Cuerpo cautivo
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Existen cosas que no cambian con el tiempo. Sentimientos que no desaparecen. Y Clarie al fin lo entiende después de un evento desafortunado, un reencuentro en la mansión Spencer. Wesker ha perdido casi por completo los rasgos de su humanidad. No obstante, teniendo a Claire cautiva, podrá percatarse que queda más del hombre que fue alguna vez, dentro de sí. [Imagen por Stacy Adler]
1. En quien me he convertido

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: En lo que me he convertido…<strong>

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal!<p>

**Animal I have become — Three Days Grace**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> No amigos, Resident Evil no es mi saga, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

><p>— ¡Chris, detrás de ti! —gritó la joven Valentine a todo pulmón, con la vida arrastrando en cada una de sus palabras.<p>

Jill trató de disparar, una, dos, tres veces, todas las balas pasando a un lado de Wesker, quien seguía esquivándolas con maestría, sin voltear a verla ni un segundo, mirando directamente a su objetivo.

La figura negra llegó mucho antes de que Chris pudiera evitar la poderosa envestida. Fue a dar espaldas al suelo, tratando de alguna manera contener a esa furiosa marea que lo atacaba.

Claire corrió cuchillo en mano, dispuesta a clavarlo en la espalda de Wesker, quien estaba sobre Chris golpeándole a puñetazos, demasiado ocupado como para notarla.

Sin embargo, al tratar de apuñalarle, el hombre tomó su brazo y terminó por torcerla, dejándola indefensa. Wesker la tumbó contra el suelo, volvió a correr y trepar por el techo, dando una voltereta que le llevó muy alejado del escuadrón de la BSSA. Chris estaba tratando de levantarse del suelo, después de haber recibido el impacto de semejante luchador; Wesker tenía la fuerza de empuje de un carro sin frenos.

Todos abrieron fuego simultáneamente contra el ex—capitán. Leon trataba de mantener bajo su ala a Claire, rogando porque no quisiera hacerse, como siempre, la niña grande. Y es que podía ser sumamente testaruda y dejarse llevar por la situación. Si algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo, era mantener la cabeza fría y el pulso firme, confiando en sus habilidades individuales y la táctica de equipo.

El joven Kennedy era el que tenía el tiro más certero de los cuatro, así que fue el único que pudo despachar a Wesker con un par de dolorosos disparos en el vientre.

El antiguo líder de los S.T.A.R.S se tambaleó un poco, pero de las heridas simplemente brotó un riachuelo de sangre. Después, Wesker pudo volver a dar rienda suelta a su declarada masacre. Se acercó velozmente a Leon, y le propinó un poderoso codazo en el estómago, con una patada lo mandó al suelo, demasiado aturdido para ponerse de pie.

— ¡Leon! —exclamó la joven pelirroja, con el alma en un hilo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de ir tras el joven castaño, porque Wesker siguió su camino y, dando una voltereta con sus enormes piernas enfundadas en cuero negro, logró propinar a Jill un golpe directo a la mandíbula. Claire tomó su pistola, disparando desmesuradamente, tratando de distraerle, armándose de su mejor puntería.

Y en un segundo, sus brazos se volvieron piedra. Tenía a Albert Wesker de frente, apuntándole directo en la sien. Respiraba tan agitado, que el vaivén de su pecho era apenas perceptible; de sus labios solamente salían gruñidos ásperos ininteligibles.

Pero había algo aún más extraño en él… No existía rastro de esa sobriedad característica de sus rasgos, ni su gesto frío, sus palabras rebuscadas y su mirada objetiva. Claire vio esos ojos… y no tuvo palabras para describirlos. Estaban inundados en cólera; el rojo apagando su voz, evitando que ella gritara solicitando auxilio. Wesker no era definitivamente nada de lo que había sido en un pasado. No era él.

Sus habilidades seguían intactas, su físico, sus eternos lentes negros, pero ahora estaba lleno de furia ciega. Ni siquiera había mencionado sus acostumbrados discursos; ni una palabra elevada repleta de presunción. Era casi como si estuviera poseído por sus adentros.

Claire vio un segundo esos ojos, helada de pies a cabeza; un flash le llegó a la mente. Era ella y el mismo Wesker, aún con su chaleco grabado con el emblema S.T.A.R.S, diciéndole que su hermano no tardaba en llegar. Se podían adivinar sus ojos azules detrás de las gafas, las palabras de un hombre tranquilo y culto.

¿Qué…? ¿Quién era ese monstruo que tenía enfrente ahora? ¿En verdad todos habían sido tan… estúpidos e ingenuos para no ver a un psicópata de tal magnitud antes, o es que de verdad eran dos personas diferentes?

Esa noche Wesker no tenía control sobre sí mismo.

Siempre habrá momentos en que no podremos resguardar al demonio detrás de una casa de espejos.

Claire podía sentirlo; la fuerza bruta que surgía de cada uno de los movimientos que el hombre realizaba.

Albert le rodeó con su brazo y la levantó, provocando que comenzara a ahogarse. Ella trató de librarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil.

Chris notó a su hermana entre los brazos de ese engendro y rápidamente buscó la forma de liberarle sin causar daños colaterales.

— ¡Wesker! ¡Es entre tú y yo, maldito! —pero el mayor no contestó. Chris inició su carrera hacia su hermana, dispuesto a romperle la cara a Wesker de un sólo puñetazo, inundado con un miedo que creyó nunca volvería a experimentar. El miedo a perder a su única familia.

Sin embargo, Chris no pudo llegar, se detuvo en seco, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, reaccionando por inercia a una repentina lluvia de vidrios desde el techo; eran los refuerzos de la BSAA, rompiendo con horrido estruendo los vitrales de la mansión. Entonces, todo el ambiente se hundió en un gran caos. Los disparos, los gritos, Chris sólo pudo notar a su hermana desaparecer entre las sombras.

— ¡No! ¡Claire!

León terminó de levantarse, volvió a tomar su pistola, y trató de apuntar, pero el riesgo de herirla era inminente. Tenía la vista aún nublada, las manos temblorosas… Bien podía darle a Claire, y jamás se perdonaría algo así.

"_Claire, no estás sola, no puedo hacerte daño, pero lo prometo… iré por ti"._

Los agentes recién llegados abrieron fuego, sin importarles nada más.

— ¡No disparen! —gritó Jill desde el otro lado, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Leon sacó el afilado cuchillo de la funda en su pecho, mirando a Albert Wesker de manera fiera. Si había logrado derrotar a Jack Krauser de esa manera, haría lo mismo con ese tipo tan arrogante.

Los sentidos de Wesker eran mucho más agudos, su conocimiento de la mansión era mayor y viéndose rodeado, encontró una vía de escape. Parecía un tigre enjaulado, sus ojos rojos calcinantes, rastreando toda la sala, con Claire aún entre sus brazos mientras evitaba las balas cargando a la joven con él.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito! —gritaba la joven Redfield con fiereza, sus alaridos no se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando la brisa de la noche le golpeó el rostro.

Nadie logró escucharla sus suplicas. El rubio rompió una de las ventanas laterales, huyendo con dirección a la floresta desierta; corría a una velocidad tan extraordinaria que sólo hubiera sido posible detectar su movimiento a través de un radar. Corrió más rápido de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho, víctima del éxtasis en el que se hallaba preso. No liberaba a la joven, quien ya tenía la piel del mentón amoratada por la presión de sus dedos.

Claire sintió como el aire de la noche gélida corría a través de su cuerpo, su vista habilitada únicamente para percibir las estrellas, el frío, los poderosos brazos que la apretaban fuertemente, lastimándola.

No supo cuánto tiempo el tirano de gafas negras corrió a esa velocidad entre la maleza. La frustración se apoderó de su mente, para después, hundirse en una desoladora tristeza. El rocío comenzó a humedecer sus ropas, su rostro…

Fue probablemente una hora. Fue quizá una eternidad. Claire quiso saber cómo podía soportar semejante carrera por tanto tiempo. La última luz que pudo percibir antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad del bosque, fueron las de un helicóptero rastreando todo el perímetro. Recordó los ojos preocupados de Leon, el último gesto derrotado de su hermano al verla atravesar aquel gran salón de realeza en brazos del tirano, Jill tratando de apuntar; las lágrimas querían acumularse dentro de sus ojos, pero no más.

No iba a dejar a sus emociones ganar nuevamente.

¡Cómo deseaba no ser siempre la chica en problemas!

Si bien era cierto que se consideraba una persona con gran decisión, algunas veces se sentía con muy poco tacto para situaciones arriesgadas.

De pronto, sintió el duro impacto contra la tierra húmeda de llovizna. Un leve quejido de dolor salió de entre sus labios. Y después, la bendita oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Para cuando despertó, la cabeza lo estaba matando.<p>

Era el peor dolor que había sentido en muchos años. Incluso el tratar de alzar la cabeza era doloroso. Estaba manchado de fango, y sentía una extraña debilidad en las piernas, producto de tanto correr. Tenía una herida en la pierna, podía sentirla levemente, como un piquete.

¿Correr?

¿De quién?

Hubo veloces recuerdos aturdiendo su cabeza y no pudo evitar gruñir cuando la molestia en su cerebro se hizo más fuerte.

Otro de esos momentos…

La inyección del virus claramente no le había convertido en un B.O.W, por el contrario, le había dotado de habilidades que muchos otros solamente podían soñar con obtener, pero desde un tiempo atrás, algo no iba del todo bien. Trataba de entender que era lo que sucedía como hombre de ciencia, pero estaba lejos de poder controlarlo.

Al principio, creía que era un punto a su favor, algo extra. Fuerza extrema, sus sentidos tan alertas que podía definir entre los pasos de una persona y otra. Podía pasar días enteros sin ingerir un alimento, sin ninguna repercusión.

Todo eso, gracias a una simple inyección.

Pero poco a poco, comenzó a alterar su psique.

Había acabado casi por completo con su sensibilidad. Los estímulos exteriores eran leves. Casi extintos a esas fechas.

El aire contra su rostro, el agua caliente al ducharse. Todo eso había ido desapareciendo hasta casi dejar de existir.

Podía tocar un vaso, una jeringa y romperla sin poder sentir los vidrios incrustándose dentro de su piel.

Y por lo tanto, el trabajo de laboratorio se había transformado en algo frustrante. Siempre terminaba por vaciar el contenido de las muestras, de romper alguna probeta, y más tarde, terminar la calma con los tronidos de todos sus materiales volando por los aires.

Durante sus ataques, además, su memoria se transformaba en fragmentos dispersos, simplemente fantasmas, vagas imágenes que no le decían nada; él mismo buscando la muestra original del virus progenitor, golpeando a Chris, al tal Leon, las luces encima de la mansión. Y…

Trató de alzar la mano y levantarse, recordando que aquellos parajes no eran seguros para él, pero no pudo. No porque le faltaran fuerzas, sino que tenía a Claire Redfield "durmiendo" a su lado, aplastando su brazo. Si hubiera sido otra persona, se habría burlado de la ironía de 'dormir con el enemigo'.

_"No puede ser…"_ Suficientes problemas, suficientes ocupaciones lo aquejaban.

No la necesitaba, no la quería cerca; ni los menores deseos de matarla siquiera. No era algo que le placiera en ese justo momento. Por él, la niña podía perderse en el bosque, simplemente, desaparecer.

Sin embargo, como la persona astuta que había sido desde siempre, se dio cuenta que la presencia de la joven podía ser un punto contra Chris y su patético grupo. Podía llevarla y utilizarla como le viniera en gana, burlarse del mayor de los Redfield y después desecharla cuando ya no le fuera útil.

Albert Wesker tomó su localizador satelital y su moderno teléfono y pidió a un helicóptero ir por él, pero recordando sus riesgos, optó porque el transporte se instalara en un lugar lejano a donde se encontraba la mansión Spencer.

Se quedó viendo a los árboles, que liberaban un poderoso olor a pino sobre el ambiente.

Volvió a la tarea de ser dueño de su mano, trató de alzar a la joven, y de paso, despertarla y enfrentar ese dolor de cabeza de una buena vez.

Entre más rápido, mejor y no tendría que enfrentar sus gritos de histeria y recriminaciones después.

No se sentía de humor para mujeres en pánico.

Y justo como lo deseaba, las pestañas de Claire comenzaron a abrirse. Wesker pudo ver severas marcas en el cuello de la chica, moretones en forma de huellas de una persona.

Se preguntó si había sido él.

—Vaya, vaya, corazón. Es bueno recuperar mi brazo de una buena vez —dijo mirándola de soslayo a través de los lentes negros.

Claire prácticamente se levantó de un salto, maldiciendo la presencia de ese hombre… o ser, que estaba a su lado.

Se echó atrás por impulso, lo más alejada posible al rubio arrogante.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma…

—Wesker —siseó la joven mujer, con enojo en la mirada aguamarina.

¿Por qué los hermanos Redfield tenían ese gusto por recalcar lo evidente? Era casi como una patología. Wesker se irguió cuan alto era, al igual que la chica. Su pierna protestó, pero hacer caso omiso era su especialidad. Las heridas no eran algo de lo que debiera preocuparse…

—Será mejor que quite esa cara, señorita Redfield, ya que tendremos que vernos seguido desde ahora y hasta que yo lo disponga así.

Claire sintió esas palabras como una sentencia.

— ¿Qué te asegura que voy a hacerlo? —trató de responder desafiante.

No estaba dispuesta a ceder tan pronto y tan fácil.

— Porque no tiene otra opción. Tú no puedes enfrentarte a mí. Así que tienes dos opciones, corazón; venir por tus propios pasos o venir mediante… métodos que no quiero utilizar por ahora. Sea lo que sea, siempre terminarás por doblegarte ante mí.

Claire deseaba tanto que aquello no fuera cierto.

Deseaba ser más fuerte que él.

Poder salir de ahí.

Poder acabar con él, incluso.

Pero no iba a funcionar. No de esa manera por ahora. Sin arma. Sola.

Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de buscarle ventaja a su posición. Y de alguna manera poder obtener algo que dejara a Wesker vulnerable.

Así, manteniéndose alerta, sobreviviendo, sería la única manera de no fallarle a sus compañeros. Con suerte obtendría la diferencia entre la derrota de ellos o la del hombre que le miraba ahora, con desdén.

—Así que, señorita Redfield, ¿qué decide? —preguntó Albert. Aunque poco le importaba lo que ella decidiera. Se sacudió la ropa, sintiéndose extraño sin las gafas en su rostro. A fuerza de costumbre, era casi como no llevar una prenda…

—No siempre te saldrás con la tuya—. Mencionó ella apretando los dientes.

Wesker hizo el amago de sonreír: —Lo veremos, corazón—El hombre se giró dándole la espalda. —Comience a andar, va a congelarse si se queda ahí parada toda la noche… y no deseamos que eso pase, ¿o sí?

Claire vio al hombre empezar a andar, y supo que su infierno apenas iniciaba allí. No sabía a dónde la llevaría ese maniático. Pero su sentencia ya había sido dictada y ahora sólo quedaba esperar, actuar más rápido y con más ingenio que en toda su vida.

La luz de vidriera proveniente de la luna iluminaba el camino, por donde vio desaparecer el traje de piel de su nuevo guía.

Estaba a merced del tirano incontrolable en el que se había convertido Albert Wesker.

Y ella iba caminando a paso propio a descubrir lo que había en su mundo.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué si tú puedes ver el lado más oscuro de mí?<br>Nadie podría cambiar este animal en que me he convertido.  
>Ayúdame a creer que no es mi yo real…<p>

Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal en que me he convertido…  
>Ayúdame a creer que no es mi yo real…<br>Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y nuevas noticias:<strong>

Espero les guste el inicio de mi nuevo fic.

No estaba muy segura del título… en fin. Cualquier opinión háganmela saber. Es sólo el inicio. Wesker no planea quedarse quieto, se los aseguro. Necesita resolver sus dificultades lo más rápido posible, aunque tenga que llevar con él a la joven Redfield.

Sé que no se explica demasiado del ambiente, pero en el siguiente capítulo lo haré.

Muy pronto:

* * *

><p><strong>Wake me up:<strong> Un Rebecca Chambers&Albert Wesker Pre—RE0. Sin romance. Sé que es una pareja extraña de ver, pero fue una idea que me vino.

**Far Away:** Claire Redfield&Albert Wesker Pre—RE1. ¿Qué pasaría si Claire hubiera conocido al capitán mucho antes?

**Whiskey en las rocas:** Chris Redfiel&Albert Wesker. **Nada de romance amigos. **Otra idea, después de haber terminado RE5. "Y es que yo llegué a respetarlo, antes…"

—Está demasiado pálido, Redfield. Venga a tomar un trago— aún escuchaba la voz del excapitán en su mente.

**Aclaro: No pairing.**

Hasta luego y muchas gracias por leerme.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha de la última revisión ortográfica: 12 de Febrero del 2014.<strong>

[A quien encuentre una falta de ortografía, le debo un helado.]


	2. El capitán

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos: El capitán<strong>

Tired of livin' like a blind man

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin'

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am?

**How you remind me? – Nickelback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> No amigos, Resident Evil no es mi saga, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

><p>La joven Redfield en muy contadas ocasiones se había sentido tan patética como en ese momento, caminando con parsimonia, arrastrando sus piernas sobre la tierra húmeda, tratando de no tropezar entre la rugosidad y pastura que no eran visibles entre el suelo.<p>

Iba siguiendo a Wesker. ¡Era lo más humillante que había tenido que hacer en su vida! Seguir a ese loco por sus propios pasos.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Lo que ella estaba haciendo era en sí una locura. Pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

¿Salir corriendo? Mala idea. Probablemente la encontraría antes de doblar la esquina.

¡Pero tampoco se iba a permitir ir atrás de él como perrito faldero! Apuró el paso hasta quedar a un lado del hombre, quien ni siquiera giró la mirada. Claire no tenía la menor idea de a dónde se dirigían, pero al avanzar unos minutos en un incómodo silencio, se dio cuenta de que ella, al menos sin ayuda, no iría muy lejos.

Una gran barda de rocas interrumpía el camino. La senda se volvía demasiado angosta y la única forma de llegar al otro lado era escalando la estructura. Había un pequeño balcón de piedra lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pudiera ponerse de pie sobre ella.

De alguna manera, Claire sabía lo que pasaría después. El hombre se quedó mirando unos segundos el obstáculo que tenía enfrente.

No era un problema para él. Sin embargo, la chica no tendría la misma facilidad para escalar.

Wesker se giró a mirarla e hizo el ademán de acercarse. La pelirroja seguía observando con suplicio la más clara representación de su debilidad ante él.

—Veo que es evidente para ti que podríamos llevarlos una eternidad escalando el monolito. Lo mejor sería utilizar un método mucho más efectivo. Prefiero que sea un tanto cooperativa y no cuestione nada de lo que ordene... —Wesker se resignó a lo que venía. —Sosténgase fuertemente de mí.

Porque claro, si la joven esperaba que él hiciera el primer amago, estaba muy equivocada.

Odiaba a ese hombre. Con cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo… por ser alguna clase de arrogante, prepotente súper humano, incapaz de sentir nada por nadie más que por sí mismo.

Y esa forma tan fría de hablar… "Mírenme soy Albert Wesker y soy un reverendo imbécil que se siente Dios."

Lo miró con desprecio, pero Claire no creía que él hubiese notado sus ojos impregnados de auténtico repudio, debido a las gafas y a la penumbra que envolvía el sotobosque.

A regañadientes, y sabiendo que sería lo peor que tendría que experimentar en mucho tiempo…

Albert Wesker ladeó su cuello hasta hacerlo tronar. Trató de no poner atención a nada alrededor suyo. Ni a la situación; se trataba sólo de otro trámite molesto que debía de acreditar para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Eso era todo.

Un mero procedimiento.

No estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de otra persona. Mucho menos a un contacto físico. Y siendo la mocosa Redfield la situación no mejoraba en mucho. Pero cuando Claire lo tomó del brazo… no hubo nada.

Era un fantasma.

Sólo un espejismo. Él sabía que la tenía a su lado. Que estaba tocándolo.

Podía verla.

Pero no sentía su mano…

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hubo en su mente lógica ciertos pensamientos de preocupación.

Al parecer, su tacto había terminado por desaparecer.

Para su alivio, segundos más tarde, Claire cambió su mano del brazo a su hombro, y esta vez pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo sobre la piel. Ahí estaba, casi invisible, pero seguía presente. Tenía que rodear su cintura para poder alzarla, pero ya que sus manos estaban insensibilizadas, la fuerza que aplicaba sobre ella, era errónea. Claire hizo un gesto de dolor; le estaba lastimando con su brusquedad.

El mayor estaba llegando a sus peores modos…

Sin ninguna señal, dio un brinco para llegar al balcón de piedra y arbustos, con la técnica de una pantera.

Claire casi se va de espaldas, no sólo por la velocidad del salto, sino además por la sensación desconocida que la recorría de pies a cabeza por la cercanía de Wesker.

Un olor a colonia invadía su alrededor, exactamente la misma que el tirano portara en un pasado que daba la impresión de ser muy remoto.

Claire pudo reconocerla.

El olfato le trajo una memoria. Algo que creía haber olvidado.

Wesker logró de aquel salto llegar a la punta del barranco y a Claire se le fue todo color cuando se percató de lo cerca que quedaron del peñasco.

Y por si fuera poco, ahí estaba esa horrible sensación, la loción que alguna vez le había parecido tan elegante y ahora le estaba apretujando el estómago, aturdiéndola, recordándole tiempos en los que todo era muy diferente.

* * *

><p><em>Iba a matar a Chris. Iba a asesinarlo tan solo con sus manos. No. Primero le recriminaría durante varias horas hasta quedar satisfecha… ¡Y luego lo golpearía hasta dejarle las manecillas del reloj grabadas en la piel y quizá portando tal tatuaje aprendería a ser puntual!<em>

_Mira que dejarle varias horas esperando en el aeropuerto no era un gesto muy amable._

_Claire se dejó caer sobre su maleta, que estaba colocada en el suelo, y miró impaciente la hora. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano en tres meses, y como siempre, el problema con su puntualidad la ponía de muy mala caña._

_Con esa lluvia… estaba empezando a resfriarse._

_Empezó a juguetear con el celular en sus manos, sin poner atención en un hombre cuyos pasos se dirigían hasta su ubicación._

—_Buenas tardes, ¿es usted la señorita Claire Redfield? —dijo una voz suave pero disgustada._

_La joven pelirroja alzó la vista, sintiendo una presencia que exigía respeto incluso sin decir palabra; el mayor portaba de uniforme un chaleco negro y una camisa bordada con la característica insignia que había visto utilizar a su hermano. No se veía en lo mínimo feliz. Su rostro era duro y usaba un par de lentes negros, en un día lluvioso, lo que para Claire indicaba algún tipo de desequilibrio mental._

—_"Uhm… de acuerdo, tal vez no tanto, pero si es algo extraño" —pensó la joven con ojos aguamarina, notando como le colgaba una escopeta de doble boquilla en el inicio de la espalda._

—_Así es. ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?_

_El extraño pareció relajar los hombros tensos. Al menos no se había equivocado de chica._

—_Su hermano ha mandado sus más sinceras disculpas pero no se encuentra en óptimas condiciones para venir a recogerla._

_¿Óptimas condiciones?_

—_Discúlpeme pero… ¿Podría decirme quién es usted? —preguntó con cierta urgencia. ¿Estaría su hermano herido? Y ella pensando en reclamarle su descuido..._

_La culpa empezó a filtrarse por los escondrijos de su cabeza._

_No es que desconfiara de los policías, pero ese hombre tenía pinta de militar frustrado o maniaco de guerra, y Claire no iba a permitir ser secuestrada en el primer viaje que Chris le había permitido hacer sola._

_Wesker, adivinando sus pensamientos, sacó la cartera, donde se hallaba su placa y una foto de todos los integrantes del escuadrón especial de policía. Empezaba a cabrearse; la muchacha era tan tozuda como su hermano y definitivamente no tenía el humor para estar discutiendo con una adolescente._

—_Soy Albert Wesker, capitán del Special Tactics And Rescue Service. Es cumpleaños de uno de los miembros y sólo digamos que le debía un favor a tu hermano… —inquirió mostrando la fotografía. —Ahora, podría acompañarme hasta la patrulla o… quedarse aquí. Es su decisión._

_Claire quedó fuera de duda de que se trataba del jefe de Chris. Sólo una persona tan arrogante podría exasperar a su hermano hasta el punto de tener que hablarle a su hermanita a las doce de la noche para quejarse. Chris lo había hecho al menos una vez…_

_Levantó su maleta y siguió al mayor hasta el automóvil._

_Wesker metió el bulto en la parte trasera, tomó asiento y prendió la calefacción, pues Claire temblaba visiblemente debido al frío._

_Desde pequeña había sido muy friolenta y esas lluvias tardías del otoño no eran exactamente su época favorita del año._

_El capitán sintió una prenda detrás de él. Era su abrigo. Lo sopesó un momento entre sus manos y desvió la mirada hacia la pelirroja que se hallaba temblequeando en el asiento de copiloto, soplando aire caliente a sus manos y con las gotas de agua cayéndole desde el cabello increíblemente rojo; lucía como un canarito mojado._

_Le tendió la gabardina mientras tomaba el volante._

—_Tal vez así pueda dejar de temblar —Claire tomó el sobretodo negro y se lo puso encima. —Muchas gracias —musitó como respuesta._

_La loción embriagó sus sentidos, mientras el carro avanzaba a través de las calles apadrinadas por las gotas de cielo._

_Miraba al hombre de reojo. Parecía un tipo interesante, pero demasiado hermético como para mostrarlo. Había construido una resistencia perfecta hacia los demás, y los demás hacia él. Un trato cortés parecía lo máximo que se podría obtener._

* * *

><p>Algunas cosas simplemente no cambian.<p>

La menor Redfield tuvo que agitar la cabeza para suprimir esos recuerdos.

Por pura inercia apretó la tela negra que residía sobre los hombros del mayor. Wesker ya había liberado su cintura. Se percató de no haberlo soltado y la chica se retiró como si su tacto quemara.

Albert Wesker ya no era el mismo.

No lo era.

Tenía que repetírselo.

Una y otra vez hasta que todo lo que pensaba se callara. Eran dos personas diferentes.

Dos personas. _Los recuerdos son recuerdos y nada más, Claire._

Wesker se percató de la mirada perdida de su acompañante obligada. Estaba tan cerca que creía poder sentir su aliento. Pero ya no. Quizá unos meses atrás hubiera podido percibirlo.

Aún lucía como un pajarillo mojado, incapaz de volar. Sus alas de pitirrojo, cortadas con tijera.

Dio un salto para llegar a la cima, rompiendo el momento. La cabeza estaba empezando a palpitarle de nuevo, producto del uso constante de sus habilidades.

—Deme la mano —ordenó el adusto militar, ya estando arriba.

La subió sin el mínimo esfuerzo, y ambos se quedaron allí parados, contemplando la noche donde Venus había hecho acto de presencia en el firmamento. El tirano ni siquiera esperó a que ella se incorporara, encontró un árbol y caminó lo más alejado que pudo, con un deslizar espectral.

No tenía tiempo para niñatas y ya podría solucionar lo de sus sentidos más tarde. Lo importante ahora era reescribir el génesis y grabar su nombre en la eternidad.

Claire estaba agotada. Habían caminado cerca de media hora, y el suelo fangoso le había dificultado mucho el paso.

Se sentó en el suelo, aprovechando que Wesker se detuvo, seguramente a esperar el helicóptero, para tallarse los hombros doloridos de la carrera a la que había sido forzada. En pocas palabras, se sentía enferma.

La lluvia había disminuido, pero quizá demasiado tarde.

Pudo mirar la oscuridad del bosque, el viento soplando fuertemente, arrullando la noche. Se quedó contemplando el paisaje unos segundos, sintiéndose tan fuera de sí...

Esa realidad que estaba viviendo no podía ser la suya. Alguien se la había robado. Y ese alguien estaba de pie con su pose de autosuficiencia y preponderancia.

Miraba el perfil del hombre y de tan sólo imaginar lo que había detrás de los lentes negros, se estremeció.

Se sorprendía de cuán ilusa podría llegar a ser…

* * *

><p><em>Ese mismo mes, era el cumpleaños del capitán Wesker. Jill se había enterado mientras acomodaba los expedientes del personal perteneciente al departamento de policía. Y pues, como casi todos los viernes, habían ido a una cafetería con los compañeros a pasar un buen rato.<em>

_Sólo que esta vez ella en persona, había obligado al capitán y líder del Alpha team a quedarse. Tarea titánica que había requerido de casi una hora._

_Todos sabían que Jill era la persona más obstinada con quien se podrían haber cruzado. Y Wesker se veía obligado a reconocer que era una de las únicas cualidades que le hacían gustar de alguien._

_La semana había estado bastante tranquila y la lluvia había dado tregua; Claire no creía que esa clase de buen humor fuera muy frecuente entre todos los miembros del escuadrón. Y claro estaba para ella, en tiempo presente, que las razones del buen modo en Wesker eran totalmente diferentes a las que cualquiera de ellos pudiese haber intuido._

_La pelirroja no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento. Las semanas anteriores había aprendido a conocer a ese capitán lo suficiente como para entender que debía conservar tanto como fuera posible su distancia y aceptar lo que él dejaba entrever sobre sí mismo. _

_Dentro de tres días tomaría el avión de regreso a casa. _

_Veía a las personas que le rodeaban; por un segundo le pareció que no se llevaban tan mal._

—_Jill yo no considero que ese corte de pay sea exactamente un círculo. Es una mancha… ¡Está casi tan chueco como tú! —bromeó su hermano, mirando a Jill con el cuchillo en mano taladrarlo con la mirada._

— _¡No creo que tú pudieras hacerlo mejor, Chris! —reclamó la ojiazul, tomando una postura un poco indignada._

—_Redfield… será mejor que deje a la señorita chueca en paz si no quiere terminar comiendo pay bajo la lluvia —dijo Wesker con desinterés, disfrutando de una buena taza de café._

_Claire no pudo más que reírse. Jill volvió a utilizar su mirada contra el rubio esta vez._

—_Sabe que eso no funciona conmigo… pero por en todo caso, ¿podría dejar el cuchillo aún lado por un momento? —bromeó el capitán._

_¿Bromeando? ¿Realmente sabía hacerlo? Quizá eran los dos whiskeys que había tomado ya. Jill volvió a su tarea con una leve sonrisa en el rostro._

_La novata Chambers miraba el techo con una ligera incomodidad. No encontraba el motivo por el que estaba allí; era la nueva, adaptarse le tomaría tiempo y no quería forzar las conexiones con todos los miembros del departamento. Lo más terrible era tener que soportar los nervios y aparentar tranquilidad siempre que se hallara cerca del capitán, y en general, con el resto de su equipo._

_Ser la más pequeña resultaba insufrible._

_Para cuando bajó la vista a la mesa, comenzó a jugar con los paquetitos de azúcar._

_Un par de cartas de póker aparecieron enfrente de su vista, de forma inesperada._

— _¿Sabe jugar? —preguntó la voz del rubio._

—_No —fue todo lo que atinó a decir._

—_Entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto… ¿Y usted, señorita Redfield?_

_Ella negó también con la cabeza, sentándose a un lado de Rebecca._

—_No les recomendaría que lo hicieran, si no pregúntale a Chris como le fue a su billetera la primera vez y la última que jugaron. Aprendió una buena lección. —comentó Jill, con su mirada perforando a su pareja táctica._

—_Casi creo que disfrutas recordándolo, Jill —contestó el moreno, reviviendo cada mano perdida en aquella noche de copas._

_Wesker fingió no poner atención, aunque internamente se estaba divirtiendo. Había disfrutado la exasperación de Redfield aquella vez, siendo dicho goce una mejor recompensa que el dinero con el que lo sangró._

—_Primero elije una carta, dearheart, y no me digas cual es…_

_Así lo hizo la joven ojiverde, preguntándose dónde rayos habían metido a su capitán y quién era ese señor que tenía enfrente. Volteó la carta despacio, asegurándose de que el mayor no pudiera verla. Era el as de espadas._

—_Muéstrala a la señorita Redfield, regrésala a la baraja y después, revuelvan el masto de cartas._

_Jill escuchaba discretamente, sin terminar de comprender el gusto del capitán por ese tipo de juegos de azar. Era lo único que se permitía hacer por mera distracción._

_Cuando ambas niñas terminaron de barajear el bonche de cartas, Wesker disfrutó de su gesto expectante unos segundos. Tenía que admitir que el factor sorpresa había sido siempre su favorito. Y lo gozaba de sobremanera._

—_Bien, entonces. —El rubio dio dos toques con los dedos al resto de cartas, las partió a la mitad y después las abandonó sobre la superficie de la mesa, en forma de abanico._

—_Al parecer hay aquí un error, no puedo ver su carta en ningún lado._

—_No puede verla porque están todas al revés. —inquirió Claire. Wesker sonrió burlón de medio lado._

—_Tal vez usted pueda ayudarme con eso._

_El mayor acercó su mano detrás de su oreja. Y sacó una carta._

— _¿Es ésta, señorita Chambers? —preguntó mostrándola._

_La joven comenzó a reír un poco: —No, la mía era negra… y esa es verde._

_Wesker fingió su versión de la impresión, mirando su as de espadas color verde._

—_Bien… algo debió salir mal, entonces. Quizá si pruebo contigo, Rebecca._

_Y repitió el mismo paso con la médico, revelando en esta ocasión la carta correcta._

— _¿Ve? Fue sólo un fallo en los cálculos. —mencionó el líder de equipo, depositando su carta sobre la mesa. —Pero en realidad mi favorita es ésta. —La escondió unos segundos cara abajo dentro de su mano, y "mágicamente", se transformó en el as de diamantes._

_Claire sonrió. Eso era el truco más conocido del mundo. Pero seguía siendo divertido…_

_Rebecca abrió los ojos sorprendida realmente. A veces podía ser bastante ingenua…_

—_Me gustaría aprender eso también… —dijo la chica de apariencia menor a los diecisiete años, observando directamente al rostro a su capitán; sintió que aquella era una de las primeras veces que lograba hacerlo en total confort._

—_Claro, si la señorita Redfield me devuelve mi rey de espadas, con mucho gusto le enseñaré como hacerlo._

— _¡Yo no tengo ningún rey! —refutó la joven de cabello rojizo, alzando las manos._

—_Revise su chaqueta. —indicó el capitán, señalándole la bolsa._

_Ella metió titubeante la mano al espacio que creyó en primera instancia vacío. _

_Para su sorpresa, ahí estaba la carta. ¡Rayos! Debió de haberla implantado cuando la botó sobre el mesón._

—_De acuerdo. —El capitán comenzó explicándoles las reglas básicas de una modalidad de juego sencilla. Después, se vio interrumpido por una mano que le tocó el hombro; Jill estaba ofreciéndole su porción de pastel. El adusto líder tomó una cuchara y lo probó con distracción._

—_Para lucir como una mancha, Valentine, sabe bastante bien._

_Las imágenes se fueron tan furtivamente como llegaron. Fue la primera y última vez que Claire pudo ver a ese Wesker humano. ¿Habría sido el real o el que fingía ser?_

_Al parecer jamás sería capaz de descubrirlo._

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Unos segundos, dejando caer la cabeza contra una roca. Y de nuevo el venerable silencio.<p>

Demasiado sentir por una noche. Demasiados recuerdos vacíos. Demasiadas experiencias tiradas al olvido.

Para cuando el transporte había llegado, Albert notó la ausencia de cierta voz chillante.

Estaba dormida… ¿o muerta?

Descartó la segunda opción al detectar su respiración. Debía de estar desmayada o algo por el estilo para no despertar con el aterrizaje, pero quizá la moderna maquinaria del helicóptero lo había convertido ya en un sonido casi indetectable. Se acercó hasta estar a sólo unos pasos de la chiquilla. Tenía unas feas marcas en su rostro pálido y temblaba de frío.

El rubio se puso casi sobre sus rodillas e intentó acomodar a la muchacha entre sus antebrazos.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

No estaba seguro.

Y tampoco importaba.

Hay acciones a las cuales nadie debería de buscar significado. Wesker tenía el control ahora. Nadie iba a cuestionar lo que hacía.

Se quitó el abrigo de cuero; no era muy caliente y estaba un poco húmedo, pero al menos evitaría que se resfriara. Un dolor de cabeza sana, el doble lo sería enferma.

Le tiró encima la prenda sin ninguna ceremonia, para después cargarla en vilo. Fue mucho más rápido que la primera ocasión ya que sus brazos parecían mantener cierto nivel de estímulo al contacto. Y aunque intentara acallar esa voz, también lo estaba haciendo porque la necesidad de volver a sentir algo se lo dictaba.

Cualquier cosa. Y ahí estaba ella. A su merced.

La recostó en uno de los asientos.

Albert se sentó del otro lado, sus ojos rojos cambiando a un tono ámbar que indicaba cierto nivel de cansancio.

* * *

><p>Claire despertó casi dos horas después. Estaba en un diván color vino. Con cierta casaca negra encima.<p>

Se quedó mirando el techo.

Realmente algunas cosas no cambian.

* * *

><p>¡Queridos lectores! Mil y un disculpas por el retraso. Espero que Wesker no esté demasiado fuera de sí. ¡Pero no sé acostumbren! Son simples recuerdos que quería formaran una conexión entre Claire y Wesker... así no tendría que basarme tanto en un amor odio. Los quiero, espero gratamente sus mensajes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha de la última revisión ortográfica:<strong> **13 de Febrero del 2014.**

[A quien encuentre una falta de ortografía, le debo un helado.]


	3. Heartless monster

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: Heartless monster<strong>

Keep you near  
>In silent moments<br>Imagine you'd be here  
>All of my memories<br>Keep you near  
>The silent whispers, silent tears<p>

Made me promise I'd try  
>To find my way back in this life<br>I hope there is away  
>To give me a sign you're okay<p>

**Memories – Whitin Tempation**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> No amigos, Resident Evil no es mi saga, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Despertó con una luz tenue en el rostro y lo primero que notó fue la pesadez en sus hombros. Su descanso no había sido muy largo; como máximo dos horas.<p>

Contadas habían sido las ocasiones en las que el dolor de cabeza lo había conducido directamente a los brazos de Morfeo, con un vaso de coñac entre sus dedos; se trataba quizá del peor que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Estaba desplomado encima de su sillón de cuero negro, sin poder recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Contaba con difusas imágenes de haber dejado a la joven Redfield, descansando como un ser celeste, en la habitación contigua…

Más tarde llamó a Thompson, ejecutivo de Tricell, sobre sus descubrimientos en la mansión Spencer acerca del virus Progenitor. No dio detalles, simplemente lo que necesitarían conocer en un futuro si quería obtener esa alianza.

El carácter que había adoptado en presencia de Claire le parecía tan fuera de lo habitual, que prefería mantener los hechos entre las sombras, como otro inútil recuerdo más.

La sola idea de cruzar una palabra con la pelirroja, le revolvió el estómago. Le había bajado del helicóptero en vilo, ocultando su rostro con la propia casaca de cuero, con el mismo paso imponente que acostumbraba, sin dejar espacio a cuestionamientos sobre la identidad de esa mujer de cabellos fuego que dormía entre sus brazos.

El hecho de poder _tocarla_… había cegado su mente, descontrolando sus sentidos de forma inaceptable.

No volvería a suceder; no iba a permitir que una niñata lo sacara de sus cabales.

Tronó su cuello un par de veces; había pasado la noche en muy mala postura, y no se había retirado ni las gafas. Necesitaba una ducha. Cambiar sus ropas, porque olían a tierra y humedad.

Pero primero, descubriría qué diantres estaba haciendo la joven Redfield. Y si continuaba desmayada o tenía un sueño pesado como roca.

Claire tendría sus funciones más tarde. De eso estaba seguro.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, y para su sorpresa, la pelirroja no estaba durmiendo. Se encontraba de pie en medio de la sala, sosteniendo lo que a primera vista era una vil hoja de papel. La joven mujer se sobresaltó con el crujir de la puerta de madera, se giró a mirar a Wesker con los ojos llenos de furia.

—Veo que no puede mantener las manos quietas ni por unas cuantas horas… Alguien debió enseñarle que no se toca lo que no es nuestro.

Pero Claire no contestó. Mantenía el rostro escandalizado.

¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensar que ese tirano había tenido algo de humano en un tiempo pasado?

Deseaba jamás haber tenido que cruzarse en su camino. El destino le jugaba muy malas bromas, desde niña. Su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando joven, al toparse con el capitán aquella tarde en el aeropuerto. Solo que ahora aquellos hechos, tan mundanos en un inicio, colocaban su vida en la línea cada día, la estabilidad de todo su mundo, hecha añicos.

Tiró la foto que residía entre sus manos, dejándola caer casi poéticamente. Una contracción hizo a su corazón doler; fingió no sentirlo.

—No eres más que un engredo. ¿Cómo pudiste? Después de todos estos años… las conservaste.

¿De qué derecho se creía poseedora aquella mocosa para hablarle de tal manera?

Quería burlarse de ella.

¿Era acaso traición, ira, incluso lastima, lo que leía en sus ojos?

Wesker era capaz de destruir las esperanzas que quedaran dentro de ella con su burla e indiferencia, y entonces, no sería más que una muñeca de trapo regada a sus pies.

Deseaba tanto decirle lo patética que era, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios mucho antes de pronunciarlas. Extrañamente, lo único que nació de su cuerpo fue una sonrisa ladina, sarcástica. Sabía que a esa melancólica muchacha la destruiría más la añoranza de volver a su vida, que las palabras que él pudiera dedicarle; se apagaría lentamente, como una llama, así como su cabello que ahora ardía rojo fuego dentro de la habitación, inundando sus pupilas del mismo tono.

—Le recomiendo cuide su voz —respondió el tirano con su amenazante voz arenosa. Sabía que aquello no acabaría nada bien. Todo era culpa de Claire y su afán por inmiscuirse en los asuntos que no le concernían en lo absoluto; quizá era lo que Wesker más odiaba en este mundo, cuando alguien trataba de infiltrarse entre los sólidos muros que cuidadosamente construía a su alrededor.

¿Acaso Redfield no entendía que analizar todos los eventos de su pasado la reducirían a un montón de polvo?

¿Qué era lo que buscaba entender?

— ¿O qué? ¿Me matarás como a todas las personas que están dentro de tu vida? Si es que acaso queda alguien. Adelante. No me interesa una coña lo que hagas conmigo. De cualquier manera, terminarás poniendo una maldita bala en mi cabeza.

Claire apretó los puños, mirando directo a ese par de gafas negras que tanto le recordaban su tormento. El muy bastardo aún tenía la foto de los S.T.A.R.S con todas las firmas de sus integrantes, diciendo cosas como: "Capitán, ¿qué tiene detrás de los lentes?" La pregunta era de Jill. Y la que sin duda era letra de Chris, respondiendo. "Ojos, ¿qué esperabas, Jill? ¿Agujeros negros?". Y diversas palabras, de quienes formaran un equipo muchos años atrás. Aquellos a los que había traicionado, utilizado, asesinado…

También una del equipo Alpha y Bravo por separado; Enrico estaba molestando a Rebecca, cubriéndole los ojos con sus enormes manos y ella trataba vanamente de liberarse con timidez, sus mejillas encendidas como focos navideños. Chris tenía un brazo alrededor de Jill, mientras que la joven trataba de recuperar su boina, arrumbada en el suelo. Wesker estaba recargado sobre el helicóptero, mirándoles de reojo.

—No eres más que un monstruo, no tienes corazón, no tienes alma, ¡no tienes absolutamente nada! —gritó ella, colérica. Encolerizada no sólo por los actos confusos de él, sino por sus pensamientos nostálgicos por un hombre que debió haber sido dado por difunto desde el primer momento en que decidió unirse a las filas de Umbrella.

Era una total imbécil. Creyendo siempre que todos tienen algo bueno que mostrar.

Eso no aplicaba con el tirano; podía ver sus mejillas inusualmente pálidas, el gesto frío que llenaba la habitación, y que lograba estremecerle hasta la médula, deslizándose a través de su espina dorsal, como un hielo resbalando por su espalda desnuda.

El hombre comenzó a andar hacia ella, las botas de combate resonando en el piso de madera; tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Y era increíble lo que Wesker era capaz de hacer por poder, planeando matar a la humanidad entera por sus enfermizos pensamientos narcisistas.

La creación es un demonio para aquellos que poseen los medios.

Su propia respiración comenzaba a taladrarle los oídos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, horrorizada, y pisó las fotos por error. Wesker había llegado más lejos que cualquiera; Claire tontamente llegó a pensar que se trataba de un mal entendido.

Quizá el capitán podía haber sido víctima de las mismas atrocidades de aquella enorme corporación y sus opciones se habían reducido a los violentos actos cometidos. Pero eso fue lo que había decidido creer en un principio. Sin embargo, el relato de Jill no dejaba duda alguna de las verdaderas intenciones de Wesker desde sus tempranos acercamientos a la milicia.

Había cruzado los límites de la sanidad con elegancia, y de aquel hombre que le había enseñado a jugar cartas años atrás, no existía nada —si es que alguna vez lo había hecho y no era un espejismo, otra treta que agregar a la lista—.

Quería alzar una plegaria al cielo por él, pero ni siquiera eso valía la pena.

Por alguna parte de la mente del rubio, cruzó la idea de explicar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. ¿Por qué?, probablemente porque lo disfrutaba. Había creado una poesía a cada paso y ésta lo había colocado en la cima. Porque no sólo había probado su astucia; sabía que se cobraba venganza de cada uno de sus ex—subordinados, al tiempo que recolectaba todo lo que podía de sus enemigos caídos.

Wesker sintió imágenes furtivas venir. Y las dejó ser. Era obvio que las encaraba con indiferencia.

Inicialmente, debía mantener alejado al escuadrón de policía de los asesinatos en la floresta de aquella mansión, pero cuando el escándalo de los ciudadanos se hizo mayor, no hubo otra salida; los S.T.A.R.S estaban obligador a tomar cartas en el asunto.

_Lleva a los S.T.A.R.S a la mansión. Deshazte de ellos, y reporta la situación al alto mando._

Esa había sido la orden.

Claire miró los pómulos hundidos del ex—capitán, cada una de sus líneas, incluso los años que empezaban a pintarse sobre su frente. La postura complementada con sus ropas negras, el simple acto de su respirar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas indignadas, mezcladas con un sentimiento de profunda repulsión. Incluso sentía el aroma de Wesker impregnado en sus vestiduras, producto de haber pasado la noche con el pesado abrigo encima; esto sólo aumentó su incomodidad.

Había acabado con quien se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino. Su maldad había escalado a niveles inhóspitos, traicionando no únicamente a los S.T.A.R.S sino a Umbrella a la par, trabajando para Dios sabe qué clase de corporación.

No podía mirarlo como un humano más. Ya ni siquiera… ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que pensaba.

Claire se sintió enferma. Su hermano había estado ahí. Soñando una y otra vez con cuerpos destrozados, roídos hasta los huesos, desprovistos de piel o músculos; disparos y gritos de agonía.

—Bastardo —Y al segundo, el oxígeno comenzó a faltar en su cuerpo. Se estremeció, la presión llenando su cabeza, evitando que pudiera pensar. No había escapatoria.

—_Así que amenazaste a Barry con asesinar a su familia si no hacía lo que querías… Y al final, tú sólo eres un esclavo de Umbrella. Bastardo. —La voz de Jill inundó la mente del rubio. Le había golpeado con su arma. Jill lo miró desde el suelo, con los ojos azules bien abiertos. No quería memorizar esa mirada. Siguió hablando de lo grande e increíble que era el Tyranth, la última forma de vida, pero algo dentro de su cuerpo, guardó la expresión de Valentine, muy en el fondo; un vistazo de decepción en aquellas piscinas azules que había fingido degustar con sadismo._

Claire no pudo ver a su atacante pero pudo sentir el duro agarre de unas manos violentas; si apretaba su cuello un poco más, acabaría por tronarle una vértebra. Wesker la alzó con una sola mano, los pies de la pelirroja distando varios centímetros del suelo. Era obvio el placer que le provocaba el ejercer su poder sobre alguien, y la joven se sentía igual a un insecto a punto de ser aplastado. Un pez devorado por un tiburón.

Y había matado a personas por menos.

El rubio pudo ver las severas marcas en el mentón de Claire. Amoratadas y un tanto hinchadas, siendo heridas sin tratar desde el día anterior.

Pero estaba furioso, y en lo único que pensaba, era que nadie podría cabrearle de esa manera por tanto tiempo sin pagar con creces su insensatez. El rostro de la joven mujer pasó de un sano color carne, a un rojo intenso, cuando los vasos de su cuello comenzaron a reventarse por la presión, hasta llegar a un blanco azulado, que indicaban que su tiempo en la tierra se estaba reduciendo.

Claro, las cosas nunca eran así de sencillas. Ni siquiera para Albert Wesker.

Ahí estaba la piel suave de su cuello. Podía sentirla, quemando bajo su tacto, mientras arrebataba la vida de Claire con cada segundo que pasaba. Lo primero que volvía a poder experimentar con sus manos en meses.

¿Debía borrarlo de la faz de la tierra? ¿Debía permitir que la vida se fugara de aquel cuerpo frágil?

Porque ya no existía el sol, ni el frío, ni el viento para su piel. Ahora sólo había contacto. Algo que jamás había necesitado o querido, pero que estaba bloqueando sus sentidos cada vez que se mostraba parpadeante, como una luz a punto de extinguirse. Sentía los huesos de la pelirroja crujir ante su fuerza, sus propios cartílagos provocando la asfixia debido a la compresión contra su esófago.

Apretó los ojos detrás de los lentes. No había pasado tantas incomodidades sacando a la chica de la mansión para después matarla sin ninguna recompensa.

Y ahí estaba Chris Redfield para recibir agradables… noticias, sobre su dulce hermanita.

La lanzó a un lado, y Claire gimió de dolor al impactar contra el suelo. Tosió forzadamente, luchando para que sus pulmones realizaran su trabajo acostumbrado. Seguía con vida… y no estaba claro si debía de sentir alivio o llorar desconsolada.

Wesker volvió a levantarla sin cuidado, tomando su brazo a una sola mano, arrastrándola sobre sus pies. Abrió la puerta de su sala con violencia y arrojó a Redfield sobre la alfombra, quien continuaba jadeando. La chica era víctima de convulsiones, la miró erguido cuan alto era, sintiendo unos impulsos irresistibles de dejarle una marca permanente para que no olvidara quien era el dueño de la batuta. Salió de la habitación, no sin antes pronunciar unas cuantas palabras de espaldas con la mano sobre la perilla: —Debe aprender, Redfield, que las huellas que trata de seguir la llevarán a su destrucción… y me encargaré que sufra las consecuencias de cada una de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar —se retiró, azotando la estructura de madera con gran estruendo. Sentía la sangre dentro de su cuerpo acelerar, hirviendo mientras recorría sus venas.

Las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por contener, inundaron las orbes verdemar de la muchacha, pero incluso llorar era doloroso. Los hipeos le robaban el poco aire que recibía de su irregular respiración.

Trató de levantarse sobre sus piernas y logró llegar trastabillando hasta un sillón, donde finalmente se dejó sucumbir.

Extrañaba tanto a Chris…

* * *

><p>—Voy a ir por ella Jill, no me importa que tan lejos la haya llevado ese maldito, voy a traerla de vuelta… —dijo Chris sin la usual calma en su voz. Estaba empacando una maleta sin cuidado alguno, amontonando las cosas.<p>

—Se razonable, por favor. No sabemos dónde puede estar. Ni siquiera el sitio adecuado para empezar a buscar —respondió la joven Valentine, tratando de mirar con súplica los ojos del apuesto hombre.

— ¿Cuándo hemos logrado saber algo de esta manera, manteniéndonos quietos y en silencio? No creas que voy a quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada por encontrar a mi hermana. ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede estar haciéndole ese monstruo en estos momentos?

El hombre de cabellos negruzcos se lamentó enseguida por sus palabras. Por supuesto que lo sabía, su compañera también había sido secuestrada por ese engendro.

—Lo sé. Nada bueno puede estar sucediendo… Sin embargo, Claire es una chica muy lista. No se dará por vencida tan fácilmente. Chris, yo sólo… si te sucede algo… No podría soportarlo. Déjame ir contigo.

El moreno paró unos segundos el ajetreo que llevaba de un lado a otro, para ver a su amiga.

—No puedo aceptar que Wesker tome a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida. Te quiero a salvo.

—Tal vez León pueda ayudarnos… Podría tratar con Wesker de alguna manera. Somos compañeros desde hace muchos años; jamás dejaré que te embarques en tal travesía en completa soledad.

Jill colocó su mano gentilmente sobre la del mayor Redfield, tratando de dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—La encontraremos. Sana y salva, pero tenemos que ser más inteligentes y vigilar su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varias horas antes de que pudiera relajarse. La tarde era fresca; predicción perfecta de una noche fría.<p>

Ella no sabía en qué país se encontraba, pero sin duda alguna, era un país europeo. El acento de algunos soldados delataba un inglés frívolo y anticuado.

Había una ventana de bellas cortinas blancas, y se sorprendió al ver un campo verde del otro lado. Era una mansión, lo podía deducir a simple vista; incluso un par de montañas cubiertas de nieve se asomaban a lo lejos, sublimes.

Claire deseó poder disfrutar más del paisaje.

Pero en sus ojos tristes la belleza igualaba al vacío. Ella estaba vacía.

¡Cuánto hubiera dado por poder cambiar sus ropas y tomar un delicioso café caliente! Ahora se daba cuenta de muchas veces había menospreciado pequeños detalles que le ponían el más delicioso sabor a la vida.

Y nunca les prestaba la atención merecida.

Esa debía ser la residencia privada de Wesker.

¿Cuánto tiempo la tendría ahí? Por sus propios medios era imposible salir y después de haber jugado con fuego, terminó por quemarse. Al recordar la amenaza del tirano cuando la abandonó tirada como un estropajo, supo que no podría llevar una fiesta en paz.

Pero, la parte más tenaz dentro de Claire, no quería llevar la fiesta en paz tampoco.

* * *

><p>Arruinada su mañana y sin café a la mano, Albert Wesker se colocó la bata de laboratorio. Tenía tiempo libre y podría dedicarle varias horas a sus investigaciones personales. Puso su mano sobre el sistema de seguridad; al atravesar la puerta, el olor a desinfectantes especializados y muestras, golpeó sus pulmones.<p>

Las ratas chillaban desde el fondo de la estancia y el sonido de encendido de su computadora lo llenó de un extraño alivio.

Al dedicarles un vistazo a sus pequeños roedores, en su rostro albino apareció una amplia sonrisa llena de sadismo.

Varios de ellos, desafortunadamente, estaban convertidos en una masa negra nauseabunda y agusanada. Pero el sobreviviente de aquella cepa, era un triunfo enorme para el rubio. La satisfacción inundó su pecho.

No obstante, al tratar de tomar uno de los tubos de ensaye, el orgullo que había sentido instantes atrás, desapareció entre su creciente frustración. Guiarse por el tacto había sido imposible pues éste había desaparecido nuevamente.

Y cuando lo tuvo cerca de su mano, trató de tomarlo con la fuerza de un hombre normal. No obstante, el envase estalló en varios pedazos, incrustándose debajo de su piel, como ya había sucedido con anterioridad. La sangre comenzó a resbalar por su manga, pero no le dio la mínima importancia. Sacó los vidrios tan rápido como pudo, pero era clara su dificultad.

Al menos todos esos episodios ocurrían en soledad. Sería inaceptable dejar a alguien más conocer lo que le sucedía.

Estrelló el puño contra la mesa de metal. Tenía que solucionar eso y muy pronto. Levantó la vista, y se acercó a la jaula del roedor que continuaba con vida. Colocó el dedo sobre el cristal, rozando su superficie.

Justamente como había predicho, el volumen muscular del animal había aumentado, así como la sensibilidad al sonido y a su entorno. Era más veloz que sus hermanos y el desarrollo de dientes y extremidades era incomparable.

La cepa era funcional al fin.

Ahora sólo tenía que probarlo en un ser humano.

* * *

><p>¡Hola amigos! :D Bueno, nos tocaba ver el lado real de Wesker como siempre, el que nunca cambiará. Pronto habrá más recuerdos, basados en RE1 no se preocupen, y también "Like suicide", Wesker&amp;Jill :D.<p>

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. A penas inicia la interacción entre ellos, un poco de paciencia por favor. : D Les prometo algo un tanto más… ¿romántico? Podemos llamarle así…

* * *

><p><strong>Mensajes:<strong>

**Emperatriz:** Awww… Hola ¿Qué tal? Tú mensaje fue uno de los que me hizo continuar, ya estaba pensando en botarlo, pero pues ya comencé. El vínculo de los recuerdos y eventos actuales continuará, así se puede crear una relación más profunda entre ambos personajes. Espero puedas dejarme tu opinión nuevamente. Muchas gracias y saludos.

**Tears of an Evil**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Es muy gratificante para mí saber qué esperas una continuación: D. La primera opinión que me diste me alegró en demasía y espero me puedas apoyar con el desarrollo del fic, diciéndome qué opinas acerca del mismo.

**Polatrix:** Niña, a ver si ya encuentras tu cuenta por favor, me hace falta saber tu opinión. Y después de varios días entre que publico y no público, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. ¡Y espero te agrade! Sino… me deprimiré. La canción estaba muy bien para lo que esperaba mostrar esta vez. No un Wesker humano, sino el Wesker de siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha de la última revisión ortográfica: 10 de Abril del 2014.<strong>

[A quien encuentre una falta de ortografía, le debo un helado.]


	4. De sueños y pesadillas

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro: De sueños y pesadillas.<strong>

Say goodbye,  
>As we dance with the devil tonight<br>Don't you dare look at him in the eyes,  
>As we dance with the devil tonight.<p>

Trembling, crawling across my skin,  
>Feeding your cold, dead eyes,<br>Stealing the life of mine…

**Dance with the devil - Breaking Benjamin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil son míos en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Claire pasó oficialmente de la sanidad a la locura en menos de 4 horas. Estaba muerta del aburrimiento; por si fuera poco, había empezado a oscurecer.<p>

El huso horario sería sólo un pequeño inconveniente más al cual tendría que adaptarse.

En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener, al menos, un cuaderno y una pluma con los cuales distraerse.

Con la tímida luz del sol ocultándose por la cordillera, la joven pelirroja comenzó a temblar de frío. Le vino a la memoria lo protector que había sido el abrigo de piel del ex—capitán contra las bajas temperaturas; e inmediatamente, una poderosa sensación de repudio por el pensamiento, que le hizo dar un alarido en la habitación vacía.

¡Es que simplemente ya no lo aguantaba! Y para empezar… ¡Por qué rayos debía tener ese tipo de pensamientos! Lanzó los cojines de la sala al otro lado de la habitación.

¿Estaba perdiendo su sanidad?

Su reino por una ducha caliente y un libro.

* * *

><p>— <em>¿No debería estar adentro celebrando? —Al escuchar esa voz dulce, se dio la vuelta con un gesto suave, muy poco común en él.<em>

_De verdad, muy poco común._

_Al pie del quicio de la cafetería, estaba la pequeña Redfield, con una bufanda beige alrededor del cuello, una taza de café en una mano, y la otra, por detrás de la espalda, como deseando esconder algo. Vaya obviedad… característica innata de todo Redfield._

—_Vine a tomar un poco de aire, eso es todo._

_Pudo notar el gesto que adoptó la joven, con las mejillas encendidas, como si hubiera interrumpido un momento muy íntimo y no supiera como retirarse._

_Al final, se armó de valor y avanzó hacia a él, entregándole la taza humeante; pudo sentir su tímido tacto detrás de los guantes de cuero._

_Musitó un susurrante "gracias" lleno de cortesía pero ausente de ánimo._

_Le encantaba como cambiaba la mirada de Claire cuando se encontraba con la suya. Era una total poesía._

_Una mezcla de reto y quizá admiración; como si tratara provocar algo dentro de su inerte personalidad. Era esa misma necedad la que Wesker no terminaba de entender. Parecía que sacarlo de su psique era su misión prioritaria…_

—_Si bueno, creo que todos llegan a ser un poco más que comunicativos después del tercer whiskey —mencionó la pelirroja suspicaz._

_La chica dio un paso atrás, sus botas marfil moviendo la nieve que para ese momento de la noche era bastante profunda._

_Sin embargo, no siendo muy exacta al calcular la manera de extraer su pantorrilla de la nieve, cayó sentada sin hacer otro ruido. Trató de poner las manos contra el suelo, descuidando el objeto que con premura trataba de esconder; una caja de madera negra._

_Él hubiera podido cacharla antes de caer, pero se hallaba distraído mirando la noche, recargado desde su automóvil, sorbiendo un trago de café._

_No pudo evitar sonreír. Y tuvo que luchar, por primera vez en su vida, por contener una carcajada. Bien era divertido ver a alguien tratando de mantener el porte todo el tiempo y fallar olímpicamente._

_Una hora antes hubiera dado todo por estar camino a casa; ahora no le parecía tan mala idea pasar una noche fuera del ordenador y sin señal en el teléfono. Se acercó con cuidado; sus botas de combate pesaban lo suficiente como para terminar con la misma suerte que Claire. Le tendió la mano, mirando a la joven, quien era un libro abierto de par en par._

_Y su rostro decía: "Maldición… ¿por qué a mí?"_

— _¿Se encuentra bien? —se dio tiempo para contemplarla, mientras la menor asentía apenada. Era tan bajita en comparación a él, y sin duda, mucho más joven._

—_Sí, estoy bien gracias. No tiene que contenerse de reír…_

—_Debo admitir que me fue muy complicado negarme a hacerlo —dijo, con su típica sonrisa ladeada._

_¿Cuántos años tendría Claire? ¿Veintidós quizá?_

_El capitán la ayudó a erguirse, y quedaron tan próximos que casi podía sentir su aliento en el rostro, dibujándose en el aire. Creía ser capaz de sentir su piel durazno contra sus mejillas._

_Merecía un poco de crédito y entretenimiento de vez en cuando; podía permitirse unos cuantos minutos con la joven, y complacerse con su clara atracción._

_No le encontraba ningún inconveniente, y hasta cierto punto, alimentaba su ego de hombre. Claire no le había parecido particularmente hermosa cuando la conoció, pero estaba dotada con ciertas cualidades que no permitían que pasara desapercibida._

_Piernas torneadas, cintura pequeña y formada, y su cabello. Llamaba tanto su atención que podía pasar varios minutos observando la rojiza y larga cabellera mientras conversaban._

_Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de la novedad; unos cuantos días y no volvería a verla en su vida, lo que sería una suerte porque no le hacía falta ninguna otra distracción por el momento._

_¡Qué equivocado había estado y que extraño el admitirlo!_

—_Bueno… yo…_

_Claire desvió la mirada, y recuperó la postura._

_Era tan cómico verla nerviosa. Revolviendo la caja entre sus manos, enterada de que su sorpresa no lo era más._

_Aunque sus nervios estaban totalmente justificados; solos, afuera, en un casi completo silencio, su pecho prácticamente sobre ella, quien debía de alzar el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos._

_La estaba intimidando; lo sabía y le fascinaba._

—_Quería… —La joven se aferraba a la caja, casi con recelo._

_Él podía escuchar ciertos revuelos dentro de la cafetería, y no dudaba que fueran a buscarlos pronto. No quería propiciar alguna escena comprometedora, por lo que retrocedió un par de pasos._

—_Me temo, señorita Redfield, que el sueño comienza a nublarle el juicio, tal vez debería volver a dentro._

_El gesto nervioso de la pelirroja desapareció dando paso a la indignación en su mayor expresión._

_Gracias a Jill había aprendido a descifrar la mayoría de gestos femeninos habidos y por haber._

_Podía interpretar ese en algo así como: "Tengo algo importante que decir y ya que no reúno el valor de hacerlo, ¡me cabrea que me interrumpas!"_

_Valentine también lo ocupaba muy seguido._

—_Sólo venía a darle esto —Claire extendió el paquete, tambaleante._

_Se quedó de pie. Literalmente, congelado. No quiso demostrar sorpresa, y no lo hizo. Lo último que deseaba hacer notar era que esa chica le había bajado la guardia mejor que nadie en muchos años._

—_"¿De qué se trata?" —se preguntó el capitán, tomando el regalo que Claire miraba impaciente, casi como si se preguntara si estaba haciendo lo correcto._

_De cualquier manera, lo hecho, hecho estaba y era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse._

_Y el rubio sólo podía preguntarse por qué. Apenas si se habían tratado sin que todo terminara de una manera inesperadamente desastrosa; su indiferencia hacia ella había estado en tal punto que no le sorprendería que el contenido neto del paquete fuese una serpiente, o en el mejor de los casos, un explosivo._

—_Feliz cumpleaños, capitán —fue apenas un murmullo. Dios, era una chiquilla todavía. ¡Una simple chiquilla como cualquier otra! ¡Y por si fuera poco la hermana menor de Redfield!_

_Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que era la persona que había llegado más lejos con intenciones de conocerlo, o al menos tratar, paso a paso._

_Ninguna de sus palabras amargas, malos gestos o miradas frías, había logrado alejarla._

—_Deartheart…_

_Se dio cuenta de que había discutido cerca de una hora con Jill, argumentando que se hallaba demasiado ocupado como para desperdiciar el tiempo en semejantes tonterías._

_No obstante, dándose cuenta de que su trabajo estaba concluido y que no le vendría mal un trago, había terminado por acceder._

_Eso y que estaba fastidiado de las impenetrables barreras de argumentación de Valentine._

_Y… ¡vaya sorpresa!, la chica había hecho todo eso exclusivamente por él._

_No estaba seguro de que esa fuera su fecha de nacimiento. Había cosas en su historia que simplemente no coincidían, y por ahora, eran difusas._

_No obstante, su vista estaba puesta en el futuro y todo lo demás resultaba irrelevante. Excepto por una persona. En ese momento, si alguien se atreviera a preguntar y él se dignara a contestar, diría que Claire iba a ser última persona que conocería ese lado de él. Y, aunque ni siquiera Albert Wesker en persona, pudiera saber qué significaba esa sensación de complacencia en su pecho, estaba seguro que no dudaría mucho._

_Y por primera ocasión, bailando con el demonio, se arrepintió de no poder mirar esos ojos aguamarina y decir algo más._

_Quería decir adiós, porque ese instante iba a ser su despedida._

_Su piel, fría, congelada, quería creer que ella estaba ahí para mostrarle que no estaba muerto del todo. Que sólo un poco, por dentro, por las noches, cuando a paso propio sería conducido por ese camino de sombras que nadie más entendía, y significaba la vida para él._

_Porque tenía que asesinar, traicionar, y pese a todo, conservar el corazón latiendo._

_La estaba observando con tal intensidad, que la pelirroja tuvo que desviar la vista._

_Pero Albert no podía evitarlo. Quería grabar cada uno de sus gestos, su sonrisa, su voz temblorosa. Era sólo una imagen, como cualquier otra, que a primera vista carecería de algo especial, ya que los humanos somos recuerdos; para su tormento, él seguía siendo humano._

_Y así, cuando la recordara, mientras mirara su reflejo, no conservaría el vacío de un adiós que guardó en lo profundo de su mente calculadora. No serían un par de ojos azulados y una cabellera roja regada en el suelo, acompañados de un rostro que no volvería a ver jamás, los que le robaran sus horas de sueño._

_Después de unos segundos de silencio, Claire buscó una válvula de escape para su incomodidad._

— _¿Volverá adentro? —dijo mirándose las botas, que se habían convertido de pronto en una maravilla universal._

—_En un segundo, corazón. Estoy seguro que para este punto de la noche alguien está bailando o cantando alrededor de una fogata._

—_Supongo que tendré que unirme al baile, entonces —concluyó ella, bromeando._

_La chica asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Y en realidad, la última que sería dirigida con sinceridad hacia él…_

_Claire comenzó a andar hacia la puerta._

_Desapareció dentro de la cabaña, dejándolo con sus pensamientos._

_El líder de los S.T.A.R.S destapó la caja sin preámbulos, para qué evitar decirlo, curioso por lo que ella hubiera podido elegir regalarle; las cualidades interpretativas de esa joven mujer eran dudosas._

_En el interior de la caja de madera negra había una pulsera de plata, colocada ceremoniosamente sobre un trozo de terciopelo azul marino._

_Ojalá pudiera recordar lo que pensaba en ese momento; pero lo único que tenía claro, es que no volvió a tener una noche con esa clase de ideas rondándole la cabeza._

* * *

><p>Despertó súbitamente; un chasquido al fondo de la habitación producido por un simio víctima de sus investigaciones, había sido el culpable de traerle a la realidad.<p>

Se preguntó qué demonios estaba sucediéndole.

Jamás se había quedado dormido en el laboratorio y menos sentado frente al ordenador. Pero supuso que la causa de dicho baje en sus energías era su ritmo de trabajo durante el último mes. No podía recordar su última comida y las horas de sueño que llevaba acumuladas esos dos días eran las únicas que había obtenido en la semana.

Se quedó recargado en su silla durante segundos, pasando una mano desde su frente hasta su cabellera. Cuando bajó la palma se deslumbró con un brillo plateado entre sus mangas.

Las imágenes de su sueño vinieron con una poco natural lentitud.

Ahí estaba su cadena.

La tomó con la otra mano y la arrancó sin pensar. Ésta pareció partirse a la mitad, cual si fuera hilo, pero al parecer sólo había sido desabrochada con brusquedad y no estaba atrofiada por completo.

Qué reverenda estupidez había sido aquella noche…

Había conservado esa pieza de metal durante de años. Un pedazo de metal común y corriente.

Lanzó la pulsera de plata sobre su escritorio, apagó las luces y abandonó el laboratorio con sus botas de combate resonando en el suelo lustrado.

* * *

><p>No había escuchado otro sonido en todo el día más que su propia respiración y un par de pasos fuera de la sala. 6.7 tablas de madera era la capacidad por metro cuadrado de suelo en aquella habitación. Patético saberlo: probablemente. Tenía hambre y la ociosidad le llevó a tirarse directo sobre la superficie de caoba, tratando de relajar sus músculos cansados y encontrar una distracción momentánea mirando las pinturas del techo. Debía admitir el gusto refinado del decorador.<p>

Finalmente, Claire Redfield, se encontró tirada sobre la alfombra pensando en sus amigos.

Extrañaba los regaños de su hermano, la forma tan particular en la que Leon le expresaba su afecto, extrañaba su propia cama, su trabajo, sus pasatiempos. En pocas letras, echaba de menos su vida.

Debían ser aproximadamente las siete de la noche, —aunque Claire no podía decirlo con certeza ya que no había ningún reloj en la estancia— cuando escuchó un clic en el seguro de la entrada, como una llave giraba y vio a su atormentador personal entrar con sus pesados pasos.

Genial, y ella seguía tirada sobre el suelo, como pordiosera.

Wesker le miró con la ceja enarcada; se le veía más relajado, y si bien la frialdad no se separaba de su rostro, no había ninguna señal de impulsos homicidas en sus gestos.

—Se-señorita Redfield. Creo que usted no ha terminado de comprender la función esos… —dijo el mayor, señalando los muebles situados en la orilla de la habitación.

La pelirroja terminó de sentarse; aún se conservaba en sus adentros esa sensación de vacío al mirarlo, pero había tenido el suficiente tiempo para calmar el disgusto y el repudio extremo.

De cualquier manera, nada podía hacer. Sería desde ahora hasta que pudiera salir de allí, una constante en su vida y las reglas de supervivencia dictaban que tenía que aprender a sobrellevar.

—Es una bonita alfombra —inquirió la chiquilla, sacudiéndose el cabello y terminando de soltárselo por completo.

De pronto, el sueño que Wesker había tenido esa misma tarde, cobró algo de sentido.

Claire no era del todo desagradable, podía recordar lo lista que era, y hasta ahora, conservaba su astucia y facilidad con las palabras, cuando no estaba tartamudeando, por supuesto… Verla ahí, le devolvió la imagen de una chica con apenas la mayoría de edad, sorprendida de una persona como él. Sus preguntas, su mirada verde, su sonrisa. Todo eso que ahora evitaba que sacara su arma y le partiera la cabeza. El sólo hecho de saberlo y no hacer nada al respecto eran un signo de debilidad.

¿Debía el rubio preocuparse por algo así?

Pero como ya lo había pensado otras veces a lo largo de su vida, él podía resolver todo ese tipo de inconvenientes en un segundo.

Claire jamás se había sentido tan decepcionada con respecto a alguien. Y a decir verdad, no terminaba de entender por qué le importaba tanto. Wesker seguía utilizando su traje de combate, a pesar de que su rostro se hallaba con una pequeña capa de sudor que pudo ver contra la luz… Ahora que lo miraba mejor, lucía algo diferente. Parecía haber corrido varios kilómetros esa misma mañana…

—Acompáñeme… —fue la única instrucción que le dio. Claire se sentía muy incómoda, y no tenía ánimos de moverse. Sus ropas se hallaban olorosas de tierra, humedad y sudor.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, y a pesar de que cualquiera pudiera considerarlo una imprudencia, su orgullo era lo único que la mantenía con todas sus tuercas girando.

—No creo que piense dormir en la alfombra… Además, no puede estar rondando en este lugar con sus prudentes modales.

—"¡Inconcebible!"—se quejó dentro de sí misma.

Recorrieron gran parte de los pasillos de la mansión, que era mucho más moderna que cualquier otra que hubiese visto.

La sala era enorme; contaba con una pantalla y varias computadoras. El comedor era exageradamente amplio, siendo que era probable que ni siquiera Wesker ingiriera sus alimentos allí.

O que ingiriera alimentos…

Las paredes eran de color blanco y la mayoría del amueblado era negro, con unos cuantos detalles en rojo. Suponía que las partes más sorprendentes de la residencian serían la habitación de Wesker, su estudio y laboratorios personales.

Entraron a una habitación en el segundo piso, y Claire quedó fascinada por unos segundos debido a la hermosa vista del lugar.

—Éste será su cuarto mientras nos encontremos aquí; es libre de tomar cualquier cosa que halle en sus estanterías o muebles. La cena se sirve a las siete de la noche y me encargaré de que le envíen los alimentos adecuados en los demás tiempos del día.

Había un reproductor de música, una cama amplia, roperos, y una puerta que podría ser el acceso al cuarto de baño. También un librero cercano a un escritorio pequeño.

Sobre las sábanas blancas de bordados rojos resaltaba una maleta gris.

—He mandado por una serie de prendas y objetos que podría llegar a necesitar, se encuentran dentro de esa maleta. También… —Wesker se detuvo dentro de la frase. —Creo recordar que usted practicaba dibujo hacía algunos años así que supongo le serán útiles los materiales que están colocados sobre el buro de noche.

¿Estaba siendo amable con ella?

¿Qué clase de regalos de culpa eran esos?

—"Corazón, te compre un par de lápices porque casi te asesino por la mañana. Espero puedas entender… y sino, bueno, no me interesa" —se burló Claire dentro de su mente, imitando la voz de Wesker.

—La sala, el estudio donde se encontraba hace unos minutos, son lugares que comúnmente se hallan en solitario —continuó su discurso el mayor, como el presentador de un programa de remodelaciones.

Estaba desconcertada por todas las facilidades. Sobre todo por lo ocurrido unas horas atrás.

Estaba segura que debía temer a los homicidas con complejo de Dios, pero por algún motivo… no le temía.

Sin embargo, con esos particulares cambios de humor, no sabía a qué atenerse.

Era tratar de predecir la lluvia con una cinta métrica.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Qué soy ahora?, ¿tu inquilina? —preguntó la menor de los Redfield, cruzada de brazos.

¿Por qué esa mocosa no podía callarse y permitir que las cosas fueran como debían de ser? Estaba teniendo un gesto aceptable con ella y lo arruinaba con su horrible bocota.

Y no sería la primera vez…

Ni la última.

—Redfield, debería guardar sus reflexiones para usted… o escribirlas, es un buen pasatiempo, tal vez así superará su imprudencia maniaco obsesiva. Y si sigue mi consejo espero no me entregue su diario para amplia examinación.

Claire recordó ese día con más detalle del que hubiera deseado. Había planeado ir a almorzar con Chris, después de que éste terminara su turno. Sin embargo, el joven Redfield le había pedido a su hermana llevar un par de papeles a la oficina del capitán antes de poder retirarse, ya que el moreno se hallaba hundido en el trabajo que no había podido redactar la tarde anterior. Y como ella había llevado su diario para entretenerse mientras lo esperaba, entregó a Wesker la pequeña libreta color lila con todo y las bitácoras. Pero habían pasado 8 años de aquello… y nada era igual.

Vivir en un mundo de distracciones, no dejaba absolutamente nada bueno.

— ¡Al menos yo no juego con cartas en mi tiempo libre! —reprochó ella, no sabiendo qué decir para distraer la atención de Wesker de sus mejillas encendidas. Era su mecanismo de defensa para los deslices; decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

No estaba en lo absoluto molesto por su reacción; contrariamente, era lo que quería. Llegaba un punto en el que dejaba de ser la señorita yo puedo con todo y se convertía en un chiste.

Y ahí estaba, la antigua Claire Redfield. La que… aunque odiara admitirlo, no se trataba de una carga, y que a veces, gustaba de mirar entre sombras.

Era todo lo que podía hacer, después de todo. Mirar.

—Es por eso que es tan mala…

—Claro que no, era mi juego introductorio, nadie puede esperar que sea tan vaga en eso cuando se trata de mi primer intento.

— ¿Vaga? —Wesker ladeó la sonrisa sarcásticamente. —De acuerdo, corazón. Si es así, entonces la próxima vez veremos si puede hacer algo contra mí. Ahora, si me permite, tengo que retirarme por un par de horas. Creo que quedan sobreentendidas las prohibiciones que tiene: salir de esta residencia, entrar a habitaciones fuera de los límites que acabo de indicarle y cualquier amago que pueda quebrar nuestra… confianza.

¿Confianza? ¿Qué acaso estaba enfermo? Era un sádico, un verdadero sádico.

Claire se quedó sola en la habitación, sin poder evitar ver los pasos elegantes de su captor, retirarse del pasillo.

Algo le decía que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo. Tenía que comenzar a planear una manera de contactar con el exterior, e intentar observar los itinerarios del rubio; empezando por descubrir donde se hallaba su habitación, y qué clase de información podría extraer de cada uno de los ordenadores.

Pero no ese día. Por fin había una barrera de separación entre Wesker y ella, y quería disfrutarla aunque fuera por unas horas. Con esa habitación no tendría que verle los lentes tan seguido.

Fue a investigar lo que la maleta contenía; encontró varias prendas íntimas y exteriores. Blusas sencillas y vaqueros pequeños, como los que siempre había utilizado en la universidad. Un pijama de seda blanco, jabones de exquisitos olores, así como un par de libros. También una chamarra gruesa, de bastante utilidad en esos días. Todas las ropas de buen gusto, y un alivio para ella. En realidad, ya había considerado la posibilidad de tener que conservar su muda por semanas sino meses.

Pero no podía evitar experimentar cierto remordimiento al aceptar todos esos objetos; era casi como fingir que se hallaba de vacaciones, mientras todo el mundo la pensaba muerta o encadenada, víctima de las torturas del ex—capitán hasta que fuese rescatada.

Sonaba tan mal.

Rescatada…

¿Qué no podía huir? ¿Salvarse a sí misma?

Suspirando con resignación, aprovechó y no se la pensó dos veces. Se encerró dentro del cuarto de baño y abrió las llaves.

El agua caliente fue capaz de renovar su ánimo completamente; se fue retirando poco a poco la ropa, temblando un poco antes de entrar a la tina. Dejó que el agua lavara todo su estrés y dolor.

Porque, en esos últimos días, nada había resultado bien. No podía ver más allá del rubio. En ella, había una mezcla de repudio, decepción… odio y… para qué negárselo, preocupación.

Sentía como si hubiera una barrera entre la realidad y la mansión. Donde se hallaba cautiva en los dominios del tirano.

Bien podía golpearla y humillarla un día, para después, venir y tratar de conversar como dos personas que se podrían llegar a tener alguna clase de estima.

Salió de la ducha hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se arrugaron como pasas, se cambió tan rápido como pudo con su pijama, sin dejar de temblar mientras secaba su cuerpo.

Era confortable haber podido lavar su cabello y utilizar ropa nueva.

Las luces de la noche, entrando a través de las cortinas, le dieron la inspiración suficiente para tomar los cuadernos y lápices… prendió la pequeña lámpara de dibujo, moviendo el lápiz nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

Comprobó que el reproductor de música funcionaba, sin embargo, no había ningún CD a su alrededor por lo que prefirió apagarlo y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la noche que caía sobre ella.

Se quedó dormida, por primera vez desde que había "desaparecido" de la faz de la tierra, en paz consigo misma, mientras dibujaba.

Antes, no pudo evitar preguntarse a dónde rayos habría salido Wesker a esas horas. Bien podría tardar semanas en volver. O no hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Un par de manos cruzando su piel, tirando de las cobijas hacia afuera. Claire miró a ese par de ojos furiosos y rojizos, que se complementaban con la sonrisa sádica de su atacante.<em>

— _¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó temblorosa. Nadie irrumpía así en una habitación de tal manera, sin tener presente una buena razón. Quiso volverse a cubrir con las sábanas, pero el tirano no se lo permitió._

_Trató de levantarse, salir de allí, escapar, pero Wesker colocó la mano sobre su pecho, obligándola a mantenerse contra la cama. Gimió de dolor, cuando la presión fue demasiada y evitó que pudiera controlar su respiración._

_Después, él mismo abordó la cama. Colocando sus rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo de Claire, imposibilitando su movimiento._

— _¡Qué estás haciendo! —trató de protestar, pero de antemano se daba cuenta que no tenía ningún sentido resistirse._

_Trataba de soltarse, pero Wesker se aferraba a ella. Tenía una absoluta posesión de sus movimientos._

_El ex—capitán le quitó la chamarra a una sola mano. Besaba su cuello desesperadamente, consumiéndolo y arañando sus brazos, llenándolo de horribles marcas._

— _¡Por favor, basta! —gritaba Claire Redfield desesperada, pero el científico de Umbrella no iba a detenerse ante sus suplicar. Era deseo o posesión, la pelirroja no conocía el motivo. Tal vez era simple sufrimiento el que quería causarle. Una lenta agonía para vengarse de su hermano; hacerla hundirse en llanto y un grito desesperado ahogando su garganta, en un silencio perpetuo._

_Ella se revolvía en la cama, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón como una cuenta hacia atrás._

—_Vamos a divertirnos mucho, Claire…—murmuró el hombre, entre gemidos, prácticamente arrancando la piel de sus muñecas por la presión que ejercía sobre ellas._

_Después de haberse deshecho de su chamarra, recargó todo su cuerpo contra ella, y comenzó a retirarse la casaca de combate, mientras pasaba las manos a través de su vientre y su cintura desnuda._

— _¡Te lo suplico, Wesker, no hagas esto por favor!_

— _¡Deja de lloriquear! —gritó el rubio al tiempo que sus manos tocaban las piernas de Claire. Su pequeña bata de noche, desgarrándose por el tacto de esas manos que se aferraban a ella con cólera, vehemencia incapaz de controlarse._

— _¡Wesker por favor, Wesker! ¡Albert! —gimoteó la pequeña pintora, mientras empezaba a hipear. Y tenía que tragarse las lágrimas, y girar el rostro a otro lado, con las manos del mayor deslizándose cada vez más debajo de su anatomía._

— _¡Detente, Albert!_

— ¡Redfield, despierta, vamos! —aludió un hombre de voz arenosa, mientras sacudía a una joven que se revolvía con angustia.

La menor abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama con un movimiento abrupto. Volteó la vista alrededor de la habitación, tratando de verificar que esa era la realidad y no su pesadilla.

Enfrente y sentado a un lado de su lecho estaba Wesker con un gesto inusual. Era confusión; la joven mujer se sorprendió enormemente, ya que el rubio no llevaba lentes. Sus orbes brillaban con un rojo intenso.

Tuvo que bajar la mirada, pues jamás los había observado tan de cerca.

Claire recordó las imágenes de su sueño, como algo nítido y real. Quiso acallar la voz de su mente, que irracional y víctima del miedo, lo visualizaba como algo veraz.

—No es que sea de mi incumbencia lo que sucedía aquí, después de todo; traté de tocar varias veces, pero fue claro que no se encontraba en condiciones de… responder. No obstante, cuando escucho un grito a las 4 de la mañana me es difícil ignorarlo. Más aún si es mi nombre lo que vocifera una y otra vez, suplicando que me detenga…

Las mejillas de Claire se encendieron velozmente, restregó sus manos por su cara, y fueron lágrimas lo que repartió por toda la superficie.

— "¿De qué te sorprendes? Trataste de asfixiarme con una mano" —deseó poder contestar la chica de cabellos color fuego y mirada verdemar.

—Yo… sólo tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo.

Se rodeó con la sábana rosa, sabiendo que era muy poca ropa la que le cubría.

—Eso pude deducirlo; la cuestión es por qué… —Wesker tronó su cuello, desviando la vista a la ventana traslucida.

_¿Por qué estaba yo allí?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, eliminando la obviedad. ¿Qué podía esperar después de casi asesinarla por la mañana y haberla secuestrado más de una vez? Sin embargo, la chica se había destrozado la garganta aludiendo a una visión de él que no existía, que estaba en su mente, que la atormentaba entre sueños.

— ¿Por qué… por qué era tu nombre, eso quieres decir no?

El asintió, desganado. Había tenido una noche muy larga.

—Digamos que eras… más rudo de lo habitual. —No quería dar detalles. Era horrible el siquiera pensar lo que él había tratado de hacer esa noche, dentro de sus pesadillas. Y peor aún el siquiera tratar de explicarlo.

Para espantar los demonios esa noche, todo lo que podía hacer era repasar en su mente una sencilla oración; "él jamás me haría eso".

Albert captó la idea al momento, se alzó de la cama, dando un par de pasos por la habitación.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la noche? —interrogó la pelirroja, tratando de normalizar la charla. Desviar era lo que mejor sabía hacer…

Wesker se acercó a la ventana, sus gestos marfil iluminándose con luz de luna.

—Bien, debo decir. —La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, tampoco es que estuviera acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de cuestionamientos. Más por la forma de la pregunta: tratando de averiguar cómo le había ido, y no en qué había estado trabajando. Una pregunta sincera… eso era todo.

— ¿Volverás a dormir? —consultó el mayor, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

—No lo creo… ¿tú?

Negó, colocándose los lentes nuevamente, recordando la incomodidad que había visto en ella al mirarlo directo a los ojos carmín.

—"Fue sólo tu imaginación, Claire"—se tranquilizó a sí misma. Necesitaba recuperar una visión agradable de él. No sería capaz de volver a dormir si no lo hacía.

— ¿Cartas… en la sala? — "¿_Qué haces Claire?"_

—Tengo un par de horas… Le espero allá, no tarde —contestó, dejándola para que se vistiera adecuadamente. Y con un tono de monarca, caballeroso y refinado, dijo: —Jamás sería capaz de tocarla de esa manera.

Y por algún motivo, Claire Redfield, creyó en eso.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Me merezco un par de mensajitos por 17 páginas en Word o no?<p>

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y el próximo será mucho más intenso… Y espero que un poco más corto.

Siento que me emocioné un poco.

Pero bueno, ya están más que cerca estos dos, y sus viejos sentimientos.

Y claro que no iba a hacer que Wesker violara a Claire… Inconcebible.

Era sólo un pequeño susto; digamos que para demostrar que él es incapaz de ciertas cosas, pero muy capaz de otras.

* * *

><p><strong>Polatrix<strong>: ¡Hola mujer! Aquí está una de tus peticiones hecha realidad. Gracias, por recordarme que debo escribir. No sé dónde estaría este fic sin ti. Nos leemos luego. :D

**Ariakas DV**: Hola, muchas gracias por seguirme. Me pone muy de ánimos leerte y que continuas siguiendo la historia. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Cpkennedy**: Sí, yo también vi un par de videos de ellos con ese título. ¡Les queda a la perfección esa canción! Y más a Wesker. :D Si te gusta esa canción deberías de escuchar la que puse esta vez. Es realmente buena y queda bastante bien para el capítulo. Espero puedas dejarme tu opinión nuevamente.

**Diana**: ¡Muchas gracias! Jaja… me alegra que te hayan gustado mis historias de Resident. Otras… en proceso de publicación. Espero puedas permitirme leer tu opinión nuevamente. Nos vemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha de la última revisión ortográfica: 10 de Abril del 2014.<strong>

[A quien encuentre una falta de ortografía, le debo un helado.]


	5. Síndrome de Estocolmo

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco: Síndrome de Estocolmo.<strong>

I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe

I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

…

High off of love, drunk from my hate

It's like I'm huffing paint

And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate

And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me

She fucking hates me and I love it, wait…

**Love the way you lie I **— Eminem feat Rihanna.

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: <strong>Los personajes y ambiente de Resident Evil no son de mi autoria. Sin embargo, la trama y desarrollo de Cuerpo cautivo, si lo son. Di no al plagio.

* * *

><p>—Flor imperial —se escuchó una voz femenina orgullosa.<p>

Wesker fingió estar sorprendido e internamente se regocijó; por primera vez, había encontrado la expresión más infantil de la joven, podía observarla de cerca, por detrás de sus gafas negras, y recordar con libertad a una mujer casi niña, abordando su patrulla, con el cabello color fuego revuelto. No es que le gustaran las cosas infantiles, pero mientras se mantuviera ocupado, menos tiempo tenía para pensar en sus particulares obligaciones consecuentes. Además, las cartas habían sido desde siempre su más apreciada distracción. Y la única.

— ¡Vaya!, me ha tomado por sorpresa, Redfield. Al parecer mi racha afortunada al fin ha concluido. —Claire giró la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, y se la dedicó ampliamente, como no lo había logrado nunca; se había armado de valor, mientras de su mente desaparecían esos ojos lava, y allí estaba de nuevo ese azul, profundo. De pronto lucía exactamente igual, como si los años no hubieran transcurrido sobre su rostro; apenas unas pequeñas marcas dibujándose sobre su frente. No había locura en sus palabras, no había descontrol y crueldad en sus gestos… Era él. Lo que siempre había mostrado y que ella siempre había elegido creer.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta segundos después, para librarse de su mirada escrutante; la consumía lentamente, como si creyera que podía continuar mirándola de esa manera toda la vida. Claire, a pesar de que quiso evitarlo con toda su voluntad, encontró cada uno de sus rasgos, como los de un hombre maduro bastante atractivo.

Y… los lentes, que aunque siempre le habían parecido un elemento de su vanidad, le seguían sentando muy bien.

Y tuvo que castigarse durante largos minutos debido a sus pensamientos.

Wesker sonreía de lado con su gesto sarcástico acostumbrado, sosteniendo su jugada entre los dedos con un enorme recelo. Revisó nuevamente sus cartas, complacido. Se pasó la mano por las mejillas, como si reflexionara en qué hacer, aunque de antemano conocía los resultados.

Era sólo para darle un poco de intensidad.

Y falsas esperanzas, ya que era su costumbre ser un poco… importuno, en esos aspectos.

— ¡Qué esperas, Wesker!, estás acabado, no retrases lo inevitable.

—Al parecer tendré que concederte la razón… —mencionó bajando sus cartas, y estirando los brazos hacia atrás. No obstante, antes de que Claire pudiera festejar su victoria, Wesker pareció reconsiderar su decisión. —Aunque… pensándolo bien, no puedo permitir que vivas en una mentira, corazón —dijo mostrando su jugada sobre la mesa; un póker de dieces. Claire se quedó sin palabras, indignada, y por qué no decirlo, divertida.

Sería natural que se frustrara por no ganar, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera el sueño le molestaba, aunque la hora rondaría entre las seis de la mañana.

La luz blanca comenzaba a pintar las cortinas y el ambiente de la sala, iluminada suavemente por la chimenea, con el tirano sentado a un lado de ella, con las piernas extendidas, como si fuera cualquier otro hombre, era lo primero que le hacía sentir viva en esa semana, y no como una muñeca de trapo.

— ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es posible… —Hizo un puchero y abrió los ojos ampliamente. No sabía cómo lo hacía, tal vez un compartimiento en las mangas para las cartas, ¡qué podía saber ella sobre esos trucos bajos y viles!

—Lo siento dearheart, pero aún no eres lo suficientemente apta para vencerme —mencionó el rubio, con la altanería acostumbrada.

Claire tuvo que echar mano de su fuerza de voluntad para evitar soltar una carcajada que bien habría podido resonar hasta el otro lado del Atlántico. Ese tono era tan pretencioso, que hasta resultaba cómico a veces.

—… Algún día… —contestó ella. — ¡Y cuando me percate tempranamente del momento en que haces trampa!

— ¿Trampa? ¡Jamás!… estás molesta porque sabes que nunca lo vas a lograr —mencionó el mayor tomando un trago de café.

Miró su reloj; tenía que estar en una "junta" dentro de dos horas. Se dio cuenta que la noche se le pasó volando entre platicas banales y tazas de café.

Se levantó del sillón, viendo a Claire bostezar ampliamente.

—Ve a la cama, dearheart. Tienes toda la tarde para dormir, hasta que yo vuelva.

Estaba de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo, la pregunta obligada para Claire Redfield, era a dónde se dirigía. Y poco podría descansar al quedarse pensando en eso. Fuera cual fuera su destino, no podía ser bueno para cualquiera que se atravesara en el camino del ex—fundador de los S.T.A.R.S.

Eso y que dormir no era lo más lógico. No estaba de vacaciones en ese lugar, tendría que indagar hondamente en la mansión; la información que pudiera obtener era crucial ya que no en vano estaba en un contacto tan íntimo con la vida del rubio.

Si a eso se le podía llamar 'intimidad'.

Wesker se retiró a sus aposentos, mientras ella levantaba la cobija en la que estaba envuelta; el clima allí era su peor castigo, y probablemente acabaría con un resfriado incurable de dos o tres meses si no tomaba las debidas precauciones.

Dejó su taza sobre el fregadero, y pensó en ir a la cama por una hora o dos, pues sus ojos se sentían pesados y enrojecidos. Se quedó mirando a la ventana, de donde el agua fría resbalaba a través de los ventanales empañados.

No podía escuchar nada proveniente de afuera, ni siquiera algún pajarillo revoloteando en busca de refugio; dedujo fácilmente de que esa era la única residencia en kilómetros, y si había más personas dentro de la mansión, hasta ahora no habían dado ninguna señal de vida.

El tan solo pensar que el único contacto con el exterior eran esas montañas azulosas y los arboles otoñales con sus hojas resbalando al suelo junto al rocío, una enorme sensación de soledad le asoló el alma.

Su propio aliento comenzó a dibujarse sobre el vidrio; estaba hundida en una prisión de cristal, por más que quisiera fingir que estaba cómoda y feliz.

Era demasiada ingenuidad el creer que las cosas continuarían así por mucho tiempo; por más brillante que pudiera lucir la noche a causa de la luna, ésta seguiría siéndolo, con el cielo nublado y oscurecido, hasta la llegada del alba. Toda la madrugada había ignorado a su propio sentido común, tratando de convencerse de que las mentiras no lo eran más, y sólo hasta esa hora de la mañana, podía reflexionar sobre su irresponsable comportamiento.

¿Qué podría pensar Chris si llegaba a verla comportarse de esa manera?

Jugando, paseando como niña tonta encantada por los primeros gestos amables de un hombre tan cruel e inhumano. Esa manera en la que él mentía… en que fingía… la tenía atrapada entre los bloques de su propia indecisión.

— ¡Qué demonios haces, Claire! —se dijo en voz alta, sin importarle parecer una lunática.

En menos de tres días, había llegado a descubrir algo que nadie más podría haber imaginado, y era que Albert Wesker, quien había presuntamente "perdido el corazón" varios años atrás, conservaba sus recuerdos intactos.

Una memoria que le hacía malas jugadas, que devolvía a la vida al hombre que era sólo frío y no un bastardo desalmado, que entre sombras, trataba de resguardar la parte del mundo real que había llegado a conocer, pues si caía, que probablemente no sucedería de manera próxima, conservaría esos pequeños fragmentos dentro de su mente, como una cuenta hacia atrás, de las conexiones humanas que sembró sin querer durante los años en su búsqueda de un poder máximo que era, para Claire, sólo un espejismo.

Una ironía, —que esa parte del mundo real, la que había logrado entrar a su vida a pulso, de debiera a que Jill había demostrado admiración a todas sus habilidades, a su autoridad de líder o porque Chris se había encontrado en una constante lucha por demostrarle su valía —fueran los únicos capaces de detener su locura.

Un par de sonidos metálicos, le hicieron dar la vuelta, sacándola de su ensimismamiento; era el rubio, guardando sus armas dentro de las fundas de su casaca, las municiones, su conveniente magnum, y por supuesto, granadas.

— ¿Hay algo mal, Redfield? —preguntó él, cargando los cartuchos. Llevaba una gabardina de piel de cocodrilo; Claire tragó saliva, pues en su cinturón, pudo ver un par de explosivos de calibre considerable. Sin contar claro, con el armamento que pudiera guardar en sus transportes privados.

Al parecer no iba ir a firmar ningún contrato.

No estaba jugando ningún juego.

No estaba allí para demostrarle que seguía siendo un hombre de palabra.

Wesker estaba allí para destruir todo lo que amaba, estaba allí para herirla, y Claire continuaba viva sólo porque era una forma más de torturar a su hermano; todavía tenía una utilidad.

Sin embargo, estaba esa parte a la que Claire estaba sometida de por vida; toda persona que se encontraba junto a ella, podía desaparecer entre la neblina, sin dedicarse un adiós.

Y si alguien podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, era Albert Wesker.

Por más de que trataba de suprimirlo, no podía desaparecer esos pensamientos…

Lo quería cerca.

Más de lo que lo quería lejos.

El mayor dio un par de firmes hasta llegar a tomar un poco de agua, situándose justo a un lado de la joven, quien retrocedió visiblemente.

_—"Allá vamos de nuevo" —_pensó Albert, con fastidio. En 'te acercas retrocedo, retrocedes y me acerco un poco más'.

—He tirado el café por accidente, eso es todo —respondió Claire dándose cuenta que le temblaban los labios de impotencia, de un vacío dentro de su pecho, muy difícil de llenar con palabras propias.

Wesker asintió, restándole importancia a lo que decía. No tenía tiempo de otra charla, y mucho menos para escuchar las recriminaciones interiores de la confundida hermana de su archienemigo…

Ahora que lo pensaba así… era un poco extraño tenerla tan cerca.

Si pensaba sacarla de balance e imposibilitarle realizar cualquier intento de huir o de destruir su casa, lo estaba logrando muy eficientemente.

¿A dónde iría con tal armamento? ¿Necesitaría de todo eso en una ausencia de unas cuantas horas? ¿Iría al mismo lugar que la noche anterior?

Todos estos cuestionamientos, estaban haciendo que el estómago de la joven, vacío de comida pero repleto de café, protestara por el tan prolongado ayuno. ¿Era eso, o una preocupación innata, poco fundamentada e… irracional por la seguridad del ex—capitán?

Rechazó la idea, pues sentía que ese hombre podía leer sus pensamientos y hacer lo que era su bella costumbre y que le arruinaría su día libre de él: burlarse de ella, regocijarse, decir un par de palabras rebuscadas, y burlarse un poco más para no perder el buen hábito.

—Bien… —Wesker tomó su teléfono del antecomedor, y conectó su mirada con un par de ojos azules, aguamarina, para ser correcto, y lo que vio lo sacó de balance por un par de microsegundos.

Era preocupación… o miedo. No estaba del todo seguro. La dejó ser… pues no tenía tiempo de recriminar cursilerías. Igual, era una mirada que no había visto en varios años; una extraña comodidad invadió sus sentidos, e igualmente, no la suprimió. Sí, sin duda eran un par de ojos preocupados… por él. Aunque nunca había puesto atención a ese tipo de cosas, y no iba a empezar ahora, era su egocentrismo el que estaba alimentando esa sensación placentera dentro de su cuerpo.

—Deberías vigilar tu espalda de vez en cuando, Wesker —dijo la menor, con la voz apenas audible.

¿Era tan difícil decir un "cuídate", en lugar de hacerlo parecer una amenaza?

Para ella lo era, pues nunca le fue fácil admitir que la ausencia de Wesker podía llegar a ser peor su detestable presencia.

—Lo haré, dearheart. Pero no creo que funcionen tus amenazas, o los inútiles intentos de tus amigos en mi contra. En estos momentos probablemente estén más preocupados por tu desaparición que por mis movimientos de… negocios.

Claire se mordió la lengua con fuerza, pues hizo el intento de contestar con un grito de: _"¡Eres un reverendo imbécil_!" Porque podía presumirse de ser un genio científico o estratega, pero no sabía nada de sentimientos o palabras. ¡Hasta una planta podría haber entendido a qué se refería la joven, con esos ojos callados y tristes ante su partida!

Y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona un poco más humana, habría captado el significado de un gesto indignado y la profunda decepción que se pintó en el rostro de la pelirroja por unos segundos, para desaparecer casi de manera instantánea, remplazado por un enojo fingido, pues no podía permitirse tal desliz ante su captor que bien podría aprovecharse de la situación.

—Será mejor que no intente nada extraño en mi ausencia. De cualquier forma, no puede comunicarse con el exterior. No conozco con exactitud el tiempo en que estaré de vuelta, sin embargo, no me gustaría que se llevara ninguna… sorpresa, durante ese tiempo. Si conserva la calma podría tomar algunas consideraciones y… quizá el resultado final de todo esto no sea fatal para usted.

No pudo permanecer un segundo más allí. Y sin siquiera contestar, subió las escaleras, dispuesta a encerrarse por el resto del día o al menos hasta que el tirano desapareciera del lugar.

Había cosas mejores en las que pensar que esa clase de estupideces y conversaciones inútiles…

Por ella, que lo matarán; sería acabar con el mayor de dos problemas.

La cuestión era que no quería siquiera mencionar el primero; _lo apreciaba._

* * *

><p>Albert alzó los hombros internamente, demasiado ocupado como para siquiera tratar de cabrearse.<p>

Los berrinches siempre serían berrinches y nada más.

No obstante, control emocional no era un término que figurara en su enciclopedia; sería mejor que Claire cuidara sus pasos o acabaría por tener un accidente violento víctima de sus propias imprudencias.

Algo que no sería una novedad para su raza, supuso.

Cerró la puerta, colocando la clave de seguridad. Abordó su helicóptero de un solo salto. Le acompañaba otro helicóptero y un jet de cortas medidas, sobrevolando el perímetro.

Quería regresar lo más pronto posible ya que despreciaba al sujeto con el que tendría que tratar ahora, casi tanto como a Redfield mismo.

Bueno, quizá exageraba.

Frederic Downig. Altanero y creído, sin motivos, ya que no era más que otro títere de Tricell. Puras hipocresías figuraban en sus palabras, como era normal en esos ámbitos de relación.

¡Cómo deseaba algunas veces lanzar una bomba y eliminarlos a todos! Y la única idea que lo calmaba en esas situaciones, era pensar que ya podría cumplir duchos deseos más tarde.

Hubiera sido agradable poder tratar con alguien más capacitado; o no tratar con nadie en lo absoluto. Claramente, los objetivos de la farmacéutica seguían siendo no muy apegados a sus metas directas, no obstante, para crear un antiviral eficiente y probado, así como experimentar en cuerpos humanos, necesitaba de cierto tipo de instalaciones y procedimientos; más adelante, para poder distribuir la cepa debajo de la vista de cualquier gobierno, necesitaba de una empresa formal que pudiera chantajear a cualquiera, principalmente a los políticos norteamericanos, con un par de monedas de oro, a cambio de la humanidad.

Eso y el hecho de que él estaba técnicamente muerto; Umbrella estaba tras sus sombras buscando aclarar cuentas de su traición… aunque con lo que restaba de Umbrella no bastaría jamás para detenerlo. Suerte que había abandonado ese proyecto sin futuro de manera rápida y eficaz. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que los seguidores de Ozwell Spencer no iban a perdonársela tan fácil… El pobre viejo decrepito pensó hasta el final de sus días, que Albert estaba bajo su control, siendo que Wesker en persona había clavado la estaca final en el corazón de Umbrella, de donde no retornaría gloriosa. Recordaba fielmente ese último viaje al sur de Rusia, donde enfrentó a la última araña de la gran red construida por la farmacéutica de la sombrilla: su… querido amigo, Sergei Vladimir.

De Umbrella sólo quedaban fragmentos prácticamente inservibles, a pesar de que aún continuaba en manos de la corporación, el virus Progenitor, y la muestra original del virus—T.

Era un orgullo decir que un solo hombre podía ser más poderoso que una corporación entera: el rubio conservaba no sólo el virus—T, sino todas y cada una de las cepas que se habían desarrollado durante esos años, y las de su propia creación, que ahora eran pieza clave para someter a Tricell a cada uno de sus requerimientos, pues bien querían saber que lo tenían de aliado y no como enemigo, lo que era su principal preocupación.

De cualquier forma, aún no se había desligado de los rastros de Umbrella del todo; después de visitar al ejecutivo de Tricell, haría una pequeña visita a la zona central de Suiza, pues escondida debajo del hielo, estaba una de las bases más pequeñas de Umbrella, sin ser la menos importante, dentro de la cual se conservaba el antiviral original para el virus—T, que sin duda sería una gran fuente de información para poder retocar su propia obra.

Después borraría el lugar del mapa como ya se estaba acostumbrando a, porque estaba sencillamente cansado de ese montón de ineptos, incluyendo a todos los equipos de tácticas especiales de la farmacéutica a la que estaba "subordinado" ahora.

Pero estaba desviando en demasía sus pensamientos; por ahora, tenía que comunicar sus avances al tal Frederic y pedir que pusieran en marcha su proyecto Génesis; este nombre en particular, le sentaba con irónica exactitud.

Giró la vista a la ventana, después de revisar un montón de datos sin importancia en su asistente personal.

El cielo era más azul de lo que podría haberlo visto alguna vez, y sin poder evitarlo, su mente regresó a los últimos ojos que había observado antes de partir. Bufó molesto, pues mantenerse enfocado era clave en esos momentos, y pensar en la BSAA o Umbrella… o en Claire Redfield, era lo último que necesitaba.

Seguramente Chris estaría muy feliz de ver con quién pasaba las noches su hermanita pequeña…

Sonrió para sí, pues esa era tortura era, inequivocablemente, la peor para su ex—pupilo.

Las instalaciones de Tricell a las que llegó casi dos horas más tarde, tenía la forma de un pastel mal cortado. Jamás le había gustado ese tipo de arquitecturas, pues ni siquiera lucía elegante; era mejor dicho el capricho de alguien con dinero pero sin ingenio, como la mayoría de las personas con las que trabajaba.

Su tarjeta de seguridad le permitía el acceso a donde se le antojase, simplemente solicitó a la secretaria que avisara a Downig que ya estaba allí y que por obviedad, no podía hacerlo esperar.

Accedió a la sala de juntas y su gesto fue de claro fastidio cuando vio a ese montón de canas acercarse con una sonrisa fingida.

—Bienvenido, Dr. Wesker —fue su recibimiento. —Por favor, tome asiento.

Así lo hizo, esperando ver cinco mil páginas que necesitarían de su firma, pero para su grata sorpresa, sólo había un par de contratos. No tenía toda la vida para asegurarles a un montón de temerosos empresarios que cumpliría lo que decía.

No era necesario decir que ellos lo necesitaban más, que él a esa inconsistente alianza.

— ¿Cuál ha sido la premisa que lo ha traído hasta aquí esta mañana? —preguntó el hombre canoso y de traja grisáceo, sin rodeos, lo que Wesker agradeció internamente, pues no tenía ni tiempo ni ánimos para lidiar con otros asuntos o pequeñas charlas.

—El desarrollo de la mutación de Uroburos ha tenido una respuesta positiva en las muestras aplicadas a los roedores. He venido a confirmar la inicialización del proyecto Génesis —dijo la voz técnica de Albert.

Downig, uno de los 6 ejecutivos encargados de los proyectos manejados de la farmacéutica, abrió los ojos, admirado, pues no se suponía que Génesis estuviera en marcha tan pronto.

—Pero… apenas quedamos en términos de creación del virus fuente hace unos días —trató de refutar el hombre antes de que pudiera siquiera tratar de comprender como alguien era capaz de perfeccionar una muestra viral como esa, en unos pocos días.

—Quiero firmar para que se inicien las operaciones de experimentación en humanos… me parece que el desarrollo del antiviral puede esperar unas cuantas pruebas.

El ejecutivo palideció visiblemente, no sólo porque Wesker venía armado hasta los dientes, sino que sus pasos eran muy apresurados, no importando que se llevara todos los esfuerzos de la empresa de mantenerse al margen con los secuestros de sujetos experimentales; lo necesitaban, claro, porque era la única persona capaz de desarrollar los antivirales para las cepas ya "controladas" dentro de lo posible, en las instalaciones centrales.

—Hablaré con los directivos, seguramente querrá que se habiliten las instalaciones de experimentación antes de pensar en la distribución generalizada…

Albert tuvo que respirar profundo, porque ese era el único motivo por el que estaba allí; ¡era obvio que tenía que probar la efectividad del antígeno y sus consecuencias en el ADN humano, ese inepto no tenía por qué preguntarlo! La genética se basaba en la probabilidad, y aunque el ex—capitán trabajaba sobre la perfección, no podía llegar a liberar un arma biológica sin saber los efectos que tendría; lanzar una bomba aniquiladora no tendría caso sin saber que ésta perfeccionaría las formas de vida sobre la tierra. Y que no mataría a todos los seres inferiores, como ciertas especies de animales, para conservar el equilibrio de sustentabilidad de la vida.

Wesker movió la mandíbula: —Volveré en unos días para desarrollar el antiviral y realizar las pruebas aquí…

Frederic vio al rubio cruzarse de brazos, como esperando una confirmación. —Hablaré con ellos, y podrás empezar a trabajar tan pronto como lo deseas. No obstante, estoy seguro que querrán visualizar a la cepa en acción, y sus beneficios económicos eficaces hacia la corporación.

_Aburrido…_ pensó el hombre de lentes negros, mirándolo con presunción.

—Estoy seguro que no se negarán a trabajar… hombro a hombro, cuando les presente mis investigaciones y sus resultados… ¿no lo crees? —Wesker hizo un amago de sonrisa, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa para terminar de levantarse, dando terminada la 'productiva' charla. La estructura de metal hizo un crujido, como si fuera a cuartearse. El ejecutivo de cabellos plateados retrocedió visiblemente, pues fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Frederic recuperó la compostura y fingió no estar en lo absoluto intimidado. Vio a su "colega" acercarse a la salida de la oficina.

—Si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que atender; me gustaría acelerar todo este papeleo… ambos sabemos que esto podría cambiar radicalmente el rumbo de las naciones, y determinará quienes serán los dueños del poder, no sólo sobre territorio americano…—fue lo último que dijo Albert Wesker, sin permitir una respuesta por parte de su interlocutor.

Tampoco la tenía.

Frederic Downig tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio, dispuesto a escribir un informe sobre lo que ya conocía acerca del virus Génesis, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a timbrar frenéticamente.

—Downig, Tricell. ¿Sí?

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué han hablado? —Una voz firme y soberbia sonó del otro lado del teléfono. El ejecutivo menor se preguntó cómo rayos se había enterado su jefe tan rápido, pero era obvio que seguían los pasos de ambos muy de cerca.

—Ha terminado el desarrollo de la cepa base… quiere empezar con pruebas humanas en lo mínimo.

— ¡Así que lo logró! No es que me sorprenda. Desde un principio sabíamos con quién estábamos tratando. Ahora… me gustaría intentar algo rápido y efectivo. Las cosas al momento, sino jamás se verán finalizadas —El hombre hablaba más para sí mismo que para Frederic, quien continuaba colgado al teléfono, mirando con disgusto hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines y fuentes que adornaban la construcción neoclásica.

—Quiero que tomes la muestra de su laboratorio personal.

— ¡Con él cerca! Es imposible…

—No estoy diciendo que él estará allí. Tenemos agentes que pueden encargarse de él sin problemas. Digamos que el pasado no lo ha olvidado; ésta misma tarde… Tenemos a Albert Wesker en la mira. Un golpe directo y a la yugular. Hablaré más tarde para informarte cuando podrán acercarse a la residencia, así como sus coordenadas —dijo la voz del otro lado, con un tono de clara molestia.

Los cuestionamientos eran para débiles.

—Acabaremos con el muy maldito, después podremos tomar su trabajo… no es como si fuera a molestarle después de muerto… Cumple mis mandatos y espera la siguiente llamada. —Y se cortó la línea.

El hombre cano lanzó el teléfono a un lado, sabiendo que la única forma de acabar con Wesker, era terminar con su ventaja.

Y su virus iba, por mucho, delante de ellos.

* * *

><p>Claire había probado dormir un par de horas, pero la culpa había podido con ella y cogió un terrible insomnio de tanto reflexionar. Miraba al techo, experimentando una gran presión sobre los hombros… giró la cabeza, hasta quedar abrazando su almohada.<p>

Tenía que buscar una salida, quizá un escape… y si no lo conseguía, ingresar a las habitaciones privadas de Wesker también era una opción. Estaba segura que habría algo de utilidad en alguna parte de aquella residencia.

Se levantó de la cama, echando la almohada por los aires sin cuidado. Se colocó unos vaqueros y una blusa nueva, cortesía de su anfitrión.

Había seis puertas diferentes en ese pasillo, incluyendo la biblioteca, que era la única abierta. Supuso que la última, por el estilo de la misma, era la habitación principal. Había una especie de sala de estar, un escritorio y una computadora. Encendió la máquina, mientras seguía intentando encontrar la forma de ingresar a otras habitaciones.

También visualizaba otro pasillo a su derecha, seguido a las escaleras, donde había dos puertas más. Una de ellas estaba sorprendentemente abierta; había un librero enorme, pero esta vez con archiveros perfectamente clasificados en lugar de libros.

La pelirroja halló una escalera de mano, que de manera sensata arrastró para conseguir bajar alguno de los paquetes. Se preguntó por qué estaría esa puerta abierta, pero lo agradeció enormemente… Esperaba que no fuera un montón de recortes inservibles, pues no quería realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva entre un montón de basura. Pero supuso que Wesker mantenía más cerca de sí lo que realmente necesitaba, y si no había colocado seguridad alguna, era porque se encontraba muy confiado de que nadie se atrevería a retarlo en propio terreno.

Al tener la caja entre sus manos, dio un salto fuera de la escalera, y casi cae al suelo de un buen golpe, pero su equilibrio no la traicionó esta vez.

Se sentó en el suelo, y empezó a estudiar los papeles. La mayoría tenía cuestiones técnicas sobre desarrollos virales.

Cuestiones biológicas y de seguridad, de almacenamiento de cepas, que poco podía comprender. Hablaban de ARN, ADN, bases nitrogenadas y otros términos especializados sobre el tema. Encontró un archivo muy reciente, que tenía fecha de apenas hacía una semana.

Abrió el folder verde; sin lugar a dudas un expediente médico. Iba acompañado de un sobre negro.

En la descripción del proceso experimental se hablaba de una "descomposición de la materia de manera espontánea y al contacto" así como "la formación de mutaciones, y cuarteamiento de la masa en esputo negro".

Por poco Claire se echa a vomitar allí mismo, pues este documento en particular, venía acompañado de imágenes.

Esas eran la clase de sorpresas de las que estaba hablando Wesker…

Salió corriendo a su escritorio, por hojas de papel y un lápiz, para más tarde comenzar a anotar todo lo que pudo acerca de lo que parecía un nuevo regalo para el mundo en desdicha.

Tal vez podría enviarlo de alguna forma… O al menos estar preparada con toda esa información para cuando vinieran por ella.

Si es que venían…

Descartó esos pensamientos, por supuesto que saldría de allí. Lo que más deseaba era fastidiarle la fiesta a Wesker y con una oportunidad para escapar le bastaba para lograrlo.

Siguió leyendo el archivo, repugnada por lo que se decía de sus efectos… "reducción y deshidratación del cuerpo en cuestión", "grandes cantidades de dolor físico, desorientación de los sujetos experimentales".

Al principio estaba especificado el número de suero experimental, y sus fatales efectos…

Claire jamás había sentido toda esa cuestión técnica en el desarrollo de armas biológicas, de manera tan palpable… Era casi como un cuento de ciencia ficción.

Seguía copiando la información más importante de la forma más fiel posible, mientras por dentro se sentía enferma e invadida por una gran repugnancia; el hecho de mirar una tragedia así, suceder de nuevo, la desagarraría como un puñal enterrado en lo más hondo de sus entrañas.

Al reflexionar en todo lo que había sentido esa mañana, mientras imaginaba a Wesker atravesar la puerta de salida, se percató de lo erróneo de sus sentimientos.

Aunque muchos sugieran que un sentimiento nunca lo es.

Ese hombre no pensaba en el sufrimiento de las miles de personas que habían muerto por culpa de su codicia. No pensaba en los niños que habían agonizado en los brazos de sus padres, para después convertirse en una amenaza, buscando devorar la carne de su propia familia…

Claire pasó de su escritura, y se abrazó a sus rodillas. ¿Qué hacía aún allí parada sin hacer nada? Había gente muriendo allá afuera y ella estaba jugando póker con el genocida.

De pronto, una determinación enorme se apoderó de su cuerpo, volvió a la computadora, que pedía una clave de inicio, y que la joven no tenía la menor idea de cuál sería.

Por ahora, había encontrado algo útil, así que la mandó a apagar de nuevo, pues no tenía sentido aferrarse y perder el tiempo a solas con el que contaba ahora, sin vigilancia…

O al menos eso esperaba, pues no creía que Wesker tuviera cámaras de seguridad en su propia cosa.

Bajó a la sala, donde estaba la pantalla de televisión, y la cocina; también estaba un baño que apenas tenía unos pequeños tragaluces y el desván, que se hallaba cerrado con un enorme candado electrónico. Pudo ver el sistema de seguridad de la puerta, con el que no podría luchar en contra. Eso… y que afuera no había absolutamente nada, solo la blanca nieve inundando la acera de las pequeñas calles que rodeaban la mansión.

Estaba deshabitado. Eran ella, su mente y su captor.

Tal vez podría buscar alguna clase de vehículo, pero por el momento, sin conocer la zona, era demasiado arriesgado.

Trataba de pensar rápido, pero su encierro era irrevocable.

Talló su rostro con sus manos, y volvió arriba.

Cualquiera que la hubiera observado, yendo de arriba hacia abajo, habría creído en el completo desquicio de la menor Redfield. Sin embargo, no estaba loca, era sólo que añoraba recuperar un poco de lo mucho que había perdido esa semana; entre las cosas más importantes, su libertad.

Terminó de leer los archiveros, con la vista cansada, y el corazón hecho añicos; tardó varias horas en reunir todas sus partes y tratar de continuar, pues en el silencio absoluto de mansión, podía escuchar los gritos de su hermano, y de su mejor amigo, Leon, llamándola y disparando a la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?<strong>

**Told you this is my fault,**

**Look me in the eyeball,**

**Next time when I am pissed I'll aim my fist,**

**At the dry wall.**

* * *

><p>Por la noche, cuando por fin había caído rendida en su cama después de comer un poco de fruta que encontró en el refrigerador —ya que nadie había llevado nada como se suponía pasaría, según su anfitrión —y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, sintiendo todo cada vez un poco más lejano, se escuchó un horrible estruendo proveniente de la sala. El sonido de un cristal haciéndose añicos… los pesados y característicos pasos de su secuestrador, le robaron todo tipo de inspiración para conciliar el sueño.<p>

No tenía duda de que era Wesker, pues nadie más podía armar tal estruendo con su caminar; o al menos eso esperaba, ya que no estaba preparada psicológicamente para ser raptada de nuevo. Aunque para eso nunca se está preparada, claro.

Las ganas que pudo tener de bajar a la sala a preparar algo de café, se le esfumaron, y cerrar la puerta con llave, para empezar a dibujar un par de imágenes que le venían atormentando desde hacía varios días, parecía más tentador. O dormir, pero su cuerpo no estaba cooperando.

Más pasos, como si estos se arrastraran, subiendo la escalera con lentitud, y el sonido de algunos objetos cayendo al suelo. Después, el de un cuerpo golpeando en las escaleras; levantándose y continuando. Nuevamente un golpe seco, como cuando se cae de rodillas.

Comenzaba a parecerle sospechoso, y tal vez lo adecuado sería ir a dar un vistazo, aunque verlo era lo que menos deseaba.

Abrió la puerta de la estancia, y salió con cuidado de no hacer ni un solo ruido, e incluso se retiró los botines, y para cuando había llegado a la mitad del pasillo, pudo ver a una sombra tambaleante cerrar la habitación principal de un portazo. El suelo de mármol estaba helado a pesar de la alfombra… andaba paso a paso, como quien no sabe a dónde se dirige. Veía el pasillo a oscuras, el viento del exterior golpeteando en la ventana, llenando sus pulmones de una brisa helada, a pesar de estar protegida bajo un techo.

Era su mente la que estaba dibujando la escena; su miedo describiendo sus poco profundas respiraciones; era el lienzo de la peor escena que podía imaginar… un misterio, construido a base de traiciones, la que alentaba su caminar.

Ordenó a sus piernas darse la vuelta, convenciéndose que del otro lado de esa puerta no había nada ni nadie que le interesara.

Sin embargo, no pudo sentir sus pies moverse de regreso ni un solo milímetro. _"Vamos Claire, primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo",_ se repetía una y otra vez, pero seguía clavada al suelo.

Era la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, que provocaba que su hermano la tachara de paranoica, la que le decía que se mantuviera allí, sin mover ni un solo músculo, y acumulara el suficiente valor para llamar a la entrada.

Si todo estaba bien, podía inventar algo que quería… que había en su cuarto una araña… prefería trabajar sobre la marcha.

Pero no lo creía necesario, pues en su corazón sentía que las cosas no iban bien allá dentro…

_"Claire, detente"._

Podía ver su aliento congelarse tan pronto atravesaba sus labios cuarteados.

La joven pelirroja no era la clase de persona que dejara las cosas para después, pero la situación lo ameritaba. No era como si pudiera irrumpir en medio de la noche y preguntar: "Ay, ¿está todo bien aquí?, sólo venía a verificar que no estabas mutando en un engendro devora gente"; además, lo que pudiera sucederle a Wesker era de su interés cuando se trataba de los negocios ilegales y poco naturales en los que estaba involucrado.

O al menos de eso trataba de convencerse Claire.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta, escuchó un crujido debajo de su bota, y una respiración forzada considerablemente audible al otro lado de los límites del pasillo y la estancia principal.

Alzó el pie del suelo, tratando de descifrar entre esa absoluta oscuridad, qué objeto había sido el causante de tal crujido. Se encontró con una jeringa de vidrio, de tamaño exagerado, con una etiqueta roja y un código poco común.

Si Claire había tenido cierta posibilidad moral de escapar de la situación, se le había desvanecido entre los dedos con ese nuevo descubrimiento.

—"Estúpida moralidad, algún día tendrás que desaparecer, lo juro." —Y de nuevo, estaba bajo su voluntad, haciendo algo que era políticamente erróneo, pero sentimentalmente necesario.

— ¿Wesker? ¿Está todo bien? —Llamó, mientras levantaba la jeringa del suelo. ¿Debería ir a dormir? ¿Debería de esperar afuera hasta que el tirano se dignara a contestar?

—_"Jamás sería capaz de tocarla de esa manera. "—_Puso una mano contra el muro… y cerró los ojos. Aquellas palabras no desaparecían de su mente. Wesker tenía, ante todo, respeto por la dignidad de una mujer.

_"Pobre niña tonta, siempre tratando de hacer lo mejor y fallando de una u otra manera, a una persona… o a todos."_ Y como estaba cansada de recriminarse, tocó un par de veces, al no recibir la mínima respuesta, tomó la perilla y abrió.

Un mueble negro fue lo primero que visualizó. El sonido de la puerta chocando contra la pared hizo que sus nervios se crisparan y considerara el salir corriendo como una cobarde, pues estaba irrumpiendo en el lugar más íntimo de todos, por una simple y mundana sospecha.

Al fondo; la cama de vestiduras azules, con Wesker respirando agitadamente sobre ella. Su voz era ronca, siempre había sido profunda, pero ahora sonaba tan inestable que parecía un montón de gruñidos inconexos.

— ¿Wesker? —volvió a preguntar la chica con los labios temblándole. Colocó la yema de sus dedos sobre ellos. Estaban sangrando; el frío extremo había terminado por secarlos.

No podía ver al rubio con tan poca luz, pero podía imaginar lo grave de la situación, y temió lo peor.

Aunque no estaba segura de que era lo peor exactamente.

Hizo caso omiso, como la mayoría de las veces, al peligro que podría enfrentar más tarde, y se acercó a la cama.

Una extraña culpabilidad, al haber tratado de ignorar la llegada del rubio, le invadió el corazón.

—_"¡Culpable!, se las debió de haber pensado antes; estas son las consecuencias de todos sus actos. Y si se encuentra en problemas, ¡que se las arregle a solas, pues nunca ha creído necesitar de alguien más!" —_mencionó otra parte de ella, la más dura y objetiva.

Observó al tirano, que al parecer no estaba consciente de su presencia; con una mano sostenía su abdomen, y con la otra, estrujaba las sábanas con sus fuerzas restantes y con las que estaba segura, era capaz de desgarrarlas.

La pelirroja palideció visiblemente cuando un fondo rojo se dibujó detrás de los lentes, indicando que no estaba ni dormido, ni inconsciente, pero si en un claro estado de dolor.

Trató de llamarlo —…Wes-Wesker —su apellido salió directo del fondo de su garganta… pero no hubo forma de recibir respuesta. Al menos, no al momento.

Cualquier cosa que tuviera en esa condición a un superhumano como él, bien podría matarlo y librarla a ella del encierro interminable del que era víctima.

Su mente comenzó a formular varias hipótesis, pero estaba congelada.

Literalmente, congelada.

Wesker reaccionó, y colérico, buscó gritarle, pero le costó varios minutos encontrar su voz.

— ¿Redfield?... pero… qué demonios haces aquí. Vete… ¡Largo en este mismo instante!

—Estás herido.

— ¡Sal de la habitación…! ¡Ahora! —dijo, clavando el puño en la mesita de noche, que tembló, tirando todo lo que tenía encima.

Debía tratar de llamar a alguien que viniera a auxiliarlo, ¿pero a quién?... ¿Debería salir a la nieve en medio de la nada en busca de ayuda?

El mayor aún llevaba sus ropas de cuero negro, sus lentes, pero sin arma alguna. Claire era capaz de escuchar el aire pasando a través de su garganta; estaba sudando visiblemente.

—Necesitas atención.

— ¡Quiero que se largué de aquí! No necesito nada más… —parecía decido a desenvolverse en una sarta de insultos, cuando se contrajo un poco, como si la posición en sí le fuera lastimosa.

Claire no quería admitirlo, pues no era en lo mínimo atractivo, que estaba en pánico total. Sólo estaba empeorando la situación parada allí sin hacer nada. Necesitaba actuar y pronto, o retirarse y olvidarse de todo.

La segunda opción estaba lejos de serlo, en realidad.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse, el rubio hizo un movimiento brusco desde donde estaba recostado… y quedó velozmente sentado sobre la cama. No podía soportar mostrarle vulnerabilidad, aún si era incapaz de hacer mucho contra ella en esas condiciones; toda su visión daba vueltas, y sentía que iba a doblarse en dos en cualquier instante.

Se levantó sobre sus piernas y sus pasos se deslizaron como los de un fantasma, sobre el suelo alfombrado, mientras ella retrocedía contra el buro.

—Lárgate… —mencionó sin poner una mano sobre ella. No era necesario, pues su voz de tono asesino, infectaba cualquier oído con un miedo absoluto.

La joven estaba cansada de temer, harta de tener que doblegarse, tener que bajar el rostro; no estaba en sus planes salir, estaba allí para demostrar que era tan capaz como él de tomar una decisión, y sostenerse de ella sobre la vida misma.

—No todos somos como tú, Wesker.

El mayor tuvo que enfrentarse a la mirada más significativa que había recibido en toda su vida. En ese momento no podía descifrarla, pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitar que estuviera con él.

Maldijo haberla sacado del bosque, maldijo no haber acabado con ella enfrente del resto, como advertencia de que nadie podía detenerlo; maldijo el haberla conocido.

Era su debilidad no poderse controlar a sí mismo; y ahora, no estaba bajo su poder. Cualquier movimiento en falso e iba a hacer algo de lo que probablemente Claire se arrepentiría.

Estaba terriblemente cansado, incluso de respirar, y de milagro no había entrado en shock respiratorio.

Apretó los ojos… Y levantó el brazo, como dispuesto a golpearla con toda su fuerza. Claire alzó el rostro, y a pesar de que buscó de cubrirse con el brazo por instinto, estaba resignada a lo que vendría y lo enfrentaría sin decir palabra.

Albert clavó el guante dentro del vidrio que protegía los objetos en el buro, con un puñetazo tal, que el librero completo se partió en dos. Redfield retrocedió de la sorpresa, pues creía haber firmado su sentencia de muerte. Pero no era tiempo de mirar atrás. El ex—capitán dejó el brazo clavado, controlando el aire que entraba y abandonaba sus pulmones, viendo, por el reflejo del vidrio roto, a Claire, quien estaba rogando con sus ojos que por favor se detuviera.

No rogaba por su vida.

No rogaba por ella misma, estaba seguro.

Todo eso por un maldito descuido…

Se la pagarían. Fuera quien fuera quien tratara de asesinarlo, sería mejor que lo lograra a la primera, pues el infierno se habría sembrado ante ellos de no conseguirlo. Habían tratado de suprimir sus particulares habilidades con ese retroviral, sin resultados, y ahora sólo quedaba su furia ciega.

Miró a Claire, estaba temblando… sus manos, sus labios, todo su cuerpo de muñeca se agitaba con violentos espasmos.

El mayor hizo la espalda hacia atrás, sacando su mano sin ningún esfuerzo, y comenzó a andar devuelta a la cama, sintiendo su pecho incendiarse por dentro.

Se recargó contra su mesita de noche, poniendo todo su peso ya que no podía sostenerse por sí mismo, y abrió el cajón, tirando un montón de pastillas y jeringas contra el tapiz, buscando algo a tientas, cuando ni siquiera sabía que podía utilizar para estabilizarse.

Habían buscado que su virus se atacara en sí mismo matando a su portador en el proceso, pero sus defensas habían actuado en forma de escudo poniéndolo en una incertidumbre de la que no podría salir hasta que pasaran los efectos. Si pasaban de la forma que él esperaba, abandonarían esa lucha inútil después de unas horas.

No podía reinyectarse una dosis de su antígeno, pues podía ser mucho más fuerte que él y terminar por asesinarlo en lugar de reintegrarse a sus funciones.

Esos malditos pagarían, uno a uno, e iba a vivir lo suficiente como para verlos sufrir, no obstante, su venganza no vería la luz esa noche.

Los autores de semejante hazaña, no eran cualquier ejército, de eso estaba seguro, pues tenían en sus manos la única cosa que podía llegar a hacerle daño: la cura que había realizado Birkin por si las investigaciones no iban bien.

La forma en que la habían obtenido seguía siendo un misterio.

Terminó por lanzar el mueble por los aires, y estrellarlo contra la pared, convirtiéndolo en un montón de astillas, ante la sorpresa de Claire, quien se mantenía encogida contra la esquina de la habitación.

— ¿Puedo… puedo ayudarte? —musitó entero a pesar de lo mucho que le castañeaba la mandíbula.

Wesker no contestó, como era de esperarse, y simplemente se tumbó contra la cama de nuevo.

—Sólo desaparece…—Ya no tendía a imprimirle la misma intensidad a sus mandatos, y esto le pareció más una petición que una orden.

Un arqueo hizo que Wesker colocara su brazo sobre su corazón. Prefería cerrar los ojos, pues se habían vuelto una marea roja y el solo hecho de mantenerlos abiertos, intensificaba su dolor de cabeza. Estaba tosiendo, y quizá era sangre lo que había sobre su guante de cuero negro. No le puso atención, pero Claire no pudo evitarlo; tan roja, como la de cualquier ser humano.

Claire desvió la mirada indispuesta a verlo tan malherido un segundo más; siempre había tenido una versión utópica y prácticamente invencible de Wesker, y que ahora estuviera en ese estado, ponía en un hilo su tambaleante mundo, a punto de volverse a quebrar.

Albert escuchó los pasos suaves y lentos de la joven, resignado a que jamás aprendería, y que era demasiado esfuerzo hacerle entender.

Parecía decidida a darle una mano, a pesar de lo nulas que fueran sus habilidades en esos campos.

Lo que más odiaba de ella, era sin duda lo que también podía llegar a admirar: su tenacidad. Pero eso no dejaba su orgullo a un lado; no necesitaba de esa niña entrometida y sus pocos deseados intentos de ayuda. Además, su situación era sólo temporal, una reacción inmune ante la vacuna que le habían inyectado y que les había costado sangre y lágrimas colocar en su cuello, pues la mitad del equipo había terminado muerto de una forma violenta y el lugar hecho pedazos, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Era una marea imparable cuando lo cabreaban lo suficiente.

— _¡Pero eso es lo que me sacó por tratar de hacer algo por alguien que no merece ni el intento!__ —_pensó Claire, con el orgullo herido. Y habría salido de allí, murmurando maldiciones, de no ser por un leve gemido que salió de los labios del mayor, acompañado de otra serie de ásperos tosidos…

Y podía no ser médico, pero toser sangre era de los peores síntomas de cualquier padecimiento. Podía ser un sangrado interno o problemas respiratorios, laceraciones, entre una larga lista.

Quedaba claro de antemano que no iba a dejarlo solo… por más cruel, terco y poco cortés que pudiera ser, ella era incapaz de abandonar a alguien en esas condiciones, que debían ser bastante serias, como para que el ex—capitán se permitiera mostrar signos de debilidad.

Intentó recordar lo poco que había aprendido de medicina en esos años, que era prácticamente nada, e hizo el amago de tocar la frente de Wesker, como paso inicial. Su mano fue interceptada por una mayor, y mucho más fuerte a pesar de la situación.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer?

—Tienes fiebre… y al parecer bastante alta. Debemos tratarla si no quieres empezar a alucinar pronto.

La liberó de su agarré; no tenía ganas de discutir. Y si bien podía ayudarle a mantenerse enfocado en algo, qué mejor.

No pudo hacer otra cosa, mas que sentirse mal por él.

Quería detenerlo, ignorar todo lo que pensaba, preguntar por qué demonios arriesgaba todo por nada, por qué entregaba su vida a una causa que acabaría mal. Todos lo sabían; en eso no habría ganadores.

¿Por qué continuaba acabando con cualquier persona que se atreviera a romper sus barreras?... ¿Era acaso el sacrificio de su humanidad, a cambio de habilidades increíbles, el precio más alto que estaba dispuesto a pagar?

No podía decir cómo se sentía realmente.

Cuando lo que está mal no se siente así. Y no podía decirlo.

Por más que sus sentidos gritaran: _"¡Sal de ahí!"_, no podía hacerlo, estaba la parte irracional, masoquista, crédula, que decía que debía juzgar los actos y no a las personas; era la única forma de vivir a un lado de Wesker, con la incertidumbre de si iba a despertar a la mañana siguiente, que era lo que menos le importaba.

En esos veintiséis años, había vivido lo suficiente.

—Vuel-Vuelvo en un segundo. No tardo. —mencionó la muchacha de cabellos de fuego, corriendo torpemente hacia la cocina.

Wesker, por su parte, podía sentir que se reventarían sus venas en compañía de su corazón, que latía dolorosa y pesadamente, luchando por escapar de su pecho, escuchando cada latido, con un eco mayor, como si su sangre se convirtiera en lodo dentro de su cuerpo.

La joven pelirroja bajó a la cocina y abrió el congelador; la prioridad era mantenerlo consciente lo suficiente como para que le indicara qué podía hacer. Sacó la hielera y de la alacena una bandeja de vidrio, que comenzó a llenar de agua casi a punto de congelación.

Presionó los hielos para hacerlos salir, pero no pudo; estaban pegados, se le fueron al suelo, sus manos titubeaban a cada movimiento; quería pensar claro, y la misma tonada se repetía en su mente una y otra vez: ¿Y si no podía solucionarlo?... ¿Se iba a quedar sola en medio de la nada? Iba… a quedarse muerto sobre su lecho, simplemente. Sin poder hacer nada, sin marcar una diferencia contra el bioterrorismo.

No por nada era una pesimista declarada, pero su pasado no era para menos.

Albert había dejado de escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor; no entendía… no lograba reunir dos pensamientos coherentes en una misma frase. Su única incógnita a resolver: cuándo acabaría todo eso. A qué hora de la mañana, con suerte y esa misma noche…

¿Por qué no aparecía Redfield con su arma, dispuesta a tirarle un balazo directo a la cabeza, si tanto lo odiaba, si tanto repudiaba estar en condición de rehén?

¿Por qué no trataba de salir de la mansión, aunque fuera por la ventana, ahora que no estaba en condiciones de detenerla?

Algo estaba realmente mal con esa chica…

Pasaron los minutos, ni un sólo ruido dentro de la habitación. ¿Dónde se ha metido? Obviamente se fue… está tratando de irse ahora mismo. Era un ciego, y a pesar de que su huida era lo que había esperado y deseado desde un principio, no por eso le molestaba menos que tratara de librarse de él y su mansión.

No por eso le molestaba menos que pusiera tan poco interés en su condición.

Hubiera esperado un poco más de atención, tratándose de ella, —la siempre correcta Claire Redfield —pero esa sería una hipocresía de su parte. No tenía la obligación de importarle lo que le sucedía tampoco, pero en cuanto la alcanzara, podría hacerla sufrir por su desobediencia.

Otro arqueo más fuerte que el anterior, y esta vez su respiración se volvió más fuerte e inestable.

Y ante todo pronóstico, y para que el mismo se mordiera la lengua, segundos más tarde, ahí estaba ese ligero andar y un nítido olor a durazno; pudo verla depositar un recipiente lleno de agua en el diván a un lado de su cama e ir al baño.

Regresó junto a él cargando con un par de toallas blancas, y continuaba nerviosa.

No entendía cuál era su ajetreo; no estaba prestando atención a lo que Redfield estaba haciendo, sólo se concentraba en no cerrar sus ojos de nuevo.

Claire colocó una compresa fría en su frente y otra en lo que podía ver de su cuello; allí estaba la marca, amoratada y venosa, donde la jeringa había entrado y desalojado su veneno.

Albert Wesker estaba, fielmente, hirviendo.

—Necesito bajar la cremallera de tu casaca… No puedo bajarte la fiebre de otra forma.

Quizá era que no había dormido, pero sus palabras sonaron tan surrealistas que Claire casi se detuvo a pellizcarse, para verificar que no estaba atrapada en una pesadilla.

Sus ropas de cuero estaban llenas de sangre, pero nada indicaba que fuera de él. Para acallar todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, la menor Redfield comenzó a hablar, más para sí misma que dirigida hacia el mayor.

—Sé que no puedo ser de gran auxilio… pero si me dices donde encontrar a alguien…

— ¡Qué tontería! —fue la simple respuesta que dio el antiguo capitán. La joven pelirroja se confundió por sus palabras, pero era claro que Albert Wesker no sabía lo que decía. Por muy imposible que aquello sonara.

Contra la luz de la luna, y a pesar de las gafas que cubrían gran parte de su rostro, podía ver lo pálido que se encontraba.

—Me niego a admitirlo. Me niego a admitirlo. Me niego admitir que morirá sino hago algo —murmuraba Claire una y otra vez, como monosílabos carentes de sentido, tan bajito que el rubio no alcanzó a escuchar. —Entonces haré lo que sea posible —concluyó la pelirroja con gran determinación.

— ¿Qué… demonios te importa? —cuestionó Albert con el tono más déspota que podía hacer con su voz pasiva.

Era una buena pregunta… a la que a primera vista no tenía respuesta.

—Eres demasiado arrogante para admitir una equivocación; pero no quiero estar parada y quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Tal vez tú lo harías, pero yo no… Un solo error, que cualquier otra persona cometería. Recuerdo una forma diferente de ti, y decido quedarme con esa.

—_"__Anda Claire, ahora sólo hace falta que le digas que te importa. Hazlo, de seguro que obtienes una interesante y satisfactoria reacción"__ —_se dijo internamente con sarcasmo.

Era la respuesta más rebuscada que había encontrado. Pero… lo suficientemente convincente para que ambos enmudecieran.

Trató de tomar el cierre de la casaca, pero sus manos hacían un intento de movimiento, más bien torpe y descoordinado, que ni siquiera pudo tomar el broche. Wesker terminó por echarle una mano, a pesar de que apenas podía moverse.

Estaba inesperadamente cooperativo, pues su respuesta había resultado inesperada, y lo había agarrado con la guardia baja. Tantas veces se había reprimido ante ella, que ya una más a la lista no hacía diferencia. Sólo llegado el momento propicio, iba a matarla.

Lo había decidido esa misma noche, sin retrasos. Estaba cansado de juegos con el pasado.

Claire terminó por descubrir su torso, y se formó un nudo en su garganta ante lo que tuvo que presenciar. Moretones, como si le hubieran pateado el abdomen incontables veces; estos se estaban tornando negruzcos con una velocidad preocupante.

Recordó lo que había leído esa mañana, y juró que no podía ser verdad.

Eran sus suposiciones, nada más. Era imposible. Cada una de las palabras dentro de ese archivo regresó a su mente.

Él sería incapaz de inyectarse algo así por propia cuenta, sin asegurarse de que funcionaba, y nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo así. Además, si algo como lo que describía las fotos estuviera sucediéndole, el rubio no estaría tan tranquilo sin hacer nada al respecto.

Trató de descartar la idea, y colocó otra compresa sobre su abdomen. Era una manera primitiva de tratar la fiebre, y en esos grados un baño de agua helada sería más efectivo, pero debido a las condiciones… no era muy factible.

Envolvió uno de los hielos y lo colocó directo en su abdomen, de donde el hombre no apartaba el brazo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ex—capitán al entrar en contacto con el agua helada; fue la señal de que algo andaba realmente mal. Pues no había sentido frío desde hacía algunos meses. Algo había cambiado, y no estaba seguro de lo que era.

No podía ni mover su brazo; quería protestar por la presencia de Claire, pues era más de lo que cualquiera se había atrevido a realizar en su cercanía. Podía sentir sus cuidadosas manos, sus tactos delicados y bastante prudentes, conservando su distancia, siendo ésta la primera decisión sabia de la noche.

La joven hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber cómo calmar su dolor, pues nunca había podido soportar la impotencia, por mucho que quisiera hacerse la niña fuerte y fingir que su agonía le era indiferente; como fuera, se dio cuenta de que no era la única persona solitaria en todos esos eventos.

De no haber estado ella, ninguna otra persona se habría encontrado con Wesker dentro de la habitación. Así lo había decidido él, y era muy respetable; sin embargo, Claire no se podía imaginar viviendo así, sin nada más que su mente para hacerle compañía.

Tal vez por eso era tan insensible… O todas las situaciones de su vida lo habían llevado a eso.

Quizá desde un inicio había sido concebido como una persona destinada al exilio, o el mismo había tomado ese camino, porque no consideraba a nadie más cómplice de su naturaleza. Con nadie había querido formar una conexión más allá de lo profesional. Y sin embargo, esa fortaleza en su carácter y su modo solitario de trabajar, eran parte de su personalidad y no podía imaginarlo comportarse de otra manera.

Con más cuidado del que creía capaz de expresar hacia él, se subió al otro lado de la cama y cambió la toalla que lidiaba con la temperatura de su frente.

Pasaron los minutos, y todo lo que podía hacer era preguntarse qué cruzaba por la mente del mayor.

Claire comenzó a preocuparse aún más, cuando ya no hacía ningún movimiento. El vaivén pesado de su respirar, era el único indicio de que seguía con vida.

La joven no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos unos segundos, y cabeceó. No había dormido la noche anterior, ni en todo el día. Pasó sus manos por el rostro, tallándolo, intentando despertarse.

El solo hecho de pensar que Wesker pudiera ser víctima de una cucharada de su propia medicina, le hacía estremecerse.

Ya que nuestros peores enemigos, somos nosotros mismos.

El hombre de la cama fue víctima de otro arqueo; Claire colocó otra toalla más, detrás de su nuca. Por pura inercia, tocó la mano del mayor, haciendo el amago de retirarla apenas lo había hecho. No obstante, esta vez Wesker no la soltó, y a pesar de ejercer una enorme presión, la pelirroja no realizó protesta alguna. Se quedó allí, con esa mano enguantada contra la suya, asegurándose que lo hacía sólo porque él lo necesitaba, como cualquier otra persona lo haría en esa situación.

_¿Por qué me importa tanto? ¿Por qué estoy tan asustada?_

Bajó a la cocina nuevamente, esta vez por un poco de agua, pues podía imaginar lo desagradable que le resultaba degustar su propia sangre, y se lo ofreció.

Wesker dio varios tragos veloces, prácticamente arrebatándole el vaso.

Cada vez se sentía peor… apenas si podía sostener su respiración.

Pasaron así, alrededor de cuatro horas, en las que su condición del enfermo en nada había cambiado. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de ir a vaciar todo el repertorio de medicamentos del baño del tirano, la respiración de su paciente comenzó a estabilizarse.

Claire no lograba de asimilar como una célula no más grande que un grano de arena, pudiera mermarlo más que cualquier arma de fuego.

Se había mantenido ahí, con la sensación de que él se alejaba lentamente y no iba a volver.

No quería enfrentarse a esa verdad, pues la noche era lo único real en ese momento; el segundo que pasa, es ayer, y así era como ella trataba de mantenerse y no caer en el desquicio por la nostalgia que sentía al recordar su antigua vida. Rodeada de su hermano y amigos.

Había empezado a nevar de nuevo…

Estando rendida después de varias horas vigilándolo, por lo que se sentó en el diván para descansar sus piernas un momento. Quería, por primera vez, rogar porque todo fuera bien con él, sabiendo que eso significara un encierro perpetuo o una muerte próxima.

Quizá no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Lo mismo le había sucedido en la mañana, cuando había deseado que mataran al antiguo capitán. A pesar de que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era la única forma de detenerlo, no quería que sucediera enfrente de sus ojos.

Era un incierto, el que la estaba matando por dentro… y un cansancio absoluto, al no poder encontrarle una solución.

De pronto, sin saber si era el sueño, o el pánico que había experimentado cuando vio sus ojos rojos encenderse detrás de sus lentes y levantar la mano dispuesto a golpearla o por las letras de aquel archivero que no desaparecían de su mente, sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, que iban muy acorde al ambiente gélido en la habitación.

Si tan solo esa muchacha supiera que él podía escuchar todo lo que hacía... Albert abrió los ojos, y allí estaba la pelirroja; lloraba en silencio, retirando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. A pesar de que iban mucho más rápido de lo que las podía quitar de su rostro, no dejaba de aparentar fortaleza.

¿Cuál era la razón de su llanto?

_Pobre niña cursi dependiente_… pensó con sorna, pero un atisbo de duda se cernió en su mente.

Tenía que estar realmente mareado para pensar algo así.

Quizá lloraba porque temía por su estado de salud. Y sonaba ridículo cuando era la salud de Albert Wesker la que estaba poniéndose en cuestión.

Se aclaró la garganta, a pesar de que tenía un sabor desagradable detrás.

— ¿Redfield?

Claire se giró a mirarlo desde el diván, como movida por un resorte, con las mejillas enrojecidas y apenada por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, cayendo de nuevo en el llanto.

—… ¿Sí?

—Lo único que podría destruirte antes que tu imprudencia… es el ser esclava de un montón de inútiles sentimientos…

¿Era un consejo o un reproche?

—No tienes ni idea. Creo que es preferible sentir dolor a no sentir nada en absoluto… —contestó, aún con la voz un poco quebrada.

Wesker movió su cuello lentamente, sintiéndose mucho más cómodo que horas atrás.

—Puedes ser bastante aferrada, dearheart —dijo el tirano de cabellos rubios, relajando su mano sobre el suelo. Se quedó dormido, ante la incredulidad de Claire, después de una noche tan larga y para qué negarlo, difícil; no se preocupó de que la joven estuviera en la habitación o buscara huir de alguna forma apenas cerrara los ojos, pues algo le decía que ni siquiera conseguiría armarse de valor para intentarlo.

Claire permaneció despierta hasta bien entrada la mañana, cuando apenas la vida va abriendo los ojos a la realidad; las marcas en el torso del mayor fueron desapareciendo paulatinamente y ella se encargó de cambiar las compresas de manera continua hasta que se aseguró de que la fiebre se había ido.

Por fin, mientras el sol aparecía en el horizonte, Claire se recostó sobre el sillón y se dijo que un par de horas de sueño le vendrían bastante bien, pues incluso pensar comenzaba a ser un proceso difuso.

Todo el temor que había experimentado comenzaba a parecerle un poco ilógico, ahora que la tranquilidad inundaba el cuarto.

Y se quedó dormida, a pesar de que no era lo que más deseaba hacer en ese instante.

Nunca había pensado en el costo que había tenido que pagar Wesker al obtener todo ese poder… Porque sin duda había un costo que no creía que valiera la pena pagar. Y cuando lo recordaba con su chaleco negro, y su magnum en el cinturón, con la insignia a la que había representado durante tantos años, se daba cuenta de que no era la misma persona la que estaba afrontando las consecuencias, pues jamás acabaría de conocer al hombre que dormía en la cama, de piel pálida y ojos, ahora, color lava.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Irónico, no es así? Para alguien que tiene el derecho de ser un dios, enfrentar su propia mortalidad…<strong>

**Ozwell E. Spencer**

* * *

><p>Aquí, ante ustedes queridos lectores, el capítulo en que más me he esforzado y he tirado a diestra y siniestra hojas de bocetos.<p>

Sinceramente, no me atreví a releerlo, por miedo a terminar suprimiéndolo todo.

Está bastante largo, al menos eso pienso yo. :D Pero muchas gracias por su paciencia. Los quiero. Respuestas a sus mensajes, espero subirlas mañana. Ya es un poco tarde, y de verdad, espero este capítulo les agrade, pues me ha tomado bastante tiempo redactarlo, y no quiero decepcionarlos por la tardanza del mismo.

Si quieren tomar inspiración antes de leer el capítulo, vean lo siguiente:

watch?v=7WdHUc29w1Y

watch?v=c42apzLihoI

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus mensajes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Polatrix:<strong> Muchas gracias nena. :D Aquí está lo que tanto esperaste, y aún no es lemmon. Perdona por eso. Y el retraso, y si me tarde como un mes, desde que te dije faltaba una semana. Se te aprecia mujer.

**Ariakas DV**: Gracias por seguir la historia desde los inicios, se aprecia mucho. Claire es ruda… pero tiene, como todos una parte sensible, especialmente cuando creo que empieza a desarrollar el Síndrome de Estocolmo.

**diana Andrea**: Muchas gracias por decirme que no aburro, porque a veces siento que si lo hago.

Me gustaría saber tu opinión de este capítulo, que espero tenga la misma intensidad.

**Cpkennedy :** Me agrada saber que alguien escucha las canciones que pongo en los capítulos, es donde cacho la inspiración. La de ahorita es una canción más comercial, pero la letra le viene perfecto. Intenta imaginarte la situación, con lo que sienten ambos, y le va al punto. Suerte, y espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Espero tu opinión.

**Tears of an Evil:** No más recuerdos por ahora, sólo el presente y el futuro de ambos. Espero que no te parezca fuera de carácter, esta vez lo temo más por Claire, ya que siempre la han mostrado bastante fuerte, ahora quiero un poco de debilidad. Sólo un poco. Espero tu opinión, que es de gran valía para mí.

**Aki-chan:** ¡Muchísimas exageradas gracias! Me animaste mucho, ya andaba yo media deprimida porque creí que Wesker era quien peor me salía. Pero pues tengo un amigo que habla exactamente como él, y es de ayuda, te creas o no. Dejas volar la imaginación… Muchas gracias. Espero tu mensaje, que siempre es un gran apoyo.

**Phesy-Wesker**: Hago lo mejor que puedo con la interpretación de ambos, muchas gracias. Y Claire, es un personaje con mucha fuerza y decisión, pero es capaz de ceder algunas veces, sobre todo porque una parte de ella está convencida de que él es más de lo que deja ver; y no es por los lentes…

Muchas gracias, espero que me dejes otro mensaje, acerca de este capítulo que es uno de los más importantes para mí… Realmente espero que no te decepcione en lo absoluto, y te deje con el mismo sabor de boca que me dejó a mí.

* * *

><p>Nos leemos luego, espero, con menor retraso.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha de la última revisión ortográfica: 15 de Abril del 2014.<strong>

[A quien encuentre una falta de ortografía, le debo un helado.]


	6. When I'm gone

**Cuerpo cautivo**

There's another world inside of me that you may never see.  
>There are secrets in this life that I can't hide.<br>Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find.  
>Maybe it's too far away<br>Or maybe I'm just blind.

I'll never let you down, even if I could I'd give up everything if only for your good.  
>You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone.<br>Love me when I'm gone.

_**When I'm gone **_— 3 doors down

**Capítulo 6: Cuando me voy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> Ninguno de los personajes de la saga me pertenece. Todos son sólo parte de esta historia porque yo los obligo a hacerlo. Que mala soy…

* * *

><p>Wesker fue el primero en abrir los ojos esa nubarrada mañana, más a fuerza de costumbre que de voluntad propia, pues su cuerpo ni siquiera parecía preparado para sostenerle. Tosió un par de veces para despejar sus pulmones, y trató de despejar la cabeza de la almohada, pero desistió de su intento, ya que parecía un paso apresurado.<p>

El golpe a la realidad fue duro y sin apremio.

La habitación parecía darle vueltas alrededor y un par de profundos respiros fueron necesarios para atreverse a abrir los ojos.

Fue acostumbrando la vista, y lentamente, obligó a sus manos a comenzar a trabajar.

Había una "grata" sorpresa acerca de eso…

Redfield aparecía en la escena, como siempre, haciendo algo inesperado de la forma inadecuada…

Giró la vista, para encontrar esa cabellera pelirroja ya bien conocida, repartida por toda su cama. Claire tenía medio cuerpo recostado sobre el diván y la cabeza resbalando a un lado; con una mano sostenía una toalla blanca, como la que él tenía en la frente, y la otra manteniendo cautiva su mano entre sus dedos de porcelana.

"Inconcebible" —fue todo lo que pudo permitirse pensar, pues Claire hizo un leve movimiento, apretándole aún más.

La memoria no podía fallarle; y por primera vez se arrepintió de poder conservar detalles tan vívidos… Las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer entre la nubosidad de su propia conciencia y la que entraba por su ventana.

Como todo científico, la curiosidad de conocer sus motivos era más poderosa que su molestia; al mirarla durmiendo, nacía dentro de él un sentimiento abstracto y bizarro. No era agradecimiento… después de todo, le había gritado mil y una veces que saliera de allí, que sus atenciones no eran bienvenidas.

Probablemente ese sentir era odio. Sí, la odiaba porque no se intimidaba ante él. La odiaba porque en algún punto se había transformado en una joven valiente que podía encararle, a pesar de su clara desventaja.

La odiaba porque empezaba a conocerlo más de lo que habría deseado en cualquier circunstancia.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podía haber permitido a Claire verlo en tal estado? Se quitó la compresa y la lanzó fuera. Lo último que necesitaba era reconocer lo cerca que había estado de caer muerto. Se sentó sobre la cama, notando la ausencia de sus lentes y su casaca de batalla; las marcas en su abdomen habían desaparecido por completo, al igual que su repentina sensibilidad, todo se había ido con la noche, como sólo un mal recuerdo.

Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado las cosas con esa chiquilla caprichosa.

Retiró lentamente su mano, jurando que sería la última vez que permitía a esa niña acercarse de manera abrupta e irresponsable, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Sin embargo estaba esa parte de su mente, la más humana, la que se encargaba de debilitarlo cada vez que se trataba de Claire diciéndole con poético acento, que no tenía por qué estar molesto, muy al contrario, debía tomar ciertas consideraciones con la terca pelirroja.

¡Y sólo pensarlo le causaba indignación!

¡Prefería estar muerto antes que admitir que su presencia era lo que lo había sacado de la bruma entre el dolor y la ira!

Maldijo el momento en que la encontró en su habitación… Maldijo su mirar, maldijo cada una de las partes que le involucraban.

No dejaba de sentir sus manos recorriendo su frente, y su voz aterrada, esperando que él le dijera que hacer para terminar con esa locura. Y lo que era peor, sus ojos aguamarina enrojecidos del llanto, su fuerte carácter al enfrentarlo, aún si ella estaba contra la pared, esperando su tiro de gracia, a su merced.

Claire estaba jugando con fuego, y ahora iba a quemarse de un golpe, desapareciendo entre cenizas.

En cuanto a los malditos que le hicieron todo eso…

No iba a tomar todo eso con suavidad, pues era claro que pudieron haber eliminado el virus de su sistema, y darle el tiro de gracia con un sangrado interno masivo. Pensó en lo doloroso que habría sido su deceso, y unas poco agradables memorias pasaron a través de sus ojos, como estaba ocurriendo frecuentemente, desde que Redfield había aparecido.

El Tyranth había cumplido bien su tarea en aquella ocasión, y su primera muerte, curioso que pudiera contarlas, no resultó ni la más apacible y sencilla. La agonía, sumada a la intranquilidad, la dificultad con la que poco a poco se bloquea tu respiración, su visión, apagándose, colocándola en una negrura de la que por mucho que tratara de salir, consumía su fuerza, sin poder libarla, sin obtener descanso de esa batalla por tomar algo de oxígeno; echado sobre el suelo del laboratorio, recordaba la voz de Jill, mientras el tirano atravesaba su columna vertebral, cual papel, gritando su apellido, una sola vez que fue todo lo que la sorpresa le permitió; y después, la pérdida de sangre, y el silencio más absoluto.

Y su segunda experiencia cercana a la muerte, ahora mucho menos instantánea, habría sido igual de escalofriante.

Más ahora estaba ya en el pasado y él seguía en pie, dispuesto a demostrar lo magnificente de su fuerza y astucia, por encima de muchos hombres. La cepa dentro de su cuerpo era perfecta, y a pesar de ser poco estable, se había instalado en su anfitrión con una naturalidad poco obtenible en ese tipo de experimentos.

Era indestructible, e iba a mostrárselo a esos bastardos más tarde.

Un suspiro vino de su acompañante; no pudo evitar sorprenderse, por la tranquilidad que dormía. No le importó que él estuviera a su lado; que estuvieran solos en una habitación. Aunque claro, ¿A qué podía temerle si él se había hallado enfermo cuando se quedó dormida?...

Se recargó en el dosel de la cama, sin dejar de observar a la joven mujer; sólo había una forma de explicar todas esas reacciones: los sentimientos, opuestos e inexplicables, que tenía hacía él.

Entendía el odio… entendía el repudio incluso, ¿pero de donde provenía toda esa preocupación detrás de sus orbes aguamarina?

Ahora que daba un vistazo más profundo, Claire parecía agotada. Estaba pálida y un poco ojerosa, pero su cabello, suelto cuan largo era, conservaba el tono rojo furioso y había aumentado su longitud con los años transcurridos.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche despierta, pero supuso que después de tantas noches ahorrando el sueño, su cuerpo finalmente se rindió.

Desde la primera vez que la vio pudo adivinar la bella mujer que un día sería, a pesar de haberla conocido más como una niña… Claire había cumplido sus expectativas con quizá apenas unos 26 años.

Giró las piernas hasta tocar el suelo, pasando su mano a través de su espalda.

No podía estar toda la mañana pensando en ridiculeces. Necesitaba un baño; aún si la _señorita prudencia_ estaba dentro de la habitación, sin embargo, conservaba cierto código de conducta sobre aparecer después de una ducha en la habitación donde dormía una señorita, y no iba a comenzar a violar esos lineamientos ahora, pues perder la compostura no iba con él, a pesar de lo que muchos llagaran a pensar.

Se levantó de la cama, sosteniéndose de su superficie, y en cuanto pudo apoyarse por propio pie, tronó su cuello con presunción.

Claro, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, se topó con el desastre armado por su descontrol. La mesita de noche hecha trizas y su espejo de cuerpo completo con apenas algunas partes enteras, los añicos regados en la alfombra, formaban parte de la decoración.

Miró su reflejo… no podía creer que Claire se había atrevido a desnudarlo. O a pedirle que se desnudara. Todo se había tornado más que bizarro y era en gran parte su error, pues debió poner un alto desde el inicio.

Bueno, la chica había hecho bien su tarea, sin tomar en cuenta que en ningún momento se lo había pedido… y que se la había pasado temblando la mitad de la noche.

Wesker sacó su ropa de las cajoneras; un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marina, junta con un abrigo, pues planeaba salir a penas terminara su ducha, por asuntos de negocios.

Iba a ir al cuarto de baño principal, y tal vez se permitiría unos cuantos minutos en el jacuzzi, para relajar sus músculos.

Antes de salir de la habitación, alzó lentamente el rostro de Claire, pues no descansaría si continuaba en esa posición, y el dolor de cuello sería bastante considerable por la mañana; la necesitaba en óptimas condicione ya que había tomado una decisión. Dejaría que la niña disfrutara de unos últimos días, pues pronto ella también formaría parte de una amplia lista de experimentos.

Una lástima, porque de cierta forma, le divertía.

Tal vez sino le causara tantas molestias, podría dejarla rondando por allí, hasta que se enfrentara a su hermano y sus amigos, terminando con esa tontería de la "lucha contras las armas biotecnológicas", dejándola sola y entre sus manos.

Tuvo que apretar las palmas, con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a cambiar de tono, pues no podía borrar de su piel, un tacto delicado que lo había acompañado toda la noche.

Cerró la puerta, y no volvió a pensar en el rostro durazno de la joven Redfield, tal como se había dispuesto.

* * *

><p>Detrás de la ventana, se escuchaba el correr del agua. La nieve se derretía con el sol naciente que se abría paso entre la blancura absoluta que rodeaba la ladera; pocos días así se observaban en esa parte de Europa. El frío hizo a Claire temblar bajo sus ropas, y revolverse sobre el diván, en busca de refugio.<p>

La joven no se halló en conciencia, sino hasta media hora después de que el ex—capitán había abandonado la habitación.

Despertó asustada, recriminándose por haber dejado que el sueño la dominara. Podía seguir tan enfermo como la noche anterior… o pudo haberla asesinado mientras dormía, cualquiera de las dos opciones. Se fijó en la superficie del colchón; estaba más que vacío.

Miró para todos lados, con la cabeza punzándole.

Curiosos que la primera persona que deseaba ver, era quien decía odiar más…

Se tocó la frente con la mano, y se obligó a controlar los latidos irregulares de su corazón.

Miró sobre la cama, como si pudiera haber alguna pista del paradero de Wesker… pero como era de esperarse, no había notas ni huellas digitales visibles.

Seguramente el rubio estaba encolerizado por haber tenido que recibir ayuda de alguien más, pues su orgullo era del mismo tamaño que su terquedad.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran peor de lo que estaban… aunque personalmente le parecía imposible.

Empezaba a reprocharse sus pensamientos contradictorios; estaba molesta por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ignorarlo, o para sentirse orgullosa por haber sido de ayuda. Estaba muy dentro de ella, sembrada la confusión por las propias acciones, de sus motivos, y también, aún más profundo, la sensación de haber cometido un error.

Que debía haberlo dejado pagar por todo el dolor que había causado, y sufrir en soledad…

Por ahora, todo lo que le quedaba era pensar que había hecho lo correcto; lo que cualquier otra persona haría si se encontrara en sus zapatos.

Dio un amplio bostezo, y estiró sus piernas, se sentía tan renovada como las circunstancias lo permitían.

Salió de su improvisado colchón, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, pues pesaba sobre sus hombros tanto como una roca.

Dejó la habitación, titubeante, nerviosa por el silencio absoluto.

No había rastros de Albert Wesker, ni de alguna otra amenaza, ni en su habitación, ni la biblioteca.

Otro bostezo; comenzaba a ser molesto estar somnolienta.

Bajó a la cocina, pues preparar un café parecía buena opción. No había sacado nada de la alacena desde que llegó, y empezaba a sentirse débil por la falta de alimento.

A pesar de que no tenía confianza para tomar sustento de la cocina, no creía que a Wesker fuera a molestarle algo así; además, empezaba a dejar de importarle "comportarse adecuadamente" para evitar resultar muerta. Igual, en el momento que pasara, no iba a sorprenderle. No podía ayudar a nadie en la posición en la que se encontraba y si Wesker quería matarla, comportarse bien no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

¿Cómo se había atrevido así después de la turbulenta noche que había pasado? Era un completo adicto al trabajo y demostró en su actuación como capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, que tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades, por muy oscuras que fueran sus intenciones. Aún así ella hubiera preferido tenerlo en cama un par de horas más, y al menos así asegurarse, de que no estaba preparando otra catástrofe para su lista.

Estaba actuando muy sospechoso, y suponía lo peor en esas condiciones.

Supuso que el café estaba en las cajoneras superiores… lo que ya suponía un problema.

"Sí, soy Albert Wesker y suelo sentirme tan alto como mis ideales." —Se dijo en tono de burla.

A veces llegaba a disfrutar de sus comentarios en contra del ex—capitán. Después de tantos sarcasmos, empezaba a entender la forma de hablar del muy maldito.

Afortunadamente, su humor era muy diferente al de su hermano Chris, quien prefería molestar hasta obtener lo que deseaba. O al menos había sido así hasta unos años atrás, pues cada vez se transformaba en un joven más serio y frívolo.

Tomó una de las sillas que estaba en el comedor, pues la alacena estaba más despejada del suelo de lo acostumbrada.

Hasta preparar el desayuno parecía un problema cerca de él.

Alcanzó el azúcar y el café, también tomo un par de platos, y el aceite.

Jamás se había considerado un prodigio de la cocina, pero al menos no se moría de hambre.

Justo estaba por vaciar el agua caliente en su taza, cuando una voz interrumpió su tranquilidad, con aires de arrogancia.

—Veo que se ha decidido unir a nosotros, señorita Redfield…—

Claire dejó aún lado la cafetera, para centrar su atención en Wesker. Tenía el cabello húmedo perfectamente ordenado, y sus ropas eran más sencillas de las que solía vestir.

—Buenos días…— _¡Claire reacciona!_ —rogó para sus adentros, necesitaba más que dos palabras atravesando sus labios. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, sin que las imágenes de lo que había leído en el archivero desaparecieran de su mente. Se veía mucho más saludable; tal vez recuperado por completo.

Tomó asiento justo delante, mirándola desde el comedor. Algo tenía que mejorar su mañana, pues todo el dramatismo comenzaba a ser incómodo. Tal vez debía ignorarla y tratarla como si fuera nada, o estar colérico, pero simplemente no hallaba como. De cualquier forma, iba a irse dos días fuera de allí, e iba a descansar de su rehén y todo lo implicaba.

No obstante, excluyendo el incidente de la noche anterior, todo en sus planes marchaba viento en popa, e incluso el baño había resultado inusualmente reparador. Podía decir que su humor se había restaurado a sus parámetros normales…

—No sabía que supiera cocinar…—dijo Wesker indiferente, tomando su teléfono celular, cruzando los brazos y piernas, desafiante.

Era sólo como si no pudiera detenerse, como si todo el tiempo estuviera alerta; jamás podía bajar la guardia para nadie.

A Claire se le fue y volvió el color en el mismo segundo, al recordar esos brazos y abdomen marcados; borró esas ideas, tan rápido como fue posible, pues Wesker estaba frunciendo el ceño, interrogante, tratando de adivinar que era lo que estaba pensando. Lo que no podía ser nada bueno.

Wesker se quedó mirando a la joven por unos segundos, notando sus ojos hinchados y la vista cansada, sólo por un tonto sentimiento hacia él; una debilidad que la transformaba en un blanco fácil para cualquiera.

A pesar de ser una joven fuerte, y con espíritu suficiente para encararlo, dejaba que un sentimiento la sacara de balance, y destruyera todo su control, cuando su voz arenosa aparecía en el ambiente. O al menos era lo que estaba empezando a notar.

—Sólo preparaba algo de café…—contestó buscando sacar una nueva taza de la alacena.

—Y veo que ha tenido algunos inconvenientes con eso…—mencionó él, apuntando a la silla.

Se levantó y se situó justo delante. Claire no creía haberlo observado tan de cerca alguna vez, y tuvo que admitir que su físico imponía aún más con la cercanía.

Él mismo sacó la taza, y puso 2 cucharadas de café negro en ella. Y un sobre de azúcar, apenas por la mitad.

Claire tomó la cafetera para vaciar el agua hirviendo, y le temblaba terriblemente, hecha un mar de nervios. No entendía esa manía de Wesker de acercarse tanto…

Seguramente el muy bastardo disfrutaba ponerle nerviosa, pues ahora tenía esa maldita sonrisa de sádico, inclinando su rostro de medio lado.

Estaba anonada con la imagen del capitán, pero trataba de no concentrarse en nada más que el líquido humeante de su taza; sentía que sí volteaba un solo segundo a mirarle, se transformaría en piedra o Wesker notaría lo sonrojada que se encontraba… y hasta la segunda sonaba peor.

Albert trató de tomar su taza de café; sus manos se encontraron con las de Claire por un segundo; estaban heladas, apartando su tacto de golpe, en beneficio de su salud mental.

El olor particular de su colonia quedó flotando en el ambiente; estaba cansada de esa loción pues seguía siendo igual de embriagante que la primera vez.

No podía entender que era lo que tenía la piel de Claire en particular, pues era lo único que podía sentir realmente. Alguna clase de químico en su tez, la temperatura, no lograba encontrar una explicación lógica.

—Voy a estar fuera un par de días. Hay suficiente comida en el refrigerador y ya conoce a que áreas tiene acceso. Volveré tan pronto como sea posible, así que espero no arme ningún desastre inadecuado.

—"Sí, claro… se siente como un dejavu"—

No era la primera vez que le advertía algo así, y ya ni le parecía extraño estar bajo amenaza.

El mayor se colocó el abrigo, y guardó su teléfono. Claire no sabía que decirle, no sabía si preguntarle si se sentía mejor o simplemente guardar silencio.

Era increíble. Era radical la transformación de Claire a través de los años; aunque seguía llamando un recuerdo de él que ya no existía… Nunca más. Pero admiraba su tenacidad, aún si él no iba a seguir huellas del pasado, que habían desaparecido en arena.

Antes de que atravesara la salida, volvió sobre sus pasos: —Muéstreme sus manos Redfield— Las palabras la congelaron igual que un balde de agua fría, y se quedó atontada por varios segundos.

Era la cosa más inconsistente que había escuchado en días.

—Las manos…—volvió a decir, con menos delicadeza que la última vez.

Se vio en la necesidad de acatar la orden, pues la voz del rubio no dejó espacio a dudas.

Estaba congelada de pies a cabeza, y en sus muñecas resaltaban las marcas amoratadas de la última vez que habían tenido un enfrentamiento.

Le colocó sus guantes de cuero rápidamente, a pesar de lo grande que le quedaban, al momento, Claire sintió la comodidad de la tela contra su piel, apaciguando un poco la molestia.

—Usted los necesita más que yo; no queremos que surja algún inconveniente irreparable—

¿Esa era su forma de agradecerle? ¿Con un café y un par de guantes? Después de toda esa angustia, de la preocupación, que nadie había solicitado cabe destacar… ¡Qué clase de agradecimiento era ese, santo cielo¡

Pero por supuesto, cualquier cosa era mejor que una paliza y un regaño por intervenir "en asuntos fuera de sus narices"; y aún así, dentro de su corazón, una sensación de confortabilidad calmó todas sus dudas…

Ahora no era la única persona que creía haber hecho lo correcto.

Él mismo se miró las manos, en busca de su reloj; estaba retrasado…Y sin motivo, estaba reacio a irse. Había una pequeña vocecita dentro de su cabeza, y no precisamente la que pudiera indicar algún tipo de desajuste mental, diciéndole que no dejara la comodidad de su mansión.

—"Pero que estupidez…"—

Azotó la puerta, y apenas de preocupó por ponerle el sello de seguridad.

Cuando la residencia quedó en absoluto silencio, Claire se dejó resbalar poco a poco contra la pared con sus piernas tambaleándole de debilidad. Se halló así misma jugueteando con las cintas de los guantes; recargó su cabeza contra el muro, mirando directo el techo.

* * *

><p>No había ni bien pasado 20 minutos desde la partida de Wesker, cuando se escuchó un estruendo en la planta superior de la casa. Claire giró a ver las escaleras, como tirada por un resorte, desde donde estaba sentada en la sala, viendo los segundos pasar contra el reloj. Su primer pensamiento fue que algo había chocado contra el ventanal, como una pelota o un pedazo enorme de hielo. Sin embargo, estas suposiciones eran tan poco lógicas como algún inesperado visitante que estuviera en busca del tirano.<p>

Sabía de antemano que todas las visitas que recibiera el ex—capitán serían anormales, pero aquello de entrar rompiendo paredes rosaba lo insano.

La pelirroja por poco da un alarido de sorpresa, pero había desarrollado una capacidad innata de las situaciones de peligro, y parecía encontrarse en medio de una… Aunque estaba haciendo suposiciones apresuradas, era mejor tomar sus precauciones. Bien podrían ser los primeros síntomas de paranoia, la que no era difícil desarrollar en ese ambiente.

Y podía estar lo suficientemente confundida como para meter su mano en la licuadora o algo así, pero no era idiota como para detenerse a preguntar quién era.

Fuera quien fuera el anónimo intruso, no podía ser una perita en dulce si se atrevía a interrumpir de esa manera en la residencia Wesker.

Sólo que él estaba ausente… y ese era otro punto. ¿Y si la buscaban a ella? ¿Habrían dado con ella finalmente?

No era un ruido común. Vidrios impactándose en el suelo. El cascareo de pasos sobre los restos del ventanal… Y no pudo más que pensar, con una resignación casi dolorosa. _"¿Por qué a mí?"_

Un golpe contra una de las puertas, haciendo trizas la madera…

Su respiración acelerándose sin aviso. Uno, dos, tres. Eran botas de combate, no cabía duda; pero estaba completamente segura de que no se trataba del dueño de la mansión.

Se puso a gatas sobre el suelo, se sacó las botas… Dios, el suelo era literalmente hielo; se escondió detrás de uno de los sillones de la casa. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Había una puerta conectada directamente a la cocina; seguramente ahí es donde se hallaba la despensa almacenada.

Si tan sólo pudiera llegar allí…

Los pasos comenzaron a bajar por la escalera, estaba escuchándolos con claridad, casi sentía el agua fría que resbalaba de las botas de su visitante, chocar contra sus orejas.

Fueron los 24 escalones más cortos de su vida, pues antes de poder huir a ningún lado, creía sentir la respiración del anónimo sobre su nuca. Estaba refugiada en la parte posterior de la sala, y pudo notar que el hombre se dirigía al estudio principal, que daba directo a la biblioteca en la parte superior de la casa, no sin antes darle un vistazo a la enorme pantalla de televisión y a una lámpara de lava, para después regresar a ver el comedor de vidrio reforzado… mientras que a Claire se le escapaba el alma por la boca.

Tenía oportunidad de huir, si lograba llegar a las escaleras y subir… Podía refugiarse en su habitación, que era tan trampera como las demás.

Su baño tenía atajo directo al pasillo, y bien podía pasársela rondando por allí hasta asegurarse de que su aventurado compañero había desaparecido de la escena.

El desconocido se alejó aún más, y como era de esperarse, abrió la puerta del estudio, no del modo más amable. Tal vez buscaba el laboratorio de Wesker, pues era claro que tenía uno, y quería darle alguna sorpresa.

Claire se preguntó si él tendría tantos enemigos como supuestos aleados… No cabía duda de que cualquiera le daría la espalda y clavaría la estaca con tal de ver su arrogancia fuera de escena, y claro, despojarle de un imperio sucio que se había ganado a pulso a lo largo de los años, producto de su creciente ambición.

La más joven Redfield se permitió asomar la vista con cautela, cuando ya estaba fuera del alcance visual de aquel importuno visitante.

Era un hombre enorme, vestido de militar: botas, pantalón de camuflaje, tenía una boina roja; cargaba con un arco y flecha que bien podían tener su altura.

Su espalda era casi tan ancha como la puerta… y parecía incluso más alto que el mismo Wesker.

No pudo ver su rostro, pero el diagnostico preliminar era igual de malo aún sin conocer su identidad.

Esos pasos sonaban tan pesados, que por un momento creyó que se trataba de alguna bestia del bosque o algo por el estilo. No perdió tiempo, y una vez asegurada que el militar había desaparecido por la puerta, comenzó a arrastrarse dentro de la cocina; había un pequeño muro, donde bien podía esconderse… Los trastos colgaban peligrosamente sobre su cabeza. Aún lado, sobre la esquina de la mesa, el porta cuchillos. No era de largo alcance ni más veloz que un arma de fuego, pero Claire sabía utilizarlos con propiedad. Al menos, se sentiría más segura, aunque dudaba que fuera a hacer algo de daño; por lo menos contaba con el factor sorpresa a su favor.

La madera crujió debajo de su peso, y casi hace a sus labios partidos sangrar; se sentía cazada por un leopardo, dispuesto a darle una mordida directa a la yugular.

Tragó saliva… Jamás el juego de las escondidillas le había parecido tan aterrador. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. A gatillas, primero una mano y luego ambas piernas. Podía ver su respiración, flotando en el ambiente, formando figuras irregulares, golpeándole directo al rostro.

Su estómago comenzó a doblarse, y tuvo que detenerse en un escalón. Dolía mucho…

Escuchaba el reloj de manecillas, un golpe tras otro, más lento, más frágil. Quería que se detuviera y dejara de contar el tiempo que Claire no tenía.

Cuando llegó al tope de las escaleras, se halló en conflicto del lugar a donde dirigirse. El presunto militar no buscaría donde ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, así que pensó que el cuarto de Wesker sería una buena opción de escondite.

Si había ido a buscar en el estudio, no le había tomado mucho tiempo, pues mucho antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había vuelto a la sala. Tal vez había encontrado el acceso, pero necesitaba algún tipo de contraseña, que podía saber ella.

Un alivio que hubiera salido de allí, pues podría jurar, sino era efecto de un delirio de persecución, que la buscaba a ella. Lo imaginaba inspeccionando la sala, sillón detrás de sillón.

Se detuvo a pensar un poco. Quizá algún juego enfermo de Wesker… Un matón que hiciera su trabajo sucio. ¡Ya no sabía ni que suponer, joder!

Jamás había sentido incomodidad tal en toda su vida…

Estaba sentado en el helicóptero, pero era sólo su cuerpo presente.

Seguía sintiendo su cabeza adolorida, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, no estaba en optimas condiciones para explicarles todo lo que ya sabía a un montón de ineptos que igual jamás iban a comprenderle.

Había algo que no estaba bien en todo eso, y en Tricell podían esperar a por él. Además, por algo era el líder de su propia organización y podía mandar a todos al demonio si así lo deseaba.

Tenía sus sospechas de esos bastardos y comenzaba a sembrarse en él la duda de que alguien había tratado de cambiar la movida la noche anterior. Iba a descubrirlo pronto, y de momento no iba a tomar más riesgos.

—De la vuelta; cambio de planes, volvemos a la residencia…—

El piloto pareció distraído por la petición de su jefe…

Wesker sacó su arma en una fracción de segundo, y atentó contra su propio transporte, dejando una marca contra el acero, justo detrás de donde se hallaba el conductor de la nave.

— ¿No me ha escuchado? Gire de vuelta…—

Siempre había sido un hombre de poca, pero muy poca, paciencia.

Pasos acercándose de nuevo… ¡Venía de regreso por las escaleras! La primera puerta abierta: la biblioteca. Se metió tan rápidamente que casi tropieza, afortunadamente la madera no hizo ninguna señal de protesta esta vez.

Los pasos se detuvieron, suspiró de alivio. Se refugió detrás de un diván, donde había pasado la primera noche de su captura.

A veces creía tener una aversión a las camas, pues se quedaba dormida en cualquier otro lugar menos en su confortable colchón.

La calma no duró mucho. Las pisadas siguieron su camino hacia ella. Se acercó a la puerta que daba al estudio de la planta baja… Estaba cerrada con llave.

Juraría que era una de las puertas que se hallaba abierta.

Con desespero, víctima de su propia trampa, reprochándose su lentitud, trato de abrir una vez más, sin éxito.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sabía que debía haberse quedado en la puerta de la despensa… Claire escuchó a la puerta chocar contra el librero, como una bienvenida al infierno.

—Veamos… ¿Pero qué ratoncito me he encontrado por aquí? ¿No eres un poco grande para jugar al escondite? — preguntó el hombre de hasta entonces, desconocida apariencia.

Pero era realmente impactante observarle de frente. Pálido, ojos azules intranquilos, perturbados, una enorme cicatriz sobre su rostro; músculos anormales, alto, de expresión obsesiva, controladora… Su sola mirada era objeto de preocupación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo osas entrar de esa manera? — Claire sentía dentro de sí una fuerza con la que no contaba. Podía llegar a ser buena aparentando…

—Nunca le han dicho que es de mala educación recibir de esa manera a sus invitados… Redfield—

Si había tenido algún tipo de ecuanimidad ante la situación, se había esfumado con esa simple palabra al final de la oración.

El hombre le sonrió sádicamente, y comenzó a andar, con un paso bamboleante, con la clara dificultad de mover un cuerpo con tales dimensiones, y aún así, Claire podía adivinar la agilidad de sus amagos felinos; jugueteaba con un cuchillo enorme, muy parecido al que tenía León acomodado sobre su repisa y solía cargar para todos lados.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? — preguntó la pelirroja, tratando de retroceder; apretó el mango del cuchillo de cocina con la palma.

—Creo que alguien debió enseñarle a la niña buenos modales…

Se siguió acercando a donde Claire estaba recargada contra la puerta de roble, hasta tomarla del cuello, pero esta vez no iba a dejarse, por muy enorme que el intruso fuera, y clavó el cuchillo contra la parte posterior de su brazo… Era una pequeña venganza por las muchas que le habían sujetado de esa forma; era desesperante, y lastimaba toda su postura.

El hombre no hizo ninguna expresión de dolor, pero la inercia pudo más que su fuerza, y la soltó, no de la manera más delicada posible.

Claire aprovechó para correr a la puerta tropezando pues el desconocido le iba pisando los talones, la pescó del brazo antes de que su esfuerzo hubiera tenido alguna recompensa, con ambas manos le jaló de los antebrazos, asegurando su inmovilidad, le arrastró escaleras abajo, golpeándola contra cada escalón.

Tocando planta baja, le botó contra la pared. Claire no gimió por puro orgullo, pero se había dado directo en la cabeza.

— ¿Con que tú eres Claire Redfield, no es así? La eterna enamorada de Kennedy…

La pelirroja se sacudió la confusión, escuchando sus palabras recelosas. ¿Cómo podía conocer a León?

— ¡Quien eres, responde!... ¿Y qué quieres conmigo y con León? — mencionó, retirándose la sangre que le escurría por los labios.

—Y yo que creí que serías más hermosa por la forma en que él hablaba de ti… — El hombre se volteó repentinamente de espaldas, comenzando a rondar pausadamente alrededor de la habitación.

Una risa desagradable salió de sus labios, mientras empuñaba el cuchillo. No estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas; le estaba encerrando en la incertidumbre.

—No sabía que Wesker tuviera interés en las niñas pequeñas… aunque siempre fue un poco retraído en cuanto a sus gustos—La joven Redfield le miró con veneno puro filtrándose por sus ojos. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo callar, pues a cada palabra que mencionaba sus juicios se iban haciendo más difusos y empezaba a sentir que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Ese sujeto sabía en donde dolía exactamente; sus comentarios mordaces eran más agresivos que sus golpes.

— Y ya que estabas viviendo en compañía de mi… adorado jefe y colega. Dime, ¿Dónde está su antiguo laboratorio? —

¿Antiguo?

—Pues si tu cerebro fuera tan grande como tu cuerpo bien podrías encontrarlo por tu cuenta…—

Al militar, ese comentario fue como un golpe directo a las costillas, y si era la única arma con la que ella contaba para proteger su dignidad, no iba a escatimar en su uso, aún teniendo que arrastrar con las consecuencias.

Una patada, directo a su pecho, y esta vez no pudo evitar sollozar en dolor.

La tomó de la cabellera roja y larga, jalándola para que le viera directo a la cicatriz. Sus labios despedían un olor insípido a tabaco, sus exhalaciones burdas, como de un animal furioso en busca de venganza. Su piel era áspera, y llevaba una barba de varios días. Quedaron rostro contra rostro, y Claire podía sentir las marcas del militar contra sus mejillas.

—No tienes que preocuparte por represalias de Wesker, no volverá esta vez, de eso nos hemos asegurado—

El aire frío invadió los pulmones de la menor, tan velozmente, que por poco y se ahoga de la impresión.

— ¿De que estás hablando…?— Fue lo que pudo tartamudear. ¿Era temor lo que había en sus ojos, y esa voz quebrada? Jack cayó en cuenta rápidamente, esperando que fuera cierto, pues tendría una ventaja considerable, ya que había encontrado otro punto débil. Iba a quebrarla de todas las formas posibles, e iba a lograr que León le rindiera cuentas, por el camino más doloroso; directo a su corazón.

No quería darle el gusto de ser una presa fácil, pero el destino no estaba siendo amable con ella. No quería mostrarle el pánico que le estaban causando sus palabras.

Sus ojos que empezaban a anegarse de lágrimas; pero ya había sobrevivido a tantas cosas, y no iba a morir llorando.

—Es muy sencillo… Está muerto. Ya no puede intervenir más, con toda su pretensión. Seamos sinceros, sus métodos se estaban volviendo un poco anticuados —

Se quedó en silencio, cerrando los ojos. Imaginando la explosión del helicóptero o una corriente eléctrica violenta pasando a través de su cuerpo, y aún así, la idea de que algo tan simple hubiera terminado con la existencia del ex—capitán, le parecía imposible.

—Y después de él, me tomaré un tiempo para mis asuntos personales. Creo que no vendría mal una visita a mis antiguos camaradas... Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría León si le mostrara a su linda novia…— acercó el cuchillo contra el vientre de Claire, perforando sus ropas apenas por un pequeño agujero— descuartizada, ya que se acerca Navidad. ¿Un lindo regalo no te parece, Redfield? No creo que a Albert le importe que manche su alfombra—

Maldito sádico bastardo.

No iba a otorgarle la satisfacción de gritar, no iba a pedir ayuda ni clemencia. Antes muerta.

Sabía que no era el momento, pero estaba arrepintiéndose de tantas cosas en su vida. Había sido toda una travesía, con sus altibajos pero era la única cosa que le había pertenecido por tanto tiempo. Sus acciones, sus vivencias, sus recuerdos. Aquella mañana en que habían salido, hubiera preferido abrazar por más tiempo a Chris, regalarle ese CD a León que tanto quería pero que jamás se dio un espacio para comprar. Y a pesar de que estaba molesta con el sólo pensar, hubiera deseado detener a Wesker un segundo en la puerta, para mirarle allí de pie y jurar que no se había equivocado con él, por mucho que quisiera convencerle de que nada de lo que había sido, aún existía dentro de él.

Esta vez, le rajó suavemente por debajo del cuello, y la sangre no tardó en fluir, aunque era sólo una herida superficial.

—O tal vez… debería de torturarte sólo a ti…—La levantó contra la pared, con ambas manos estiradas a los lados; comenzó a besarle el cuello, su lengua filosa quemando su piel centímetro a centímetro. Puso el cuchillo justo debajo de su ombligo, y la menor hubiera jurado que estaba por encajarlo a penas dejara de acariciarla.

Era tan repugnante…

—Estoy seguro que a León no le importará prestarme a su juguetito por un momento…—dijo el muy sádico, acercándose a sus labios.

La besó, mordiendo sus labios hasta sacarle sangre. Deslizó sus manos por la chaqueta, bajando el cierre violentamente. La recargó contra uno de los sillones, presionando su cuerpo con el pecho. Con el cuchillo sobre el cuello de Claire, un pequeño camino de sangre comenzó a dibujarse sobre la piel pálida de una aterrada pelirroja.

No iba a salir de esta intacta, pero la forma en que la tocaba… La impotencia se estaba convirtiendo en su mayor tortura.

La navaja le despojó de su delicada blusa, dejando a su ropa interior como única protección; estaba avergonzada. Krauser rompió de la misma forma el botón de sus vaqueros nuevos, y a pesar de lo mucho protestara, no podía librarse de sus caricias. La levantó para recostarla sobre el sillón más grande, tratando de retirarle los jeans, rasguñando sus caderas. Claire escuchaba sus gruñidos y respiraciones ansiosas; comenzó a besar su vientre y un poco más abajo, pero estaba segura que estaba mordiendo su piel en el proceso.

Trató de patearle la entrepierna, asqueada de sus gemidos, sin ningún resultado. Sus vistas se cruzaron, y Claire no se lamentó de tener un temperamento tan explosivo, y le escupió directo a la cara.

Él inclinó el rostro, para de un sólo puñetazo reventarle la boca. Se limpió la saliva, y le dio un tirón del brazo que la dejó en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor, que ya era imposible de ocultar.

Apenas recuperó el aliento, volvió a su cabeza la imagen de cada una de las personas que amaba.

¿Qué sería de León? Si ese bastardo lo encontraba iba a asegurarse de debilitarlo con el recuerdo de Claire… Iba a torturarlo una y otra vez con la culpa, cuando ella a pasito propio se había metido en todo ese embrollo que no era en lo absoluto responsabilidad de nadie más.

Por alguna parte de su cerebro, se presentaban los recuerdos el ex—capitán, que si bien no se trataba un ejemplo a seguir, siempre había demostrado que debía entregar el todo por el todo, sin temor a la propia muerte.

¿Lo habrían torturado? ¿Cómo habían logrado atraparlo? ¿Lo… lo habrían convertido en alguna clase de experimento o simplemente un golpe a quemarropa, por la espalda? No concebía otra forma de derrotar al tirano, pues de los peores, él había sido el mejor. Pensándolo de forma positiva, Chris ya no corría tanto peligro con Wesker fuera de la jugada.

Tuvo que toser varias veces, un esputo sanguinolento cayendo de sus labios, y la herida ardiéndole horrores. Se limpió con la palma; aún llevaba sus guantes. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras trataba de alzarse apoyándose contra el suelo de madera.

—Maldito infeliz, vendiendo tus servicios al mejor postor. No eres más que una banal ramera. — Era la voz de la rabia, pura sin atisbo de compasión o temor. Incluso su tono natural había desaparecido, para ser su puro coraje pronunciando sílaba a sílaba.

Se preguntó si acaso era suicida, y la única respuesta era una rotunda afirmación.

Aquel maniaco volvió sobre sus pasos, pateó a la joven con toda su fuerza, directo a las costillas… cuando se aseguró de tenerla indefensa, como de hecho había sido desde un inicio, colocó la pesada bota sobre su torso, y comenzó a ejercer presión.

Había tanto dolor en su cuerpo, que Claire no sabía a que debía de hacer caso. Alguno de sus órganos estaba a punto de reventarse.

No hay muertes heroicas cuando no hay nadie para juzgar quien es el villano.

Un golpe furioso impactó en los oídos de Claire; probablemente su tímpano se había reventado.

Un líquido empapó sus ropas. Y la bota, que había dejado marca sobre su vientre, dejó de ejercer presión sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

El militar hizo una increíble maniobra hacía atrás, tan veloz como la pelirroja había supuesto sería.

Claire alzó débilmente la cabeza, su piel, tornándose transparente a la vista.

—Vaya, Krauser. Jamás creí que fuera de mi elite caerías tan bajo, de manera tan apresurada…—

Esa voz; jamás creyó que habría de agradecer escucharla.

—Wesker…— mencionó la joven, con la voz temblorosa. ¡El muy bastardo le había mentido! Tenía que haberlo sabido, pero de antemano había tomado a sus sentimientos como respuesta. ¿Por qué engañarla con esa baja treta? No es como si la muerte del tirano fuera a afectarla…

¿Qué no había otra forma de recibirlo? ¿Siempre tendrían que mencionar su apellido en el mismo tono? Albert entró a la casa sin dejar de apuntar, agradeciendo tener un radar tan agudo; nadie vendría a fastidiarle la fiesta sin pagar un precio.

Giró a ver a su huésped un segundo; Claire estaba muy maltrecha. Y no decirlo, sin parte de su vestimenta. Esto sólo le molestó más, pues a pesar de todo, la violación jamás había sido de su agrado. Por el contrario, lo creía un acto vil y cobarde, que no tenía razón de ser; era una muestra de debilidad física por otro cuerpo.

Miró a Krause, limpiándose la sangre del hombro. Ese hijo de puta. No estaba interesado en la seguridad de la joven, al fin y al cabo moriría dado su tiempo, pues se trataba de un rehén temporal. Pero era suya. Y no estaba dispuesto a compartir la diversión con ningún intruso. El irrumpir de tal manera en sus aposentos no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a permitir, pues estaba seguro que había ido a buscar su nueva cepa y llevarse todo aquello que era valioso en su laboratorio.

De cualquier forma, era prácticamente imposible que alguien entrara allí sin su autorización.

Desde hacía tiempo su "subordinado" le debía unas cuentas, y esta vez no iba a dejarlas pasar.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? No veo que estés haciendo un mejor trabajo de niñera…

Wesker disparó su arma una vez más, seguro de que ahora no le daría en el hombro como su primer impacto.

Krauser tuvo que retroceder, pues la bala iba directo a su cabeza.

— ¿Es acaso todo lo que tienes Wesker? Sé que nunca te han gustado las armas de fuego… pero al parecer te has vuelto débil con los años, _mi amigo_.

Si lo que Jack estaba tratando de hacer era cabrearlo, estaba fallando rotundamente su cometido. Albert no iba a dejar perder el control esta vez, mucho menos con un ser de menores capacidades en muy amplios sentidos.

No podía negar las habilidades tácticas y la fortaleza de Krauser, pero no tenía comparación con las propias. Y estaba dispuesto a acabarlo ahora, si la situación se presentaba.

—Terminemos con esto…—Mencionó Jack, mientras lanzaba su cuchillo justo al pecho de Wesker, quien se hizo a un lado con una velocidad impresionante, volteando la cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

El rostro del militar renegado estaba sudoroso; e incluso entre sus rasgos violentos se podía adivinar cierta incertidumbre.

Se escuchó un ruido detrás; las hélices cortando la nieve, pasando muy cerca del techo. Cuando Claire levantó la vista hacía el tal… ¿Cómo le había llamado Wesker?... Krauser, se quedó boquiabierta.

El hombre tenía el brazo en alto; gritaba tal como si su piel estuviera incendiándose; una especie de espada creciendo desde el fondo de su hueso, con tres puntas enormes que bien podrían partir un árbol en dos; arterias moviéndose articuladamente, derramando un líquido repugnante por cada una de sus fisuras. Era enorme, y al parecer el militar podía controlarla a placer; su transformación completada le dotó de un arma, algo que la pelirroja jamás había presenciado.

El ex—capitán ni siquiera se inmutó; empujó el sillón hasta voltearlo antes de que ella pudiera ver otro movimiento de su enemigo, lanzándolo en su dirección. Claire quedó contra la pared aturdida, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente golpeada.

Escuchó un golpe, pasos de alguien corriendo, de pronto una punta plateada y bañada en sangre se había estrellado contra el sillón; estaba retorciéndose en su batalla por alcanzar a tocarla o por tratar de liberarse.

Wesker estaba contra el sillón, sin moverse, y por un momento Claire creyó que le había atravesado. Estaba harta de que su corazón se detuviera una y otra vez; era un tamboreo que daba directo a su estómago y la hacía querer vomitar.

Transcurridos unos segundos, Krauser salió volando contra la pared de un golpe, quedando bastante aturdido.

Así que el rubio lo había visto venir…

Ya no estaba segura de cual era la principal prioridad de Krauser, si matar a Wesker o a ella misma. Sus intenciones eran tan torpes como poco planeadas y comenzaba a ser obvio que iba a serle muy difícil ganar el encuentro.

El capitán se cuadró cuan alto era, y le dio un pequeño vistazo a su prisionera, asintiendo con la cabeza, en apenas un ligero movimiento. Claire se quedó fría. ¿La… había salvado? ¡Ese frío egoísta maniaco! Si claro, ahora tendría que disfrutar el hecho de deberle la vida. Y "debérsela" de manera muy efímera, ya que si no fuera por él, no estaría enredada en todos esos problemas.

Jamás había pensado que Claire podría parecer algo más que bonita, porque sin duda, la pequeña Redfield era atractiva. A pesar de las heridas en su rostro, podía adivinarse lo estilizados de sus rasgos… Podía notar la belleza de su pequeño torso desnudo, con el cabello pelirrojo cayéndole a los lados. —Qué tontería—dijo en voz alta, y nadie pudo entender a que se refería.

Se movió de lugar, tratando de acercarse a la puerta, donde tenía más espacio para maniobrar.

— ¿Y es así como quieres caer?... Entonces tendré que acabar contigo rápidamente. Ya haz causado suficientes molestias—fue lo que dijo el rubio, caminando con su parsimonia acostumbrada, acomodándose los lentes medianoche.

La garra se abalanzó sobre él directamente. Lo esquivó con maestría, sus movimientos prácticamente imposibles de ser capturados, echando un giro en 360°, trasladando todo su cuerpo de lado sobre el aire.

En cuanto Wesker estuvo de nuevo de pie sobre el suelo, su vista se volvió borrosa… Tenía razón, no estaba completamente repuesto. "Maldición" —Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Pero no iba a detenerse, no hasta que ese sujeto estuviera muerto.

El rubio colocó su mano en una extraña posición al tiempo que corría hacia Krauser, quien daba una maroma hacía atrás, después de fallar su segundo ataque.

Claire sabía que él no era el único que podía jugar al fenómeno.

— ¡Siempre fuiste un error Wesker! Nunca pudiste encarar a ningún enemigo por ti mismo…— El odio podía adivinarse en cada una de sus palabras. ¿Era Krauser el que estaba perdiendo el control?

Una patada y un golpe fuerte con la mano lo sacaron de equilibrio mientras se impulsaba por los aires. Krauser tuvo que retroceder ante la agilidad de su enemigo, casi llegando a la inexistente entrada del estudio.

—Me vendiste tu alma, Jack. Y es hora de pagar el precio…

Albert dio varios giros sobre el aire, hasta alcanzarlo. De nuevo, la actividad de la noche pasada dio signos de aparición, y esta vez su vista se fue a la oscuridad completa por unos segundos.

— ¡No eres quien solías ser, Wesker! Lo sabes bien… Puedo adivinar debilidad en tus ojos.

Está vez, fue tiempo del mayor de reír de forma desagradable.

— ¿Lo dices tú que estas huyendo? —

El ruido de la ventisca era ensordecedor, esta vez, ni siquiera podía verse por la ventana. Claire podía observar a su anfitrión por la espalda, hasta que desapareció por el estudio principal.

El capitán echó a correr hacia Jack Krauser, con la intensión de atravesarle por completo. Estaba comenzando a exasperarse y eso no podía llevar a nada bueno.

No obstante, aprovechando su velocidad, Jack colocó la extremidad mutante delante y se impulsó con la pared de atrás, empujándole aún lado, utilizando su propia fuerza en contra.

El rubio terminó del otro lado del acervo; los libros cayeron sobre su regazo, y tuvo que sacudirse para volver a enfocar. Krauser giró en el suelo, colocando el brazo delante de su cuerpo como escudo. El mayor se levantó, y miró a su oponente de solsayo, con la superioridad que siempre tenía grabada en el rostro.

El presunto militar atravesó la estancia, caminando lentamente. Los ojos azules se cruzaron con el absorbente color lava que brillaba detrás de los lentes.

—Si no te mato a ti, me llevaré a la chica. Le dije que estabas muerto… pero jamás esperé su particular reacción, debo de confesar. Están detrás de tus pasos; podrás dominar todas las cepas que cazamos para ti, pero estas cediendo terreno. Y ahora que descubro que la chica tiene otros… intereses en ti, podré derribar dos pájaros con el mismo tiro. —

—Nada saldrá de esta mansión contigo; no tienes el valor de enfrentarme, y puedo escuchar que están esperándote arriba. Ambos sabemos que no tienes las agallas de quedarte. —dijo Wesker con una parsimonia absoluta, ignorando por completo al comentario sobre la menor Redfield.

Un movimiento veloz provino de sus felinos ataques, corriendo con una velocidad tal, que el suelo crujió bajo su cuerpo; logró atinar una patada justo al pecho de su antiguo aliado, para después con ambas manos tomarlo de la ropa, cada golpe con una elegante agilidad, teniendo cuidado con el "defecto biológico" de su atacante.

Krauser se rió entre dientes, a pesar de que podía darse cuenta de que había subestimado a su oponente muy por debajo de los estándares, pues él mismo había participado en los eventos de aquella central donde Wesker había estado la noche anterior, y estaba seguro que sus capacidades de sanación acelerada estaban fuera de línea.

Aunque conocía de lo que era capaz, su antiguo jefe había desaparecido de escena por algún tiempo.

Curioso que había derrumbado a Umbrella apenas un año atrás, y ya estaba haciéndose de nuevos tratos.

Wesker tenía ya entre manos una mejor opción, su camino, trabajando para fines más amplios que las armas bioterroristas.

—Ambos sabemos de que se trata todo esto. No hay aliados; sólo enemigos. Estamos solos en esto y aun así estas obstinado a mantener esa chiquilla contigo; deberías de preguntarte el motivo del temor que leí en su mirada. Que hayas venido de manera tan repentina en su rescate es algo nuevo… y sólo me dice que te estas ablandando, capitán. O por otra parte, sigues sin olvidar que todos los S.T.A.R.S te hicieron ver como un idiota y quieres que paguen los platos rotos. —Krauser volvió a sonreír, pues había desconcertado un poco a ese hombre indiferente ante todo sentimiento, que era donde quería empezar.

Sacándolo de balance. De esta forma pudo atinar un puñetazo en el abdomen de Wesker, y después, un codazo sobre su espalda, que bien abría podido romperle algún hueso.

El antiguo capitán apoyó ambas manos hacía atrás, con un nuevo golpe sobre el pecho de Jack para librarse de la golpiza que podía continuar bajo las manos de ese traidor; lo lanzó lejos con la fuerza suficiente para reventar los estantes cercanos al escritorio central.

—Sabes que esos son tus motivos; ¿Demasiado sentimental para olvidar a tu viejo colega, Kennedy? — mencionó Wesker, en el tono de burla más irritante con el que contaba.

Cuando Wesker se acercó al hombre que yacía en el suelo, hizo el amago de recetar un talonazo como estocada final, pero el militar, a pesar de la abertura sangrienta que se había formado en su pecho, desgarrando su piel y parte de su musculatura, tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivar el golpe de gracia. El ex—capitán perforó la madera del tapiz, y sus ropas se quedaron prendadas de los restos.

Krauser no iba a quedarse con el orgullo tan dolido; se levantó de un brinco, con su imponente arma mutágena como armadura, dispuesto a atacar a muerte. Wesker trató de impedir el inminente corte directo a su yugular, que sería bastante debilitante aunque no mortal, lo cual logró con un puñetazo directo a las costillas de su oponente, pero sin causar el daño esperado.

El filo pasó sobre costado derecho del ex—capitán, rompiendo su camisa y clavándose varios centímetros, abriendo paso entre su y al parecer, por suerte, sobre ningún órgano interno, levantándolo desde el suelo; Jack le arrojó a un lado, para obtener unos segundos de ventaja. Wesker era incapaz de sentir dolor, y evitó notar que su herida no sanaba con la velocidad acostumbrada, a lo que su enemigo sonrió victorioso. Se levantó tan pronto se había librado de la garra.

Krauser corrió hacía las escaleras, con el paso marcial y agilizado de un militar. Brincó por los muebles alrededor del lugar; el capitán llevaba las mismas zancadas de tigre, tras su sombra. El detestable e inesperado visitante se lanzó contra el ventanal del piso superior de la biblioteca, mientras su transporte le recibía del otro lado.

A penas se pescó al helicóptero, se tocó la herida, sus manos se mancharon de sangre. Jamás había visto tal clase de ataque, y estaba francamente, asombrado.

— ¡Voy a volver de visita, será mejor que estés preparado! — gritó Jack sobre el ruido de la nevada. El pecho le dolía horrores…

Iba a volver por las muestras que el hombre con tanto recelo protegía, y que eran las bases de su imperio.

—Obtendrás los mismos resultados, Jack. —

Pero por sobre todo, iba a volver por la chica.

Krauser sonrió: —Adelante, vámonos—

El rubio comenzó a disparar su Samurai Edge desde el interior de la residencia, con más odio que puntería.; varios disparos dieron contra el helicóptero, hasta que este desapareció entre la bruma helada.

Una música tétrica comenzó a sonar dentro de su mente, repitiendo palabras que no deseaba volver a escuchar.

¿Cómo había logrado ese imbécil violar su seguridad? ¿Y si no hubiera regresado esa tarde? Alguien sabía de sus actividades y había dado bandera verde para un ataque a su residencia.

Tan infantiles, espiando sus pasos para robar todo lo que por derecho le pertenecía, con una estocada por la espalda.

Estaba cabreado, y apenas se quedó solo, lanzó lo que quedaba del escritorio por los aires; su respiración audible hasta el otro lado de la sala.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podía alguien tener la intención de robar su trabajo y salir ileso del lugar? Y Claire…

¡Iba a asesinar a la mocosa de una vez por todas! Pensó disparando de nuevo contra la nada. Las páginas de los libros revoloteando con la brisa que provenía del exterior.

¡Habían irrumpido en su propio hogar, tratado de matarlo por segunda ocasión y sin más había huido cual cobarde!

Podía escuchar los comentarios de Krauser en su mente, y aunque no quería tomar en serio las palabras de alguien tan bajo como ese sujeto, algo de verdad tenía.

¿Por qué había sentido esa urgencia de ponerla lejos del alcance de Krauser?

¿En realidad iba a tomarle importancia a un montón de cursilerías como esas?

Sabía que a su antiguo subordinado le encantaba el dramatismo y el hecho de que tratara tan fervientemente de salvar la vida de Claire, dejaba espacio para sus enfermizas especulaciones.

Antes de salir, se permitió clavar el puño en contra del acervo; sus nudillos partiendo el mueble de roble en dos partes.

Escuchó que varias personas se acercaban al interior de la casa; sus estúpidos soldados marchando a la entrada, atraídos por el alboroto. Menuda cosa. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, Claire estaba medio sentada en uno de los sillones aún sin nada que le cubriera; estaba temblando de frío, parecía apenas consenciente de su situación.

—Señor…

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, parados como unos inútiles? Localicen las coordenadas del helicóptero. Quiero que lo derriben. — Dijo con voz fría. No tenían porque conocer su descontrol; no tenían que saber que por un solo segundo había creído en su desventaja.

—Señor nosotros… fue una operación fantasma. El helicóptero estaba protegido satelitalmente; nuestros radares digitales fueron incapaces de rastrearlo. El intruso accedió desde la maleza a la parte posterior de la mansión; llegó en soledad, y no contaba con refuerzos…

—No me interesa ninguna de sus explicaciones. ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro? ¡Derriben el maldito helicóptero!

Los hombres armados se giraron a ver a Claire, suponiendo algún incidente entre ella y el capitán debido a los moretones en su rostro; la joven estaba claramente apenada de su estado de desnudez.

— ¿Qué están mirando? ¡Largo de aquí! —Gritó esta vez, un furioso Albert Wesker.

Se acercó a Claire y con clara indiferencia le extendió su abrigo; sin musitar palabra salió al patio principal de su mansión… Claire estaba segura por su estado de ánimo que estaba a punto de cometer algún acto insano.

Y así fue, a pesar de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas y le dolía el vientre, se cubrió con el abrigo que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y caminó detrás de Albert, dispuesta a tratar de detenerlo. No servía intentarlo, pues el hombre ya estaba caminando bajo la nieve, pistola en mano.

Afuera un soldado de alto rango, que parecía dispuesto a justificar su descuido, algo que Wesker no iba a permitir.

Colocó su arma entre las sienes de su jefe de seguridad, y le disparó a quemarropa, sin permitirle pronunciar ni una sola silaba.

La pelirroja tuvo que desviar la vista, horrorizada por el espectáculo. La sangre del hombre comenzó a abrirse paso sobre la nieve, mientras el mayor regresaba hacia ella, con los ojos lava brillando detrás de los lentes, con un gesto endemoniado.

Ni siquiera miró a Claire al pasar a su lado, simplemente desapareció por las escaleras. La joven se congeló en su lugar, mirando como sus compañeros retiraban el cuerpo de aquel desafortunado; los ojos se le abrillantaron ante la brutalidad de ese traidor, por mucho que le hubiera protegido de Krauser.

No era un héroe; no merecía la misericordia de nadie.

— "Ojalá la mentira de Krauser no lo fuera." —pensó resignada en ese momento, pues siendo sincera consigo misma, la única forma de detener aquella crueldad que representaba a el ex—capitán, era acabando con su vida. Su corazón estaba latiendo pausa tras pausa, mientras se sostenía el costado adolorido. Notó que estaba húmedo; alzo aquel líquido a la vista. Era sangre. Pero no era suya provenía de una rasgadura en el abrigo.

La extensión del agujero sobre la tela bien dejaba meter su mano. Suspiró apenas encontró la fuerza.

La menor Redfield escuchó una puerta cerrar con horrido estruendo, como si la hubieran derribado con una patada, y después, un silencio enfermizo.

Lentamente, tratando de sostenerse de los sillones, pudo recostarse, por mucho que el simple hecho de respirar doliese, logró hundirse en la bendita inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>2 a.m. Wesker estaba dentro de su estudio personal, había dejado la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta; tomó una botella de bourbon y se sirvió una copa.<p>

Revisó su costado. Aún había sangre de su superficie, pero estaba cerrando con eficiencia.

Desvió la vista a la ventana; la luz grisácea, y como no ocurría casi nunca, podía adivinarse el cielo amedrentado detrás de las montañas.

Se sonrió con amargura; nunca hubieran encontrado su laboratorio de cualquier forma. La tranquilidad de la noche era envidiable, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque fuera un poco más larga; había pasado toda la tarde leyendo, dejando a sus pensamientos circular con libertad.

—_Bien, entonces… Supongo que es una despedida…— Era la misma pelirroja que ahora tanto le irritaba mirar, sus gestos suavizados por la edad y la falta de experiencia._

_Recordaba haber levantado la mirada de los papeles que revisaba, sólo para bajar la vista de nuevo._

—_Sólo trate de no meterse en problemas— Fue todo lo que mencionó; la joven traía su maleta en mano, y sólo estaba esperando a Chris Redfield para llevarla de vuelta al aeropuerto._

_Era curioso que pasara a despedirse de él, después de aquella penosa escena en la cafetería._

— _¿Es una orden, capitán?_

—_Así es, una que no estoy esperando que cumpla. —_

_La chica sólo sonrió: —No prometo nada…—_

Desde entonces debió haber sospechado lo problemática que sería.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde la sala, y giró la vista a la puerta de la sorpresa. Era una expresión de absoluto horror. Se levantó de su asiento de cuero, con muy pocas ganas; era Claire la que había gritado de esa manera.

Llegó a la sala con pistola en mano, para descubrir que sólo estaba revolviéndose en el sillón, víctima de una pesadilla.

A su parecer las sufría constantemente; o al menos así había sido desde su estadía en la residencia.

—Wesker…— El hombre se retiró los lentes, al escuchas esas dos sílabas venir de los labios de la pelirroja. Había sido a penas un susurro, mientras luchaba contra alguna imagen imaginaria, que estaba atormentándole terriblemente, pues ahora que le escuchaba mejor, lloraba.

—Redfield… despierta— le llamó desde el final de las escaleras.

Pero no causó reacción alguna.

— ¡Redfield! —llamó esta vez alzando la voz.

No, no iba a despertar de esa forma. La chica estaba hecha ovillo sobre el sillón, revolviendo su rostro de un lado a otro, como si tratara de escapar.

— ¡Déjenlo, basta! ¡Suéltenlo, por favor!— Mencionó Claire, con suplica en su voz.

Puso la mano sobre sus hombros, dispuesto a parar el escandalo de una buena vez, pues le iba a empezar a punzar la cabeza: — ¡Dearheart! —

Claire volvió a aquel cuarto oscuro de golpe, como si hubiera sido abofeteada; Albert le miraba con una expresión que le fue imposible interpretar.

— ¿Puedo saber el motivo del escandalo? —preguntó el ex—capitán, con frío tono, que era mejor que un incómodo silencio.

Claire no se había recuperado de la impresión, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, aunque no llorara conscientemente. —Su abrigo, estaba cubierto de sangre… —

Al mayor se extraño ante su respuesta, pues ella misma tenía las manos manchadas, el rostro, los brazos; ninguna luz podía ayudarle a adivinar el terror en su joven expresión.

—Así era, un pequeño error de cálculo. Tú estabas teniendo una pesadilla— Tenía que conservar su distancia, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba dominado por algo desconocido aquella noche, probablemente de la impresión de ver su fuerza aminorada. Por un segundo había sentido a Jack dominando su encuentro…

Pero ella estaba perfectamente alerta de lo que sucedía; y quería evitarlo a toda costa; no quería estar a solas en medio de la noche con un hombre que podía disparar a otro a quemarropa entre los ojos, sin sentir nada. Un psicópata.

El rubio se dirigió al baño y sacó un par de anestésicos, aunque no acostumbrara usarlos nunca. Tomó un vaso de agua, y le ordenó tomar las pastillas de un trago. Suerte que no había ninguna clase de sangrado interno, pues de haber sido así, la joven habría muerto esa misma tarde, mientras la ignoraba campante.

Ya que Claire se hallaba más tranquila, se acercó a comprobar su pulso; irregular, pero vivaz.

—Me dijo que habías muerto… y yo te vi morir. Jamás… jamás había presenciado escena tal… era, angustiante—musitó ella suavemente, le temblaba la mandíbula. Mientras tomaba un trago del vaso. Wesker miraba su reloj y contaba las pulsaciones, por lo que ni siquiera la miró a la cara.

Se veía condenadamente asustada.

—Quiero suponer que fue un mal sueño por la forma en que estaba gritando; aunque viendo las circunstancias de su desarrollo no creó que comparta la idea.

— ¿Porqué debes de hacer todo siempre tan difícil? —Preguntó la joven, con tono de exasperación. Wesker frunció el ceño.

Claire recordaba un cuarto oscuro, una mesa de experimentación, y al mismo capitán tirado en medio de la sala. Lo tomaron de los brazos, y le recostaron. Por mera inercia, comenzó a gritar que le gritaran, pues las intenciones de aquellos desconocidos vestidos para cirugía, parecía inocente.

— "¿Para que sigo asiendo el intento?"—Se preguntó ella internamente. Podía categorizar ese día como uno de los peores de su vida, pero nada como un par de ojos rojos para causarle un terrible dolor de estómago digno de ser documentado para la historia.

—En realidad, quería agradecer que llegaras tan pronto…— ¡Listo! Estaba fuera de su sistema, no importaba la respuesta que le diera, esa loza había desaparecido de su espalda.

El ex—capitán se alejó a la parte posterior de la sala, consternado por alguna de sus palabras. Especialmente en la parte en la que prácticamente rogara porque se alejaran de él…

—Una coincidencia. Olvidé algunos documentos en el escritorio y mi asistente portátil… en cualquier otro escenario usted estaría muerta…—

Era cierto. ¿Por qué tenía que mostrar agradecimiento? Sin duda no la había sacado del embrollo por aprecio… ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota para sacar cualquier clase de conclusión sentimental?

Sí, era un completo y total monstruo, y lo había demostrado incontable número de veces; pero ella no estaba completamente segura de odiarlo.

El hombre tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, cruzando la pierna.

Claire se hizo ovillo de nuevo, apretando su abdomen. Estaba doliéndole horrores, y no pudo evitar gimotear del dolor. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que un gigante se le había parado encima, quizá no era tan malo. Se sentía realmente enferma, y sólo quería volver a caer dormida para olvidarse de semejante dolor.

Antes de poder quejarse un poco más, sintió una presencia a su lado.

Podía juzgarlo, podía tratar de entenderlo incluso, pero lo que nunca comprendería de Redfield, era su necesidad de estar cerca…

Jamás iba a poder seguir sus pasos, Wesker vivía día a día bajo un riesgo probablemente innecesario, pero no iba a cambiar ese camino, e iba a arrastrar a la destrucción a cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para tomarle afecto.

Pero por esa noche…

—Ponga su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, la llevaré a su habitación…—

La pelirroja ni siquiera podía moverse, por lo que el capitán terminó acomodándosela por propios medios.

Llegaron a la única habitación que continuaba intacta, y la recostó muy lentamente. Jamás creyó que aun sería capaz de encargarse de forma tan delicada de alguien, pero cada vez se sorprendía más de si mismo.

Wesker se irguió y justo cuando Claire creyó quedarse sola con sus pesadillas de nuevo, el rubio se sentó en un diván junto a la ventana, jugueteando con su arma.

Claire miró a su alrededor, sin evitar sentir temor. Aún sentía las manos de Krauser manipulando su cuerpo, rasgando sus ropas. Y como leyendo sus pensamientos: —No volverá a acercarse, eso puedo jurarlo. Voy a matarlo, corazón, de eso no debes de preocuparte. —musitó el ex—capitán, distraído con la luz sobre la ventana.

Jamás había sentido tan enferma de nostalgia por él; pero jamás olvidaría el dolor que había experimentado en el pecho cuando le dijeron que Wesker no volvería; el tratamiento había resultado peor que la enfermedad. Había tenido todo; era capitán de una elite de policías, tenía el respeto y admiración de algunos, incluyendo a su hermano: había tenido apoyo y el dinero jamás habría sido un problema. Pero jamás había sido suficiente…

— ¿Porqué Wesker? —preguntó ella, divagando entre el sueño y la realidad.

— ¿Por qué que, dearheart? —

— ¿Porqué tenías que hacer todo eso? —

El mayor sólo guardó silencio, consiente que sólo iba a desgastarse contestando.

El agotamiento venció a la chica apenas unos minutos después de recostarse.

—"Demasiado por un día" —pensó el ex—capitán, mirando su reloj.

Podía usar a Claire de tantas formas. Se sonrió sádicamente. El afecto de Redfield por él no sólo era una perdida de tiempo, era un arma para causar dolor a todas las personas que le rodeaban y que decían apreciarla.

Era hora de darle un mensaje a su hermano, seguramente estaría muy preocupado por ella.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, queridos lectores! Tuve muchos problemas con este capítulo, hice muchas versiones y ninguna me convencía. De hecho no quedé completamente feliz con esta versión, pero tiene sus momentos ingenionos.<p>

Muchas gracias por su paciencia.

Fany05 Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Me puso en 25 reviews en 5 capítulos :P Sí, Wesker anda muy confundido, y se pondrá peor. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

cpkennedy La banda sonora esta vez, fue muy improvisada, tenía tantas canciones en la mente. Pero una amiga me pasó una, me gustó mucho, así que pienso guardarla al final para cerrar con broche de oro. Muchas gracias por seguirme y hasta luego!

diana andrea Si! A veces si hay que investigar un poco, y utilizo todo mi diccionario para hablar como Wesker. xD Es bien difícil ser tan farol como él! Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capítulo también te guste.

Ariakas DV Los fuertes no siempre pueden ser fuertes. :D No tendría mucho de interesante si así fuera. Y Claire es toda una debilidad para él, pero aún no se de cuenta. :D Muchas gracias, disfruta este capítulo.

Polatrix Querida! Por tu canción pude terminar este capítulo! :D Ya lo edité, aunque leíste el boceto que espero también fuera de tu agrado. Te quiero señora! Y ya contesta en el face! xD kidding!


	7. Claire's morning

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Insensible.<strong>

When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from het reach  
>And the bullets catch in her teeth<p>

Coldplay – Paradise.

* * *

><p>Claire nunca fue una persona de la mañana. Ella disfrutaba las tardes soleadas, las noches frescas y llenas de una brisa suave; e incluso prefería las madrugadas charlando, en buena compañía.<p>

Pero la voz de aquel egocéntrico rubio malhumorado, a las 6:43 am terminó de convencerle sobre su odio a las primeras horas, a los primeros rayos de luz que le daban directo a la cara.

Fingió estar dormida, apenas notó la presencia de alguien más en la habitación; a pesar de que había dormido aproximadamente 12 horas completas, su cabeza le pesaba horrores, y ni siquiera podía hacer el amago de despegarla de la almohada.

La pelirroja abrió poco a poco su parpado derecho. Wesker estaba sentado en su pequeño escritorio, donde se hallaban los materiales de dibujo que le había obsequiado días atrás.

—Tuve algunas dificultades. Pero si Downing quiere presentarse a darme los avances, adelante, estaré disponible toda la tarde. —Sí, era la voz de alguien que ha vivido por mucho tiempo en soledad… ¡Y no puede respetar el sueño de los demás!

Albert estaba al teléfono, con la computadora portátil cerrada sobre las piernas.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Aunque el término de buenas noticias sea tan relativo como sus intenciones al cerrar el trato…

¿Era necesario hablar tan alto y fuerte?

— ¿Firmar? Justan demasiado de la burocracia… Así es, planeo realizar las pruebas tan pronto tenga acceso a los sujetos de prueba. —Odiaba ese lenguaje refinado; cualquier cosa que dijera sonaba de importancia hablando en ese tono.

—Excelente, estaré allí el lunes por la mañana entonces…

Una pequeña pausa, que Wesker aprovechó para abrir el ordenador.

— ¿Cena? Tan pronto con la celebraciones de aún tan poco efectivos resultados. Supongo que cualquier pretexto es bueno…

—Me parece adecuado… consideraré el presentarme entonces. Los materiales de laboratorio deben de estar listos a mi llegada si queremos acelerar el proceso…

"No puede ser" —Fue todo lo que se permitió pensar la pelirroja.

¿Iba a empezar con sus estúpidos experimentos? ¿Qué no tenía suficiente con los desastres biológicos que había ocasionado por jugar al científico loco? ¿Nunca se llenaba?

Parecía que no… y por algún motivo no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Recordó los archivos que había copiado acerca de sus últimas cepas desarrolladas. Eran muy inestables; prácticamente una sentencia de muerte para cualquier organismo que entrara en el mínimo contacto. Era desagradable, y agónico.

Dio una vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda; pero Wesker ni siquiera sospechó que estuviera despierta; estaba muy concentrado en su conversación.

"Genio y figura hasta la sepultura" —El ex—capitán era todo un genocida y eso no iba a cambiar ni en un millón de años.

Detuvo un segundo sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que sólo estaba reflexionando en círculos.

¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo en su habitación! ¡Eso no era de caballeros!

Lentamente las imágenes de su pesadilla pasaron por sus ojos abiertos, al igual que la forma en que había llegado a la cama.

¿Habría pasado allí toda la noche en vela? La idea le pareció tan humana, que no pudo asociarla con Wesker, en la misma oración.

El capitán se levantó de su asiento, y Claire pudo ver su camisa azul marino manchada de sangre, pero ninguna herida debajo.

El mayor tomó su laptop a una mano, se paró un instante observándole sobre la cama.

¿De verdad había deseado estar toda la noche tan cerca, preparado para apaciguar sus gritos, que a veces podían llamarlo, y muchas veces suplicar que se detuviera?

Claire había tenido un poco de fiebre, y había revelado entre sueños la mayoría de sus temores; y él mismo no había podido irse a su habitación por propio paso.

Aún imaginaba su cuerpo destrozado, regado sobre la alfombra, a manos de Krauser.

¿Qué debía importarle después de todo?

No. Giró al rostro contra la salida, sus rasgos duros levemente iluminados, resaltando las sombras de su mentón.

Era la presencia de Krauser lo que le había alterado de tal forma.

Era imposible que tal mortal hubiera intentado tocarla, cuando era prácticamente su propiedad ahora. No iba a permitir interrupciones; ¡No iba a permitir a nadie más poner un pie cerca! Y en cuanto viera a Krauser de nuevo… Iba a mostrarle las consecuencias de su imprudencia.

Salió con sigilo a través de la puerta.

Tan pronto escuchó a Wesker bajar las escaleras, se paró hecha un rayo a poner seguro; al fin, un momento de paz. No cantaba temprana victoria, pero era justo. Los últimos días habían sido turbulentos y dolorosos.

Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar recargada contra la puerta, suspirando de alivio.

Caminó a través de la habitación, moviéndose con cuidado para no apretar por error sus moretones.

Estaba… literalmente, destruida. Sus labios lastimados, pálida como un fantasma, ojerosa y además, sus rasgos demacrados debido al poco descanso, e incluso había perdido peso.

Se miró el abrigo, que como de costumbre no era suyo. Desabrochó los botones y checó su abdomen. Tenía una mancha color morado intenso y verde desagradable en sus orillas. Nada más le faltaba un hermoso grabado de militar para completar las marcas de la particular experiencia de ser aplastada por un gigante. Bonita tarde había tenido con Wesker y los soldados viendo su sostén rosa con líneas blancas de encaje.

Uno de los muchos momentos que ojalá pudiera bloquear…

Alzó los hombros, había esperado cosas peores, como tener que dormir en el suelo y comer tierra y estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a las tragedias.

Inspeccionó la maleta, y sacó una blusa roja, una chaqueta blanca y unos vaqueros. Planeaba tener un día de lo más normal posible, y empezar con un baño era su ritual acostumbrado.

Se sorprendió de encontrar un estuche pequeño de maquillaje al fondo; al parecer su suerte comenzaba a cambiar.

Prendió el agua caliente, y se metió de lleno al jacuzzi. Era tan confortante, a pesar del frío exterior. El vapor comenzó a dispersarse en la habitación, limpiando sus vías respiratorias. El dolor y la incomodidad desapareciendo debajo del bamboleo en el agua. Pasó el jabón perfumado por sus brazos y piernas, dejando su cabeza flotar contra la superficie.

Que lento pasaba el tiempo en ese lugar…

Era casi como vivir 24 horas en tan sólo la mitad…

Cerró los ojos. Había llegado en el momento indicado. Jamás le había tratado tan delicadamente para cargarle hasta su habitación. ¿Cómo un hombre podía cometer tantos errores, ser tan frío y arrogante, y sin embargo, conservar ciertos principios que sólo dentro de él existían?

Principios que él elegía seguir, sin hacerlo una persona correcta en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con el mundo?

¿Era así como planeaba torturarla?

¿Pasando de maniaco a amable y viceversa?

¡Pero ese era su baño! ¡Era su momento y no iba a pasarla pensando en el loco de los lentes negros!

Tomó el acondicionador y con toda la calma del mundo, comenzó a masajear su cabellera pelirroja.

Eso estaba mucho mejor…

Tardó más de 30 minutos dentro de la bañera; los mejores y más dulces, desde que era "huésped" en la mansión.

Se cambió aceleradamente, pues el clima no era para menos. Seguía en el ambiente flotando la humedad y las bajas temperaturas.

Se observó en el tocador, y aunque no era una maestra en las artes del maquillaje, su desgastada imagen lo ameritaba. Al menos podría intentar ocultar las marcas; bien podría levantarle el ánimo arreglarse en lugar de tirarse a la depresión.

Pintó poco a poco las marcas, sin ninguna prisa; se colocó un poco de rubor, y se decoró los labios con brillo; utilizó una sombras rosas que iban muy de acuerdo a su vestimenta.

Siempre había sido más una chica práctica, pero una vez cada cierto tiempo le gustaba practicar los rituales femeninos acostumbrados.

Tomó la libreta de dibujo y sus lápices, tizas; negras y de colores. Bajaría a la sala, comería un poco y si con suerte Wesker había salido, vería como poner música en el reproductor. Envolvió su toalla alrededor de su cabellera húmeda. En el pasillo, el ventanal roto seguía regado en el suelo, y entraba una briza fría a falta de protección.

No obstante, el paisaje era maravilloso y pudo permitirse un vistazo. Los montes nevados, los pastos verdes de caramelo reflejándose con la tintineante luz de la mañana que escala por la cumbre. E incluso, a pesar de lo terrible del clima, florecía una pequeña vegetación entre los espacios del suelo libres de nieve.

Las escaleras tuvo que bajarlas de una en una, pues sentía las rodillas de mantequilla, como si hubiera pasado toda la noche bailando.

La sala estaba vacía; el mueble que Wesker había volteado continuaba en la misma posición, y las astillas de la puerta del estudio principal, arrinconadas en desorden. Y aunque no había señales de que nadie más estuviera en la mansión, exactamente como había temido. La última vez que se quedó sola casi había resultado víctima de una violación—homicidio.

Se sentó al otro extremo de la habitación; ¿Podría ver la televisión, quizá? ¿Habría señal? ¿O tal vez dibujar? Había bastantes opciones, pero la falta de compañía reducía su entusiasmo a casi nada.

Justo estaba a punto de acercarse al reproductor de música, cuando Wesker apareció atravesando la inexistente entrada de su estudio.

—Buenos días, señorita Redfield—Le saludó, con un mejor gesto que el habitual.

—Buenos días…—Contestó con un suave tono de voz.

El mayor levantó el asiento de cuero que estaba perforado a la mitad, con un solo brazo, después se sentó en la mesa cuya superficie era de vidrio, y se puso a escribir en su portátil y a revisar documentos en su Tablet; parecía un comportamiento tan natural y sencillo, que incluso incomodó a la joven.

La joven no deseaba volver a esas cuatro paredes de nuevo; quería hacer algo diferente, algo que no involucrara estar sentada en soledad por tanto tiempo, pues aún era una persona, y como cualquiera, necesitaba compartir una charla con algún ser vivo para no enloquecer.

La chica se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, dándose cuenta que no era la forma apropiada de estar delante de él. Tomó asiento en el sillón más alejado a Wesker, mientras sacudía violentamente la toalla contra su cabellera. La sala estaba en absoluto silencio y había algo en el ambiente que no podía reconocer; era algo diferente; mientras daba un ligero masaje a su nuca, comenzó a dar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación.

Por primera vez en semanas, sobre la mesa de roble, una canasta de frutas frescas y variadas; lucían apetitosas y listas para armar una colorida ensalada.

Tal vez esa podría preparar algo aceptable para desayunar; las frutas no eran algo que acostumbrara consumir, mucho menos en un ambiente tan frío.

Sus ojos viajaron de reojo hacia su acompañante; no tenía palabras para iniciar una conversación, y tampoco sentía la obligación de hacerlo.

Pero se moría por ejercitar la voz… o una platica amena, que le hiciera creer que esa mañana era cualquier mañana. Que a las 6:43 am estaría despertando en su cama, en su cuarto, en su vida. El tintineo del reloj de la sala comenzaba a crispar sus nervios, así como los tecleos de Wesker, acelerados, concentrado en solo sabe Dios que clase de obligaciones.

Sin intentarlo terminó observando los gestos del hombre al ordenador. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás, con un traje negro impecable, sus mejillas recién rasuradas, sus particulares lentes negros, estilizando aún más sus duros rasgos… Y se mordió la lengua, porque a pesar de ser un hombre mayor, lucía en su plena madurez, como si los años no hicieran mella en su cuerpo… como si se hallara en un limbo donde el tiempo no transcurre.

La mente poética de Claire añoraba pensar que el rubio se hallaba tan joven a razón de su personalidad; ya que la otra opción era tan simple como que su envejecimiento se veía anulado por el virus que residía dentro de él, un recuerdo constante de porque las cosas en la vida de Claire iban tan mal.

—Si gusta algo de comer, me parece que han traído fruta y se encuentra en la mesa… Estoy algo ocupado por el momento, así que es libre de tomar lo que le apetezca. —A Claire se le cayó la toalla y se puso aún más transparente del espanto, pues suponía que con sus agudos sentidos, había notado las miradas tan absorbentes sobre él.

Se levantó impulsada por el resorte de la vergüenza, y se dirigió a la mesa para tomar la canasta de frutas.

Distraerse era mejor, así no pensaría en lo atractivo que se veía Wesker esa mañana.

"¿Atractivo? ¿En que estoy pensando?" Quizá Claire había dormido en exceso…

Para Wesker las cosas no podían tomar un curso mejor; el avance en su plan iba a un ritmo constante y marcado, así que su mañana no podía ser más reconfortante. Ya había mandado a reparar los daños de su apreciada mansión, y aunque no había obtenido un sueño adecuado, parecía que de nuevo era incapaz de sentir cansancio.

Dejó de teclear; agitando los dedos y echó la cabeza para atrás, lo suficientemente en alto como para observar a la chef gourmet en acción. Claire no sabía ni por donde empezar, y era cómico mirarla buscando cosas para cortar la fruta. Un cuchillo, un pelador y el extractor; para preparar un poco de jugo fresco.

Se veía mucho más saludable que la noche anterior, e incluso parecía renovada, había maquillado su cara, y sus pantalones ajustados, resaltaban las vigorosas piernas y cintura que siempre había podido presumir.

Y sus ademanes para tratar de preparar algo parecido a un desayuno hogareño, era un intento digno de ver.

La forma en que mordía su labio inferior al intentar recortar las cascaras de fruta, estaba poniéndole todo el sabor a su trabajo.

Un inicio de sonrisa nació de sus labios… y antes de que pudiera volver a su portátil, se encontró con un par de ojos aguamarina interrogantes.

— ¿Qué no tienes que ir a trabajar o algo por el estilo? — preguntó ella, con el cuchillo en mano.

Y podría haberse clavado las uñas en las palmas porque de pronto la imagen de Claire, apenada y sin su fina blusa de seda, apareció en su mente como un recordatorio de tantas cosas que por decisión propia había perdido en el camino...

El hecho de que la chica estuviera allí, preparando un desayuno que aunque claramente no iba dirigido hacia él, le traía una sensación al estómago, como no había experimentado con anterioridad.

Estaba viendo el reflejo de todo lo que no tenía, y que jamás le había importado tener. Era la sombre de cosas muy lejanas, pero que lucían palpables a primera vista. Jamás había conocido a otra persona como ella, y de hecho, conocía a muy pocas personas que valieran su mínima atención, pero todo momento, que habían compartido con ella, había terminado por desequilibrar su ecuanimidad de una u otra manera, era difícil no pensar en muchas otras posibilidades.

Pero esa chica en particular era un reto, y había armado una brecha entre sus deseos y sus más profundos secretos, anhelos que jamás iba a lograr tocar, y que tan poco le habían concernido por mucho tiempo, hasta que había recibido una pequeña prueba de lo que podrían ser en realidad.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no respondió a la pregunta de Claire por varios segundos, haciendo que las mejillas de las pelirroja echaran una competencia con la tonalidad de su cabello.

— ¿Y bien? Supondré que se encuentra desempleado entonces... —

¿Pero en qué clase de estupideces estaba pensando? Bufó para sus adentros; ella no era una esclava, pero tampoco sería jamás la señora de la casa.

—La ventaja de ser el jefe, señorita Redfield, es que decido a que hora inicia el trabajo. Puedo estar donde quiera cuando lo deseo, y tampoco la necesito a usted manejando mi agenda. No obstante corazón, creo por la manera en que me miraste momentos atrás y el hecho de que no te retiras de mi compañía, prefieres tenerme cerca que lejos por ahora... —

¡Sí como no y su helado de que lo quería! Ese arrogante... ¡Su presencia no era así de requerida! Pero como siempre, Wesker ponía en la mesa las verdades que Claire no deseaba escuchar...

Finalmente, la joven se rindió, y bajo la mirada, por indignada que se hallara ante sus palabras.

Ahora sí que estaba triste... no podía salir de ese círculo; de esa cadena que la tenía atada al suelo.

Todas las emociones que había experimentado esa semana, dependían de una sola persona. Quería vomitar, quería gritar y alejarse, y de alguna forma, seguía preocupándose más de los que la rodeaban que de sí misma.

Había perdido casi todo el respeto a sus propios sentimientos, y esa no era ella. No era la Claire fuerte y decidida que enfrentaba a la muerte cara a cara, y le daba una nueva chispa de vida.

Estaba partiendo una papaya, y víctima de su distracción, terminó por sacar sangre de su dedo índice y un ligero quejido; quiso maldecir mientras agitaba la herida al aire, pero se calló en seco… En el lavadero limpio la herida, prometiéndose se más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

Wesker ya estaba parado en frente de ella, y por un segundo sus ojos brillaron detrás de los lentes. Claire se detuvo unos metros atrás, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

— ¿Todo bien, corazón? —

—Así es, no entiendo el motivo de la pregunta…—

—Vi que tiene algunos problemas con el cuchillo.

No era tan inútil como para no poder cortar un simple vegetal, pero a Wesker le gustaba crear en la falta de capacidad de todos a su alrededor.

—No es ningún problema, además, creí que estaba demasiado ocupado… ¿Qué sigue haciendo aquí entonces?

Albert miró a su alrededor y por detrás de su hombro, como si Claire pudiera estar dirigiéndose a alguien más…

—Corríjame si me encuentro equivocado, pero estoy en la sala de mi propia mansión…. Y no encuentro nada de raro e ilegal en eso. Usted a decir verdad, sería la intrusa en toda esta situación.

— ¿Intrusa? Cuando se me trajo a la fuerza dejé de ser una intrusa. Además, estoy preparando algo decente de comer… ¿Podría recordar la última vez que probó bocado de algo que no fuera el café?

—Me gusta el café, Redfield. Y no me es necesario alimentarme como usted, simple mortal. Pero no culpo su debilidad, digamos que ha tenido un par de días difíciles y necesita recuperar algo de su energía.

¿Un par de días? ¡Gracias a él había tenido toda una vida difícil! ¿Simple mortal? Sí que había perdido la cabeza, o… ¿estaba bromeando?

—No necesito de su ayuda, muchas gracias. Ahora puede volver a escribir lo que sé que le entretiene tanto…

Wesker sonrió de medio lado, pero dio un par de pasos para atrás, hasta la mesa de cristal, donde tomó asiento, cruzando las piernas encima de otra silla.

Quería observar como Claire se las arreglaba sola, aunque podía notar la debilidad de sus brazos ahora. Además él ya había trabajado toda la noche y podría continuar en la próxima hora, cuando el espectáculo hubiera terminado.

Wesker se quitó los lentes y talló sus ojos; mientras Claire se preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo, retomando prudentemente su tarea.

Estaba pelando las manzanas, con mucha paciencia, hasta que no pudo soportar más la pesada mirada detrás de aquellas gafas oscuras.

— ¡Pero que está mirando! —mencionó Claire con cierta molestia, aunque el nerviosismo podía denotarse en su voz tintineante.

—Nada Redfield, tranquila. Sólo me interesa la clase de trabajo que desarrolla en estos momentos. —Era claro el humor que estaba ahogando en su tono; pues verla así de alterada no era normal.

Claire siguió con su tarea, y se dirigió a la mesa, donde el mayor estaba sentado y a su lado una bolsa de naranjas frescas.

Wesker sacó su teléfono y se puso a juguetear un poco con sus archivos, nada serio, sólo preguntas que mandaban a su bandeja y que a veces no tenía el entusiasmo ni la necesidad de contestar.

La pelirroja le miró, mientras rebanaba las naranjas por la mitad, y descuidadamente preguntó: — ¿Pasa todo el tiempo pegado a esas máquinas?

— ¿Pasa todo el tiempo preguntando cosas insignificantes? —dijo Wesker, sin desviar la vista de la pantalla.

— ¿Qué clase de persona responde una pregunta con otra pregunta? —

—Una que no quiere que se sepa la respuesta—

Claire musitó una ligera queja, mientras Wesker se levantaba nuevamente y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Corazón, si vas a pasar toda la mañana con semejante carácter, me veré en la necesidad de encerrarte en la parte más alta del lugar, donde no tenga que escucharte quejándote…

Parecía que Albert se encontraba de muy buen humor, pues de cualquier otra forma ya la abría arrastrado contra su voluntad y sin previa advertencia.

—Preferiría no estar encadenada este día; es horrible estar una semana en el mismo lugar—dijo Claire más para si misma que para el mayor.

—Creí que estar a solas era lo suyo… además, podría pintar o hacer algo de provecho en lugar de hablar y hablar sobre las cosas que no le parecen y no puede cambiar.

Claire se detuvo a sopesar la idea un segundo. Igual se estaba pasando fatal, pero estar de malas todo el tiempo no iba a cambiar su situación, ¿porqué no mejorar su técnica? Además, había suficientes imágenes en su cabeza para dibujar, y contaba con los materiales. Una de las únicas cortesías que había recibido durante su estancia y lo estaba mal aprovechando.

De pronto una pregunta le vino a la mente, producto de la insistencia del rubio acerca de su actividad preferida.

— ¿Cómo recordó que llevaba pintura? Lo mencioné solamente una vez en tu presencia…— La pregunta salió de los labios de la chica con curiosidad, mientras ataba su cabello con una coleta.

Wesker tomó asiento detrás de la barra donde Claire estaba preparando su desayuno.

Era extraño ver a un hombre usualmente calmado, con cierta ansiedad en sus movimientos, sin perder la elegancia acostumbrada.

—Los detalles son lo más importante, Miss Redfield. Si quiere conocer todo de alguien, debería de poner mayor atención a los detalles… Sé que sabe pintar y escribir, gracias a la copia de su diario que amablemente usted me proporcionó… así que puedo deducir que prefiere estás actividades porque gusta de estar en solitario…

— ¡Nunca olvidarás eso cierto! ¡Te dije que fue un error! Debiste haberlo devuelto en lugar de entrometerte en lo que no era tu problema—

Wesker río de manera poco agradable.

—Sí supiera cuan vividas se encuentran esas palabras en mi mente… Y si me disculpa, se convirtió en mi problema cuando se atrevió a dar una descripción arbitraria de mi persona en sus páginas— dijo, con el tono de voz impregnada de risa.

A la joven le recorrió un tremendo escalofrío desde la punta del pie a la cabeza, pues a pesar de que su manera de reír era tan poco liviana, jamás pensó poder escucharla por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

—Realmente disfruta el fastidiarme, ¿no es verdad? —Le preguntó, partiendo varias manzanas en pequeños cuadritos.

—Su sensibilidad me conmueve, Redfield. Pero esta mañana ni sus pucheros pueden cambiarme el humor.

A fuerza de costumbre, Wesker se acercó a la cafetera y puso agua. Se quedó allí esperando, eligiendo el sabor y textura de su bebida, sin notar un par de ojos verde—azules que le miraban curiosa y furtivamente.

— ¿Dónde mantiene escondida la vajilla? La que dudo haya utilizado algún día, por supuesto…

—Alacena superior— Le miró, y seguía viéndose igual de pequeñita. Sin duda el cuerpo de una mujer, y a pesar de haber madurado, producto de las circunstancias en las que creció, había aún en ella ciertos aires de inocencia, que Wesker estaba seguro conservaría de por vida. Tal vez sería cortes obtener la vajilla para ella.

La observó detrás de los lentes, y sin cuidado alzó la mano, alcanzando un par de platos de cristal. Recargó el antebrazo en la superficie de la cocina, tocando casi directamente el fuego donde estaba la jarra de aluminio.

La pelirroja notó la piel del mayor colorarse transcurridos unos segundos, pero él ni siquiera se percató de que su piel estaba en contacto del metal caliente.

Claire, con más bravía de la que creía tener en el cuerpo, tomó el brazo del rubio y buscó retirarla, mientras mencionaba su nombre.

Wesker se sorprendió de que ella tratara de moverlo, pues no encontraba razón, hasta que miró su piel, que comenzaba a lacerarse, víctima de la conducción del calor. Puso el brazo hacia delante mientras las marcas de quemadura desaparecían paulatinamente, sin que hiciera el mínimo gesto de dolor o molestia.

— ¿Estas demente o sólo eres masoquista? —mencionó ella entre la impresión y el horror. Estaba sorprendida, por mucho que conocía de lo que era capaz; igual su falta de reacción al dolor debió provocar el fuego sobre su carne, la intrigó enormemente. — ¿No… no sentiste eso? —

—No es nada. Como siempre haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua…—mencionó el antiguo capitán, sin emoción alguna.

Hizo cierto gesto de aburrimiento y retiró su brazo, como si el tacto de Claire fuera el que quemara.

Las deducciones de la pelirroja podían ser tan certeras, hasta el punto de exasperarlo. Su insensibilidad a los objetos estaba empeorando, al extremo de que ya no podía sentir la ventisca nevada sobre su rostro.

— ¿Qué fue eso? … ¿No… no te percataste del fuego? ¿Por eso puedes hacer todo sin temer al dolor, porque no puedes sentirlo? —dijo temerosa. Y había cierta pena en su voz, pues la sola idea le pareció triste.

Se imaginó por un segundo lo que sería vivir como él. A pesar de los lujos, estaba solo; ya fuera por decisión propia, o porque nadie querría acompañarlo hasta las puertas del infierno. Literalmente, en constante vigilancia, pues había cientos de mercenarios dispuestos a cortar su cabeza de un tajo por una considerable suma de billetes, robar su trabajo, y venderlo a un montón de líderes mundiales sin escrúpulos. Tenía que estar todo el tiempo escondido detrás de una máscara de frialdad, pues de otra forma, encontrarían un punto débil en su estructura… algo que no iba a permitirse.

Sólo dios sabía si ese hombre tenía conciencia, si vivía día a día pensando a cuantas personas había causado un dolor inhumano, o lo ignoraba y prefería seguir pensando que todos sus actos se guiaban por un bien mayor.

Se imaginó por un segundo lo que sería no poder sentir nada; ni físicamente ni de manera emocional, pues era claro que sus sentimientos estaban irreparablemente desgastados, incluso mucho antes de perecer en la mansión Arklay; depender de lo que se ve y lo que se escucha para entender una situación, y no tener más que tus pensamientos como única verdad.

Sería como estar muerto.

Y él lo estaba, para sus ex—subordinados, para todos… había desaparecido entre una sucia historia y un montón de escombros.

Se preguntó si era mejor sentir dolor, que no sentir nada en absoluto.

Una indescriptible sensación de vacío llenó su garganta.

Estaba haciendo muchas suposiciones, pues tal vez Wesker si había sentido la quemadura y había decidido ignorarle, por los nulos efectos que tendría sobre él. No obstante, su reacción había dejado entrever más que el propio acto.

—¿Va a pasar todo el tiempo tratando de cambiar con lo que no está de acuerdo…?—Preguntó el rubio de pronto, mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

El capitán se maldijo internamente. Ahora que ella había deducido su problema, tendría que soportar las miradas de cachorrito hambriento.

¡Pero su molestia era porque no sabía si era autenticó lo que ella mostraba o sólo una trampa!

¿Cómo se había permitido tal reacción? Todo eso lo había tomado desprevenido, y aunque no pudo controlarse, ahora Claire tenía información de más, lo que hacía necesaria mayor protección si quería conservarla cerca y… ¡Que de una buena vez la niña cerrara la boca! ¡Que dejara de actuar como si conociera cada aspecto de él! Cosa que estaba muy lejos de ser verdad…

Tal vez lo más prudente para la joven era fingir que no estaba enterada de nada, e iba a empezar ahora… Si tenía suerte podría entrar de alguna otra forma a sus pensamientos, sin insistir tanto, pues estaba comprobado que no era la técnica adecuada para acceder al capitán.

El hombre de lentes negros volvió a la sala y tomó asiento…

Varios minutos después, Claire se acercó con un plato de fruta fresca, que dejó justo delante de donde estaba colocada su portátil.

No preguntó si gustaba un poco de su desayuno, simplemente colocó el plato, y fue a comer a la mesa.

—No se puede vivir de café mucho tiempo…—

¿Estaba ignorando el incidente anterior? _Muy maduro de su parte. _Pensó Albert, meneando el tenedor con descuido.

Supuso que la curiosidad la mataba, pero no iba a cuestionarlo más. Tuvo que toser varias veces, porque dentro de sus pensamientos cruzó la posibilidad de que ella podría ayudarlo. Seguía siendo, por mucho que aborreciera decirlo, la única cosa en este mundo que aún podía sentir.

Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo, por supuesto.

Wesker colocó algo de música en el reproductor, y volvió a su computadora, ignorando de nuevo la presencia de Claire.

La joven no tuvo más opción que ir por sus colores y su cuaderno de dibujo, volviendo a la sala, dispuesta a hallar alguna fuente de inspiración.

Justo estaba a punto de convertir todas sus hojas de papel en avioncitos, a falta de paisajes, cuando Wesker cambió de postura. Era el modelo perfecto de la altanería, y para que negarlo, el misterio.

Un chasquido provino de sus labios.

¿Debería… debería hacerlo?

Las tizas carbón eran tan tentadoras.

_Lo dibujo, no lo dibujo, he allí el dilema_. —Jugueteó la dama dentro de su cabeza.

El rubio tenía la pierna cruzada formando el común 4, con una mano levantó sus gafas, y la otra apoyada en el ordenador. Sus pantalones de piel de cocodrilo, y el cabello rubio impecable…

Claire estaba más que concentrada en sus rasgos, las sombras y luces… Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerse, ya estaba empezando su diseño.

Un poco de tiza por aquí, trazos a lápiz sin definición en un inicio, para ir tomando forma, poco a poco y sin exceso.

La pelirroja siempre había gustado de las obras de arte simples, y sólo agregó los trazos más necesarios, y fue coloreando con el carbón, para darle vida a su imagen.

El rostro fue sin duda alguna lo más complicado, y las gafas de sol, en la posición en la que se encontraba sentado, fueron muy difíciles de dibujar. Pasó batallando allí casi dos horas, sin que ninguno de los dos mencionara más que un leve comentario.

Ella estaba tan ocupada, que poco le importaba el silencio entre ambos. Ayudaba a su concentración el no decir nada.

Para cuando terminó su obra y la contemplaba complacida del resultado, el excapitán cambió de posición repentinamente, y la chica casi da un giro sobre el sillón.

Ya lo había plasmado… ¡Pero tampoco pensaba mostrárselo! Eso sólo engrandecería su ego un poco más, y probablemente de seguir creciendo a ese ritmo, le reventaría el pecho, como un globo que se está llenando de agua durante horas.

Siguió retocándolo se aquí y allá, orgullosa de que recordaba cada una de las lecciones que había tomado años atrás.

Wesker fingía indiferencia, pero en realidad estaba más que interesado por su creación. Siempre había gustado del arte… Y tener a una especie de artista bajo su observación, era algo de lo que bien podría sacar provecho; por placer personal, claro.

Quería saber que pasaba por la mente de Claire en su situación. Cómo había afectado a su psique aquel encierro… Y sobre todo, que era lo que su sola presencia provocaba; cuando estaban tan cerca, en soledad, con ella.

Además, su gesto de concentración al crear, le daba un aire tranquilidad que la colocaba un poco más arriba en su escala de madures.

Y de hecho, por la forma en la que Claire lucía esa mañana, con su cabello rojo furioso, sus ojos agua—marina, sus hermosas piernas en esos vaqueros ajustados… Era como tener una pequeña obra de arte andando a su alrededor.

Miró la pantalla de su ordenador, descartando esas ideas tan fuera de serie. Había cosas que simplemente nunca cambiaban, y aunque él no tenía las debilidades de un hombre común y corriente, aún gustaba de mirar a una mujer atractiva. Y ver como había cambiado con los años…

Claire quería desaparecer de la sala, pero… por un motivo desconocido, no se decidía a levantarse y privarse de la única compañía que había obtenido en mucho tiempo. En ese momento prefería mil y una veces más estar con el mayor, que en el silencio de aquella habitación, que ni siquiera podía llamar suya.

Continuo dibujando, está vez, tratando con algo diferente.

Estaba un poco aburrida seguir reglas de trazado, así que prefirió dejar volar la imaginación.

El tiempo iba pasando, el aire en la sala, fresco, la música sonando levemente, como si esta proviniera de las paredes.

Un leve llamado a la puerta interrumpió la calma y el silencio.

Wesker estaba completamente seguro saber de quien se trataba. Los ejecutivos estaban comiéndose las uñas de los nervios, por firmar contrato. Se irguió cuan alto era, y fue a abrir el sello de seguridad.

Sin sorpresa, era Frederic. Con su sonrisa un tanto hipócrita, y ese gesto intelectual que a Wesker molestaba tanto. Claire no se movió de su asiento, y escuchó al mayor saludar a alguien desde el fondo.

—¡Vaya, Albert! Pero que sorpresa… de haberme dicho que estaría una señorita tan hermosa en tu compañía, me habría abstenido de venir a interrumpir—se escuchó en la sala de estar, cuando ya ambos habían aparecido en escena.

La joven se levantó de su asiento, teniendo en su campo visual a un hombre canoso, a pesar de que la edad reflejada en su cabello no fuera acorde de la de su rostro. Un segundo…

¿Interrumpir? ¿Interrumpir qué? Sus mejillas se encendieron como pequeñas bombillas, y sonrió nerviosamente.

Wesker no hizo más que bufar sin evitarse sentir cabreo por el comentario de Frederic.

—Le presento a la señorita Redfield. Frederic Downing, ejecutivo de Tricell— fue la banal presentación de Wesker, mientras su invitado se acercaba a Claire, quien extendió la mano, y este le besó suavemente, delante de sus nudillos.

—Un placer…—

"Pobre imbécil" —fue todo lo que Albert atinó a pensar. Claire no era de las chicas que se sorprendían por ese tipo de gestos, y parecía de hecho que lo único que Downing quería en ese momento, era demostrar un poco de superioridad; y no de cargo, puesto que el jefe y quien controlaba la situación era Wesker, sino en atenciones y personalidad, pues podía aparentar muy bien el ser una persona cálida y cortes.

—Claire… Claire Redfield. —Dijo la pelirroja, con la voz vibrándole desde el fondo de su garganta. No le gustaba la forma en que ella misma estaba conduciendo los eventos que habían ocurrido desde su encierro. Estaba siendo poco prudente al revelar su nombre, al tratar de poner atención a las personas cercanas al tirano.

Frederic, a pesar de que el rostro de su supuesto colega era difícil de descifrar debido a las gafas, estaba seguro que era odio lo que mostraba su mirada. Supuso que para el científico la chica significaba algo más, y no había motivo para no molar a Wesker al respecto.

—Insisto. La belleza de esta joven tiene derecho de mención, Albert—

Viendo como, algo parecido a los celos, lo atravesaba de pies a cabeza, busco tomar sus imprudentes comentarios como algo a su favor.

No podía permitir tener a Downing como perrito faldero a los pies de Claire de ahora en adelante, mejor cortarle las alas de un tajo, y de paso sacar de balance a Claire, como ya empezaba a ser su juego preferido.

—La señorita Redfield y yo, preferimos mantener nuestra relación como algo privado ¿no es así, corazón? —

Ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara en ese momento; ¡Hubiera pagado por congelar su gesto para la eternidad!

¡Deseo con toda su alma gritar cual era su maldito problema! Pero eso sería firmar una lenta y dolorosa muerte a manos del tirano, y prefería reservarse los derechos de reclamo para cuando estuvieran en solitario, y no dar un espectáculo. Porque creyéndolo o no, quería conservar un poco de su dignidad.

Era como ver una tragedia antes de que sucediera. El color de Claire tambaleaba entre el blanco absoluto y un azul enfermizo. Por la forma en que se estaban mirando, consumiéndose el uno al otro, el inconveniente visitante creyó en las palabras de Wesker, por mucho que le sorprendiera la diferencia de edad entre ambos. Y de actitud, porque Claire parecía una persona amable, y centrada, e incluso podía adivinarse que era cariñosa y expresiva.

Todo lo que Albert nunca había sido ni sería.

—¿Corazón? ¿Estás bien? Pareces cansada… Tal vez deberías volver a tu habitación. —dijo Wesker, fingiendo preocupación.

La chica asintió por inercia, hacia ambos doctores.

¿Relación? La menor miró al excapitán con sus enormes ojos aguamarina brillando peligrosamente, como si de pronto fuera a saltarle encima y soltarse a insultos.

¡Todas sus palabras parecían infames esa mañana! Era…. Era insultante, desagradable, poco ético e incluso enfermizo el pensar que algún día podría tener algo con él. ¡La tenía secuestrada por dios santo!

—Podrías ir a continuar a pintar a fuera, y estaré contigo en unos minutos dearheart, hay algunos asuntos que trataré en privado con el doctor Downing… Estaré en mi despacho, por si necesitas algo…

¡Ese maldito rostro de satisfacción!

¡Esa mirada de superioridad!

¡Ese paso de me siento tan chulo!

—Un segundo…—interrumpió Frederic—¿He escuchado pintar?

—Así es. La señorita Redfield es una habilidosa artista a mi opinión… Esta mañana ha estado trabajando en algo, que aún no he tenido el placer de ver, por cierto…—Mencionó Wesker, abriendo las palmas en dirección a su cuaderno blanco.

"No lo hagas, no te atrevas" —Comenzó a rezar la única mujer presente, con los ojos mirando nerviosamente al dibujo contenido en esas hojas, sobre la mesita de centro.

—¿Le importaría si doy un vistazo? —

—Yo sólo…—Trató de detenerlo Claire, acercándose al desconocido que quería entrometerse en su trabajo. Nada bueno podía salir de ese encuentro.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el hombre de lentes ya estaba hojeando su libreta, antes de que pudiera protestar por esa falta de respeto a su intimidad.

La pelirroja sólo desvió la mirada, apretando los ojos.

Bienvenida tragedia.

—Es muy buena, Mrs. Wesker. Interesante como tu gesto de concentración no cambia… "La viva imagen de la arrogancia" —se reservó para sí el ejecutivo de Tricell.

Downing le mostró el dibujo; Wesker se observó a si mismo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirando su ordenador. Le sorprendió la veracidad con la que trazaba… no obstante, para él, la chica rozaba lo patético.

"Maldito" —pensó Claire, al ver esa fastidiosa sonrisa arrogante iluminando el rostro del mayor.

¿Era el síndrome de Estocolmo lo que estaba hablando por ella, lo que la hacía actuar de forma tan incongruente todo el tiempo?

Wesker tomó el dibujo en propias manos, observándolo detenidamente.

Pareció considerar algo un segundo, para después acomodarse los lentes.

—Comprobadas ya las habilidades de la señorita Redfield, creo que deberíamos pasar a nuestro punto principal. —

Wesker dejó caer la hoja descuidadamente sobre la mesa; ambos se retiraron al estudio, a pesar de que la biblioteca estaba bastante maltrecha.

Claire se quedó sola nuevamente, con el coraje dentro del pecho, y una gran decepción en el corazón.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, Downing había pasado a retirarse, claro, no sin antes otro comentario fuera de lugar, para irritarlo un momento, como ya era tradición.<p>

—_Y… disculpe lo mencione, doctor Wesker, pero lo felicito por encontrarse en compañía de una joven tan notable_—

Llegó a arrepentirse de su pequeña broma hacia Claire, pues sólo significaría otra debilidad.

Y no es que contara con demasiadas, pero podía ponerla en peligro. Hasta ese momento se percataba de lo ciego que había sido.

"No tengo de que preocuparme, de igual nadie se atreverá a acercarse a ella en mi presencia..."_ —_

_Tres, dos, uno._

Agitó las manos, y pasó las manos atreves de su cabellera rubia.

Esa mañana su comportamiento había rozado lo absurdo en varias ocasiones.

Pero todo cambiaría el lunes a primera hora. Comenzaría a trabajar en la segunda parte de su proyecto. Mantendría a su mente en cosas prioritarias, lejos de la chiquilla y de Krauser y su pandilla de ineptos.

Llegaría en las instalaciones, y se desarrollaría como más le complaciera.

Las pruebas en humanos eran objeto de alta confidencialidad, ya que involucraban a gente perteneciente al gobierno todo el tiempo.

El mismo seguía leyendo alguna documentación antes de firmar, pero la mayoría de los puntos estaban ya acordados.

Estaba ansioso por comenzar.

El éxtasis era suficiente para ponerle de buen humor,

Las ganancias podrían hacerlo un hombre aún más rico, llevándolo a una posición de líder internacional. No obstante, eso era un simple efecto colateral. Su visión iba mucho… mucho más allá.

Cuando salió del depacho, se dirigió a la biblioteca, para dar un diagnostico del desastre.

Allí estaba su escritorio, y sus fotografías. Las que Claire había encontrado el primer día de su captura.

Se agachó, y sin motivo aparente, se dedicó a juntarlas.

Se quedó observando en la que se encontraban ambos equipos, Alpha y Bravo, juntos, y varias imágenes de la mansión, le llenaron la garganta de un sabor desconocido.

Volvió a la sala, levantando un pedazo de papel, y metiéndola en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Es un capítulo transitorio. Tranquilos. Las mejores cosas ya vienen. : D Muchas gracias por sus mensajes.

* * *

><p>Polatrix. Te debo el cielo en disculpas. : ( Si el fic continúa es gracias a ti. Ya iba a la parte dramática del capítulo, y me pidieron la computadora.<p>

Espero ganarme mi mensajito a pulso.

Se te aprecia mucho, mujer : D.

Tears of an Evil Tu análisis del fic es muy bueno todo el tiempo. Me animas mucho a conocer a los personajes y a mi propio desarrollo. Aquí verás que hay ciertos sentimientos que no saben nombrar. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, es de gran ayuda. Y las buenas noticias llegarán a Chris pronto, no te preocupes. Por ahora, vemos un día "normal" entre ambos, y como las cosas van cambiando.

Ariakas DV Dos palabras. ¡Muchas – gracias! Tu comentario me animó mucho, fue muy lindo. Espero tu mensaje y opinión que siempre son muy bien recibidas.

DarkAndy Wesker es un personaje tan complicado a veces. Pero encantador. Adoro escribirlo. Bueno, encantador a su forma… jaja… es un misterio digno de explorar. Espero tu mensaje, y agradezco mucho tu entusiasmo por la historia, me alienta a seguir,

Tardo demasiado en actualizar, lo sé. Pero prefiero eso a publicar algo que le haga perder calidad a la historia. Tú disculparás… : D pero muchas gracias por seguirme. Espero tu mensaje, y gracias por el halago. Me gustaría que hubiera más autores de este tipo de historias y trama… además de la saga, claro está.

Fanny-oh-oh Chris es don angustias, tienes razón. En cuanto a Wesker, por supuesto que se vengará… De eso vive. De las venganzas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y espero tu mensaje, que siempre son un placer de leer.

Phesy-Wesker O my god! Jejeje… ¿Magistral? Esa es una palabra con mucho peso, y tiene mucho significado para mí. Aquí está la actualización, no tan fuerte como la anterior. Tanta descripción de acción es difícil, sobretodo que no se escuche repetitiva, y todos puedan imaginarla tal y como es. Me encantan los movimientos de Wesker, su manera de golpear, de disparar, en cada uno de los juegos. Muchas gracias, espero un mensajito nuevamente, muy valorados.


	8. Acerca de decepciones

**Cuerpo cautivo.**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Acerca de decepciones…<strong>

Someone finds salvation in everyone  
>Another only pain<br>Someone tries to hide himself  
>Down inside himself he prays<br>Someone swears his true love  
>Until the end of time<br>Another runs away  
>Separate or united<br>Healthy or insane.

**Be yourself — Audioslave.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: <strong>Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil son de mi autoría. Pero la trama es cosa de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p>La nieve se repartía suave y levemente sobre el suelo de la llanura, la luz apenas y se asomaba por las nubes de la cordillera, mientras los árboles se balanceaban con el viento, que trataba de aminorar la neblina, sin éxito, teniendo como resultado solamente una ventisca helada.<p>

Claire estaba con las piernas extendidas sobre el diván, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos, la ventana empañada, dibujando con su aliento, figuras aleatorias.

Ojalá su mente fuera tan fácil de aclarar, como limpiar los cristales, con la mano, lavando las gotas de rocío.

Era increíble como la presencia de Wesker podía arruinarle el día, con tan pocas palabras, con actos que para cualquier otra persona, carecería de importancia, pero para ella, ahora aislada y prácticamente sin contacto humano real, podía tomarse muy a pecho.

Se sentía culpable, en ese momento a su vulnerable juicio, estaba teniendo pensamientos muy egoístas.

¿Por qué aún no había señales de que trataran de ubicarle?

¿Le habrían dado por muerta tan pronto, sin conservar una mínima duda, sobre su paradero?

Claire descartó esas ideas, mientras reacomodaba las piernas, encogiéndolas y abrazándose contra ellas.

Conocía a su hermano perfectamente, ambos sabían de lo que eran capaces, y que no iban a abandonarse, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

No obstante, había una parte de Claire que comenzaba a ser racional, y hasta cierto punto, pesimista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Quería ser rescatada, lógicamente, pues volver con las personas que quería era su más anhelado deseo; sin embargo, no quería ver a gente inocente sufrir por sacarla de un embrollo en el que ella solita había caído.

Y mucho menos ver a su hermano amedrentado por la culpa; no podría soportar el causarle más dolor del que el joven moreno ya había tenido que soportar a lo largo de su vida.

Sus pensamientos se trasladaron nuevamente al mayor de los Redfield, a su protección, a su única familia.

Desde muy temprana edad, la vida había transformado radicalmente el comportamiento de Chris.

No había sido sencillo, dado a que el moreno podía llegar a ser un tanto descuidado y poco organizado en ciertos aspectos, que ella quedara bajo su cargo, cuando sus padres habían fallecido en trágicas circunstancias.

Claire se preguntaba porque nada había podido ser fácil para ambos.

No obstante, Claire podía considerar su transformación como algo positivo durante su juventud. Asumió la tarea de hacerle sentir a salvo, y que pudiera contar con su apoyo en todo momento, no importando lo distante que su presencia pareciera ser.

Maduraron por eventos que nadie más quiere experimentar y aun así Chris había encontrado la manera de permitirle comportarse como lo que era: una niña.

Y lo admiraba por eso.

Recordaba noches en las que, dentro de sus temores infantiles, salía de la cama en busca de consuelo, abría la puerta sumamente despacio, y se encontraba con el joven Redfield, maldiciendo y golpeando la cama, preguntándose el porqué.

Por qué los habían dejado solos, y a la deriva.

Lo único que podía hacer para consolarle, era abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que agradecía lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Y que nadie podía igualar su trabajo como padre y madre.

Chris siempre había sido un joven de muchos principios y valores, por lo que no había sido suficiente el sobrevivir a una mala jugarreta del destino.

Tenía que hacer algo para combatir esa injusticia, aún si tenía que armarse para lograrlo.

Fue por ese motivo que durante su juventud decidió unirse a una unidad especial dentro del Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City, por muchas que las protestas de Claire fueron.

Nada pudo detenerlo, ni siquiera los temores de su hermanita menor de perderle. Era algo que debía hacer, no sólo por sus parientes fallecidos, sino por sí mismo, ya que su sentido de justicia era mayor que su instinto de conservación.

Y fue allí, justamente, donde encontró una misión que le hacía sentirse pleno.

Su vida no había sido una tarea sencilla, no, pero tenía satisfacciones a cada momento, y la menor Redfield podía notarlo.

Las cosas habían tomado su curso; ella estudiando la universidad, y su hermano dentro de un escuadrón de elite, donde desarrollaba habilidades que superaban las de un militar, gracias a la estricta disciplina, de quien se encontraba al mando.

Y a pesar de las constantes quejas de Chris sobre su capitán, la joven mujer sabía que todo se encontraba en equilibrio dentro de su empleo, que aunque agotador, estaba sanando heridas lentamente.

Podía ver a su hermano, y sentirse bien por el camino que se mostraba ante ambos.

El invierno durante el cual conoció al capitán Wesker, las cosas se tornaron peculiares.

Había escuchado muchos mitos y leyendas acerca del rubio, maldiciones y quejas… y Claire había podido leer algunas cosas más entre líneas; aunque el hombre frío y calculador exasperara a su hermano mayor de sobremanera, él le tenía cierta admiración y forzado respeto, pues no cabía duda que era un gran estratega, manejando las situaciones más dificultosas con temple de acero.

Había logrado poner a su hermano de malhumor en incontables ocasiones, y aun así, pasaban horas enteras en el área de tiro, en una lucha de egos por saber quién sería el mejor tirador; curioso que a Wesker se le escaparan siempre un par de consejos para el menor.

Y lo que pocos sabían, habían estado espalda contra espalda, cubriéndose la vida que pendía de un hilo.

¿Por qué se odiaban entonces, de manera tan apasionada?

La respuesta era simple.

El capitán había mostrado su verdadero rostro: un mercenario sin escrúpulos, sin corazón, con hambre de poder. Y Chis se sentía culpable de no haberlo notado antes.

Lo odiaba por la traición.

Esa maldita mansión que convirtió a su joven hermano en un hombre frío, triste, e incluso violento. Duro, con un odio ciego, y una furia incontenible.

Aborrecía a Wesker por arrebatarle su propósito de vida, por forzarlo a borrar de la memoria todo los momentos que ese equipo había compartido, esa admiración transformándose en deseos de muerte, en llanto, en desesperación.

En esos días oscuros que vinieron, lo único que Chris hacía era gritar; no podía calmarse, no podía concentrarse. Cerraba los ojos, y lo único que veía, eran las sombras de palabras y actos que alguna vez habían tenido significado para él, que ahora, no eran nada.

Wesker estaba muerto, o eso creían, y había dejado tras de sí, una ola de tragedia, con la que no podía combatir solo.

Una confusión enorme y cientos de preguntas. Un equipo que no podía entender la magnitud de los hechos acontecidos y los que estaban por venir, que estaba profundamente decepcionado de pensar que su capitán hubiera podido engañarlos tan bien todo ese tiempo.

Chris se reprochó noche tras noche, que debió poner más atención, que en gran parte fueron su culpa todos esos dolorosos decesos, al no hacer nada para detenerlo. Y la joven sólo podía tratar de ayudar, con palabras, con silencios, y más tarde, seguir a su hermano por la mitad del continente en su lucha contra Umbrella.

Una batalla que parecía no tener fin.

¿Qué tan lejos había llegado? Nadie lo sabía. Lo único de lo que ella podía estar segura, era de su culpabilidad en la muerte masiva de esa ciudad.

Todas esas caras, en agonía, sangrantes.

Ella aún recordaba esos rostros, dentro de sus pesadillas.

Cuando el mayor Redfield volvió a sus cabales, partió en seguida, en busca de todo aquello en lo que Umbrella estuviera involucrado, sin detenerse a pensar en que a él también lo estaban buscando, pues sabía más de la cuenta.

Jill y Chris habían quedado encerrados en un limbo, una ciudad que estaba marcada en la historia como un evento cómplice de la destrucción y víctima de la locura de unos cuantos hombres.

Cuando Claire fue a buscarlo a Raccoon City, se topó con una cruda verdad; había visto males que no le deseaba a nadie, y en silencio, contra un pasillo roído, húmedo, pútrido, había llorado por la muerte de alguien que realmente no valía la pena.

Finalmente, la universidad, las peleas con sus amigos, las noches de fiesta, comenzaron a carecer de sentido.

Lo que importaba ahora era detener a esos terroristas a toda costa, para que un evento como el de Raccoon City jamás se repitiera.

Y aunque Chris estaba muy en desacuerdo con que ella se involucrara, no le había quedado opción más que aceptarlo y tratar de protegerla de su propia imprudencia.

Era por ese mismo motivo que Claire Redfield estaba tan preocupada.

Había vivido en carne propia la ausencia de Jill, amiga de toda la vida de su hermano, e incluso había temido por su salud mental. Había estado tan destrozado.

La joven Valentine había sucumbido supuestamente, al lado del ex—capitán del escuadrón S.T.A.R.S; pero del hombre que había conocido Claire, quedaban solamente sombras. Mentiras, decepciones.

Su hermano se hundió aún más dentro de su personalidad, en un hombre frío, agresivo, ansioso de venganza. Y por las noches, nostálgico, perdido en sus recuerdos de su mejor amiga… y quizá algo más.

¿Quién sabe qué clase de pensamientos culposos estarían pasando por la mente de Chris en esos instantes?

No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo. Esperaba que Valentine lo mantuviera cuerdo, y con los pies en la tierra.

En la ausencia de Jill, las cosas de tornaron aún más turbulentas, Chris estaba totalmente absorbido por su trabajo en la BSAA, sin ninguna preocupación por su integridad personal. Y así había continuado, llevando su cuerpo al límite, para recuperar lo que bien había podido ser sólo una trampa.

Pero Jill seguía con vida, en las manos de un monstruo; que era algo que no iba a permitir.

Y en aquel volcán de África, creyó terminar con esa locura, algo que no estaba ni cerca de ser verdad.

Finalmente, se encontraba en ese cuarto, aislada de toda civilización real, en el mismo punto que quizá Jill estuvo alguna vez, rogando que su hermano observara la situación con ojo crítico, y no se hiciera daño a sí mismo.

Si querían sacarle provecho a su cercanía con Albert Wesker, tenían que fijar objetivos y calcular cualquier contratiempo que pudiera llegar. Ser capaces de realizar sacrificios…

Y aunque el saber que Wesker no había muerto en dos ocasiones, había provocado angustia, horror y miedo en la menor de los Redfield, era ese cierto alivio en el fondo de su corazón, del que estaba realmente atemorizada.

De esos sentimientos encontrados, de su falta de decisión para encararle…

Tocaron a la puerta en severas ocasiones. Ya sabía de antemano de quien se trataba, de ahí su poco entusiasmo por ir a abrir la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo, aunque sabía de la poca importancia de su permiso.

Wesker apareció con un rostro sorprendentemente tranquilo, aunque la altanería usual parecía ya grabada en sus rasgos.

Se acercó al ventanal donde Claire observaba el día, si bien no soleado, al menos podía adivinarse que el sol continuaba existiendo.

Claire ni siquiera giró la vista.

Era ese silencio, era la entrada de la persona que más podía decir detestar en el mundo, y sin embargo su ausencia, era un nudo en la garganta, era temor, era el saber que un pilar de su juventud había desaparecido entre cenizas, había muerto en esa mansión muchos años atrás…

No quería voltear; mantuvo la vista sobre el paisaje, con sus labios soplando aire caliente contra el ventanal.

No quería ver a un fantasma… a un despojo de lo que alguna vez significó algo en su vida, y muy probablemente, en su corazón.

Pudo notar su reflejo entre las gotas de rocío producto de la humedad. Llevaba un traje de seda negro, y por supuesto, lentes oscuros.

Si hubiera tenido deseos de voltear, habría notado la prenda que él cargaba en brazos.

—Me pareció que era tiempo de que tuviera uno de estos.

Quizá era su falta de ánimo de empezar una discusión, lo que le había dejado muda. Aunque tenía los ojos llorosos de tanto recordar, le encaró por primera vez desde que ingresó a la habitación. Justo para notar como extendía sobre un sillón cercano, un abrigo de gamuza color beige.

La mirada de Claire era un claro "aléjate", pero Wesker había visto muchas veces esos ojos suplicantes y los ignoraba campalmente.

Tal vez era el encierro prolongado o el clima que estaba causando era horrible clase de depresión en ella.

Y existía cierta confusión interna en el ex—capitán, pues no tenía intención de provocarle daño alguno, y eso era claro. ¿Por qué reaccionar con tal agresividad, entonces?

—Con el frío que hace en este lugar, me parece algo justo —respondió la pelirroja, ni de mala ni buena manera.

La joven Redfield vio con espanto como Wesker tomaba asiento en la cama y de nuevo estaba estudiándola. Como si fuera un bicho raro u otro animal para examinar.

Vio el abrigo del rubio sobre la almohada, doblado, tal como lo dejó al levantarse. El haberse atrevido siquiera a tocarlo, le pareció escalofriante.

Movida por un impulso desconocido, se levantó, pasó a un lado veloz, dejando tras de sí ese olor a jabón de durazno dulce.

Le entregó la enorme prenda negra sin más preámbulo, musitando un suave "gracias" que consumió las paredes de la habitación. Pareció ser sólo imaginación suya.

—Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo aquí a dentro. Cambie sus ropas, y espero verla abajo en diez minutos. No tarde.

¡Con que así de fácil era, no!

Llegar, ordenar sin ton ni son, y esperar que todos a su alrededor cumplieran.

Una palabra para describirlo.

_Bastardo._

Y aunque se le salieran los ojos del coraje, Wesker seguía teniendo razón; llevaba tanto tiempo en esa casa que empezaba a cuestionar su sanidad.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde piensa llevarme?

—Guarde un poco de su impaciencia esta vez...—inquirió el tirano, desapareciendo por la entrada de roble.

Dondequiera que fuesen, era mejor que estar allí sentada teniendo lastima de sí misma.

Iban caminando por lo que podía llamarse un llano.

El lugar más plano y abierto, donde podían adivinarse pedazos de vegetación, resaltando por encima de la nieve.

El aire fresco le venía bien, de eso no había duda.

Atravesaron en silencio un pequeño bosque.

Esa sensación de que Wesker estaba sacando a su mascota a pasear, no se apartaba de su mente. La pregunta era porqué estaba acompañándola en algo tan banal como dar un paseo.

Y la respuesta era sencilla, algo buscaba obtener de ella. Ya había aprendido que con el rubio todo tenía un precio.

Ya fuera en ese momento, o más tarde.

—He venido aquí a menudo, cuando mis obligaciones me lo permiten, y pienso que le agradará.

Claire se sorprendió ante el comentario, pero era sólo eso, palabras.

—Sí… bueno... es... un... buen paisaje... a pesar... de lo helado... que está todo el tiempo —mencionó la más joven, respirando de forma entrecortada. Debido a la altura, y al hecho de que su propia respiración le lastimaba la garganta. Ya había perdido el aliento kilómetros atrás.

Eso y que el estómago le palpitaba por las heridas recibidas en días anteriores.

—Vamos, Redfield, ¿no me digas que te has cansado? Solías tener buena condición.

—Sí bueno, creo que las patadas del tal Krauser pasan factura después de unos días.

—Eso o probablemente comienzas a llevar tus añitos encima, corazón.

Claire no puedo evitar reír ante el comentario.

—No veo porque mencionarlo, yo no soy la que tiene... ¿Qué... cuantos años han pasado? ¿Cincuenta quizá? Un poco menos.

El rubio se acomodó los lentes con un gesto que no utilizaba frecuentemente.

Y ahora que la chica lo reflexionaba, Wesker debía rondar entre el medio siglo de vida. Se asustó un poco ante la idea, y mejor apretó los labios resecos, antes de que alguna palabra fuera de lugar se le escapara.

—La edad no es problema para mí, dearheart, creí que lo sabías.

Caminaron hacia un claro, donde la bruma de los pinos dejaba de sentirse en el aire.

—Lo... Lo sospeché ya que cada vez que te veo, luces exactamente igual.

— ¿Es un halago o un reproche? —cuestionó el mayor, viendo como Claire se detenía a descansar contra una roca. —Para tu suerte, hemos llegado.

Desde donde estaba sentada, lograba visualizar un lago de mediana medida, congelado de inicio hasta donde el horizonte daba paso a la cordillera.

Había visto pocas cosas tan hermosas como aquel paisaje. ¿Cómo podía Wesker vivir rodeado de tanta belleza? Cualquier persona envidiaría su estilo de vida primario, pues no podía imaginar qué clase de actos despiadados realizaba cuando estaba ausente de casa.

A quien engañaba, era un bastardo sin conciencia, cuya única satisfacción era el poder.

Y disfrutaba lo que hacía.

—No iba a situar mi residencia en cualquier país, ni cualquier provincia, Redfield.

Wesker comenzó a caminar por la tierra húmeda y la escarcha, hasta la orilla de la enorme acumulación de agua.

Se paró justo de frente, dándole la espalda a Claire. Movió su cuello a los lados, después volteó el rostro, dejando su perfil a la vista, sus lentes negros y sus ojos rojos.

—Debería de estar agradecida de que se encuentra por el momento, en el lugar adecuado, para los tiempos de transición que están en camino.

Era esa mirada la que hacía a la menor de los Redfield, temblar bajo sus ropas.

Tan vez sólo el frío.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Siempre ha sido la más sensata de su grupito. Es por eso que siempre la he considerado una molestia menor, y claro, hay un lugar para usted en todo esto. —Se giró sobre sus pasos, su gabardina ondeando contra un viento que enrojecía las mejillas de Claire, e incluso las lastimaba, cuando los pequeños copos impactaban a gran velocidad, contra su piel cálida. —Tiene dos caminos; aunque de igual forma siempre existirán daños colaterales. —La joven pelirroja escuchaba atenta. Lástima, era un lugar precioso como para desperdiciarlo en conversaciones tan desagradables. —Puede darle la espalda, a esos que cree son sus amigos, y salir lo menos herida posible... O, volver y permitirme hacerle el mayor daño posible a usted y a su hermano, con quien, por cierto, no tendré piedad.

Sacando fuerza de flaqueza, Claire se puso de pie, con la misma actitud desafiante que le mantenía con vida, que mantenía su esencia cálida y a salvo, su espíritu intacto, igual que su cabello color fuego.

—Nunca. ¡Nunca volveré a creerte! Nadie que te conozca podría confiar en ti, ni por un segundo. Es comprensible que el concepto de amistad te resulte tan lejano siendo que lo más cercano que has tenido a la compañía real sucedió hace mucho tiempo. ¿Y sabes cómo terminó? ¿No? Pues aclara tu memoria Wesker, los asesinaste a todos...—Cualquier otra persona habría temblado por el tono venenoso de la joven mujer, por la fiereza de sus ojos claros. Pero Wesker mantuvo los labios inclinados a un lado, mirándole socarronamente. —Y en cuanto a tu oferta, prefiero morir. Jamás abandonaría a Chris ni a nadie de ellos por salvar mi propio pellejo.

—Y pese a eso ha estado más preocupada por mis asuntos que por sus compañeros de equipo desde que llegó aquí...—contestó Wesker, arrastrando sílaba a sílaba por el fondo de su garganta.

Se quedó muda por un minuto, fue sólo un parpadeo, pero basto su vacilación para que el rubio continuara con su letanía.

— ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta de sus intenciones o sentimientos, Redfield? Tendría que ser ciego como para no notarlo. Pero no va a obtener lo que usted espera.

— ¿Esperar? ¿Qué más puede esperarse de ti? Estás en la actualidad vacío de sorpresas. ¡Lo único que planeas y siempre estás aferrado, es terminar a la humanidad que encuentras tan imperfecta, sin mirar tus propios defectos!—Levantó la voz Claire, acercándose a Wesker, con los puños bien cerrados detrás de la espalda. — ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte tal y como eras hace unos años? ¡Tú y tu maldita ambición nos han hecho imposible la vida a todos! ¡Tenías un buen cargo, las personas te respetaban y de haber querido habrías corregido tantas cosas erróneas, sin tus malditas armas y experimentos! Si tantas eran tus ansias de perfección, bien podrías haber acabado con todo lo que estaba mal en esa ciudad... ¡Pero no, tenías que traicionar, asesinar, y volar a todo Raccoon City en pedazos! No podías detenerte, y ahora no hay marcha atrás. Van a colgarte, en cuanto te atrapen, ellos tampoco tendrán piedad contigo.

De pronto, lo que había guardado por tantos años, estaba dicho. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de rabia, y sus ojos picaban del llanto. Pero no lloraría, ¡Maldición no iba a llorar!

— ¿Piedad? ¿Crees que podría necesitar algo así? Mírame Claire, eres tú quien muy pronto va a necesitarla, si no dejas esa valentía a un lado. Valiente, pero estúpida, como siempre. —La tensión emocional a la que estaba sometida en esos momentos, estaba acelerando su pulso y las palpitaciones en su pecho se sentían como clavos, perforando sus pulmones.

Claire se quedó callada por severos segundos.

Siempre había admirado esa soltura en la pelirroja para decir las cosas, no se iba por las ramas ni con disparates; estaba tratando de controlarse, pues parecía que su indiferencia le hacía más daño a la muchacha que sus palabras...

Pobrecilla, se había esforzado tanto en expresarle su sentir.

—Te odio como no he odiado a nadie en esta vida...—fue lo que pronunció la joven, pero con la voz rota y entrecortada; quiso golpearse por alterarse de esa forma, pero ese día su sensibilidad se hallaba a tope, y Wesker no había cooperado en absoluto para mejorarlo.

—Pues si es así, dearheart, no entiendo la preocupación en tus ojos, cada vez que desaparezco en situaciones de supuesto riesgo. No creo que sea ese odio el que te conduzca a tal clase de sentimiento— replicó él, con un tono imparcial.

"_Demonios, le diste armas. Le diste una herramienta más para atacarte, y lo pagarás muy caro. Estúpida, estúpida."_

Algo golpeó muy dentro de la muchacha, y sus ojos, ya tranquilos, se llenaron de un brillo triste.

Era alguien, que al fin y al cabo, conocía de muchos años atrás.

Lo había visto morir ya, lo que parecían incontables veces, y aun así, una parte de ella, hecha pedazos, esperaba que se levantara de la muerte de nuevo y se diera cuenta de su error. Del daño que había provocado, que ya era suficiente, y tenía que parar.

En esas fantasías imposibles, en las que llegaba con su arma, con su antiguo chaleco y sus lentes negros, pedía perdón. Y que de pronto, como si de una máquina del tiempo se tratara, diera marcha atrás a la locura que hacía ocho años había iniciado.

Pero esos eran sólo sueños.

Porque Wesker iba a terminar en la horca, o desintegrado en lo mínimo de sus moléculas; era la solución más acercada a la realidad.

Bajó la vista a la tierra tierna y mojada.

Los restos de hojas y las ramas curtidas tronaban por debajo de sus botas.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Pero aunque la tuvieras, no vale la pena tomarlo en cuenta. Dejaste de ser tú de cualquier forma—Su mirada se llenó de fuerza nuevamente, pero fue sólo una chispa, pues sus propias palabras la golpearon a fondo.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan segura de que no soy yo ahora?—preguntó el rubio acortando la distancia entre ambos con paso presuntuoso.

Para este punto, lo que Claire había deseado gritarle a la cara estaba dicho, o al menos en su mayoría; sus piernas parecían de cera, tenía la mente en blanco y un vacío se instalaría en el lugar de aquellas palabras que había callado por tantas noches y días.

Todas las preguntas que quedaron sin responder, y el enfrentar sus propios sentimientos con respecto a lo que había sucedido en Raccoon City, la tenían extenuada.

Wesker volvió la vista a la laguna, disfrutando la impotencia que seguramente la menor estaría sintiendo en esos momentos.

Y también tratando de determinar el objetivo de darle a conocer tan privados pensamientos, aun sabiendo que podía tomarlos y torturarla exquisitamente con cada palabra.

Claire volvió a tomar asiento en la enorme piedra, y se cruzó de brazos.

Estaba bien que la fastidiara por ser como era.

Ahora veía que merecía ese trato. ¡Por ser tan ilusa y cometer los mismos errores dos veces!

Se preguntaba que mantenía tan pasivo al ex—capitán.

Podía matarla, sin testigos, sin nadie para escuchar ni un sólo quejido, echar su cuerpo al lago, y después, tomarse un vaso de vino tinto mirándose al espejo.

Quizá era el ambiente; empezaba a soplar el aire frío, con un peculiar olor a madera que llenaba tus pulmones y los contagiaba de su tranquilidad.

Pero no era en definitivo lo que tenía al tirano tan controlado, pues hacía mucho tiempo ya, que el frío o el viento no causaban en él reacción alguna. Ahora sólo tenía la vista, y un poco, casi nulo, de su tacto para mantener un vínculo con el exterior.

Lo que le tenía tan reconfortado, era el gusto de ver a Claire torturarse por sus propios actos y sentimientos.

Era observar cómo se desmoronaba poco a poco; era ver el paisaje de Suecia, y saber que todo iba a la perfección en su estrategia, y que los compañeros de la pequeña e indefensa Redfield estaban acabados.

—Una nueva raza está en camino; nuevos y diferentes tiempos Redfield... Debe entender que la única forma de supervivencia, es la evolución de los más fuertes. Aún más importante, ¿Por qué no aprende a ver las cosas tal y como se presentan, sin buscar ningún significado? Evitaría meterse en tantos problemas. —Concluyó el mayor, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

—Admitiré, entonces, que este lugar tiene una maravillosa vista...—Era mejor calmar la tormenta, antes de que Wesker sacara su .45 de la funda y le diera un tiro certero entre ceja y oreja.

— ¿Podría pintar algo así en un lienzo? —preguntó él con lo que parecía sincero interés.

—Con la inspiración y los materiales adecuados, sería juego de niños. Aunque... crear un cuadro de tal magnitud y belleza toma bastante tiempo —mencionó irguiéndose. Era curioso cómo funcionaban las cosas en compañía de alguien tan radical; en un momento estaban gritando y discutiendo, y al siguiente podían estar mirándose y hablando sobre cualquier cosa.

—Me gustaría ver eso...—contestó Wesker, acomodándose el abrigo.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso, ella iba pateando una bellota enorme que encontró a su paso.

Ya iban a la mitad del camino, alejados unos pasos uno de otro, cuando la pelirroja sintió que la tierra desparecía debajo de sus pies. Iba distraída, mirando a lo que probablemente había sido un ciervo a la lejanía, y de haber tropezado, habría rodado hasta el suelo, manchado su pantalón y rompiéndose alguno que otro hueso. Un incidente de severas consecuencias, de no haber sido por la intervención del tirano.

Era un desnivel de casi tres pisos, el lodo de la orilla se desmoronó mientras la muchacha caminaba; y claro, el mayor sabiendo de la torpeza de Claire, se movió a velocidad inminente, para tomarla del brazo y evitar que cayera.

No obstante, su fuerza fue más bien inexacta y un poco brutal; lo único que Claire sintió, fue un terrible choque eléctrico recorrer su costado superior, un ardor imposible de describir, pero instantáneo.

Wesker se dio cuenta de manera pronta de la mala posición de Claire, a pesar de que la sentía cada vez menos. Era como tratar de tocar una ilusión óptica, sabía que estaba sosteniéndola del fondo, pero la textura y presencia de su piel era un fantasma, igual a la arena que se resbala de las palmas.

La subió con delicadeza, colocándola sobre la tierra, la joven pelirroja comenzó a quejarse, pegando firmemente su brazo contra su pecho, apretando su muñeca e inmovilizándola.

—Déjeme ver...—mencionó tratando de apartar el otro brazo con el que protegía la extremidad lacerada.

¡Le había roto el brazo! ¡O algo peor! ¡No lograba entender cómo le sostuvo con tanta fuerza! Si lo que buscaba era herirla pues finalmente lo había logrado, y de una forma bastante incómoda.

No pudo poner oposición alguna a la revisión. Fuera lo que fuera que se hubiera lastimado, dolía bastante.

Algo pareció volver a la normalidad dentro de sus nervios; podía sentir la gamuza deslizarse bajo su tacto.

El mayor halló el problema justo en el hombro. Algo parecía fuera de su lugar.

¿En qué rayos había pensado al hablar de ese paseo?

Todo resultó absolutamente desastroso.

Sonrió de medio lado. Era curioso pensar que cuando buscaba hacerle daño a la chica, ésta lograba escabullirse, y cuando lo único que trataba era de evitarle un embrollo, le rompía la clavícula.

Fue un movimiento sin fijación ni mala voluntad, sin embargo, hizo espacio para una nota mental: tener cuidado con la fuerza que aplicaba sobre los humanos.

Después del rápido chequeo, se preparó para la solución.

Tenía a Claire recargada contra su pierna, gimiendo de dolor muy bajito.

Sin duda, seguía siendo víctima de la impresión.

—Bien Redfield, tiene la clavícula de fuera y lo más prudente es devolverla a su lugar...—sentenció el rubio quitándose los guantes.

— ¡Qué! ¿Es muy precipitado, no lo crees? ¿Acabas de zafarme el brazo y en este mismo instante quieres devolverlo a donde se supone debería estar?— replicó ella con voz temblorosa.

—Sino lo hago ahora que el hueso está, por así mencionarlo, tibio, será mucho más doloroso y su recuperación más prolongada.

¡Pues ese no era el problema, sino que ahora se percataba de que al mínimo intento podía partirla a la mitad!

—No estoy segura... —Pero su opinión que podía importarle.

Wesker se sentó sobre sus rodillas, posicionando a Claire en su lado izquierdo, indispuesto a escucharla. Colocó una mano justo delante del hueso herido, y una en la espalda de la chica.

Con un poco de presión, sintió que el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba al extremo, quien con su mano libre estaba apretándole el antebrazo, para compensar el dolor. Mientras no le gritara en el oído, todo estaba bien.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de su rostro; era como si estuviera tratando de arrancarle el hombro o perforarle por dentro con su propio hueso. Un dolor insoportable, tenía el aire contenido en los pulmones. Pero no iba a gritar, no gritaría... no haría ni un poco de ruido.

Después de un instante de calor sobre el inicio de su brazo, llegó un alivio inesperado y la calma; se recargó contra Wesker, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Wesker se tensó por su cercanía; podía ver su cabello pelirrojo, y escuchar como el aire pasaba a través de sus labios. Y por primera vez en años, se lamentó, porque no podía sentir a la única mujer que se había atrevido a acercarse tanto, de forma tan sincera, a él. Era incapaz de sentir como plantaba la frente contra su pecho, como si buscara protección, una que era totalmente incapaz de darle, y por la que jamás se comprometería.

No tenía ni las mismas características, ni necesitaba los mismos placeres que un hombre común, y aun así, en algún espacio de lo que podía llamar corazón, no como órgano funcional, sino como una expresión para canalizar sus sentimientos, que aunque los consideraba inútiles, le eran inevitables bajo ciertas circunstancias.

Olía su cabello, podía verla por detrás de las gafas negras. Tratando de hacer memoria acerca de la última vez que estuvo así de cerca de una persona que significara algo. Cualquier cosa que provocara esa persona en su interior, que no fuera la indiferencia o fastidio.

Claire, percatándose de su descuido, movió su cabeza para atrás, tocándose el hombro con suavidad. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su palma.

El viento sopló fuertemente en ese momento, humedeciendo sus ropas.

Wesker se puso de pie, tomándola de su brazo sano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Claire aún tenía una enorme incomodad, que se incrementaba considerablemente al andar, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera pidió que Wesker anduviera más lento, o que parara definitivamente.

Había llegado la tarde; en el país oscurecía mucho más temprano, y la nieve comenzaba con incrementar su intensidad. Aún quedaban un par de kilómetros de caminata. Pero iban despacio, y extrañamente no le temía a la tormenta. Quería hundirse en ese mar blanco y terminar con la tortura.

Finalmente, cuando el ex—capitán se dio cuenta de que a ese paso llegarían a media noche, no hizo preguntas y la cargó en brazos. Sólo una pequeña advertencia antes de continuar su paso: —Ni una palabra Redfield, o la dejo en medio de la nieve.

—Bájame...

—No lo hago por ti. Tengo otros asuntos de mayor importancia que hacerle de su niñera —comentó él, con el mismo tono desagradable de toda la vida.

Y la joven pelirroja se preguntó que hubiera sido peor en realidad, caer al barranco o tener que aguantar que la tratara como un bulto.

Así como ella lo veía, la culpa era enteramente del rubio. ¡Él la sacó de la mansión en primer lugar!

Llegaron alrededor de las 6:30, después de los minutos más largos en la vida de Claire Redfield. Wesker llegó, lanzó su abrigo a un lado, y siguió el paso dentro de su despacho, por donde desapareció sin mediar palabra.

"_Sí, lo lamento, dearheart. ¡Lamento haberte roto el brazo, después de haberte secuestrado por segunda ocasión y hacer cada momento de tu estancia un infierno!"—_pensó la muchacha dentro de su cabeza, imitando ese tono de sabelotodo tan odioso que asumía el tirano en algunas ocasiones.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Sentía el cuerpo hecho añicos, y el humor de nuevo por los suelos. Tenía que encontrar algo con que vendar el brazo herido, y tratar de inmovilizarlo.

Pero primero se hecho en la esponjosa cama, recordando decir no, la próxima vez que le invitaran a dar un paseo.

* * *

><p>Hola, gente bonita, sí lo sé... Y pido un centenar, un millón, mil millones de disculpas... Pero... tuve un... serio problema de inspiración.<p>

Pero no saben lo maravilloso, sensacional, fantástico... sentimiento experimente al terminar este capítulo.

Claire, Claire, Claire, ¡Todos queríamos que al fin fueras sincera contigo misma!

En el siguiente capítulo veremos lo que sucede en la mente del mejor villano que ha pisado Resident Evil.

Le toca a él contarnos que pasó en aquella mansión... y el después.

También, la venganza contra Chris Redfield, llega en la siguiente publicación. Prometo no tardar tanto. Espero impaciente sus comentarios, y mis más sinceras disculpas. No abandono esta historia, jamás lo haría.

Gracias a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>AndyPain:<strong> Perdón, pero sí, es muy divertido ver a Claire en esa situación. Disfruta lo que yo considero la publicación más larga. Gracias por tu opinión que es lo más valioso que tengo.

**Morgana M:** La intriga, la intriga... Es asesina, jeje. Espero te guste el capítulo, va con mucho cariño.

**Alex—kuran:** Lo siento! De verdad, te debo una enorme disculpa. Espero aún sigas mi historia, que hay capítulos para rato. Me animaste a publicar, te debo una. A leer se ha dicho.

**Kraehe—Von—Bernstein:** Matar o no matar a Wesker... Suficientes problemas tiene el hombre... Disfruta la historia, un capítulo a la vez jejeje, me gusta describir las cosas justo como creo que pasarían. Muchas gracias por leerme, eres muy amable. Estoy esperando tus comentarios.

**Darknecrox:** Ya habrá Lemon, pero debe ser algo tan bien descrito, visualizado, nada bizarro. Algo real y creíble. Me encantará escribirlo. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Espero tu comentario ansiosa.

**Ivette:** Los personajes son una maravilla de capcom. Me encanta escribir acerca de ellos. Espero tu opinión del capítulo.

**Guest, ambos, o si es una sola persona**: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Por decir que es una buena historia... ¡Espero puedas disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo!

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, realmente, si esta historia continúa, es gracias a ustedes. Me inspiran, me animan.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha de la última revisión ortográfica:<strong> 20 de Noviembre del 2013.


	9. A medianoche

**Cuerpo cautivo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> La historia me pertenece, los personajes, el ambiente, los virus, y los hombres altos, rubios y de lentes negros, definitivamente no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Midnight.<strong>

**Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield.**

All your secrets crawl inside  
>You keep them safe, you let them hide<br>You feel them drinking in your pain to kill the memories  
>So close your eyes and let it hurt<br>The voice inside begins to stir  
>Are you reminded of all you used to be?<p>

Lie to me – Red.

* * *

><p>El sonido del reloj era realmente sofocante.<p>

No podía dejar de dar vueltas sobre la cama.

Como si de pronto, las sábanas provocaran alguna clase de alergia a su piel.

Podía palpar sus pensamientos, podía respirar el aire caliente que envolvía la habitación.

Huir de los recuerdos no era tan sencillo.

Se sentó sobre la cama, pasando todo su cabello hacia atrás.

Al parecer el insomnio era contagioso, pues la última vez que había visto a Wesker dormir, fue el día que llegó en condiciones no muy favorables, y ahora parecía necesitarlo.

Miró el reloj digital que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

9:00 pm.

¿Quién sería capaz de conciliar el sueño a tan tempranas horas?

Pero al menos podía recostarse, recuperar fuerzas de un día tan doloroso y pesado. Su brazo se sentía mejor y había encontrado la forma de acomodar el vendaje a sus ropas de noche para que éste no se moviera.

No podía ver luz por ninguna parte.

Un ruido extraño se escuchó dentro de la habitación; se tocó el vientre, suspirando de fastidio. Estaba hambrienta, y la comida no llegaría a ella a pie propio, de eso estaba segura.

Se colocó la bata color rosa pálido, y bajó los pies descalzos al piso de madera, que estaba tan frío como el hielo. Al poco tiempo se arrepintió, y buscó las pantuflas por debajo de la cama.

En la sala parecía no haber nadie, pero su conclusión fue claramente errónea, pues escondido entre las sombras, estaba el antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, bebiendo un vaso de lo que a primera vista era whiskey, y con un par de hojas entre las manos.

Había una hoja blanca que Claire creyó reconocer, y documentos más pequeños, que parecían ser fotografías.

Su semblante era inesperadamente concentrado, como si reflexionara, por primera vez desde que había llegado, tenía una postura cansada; parecía que de la nada los años le hubieran caído encima.

— ¿Aún no se ha retirado a la cama?—Preguntó el mayor, alzando la vista de las fotografías.

—No tengo sueño— Era una contestación simple y cortante, tal y como Claire había deseado que sonara.

— ¿Su brazo?— ¿Porqué la voz de Wesker sonaba tan suave? No estaba hablando con amabilidad; era el mismo tono distante de toda la vida, pero más tranquila. Quizá había tenido tiempo para calmar el berrinche de una mala tarde.

Pero había algo más, de eso estaba segura.

—Mucho mejor, ya casi no duele. Tomé algo del botiquín, que me calmó bastante la molestia. —Claire nunca había gustado de las dietas y todas esas cosas para adelgazar, pero el capitán parecía la mejor estrategia para perder peso; tenía una habilidad increíble para espantar su apetito; se limitó a mirarlo, como esperando algún comentario desagradable sobre su pijama, o alguna burla por haberle sacado el brazo con apenas un tirón.

Pero como lo temía, tan sólo hubo un prolongado silencio.

¿Qué era lo que estaba mirando?

Incluso sus lentes estaban brillando de forma distinta. Después de un segundo, se levantó, tomó una copa y la llenó de licor. Tomó otra copa diferente, y unas cuantas botellas del bar, mezcló un poco de jugo de mango y lo mezcló con vodka.

Se acercó a Claire, le entregó la bebida, absteniéndose de preguntar si era que gustaba un poco.

Su hermano hacía prácticamente lo mismo cuando estaba consumiendo alcohol; era simplemente la necesidad de saber que estaba con alguien, que estaba compartiendo un gusto con otra persona en el planeta Tierra.

¿Wesker lo haría por la misma razón?

La joven se quedó mirando unos segundos, no muy segura de querer darle un sorbo.

—Tranquila, no pienso envenenarla. —

Claire podría haber sonreído en alguna otra ocasión, pero el ambiente de la habitación era solemne, y no quería profanarlo.

No podía quitarse de la mente su gesto concentrado al mirar esos documentos. Muy discretamente, y como quien no quiere hacerlo, identificó su dibujo entre el montón de papeles.

"_¿Qué esta haciendo con él? Demonios. Seguro burlándose de mi poco control emocional. ¡Pues que le aproveche!"_ —Fue todo lo que atinó a pensar.

Le dio un trago a la bebida de los puros nervios. Sintió el alcohol recorrer su garganta con ese calor, que para el clima tan irreverente, parecía más un alivio que una molestia.

Wesker volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón de mayor tamaño dentro de la sala. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Y es que por más que trataba no podía borrar todas esas palabras que Claire le había gritado con tanto dolor.

— _¿Esperar? ¿Qué más puede esperarse de ti? Estás en la actualidad vacío de sorpresas. ¡Lo único que planeas y siempre estás aferrado, es terminar a la humanidad que encuentras tan imperfecta, sin mirar tus propios defectos!_ —

¿Defectos? Él no tenía defectos. ¿De qué estaba hablando la chiquilla? Tenía el poder de un dios. Naciones enteras habían sucumbido ante él. Tenía un ideal. Uno que no iba a abandonar, hasta cumplirlo. Ella era quien estaba equivocada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan necia, con un criterio tan pobre? Si fuera de otra manera, quizá podría convencerla de unirse a él, de notar la verdad en sus palabras, fuera de su mal carácter.

La miró mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón individual; se soltó el cabello, y sacó algo pequeño de la bolsa. Primero dio un trago a la bebida de mango, y después, como si fuera lo más natural para un día tan pesado como el que había tenido, comenzó a cepillarse con una peineta plateada.

El cabello le llegaba cerca de la cintura, y mientras pasaba las manos entre sus mechones de fuego, pudo notar el vendaje por debajo de su fina camisa de seda rosa.

Le observó el rostro, aún podía adivinarse un golpe sobre su mejilla derecha, por detrás del maquillaje discreto que se había colocado por la mañana.

En su cuello, pequeños moretones, marcas de dedos, que ya eran de un tono negruzco.

Con que de esa forma podía herir él a una persona apenas tocándola…

Eso quería decir, que con una mínima molestia, las consecuencias podían ser irreparables para su huésped.

Pero Redfield continuaba metiéndose en asuntos que no le importaban. Seguía allí, cuestionándolo, cometiendo actos poco prudentes. Poniendo en riesgo su vida, provocándole molestias innecesarias, memorias que ya habían quedado muy atrás, pero ella, en su necedad, seguía buscando con desesperación.

Era tan humana, que le molestaba su sola presencia.

Había imaginado ya, la mejor manera de terminar con su vida; recordó aquella vez en que la joven casi muere asfixiada entre sus manos; como pudo sentir su corazón latir cada vez más lento, mientras su cuerpo trataba de aflojarse a toda costa, para poder permitir que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, como se deslizaba lentamente a la inconciencia y al sueño eterno.

Cada vez había estado más cerca de asesinarla, y en la actualidad, tenerla en su hogar suponía más riesgos que beneficios. Tanto Krauser como un ciento más de mercenarios sabían de la presencia de la joven mujer en la mansión, y harían cualquier cosa por obtener algo de ella.

Krauser tenía suposiciones, quizá no tan alejadas de la realidad, de que Wesker tenía alguna clase de interés personal, para mantenerle cautiva.

Y ese interés era claramente la venganza; matarla podía tener el mismo efecto sobre su hermano, el recibir un cuerpo sin vida, a la puerta de su casa.

Un cuerpo cautivo, durante días eternos; un silencio paulatino, unos labios que no podrían mencionar palabra acerca de lo vivido durante su encierro.

Pero bastaba con recordar el olor de su cabello, para apaciguar su desagrado. Bastaba con recordar sus ojos preocupados, sus interrupciones cómicas, sus sentimientos absurdos, para considerar por un segundo, que le prefería sobre cualquier humano con el que se hubiera encontrado a lo largo de su travesía.

¡Cuánto quería deshacerse de ella!

Pero no, aún no era tiempo. Era ese segundo, en el que se detenía a observarla, el que evitaba meterla en una jaula y esperar a que enloqueciera. Era ese segundo, en que recordaba que era la única cosa que podía aún percibir con el tacto de sus manos insensibles.

A pesar de su apellido, no era ni un poco parecida a Chris. Bueno, quizá la necesidad de decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, si venía de familia. Pero el odio inicial hacía ella, había sido justamente producto del recuerdo de su hermano, que no era, ni de cerca, la mitad de agradable que Claire.

Había algo en esa chica que no había visto en ningún ser humano y no estaba muy motivado por tener que eliminar a la única persona en el planeta que tenía alguna cualidad destacable.

Quizá era su valor; inconsciente, valentía que siempre le traía más problemas que beneficios, pero que estaba siempre acompañado de palabras que no podían ser una mentira.

Porque si Claire tenía algo que decir, simplemente lo hacía, sin tapujos ni enredaderas.

Y era algo que a esas alturas de su vida, Wesker había aprendido a apreciar; desde que había "vuelto a la vida", nadie se atrevía a confrontarle de manera real, excepto ella; la muchacha había perdido el miedo a decirle lo que pensaba, no había hipocresía en sus ojos, ni en sus palabras desmedidas. Si en algún punto mostraba agrado por su compañía, si estaba molesta con él por un comentario sarcástico, o si quería reclamarle a gritos, lo hacía con toda sinceridad.

— _¿Porqué no pudiste quedarte tal y como eras hace unos años? ¡Tú y tu maldita ambición nos han hecho imposible la vida a todos! ¡Tenías un buen cargo, las personas te respetaban y de haber querido habrías corregido tantas cosas erróneas, sin tus malditas armas y experimentos! Si tantas eran tus ansias de perfección, bien podrías haber acabado con todo lo que estaba mal en esa ciudad... ¡Pero no, tenías que traicionar, asesinar, y volar a todo Raccoon City en pedazos! No podías detenerte, y ahora no hay marcha atrás. Van a colgarte, en cuanto te atrapen, ellos tampoco tendrán piedad contigo _—

No era ambición, no buscaba dinero. No buscaba recompensas, tesoros y mucho menos reconocimiento.

Sus suposiciones, como siempre, eran equivocadas.

Ellos habían tenido toda la maldita culpa.

Nadie pidió que lo tomaran como un compañero de trabajo más. Jamás hizo nada para ganar su confianza. Nunca buscó su respeto, ni su admiración. Nunca quiso pelear junto a ellos, hombro con hombro.

¡Había hecho todo lo posible por evitar el contacto con su equipo, fuera de lo profesional!

Pero en esa ocasión, y muy a su pesar, esos ineptos habían contribuido enormemente a fallar en su objetivo.

Le tomaron respeto más allá del profesional; todos empezaron a suponer que a pesar de su carácter frío y distante, cumplía con sus tareas en tiempo y forma, y como cualquier persona lo haría, se acostumbraron a sus órdenes y regaños.

—"Idiotas"— se sintió más tranquilo al murmurar mirando su fotografía; todos reunidos por delante del helicóptero de la unidad. Él estaba en medio, con una escopeta entre las manos.

Y a su lado derecho, Christopher Redfield.

Ese muchacho que tantos problemas le había causado al final.

No quería empezar de nuevo. Pero era inevitable. La noche se había convertido en una visita a su pasado; una a la que en tantos años se había ingeniado siempre una escapatoria.

En la fotografía, el joven moreno, terco, rebelde, impulsivo, y porque negarlo, fiel a sus principios.

Esa había sido la única razón por la que el mayor lo había incluido en su equipo de trabajo. No sólo en los S.T.A.R.S, sino en el Alpha Team, como uno de sus colaboradores cercanos.

Lo contrató porque sabía lo divertido que sería presionar sus botones; forzarlo a rozar la perfección; llamarle la atención cuando iniciara con sus comentarios irreverentes, ver hasta que punto podía retarlo, y verlo quebrarse, cuando viera que era incapaz de derrotarlo.

En cualquier enfrentamiento entre Chris y el capitán, la victoria era más que cantada para el rubio.

Nunca reconoció las habilidades del joven Redfield de manera audible al público, a pesar de que era indudable su capacidad para salir de los embrollos triunfante; un cazador nato, aunque poco práctico estratega.

¿Cuántas noches había presionado a Chris para quedarse practicando hasta obtener un tiro perfecto, y consecuentemente ser el miembro con mejor puntería dentro del equipo?

¿Cuántas veces había sido el joven, el último en salir, teniendo que limpiar las armas del equipo, castigo de su imprudencia?

Se había ganado su odio… y su respeto, a pesar de que había evitado cualquier contacto humano.

A pulso, sin que nadie lo notara, había empezado si bien no a apreciarlo, a tener un poco más de paciencia con él.

Molarle era lo que más le agradaba; la tenacidad del joven era prácticamente inquebrantable, pero su temple era sencillo de quebrantar; hacerle caer en la molestia, no significaba ningún reto. Si algo había intentado cambiar Wesker, era su falta de tolerancia, su impulsividad dentro de las situaciones de presión, y por su puesto, su estúpido sentimentalismo en cuanto a decisiones de vida o muerte se trataban.

No siempre iba a poder salvar a todos a su alrededor, y eso era algo que Chris debía de comprender, de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Un exceso de imágenes comenzaron a absorberle, y las dejó ser. Podía repasarlas una y otra vez, pero nada iba a cambiar. Era un espectador de su propia vida, como lo somos todos, al cerrar los ojos, y por la noche, cuando el viento se desliza fuera de la ventana, cuando la luz es nula, y todo se reduce a un par de respiros.

Y si algo había salido mal, había sido gracias a ese idiota de Redfield.

Habían dejado su cuerpo tirado en una esquina, creyendo que podrían salir de allí, y que todos les recibirían como un par de héroes. Claro, el villano estaba muerto, podían volar la mansión, junto con toda la información contenida en ella, y tratar de comenzar de nuevo.

De allí había nacido su odio… habían arruinado lo que parecía un plan perfecto; él podía desaparecer en el anonimato, tomar los datos de Umbrella, y trabajar para sí mismo. ¡Pero no, el maldito mocoso Redfield tenía que salir con vida y tomar el papel de mesías!

Era ese síndrome de hacerse el héroe, que debió considerar desde un inicio como un grave problema, lo que había tirado a la basura meses enteros de su trabajo.

Desde entonces, aquella batalla, que al principio fue una lucha de egos dentro del RPD, se convirtió en una guerra imparable… alrededor del globo, a través de múltiples naciones, que siempre terminaban pagando las consecuencias.

Chris había sobrevivido, y quería "enseñarle una lección". Pero el hermano de Claire seguía siendo demasiado lento, demasiado sensible y demasiado inepto como para enfrentarlo.

Tantos años, persiguiéndose mutuamente.

Siempre tratando de parar lo imparable.

Debió de saberlo desde un inicio, que no era favorable para él, tener a alguien con las características de un Redfield, cualquiera de los dos, de cerca.

Todo su equipo, la unidad especial del RPD, habían significado un absoluto estorbo al final.

Iba a matarlos, lo supo desde un principio. Esos rostros jóvenes, incluso Rebecca, iban a desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. No le causaba problemas, pero era su costumbre mantener cierta distancia con sus víctimas.

Y no obstante, si cualquiera le hubiese preguntado, habría preferido una muerte poco dolorosa para sus subordinados.

Aunque nadie nunca preguntó.

¿Por qué tenían que sobrevivir? ¿Qué los mantuvo de pie ante los horrores de ese lugar?

En el instante que reconoció a todas esas criaturas supo que no debía subestimar lo que Umbrella era capaz de construir. Una mansión devora hombres, un infierno del que no se podía escapar con vida.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos húmedos y carcomidos de la mansión, apuntando a cualquier objeto que hiciera el mínimo movimiento, con el corazón latiéndole descontrolado.

¿Cómo sería la muerte?

¿Sería rápido?

¿Dolería en exceso?

Y se detuvo en medio de una sala vacía.

Momentos después, se encontró con Jill en el pasillo, y trató de calmar el horror pintado en sus rostros, con tácticas y números estadísticos. Le dio indicaciones de que camino seguir, aunque fuera inútil, y a pesar de eso, encontrarle había apartado de su mente, el único temor que se conocía. El miedo a morir.

Él mismo había entrenado a la mayoría de los miembros de ambos equipos, y terminar con ellos no fue una tarea fácil.

Fueron sujetos de prueba; los primeros en dar frente a armas tan letales. Cayeron uno tras otro, pero ninguno trato de salir de la mansión, nadie quiso dar marcha atrás cual cobarde.

Cuando el equipo Bravo desapareció, y ahora que se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol, podía ser más sincero, y ligeramente menos racional, recordó como sus manos habían temblado al colgar el teléfono, por un segundo, quizá sólo un pequeño espasmo producto del cansancio muscular. Pero la orden estaba dada, todos tendrían que presentarse a confrontar su destino. El escuadrón especial del departamento de policía de Raccoon City habría desaparecido, y él mismo enfrentaría a la muerte cara a cara, para después volver, como si sólo se tratara de un mal sueño.

Pero eso había pasado muchos años atrás.

El café de Jill por la mañana, los entrenamientos de campo, las tardes en el campo de tiro con Chris, ver a Rebecca moverse como un ratoncito nervioso, escondiéndose de él por las esquinas de la estación; todas esas cosas, que en su tiempo habían sido tan comunes, eran los únicos recuerdos restantes de aquellos años; la última vez que vio la estación de policía, para su fortuna en solitario, tomó un par de fotografías, su Samurai Edge recién lustrada, y lo sepultó muy por debajo de su escritorio, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, pues no se permitiría de nuevo pensar que había tenido buenos momentos mientras era capitán.

Se consideraba un hombre esencialmente solitario; no gustaba de la compañía, y siempre miraba las cosas de manera objetiva. Era tan racional, que incluso había reacciones humanas de las que estaba dejando de comprender su naturaleza.

Pero había eventos en concreto, que aún provocaban algo en su pecho, se sentía incómodo, e incluso un sabor desagradable le invadía la garganta.

_Una expresión de dolor que no pudo evitar._

_La incertidumbre, mientras aquella criatura lo elevaba con esa garra tan poderosa, pero desagradable a la vista._

_El laboratorio se sentía cada vez más frío, como si fuera una sombra avanzando, a través de las paredes._

— _¡Oh, Dios mío! —Recordaba esas palabras, de una voz que siempre había considerado enfadosa, pero que ahora que se encontraba a manos del Tirano, le pareció dulce. — ¡Wesker! —Siempre mencionaba su apellido con el mismo tono, pero ahora, no fue reproche ni molestia, ni siquiera odio como habría esperado, era un pánico absoluto. _

_Sabía que esa expresión había sido producto del momento; pronto se lamentaría de preocuparse por su dolorosa condición._

_Pronto sería el más profundo resentimiento, repudio al recordar su nombre. _

_Se permitió una sonrisa, afortunadamente, estaría muerta en unos minutos. Ella y todos. Joder, la enorme herida, si que le dolía. Ojalá hubiera podido gritar, pero su cuerpo estaba en un shock definitivo, mientras sus células cerebrales iban apagándose lentamente por la usencia de oxígeno circulando, su corazón latiendo cada vez más despacio, hasta parecer más un espasmo, por la pérdida de células sanguíneas._

_El suelo de metal había terminado por regresarlo a la realidad. _

_Creía estar siendo víctima de alguna alucinación; continuaba respirando, a pesar de la enorme fisura en su tórax. Escuchó los pasos del Tyrant, acercándose a la joven de ojos azules, que se hallaba un par de metros detrás. A él le temblaban los labios; Valentine era ágil, pero jamás vencería a la última forma de vida, a la evolución. _

_Tyrant._

_No habría elegido una muerte así para nadie, y de existir otra opción, no habría dudado en elegirla, pero tenía ciertas ventajas ahora; podía continuar con su misión, en el anonimato._

_El letargo estaba absorbiéndolo, pero aún fue lo suficientemente capaz de ver a Jill acercándosele, esquivando las hábiles garras del B.O.W T 002, y plantándose frente a él, como evitando que la bestia terminara su trabajo._

_¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Qué acaso la chiquilla era suicida?_

— _¡Chris! ¡Necesito ayuda! — La atención de la enorme bestia se desvió a la puerta, pues el chico apareció con la magnum en mano, seguramente atraído por el escándalo. Siempre ese idiota de Redfield. ¿No podían dejarlo siquiera morir en paz? _

_Lo último que fue capaz de sentir fueron las manos de Jill sobre su abdomen, en sus estúpidos intentos para evitar que se desangrara, sin saber que aquello era un teatro, una farsa, y que pronto, tanto ella como Chris, estaban igualmente sentenciados._

_Nunca sería capaz de entender, porque aún después de enterarse de su traición, Jill trató de proteger su cuerpo moribundo, de un engendro que él mismo admiraba, como una forma de vida de la siguiente era._

_Al despertar en lo único que pensaba era en todo el poder adquirido; ahora, ni siquiera Umbrella se atrevería a interponerse en su camino._

Claro, después esos dos habían salido con su mal chiste de escapar enteros de la mansión.

Hizo la peor y única rabieta que podía recordar; ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Cómo lograron derrotar al Tyrant y escapar a placer?

Iban a pagar.

Se enteró poco después el viaje de Chris por toda Europa, y la hazaña de Jill Valentine al destruir a Némesis, para que la señorita escapara más tarde de la bomba nuclear que destruyó cada una de las calles y edificios de Raccoon City.

Morirían dolorosamente, y eso les enseñaría a no ser un par de entrometidos. Porque claro, como para todo héroe, la fama nunca es suficiente.

Tenían que perseguirlo, derrotarlo, encarcelarle. Y claro, derribar la máscara de Umbrella, de una buena vez.

Como si todo fuera tan sencillo.

Y tuvo que admitir, que aunque imposible, si existía alguien capaz de matarlo, eran ese par de inútiles.

Habría preferido que murieran. Incluyendo a Claire. Todos ellos, y no tener que ver sus rostros nuevamente.

Porque en el fondo, muy adentro, volver a encararlos daba paso a los sentimentalismos, los insignificantes reproches, que ahora no importaban, y ni siquiera proponían una solución.

Volvió a Claire, quien estaba tomando su copa distraída; justo cuando creía haber dejado todo eso atrás... llegaba esa niña pelirroja, como aquellos días en los que esperaba de pie a fuera de la estación de policía, y él la observaba a la distancia, mientras subía a la patrulla. Vino a complicarlo todo. A provocar en él debildad, pues cualquier clase de sentimiento, incluidos la ira y el enojo, debían de ser consideradas de esa forma.

No entendía las razones de Claire, para continuar pensando, que su posición de capitán, había sido significativa en algún momento de su vida. A lo mucho que podía aspirar todo aquello, eran banales memorias.

¿Por qué aun así, temía por él, e incluso parecía esperarlo a cada momento? ¿Qué era lo que mantenía esa ciega fe en su persona?

No lo comprendía, y le molestaba bastante, pues a veces, cuando su mente no estaba ocupada en nada más, sus pensamientos volvían a ella. A sus ojos azul-verdoso, mirando, como si tratara de memorizar sus rasgos; al tacto de sus manos, a sus roces cuidadosos y discretos, a los cortos momentos de intimidad que habían compartido.

¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de la chiquilla? ¿De verdad podría importarle tanto la presencia o ausencia de él, un asesino en masas?

Se llevó una mano a la frente.

¿En qué cosas estaba pensando? Mejor debería estar abajo en su laboratorio, preparando las muestras para salir muy temprano por la mañana.

Pero no se decidió a levantarse de allí y privarse de esa noche de luna llena, entre la medianoche.

Claire estaba confundida, por no decir aterrada, de la situación.

Jamás había temido tanto esos ojos rojos calculadores, que ahora se notaban perfectamente por detrás de las gafas.

Estaban castañeándole los dientes.

Wesker se hecho hacía atrás, recargando la espalda contra el sillón.

—Vaya a dormir…—siseó finalmente esa voz arenosa.

La chica titubeo, y le dedicó una mirada dura; jamás había sentido su presencia tan vívida y palpable.

Dejó la copa en la mesa, dispuesta, a guardar silencio. Parecía tan perdido en su interior, que cualquier palabra parecía fuera de sitio.

—Buenas noches, Wesker…—Dijo ella, sorprendida de sí misma, por acatar la petición sin chistar.

Tal vez, pensando que cualquiera merece un tiempo a solas; aunque Wesker lo estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo.

Habían sido suficientes golpes por un día, y estaba dispuesta a dejar a su cuerpo descansar.

—Buenas noches, Redfield…—Contestó sin girar a mirarla.

¿En qué habría estado pensando mientras ella estaba sentada del otro lado de la sala?

No podía suponer, y extrañamente, no quería saberlo.

* * *

><p>Escuchó pasos repetidamente en la sala.<p>

Y no es que estuvieran golpeando el suelo con las botas, es sólo que en el silencio absoluto, es difícil ignorar el mínimo sonido.

Estaba confundida. No parecía ser el escándalo de una sola persona.

Se levantó de la cama; por la ventana, los pinos daban la sombra directo a la ventana, dibujando manchas sin forma.

Esos taconeos sobre el suelo de madera, de forma acelerada, eran una clara señal de compañía dentro de la mansión.

Claire bajó las escaleras; esperaba que no fuera su imaginación, pues padecer de esquizofrenia no estaba en sus planes en ese momento.

Se arrepintió ya al encontrarse en al planta inferior; llevaba su pijama, una camisa de seda rosa palo, y su pantalón ligero. No consideraba que fuera la forma de presentarse ante unos completos desconocidos.

Por un momento creyó que la suerte le sonreía, pues al iniciar su exploración a través de la estancia, se topó con sillones vacíos, una noche tranquila, y todo en calma, como cualquier persona que no fuera Claire, hubiese esperado.

— ¿Tienen idea de quien pudo haber planeado el ataque…?—

Esa voz, santo cielo, no estaba loca; —"¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Y ahora que hago?, vamos Claire, piensa." —

Pero el rubio venía hecho un mar de rabia, vestido con sus ropas negras de piel, preparado para algún inesperado encuentro; Claire lo vio entrar, acompañado de otros 4 sujetos, que venían pisándole los talones.

Wesker estaba acomodándose la escopeta en la espalda, y mientras elegantemente, se reajustaba el abrigo, escuchaba a los demás soldados de alto rango.

—Estamos seguros de que fueron los culpables del altercado en la "Reina Roja"; pertenecen a los últimos vestigios del ejército especial. Están diseñados para defender los restos de Umbrella a toda costa. —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren esta vez entonces? —

—Lo mismo que usted requiere, señor. —

—Las primeras muestras y los sueros…—

—Lo único que no podemos explicarnos, es la nota, que involucra a una chica… con usted…— Wesker cayó enseguida de la procedencia de dicho texto. El rubio miró a su subordinado con los ojos inundados de furia. El uniformado tragó saliva, como si de pronto sus propias palabras le hubieran quemado la garganta. Todos detuvieron su paso, lo que Claire agradeció con un suspiro de alivio. De alguna forma, Wesker estaba tan centrado en su propia molestia, que había pasado de largo en su guardia, a pesar de sus avanzados sentidos.

—Quiero ver la nota… ¿Puedo saber porque no lo habían mencionado con anterioridad? — Un pedazo de papel, doblado por la mitad, un poco arrugado; "Espero que se esté divirtiendo con la joven Redfield en este momento… Después de todo, será la última persona que sepa que realmente aún sigues vivo. Muchos mercenarios se encuentran ansiosos por encontrar lo que queda de las investigaciones del querido Spencer, y las que curiosamente han caído en tu poder. Pero yo, estoy interesado en un pez mucho más grande, jefe. Supongo que la chica sería una buena recompensa…"

"Krauser…", pensó, mientras arrogaba el papel aún lado.

¿Qué otro idiota trataría de intimidarlo con una estúpida nota?

¿Querría a Redfield más que a cualquier cantidad de dinero que pudieran ofrecer por su propia cabeza?

Ese sujeto estaba realmente enfermo.

Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque sus habilidades habían sido de gran utilidad en muchas ocasiones, había ido perdiendo su sanidad, su visión de la realidad.

Wesker podía darse una idea de sus intenciones con Claire, y claro estaba también el papel del tal Kennedy, en su miserable plan. Tal vez la conservaría como su esclava, para… violarle a antojo, y después mandar sus trozos mutilados, al siempre importuno agente secreto del gobierno, quien parecía tener intenciones más allá de la amistad con la joven pelirroja.

Por algún motivo, quiso mofarse de eso, pues la joven jamás había demostrado la mínima intención o ganas de notar el interés de Kennedy.

Su vía de pensamiento volvió al militar traicionero.

¡Cómo iba disfrutar al maldito! Iba a gozarlo tanto; destruir a ese engreído, con sus propias manos… Sufriría tanto, que incluso le pediría perdón a una simple mortal como Claire, y se arrastraría sobre sus rodillas, rogando porque terminar con él de una vez por todas…

¿Pero en que pensaba? ¿Realmente le importaba tanto que hubiera maltratado a Claire de esa forma?

Por supuesto que no.

Se trataba de su ego.

Nadie destruía parte de su propiedad y escapaba tan fácilmente.

Justo estaba por llegar a la parte interesante de su mortal molestia, de sus amenazas, cuando adivinó una presencia intrusa entre la absoluta oscuridad de la media noche, recargada contra el comedor.

Uno de sus soldados alzó su lámpara, deslumbrando a la joven.

Sí, lo único que faltaban, que la pillaran en su intento de misión espía.

Los demás uniformados abrieron los ojos con sincera sorpresa; no recordaban haber visto a alguna mujer, y sobretodo a una tan hermosa, viviendo en aquella residencia.

Y no de extrañarse que todos se miraran confundidos, pues la belleza de Claire saltaba a la vista aquella noche.

De hecho, era una de las pocas mujeres en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Su cuerpo, incluyendo sus torneadas piernas, apretaba dentro del pantalón de seda, y su busto, por debajo de la blusa ligera, cubierta por unos cuantos mechones de cabello color lava.

Wesker giró a ver sus subordinados, con claro fastidio, indignado por su poca capacidad de controlar su cuerpo, a pesar de que el mismo había desconocido a la joven mujer que, por el tono crema de su piel, parecía una estatua de mármol. Incluso hubiese preferido contar un poco más de tiempo, para observarla dentro de esa vestimenta, pues a pocas mujeres había contemplado, con tan sencilla belleza; sin maquillaje ni prendas lujosas; tan simple como sus ojos verde mar, y su cuerpo curveado.

Notando su pausa, hizo una señal de retirada a los demás hombres, quienes obedecieron enseguida, enfundando las armas con las que habían apuntado a Claire, víctimas de su entrenamiento. Era para lo único que vivían, después de todo.

El ex—capitán se acercó a Claire, con intenciones de tomarle del brazo, el único que estaba libre, pues llevaba el otro vendado, y colgando a un lado, inmóvil.

Le llevó, literalmente, arrastrando, a su estudio.

Se imaginó a Krauser poniendo sus inmundas piernas encima de ella, despojándole de su ropa como sólo un cobarde lo haría.

¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba temblando de rabia con una imagen que no estaba ocurriendo?

¿Por qué de pronto su conducta se tornaba tan irracional, falta de su acostumbrado análisis crítico?

¡Estaba harta de que el mayor la tomara como una muñeca de trapo todo el tiempo!

— ¿Podrías dejar de sujetarme de esa manera? —Vociferó la joven pelirroja, tratando de librar su extremidad oprimida, mientras colocaba hacia atrás su torso, tratando de oponerse, en vista de la insuficiente maniobra.

—Sí dejara de jugar a la niña exploradora, podría cumplir su petición, pero en vista de sus interrupciones tan poco agradables…—

— ¡Basta, suéltame! ¡Ya basta!

Wesker le lanzó en contra del diván; Claire cayó en tan buena posición, que no se hizo daño alguno.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —cuestionó la joven mirando a Wesker tomando la llave de su habitación.

No cabía duda que aquella noche era una bohemia. Nada parecía estar en su lugar.

— ¿Se atreve a preguntarlo niña malcriada? ¡No entiendo la razón de la pregunta si usted es toda una experta en saber cualquier cosa que se le antoje! —

— ¡Joder, dijiste que no había ningún problema si bajaba a la sala! —Se defendió, poniéndose de pie.

Había algo muy extraño en todo aquello, y no le gustaba el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando.

—Hace horas que debió estar en la cama…— Respondió él, con ese tono venenoso deslizándose por su garganta.

Era tan rezongona, seguía argumentando, aferrándose a su propia razón, sin ver más allá.

Pero quizá era sólo porque estaba harta de intentar ver más allá del excapitán, y solo toparse con murallas, sombras, trucos y desesperanza.

La luna se asomaba a través del cristal recién colocado, encima de sus cabezas, justo donde la biblioteca que daba con el estudio, y Claire deseó más que nunca una cámara, no sólo para grabar a Wesker hacer el berrinche con menos sentido de su vida, sino para capturar a esa hermosa luz plateada, fugándose y dejando huella sobre la alfombra, como si estuviera poniendo los pies sobre la tierra.

Wesker se acercó, con la mirada lava, tratando de intimidar a Redfield para que cerrara la boca de una buena vez, pero claro, la joven muchacha no cayó en la trampa ni por un segundo.

Si tan sólo supiera.

Si Claire se imaginara, que dentro, muy por el fondo de las palabras del mayor, había ciertas dudas, ¿Quizá preocupación? Por un futuro que no se hallaba en sus manos, el de una chica testaruda que todo lo que buscaba era demostrar que podía hacer todo sin ayuda, y que había terminado de madurar.

—No saldrá de esta habitación hasta que yo regrese... —Fue una orden que no dejó cabo suelto.

Pareció de mejor manera, un mandato absoluto.

Lo último que pensó, antes de verlo salir de la habitación, y cerrar las puertas con llave, fue "Chris hará que pagues…", arrepintiéndose cada vez más de todas esas pequeñas debilidades que se había permitido mostrar, pues sentía que pronto encararía las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>Sabía que Wesker había llegado a la mansión bien entrada la madrugada.<p>

Lo supo, porque en la parte superior del estudio, que daba a su habitación, resonaba con pasos entrecortados.

No había esperado más, pero dejarle encerrada había sido una terrible descortesía, y ahora que había llegado, la chica no hacía más que preguntarse en que condiciones.

La noche era fría, y sus ropas ligeras no eran de ninguna ayuda. Debía decidirse a subir pronto, para no caer enferma.

¿Por qué se habría retirado tan molesto?

Días podían estar charlando como dos personas lo harían usualmente y en otros momentos, se transformaba en un hombre autoritario, furioso, incontrolable.

Eran cambios tan radicales, y en un momento, era otra persona. Un hombre que fue absorbido por la ambición, el ansia de poder, por un virus que se le estaba saliendo de las manos, y lo sabía. Lo sospechaba en sus pasos, en la forma que sus poderes podrían hacerle perder la visión de quien era.

Y sintió una extraña tristeza llenar su pecho, un latido doloroso, que decía que jamás volvería a aquellos tiempos en que había sido feliz, y que las cosas eran tan simples como ir a la escuela y divertirse con los amigos.

Escuchó el golpe de un traste contra la madera.

Recordaba muy poco de la noche. Personas muriendo… Balas, sistemas fallando.

Los Likers recorriendo el suelo, con sus garras muy afiladas, con ese sonido de muerte, y el olor a sangre, mientras se arrastraban amenazantes.

Recordaba dar pasos, romper sus cráneos en dos partes a talonazos con descomunal fuerza.

Le dolía la cabeza horrores.

Entro a su baño, y abrió uno de los cajones del tocador. Tomó un suero y sin cuidado lo clavo en su brazo. Enseguida sintió el efecto calmante del líquido circulando por sus venas.

Se sentía como una especie de neutralizante. Evitaba que el virus carcomiera las paredes de sus arterias, y consumiera por completo a su portador, en cuerpo y alma.

Levantó su mirada al espejo, estaba empapado de sangre.

Su rostro, su cabello, sus ropas negras. Se preguntó a quien habría masacrado de semejante manera.

Se retiró la casaca, que cayó el suelo con el sonido de una toalla mojada, dejando una marca en la pared, con ese sonido desagradable líquido al chocar contra la superficie blanca.

Alzó la mirada, de nuevo a su reflejo, pero la mente empezó a jugarle malas pasadas, como siempre que, en soledad, pueden llegar a nosotros los más terribles pensamientos sobre nuestra propia naturaleza.

Se vio en aquel vidrio, que tenía el poder para reflejar esa parte herida, lacerada de su alma, y que nunca se había detenido a sanar porque, siempre había considerado como insignificante… Había perdido las gafas durante la operación; pero podía verse portándolas, del otro lago del espejo. No tenía el torso desnudo y pintado de sangre ajena; sus pantalones no eran negros, de piel… Estaba confundido, sí, eso debía de ser.

Enfrente de él, su imagen, portando el chaleco que representaba a la máxima autoridad del departamento de policía de Raccoon City. Incluso podía observar el intercomunicador colocado en su costado derecho, y su escopeta, colgada en la espalda, oportuna para cualquier situación.

Si el destino le hubiese presentado tal cargo en otra situación… quizá, y sólo quizá, ahora que era incapaz de murmurar palabra, habría aceptado dicha tarea.

Habría aceptado su figura de autoridad, y habría estado dispuesto a formar a cada uno de sus integrantes, de manera rígida pero perfecta, como la mayoría de cosas que hacía.

Una punzada intensa se instaló en la parte inferior de su nuca, y lo único que puso hacer fue apoyarse contra la pared, con un ligero gemido. La sangre empezó a correr de su nariz, con un abundante flujo. Abrió la llave y dejo aquel líquido vital fluir libremente, hasta que producto de la enzima que controlaba el suelo, logró detener la hemorragia.

Se apoyó con ambas manos contra el lavabo, tirándose agua sobre el rostro.

La presión en sus sienes era insoportable.

No podía creer que el virus estuviera teniendo efectos tan fuertes sobre él. Pero la explicación era simple; entre mayor uso de sus habilidades sobrehumanas, mayor era su consumo de energía, propiciando así, la multiplicación del virus dentro de sus células sanguíneas, haciéndolo más inestable, con un aumento alarmante de los efectos sobre su portador.

Tendría que hacer algunos ajustes a las ampolletas que inyectaba en dentro de la artería principal de su brazo; hacerla más potente, para que el virus no empezara a ganar una extensión de terreno preocupante…

Se llevó la mano al hombro, sus pulmones reduciendo ese vaivén acelerado de los últimos minutos.

Titubeante, alzó de nuevo la vista al espejo. Pero seguía siendo la misma imagen. Portando la insignia S.T.A.R.S, en su pecho, en la parte derecha, colocada oportunamente en una de las bolsas de su chaleco negro. Traía las mangas de la camisa azul marino, arremangada por encima de los codos. ¿De que había servido todos esos años al servicio de Umbrella, si al final, todo acabó entre cenizas, como otro fracaso, producto de descuidos, de corrupción, de traiciones, de lo que parecía ser la corporación perfecta?

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritó, como a quien torturan, y no puede hacer nada para detener tal dolor.

Tomó fuerza, y estrello su puño contra su propio reflejo, haciéndolo añicos, dejando a sus nudillos sangrar contra los finos pedazos triangulares de vidrio, dejando laceraciones pequeñas, mientras el mueble se desbarataba poco a poco.

¿Porqué creer que cualquiera puede realizar tales actos criminales, como él a lo largo de esa década, sin pagar alguna consecuencia, por pequeña que se tratase?

De pronto la imagen de cierta pelirroja, colocando una toalla sobre su frente, apareció en su mente.

¿Por qué tan sólo decía odiarlo? Aquel día, cuando habían tratado de asesinarlo, ella podría haber clavado la estocada final. Cualquier dosis del suero que ella ya conocía, habría desequilibrado su sistema, a tal grado, de apagar sus funciones vitales.

¿Por qué, entonces, si ella lo consideraba el demonio, la muerte en persona, la destrucción de toda una civilización, no se había atrevido a terminar el trabajo de los mercenarios? ¿Por qué intentar ayudarlo, por qué pasar la noche a su lado, aun sabiendo, que eso no cambiaría en absoluto su trato hacía ello?

Su voz objetiva, tomó el poder esta vez, y le dijo que se trataba de un acto desinteresado, de real aprecio a lo que significaba su presencia. Que ella prefería verlo, que ignorar que existía.

Prefería el dolor, que el olvido.

A pesar de que todo lo que hiciera, fuera en base a un recuerdo, indicaba intensiones diferentes a todas las que habría interpretado detrás de sus acciones.

Quizá estaba empezando a ver cosas en él, que nadie más se había atrevido a encontrar.

— ¿Wesker? ¡Sé que estás ahí, he escuchado tus pasos, abre la puerta vale! ¡Enfréntame maldito, acabemos con todo de una buena vez! —

— "¡Largo Redfield! Aléjate de una buena vez, joder. No quieres estar cerca, mocosa estúpida, te lo estoy advierto, maldición. ¡Vas a terminar muerta y lo sabes, como todos los demás! No lo pongas sencillo para mí… No lo hagas." —

Pero de su voz no salió ninguna palabra. Ni una sola. Pasó su mano a través de la rubia caballera, que seguramente luciría rojiza, a la luz, por la sangre bajo la cual, se había bañado la noche.

Aún sentía las balas insertándose en su piel, heridas que bien serían mortales para cualquiera, de no ser por su resistencia, y pronta recuperación.

Pero no deseaba siquiera ver a la mocosa esa… y no quería que ella le atrapara en ese estado tan lamentable. Comenzaría a hacer preguntas que en ese momento se sentía incapaz de responder.

Claire estaba del otro lado, abrazándose los brazos, con las palmas, que eran la única parte de su cuerpo que aún conservaban un poco de calor, porque había estado soplándoles aire caliente, para que sus dedos no se le acabaran de poner morados.

Está vez si que se había pasado de cabrón, sin siquiera aventarle una manta con semejante clima. Cada vez odiaba un poco más ese sitio. Reflexionó si su plan era matarla por congelamiento… Pero era demasiado simple para su estilo acostumbrado.

— ¡Wesker, joder, deja de comportarte como un niñato! ¡Inventando tus reglas para torturarme, siéntete con la libertad de hacerlo sin justificarte, pero no me dejes aquí como si fueras incapaz de escuchar! —

Por un momento, deseo ser sordo, tal y como ella lo planteaba. Los gritos de Claire sólo aumentaban las molestias dentro de su cabeza.

Antes de que se decidiera a callarla con malas palabras, se empezaron a escuchar un número mayor de gritos, clamando por su presencia. Venían de un poco más lejos, probablemente del patio.

Claire, quien hasta entonces estaba contra la puerta, con deseos de empezar a patearla y tirarse al suelo en rabieta, paró su escandalo, para poner atención en aquellas destrozadoras llamadas de auxilio.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! —Eran las voces de varios hombres, que provenían de la entrada a la residencia. No había frialdad, sino la más pura desesperación, mientras los golpes contra la puerta de madera, se hacían resonar, entre la supuesta calma del ambiente. — ¡Maldición, que está pasando! —

Wesker tomó su arma, que había dejado descuidadamente encima del buro recién adquirido, y con más seguridad de la que siempre le había caracterizado, abrió la puerta, sin preocuparse por tener que soportar los reproches de una chica desequilibrada. Empujó a Claire con el puro cuerpo, dejándole tirada sobre la alfombra.

La chica no esperaba tal reacción… De hecho dudaba que la puerta fuera a abrirse en toda la noche.

— ¡Abra la puerta, capitán, por piedad! —

Claire se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada por la que había desaparecido el capitán. Ya tendría tiempo de levantar los pedazos de su dignidad más tarde.

El rubio iba semi-desnudo, como alma que lleva el diablo, y abrió sin tomar en cuenta la aterradora imagen que podría haber presenciado a través de la mirilla. Un hombre había sido estrellado contra el concreto, por un enorme tentáculo de una textura desconocida. Una sustancia ni líquida ni sólida, de horripilante horror.

El cuerpo del mayor fue recibido por el frío de la nevada, y la impresión de ver a uno de sus soldados, o lo que quedaba de él, hecho trizas, regado por el suelo, bañando así, la inocente nieve, de color muerte.

La joven pelirroja siguió al excapitán hasta la entrada, de donde el escándalo había aumentado considerablemente. Wesker ya estaba a unos pasos de aquel hombre que estaba de rodillas, en medio del jardín, pisando los límites de la salida de la mansión, dónde el bosque de coníferas daba paso a la eterna oscuridad.

La joven podía escuchar los gritos de agonía del militar, que se trataba de sostener el cuerpo entero, a pesar de que un poco más atrás, se hallaban su servicio de seguridad, disparando de manera incansable a aquel soldado que parecía víctima de convulsiones, y de quien había brotado aquella mutación de dimensiones descomunales, atravesando su espalda.

Esos gritos que recordaron viejos escalofríos en su pequeño cuerpo, heridas profundas que no sanaban con facilidad, y que a la fecha parecían incapaces de cerrarse.

Ella se acercó a la salida de la mansión; en la parte izquierda, un manchón de sangre, dónde el cuerpo de aquel otro subordinado había terminado por convertirse en un montón de carne sin forma.

Excepto su rostro, que estaba girado, y aún parecía conservar, esa expresión de horror.

Estaba de nuevo dentro de aquella pesadilla, con grandes diferencias; había perdido mucha de su fuerza, al pasar el tiempo, al dejar que tantas decepciones debilitaran su voluntad… Al dejar que la amargura robara mucha de su vitalidad de niña.

Aquel hombre comenzó a dar alaridos más y más fuertes, causando que incluso Claire se cubriera los oídos, indispuesta a escuchar un segundo más aquella triste sinfonía.

Entre la noche, bañada de luna, el viento soplando cada vez más fuerte, con su piel batiéndose de un olor a destrucción del que ya no deseaba formar parte.

Los miembros del militar comenzaron a modificar su forma, mientras enormes bolas de una materia desconocida atravesaban su piel; tiras de carne aumentando de tamaño, abrazándolo, llenando de laceraciones; sus órganos internos transformándose en membranas externas y vulnerables. Sus huesos, en garras que se derivaban de un brazo descomunal, que destrozaría cualquier estructura en cuestión de segundos.

Claire encontró el arma del soldado que había muerto en desgracia, y por primera vez en semanas, cortó cartucho. Intentó bajar la escalerilla que separaba el portón de la casa, con el patio cubierto por nieve, pero tropezó torpemente, pues era claro, su agotamiento y confusión.

Wesker se acercó al hombre mutado, mientras al fondo se escuchó otro bramido: — ¡Joder, que clase de criatura es esa! —

De pronto como si de un flash de luz se tratase, el capitán recordó a la chica, que tenía la costumbre de estar en el lugar equivocado todo el tiempo. Y la vio, muy por detrás de su espalda.

Tuvo que rodear a la criatura, para alejarle de sus aposentos. Entre más cerca impactaran las balas de sus cuerpos de seguridad, mayor sería el daño, que empezaban a parecer como un soplo de aire en contra de semejante abominación.

Y por primera vez en todos esos años, deseó que la chica conservara todas esas habilidades que le habían caracterizado en su juventud.

Pero fue un deseo demasiado elevado, pues segundos más tardes vio a la pelirroja caer de rodillas contra la nieve; no producto de su torpeza natural, sino del cansancio que llevaba a cuestas, desde su primer encuentro con Krauser.

Se acercó a aquella bestia, que estaba produciendo espantosos sonidos guturales; fuera de control, moviendo su gigantesca garra a cualquier sujeto dotado de vida. El mayor apretó su arma, esquivando ágilmente, un golpe que iba certero a partirle en dos.

¿Qué nadie en ese sitio podía hacer nada bien? ¿Tenía que hacer todo el trabajo por su cuenta?

Miró al antiguo soldado colocar ambos brazos mutantes elevados al aire y correr desbocado con rumbo a la mansión dispuesto muy probablemente a dejarlos caer encima de la chica, que trastabillaba en su lucha de ponerse en pie. Un sentimiento extraño se le instaló en el pecho.

Debieron inyectarle la misma sustancia que a él días atrás, y la reacción, aunque por obviedad distinta, demostraba que "La Reina Roja", que se encargaba del control de los equipos restantes de Umbrella, y su infraestructura, estaba siendo mandada por alguien que manejaba la misma clase de sepas que él, con gran potencial mutágeno.

Conocía las características de sus armas biológicas y no iban a sorprenderle.

No dejaría que la presión que estaba causando esa batalla sobre él, le hiciera perder la visión inicial de sus objetivos.

Y quizá sus soldados podrían aún sentirse aún sorprendidos por el poder de algo no más grande que un grano de arena. Pero él no.

No tendrían suerte si lo hacían enfurecer. Pues estaban entrando a su terreno, después de todo.

Justo estaba a punto de mandar a su seguridad a volar en pedazos aquel engendro, cuando nuevos gritos se escucharon por detrás de la barda.

Otro militar infectado. Estaba abrazando su rostro y golpeando su cuerpo inútilmente contra las murallas. Al parecer ellos ya tendrían otra ocupación.

Y no tenía la mínima noción de cuantos más de sus agentes estarían infectados.

Volvió la atención a su inquilina. Y al B.O.W que estaba cada vez más próximo a ella.

¿Qué era esa adrenalina que circulaba por sus venas? ¿Ese vacío en el estómago? No lo sabía. Pero su primer impulso fue disparar. Le dio en la espalda para distraer su atención de la presa que parecía ya definida.

Esa chica era suicida… pero no cobarde.

Quizá por ignorar conocimientos a cerca de la muerte y sus sensaciones, pero no por esto huía de ella.

Creía haber vivido lo suficiente en un infierno, para retar la idea de este. Lo que no sabía era que en comparación a él, tenía mucho camino sin conocer; era una niña a la que habían enseñado a disparar, y aferrado a la vida, con uñas y dientes.

La bestia no se detuvo… Su mente, con esa característica fría y objetiva, le dijo que era demasiado tarde, que había sido cuestión de tiempo que Claire sucumbiera ante sus características. Que era sólo culpa de ella que aquello estuviera sucediendo.

¿Iba a permitirlo? ¿De esa forma terminaban años de ese dar y quitar entre ambos?

¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo el pecho, una incomodidad desconocida, un dolor pequeño y agudo, que venía desde la boca de su estómago?

Claire colocó su brazo herido sobre su hombro, y observó con los ojos bien abiertos, al que sería su verdugo. Podía categorizarlo como un final patético.

Aunque, por un segundo, vio en lo ojos de aquella criatura, el azul profundo de los de Steve, y se tranquilizó, porque tenía la sensación de que le vería muy pronto, y en esta ocasión no temería decirle lo que en un momento había llegado a sentir por él.

Cerró los ojos.

Corrió a toda velocidad contra la bestia, y le dio un empujón que hizo que se arqueara. Debió romper alguno de sus sistemas internos, porqué empezó a tambalearse de lado. Después le dio una patada justo en el costado, donde parecían estar ubicadas sus membranas más sensibles. Después, cuando ya estaba de rodillas jalando aire desesperadamente, se situó justo detrás de su espalda, con su pistola a mano, y le disparó en el cráneo.

Desagradables fluidos comenzaron a brotar de la enorme fisura; el B.O.W pareció enloquecer, mientras sus funciones vitales se apagaban. Dio un manotazo hacia todos lados, en un vano intento de resguardarse. Pero ya estaba condenado.

Lamentablemente la reacción fue inesperada y le dio a Wesker justo en el pecho, cayó en la nieve justo de espaldas, y no se movió ni un centímetro después de caer.

Claire había observado la escena, tratando de resguardarse del furioso mutante.

Disparó a su cuerpo, evitando así que continuara su destrucción. Se escuchó un último grito animal, mientras se desplomaba contra el helado concreto.

Claire se sentó contra las escalerillas de la casa, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Su corazón parecía a punto de explotar.

Había estado demasiado cerca está vez. Y una vez más, la confusión entre lo que veía y lo que Wesker seguramente había considerado al hacerlo.

Wesker.

Giró a ver a su demonio personal. Estaba tendido sobre la nieve. Claire no podía sentir sus dedos, ni la mitad de su cuerpo, pero sentía deberle el esfuerzo.

Se levantó apoyando sus manos en una de las barandillas de la entrada.

Después acercándose, dando tímidos pasos, contra la espesa capa de nieve.

¿Porqué salvarla si ella misma estaba tan cansada de todo eso?

¿Había visto alguna clase de sentimiento en esos ojos rojos, o había sido su desesperación por observar un rostro humano, mientras sentía su final a cercarse?

Jamás le habían dado un golpe con tal fuerza; no recordaba haber sido derribado de esa forma en años. Wesker se sentó, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos. Una criatura formidable, pero jamás un enemigo a su altura. Vio el cuerpo del mutante, convirtiéndose en una sustancia negra, que despedía un desagradable olor.

Una especie de granizo empezó a caer de las nubes oscuras, que dificultaban la visión de Claire. —Wesker…—Llamó, aunque era poco probable que la escuchara.

El antiguo capitán se puso en pie, reprochándose su descuido. Había estado demasiado ocupado felicitándose por la facilidad con la que había derrotado a esa criatura, que poca atención había prestado a sus garras moviéndose descontroladas. Miró a la muchacha caminar hacia su dirección. Su cabello empezaba a humedecerse, y por primera vez en la noche, notó sus ropas de dormir. Y estaba tan pálida.

Wesker, sin saber el motivo, anduvo los pasos que les separaban.

No podía andar ni un paso más. La pelirroja cayó sobre sus rodillas, justo a la mitad, cerca de un par de arbustos y el cemento sólido.

De sólo recordar el rostro horrorizado de los soldados fallecidos, sentía deseos de vomitar. Escuchaba gritos, gemidos, golpes. No había nada seguro, ni siquiera su razonamiento, que estaba empezando a fallar.

Lo odiaba tanto…

Se cubrió el rostro completamente, con ambas manos. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a combinarse con el agua de lluvia. Sus ropas, húmedas, pegándose a su piel, que poco ya podía sentir.

Wesker se acercó a ella, y tomó asiento. Pero la joven Redfield no lo escuchaba. No estaba allí. Su mente estaba dentro de una celda, una que había elegido, para intentar no perder la razón entre sus recuerdos. Entre la agonía que había tenido que presenciar por tanto tiempo.

Sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros. Lo único que él podía sentir, era su piel fría, y como su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Recordó lo que días atrás había sentido al tenerla contra su pecho… Lo que por su mente había pasado.

Probablemente, no era capaz de proporcionarle ningún tipo de seguridad. No era su obligación, y en su papel, era muy difícil. Pero era el único ser humano que conocía capaz de olvidar sus prejuicios, y combatir por un ideal; y sería capaz de utilizar cada recurso, ya fuera su fuerza o sus sentidos, por mantener con vida ese recuerdo, que evitaba en su cuerpo había iniciado ya. Perder el control frente a un virus.

Claire se abrazó a él, por primera vez desde que se conocían. ¿Había muerto ya? ¿Estaba realmente allí, con su peor enemigo, tratando de olvidar que su odio era mucho más fuerte que su debilidad?

Wesker colocó su brazo detrás de su espalda, y despegó las manos de ella, retirándolas de su rostro. Ella se recargó contra él, dejando sus lágrimas correr libremente.

No supo como reaccionar.

Lo último que podía hacer era intentar recuperar un poco de control. Y la única forma de hacerlo era demostrarle que él seguía allí. Y si bien no era un consuelo, se trataba de un punto de solidez en un mundo que se caía a trozos.

Si deseaban acercarse a ella, enfrentarían un muro imposible, tanto amigos como enemigos. Ni Chris, ni Krauser podrían con ello, mientras quedara un soplo de aliento en sus pulmones.

Estaba ofreciéndole más de si mismo que a ningún otro ser viviente. Y esa un conocimiento del cual temía su existencia.

En el momento no interesaba. Por mucho que odiara tantas cosas en ella… Era mejor que Claire descubriera sus puntos débiles, que cualquier otro que realmente fuera capaz de utilizarlo en su contra. —Dearheart…

El cuerpo de Claire dejó de temblar. Cayó en los brazos del rubio, sin mover ya otro músculo. La mano, que había estado apretando su antebrazo mientras lloraba, cayó contra la nieve. Estaba inconsciente.

Ya que las manos de Wesker eran cada vez menos sensibles, era incapaz de verificar su pulso con certeza. Sus soldados habían derrotado a la otra criatura, y estaban asomados, notando al mayor levantar a la menor Redfield en vilo.

—Señor…—llamó el más valiente de ellos.

—Traigan al médico de su unidad inmediatamente. —La extraña precipitación que absorbía la noche arreció su intensidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, capitán? —

— ¡Ya basta malditos inútiles! ¡No quiero volver a escuchar su insolente voz! Ahora si no quieren terminar con el mismo destino les sugiero que hagan lo que he mandado en este mismo instante. Si le ha ocurrido algo van a pagar muy caro su incompetencia…—Amenazó, con sus ojos iluminados por la ira absoluta. —Espero y tengan una muy buena explicación para su falta de criterio… Cuando vuelva quiero tener la localización de Krauser, y un helicóptero listo a mi señal…—

El respirar de Claire era muy débil.

* * *

><p>¡Queridos lectores! Ha iniciado el segundo parcial, y estoy muerta. Pronto tendré el examen de la Universidad y he tenido un montón de dudas y asuntos que atender. En pocas letras, lamento el retraso. Espero esta larga actualización compense mi falta de atención. Sé que les dije que incluiría a Chris Redfield en este capítulo, pero tendrá que esperar al siguiente, se me ocurrió la idea, y no pude evitarlo. No esperen a Wesker tan… nostálgico todo el tiempo. Pero ahora sucumbí a la tentación, y se la debía a Claire.<p>

Muchas gracias, y pronto subiré las respuestas personales a sus mensajes…

Por ahora les dejo el capítulo, para que me muestren sus dudas y comentarios.

Suko, Ginny, anonim, Alex-kuran, Fanny-oh-oh, Ivett, Morgana M, diana Andrea,

Alex-kuran, AndyPain, darknecrox, el capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, por levantarme el ánimo y alentarme a continuar. Espero ver sus comentarios de está entrega.

Sobre Far Away y Whiskey en las rocas es difícil saber, pero yo creo que la próxima semana público el primer capítulo.

Y claro a mi Beta, Polatrix, quien seguramente será la primera en leer la versión final, porque ya le está poniendo F5 a la página.


	10. Talón de Aquiles

**Cuerpo cautivo.**

**Capítulo décimo: "Talón de Aquiles".**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: Wesker y Claire están teniendo un par de dificultades en esta historia que es de mi completa autoría. Pero la trama, el ambiente y los personajes que son parte de Resident Evil, no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Into the fire on my own,<br>I know I won't see your face again,  
>Are you sitting there alone?<p>

Are you thinking like me of the laughing times, of all the sad  
>and loving times?<br>Everything that's left of us is fading away.

Promise me you think of us as a time so wonderful.  
>Promise me you think of us still bright still colorful.<p>

**Promise me – Dead by April.**

* * *

><p>Mantuvo a Claire entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus ropas húmedas, abrazándola contra sí, como sosteniendo un cuerpo muerto. La depositó sobre la cama, mientras admiraba sus cabellos fuego, revueltos y más oscuros de lo habitual.<p>

El médico llegó y no sé atrevió a preguntar cual era la situación. Se acercó a comprobar los signos vitales de Claire, aliviado que mantuvieran un ritmo, si bien débil, constante.

Al dejar a la joven sola con el médico, recostada y bien abrigada para que recuperara un poco de calor, un sentimiento extraño se instaló en la mente analítica y el corazón frío de Albert Wesker.

Se colocó el abrigo que encontró a mano, pues su casaca estaba botada en el fondo de la habitación, lavada en sangre. Salió al jardín de la mansión, tratando de descifrar la magnitud de los daños. Se acercó a los soldados que trataban de mover la nieve con palas de la entrada, y los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos en acción, dentro de bolsas negras que se las llevaba el recuerdo.

Algunos otros estaban retirando los restos, bajo un claro riesgo biológico, de las criaturas, que estaban pudriéndose entre la nieve y la maleza.

Dio instrucciones al equipo de elite, para que se sometieran a pruebas rigurosas de sangre y secuencia de ADN, aunque parecía que la calma por fin había llegado entre sus tropas, al ver sus ojos llenos de amenaza, aparecer por las puertas de la residencia, con toda su altura y presencia.

La estrategia a seguir de ahora en adelante; no dejar cavo suelto, pues los mercenarios no se detendrían hasta matar a Claire, y obtener su trabajo.

Necesitaba aniquilar el problema de raíz. Y del primero que se encargaría sería de Krauser. Su persecución tomaría tiempo, el cual no podía desperdiciar ahora. Tenía que presentarse a los laboratorios de Tricell quisiera o no, lo más pronto posible, para comenzar con la adaptación de la cepa a los seres humanos. Y aunque no lo admitiera, había descuidado sus tareas de investigación consiente del triunfo obtenido; por lo que aprovecharía el estado fuera de línea de Claire, para dar a su trabajo un orden y retomar un poco de su teoría, sustentando la superioridad de la enzima de alta densidad, derivada del virus progenitor y el virus G, con un poder insospechado a pesar de su inestabilidad.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la chica, y a los detalles de su vulnerable estado. Se preguntó si estaría bien, mientras mandaba a un teniente de rango menor, a organizar y seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Para cuando volvió a la casa, subió las escaleras, notando la luz azulada que comenzaba a entrar por las pesadas cortinas de gamuza. La mañana se aproximaba.

Se dirigió a su habitación, donde la chica estaba siendo atendida por el médico en turno.

El doctor le mencionó que la joven mostraba ligeros signos de anemia, por lo debía administrar un suero suplementario, y debía de descansar, pues el agotamiento junto con la falta de alimento habían causado el desmayo.

Ya que el frío no le haría ningún bien, debía permanecer en cama y debajo de las cobijas, hasta recuperar la fuerza suficiente, porque el clima no iba a mejorar.

Wesker asintió, mirando a Claire Redfield, respirar hondamente en su sueño. Sus mechas de fuego habían comenzado a secarse, y tenía las sabanas cubriéndole hasta el cuello.

Tomó su traje de vestir, negro para no perder la costumbre, y una camisa azul marino. También su último par de gafas negras, pues había perdido la mayoría en el camino.

Ya que Claire estaba descansando apaciblemente en su cuarto, tuvo que ir a darse una ducha en el baño anexo a su estudio. No le hacían falta habitaciones, y podría ocupar cualquiera de las otras, en caso de volver y encontrar a Claire, durmiendo aún.

Mover a la joven de habitación era innecesario, ya que todo objeto de valor o con cierto grado de confiabilidad, estaban en su caja fuerte, o en lo cajones de su estudio, donde Claire jamás tendría acceso.

Como él no podía estar haciéndola de niñera, encargó al médico quedarse, al menos, los días que él estaría fuera, trabajando con los primeros ejemplares humanos, para documentar reacciones, y con un poco de suerte, tener resultados favorables, que traerían grandes beneficios económicos, y además, le ayudaría a posicionarse como siempre había merecido: líder mundial de una sociedad hecha a su medida.

El agua caliente se deslizaba por su espalda, por mucho que ya casi no pudiera sentirla. Se lavó la sangre del cabello rubio, y de su abdomen, preguntándose como había llegado en cantidades tan exageradas a su piel y a sus ropas.

Se colocó el traje, y peinó su cabello como había acostumbrado durante tantos años.

Después se retiró al laboratorio.

Caminó por los pasillos blancos y lustrados.

Cualquier otra persona se habría sorprendido, del lujo y la tecnología ostentada en cada una de sus paredes. Después de minutos andando, aburrido de tanto conocer el sitio, llegó a la zona más protegida, donde mantenía un banco menor de muestras. Las más preciadas estaban en un laboratorio de alta seguridad, custodiadas por la mitad de su ejército personal. Colocó la palma sobre pantalla táctil, y las puertas se abrieron al instante.

El olor a limpieza, y los chillidos de las ratas, que aún estaban sometidas al efecto de la enzima, le recibieron con un estruendo de cárcel.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar; era Frederic, de nuevo, tratando de contactarlo, y seguramente, preguntar cuando se presentaría, para comenzar el movimiento científico dentro de las instalaciones de Tricell.

Esa guerra no se trataba de petróleo.

No se trataba siquiera de agua como muchos habrían supuesto.

Era una carrera bioterrorista. Los países enteros, las empresas farmacéuticas más reconocidas, se peleaban por su alianza y sus posesiones.

Se acercó a uno de los estantes refrigerados; en la puerta, tuvo que ingresar un código de dieciséis dígitos que únicamente él conocía. De allí, tomó un portafolio, que contenía la última variedad de cepas que había desarrollado, abrió ambos sellos de seguridad, con las yemas de los dedos.

Las pequeñas ampolleta, estaban acomodadas en orden, con un código específico en letras y números que para cualquier ignorante, no significarían nada. A su lado, varias jeringas de vidrio.

Tenían que ser de ese material, ya que el antígeno era capaz de debilitar el plástico.

Antes de partir, dejó el dibujo y las fotografías que estaban tiradas descuidadamente en el suelo de la sala, en un cajón de su escritorio, cerrado bajo llave.

Tomó asiento de copiloto en la camioneta blindada, con el portafolio sobre las piernas, comenzó a reflexionar, mientras observaba la tormenta de nieve arreciar, pensando que jamás, en todo su vida adulta, había dejado a una mujer, esperando en su mansión.

* * *

><p>Era la quinta ocasión que despertaba.<p>

Durante la primera, un hombre de bata blanca le ofreció un poco de caldo de pollo para comer, acompañado de verduras hervidas y fruta picada.

Pero apenas había terminado su plato, volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

En la segunda la despertaron para beberse una medicina que tenía un olor horrible y un peor sabor.

Era como tener un pedazo de metal en la boca.

Las siguientes ocasiones fueron en una situación similar. Le aplicaban gotas en los ojos, y verificaban su pulso. Cambiaron su suero, o le ayudaron a reacomodar los vendajes.

Y ahora que volvía completamente en sus cinco sentidos, tenía una sed terrible.

Asco, y deseos de vomitar.

El mismo doctor se acercó a ella, utilizando una pequeña lámpara para verificar su actividad ocular y sus reflejos. Claire alejó la molesta luz con la mano.

¡Qué horrible manera de volver al mundo de los vivos!

— ¿Y bien, como se siente? — preguntó él, mientras le tocaba la frente, para verificar que su temperatura corpórea era adecuada.

Tuvo un recuerdo del incidente, y sus ojos inspeccionaron por primera vez la habitación.

Reconoció el suelo alfombrado y la sobrecama azul rey.

La habitación de Albert Wesker.

—Me siento mejor, muchas gracias, aunque tengo un poco de náusea. —dijo Claire, sentándose sobre la cama.

El hombre de ciencia palideció visiblemente.

Estaba en serios problemas.

Había olvidado verificar un pequeño detalle.

Si ella se encontraba en un estado tan… vulnerable y él había osado descuidarla, Wesker lo mataría.

No, primero lo descuartizaría y cuando estuviera complacido con el reguero, mandaría a traer un sartén enorme para cocinar sus pedazos y se lo daría a comer a los perros.

Ayudó a la joven pelirroja a acomodar las almohadas por detrás de su espalda, de manera confortable.

Salió de la habitación tan pronto como sus debiluchas piernas le permitieron, dejando a Claire a su suerte.

La joven pelirroja se miró en el espejo, que continuaba quebrado y algunas de sus partes estaban regadas por el suelo.

Había recuperado algo de color, y sus ojeras caso habían desaparecido. Proyectaba una imagen más saludable.

Miró su hombro; le habían cambiado la venda, y bajo las sábanas, parecía estar recibiendo un masaje constante.

¿Cuántos días habría estado inconsciente?

¿Por qué estaba en otra habitación que no era la suya?

¿Dónde estaba Wesker?

¿Estaría bien?

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

Movió sus piernas dando un par de patadas, y estiró el resto de su cuerpo.

El doctor volvió por la puerta con un aparato y una pequeña pantalla.

¿Qué planearía ahora?

No pensaba jugar a la rata de laboratorio.

Necesitaba tomar un baño y cambiar sus ropas.

A pesar de que seguía sintiéndose un poco débil, y con la notable pérdida de peso, no creía que fuera necesario que Wesker le contratara un enfermero personal.

—Descúbrase el abdomen, por favor. —Ordenó él, acercando la máquina. Tomó una botella blanca de tapa verde.

Claire, que seguía un poco atolondrada de su prolongado sueño de bella durmiente, obedeció, sin sospechar sus intenciones.

Quizá habían implantado alguna clase de rastreador en su vientre.

Con Wesker nunca se sabía. Su locura era capaz de atravesar límites insospechados.

El sujeto oprimió la botella, dejando caer un gel sobre su palma.

Lo dejó caer sobre el abdomen de Claire, sin advertirle que estaría extremadamente frío.

La joven brincó de sorpresa, mientras el hombre, dotado de tan poco tacto para ser un guardián de la salud, movía la mano enguantada, repartiendo todo el líquido de manera proporcional.

Después, prendió el aparato y colocó un tubo, no muy largo y con una punta circular muy suave, proyectando imágenes en blanco y negro. Ver sus órganos entre un montón de líquido fluctuante no eran sus planes para una mañana de un clima tan hermoso.

Wesker se había reservado el cuarto con la mejor vista.

Pero así de extrañas son las cosas hoy en día.

— ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué está buscando? — preguntó la joven Redfield, con cierto espanto.

¿Y si le había implantado alguna clase de criatura, para utilizarle como incubadora?  
>— ¿Por qué todos se aprovechan de mi distracción? —Se preguntó Claire internamente, sin mover las manos de su blusón.<p>

Todo el mundo decía que era una mujer astuta.

Siempre alerta. Feroz, valiente.

Pero no era la mujer maravilla.

También merecía un descanso de vez en cuando.

— ¿Ha tenido alguna otra molestia? No lo sé… ¿Jaquecas? ¿Vómito por la mañana? —preguntó el doctor, de la manera más sutil que pudo.

¡Pero en definitivo no con la delicadeza que requería!

La joven Redfield se indignó ante la confirmación de sus sospechas. Sus ojos azules, brillando como un par de joyas preciosas, asesinas, tan intimidantes el joven médico tuvo que desviar la mirada a su cuerpo esbelto y atlético.

¡Ese intento doctor no estaba acumulando estrellitas!

¡Parecía más asustado de hacer mal su trabajo, que preocupado por hacerlo bien!

— ¿Qué está insinuando? ¿Qué estoy embarazada o algo por el estilo?—

¿Algo por el estilo?

¿Ligeramente embarazada quizá?

Claire se acomodó la ropa, y salió fuera de la cama, indispuesta a continuar con la novela de televisión barata y de mala calidad.

— ¡Embarazada! ¡Sí estuviera embarazada lo sabría! —

Sus piernas se hundían en el colchón, pero batalló para mantenerse de pie.

¿Ella, la novia de Albert Wesker? ¿Teniendo un hijo de él? ¡Claire llamando a la cordura, santo cielo!

La sola imagen de compartir intimidad, recostados en una misma cama, le provocaba violentos escalofríos.

— ¡Salga de la habitación, por favor! —exclamó Claire, agitando su cabeza de forma violenta, para borrar pensamientos un tanto perturbadores.

¡La señora Wesker estaba fuera de todo parámetro, igual que su marido, o novio, o lo que fuese!

¡Eran de la misma naturaleza voluble y temperamental!

¡Él solamente estaba intentando ejercer su profesión y no convertirse en comida para canes en el intento!

—Trate de tranquilizarse. Y vuelva a la cama. No está en condiciones para estar de pie y sin supervisión. —

—Necesito un baño. Además, me siento mejor. ¿Cuántos días estuve dormida? —preguntó Claire, con poca amabilidad.

—Tres días. —contestó el doctor. Claire abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Lo que menos quería era hacerle enojar.

Más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Desde cuándo era tan indignante el pensamiento de estar esperando un bebé?

Era la primera vez, desde que trabajaba directamente con el capitán Wesker, que veía una mujer viviendo en la mansión.

Y una de particular hermosura.

Con el carácter del capitán no había forma civilizada de lidiar. En parte entendía la postura defensiva de la joven. Además, tenía su residencia en medio de la nada, a pesar de la belleza de sus colinas, lagos y bosques, el lugar era frío y poco habitado.

Debía sentirse muy sola.

— ¿Dónde está Wesker? ¿Se encuentra en la mansión? —preguntó presurosa, con una ansiedad que no sentía.

—Tuvo que salir de viaje. Dijo que volvería en unos cuantos días. Me dejó con instrucciones de cuidarle hasta que regresara. —concluyó el doctor, acomodando el aparato de ultrasonido.

Claire, que había estado parada en la cama toda la conversación, se dejó caer, soplando su copete cuando éste se le resbaló por toda la cara.

—"Debe estar en la base de Tricell. Si hubiera estado en condiciones, quizá me hubiese llevado para presumir sobre sus avances, con lo arrogante que es. ¡Qué mala suerte!" —pensó, mientras arrancaba un par de fibras de la sobrecama.

Algunos recuerdos se agruparon dentro de su cabeza.

La enorme criatura.

Toda esa sangre.

Los gritos clamando por auxilio.

Wesker distrayendo a ese engendro. Acabándolo.

Acercándose a ella.

Abrazándola.

Después, un paisaje negro, acabamiento.

Dio una exhalación profunda, elevando así, su fleco.

—En serio, necesito un baño. — Explicó, mirando su cabello sin vida.

—De acuerdo. Pero si la dejo sola prometa que ante la mínima dificultad, me llamará. No se coloque ropa descubierta. Dejaré encendida la calefacción, y vuelva a la cama inmediatamente de que salga de la ducha. —

—Prometido. Ahora si me disculpa…—

El doctor se reacomodó la bata y salió por la puerta con más valor del que había demostrado con sus perjurios.

Cuando estuvo sola pudo suspirar de alivio.

Fue caminando lentamente hasta su habitación. Sentía las piernas como hechas de gelatina.

La maleta de su ropa estaba sobre el escritorio.

Sacó unos vaqueros no muy ajustados, pero que resaltaban sus muslos, una camisa de manga tres cuartos de lana, y una chamarra deportiva.

En su cuarto de baño estaban las sales y espumas exóticass. Se preparó un baño digno de la realeza.

Estuvo recostada contra la bañera por un tiempo; el vapor a su alrededor calmó el ardor de su piel y la pesadumbre por haber pasado tantos días en cama.

Cuando terminó, se quedó parada observando el paisaje desde su ventana.

Las montañas estaban iluminadas de un fulgor blanco que llegaba hasta la planicie. Se podía adivinar el lago que habían visitado estado la semana pasada, a la lejanía, rodeado de un bullicio de árboles, endémicos del país.

Retracto su pensamiento.

Wesker le había dejado el cuarto con la mejor vista.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche volvió a la residencia.<p>

Después de 4 días de arduo trabajo, las pruebas estaban siendo supervisadas en el laboratorio central de Tricell, y ahora sólo quedaba esperar su reacción a largo plazo.

Al entrar lo recibió el médico, sentado en la sala, revisando algunas notas.

Con un educado "buenas noches", dejó su portafolio vacío en el sillón.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo imaginar que cumplió con su tarea de manera apropiada? —

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar por ella.

Le estaba dando mala espina el gesto serio y el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación.

—Así es señor, la joven se encuentra arriba, dibujando en una libreta. Despertó esta mañana, y bajó a recibir un paquete, firmando en su nombre—.

Wesker asintió, sus ojos vagando de un lado a otro, pues por alguna razón tenía más energía dentro de su cuerpo, que en los días anteriores.

Se debía a la modificación de su suero estabilizador.

El paquete estaba en un rincón.

Era una caja de madera rectangular, de casi dos metros de alto.

Se sonrió de medio lado. Sabía de qué se trataba.

Levantó el paquete como si estuviera lleno de plumas, y con gran facilidad lo subió al segundo piso, dispuesto a arrinconarlo y a dejar que se empolvara.

Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era prestar sus acciones a un malentendido.

Y dados los eventos de las últimas dos semanas, el ambiente se tornaba tenso y complicado.

Lo inesperado logra descontrolar los corazones fríos.

La imagen de Claire acomodando las sábanas de su habitación, parecía un pensamiento demasiado utópico e imposible. Pero allí estaba, planchando las cobijas con las manos, y las almohadas, devolviéndoles su aspecto acolchonado.

Estaba tan concentrada en eliminar toda huella de uso en ellas, que no se percató de la presencia del mayor en el marco de la entrada.

Wesker observó largo rato a su huésped, aún sosteniendo la caja de madera con ambos brazos.

— ¿Tratando de poner las cosas en orden? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Claire saltó de sorpresa, como una niña pequeña que fue atrapada haciendo alguna travesura.

Pudo leer la incomodidad en los ojos verde azules de Claire.

—Volviste…—

"Allí está la habilidad de los Redfield de enfatizar lo que es evidente, comenzaba a extrañarla". —pensó él con sarcasmo.

La menor se alejó de la cama, cruzando los brazos, pues de pronto no sentía calidez dentro de su corazón.

Recordó como esos brazos envueltos en cuero negro le habían protegido del shock y la hipotermia.

¿Por qué su corazón estaba desabocado?

¿Por qué ninguno de sus sentimientos eran lo que deberían ser?

Eran un caballo sin montura, sin cordura ni moral.

—Espero se sienta mejor ahora. Fue muy irresponsable de su parte no ingerir ningún alimento en tanto tiempo— dijo el rubio, sin preocupación.

—Bueno, no es como si sus hábitos alimenticios ayudaran en mucho. —

—Yo no necesito comer para sobrevivir, dearheart. —inquirió el arrogante hombre.

"Lo olvidaba señor extraterrestre. No como, no duermo, no descanso y no siento".

Wesker entró a la habitación, pasando a un lado de Claire, desprendiendo ese rastro de loción de sus elegantes ropas. Llegaba un abrigo largo, con un cierre brillante de plata.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo todo? —preguntó la pelirroja, tomando asiento en el diván más próximo, donde había pasado la noche cuando cuidaba de él.

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Ese interés sincero en su voz, era casi antinatural.

— ¿Continúa preocupada por mis transacciones y venturas científicas? Descuide, van mucho mejor de lo planeado. Pronto sus patéticos amigos y la humanidad entera, podrían llevarse una grata sorpresa. —Contestó él, con su tono de sabelotodo.

Tenía una maestría en arruinar los momentos gratos.

Y una licenciatura en cumplir imposibilidades.

—Mis preocupaciones no son de tu conveniencia. Además, dudo mucho que puedas llegar lejos, de nuevo…—Dijo Claire, haciendo aludiendo a todas esas ocasiones en las que le habían logrado detener, y derrotar hasta cierto punto.

Wesker tomó asiento sobre la cama, resistiendo los impulsos de sacarse los lentes y darle una cachetada.

Las muestras habían dado resultados favorables con pérdidas mínimas. Un par de investigadores resultaron lesionados, y dos especímenes se habían transformado en una masa de espantoso aspecto y olor. No obstante, en otros 3 cuerpos la cepa había reaccionado favorablemente, duplicando su masa muscular, con un aspecto físico entero. Las reacciones a los estímulos superaban la fracción de segundo, y estaba documentado un asombroso incremento en su coeficiente intelectual.

La fase experimental había sido, en conclusión, un éxito.

Por eso estaba de tan buen humor.

Sus deseos de estar en solitario, se multiplicaban. Ver a Claire comportándose como la misma muchacha testaruda y sentimental, aunque molesta, le recordaban quien llevaba la batuta, y que ella, pasara lo que pasara, no iba a cambiar.

—Trajeron ese paquete a las 8 am. Debería decirle a su cartero que tenga más consideración. —

—Disculpe, no estoy acostumbrado a alojar niñas dormilonas. —

"¡Cómo lo odio! ¡De verdad porque no desaparece en el infinito!" —dijo Claire apretando sus labios rosas y anchos.

Cualquier comentario que hacía lo vertía en su contra, era pretencioso y creído.

Era inaguantable.

Insoportable.

Le dedicó un puchero inconscientemente, como en los antiguos días, cuando Raccoon City era una ciudad acogedora, con pequeños bares y cafés, donde el campo verde que le rodeaba era perfecto para pasar un fin de semana.

De ser un poco más abierto en lo que sentía, habría reído.

—Además, el paquete era para ti. —Wesker lo depositó justo delante de ella. Tenía cuatro broches resguardando su contenido.

No era un regalo. O al menos intentó que no luciera como uno.

Si su contenido podía mantenerla entretenida y alejada de él, que mejor. Además, de no ser usado terminaría pronto en la basura, pues no era de las personas que tuviera tiempo para desarrollar esa clase de arte. Si ella era tan capaz como decía, no le vendría mal agregar otro cuadro a su comedor.

Desde el día en el que habían visitado el lago, la idea le había parecido adecuada para brindarle una distracción…

Y una de las ventajas de ser millonario era que solamente se necesita levantar una bocina para obtener lo que se desea.

— ¿De qué se trata? —dijo Claire, observando el gran cofre. — ¿Las joyas malditas del Caribe? ¿Un lobo asesino, quizá?

¿Ella? ¿Recibiendo correspondencia? ¡Pero qué tontería!

—Sólo ábrelo, corazón. —

Destapó una de las insignias doradas, no muy convencida.

Cualquier cosa que proviniera de él era peligrosa.

Pero se quería saber que era.

Siempre estaba la posibilidad de más obsequios. Lo que ella notaba es que Wesker tenía demasiado capital como para gastarlo, y le gustaba jugar con la mente de las personas, lo que la convertía en un buen entretenimiento.

El antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S tenía un sentido del humor muy negro, pero cuando se trataba de asesinar o torturar, sus métodos eran muy certeros, como los de un felino. Matarla con un regalo explosivo no era lo suficientemente elegante.

El estilo ante todo, Claire.

Podía tratarse de un cadáver, o una parte humana.

Hubiera dejado a su imaginación a rienda suelta, de no ser porque su naturaleza curiosa y apresurada estaba moviendo su cuerpo, como los hilos de una marioneta.

Antes de poder prevenirse, sus manos ya estaban destapando la caja.

Arrojó a un lado la tapa, dejando al descubierto un caballete de caoba y un lienzo.

También, entre un poco de espuma, pinturas y una mezcladora de fino modelo.

Entre las herramientas, una paleta, una pequeña espátula y los mejores pinceles que Claire había tenido entre sus manos.

Se estaba conteniendo. No quería sentirse alegre por un regalo como ese. ¡No podía demostrar que aquello era un detalle esplendido!

Eso sería admitir que ese rastro humano en su personalidad seguía intacto.

¡Y no iba a darle el placer!

No ahora que había recuperado un poco de su personalidad desafiante.

El arte siempre había sido su pasión más elevada.

Cuando pintaba, estaba a salvo. No había guerra. Ni disparos.

Cuando pintaba veía la vida como un reflejo del agua.

Se balancea y fluye.

Como si fuera una espectadora, y nada de lo que pasara pudiera hacerle daño.

Cuando retrataba a alguien era como tomar prestado una parte de su alma, dejando una huella que dota al espíritu de trascendencia.

Era lo más especial de sus días universitarios, mirando cada uno de sus cuadros en su apartamento, le traía una satisfacción que era incapaz de describir, pues quería obligar a su cuerpo a rememorarla.

Cada vez que recordaba la exposición de sus obras, en la plaza y los pasillos de su antigua escuela, escuchaba de nuevo todos los comentarios, las sonrisas de aquella noche, las felicitaciones. Su cuerpo vibraba, su respiración se volvía sólo un intento de, y perdía la noción del tiempo.

Se sentía de nuevo en la soledad de su cuarto, donde podía pasar horas enteras, con el overol y la cara pintada de amarillo, rojo y azul…

Nunca había tenido tantos materiales ni tanto tiempo desde el incidente de Raccoon City, para dedicarse a lo que tanto amaba hacer.

Un arte de naturaleza dulce y sensible.

Debieron costarle una fortuna, a sabiendas de que el dinero no era un problema para él.

El mayor había ya tomado asiento sobre la cama, y Claire estaba en el suelo, sacando cuidadosamente los objetos.

Los ojos de la jovencita demostraban una emoción desconocida.

¿Habría perdido tanta práctica al sentir, que ya no era capaz de identificar la excitación humana?

Era algo más.

Nostalgia.

Como si estuviera visualizando un recuerdo sagrado, algo intocable, imperturbable.

Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Clarie no puso atención. Incluso él, que hallaba vacía su emoción absurda, parecía un poco contagiado con la impresión de la pelirroja.

No había agradecimiento en su mirada.

No lo esperaba tampoco, pues para él sólo se trataba de una manera de calmar su inquietud, y distraer su atención del encierro.

Así no pasaría noche y día buscando una manera de escapar.

La joven estaba revisando los tonos y las texturas, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Mejor no manchar el momento.

Tampoco pensar que se trataba de un obsequio del enemigo.

Mejor pensar que cayeron del cielo.

Sí, el mar las había arrastrado hasta sus manos.

Porque si aceptaba el hecho de que gracias a él había conseguido tan maravillosos materiales de creación, tendría que aceptar su capacidad de preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera sí mismo.

Sería aceptar que no estaba allí para morir de tristeza, enferma por el encierro y sellada en un cuarto a su suerte.

¡Que no se trataba de una tortura sin sentido!

Y que la batalla no era personal.

Claire estaría pagando las consecuencias por su cercanía con Chris, por tratar de combatir la injusticia que tenía nombre.

Aunque Albert Wesker lo negara, era un hombre que se reservaba la habilidad de provocar dolor por dolor.

Años de su vida se veían opacados por la sombra de la destrucción, de la desolación. Se trataba de una mente brillante, una inteligencia incomparable, catalogada como desquiciada por la mayoría, y como un contrincante que merecía más que respeto.

Pero la última semana, había contactado con todas las conversaciones que el pasado había guardado para él.

Arrastrando memorias de momentos fallidos, negando su naturaleza humana como quien niega que la tierra gire alrededor del sol.

Gracias a Claire, había recordado como se sentía ser necesitado incluso esperado, la preocupación, el rencor, y hasta el calor de un par de brazos rodeándolo.

¡Esa endemoniada niña!

¡Todas esas cosas eran lo que menos deseaba! Le causaban repudio.

En algún momento, todas esas experiencias, esas revelaciones, iban a terminar, y ella moriría. Su destino estaba sellado.

Era curioso, nadie le había obligado a seguir tal camino.

Ni siquiera él.

Claire le dedicó una mirada discreta. Wesker estaba mirando por la ventana. De pronto el momento le pareció tan íntimo que la urgencia de salir de allí se hizo apremiante.

—Deje todo aquí, y retírese a descansar. No quiero presenciar otro penoso incidente a causa del descuido hacia su salud. —ordenó él, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Bien, hasta ahí llegaba su discreción y su respeto por el sentimiento ajeno.

Era más de lo que Claire habría esperado.

De nuevo la inercia pudo más, acató las ordenes, dejando todo ordenado tal y como se le había sido entregado.

Antes de desaparecer, como tanto deseaba, se quedó parada, como un árbol, en el umbral de la habitación.

—Tranquila, no voy a pararme de madrugada a pintar, si es lo que le detiene. —

Ese humor agrio, muy característico. No había cambiado con el tiempo. Ni cambiaría.

—No… Es sólo que…—

"Claire, piensa dos veces lo que dirás antes de hacerlo." Se ordenó. —No es nada. Buenas noches. —diciendo esto, salió del cuarto, con la coleta de cabello fuego, deslizándose sobre sus hombros.

El mayor no dejó que la interrogante se demostrara en su rostro.

Cuando estuvo solo, se sacó las botas y se recostó sobre la cama.

Aún si llevaba varios sin dormir, no se sentía cansado. Se puso a reflexionar.

¿Por qué no la había matado aún?

Si el motivo era cabrear a Chris, estaba más que cumplido enviándole sus dedos, o su brazo por correo, dando la apariencia de que le había torturado antes de morir, aunque fuera mentira.

Cualquier mercenario podría hacer tal trabajo por unas cuantas monedas de oro.

Él gustaba de otra clase de tormentos.

Krauser no era tan importante como para considerarlo como objetivo de sus burlas y venganza.

No había visto al joven Kennedy más que un par de ocasiones, por lo que era un flanco secundario de sus planes. A él no le preocupaba lo que el güero ese hiciera de su miserable vida de citadino.

Aunque era seguro se encontraba entre los principales afectados con el secuestro de su fiel amiga y compañera en el desastre.

Si la tenía allí para fastidiarle, o para utilizarla como rata de laboratorio, las cosas estaban marchando positivamente entonces.

Estaba haciendo su trabajo con tal habilidad, que Claire empezaba a fastidiarse sola, sin ayuda ni intervención de terceros.

Saber que estaba viva y bajo su yugo, debía tener a Chris presa de la impotencia. Imaginaba a su antiguo subordinado destruyendo todo a su paso, y cayendo sobre sus rodillas víctima de un llanto impotente. Y claro, a la ingenua de Valentine tratando de secar sus lágrimas y curar su alma.

Podía usar a Claire como un anzuelo… o incluso un arma, aplicándole su nuevo antígeno, transformándola en un ser nuevo y desconocido para los que alguna vez pudieron llamarse su familia.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo amenazando con matarla. Y sin embargo, en la última semana, Claire había logrado escapar de la muerte en al menos cuatro ocasiones.

Lo que no la transformaba en una clase de heroína inmortal, por supuesto, sino en alguien con mucha suerte.

Pero no sólo eso.

En alguien que se resguarda detrás de un sentimiento.

Uno que empezaba a renacer, a ser cultivado por la forma discreta en la que Claire se acercaba, en la manera en que lo miraba, en la que vanamente intentaba protegerlo de sí mismo.

En la forma en que lo desafiaba, en que temía lo que Krauser pudiera hacerle, por mucho que admirara sus habilidades de combate, en la manera en que a pesar de todas las circunstancias y pruebas en su contra, seguía creyendo en él, en la manera de que era incapaz de juzgarlo, en que podía aceptar y valorar un alma rota, que tenía su lugar asegurado en el infierno, donde los hombres que más año hicieron a la humanidad, residen, sufriendo de torturas que no deberían ser nombradas en ningún libro.

Sí, de alguna manera Claire no podía alejarse, por mucho que quisiera, y Albert no quería que lo hiciera, por mucho que lo negara.

Por eso decidía creer que la esencia de ella no había penetrado tan profundo como en realidad lo había hecho.

Que no estaba tan acostumbrado, tan intrigado, por sus acciones, que de un momento a otro podía dejar de verla, sin sentir nada.

Pero el momento de terminar con ella, de convertirse en el asesino en sombra, el desalmado, que no elige ignorar lo que hasta ahora ha sido marcado como bueno y malo para la humanidad, estaba demasiado lejos ya. El hombre que podría asesinar a Claire, accionando un arma, clavando el cuchillo, enfrentando a criaturas que le aplastarían el cráneo en cuando pudieran atraparla, estaba siendo mermado por todos los comportamientos que él secretamente había aprendido a apreciar.

Wesker seguía pensando que todos jugaban su juego.

Donde él marcaba los turnos y las reglas.

¿Qué pasaría en el momento que la joven no sólo le diera razones, sino que además le pidiera que la matara, en lugar de darle a elegir entre su hermano y sus principios, o una mentira de la cual, parecía haberse enamorado?

¿Qué pasaría cuando ella realmente cruzara los límites, no sólo tentándole a tener algo que jamás había querido, sino que además, Claire empezara a ser un riesgo para su trabajo, la que era su única meta en la vida?

Tomó su teléfono celular.

—Quiero que manden una las ampolletas sobrantes con alguno de mis hombres, hasta mi residencia. —ordenó, cuando la voz de su representante en los laboratorios Tricell, contestó su llamada.

—Pero señor, dijo que se quedarían en resguardo. Podrían ser necesarias en un futuro próximo. —

—Estoy dando una instrucción muy clara. Estaré esperándolo el día de mañana. Sabe que no me gustan los cuestionamientos. —

—Está bien, capitán. —

Wesker colgó.

Simple.

Justo como lo decía.

Una llamada, y podía tener todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Ocho de la mañana en punto.<p>

Rió internamente.

No era una niña dormilona.

Wesker se aseguraba de juzgar a las personas bajo las peores condiciones.

Estiró un brazo. Luego sobó el otro. Aún no lo perdonaba por haberle roto la clavícula.

No debería estar permitido que un paseo termine de manera tan desastrosa.

El frío era un chiste esa mañana, en comparación con días anteriores.

Se colocó algo de ropa: una bermuda y una camisa ajustada, con alegres estampados.

Su humor era muy distinto. ¿Podía decir que se encontraba feliz?

Tenía mejor disposición a obtener información. A encontrar una manera de serle útil a Jill, Chris y a León. Y de mejorar su calidad de vida en general.

Para bajar a la sala había dos caminos, pasar por fuera de las demás habitaciones, incluyendo la de Wesker, o por la biblioteca.

Eligió el segundo camino, pues no tenía deseos de toparse con el mayor y escuchar sus comentarios agresivos tan temprano.

Al ir bajando por las escaleras escuchó una discusión.

El alboroto se encontraba detrás de la puerta que da al estudio.

Eran la voz de una mujer, y la que sin duda pertenecía al capitán.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Estás esperando que elija un bando? —La mujer sonaba muy molesta, tratando de escudarlo con indiferencia.

—No. En realidad no te estoy dando una lección. Perdiste la posibilidad de elegir cruzándote en mi camino.—

— ¡No soy tu esclava! ¡Y no estoy aquí tampoco para ser complaciente con mi trabajo! —

—Estás a mi cargo, y creo haber pagado bien por tus servicios, Ada. —

Claire se acercó un poco más a la puerta. No quería perder detalle. —Conoces a Krauser. En un tiempo ambos se encontraban a mi mando. Ahora está fuera de control. ¿O qué? ¿Estás empezando a ablandarte con los años?

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Albert—

¿Albert? Sonaba tan extraño. De pronto el nombre de Ada le hizo ruido.

Ada Wong.

León la había nombrado en varias ocasiones. Una mercenaria y espía.

Ella había sustraído una muestra del virus G, y Las Plagas

Era muy hábil, y muy mortal bajo las motivaciones adecuadas.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo mates. Quiero que me digas dónde está. De lo demás me encargaré personalmente. —

— ¿Acaso no puedes rastrearlo? No creí que fueras de los que les gustan las cosas fáciles. —

Podía escuchar la respiración pesada de Wesker. Claire imaginaba sus pasos de pantera, y su rostro intimidante.

—Quiero saber con quién se relaciona. Eliminarlos de un golpe. Y no hay nadie mejor que tú para conseguir esa información. Todos sus nombres. Además, estoy seguro que ustedes dos no han perdido contacto desde el incidente con Kennedy, pues bien sé que te debe la vida. Como tú a mí.

Ada dio un bufido de frustración, rodando los ojos.

Menudo bastardo. Sabía dónde estaba la llaga, nunca la dejaba cicatrizar.

— ¿Y si encuentro? ¿Qué gano yo si lo matas? Están en bandos distintos ahora. Involucrarme sólo colocaría una cuerda alrededor de mi cuello. —

Ada tenía un punto. Si entregaba a Krauser, estaría integrándose oficialmente a las filas de Wesker una vez más. A Albert le encantaba dar órdenes. Era manipulador y no en su genética no había ni una cadena de compasión.

—Una más para la lista. Si no estás aquí para aceptar una nueva misión, eso indica que él te intimido, te ofreció un par de lindos vestidos y estás aquí para obtener información… ¿O sigues siendo la mima pequeña hipócrita y finges preocupación por tu jefe? —preguntó Wesker.

Claire conocía su carácter fuerte, pero jamás lo había escuchado hablar con alguien que trabajara con él de manera tan cercana.

Se ponía de muy mal genio.

Se escuchó un intento de risa.

—Actúas muy misterioso. Más de lo habitual. Desapareces por meses y esperas a que adivine tus deseos. No es mi culpa que Krauser y tú estén peleando por descubrir quién debe ser el macho Alfa. —

—El juego de poder terminó hace mucho tiempo. No están en posición de enfrentarme—replicó el mayor.

—Ni tú de subestimarlos…—

Claire tragó saliva. El temperamento de Wesker estaba batiendo record de estabilidad.

Se escucharon pasos repetidos, como si corrieran a gran velocidad.

—Harás lo que te pido o me aseguraré de que no veas un nuevo día, con esos lindos ojos negros que tienes. —

Wesker estaba apretando su cuello con mínima fuerza, para debido a su insensibilidad, era suficiente presión para romperle la yugular.

Al darse cuenta de que podía matarla, la soltó.

Ada cayó contra el escritorio, respirando aceleradamente, y pasando su mano sobre la zona afectada. Se recargó contra la madera, mientras veía a Wesker acomodarse los guantes negros.

Por eso Krauser tenía una oportunidad de vencerlo.

¡Porque nunca consideraba sus debilidades y vanagloriaba su inmortalidad!

Wesker sacó una carta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

—Entrégale esto a tu perro fiel, Kennedy. Seguro irá corriendo con Chris a darle las buenas nuevas. —

El corazón de Claire dio un salto. Tomó la clavija de la puerta, dispuesta a interrumpir con una sarta de preguntas contra ambos.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué podía ser su paloma mensajera? Ada se acomodó el cabello corto, tocando ligeramente la pistola que llevaba en la pierna.

La vida había enseñado a Ada a guardar la daga y el veneno para después, pues la venganza definitivamente se sirve fría.

O sí, Krauser la visitó días atrás, mientras ella cenaba tranquilamente en un restaurant olvidado, en las calles nevadas de New York.

Le presentó una oportunidad de trabajo, dejando entrever un poco de sus planes y alianza con lo que restaba del ejército de Umbrella y la Reina Roja.

Era la oportunidad que el militar siempre había querido. Volver aquellos días dónde él era el principal objetivo.

Y no había olvidado mencionar inesperada figura femenina en la vida de Wesker.

Ada estaba escéptica sobre ese punto.

Que estuviera con él no aseguraba la existencia de un sentimiento o de una relación.

Pero igual quería conocerla.

Después de todo, León conservaba una imagen bastante… romántica, desde que ambos habían logrado escapar ilesos de una ciudad hundida en el caos.

Su valor al enfrentar a muertos vivientes, perros gigantescos, y hombres enormes con ojos clavados en el pecho, habían cultivado admiración y respeto.

Ada creía que tanto Wesker como León exageraban al valorar la vida de la chica de esa forma.

Para ella sonaba como una simple muchacha con complejo de mesías.

Tomó el sobre de la mano del rubio, y se sentó, levantando de la mesa de centro, una peineta de plata.

—Es curioso, Albert. He notado varios cambios en este sitio. Incluyendo la ropas y accesorios de mujer… ¿Alguna otra contratación? Creí que yo era tu primera y única. —Inquirió Ada, simulando celos.

Wesker le miró, sus ojos rojos resaltando por detrás de los lentes.

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo… Y claro que sí, sweetheart, siempre serás la única —respondió Wesker sin el más mínimo cariño en su voz. —Quiero que concluyas la misión a más tardar en tres días, como muestra de tu compromiso.

— ¡Espera! — Su costumbre de llegar en los momentos más indeseables, no tardó en aparecer en escena.

— ¿Redfield? ¡Vaya educación! Escuchando siempre lo que no le compete…— dijo Wesker.

Lo que menos quería era presenciar una escena.

— ¡Qué quieres con León y Chris! ¿No tienes algo más útil que hacer, o sientes alguna clase de placer oscuro arruinándole el día a los demás? —se expresó Claire, con los puños bien cerrados a la altura del antebrazo.

Antes de que el mayor se dignara a contestar, la espía se levantó del sillón, y dio un par de pasos alrededor de la biblioteca, con el cordón de la gargantilla negra flotando en el aire.

—Así que tú eres Claire Redfield. —inquirió, barriéndole con la mirada. —Esperaba a alguien un poco más grande. "Más hermosa, y menos imprudente." —Se ahorró para sí.

Wesker estaba esperando a que la química hiciera su trabajo. Miró a la mujer de cabello corto negro, zapatos altos, y vestido rojo, que estaba enfrente de él, literalmente devorándose a Claire con la mirada. Claire parecía bastante molesta con él, dispuesta incluso a pasar el comentario de Ada por alto.

—No tengo el placer de saber quién eres, disculpa. Y tengo ningún interés de saberlo, pero lo que si tengo interés en saber es que vas a enviarle a mi hermano. —Replicó la joven. Con ese entusiasmo y fuerza que le caracterizaba, mirando al rubio, que se había cuadrado entero, dejando ver su abdomen y brazos atléticos.

La mujer de origen asiático hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"¡Pero que modales!" —Se cruzó sus brazos color porcelana. Quería ver como manejaría Wesker la situación.

—Dearheart… ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería, sin enviar algún detalle acerca de tu paradero? Sería muy poco cortés de mi parte… —contestó Wesker, batiendo las manos en el aire, a medida que su discurso avanzaba.

Claire lo miró con rabia.

Wesker era capaz de mentirle, admitir que se había deshecho de ella, que no la buscara más. Que se había unido a la lista interminable de víctimas. O quizá burlarse cruelmente.

La única persona que no había podido salvar, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su hermanita menor. Menudo héroe.

Pero Chris jamás se rendiría. No se daría por vencido hasta tenerla de vuelta, de devolverle la vida que sus locuras habían robado, a muy temprana edad.

O, en su defecto, un cadáver y una estatua de mármol donde rezar.

Ada no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿Por qué Wesker se tomaba tantas molestias, por una chiquilla y su hermano?

¿Se trataría alguna fijación desequilibrada?

¿O era que, a pesar de todo, Albert era incapaz de olvidar?

Era rencoroso.

¿Sería Claire la culpable de traer fantasmas a la vida, como si toda esa pesadilla, hubiera iniciado ayer?

¿O había algo más? Quizá un sentimiento que no desapareció nunca. Se escondió entre los escombros, en las cenizas, de una ciudad olvidada. Se refugió en el corazón de Albert, si es que existía. Su única forma de admitir que lo necesitaba, era torturando a una joven y su hermano, por atreverse a cuestionar su personalidad fría, y tomar aprecio por un hombre que era incapaz de tener amigos, o familia, pues así había sido diseñado.

Quizá Krauser tenía razón, y al fin se abría una ventana de oportunidad para derrotarlo.

—Esas son mis instrucciones por ahora, Ada. Si me disculpas, tengo otros compromisos que cumplir. —

Alzó los hombros con indiferencia. Era inútil cuestionarse. Ya se encargaría el tiempo de responder.

Wesker estaba reacomodándose las gafas.

Había trabajado para él durante muchos años.

Las buenas y malas rachas. Y lo había visto hundir su verdadero ser, entre poder y ambiciones. No le molestaba. Ella compartía su naturaleza.

Suponía que ninguno de los dos tendría el fin esperado. Creía firme creyente del destino. Lo que das, recibes.

Una lástima. Era un hombre excesivamente fuerte.

Pero era esa misma fuerza, la que terminaría por arrebatarle la victoria.

¿Qué tan graves serían las consecuencias, y cuándo tendría que pagarlas?

—De acuerdo, jefe. —dijo Ada, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, con un deje de sarcasmo.

Vio a la menor de los hermanos Redfield, tartamudear. Estaba a punto de protestar, a pesar de lo insignificante de su opinión.

Para Ada, Claire sólo era lo que parecía.

Una niña incapaz de aceptar la manera en la que otros se habían tirado su vida a la basura.

No obstante, también sentía cierta inclinación por la versión en la que Claire estaba luchando por la justicia y el bien mayor, sin sospechar que continuaba enamorada del recuerdo de un hombre que admiró durante su adolescencia. El capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, el estratega, el que evitaba las entrevistas por sus acciones heroicas. Porque, aunque no quisiera notarlo, y el pensamiento le pareciera un conflicto mayor, bien podía estar enamorada de él.

Cualquiera la real identidad de Claire, debía ser muy extraña, como para que Wesker pudiera visualizarla en un segundo plano, pudiendo llamarlo personal.

La muy idiota nunca había podido ser sincera consigo mismo.

Aún teniendo… Aún teniendo la oportunidad de estar con León.

Miró al hombre de cabellos rubios, que tenía a unos cuantos pasos.

¿Y si ella hubiera elegido algo distinto? ¿Confiar en alguien que había vendido su alma al demonio? ¿Sería Claire, la nueva debilidad de Albert Wesker? O era sólo… como todas las personas con las que había entrado en contacto con él, un nuevo entretenimiento, un camino para finalmente dar rienda suelta a su venganza.

Por mucho que la menor Redfield pudiera no estar en su gracia, tampoco la odiaba.

Claire era un recuerdo constante de su propia cobardía, pues ella tampoco se había atrevido a admitir sus sentimientos por los únicos dos hombres que podrían haber significado algo en su vida. ¿Por qué juzgar a Claire, por mantenerse a raya, por esconder sus intenciones, por no ser capaz de dejar aún lado lo que está bien y lo que está mal?

La agente secreto salió por la puerta principal de la biblioteca, contoneando sus caderas, con la tela de seda pegada a la piel.

Suficiente de novelas románticas.

Tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer, que tratar de comprender la vida de los demás.

Tenía que decidir qué hacer con respecto a Krauser. Conocía al aliado de ese loco apache y desquiciado militar.

Menudo ataque cardiaco le daría a Wesker al enterarse.

Pero aún no era momento de mostrar sus mejores cartas.

Después de que quedaron solos dentro de la biblioteca, la joven pelirroja dio el primer paso.

Se acercó a Wesker, dispuesta como siempre, a mostrar lo dulce de su carácter.

— ¿Te crees muy inteligente, no es así? ¿Te hace sentir bien sacar provecho de todo esto? —dijo la joven pelirroja. Le tembló la voz.

Nunca, en toda su vida, había sentido tal humillación.

— ¿De qué hablas, dearheart? ¿No quieres que tu hermano se entere de lo bien que estamos pasándola aquí? —

Algo estaba mal.

Wesker lo sabía. Podía sentirlo. Desde el inicio de su conversación con Ada, había comenzado a sentirse difuso.

Tenía jaquecas constantes, desde aquel día que había sido inyectado con alguna clase de patógeno.

Miró a Claire, quién estaba plantada a unos cuantos pasos de él. Desaparecerla del plano terrenal no parecía tan mala idea en esos instantes.

Tenía ganas de golpearlo, eso era claro.

¿Pero por qué de pronto era tan importante que le sacara provecho a su secuestro?

No la había traído de vacaciones. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que exprimiría cada oportunidad de torturar a Chris al máximo.

¿Por qué el repentino enojo?

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Dilo de una vez! ¿Por qué no vas y te escondes entre tus pruebas de científico loco, que tan bien te hacen sentir y dejas a mi familia y a mis amigos de una vez por todas? ¡Me tienes aquí atrapada!... ¿Qué no te vale? —replicó ella, con sus ojos mirándole con cierta suplica.

— ¿Mi problema? ¡Usted forma parte de mi problema! Esa tendencia de creer que todo gira a su alrededor es irritante. Además… ¿Debo aclarar que por su impulso de inmiscuirse en asuntos fuera de alcance la ha traído hasta aquí? Sabía a quién se enfrentaban desde un inicio, y no le importó en lo absoluto. Afronte las consecuencias de pelear batallas que no le pertenecen— Cuando terminó la oración, un fuerte dolor se instaló en su nuca. Los sonidos empezaron a ser dotados con profundidad. Su vista era demasiado sensible a la luz, a pesar de llegar las gafas puestas.

Se sostuvo de la manera más discreta que pudo al escritorio.

Aún así, Claire, tan intuitiva como en sus años de colegiala, notó su tambaleo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, con su memoria de corto plazo. Parecía haber olvidado que hasta hace unos segundos, deseaba de todo corazón lanzarle algún libro directo a la cabezota.

—Nada…—contestó Wesker, con la mandíbula tensa. Era otro de esos episodios en los que no podía sentir nada en absoluto. Ni el aire entrando por su garganta, ni el escritorio bajo su agarre.

No había nada.

Pasó el pulgar y el índice sobre su cabeza, pero no pudo sentir su piel. De haber sido así, habría notado la fiebre y el sudor resbalando por esta.

Bien, eso se acababa ahí y al momento. Esos bastardos creían que un par de dolores de cabeza y el sabor a sangre en su boca iba a detenerlo, estaban terriblemente equivocados.

Sólo necesitaba una prueba para encontrar la falla y darle una solución. Era juego de niños.

Pero en sus condiciones no podría extraer la muestra, a pesar de lo simple de la tarea.

¿Por qué lo habría pospuesto en tantas ocasiones?

Ahora Claire con su carita de mártir, tendría que clavar la aguja, y con suerte no armaría un escándalo.

Ninguno de sus soldados podía conocer la mínima debilidad de él. Había aprendido a no confiar ni en sus tropas. Además, aunque Claire se enterara de algo, estaba tan endiosada y vulnerable, que no significaba riesgo alguno.

—Vendrá conmigo. —La declaración parecía monosílaba en sus labios. Wesker tronó su cuello antes de comenzar a andar. No tenía que girar la vista, para darse cuenta de ella lo estaba siguiendo.

Las discusiones entre ellos eran constantes, pero quizá ese día ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a soportar la pelea.

Claire le miró con extrañeza. Sentía como si el contenido de la carta pudiera esperar. Además, el propósito del día era obtener otra clase de información. Por ejemplo, alguna debilidad que pudiera darles una ventaja para acabarlo.

Y parecía que estaba a punto de desenmarañar todo ese caos.

Wesker la condujo hasta su laboratorio personal. A pesar de que caminaba con la misma prepotencia de siempre, podía notarse a leguas, lo precario de su estado de salud.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación blanca, Claire no tuvo tiempo de andar de turista.

—Toma una jeringa del estante derecho. La más grande. Viene unida a un tubo de muestreo. —

Claire titubeo.

— ¿Me podrías decir que sucede? —preguntó a secas.

— ¿Podría, por una vez en su vida, hacer lo que le digo sin cuestionar? ¿O prefiere que la encierre en una de esas? —dijo el mayor, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la jaula de los monos. Tomó asiento a un lado de una mesa de acero inoxidable.

No lo haría. No estaba dispuesta a ayudar a un misántropo con tan malos modos.

Y menos hablándole bajo amenaza.

Pero de pronto su imagen, tirado en la cama, con un dolor insoportable, regresó a su cabeza.

No quería volver a verlo en esas condiciones nunca más.

¿Qué le importaba lo que le estuviera pasando? ¿Chris estaría de acuerdo con que hiciera cualquier cosa con tal de asegurar su supervivencia?

Pero no se trataba sólo de su supervivencia. No.

Estaba realmente preocupada por él. Y aunque el sólo conocimiento le hacía horrorizarse, no podía ocultarlo más.

Wesker había logrado sobrevivir a muchas cosas. Pero uno no puede ir tocando a la puerta de la muerte sin ser pillado en algún momento.

Por eso ella no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

Y que el cielo le perdonara, pero empezaba a entender que… de alguna manera, apreciaba que estuviera vivo.

¡Cómo podía querer a alguien así!

Lo miró, estaba tratando de acomodarse los lentes con el dorso de la mano.

Recordó aquella ocasión, juntos dentro de la cocina.

Wesker prácticamente había colocado la mano contra el fuego, sin sentir nada. Ese era su problema. No era capaz de sentir el daño. Podía arrastrar su cuerpo hasta sus límites, sin sospechar lo que le ocurría. Hasta que se detuviera, podría ver todo lo perdido.

Si Wesker estaba obligándola a hacerla de enfermera, debía tener un motivo. No se trataba de la clase de sujetos que hace las cosas al azar.

Era claro entonces, que debido a su exagerada fuerza, no podía tomar una probeta o una jeringa, sin quebrarla. Por esos necesitaba de alguien para extraer la sangre.

Imaginó la infinidad de heridas sufridas a lo largo de esos años…

¿Cómo sabía que es lo que tenía en las manos, sino podía sentirlo?

Por eso se transformaba en alguien desconocido.

Otro motivo más para arrastrarse a la locura.

Su único contacto con el exterior eran sus ojos, quizá el olfato.

El horror volvió al rostro de Claire, mientras comenzaba su torpe búsqueda.

Sacó una aguja, festejando su velocidad. Y se acercó al rubio, actuando por inercia.

Wesker alzó la maga de su camisa hasta su codo, dejando ver sus venas verde azules, mientras aplicaba fuerza en su puño, resaltándolas junto con sus músculos.

—Ahora, clávela justo en la vena. Cuidado con el sello, podría botarse. Cuando retire el seguro, se llenará solo, si es que la ha colocado bien. —Fue su explicación, tan carente de apoyo como todas sus oraciones.

Pero como siempre, el destino podía jugarle una mala pasada.

La pelirroja pasó un poco de algodón con alcohol sobre su brazo.

Y ahí estaba. De nuevo, su tacto. Podía sentir. Wesker miró como la joven iniciaba su tarea.

Todos esos días… Obligándose a ser indomable.

Y con unos segundos sintiendo el calor de su piel, le fallaba el pulso.

Sólo podía disfrutarlo. Su calor, sus ojos agua-marina, sus cabellos color fuego. Su sentimentalismo, su imprudencia, su fuerza vital.

Y por un momento preguntarse cómo se sentirían sus piernas sobre las suyas, sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas, su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho.

Su condición humana trataba de revelarse ante él, gritando que continuaba allí, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo.

Que la piel de ella era su talón de Aquiles.

Cerró los ojos por detrás de las gafas. Definitivo, su reino y su jaguar negro, por una taza de café.

La joven mujer, sin conocer sus motivaciones, tragó saliva.

No supo ni como, pero a la primera, había logrado llenar un vial de sangre. No era morada ni parecía ser de un ser ajeno al planeta tierra. Era tan roja, y tan cálida como la de cualquier otro humano.

—Tome otro y llénelo de igual manera. —El capitán miró a Claire dirigirse nuevamente a la caja y de vuelta. Actuaba de manera profesional, pero estaba por demás mencionarlo.

Claire siempre había destacado por su compromiso.

El segundo vial estuvo listo en cuestión de segundos.

Wesker miró a la chica colocarles la tapa. El mareo había empeorado, pero lo ignoró cabalmente. Entre más rápido descubriera de qué se trataba, mejor.

Además, debía tratar la situación con temple. Así Claire se daría cuenta de su autocontrol y le restaría importancia.

—Prenda el ordenador. Coloque un vial en el aparato que está en la mesa del fondo, después presione el botón verde. No olvide encender el monitor. —mencionó Wesker, recargando su cabeza contra su antebrazo.

Claire le dedicó una mirada dura, harta de su tono de voz prepotente.

Igual obedeció. Pensando cómo sería no sentir nada. Ni frío, ni calor. Nada.

Desesperante.

Cuando encendió la maquina, esta empezó a dar vueltas. Todas sus suposiciones habían sido correctas, desde aquel día en que Wesker había por accidente, sufrido un par de quemaduras.

—El segundo vial en el aparato a su izquierda. —Wesker se levantó de su lugar.

Claire no entendía como Wesker seguía hablando con la misma dureza en todo momento. Metió la muestra en otra estructura. El tubo fue absorbido por una corriente de aire, luego, un brazo mecánico tomó una mínima cantidad de la sangre y la colocó en una pequeña placa de vidrio, que se encontraba justo debajo de lo que parecía ser una lente.

La joven observó el proceso anonada. Su corazón no se detenía, y tampoco sus pensamientos.

El mayor se acercó al monitor, mientras éste proyecto una imagen que Claire conservaría en su memoria de por vida.

Claire era una científica de closet. Había pasado bilogía y química con aceptables notas, y tenía conocimientos básicos, pero claro, no podían compararse con los conocimientos del antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S.

En la pantalla estaba lo que sin duda eran los glóbulos blancos y rojos de él.

Y algo más. Con que ese era el virus causante de sus habilidades. Era lo que se había inyectado durante el incidente de la mansión.

Estaba literalmente, acabando con sus defensas y dificultando la circulación de oxígeno a través de los glóbulos rojos.

Algunas piezas cobraron sentido para ella.

Por eso tenía que inyectarse con un suero estabilizador. La cepa era muy agresiva. Multiplicaba su fuerza y velocidad de curación, pero a largo plazo y con un mal cuidado, podía ser fatal.

—Salga de aquí. —Indicó él. Después de notar la expresión de la joven. —Ahora mismo…—

Claire giró a mirarlo, sin terminar de entender como algo así lo convertiría en un enemigo prácticamente invencible.

— ¡Qué! ¿Eso es todo? ¿Después de tu extraño experimento crees que puedes mandarme fuera, como si nada? —

—No creo, puedo. —

Había sido un error. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y no sería la primera vez que Claire la hacía de practicante.

Ella tenía muchos defectos y uno de ellos era darle demasiada importancia a cosas que no la tenían.

A regañadientes salió. Y no por la presencia del mayor, que era suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera… Sino porque le pareció lo más sano. Quería era escapar, y pensar un poco en su nuevo descubrimiento. Era peor de lo que Jill les había podido platicar. Aunque ella no había podido descubrir mucho mientras estaba siendo controlada mentalmente por su antiguo jefe.

En alguna parte de su corazón, Claire podía sentir la preocupación, por mucho que lo negara, transformando su temor en horror.

Esa cosa podía matar a cualquiera, y a Wesker no parecía importarle.

* * *

><p>Cuando se aseguró de estar solo maldijo entre dientes.<p>

Wesker se acercó a la computadora e imprimió el informe.

Se acercó a uno de los refrigeradores y se inyectó un porcentaje de suero menor al que acostumbraba.

Eso debería de servir como paliativo.

La manera en que habían tratado de detenerlo, en realidad, muy simple. Habían enervado las cualidades del virus, logrando que no sólo se atacara a sí mismo, sino que, literalmente, devorara sus glóbulos rojos y las defensas.

Lo que debía de hacer era agregar a su suero una enzima que restaurara las condiciones primarias del virus. Entonces su tacto volvería a la normalidad, y los episodios de furia ciega, pérdida parcial de memoria, e incontenible fuerza, quedarían bajo control.

Cuando el suero empezó a tener efecto, miró la puerta por dónde Claire había desaparecido.

Si fuera menos inmadura…

Se recostó sobre una de las camillas que tenía, al fondo del laboratorio, dispuesto a dormir una hora y dejar al medicamento actuar libremente.

¿Por qué no era capaz de alejar el recuerdo de los brazos de Claire a su alrededor, mientras trataba de consolar su llanto, como días atrás?

* * *

><p>Amigos, no saben lo que es publicar después de tanto tiempo, y darte cuenta de que no olvidas cada detalle, cada lugar, cada estancia.<p>

Nota aclaratoria: Notarán que la manera en la que Claire llama a Wesker varía entre "Tú" y "Usted". Es algo consiente. Si lo notan las situaciones varían, a veces está molesta, en otras muestra un poco de respeto y sinceridad, por lo que su manera de expresarse cambia. Wesker usualmente la tutea, ya que es menor y él no parece ver la necesidad, excepto cuando desea ser distante.

Claire usualmente le habla de usted, pues a pesar de que no tiene su entero respeto, sigue siendo mayor que ella. Eso y que suena muy mona a mi gusto cuando habla de esa forma.

Soy muy feliz. **¡Y estoy esperando con muchas ansias sus opiniones y comentarios!**

¿Quién pudo notar el pequeño Ada Wong&Leon S. Kennedy, escondido entre líneas? Para eso necesito un poco de su ayuda…

¿Les gustaría ver algo de Ada Wong&Jack Krauser? ¿O prefieren el clásico Ada Wong&Leon S. Kennedy?

Nada fuerte. Sólo para darle sabor a la historia. Espero sus mensajes.

Pero esa no es la única noticia que les tengo.

Publicaré de nuevo el 5 de Enero. Otro capítulo. Y por fin el romance. Imagínense que complicados son estos dos, que para darle ambiente y credibilidad ocupé 10 capítulos. Lamento mantenerlos en la línea del sufrimiento, durante algunos capítulos, pero les prometo, doy mi palabra de que el próximo tendrá un real acercamiento, tanto físico como sentimental de ambos. Lo prometo.

Por cierto, espero pasaran buenas fiestas.

Oh-insanidad: ¡Hola! Ayer iba a publicar en la mañana, pero tuve que darle una leída más, para corregir detalles. Por cierto, muchas gracias por las aclaraciones ortográficas. Lo que sucede es que escribo en una portátil que ya no quiere conectarse a Internet. Y el diccionario ortográfico terminó su vida a manos de mi hermano. ¡Prometo comprar uno pronto!, pero muchas gracias. Es de gran utilidad para mí, conocer mis errores. Me alegró mucho leer tu mensaje. Es muy apasionado. Me agrada esta pareja por los mismos motivos que a ti. La forma en que dos opuestos crean caos, pero se complementan. Tienes razón, también he leído algunas otras historias, apresuran demasiado los eventos, entonces no se puede apreciar el cambio psicológico de los personajes, y el nacimiento del amor. De algo estoy segura, si Wesker pudiera llegar a enamorarse, que lo hará, seguro que encontraré la forma, o eso espero, será de una sola persona y para siempre. Es el último capítulo de sufrimiento por parte de Claire, sin embargo, notarás que ya está considerando la posibilidad de sentir algo más por el capitán, lo mismo que Wesker, pero de manera más sutíl.

¡Yo también me muero por comenzar con el romance real! Por eso publicaré dos veces este mes. Es sólo que bueno, los capítulos son extensos a mi juicio, y tengo que pensar muy bien los diálogos, pues no quiero caer en e Ooc. Eso me deprimiría.

¡Potencial diosa de los lemon! *Se sonroja* ¡Me reí mucho al leer la definición! ¡Y me halagaz! Por cierto, gracias por tus comentarios en ese aspecto, me han animado mucho.

Espero contar con tu opinión en esta ocasión. Aparece un nuevo personaje en escena. Y otros eventos. En fin, saludos desde México.

airam: No estoy segura de cuándos se besarán. Lo más seguro es que en el otro capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Saludos y sabes que tu opinión es bien recibida.

Alex-kuran: Wesker sabe que siente algo por ella. Pero es tan necio, tozudo y creído, que no lo admitirá en todas sus letras. Sobre la dedicatoria. ¡No os preocupéis! La historia es para ustedes. A mi me permite practicar para la universidad, y ellos son tan misteriosos e impredecibles, que me enamora el sólo escribirlos o verles.

Es precioso. Espero te siga gustando. Espero puedas dejar tu opinión y disfrutar la lectura como Dios manda. Un gran abrazo Alex!

AndyPain: ¿Jugaste el 1? Es terrible. Yo grité como niña cuando lo matan. Es tan... doloroso. Su equipo debió sentirse muy mal. Realmente mal. Y sobre todo por la traición. Creo que los pensamientos de Wesker son muy importantes en ese aspecto. Todos piensan que lo hace sin sentir nada. Yo no lo creo. Sobre todo porque en los libros describen un poco más de su personalidad. Es imposible que alguien provoque tanto sufrimiento sin sentir algo al respecto.

Muchas gracias por seguirme. A pesar de que no publico tan seguido, deben saber que leo sus reviews el mismo día que los escriben. Es maravilloso verlos apasionarse por la historia tanto como yo. ¡Me encanta, me alegra y me motiva!

Espero leer tu opinión de la publicación nuevamente.

Fanny-oh-oh: La escena del espejo me apasionó. De verdad, fue algo que salió de repente y no podía parar de escribir.

Todas esas emociones son resultado de contenerse tanto tiempo. Sobre todo la frustración. La nostalgia tiene más que ver con la admiración y respeto que tenía, que perdió. Ganó muchas cosas, pero Aristóteles diría que somos seres sociales. En algún momento Wesker necesita que su acción sea valorada. Sobre todo porque es ciertamente egocentrista.

Sobre el RE6... dudo incluirlo. Lo dudo mucho. Tal vez aparezca Sherry. Por ahora, aquí tenemos a Ada, con todo y su vanidad. Combatiendo zombies con zapatillas.

Muchas gracias, ¡Fanny querida!, espero contar con tu opinión de nuevo.

Ivett: La historia la termino porque la termino. Es un compromiso que hice y lo cumpliré. Tardo casi un mes por capítulo, sino a veces dos. ¡Lo lamento tanto y espero que perdonen mi falta! Pero... reviso los diálogos, las situaciones, si son posibles, y trato de hacerlos extensos.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Cuidate. Y espero volver a tener contacto contigo.

darknecrox: ¿Tu inspiración? Oh! *Se sonroja* No quiero matarte D: Perdón por hacerte esperar. Muchas gracias por el mensaje, me haces sonreír. ¡De verdad gracias! Disfruta del capítulo, y pronto, muy pronto, publicaré de nuevo.

andrea moreno: Excella... es un tema complicado. ¡Qué cosa! Me gustaría mencionarla. Lo haré pronto. De acuerdo, cuidate y muchas gracias por tu opinión. Espero tu siguiente mensaje ansiosa.

Polatrix: Nena, muchas gracias. Sin ti nada de esto sería posible. Te quiero mucho. Espero te guste este capítulo, y sobre los lemon... ya me dijeron potencial diosa de los lemons, así que por supuesto que lo escribiré. ¡Suerte y recuerda que te tengo un gran aprecio.


	11. La luna será lo que desees

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: La luna será lo que desees.<strong>

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Resident Evil es una saga maravillosa. No me pertenece, pero me fascina escribir sobre ella.

* * *

><p>Where have you been?<br>You are a different man...

You disappeared...  
>And just like that, you're here...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Elle theme – Silent Hill Homecoming - Akira Yamaoka.<strong>

* * *

><p>Estuvo toda la tarde encerrada en su cuarto, no sin antes meterse de contrabando a la habitación de Wesker, y sacar los materiales.<p>

Lo primero que hizo fue dibujar el boceto con un lápiz del rango 4H, muy delgado.

Tenía que dejar de pensarlo.

Tenía que dejar de lamentarse por lo presenciado.

Si él no podía sentir, ¿Qué más daba?

Si a Wesker no le parecía mal, ¿Por qué debía ella atormentarse?

Quizá porque no podía concebir una vida sin alguno de sus maravillosos sentidos. Quizá porque su bienestar le preocupaba tanto, o más, que el propio. Pensándolo en ese sentido, parecía insano.

Lo que era trágico, pues indicaba que realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Esos días, y desde el primer momento que piso la mansión, supo que ese invierno que pasó relacionándose con él dentro del departamento de policía, le costarían caro.

Dejando a un lado el hecho, que hasta Jill se había podido percatar de sus sentimientos por el capitán. ¡Había cometido tantas estupideces!

Su regalo de cumpleaños.

Las miradas discretas.

En ese momento a ninguna de las dos les había preocupado.

Era sólo un… entretenimiento visual. O algo parecido lo había llamado la joven Valentine.

Sí, el capitán era uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido. Varías de las víctimas habían quedado prendadas a la figura de autoridad, e incluso habían tenido la intensión de visitarlo y agradecer sus valerosas acciones.

Pero ninguna tuvo éxito.

Claire había llegado de otra forma a su vida. Y a pesar de su torpeza, se habían llevado relativamente bien. Quizá por el hecho de que Claire no pensaba cambiar su personalidad por agradarle a ningún chico, y eso la convertía en una persona auténtica.

Y después vino la traición…

El encierro en la prisión Rockford.

Y claro, su intento de dominación mundial, en las tierras africanas.

Finalmente, su estadía en la Mansión Wesker. Que llevaba ventaja en ser la más dura de sus experiencias.

Donde había enfrentado sus fantasmas, sus vivencias, y sus sentimientos jamás pronunciados.

Era curioso como ahora parecía luchar por conocerlo a diario.

Como batallaba por creer que Wesker no había asesinado del todo a su versión fría, tranquila, analítica, temeraria y entregada a su trabajo, con toda su fortaleza física.

Esa parte de él, había sobrevivido a su locura, sin duda alguna. Lo había visto de nuevo, en varias ocasiones. Cuando era capaz de mandar lejos a Krauser temblando de miedo, donde no podía herirla. Mientras estaba relajado leyendo el periódico, o tomaba café. Cuando jugaba cartas o enfrentaba criaturas con una pistola y la fuerza de sus puñetazos y patadas.

Sí, la persona que Wesker algún día había sido… la había fascinado. Y no podía culpar a sus gafas negras, o a su edad.

Lo admitía, de acuerdo.

¿Debía mortificarse por un sentimiento que era incapaz de cambiar?

Sin embargo, estaba la parte que todos conocían de él. Que podía dispararle a un hombre entre las sienes por un error. La que había intentado asfixiarla, y claro, mandaba cartas para burlarse de su secuestro. El hombre que había sido culpable de tantas muertes, y que… cielos, nadie sabía lo que buscaba en realidad.

Pero no quería pensar. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. De alguna forma esperaba que su tranquilidad invadiera la mansión, y devolviera un poco de su personalidad original, al hombre que la había obligado a abandonar el laboratorio.

¿Por qué, entonces, sentía ese sentimiento tan vivo, a pesar de que el hombre que había despertado en ella el respeto y la admiración, estaba muerto?

¿Qué estás haciendo, Claire? ¡Ya basta! Olvídalo… – Se reprochó, mientras apretaba el lápiz, rompiéndole la punta.

Se obligó a abandonar esa clase de pensamientos.

Y así fue. Por un momento, sólo fueron ella y su pintura.

La noche se cernía sobre la mansión, y toda la tristeza en el corazón de Claire se esfumó, mientras dibujaba sobre el lienzo.

Los trazos eran simples. Desde que habían salido de paseo, ese paisaje no había abandonado su mente.

Se trataba de una noche de luna llena que caía sobre el lago, nostálgico de la nevada, con los pinos manchados de sombra, frescos y vivaces, aún ante la ausencia de sol. Un tronco caído, moría a las orillas del agua. Las estrellas como pequeños fulgores de calor, las montañas durmiendo, con el color plata acariciando sus cimas, con tacto de esposa.

De pronto sólo estaba ella, y una paz maravillosa e infinita.

Debían ser como las 8 de la noche. Más o menos. Aunque no podía saberlo. El clima era engañoso. Tenía que bajar por un vaso de agua. Como buena costumbre no había comido nada. Se había prometido ser más cuidadosa con su salud, y no le gustaba faltar a sus promesas. Bajó a la cocina, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

¿De qué servía ser sigilosa si Wesker estaba ahí, con la taza de café humeante entre las manos?

Entre ellos, un silencio absoluto.

¡Qué buena suerte tienes, Claire!

Por alguna razón, Wesker tenía una pose de autosatisfacción mucho más marcada. Se veía renovado. Sus facciones marfil, con esas pequeñas marcas de vida sobre la frente.

Siempre había tenido un porte de ejecutivo, aún con las ropas de policía, y ahora, con el traje de seda brillando a la luz de las lámparas, terminó de convencer a Claire acerca de su atractivo.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad you're here.<br>I see you're well.**

* * *

><p>– ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó ella, sosteniendo un suspiro.<p>

Wesker le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a su invitada. Podía notar cuándo era la cordura la que reinaba sobre la joven. Lo veía ahora. Había tanta tranquilidad en sus ojos azules, que no parecía ser la misma persona que le había armado una escena por la mañana.

Y lo agradecía. Pelear no era la manera en que quería pasar esa noche.

Pronto tendría muchos encuentros desagradables.

Muy pronto.

Chris iría en busca de su hermanita menor. Ada probablemente elegiría el bando equivocado, y se revelaría en su contra. Tendría que cazar a Krauser, y terminar de una buena vez con la Reina Roja. Era demasiado peligrosa a pesar de tratarse de una computadora con inteligencia artificial.

Y de alguna manera, vivir con Claire…

No deseaba que se uniera a la lista de cosas desagradables.

Si ella era la única capaz de creer que él continuaba siendo un ser humano…

¿Debería de conservar esa creencia o erradicarla? Aunque eso implicara convertirlo en un ser sin definición.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que compartían un hogar?

Casi dos semanas.

¿Quién habría pensado que la misma chiquilla que un día subió a su patrilla, como un petirrojo empapado por la tormenta, se convertiría en una mujer capaz de reprocharle sus errores, capaz de enfrentar su dominio, e incluso, demostrarle una ciega confianza?

Debió saber que abrirle la puerta de su casa, era darle entrada al pasado.

¿Con cuántas historias Chris habría infectado su cabecita de adolescente, acerca de sus aventuras en el RPD?

Había formado una visión errónea de él.

Un espejismo.

Todas las cosas que habían sucedido hace ocho años en la ciudad, debían haber sido selladas, junto con la bomba que la destruyó.

No sabía porque, pero con cada momento que compartían en soledad, sentía conocerla un poco más.

Aunque el tiempo transcurrió, sin que él estuviera presente, y Claire ya no era una niña.

Su gesto serio, sus mejillas ligeramente maquilladas, su cuello largo y estilizado. Sus caderas anchas y piernas de bella envergadura. El cabello repartido como maleza a lo largo de sus hombros.

No era esa chiquilla que patinaba sobre la nieve de la mano de su hermano, lanzándole bolas de nieve, mientras él los observaba, sentado sobre el asfalto de la oficina.

¿Qué pasó en todos esos años?

¿Dónde había estado él, que había perdido tantos cambios en ella?

¿Y por qué empezaba a notarlos ahora?

–Estoy mejor, muchas gracias. Me agrada que mantenga su buena fama de exagerada. Debería considerar estudiar teatro. –contestó el rubio, tomando asiento en el comedor.

Claire le hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

– ¿Exagerada? No me considero la reina del drama. –dijo Claire, sentándose justo de frente, buscando alguna señal de que su condición no hubiera mejorado.

Pero ahora estaba perfecto. No había el menor rastro de cansancio o enfermedad.

–Tienes potencial como actriz, dearheart. –

La joven nunca había terminado de entender esos motes cariñosos. Wesker lo decía de tal forma que… no le molestaba, pero tampoco demostraba el mínimo afecto.

El hombre se recargó contra la silla, dándole un sorbo a su café.

Ese suero era milagroso. Se sentía capaz de partir un auto en dos.

Había recibido una llamada de su equipo de trabajo en Tricell, justo después de despertar, en la camilla de su laboratorio.

La cepa era su mayor victoria hasta ahora. Los tres humanos inyectados con el antígeno habían sobrevivido por más de 48 horas, y estaban consientes. Podían ser controlados, y aunque tendían a ser de naturaleza agresiva, eran analíticos, y siempre actuaban bajo la mejor alternativa.

Los ejecutivos estaban muy complacidos, y ya habían firmado el financiamiento principal. Estaban en tratos con los líderes internacionales, para la formación de un ejército de solados "perfectos", infectados por el virus.

Pero él estaba aspirando a algo más.

El virus debía ser distribuido entre la población.

Sin embargo, llevaría más tiempo convérselos de las ventajas de tener una población de tan elevadas cualidades. Sólo las personas con una materia genética resistente, lograrían sobrevivir. Justo como había sucedido con Uroburos.

Por ahora, estaba dispuesto a celebrar.

– ¿Conoces a Ada desde hace mucho tiempo? – La pregunta le vino de sorpresa. Arqueó la ceja, y chasqueo los labios.

– No entiendo a qué podría venir la pregunta. –Wesker le miró con su versión de la extrañeza. Esa clase de preguntas al azar hacía de Claire una compañía peligrosa.

La menor miró al suelo.

–Por alguna razón no me agrada…– Fue todo lo que respondió ella. No iba a dejar que sus pensamientos atravesaran sus labios y le causaran problemas

Había algo en la forma de ser de Ada, que le ponía los cabellos de punta. Era traicionera, y no tenía bando definido. Se movía por intereses, lo que la convertía en una amenaza para todos los que tuvieran algo que ella deseara.

– ¿Celos, corazón? –bromeó Wesker, por primera vez en la semana. –Sé que le dije que ella era la única, pero tienes derecho de antigüedad, no tienes de que preocuparte–

El mayor cruzó la pierna.

– ¿Disculpa? – El color comenzó a subir por las mejillas de Claire, sin que lo notara. – ¡No estaba preguntando por ese motivo! –agregó con molestia.

¡Cómo odiaba su sentido del humor! Seguía siendo el mismo cabrón que le gustaba intimidar a los demás, y divertirse con sus reacciones.

Además, si ellos dos tuvieran algo que ver… no tendría porque importarle.

Parecía imposible imaginar al capitán compartiendo sus sentimientos con alguien, llevándole rosas y comprando chocolates en San Valentín. Era utópico.

– ¿Por qué te molestas entonces, dearheart? –preguntó el rubio, pasando su mano enguantada por su cabello.

De pronto el movimiento le pareció tan extraño, que Claire tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Tal vez porque estaba mal admitir que en resumen, se veía bien haciéndolo.

¡Por favor, sáquenme de aquí! – fueron las súplicas internas de la joven.

–No me molesté. Demostré indignación. –trató de escudarse ella, mirando su sonrisa burlona.

–Por supuesto. No pienso contradecirte. –admitió él, riendo de nuevo.

¿Por qué Wesker sufría esas metamorfosis tan a menudo? Era incómodo.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, mientras él disfrutaba de otro sorbo de su café.

Algo debía hacer distinta a esa noche.

Miró a su inquilina, de pies a cabeza.

–Veo que ha optado por ropa más primaveral…–

–Bueno, es la primera vez, que no me estoy muriendo de frío, creí que debía aprovechar. –dijo ella, jugando con los dedos, sobre el cristal de la mesa.

–Debería ir a cambiarse, si es que quiere salir…–mencionó él, descuidadamente.

Tenía días que no iba a la ciudad, y era el inicio del otoño. Debía de haber algo interesante. Además, quería ir a beber una buena copa, y comer algo distinto. Por puro placer, ahora que se encontraba tan tranquilo. Había algo en ese sitio, que lo ponía de buen humor. Quizá fueran sus pisos de piedra y sus enormes maples. Quizá las lámparas antiguas, o los establecimientos que vivían de noche.

– ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? –preguntó ella, con cierto temor impregnado en la voz.

La última vez que habían ido juntos a dar una vuelta habían terminado gritándose, y reprochando su pasado. Y claro, le había roto el brazo.

–Guarde sus ansias…–aconsejó el rubio, dispuesto a levantarse de su asiento.

–La última vez que dijiste eso, terminé con una clavícula fuera de su lugar. –

Hubiera reído, de no ser por la cara de advertencia de Claire.

Ya que había pasado un rato de aquello, entendía al fin lo cómico del asunto.

– ¿Prefiere quedarse dentro, entonces? Le aseguro que no será algo que hiciéramos con anterioridad. –preguntó el rubio, con una caballerosidad poco común. Y no porque fuera aburrido seguir ese código ético de los caballeros a la antigua, pero era difícil tratar a esa muchacha con tacto, con sus arranques de furia repentinos.

Claire tenía un dilema.

Bueno, tenía muchos dilemas, pero ahora tenía uno de particular urgencia por resolver.

Ir a conocer los alrededores era tentador. Había una razón por la que el mayor estaba insistiendo, y esa razón no debería ser ignorada. Alguna sorpresa podía dar la vida, y ella se negaba a seguir al inefable destino.

Debía haber una luna preciosa, el aire debía arrastrar consigo la frescura de la nevada, dando vida a todo ser, kilómetros a la redonda.

No había tenido contacto con la humanidad en lo que iba del mes, y quedarse sola en la casa… de pronto no parecía una idea tan atractiva.

Esperaba no arrepentirse:

–No... No podría asegurar mi cordura ni un minuto más aquí adentro. Iré. Sólo necesito unos minutos para darme una ducha y cambiar mis ropas. –exigió ella, levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

No era de las chicas que bajaba de fiesta en fiesta cuando la noche caía, pero extrañaba el contacto con el exterior.

Era hora de volver a la realidad.

–De acuerdo. Y descuide, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Está vez iremos un poco más lejos y no iremos a pie. –

–Sí, espero no romperme ningún brazo esta vez…– contestó la pelirroja, sonriendo repentinamente.

– ¿Qué tal una pierna? –preguntó él, acomodándose las gafas negras, que mantenían ocultos dos pozos de lava ardiente.

Claire soltó un bufido a modo de risa.

Sólo había dos preguntas en su cabeza:

¿Por qué Wesker estaba bromeando?

¿Y qué hacia ella sonriendo de esa manera?

* * *

><p>Su baño fue rápido.<p>

Se colocó un vestido ajustado de hermoso corte, color blanco. Resaltaba su pequeña cintura, y no tenía un resaltado escote en el busto.

Tenía sólo una manga y el cuello era descubierto. Se ajustaba a la perfección a sus senos.

La tela ajustada le llegaba al muslo, pero era cálido.

Sacó las únicas zapatillas de la maleta, eran blancas y de tirantes.

Tomó su abrigo. Maquillo sus mejillas y sus pestañas. Algo básico, nada marcado, nada que él pudiera notar como distinto. Excepto sus labios. Decidió pintarlos de carmín, un poco más claros que su cabello.

Se amarró la melena en un chongo, utilizando un prendedor en forma de azucena, que encontró en un estuche, al fondo de su "equipaje". Estaba bañada en plata.

¿Y si iba a llevarla con alguno de sus amigos inversionistas, para divertirlo un rato?

La sola idea de Wesker metido en la trata de blancas le pareció absurda. La venta de armas biológicas y de chicas lo pondría un poco más arriba que los narcotraficantes y extorcionistas.

Se miró en el espejo una última vez.

¿Era ella? ¿O se había transformado, como todos bajo la presión de la tragedia, en un cuerpo que se mueve por la inercia?

Vamos, Claire, relájate. No pienses de esa manera. – trató de convencerse.

¿Y qué tal si para León y Chris ella ya estaba muerta? ¿Qué haría, atrapada para la eternidad entre las garras del tirano?

¿Sería sólo un cuerpo cautivo, una voz atrapada en los muros de una mansión que fue su última morada?

Apagó la luz de su cuarto, indispuesta a seguir escuchando su voz pesimista durante otro segundo.

Cuándo bajó a la estancia principal, Wesker estaba sentado. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro, su camisa era negra al igual que su traje. Había sustituido sus gafas por unas que no dejaban ver nada en absoluto por detrás de ellas. Claire supuso para no meterle un susto a nadie en la ciudad, cuando le miraran a los ojos.

Su rostro estaba girado en dirección a la entrada.

–Eso fue una eternidad…–Admitió, en cuanto la vio aparecer. Por alguna razón la manera en que Claire se había vestido, le agradaba. Cómo si hubiera logrado hacer de su personalidad un retrato. Siempre había tenido un cuerpo hermoso, y sus piernas eran sin duda su parte más provocativa.

– ¿Ahora quién está exagerando? –preguntó Claire, sosteniendo el abrigo entre sus manos.

Por más que a él no le gustara esperar, debía ser un poco más paciente.

–Realmente lo fue. Creo que ya me siento cinco o seis años más viejo. –

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Tú fuiste el que dijo que la edad no era importante. –inquirió Claire. La memoria nunca le fallaba.

–Siempre tan textual, corazón. –mencionó Wesker, poniéndose en pie. Como no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando las excusas de Claire, que ocultaban su nerviosismo e inseguridad, se dirigió a la puerta.

En el enorme patio de la mansión aún se adivinaban los estragos de la nevada. Aunque los andadores de piedra de rio habían sido despejados, en los jardines predominaba el blanco.

Las fuentes laterales estaban batidas de escarcha. Los muros con un poco de musgo, eran la única señal de verde.

Fuera de los pilares, estaban los arboles, y una que otra banca. Había mejor clima, a pesar de todo. No había niebla, y sobre el asfalto que se adivinaba unía la cochera con la carretera, no había ni un solo rastro de nieve.

Lo primero que vio fue el auto en la entrada, después, confirmando su acierto, la luna llena, parecía descansar encima de la montaña, de rodillas, como si rezara una canción pagana.

Un jaguar negro. Era de esperarse. Estaba recién pulido y encerado, por lo que sus líneas de diseño brillaban bajo la luz de los focos. Parecía que en cualquier momento el carro se levantaría sobre sus dos llantas, como un toro de bravía.

Ella atrapada en aeropuertos y ciudades repletas de criaturas espantosas, muertos vivientes, y él conduciendo carros de lujo.

Ironías.

Wesker fue hasta el automóvil, jugueteando con las llaves.

Las ganas de viajar se le estaban esfumando, sobre todo al preguntarse por las condiciones de la autopista.

Y del carro.

Era muy rápido, no cabía duda. No era una experta en motores, pero su hermano tenía cierta afición por los deportivos, y sus conocimientos indicaban que a lo menos que podía aspirar ese auto eran los 220 km/hr.

Pero la velocidad no era problema. El conductor sí.

Miró al hombre abrir la puerta del copiloto e indicarle con la palma de la mano que subiera.

Lo hizo, y el mayor se aseguró de cerrar la puerta.

Los asientos eran de cuero marrón, y había una pequeña pantalla táctil en el centro, justo delante de la palanca de velocidades. Se encargó de encender las luces cuando estaban arriba, cerrar las ventanas y poner los seguros.

Cuando Wesker tomó el volante entre sus manos, metió las llaves con el grabado característico de la marca y encendió los motores, volteando a ver a la joven pelirroja ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Destilaba nerviosismo.

La nariz de Claire identificó el olor de la colonia de Wesker, llenando el interior del auto.

– ¿Prefieres que encienda la calefacción? –preguntó él, mirando las mejillas de la joven mujer, ausentes de color.

–Estoy bien, gracias. –Contestó, sintiendo como un mechón de su cabello, se soltaba de su encierro.

Wesker asintió, haciendo los motores rugir bajo el pedal.

Claire sonrió. El rubio podía presumirse de ser un hombre fuera de las tentaciones mortales, libre de los lazos como la familia y el amor. Era frío como un tempano de hielo, y podía incluso no temerle a la muerte.

Pero parecía compartir ese gusto generalizado del género masculino por las máquinas de acero, y la velocidad.

Dio una vuelta para quedar de frente a la entrada, que casi llevó a Claire de espaldas contra el asiento. No lo esperaba.

El rubio volteó a ver las manos de su joven compañera, apretando el asiento como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Por mucho que tratara de aparentar normalidad.

–Cuidado con clavar las uñas en el asiento, Redfield. –Se burló el mayor, mientras miraba el camino por el retrovisor.

La joven mujer se soltó enseguida. No iba a demostrarle temor. No…

Ella era Claire Redfield. Se reía en la cara del peligro.

De acuerdo, quizá no se reía, pero había enfrentado cosas cien veces peores.

Del reproductor se empezó a escuchar una canción familiar para ella.

Le recordaba esos días en el dormitorio universitario, con sus amigas del primer semestre. Ellas fumando y Claire tratando de espantar el olor, mientras colocaba unas macetas en las ventanas.

"Where streets have no name" de U2. No sabía que Wesker escuchara esa clase de rock.

De hecho dudaba su gusto por la música. Pero tenía sentido. Los noventas habían sido considerados una época creativa del grupo, por no aventurarse a decir, su mejor época. Creía haberlo visto alguna vez en su oficina, escuchando un disco de acetato.

Se dispuso a disfrutar de melodía a medida que la carretera se adentraba un poco entre las colinas compuesta de musgo, hojas secas, ramas, y lodo.

Las luces del jaguar iluminaban el asfalto, mientras el bosque se hacía más espeso, disminuía la nieve regada a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Claire adivinaba que era un camino difícil, pues podía estar congelado en muchos de sus segmentos.

Miró a Wesker, concentrado en su tarea. Pasaron sobre un puente, dónde se podía ver el cielo desde un ángulo, que dejó a Claire con la boca entre abierta.

–Te dije que te gustaría…–Dijo Albert, mientras apretaba los guantes de cuero sobre el volante. Tenía una funda de bellos grabados plateados.

No se equivocaba. Era como un mago.

Claire recordó de pronto sus "demostraciones de magia" con las cartas, y no le pareció demasiado ajeno a la realidad.

La noche quizá si lo estaba.

La autopista continuaba varios kilómetros en línea recta, y como era de esperarse, estaba vacía.

Claire observó el lago a la lejanía. A esa altura, parecía ser que si estiraba un poco la mano, podría tocar la luna.

Wesker movió su mano a la palanca, cambiando de velocidad.

¿Así sería en la normalidad?

¿Alguien apasionado, detallista, observador?

¿Podría dejar aún lado sus defectos y ver sólo sus virtudes?

Varios metros más, y el siguiente cambio de velocidad.

Tercera. 130 km/hr. Claire no había pasado de los 100 kilómetros por hora en toda su vida, hasta ese momento.

– ¿No cree que vamos un tanto rápido? No tengo prisa por llegar. –dijo Claire, mientras observaba los brazos del hombre apretarse con un poco de tensión.

– ¿Te preocupa algo, corazón? –preguntó él, desviando la mirada de la carretera, para observar a su copiloto.

–No… no en realidad. Pero si te sales del camino…–

– ¿Piensas que me saldré del camino y volcaré mi propio auto? –otra pregunta más. La música resonó en los oídos de Claire, con esa intensidad que alebresta el corazón.

–Tampoco pienso eso. –inquirió ella, mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

El antiguo capitán se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

Algo tenían los labios de Claire esa noche, que le costaba un poco dejar de mirarlos mientras hablaba.

–Deberían de agarrarte los policías de tránsito por ser un conductor irresponsable. –puntualizó la joven pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

Fue el turno de Wesker de sonreír con sarcasmo.

–Está bien, corazón. Por suerte hay una palanca que puede solucionarnos el problema y evitarnos la multa. –dijo él, poniendo su mano nuevamente sobre las velocidades. Dentro de su ingenua cabecita, Claire pensó que disminuiría su paso alocado.

Cuarta. 160km/hr.

El conductor pisó un poquito más a fondo el acelerador.

– ¡Qué! ¡Dijiste solucionarlo! ¿Sabes que el asfalto está mojado, verdad? –replicó ella, ya no sabía si divertida o enojada.

–Lo siento, dearheart. Mi mano se resbaló. –sonrió el capitán, disfrutando de su pánico.

La joven podía escuchar la forma aerodinámica del automóvil romper el viento. El rugir de los motores, y la música de su juventud sonar desde el estéreo.

No recordaba la última vez que se sintió más viva.

¿Estaría soñando?

Un poco más de velocidad. 170km/hr.

–Mira… El velocímetro… estás corriendo. –dijo la menor de los Redfield, con sus ojos azules, llenos de reproche, sobre el desatrampado conductor.

–De nuevo, corazón, gracias por puntualizar lo obvio. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mi pie está resbalando, no puedo evitarlo. –mencionó el rubio, dramatizando.

La piel de Claire era un reflejo de su interior. Pasaba del saludable rosa, a confundirse entre sus ropas.

Se escuchó un ruido al final del auto.

Con toda esa adrenalina, recordó el día en que había estado con León dentro de su patrulla. Un camión se impactó contra ellos, casi matándolos, llenando todo de fuego, y colocándolos en caminos separados, dentro de una ciudad infestada de muertos y perros devora hombres.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó al escuchar ese estruendo tan extraño.

–Perdimos una llanta, algo perforó la lámina de nuestro costado. –mencionó él tan tranquilo como si hablara de un partido de futbol del sábado por la mañana.

– ¡Qué cosa! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Qué pudo ser! –preguntó ella. Razonando minutos después que la sola pregunta era absurda.

Si un neumático hubiera explotado o algo por el estilo, habría perdido el control del vehículo al instante.

–Así es, Redfield, estamos en problemas. Fue un placer haberla conocido. –

Fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta.

Wesker jamás diría una cosa así.

Podía tratar todo lo quisiera de esconder su actitud crédula, bajo una máscara de fortaleza, pero seguía cayendo en los mismos juegos, con la misma facilidad.

Sólo se estaba riendo de ella.

El mayor miró por la ventanilla, y esta se bajó lentamente, dejando de entrar el aire frío de la noche. Volteó para disimular la sonrisa pero fue inútil.

¡Cielos, porqué!

–Creo que está demasiado nerviosa, debería relajarse. –aconsejó, con la sonrisa burlona, gozando aún de la broma.

Era una sensación que Claire nunca había enfrentado.

¿Por qué estar a solas con Albert Wesker de pronto parecía un problema?

Debía disfrutar de la noche. ¿No es así?

Dejar a un lado las preocupaciones y admirar el paisaje. Además, siempre había querido hacer algo así. Tomar un auto y conducir muy lejos y muy rápido.

Cerró los ojos, adquiririendo valor.

No fue necesario repasar todas sus memorias, para admitir que no tenía por qué temer.

Empezó a sentir como el carro se movía a la derecha, como si fuera capaz de planear, y se tratara de avión.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que Wesker estaba invadiendo el carril contrario.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella, con curiosidad. –Vas en contraflujo…–

–No sé, creo que me gusta más el lado derecho…–admitió el rubio, con calma.

De pronto molar a Claire volvía a ser tan divertido como antes.

Pero no, ella no iba a caer en el juego ahora. O no de la manera esperada.

– ¡Te van a pillar! –inquirió la joven Redfield, sonriendo. De pronto volvía a ser el capitán de los S.T.A.S con todo su humor extraño y su capacidad de cabrearla y hacerle reír al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Quién me va a pillar? ¿Los ciervos? Y aunque lo hicieran… No podrían alcanzarme. – agregó él con arrogancia, regresando a su carril. –Al parecer hay otra velocidad. Creo que debería probarla, dearheart. –

Claire lo miró mientras una vocecilla le gritaba que no cayera en la trampa. No de nuevo. Que lo que estaba viendo era una mentira.

Ese no era él.

Te secuestro, es cambiante, bipolar, y un maníaco. –Se repetía una y otra vez. Pero no estaba en la misma sintonía su mente de su corazón.

–No creo que deba. –dijo Claire, tratando de dar paso de nuevo al sentido común.

Confiaba en que el científico era bueno para manejar. Pero claro, con su fuerza sobrehumana, era imposible que perdiera control sobre el volante. Era más sencillo que lo rompiera.

–Vamos tan rápido que ya todo se ve como un montón de manchas. –se limitó a decir Claire, mientras intentaba distinguir las contenciones a las orillas.

–Tienes razón. – Ese olor a durazno llegó hasta su nariz. Provenía de su cabello. No entendía porque ella había optado por recogerlo. Tenía el color más hipnotizante que había visto en toda su vida. – ¿Y tú… sabes manejar? –le preguntó de pronto, mientras mantenía espejeaba.

–Sí, lo básico. Aunque no lo creas… tengo auto. –le comentó, con cierta nostalgia. "Tenía auto" –pensó, un poco después.

–Debes de ser un peligro…–se burló, sintiendo como el aire desviaba el auto de su trayectoria.

–Mira quién lo dice. –respondió tan agresiva como siempre.

Claire vio sus intenciones de hacer el cambio de velocidades. Iban muy rápido, pero no lo suficiente aún para meter la penúltima. Aún no. Era una suerte que ese jaguar no tuviera los cambios en el volante, pues la mayoría tenía una transmisión automática electrónica con un cambio secuencial, para facilitar su conducción.

A Wesker le gustaban las cosas difíciles.

Por inercia, conducida por su necesidad de un poco de calma, colocó su mano sobre la del mayor, tratando de ponerle un alto.

Funcionó, pero por la impresión. Sus dedos finos, de artista, se ajustaron a su puño, con una extraña congruencia. Una comodidad artificial, provocada quizá, por el número de veces que ella se había atrevido a tener contacto de piel a piel.

O él estaba familiarizado a su delicadeza, o ella a su falta de costumbre.

Albert Wesker la miró a los ojos. O al menos eso parecía. Pudo adivinar esa luz roja detrás de las gafas.

¡Qué estás haciendo, Claire, reacciona! –intentó llamarse.

¿Debía temer?

–De acuerdo. Tan sólo admita que no podría conducir de esa manera, y reduciré la velocidad. –mencionó él, ignorando sus escalofríos.

Claire apretó los labios. La mano de Wesker pareció relajarse un poco debajo de la suya.

* * *

><p><strong>It feels good, just holding you.<strong>

* * *

><p>–Tal vez algún día podría hacerlo. –retó, con sus desafiantes ojos azules.<p>

Eso era exactamente lo que a él le gustaba escuchar. La decisión, la fuerza de su voz, su espíritu vibrante.

Era ella, no había duda.

–Veamos… si en realidad sabe conducir, entonces, podrá decirme dónde se encuentra la velocidad anterior. –dijo, a manera de pregunta.

–Sí lo sé. –aseguró con confianza. Aunque del uno al cien, estaba en un cuarenta por ciento.

Aún no se habían soltado. Albert seguía sosteniendo la palanca y con la otra mano mantenía el carro dentro de la autopista.

–Adelante. Muévela. Si es… entonces empezaré a bajar el ritmo. Si no, me veré obligado a pisar a fondo. –

Claire agarró a un más fuerte su puño, dispuesta a moverlo de su pedestal pretencioso.

Aunque, sin que ella lo notara, el rubio ya había empezado a desacelerar, hasta que ya no se sentía ese golpe certero del carro contra el viento.

Trató de moverla abajo y a la derecha, pero no era lo suficientemente rápida, por lo que dejó la palanca en medio y luego trató de colocarla en el lugar correcto demasiado presurosa, por lo que el carro quedó sentado unos segundos y su motor comenzó a protestar.

Wesker rió internamente. Casi podía sentir los latidos de ella, perforando sus agudos oídos.

Y a pesar de toda su fortaleza, su valor para confrontarlo como pocas personas a lo largo de sus días, lo suficientemente tozuda como aferrarse a la vida cuando los demás entonaban himnos de muerte, seguía conservando una pureza y valentía ciega, que en momentos disfrutaba y en otros repudiaba.

Ahora mismo, que no había nadie para juzgar su comportamiento, podía hacer lo que viniera en gana.

Sus secretos morirían con ella.

Con una niña a la que nunca le dejaron ser en realidad.

Compuso la velocidad, moviendo bruscamente su mano al centro, permitiendo que el vehículo dejara de rugir como un felino herido. Claire dejó su mano libre, como si una corriente eléctrica surgiera de su contacto.

–Creo que no resultó demasiado bien, Redfield. –

El jaguar aún iba rápido. Pero mucho más prudente. Adecuado, ya que una curva se veía de frente.

Claire alcanzó a ver, desde el espejo lateral, las montañas siendo devoradas por la luna.

* * *

><p><strong>And as the moon makes it through the madness...<strong>

* * *

><p>–Vives demasiado lejos de la ciudad. Parece que has conducido por demasiado tiempo. –comentó ella, mirando de nuevo de frente.<p>

–Ni siquiera sabes en qué país estamos, dearheart. –puntualizó él, recargando su cabeza contra el asiento.

–Curiosa observación. Lo sabría si me dijeras, dónde está la mansión y a dónde vamos. –

Wesker movió la canción del reproductor con un chasquido de dedos.

Odiaba su facilidad para obtener las cosas.

–No deberías presionar tanto, Claire. –

Nunca la llamaba de esa forma.

Era algo así como un pacto silencioso.

No llamaba a nadie por su nombre hasta estar seguro del por qué.

Ahora parecía salir de sus labios con naturalidad.

Notando su desliz, prefirió que el silencio reinara entre ambos.

Después de su encuentro en la isla Rockford, las cosas se pusieron un poco oscuras para él.

Quizá la sensación de que estaba luchando una guerra por su cuenta, había alimentado su odio hacia Jill y Chris.

¿Por qué no sentía el mismo repudio por la menor de los hermanos?

No lo entendía.

Pero había llegado a una conclusión y era que, a diferencia de su encuentro en la prisión, Claire no regresaría a su familia esta vez.

Tampoco iba a entregársela a Krauser, y mucho menos al tal Kennedy.

Miró por su ventanilla.

Con el satisfactorio desempeño de su nueva cepa, vendrían muchos cambios.

Pero esa noche… esa noche lo único que quería era disfrutar de una buena copa.

Estaba bien si Claire era la única que lo veía beber por ese triunfo. No era algo que no hubiera hecho con anterioridad.

Después de unos minutos, aparecieron al final del valle, las luces de una pequeña ciudad. Eran cegadoras entre el reinado absoluto de la noche que los apresaba.

Quedó pasmada ante su belleza.

Wesker bajó la velocidad del carro, y una de las ventanas.

El golpe de frío hizo que los ojos de la joven se llenaran de lágrimas involuntarias. Aunque el rubio no pudo sentirlo de la misma forma, aún quedaban estragos de la insensibilidad sobre su rostro.

Colocó el brazo sobre la barandilla.

– ¿Está bien si vamos primero a cenar algo? –preguntó, aunque no tenía demasiados deseos de aparecer en público.

Pero ella estaba vestida para la ocasión, y él por primera vez en semanas tenía hambre.

No sabía porque pero esa versión amable de Wesker era casi antinatural.

Le gustaba que fuera de esa forma, por lo menos cada cierto tiempo.

¿Qué acabas de pensar? –Se preguntó con horror Claire, cubriéndose la boca, como si en realidad lo hubiera dicho.

Asintió quedamente. De cualquier forma, ya estaba allí y quien conducía era él.

Tiempo después, llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad. El flujo automovilístico no era excesivo. Las casas eran grandes, y los jardines aún más. Su aspecto era impecable.

Era curiosa la clase de sembradíos que rodeaban la urbanización.

Algunas familias contaban con una forma de sustento, como el ganado, conformado por animales de tupido pelaje.

Al inicio, no había gente caminando en las calles, pero a medida que se adentraron a la ciudad, personas iban y venían. La iluminación de las avenidas principales era sofisticada y las luces de los establecimientos, dibujaban la sombra de sus productos sobre la acera.

Todo tenía a Claire abstraída.

Algunas personas giraban a mirar el auto lujoso, pero había otros pasando a sus costados, que bien podrían haberlos retado a una carrera.

En las vitrinas joyas caras y relojes. Ropa elegante, vestidos de coctel. Café y restaurantes.

Wesker movió su cuello de un lado a otro, haciendo que tronara. Había algo en su expresión que lo estremecía.

Había un lugar que gustaba visitar periódicamente. Era bastante costoso, pero ese no era problema.

Después quería que la muchacha visitara la plaza del sitio. No era como las acostumbradas. Y seguramente ese día todas las cafeterías estarían abiertas. Tendrían pirotecnia por el inicio del otoño, y podría degustar algunos postres.

No podía creer que estuviera pensando en su entretenimiento. Condujo por otros diez minutos, el restaurante estaba situado cerca del centro de la ciudad. Claire pudo adivinar, que aunque ésta no era demasiado grande, su población parecía bastante elitista.

–Hemos llegado, dearheart. Espero un comportamiento prudente de tu parte. – No quería que se apartara de él y empezara a actuar como toda una Redfield. Dejando a un lado que él era exageradamente posesivo, hasta con las cosas que no tenía porque poseer. De alguna manera estaba esperando que ella se pusiera a pedir auxilio como poseída, y que la encerraran en el psiquiátrico.

Quizá corría demasiados riesgos al traerla a un lugar así.

Pero esa no era la verdadera razón de su desconfianza ante esa salida. Y muy en su interior lo sabía.

Claire odiaba sus advertencias.

Había estado hundida en esa parafernalia. Había tenido pretendientes con dinero. Y muchos habían intentado mostrarle el lujo de vivir así, para alejarla de su lucha altruista.

En el estacionamiento, les recibieron un par de hombres trajeados. Claire pudo ver un salón enorme, y desde las vitrinas, comidas y bebidas al por mayor. Abrieron la puerta del imponente jaguar, ayudándole a bajar. Había unos pequeños charcos de agua, como si toda la tarde hubiera estado lloviendo.

La joven tomó su bolsa. Era pequeña y de mano. Llevaba su maquillaje, el brillo para labios, y el delineador.

El hombre, por puro protocolo, le ofreció caminar de su antebrazo.

La menor examinó el gesto, luego a él.

Y así estuvo durante unos segundos.

Suspirando y preguntándose cómo había llegado a meterse en ese embrollo, otra vez.

Aceptó sostenerse de él, notando la elegancia con la que caminaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I trust who you say that you are?<strong>

* * *

><p>De pronto esos ocho años desde el incidente de Raccoon City, que estremeció al mundo, como un temblor, perturbando las almas de cientos de opositores, habían dado marcha atrás, y parecía estar caminando con el mismo capitán admirable, el fundador de los S.T.A.R.S.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And who I am now... And who am I now...?<strong>

**Too late for me...**

**...or just in time.**

* * *

><p>Podía confiar, que aunque se equivocara con él, Claire seguía siendo la misma persona que anteponía el bienestar general al propio.<p>

Al llegar a la entrada, Wesker le ayudó a retirarse el abrigo y le ofreció una copa de vino, mientras esperaban una mesa.

No terminaba de entender cuál era su papel en todo eso.

Sólo quedaba esperar lo que trajera la luna consigo.

Pero eso no aseguraba que pudiera poner los pies en la tierra a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Amigos, se sorprenderán, estoy segura.<p>

Pero lo prometido es deuda.

Sin embargo, aún falta mucho para que concluya la aventura. Sobre todo, la cena, el paseo por la plaza, y el mirador improvisado.

Si creen que delirio, lo verán en la próxima actualización.

No tuve tiempo de terminar la acción que tenía planeada, por un profesor de física que me subió 200 preguntas de guía para los finales.

¿Qué le ocurre? Ni yo puedo responderles.

Lamento que actualizara tan noche, pero no creo que me vean por aquí en unas dos semanas. Quería dejarles un pequeño obsequio.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus mensajes y a los que han leído la historia. No sean tímidos, todas las opiniones son bien recibidas.

**V. Nicole Wesker:** Muchas gracias por la recomendación musical. Quedó más que a la perfección en varios fragmentos. Y mantengo mi promesa del acercamiento físico. Si no tuviera la guía, lo escribiría ahora mismo. Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Y claro, yo también tengo mi mente pervertida que me aconseja haga ciertas cosas… Por eso escribiré una escena muy descriptiva al respecto, no te preocupes. Sale, de antemano gracias por el apoyo. Y espero tu opinión. Tienes tu mención especial, y este capítulo tiene esa forma gracias a tu música.

**fatty rosa malfoy:** ¿Todos de un golpe? Madre mía, espero haberte dejado con deseos de más. El romance… es complicado, pero perfectamente posible. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo.

Se supone que Ada salvó a Krauser, después de que León lo dejara moribundo. En el caso de la saga original, Ada se encargó de matarlo, no recuerdo si en Asignamiento Ada, o en Camino Separados, que son capítulos del RE4. Así que… pues digamos que pudieron restaurarlo a su apariencia original, en mi historia. Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Aún no estoy segura con quien emparejaré a Ada, pero muchísimas gracias por el consejo, seguro que León es un hombre ejemplar para ella. No me cabe duda. Espero ansiosa un nuevo mensaje.

**Nathy17:** *Lee el término escritora y le da un paro cardiaco. Muchas gracias, me halagas enormemente. Otro voto para el León/Ada.

**Roxanna Wesker:** Ada/Krauser. No miento, me llama mucho la atención, pero es otra pareja de opuestos, como Claire/Wesker. Me encanta. A Wesker le cuesta ser amable, pero por Claire se comporta muy raro, lo que es normal, aunque él no lo considere. Piensa que está perdiendo la cabeza. Hombres. Bromeo.

¿Cuántos pares?

– ¿Señorita Redfield? ¿Puedo saber qué hace con mis gafas de sol? –

–Nada–

La joven pelirroja echó la caja con 30 pares de lentes negros, similares por debajo de la cama de Wesker, sin preocuparse por devolver los que tenía en la cara. Unos más estilizados que otros, pero siempre conservando la elegancia.

– ¿Cómo que nada? –Le reprochó el rubio con mal gesto.

– ¿En serio? ¿Necesitas tantos? –preguntó ella, sonriendo.

–Son… provisiónales.

Me mal viajo, disculpa. Prometo hacer lo posible porque el romance sea fuerte, y sobre todo, creíble. Muchas gracias, espero comentes la siguiente entrega.

**diana andrea:** Debo admitir que la comedia no se me da muy bien. O al menos eso siento yo. Pero me gusta hacerlos reír también y no sólo sufrir.

**Darknecrox:** No fue larga la espera ésta vez. *Ríe maliciosamente. Espero recibir tus comentarios. Gracias por seguir mi historia, significa mucho para mí.

¡Hasta pronto queridos lectores, se les aprecia! La historia es para ustedes.


	12. Insensibilidad

**Cuerpo Cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: "Insensible".<strong>

Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<p>

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<p>

We found love in a hopeless place…

We found love – covered by Lindsey Stirling

* * *

><p>El paisaje eran los vistosos candelabros, velas y pisos encerados.<p>

Claire estaba observando el salón, con gran detenimiento, descansando el cuerpo tenso del ajetreado viaje. Las mesas estaban distantes, y ellos eran los más próximos a la ventana, por lo que era capaz de contemplar las luces de esa ciudad nostálgica, y la tímida nieve, que no se decidía a cambiar de forma y transformase en agua helada, para descender por los techos de teja y los canales de la azotea.

— ¿Y bien, que pedirá para tomar? —preguntó Wesker, con calma. Levantando la mano para requerir un mesero, quien apareció enseguida, acostumbrado a los hombres de mucho dinero y poca paciencia.

El joven trajeado se acercó con el aliento entre los dientes, por alguna razón, parecía apenado. Habló en un idioma que Claire no pudo reconocer al inicio de la frase, pues su agitación la distorsionaba. Se veía muy nervioso, como si conociera el temperamento de Wesker.

¿En qué país tan recóndito estaría presa?

¿En uno dónde el único ser humano con el que podía entablar conversación era ese rubio pretencioso?

—Sólo agua para mí. —contestó, mirando como el joven mesero recuperaba el gesto serio, tan pasivo, que daba la impresión de ser un autómata.

Wesker pareció hacer una pregunta en el desconocido idioma. Dejó las pausas suficientes entre palabra y palabra, para que Claire lo identificara. Era alemán.

Debía admitir que el mayor lo hablaba con tal soltura, que parecía ser su lengua madre. Y, por la rudeza del acento, le sentaba mucho mejor que el inglés. Sus facciones eran fuertes, y la manera en que su voz se deslizaba sobre la música clásica que sonaba al fondo del salón, hacía a Claire estremecer.

El encargado de sus atenciones volvió a responder, sin embargo, no se movió de su sitio, citando la lista de platillos y especialidades de la casa, y más tarde, esperando a que hicieran su elección.

Claire no sabía hablar alemán. Había tomado cursos de francés en el instituto, y le había sido muy útil dominar otro idioma mientras trabajaba para Terrasave, pero fuera de eso, las lenguas nunca habían formado parte de sus intereses.

Wesker escuchaba detenidamente el menú de finos y costosos alimentos, mientras se retiraba los elegantes guantes de cuero negro.

Miró su reloj. Sus ojos brillaron detrás de los lentes, cuando dirigió su mirada a Claire, pero el mesero no pareció notar el brillo carmín existente, debajo de las gafas negras. Lo que era una suerte, pues estaba segura que para cualquier mortal sería impactante conocer a un hombre con ojos rojos.

Y ahora que reflexionaba, casi había olvidado su color original. Un azul electrizante. Vivo. Astuto. Podía perder y encontrar su cordura, su saciedad, en ese océano profundo, morir en sus abismos, naufragar.

Sin tener que admitirlo en voz alta, los echaba de menos.

Tantas cosas que había aprendido a dejar de anhelar, pero otras se resistían a deslizarse con la marea de su razón. Las llevaba grabadas a la piel, en la turbidez de su conciencia. Se habían construido tablón por tablón, por encima de su personalidad dulce y amable, a través de la ensoñación y el añoro.

Una de esas cosas, eran esos ojos azules que, si bien es cierto la mayor parte del tiempo habían permanecido prisioneros de sus eternos lentes oscuros, las pocas veces que le ahogaron en su intensidad de río caudaloso, a lo largo de los años de conflicto, le habían ayudado a cruzar a salvo, a través de la historia de un hombre enfermo de poder.

—Esa cualidad suya de soñar despierta parece ser algo fascinante, no obstante, acabo de hacerle una pregunta y usted no luce con intenciones de regresar de su planeta para responder. —dijo Wesker, con ese humor desagradable.

Con ese poco tacto, y ese vozarrón de huracán, Albert Wesker era capaz de regresarle de su país furtivo, del lugar de los recuerdos, a la cruda realidad, una llena de lujos y joyas.

Como si se tratara de un canario en jaula de oro.

— ¿Preferirías ternera o conejo para la cena, corazón? —repitió él, con un tono de advertencia. Saber lo bien que caminaban sus planes eran suficiente motivación para relajarse y disfrutar de una noche, de un paseo en auto y hasta de una cena.

A pesar de los modales ejemplares de un hombre de negocios y de buena clase social, seguía siendo poco paciente y arrogante, por lo que, ante la ausencia de respuesta de Claire, frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

Claire salió de sus ensoñaciones y centró su mirada en el vaso de agua que tenía delante.

Ninguna de las cosas sonaba bien para ella. Había estado a punto de convertirse en vegetariana, y volvería a intentarlo, si las condiciones le permitieran preocuparse un poco más por su alimentación y estado de salud. La idea de comer una vaquita bebé, o un pequeño e inofensivo conejo, eran muy poco atractivos. Pero alguien tendría que decidir…

—Ternera, por favor. —pidió ella, a secas.

—Preferimos la ternera. Sin demasiadas especias y a punto medio…— Contestó el hombre rubio en alemán. —Y asegúrese de traer un whiskey en las rocas, y una copa de vodka.

Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, parecía inapropiado iniciar cualquier clase de conversación.

Wesker miró a su acompañante, como se mira a un intruso, como dos personas que llevan años de trato, y aún así, son incapaces de reconocerse cuando caminan por la calle.

Claire sintió como una hebra de su cabello arrebolado, se liberaba de la pinza de plata, y amenazaba con cubrirle el rostro.

Ante esto, el mayor no pudo evitar agregar un comentario:

—Debería soltarlo. Se ve mejor así…— De nuevo, un escalofrío escaló por la espalda de Claire. Un hielo helado parecía recorrerle las entrañas, al saber que incluso los halagos, sonaban agresivos en su voz prepotente.

Le había parecido adecuado recoger su melena lacia, en un estilo mucho más conservador para la ocasión, aunque el cabello completamente recogido no iba con ella.

Trataba de sobrevivir a un inferno que la vestía de oro y plata.

¿A quién trataba de impresionar después de todo? Podía argumentar que había elegido su peinado por comodidad. Se levantó del asiento, y Wesker hizo lo mismo, como se acostumbra cuando una señorita abandona la mesa, o se presenta.

—Quiero ir al tocador. —Fue todo lo que comentó, siendo oprimida por su propia incomodidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se sentía como una extraña. Sin pertenencia. Sin lugar dentro de esa escena.

—Suba las escaleras, tres pasillos, y gire a la derecha. —indicó él, mientras por un momento cruzó por su mente, lo brillante que se veía la piel color durazno de la joven, bajo la candela.

Se llevó la mano derecha al cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás, aunque estaba perfectamente acomodado.

—Gracias. Vuelvo enseguida. —

¿Debería de dejarla ir sola?

No tenía opción si quería evitar una escena.

Pero Albert Wesker no era conocido por mantener un perfil bajo.

Sin embargo, había encontrado la primera falla en su filosofía de no confiar en nadie, mucho menos en alguien de características tan humanas, pues estaba, inconscientemente, bajando la guardia.

La parte más analítica de él sabía que la antigua Claire habría buscado cualquier forma de escapar, la que fuera, aún si tenía que meterse por la alcantarilla o saltar por la ventana, varios pisos de distancia hasta el suelo, o escalar para irse brincando por los techos.

Y el viejo Wesker habría estado esperando afuera con anticipación, escopeta en mano y acompañado de su pose de autosuficiencia, cazándola entre las sombras, como se caza a un siervo alborotado.

Pero las circunstancias habían transformado ese ambiente hostil en algo mucho más llevadero. Y si Claire no había echado a correr a través de la nieve, o había pedido auxilio a cualquier uniformado, era porque conocía lo vacío de los fundamentos para inculparlo, y que, de darse la oportunidad de aventurarse entre el bosque y la neblina, para dar con alguien que se atreviera a levantarle en la carretera, que era prácticamente imposible, no haría ninguna diferencia. No llegaría muy lejos si Wesker mandaba a sus soldados con la orden de recapturar de ser posible, o eliminar de ser necesario.

En la espesura de la tundra, moriría de frío por la violencia del clima…

Pero había algo más… algo que no dejaba que se apartara de él. Y no lo admitía.

Wesker vio a la joven retirarse con prisa, llevando el bolso recargado contra el costado.

Los tacones no hacían ruido en la alfombra, aunque subió a una gran velocidad. Abrió la puerta del baño haciendo un escándalo inesperado. Las mujeres dentro le miraron de mal modo, pero no le importó.

Se miró frente al espejo. ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus latidos? Aunque se tratara de un movimiento involuntario, parecía que su corazón trataba de saludar a sus pulmones, oprimiendo su pecho, arrebatándole la respiración.

Colocó las manos enfrente de las llaves, que dejaron correr el agua apenas detectaron su calor. Las otras damas estaban observándola de reojo, con un desdén que solamente demostraba la más profunda envidia y vacío existencial.

De nuevo, Claire las ignoró olímpicamente.

¿Cómo debería sentirse?

¿Cómo llegó hasta ese punto?

Aún podía escuchar a León gritando su nombre, la humedad de sus ropas, caminando en medio del bosque acompañada del tirano, sus golpes, dañando su piel y su alma, que tanto sufrimiento habían aprendido a soportar, sus muñecas heridas y magulladas por los apretujones del capitán, quien era incapaz de sentir el dolor ajeno. Y el propio.

Todo eso revoloteando dentro de su cabeza.

Se miró nuevamente, apoyándose en el mármol del lavamanos. Los labios pintados de rojo, encorvados a los lados, como quien ha fingido por mucho tiempo la sonrisa.

Las chicas que estaban dentro, con sus vestidos brillantes de chaquira e hilos caros, tela de seda, adornados de cristal y joyas de mar, fueron saliendo poco a poco, quedando prácticamente en soledad. Una que otra mujer intentó dedicarle una ligera sonrisa utilizando el reflejo, como si conocieran la tristeza de estar atrapada, y algunas más, que pasaban de largo, sin sentir que otra persona pudiera valer algo en ese mundo, excepto sus rostros maquillados y sus cuerpos forzados a conservar la postura perfecta, con ayuda de los tacones altos.

Tomó la peineta que le sostenía el cabello, y la retiró con un gesto violento. Las hebras de cabello se deslizaron como una ligera sábana roja, que le cubrió los hombros desnudos, flotando a su alrededor, con sutil gracia. Trató de acomodar con las manos las ondas, que lucían como flamas en contraste con su piel clara. La melena ondulada pasaba por pocos centímetros de su cintura.

Wesker.

No abandonaba sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué no podía tan sólo dejarlo a un lado? ¿Por qué seguir aferrándose a las memorias agradables?

¿Por qué las intenciones del rubio parecían cambiar cada mañana?

Tantas preguntas que había abandonado al aire, por el simple placer de percatarse de que no era una ilusión creer que, detrás de la locura, había un hombre perfectamente capaz de entablar una conversación humana y de comportarse, sino como alguien dulce o expresivo, como alguien cortés y porque no admitirlo, interesante.

Alguien con quien le gustaría compartir una tarde.

Por ahora, debía tranquilizarse. Si volvía tan alterada, Wesker no podría contener su naturaleza científica, para investigar, a través de sanas suposiciones o de preguntas menos sutiles, en qué estaba pensando.

Y no podría contener sus temores.

Respiró un par de veces, antes de darse valor para volver.

¿Qué perdía disfrutando la noche? El antiguo capitán estaba portándose inesperadamente caballeroso. Era la primera vez que cenaba fuera de la mansión, y por si fuera poco, eso abría la puerta a una conversación reveladora sobre sus planes de científico loco, pues aprovechaba cada oportunidad para destacar sus logros en el ámbito bioquímico.

Aunque no estaba muy segura si quería ser la primera en obtener los detalles del siguiente Apocalipsis.

Terminaría más confundida de lo que había llegado.

No había nadie a quien recurrir.

Ningún ser en ese salón era capaz de salvarla de sí misma o de siquiera entender su amargura.

Tenía que enfrentar todos esos sentimientos hacía el capitán, cara a cara.

Porque ahora no tenía duda alguna de que existieran. Desde el primer momento en que le había cedido el abrigo y aún más palpables cuando, a regañadientes, logró salvarla de Krauser. Claire no era tonta.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Wesker olvidara algo de suma importancia, sabiendo que viajaría en avión durante varias horas? No. El rubio había vuelto a la mansión porque sus instintos y deducciones, eran mucho más fuertes e intensas que las de cualquier otra persona. Y aún sabiendo que la muerte de Claire hacía las cosas mucho más sencillas y no tenía consecuencias en ningún otro aspecto de su vida, sin contar el dolor que podía causarle a Chris con la noticia de su fallecimiento, había regresado a protegerla de un militar maniaco, de sus urgencias y planes enfermizos.

Había dejado renacer en ella, una debilidad más para la lista; esa ansiedad, ese deseo inconsciente de sentir sus brazos protectores, sin ninguna habilidad especial para abrazar, pero que demostraron ser igual de cálidos que los de cualquiera, cuando habían enfrentado a ese fenómeno de incomparables medidas.

Que Dios se apiadara de ella por tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre un genocida. Que el mundo no la juzgara después, por un crimen que nadie elige cometer.

Quisiera o no, en algún momento tendría que salir a encontrarse con Wesker, y debía ser capaz de actuar como si nada ocurriera.

Afrontando el hecho de que esos sentimientos tenían el más desagradable sabor a traición, contra las únicas personas por quienes daría la vida.

Era una mujer valiente. Y nunca se escondía, ni en las situaciones más adversas. Si tenía que recordarlo, si tenía que elegir entre su versión o la personalidad cruel y fría que ayudaba alimentar el miedo de los demás hacía su mítica persona, elegía su versión.

Después de todo, durante esas dos semanas, habían ocurrido eventos que fortalecían sus creencias: a pesar de estar infectado por la ambición, Wesker seguía un código moral muy particular, y su humanidad, era lo suficientemente fuerte aún, para gritarle, que no sólo necesitaba poder para mantenerse con vida.

Guardando su sentimentalismo para otro momento donde pudiera pensar con privacidad, tomó su bolso, y salió del tocador demostrando seguridad.

Wesker ya había empezado a suponer el inminente intento de escape cuando la vio aparecer, descendiendo por las escaleras, moviendo los brazos con su andar.

La menor Redfield había tenido tantas oportunidades de salir de allí, que ya parecía más sospechoso estar esperando constantemente que cometiera algún acto imprudente, que el hecho de que no intentara librarse de sus garras.

Se acercó de nuevo a la mesa, contoneando sus caderas, al ritmo que marcaban sus piernas tensas, y en tal armonía, que varios hombres no pudieron evitar estar sorprendidos, con tan furtiva belleza. Aunque claro, en un sitio de tanta etiqueta, esas conductas no debían dejarse relucir. El rubio vio su cabello vagar libre, enmarcando su rostro, como una poesía completa.

Bajo el mismo gesto pasivo, fingió no mirarla, lo que era sencillo, pues sus gafas ocultaban la dirección de sus ojos, mientras estos no brillaran como madera al fuego vivo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se levantó a recibirla, mientras otro mesero se puso a su disposición, ayudándole a colocar la silla para que se sentara. Era increíble como aún con los tacones, Wesker le llevaba una altura considerable.

—Estaba empezando a reunir a un equipo de rescate para ir en su auxilio. —mencionó Wesker, con burla, ante la gran cantidad de tiempo que se había tomado.

— ¿Preocupado por mi seguridad? —

Claire también sabía jugar el juego del sarcasmo, después de varios años de agotador entrenamiento.

—No más de lo que estoy de que escape por la ventana. —contestó él, mientras retiraba la copa vacía de sus labios. Se acercaron a servirle un poco más de whiskey.

Claire dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua, notando que tenía un olor y sabor… lo que no era una buena señal si se trataba de agua simple.

— ¿Quieres envenenarme de nuevo? Al menos ponle jugo de mango, así no tendré que morir probando algo con tan extraño sabor…—

—Es vodka, Redfield. No recuerdo que fueras tan quejumbrosa. Creí que sería mejor para bajar la histeria que experimentaste durante el corto viaje que hicimos hasta aquí. —

—No era histeria… es… otra cosa. —titubeó. Al parecer ese fue su error.

— ¿De qué se trata, entonces? Pensé que sería capaz de lanzarse por la ventanilla del auto… —admitió Wesker. Su miedo había sido bastante inesperado, comparando otras muchas situaciones en las que cualquiera estaría paralizado por el terror y ella había enfrentado en la adolescencia.

—No se trata de nada importante. —respondió de manera cortante. A leguas podía notarse de que no gustaba hablar del tema.

Albert ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto, pues su hermano mayor había comentado, entre los motivos por los cuales deseaba unirse a los S.T.A.R.S, la muerte de sus parientes en un accidente de auto, lo que habría podido traer como consecuencia el trauma de Claire a los carros conducidos a altas velocidades.

Por alguna razón, no quiso presionar. Revivir momentos dolorosos, opacaba toda la frescura y vitalidad de Claire, como alguien que se desangra lentamente, y no quería tener que soportar su cara larga toda la noche.

Se acercaron a servirle un poco más de alcohol. Transcurridos unos segundos, Wesker trató de tomar un trago, con el desagradable conocimiento de que los efectos del suero estaban opacándose demasiado rápido, pues tuvo que guiarse de la vista más que del tacto. Como cualquier droga, entre más frecuente es su consumo, menos duraderos son sus efectos.

Su fuerza era desmedida, no tenía precedente alguno, y la copa se fragmentó al instante, derramando en el suelo, todo su contenido.

Los pedazos de vidrio, tirados sobre el mármol color porcelana, fueron los últimos vestigios de la existencia del costoso vaso.

Algunas personas miraron discretamente, atraídos por el ligero alboroto.

Pero ver a un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, doblar una copa de cristal, como si se tratara de una hoja de papel, era lo suficientemente intimidante, para que todos fingieran demencia.

El mesero pidió una disculpa, creyendo que había traído un contenedor en malas condiciones o cuarteado.

El rostro de Wesker resultaba desconocido, pues por unos instantes demostró emoción. La molestia, la frustración, pero nada de la acostumbrada indiferencia. Quizá una resignación dolorosa, escondida en su perfil altanero. Claire escondió la mirada, apenada, mientras él se limpiaba la mano con un pañuelo, y el capitán de meseros, daba la señal al equipo de limpieza, para dejar reluciente el piso, ahora bañado en alcohol.

No era lástima lo que inundaba los ojos verde azules de Claire.

— Está empeorando, ¿No es así? —preguntó. Y de nuevo esa abrazadora preocupación, esa plegaria escondida en sus orbes aguamarina, como dos luceros, que van cayendo, desde un marco de cielo.

Le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, mientras continuaba secando sus palmas.

Que inoportuno momento. Justo cuando celebraba, volvían aparecer esas molestias, como moscas rondando a su alrededor.

— No se trata de nada importante. —mintió. Y por un momento la chica eligió creer en sus palabras, como mala costumbre, por la confianza con la que argumentaba.

Eso, y que el conocimiento de que Wesker se estuviera debilitando, era perturbador, pues lo que podría parecer una ventaja, para ella, su hermano, León y Jill, no se sentía como una.

La música cambió de ritmo, y entre los instrumentos, aparecieron un violín y un chelo. Algo mucho más calmado… pero que tocó la fibra más sensible del alma de Claire. Sus ojos vagaron al otro lado de la mesa, tratando de evitar al culpable de sus pensamientos y decepciones.

¿Qué habría pasado si Wesker jamás hubiera traicionado a su equipo de trabajo y ella hubiera regresado a la ciudad las vacaciones siguientes?

Si ella hubiera violado todo código ético y hubiera elegido seguir ese sentimiento que parecía infantil y poco productivo, como un capricho de niña, pero que renacía con más fuerza, pues había tenido tiempo de crecer y alimentarse de suposiciones.

Aún si toda la locura de Umbrella, no necesitara de Albert Wesker como protagonista para desatarse…

Toda esa desesperación, desamparo, los días oscuros, habrían sido un poco más llevaderos, sabiendo que en esa lucha, los S.T.A.R.S sostendrían Raccoon City a cualquier precio.

Claire le habría confiado su vida, combatiendo hombro a hombro, ignorando lo huraño de su personalidad, que prefería trabajar en solitario.

Una mano más que podría haber ayudado a derrumbar los cimientos de Umbrella… Y no cualquier mano, sino la de un tirador experto, capitán de alto rango, con más valor que carisma, y claro, de conocimientos extremadamente amplios en la ciencia y la guerra.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Nunca lo son.

Y así como aparecen las fantasías, de la misma forma, se esfuman.

Ser feliz, lo único en la vida que vale la pena, eso que perseguimos tan incansablemente a lo largo de los años, resulta sencillo, cuando aprendemos a valorar los instantes.

Y en ese instante ansiaba sentirse feliz. Esa noche ser víctima del olvido más sano.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no salía, sin mirar por las calles, temiendo que estuvieran siguiéndola. A los 19 años había dejado las fiestas, dejó de cenar en los restaurantes, los bailes del jueves por la noche. Abandonó las clases de pintura, sin quejarse, pues su deseo de ayudar a los demás, era muy superior al de tratar de llevar una vida normal, alejada de esas pesadillas.

Sentía merecer ese espacio, ese rincón para disfrutar, aunque durara sólo unas horas, un… "¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas fueran un poco distintas?", jamás confesado, ni al más fiel de los hermanos.

Podía recuperar parte de esos anhelos ahora mismo. Sólo tenía que atreverse. Cruzar esa delgada línea, dar un salto de fé.

Sintió una mano caer pesadamente sobre su hombro, como si fuera capaz de notar su desconcierto.

— Debería levantarse. Parece que empieza a dormitar… — Esa voz acentuada, firme como el ébano. Sin que ella se percatara, ahora estaba erguido a su lado, como un caballero oscuro.

Su mano, extendida, invitándole a bailar esa noche, y olvidar los juicios. Mostraban marcas de vida, y claro, dejaban entrever lo distinguido de su naturaleza. Miró la palma del rubio, y luego su rostro, tratando de encontrar alguna trampa.

Pero no halló ninguna.

Al parecer se trataba de una acción guiada por placer.

— Podría disfrutar de la pieza musical, mientras bailamos. —

No había otra forma para que Wesker comunicara tal propuesta. O Claire no podía imaginarla. Cuando se unieron, palma con palma, tuvo que convencerse de que más allá de cruzar la línea del bien y el mal, estaba dándole prioridad a sus deseos, algo que nunca, en 25 años de vida, había hecho. El deseo de estar con el hombre que era capaz de despertar en ella un interés real, un sentimiento que escalaba la ética, y que, además, había tenido como pilares la admiración y el respeto.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile. El ritmo era pausado y sencillo de seguir, pero Claire era un tanto torpe.

Wesker colocó su mano derecha en la cintura de la joven, y con la que tenía libre, guío la palma izquierda de la pelirroja hasta su hombro.

El primer paso de Claire fue errado, y pisó al rubio con la punta de su zapatilla.

Al parecer no iban en la misma sintonía.

Albert hizo una mueca. Hasta lo más banal parecía una tarea titánica…

—Vamos, dearheart. Es sencillo. Sólo permite que te guíe. —indicó Wesker, dando un paso hacia su lado derecho.

Su cercanía era tal que estaban respirando el mismo aire.

Las delicadas manos de Claire, eran tan reales, que parecía mentira que el resto de los objetos apenas pudiera sentirlos.

Su cintura era delgada, casi podía cubrirla con toda la palma.

Pero el vestido, era una historia distinta. Su tacto por las fibras de seda, era nulo.

Estaba tratando de acariciar un espejismo.

¿Y si no estaba midiéndose y la lastimaba?

"¡Qué tonterías!" —pensó, mientras sentía toda la inquietud proyectada en el rostro de Claire, dificultar su respiración.

Empezaron a dar pasos acompasados, y procuró no pensar demasiado, pues creía que si conectaban miradas, él podría leer su mente.

Lo que de antemano, no era nada bueno.

Iban lento, tal y como la música lo exigía.

—No creí que supieras bailar. —comentó Claire con naturalidad. No imaginaba a Wesker en un salón de baile con sus amigas aristócratas, aunque claro, su seriedad y postura no daban la impresión de un bailarín experimentado, sino el de un hombre elegante que asiste a fiestas de ejecutivos por compromiso, y no se puede negar a participar.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. — "Y nunca sabrás". —Se ahorró para sus adentros.

Alguna vez había compartido una pieza con Excella Gionne. Esa mujer arrogante que al final se transformó en un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Su padre había contribuido con una gran suma de dinero al proyecto Uroburos. Pero aún hubiera sido hija del rey universal, Wesker se habría negado, de no ser por su enfermiza y brutal insistencia.

Fueron los tres minutos más eternos de su casi medio siglo de vida. La ejecutiva, usaba una tela ligera y casi transparente a manera de vestido, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, y no paraba de hablar. Wesker respondía tajante, pero ella se las ingeniaba para seguir la conversación, y contonear sus anchas caderas, mientras buscaba acariciar su cuello seductoramente, con la mano que descansaba sobre su hombro.

A diferencia de Excella, Claire era ligera al bailar. Como los pétalos que caen sobre la corriente de agua, y aún pese a las rocas, avanzan.

Sentía que podía levantarla con un solo brazo y era esa fragilidad en su cuerpo, la que más lo tentaba y seducía, pues no era una belleza forzada, ni tenía una personalidad devota.

Era una delicadeza relativa, que podía fascinarlo, y al mismo tiempo, desesperarlo. A pesar de las limitaciones físicas de la joven Redfield, era perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir a las calamidades, por su fortaleza de cuerpo y espíritu.

Un paso mal dado con los tacones.

La joven pelirroja se habría lastimado el talón, de no ser por el brazo firme que le sujetó de la espalda, acercándola contra sí.

Claire pudo escuchar los latidos de Wesker a todo galope.

Tan fuertes, como tambores de guerra.

Sus músculos tensos por la cercanía y la ausencia de contacto humano, del que seguro había carecido durante bastante tiempo.

Podía sentirlo de nuevo. Desde hacía 8 años que no se sentía capaz de tocar su esencia. Ocho largos años, en los que jamás pudo verlo como un hombre, sino como un monstruo. Pero el tiempo, había decidido dar marcha atrás esa noche…

—Debería tener más cuidado…—inquirió Wesker con reproche, mientras le ayudaba a colocarse en una posición firme.

—Lo tendré… Es sólo que el piso parece cubierto de mantequilla. —

_¿Qué haces Claire? No te dejes convencer, santo cielo. No caigas de nuevo._

Jamás se había comportado de esa manera con una mujer.

Mucho menos con la que era hermana de su enemigo.

Y pensar en las muchas veces que sus discusiones habían terminado con golpes y gritos… Viéndolos ahora, tan tranquilos, buscando disfrutar de una velada, contra todos los prejuicios.

Pero no podía dejar de ser quien era. No podía controlar sus impulsos, cuando la joven le gritaba que estaba equivocado y usaba como escudo todas esa ocasiones en las sus amigos había frustrado sus planes, arruinando meses enteros de su esfuerzo.

Wesker odiaba su falta de respeto y poca disciplina. A veces tan sentimental, y con una abismal ausencia de criterio propio.

Cuando la miraba, recordaba eventos fallidos, encuentros desagradables, tal como dentro de la prisión Rockford, donde la secuestró por primera vez. Todo su cuerpo se inundaba de furia y deseaba dispararle, acabar con su vida mortal, convertir su imagen en cenizas.

Pero de pronto, todo ese odio, se detenía. Dejaba de guiarlo cuando era consciente de la ayuda que le había proporcionado ella durante esas dos semanas, como una barrera de protección invisible, que se había formado alrededor de Claire.

La idea de tener a alguien esperándole en casa, se había distorsionado hasta convertirse en una noticia casi agradable, sucediera lo que sucediera afuera, aun cometiendo los crímenes más crudos, en nombre de un bien mayor, ella seguiría allí, apartada de la lucha bioterrorista, y seguiría siendo tan crédula, que no pondría en cuestión, que debajo de esa máscara adornada de falacias, estaba el hombre que ella quería que existiera.

La razón… había optado por ignorarla.

Enfrentarla sólo traería amargura para ella.

Significaría tener que asesinarla con piedad.

Y era esa razón la que despertaba un comportamiento extraño en su persona.

Era posesivo, sí, pero con sus ideales. Jamás se habría involucrado con otra persona de saber que cada nueva experiencia, podía despertar una debilidad desconocida.

Salir al mundo exterior, se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. Y cuando ella se convirtió en una motivación más… fue el primer indicio de que las cosas estaban tornándose graves. Después de terminar cada misión en las que asesinaba soldados por centenas, por querer tratar de acercarse a él de manera de violenta, o para hurtar su trabajo, lo único que deseaba era regresar a su residencia, esa que estuvo desocupada durante largos periodos, cuando aun no albergaba a su huésped cautiva; porque a pesar de que su compañía resultaba problemática, era placentero permitirse bajar el arma, y estar en la sala escuchando los pasos de otra persona en la escalera. O verla sentada, escribiendo.

Su estilo no era descuartizar personas sin sentir culpa. Y Redfield, de alguna forma, era consciente de eso. Por eso aún era capaz de mirarlo al rostro.

Se había prometido, que Claire jamás regresaría con su hermano.

Tampoco llegaría a manos de Krauser, mientras él siguiera con vida.

Si alguien debía decidir sobre su destino final, era él. Nadie más.

Wesker pudo sentir las tímidas manos de la muchacha, apretar su traje.

Por primera vez, la pelirroja estaba dejándose llevar, sin poner resistencia. Y Wesker sentía, no sin cierto oscuro placer, que finalmente había conseguido manipularla.

No de la manera en que lo había hecho con Jill, empleando el control mental, sino porque realmente quería complacerlo.

Siguieron bailando, hasta que el sonido más arrasador, se propagó en el salón, en todas sus dimensiones. El más absoluto silencio y un momento de quietud. Sus pupilas se encontraron, cuando habían dejado de balancearse.

—Tenía razón cuando dije, que se le veía mucho mejor suelto. —mencionó Wesker, pasando su mano por el primer mechón del cabello de Claire, experimentando su textura, acostumbrándose a sentir de nuevo.

Brillaba en un tono rojo tan intenso, que casi creyó encontrar quemaduras en la yema de sus dedos.

Claire tenía los tacones pegados a la pista. Había muchas cosas en su vida, que parecían fuera de sitio.

¿Por qué no se preocupaba entonces?

Sólo pudo sonreír a medias, pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir un halago, y mucho menos del tirano.

Quería salir corriendo.

Wesker deslizó su mano fuera de su cintura, dejando su calor grabado.

El rubio comenzó a andar de vuelta, mientras agitaba su cuello, insospechadamente tenso.

De lo que no se percató fue de sus manos entrelazadas. Cuando ya casi habían abandonado la pista, notó su desliz.

Wesker fue el primero en liberarse del agarre, y abordar la mesa a elegantes zancadas, donde los platillos habían estado esperando envueltos en las charolas de aluminio, desde hacía varios minutos.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio.

Claire comió, a pesar de que tenía un nudo en el estómago, que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio disponible.

Tuvo que admitir, que el sabor de la ternera, era espléndido.

Una combinación de naranja y especias finas, un poco de pimienta; al resto de los condimentos, no pudo darles nombre.

Alzó la mirada, para visualizar la estatua de una mujer alada envuelta en sábanas, un río surgía de sus manos, y en su vientre, un reloj de manecillas.

Marcaba las diez en punto.

* * *

><p><em>Las palabras que se derrumbar.<em>

_Los llantos vacios._

_Sólo quédate allí, y observa cómo me quemo. Eso está bien, porque amo la forma en que mientes._

_Y quizá, yo soy una masoquista._

_He tratado de correr y escapar, pero no quiero dejarte nunca._

_Hasta que las paredes vayan cayéndose, y desaparezcan, nuestras memorias._

* * *

><p>Las avenidas empedradas, y los edificios que parecían ser viejos conventos, alimentaban sus prejuicios acerca de la clásica ciudad de antaño.<p>

No caminaban por la acera, pues la plaza no permitía la entrada a los automóviles, por el valor cultural de sus calles, dejando el camino despejado, para el disfrute de los transeúntes.

Las hojas de maple color vino, se columpiaban desde los árboles, jugueteando entre ellas, como si se persiguieran, abandonando la seguridad de sus copas, para desfallecer en el suelo.

Muchas de ellas, se desmoronaban, emprendiendo un viaje eterno, guiadas por el viento, dejando sólo su esqueleto, como quien se desprende de una cadena.

— ¿Y bien, señorita Redfield? ¿Ha logrado progresar en su cuadro, con tan poco tiempo? No he podido evitar percatarme de que sustrajo los materiales bajo mi resguardo…— cuestionó Wesker, mientras miraba al frente.

Las luces de la ciudad, cambiaban el aspecto de su rostro.

—Sólo he dibujado un bosquejo a lápiz. Pronto tendré tiempo de empezar con la base y elegir los colores. —comentó ella, mientras se apretaba contra el abrigo.

El clima era voluble.

Wesker asintió. —Me alegra escuchar eso. Esperaba que alguna de estas imágenes pudieran ayudar. —

Claire miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba exageradamente ordenado. Las lámparas regadas a lo largo de las aceras, las jardineras con hojas estrella y pinos de baja estatura.

—No había presenciado nada parecido. —admitió la joven pelirroja. Jamás había recorrido alguna ciudad sin conocerla, sólo por diversión…

Albert miró a la chica detenerse en seco.

Él se detuvo unos pasos atrás, y alzó la cabeza al cielo; había luna llena.

¿Quién sería capaz de arrebatar tal inocencia? Había un brillo especial en su mirada verde mar aquella noche.

Ni todas sus experiencias habían convertido a la muchacha en una persona amarga o con resentimientos. Con ganas de seguir luchando, quizá sí.

—Me gustaría que el clima fuera un poco más benevolente. —dijo Claire, tallándose los brazos.

—Todo tiene su precio, dearheart. —agregó él, como filosofía, mirándole por debajo de los lentes.

Caminaron muy despacio, fingiendo que se conducían sin rumbo, hasta llegar a la calle más próxima a la plaza.

Claire iba pensando en la pregunta que Wesker había hecho durante la cena, demostrando sincero interés acerca de su temor por correr en la autopista.

Debajo de las zapatillas, escuchaba crujir las yerbas secas, muertas en el otoño.

Sentía la necesidad de ponerle punto final al tema, no sólo porque Wesker demostró un carácter mucho más comprensivo, sino que de manera utópica, esperaba que él pudiera brindarle una visión distinta de aquella trágica noche.

Wesker no era la clase de persona que se quedaba con alguna duda, y siempre podía intentar rebuscar en su pasado. Algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir… eso sólo reabriría las yagas infectadas de pesadumbre y desdicha, que marcaron su niñez.

—Mis padres. Ellos murieron en un accidente de auto. Un conductor ebrio los golpeó por detrás, y los volcó. —

Wesker, por supuesto, no estaba esperando la confesión, pues había surgido en el más pleno ejercicio de su voluntad.

Al escuchar la voz suave de la jovencita, lo único que pudo hacer fue llenar sus pulmones de aire, mientras metía una de sus manos, a la bolsa del pantalón.

— ¿Qué edad tenías cuando eso sucedió? —preguntó el capitán, resignado. Estaban tocando un tema muy serio… pero no era la primera vez que se hacía presente desde que conocía a ambos jóvenes.

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Qué haces aquí tan noche, Redfield? —<em>

_Recordaba los ojos serios de Chris, con un brillo casi amenazante, golpeando un saco de box, con tanta cólera, que parecía capaz de romper la cadena que lo sostenía._

_Al verlo parado en la entrada del gimnasio, el joven moreno dejó de pegarle al costal. _

— _Sólo intentaba entrenar un poco…— respondió, como si se tratara de un chico que es descubierto tratando de entrar a la sala de profesores._

— _¿A las 2 de la mañana? —_

_Chris se limpió el sudor de su frente, con la parte frontal de la mano vendada._

—_Sólo no quería volver a casa. —_

_Había algo triste en su expresión. Y por mucho que le cabreara ver a uno de sus subordinados violar los horarios de forma tan descarada, no estaba de más un miembro haciendo guardia dentro de la oficina._

—_No olvides llegar mañana en punto a las 7. Deben de hacer el recorrido de la avenida central._

_Por la noche… Bueno, ya tienen mis instrucciones, y no estoy dispuesto a soportar fallas o impuntualidades. —_

—_Sí, capitán. —_

_Con indiferencia asintió. Pero antes de que continuara su camino, observó el entrenamiento madrugador del otro miembro del Alpha Team. Sus puñetazos estaban dirigidos con una certeza asesina. De haber tenido alguien de frente, le habría provocado algún sangrado interno o desgarre, mandándole directo a una cama de hospital._

_Esa ferocidad no era algo normal en su comportamiento._

—_Si se trata de un golpe a los costados, has que entren por abajo. Deja que tu puño escale a lo largo de su anatomía. Lo paralizarás por la ausencia de oxígeno, y si golpeas con la suficiente fuerza, le romperás las costillas. —aconsejó el mayor, observando la técnica que el menor utilizaba, cruzado de brazos. A veces tenía la sensación de que Chris trataba de dar rienda suelta a su rencor, sacudiendo sus puños a un ritmo frenético. _

_Pero tenía mucho que aprender aún._

_Las artes marciales no son todo acerca de la fuerza. Se trata de disciplina, de visualizar el siguiente movimiento mucho antes de que ocurra, de identificar los puntos débiles, y atacarlos._

_Chris lo miró, haciendo un gesto con las manos, agradeciendo el consejo. Al volver con su tarea, intentó clavar un puñetazo, desde el fondo del saco. _

_El equipo estaba tan maltrecho, que terminó por romper algunas de sus costuras._

_Chris Redfield detuvo su batalla, con la espalda encorvada._

_A lo lejos, una ambulancia, iluminó con el color rojo de sus sirenas, las ventanas del centro deportivo. _

_Los hombros de Chris, colgaban como peso muerto a sus lados._

_Era la fotografía viva de la derrota. Sus hombros brincaron una sola vez._

_Wesker no pudo evitar formular la respuesta más lógica a su extraño comportamiento. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas._

_El capitán no entendía la razón, e incluso se sintió fastidiado, pues lidiar con los sentimientos, no era algo que le correspondiera, y lo había evitado siempre como una peste._

_Pero si el moreno estaba tan devastado como parecía estarlo, pondría la vida de muchos de sus compañeros en riesgo. _

_Tenían una operación la noche siguiente. Se trataba de un atraco muy importante._

_Y aunque estaba de acuerdo con que Chris entrenara con mucha más frecuencia, también era consciente de que si seguía trabajando tan arduamente en su cuerpo, no obtendría los mismos resultados a la hora de la batalla real, pues sería víctima del agotamiento._

_Eso, y que alimentar el espíritu tiene la misma importancia._

_Antes de que se arrepintiera, colgó otro costal de box._

_No tenía nada mejor que hacer, pues la guardia del RPD ese día le correspondía al equipo Bravo, que patrullaba la ciudad, resguardando la armonía de sus húmedos callejones._

_Chris apretó los ojos, con la intención de que Wesker no se percatara de su tristeza. Pero esa desesperanza podía sentirse, entre los colchones, entre el suelo de madera que rechinaba con cada patada._

_Se colocó talco en las palmas, y enredó un par de vendas en sus nudillos, ante la mirada atónita de su subordinado._

_¿Cuántos años tendría Chris? ¿Veintiséis? _

_Esos días eran imposibles de olvidar, pero difíciles de recordar._

_Ignorando la mirada confundida y ese caos infeccioso que desprendían sus movimientos, comenzó a arrasar, con su particular marcialidad, el costal relleno de arena._

_Tiempo después, se enteró, gracias a Jill y sus comentarios al azar, que ese día, se habían cumplido ocho años de aquella fatídica noche, cuando sus padres habían dejado a Claire arropada en su cama, y a Chris con la misión de siempre proteger a su hermana._

_El accidente había ocurrido alrededor de las 10 pm._

* * *

><p>Wesker se sonrió interiormente.<p>

Cuántas cosas enterramos, en aquella caja que se empolva con el tiempo. Cuántas tumbas habrían sepultadas ya, en su subconsciente.

Cuánto más podría mantenerse allí, teniendo a Claire, esperando su siguiente ataque.

—Tenía diez años. —respondió ella, jugueteando con el listón de su gabardina blanca.

¿Por qué mostrar su corazón vulnerable?

¿Por qué asumir el riesgo de volver a creer?

Claire no lo sabía, pero al hablar de esa manera acerca de sus experiencias, su mente respondía a un sentimiento que había luchado por erradicar.

No tiene poco de verdad, que el amor no es más que mostrarnos en el estado más vulnerable; entregar el cuchillo, y confiar en que jamás se presente la más dolorosa puñalada.

El hombre de tez albina alzó el ceño al escuchar la respuesta. Sus cálculos habían sido demasiado exactos.

Su concepción de la vida, el destino y la muerte, eran distintos a los de cualquier persona ordinaria. Su cosmovisión se movía bajo una ideología radical.

Y lo menos probable, es que la joven pelirroja tuviera deseos de escuchar que la muerte era, en definitivo, el hundirse entre las penumbras, y un cuerpo que se pudre sobre la tierra.

Ese evento había marcado los pasos de Claire, desde que era una niña. Había tenido que aprender a valerse por sí misma, como un depredador innato.

El deceso de ambos padres estaba más enraizado a su manera de actuar de lo que él había pensado.

El lazo existente entre hermanos, era tan fuerte, debido a que era lo único que había quedado vivo, después de evaporadas las cenizas del choque.

Cuando una tragedia al azar como esa, inexplicable para todos, se suscita, lo único que te sostiene del abismo perteneciente al sinsentido, es tener un objetivo por el cual luchar.

Y en el caso de Chris, tener alguien por quien mantenerse de pie y no rogarle a la vida de rodillas, que detenga las injusticias.

Pero eso también significaba otra debilidad. Otro rincón por el cual Wesker podía acceder, y acabarlo.

El antiguo capitán podía imaginar todos los consuelos vacíos que habían tenido que soportar…

"Deben seguir su ejemplo, de ser fuertes por ellos." "Ahora los observan desde el cielo." "Niños, las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón, aunque no podamos comprenderla."

Mentiras que nadie había terminado de entender, y que se repetían como costumbre.

Pero no seguiría el patrón.

No era capaz de sentir pena por ella. Por supuesto que no.

Y tampoco iba a mentir para hacerla sentir mejor.

La ciencia había tratado de explicar muchas cosas a lo largo de la historia, entre ellas, la razón de nuestra existencia.

Nadie era capaz de saber por qué todo aparece y perece del mundo, así, tan espontáneamente, igual a cuando se despierta de un sueño.

Pero Albert era un hombre de ciencia. El destino quedaba en segundo plano. Al igual que el cielo o el infierno.

Su naturaleza le impedía siquiera creer en un lugar donde los buenos son recompensados, y los malvados, son devorados una y otra vez por demonios, desgarrando su piel, bebiendo su sangre, para toda la eternidad.

Y su arrogancia descartaba fervientemente a un ser más poderoso, encargado del orden del universo.

La joven mujer se alejó un poco. Habían estado caminando a lo largo de la avenida, hombro con hombro. Claire subió a la acera, y permitió a sus dedos vagar a través de la pared de piedra negra. Experimentado su aspereza, dibujando en sus yemas, líneas blancas y pequeños rasguños.

Con que así se sentía ser una hoja de papel, bajo la presión de la tiza.

Todo lo que dijera esa noche, era arma de doble filo.

A la distancia podía notar que Wesker estaba listo para responder, lo que seguramente no serían palabras alentadoras.

—Estamos condenados a vivir en la incertidumbre, por mucho que evitemos pensar en ella, corazón.

La única manera de terminar de comprender la condición de la muerte… es padeciéndola…—dijo él, subiendo por la banqueta, con sus zapatos lustrados, y parándose justo en la orilla.

El corazón de Claire se contrajo.

Estaba a unos pasos delante de él.

Giró el rostro, encarándolo, la ventisca impactando contra sus mejillas, con el fleco revoloteando sobre su cara.

Muchos años atrás, le había cuestionado a su hermano mayor, que debieron sentir su padre y su madre, antes de morir.

¿Habrían pensado en ellos?

¿Habrían tenido tiempo de confesarse cuanto se amaban, cuanto lamentarían no estar para criar a sus niños?

¿Podrían reunirse y ser la feliz familia que comía pizza todos los fines de semana?

Se había aferrado a la idea de que sus padres estaban en un mejor sitio, siendo requeridos a la presencia del todo poderoso, pues la custodia divina requería de ángeles, y de esa manera, se dio valor para día a día, levantarse para ir a la secundaria, para soportar la soledad de todas las tardes, cuando su hermano salía a trabajar.

— ¿Pero tú lo sabes, verdad? ¿Sabes… cómo, cómo se siente morir? — Nunca le habían preguntado algo como eso. Nadie había puntualizado en voz alta, el hecho de que durante tres horas, él había estado muerto medicamente, aquel Julio de 1998.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Wesker, dibujando su aliento, como una fumarola de humo.

No tenía nada que esconder.

No obstante, una parte de él, la misma que días atrás había prometido hacer todo lo posible por protegerla de las sudorosas manos de Jack Krauser, también estaba tratando de protegerla de las verdades que por tanto tiempo, él había ocultado bajo un par de lentes oscuros.

Aunque, si ella deseaba saber lo que se sentía…

— El cuerpo apaga todas sus funciones. Primero, empieza a costarte trabajo respirar. A medida que tu cerebro manda las señales cada vez más débiles, pierdes la capacidad de ver. Sabes que tus ojos siguen abiertos, puedes detectar el movimiento, pero en realidad, no puedes identificar los rostros, los objetos, te quedas ciego paulatinamente. —Para desgracia de Claire, seguía hablando como científico, y no como un hombre que cumplió la hazaña de volver a la vida. No hablaba de túneles que terminaban en un aro de luz ni de himnos celestiales.

La menor Redfield trató de entibiar sus palmas, soplando entre ellas un poco de aire caliente, sin despejar la mirada de su interlocutor.

—Todo se extingue. No puedes percatarte de cuándo sucede. El morir tiene muchos síntomas, pero es sólo eso Redfield, la ausencia de vida, con todo lo que ésta implica. Dejar de respirar… Saber, instantes antes de que tu mirada se llene de vacío, que tu corazón dejará de latir… —El mayor se detuvo. Parecía ser suficiente. El recordar traía consigo una tormenta de imágenes, incluyendo la escena en la que golpeaba el monitor ante su incapacidad de acceder al sistema de Umbrella, cuando pudo despertar de su letargo.

Cuándo miró esos ojos verde aguamarina, llenos de tristeza, supuso que había errado en su declaración. Levantó los hombros internamente. Claire podría tomarlo como una lección, para no estrujar demasiado, pues la verdad no es siempre placentera.

Claire no podía ni empezar a imaginar lo aterrador de la escena.

De sólo pensar…

Casi se clava las uñas, luchando contra el terror.

Un hombre y una mujer de unos cuarenta años, pasaron tomados del brazo, cada uno con café humeante en mano, lo que le recordó al mayor, una de sus motivaciones para volver a esa ciudad.

Wesker retomó el paso, haciendo un gesto a Claire para continuar. La muchacha tenía la cara colorada del frío.

— ¿Sería prudente buscar algo que te haga volver a tu color original, no crees? —mencionó Wesker, caminando del lado izquierdo de Claire.

—Me gustaría. Siento que mi rostro se congela. —añadió ella, como un comentario cualquiera.

Lo cierto, es que no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del excapitán.

Y entre más cerca sentía su respiración, escuchando los golpes de sus elegantes zapatos negros, y el olor de su loción que se trasformaba en una droga, su voz arenosa que se convertía en una necesidad, su cuerpo se hundía más en la melancolía.

¿Quién era ella, ahora?

Pensando todo el tiempo en ilusiones.

Viviendo aislada del resto.

Viviendo con un asesino, cobarde ante su dictadura.

Y… pensando en él como si nada de eso importara.

Llegaron a una cafetería. Contaba con algunas bancas ocultas tras un par de arbustos. En el siguiente local, una tienda de joyas y artículos antiguos de ornamenta.

Wesker entró por la puerta de madera, con todo ese estruendo que causan los hombres importantes.

La estancia era tibia, el aroma de a café y chocolate era embriagador, y cautivó a Claire desde el primer segundo.

El mayor pidió un café cargado, sin una pizca de azúcar, pues era la única manera en la que podía saborearlo. Para Claire compró un cappuccino y una caja de chocolates.

En Suiza era tradición consumir la merienda con un buen trozo de cacao.

Cuando el pedido estuvo hecho, el sujeto que atendía la caja preguntó si es que gustaba tomar asiento en una de las mesas. Wesker negó con rudeza, y dijo que preferían sentarse en las bancas de afuera, para observar los fuegos artificiales, festejando el inicio de un otoño que prometía ser renovador.

Pagó con su tarjeta de crédito, algo que Claire vio como algo chusco.

Wesker era la única persona que pagaba una merienda con tarjeta de crédito platino.

El mayor abrió la puerta, para que ambos pudieran salir del establecimiento.

Claire se siguió de largo, evitando notar que Wesker había decidido tomar asiento en una de las bancas, y había sacado el celular.

Ella tenía curiosidad por el local de los costosos adornos, pues sus luces brillaban en todas direcciones.

En uno de los aparadores, una caja musical.

Era la figura de una mujer, tocando un diminuto piano. Se preguntó qué clase de sinfonía podría contener sus intrincados mecanismos.

Albert la observó, mientras verificaba un par de mensajes, preguntándose porque estaría tan embelesada con ese diminuto cofre musical.

Como llevaban mucho tiempo caminando, los tacones empezaban a molestarla, así que después de examinar el hermoso aparato de porcelana, pensó en ir a las bancas a descansar las piernas.

No quería verse demasiado ruda y cortante, por lo que tomó asiento en la misma banca que el adusto capitán, guardando una distancia prudente.

Wesker se recargó cuan ancho era, procurando acomodarse las gafas.

Había una música distinta flotando en el ambiente.

¿Estaba empezando a nevar?

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente.

Se podía escuchar el viento rondando, como un espíritu libre, sin pecado ni cuenta pendiente por saldar.

Clare tenía la boca seca y el abrigo empezaba a molestarle, pues había un aura de calor rodeándola que hacía estorbosa el resto de sus ropas.

Un sentimiento tan poderoso, que le agitaba la sangre.

De nuevo quería tener alguna clase de poder sobre los demás; invadir sus más recónditos pensamientos, los más privados, incluso los más siniestros, así no tendría que estar suponiendo lo que tirano pensaba en ese instante.

Ya no podía contenerse. A pesar de ser un hombre con un gran carácter. Nada lo alteraba.

Y ahora, estaba experimentando una conmoción que trataba de exprimir su autocontrol, y dejarlo como al resto de los mortales, víctimas de sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? — preguntó, como si estuviera cuestionándose a sí mismo, mientras colocaba las manos en su regazo.

El rubio pasó su brazo por detrás del respaldo de la banca.

Desde que era su prisionera, la única razón que le había pasado por la mente para que Wesker se tomara la molestia de encerrarla en su residencia, era la venganza.

Ciega, despiadada.

Nada más.

Pero… a diferencia de lo que todos supondrían, no la tenía encadenada al suelo, ni la trataba a latigazos; no le había exigido que fuera su esclava ni que denigrara su persona en ningún aspecto.

No.

Exceptuando la impotencia que le hacía sentir, al saberse a merced del enemigo, no había mayor tortura que la psicológica.

Wesker utilizaba otra clase de métodos para mantenerla prisionera de sus deseos. Y eso le restaba credibilidad a la presunta revancha.

Esa noche en la mansión Spencer, el antiguo capitán había actuado muy fuera de su cabalidad habitual.

Parecía que estuviera, por momentos, controlado por el virus que residía en su interior.

¿O podría ser posible que su subconsciente eligiera a Claire, para acompañarlo a las puertas del infierno?

—Me he hecho la misma pregunta, desde el momento en que llegué. —admitió ella, con sinceridad.

Mientras la pelirroja se interrogara constantemente que hacía en ese sitio, él no estaría obligado a estar seguro de la respuesta.

La luna menguante jugaba con el violín, de allí provenía la música que Claire escuchaba, cada vez que imaginaba esos ojos rojos, tratando de quemarla.

— ¿Es alguna clase de juego sádico? —preguntó Claire, mientras cambiaba de postura.

Wesker guardó silencio. Sólo hablaría con un abogado presente. Se sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Tiene la apariencia de ser uno? —

_No en realidad. _— contestó Redfield dentro de su cabeza.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo, entonces?

Un hombre de mediana edad, salió de la cafetería sosteniendo dos tazas y una caja blanca, rellena de pequeñas figuras color marrón, con envoltorios de papel albanen.

Colocó ambas tazas en una mesa portátil que llevaba colgada en el antebrazo, dejó abierta la caja de chocolates. Wesker hizo un gesto marcial con la cabeza, molesto porque interrumpiera un momento tan crítico en su conversación.

Al fin, algo para reanimar su garganta. Claire trató de tomar la taza, pero estaba extremadamente caliente.

—No. Pero eso sólo hace las cosas más difíciles…—

¿Quién podría entenderla?

La persona que contara con tal destreza, debería de darle unas clases, porque él no la entendía.

La trataba bien, eso era malo. Y si la trataba mal, eso lo dejaba en la categoría de en un cobarde sangre fría.

Wesker tomó su taza, y le dio un profundo sorbo, ante la sorpresa de Claire.

¡El café estaba hirviendo!

— ¡Espera! ¡Eso te puede quemar la garganta! —gritó Claire, mientras le sostenía del brazo, percatándose de la suave textura de su abrigo, pero más preocupada, por alejarle la taza de los labios, sabiendo que él poco podría sentir el ardor recorriéndole el esófago, mientras el líquido descendía.

— Tranquila, Redfield. No sucede nada. —

— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! — Claire no lo sabía, pero había gritado la frase anterior, y había abandonado su asiento.

Sus palabras brotaban de lo más profundo, de su afán de proteger lo que no necesitaba de su cuidado.

Albert encorvó las cejas, ante su insólita reacción.

Eso sucede cuando pones pólvora y un encendedor en el mismo recipiente.

—Puedo decirlo porque es verdad…—contestó el rubio mirando a Claire, en su siempre imprudente actitud, cuestionando todo aquello que permanece escondido detrás del tabú.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo está! ¿Por qué está bien para ti? ¡Por qué actúas como si nada de eso te importara! —

¿Por qué la joven mujer parecía tan agobiada? ¿Sentiría que su vida corría riesgo al ir perdiendo el tacto paulatinamente?

¿Y porque habría de importarle tanto de ser ese el caso?

Por su parte, Claire no podía terminar de entender la razón de ese abrumador arrepentimiento.

Estaba arrepentida de aquella última noche, en la que salió de la oficina de Wesker, en el departamento de policía, sin siquiera haberle estrechado la mano, como despedida definitiva.

Porque era esa misma incapacidad de cerrar ciclos, la que había permitido retoñar una sensación moribunda.

Y ahora él era incapaz de sentirla.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Claire escondió la mirada entre los pedruscos del bulevar.

—No entiendo porque tienes esta reacción, dearheart. —

La sombra de Claire bailaba detrás de su espalda, como si pudiera dibujar su desesperación, y quisiera desprenderse de su cuerpo.

— Nunca entiendes nada. Vas presumiendo ser un hombre de cultura, pero eres incapaz…

— ¿Incapaz de qué, Claire? ¿Incapaz de entender tus caprichos y arranques prematuros? —Esta vez, Wesker parecía un poco más que harto. Claire estaba parada justo delante de él, por lo que pudo jalarla de la muñeca y obligar a que se sentara. —No intente jugar conmigo, niña tonta, pues no tengo deseos de soportar sus reclamos infantiles con los que tanta paciencia he tenido hasta ahora. —dijo amenazante, sin despejarla de su agarre de felino.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué dejarle ver lo mucho que le importaba a alguien tan despiadado con el sentir ajeno?

Claire trató apaciguar su repentino arranque.

—Debería de aprender a discutir menos. O probar el motivo por el cual nos encontramos aquí, si de algo le mejora el humor. —mencionó el violento capitán, señalando la caja de dulces.

Un gesto disimulado de su parte, y se permitió tomar un chocolate de la caja.

Era lo más exquisito que había probado en toda la noche.

_Tuve un sueño._

_En dónde todo el paraíso, se resumía en tu figura._

_Un mejor lugar._

_Un mundo donde no gustan pecados, ni expiden promesas._

_Y no hay constancia de que alguna vez hayas pisado esa tierra._

Albert tomó uno un poco más grande que el de ella, aunque le sabía prácticamente a nada.

Tenía que ser un sabor muy intenso para poder percibirlo.

_Ni en el lugar de menos esperanza._

_Dejo de recitar tu nombre._

La pirotecnia hizo que Claire brincara en su sitio. Lucas rojas y blancas bañando el cielo, esparciéndose con soltura, maravillando a sus espectadores.

Wesker levantó la cabeza, mientras sus lentes servían para reflejar el prodigioso desfile de destellos multicolor.

_Un sitio donde no existen las injusticias._

_Pero existes tú._

— No había visto algo así desde hace muchos años. La última ocasión fue durante los festejos de independencia…—confesó, tratando de corregir esa incomodidad que se había sembrado entre ellos.

—Aquí festejan el inicio de cada estación. —

—Quizá porque esperan poder ver el sol un par de veces en cada una de ellas. —

—Siempre tan rígida y pragmática, dearheart. —dijo Wesker, aunque el comentario le pareció cómico.

Fue el turno de la chica de darle un sorbo a su cappuccino. Parecía que podía ver las nubes, flotando. Tenía decorada su superficie, con líneas de jarabe, una flor radiante.

— ¿Hay cosas que todavía puedes percibir, no es así? — preguntó ella repentinamente, observando la espuma de su bebida, esta vez, con un tono de voz prudente.

El asintió, mientras observaba el espectáculo. Segundos después, Albert regresó la cabeza a su posición usual.

Y le habría disparado a cualquier objeto de no haber estado en un sitio público, porque de pronto cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de recuperar el tacto de otras partes de su cuerpo, al mirar a Claire morderse los labios pintados.

Por un impulso, que serviría para eliminar esa insana curioseo de Claire en cuanto al tema, le agarró de la mano.

—Esto… es lo único que se puede sentir cuándo adquieres un poder inimaginable para los sujetos comunes. —

La piel.

Le pareció irónico.

Para alguien que evitaba a las personas como se evitan las epidemias.

Ahora estaba aislado de todo contacto con el exterior, pues nadie se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima.

—Siempre fue sencillo admitirlo. Eres muy complicado. —

— ¿Yo? Creí que la bipolaridad era una cualidad propia de tu especie… —

"Lo siento de nuevo, señor extraterrestre." —se guardó Claire para otra ocasión en la que le hiciera una broma de mal gusto similar.

No se había percatado de lo cerca que se encontraban.

_Cúrame._

_Aniquílame._

_Pero que sea dentro de este mundo. El nuestro._

_Dónde hasta la desesperanza es digna de mirarse._

_¿No es el odio el arma más letal del amor?_

Su problema no era el ser insensible. Sentirla… ese era un detalle distinto. No había cura para esa zozobra.

—Jamás debiste de volver a esa mansión. — le dijo Claire, capaz de sentir su respiración recia.

—Lamento admitir que no soy capaz de regresar el tiempo. —

_¿No lo entiendes?_

_Que sería capaz de vencer el bien y el mal…_

_Pues ninguno de los dos funciona en nuestras fronteras._

¿Pero, y si pudiera?

¿La elegiría ella?

No. Sus intentos de convertirse en la definición máxima de la supremacía era lo único que le importaba.

Y sin embargo, quería mantenerla en un limbo al que nadie más tuviera acceso.

Porque podía erradicar su humanidad. Ser despiadado, atroz, implacable, sádico.

Es más, podía incluso negarla.

Lo que no podría eliminar del todo, era ese impulso por conservar su confianza en él, el sutil deseo de observar su cuerpo contoneando esas caderas y esa cintura de amazona, la irreverente y estúpida necesidad de que se preocupara, aunque fuera un sentimiento escondido en la alfombra, por su seguridad.

La de un hombre que era considerado un genocida. Alguien sumido en la locura.

Porque si Claire lo recordaba cada mañana antes de darse una ducha, su definición de trascendencia podría modificarse, aunque fuera sólo por un instante.

— ¿Sigues en busca de algo que desapareció, corazón? — preguntó él, mirando sus ojos agua, como si intentara leer un libro, a la luz de las velas.

—No. Busco algo que ni siquiera tú eres capaz de ver. —

—Demuéstramelo. —

_¿Demostrarte que, Albert Wesker? ¿Qué no moriste ni una ni dos ocasiones, y que lo único que murió esa noche, fue una parte de mi alma? ¿Qué eres justamente el frío, calculador, que todos creen que eres? ¿O que en realidad estás más lejos de encontrar la inmortalidad, de lo que piensas? _

—Demuestra que eres capaz de seguir creyendo que todos tus sentimientos son producto de lo que soy ahora, porque sigo siendo la misma persona que hace doce años. —Wesker era muy directo. No trataba nunca de poner tapujos y sin evadir los puntos incómodos.

— ¿Es todo lo que te interesa, saber porque siento esa imperiosa necesidad de seguir creyendo en las causas perdidas? —preguntó ella, reprimiendo esas preguntas que jamás tendrían respuesta, y sólo le causaban un enorme daño.

—Jamás he creído en algo que no puede ser comprobado. —

¿Claire Redfield lo aceptaría?

¿Podría incluso pensar que podía amar a una persona así?

¿O era sólo todo ese tiempo bajo su yugo, siendo obligada a observarlo actuar en un escenario distinto, donde no tenía que pretender ser ese intimidante sanguinario, igual que una galería donde sólo tienen una pintura en exhibición?

_Un sentimiento que no se niega, ni se cultiva, sólo existe._

_No se castiga, ni se inculpa._

_Incluso en este mundo de desesperanza, que carga lo pesado de tus años._

Entonces fue cuando no pudo más, no pudo negar ese apremiante latido que cantaba lo más puro dentro de su cuerpo.

Algo que dicen las lenguas sabias, sólo se entrega una vez en la vida.

Wesker puso la mano sobre su mentón, observando como la mandíbula de Claire temblaba, como lo hacen los músculos cuando están bajo una gran tensión.

_Hazlo._

_Acaba conmigo._

_Si ese es tu deseo de tirano._

_Toma el puñal, y te suplico, se certero._

Era su última oportunidad.

Su último movimiento.

En ese tablero de ajedrez, donde uno tira y pierde, otro come y gana.

Fue entonces, cuando se percató que todo ese tiempo había estado rodeada por el brazo de Albert. Claire había dejado descansar suavemente su mano sobre la de él, como tratando de afirmar que no mentía, y aún tenía permitido sentir sus tersas y dóciles manos.

Siendo consciente de lo mucho que había necesitado de un momento intimo con el adusto capitán desde que era una adolescente, todas esas noches que había pasado en vela, esperando que de alguna manera, él sobreviviera al incidente de la mansión, para preguntarle, entre llantos, porque tenía que traicionar sus nunca confesados sentimientos… sus labios se fundieron en un beso que nadie podría juzgar en un país donde sólo eran otra pareja sentada en la plaza, disfrutando el inicio del otoño, acompañados de ese frío devastador.

Un beso sofocante, que robó el aliento de la pelirroja, al sentir su mano de hombre tratando de poseer su cuello.

Y Wesker pudo notar, no con poco deleite, como su sabor dulce se deslizaba de mejilla a mejilla.

Y como había estado esperado, los labios de Claire, abatían, derrotaban, su tacto insensible.

Claire fue testigo de esa fuerza, bloqueando sus pensamientos. Estaba siendo sometida conscientemente en ese beso, y su lengua respondía sumisa a los deseos del experimentado capitán.

Pensó en su hermano durante un parpadeo. Y silenciosamente le pidió perdón, por todas esas ocasiones en las que el moreno había despertado a gritos, los días lluviosos que había pasado llorando en la tumba vacía de Jill Valentine, por lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo ahora, buscando incansable a su hermanita menor, que juró proteger como a la reina más aclamada.

La noche seguía su paso, del otro lado del vitral, una niña pedía a su padre ir a disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales, que simbolizaban la síntesis de dos estaciones opuestas. De una estación en la cual nace la floresta, y el surgimiento de otra, que convierte toda su frondosidad en yerba muerta.

Wesker podía sentir toda la ansiedad en los labios de la joven, esas suplicas que con el tiempo había aprendido a leer en su mirada, como si lo hubiera extrañado durante toda una vida.

Si después de eso, ella se quedaba prendada a su tacto, entonces igual estaba ganando, pues no habría mayor tortura para ambos Redfield, que el saber que Claire no sería capaz de querer a nadie más.

El beso del capitán era agresivo, posesivo, como si hasta en ese momento quisiera intimidarla.

Sin embargo, Claire podía percibir una vulnerabilidad, producto seguro, del largo tiempo que su sentido del gusto había estado ausente.

¿Qué podría hacer para combatir esos pensamientos de traición en contra de sus principios?

Quería estar allí, hasta que la realidad le arrebatara de sus brazos.

Quería poder hacer algo para detenerlo, evitar que siguiera alimentando una codicia de más de veinte años. O al menos, poder estar allí cuando se diera el encuentro inevitable, que podía costarle la vida, tratar curar sus heridas, aunque igual estuviera muriendo.

No olvidaría jamás, esos hábiles labios que le robaban el aliento, con sus comentarios sarcásticos, y la manera en que incluso una ligera mordida era capaz de transmitirle placer, esas manos poderosas, capaz de partir en dos el acero, pero insensibles… Esas mejillas con olor a loción de laurel.

_Porque deseo quedarme en tus brazos._

_Hasta que muera el sol._

_Y todo se hunda en penumbras._

_Porque incluso los ángeles pueden ser maquiavélicos._

_Y sé que seguirás, en este mundo desesperanzado, andando a paso solitario, cuando me haya consumido esa lava, que me funde como el metal más preciado._

Albert no podía empezar a analizar la magnitud de sus acciones. Sólo estaba allí, percibiendo ese leve sabor a chocolate, seguro que ella podía morir tranquila después de ese momento.

_Es la manera en la que me siento y no la puedo negar, pero por ahora tengo que dejarlo ir._

El cañonazo de la pirotecnia, marcó las doce en punto.

* * *

><p><strong>"Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal."<strong>

**Friedrich Nietzsche****.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola queridos lectores!<p>

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me odian por dejarlos así, me aman porque les gusta el suspenso?

Escribí este capítulo en tres semanas, no puedo creerlo. Tenía mucho tiempo libre y qué creen… No tenía inspiración.

Y yo así de: ¡No! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!

Pero saben, hasta ahora, es mi favorito. No sé qué piensen ustedes.

Por eso, ahora más que nunca, me gustaría recibir sus mensajes, pues estamos llegando a la parte del romance, y si ellos empiezan a perder su personalidad, la historia perdería mucho de su contenido también.

¿Qué les pareció mi imagen para la historia? Los hice en una tarde libre… De hecho, tengo un protector de pantalla de Claire y Wesker, si lo desean, envíenme un MP, y yo se los hago llegar a sus correos.

Por cierto, lo que se encuentre en cursiva, es un poema que escribí mientras viajaba en tren. ¿Qué les pareció? Soy muy fanática de la poesía... y de la música.

**Alex Wesker: **Gracias por la recomendación, voy a utilizar Iris de los Goo Goo Dolls para el siguiente capítulo. Y una canción muy especial para mí, pero tendrán que esperar para verla. Muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto amigo mío.

**Ariakas DV:** ¡Perdón! Por dejarte así, en la expectativa. Espero no me odies. Aquí está todo lo prometido, incluso es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Espero tu opinión y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

**Airam:** Hola, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el momento cumbre. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y hasta luego.

**Alex-kuran:** Así son ellos, dan un paso atrás y luego dan dos adelante, no te preocupes. =) Bueno, primera que nada muchos saludos, espero que te encuentres muy bien. Sí entregué la tarea, y se terminó mi semestre. Ahora estoy preocupada por la universidad, pero no puedo parar de escribir. Ni modo, a estudiar se ha dicho. Disfruta de este capítulo, y pido de la manera más amable, que me dejes un mensajito, si te gustó sino te gustó, porque ahora más que nunca se requiere, pues estoy adentrándome más en el romance, y no quiero dar paso en falso.

**fatty rose malfoy:** ¡Querida! Ese Krauser, nunca estuvo muy bien construido de la cara, pero no se puede decir lo mismo del cuerpo, ¿No crees? En fin, si te gustó el capítulo onceavo, espero este te guste lo doble. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo, es muy lindo y se aprecia mucho! Hasta luego.

**darknecrox:** Siempre me despido así. *Ríe* Quien sabe que pueda pasar mañana, ¿No lo crees? Mejor estar prevenidos para lo que viene. Es bueno que te decidieras por una pareja tan genial, tan profunda, tan difícil, es todo un reto, pero es uno muy apasionante.

No encuentro el título de tu historia con tu amigo, si pudieras proporcionarme el título, sería muy amable de tu parte.

Un gran abrazo. Y muchas gracias por seguir los capítulos, es un halago para mí como escritora novata.

Nos leemos pronto.

**AndyPain:** El otro día revisaba los mensajes que me mandaron desde el inicio para darme ánimos, y leí los tuyos, ¡Son todos tan lindos!

A veces sé que me centro demasiado en los escenarios y en las descripciones más que en los diálogos, pero es que así me acostumbré a escribir desde el instituto. Espero eso le de realismo, amiga mía, y sobre todo que te siga gustando la manera en la que escribo.

Ada/León y Ada/Krauser en el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, es algo especial que se me vino a la cabeza.

Y claro, el contenido de la carta de Wesker. Yo me muero porque ustedes lo lean.

Sale, un abrazo, y espero tu opinión. Muchas gracias por leerme con constancia, es algo muy especial para mí.

**Diana Andrea**: ¡La comedia! Es que soy muy sarcástica, chusca en eso del humor, pero me gusta divertirlos, hacerlos llorar, sonreír, porque finalmente ese es el objetivo de la literatura.

Wesker es un hombre niño arrogante, y Claire es una mujer niña terca, así está el asunto.

Sale niña, un beso, y espero leerte pronto.

Quiero recomendarles un par de canciones para este capítulo. Una es **"Grenade"** una adaptación de **Alex Boye**. Denle una oportunidad, pero claro, va de gustos.

Otra es **"Monster"** de **Meg and Dia**. Si leen la letra, encontrarán algunos detalles del primer capítulo.

Y la última: **"Mad world"** en versión de **Gary Jules**, tema del videojuego de Gears of wars 3.

Eso es todo hasta ahora, deséenme suerte para el examen de la universidad, que es el 2 y el 3 de marzo. De verdad voy a necesitarla.

¡Saludos lectores, y recuerden dejar sus opiniones para ayudar a esta historia a crecer!


	13. Castillos en el cielo

**Cuerpo cautivo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<strong>

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, son de mi propiedad. Todos forman parte del universo de Resident Evil. Yo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento personal.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a los lectores que me han seguido fielmente desde el inicio. Es un año ya. Así que les estoy muy agradecida con ustedes. Y las personas que van descubriendo la historia, espero disfruten leyéndola casi tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.

Y para mi amiga **V. Nicole Wesker**. ¡Ánimo, querida! Sabes que cuentas conmigo, para las dificultades. A **Polatrix** que siempre me pone alegre y me anima a escribir. Después de todo, en una historia, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: De castillos en el cielo.<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm not strong enough to stay away.<br>Can't run from you  
>I just run back to you.<br>Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame.  
>Say my name, but it's not the same.<br>You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride.  
>And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees.<p>

**Not strong enough – Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith.**

* * *

><p>Una lámpara descompuesta, un grito sordo de la ciudad, muerta desde sus callejones hasta sus avenidas, el maullido de un gato lánguido y cansado de llamar a la luna, recibió a un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada apagada; debajo de los ojos, pequeñas líneas oscuras que acentuaban su gesto serio; debajo de los labios, una palabra nostálgica.<p>

Estaba vacío. Solo. Los muebles y un par de pensamientos angustiantes, le recibían cada viernes y todos los días, después del trabajo.

El espejo en la entrada, no alejaba viejas ánimas que le perseguían. Seguían acercándose por su espalda, tratando de atormentarlo, como un recordatorio constante de que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que del pasado ni reyes ni mendigos pueden escapar.

Ese hombre de cabellos finos, cenizos como una llama que se va apagando con los años, convirtiéndose en un blanco interminable, se apoyó contra una de las paredes que aprisionaban su cuerpo noche tras noche, cuando no bastaba ser un héroe para no ser abandonado.

León lanzó las llaves de su departamento encima del buró. Un florero y un par de fotografías se tambalearon por la rudeza de su movimiento. Los últimos pétalos de esa rosa roja a medio morir, cayeron sobre la madera pulida y brillante.

Se quitó la chamarra de cuero negro. Colocó la mano detrás de su cuello, buscando aliviar la tensión con el contacto. Se sentó en el sofá, dando un bufido que refrescó sus pulmones.

Un auto pasó fuera de la ventana, con el característico claxon que arrancaba a todos los vecinos, del sueño más profundo.

Estaba a punto de sacar su celular, cuando se escuchó por toda la sala, el sonido de un cristal y el acero tintineando contra el suelo.

Sacó la pistola enseguida y sus ojos de ave de rapiña ya buscaban al culpable del disturbio.

Un pasó sobre la alfombra, y luego otro.

Miró a su alrededor, sin bajar el arma, pero la habitación estaba en la más absoluta de las soledades.

Uno de sus pequeños retratos estaba tirado; enmarcado y grabado a cobre, protegiendo una de las únicas imágenes que había conservado con los años y que había sobrevivido a sus constantes cambios de domicilio, y por supuesto, a la estricta confidencialidad de su vida personal, que lo forzaba a mantener los documentos que involucraban a terceros, en una caja fuerte.

Guardó de nuevo su pistola en el cinturón, cansado de sus reacciones ante lo inadvertido.

La pistola se había transformado en su sombra, su fiel compañera, su víctima, y sospechaba a veces, sería su verdugo.

Todas sus fuerzas concentradas en combatir el mal disperso, la miseria, la muerte. Y aun así, el vacío en su pecho era incapaz de solventarse.

Su obligación siempre había sido proyectar una imagen de dureza y seguridad a las personas vulnerables, quienes se apoyaban en su fortaleza de muralla. Era la única manera que había encontrado para salvar lo que pudiera parecer perdido para todos.

Se acercó a levantar el marco y su fotografía, verificando que la cubierta de cristal había sufrido daños irreparables.

A últimas fechas, cada uno de sus movimientos era abrupto, como si perdiera noción de lo que hacía y su cuerpo se manejara por la inercia.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él?

Esa simbiosis entre su cuerpo y mente, despierta, ágil, lo habían mantenido mucho tiempo en la categoría del mejor agente. No podía claudicar ahora.

No podía dejar que la culpa le hundiera en un círculo del vicio infinito.

Tenía que encontrarla.

Tenía que salvar a Claire.

Había estado… tan cerca. ¿Cómo había dejado a Wesker salirse con la suya?

Dio un par de pasos maltrechos con dirección a la escalera, sin tocar el apagador para encender las luces.

Cada paso más pesado que el anterior, se dejó caer contra el último escalón, aprisionando su cabeza entre sus manos, haciendo que un par de cabellos rebeldes le enmarcaran el rostro.

Ella era su mejor amiga. Esa mujer lo había acompañado durante buenos y malos momentos.

Había permitido que le golpearan, arrastrándola a través de una enorme ventana a la perdición. Justo enfrente de sus ojos.

¿Y qué había hecho él?

¡Nada, absolutamente nada!

Se quedó de pie, esperando que se tratara sólo de la proyección de su más terrible y único miedo: la debilidad.

No era algo a lo que León estuviera acostumbrado, teniendo que padecerlo aquella noche, cuando se midieron cara a cara frente al mal.

La persecución de Albert Wesker había significado largos meses de desgaste. Noches sin descansar apropiadamente, viajando de continente a continente, tratando de ayudar a las comunidades que padecían hambruna, donde los brotes de infección y la influencia de los grandes corporativos farmacéuticos, aún mostraba secuelas. Todo eso, sumado a las precarias condiciones de trabajo, con la adrenalina a tope noche y día, y la falta de interés en su salud, habían debilitado su condición física.

Las buenas noticias se habían convertido en el único soporte de su maltrecha esperanza.

El descubrir que ni siquiera la lava ardiente había sido capaz de ponerle un alto definitivo a ese criminal, había golpeado la moral de toda la BSAA, pues muchas vidas se habían perdido en tierras africanas, por combatir a esa creciente amenaza que atentaba contra la humanidad.

La primera señal que dio Albert Wesker sobre su regreso, fue un ataque a las instalaciones de la **Alianza de Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo**en Francia. El testimonio quedó escondido entre los escombros. Un hombre bastante malherido, líder de operaciones, había conseguido sobrevivir a la emboscada.

Después de una larga recuperación, inició su relato describiendo a un hombre de gafas oscuras y gabardina negra, con ojos de demonio, destrozando las puertas y partiéndolas a la mitad, como a una simple lámina de aluminio. Rostro altanero tallado en mármol. Incapaz de mostrar misericordia. En sus pasos, el sigilo de un asesino, en su cuerpo, la velocidad de una pantera.

Iba acompañado de un ejército de encapuchados con vista infrarroja, que acabó a todo aquel que se interpuso en su camino, lo que no fue algo sencillo, tomando en cuenta la seguridad que era, de manera práctica, impenetrable. Un ataque vengativo cuyo único objetivo fue dar una cruda advertencia de que su pesadilla no había terminado.

_Buena suerte para la próxima, equipo._

Sabían de quien se trataba la descripción, y el mensaje era evidente. Pero no podían creerlo. Se negaban a hacerlo.

Lo primero que hizo Chris al terminar de escuchar el video, fue golpear contra el tablero, ambas palmas abiertas al sufrimiento, haciendo temblar el cuarto de acero de columna a columna.

Jill no quería saber del tema, y tardó varios días en siquiera poder hablar. Ella seguía sufriendo pesadillas de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio. No se había hablado mucho del tema, pero los estragos en su apariencia eran un constante recordatorio, de todo lo que había sido obligada a cometer.

Sus ojos, ahora color piedra, su cabello, claro como el reflejo del sol sobre la nieve. Y las memorias, llenas de la impotencia de saberse dada por muerta, y que nada podía hacer por demostrar lo contrario, pues cuando cayó en ese abismo, se convirtió en una persona diferente.

Meses enteros en los que otra persona había subyugado su cuerpo a placer, transformándola en una marioneta, una mujer enmascarada que era cruel con cualquier forma de vida, y que no podía revelarse, pues su mente era espectadora de sus sádicos actos.

Jill Valentine despertaba todas las mañanas, lavaba su nuevo rostro con agua, colocaba una camisa sobre la piel desnuda, cubriendo la marca del artefacto que había portado en el pecho, como símbolo de descontrol, que no se borraría nunca, demostrando la pérdida de su libertad, como una cicatriz de esclavos.

Había eventos, pequeños pasajes de esos días oscuros, llenos de pecado, que León estaba seguro, la joven miembro del Alpha Team, jamás se atrevería a mencionar.

La pregunta del millón se situó silenciosamente entre los activistas de la BSAA.

Si no había manera de destruirlo. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Albert no detendría el genocidio y Tricell era ahora su medio de transporte.

Estaban incrédulos. Nadie soportaba la idea de que continuara con vida. Tal vez era sólo un imitador que quería provocar terror entre los soldados, y así ganar la mitad de la batalla gracias al factor miedo.

Después de todo, Wesker no era el único psicópata con aires de grandeza que el mayor Redfield y Kennedy habían conocido a lo largo de sus desventuradas travesías.

Pero en el caso de que realmente fuera el antiguo presidente de Umbrella de quien estuvieran hablando, estaba por demás analizar el peligro que representaría para todo país que rehusara cumplir sus demandas.

Y el efecto sobre Chris Redfield, sería devastador. En el cuartel eran frecuentes los comentarios sobre el grave ausentismo del capitán.

Bebía en algunas ocasiones, salía por las noches a recorrer las calles sin protección, asumía riesgos irreverentes y su mirada transmitía sólo desolación.

Parecía atormentado por el mismo cuestionamiento que tenían los hombres con algún pelotón a su cargo.

¿Cuántas vidas civiles y militares, serían sacrificadas, para vencer a un espectro, al jinete del apocalipsis, que representaba la figura de Wesker?

No estaban seguros de cuáles eran sus planes ahora. Pero nada que pudiera provenir de su ingenio científico podía ser bueno para ellos.

¿Sería acaso posible que las heridas y severas quemaduras que sufrió en el volcán, y con la explosión del cohete, no hubieran dejado en su cuerpo alguna clase de secuela?

En caso de que la respuesta fuese una negación, todos sus esfuerzos estaban resultando monumentalmente inútiles, y la mayoría podría quejarse de lo improductivo de su lucha.

En tiempos de guerra, la incomprensión humana puede salir a flote.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo atormentaba aún más que lo infructuoso de sus ataques. Una idea infecciosa que se había encargado de enfermar las pesadillas de León. Trastornándolas. Convirtiendo las gotas de lluvia, en sangre.

Claire había estado presente en la habitación de máxima seguridad, cuando fueron informados acerca del ataque repentino, de las supuestas tropas al mando de Wesker.

Eran esos ojos verde azules, atentos, con una astucia tan discreta, una inocencia tan profunda que se deslizaba por sus pestañas de emperatriz, habían demostrado la tristeza más aniquiladora. Pero detrás de esos sentimientos evidentes, y de la palidez enfermiza de su tez naturalmente color porcelana, su respiración era liviana, como si se hubiera liberado de una pesada carga, y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras nadie estaba mirando.

Cuando el general insinuó que el prófugo de la justicia, criminal de guerra internacional, Albert Wesker, cumplía con las características que había proporcionado el afortunado sobreviviente del ataque, Claire clavó la mirada en el suelo, como si estuviera recordando algo contra su voluntad. Tuvo que contemplar a la joven pelirroja batiéndose en un duelo interno que parecía más un martirio.

Después de unos segundos, una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro.

Y Claire Redfield demostró una ansiedad irreverente de preguntar el aparente estado de salud del prófugo, lo que no le resultó extraño al momento, sino hasta después, cuando se sentó a reflexionar con un poco de tranquilidad.

¿Qué podría importar que tan bien o mal se encontrara ese bastardo sin alma?

Nada que indicara que las malformaciones provocadas por los Uroburos siguieran presentes. Eso había respondido el general informante.

¿Sería posible que Claire estuviera de alguna forma… preocupado por él? ¡Era irracional! Quizá sólo se había tratado del shock y León había exagerado sus reacciones.

Pero aún ahora, algo dentro de su rompecabezas mental no se ajustaba, y entre más pensaba, menos lógico parecía ser.

Claire pidió una sincera disculpa y solicitó retirarse, utilizando como excusa el ligero mareo que la había achacado desde temprano, a pesar de que momentos atrás se encontrara en perfectas condiciones.

La joven se dirigió a su habitación, lejos de la mirada escrutante de su hermano y sus amigos. Pero León no olvidaría esos ojos confundidos y… llenos de conciliación.

Había cicatrices que jamás podrían ser borradas.

Y él no podía seguir luchando contra eso.

Estaban seguros de que Wesker tendría que presentarse en la Mansión Spencer, pues sus investigaciones habían encontrado que el excapitán de los S.T.A.R.S estaba buscando desesperadamente un vial del virus progenitor, para perfeccionar su trabajo.

Las fuentes fueron muy precisas acerca de la fecha en la que ocurriría la emboscada. No podía existir error. Fue así como todos se armaron, dispuestos a sacrificar la vida, por traer paz, por dar un respiro a la tierra que por tanto tiempo había estado hundida en agonía.

No obstante, la suerte los había abandonado mucho tiempo atrás, y el encuentro final, no fue lo que habrían supuesto.

Y aunque León insistió que sólo los que no esperaran volver de la misión, enfrentaran aquel espectro resurgiendo de entre las sombras, Claire se había aferrado a la idea de que aquella lucha, también era suya, y que había sido colocada en ese camino por una fuerza mayor, incomprensible. No podía retirarse ahora.

Por eso Albert pudo arrastrarla consigo. Por su necedad. Por ese espíritu que no decaía con la derrota.

Por su compromiso.

Por todas esas cosas que León admiraba de su amiga.

Por esas cosas la había perdido, como se pierde el aliento.

En un instante.

Después de que ese maniaco tomara a Claire lejos, a un destino incierto, lo único que restó entre los miembros del equipo fue la separación.

Tenían un objetivo en común, y eso se había encargado de unirlos en un mismo causal. Sin embargo, cada uno había tenido que sobreponerse a las más traumáticas experiencias, y no eran capaces de vencer a la ira en ésta ocasión.

No había futuro, cuando todo empezó a colisionar en su mente, cuando tuvo que volver a los pasillos de la biblioteca en la mansión Spencer, la decepción grabada en el rostro de Chris, pues fue León quien lo detuvo en su afán de saltar por el ventanal para perseguir aquel tirano.

Tristemente, Chris tenía razón de sentirse traicionado con el comportamiento de León. Su hermana habría sido la primera en motivarlos a seguir, si hubiera sido León quien se encontrara en peligro.

Pero no fue un acto de cobardía. León, como agente del gobierno, sabía el peligro que corren los rehenes en caso de persecución.

Él sería capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo por salvar a uno de sus amigos. Por salvarla a ella. Pero la velocidad a la que Wesker se había adentrado en el bosque, le perderían la pista fácilmente si se dirigían a pie.

Por primera vez en su vida, se paralizó. Trató de actuar fríamente. Pero en su corazón se sembró un sentimiento, que lo volvía inmune a cualquier intento de lógica.

Había tantas cosas que jamás se había dado tiempo y valor a testificar. Estaba petrificado ante la idea de que aquella hubiera sido su última oportunidad.

Apenas y podía seguirse moviendo con la culpa, el dolor, la urgencia de tenerla cerca, de escuchar esa voz que siempre tachó de chillona.

Porque en esos momentos, cuando al fin la calma reinó sobre la mansión, pudo darse cuenta de la real pérdida y de las graves consecuencias que tenía el no haber eliminado los rastros de Umbrella junto con la ciudad que la vio nacer, pues no habría manera de que estuvieran a salvo, hasta terminar con todo. O morir tratando.

De alguno de los bandos, no quedarían sobrevivientes. No había rehenes ni pactos de tregua.

Estaban muriendo poco a poco, envejecían, y León no paraba de preguntarse qué sería de él, cuando perdiera la capacidad de alzarse sobre sus piernas.

Cuando volvió a la ciudad, lo primero que hizo fue buscar junto con Hunnigan algo de información sobre el paradero del antiguo líder de los S.T.A.R.S y miembro actual de Tricell, pero estaba siendo bastante infructuoso debido a la seguridad informática de Albert Wesker. Era sencillo de entender, si daba con él, daría con Claire también.

A pesar de que León no lo conoció en persona durante sus años de capitán, su fama era bien conocida para la mayoría dentro del departamento de policía, y las primeras advertencias que recibió el joven Kennedy, fueron acerca del carácter duro y obsesivo del rubio. Violar su seguridad era cuestión de paciencia, de encontrar una pequeña rejilla por la cual deslizarse.

Tiempo que León no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar.

Cada minuto que pasaba, podía ser vital para lograr encontrar a Claire con vida.

Tomando en consideración que estaban tras la pista de un fantasma, conseguir los rastros era similar a encontrar huellas en la arena.

Para el gobierno norteamericano, no había manera de comprobar que Albert Wesker seguía realmente con vida, y no estaban luchando contra un clon, un fanático o un imitador. ¿Qué hombre es capaz de sobrevivir a un volcán repleto de lava, después de todo?

Sólo un ser desconocido, un fenómeno fuera de estadísticas, con altas capacidades de mutación, y habilidades fuera del alcance de las un humanas.

El mundo en general, estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de que alguien fuera capaz de superar a la siempre puntual muerte. Poniendo en tela de juicio hasta a la intocable religión.

Pobres ingenuos, preferían pretender que no existía, a enfrentarlo.

León volvió a su realidad durante algunos instantes. La luz que entraba desde la ventana no estaba siendo de ayuda. Lo arrastraba a la memoria.

A lo lejos, otra sirena, probablemente perteneciente a una ambulancia, cegó a León por un segundo. Se levantó a cerrar las cortinas, para esconderse en la penumbra, pues las luces fuertes le provocaban migrañas insoportables.

Ahora se daba cuenta de su estupidez.

Debió decirle a Claire lo mucho que agradecía su dedicación todos esos años, de darle un poco de alegría, desde su encuentro en Raccoon City.

Todos esos callejones infestados del olor a muerte, aún se presentaban dentro de su cabeza, cuando León Scott Kennedy se preguntaba hubiera qué sido su vida, de jamás entrar en esa ciudad que estaba condenada mucho antes de que él apareciera.

Sí, León había conocido a Claire y a Sherry, gracias a aquella tragedia.

Pudo ver su propio horror dibujado en sus delicados rostros.

Y fue capaz de demostrarse a sí mismo, que no necesitaba de la gloria del escuadrón de policía para cumplir la condición de sacrificio y pasión necesaria, satisfaciendo su imperiosa necesidad de convertir a ese mundo de fragmentos, en un sitio en el que todos gozaran de vida, salud y felicidad. Que más allá del uniforme, lo llevaba en la piel.

Logrando escapar de esa fatalidad, le había jurado a Claire que nunca volvería a pasar hambre y frío como ese nuevamente, que con él, estaría segura, y que no importara cuán lejos León estuviera viajando, siempre tendría tiempo para resguardar su seguridad.

Y aunque con el tiempo, las heridas de guerra habían vaciado toda emoción en su rostro, transformándole en el retrato de la técnica y estrategias de guerra, de los agentes secretos que aparecen en las películas de acción, Claire no se dejaba llevar por las habladurías, y lo seguía tratando como en realidad era; un hombre en sus treinta y tantos, sarcástico, un tanto bromista, que podía acusar a las mujeres de sus malos modos y que había pasado de novato a miembro del gabinete de seguridad de la casa blanca, gracias a su valentía. Un joven amable, entregado, atrevido, que enfrentaba a la oscuridad sin temores y sin arrogancia era capaz de salir victorioso.

Era, lo que se dice a grandes rasgos, un superviviente.

Fue así como León aprendió a dejar de maldecir su suerte, salvándose de la locura, por ella más que por sí mismo.

Debió confesarlo los sentimientos que había aprendido a ocultar con máscara de amistad.

¿Realmente podía decirse… que amaba a esa chica? ¿O se trataba solamente de un cariño arrasador, que no lo dejaba respirar si sabía que ella se encontraba en riesgo? ¿Se trataba de un amor al cual no se había tomado tiempo de nombrar?

Tenía la sensación, de que si no la volvía a ver, jamás lo descubriría.

Se levantó del escalón, dispuesto a llegar hasta su habitación, evitando las distracciones.

Sentándose sobre el colchón, se desabrochó las botas, mientras continuaba recordando. Parecía que tampoco dormiría esa noche. ¡Qué remedio!

* * *

><p>Claire pisó con su tacón las escaleras de piedra, las cuales permitían el acceso al jardín de la mansión. Giró la cabeza levemente, para confirmar que Wesker la seguía, que no se había esfumado o era el resultado de una alucinación y que pronto despertaría en su cama, con una fiebre terrible.<p>

Efectivamente, Albert Wesker seguía allí.

Con su pose de autosuficiencia a tope, pisándole los talones.

Su cabello rubio alineado a los costados, el retrato vivo de un dictador.

Si estaba consternado, no se notaba.

Por su parte ella, bueno… ella era una historia totalmente distinta.

Claire siguió su paso, despejando la nieve de los escalones, con la punta de su tacón, mientras el abrigo le revoloteaba a los lados, producto del viento.

Aún podía sentir el calor de sus labios. Ambos cuerpos apenas próximos, contemplando la noche, con cada instante que transcurría, convirtiéndose en algo irrepetible.

Durante todo el viaje de vuelta a casa, no fue capaz de mencionar una sola palabra.

Mientras el auto se deslizaba suave y velozmente por la autopista, tuvo que presenciar la ferocidad con la que Albert se aferraba al volante. Se veía enérgico, la bestialidad de sus ojos rojos reluciente detrás de las gafas obsidiana.

En esa plaza había consumido sus labios una y otra vez, mientras Claire se prepara para un disparo, un golpe en la yugular, la puñalada por la espalda, cualquier cosa que terminara con su vida de manera repentina, y que le librara de tal dilema. Pero nada de eso llegó.

Claire se quedó sentada allí, disfrutando de su aroma, de su tacto estricto, de saber que a pesar de todo, sus labios estaban sintiendo lo mismo, que pese a la lejanía de sus condiciones, estaban observando el mismo lado de la luna.

¿Cómo se había permitido tal acto de traición?

¿Acaso también estaba poniéndole precio a su alma, arriesgando a sus amigos, a la organización, por satisfacer sus deseos egoístas?

En sus divagaciones, la joven pelirroja había alentado el paso, por lo que el mayor ya estaba en la entrada al edificio.

Él era la única persona que podía acceder por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Colocó la mano en contra de la pared, y un escáner surgió repentinamente de los ladrillos de piedra negra.

Así que salir era imposible si no estaba el tirano presente. ¡Qué obviedad!

La joven se dirigió de regreso a la reja metálica por donde el jaguar negro habría logrado pasar. Del otro lado, los arboles estaban bamboleándose, lanzando hojas de ébano. Pequeños arbustos de yerbabuena, rociando los alrededores con su penetrante olor. Era un paisaje tan impactante, que por un momento anheló tener la fuerza suficiente para trepar los dos o tres metros de enrejado, y tirarse sobre la nieve a dibujar su silueta, ignorando que ese hombre continuaba siendo su carcelero y algo más.

Siempre algo más.

Las flores eran escasas y sus pétalos tan diminutos, que los colores se perdían entre el azul y blanco que se extendía desde la llanura hasta la cordillera.

—Dearheart… —llamó un barítono sedoso. Era curioso que esa voz, aún sobre la ventisca y a una gran distancia, provocara en ella violentos escalofríos. —Será mejor que entres. — Sonó como una recomendación, aunque Claire sabía que no lo era.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la primorosa residencia.

Cuando ambos entraron, Wesker se encargó de restablecer los sistemas de seguridad.

Ella quería escapar a su habitación.

Albert se retiró el abrigo. Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

Una punzada en su abdomen. Hora de la inyección.

Pero antes había algo que deseaba mostrarle a Claire. Luego dormiría un par de horas.

Observó a la chica por detrás de los lentes oscuros. Por alguna razón se veía tan… pequeña.

¿Era la diferencia de edad, lo que notaba ahora, o era que su confusión le restaba altura a su presencia?

Nunca la había contemplado como una mujer vulnerable.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

Era irónico que la opción de dejarla ir, abandonarla en medio de la tundra, comenzara a sonar congruente.

—Señorita Redfield, ¿Podría acompañarme arriba, por favor? —pidió el capitán, sin expresión.

Ella asintió. Wesker se dirigió a su habitación con Claire siguiéndole de cerca. Cuando estuvieron arriba, Wesker lanzó su teléfono sobre la cama, y continuó por una puerta que la pelirroja jamás había visto. Otra estancia dejó entrever sus amueblados de madera, como verdaderos troncos, irguiéndose a altura.

En el techo un vitral de variados tonos, del azul al violeta, que deberían de proyectarse en el suelo, cuando eran iluminados por el sol.

Tres estantes a su alrededor, llenos de libros. Una televisión. Un diván cubierto de una enorme colchoneta color marrón. Tres computadoras digitales, dotadas con la más reciente tecnología. Enfrente un par de puertas deslizables, hechas de cristal, que daban a un balcón.

Claire continuó insegura. Miró como el mayor abría una de ellas y la invitaba a continuar.

Tenía la vista perfecta del lago desde aquel balcón.

Se había reservado un lugar tan tranquilo, lleno de una paz que no creía que Wesker pudiera adquirir en otro sitio.

De todas las cosas que el capitán pudiera mantener en secreto, no habría esperado ese recelo ante tanta belleza.

—Aquí está su pintura, Redfield. —mencionó el mayor, recargándose en la barandilla de plata.

Las pupilas de Claire estaban inertes. Absorbiendo cada trazo, cada color que se difuminaría con el resto de sombras.

La textura del lago se extendía como una preciosa tela de seda que se estremece con el aire.

¿Por qué estaba de pie allí, cómo si deseara realmente su compañía?

La joven rio ligeramente.

— ¡Vaya, increíble! Creí que…—Se detuvo a media frase.

— ¿Qué creíste, Claire? — No podría acostumbrarse a que la llamara por su nombre. Aunque tampoco parecía molestarle.

—Creí que ya no disfrutabas de esas cosas…—

Él hizo un gesto de mala gana.

—Aún soy capaz de muchas cosas. Y no estoy preocupado por lo que pueda o no creer usted de mí. —De nuevo la rudeza, pero la joven mujer estaba segura de que era la forma en que escondía su incomodidad.

Claire lo observó, mientras cambiaba de postura. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan aterrada pero tan complacida de estar a su lado, al mismo tiempo?

Un par de copos de nieve quedaron atrapados entre el cabello rojizo de Claire.

¿De qué servía negarse ante lo que es evidente?

Y si ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, y las piernas le fallaban, no era capaz de enfrentar esa realidad, mucho menos cuando alguien viniera a rescatarla.

¿Qué haría en ese caso?

¿Tendría que revelarse a su sentimiento… por salir con vida?

¿Tendría que observar como lo atacaban con tantas armas, dispuestos a acabar en definitiva con su vida, sin sentir absolutamente nada, sin poder demostrar su dolor con libertad?

Claire trató de ahogar las lágrimas, que habían empezado a acumularse a lo largo de la noche, pues además de sentirse como una traidora débil, su actitud no estaba ayudando a levantar su categoría de cobarde sin valor.

_Bien Claire, al menos creo que vamos mejorando. Terminarás lanzándote al barranco._

Pero con cobardía aceptaba, estar enamorada de Albert Wesker.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya a descansar a mi habitación…—dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Se sentía arrepentida y enferma. Escapar podía no ser lo más correcto, pero sí era lo más práctico.

Porque la línea entre el odio y el amor es muy pequeña.

Y eso le encantaba, pues podía odiarlo al mismo tiempo que necesitaba de él.

Repentinamente, sintió una mano enguantada tomándola de la muñeca.

—No sabe a qué está jugando, niña. Pero no me gusta que me ofrezcan algo y no pueda tomarlo. —exclamó él, irguiéndose cuan alto era, y jalándola con brusquedad como señal de dominio.

Si todo lo que quería hacer era tentarlo, no iba a entrar a sus jugarretas.

Albert Wesker siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, sin importar qué dificultades o quiénes se interpusieran en su camino.

Si tan sólo Claire pudiera aclarar su mente por un momento, poniéndose en el papel de prisionera, dejando de actuar como si cada palabra suya, tuviera un mensaje oculto.

Un mensaje que indicara que quería detener sus tratos con los corporativos farmacéuticos y redimirse.

Esa tonta joven sólo estaba escuchando lo que deseaba escuchar. Su imaginación era muy activa, como la de cualquier artista.

Y era eso lo que quería evitar enfrentándola en ese instante.

Quería que Claire lo mirara a los ojos, esos de los que era dueño ahora, que sintiera su piel, que mirara todas sus insignias, a cuantas personas había dado a la espalda y sellado a suerte, y aun así pudiera continuar con su farsa.

Quería que fuera sincera consigo misma, si lo que deseaba era verlo dispuesto a dar vuelta atrás y ayudarlos a destruir lo que él había construido a lo largo de dos décadas… porque eso no sucedería. De ser ese el caso, la encerraría en su habitación, por tratar de engañar a su astucia.

Pero cabía la mínima posibilidad, y lo que más temía.

Que Claire fuera lo suficientemente crédula y confiara en sus intenciones. Que todos los sentimientos como la preocupación, el afecto, la molestia, y la alegría, por escucharlo llegar a altas horas de la madrugada, por una charla amena, por un juego de cartas, fueran reales.

Y que, muy a su pesar, él había disfrutado también.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!—

—Sé lo que desea hacer, y huir no es una opción. —

— ¡Basta, me lastimas de nuevo! Sólo quiero ir a dormir un poco. ¿Es eso tan malo? ¡No te pertenezco! —

— ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de su papel en todo esto? No creo en la inocencia y mucho menos la suya. Creo que es lo suficientemente grande para dejar de jugar como adolescente encaprichada. —

Ambos cruzaron miradas por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Le fascinaba la manera en que ella luchaba contra la marea creciente, sola.

Y esa luz que desprendía su lucha, lo cegaba.

Podía ser que Claire estuviera en lo correcto pues él aún no era dueño de su cuerpo. Pero sabía que de ahora en adelante estaría dentro de sus pensamientos.

Era consciente de que ella trataría de buscar una explicación a su comportamiento, y que sus acciones consecuentes serían el resultado de sus sentimientos. Cualquiera que fueran sus reacciones, él estaba preparado.

O al menos eso le gustaba creer.

La pelirroja había dejado de poner resistencia a su agarre, y en lugar de alejarse, se había acercado a él. Su respiración era dificultosa y podía sentirla _exageradamente_ cerca. Su cuerpo nervioso, moviéndose por impulso de un par de células cerebrales que se manejan con adrenalina.

Seguramente tanto tiempo de estar sola al fin había derribado su muralla de autosuficiencia.

Wesker no soportaba ver a alguien siendo irracionalmente sentimental.

Pero desde hacía más de 20 años que no era _víctima_ de algo así.

Claire estaba abrazándolo, apenas… Cómo si temiera que por la cercanía, pudiera carbonizarla.

El cuerpo del antiguo capitán se había transformado en yeso. Con una mano seguía apretando la muñeca de Claire, y la otra se mantenía levantada un poco en el aire, producto de la sorpresa.

Y la odiaba tanto….

Porque para todas esas acciones irreverentes, no conocía castigo.

Ella no estaba llorando como supuso, pero mantenía la cabeza escondida entre sus ropas.

Estaba allí de pie, deteniendo todo ese enojo que creyó sentir en contra de ella momentos atrás.

De todas las cosas que pudo suponer que pasarían.

Era la única que no había contemplado.

Así que la joven realmente se sentía atormentada por sus debilidades…

La soltó de su agarre, sin acostumbrarse a que otro cuerpo exigiera su calor.

Se había permitido tantos lujos en la vida.

Desaparecer y aparecer a placer.

Ser dueño de su propia justicia.

Grandes autos.

Experimentar el poder.

El temor de las naciones, de los hombres que se decían superiores y que no eran más que escoria.

Pero un abrazo jamás había figurado en la lista. Sólo por lo infantil del acto, lo innecesario.

Le había mentido. Le había dicho a Claire que era el mismo hombre que hacía 12 años atrás.

Pero no era cierto. Había cambiado.

Y había cambiado tanto que ahora no podía vivir sin inyectarse algo que controlara al monstruo que llevaba dentro.

Confiaba en que Claire lo comprendiera. Ya no podía vivir sin esa dosis constante. Y lo más importante, no quería vivir sin todas esas habilidades. No podía drenar su cuerpo del virus o moriría, lenta y dolorosamente. Nada que pudiera ser comparado con otras enfermedades, incluida el ébola.

Ya no estaba en las calles de Raccoon City, con la patrulla que todos reconocían por siempre presentarse impecable, sin rastro de polvo.

No dirigía a Umbrella por órdenes del viejo decrépito.

Ya no estaba sentado en el laboratorio día y noche, como estudiante universitario.

Ahora sólo seguía sus ideales, incapaz incluso de pedir clemencia de aquellos que lo odiaban tanto, pues un hombre que no siente dolor, no debería temerle a la muerte tampoco.

Él era un proyecto de Umbrella. Su objetivo era buscar la raza perfecta, el ser superior capaz de detener el mundo de ese sistema de autodestrucción que fue colocado en su núcleo, cuando los seres humanos, imperfectos, poco lógicos, aparecimos.

Wesker sabía que cumplía con todas esas características del ser perfecto. Racional, lógico, extremadamente fuerte. Pero incluso en su naturaleza, era capaz de detectar fallas.

Ahora que tenía a la niña caprichosa, exigiendo que se quedara allí de pie, como una estatua, y que fingiera por un momento, que su seguridad y comodidad eran importantes para él.

Que sería capaz de rodearla con sus brazos, haciendo sus temores desaparecer. Pues dónde ella estuviera, él querría estar también.

Sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser una realidad.

Bajó la mano y terminó por rodearla, con una comprensible torpeza.

No era lo abrupto de la acción de Claire lo que lo tenía tan reflexivo. Era lo inconexo de lo que le hacía sentir.

¿De dónde surgía esa necesidad de saber si la joven de ojos verde azules estaba enamorada de un recuerdo de colegiala, o si era posible que tuviera de necesidad de él, aún con todo lo que eso implicaba?

No parecía estar atemorizada ni por su cargo en Tricell, ni por sus intenciones futuras.

Cielos, era uno de los criminales más buscados en el planeta.

Había terminado con la vida de tantas personas delante de sus ojos.

¿Qué acaso no temía de todas las cosas que pudiera hacer con ella?

—No se puede vivir en los recuerdos. Nadie vive en la memoria. —dijo Claire, con la voz firme, sin soltarlo. Había colocado sus brazos sobre sus hombros. —Pero tú puedes esfumarte en cualquier momento, de así elegirlo… ¿Qué quedaría, entonces? —

_¿Qué quedaría para mí, entonces?_

Claire estaba segura de que eso sucedería ahora.

Era sencillo para él. Podía salir durante la madrugada, y dejarla en el olvido. Sus amigos no sabrían dónde se encontraría, y podía vivir varios meses de los alimentos que había en la alacena de provisiones.

Una ecuación muy simple.

Y eso era lo que Albert estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Cuando algo le estorbaba, lo desaparecía. Lo mantenía al margen de su camino.

Ella era la viva imagen de todos sus errores, el retrato de sus años en Raccoon City.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para hablarle de frente, sin miedo.

Y eso la condenaba al olvido. Al abandono.

¡Pero no quería que eso sucediera esa noche! Cuando al fin había conciliado con su alma. Y todos esos años de espera para recibir el calor de su aliento.

Y él, como tantas personas en su vida, sólo se acercaba a verificar cómo se encontraba de vez en cuando.

Como una flor de ornato, a la que debes de alimentar, dos o tres veces al año.

—No voy a desaparecer. _— Al menos, no por ahora._ Fue todo lo que contestó el capitán. ¿Estaba tratando de calmar sus temores infantiles?

Claire iba a honrar a su reputación y dejaría de lamentarse. Le demostraría que no todos los hombres son de una condición baja y vil, para esconderse detrás de un montón de armas, de estadística, de guerra.

Incluso después de todos los pecados que él había cometido, era capaz de sentirse bien abrazándolo.

No iba a retroceder por temor.

Tenía que ponerse sobre la punta de sus tacones para alcanzarlo. Y aunque su corazón era un caballo sin montura, que seguro tendría que detener la carrera si continuaba a ese paso, dijo: — Quieres seguir gritando, adelante. Pero no pienses que sigo imaginándote con un traje del pasado. La realidad es que ni siquiera puedo hacer eso. Jamás podré conocerte. Y allí es donde estas equivocado. Vas por la vida creyendo que conoces a todos, que sabes de sus vicios, de sus debilidades. Pero… ¿Qué hay de las tuyas? ¿Realmente crees no tenerlas? —

Esa mujer...

¿Cuándo había aprendido a hablar de esa manera?

Se separó de él, como te alejas de algo que te provoca pinchazos. Como si de pronto hubiera encontrado una espina en la rosa, sin esperarla.

¿Cómo un cuerpo tan esbelto podría almacenar tanto valor? Sin fundamento, ciego, estúpido, pero valor finalmente.

Wesker se movió del sitio donde se encontraba. Le dio la espalda.

—Poner cualquier objeción a tu argumento, sería mi primer error y debilidad. —

Deberían llamarlo el príncipe de las evasiones.

Albert tocó el arma que llevaba siempre en el cinturón. Podría dispararle por lo que acaba de decir.

Pero tenía los niveles de éxtasis en su límite. Estaba extremadamente voluble porque nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo excepto una mujer de piernas largas que conducían a la desventura.

La nieve estaba arreciando. Ahora toda la azotea estaba pintada de blanco.

—Sin embargo, no hay nada que yo pueda decir o hacer para que cambies de opinión. Pero no soy capaz de comprender… cuáles son tus exigencias, Claire.

Sigues creyendo que todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida tiene una razón oculta…. Y aunque tuvieras razón, no cambiarías nada. Aunque me vieras como un reflejo de la persona que _ustedes _conocieron en el pasado, carece de significado.

No tendrás nada de lo que buscas conmigo y no estoy esperando que puedas comprenderlo con tu mente de niña e intento de adolescente. —

Claire pareció herida por su argumento.

Y aunque Wesker quiso fingir que no le importaba, hubo algo que retumbando dentro de su cuerpo, toda la noche. De alguna manera deseo que fuera mentira. Que realmente le diera algo que ningún otro hombre pudiera. Por un momento había sido realmente tentado a sentir de nuevo, y no por una necesidad física, sino que desde que la conoció, miles de preguntas habían surgido dentro de su cabeza. Pero en esos días, planeando el robo masivo de información de Umbrella, no se había dado tiempo de contestar. Ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente su cercanía lo hacía sentir más vivo. Le daba razones para ya no seguir demostrando porque su crueldad era famosa. Toda persona que lo conocía, lo odiaba con fervor.

Excepto la siempre impuntual Claire Redfield.

La única persona en este mundo por la que en un momento, sintió temor. Ese sentimiento que era ya tan desconocido… Cuando vio a Krauser acercarse a ella, dispuesto a destrozarla con una sola mano, llena de agujas de hueso y otras sustancias ácidas, su corazón dio una punzada inusual. Eso pasaba cuando no tenía control. Y se imaginó por un momento el cuerpo muerto de Redfield entre sus brazos, trozos de piel por todos los sitios; eso lo hizo reaccionar, y querer acabar con el peligro. A como de lugar.

Basta ya.

Si seguía sincerándose tanto terminaría por admitir que no quería que ella muriera por una idiotez. Merecía algo más. Que una parte de él deseaba proteger a otro ser humano y que lo haría a cualquier precio.

Miró por un momento sus piernas cubiertas de escarcha, y se dio cuenta que por una noche, era suficiente de paisajes europeos y luz de luna.

—Será mejor que vayamos adentro. —

Claire asintió, y se siguió de largo hasta el nuevo recinto. Olía a madera.

Wesker entró un par de minutos más tarde.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Qué más podía importar ahora!

Había sido tratada con indiferencia muchas veces. Otra más a la lista no hacía bulto.

Antes que mencionara una sola palabra, algunos papeles resbalaron al suelo, delante de sus pies, lo que le impidió seguir andando fuera de ese lugar de perdición.

Wesker se recargó en la mesa que sostenía las computadoras, tratando de cubrirse el torso con el brazo. Había retrasado el tiempo de la inyección mientras conversaban, y ahora se mostraban los efectos de su demora.

Claire ya lo había visto así en otra ocasión, y no se sorprendió.

Hizo la pregunta que era obvia, acercándose un poco. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —

Sólo un gruñido salió de sus labios.

El antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S se sentó sobre el diván, conteniendo la respiración.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿No lo había solucionado ya? ¿O eran esas soluciones paliativas que el hombre de cabellos rubios siempre le daba a sus problemas?

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Claire y su eterna indulgencia.

Pero su estado de salud no era bueno. Ella lo sabía, él también, pero se negaba a creerlo. Su vida estaba en riesgo y era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo.

Todo lo que hizo fue señalar hacia donde estaban los libreros. —El maletín…—

La joven pelirroja asintió. Tomó el pequeño empaque de color negro y se lo entregó al exigente miembro de Tricell, quien lo abrió con la lectura de sus pulgares, apretando ambas clavijas.

Sacó una alargada estructura de metal, que terminaba en una finísima aguja.

Sin más tacto la hundió entre la piel de su brazo, presionando el émbolo automático, que bajó hasta indicar cero mililitros.

—Debería llamar al médico, esto no está bien, y lo sabes perfectamente. Supongo que él estará al tanto de tus… experimentos. Podría saber una solución que tú ignoras. —

El error de Claire siempre había sido estar demasiado cerca. Así que pudo tomarla de la mano, como nunca lo había hecho: con suavidad.

—Como siempre subestimando a los demás. ¿Quién podría dominar mejor lo que reside dentro de sí, que el portador? Creo que tanto hielo comienza a congelarle el cerebro. —

La obligó a sentarse a su lado en el diván, haciendo contacto visual a escasos centímetros.

—Tú eres el que vive en la Antártida. —contestó ella, sin tomarse muy en serio el comentario agresivo.

Era una manera para hacerle creer que se encontraba en condiciones aceptables. Estaba fingiendo para ella.

¿Debería sentirse alagada?

— Tiene plena libertad de estar furiosa… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Es una molestia y me da razones para eliminarla de mi camino todo el tiempo.

—Deberías hacerlo entonces…—

En ese momento, Wesker la obligó a ser ella la que se recostara en el diván, y se colocó justo delante de ella, atrapando su cuerpo con ambos brazos, impidiendo que se moviera.

— ¿Me permite terminar, o va a estar interrumpiéndome con tan poco educación? —

Claire tragó saliva. Hablando de él, siempre debía conservar los modales. No podía predecir su reacción.

Tal vez él se arrepentiría toda su vida de lo que diría a continuación.

Pero alguien tenía que conocer su estado si quería recibir algo de apoyo. Era difícil creer que fuera él quien dijera semejante cosa. Pero en esa guerra, en la cual todos habían elegido bando para ponerse en su contra, no existía alternativa.

Desde que salió del volcán por un milagro, apenas con vida, supo que nada volvería a ser igual en su sistema, como un presentimiento de todo lo que había sido borrado con la lava, de la faz de la tierra.

Estaba tan remendado, que a pesar de ser un organismo dotado de gran vigor, de una resistencia que sobrepasaba lo visto hasta ese momento, se sostenía de un delgado equilibrio.

Una dosis de suero demasiado alto, moriría de un ataque espontáneo al corazón. Una dosis demasiado baja, o en total abstinencia, sería todo lo contrario. Meses enteros de espera por su final.

Si se acercaban sus últimos días, el ocaso, quería llevarse al resto de infelices consigo. Incluyendo a Chris Redfield. Pues entre más pasaba el tiempo, se hacía más obvio que sus órganos no estaban reaccionando a los medicamentos como deberían.

Sin embargo, no estaba en la naturaleza de Albert rendirse.

Y menos ahora que la tenía revoloteando alrededor. Si él moría, Downing y Krauser irían tras de la chica y su imperio.

Y no lo permitiría mientras quedara oxígeno en sus pulmones.

¡Era uno de los científicos más grandes de todos los tiempos! No iba a dejar que un par de dificultades lo pusieran fuera de combate.

— Me encuentro agradecido por su comportamiento durante todo este tiempo. —

Ella se quedó sin palabras.

¿Él, agradeciendo su confianza, que no quería, sus cuidados, que no necesitaba, la manera en que siempre estaban discutiendo y persiguiendo fantasmas del pasado?

Parecía ser que aún después de que Raccoon City desapareció del mapa, nadie se detuvo a poner punto y final a su historia.

Era clara la atracción entre ambos, aún con la diferencia de edad. O de ideas.

Y más allá de someterla a un deseo corpóreo, alimentaba su ego de hombre todas esas reacciones que notaba en la menor. Las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración acelerada, la manera en que su voz vibraba, como cuando se contiene la dicha o el placer, las risas nerviosas entre otros detalles.

¿Debería, de nuevo, poner sus ojos en el premio más apreciado? El único que faltaba ahora…

Estaba acariciando su mentón antes de percatarse.

Claire retrocedió un poco, pero no era miedo lo había en su mirada.

No había pena.

No existía temor.

En presencia de Albert no sentía ni culpa, ni vergüenza. Aún si su corazón caía de rodillas y le rendía pleitesía. Lo hacía con gusto, mientras estuvieran solos en su habitación.

Y a pesar de que una parte de Claire, deseaba salir de la habitación cuando la mínima oportunidad se presentara, sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse alejada.

Porque así como la línea entre el odio y el amor es lo suficientemente tenue como para confundirse, de la misma forma lo hacen el dolor y el placer.

Sabía que Wesker estaba escrutándola detenidamente. Como esperando el siguiente error.

Irse.

Quedarse.

Odio.

Placer.

Era tan difícil elegir…

Tan confundida…

Sus manos se tocaron un instante en la superficie del sillón, y pudo notar lo frío que estaban sus nudillos, a contraste de lo cálido de su aliento, que le golpeaba en las mejillas.

Albert tenía una secreta inclinación por su esbelto y delicado cuello. No pudo evitar deslizar su mano través de esa frágil zona, tan sensible que el menor roce, provocó que Claire se estremeciera.

¡Cuán placentero era saber su fuerza de batalla, digna de una amazona, ser susceptible como piel de sirena, en las situaciones apropiadas!

Acomodó sus piernas sobre el diván, obligándola a recostarse. La vista de su grácil pecho estaba incrementando la ambición de despojarla de sus vestiduras.

Claire quería algo de poder también. La jovialidad, lo espontáneo, podía sintetizarse a la luz de la experiencia. Ambos podían obtener satisfacción, sin tener que intervenir de manera abrupta y romper con la dinámica.

La joven pudo sentir la piel desnuda de sus piernas, chocar con las líneas perfectamente planchadas que enmarcaban el pantalón del tirano.

Era increíble como Albert buscaba siempre llevar el control. Parecía casi una necesidad, un requisito para sentirse seguro, para moverse con solidez.

El ataque había sido repentino y Claire no estaba preparada, sin embargo estaba dejándose conducir, como una mariposa hipnotizada, que se dirige directo al fuego.

Comenzó a desabotonar el saco que le impedía ver su cuerpo apolíneo, que a pesar de la edad, no perdía su postura soberbia. Mientras, Albert no parecía tan complacido con los encajes y piedras brillantes en el vestido de la pelirroja. Tuvo que levantarla mientras besaba su cuello para encargarse del cierre que la protegía del desnudo, y aunque no podía sentirlos, un par de los broches plateados, se le estaban marcando en la piel.

Claire encontraba un tanto difícil librarle de su traje, pues estaba embriaga de ese olor a hombre que tenía tan próximo, entorpeciendo sus movimientos. No tardó en sentirse desmañada para ese tipo de tareas. Era la ansiedad de atravesar esa frontera física que Albert había protegido con la vida, auxiliada de su actitud fría y un tanto desagradable, lo que entorpecía sus manos.

_Vas a consumirte, y lo sabes, joven mujer._

_Sabes que cada vez que te acercas y te dejas convencer por tus visiones, por tus ilusiones, te acercas un paso más al infierno._

_¿Qué hay de todo eso contra lo que has luchado todo este tiempo?_

Le habría arrancado los lentes de un golpe, pero seguía temiendo deleitarse con sus ojos de alborada, llenos de lozanía, como un sol.

Wesker acarició la cabellera de su enemiga, transmitiéndole un ligero cosquilleo, como fuego al carbón. Sus manos, insensibles hasta alcanzar la piel de Claire Redfield, trataban de tocar cada rincón, cada centímetro donde pudiera beber su textura blanda. Cada comisura donde pudiera experimentar, complacerla, demostrando que su tacto era el candidato perfecto para mantenerla susceptible al gozo, con todo y su fuerza tiránica.

Tanto tiempo sin sentir, hacía que cada caricia de sus pequeñas extremidades sobre su masculino torso, llenara su cerebro de una reacción electrizante, alterando cada nervio. Cada segundo que transcurría dentro del cuarto, podía saborear la finura, la suavidad de la que estaban dotadas sus caricias. Realmente, y aunque lo desconcertara, parecía tener una gran nostalgia por su abrazo, por su protección.

El antiguo oficial llevaba ya la camisa entreabierta, su abdomen dibujado a tintes carbón, y que Claire estaba recorriendo con la yema de los dedos, como jugando a delinear cada músculo.

La prenda de seda blanca estaba dificultando la movilidad de sus brazos, por lo que Albert la retiró con un ademán un tanto brusco, esperando no romper la prenda de seda.

El hombre rubio colocó a su acompañante y prisionera, en una posición mucho más confortable, tratando de soltar los minúsculos broches que mantenían sus muslos cautivos.

La cabellera pelirroja caía como cascada de lava ardiente sobre el diván.

Sus labios eran miel de cereza, sus brazos suaves terciopelo, como pecho de paloma, y por su sangre circulaba el licor del deseo Y esos ojos aguamarina, brillando cual joya.

Sus últimas prendas tenían finos bordados color lila. Albert colocó la mano sobre su vientre de bailarina, buscando descender un poco más.

Así descubriría si su voz mantenía ese tono de desafío cuando tocara su punto más sensible. Pues aunque estaba acariciando sus muslos, y un poco más a los lados, no quería desprenderla de sus prendas de golpe. Prefería visualizar lo que ocurría durante un tiempo más. Sus bellos senos de escultura griega, creando curvas aleatorias, hasta llegar a su ombligo, tentado a ir unas pulgadas más abajo.

Claire podía sentir sus mejillas recién rasuradas cada vez que intentaba besarla en el cuello. Se sostenía de sus hombros, para después sentir con la debida paciencia, los inicios de su cabello rubio, tan pulcro desde que lo había conocido, en aquella ciudad que había visto nacer y morir un sentimiento que parecía tormentoso. Muchas veces había sospechado que detrás de su chaleco negro, que llevaba dentro de la estación de policía, trataba de esconder sin resultado, su abdomen de adonis. O que su gabardina negra sólo podía ocultar parcialmente lo trabajado de su espalda.

Quizá ella quería convertir ese sentir en una atracción física indomable, pues eso excluiría lo que su corazón gritaba a cada latido acelerado, cuando Wesker se acercaba demasiado y compartían el mismo espacio.

Pero Albert quería poseerla entera.

No sólo su cuerpo.

No sólo sus caderas y sus piernas alargadas que se consumaban en forma de durazno.

No sólo sentir su espalda con ese calor tan reconfortante recorriendo su columna vertebral y que llega hasta las cuerdas vocales a manera de gemido.

Tenía que ser dueño de sus pensamientos, de sus deseos, de sus miedos.

No podía poseerla sólo así, insinuando cualquier clase de debilidad por el cuerpo que es ajeno.

Pero, teniéndole tan cerca, pidiendo un poco más de sus labios, apreciaba aunque fuera sólo por un instante, la manera en que ella lo dejaba sentir algo de nuevo. Recordando que no estaba demás un calor distinto sobre su almohada, algo real.

Ahora podía eliminar el resto de prendas que le molestaban, pues era incapaz de percibirla.

Parecía que contemplara una pintura a fragmentos.

¿Qué tan lejos estaba ella dispuesta a llegar?

¿Qué tanto podría confiar en el nombre de Albert Wesker para mantenerla a salvo, cuando era el primer peligro en la lista?

Wesker se detuvo, y alzó el rostro de la joven, para mirarla directo a los ojos. Era misteriosa la forma en que su cara demostraba sinceridad cuando cruzaban miradas. La había conocido como una adolescente juguetona y se había convertido en la única mujer capaz de acercarse lo suficiente, y sobrevivir, sólo por ser fiel a sus principios, por tratar entender sus razones sin juzgarlo.

Siempre había creído que el juicio de todos los seres humanos eran fácilmente manipulables.

Parecía que ella era, de nuevo, una excepción a la regla.

Casi le hacía pensar que esa idea tan espiritual, el concepto del alma, existía.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Esas eran sólo tonterías… falacias.

Escuchó un sonido afuera, un helicóptero se acercaba a la mansión. Su UCI (Unidad de Control Inteligente) comenzó a sonar con un timbre ensordecedor. Y las luces tintineaban, como si en cualquier momento el aparato pudiera explotar.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Se levantó con cuidado nuevamente, un tanto distraído por el éxtasis de instantes atrás.

Nadie lo buscaría a altas horas de la noche sino se tratara de una situación de emergencia. Sólo su jefe de seguridad y el presidente de Tricell, tenían dicho número. Con su UCI era capaz de localizar a cualquiera de sus agentes dentro o fuera del alcance de satélites comerciales. Podía acceder a sus bases de datos o desactivar sistemas de seguridad a enormes distancias.

El sonido de otro helicóptero hizo que Claire se sobresaltara, pues éste parecía haber volado a centímetros del techo.

Albert bufó con desgana.

Tenía algunas desventajas el ser líder. Cargar toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Cualquier decisión, económica y de estrategia dentro de su organización, requería de su aprobación.

Se levantó, no sin antes mirar por la ventana. La nieve lo había cubierto toda la azotea.

Claire trataba de regular su respiración pero parecía imposible.

De sólo verlo sobre sus dos piernas, desnudo del torso, y contestando su teléfono como si nada sucediera, le erizaba la piel.

— ¿Sí? Será mejor que se trate de algo importante…—

Albert comenzó a juguetear con uno de los ordenadores, bajando y subiendo el monitor. Colocó su mano sobre su frente, masajeándola.

— ¿Cómo? Eso no es posible… —

Una larga pausa. Parecía que el hombre al otro lado del teléfono hablaba con prisa.

—Su cuerpo jamás fue extraído del laboratorio donde murió. Pero efectivamente, fue él quien atacó ese tren donde transportaban a los soldados de Umbrella. Incluso se tiene registro de que fue él quien propagó el virus T en la Arklay Research Facility, pero fue eliminado, junto con toda su plaga. James Marcus mutó debido a una sanguijuela con la que estaba experimentando, no puede ser que lo encuentren vagando como alma en pena. —

Los duros rasgos del antiguo oficial, demostraron su versión de la consternación. Sus cejas se encorvaron, y parecía que podría reventar el aparato con la presión.

—La Reina Sanguijuela fue asesinada por Rebecca Chambers y Billy Coen. Aún si James Marcus estuviera con vida… no podría conservar su forma humana por mucho tiempo.

Claire reconoció el nombre de la teniente Chambers. Se habían conocido en persona durante un reporte de la unidad médica de investigación, una división de apoyo creada en la BSSA. Una chica dulce y de muy buen carácter. A pesar de su tamaño, sus conocimientos en materia biológica eran asombrosos y tenía el respeto de toda la organización. Además de su cariño, por siempre tratar a los heridos con todo fervor y cuidado.

— ¿Cuántos de mis hombres volvieron a ese sitio? —

—Quiero que lo detengan. No importa a qué precio, no lo dejen salir. Voy para allá. Mantengan a las unidades vigilando los alrededores, hasta que yo llegue. —

—Si alguien trata de acercarse, elimínenlo. No podemos permitir que nadie se entere de todo esto, hasta que yo confirme su identidad. —

Albert Wesker colgó el teléfono inteligente, dispuesto a lanzarlo contra la pared.

Nada de lo que había escuchado podía ser cierto.

James Marcus, uno de los tres fundadores de Umbrella Corp. había sido visto paseándose en una de los laboratorios restantes de su gran imperio.

La Reina Roja se encontraba al mando.

Todo apuntaba a que el pasado venía a cazarlo. Marcus se había levantado de la tumba para terminar con la venganza que había iniciado algunos años atrás.

Factor trascendental durante el incidente del virus T, que había acabado con miles de personas, quienes volvían a la vida horas más tarde, sedientos de sangre.

Sí, Albert Wesker había asesinado a Marcus, cuando aún era un científico en entrenamiento, como último acto traición contra su mentor, que ni después de muerto, pudo descansar de la avaricia de sus compañeros: Edward Ashford y Ozwell E. Spencer.

Había renacido con claros signos de mutación, a vengar lo que Wesker y Birkin le habían provocado por órdenes directas de Spencer. Pero en aquella ocasión Rebecca Chambers y el otro prófugo de la justicia se habían encargado de mandarlo de vuelta a la penumbra absoluta.

En tiempos actuales, podía tratarse sólo de una jugarreta.

Algo para desviar su atención de Krauser y su intento de pandilleros.

Observó a la joven sentada en el diván, que trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con su vestido maltrecho.

Abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio. Revolviendo entre los papeles y un par de archivos.

Claire estaba muy confundida. Algunas piezas no parecían encajar, y lo que había escuchado era confuso. No tenía cabeza para estudiar los eventos de manera detenida. Pero fuera cual fuera la situación en la que el rubio estaba metido, debía ser tratada con bastante seriedad.

El hecho de que momentos atrás hubiera estado a punto de poseerla, no le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos. Había sido tan débil, permitiendo que Albert recorriera cada ángulo de lo que significaba su existencia. Volviéndose alguien necesario.

¿Habría perdonado a su captor?

¿Su mente, poseída por el encierro, habría sucumbido ante el síndrome de Estocolmo?

Había repasado una y otra vez los eventos que involucraban a Raccoon City, las personas, las fechas exactas. Pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sus cuerpos unidos, buscando calor, en una situación que nadie comprendería de hacerse pública.

—Debo irme…— Fue todo lo que dijo el ejecutivo, mientras cerraba el cajón.

—Aguarda… aguarda allí. Estas hablando del científico, el jefe de Umbrella. Él… él creó el virus progenitor. —Mencionó Claire, cuando al fin dos de sus neuronas pudieron hacer contacto. Ahora recordaba un poco mejor.

— Al parecer ustedes también han estado haciendo su tarea, dearheart… —

Wesker no tenía tiempo para aclarar las dudas de estudiante de su acompañante y tampoco estaba dispuesto a armar una exposición sobre todo lo que conocía de eventos en las montañas Arklay.

¡Pero definitivamente ese engendro no podía ser James Marcus! Su oficial en jefe debía estar equivocado. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, para creer en una maldición así.

— ¿Qué… qué harás? Ese hombre no puede ser cualquiera. Hasta donde sabes podría esconder una babosa gigante. —exclamó Claire, sembrando duda con su tono de voz.

— Es obvio que tengo que presentarme. —

Claire deseó poder objetar.

Nada que proviniera de los escombros de Umbrella podía ser bueno para Albert Wesker. O para todos.

—Tome. —Mencionó Wesker, acercándose a ella, y entregándole una pistola de calibre .45. —Confío que recordará como utilizarla.

¿Por qué le daba un arma?

¿Tan peligrosa era la situación?

Genial, ella seguía un tanto desnuda en su diván, y se presentaban situación bioterrorista de interés mundial. Cómo si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente complicadas.

Claire observó los brillos plateados y el mango color café de su nueva arma. Definitivamente, no había extrañado tener una. Sentía que modificaba la persona que era en realidad.

—Contra cualquiera que desee entrar, dispare. No lo piense ni un momento. —Claire escuchó la instrucción, con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Realmente confías en tus soldados? Podría tratarse de una emboscada... —replicó ella. Y bien era cierto que padecía una terrible paranoia desde que había sido secuestrada por segunda ocasión.

Wesker la miró con altanería. Una sonrisa de mal gusto se posó en sus labios.

—Tan pragmática como siempre, dearheart. Sin embargo, se arreglármelas solo. No tienes de qué preocuparte. —

Un momento.

¡Definitivamente no lo decía por él!

_Engáñate, Claire. Vamos, adelante, te mola muy bien._

Un pequeño silencio incómodo.

El mayor no quería moverse de aquel sitio. No ahora. Salir y enfrentar a un hombre que había asesinado sin culpa, sin clemencia al que le había despachado un par de balazos mientras trabajaba en su laboratorio, era más complicado de lo que parecía. Especialmente porque lo rodeaban muchos otros factores.

Necesitaba el virus progenitor.

Y entre más pronto lo hiciera, podría perfeccionar su cepa y darla a conocer, en un par de semanas.

Ese cataclismo podría ser la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Con su paso acelerado salió de la estancia. Se escuchaban varias camionetas, estacionándose fuera de la residencia.

Wesker ya tendría tiempo de pensar en todo lo sucedido esa noche.

O en el destino de ella.

Había cosas mucho más urgentes en ese momento.

Como enfrentar a Marcus.

Ese tipo había enloquecido en el Centro de Entrenamiento de Umbrella. Utilizando a sus asistentes como conejillos de indias. Había creado las primeras armas biológicas, exprimiendo el potencial del virus T al máximo. Podría haberse escondido en la caja de pandora, refugiándose en el centro del caos, para mantenerse con vida hasta que se presentara la oportunidad adecuada para volver a la vida, en busca de sus asesinos.

Sólo que William Birkin estaba muerto. Igual que Spencer.

El único que continuaba con vida era Albert.

Claire escuchó el portazo y un par de movimientos en la habitación del otro lado. Seguramente Wesker estaría colocándose su casaca de batalla. De alguna manera, no podía levantarse, estaba paralizada en esa postura desventajosa.

La menor sentía como algo en su interior, se rompía lenta y dolorosamente.

¿Quién podía negar su naturaleza, el terror que le daba el pensar en que una de esas noches no volvería, y entonces el mundo estaría a merced de un mal desconocido?

Y que ella estaría condenada a recordarlo de la única manera que nadie lo recordaría. Con afecto, respeto, admiración… muchas cosas que le quemaban la garganta.

Mientras el rubio abordaba su camioneta blindada, con dirección a su transporte aéreo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la parte más alta de su residencia.

No puedes escapar de quién eres, aunque construyas castillos en el cielo.

* * *

><p>¡Terminado!<p>

¿Qué tal?

¿Les gustó?

¿No les gustó?

¿Me odian muchísimo? ¿Me quieren y me perdonan por mi desaparición?

Sé que dije que pondría la carta en éste capítulo. Pero me vino la idea de los pensamientos de León y tuve que escribirlo, entonces lo dejamos para el siguiente.

Así podré poner la participación de Chris. Y de Wesker, claro. Vamos a acompañarlo hasta las entrañas de la saga, recordando un poco el terror, los acertijos, y sobre todo, la maravillosa incertidumbre.

Sobre las descripciones. Es la primera vez que escribo una relación íntima. Espero me tengan paciencia… Soy novata en esos ambientes. ¡Pero doy lo mejor de mí, se los aseguro! Sus consejos me vendrían bastante bien.

Ahora, hubo un tiempo en que no pude escribir casi nada. Estaba estudiando para el examen de la universidad, entre otros asuntos. Pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Sobre el capítulo. Necesito sus opiniones ahora más que nunca. He entrado al habitad de lo furtivo. El romance.

La música. Me parece especialmente importante en éste capítulo. Por si quieren dar un vistazo a las siguientes canciones:** Shofroth – Decoy Octopus, Not strong enough – Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith, Monster you made – Pop evil.**

Una disculpa por el tiempo que me toma actualizar. Pero saben que no es porque no me guste escribir o porque disfrute torturarlos. No, para nada.

Y lo del abrazo. A mí me dio un ataque al pensarlo. Así que me gustó incluirlo en esta parte en específico.

Me encanta como el capítulo no es nada de lo que hago en boceto en un inicio.

En fin. Nos leemos pronto. Un saludo, y estaré esperando sus opiniones pacientemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariakas DV.<strong> Esas ideas románticas también me vienen a la cabeza de vez en cuando. Él intentando cambiar su doloroso pasado sólo por ella. Pero es algo complicado. Ya veremos a que nos conduce. Muchas gracias por tus mensajes constantes.

**Jessica**. Apasionada. ¡Qué hermosa palabra! Muchas gracias. Sé que tardé mucho tiempo en subir nueva entrega. Pero espero sigas leyéndome. Saludos desde México.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Alguien te recomendó mi historia? Me va a dar un ataque aquí mismo, querida. Que gesto tan lindo. Dale las gracias de mi parte. El único Wesker&Claire… Me parece que no. Pero no es una pareja muy difundida dentro de la saga. Tengo otra historia llamada "El corazón de un tirano", por si quieres pasar a leerla. Espero también te guste.

Y sobre lo tardado del beso. ¡Lo sé! Yo también moría por dentro pero me aguanté. Y sufrí mucho.

¡Qué bueno que te gusten las canciones que incluyo, lo hago con toda la intención para que disfruten del ambiente!

Muchas gracias por los halagos, nena. Me siento muy agradecida. Me inspiró mucho todo lo que mencionaste en tu mensaje. Sobre ser una de tus autoras favoritas. *Se sonroja*.

Espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Mia.** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. De verdad es muy importante.

**AndyPain. **Me agrada mucho la manera en que siempre me alegras con los mensajes. Siento que hundirse en la historia es lo más importante. Es algo esencial. El transmitir una emoción. Cualquier cosa que te apasione.

Nos leemos pronto.

**Roxanna Wesker.** 100 mensajitos. ¡Qué hermosura! Una ataque al corazón, que miedo. Una disculpa por eso. Estaba ansiosa por lo de la relación… me da nervios haber regado el jugo. Pero ya me darás tu opinión, o espero…

Nos leemos pronto querida.

**Alex Wesker.** Me halaga mucho que la historia te sorprendiera. Y por obtener tu atención. Espero te guste también esta entrega. Va con todo el corazón.

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**Diana Andrea**. Hola nena. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Bueno, no te hago esperar más. Sé lo que se siente.

Y bueno, sobre el beso…. Creo que a pesar de que lo esperaban, fue como algo espontáneo, los agarró desprevenidos, pero para eso es la literatura, para sorprendernos.

Sobre la infancia de Wesker. Bueno, creo que debió ser muy difícil, tomando en cuenta que es un proyecto de Umbrella. Y que es alguien diseñado para buscar la perfección.

Un beso, saludos desde aquí, y nos leemos pronto.

**Airam.** Sí, yo escribí el corazón de un tirano. *Ríe* Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Esperemos que el capítulo también sea de tu agrado. ¡Un gran abrazo!

**Darknecrox. **¡Hola, qué tal! Otro capítulo largo, lo siento mucho. Pero gracias por los buenos deseos con la universidad. ¡Realmente funcionaron! Nos leemos pronto. Y muchas gracias por el soporte. No he tenido tiempo para nada últimamente. Pero aquí sigo, no desaparezco.

**Fatty rosa malfoy. **¡Hola hermosa! ¿Por éste capítulo también me quieres mucho y me perdonas por la espera, verdad? ¡Di que sí, por favor! La culpabilidad de Claire será un factor muy importante. Trato de ser fiel a mi tipo de descripciones, pero es complicado. A veces me voy demasiado a fondo, creo.

Pero me pone muy feliz que te guste como escribo. Es reconfortante y ánima a seguir con la historia.

Espero ansiosa tu opinión. ¡Abrazos desde México!

Ahora me apuro porque ya es noche y tengo que ir a dormir.

¡Saludos a todos los que leen éste mensaje, no olviden que la historia también es suya!


	14. Sacrificios injustificados

**Cuerpo cautivo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Unjustified sacrifices.<strong>

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
>I need to calculate<br>What creates my own madness  
>And I'm addicted to your punishment<br>And you're the master  
>And I am waiting for disaster…<p>

**Getting away with murder – Papa Roach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> Albert Wesker, Claire Redfield, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo escribo sobre la saga, y me entretengo.

* * *

><p>Noche sin estrellas.<p>

Albert se ajustó las gafas.

Ese sitio parecía víctima de alguna maldición.

Olía a desgracia, a abandono.

Parecía que el aroma a sangre pudiera atravesar las paredes del complejo de experimentación.

Puso ambos pies sobre el asfalto, sin llegarse a acostumbrar a que el suelo estuviera libre de nieve. Sin embargo, la temperatura en el ambiente era gélida, y por la forma en que su aliento parecía cristalizarse en cuanto entraba en contacto con el aire, no extrañaría el clima de las llanuras Suizas.

El edificio tenía setenta y dos pisos directos a la perdición. El corporativo donde los restos de James Marcus habían sido transportados, después de haber sido asesinado dentro de su laboratorio, por varios hombres, incluyendo a William Birkin y al mismísimo Albert Wesker.

Tenía años que no entraba a un sitio como ese. Había pasado su temprana adolescencia siendo entrenado en el centro de ejecutivos de Umbrella, y ahora que observaba aquella estructura cayéndose a pedazos, recordaba que la ruptura de ese gran imperio, que por un momento tuvo al mundo entre sus manos, tenía un solo culpable.

Él mismo.

James Marcus había sido visto rondando los pasillos, como alma torturada, arrastrando los grilletes de la culpa y el horror, con las cuencas de sus ojos vacíos, con una mirada capaz de dar muerte.

El rubio realmente deseaba que se tratara de cuento de soldados, que han desarrollado una terrible paranoia con el transcurrir de los años.

Probablemente se trataría de eso. Supersticiones que intentan explicar los eventos paranormales que rodean a la farmacéutica desde su desaparición. Muchos de los inversionistas habían sido apresados y refundidos en la cárcel. Algunos otros habían muerto de severos padecimientos contagiosos. Dichosa ironía, pero es justo que todos paguen por su incompetencia, pensó el antiguo capitán, mientras se acomodaba las solapas del abrigo de cuero. Apretó el arma debajo de su cinturón. Había una camioneta estacionada fuera del edificio. Un helicóptero y varios hombres con las armas de casquillo, encima de los chalecos antibalas.

Dos de ellos estaban hablando mientras miraban sus tabletas, y un par más estaban escoltado la entrada.

Cuando sus hombre lo vieron aparecer, con las ropas batiéndose con el aire e intenciones inciertas en su caminar poco precavido y alarmante, se pusieron rígidos de pies a cabeza.

Principalmente el teniente, que no sabía cómo podría responder a los múltiples cuestionamientos de su superior, cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había ocurrido con sus hombres.

La comunicación se había perdido hacía más de media hora.

Nadie estaba enterado de lo que había sido del equipo, pero no podía tratarse de nada bueno, analizando las circunstancias. O estaban muertos o estaban siendo torturados por criaturas de dudosa naturaleza y su futuro no era más prometedor.

— ¿El resto de los soldados están dentro? ¿Hace cuánto que se retiraron? —exigió saber Albert Wesker. Su voz de tempano de hielo, sin calma ni tiempo de espera. O le decía alguien lo que deseaba saber o estaría probando el sabor del plomo en un par de segundos.

—Salieron del campamento hace 4 horas. Todos los pisos estaban bloqueados y las computadoras tuvieron que ser intervenidas por nuestros ingenieros, señor. Sin embargo, al ingresar al piso subterráneo donde se encuentran los laboratorios, perdimos toda comunicación. —

El reflejo de los lentes de Wesker brilló peligrosamente.

Se podía adivinar la determinación de que alguien pagara por las pequeñas fallas.

El mayor inclinó la espalda, tratando de controlar sus impulsos. No iba a matarlo ahora. No.

Alzó la vista. Había dos camionetas estacionadas en los lúgubres jardines de lo que alguna vez fue una gloriosa organización. Había pedruscos y hierba muerta. Los arboles crujían con el aire, pues sus ramas resecas de tanto descuido estaban convirtiéndose en ceniza y no servirían para encender el fuego más mediocre. Lo que una vez fueron robles macizos y caminos de cemento, ahora estaban arrumbados a medio morir sobre la tierra negra con apariencia de no ser más que composta.

Sin embargo, el edificio seguía siendo imponente, aunque los años se habían encargado de roerlo desde los cimientos. La mayoría de sus paredes estaban sucias y la tragedia que había acabado con sus años de gloria, parecía más cruda cuando observabas los cristales rotos y el musgo que se había adueñado completamente de sus rincones.

El símbolo de Umbrella que había sido la fachada más respetada, representando a los científicos más selectos del mundo, que con un par de matraces y alta tecnología, jugaban a ser Dios, ahora estaba manchada, desmenuzándose por el fuerte viento y el insípido abandono.

Había una sombra siniestra que reafirmaba los sádicos actos que aún se llevaban a cabo en ese sitio presuntamente vacío.

Todo estaba muerto.

Y Wesker no estaba esperando tener que enfrentarse a armas biológicas u otros seres repugnantes. Pero… de cualquier manera no iba a sorprenderse. Cada vez era más difícil que algo le impresionara de la manera que una vez el Tyranth lo hizo.

— ¿Y cómo es posible que perdieran la comunicación siendo que tienen los sistemas más avanzados de radio?—preguntó el rubio, con aparente calma.

Pero era una calma mortal. Frágil.

Wesker podía quebrar ese delicado equilibrio en su persona y saltar por la siguiente víctima sin dar aviso.

Era un predador que atacaba para matar. No tomaba prisioneros.

Pero había una excepción. Y esa excepción tenía el cabello encendido en llamas.

—Señor… ellos simplemente desaparecieron. Tenemos grabados los últimos segundos de transmisión. Al parecer alguien o algo los atacó poco antes de ser destruidos sus comunicadores —mencionó el militar, señalando a una enorme estación instalada provisionalmente, a las afueras del edificio. Sus colores se confundían con las rocas de un volcán. Ese café negruzco desagradable a la vista.

Wesker sintió una imagen golpearle la memoria repentinamente.

No lo esperaba.

Dio dos pasos atrás, como tratando de alejarse de la estructura que le había provocado dicho recuerdo.

Un ardor comenzó a escalar por su brazo derecho, el mismo que se había transformado en un montón de carne putrefacta mezclada con el metal del proyectil, hundido en lava. Podía sentir sus tejidos abriéndose de par en par, cada uno de sus huesos fundiéndose con una sustancia peligrosa e inestable.

Intentó disimular, pero no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre el antebrazo para apaciguar la sensación.

Sabía que físicamente su cuerpo no estaba experimentando ninguna transformación, pero dentro de su mente, las cosas eran muy distintas. Podía… _sentirlo._

Parecía que estaba nadando en el cráter de nuevo. El olor a humo entrando por sus fosas nasales, con la sensación de la grava sobre su piel, lacerándola con cada paso que le dirigía hacia su destrucción. Y entre más avanzaba en la espesura de su alucinación, el calor, la desesperación de salir del pozo lleno de lava, adquirían mayor valor de realidad.

Sentía como su rostro se incendiaba y las quemaduras le provocaban un dolor prácticamente insoportable.

Estaba observando a Chris del otro lado, apuntando con vana valentía, contra el que una vez fuese su capitán.

Albert cerró los ojos, y trató de ignorar la paranoia.

Nada de eso era real.

Lo único que hacía su confusión menos obvia, era que estaba parado, quieto como una estatua de piedra, sosteniéndose el brazo y con la respiración abrupta que era incapaz de adormecer, pero que parecían producto de un enojo natural en él.

— ¿Señor? ¿General? — Escuchó un pitido detrás del sonido del volcán que rugía dentro de su cabeza. El jefe de seguridad estaba mirándolo un tanto desconcertado.

Al parecer seguía temiendo que Wesker sacara su arma y le disparara sin miramientos. Y lo habría hecho de no encontrarse prácticamente paralizado.

Albert hizo varios intentos de apartar todo pensamiento irracional. El dolor es un mecanismo de la mente para decirnos que nos alejemos, que lo que estamos haciendo nos está provocando algún daño.

Y justo era eso lo que el rubio estaba tratando de controlar. Dentro de esa mente llena de genialidad, capaz de reaccionar al segundo, que almacenaba conocimientos de años enteros pegado a los libros de ciencias, dónde los sentimientos y el romanticismo parecían no tener cabida, se escondían los demonios más siniestros, que podían estar devorando todo rastro de civilidad. En la grandeza de su lógica, racionalidad, respuesta efectiva, fría y calculadora, estaba creciendo una criatura autodestructiva que no iba a detenerse hasta consumir su cerebro, de la misma manera que se extingue un cigarrillo.

Pero él iba a luchar. Iba a poner las cosas en orden.

Él controlaba a su mente y no viceversa.

Estaba frente a decenas de sus hombres. Ya tendría tiempo de encerrarse en su cuarto y gritar cuanto le fuera posible contra sus visiones inexistentes, algo que, ni cuando fue rescatado de lo que se habría convertido en su segunda tumba, se dio la oportunidad de hacer. Aunque lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

_África._

Su marioneta, Jill Valentine.

Excella, aquella mujer ingenua de grandes aspiraciones.

Los misiles.

La caída desde el jet, a una increíble velocidad.

El impacto.

La ira.

La lava devorándolo todo a su paso. El helicóptero.

El ardor de su piel que parecía de papel, incendiándose en un calvario interminable.

Los cohetes.

El vacío.

Su corazón dejando de latir durante unos segundos.

Después de sobrevivir a todo eso, había entrado en negación acerca de su inminente derrota.

Pero era esa misma negación la que le había permitido renacer entre las cenizas, como el fénix.

Todo lo que recordaba de aquellos días eran la cámara de recuperación, donde pasó meses enteros para evitar el dolor enloquecedor mientras sanaban las quemaduras de tercer grado, las heridas de pistola y deformaciones que en primera instancia parecían irreversibles.

Sin embargo, agregando una razón más para su monumental arrogancia, su cuerpo estaba más que preparado para eliminar los rastros inservibles del virus bautizado como Uroburos, que hasta entonces se había encargado de dar muerte a todo ser que había osado tratar de rechazar sus efectos. Por lo que todo espécimen microscópico que perteneciera a dicho ente bacteriológico, había desaparecido con inesperadas consecuencias, pues detrás de esa máscara de fortaleza y esos aires de inmortalidad que flotaban alrededor de Albert cuando despertó del coma, la insensibilidad, las pesadillas, las constantes jaquecas y los ataques de ira combinadas con su fuerza extrema, terminaron con aquellos días en que su autocontrol y frialdad parecían ser los cimientos de sus actividades.

A simple vista, Wesker conservaba la imagen de un hombre en sus cuarenta y tantos, de tez clara pero con un sano color, cabello rubio excesivamente pulcro; sin ninguna malformación en su rostro o brazos. Sin quemaduras visibles. Pero debajo de esa apariencia saludable, se escondían padecimientos graves que sólo ahora estaban cobrándole factura.

Y Claire parecía ser la única persona notaba todo eso. O a la única que en realidad le importaba, por razones hasta ahora, desconocidas para él.

O que negaba su conocimiento.

Las capacidades de Wesker o su sed de venganza eran de tal magnitud, que lo habían motivado paso a paso a salir de aquella piscina ardiente.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza y del cuerpo, su temprana visita al averno.

El intenso calor.

El dolor de su cuerpo siendo consumido en el magma ardiente que brotaba, en su lucha constante por regenerarse, sólo para ser quemado una vez más.

Cocinado vivo, dejando un olor parecido al de un asado en el ambiente, siendo su propia carne el banquete en aquel mar de lava.

Recordaba haberse recostado sobre las orillas rocosas que en algún momento, sin atreverse a cuestionarlo, creyó se convertirían en su lápida anónima, desvirtuando todos sus deseos de inmortalidad. Allí esperó, pacientemente, tratando de no pensar en agotamiento que escalaba por cada comisura de su cuerpo agonizante.

Uroburos no soporta el fuego, pensaba mientras a cada exhalación degustaba su sangre espesa, mientras desmesurados coágulos se formaban sobre su pecho y abdomen.

Lo recordaba tan vívidamente...

El caos anterior fue languideciendo entre las fumarolas, y Wesker no podía evitar preguntarse cuento tiempo había pasado desde que los dos cohetes habían tratado de partirle el cráneo en astillas.

Tenía esos recuerdos más cerca de lo que le hubiera apetecido.

Recibió heridas en sus órganos internos que bien habrían podido costarle de vida. Incluyendo el hecho de que su corazón, con el ingreso de Uroburos a su sistema orgánico, había alterado su funcionamiento y estructura interna en niveles que eran desconocidos para la medicina actual.

Pero se trataba de él. Quizá a alguien más le habría resultado insano el presenciar su cuerpo en tan mal estado, cuando Wesker sólo pensaba en la forma de alzarse sobre sus dos piernas y buscar culpables.

Las quemaduras no fueron la peor parte de su recuperación, pues esas sanaron casi enseguida, por los efectos del Virus G que aún conservaba controlando el funcionamiento de todo su sistema orgánico. Era esa amarga, repugnante, incomible, sapidez en su lengua, de haber sido emboscado por alguien tan simplón e incompetente como Chris Redfield. Un novato que había llegado a su oficina con un brazo detrás de la nuca. Y por un momento, el capitán creyó que saldría por esa puerta sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, sin argumentar porque merecía pertenecer al Alpha Team más que cualquier otro policía.

Pero fueron sus ojos castaños dotados de fuerza la única razón por la que no lo sacó a gritos de su oficina, pues la duda era obvia hasta en la forma en que estaba parado, con su molesto chaleco color verde.

Sí, el capitán era muy puntual en los detalles.

Y aún si deseo sacarlo a patadas de la habitación por su apariencia insegura en un inicio, bastaron unos cuantos segundos mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio, para darse cuenta de que su valentía y tenacidad era mayor que la de cualquier otro novato en la academia.

¿Realmente necesitaba valentía dentro de sus elementos, cuando sólo se trataban de sujetos de prueba?

La respuesta era relativa.

Necesitaba a alguien que significara un reto para las armas biológicas, demostrando cuán capaces eran esas criaturas en combate.

Pero incluir a un niño con síndrome de superhéroe podía significar riesgos que él no estaba dispuesto a correr.

O al menos así lo pensó en el momento en que fundó los S.T.A.R.S, unión de fuerzas policiales donde su larga jornada había comenzado.

—General, disculpe… Deberíamos ingresar a las tiendas a verificar el estado del mensaje. Claro, si le parece conveniente. —Una voz incómoda le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Lo observaba perplejo mientras se mantenía estático en medio de la nada. Las nubes grisáceas se esparcían como humo de cigarrillo, y la neblina había ocultado la mitad del cuerpo del capitán, dándole un aspecto siniestro; sus ojos escarlata clareándose detrás de las gafas medianoche como prueba de su ausente naturaleza humana.

El capitán asintió, retomando su aspecto petulante. La enorme tienda estaba acampando varios metros adelante. Albert caminó con su parsimonia habitual, pero había algo distinto en su postura que hizo que los jóvenes militares que se encontraban parados en la entrada, tuvieran un mal presentimiento, y a la señal de su superior, salieran a cargar municiones y otros artefactos, a los vehículos blindados.

Dentro del centro de cómputo provisional, había varios ordenadores y alrededor de media docena de hombres vigilando radares y aparatos electrónicos colocados a diferentes frecuencias, expectantes, tratando de hallar alguna señal que les salvara tanto el puesto como el pellejo.

Albert se acercó al módulo donde tenían la cinta de la última transmisión recibida del equipo, que había osado intervenir en los laboratorios.

Se colocó los auriculares y al reproducirse la grabación, no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo.

— ¿Dónde están los refuerzos que solicitamos, con un demonio? ¡No podemos ver a ese engendro pero sabemos que está muy cerca, maldita sea! Este lugar apesta como el infierno. —

Interferencia. Un prolongado silencio, dando la sensación de que podía escuchar el corazón de sus hombres latir con premura. El ansia de sus voces temblorosas, las palabras que salían del fondo de sus entrañas, como sólo un profundo terror podría provocarlo.

—Nos encerró aquí. ¡Esa máquina! ¿Cómo es posible que nadie lo notara antes? ¡Ella está aquí, siempre lo ha estado! Nos condenará a muerte la muy perra. Demasiado sadismo para un montón de tuercas y tornillos. —La voz desencajada no dejaba de soplar aire sobre el altavoz, por lo que sus palabras eran poco más que inentendibles.

Un golpe. Al parecer el comunicador se había resbalado de las manos de su recién ascendido jefe de seguridad. Algo le decía que ese hombre no había contado con las agallas ni la experiencia suficiente para manejar dicha situación.

—Es él, James Marcus, de eso no hay duda. Cumple con toda la descripción física, pero sólo en el instante de presentarse ante nosotros. Ahora… ahora se desliza sobre las paredes, como una sombra. Está cubierto… ¡El diablo sabrá de que sustancia! ¡Ese ácido quemó completamente a vario de nuestros hombres! ¡Manden a los demás soldados a sacarnos de aquí, hijos de puta! — El terror que se filtraba entre cada sílaba aturdió su agudo sentido del oído.

Wesker podía detectar a los demás soldados en el fondo, gritando en agonía.

Probablemente muchos de ellos no habían fallecido al instante.

Por un momento, Albert pensó en lo que la adusta pelirroja se había atrevido a mencionar. "¿Realmente confiaba en su equipo?". Hasta ahora sólo habían dado muestras de cobardía. Sin embargo, una parte de él estaba tratando de darles crédito, pues los horrores que ese lugar podía estar ocultando, no eran para demostrar menor pánico.

La máquina de la que hablaba era, sin duda, la Reina Roja. Aunque no se trataba de su matriz, ella tenía acceso a todas y cada una de las instalaciones, por más deplorables que fueran sus condiciones.

Y de Marcus… La intriga iba creciendo en su interior.

Se escucharon disparos en la grabación de audio. Más gritos, pequeños gemidos, gorgoteos de lo que parecía sangre y agua.

Alguien llamaba urgentemente por un médico. Una ametralladora sin control.

Las voces roncas y rotas clamando por auxilio, una y otra vez, sin recibir respuesta.

Al parecer solamente el capitán del escuadrón continuaba relativamente a salvo, pues todos los demás rogaban por su vida o estaban siendo perforados. Pero eran hipótesis que Wesker manejaba por lo que escuchaba encima del ruido y la resonancia.

Otra de las muchas cualidades del ejecutivo y prestigiado científico. Podía hacer suposiciones muy acertadas con pocos detalles y su inteligencia a la hora de realizar deducciones era inverosímil.

La persona que sostenía el comunicador trató de correr. Los casquillos de sus botas de batalla resonaban en el pasillo.

Se detuvo súbitamente y se escuchó un lamento. O había sido cogido por la espalda o ya no tenía escapatoria.

Después, una expresión de dolor que bien pudo haberle desgarrado las cuerdas vocales.

Un golpe. De nuevo un poco de interferencia en la llamada. Cristal haciéndose trizas, el teléfono digital estropeándose por el impacto contra el suelo y después, un estallido que amenazó con reventarle los tímpanos.

Wesker se retiró los auriculares. El eco de todo lo sucedido aún resonando dentro de su cabeza.

No había tiempo que esperar.

Hora de enfrentar todo fantasma, hora de enfrentar sus propias visiones de lo inexistente.

Sus ojos rojos, llenos de ambición y vitalidad, de pronto se llenaron de un brillo que amenazaba con opacar a la aurora, pasando de su habitual tono bermellón a un amenazante color encarnado.

Sin dar ninguna instrucción, salió dando grandes zancadas, hacia el compartimiento donde se alojaba el armamento disponible para esa división de su ejército en particular.

Abrió varias cajas y lo primero que se atrevió a tomar fue una S&W 500 magnum, que habría podido perforar 4 hombres parados en fila. Una correa de granadas que se colocó en el cinturón, junto con su pistola .44 Long Colt, lista para derribar un elefante. También una lámpara de mano, y su tableta. Cargó ambas armas y guardó los cartuchos en las orillas de su pantalón. Había cientos de metralletas y rifles que no consideró tomar.

Aunque contaba con armas mucho más terribles que esa. Herramientas que utilizaba a placer. Traspasando hombres y destrozando sus cuerpos sin usar más que sus manos.

Al salir se encontró con el siguiente al mando, y le instruyó para llevar un equipo compuesto por cuatro de sus mejores hombres.

El subordinado se preguntó porque solamente llevaría a un número tan reducido de soldados, pero supuso que entre menos le estorbaran al propio Wesker, más probabilidades de éxito tendrían.

Asintió a la orden, haciendo un saludo muy marcial, cuidando la inclinación de su brazo. Tenía planeado llevar a un francotirador, al mejor ingeniero de la división y dos buenos tiradores, que fueran rápidos y no le temieran a la muerte misma, pues sería lo único que encontrarían dentro de esa endemoniada edificación.

Albert miró la niebla que cubría varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Y de pronto sintió que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado.

Jamás había tenido esa sensación.

Algo estaba bisbiseando muy cerca de su oreja: "Alguien más te necesita, no tienes por qué hacer todo eso. Aún estás a tiempo."

Esa voz estaba repitiéndole incesantemente que tenía una oportunidad de no padecer cualquiera de los finales que el destino había reservado para él.

Gruño molesto y se acomodó los lentes.

¿Desde cuándo una tercera persona entraba en la ecuación?

Él no podía cambiar.

Y aún más importante… No quería cambiar.

Sabía que en el momento que todo se detuviera por completo, cuando esas aguas turbias se aclararan, él estaría muerto.

Era como un tiburón. No podía nadar hacia atrás, ni detener su nado.

Ella mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

¿Ella? ¿Por qué pensaba en Claire ahora? ¿Por qué de pronto un deseo reducido pero creciente de verla, de escucharla, de… _sentirla?_

No estaba siendo racional.

Aún la miraba, sin la parte superior de su vestido y con esos bellos ojos color agua, hundiéndole en un río caudaloso, inagotable, donde podía beber calma, tanto como podía tratar de dominar su corriente, mientras le besaba en los labios.

Con un disparo al suelo, que alertó a todos sus agentes, se sacó esas visiones que no estaban siendo bien acogidas por su creador. Carecían de importancia.

Nadie se atrevió a asomar la cabeza para comprobar quién había provocado dicho estruendo, pues lo habían visto entrar como alma que lleva el diablo, y no querían tener que interpretar el papel de diana para que Wesker jugara tiro al blanco.

Cuando el antiguo dirigente de los S.T.A.R.S apareció en escena, el personal necesario ya estaba esperándolo fuera: dos hombres encapuchados, vestidos de luto. Uno más llevaba en la espalda un rifle de precisión y parecía más un mercenario que un militar. El de mayor rango vestía una camisa verde olivo con un chaleco antibalas y tenía pinta de pertenecer al soporte técnico de la estación. Debía estar rozando las cuatro décadas de vida. Cargaba con una computadora portátil y un teléfono celular.

No iba a pensar que la mala fortuna se cerniría sobre él, una vez más.

Se dirigió a la entrada del inmueble, sus pasos enérgicos, atrevidos, audaces como si de un tigre al acecho se tratase.

Albert Wesker no creía en la existencia del infierno.

Y si existía, él ya había nadado sobre su fuego eterno... Regresando en una sola pieza como el mismo demonio lo haría.

* * *

><p>León se despertó de un golpe. Parecía que alguien lo hubiera jalado de una cuerda del cuello, y ahora estuviera experimentando los síntomas del inevitable ahogo.<p>

Miró a su alrededor, pero no había señal de que alguien hubiera estado dentro de su departamento. A primera vista, al menos.

Dio un vistazo, y lo único que se movía en el cuarto, era su reflejo en el tocador. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza provocó que se recostara de nuevo sobre la almohada de lino.

Fue entonces cuando notó algo anormal sobre su superficie. Una carta.

La ventana abierta fue su confirmación de que otra presencia intrusa había estado vigilándolo en su sueño. Golpeo el colchón con el puño cerrado, arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante, ya que en su último encargo se había lastimado las coyunturas y falanges.

Estaba agotado...

Había caído tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera notó al extraño que se había colado por su ventanal. Era algo inconcebible. Un agente secreto del gobierno, hubiera estado por horas, víctima de su cansancio, a merced de un desconocido.

Las cortinas se paseaban con el aire frío de la madrugada.

Se maldijo por bajar la guardia.

¿Pero, por qué alguien entraría de manera anónima a sus habitaciones, sin hacerle el mínimo rasguño?

¿Y en todo caso, quién podría saber de su ubicación y utilizaría dicha información tan sólo para dejar un pedazo de papel aún lado de la cómoda?

Anonado y con una cautela poco común en él, alargó la mano hasta tocar su inesperada correspondencia.

No sin antes pasarse el dorso de la mano, a través de su frente sudorosa. Aún se veía colorado por despertar tan abruptamente. Podía sentir el cuello de la blusa húmeda y una sed devastadora, como si no hubiera bebido agua después de una jornada por el desierto.

Tragó saliva, mientras con cierta delicadeza, rompía el pequeño sobre color hueso. No llevaba ninguna marca excepto un trazo a pluma de tinta china.

Muy pronto se arrepentiría de leer su contenido, pues, en primera instancia, no iba dirigida para él.

Y al revelar su contenido, aquella misma noche, León Scott Kennedy tomó su auto y se dirigió a la central de la Alianza contra el Bioterrorismo.

* * *

><p>Chris,<p>

Me parece que en las actuales circunstancias no serán necesarias las presentaciones, aunque no me extrañaría que tus suposiciones acerca del autor de esta carta fueran erróneas, pues jamás ostentaste las características de un investigador.

El tiempo que dedicaré a esta misiva, será muy reducido. Hay un par de cosas que quisiera aclarar, pero que resultan banales a comparación de mis ocupaciones actuales y por eso no he podido asistir a ponerlas sobre la mesa, frente a frente.

Y en realidad, dudo mucho que te encuentres en disposición de entablar una plática, cuando estarás lloriqueando la pérdida de tu hermanita menor, por todos los rincones, con la mayoría de tus ineptos amigos.

Finalmente nos damos cuenta del papel que ocupamos en todo esto, ¿No, es así, Redfield? Con tu constante camino al fracaso y tus múltiples intentos por acaparar los reflectores, fallando miserablemente.

Dime que se siente, entonces, hacer pagar a tus seres queridos por toda tu necedad, esa cacería que sólo alimenta tus deseos de atención, de salvar algo que nadie te pidió que salvaras.

Creo que en algún momento me vi tentado a pedirte que te retiraras sin ninguna consecuencia colateral. Pero… me di cuenta de que el término ignorancia acompaña cada una de tus decisiones desde que apareciste en el RPD, por razones hasta ahora, desconocidas para mí.

Debo de admitir que su trabajo de caridad pasó a ser de una mínima molestia a un problema que no puedo evitar ignorar.

Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que la justicia que tanto piensas que llevas como estandarte, es la misma situación que te tiene sometido a esta desgracia.

Pero descuida, es placentero comunicarte que la señorita Redfield ha presentado un comportamiento aunque lejos de la perfección, me ha dejado con un buen sabor de boca.

Estoy impresionado de tu resistencia, debo admitir.

¿Se debe a que Valentine ha vuelto a ser tu… fiel compañera? Patético. Nunca fuiste más que un brabucón sin ella. Sólo en su presencia has sabido regular tu comportamiento temperamental y nada calculador.

Quizá por esa razón aún no he visto la cara de Claire Redfield en los cajones de leche.

¿Te ha pedido que aguardes al momento adecuado, aunque nunca llegue, o es que perdiste esa intuición para encontrar a las personas desaparecidas, de tus años de polizonte?

Todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos Chris, y después de tus atentos mísiles en aquel encuentro, me han dejado claro que la única forma de que todo termine, va a ser darte una de tantas lecciones.

Y esta vez, tu corazón lo lamentara profundamente. Voy a quebrarte, no sólo en cada fibra de tu físico, sino a la persona que todos conocen y dicen admirar.

Ya me he enterado de que diriges junto con la joven Valentine aquella organización y se ha convertido en la máxima autoridad en cuanto a armas de destrucción e investigaciones de paz se refiere. Siempre presumiste de querer convertirte en un militar de respeto.

Buena suerte con eso.

Pero volviendo al punto que quiero tocar en realidad…

Me gustaría que te dieras cuenta del daño que has hecho a todos los que te rodean. La mente y cuerpo de todos los que dices amigos, se han convertido en una debilidad más y la forma en que se puede llegar directo a tu destrucción. Sé que eres consciente de este hecho tanto como yo.

¿Sabes? Remarco aún más esta situación, cuando observo a tu hermana dormida, esperando a su destino tan desventurado. Preguntándose constantemente dónde se encontrará su única familia que siempre está preocupado por rescatar a todos menos a ella.

Entonces, podrás decirme que la impotencia de no tener a la única persona a la que le importa que existas y que esté a merced de cualquiera, no te permite esforzarte lo suficiente como para intentar dar con su paradero.

Eres más insignificante de lo que creía.

Aunque estoy a punto de mencionar una propuesta que bien podría justificar la mediocridad de tu búsqueda.

No puedes esperar ir por allí, fingiendo gloria y victoria, sin pagar por ello. Estoy decidido a mostrarte cuales son los efectos adversos de meterte en los asuntos de los demás, Christopher.

Sobre tu hermana, así es. Descuida, aún no lleva nada en sus venas que pueda modificar su naturaleza humana tan susceptible. He estudiado su sangre antes, y me parece un espécimen aceptable, aunque sigo dudando que sobreviva a la intervención de un suero o cepa como lo hizo Jill.

¿Y por qué estoy diciendo todo esto? Simple.

Olvídala, Chris.

No volverás a verla. Y de eso me encargaré hasta el final de mis días.

Morirás sin saber que ha sido de tu querida hermana, y te aseguro por todo lo que creas sagrado que éstas serán las últimas noticias que recibas de ella.

Si está viva o muerta no lo sabrás.

Continuarás en la incertidumbre hasta que yo me encargue de arrancar el último aliento de tus pulmones.

Porque si estás esperando que te perdone la vida, no hay nada más lejos de la verdad.

Tengo cosas mejores reservadas para ti. Serás el anfitrión de un gran espectáculo. No me gustaría que la señorita Redfield te robara las cámaras en lo único que es definitivo ahora. Tu muerte.

Y no dudes que utilizaré todo mi ingenio para hacerte pagar por todas y cada una de tus intervenciones, tan despacio, que rogarás que las horas se vuelvan segundos para que llegues a viejo antes de que pueda continuar torturándote.

Quiero que sufras la lejanía de ella, sabiendo que todo el tiempo estará conmigo.

Quiero que sufras su ausencia, que te carcoma en el alma no saber si sigue viva o si ya dispuse de ella de la manera más horrible que puedas imaginar.

Un par de tentáculos o garras más, serían de gran ayuda a mi causa. ¿O preferirías que fuera ella, quien acabara con tu vida, con un aspecto tan abominable que no serías capaz de reconocerla?

Aunque, considerándolo mejor, he mencionado que no volverás a verla, y que morirás sin saber una pequeña pista de su destino después de que concluya esta carta.

Sin embargo, quiero aclarar que mi paciencia tiene límites, y si llego a notar que tú o cualquiera de tus… allegados, siente la imperiosa necesidad de encontrarla, me veré obligado a hacer que alguien pague las cuentas, aunque no sea el verdadero culpable.

Y puedo asegurarte que al enterarme del más discreto intento de búsqueda, voy a hacerle sufrir tal dolor, que me rogará que la mate.

¿Dudas ahora que las consecuencias de tu arrogancia son más que un par de disparos y otra aventura para tu biografía?

Podrías reflexionarlo esta noche, o la que sigue, no importa, no puedes hacer nada.

Lo que tanto odias escuchar se ha convertido en tu realidad. Y ese favor, Chris, proviene de mi sincero altruismo.

En cuanto a tu conocido poco menos que amigo, Kennedy… Bien podrías empezar a dudar de sus escasas capacidades.

Esperaría que amablemente le recordaras, que si valora un poco su insignificante existencia y la de tu hermana, se mantendrá al margen de la situación; aunque supongo que con tu ego y aires de puedo todo, rechazaste su ayuda desde el primer momento en que te la ofreció.

Qué iluso, creer que podrás contra el torrente que se cierne sobre ti.

Aunque no te culpo por querer morir solo, después de provocar el sacrificio de cualquiera que te guardara el mínimo afecto.

Eso es todo y hasta que nos encontremos nuevamente.

Albert Wesker.

* * *

><p>Toda la casa se estremeció.<p>

Apenas había notado la lluvia que arreciaba. Un fulgor iluminó la oscura morada, así que los truenos no se hicieron esperar…

El alarido de los cielos acompaño a su propia exclamación de furia.

Las pupilas de sus ojos índigo se redujeron visiblemente, mientras apuntaba al marco de su puerta, tachonándole un disparo.

* * *

><p>Se escuchaban las múltiples botas de combate, si podías poner atención sobre el ruido de la lluvia; explosiones de agua sobre el tejado mal colorido, que permitían que la humedad se trasminara, como una mera menudencia de la precipitación del exterior, elevando del suelo ese característico olor a desperdició y elementos en putrefacción. El lugar estaba sin duda alguna, devastado. Toda forma de vida humana debió ser aniquilada apenas se liberó la infección. Las sillas estaban trastocadas detrás de los muebles de caoba; de plumas y artefactos de oficina, no quedaba rastro alguno.<p>

Lo primero que Albert Wesker notó al entrar al estremecedor edificio, fue el reguero de papeles y sangre que había por todas partes.

En las ventanas se adivinaban manchas de un marrón repulsivo de lo que presuntamente años atrás podría haber sido sangre. Humana o animal, no lo sabía.

Albert apuntó la luz de su linterna más allá de los primeros escritorios, por los que corría un líquido infecto que bien pudo haber salido de la cañería inferior. Los archivos mugrientos y las computadoras, con los monitores quebrados parecían haber sido lanzadas por los aires, en un intento desesperado por ser utilizadas como armas.

Encima de la recepción, montículos de una sustancia fétida y con ligeros movimientos, como las palpitaciones de un músculo que se está muriendo, desprendían un líquido viscoso de repulsivo hedor que llenaba los alrededores. El antiguo capitán apuntó su lámpara hacia lo que parecían ser un montón de costras pegadas a los muros. Con su color rojo y de manchas pajizas, daban la nauseabunda sensación de observar piel enferma. Y por lo agudo de su sentido del olfato, tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con la palma de su mano, pues la peste parecía clavársele en las entrañas.

Afuera, la luna había decido esconderse entre las nubes plomizas, como si no quisiera presenciar los eventos que marcarían otra pauta en la historia casi extinta farmacéutica. ¿Quién soportaría ver como la muerte se levanta del inframundo, con los huesos marcados en el rostro, en una expresión de veredicto, observándote con sus globos oculares, saltones a falta de vida, iluminados de un deseo enfermizo, devorando tu carne y extasiándose con su sabor?

Era increíble como aún con sus alientos moribundos, Umbrella era capaz de elevar esa marea fantasmal, que cubría de niebla a sus soldados hasta las rodillas.

La habitación tenía forma circular, y después de la recepción, construida con cristales rojos y blancos, había un largo espacio que alguna vez fue el deslumbrante lobby para ejecutivos, reconocible por su limpieza, elegancia y sofisticación.

Ahora estaba cubierto de una ligera capa musgo y manchas de lodo. Podían adivinarse las marcas de sufrimiento de cientos de personas, arrastrándose por los pisos en un patético intento de salvar su pellejo.

¿Cómo algo podía deteriorarse de esa manera?

Wesker lo sabía. Había presenciado escenas parecidas en las instalaciones de White Umbrella, en el centro de formación, y los laboratorios en Arklay.

Y todavía le causaba cierta impresión observar el equipo de laboratorio, las macetas y cuadros roídos por el fuego, marcas de légamo en forma de manos, que resbalan a través de las puertas de cristal.

Cicatrices.

Arañazos que parecían seguir clamando por ayuda aún después de casi 12 años de ausencia.

Albert podía seguir escuchando las alarmas, los bloqueos antivirales de puertas y ventanas, producto de la violenta cuarentena. E incluso podía imaginar los cientos de personas que murieron por asfixia dentro de las instalaciones, como tratamiento primitivo a la fuga viral.

Cuando algún ente microscópico alertaba a los agentes de Umbrella, ellos jamás se tentaban el corazón. La directiva principal era asegurar que dicho virus no se propagara, absterger la zona, eliminar el lugar a explosiones de ser necesario, sin importar cuantas personas sanas murieran en el proceso de desinfección.

Los hombres que fueron alguna vez empleados de la transnacional, sufrieron la pérdida de innumerables colegas en esa clase de eventos fortuitos, que fueron ocurriendo más constantemente con el paso de los años.

Al principio parecían ser sólo accidentes, sucesos aleatorios que cumplían con una predicción; el margen de error que existe en toda investigación científica.

Los múltiples saboteos comenzaron a ser más evidentes desde el choque del tren Expreso Eclíptico en el sotobosque de Raccoon City.

Fue entonces cuando la posición de doble agente del capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, se colocó en un estado crítico, haciendo que su vida peligrara. Debía elegir un bando y pronto.

El ruido de lo que parecía ser una piedra cayendo, lo devolvió al escalofriante escenario del abandonado inmueble.

El rubio se acercó a las escaleras de emergencia que estaban detrás de una puerta oxidada que casi se desprendió al agarre. Pudo ver como el ingeniero informático creaba una proyección de su ubicación actual; podían ver el primer piso, la planta inferior donde se encontraban los sistemas que alguna vez abastecieron de luz y agua, los laboratorios, las zonas administrativas de los primeros pisos. Más arriba se encontraba el almacén, que había sido bombardeado con gas antígeno y que era irrealizable acceder a él desde su posición. En la torre, la zona ejecutiva, dónde se encontraba la oficina de James Marcus, mentor, científico de fama mundial y uno de los tres fundadores de Umbrella Corp.

Maníaco y babosa gigante asesina, se agregaba también su currículum.

—Señor…—Lo llamó el experto de cómputo que los acompañaba. Los demás exploraban los alrededores, descubriendo con no poco asco, restos humanos que tenían la apariencia de estar hechos de cera, la viva imagen de un cuerpo embalsamado con la carne pegada a los huesos. Su color pardo y cenizo indicaba una de esas estrategias de "tratamiento al desastre bacteriológico y altamente contagioso". Por los pulmones de las víctimas se ingresaba lo que se consideraba un veneno deshidratante de materia, lo que evitaba que nuevos seres microscópicos fueran capaces de incubar. El homicidio más cruel e inhumano conocido en la historia de nuestra civilización.

—Los accesos de los laboratorios han sido completamente bloqueados. La inteligencia artificial está muerta, fuera de cualquier línea de comunicación. No se puede reprogramar para que reabra las puertas del Área I que pertenece a investigación. Es la zona en la que recibimos la débil señal del comunicador de uno de los miembros del equipo Delta T. —

"¿Así es como la llevaremos, maldita infeliz?" —Se preguntó Wesker, mirando la pantalla donde la niña con voz chillona y tendencias psicópatas solía aparecer para brindar acceso a las plantas tanto inferiores como superiores. Muy bien, si ella quería jugar así y ayudarle al supuesto fantasma de Marcus a jugarle una mala treta, él también tenía un par de cartas bajo la manga.

¿Quiénes eran, después de todo? ¿Una niña de 9 años que no podía salir de una pantalla LED y un muerto y sus estúpidas sanguijuelas?

— ¿Alguna otra forma de llegar a los sótanos? —preguntó el capitán, tronando su cuello y cortando cartucho; se reajustó el comunicador a la oreja. El reflejo de sus ropas tipo militar trajo consigo memorias que apartó enseguida con un disparo al monitor de un metro cuadrado que tenía justo de frente.

El estruendo siguió produciendo eco, segundos más tarde, como si la estructura exigiera sensatez y solemnidad para los muertos que allí residan.

¿Pero porque tendría que demostrar respeto, si ninguno de esos trabajadores se preguntó a qué clase de fines egoístas y ambiciosos serían destinadas sus investigaciones?

Era la cuenta a pagar por jugar a ser Dios, sin tener la capacidad de comprender la magnitud de sus errores y aciertos.

—El escáner detecta que dentro la zona ejecutiva ubicada en los últimos pisos existe un elevador que conduce a la parte posterior a las oficinas. Podríamos intentar llegar desde allí; sino, la última alternativa sería volar la entrada con algún explosivo. —Comentó el técnico, dejando descansar sus manos sobre las rodillas, para después revolverse el cabello corto y suspirar audiblemente. Eso iba a acabar con sus nervios. El ingeniero se encontraba a unos pasos del retiro.

No se había matado en la universidad obteniendo las mejores calificaciones de su generación para enfrentarse a máquinas con tendencias homicidas y engendros de ojos saltones, tan enormes que podrían devorar a un ser humanos con un par de bocados de sus fauces malolientes.

—Muy bien, nos movilizaremos para allá, entonces. —Indicó Albert, girándose a observar al equipo, aunque sólo puso encontrar a su francotirador y al ingeniero, Robert Menees. Un tipo fortachón, pero que parecía sacado de alguna película de acción barata. Parecía tener ascendencia brasileña o algo por el estilo, pues su piel tenía un bronceado muy característico.

No esperaba que alguno de ellos quisiera tener un destino parecido al de los hombres que se aventuraran ya casi 12 horas atrás.

Los miembros encargados del reconocimiento eran los encapuchados. Se habían adentrado al pasillo más oscuro, que seguramente conectaba un par de escaleras de emergencia que llevaría al drenaje y los transformadores de luz.

Justo delante de la ventilación, encontraron lo que al parecer eran capullos. Cientos de ellos. Agrupados como si se tratara de un nido. Un líquido glutinoso y adherente los cubría; eran de un color azulón poco agradable a la vista.

Los soldados se miraron consternados. Uno de ellos sacó el rifle y con el cañón del arma de precisión, picó uno de los brotes, el cual pareció estremecerse ante el ataque.

Al principio sólo se agitó el capullo que había sido pinchado, pero después le siguieron los otros, en un coro aterrorizante. El movimiento se fue acelerando, como si las criaturas hubieran sido perturbadas de su sueño y ahora estuvieran realmente molestas.

Antes de que pudieran abandonar el pasillo, de los capullos surgieron pequeños seres en forma de amibas, con largas hileras de dientes, una tras otra y cuatro pares de ojos que les llegaban hasta la columna vertebral.

Lo último que vieron, antes de que sus rostros fueran devorados por esas criaturas y fila de puntiagudos y tajantes dientes, fue una marea de esas aberraciones, transportarse por los ductos y recovecos de aquel cuchitril.

Habían tenido más de una década para incubar; miles de ellos estaban repartidos hasta por los cimientos.

* * *

><p>Albert giró sólo su rostro albino, pues los gritos hicieron que sus hombros se pusieran tensos y no moviera un solo músculo.<p>

Escaneó la situación eficientemente; dos de sus hombres habían abandonado la recepción del edificio minutos atrás.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar su escopeta de dos cañones; no cualquier hombre era capaz de manejar un arma de semejante envergadura; a pesar de ser un arma diseñada para el impacto a corta distancia, los fragmentos de plomo y pólvora podían ser encontrados varios metros alrededor. Wesker estaba muy acostumbrado a ella, pero difícilmente alguien no entrenado podría atinar a un blanco sin recibir el golpe noqueador de la fuerza de reacción.

El capitán comenzó a correr, transformándose en una sombra diligente; sus pasos no producían ruido sobre el azulejo a pesar de que avanzaba a una gran velocidad, debido a su ligereza de felino.

A penas abrió la primera puerta, que se dirigía a la fuente del bramido, tuvo que disparar, pues las sanguijuelas se precipitaban velozmente, como un río poseso, en busca de nuevas víctimas que aliviaran su sed.

Dos balazos más salieron de su Hydra antes de percatarse de que la abominable masa llegaría a él aun cuando se vaciara toda la munición en la cámara.

Tiró una patada de tigre sobre sí mismo, dando una vuelta impresionante que mandó a los adefesios que brincaban intentado pegarse a sus ropas, directo contra la pared, en forma de una pasta lánguida y hedionda.

Salió por la puerta, cerrándola y atracándola con el tubo que pertenecía a una de las puertas de cristalería.

De haber avanzado un poco más se habría percatado que de sus hombres sólo restaban los huesos.

* * *

><p>Claire se había colocado el pijama blanco, para mantenerse ocupada en algo que no fuera pensar.<p>

Se empezó a cepillar el cabello largo, una tarea que necesitaba de repetidos y mecánicos movimientos que calmaba su inquietud

Se había asegurado de dejar la puerta del despacho entre abierta.

No se sentía bien espiándolo, por alguna razón. Pero en realidad, ya no se sentía bien con nada.

Excepto una cosa. Algo que no podía tener ahora y que nunca aceptaría como un deseo real.

Quizá era la confianza inesperada que le había otorgado al llevarla allí.

Quizá era que ella esperaba que fuera la confianza el único motivo porque le había abierto las puertas de su despacho.

Tenía encendidas las luces de casi todas las habitaciones.

Como si deseara llamar al sol con un montón de focos que no podían ni alumbrarle el corazón, que empezaba a parecer podrido de latir.

Jamás había deseado tanto que él estuviera de regreso.

Había una gotera en el baño del fondo. Sentada sobre su cama, mirándose las pantuflas, deseo poder arrancarse los tímpanos para dejar de escuchar semejante concierto.

Sentía como si el pecho se le fuera a reventar de la angustia. Una pesadumbre, la aflicción, la tristeza… todas esas emociones manteniéndola despierta, alerta, con la pistola sobre su regazo.

Sus piernas y brazos fríos por fuera, pero continuaban vibrando.

Algo estaba mal con ella.

Él era un monstruo. ¿Por qué esperaba que volviera?

Estaba desquiciado.

Había tanto odio en sus ojos. Sus manos estaban bañadas de sangre. No había manera de escapar de sus trampas. ¿Si era humano, realmente le importaba?

Ella estaba segura de que nadie lo conocía mejor; y el pensamiento le apretaba las entrañas con una soga. ¿Podía ser que esa noche fuera la última que se miraran cara a cara, sin vergüenza, sin que él se hundiera entre un montón de papeles, con el propósito de ignorarla?

Porque fingir que no existía era como enterrarla viva.

En todo caso, ¿Dónde se encontraría ahora?

¿Estaría en medio de un montón de disparos y luces infrarrojas que le podrían partir el cuerpo a la mitad?

¿O estaría sentado en su escritorio, regocijándose con su debilidad?

Sentía que alguien le observaba a través de las cortinas, a pesar de que se encontraban cerradas y con las clavijas puestas.

Esa noche en la que Wesker le apartó de ese mundo cómodo al que llamamos hogar, supo que lucharía por sanar sus heridas mentales a partir de ese momento y para el resto de sus días. Recordaba la manera en que sus brazos podían inmovilizarla, mientras corría en medio de la maleza, sin importarle que los vástagos y espinas pudieran clavársele en el cuerpo; la manera en que le apretaba los nudillos de la mano, para evitar que lo rasguñara. Sin estar conforme con romper algunos de sus huesos y marcarle las yemas de los dedos en forma de moretones, la guardó en su mansión, sin siquiera encadenarla. Un acto muy cercano a un enfermizo canto de victoria.

Hasta que ella se percató de que la necesidad de tocar su piel era mucho más fuerte que esas voces que le cantaban al odio: "Mátala, igual que a su hermano. Júzgala, entiérrala, todo en la misma medida que ellos lo hicieron contigo."

Por eso nada de lo que Albert había planeado para ella, sucedía.

Claire cerró los puños, arrugando sus sábanas de sede egipcia, conteniendo un maullido con la mandíbula firmemente apretada.

Se puso de pie. Había un vaso a un lado de su mesita y le dio fondo.

Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo de la gaveta.

Puso el arma que el antiguo oficial le había dado a un lado. Se acercó a las ventanas.

Estaban selladas. Las puertas, nada. Ninguna que no conociera ya se encontraba abierta. Regresó a la habitación del capitán, pero asegurándose de apagar absolutamente cualquier lámpara que hubiera prendido para crear su mañana artificial.

Quizá en la oscuridad hallaría la calma que la acompañaba cuando el tirano se encontraba rondando las habitaciones, con sus elegantes pasos mortuorios.

O en la blancura del papel, donde podía plasmar sus pensamientos, sin temores, sin dudas. Sin retenerse. Donde era real. Donde existía. No moría; era trascendente.

* * *

><p>El antiguo oficial y los dos hombres que aún le acompañaban, subían silenciosamente por las escaleras de emergencia.<p>

En las paredes, opacas, de las cuales resbalaba un líquido de dudosa composición química, podían verse pequeños capullos e insectos de especies desconocidas. El general Wesker, como algunos lo llamaban debido a que se trataba de la máxima autoridad, iba liderando el grupo. Les indicó que no tocaran ninguno de esos bichos o todos les saltarían encima y correrían con la misma suerte que los otros tiradores que encontraron su final en el sótano sucio y maltrecho en una tierra olvidada por los hombres.

Cuando Wesker abrió la puerta roja que daba acceso al último piso, dónde alguna vez estuvieron la sala de reunión y las oficinas de los inversionistas, se aseguró de colocar el arma .45 a la altura del hombro y sostener la linterna con la mano contraría. Podía sentir la respiración de sus acompañantes, golpeándole la nuca.

En las ventanas, dónde se podía observar el torrencial de agua que caía afuera, existían claras señales de violencia. Los disparos que relataban lo trágico de la contingencia. De una de ellas sólo quedaba el marco metálico. Alguien debía haber saltado, víctima de la más sofocante angustia.

Un relámpago cayó a la lejanía, iluminando la sala, marcando los duros rasgos del que antes fuera capitán. Por su rostro frío no corría ni una gota de sudor, pero sus exhalaciones indicaban lo severo de su tesitura. Estaba tan concentrado, absorto en sus racionamientos, que no se percataba de los restos que pisaba con las botas de cuero, o la manera en que por la sinuosidad de los muros, detrás de los cuadros, se deslizaba un material espeso parecido al lodo.

Lo que alguna vez fue una fuente de agua, ahora no era más que una pila de escombros. Sangre aquí y allá. Los cuadros que hubieron de costar varios miles de euros, estaban tirados por todo el sitio y no había fracción de suelo libre de papeles o fragmentos de vidrio.

El mayor se miró de frente contra una de las ventanas, notando como su pistola crujía por la fuerza excesiva de su agarre. Los chirridos opacados por la marcha de la lluvia.

Entonces, como si fuera capaz de moverse entre el tiempo y espacio, su mente lo transportó a una memoria que creía abandonada en lo más recóndito del subconsciente.

* * *

><p><em>Se encontraban detrás del estacionamiento de aquella institución bancaria.<em>

_A su lado, Christopher rey de los necios Redfield. Vigilando a los hombres que se encontraban con sus armas de largo alcance y gran potencia de fuego._

_Habían sido enviados a lidiar con un atraco de malandrines a un banco, dónde se encontraba almacenado los recursos del Estado._

_Ahora se veían envueltos en un inminente tiroteo. Dispersos detrás de los automóviles y patrullas. Personas heridas, algunos cajeros y burócratas muertos en el asalto._

_Pero lo más desafortunado hasta el momento, era ver a la miembro novata, Rebecca Chambers, en el siguiente automóvil, temblequeando como un conejo en invierno, y observando con su par de ojos claros y sensibles, el cadáver del hombre malherido por el cual había arriesgado su vida._

_Y entre el fuego amigo y enemigo, le era imposible volver al resguardo del capitán Enrico o del mismísimo Albert._

_Apenas llevaba una semana dentro del grupo y estaban a punto de perderla. Ingeniosa contratación de su parte. El capitán sentía el asfalto bajo sus palmas y la adrenalina trepidándole por todo el cuerpo._

_¿Qué debería hacer ahora?_

_La muerte de una chica de apenas cumplida la mayoría de edad no se vería bien en ningún reporte y causaría un gran escándalo frente a la prensa. Tendría que responder un sinfín de preguntas a su superior, y además, invertir el tiempo para entrenar a un nuevo miembro de presentarse la catástrofe de perder a su único doctor dentro de la división._

_La lluvia le caía sobre el rostro. Detrás de las gafas, sus ojos azules tratando de buscar una ruta escapatoria razonablemente segura para la médico Chambers. Sin resultado._

_Cualquier hipótesis conducía a la fatalidad._

_De pronto Chris gateó hasta ponerse de frente, sin mirarlo._

_— ¿Redfield? — preguntó la figura de autoridad, encogiendo las piernas y limpiándose un poco de sudor que le resbalaba por el costado de su frente._

_— Tenemos que sacarla de allí. Usted y Forest podrían cubrirme mientras me acerco al otro auto y logro distraerlos hasta que no les interese más como blanco. —inquirió el castaño, quitándose los guantes y lanzándolos a un lado._

_—Es una estupidez, Chris. Te atravesarán antes de que lo notes. Vienen armados con AK47, seguramente de contrabando, tendrás más perforaciones que un jardín infesto de topos antes de que logres llegar al volkswagen. — se escuchó gritar, por encima del estruendo de una detonación. Se trataba de un auto elevándose por los cielos más de dos metros, acabando volteado sobre sí. Debieron haberle disparado al tanque de gasolina._

_Fue la oportunidad que el atrevido miembro del Alpha Team estaba esperando; Chris hizo caso omiso a su instrucción de dejar aún lado su instinto natural de hermano mayor, y salió disparado a la ubicación de Rebecca._

_Recordaba haber tratado de pescar a su subordinado del chaleco, pero a su relativamente corta edad eran tan escurridizo como una salamandra._

_— ¡Chris! ¡Christopher! ¡Con un demonio, regresa en este mismo instante o te disparo! —_

_Pero del joven no recibió respuesta. Lo vio correr, deslizarse con una habilidad poco vista durante los entrenamientos. Sus piernas moviéndose entre la basura y los billetes de dólar, irrigados inconsistentemente a través del pavimento._

_— ¡Christopher, maldita sea, te di una jodida orden, soldado! ¡Estás muerto, aún si vuelves, estás muerto! —Volvió a gritar el capitán de lentes negros, sin dejar de disparar a los múltiples hombres que los acordonaban._

_Vio un soldado con el francotirador enfocando claramente a su antiguo pupilo. Antiguo porque y no lo consideraba como miembro del Equipo Alfa. Wesker y su vista de águila le atinaron con facilidad entre ceja y oreja; el hombre cayó de espaldas, con los ojos bien abiertos._

_¡Ese mocoso estaría despedido apenas volvieran a poner un pie en su oficina! Porque nadie había presenciado lo que la furia podía hacer con su personalidad fría y un tanto indiferente. Le enseñaría el significado del terror apenas salieran de esa, plegaría tanto por haber sido tomado de rehén en esta ocasión. Oh sí, Chris se arrepentiría mucho de haber ingresado a su escuadrón. Suerte tendría de no terminar sin alguna extremidad._

_Pero, en contra de sus siniestras predicciones, el joven Redfield logró llegar hasta la posición de la más pequeña miembro de los S.T.A.R.S, quien tenía las manos cubiertas de líquido vital, escondiendo su miedo detrás de una máscara de serenidad. Por sus ademanes parecía estarle indicando que se dirigiera a dónde se encontraba Albert Wesker._

_El oficial mayor tuvo que disparar nuevamente contra un hombre que apuntaba con intenciones de dispararle al coche en el que se resguardaban, justo debajo del tanque auxiliar._

_— ¡Muévase Chambers ahora, rápido! —vociferó el rubio, aunque dudaba que pudiera escucharlo._

_Dos tiros más de su Samurai Edge. Otros dos difuntos a la lista. No dejaba denotar su exasperación. Seguía siendo certero, fugaz, sin una pizca de piedad cuando de combatir se trataba._

_La muchacha muchachos fue sorteando el peligro. A pesar de trasladarse encorvada, avanzaba con efectividad. Chris continuaba en el mismo sitio, disparando, casi sin cubrirse, lo que aseguraba que pronto tuviera una bonita marca en la cara o en el corazón._

_¿Por qué sentía los latidos golpeando en sus pulmones?_

_¿Por qué cada ladrón caído, desataba esas cadenas que ahora se apoderaban de su cuello?_

_Albert no lo sabía, pero todas esas sensaciones, incluyendo la repentina necesidad, efímera, superflua, inexplicable, tratando de brindar protección, no sólo involucraba a su egocentrismo, admitiendo que entrenaba a los mejores y que era tan capaz que nadie moría en alguna de sus misiones, sino que además, lo catalogaba como un hombre de hábitos. Cada uno de esos ineptos, bromistas, tímidos o retadores, se transformaban en un nuevo hábito que podía arrancarse con facilidad, sólo sí así lo deseaba._

_Que alguien viniera a perturbar su mundo, causaba que ese genio mortal abandonara las sombras._

_Estaba a unos pasos, sólo a unos pasos más._

_Se estaba quedando sin munición. Rebecca casi tropieza, pero Albert la jaló del brazo con tal rudeza que provocó que su cabeza revotara contra la lámina del vehículo perteneciente a la comisaria. La pistola se le resbaló de las manos por el esfuerzo._

_Y aun cuando la jovencita se encontraba relativamente fuera de peligro, no la soltó._

_— ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando, Chambers! ¡Dígame! ¿Cree que podría salvar a los demás cuando ni siquiera puede cuidar de sí misma? No estamos entrenando, y esto no es un juego. ¡Si vuelve intentar algo así me aseguraré que la hundan en un salón de clases y no volverá a pisar la estación nunca más, en ninguna de sus divisiones! —bramó el hombre de cabellos rubios, perfil adusto pulido en mármol, mientras la agitaba de los hombros, como a una marioneta._

_Le señaló un rincón, dónde los depósitos de basura, hechos de acero inoxidable, proveían de un ligero resguardo contra la balacera. —Allí se encuentran Valentine y Burton. Asegúrese de no volver a salir por ningún motivo. ¡Es una orden directa! —indicó el hombre, liberándola de su agarre de tigre enfurecido._

_Becca estaba intentando cubrirse con las manos, sin hacer contacto visual. Parecía en parte avergonzada por su torpeza y desidia._

_Jamás olvidaría la expresión de culpa y consternación de aquella niña. Y no porque quisiera retractarse de sus palabras, sino por tratarse de los ojos de alguien que no lo estaba reconociendo. Como si un completo extraño estuviera reprochándole su negligencia._

_Como si de pronto dejado entrever las verdaderas características de líder comprometido por la que fue fácilmente seleccionado para el puesto._

_Volvió su atención a Chris inoportuno Redfield. Ese síndrome de valentía lo estaba enfermando. Cuánto lo odiaba, y cuánto era capaz de negarse la satisfacción que sentía por haber convertido a ese chico, de un piloto fracasado con menos habilidad que un orangután con un arma, al mejor tirador de la división, y que contendía frecuentemente contra otros departamentos para salir siempre victorioso._

_Pero ese no era el mejor instante para demostrar el mínimo orgullo por su trabajo._

_Volvió su atención a Chris inoportuno Redfield. Ese síndrome de valentía lo estaba enfermando. Cuánto lo odiaba, y cuánto era capaz de negarse la satisfacción de convertir a ese chico de un piloto fracasado con menos habilidad que un orangután con un arma, al mejor tirador de la división, y que contendía frecuentemente contra otros departamentos para salir siempre victorioso._

_Iban a empezar a acribillarlo. De eso no cabía duda. En su posición visualmente vulnerable, podía notar a los hombres de armas de cañón largo empezar a dispersarse._

_— ¡Redfield, tienes que volver o estaremos rodeados! —expresó el capitán desde el otro lado. Chris pareció hacer un esfuerzo por escucharlo. Y sorpresivamente, obedeció. Inició el temerario camino de regreso._

_Albert volvió a cargar su arma, dispuesto poner orden como un soberano del trabajo de campo, pero al parecer los atracadores estaban hartos de sentirse aprisionados, enganchados por tantos años que serían ancianos para cuando abandonaran la cárcel, por lo que sacaron el armamento rudimentario. Una granada de fragmentación iba en dirección de ambos._

_El capitán no tuvo tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de sus reacciones. Por muy cuidadoso que fuera con integridad, era perfectamente capaz de asumir riesgos. Y así lo hizo. Como cualquier hombre víctima de la adrenalina fugándose como una manguera bajo presión._

_Chris podía merecer esa muerte tan violenta por su indisciplina, pero Wesker no estaba juzgando esa posibilidad en el momento. Todo lo que sabía es que estaba arrojándolos a ambos a un lado, desplazándose en dirección contraria al explosivo, tratando de evitar que la onda de choque los llevara directo a la muerte. Forzando a Chris a quedar contra el suelo, tan sólo con su peso._

_Sintió el aire y un calor sofocante absorber la atmosfera, sin dejar llegar una cantidad adecuada de oxígeno llegar a los pulmones, tratando de toser como si todo su sistema respiratorio estuviera cubierto de arena. No había escondido el rostro lo suficientemente cerca al otro vehículo y ahora lo lamentaba. Podía sentir las oleadas de metales y vidrios reventados marcar su trayectoria directo a ambos polizontes. La patrulla en la que había estado escondido Wesker todo este tiempo, terminó inservible hasta para el depósito de chatarra._

_A pesar de que había tratado de llegar hasta el siguiente vehículo con la inverosímil tacleada contra el joven Redfield, ambos quedaron al descubierto para los pistoleros._

_En su arranque, parecía haber olvidado al resto de maleantes que se encontraban dentro de las oficinas de salida del banco y otros más en camionetas blindadas._

_El primero en levantar la cabeza fue Chris, quién parecía confundido y claramente ensordecido por lo cercano de la fragmentación. El mayor se encontraba en un estado similar, pero debido a que lo había visto venir, sólo padecía de una severa migraña y ardor en el rostro._

_Al menos parecían haberla librado… enteros._

_Segundos después de que Wesker cambiara su posición, tratando de colocarse en sobre sus rodillas, sintió un severo dolor sobre el costado, taladrando entre las fibras de sus músculos._

_Del puro dolor, jaló al irresponsable de las ropas y lo empujó a cubierta para que no le estorbara, lo que Chris no agradeció, por casi dar cara contra el asfalto. De esas demostraciones de amabilidad que el capitán daba frecuentemente._

_Wesker se apoyó contra el neumático, con la Samurai Edge, de alto calibre y más llena de tizne que nunca, apretada entre sus manos._

_Bien, hasta allí llegaba la portada de que nada le importaba._

_No podía aclarar aún sus pensamientos, no con el zumbido que le revotaba en los oídos._

_Podía haberse salvado sólo, pero habría sido demasiado obvia su falta de interés en su subordinado, teniéndolo justo de frente._

_Chris miró a su jefe con ojos de extrañeza y desbarajuste, con el cabello castaño alborotado lleno de hollín._

_—Tu carrera en la milicia estará acabada tan pronto ponga un pie en mi oficina— murmuró el capitán casi sin mover la mandíbula. Por su barítono se filtraba el dolor._

_No sería la primera vez que lo amenazaba con eso. Pero le parecía una posibilidad real._

_Albert inclinó el cuello, colocando una mano sobre su costado, mientras analizaba lo que acababa de hacer. Dejarse conducir por un impulso ocasionaba dificultades como esa. Aun luchando contra su verdadera naturaleza, pequeñas porciones de su algarabía, surgían en las situaciones de peligro._

_Cuando no eran planeadas por el comando de Umbrella, por supuesto._

_Escuchaba nuevos impactos de bala contra la fachada del Cadillac en el que se ocultaban._

_Pudo ver a Enrico asomando su rifle, mientras sobre sus cabezas, el helicóptero precipitaba sus aspas tan cerca de los techos que podría haber mutilado un par de antenas._

_Retiró su mano enguantada de la herida, dónde un trozo de material cromado, brillaba contra la luz de noche._

_Tenía los dedos cubiertos de la sangre. Chris pudo percatarse como retiraba su mano de la vista, dispuesto a fingir que si no hacía caso de la herida, no existía._

_"Abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua, Chris no obedezco órdenes porque soy un chiquillo pendenciero Redfield, estoy extasiado por saber con qué comentario nos deleitarás ahora." —Inquirió el rubio, disfrutando del sarcasmo. Trató de hacer caso omiso a las punzadas, colocándose en una posición de disparo o sobre sus rodillas, pero le era imposible moverse._

_Apenas bajó la mirada encontró la razón de su malestar; el pedazo de fierro continuaba enquistado entre sus costillas y abdomen. Tenía que sacarlo o sería incapaz de andar a gatas._

_De suerte que no lo había matado, pero juzgando el tamaño y la ubicación, no se encontraba absuelto de consecuencias fatalistas._

_—Capitán, responda. —_

_Se encontraba tan metido en la evaluación de su herida que no había notado el tono de voz consternado del moreno. Pero aun advirtiendo el llamado que buscaba una respuesta, sus labios continuaron enmudecidos._

_Sin pensarlo el joven desenfundó la magnum._

_Podía leer determinación en sus ojos. Una determinación muy familiar, casi tan feroz como la propia. Wesker apretó su costado con más fuerza, para evitar que el sangrado continuara. Pero era en vano. Improductivo en todo sentido. Sólo le incrementaba el dolor._

_Son curiosas las cosas que se pueden poner a evaluación cuando sabes que tus minutos podrían estar contados. Se empiezan a sopesar los caminos del pasado, elecciones futuras que no se tienen permiso para hacer, es en ese momento, cuando ves tus ropas desgarradas y tu respiración dificultada por el excesivo esfuerzo, que las cosas no sólo giran sobre ti, sino cae un peso animoso sobre tu alma, que te indica que el tiempo puede haber llegado._

_Pero estamos hablando de Albert Wesker, quien por sus orígenes y personalidad no puede ver las cosas de la misma manera._

_Para Wesker sólo se significaba una cicatriz más. Una que le recordaría las cosas que no volvería a repetir. Aunque no podía moverse, estaba en sus cinco sentidos, percibiendo el caos a su alrededor._

_Trató de tomar el fierro con ambas manos y tirar afuera, ante la atónita mirada de Chris, que ya no estaba seguro de a quién atender. Si al enfrentamiento o a su capitán malherido. Pero sopesándolo, la elección era obvia._

_El oficial mayor no pudo sacarlo, como era de esperarse. Extraer el material unos cuantos centímetros fue suficiente para que un gruñido atravesara sus afilados labios. Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban desde su cabello hasta la barbilla, mientras apretaba el brazo y profería unas cuantas maldiciones._

_Chris se encogió a su lado, revisando la gravedad de los daños. Un balazo le pasó por encima de la cabeza. Y notó, no con poco horror, cómo Wesker se encontraba sentado sobre su propia sangre. Tenía que sacarlos a cualquier precio, y sin retrasos._

_El revólver del mayor residía inerte en su palma abierta. Y después de duros e interminables segundos luchando contra su irreverente decisión de retirar ese trozo desagradable de metal, que le presionaba las costillas y amenazaba con alancearle la cavidad pulmonar, recargó la cabeza contra la lámina de color rojo, que perteneciera a un bello Cadillac._

_Albert sonrió con ironía. ¿De qué servía todo el trabajo para dos bandos sino vivía lo suficiente para disfrutar dichos frutos, gloria y fortuna?_

_Y fue así, como toda perspectiva de sus tareas, cambió._

_A Umbrella le importaba muy poco que falleciera en alguno de esos atentados, o incluso dentro de sus propias instalaciones. Y el departamento de policía no era el lugar donde esperaba estar estancado el resto de sus días._

_Trabajar sólo por sus fines era la solución. Sin deber lealtad a nada ni a nadie. ¿Temor a la muerte? Nunca. Por eso trataba de mantener su temperamento estable, aun cuando ese líquido caliente se le filtraba entre los dedos._

_— ¡Wesker! ¡Wesker! —_

_Y por mucho que escuchara la preocupación en su voz y era perfectamente capaz de contestar a su llamado, no lo hizo. Merecía cada momento de angustia, por su ridículo comportamiento de cachorro sentimental._

_Ese era el problema con Chris, permitía que sus sentimientos tomaran el control de sus acciones._

_— ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y desapareces, Redfield? —Mencionó viendo como el muchacho se quitaba el chaleco color olivo y lo presionaba contra la zona afectada en el costado de su jefe, enviando insufribles choques galvánicos a todo su torso y abdomen._

_¿Qué más podía hacer si sólo había recibido unos lengüetazos de medicina dentro de la academia?_

_Wesker avistó como Jill se movía de su pared de resguardo cargando, con su rifle de precisión. Con él era tan certera como un halcón descendiendo de las alturas._

_Chris estaba sopesando las opciones. O al menos eso parecía hacer. Por muy fortachón que pretendiera ser, no podría soportar el peso de ambos sin ir lo suficientemente lento para ser presa fácil. Y el riesgo de provocar un daño mayor con esa cosa aún dentro del capitán, era demasiado alto._

_Tenía que retirarlo, detener el sangrado con las ropas que tenía a mano, para así poder moverse de regreso con el resto del equipo. Justo llegaron los refuerzos cuando le dedicó una mirada significativa al que probablemente se convertiría en su ex—jefe._

_El rubio sabía lo que su subordinado estaba pensando. —Sácalo. — ordenó sin dejar espacio a titubeos._

_Chris asintió resignado a su suerte. Pero se lo debía. Con su amargado, duro, adusto, reglamentario, malhumorado, frívolo, tenía una deuda de vida, que cómo le pesaría en un futuro. Ni siquiera imaginaba la serie de conflictos emocionales y éticos que eso le provocaría en los meses siguientes. En los meses de luto._

_El moreno colocó ambas palmas sobre el hierro que sobresalía de su costado; sólo esperaba que ninguno de sus órganos vitales estuviera fallando por la perforación. Pero lo dudaba mucho pues continuaba consiente._

_Retiró la pieza metálica tan firmemente como le fue posible; podía sentir las manos de Wesker presionándole de los antebrazos y la camisa, de donde primero pudo pescarle._

_¿Qué importaba el dolor sofocante durante unos segundos si se libraba de semejante martirio?_

_No podía adivinar los pensamientos de Chris Redfield en ese momento; se desmayó por unos segundos sólo para volver en sí a causa del ardor en su herida._

_Las manos de Chris se mancharon también. Lo que sólo hizo el nerviosismo de ese agente irresponsable, mucho más evidente._

_Sintió un alivio no muy extenso cuando el mayor de los hermanos Redfield, liberó su caja torácica del objeto intruso y presionó con el chaleco verde hasta estabilizarlo._

_Entre su malestar pudo sentir como le ayudaba a apoyarse en sus hombros, por mucho que se resistía. Podía estar lastimado, pero su orgullo estaba intacto._

_Pasó semanas enteras preguntándose porque había dejado que su instinto, el más humano, del que siempre renegaba, contra el que combatía fervientemente, día tras día, saliera la luz justo en aquella mortal encomienda. Ningún miembro de los S. .S, murió en aquella anubarrada noche de Mayo, como dictaría el reporte del heroico esfuerzo del cuerpo de policía, que apareció en los periódicos matutinos._

_En los entrenamientos de los días que siguieron, Chris cumplió las instrucciones al pie de la letra y mejor que nadie. Pero Albert no lo diría nunca en voz alta. Finalmente, no había intervenido salvando la vida de un mocoso necio para después despedirlo, sin someterlo a la prueba final: la mansión de las montañas Arklay._

* * *

><p>¡Basta ya! ¡Era suficiente!<p>

¿De dónde provenían dichos recuerdos?

¿Era su vestimenta, o la época más lluviosa del año, la que le recordaba sus años de capitán?

¡Cuánto deseaba tener sus manos sobre su cuello, para que le pagara, una a una, las irresponsabilidades que había tenido que soportar!

Pasando de ser su subordinado a una molestia que ya no estaba dispuesto a solapar.

Pues esa misma naturaleza, que transformaba a su hermana en un ser de naturaleza sensible, volvía a Chris un enemigo apasionado, quién pensaba con los hígados antes que con la cabeza, y que protegía a los suyos a como dé lugar. Aún con las limitaciones.

Pero en el fondo Wesker sabía que ambos se odiaban en la misma medida.

Por salvarlo, humillarlo, haciéndole creer que realmente era capaz de preocuparse por alguien que no fuera sí mismo, y después encasillarlo en una mansión de muerte, y deleitándose cínicamente con la decepción de todos.

Continuó andando; omitiendo el sabor a hiel que le escalaba por la garganta.

Los dos hombres que restaban de su grupo seleccionado, observaban el pasillo que daba a la oficina del hombre que buscaban.

Justo delante de la fachada, detrás de una estatua de Prometeo, quien había osado arrancar el fuego de los dioses del Olimpo para obsequiárselo a los hombres, se encontraba la puerta que Albert tanto había esperado abrir. Y no sólo porque el técnico había indicado que detrás de sus paredes se encontraba el elevador que los transportaría a los niveles subterráneos, sino porque tenía el presentimiento de que aún muchos de los secretos que necesitaba conocer, no habían sido revelados por entero.

De la escultura salía una enredadera de considerable grosor, doblada en cada una de sus esquinas, como queriendo escapar.

James Marcus. Así indicaba el marco de la entrada. Caoba negra. Perilla de oro puro.

Albert se reacomodó las gafas.

Entraría a ese sitio solo; no hacía faltan más distracciones ni estorbos.

* * *

><p>Mes y medio.<p>

Mes y medio para un capítulo extenso.

¡Hola cómo están lectores queridos! Disculparán el retraso, pero como lo dije en mi nota, fue un capítulo algo dificultoso debido a los términos y menciones de ambientes lúgubres. La primera parte, en la que habla básicamente sólo Albert Wesker, fue lo más complicado. No sé porque… no se dejaba el señor.

La escena que más disfruté narrar, fue la del atraco al banco. De alguna manera quería crear esa conexión de deuda de vida entre ambos, porque así el odio tendría un fundamento mucho más sensible. ¿Cómo no odiar al hombre que te intentó salvar la vida, para después encerrarte en una mansión con el resto de tus amigos, para saciar sus ansias de poder?

Espero les guste, porque en lo personal considero que es uno de los momentos a los que he dedicado mayor cantidad de tiempo e inspiración.

Y en cuanto a la carta, que puedo decir. Ser un maldito le sienta muy… muy bien. Y sobre la pareja central, dedicaré un capítulo entero a ellos solos las próximas entregas, por lo que prefiero por ahora darle dinamismo e incluir otra clase de espectáculos.

Sin más, sus apreciados mensajes:

* * *

><p><strong>Polatrix:<strong> Querida beta reader de mi vida. No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco escuchar mis locuras y auxiliarme en mis crisis de escritora amateur. En serio, tu apoyo no tiene precio. Te quiero muchísimo y como siempre este capítulo tiene una dedicatoria especial para ti.

Love you, girl. 3

**Airam:** Creo que Claire ya pertenece a Wesker de otras maneras. Pero probablemente lo haga en su físico en alguna de las próximas actualizaciones. Todo depende de cuánto me extienda. A veces empezando a escribir es difícil parar. Un gran abrazo, y muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia. Saludos y espero tus comentarios.

**Name:** ¡Qué alegría que te guste tanto la historia! Sé que tardo en actualizar. Pero los capítulos largos se han convertido en mi línea de publicación. No puedo subir algo sin concluirlo. Me pone muy feliz recibir mensajes y opiniones. Es mi mejor recompensa. Un gran saludo, desde México.

**anonimo1234567:** ¡Hola qué tal! Perdón por hacerte esperar. No es mi intención, lo lamento. Un gran abrazo y espero tu opinión pacientemente.

**V. Nicole Wesker:** ¡Querida! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Apenas estoy checando mis mensajes, me desaparecí por un tiempo a tomar un par de lecciones de relajación y pre universitarios.

Era la primera vez que escribía la interacción física entre dos personajes, estaba muy nerviosa.

Y sobre los halagos, me hacen sonrojar, pero creo que me dotan de una gran satisfacción por todo el tiempo escribiendo, checando y de más.

Espero vuelvan a disculparme, tuve que buscar mis libros y ponerme a sentir terror otra vez para poder describirlo con propiedad.

Te quiero mucho, cuídate, y que te encuentres muy bien. Nos leemos pronto, porque claro, tu opinión es extremadamente valiosa para mí.

P.D Gracias por los comentarios que has hecho de mi historia. ¡Eres muy amable y dulce!

** .annie: **¡Tres de la mañana! ¡Santo Merlín! *Mira la hora.* Tu mensaje fue muy divertido. Me levantó mucho el ánimo. Perdón por la intimación inconclusa, pero es ese balance el que intento mantener. Espero no se prolongue demasiado. Lo que sí puedo decir es que el sentimiento ya está ahí, arraigado, pero no lo admiten. Al menos Wesker sigue sin hacerlo. Gracias por describirlo como increíble, es muy dulce. ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad! Saludos desde el Estado de México y espero tu opinión pacientemente.

**Belledarkness:** Es una pareja maravillosa, por la simbiosis y la clase de sentimientos tan pasionales que ambos experimentan. Traté de actualizar pronto, pero fue difícil, espero que la trama y longitud compensen el tiempo tardado.

Gracias por llamarme escritor. Es un gran halago que me llena enormemente.

Espero tu opinión de este capítulo.

**AryValentine**: ¡Hola, hola! Wesker es muy lento en eso de ceder, pero siempre podemos darle una manita. Trató de que Albert se mantenga tal y como es. Desde que leí los libros me di cuenta de que era alguien que escondía enormes secretos, y que sin duda sería un enigma muy atractivo de descifrar. En cuanto a la manera en que ambos dialogan… Wesker es un sarcástico duro pero en parte divertido, sobretodo porque Claire no se lo toma tan en serio y siempre sabe cómo responder.

Lo lamento por León, creo que sufrirá un poco más. Sobre el Cleon, volverá a aparecer capítulos adelante, pero por ahora, espero que te guste el terror de la saga, y claro, disfrutar de los ademanes de Wesker en cuanto se pueda con la imaginación. *Risa maliciosa*.

Dearheart… Es una expresión tan… él. Me parece una forma sobria de llamar a una chica como Claire. ¿A quién no le gustaría ser llamada de esa manera por el capitán? *Risa malévola*. Aunque algunas veces la coloco también como corazón; querida me parecía un poquito fuera de Wesker y querido corazón… sonaba un poco raro textualmente hablando, en español.

¡Nicole! ¿De verdad? Ya le he dado las gracias, fue un detalle muy lindo que no olvidaré.

Sobre la canción. Shinedown es de mis grupos favoritos. Y colocando a Apocalyptica en la ecuación, se vuelve una bomba.

Me muero por escribir escenas de ellos dos juntos, pero siempre me aguanto. La historia debe englobar a los personajes, a las dificultades, pero siempre trataré de darle prioridad al romance. Muchas gracias por todo lo que mencionas. :3 De ser fan *Se sonroja*. :D ¡Eres increíble!

No te preocupes por los comentarios extensos. ¡Me encanta! Me encanta platicar sobre todo, del fandom, de los días, de la historia, con confianza, no te preocupes.

¡Besos desde aquí y espero tu opinión de esta entrega!

**Alex Wesker**: Por supuesto que eres especial para mí. ¡Me has leído todo este tiempo! Eso me halaga y me intriga, me motiva a seguir escribiendo, esperando que el capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Pero de nuevo, miles de lo siento por tardar en subir capítulo. Es difícil con la escuela, la longitud del capítulo porque generalmente no dejo cosas a medias.

Un saludo, y espero te encuentres excelentemente. Estaré esperando tu opinión. Besos.

**Ariakas DV:** El final trágico todavía no llega, debo de decir, pero es que la acción aparecerá cuando abra la puerta. Esto fue algo mucho más descriptivo concentrado básicamente en la atmósfera. Pero sí, alguna sorpresa estará por allí. Muchas gracias por tus mensajes, son dulces en verdad. Me halagan de sobremanera.

Un saludo, besos, y que te encuentres bien.

**AndyPain:** No me odies, esa no era mi intención. *Llora*

Sí, está bien, quizá no debí cortar el momento de Claire y Wesker de esa manera. Y espero que conserves esa intriga y suspenso, para que la emoción se mantenga a tope. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y también es un placer leer tu opinión.

Saludos, besos, abrazos.

**Darknecrox:** Tu olfato no me engaña. Así estaba planeado. Una batalla. Pero como siempre me es difícil seguir los guiones. Me extendí de más en esta entrega. Y tendré que esperar al siguiente capítulo para describir la pelea.

Muchas gracias, y este capítulo si es realmente largo. Podrías cargar toda una película mientras lees.

Espero tus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones de lo más valioso.

**Sdfgghj:** Cumplí el objetivo: Actualizar. Tarde, pero lo hice. *Rie maliciosa* Perdóname, pero muchas gracias por tu mensaje, espero no te desanimara mi tardanza.

Saludos desde México.

**fatty rose malfoy**: ¡Hola! *Abrazo* *Se alegra porque la quiere más*. Wesker cederá. Aunque me cueste lágrimas y dolor, lo hará. *Música de victoria*. Yo soy del Estado de México, originalmente de Acapulco. :D Me alegra ver a un compatriota por estos rumbos. Está bien, muchísimas gracias, fue muy agradable leerte. Me encantaría escuchar tu opinión de esta entrega.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Espero no todo les parezca demasiado gráfico. Mi intención no es sobreexponer a alguien a toda esa clase de circunstancias terroríficas, lo que sucede es que tengo algo de nostalgia por la saga original.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendaciones musicales.<strong>

I was lost without you** – Mass Effect 3.**

Room of angel **– Akira Yamaoka.**

Get out alive** – Three Days Grace.**

¡Muchas gracias, y nos leemos aquí, esperemos, muy pronto!


	15. Angel of Death

**Cuerpo cautivo.**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: The angel of Death.<strong>

I scraped my knees while I was praying  
>And found a demon in my safest haven<br>Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything  
>Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts<p>

I wanna know what it'd be like  
>To find perfection in my pride<br>To see nothing in the light.

**Turn it off **— Paramore.

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad<strong>: Resident Evil no me pertenece. Ni sus juegos, ni novelas, ni personajes, ni películas. ¡Pero cómo me encanta escribir sobre ellos!

**Agradecimiento especial:** A mí querida beta Polatrix a quien amo con todo mi corazón y que siempre me ayuda a salir de las trabas.

A los lectores que me siguen en ésta travesía. Muchas gracias. Espero saber sus opiniones y paraderos, pronto.

* * *

><p>Un montón de papeles. El cadáver de un hombre sentado, con las rodillas abiertas de par en par. Eso fue lo primero que Wesker visualizó dentro del despacho que perteneciera a James Marcus. Sus gavetas revueltas, los libros regados de forma irregular a lo largo del suelo de mármol.<p>

Wesker aspiró hondo. Sus cabellos rubios golpeados por el aire gélido que entraba a través de las ventanas curtidas. De lo que una vez fue la oficina de un científico hambriento de respuestas, un ejecutivo precavido y organizado, que dejaba la vida entera dentro del laboratorio, sólo quedaba la pintura. Un cascarón vacío.

El eco de su voz apasionada por la ciencia, pero también el de la arrogancia con la que se conducía en ese ambiente tan peligroso.

Los vestigios de la soberbia que lo llevó a la destrucción, igual que a muchos otros.

El capitán de los S.T.A.R.S revisó la habitación de pies a cabeza, pero no había señales de alguna puerta o pasadizo que lo llevara directo al sótano. Sacó el rastreador; sus hombres no se habían movido del sitio acordado, y montaban guardia fuera del picaporte.

A punto estaba de comunicarse con su jefe de ingenieros, cuando un tablero de ajedrez, brilló a la distancia, producto de los incesantes relámpagos que habían empezado a caer desde hacía varios minutos, anunciando la inminente tormenta, lo que provocó que Albert guardara su celular en el cinturón, y se aproximara extasiado, igual a un detective que ha encontrado al culpable del más intrigante de los crímenes.

Sabía lo mucho que su antiguo mentor gustaba de los acertijos, y podría jurar que el ajedrez escondía uno de ellos.

Se acercó, sus botas de casquillo resonando contra los pedazos de piso que no se encontraban tapizados de papeles.

Mientras que las piezas negras eran de obsidiana, las blancas parecían ser de cerámica. Estaban sobre una mesa de castaño, con un color ocre, que invitaba a acariciar su fina superficie. Había una inscripción colocada en una placa metálica, justo de frente al tablero.

"La jugada prohibida del rey."

Esa era la clave. Wesker observó la leyenda y regresó la mirada escarlata a las distinguidas piezas, tanteándolas con la nobleza de un artista.

Después, con su mente de estratega, acostumbrado a los juegos de azar y a las deducciones más impresionantes, echando mano de su insuperable intelecto, comenzó a analizar la representación de la partida de ajedrez.

De las piezas blancas se encontraban ambos alfiles, un caballo, varios peones, el rey enrocado a un lado de su torre, como quien se sabe triunfante y no necesita preocuparse por ningún arreglo de guerra. La reina, vestida de gala y con los picos de su corona, amenazaba la yugular de su enemigo. Con sus múltiples senderos, que la conducían a placer, directo a la victoria.

Del color contrario sólo restaban un par de peones y un rey prácticamente sin escapatoria.

El caballo blanco estaba a un salto de darle jaque.

Sin salida.

Wesker se llevó la mano enguantada a la barbilla, acariciando sus facciones angulosas y sus marcadas mejillas, producto de su rostro afilado.

En las múltiples ocasiones en las que Marcus y él se reunieron a tomar un buen café, contemplando el ocaso que se aproximaba, mientras dedicaban su tiempo al ajedrez, el investigador consagrado siempre había elegido las piezas negras para jugar. Intuía que se trataba de su movimiento en particular, lo que accionaría el ingreso alternativo al último piso del edificio.

¿Pero qué jugada podría estarle prohibida a un rey desesperado por escapar, sin más posibilidades que huir a un sitio del tablero, que no le provocase la muerte?

Quería tomar asiento en la desgastada sala de cuero color hueso.

De pronto la necesidad de reflexionar en un hombre de su naturaleza, se hacía presente con tal vigor que era capaz de ignorar la penumbra grisácea que se cernía sobre esos aposentos, llenos de un olor a muerte que no se podría desprender jamás de sus ropas.

Ni de sus pasos.

¿Qué hace un soberano al ver su inminente derrota, aproximándose como un verdugo, a ejecutarlo con el mismo poder que una vez ostentó?

¿Cómo moverse, cuál era la estrategia lógica al encontrarse vencido y sobre sus rodillas?

¿Cuál es la única salida que un soberano digno de su corona no tomaría, pues tomarla sería una falta aún más grave que la misma derrota?

Dedicó una mirada de superioridad y sus ojos brillaron por detrás de los lentes, con esos aires de preponderancia que tan bien se veían en su rostro amarfilado, con el gesto presuntuoso, incapaz de ser comparado con la insolencia de los que podrían decirse similares.

Con firmeza, utilizando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, tomó la pieza más valiosa de todo el tablero, y la recostó.

Lo único que no hace un rey, ni porque a espada se le exija, es otorgar la rendición.

Tal y como lo había esperado, se escuchó como parte del complejo mecanismo detrás de las paredes, daba paso a dos puertas negras desprovistas de adorno.

Wesker miró con satisfacción el elevador hundido en una brutal oscuridad, abría las puertas de par en par al detectar su calor aproximarse.

Afuera, los hombres que esperaban, con las armas desenfundadas y sus voces provocando un escalofriante eco a lo largo de los pasillos vacíos, eran atacados súbitamente por un par de criaturas de composición viscosa, que se encargaron de taladrar su piel centímetro a centímetro, sin darles la oportunidad de gritar a pulmón abierto. Wesker, gracias a sus agudos sentidos, pudo escuchar un gorgoreo fluctuante y notar la sangre colándose por debajo de la puerta, sabiendo que para su ingeniero en jefe y el francotirador en turno, era demasiado tarde.

Tenía que ver el final de esa misión, a cualquier costo.

Albert ingresó sin apremio al elevador, utilizando la pequeña lámpara de su cinturón para iluminarse, ignorando el hecho de que la única persona que podría conducirse con libertad en ese sitio, ahora infestada de horrores y trampas, sería el mismo engendro al que Albert Wesker estaba tratando de cazar.

James Marcus.

* * *

><p>Aún había algunas lámparas de luz blanca iluminando los laboratorios destrozados. Seguramente el equipo de soporte técnico había logrado conectar la alimentación de una de las múltiples plantas de emergencia, antes de sucumbir ante las garras de un inesperado visitante.<p>

Dispersos por los suelos que una vez fueron centellantes, había materiales de laboratorio como vasos de precipitado y jeringas, también los sueros y ampolletas, regados por las habitaciones presuntamente deshabitadas; se fracturaban inevitablemente bajo el calzado del adusto capitán Wesker. Las batas colgadas en los asientos giratorios se habían convertido en un montón de trapos bañados en sangre. Los patrones de destrucción eran regulares. Y entre mejor más rápido se movía, el silencio se volvía receloso, invariable; la tormenta se había esfumado o Albert había sido colado al mismísimo núcleo de la Tierra.

Movía la linterna de izquierda a derecha, para inspeccionar los cuartos, en busca de alguna señal de vida. Las goteras eran persistentes; todo el ambiente apestaba a humedad.

Sin embargo, al fondo del pasaje lóbrego, uno de los recintos llamó en particular su atención. Las luces se encontraban en perfectas condiciones; no parpadeaban o eran tenues como en el resto de los laboratorios y salas de investigación.

Albert se acercó, desenfundando su perfecta magnum, con balas capaces de atravesar a un elefante. Su brazo firmemente extendido, tratando de ubicar por debajo de los lentes, la próxima víctima de su impávida puntería.

Cuando asomó el rostro a través de la puerta de cristal, esperando encontrar todo tan vacío y roído como el resto del edificio, sintió el frío escalándole por la garganta, empujando de sus entrañas, el aire helado que se dibujaba fuera de sus labios refinados, apretados de manera avariciosa.

Pues echado sobre un sillón giratorio, con las piernas estiradas sobre el escritorio, y recargando ambos brazos en su nuca, la postura calmada de quien ya ha padecido la muerte, se encontraba William Birkin, sus cabellos rubios rebotando en su frente y una sonrisa desagradable pintada en el rostro falto de sueño, como siempre lució en vida.

—William…—fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, desviando la mira de su arma, sin llegar a creer lo que presenciaba. Sus pupilas se contrajeron súbitamente ante la presencia de una luz cegadora.

Era imposible.

—Hola, Albert. Es bueno verte de nuevo. —

Por primera vez en doce años, a Wesker le faltó la voz. Esperaba encontrar trampas mortales, criaturas deleznables, senderos letales, infecciones imperecederas…

Pero ver a su colega presuntamente difunto hacía más de once años… resultaba inverosímil.

Debía haber una explicación lógica para todo eso. ¡Tenía que ser todo una farsa, un engaño, maldita sea!

— ¿Quién te comió la lengua, compañero? ¿Así es como recibes a los viejos amigos? No esperaba tal falta de modales de tu parte. — reprochó aquella visión fantasmal de quien en el pasado formara parte de su equipo de trabajo.

Su brazo derecho.

—No tengo porque dar muestras de afecto a un ser inexistente. —contestó el antiguo capitán de los S. .S, tratando de que su mente analítica fuera quien se encargara de responder.

William soltó una risotada.

—Sigues siendo un conservador sin remedio. Eras obsesivo con el control, pero no recordaba hasta qué punto te eran desagradables las sorpresas. Te resistes a cambiar. —

Albert comenzó a caminar, con sus largas piernas de pantera acechando, con ese andar que derretía la tierra bajo sus pasos.

—Viniendo de alguien que se inyectó un virus asesino y altamente mutágeno, podría tomarlo como un halago—fue su seca y poco honda contestación.

Albert seguía contemplando la posibilidad de que todo aquello pudiera ser real, como algo extremadamente lejano.

William era un retrato de sus años en la facultad. Un médico de sonrisa amplia y enormes bolsas debajo de los ojos. Tenía la barba gastada de cuatro o cinco días; usaba la camisa salmón que su esposa le había regalado en la Navidad de 1997. Incluso las plumas que llevaba en el bolsillo estaban acomodadas con precisión, igual que la última vez que discutieron cuando sus planes se estaban yendo elegantemente al carajo. La camisa desabrochada y la corbata a medio aflojar, eran otras características de su habitual modo de vestir.

Pero no podía lucir exactamente igual. Infame. Algo estaba mal. Y Wesker iba a descubrir porque se aparecía en un sitio olvidado por Dios, sin torturarlo como alma en pena, o sin convertirse de nuevo en aquella criatura, nacida de los efectos del virus que a propia mano había ingresado en su torrente sanguíneo, en un afán desesperado de regenerar sus células, cuando se encontraba herido de gravedad. No era un cuerpo reanimado de la tumba, dispuesto a saciar su sed de venganza, viviendo en un mundo a base de mentiras, engañado, asesinado por el trabajo de incontables días de insomnio parado frente al microscopio, sintiendo que con cada segundo perdía un poco más del hombre que fue alguna vez.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —fue lo que preguntó el ejecutivo que tiempo atrás fuera cabecilla de Umbrella. Sus ojos viajaron a lo largo del laboratorio y lo encontró aún más sospechoso que la presencia de su antiguo colega. Todas las paredes y dispositivos de investigación se encontraban intactos. Los asientos y muebles conservaban su color y forma original.

— Siempre me pareció interesante la manera en que arriesgabas tu vida, por poder. Puedo deducir por la manera en que estás de pie, incómodo, con la respiración irregular y la postura cansada, poco natural en ti, que al fin todos los narcóticos y sueros te están pasando factura, cosa que no me sorprende. En realidad, me sorprende que tu cuerpo haya soportado ese ritmo durante tanto tiempo. ¿Qué tal las jaquecas, Albert?—

—Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta William, y no estoy de humor para tus acertijos y observaciones innecesarias. —

Albert pudo ver como los hombros del investigador venido a menos, comenzaban a temblar.

—La pregunta correcta no es qué hago aquí. Sino cómo. ¿Cómo es posible que estés hablando con alguien que murió trece años atrás? Dime, cómo se siente no tener las respuestas para algo tan simple, tú que no puedes evitar fanfarronear sobre lo ilimitado de tu intelecto. —dijo el aún bastante joven William Birkin, con una amargura que golpeó directamente en el abdomen de su antiguo compañero de jornada.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo podía parecer tan real, tan vívida su imagen despreocupada?

William Birkin era la persona más exasperante, frustrante, irritante, que había tenido la desgracia de conocer. Era caprichoso como cualquier investigador, empedernido, pedante y hasta pecaba de extrovertido.

Pero se había convertido en la única compañía de la que Wesker requería para no enloquecer.

Y fue en las encrucijadas, en los callejones que parecían sin salida, que ambos, sirviéndose del intelecto y la fuerza de voluntad, habían trabajado para derrumbar todo un imperio y repartirse los pedazos.

Aunque no todo había salido de acuerdo a lo esperado.

La ansiedad, la presión que cayó sobre ambos hombres jóvenes, logró romper la frágil conexión humana que habían alimentado con el paso de los años. Una amistad clasificada como tormentosa. William estaba enamorado de su trabajo. Lo amaba más que a su esposa o a su hija. Al igual que Albert. Tenían en común esa despótica necesidad de dar todo por controlar lo que biológicamente jamás pertenecería a los hombres.

Jugaban a ser Dios. Y eso los extasiaba.

Pero William supo, al final de su vida, que había sido utilizado. Y eso jamás se lo pudo perdonar. Ni siquiera cuando se encontraba agonizando.

Porque a pesar de que había considerado a Albert un igual, un amigo, un compañero de equipo, éste lo dejó a su suerte cuando más le necesitaba.

Sí, el investigador de camisas desarregladas dejó huérfana a una pequeña niña, en una ciudad infestada de entes devora carne.

Murió en la soledad de un laboratorio mientras Wesker se regocijaba con el poder adquirido. Y aunque Birkin lo había levantado de la muerte, transformando la laguna de sus ojos azules, en mirada de demonio, Wesker no pudo hacer lo mismo por él. Lo había convertido en todo lo que siempre deseo. La velocidad, la fuerza, la sanación inmediata, fueron los factores determinantes de sus planes venideros. Le había comprado al capitán de los S. .S la victoria aplastante sobre sus enemigos.

El virus G era una desgracia necesaria. Así, con su último aliento, William Birkin, el científico de sonrisa desagradable y bromas pesadas, tímido y con cierta tendencia a disimular, se dio cuenta de los muchos errores que cometió.

Y la admiración que alguna vez sintió por su único amigo, el terror que le causaba su determinación, lo había condenado a destruirse, como una bomba de tiempo de la que se minimiza su peligrosidad.

Birkin ni siquiera lo miró. Se levantó de la silla giratoria, de manera cortante le dio la espalda, como si se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño y dejara de pretender que seguían siendo amigos.

— La única respuesta lógica es que no eres tú quien se encuentra aquí, gritando histérico. —

William soltó un alarido divertido.

—Vamos, Albert, sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso. —

—Los muertos no se mofan. No hablan, no cuestionan. —dijo Wesker, con su barítono chocolate.

Otra risa contenida por parte del científico creador del virus G.

—Pero yo ciertamente lo estoy. Muerto. Y todo se lo debo a una sola persona…—el menor hizo una pausa. Agregó, apretando los labios, lastimándose la lengua con lo filoso del comentario: —Tú. —

Esta vez fue turno de Albert de sonreír.

— ¿Se supone que debería sentirme culpable? Vamos William, ambos sabemos que las cosas no sucedieron así. Tú fuiste quien perdió el control. Nadie podía detenerte. No sólo conseguiste reproducir los experimentos de Marcus, sino que lograste crear una variante más poderosa del virus progenitor. Deseabas sorprender a los miembros del consejo ejecutivo de Umbrella. Querías que todos se dieran cuenta de lo "infinitamente" superior que eras. Grave error, el querer los reflectores sobre tu cabeza sólo te hizo blanco de los mercenarios. ¡Te dije que mantuvieras un perfil bajo, que juntos podríamos mantenerlos comiendo de la palma de nuestras manos! ¡Pero tenías que perder la cabeza y comportarte justo como el soberbio de Marcus, sin saberlo, compartiendo el mismo destino! —Respondió el antiguo capitán, tomando un respiro profundo al concluir.

Birkin había tenido razón en sus suposiciones sobre su cansancio provocado por su dosis de suero y la ira sólo dicha condición.

— ¡Dijiste que seríamos dioses, Albert! ¡Decías que todo sería nuestro después de desaparecer a Marcus! ¡Pero jamás te importó un carajo lo mal que podría resultar! ¡Siempre fuiste un reverendo cabrón incapaz de pensar en alguien que no fuera sí mismo! —

—Nada diferente a lo que tú eras. ¿Pretendes que te pida perdón? Lamento informarte que deberás volver a la tumba y esperar un largo rato. —

—Mataron a mi esposa. ¡Tuviste que mandar a tus compinches por mis restos para guardarlos en una charola! ¡Eres un insensible hijo de puta, Albert! —

— ¡Estás molesto porque no pude evitar que te disparan! Pero sabíamos los riesgos. Y tú más que nadie disfrutó del reconocimiento de nuestros mejores días. —

Albert no sabía porque hablaba con tal sinceridad. Y hubiera preferido intentar tocar su compañero de proyectos, y verlo desvanecerse bajo sus dedos, que continuar discutiendo los rencores y las heridas más profundas, los traumas más recónditos, que no se curan pero cómo aquejan en las noches de sosiego.

— ¡Pero mírate, obtuviste lo mejor del trato! Te convertiste en lo que siempre habías soñado. Todopoderoso, indomable y con ese complejo de autoritarismo que venía tan bien con nuestros intereses. —La imagen de Birkin detuvo su discurso, escrutando a su antiguo jefe de pies a cabeza. —Pero a mí no me puedes engañar. Sé que te caes a pedazos. Cualquiera que te haya visto hace algunos años sabe que tus principios, las murallas por las cuales te valiste para engañar y hurtar a placer lo que necesitamos, se están desmoronando.

—Esto es absurdo. Nada de esto tiene sentido. —El hombre de gafas negras le dio la espalda, con el viento frío golpeándole el pecho, de cara a la puerta.

¿Quién podría estar tratando de enloquecerlo con el recuerdo de su mejor y único amigo, perdido en acción?

— ¿Qué cómo sé que estás a punto de perder los estribos? Sencillo. Puedo ver en tus ojos debilidad. El magnificente Albert Wesker se ve forzado a admitir que nunca dejó de ser humano. Después de sus arrasadores intentos de aniquilar todo rastro de sentimiento, ahora se da cuenta de que era tan buen mentiroso que logró engañarse a sí mismo, llegando a creer que en soledad vivía mejor. —dijo William actuando como sólo un excelso actor de teatro podría hacerlo.

En un arrebato de furia, el capitán de los S. .S apuntó su pistola .45 mm contra la sombra de Birkin, y el disparo le pasó justo detrás de los talones.

— ¡Cuida tu lengua, William, sabes que nada bueno puede salir de colmar mi paciencia! —Se aproximó peligrosamente a su actual adversario.

—Hablemos de ella. —dijo el más joven, asumiendo una postura retadora nuevamente, más de lo que alguna vez lo fue en vida. Si es que estaba muerto.

— ¿Disculpa? —

— De la chica. Claire Redfield. La de cabellos fuego. ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando se conocieron? ¿Dieciocho? ¡Vaya, no sabía que te gustaran tan jovencitas! Aunque la normalidad jamás fue tu fuerte. —

El antiguo ejecutivo de Umbrella palideció visiblemente. Sus cejas se tensaron y sus rasgos tallados en hielo mostraron un nerviosismo anormal. Un destello de desconcierto le iluminó los ojos escarlata, leña viva en la chimenea de su aliento furioso, creando una atmósfera glacial en la habitación.

—No puedes saber eso. No sabes de qué estás hablando. —

— ¿Qué no lo sé? Cualquiera que conozca una pizca de ti, que es algo difícil de lograr, lo admito, podría descubrirlo. Me parece que tallaste tu tumba a su medida.

¿Cómo la mirabas, Albert, lo recuerdas?

Aun si le doblas la edad, la forma en que la observabas a la distancia es tan poco inocua como tus intenciones. ¿Cuántos años callaste esos pensamientos, apostando a su destrucción, antes de que fuera inevitable que se cruzaran sus caminos nuevamente? ¿En cuántas ocasiones has detenido tu cólera, sabiendo que matarla sería la única cosa que te haría cuestionar si ha valido la pena? Dime… ¿Realmente la tienes contigo como carnada, o es algo más? Algo que has negado imperiosamente porque no soportas admitir que finalmente alguien tiró tus murallas. —

Ante la mención de todo esto, Wesker corrió a una velocidad impresionante, y se colocó a un lado de su antiguo compañero de trabajo, con un gesto intimidante, su mentón endurecido, tan apretado que sus palabras eran apenas entendibles en su barítono abominable, dominado por la rabia.

— ¡Basta, no trates de hacerte el niño genio conmigo! ¿Crees que todos tenemos una voluntad débil como la tuya? ¿O que sucumbimos tan fácilmente a nuestros demonios internos, como tú lo hiciste, para demostrar que no eras la sombra de tus antecesores? —contestó el antiguo director de Umbrella, sintiendo cómo le hervía la frente y notando, no con poca satisfacción, como William apretaba los puños recordando a sus mentores, y aquellos comentarios agrios que tuvo que soportar. _"No es ni la mitad de lo que ellos fueron como hombres de ciencia."_

— Me haces reír, Albert. Tu forma de evadir los temas controversiales está alcanzando límites insospechados. Pero mi lógica es irrefutable. Ambos sabemos que ahora eres incapaz de acallar esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerla hasta de ti mismo. ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que se quedaron en soledad y te preguntaste, durante un parpadeo, cómo se sentirían sus brazos a tu alrededor? No perseveres en hacerte el ciego, ambos sabemos que no te queda. —

Un poderoso puñetazo hizo que William cayera al suelo prácticamente inerte, con la sangre escapando a borbotones de su nariz, un efecto mínimo para la fuerza con la que había soltado el golpe. Esa descarga de energía hizo que temblara en su sitio, para después, abrir los ojos, analizando todo lo que durante la conversación había pasado por alto.

Aún si Birkin había sido en su momento, la persona más allegada a él, era imposible que pudiera conocer tales pensamientos. No los más íntimos, los que provocaban en su pecho una incomodidad súbita. No los que eran sobre Claire.

De pronto, William estaba de pie nuevamente, sin rastro alguno de sangre sobre las ropas. Estaba sonriendo de manera enfermiza.

Wesker abrió los ojos de par en par, y de pronto su compañero había desaparecido de nuevo. Ahora estaba sentado, sus manos encerrando su cabeza rubia y desparpajada, riendo histéricamente. Segundos después, reapareció en otro sitio del laboratorio, sosteniendo un matraz lleno de un líquido que tenía la consistencia de la sangre.

Un sabor desagradable llegó a la lengua de Albert, y la verdad, rotunda, alarmante, se interpuso ante él. Se maldijo por no haberlo considerado antes. No creía en fantasmas. Y la desequilibrada personalidad de su antiguo colega, era otra de las anormalidades que debieron haberle advertido sobre ello.

Se trataba de una alucinación.

Un producto de su cabeza ofuscada por los medicamentos y la cercanía de esos oscuros recuerdos.

— Dime Albert… ¿Qué se siente estar perdiendo lo más valioso, lo único que te interesa poseer? Saber que tu mente se va resbalando fuera de ti. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo. —mencionó susurrante la visión inexistente de William Birkin.

Aunque muchos tendrían problema con el nombrarla inexistente, ya que es bien conocida la filosofía de que si algo es pensado, existe como pensamiento.

Albert Wesker lo miró. Y sintió que estaba perdiendo el poco control que le restaba. Se arrancó los lentes de manera intencional, sintiéndose atado por dos grandes cuerdas, que lo mantenían clavado contra el suelo.

Esa versión de Birkin, era siniestra. Pegaba carcajadas de cuando en cuando, y en sus ojos se reflejaba tal locura que se colaba por sus alaridos venenosos, un estupor del averno. Sus pasos eran como una danza. Podía aparecerse y fugarse a lugares diferentes de la habitación.

— ¡Mentira! —fue todo lo que Wesker pudo exclamar, con las venas saltándose de sus manos, que sostenían el par de lentes medianoche, y que se volvieron sólo un plástico inservible ante el arranque indecoroso de su amo.

Pero era innegable. Una visión podía ser el síntoma neurológico de muchos otros males. Algo que causara insensibilidad, pérdida de control, ira de tornado o de río acaudalado, y que lo ponía en un estado de salud precario, muy a pesar de que siempre fue considerado un hombre con una capacidad física inaudita, inmune a la mayoría de las enfermedades con las que los mortales sucumbían. Porque seguía siendo el roble indestructible, voluminoso, de sus años de juventud, pero los medicamentos y sueros, las inyecciones constantes del antígeno que mantenía su velocidad de jaguar soberano, estaban amenazando el fulgor de su intelecto, envidia de muchos científicos, que tuvieron que soportar su presunción por ser el discípulo directo de Ozwell E. Spencer.

— ¡Lo peor de todo es que… es que crees que podrás protegerla! ¡Van a matarla, enfrente de ti, de rodillas, suplicando que te comportes como el hombre y no como el monstruo en el que ella ingenuamente siempre creyó! ¡O la asesinarás como al resto de nosotros! Y cuando te percates del delito, sentirás como se te aplastan los pulmones por no poder revertirlo. Todo intento de traer de vuelta la vida a sus ojos, será en vano. ¡Sabrás lo que sentí cuando asesinaron a mi Annette! ¡Fría, muerta, muerta, Albert! Y sufrirás lo que yo sufrí, la agonía de una soledad perpetua, de una muerte definitiva de la que no podrás regresar victorioso. Porque aunque seas un bastardo insensible, no puedes engañarme. ¡No puedes engañar a tu propia creación, después de todo! —Birkin hizo una pausa, para bajar su tono de voz hasta que pareció sólo un soplido del viento frío que se avecinaba desde el corredor. —Temes que Claire muera y que sea por tu mano y tengas que argumentar que fue su necedad la que te orilló a acabarla. Serás arrumbado como el recuerdo de un hombre desquiciado que quiso dominar al mundo cuando no era capaz de dominarse a sí mismo. —

Era su subconsciente, revelándose ante él.

— ¡Cállate, calla de una vez, con un demonio! —respondió un muy frívolo Albert Wesker.

— ¿Qué? ¿Temes no poder huir de tu conciencia ahora con un cuerpo presente? —

El ejecutivo de Tricell cerró los ojos, jadeando por cada respiro.

Las palabras le retumbaban dentro de la cabeza como tamboretes. Tomó el escritorio que tenía a dos pasos de distancia y lo apartó de su camino con el alzar de sus brazos, cual rinoceronte.

Imaginó sus manos sofocando a Claire, drenando el destello de vida en su mirada agua marina, y estuvo a punto de reventar en maldiciones, repitiéndose como letanía que todo lo que le decía aquella alucinación era mentira, una trampa para bajar su guardia contra el verdadero enemigo que se aproximaba.

Era la pelirroja quién lo desafiaba, aún sobre su pedestal de monarca. Sincera, sin intimidarse por sus habilidades sobrehumanas, sin atemorizarse con su extremo desinterés en los estamentos sociales y su personalidad desalmada.

La niña lo tomaba todo a su alrededor, pero no parecía suficiente.

Necesitaba del peligro, tanto como él necesitaba del poder.

Y por un momento, Wesker había llegado a creer que Claire Redfield era capaz de sanarlo. De que con esa normalidad que había llegado con su presencia dentro de la mansión, lo regresaría a aquellos días de nocturna paseando como caballero por el departamento de policía, o escrutante ante los problemas que la química humana le presentaba. Un científico de renombre, un capitán de principios. Cuando se paraba imponente frente a sus enemigos, ordenaba los ataques más letales y al final, recogía la victoria sin que una morona de polvo le manchara el traje. Creyó que volvería a ser ese hombre lleno de una serenidad calculadora, de una presencia respetada y admirada por cientos de soldados y policías. Por más que se repitiera que no necesitaba de todo eso, Albert Wesker, capitán fundador de los S. .S, no murió del todo esa tarde fática de Julio, en una mansión oculta y revestida de robles y montañas.

Seguía sangrando.

¿Y si ella era su enfermedad y no su cura?

Albert se pasó la mano a través de la pulcra cabellera rubia, respirando cual animal herido.

Se escuchó un estruendo de mil infiernos, proveniente de un corto circuito de la subestación central.

Todas las luces se fueron dentro del laboratorio, quedando hundido en penumbras. Wesker giró la vista para notar un par de sombras moverse fuera de las puertas de cristal.

Su mente logró superar la súbita alucinación. La silla donde Birkin había estado recostado, era un montón de astillas; de las paredes escurría agua sucia y se escuchaban los gases fugándose de alguna tubería roída por los años.

William había desaparecido del plano terrenal otra vez.

Wesker desenfundó su arma. Sus sentidos reaccionando al menor estímulo, a los chirridos de ratas infectadas que no podían hacer otra cosa que no fuera retorcerse.

Se escuchó el arrastrar de un cuerpo. La piel muerta y las masas uniformes dejando una huella pegajosa que traspasaba el concreto, agrietándolo como sólo los ácidos más corrosivos podrían hacerlo.

Albert no vaciló. Olvidó el encuentro anterior con su subconsciente y procuró centrar su atención en el peligro inminente que lo acechaba. Comenzó a caminar a pasos reducidos, como esperando que en cualquier momento la criatura le saltara encima. Pero el intruso venía andando del lado contrario.

No entraba ni un atisbo de luz por las rendijas.

El rubio tuvo que encender la linterna de su cinturón.

Se escucharon garras chocando metal contra metal. El chirrido de unos dientes siendo frotados de manera incesante.

No iba a fallar, no ahora.

Podría pensar en lo sucedió más tarde.

Tenía que matar a ese engendro.

Tenía que seguirse moviendo.

Demostrar que no lo había cegado su visita al pasado.

Continuó caminando con cautela.

Al final del pasillo estaba una puerta metálica de al menos dos metros de altura. Wesker la abrió con prontitud, seguro de que la batalla se encontraba a unos segundos de acontecer.

No se equivocó.

James Marcus, o lo que restaba de él, estaba estirando un tentáculo para pescarlo del abdomen, con una elasticidad indigna de cualquier ser viviente. Medía más de diez pies de altura y en lugar de brazos tenía unas garras enormes que se inflaban junto con su respiración. Llevaba a cuestas un caparazón parecido al de una tortuga. De su cabellera color marrón quedaban solamente unos cuantos mechones. No tenía nariz y sus ojos estaban más bien desorbitados, cubiertos de venas negruzcas. Sus piernas eran musculosas, pero parecían inestables, y en lugar de caminar, se arrastraba. Sobre su pecho estaban reposando algunas sanguijuelas, dispuestas a proteger a su creador, con sus afilados dientes capaces de carcomer músculo como si se tratara de algodón.

— ¡Albert! —gritó aquella aberración, logrando que de su garganta saliera algo más que borboteos apenas entendible sobre los pliegues de carne que le colgaban del rostro.

El animal le dio por un momento la espalda, mostrando en su caparazón el símbolo de una corporación bien conocida para él.

Umbrella.

Aunque… tenía ciertas modificaciones en su logotipo, parecía estar estampado sobre su piel ulcerosa.

Eso indicaba que Umbrella tenía un nuevo dirigente, una imagen "renovada" para ocultar lo obsoleto de su causa.

Así que de eso se trataba. Se maldijo por las distracciones en las que se había permitido caer.

Debió haberlo sabido desde el primer momento en que Krauser se apareció en la mansión.

Jack Krauser había dejado a un lado sus fantasmas de soldado sacrificado, de veterano, y asumió el mando de lo que restaba de Umbrella, que no era poco, teniendo como único fin el vencerlo en la carrera armamentista, eliminarlo y absorber todos y cada uno de sus logros, para ser él quien se coronara como máximo gobernante de la humanidad.

Como si tuviera tal derecho…

La motivación del militar era puramente personal.

Venganza.

De lo que nunca llegó a ser por culpa del abandono y la traición de sus superiores. Y ahora, tenía en la mira a Wesker. Con rapacidad asesina.

Tanto Jack como Albert eran capaces de llevarse al mundo entre las piernas, enfrentándose con armas y cuchillos, a puños de ser necesario, pero no iban a dejarse escapar con vida.

Y entre más lenta y dolorosa fuera la muerte, mayor sería el disfrute del vencedor.

La primera vez que Krauser atacó a Claire no parecía algo planeado.

Pero había madurado un poco desde entonces y preparado la emboscada de manera minuciosa.

Sabía que Wesker no se resistiría a la idea de ver a Marcus con vida.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo.

Lo que más deseaba el antiguo capitán del departamento de policía de Raccoon City era acallar sus demonios, mandando a la tumba a James Marcus como era su deber y no el de una chiquilla miedosa como Chambers y Billy Coen, el convicto afortunado.

Le habían tendido una trampa para mantenerlo ocupado.

Pero sospechaba que él no era el blanco real.

Claire debió convertirse en la obsesión de Krauser desde el momento que adivinó la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia el capitán.

Como si a Wesker fuera a importarle lo que le sucediera a la pelirroja.

El capitán dio una maroma en el aire, dispuesto a no dejar que la criatura le atinara algún zarpazo o lo cubriera de ese líquido de extrema acidez, sin llegar a creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Se recargó detrás un almacén de probetas y otros utensilios, y tomó su celular. Tan sólo con apretar una tecla rápida estuvo en comunicación con el sargento de la división europea.

—Sargento...—Llamó el antiguo medio del escuadrón de policía de Raccoon, escuchando como esa criatura rugía colérica ante la repentina desaparición de su presa.

—Aquí, capitán—respondió puntual una voz aguardentosa, un tanto distorsionada por la interferencia.

—Quiero que evacue a la chica que se encuentra en mi residencia y la lleve a la base subterránea de inmediato. No deje que nadie se acerque a la mansión. Vuele el lugar de ser necesario pero que nadie entre. ¿He sido claro? —inquirió Wesker con marcialidad.

Prefería morir y ver su imperio entero arder en llamas, antes de permitir que un inepto como Jack Krauser se adueñara de alguna de sus posesiones.

Ni siquiera dio tiempo para que el militar le diera una respuesta. Al tiempo que colgaba se percató de que una de esas sanguijuelas le había saltado sobre el brazo, deshaciendo sus ropas de piel de cocodrilo en el intervalo. No había sentido el ardor de sus mordiscos ponzoñosos, hasta que ya había herido parte de su musculatura.

Wesker golpeó la pared y el bicho cayó muerto ante sus pies. Sintió otro de los tentáculos enrollarse en su pantorrilla, y esta vez fue turno de su escopeta de hacer el trabajo de liberarlo.

Pero antes de poder prevenirlo, las extremidades gelatinosas de aquel B.O.W gigante, se habían apoderado de su otra pierna y estaban tratando de jalarlo. Albert miró su cinturón lleno de explosivos y se negó a soportar un segundo más de esa broma de mal gusto. Su postura de dictador perpetuo se cubrió de sombras, al tiempo que el abrigo le ondeaba a los lados.

Nadie vendría a decirle que se acercaba el eclipse de sus mejores días, sin pagar las consecuencias.

Nadie lo traicionaba y se salía con la suya.

Le demostrará a Krauser de qué clase de madera estaba hecho un genio.

Pero sobretodo, se recordaría porque de los agentes, él siempre había sido el mejor. Porque de la muerte se había burlado dos veces. Y con los disparos, giros sobre el aire y algunos otros de sus trucos y habilidades, seguía aterrorizando a las poblaciones y con la mención de su nombre, hacía a los gobiernos temblar.

De un talonazo rompió sus ataduras, aprovechando su posición ventajosa en el momento, para disparar contra el rostro de Marcus, quien parecía hundido en un frenesí sangriento.

Con una de sus garras libres mando a Wesker de un zarpazo directo a la pared.

El rubio quedó aturdido sobre el piso enlodado.

¿Por qué esa noche parecía no tener fin?

* * *

><p>Claire llevaba más de dos horas tumbada en la cama de monarca, que pertenecía nada más y nada menos que al enemigo declarado de su hermano mayor.<p>

Bien, poniéndolo en esos términos cualquiera se espantaría.

Sobre la colcha azul marino, había depositado lápices de múltiples grosores y gomas de migajón. También una pluma de tinta china y gises pastel.

Las formas en su dibujo eran más bien irregulares, pero podían adivinarse la silueta de varios rostros expresando un sinfín de emociones.

Enojo, alegría, tristeza, amor.

Había seleccionado un color para cada emoción y el negro para todas las sombras y contornos, brindándole a su obra, el contraste necesario entre una y otra.

La jovencita prefería los dibujos a las ilustraciones digitales. Le complacía ver el fruto de sus trazos, y sus manos sutilmente manchadas de materiales como el carbón o la pintura.

De pronto, un rostro albino de expresión fría se cruzó por su mente, y la punta de su lápiz se rompió por la presión ejercida.

Las luces de sus mejillas, la nariz afilada, el tono de piel imposible de copiar, eran elementos que obsesionarían a cualquier artista, y lo arrastrarían a los límites de su técnica, para lograr un retrato que le hiciera justicia a su esencia de hombre.

¿Cómo podía pensar en eso mientras él se encontraba allá afuera, enfrentando a Dios sabe qué clase de peligros?

Claire tomó su navaja y por poco se vuela un dedo por la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

¿Qué le importaba?

¿Qué podría importar si esa misma noche lo mataban?

¿Cuánta angustia, cuantas lágrimas podría ahorrarse sino tenían que volver a verse?

La joven pelirroja lanzó su lapicero contra la ventana, desesperada por no poder sacarle punta. Puso la palma de su mano sobre sus ojos.

Miró el arma que Wesker le había otorgado horas atrás. Su Samurai Edge.

Claire se sacudió con sorpresa. Cambió de posición sobre la cama, subiendo ambas piernas al colchón y colocándose sobre sus rodillas.

¿Podría… podría ser la misma que había visto en su cinturón incontables veces, centellando majestuosa, como si supiera que era la favorita del capitán?

¿Por qué… por qué demonios, después de todo lo que había ocurrido… seguía allí, oculta entre sus objetos personales?

Y aún más importante. ¿Por qué se la había prestado con tal facilidad?

La joven Redfield la sostuvo entre sus manos con refinamiento, como a un emporio de cristal.

No cabía duda.

La empuñadura era igual al cobre. Los detalles y el armazón estaban vestidos de noche. La plata pura no deslumbraría tanto la vista, como el brillo de su gatillo. A pesar de los años y la evidencia del uso, en pequeños rasguños y cicatrices, ningún experto podría atreverse a estimar su valor.

¿Cuántos hombres habrían conocido el final, al pie de su cañón?

¿De cuántas traiciones habría sido testigo silenciosa, fiel compañera, ajustada a la cintura de un hombre que confiaba en ella más que en su propia sombra?

El grabado del símbolo del departamento de policía, se sentía igual a una marca de guerra.

No observarla sin experimentar una nostalgia incomprensible.

Y hubiera rechazado el siquiera mirarla de no ser por la protección que esta le ofrecía.

La chica sintió el metal frío erizarle la piel porcelana.

Por primera vez en meses deseó un blanco contra el cual poder disparar.

Y gritar.

¡Te agradezco por hundirme en éste infierno, por dedicarte a confundir mis sentidos, por ser quien eres, tan arrogante, altanero, desdeñoso, convirtiéndome en un manojo de nervios! Por enseñarme que aparentemente no podré querer a nadie más, de esta manera.

Sí, eso serviría para sacar aquel agobio en forma de manzana, que estaba atorada en su garganta.

Súbitamente y como escuchando a sus plegarias, alguien o algo comenzó a golpear el portón de entrada.

Claire tragó saliva.

No parecía ser la hora adecuada para las visitas.

La joven se levantó de su asiento y trató se asomarse por el ventanal, escondiendo su cuerpo detrás de los muros, con la pistola firmemente apretada contra su pecho.

No podía ver nada entre la nieve y las cortinas que cubrían los aposentos del tirano.

Se mordió los labios.

Gracias, Albert, por llenar mi vida de desajustes, de emboscadas, de asesinos a sueldo que pondrían nuestra cabeza en una repisa a cambio de unos dólares. —pensó la niña de cabellos fuego, sintiendo como temblaba debajo de la pijama, más de frío que de miedo.

La casa tenía un sistema de seguridad tan sofisticado que parecía imposible que llegaran como amos y señores para beberse un coñac y burlarse de sus incompetentes trabas y protecciones.

O eso pensaba.

¿Quiénes pudieron haberles informado de la ausencia de Wesker en las cercanías?

A menos… a menos que quienes estuvieran tratando entrar tuvieran alguna clase de autorización.

¿Podrían ser los soldados del tirano quienes se atrevieran a perturbaran la serenidad de sus aposentos?

Más golpeteos. Patadas incluso.

Delatando su urgencia y maniobras improvisadas.

Una pantalla enorme se reveló en la pared derecha de la habitación, compuesta meramente de vidrio. Una proyección de las cámaras que se encontraban en el exterior dejó entrever a cuatro hombres armados dispuestos a entrar sin permiso alguno.

No cabía duda alguna, se trataba del ejército personal de Albert Wesker.

¿Pero quienes se creían para irrumpir de tal manera en la residencia de su jefe?

Los golpes redujeron su intensidad. Calma.

Claire observó en la pantalla como un uniformado de acercaba con una tarjeta de acceso. Se la entregó a su segundo al mando y éste no perdió tiempo para ingresarla en el computador.

No tuvieron que seguir forzando la entrada. Se escuchó un clic electrónico y no hubo mayor dificultad.

Fueran cuales fueran sus intenciones, la joven no estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

Se aseguró de que la pistola estuviera cargada y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

¿Dónde estaba Wesker?

¿Qué habían hecho con él?

Esos malditos traidores.

Seguramente le habían tendido una emboscada.

O lo habrían convencido de aventurarse en los callejones, acordonándolo o disparando por la espalda.

No sería una novedad en el bajo mundo.

Pero Albert no pecaba jamás de inocente. Ni era un enemigo fácil de vencer. Podrían preguntarle a Chris, si dudaban de su buen juicio.

Claire había advertido el peligro en tan sospechosa llamada de auxilio por parte de sus fuerzas básicas. Debió haberle advertido… pero el rubio era demasiado necio para admitir tal falta de moral en sus allegados.

¡Cómo si tuviera derecho a indignarse por la indisciplina, cuando él se hacía de enemigos a nivel titánico!

Aunque ella prefería denominarlo como "no agradable" para la mayoría de las personas, dudaba que a Wesker pudieran hallarle un pelo de tonto.

Se escucharon los pasos, agigantados por la ausencia de ruido dentro de la residencia. Se sentía tan vacía, tan amplia, tan imponente.

Pisadas repetitivas y por la cantidad, parecían ser de toda una caballería.

Puertas siendo azotadas. Se estaban aproximando.

La joven mujer no temió.

Por primera vez en la noche, iba a obtener respuestas. Aún si le costaran sangre y una larga penitencia, no dejaría que se la llevaran tan fácil.

De alguna manera quería compensar aquella noche en la que Wesker le tomó cautiva y la arrastró a una vida que ella nunca deseó.

Y si creían venturosos que matarla era tarea fácil, debían de recomponer su esquema mental, porque el que fuera mujer no implicaba alguna clase de clemencia adicional.

No, ella también podía ser temeraria e implacable. Arriesgando su vida por una causa justa y nada complaciente para los hombres que ostentaban el poder.

Abrieron la puerta de la recámara del capitán. Pero no vieron a ninguna persona. Claire se encontraba detrás del ropero de Albert, con las piernas conexas y los brazos apretados contra su pecho.

Cuatro hombres para cazar a una mujer. ¿Estarían pensando que se trataba de una joven con la misma naturaleza que el antiguo líder de Umbrella? Eso podría ser una ventaja. Hasta que se percataran de que no era así, por supuesto.

Los vio entrar con sus lámparas y sus rostros cubiertos con una máscara polarizada.

Bien, hora de demostrar que aún no había perdido "eso", que la había salvado del peligro en las situaciones más heterogéneas.

Cuando estuvieron dándole la espalda, Claire se acercó a uno y le apuntó con la Samurai justo en la nuca.

— ¡Nadie se mueva! ¡Quietos todos! — De aquella voz melodiosa no quedaba rastro. Sólo el salvajismo, la determinación llenaban sus palabras. Por un instante volvió a ser la chica que conducía una motocicleta Harley Davidson a toda marcha, que andaba por los techos y que era más difícil de atrapar que una liebre de campo bañada en aceite.

El hombre que fue amenazado de muerte, inmediatamente soltó el arma.

— ¡Exijo saber por qué razón se encuentran aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! — El resto de los soldados se miraron los unos a los otros, confundidos por el hecho de que ella estuviera armada y en tal estado de histeria, si se suponía que estaban allí para ponerla en un sitio seguro.

Aunque claro, la pelirroja no estaba consciente de ello.

Uno de ellos trató alcanzar su pistola en el cinturón, pero Redfield se dio cuenta en seguida, y acercó el metal frío del cañón, a la nuca de su rehén.

— ¡No me obliguen a dispararle! ¡Quiero saber porque entraron de esa manera, y dónde está Wesker! —La segunda parte de la pregunta casi le hizo titubear internamente. Pero si estaba nerviosa o asustada por la presencia de hombres armados hasta las orejas, no se notaba.

Fuera quien fuera esa señorita, sus ojos clamaba: No juegues conmigo, o te arrepentirás.

—Debe acompañarnos. —Fue lo que dijo el único oficial con casaca.

No iba a explicarle las razones de la ausencia de su… actual anfitrión. Se trataba de información clasificada que bien podría costarles el puesto. O la vida.

— ¿Así? ¿Bajo qué orden? No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digan qué es lo que le han hecho o dónde se encuentra. —

¿En serio podía demostrar tal… consternación por alguien que era tan indiferente a todo a su alrededor? El oficial que estaba observando a Claire ciertamente impresionado.

No podía creer que hubiera alguien en este mundo que demostrara esa clase de interés por un reverendo hijo de perra como lo era su jefe. Si podía ser sincero consigo mismo… le parecía digna de un premio.

Si no podían sacarla de allí de manera amable, tendrían que cargarla contra su voluntad.

—No volveremos a repetirlo. Tiene que acompañarnos afuera en éste mismo momento. Su vida corre un gran riesgo. —fue todo lo que dijo el oficial de cabellos negros y mirada de maníaco.

—Sí, y es por su causa. ¿O han decido olvidar quien es su líder? No me sorprendería viniendo de un montón de mercenarios con bajos escrúpulos. —Por un momento sintió que no era ella quien estaba hablando. La arrogancia parecía ser altamente contagiosa.

Wesker debería empezar a ser más… selectivo, con su personal.

—Baje el arma. Nadie tiene porque salir herido. Recibirá las explicaciones pertinentes más tarde. Ahora tranquilícese y deme la pistola. —Intentó negociar el único sujeto que parecía entender lo que la pelirroja le decía.

Sospechaba que era el único de los agentes dentro de la recámara, que hablaba inglés. El idioma de la región debía ser el alemán o algún dialecto nórdico, no estaba segura, porque los demás se mantenían inertes ante sus reclamos.

— ¿Y luego? ¿Me llevarán a rastras a una cárcel o prefiere fusilarme y tirarme en alguna barraca? Lamento informarle que necesitará algo mejor que la diplomacia. —

—Bien, tendré que apelar a los métodos más rigurosos, señorita. —respondió el sargento.

Lo había esperado pero no pudo evitar recibir la respuesta del soldado al que amenazaba con su arma. Con un movimiento de su brazo derecho le habían aplicado una llave para que soltara la Samurai Edge.

Pero ella también había asistido a clases de defensa personal y algunos otros trucos los había aprendido sobre la marcha. Más de diez años de enfrentamientos corporales la respaldaban.

Con una patada hacia atrás, directa en su pantorrilla se liberó de la llave y lo dejó en cunclillas sobre la alfombra.

Le dio un golpe en la nuca sólo para que probara lo dulce de las náuseas provocadas por la contusión y después con ambas manos lo dejó inmovilizado, con el hombro al borde de la contractura. Cualquiera diría que su posición de ventaja duraría para siempre, con su rodilla apoyada sobre la espalda de su víctima, pero pareció olvidar el detalle de que había tres hombres más esperando aprehenderla.

Al siguiente en la fila le pudo dar una patada certera en el abdomen, pero del último recibió un tirón que la sacó de balance.

— ¡Suéltenme, maldita sea! ¡Van a pagarlo muy caro! ¡Suéltenme ahora! —exigió ella, batiendo sus cabellos pelirrojos y luchando hasta con los dientes.

No le bastó su fiereza de leona para librarse de la técnica de desmayo. Tan sólo presionando su cuello, la hundieron en un mar de sombras, mientras que su último pensamiento fue: ¿Cómo se ha reducido mi vida a esto?

* * *

><p>Albert se miró la sangre del pecho y de su pierna izquierda.<p>

Su adversario estaba atorado tal y como lo deseaba. Pero a él ya no le quedaba ni fuerza ni balas. El muy bastardo las devoraba como si fueran caramelos. Aunque después de hallar su punto débil, las cosas se habían puesto mucho más amenas para él.

En su armamento sólo quedaban las minas de proximidad y los explosivos. Pero requería de espacio y de un momento preciso para poder utilizarlas contra Marcus.

Aquel monstruo ahora estaba carente de extremidades, pero sus "pequeñas" hijas, habían hecho un buen trabajo con el capitán y lo habían herido en los puntos más sensibles, cerca de los órganos vitales, donde tardaba más en sanar a pesar de sus habilidades sobrehumanas.

Escondiéndose en la oscuridad, contemplaba a la creación más horripilante que había tenido que enfrentar en toda su carrera.

Su resistencia parecía mera magia oscura, aunque el antiguo capitán no creyera en supersticiones.

Con un manotazo se retiró el polvo que le lastimaba la vista.

Se recargó en una de las cámaras de preservación de muestras, para darse un diminuto descanso y pensar con mayor claridad.

El engendro parecía confundido, pero indudablemente buscaría acabar con Wesker hasta su último respiro.

El elegante ejecutivo, con sus ropas batidas en un líquido de dudable procedencia, cerró los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, a pesar de que fuera durante sólo un parpadeo.

Tomando una posición adecuada dio un brinco de metro y medio de altura, con la pierna en alto, y atinó una patada de lleno en el rostro de la criatura, Albert cayó agachado del lado contrario, con el seguro perteneciente a la granada de fragmentación entre las manos.

—Y éste es el momento en que finalmente me libro de ti. —susurró Wesker para sí mismo, mientras se levantaba.

A una asombrosa velocidad se resguardó al otro lado del pasillo, detrás de la pared de concreto, lejos de las ventanas y otros objetos que pudieran caer al suelo. Un escritorio le sirvió de respaldo, al tiempo que escuchaba un rugido desgarrador, sofocante y que por un momento le hizo girar la vista. No tardó en sentir los efectos de la explosión; la tierra tembló bajo sus pies y escuchó el crujir de las estructuras metálicas, los tubos llenos de líquido para preservar las muestras humanas y animales, reventándose en un coro lamentable.

Wesker sintió de pronto como se le resbalaban las manos y su cuerpo se deslizó hasta quedar sentado contra el piso de parqué. Un material hecho de maderas claras como el abedul.

Segundos más tarde se levantó, decidido a contemplar los resultados de tan sofocante lucha. Fueron horas enteras, pero finalmente estaba hecho. Albert chasqueó sus labios. Sintió un escalofrío terrible escalarle por las vértebras, pero se obligó a seguir caminando hacia el laboratorio que se convirtió en su campo de batalla.

De la criatura sólo restaban los pedazos. Del explosivo, sólo los estragos. Tomando en consideración el estado actual del edificio, no creía que sus cimientos aguantaran las fracturas por mucho tiempo.

Una corta pérdida de conciencia. Se despabiló justo a tiempo para no dar de bruces contra el suelo.

Albert trastabilló.

Sacó una espátula diminuta y con una pipeta de laboratorio, guardó una muestra de los restos del B.O.W.

El virus progenitor, debate ético entre la ciencia y la religión, durante el siglo XX.

Con un espécimen tan perfecto, podría hacer cualquier cosa, incluyendo concluir su trabajo y corregir las dosis de antígeno que se inyectaba cada diez horas.

Si hubiera contado con un microscopio habría podido observar los microorganismos en forma de amiba, atacándose unos contra otros.

—Debe de ser indignante que recojan tus restos con una pala, ¿No lo crees, Marcus?—inquirió Wesker, antes de salir del sótano a pasos crecidos, dignos de un general.

Todos afuera habían podido escuchar el reventar de un cañón. Una fuga de agua se había presentado en el jardín, y las luces habían abandonado al edificio.

Cuando vieron a Wesker aparecer por la entrada, sin sus lentes acostumbrados, creyeron que se trataba de un ángel de muerte. Con las alas escondidas detrás de su espalda y sus ojos rojos vacíos de cualquier emoción.

—Destruyan el lugar. No quiero que quede una sola piedra erguida en éste sitio. —dijo él, mientras se pasaba de largo, directo a su helicóptero.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer una sola pregunta.

Cuando estuvo hundido en su asiento, verificando los daños provocados y lo lento que estaba siendo su curación, imaginó el escándalo que armaría Claire de sólo verlo con los moretones y la suciedad de sus ropas y se permitió un gruñido.

Pero por graves que fueran sus heridas, el llegaría a casa, se daría un baño, y se bebería una copa de whiskey para celebrar. No quería escuchar de doctores, ni recomendaciones, mucho menos pensar en el imbécil de Birkin y sus lecciones de vida.

Había tenido que soportar suficiente basura por una noche.

* * *

><p>Claire despertó con el dolor de cabeza más fuerte que había tenido en veinte años.<p>

Aturdida, trató de levantarse pero le resultó imposible.

¿Le habrían maniatado? No había nada preciso a su alrededor.

Tuvo que darse unos minutos para acostumbrarse a lo borroso y cansada que se sentía su vista.

Al final se dio cuenta que no estaba ni encadenada ni esposada al diván blanco y que había sido el mareo lo que no le permitía tomar asiento.

Finalmente, después de algunos de minutos de luchar contra su ensoñación, pudo erguirse, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

Era un despacho de doctor.

Estaba sola.

Se levantó. Se miró las ropas. Seguía en pijama. Jamás la secuestraban vistiendo algo decente.

Después buscó una puerta.

El picaporte no daba vuelta; la habían encerrado con llave.

Estuvo a punto de reírse con amargura.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

La primera hora de espera fue soportable.

Buscó ventilaciones, pasadizos secretos, ventanas abiertas, recovecos detrás de algún mueble mal colocado.

A través de la ventana que se encontraba arriba de la puerta, pudo observar el reverendo caos del exterior. Los soldados iban y venían en montones, se escuchaban instrucciones y todos parecían ajetreados. La mayoría llevaba un comunicador en la mano, o revisaban algún computador. Algunos más llevaban informes y otros papeles.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿El golpe de estado contra Wesker había resultado más difícil de lo previsto?

Claire revoloteó la siguiente media hora, como una mariposa encerrada en un frasco.

Durante la segunda hora, perdió totalmente el control.

— ¡Si van a matarme, háganlo de una vez! —Trataba de gritar la menor de los Redfield, forzando el picaporte hasta que se le ponían blancos los nudillos.

Su imaginación podía ser una de las mejores herramientas, o su peor pesadilla.

¿Y si Wesker había sido atacado por Krauser, y todo el teatro de la reaparición de su antiguo mentor y creador del virus progenitor, era una farsa?

¿Y qué tal si fueron los activistas de la BSSA, los que idearon toda aquella escena, en un intento de dar con Albert, y ahora se encontraban buscándola?

O peor aún, podría ser que esos soldados estuvieran ahora a favor de Umbrella, traicionando al actual socio de Tricell, logrando capturarlo, para poder experimentar con su cuerpo en la búsqueda del ser humano perfecto.

Y si la luna fuera de queso, a ella le daba igual, porque desde su posición, era incapaz de ayudar a cualquiera de los bandos.

Cielo santo, se sentía tan inútil.

— ¡No son más que mercenarios, traicioneros, poco hombres! ¡Abran la puerta! —. Demandó la pelirroja, sin saber exactamente de dónde provenía esa frustración que le embriagaba el cuerpo, colocándola en un estado de trastorno prácticamente demencial.

Wesker era desapacible, insidioso, perverso, pero no se dejaba vencer ante nada ni nadie.

Y ella habría de saberlo.

¿Por qué no podía evitar preocuparse por él?

¿Por qué sentía que ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba verlo, para decirse que esa noche entre sus labios, en sus brazos de caballero, había sido real?

Porque lo había sido.

Aun sentía sus manos dominantes, sus ojos de amanecer sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Dibujando sobre sus senos el placer más sutil.

_¿Dónde está todo eso, Claire, en tu memoria, o en tu corazón?_

La puerta se abrió cuando el reloj marcaba las 5 am en punto.

La chica estaba cruzada de brazos, pensando, ni siquiera miró al oficial que entraba con un sombrero militar y el rostro lechoso, cabello grisáceo y la expresión pérfida.

—Acompáñeme, su presencia ha sido requerida en otra parte de estas instalaciones. — fue lo que dijo el combatiente, con los brazos colocados detrás de su espalda.

Estaba segura de que se dirigía a su ejecución. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar esperando en un cuarto blanco, silencioso como cementerio, y conformarse con que la esquizofrenia se apoderara de su mente.

El hombre la condujo por un pasillo que parecía interminable. Tomaron un elevador y bajaron exactamente seis pisos hasta una zona mucho más tranquila. La elegancia en los muros y la sobriedad de su antecámara, no le parecieron exactamente el lugar de los prisioneros o sentenciados a muerte.

En realidad, tenían para ella, un estilo muy familiar.

El mayor tocó a una puerta, toda revestida de negro, pero nadie respondió al otro lado. Colocó un código de resguardo único, y ésta se abrió con absolución.

Casi empujó a Claire dentro del cuarto vacío y ella agradeció la amabilidad del gesto con una mirada asesina.

—Aguarde aquí. —dijo él, antes de sellar la puerta con una rudeza innecesaria.

Aunque se sentía más cómoda en aquella habitación, esperar empezaba a ser un dolor de huesos.

Tal vez no sabían qué hacer con ella, como todo el mundo a lo largo de esos veinticinco años.

Había una pequeña sala, un escritorio de fresno, y un par de libreros repletos de tomos y enciclopedias.

Reconoció el aroma a loción que flotaba dentro y le pareció insólito. Sin embargo, antes de poder reflexionar acerca de lo anterior, tuvo que girar la vista a la puerta, pues se escucharon los pasos felinos y la presencia abrupta de un inesperado visitante.

El dueño de dicha oficina.

Allí estaba Albert Wesker, con su rostro tajante, su melena de hebras doradas, su imponencia, su seriedad.

Claire no creyó verlo pronto y aún menos en ese estado. Se veía tan demacrado, que por primera vez en su vida, aparentaba la edad que tenía en realidad.

Algo muy grande debió de haberle pasado encima. Eso, o había sido arrojado por un acantilado.

Sus cabellos pulcros, ahora estaban ligeramente fuera de su lugar. Sin sus lentes, los ojos bermellón delataban su enojo y no brillaban con la astucia de siempre. Con un abrigo negro trataba de esconder las ropas chamuscadas. Su semblante mortuorio mostraba una faceta distinta. Claramente tensa, molesta.

Por un momento quiso hacer algún comentario, pero mejor guardó silencio hasta que Wesker se colocó en el fondo de la habitación, parado cual escultura de mármol.

— ¿Qué… qué te ocurrió? ¿A dónde… a dónde te llevaron? —preguntó ella, siendo víctima de una dislexia repentina.

Wesker no podía mirarla. Y no porque se sintiera intimidado por su escrutinio.

Nada más alejado de la verdad.

Sino porque continuaba enfrentándose a su leviatán interno.

Aún no era capaz de explicarse los acontecimientos de esa madrugada.

Sin embargo, no podía negar esa… ¿Tranquilidad? Al ser ella la primera y única persona, que notara su desequilibrio.

Todos sus subordinados lo vieron alzarse victorioso, entre los fuegos de mil demonios. Nadie se molestó en notar el temblor de sus manos o el cojear de sus pasos.

Al mirar los ojos preocupados de la pelirroja inoportuna, supo que no se trataba de una alucinación más; nadie podía igualar ese sentimiento en un par de joyas aguamarina, que trataban de leerlo constantemente, sin decaer aún ante las fallas, ni siquiera su propio subconsciente.

Había pasado por misiones así antes, pero ninguna había igualado el desgaste físico y porque no admitirlo, psicológico, que había tenido que asimilar en ésta ocasión.

Por eso cuando la veía allí, vestida con su pijama porque seguramente la sacaron a jalones de la cama, sentía que estaba contemplando algo demasiado lejano, algo que no creyó volver a presenciar. Y se mortificaba, por sentirse complacido con su presencia, aliviado y con unos extraños deseos de que ella comenzara con sus sentimentalismos, que lo intentara abrazar como esa noche en el balcón. Que cometiera un error tonto y que él pudiera burlarse abiertamente. O que fuera ella quien buscara protección en sus palabras y leyera en sus ojos la admiración, el afecto, que no podía evitar sentir por él.

Porque se había extrañado de que sus suposiciones sobre el ataque de Krauser contra la pelirroja fueran erróneas, no obstante, no se arrepentía de haberla sacado de la comodidad de su colchón, para traerla hasta allí, sólo para presenciar como el enfado por no haberle dicho a dónde iba, o por haber enviado a sus compinches sin darle una explicación sensata de qué ocurría, desaparecer, y que fuera la preocupación lo que quedara en su lugar.

Aun así, de los labios de Albert Wesker, no salió respuesta alguna.

Claire se preguntó a qué ejército habría enfrentado por su cuenta, pero se contuvo de preguntar; se acercó al sillón donde él había tomado asiento, escondiendo las manos temblorosas en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

—Voy por el médico, no estoy muy segura de dónde podría estar pero…—

Wesker no respondió pero le dedicó una mirada que claramente decía: "No".

Y ella había suponiendo el inminente golpe de estado en su contra. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpida e irracional que se había comportado.

Suspiró audiblemente, y se paseó con resignación alrededor de la habitación.

—Y es así como tú sueles pasar tus viernes por la noche. Enfrentándote a seres de ultratumba. —dijo Claire.

Aunque ya no era de noche, la luz estaba empezando a asomarse sobre la codillera, con esa tonalidad azulada, que abraza a las primeras horas del día.

Claire hizo la pregunta que le quemaba los labios desde que lo vio aparecer con el aspecto de un general retirado del enfrentamiento contra su voluntad: — ¿Necesitas algo? —

Silencio.

La joven Redfield era orgullosa. Y lo hubiera dejado allí, reflexionando en lo descuidado y precario de su aspecto, de no ser porque… deseaba saber que estaría bien.

Que mañana aparecería como si nada, con la sonrisa sarcástica y la lengua llena de comentarios mordaces.

Porque esa conversación unilateral le aterraba.

Ella agudizó la mirada. Al fondo, justo detrás de la silla giratoria del escritorio, estaba un frigobar. Le pareció que a Wesker, en esas circunstancias, un trago le caería bien.

Sirvió un whiskey en las rocas y no le preguntó si lo deseaba o no, porque hablar con él en esos momentos era como hablar con una pared.

Aunque cuando se lo ofreció, él lo agarró con su mano imponente, sin mediar palabra; y lo sostuvo con una firmeza forzada, para anular los efectos de sus temblores y no vaciar ni una gota del contenido.

Allí estaba ella de nuevo, con sus primorosos cuidados, trayéndolo a la realidad. A la que pudo haber sido de haberla elegido.

Pudo sentir sus dedos frágiles, por un instante, mientras le entregaba el vaso. Un choque eléctrico para su piel insensible.

Miró el líquido de su copa, de vidrio grueso para prevenir rupturas, pues ya había terminado con varias vasijas tan sólo por oprimirlas de más.

Después de un par de tragos, encontró finalmente su voz y compostura.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te mate, Claire? —

La pregunta parecía repentina, pero en realidad había venido pensando en las palabras de "Birkin" desde que el viaje en helicóptero.

Le parecía desconcertante el pensar en que la mataría en un segundo de descontrol.

La joven se sintió incómoda y por un momento tuvo que darle la espalda.

—No le veo sentido el temerle a algo inevitable como la muerte. —musitó ella, segura de que Wesker no se sentiría satisfecho con esa respuesta.

—No pregunté si temías a la muerte, dearheart. Pregunté si temías que fuera yo quien lo hiciera. —

¿Por qué le hacía caso a una alucinación?

Birkin siempre había sido un inepto cachorro sentimental, pero generalmente, cuando de él se trataba, había detectado los más mínimos errores de corazón, y había evitado, en la medida de lo posible, que Wesker se condujera antes de tiempo, a las situaciones de peligro.

Por eso sus palabras habían logrado mermarlo.

Había tocado el punto frágil, una debilidad insospechada en el interior de un corazón, que evidentemente, tenía.

Después de todo, era él quien estaba hablando a través de los labios de un ser inexistente.

Y él no se equivocaba.

Claire pensó por unos cuantos minutos, aunque en realidad parecieron ser horas.

— Lo has dicho un millón de veces. Harás lo que te parezca correcto. —

—_Pero… ¿Y si fuera sin intención? _— se cuestionó internamente el tirano, contemplando aún su bebida color ámbar. _— ¿Cuándo llegues a un límite al que nadie desearía llegar, que medida tendré que tomar? —_

Ella tomó asiento en su lado. Aunque le pareció dudoso que era lo que buscaba demostrar con la cercanía.

—No. —contestó la pelirroja, a secas.

— ¿Disculpa? —

—No. No lo temo. —contestó ella con tal vigor, que no dejó meandro donde pudiera caber la duda.

Wesker sonrió de manera socarrona. Sintió que por fin podía dejar de torturar a su mente cansada.

Tomó el último sorbo de alcohol.

—A veces deberías. —

¿Quién podría haberlo puesto en tal estado de debilidad? La chica no apartaba sus ojos del rubio.

Le parecía que estaba observando a un hombre que sabía lo que deseaba conseguir, pero que había dejado demasiadas cosas atrás para hacerlo, y ahora le dolían. ¿Era preocupación lo que encontraba en esas orbes rojas, empañadas por la ensoñación y el desconcierto?

—La integridad de un hombre se refleja en el valor de sus acciones. —reflexionó Claire. La frase hizo que Wesker levantara la vista y le clavara la mirada, como si le hubiese dado una dura bofetada o una palmada en la espalda.

Un incómodo silencio.

—Eran cientos de ellas. —explicó Albert, con una sinceridad poco usual. Su voz de terciopelo quebró la calma establecida esa noche de Julio.

— ¿Cientos? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la mujer, confundida por no saber a qué se refería.

—Las sanguijuelas. Se reprodujeron durante más de una década. —

Así, Albert empezó a relatar lo que había sucedido a lo largo de la noche, omitiendo claro, la conversación que había tenido con su antiguo colega. Ella lo escuchó con atención, y no participó hasta estar cien por ciento segura de que él había terminado.

Varias veces durante la historia Claire sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo de la impresión. Wesker era bueno con los detalles, cuando tenía deseos de comunicarse con otro ser humano, claro.

Sin embargo, no sentía compasión si por tal masacre, había quedado agotado. Podía sentir admiración por sus capacidades, preocupación por su estado de salud, pero sabía que para alguien tan orgulloso, la compasión le aseguraba un par de gritos y una noche fuera de la residencia, como mascota castigada.

No sabía la razón, pero todo lo que Claire deseaba era sentir sus brazos rodeándola nuevamente.

Wesker olvidó intencionalmente mencionar, el motivo por la cual sus soldados le sacaron a tan altas horas de la noche. Pues se trataba de un comportamiento irracional al que no estaba acostumbrado. Y que jamás admitiría ante ella, claro.

— ¿Y tus soldados? ¿Era necesario que me dejaran esperando encerrada como un perro con rabia? —preguntó ella, sin haber procesado por entero, la descarnada batalla que él había podido librar relativamente entero. Pero sabía que Albert estaba ocultando algo.

— ¿Cuál es el inconveniente? Les di indicaciones de no disparar. —

_Oh, ¿En serio? Gracias, eres tan considerado. — _pensó la menos de los Redfield, con una pizca de humor.

— ¿Inconveniente? ¿Secuestrándome y llevándome a una de tus bases secretas te parece sólo un inconveniente? ¡Fueron de las peores cuatro horas, más desesperantes y poco útiles que he tenido que capear en mi vida! —

Se encontró repentinamente furiosa.

De haberlo sabido, habría estado al pendiente de cualquier anormalidad.

¡No era una niña, santos cielos, no necesitaba de guardias que la encerraran con llave en la torre más alta cuando el dragón aparecía!

— ¿Piensa que yo la pasé mucho mejor? ¡Por una vez en su vida compórtese con madurez y no sólo comience a quejarse en alaridos! —cuestionó él, alzando por primera vez en la noche su voz al barítono natural.

Sentía que recobraba la fuerza. O al menos las cosas comenzaban a ponerse en orden entre ambos.

— ¿Por qué no les pediste que me explicaran lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¡Hubiera entendido mejor lo que pasaba y no estar suponiendo que te habían dado la espalda tus fuerzas armadas! —dijo la chiquilla con sus cejas alzadas y la indignación tan marcada, que parecía un maniquí.

—Discúlpeme, Redfield. Pero creo que no se encuentra en posición de exigirme explicaciones. —respondió el ejecutivo, regresando un poco a la argumentación rigurosa y potente de siempre.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta. Eso te pasa por permitir a la angustia alimentar tu cabecita._

— ¡No sabes lo que es estar dentro de un cuarto esperando las malas noticias o que lleguen y te disparen sin dedicarte una sola mirada! ¡Lo cruel que es estar imaginando un sinfín de posibilidades de lo que puede estarle sucediendo a alguien que te importa!—exclamó ella, con la voz a punto de quebrársele. — ¡Y no puedes ver más allá de tu lógica porque crees que aceptar a una persona que se preocupa por ti debe ser catalogado como una debilidad!

Ser tan pasional como ella, tan susceptible a sus sentimientos, era su desventaja.

_Lo dije, lo dije, __maldita sea, ¿Por qué lo dije? — Reprochándose no cambiaba nada de lo antes mencionad ¡Pero cómo servía para no clavarse las uñas en las palmas de lo apretado que sentía los dedos!_

Y al contrario de la creencia popular, Claire Redfield había vivido lo suficiente para ver el día en que Albert-tengo-una-respuesta-para-todo-Wesker se quedara sin palabras.

Había recobrado el porte digno de un rey.

Se acercó a ella y le tomó de las muñecas, sin hacer caso a su mirada atemorizada o a su falta de palabras.

La jaló contra él, hasta que pudo oler el perfume de su cuello, el curvar de sus caderas, dispuesto a romper esa barrera invisible entre su frialdad y su entrega.

Y la besó. La besó como si supiera que mañana no iba a despertar. La besó para callarla, para que dejara de pensar que sólo ella podía experimentar tal ansiedad. Para que dejara de construir esa muralla, desde dónde le gritaba cuando repudiaba que hablaran dos idiomas diferentes.

Claire continuó tal arranque, por todas esas horas en que creyó no volver a verlo. Y se sintió segura, deseada, dándose cuenta que a pesar de la tortura, no sería capaz de olvidarlo, no sería capaz de volver a su esclavizada normalidad, como la primera vez que Wesker desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Era su adicción, su éxtasis, su calma, el mejor de sus retratos, el más fino de sus discursos.

Con la misma espontaneidad que había nacido el encuentro de sus labios, murió. Justo cuando a la pelirroja le faltó el aliento.

— Puedes decir lo que quieras. Pero siempre te obligaré a arrepentirte de tus palabras. Sé perfectamente de lo que hablas, no obstante. ¿Por qué tendría que demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto? ¿Es que acaso has perdido tu capacidad de leer a las personas, esa que tanto presumes? —externó el antiguo capitán con franqueza.

¿Quién diablos se creía? ¿Su dueño? ¿Por qué tratarla como una muñeca de trapo, confundiéndola para su entretenimiento?

Trató de agredirlo, de alguna forma, liberarse de su agarre, intentando golpeándole el pecho con los puños cerrados, pues sentía que Wesker de alguna manera tenía la razón, y ella no estaba viendo la pintura completa, pues aún no había descifrado porque le había obligado a permanecer en resguardo dentro de la base subterránea, aun si no existía ningún peligro que lo justificara.

Wesker retuvo sus ataques lo mejor que pudo aun reteniendo sus muñecas. No sabía de dónde surgía su respuesta emocional, pero no le parecía que proviniera de la cólera.

Cuando ella se cansó de luchar, apoyó la cabeza contra él y se juró que ni una sola lágrima saldría de sus ojos.

Estaban allí. Ambos. Ocultos. En silencio.

La rodeo con su brazo derecho de la manera que no pudo hacerlo en el balcón. Y por un momento esperó a que desapareciera como un producto más de su mente. Pero Claire no se fue.

No iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles, después de todo.

Cuando ya se había tranquilizado, Wesker se apartó, rompiendo el contacto. Volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó asiento en su sillón de cuero azul marino. Su cuerpo necesitaba de un descanso y de una buena ducha, esperando que sus heridas cerraran solas.

Claire parpadeó varias veces para despejar sus ojos acuosos, pero como había jurado, no dejó que la presión saliera de su cuerpo en forma de llanto.

—Necesito un poco de agua. —dijo Redfield con escrupulosidad, dispuesta a olvidar el altercado. Wesker tan sólo asintió, arreglando sus cabellos y empujándolos hacia atrás con una mano.

Estaba acostumbrado a que ni un sólo mechón de su cabello se revelara.

Claire se sirvió un vaso de agua fría, intentando calmar el maremoto de emociones que había experimentado momentos atrás.

No tardó más de dos minutos, pero cuando volvió su atención al arrogante científico, éste tenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía inerte. Sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas, en un gesto rígido.

La pelirroja observó el subir y bajar de su hipnótica respiración, segura de que el dormir sentado, después de una noche tan terrible, no le vendría bien. Verlo así, en el estado más vulnerable, le recordó porque a toda costa, ella apostaba por su humanidad.

—Wesker…—llamó una primera vez. El mayor no hizo movimiento alguno. —Wesker…—exclamó alzando la voz, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su figura dormida. Pero él continuaba hundido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Dudosa, colocó una de sus manos sobre la del rubio, inquieta de que se tratara de un desmayo.

—Albert. —volvió a insistir la mujer de cabellos color fuego, como si nombre le quemara la lengua.

Los ojos del capitán se abrieron de golpe. Y pareció confundido por el hecho de haberse quedado dormido tan repentinamente.

—Creo que sería mejor si fueras a descansar en casa. —

Le pareció más adecuado que el quedarse sentado intentando conciliar un descanso que por tanto tiempo había reusado necesitar.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, se dieron las buenas noches con apremio. Claire lo vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su recámara, recordando que allí había abandonado su libreta, plumas y artimañas.

¡Qué remedio! — se dijo, esperando poder dormir aún con el sol naciendo sobre las montañas.

Wesker se concedió media hora debajo de la regadera, verificando que el sangrado y los moretones sanaban con eficiencia.

Serían las 7 de la mañana cuando Claire ya se encontraba recostada en su cama, recordando que había olvidado sus colores y gises en la habitación del tirano.

Justo cuando iba a poner su cabeza sobre la almohada, halló unas hojas escuetas en la mesita de noche y con su tipografía tan exquisitamente decorada, escribió:

"_Y ella se enamoró del tipo más arrogante, queriéndolo con sus secretos, sus fortalezas y excéntricas debilidades, sus imperfecciones, su dolor, su insensibilidad; ella se enamoró de su infierno."_

* * *

><p>A estas alturas de la historia, todos odiamos a William Birkin.<p>

¡Hola, amigos, qué tal!

Ya estoy de vuelta, lista para dejarles mi contribución al gigantesco mundo de .

Estoy muy feliz de volver a publicar y bastante sorprendida con el tamaño de ésta actualización.

Pero después de dos meses de ausencia, me parece algo justo.

De acuerdo. ¿Opiniones, regaños, platanazos, palmaditas en la espalda?

Se recibe de todo. ¿Qué tal esa pequeña discusión con la alucinación de su colega? Wesker debería de tener más cuidado con lo que se pone en el café.

Y Claire con su tendencia pasivo agresiva, manda un tipo al hospital, es todo un caso esa mujer.

Pero la adoramos y Wesker aún más. Sino pregúntenle cómo preocuparse con alguien y segundos después fingir que no te interesa. Es un maestro del disfraz.

El próximo capítulo estará enfocado en ellos, por lo pido una disculpa de ante mano, si la interacción entre ambos en ésta ocasión, no cumple con sus expectativas.

Ahora sí, la respuesta a sus mensajes:

* * *

><p><strong>Polatrix.<strong> ¡Te amo adoro, mujer! Eres la mejor beta que ha pisado ésta Tierra. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, la presión, las amenazas de muerte, entre otros detalles. Ya estoy esperando yo que publiques. Ya sabes también, cualquier cosa, ando en FB o bañándome. Recuerda que eres asombrosa.

**Oh-insanidad. **¡Hola! ¡Un gusto volver a leerte! Bien, sí, sé que el capítulo anterior se hizo más largo de lo usual porque no vimos a Wesker y a Claire discutiendo y molestándose el uno al otro. Pero prometo una recompensa muy grande por su calma y por recibir siempre tan bien las actualizaciones de "Cuerpo cautivo". ¿En serio crees que las líneas se han tornado difusas? Eso sí que me preocupa. Lo que menos deseo es hacerles una lectura pesada o poco satisfactoria, a pesar del vocabulario complejo o los tropos literarios que se pueden llegar a utilizar, lo más importante es transmitir el mensaje de la manera que la narración lo merece. Y claro, que disfruten al leerlo. Me gustaría que me ilustraras un poco más a cerca de lo que te refieres y porque razones, así podré evitar cometer ciertos errores dentro del relato.

En la carta, tuve que ingeniármelas y practicar mucho mi risa malvada.

Sobre mi beta. Ella es maravillosa. Se ha portado como toda una editora.

Siempre sirve darle una lectura en voz alta para detectar los errores de acentuación o los famosos dedazos.

Sobre las escenas íntimas. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de esa clase. Tiendo a ser demasiado comparativa y metafórica. Prometo que la próxima vez, que será la definitiva, lo haré de manera más clara. Muchas gracias por la crítica, que siempre es bien recibida. De hecho, me encantó leer el mensaje por lo objetivo y bien desarrollado del mismo. Tranquila, yo también escribo biblias de respuesta, y yo adoro leer así que no te contengas. ¡Gracias por la ayuda y espero leer sobre ti pronto!

Saludos desde México, y muy buena semana para ti.

**DarknecroX**. Dead Space es un juego muy bueno. Y sí que provoca terror. Muchas gracias, el terror y el suspenso no son mi especialidad, por eso me costó un poco de trabajo el publicar. La inspiración… bueno, pues yo conocía a Marcus del RE0, tan sólo recordé los elementos que presencié. Pero tuve que innovar. Llevé las cosas al extremo, como si realmente fuera Wesker quien lo estuviera escribiendo. Para crear un diálogo tienes que transformarte como un personaje. Por eso la carta parecía realmente la de un genocida. Intenté que no se me fuera la mano, pero con él, es inevitable. Es tan malvado...

Ya leí el MP. Y claro que lo haría, pero primero tengo que conocer a tu personaje, para saber de qué forma tiene cabida en la historia. Espero pudieras guiarme en cuanto a sus características y habilidades, entonces, podré reflexionar sobre su impacto o entrada.

PD. Ahora sí me tomé dos meses para publicar. *Risa apenada.* Espero tu mensaje gustosa.

**Name**. ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias. Me pone alegre que te haya gustado la historia. En la carta me divertí mucho. Sobre todo esa onda de pretender que eres Wesker. Es… ilustrador.

Bueno, espero ésta vez también te atrape el capítulo. Un gusto.

**AndyPain.** ¡Mi querida Andy! ¿Cómo has estado? Sí, lo sé. Esa Reina Roja es una veterana de la saga. Y sobre los libros. Tuve que leérmelos todos antes de empezar. De hecho terminé el último cuando iba por allí del capítulo cinco o seis de ésta historia.

Me convertí en un genio malvado por cinco minutos en lo que escribía esa carta. Molestar a Chris es tan satisfactorio como parece, créeme. Pero Wesker tiene sus razones personales para decirle que no volverá a verla. Es algo que se puede intuir. Él piensa que podrá mantenerla a su lado, en un limbo donde ni la BSSA ni Krauser se verán involucrados.

Veremos que sucede en un futuro.

¿Te corté la escena? ¡Ah! De verdad perdón, es que no me pareció aún el… momento. En serio, te recompensare. *Ojos de cachorro*.

Sobre Mass Effect 3. Es mi beta la que me habló de la saga. Me pasó esa canción mientras estaba escribiendo. ¡Y me pareció maravilloso! De hecho toda la musicalización del juego es bastante interesante. Y sobre el final. Lo conozco. ¡Y qué te puedo decir! ¡El almirante, tu amigo, confidente, padre, muerto! Tragedia.

Muchas gracias por el mensaje. Y espero que éste capítulo te parezca bueno y supere las expectativas. Besos.

**Alex Wesker. **¡Querida Alexa! ¿Cómo estás? Sobre compartir la historia… ¡Muchas gracias a ti, por leerla! A pesar del tiempo que me tomo con cada actualización. Está bien ser sarcástica y distante a veces, pero es mucho más impresionante que puedas reconocerlo de esa manera. Y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y brindarme tu opinión. Sus mensajes son el motor para seguir trabajando en ella.

¿Mucho mayor que tú? ¿Cómo por cuándo? De por sí empiezo a sentir los años sobre mí. D:

Te calculo 15 años. Pero no estoy segura. Es difícil especular.

Yo tengo una amiga en el instituto que se llama Alexia. Pero yo le digo Alex también. Son sólo dos letras. Pero no sé, me gusta cómo suena Alex. Y descuida, me gusta leer los mensajes, cortos o extensos y brindarles mi opinión. Es la manera en que pueden conocer más de mí y yo sobre ustedes.

¡Un gran abrazo y espero leer tu opinión muy pronto!

**Fatty Rose Malfoy. ** Esa nostalgia... de los buenos días pegados a nuestros PlayStation 1, jugando Resident Evil con los primos. Qué tiempos aquellos… ¡Hola! ¡Qué tal, querida! ¿Cómo has estado? Bueno, muchas gracias por tomar tu tiempo para leer "Cuerpo cautivo", se siente, como siempre, el apoyo y la comprensión. Muchas gracias por quererme más de lo que me querías xD.

De verdad, mil gracias por los mensajes, y pues Wesker no combatió ésta vez con la Reina Roja, pero pronto lo hará.

Te adoro mujer, ten una linda semana. ¡Saludos y un gran abrazo! Espero puedas dejar un mensaje en ésta ocasión también.

**Jakki**. ¡Buenos días! Me alegra mucho que la historia te haya atrapado desde el inicio. Fue tomando forma con el pasar de los días, pero digamos que el argumento inicial me lo tenía aprendido al derecho y al revés desde que empecé a escribir. Cuando hablan de mi manera de escribir, en serio que me ruborizo. Creo que es de las cosas a las que más soy apegada, entonces podrán saber que cada línea va muy ligada a mi corazón y significa mucho para mí.

¿Escalofríos? Sí, a mí me suele suceder a veces. ¡Quisiera poder publicar más rápido y llegar a las partes que yo considero más interesantes!

Sobre la personalidad de Wesker. Es condenadamente atractivo. Pero también tiene sus demonios ocultos. ¿No lo crees?

¡Obra de arte! *Muere y vuelve a revivir al leerlo* ¡Me has hecho sonreír! Awww… ¡Qué linda eres! Por supuesto que voy a continuarla, siempre, hasta que la termine.

¡Te amo! (?)

¡Saludos desde México!

**Yuna-Tidus-Love. **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Gracias por el mensaje, son siempre una gran motivación para mí!

Oh, el malvado de Wesker oculta muchas cosas. Pienso que es de los que se refugian detrás de una máscara. Porque son personas que han resultado tremendamente heridas por las circunstancias.

¡Muchas gracias y yo también espero que te encuentres muy bien! Espero tu comentario ansiosa.

**Andrea N.** ¡Hola, qué onda! Muchas gracias, espero que éste capítulo te agrade tanto como la historia.

Perdón por el retraso, en serio, una disculpa. Prometo retrasarme menos la siguiente ocasión. Un gran abrazo desde México.

**Clatoca.** El capítulo 15 está aquí. *Suena la música dramática.* Gracias por el apoyo, espero contar con tu mensaje, opinión, crítica, en esta ocasión también. Un gran abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

**Ada Wesker.** ¡Jejeje, no recordaba esa parte! Creo que volveré a leer el capítulo 4 para reírme un rato. Siempre he querido pensar que son ellos los que están escribiendo los diálogos. Wesker es sarcástico en extremo y Claire es más inocente en ese aspecto, pero cuando se pone de su humor, realmente se pone. Espero que ya hayas podido concluir la historia, porque como te darás cuenta, los capítulos crecen en longitud a medida que avanzas. Muchas gracias por tu mensajito. Es reconfortante saber que les gusta la historia. Saludos desde México y un gran abrazo.

Es muy reconfortante responder a sus mensajes.

No se preocupen por la extensión. Son siempre recibidos y los respondo siempre en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto, después de terminar el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Recomendaciones musicales:<p>

**Time of dying – Three days grace**. Para el momento en que Wesker está luchando contra James Marcus.

**Turn it off – Paramore**. Para el fragmento en la que es Claire la que se encuentra relatando parte del capítulo.

**Echo – Jason Walker**. En su encuentro, después de la fatídica noche de viernes que ambos se llevaron.

**Radioactive – Lindsey feat. ****Imagine dragons**. Porque Wesker es radioactivo. ;)

De acuerdo, me voy, pero siempre vuelvo. Muchas gracias, si les agrada, colóquenla en favoritos. Espero sus opiniones, saben que siempre estoy al pendiente de la historia.

* * *

><p>Nombre del siguiente capítulo<strong>: "Los últimos días con él".<strong>


	16. Los últimos días con él

**Cuerpo cautivo.**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Los últimos días con él.<strong>

What is in this wine?  
>The more I drink the more I wander off<br>And two of strangers eyes  
>I like the way that they reflect my thoughts<br>What is in this air?  
>It feels like feathery dust everywhere<br>And as I breathe it in  
>I breathe the masculine scent of his skin<p>

And I, I feel homeless

Your comfortable caress has triggered unfamiliar restlessness  
>You and I are we<br>I feel I've lost my individuality  
>You're watching me rebel<br>Believing stories only hearts can tell  
>But when is it enough<br>When do I call my feelings on their bluff?

**Maria Mena – Homeless.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad<strong>: Resident Evil no me pertenece. Ni sus juegos, ni novelas, ni personajes, ni películas. ¡Pero cómo me encanta escribir sobre ellos!

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje:<strong> ¡Yo amo a mi **beta reader** **Polatrix** con todo mi corazón, porque es una chica a toda máquina y me apoya siempre que lo necesito!

**Dedicatoria especial: **Para **CMosser** por haberse desvelado por mi culpa. Lo siento y **AryValentine** por hacer tan buenos comentarios de la historia. Un gran abrazo.

* * *

><p>Wesker durmió durante veinticuatro horas continuas. Su cuerpo había entrado en un estado de recuperación, gracias al cual pudo reducir sus signos vitales al mínimo, como sólo puede conseguirse a través del sueño.<p>

El funcionamiento de sus aparatos y sistemas internos resultaría una incógnita para cualquier médico, e invitaría a entablar un debate, sobre si efectivamente tales ventajas, como la fuerza sobrehumana o la velocidad de un convertible, justificaban el padecer anormalidades como la insensibilidad o el descontrol.

Aun con todo lo anterior, su capacidad de curación era una cualidad envidiable. Después de semejante batalla, cualquier hombre habría muerto por el agotamiento, la pérdida de sangre, sumado a los múltiples daños a largo plazo en sus órganos internos. Era un hecho.

Pero hablando de Albert Wesker, parecía ser que las leyes naturales iban en reversa.

No obstante, todo en la vida, tiene un precio.

La recuperación podía resultar ardua de afrontar. El tirano no despertó a lo largo del día, pero de haber sido así, hubiera padecido todos los efectos negativos de la regeneración de sus tejidos. Una lucha exhaustiva de un virus insano, para reconstruir sus órganos vitales; la debilidad, el dolor en puntos estratégicos, la fiebre, los escalofríos y pequeños temblores de sus extremidades.

Claire despertó muy tarde ese sábado. El reloj casi marcaba las 6 pm.

No había ruido ni en la sala, ni los cuartos, mucho menos en el estudio. De la presencia de Wesker, no había rastro alguno.

Ella se extrañó. No era de las personas que acostumbrara dormir hasta tarde. De hecho, no era de las personas que acostumbrara dormir en lo absoluto.

Pero supuso que existirían sus excepciones. El estado en el que había llegado no era el más apropiado, y eso provocaba que la preocupación por su repentina ausencia, se ajustara en el pecho de Claire, como un montón de piedritas que se lanzan a un costal hasta que éste se rompe y es imposible volverlo a coser.

Claire Redfield no era la clase de persona que dejaba las cosas para después. Por eso fue a tocar a su puerta, después de haber preparado dos refrigerios y dos vasos con jugo de naranja. El primero para ella. Y el segundo…

Bueno, el segundo para un hombre testarudo de ojos rojos, sonrisa malévola, de espalda ancha cual muralla, y pasos elegantes, de un felino en constante casería.

Además, se sentía un tanto apenada por los intentos de agresión que Wesker había tolerado el día de ayer, por lo que creía que algo de comer, además de sentarle bien a su estómago de pordiosero, podría aliviar esa culpa irracional que sentía por haber armardo tanto disparate. ¡Aunque sincerándose no tenía motivos suficientes para brindarle tal servicio! Después de todo…. fue él quien mandó a sus compinches a sacarla cargando como paquete de arroz. Fue él quien no permitió que los soldados le dieran una explicación congruente.

¡Y por si fuera poco, Albert le había golpeado en otras ocasiones anteriores sin mostrar el menor atisbo de culpa!

Pero Claire era humana. Era el ejemplo del poder que tienen los sentimientos positivos; nos vuelven tolerantes, dulces, atrevidos… Nos convierten en la mejor versión de nosotros mismos.

Tomó una pequeña charola de plástico tardío que encontró entre los utensilios de cocina más finos de Europa. Claro, Wesker no admitiría nada menos pretencioso dentro de su hogar. Aunque no los utilizara.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto del antiguo capitán con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Intriga, curiosidad, ansiedad, pero todo combinado con un sano entusiasmo.

Tocó a la puerta, quejándose cuando un golpe mal dado, le lastimó la falange de su dedo índice.

Nadie respondió.

Claire trató de nuevo.

Ningún sonido.

¿Debería entrar?

¿Por qué no? ¿No podía pasar nada malo, o sí?

Sin pensarlo una segunda ocasión, abrió el portón.

La imagen fue tan común, tan usual para el resto de la gente, que no creía que estuviera pasándole a ella.

A Claire Redfield nunca le pasaban cosas normales.

Durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama, se encontraba Albert Wesker. No se había tomado el tiempo de desatender las cobijas y hacerse un espacio debajo, simplemente, como un enorme roble que es talado, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Llevaba su bata de dormir, que brillaba contra la luz opaca que entraba por las persianas. Era de seda brillante color esmeralda. La pelirroja no estaba acostumbrada a verlo vestido de otros colores que no fueran el negro o el azul marino, y en ese momento comprobó, que con su porte y elegancia, difícilmente algún color podría sentarle mal.

Al acercarse un poco más, notó que no estaba tan bien como pudiera presumirse a simple vista. Una ligera capa de sudor le cubría la frente y la mano derecha le temblaba como víctima de una ligera convulsión.

Su sueño debía ser bastante profundo, porque no despertó ni ante los pasos de Claire sobre el suelo de abedul.

Claire dejó la charola a un lado, y se remitió a buscar entre los cajones del armario, una manta con la cuál cubrirlo. Encontró un par de sábanas blancas y, sin estar muy segura de que no le acarraría problemas o reclamos del soberbio capitán, la extendió de un sólo golpe, asegurándose no cubrirle el rostro por descuido.

Wesker siguió sin demostrar señal alguna de conciencia.

La joven mujer se estrujó las manos.

¡Qué raro era verlo así, sin decir algún sarcasmo, sin consumirla como el fuego a un cigarro, sin moverse ni un centímetro, con la respiración rítmica de un hombre maduro!

Aunque la chica no lo veía muy sano, se encontraba presumiblemente mejor que la noche anterior; casi había recuperado el tono natural de su piel, el cabello lo tenía esparcido sobre la almohada, pero aún a la distancia se podía percibir su limpieza y suavidad.

Claire estuvo tentada.

Se miró.

Luego al espejo.

Y de nuevo a la cabellera dorada.

¿No le haría daño, o sí? Saciar su curiosidad y de paso verificar si temblaba producto de la fiebre.

Sus manos de porcelana se aproximaron a su rostro con precaución, temiendo que despertara.

Su temperatura era alta, pero nada para alarmarse. Quizá 38 grados centígrados, como máximo. Y bueno, su cabello, contrario a la creencia popular, no estaba hecho de alguna clase extraña de polietileno de alta densidad, sino que su textura era la natural. Sedoso, de una longitud media y un rubio agradable, a pesar de que en sus raíces, fuera de una tonalidad un poco más oscura.

La joven pelirroja se dirigió al baño. Tomó una de las diminutas toallas para lavarse las manos, notando que grabado en una esquina, tenían el símbolo de un dragón en color vino. La mojó con un poco de agua fría.

Pasó las siguientes seis horas allí, en silencio, sentada en el diván. Escribió durante algún tiempo. Dibujó cuando sintió que se quedaba sin cosas que decir. Vigilaba constantemente su temperatura, esperando que descendiera con cada cambio de compresa, pero la fiebre no cedió hasta bien entrada la noche.

Y pensaba.

Pensaba en su semana ajetreada. Pensaba en lo mucho que le dolía suponer el rechazo del que sería víctima, si Chris se enteraba de algo de lo sucedido. En lo fuerte que perforaría el centro de su corazón, leer decepción en sus ojos. Traición. De saber que su hermanita menor había estado jugando todo éste tiempo al gato y al ratón, dejándose seducir por las mentiras de un genocida. Pero no quiso seguir reflexionando al respecto. Se sentía varada. No podía cambiar el pasado ni la naturaleza de su sentir.

Parecía que estaba perdiendo poco a poco la memoria de sus últimos años de tortura. Los días de disparos, de muerte, de ver la desesperación cayendo sobre las naciones, la desolación de los terrenos baldíos, llenos de fango y restos humanos.

Albert cambió de posición sobre la cama, trayendo a la pelirroja de vuelta a su realidad, fuera de esas imágenes escalofriantes.

Cuando el reloj marcó la 1:32 am, Claire se preguntó si debería abandonar la guardia.

¿Por qué no habría despertado aún? Sólo había cambiado la posición de los brazos cuando se había incomodado con su inmovilidad. Pero no daba ninguna señal de que fuera a despertar pronto.

Sin embargo, su respiración era estable y su temperatura había descendido al rango normal desde las once de la noche, por lo que no creía necesario permanecer en vela. ¡Y por supuesto que no quería estar allí cuando despertara!

¡Y menos cuando lo había hecho sin su permiso!

Así que levantó toda la evidencia de su presencia… ¿Cómo lo diría él? Preocupona no solicitada con dudas existenciales y problemas de inseguridad.

Lo mejor sería ahorrarse el mal rato y emprender la valerosa huida.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que la resguardaba desde que había sido secuestrada, algo que no olvidaba del todo, por cierto, se dijo en silencio que en recompensa por su esfuerzo, y porque la cadera le palpitaba por tanto estar sentada, se merecía una larga ducha.

El agua estaba hirviendo, pero ella se encargó de ajustarla a una temperatura agradable.

Mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo, recordó un par de manos hábiles desnudándola en una ceremonia donde el arrebato, la vehemencia, el frenesí parecían estar contenidos en su porte de tirano. Como si el mundo descansara sobre sus hombros, y buscará poseerla para recordarse que seguía siendo sólo un hombre.

Al terminar su baño, se dio cuenta de que el cansancio también había hecho mella de ella.

Aprovechó esa noche tranquila que llenaba el cielo de estratos y nubarrones, olvidando sus vilezas y culpas, conduciéndola a un sueño de entreacto que se encargó de acarrear el más bondadoso descanso.

Pero no podía negar, que para encontrarse a sí misma, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar la verdad. Y a su familia.

* * *

><p>Domingo. El día de descanso sagrado. Del "hoy no cocino". Para pasarlo relajado. Y disfrutar el atardecer.<p>

El mayor despertó, como la alarma más puntual, a las 7 am del día domingo. Sintiéndose fresco e imponente como en su época moza. Tomó un respiro tan hondo, que su cuerpo se tensó por la cantidad excesiva de oxigeno con el que anegó su cavidad pulmonar. Después, se preguntó por cuantas horas había estado desconectado de la vida terrenal. Le bastó un vistazo a su reloj en la consola vecina de su colchón para enterarse; había dormido un día completo.

¿Cuántas cosas pudieron haber cambiado durante sus vacaciones postizas, ineludibles ante el extremo desgaste sufrido?

Estiró su cuello, moviéndolo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, sintiendo como sus músculos se preparaban para el ejercicio matutino. Observó su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo que ocultaba detrás de la puerta del baño. Tenía la piel lustrosa, los músculos marcados y carecía de heridas o moretones.

Se sintió satisfecho con el resultado de sus horas de sueño.

No había lucido así de enérgico desde, bueno, antes del incidente en las tierras áridas de África subsahariana.

Se dio tiempo de cumplir el ritual que tanto echaba de menos, sacando uno de sus múltiples ropajes de ejecutivo. Colgaban en sacos de piel, para evitar que una sola escaramuza de polvo le cayera encima. Buscó entre sus gavetas otro par de gafas negras. Eligió las más sofisticadas. Brillaban como una gema eclipsada, producto del carbón. El traje era de un azul tornasol, y la camisa blanca, para no variar. También pensó en elegir un par de mancuernillas de platino, con incrustaciones de rubí, que le habían costado una fortuna y que estaban resguardadas en un pequeño cofre de ornamenta, donde estaban ordenados muchos otros pares más de gemelos. Nunca los había utilizado. Sacó los zapatos lustrados que pudo hallar al fondo de la ropería.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, acariciando su puntiagudo mentón, y los marcados huesos de sus mejillas.

Una afeitada no le vendría nada mal. Nunca había sido un hombre con barba prominente, sin embargo, como todo directivo de una empresa trasnacional y un caballero con procedimientos rigurosos, gustaba de mantener una imagen impecable.

Se rasuró frente al lavabo, asegurándose de ser certero con la navaja de barbero y no provocar ninguna cortada en su pálido pero esbelto semblante. Al terminar su faena, remojó sus pómulos en la loción laureada que se hallaba dentro del botiquín, para cerrar los poros que pudieron sufrir algún daño durante su ceremonioso hábito. Aunque lo hiciera más por tradición que por necesidad.

Se retiró la bata verdemar al pie de su regadera.

Luego la camisa y finalmente su bóxer negro; sus piernas de felino adoctrinado al combate por sobrevivir, asegurando su camino detrás de la puerta vidriada de la ducha, adornada con figuras aleatorias provenientes del mar y fumarolas. La espalda de gladiador distorsionada por las gotas que empezaron a caer, álgidas, provenientes de un manantial natural, y que le acariciaron la piel. Pero no pudo, para variar, sentir tan placentero roce. La melena rubia siendo empujada hacia atrás por un par de manos hercúleas, dotadas con el cuidadoso tacto de un músico, mientras sobaba su cuello musculoso, sus hombros, hasta llegar a sus antebrazos.

La ducha duró alrededor de veinte minutos.

Se colocó la ropa con la vanagloria acostumbrada. No portaba corbata alguna, y se aseguró de desabrochar los primeros dos botones de la camisa. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y se puso los lentes medianoche. Antes de salir de su recámara ya le acompañaban los aires de soberano y un olor varonil a madera.

Al bajar con dirección a la cocina, discretamente, para que la pelirroja, que seguramente ya estaría levantada, no pudiera detectar pasos, se encontró con una sorpresa bastante jocosa.

El reproductor estaba encendido, deleitando a los oyentes con música ochentera, en un volumen apenas audible para quien se encontrara en la primera planta de la residencia.

No es que le molestara escuchar el ritmo de "September" de Earth, Wind & Fire invadiendo los rincones. Pero le pareció demasiado casual y pegajoso para los gustos de Claire.

Con la mirada color amanecer la buscó en la sala. En el comedor. Y finalmente, en la cocina.

Claire no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

Se sonrió con malevolencia.

Comenzó a andar, con el mismo sigilo que tiene un fantasma, en su dirección.

La pelirroja estaba de espaldas, vigilando algo en la estufa.

Parecía que había acatado la recomendación del doctor de que, independientemente de que Wesker no comiera ni bebiera nada, cual camello, ella no podía tener el mismo descuido con su ingesta diaria.

Un paso, haciendo que ni los tacones de sus zapatos de vestir, resonaran en el piso de oyamel.

Como un león, en busca de su siguiente gacela. Se dio cuenta de que había dos platos puestos en la mesa. Dos tazas de café esperando en el mostrador. Dos servilletas de tela acomodadas a los lados. Y se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando. De forma inevitable, una sensación de comodidad le invadió el pecho, lo suficientemente poderosa para dejar el tema a un lado y evitar quejarse. Al menos, en voz alta.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pudo notar sus tarareos y repentinos cantos de la contagiosa melodía, símbolo de la música disco en New York.

De sus labios selectos, colocados como una puerta cerrada, salió una única palabra que tuvo efectos sobrecogedores en Claire: —Dearheart... —Un barítono, potente como relámpago, formidable, desde el fondo de su garganta. Lo había dicho tan exquisitamente que cualquier tenor, hubiese muerto de los puros celos.

Claire pasó del completo estoicismo, a lanzar su copa de café por los aires del espanto. La taza de porcelana se estrelló haciendo un estruendo de campanada de iglesia, mientras que por sus labios cereza cruzó una expresión de estupefacción que para el rubio, valía oro.

El corazón de la joven mujer revotó como una pelota entre las paredes, e hizo que se llevara la mano derecha al pecho. Cuando se tranquilizó del impacto, tuvo unos deseos imperiosos de golpearlo muy duro, justo en la cara, porque le había metido un susto tremendo.

— ¡Vaya, de haber sabido que le causaría tal reacción, no me hubiese acercado a interrumpir sus ocupaciones! —dijo Albert, distraído, fingiendo una inocencia antinatural. Parecía letárgico pero en el fondo se encontraba muy divertido por la cara de Claire, quien no lograba encontrar su voz para responder algo que tuviera un poco de congruencia. Y que no incluyera algún insulto o palabra altisonante.

— ¡En qué pensabas, pudiste hacer que me diera un ataque! —respondió ella, colocándose una mano en su cintura y otra sobre su frente.

Wesker enarcó la ceja.

— Claro, seguramente esa era tu intención. —inquirió la joven pelirroja, con un gesto de sabiduría resignada. Claire se agachó a recoger los restos de la taza, y el mayor imitó la acción.

—Por supuesto que no, dearheart. No cuando se encuentra preparando tan… suculenta bebida. —Comentó él, mientras percibía el olor del café negro que estaba regado en el suelo. Inesperadamente, Albert sonrió. No de la manera frívola que solía hacerlo cuando se burlaba de alguien, sino más bien de manera sincera. —Vamos… Redfield, quite ese gesto de reproche. Le van a salir arrugas. —

Esa era la versión de Wesker que tanto la enfurecía y… para qué mentir, le hacía reír.

La chica terminó de levantar los fragmentos de la porcelana fina, que habían sucumbido contra el suelo.

— ¡Debiste de considerarlo como un efecto de tu abrupta aparición! —reclamó la menor de los Redfield, fingiendo un disgusto que no estaba experimentando. Al menos su corazón había dejado de palpitar como si tuviera la presión alta.

— ¿Dónde está la Claire nervios de acero a la que todos estamos acostumbrados? —preguntó el capitán, con unas ganas inmejorables de fastidiarla.

—Se quedó en mi otra blusa. —respondió la joven, dándose la vuelta, echando a la basura los pedazos de taza. —Deberías de acostumbrarte a hacer ruido antes de entrar a un lugar. Toser, estornudar, algo. —Al decir esto último, Claire tuvo un recuerdo de su infancia: Su madre diciéndole que le pondría un cascabel en el cuello, sino dejaba de pasearse como fantasma, taciturna como ave de rapiña. —Por cierto… ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás ahí, sin decir nada? —preguntó, repentinamente pálida.

—No mucho. Sin embargo, lo suficiente para disfrutar de su minúsculo y teatral concierto. —Allí estaban las ganas de molestarla, otra vez. No cabía duda de que las horas de sueño le habían sensato excelente.

Claire se puso tan roja, que su cabello se vio descolorido en comparación.

Dio un pequeño gruñido; algo parecido a un bufido de indignación y tos de incomodidad.

Albert Wesker disfrutó del color de su rostro. Y tuvo que hacerse el desentendido y explorar los alrededores ocultando su sonrisa burlona de la pelirroja.

Pudo notar que la chica ya había preparado un par de platos tupidos de fruta y un par de omelettes de queso con jamón. Parecían exquisitos. Tal vez había cometido un error encasillando las habilidades de Claire al arte y las armas. Por lo que veía, escalaban un poco más lejos.

— ¡Eres insufrible!—. Mencionó Claire, inhalando aire profundamente. —Está bien, parecer ser que te levantaste con ganas de martirizarme, date gusto, no voy a detenerte. —

— ¡Oh, qué decepción! Parece ser que su sentido del humor también lo abandonó en sus otros pantalones. — musitó Albert, mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero. Aunque después se arrepintiera y la regresara a su sitio.

Claire se acercó la estufa, donde tenía colocada la tetera y llenó una nueva taza.

Pero el tirano no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. No. Tenía demasiada energía. Y sus preocupaciones parecían haberse escondido detrás de las rocas. Birkin no había hecho acto de presencia con toda su moralidad. Tampoco las jaquecas o el descontrol.

Justo cuando estaba vaciando el líquido caliente en el tazón, sintió una presencia cernirse aún lado de ella, un olor particular invadiendo su alrededor. Laurel, alcohol, madera. Wesker.

—Ten cuidado de no quemarte, corazón —manifestó el rubio, con una modulación de voz tan refinado, que le enchinó la piel.

Claire no pudo evitar que las manos le temblaran.

Y de nuevo, estaba el científico que presionaba sus botones para estudiar cada una de sus reacciones.

—No es tan difícil como parece. Podrías intentarlo algún día. —trató de replicar ella con sarcasmo, a pesar de lo mucho que le vibraba la voz. Sentía las mejillas de la misma temperatura que el café y un nerviosismo enloquecedor por tenerlo tan cerca, vigilando, casi susurrándole al oído.

La presencia de Albert era abrumadora, como una sombra, como un espectro, el zar de piel similar al mármol, el jaguar negro de sus deseos.

Albert notó como le temblaba la mano a su inquilina, al bajar el recipiente, por lo que de manera premeditada, colocó la suya como apoyo, sintiendo el choque electrizante de sus manos, volviéndose a confrontar, en un vals de poder. Y como hombre de negocios, con un síndrome de auto sacrificio desconocido para la mayoría, siempre conducía la pieza.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó de manera caballerosa, señalando una de las tazas que ella había servido.

No sin antes, permitirse rozarla del hombro, en un intento infructuoso de pasar la mano por encima de la pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules y piel de conejo.

Claire asintió.

—Comprobarás por ti mismo que no eres el único que sabe hacer un buen café. —

—Veremos, corazón. —refutó el capitán con una ceja levantada.

La menor Redfield se estremeció de manera involuntaria ante el mote que acostumbraba usar para referirse a ella. Pero para su fortuna, Wesker dio unos pasos, y con presunción comenzó a caminar al otro lado del recinto. Soltó el aire que había contenido dentro de sus pulmones todo ese tiempo.

Desde esa distancia, pudo observarlo con propiedad.

Y el resultado, para su infortunio, no fue favorable.

El mayor se veía impecable. Ni rastro del hombre ojeroso y atormentado por las heridas que la había recibido en su despacho, apenas despierto. Albert se había parado en la puerta de la cocina, con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su expenso traje. Llevaba el peinado acostumbrado, pero de lejos, vestía de la manera más elegante que Claire había presenciado en todos los años de conocerlo. Que no eran pocos.

El fulgor de sus ropas, los lentes cuadrados que escondían un par de rubís rojos, las piernas largas enfundadas en el brillo de sus telas satinadas, la esencia masculina que se repartía con cada ademán de sus prominentes manos.

"Enfócate, enfócate. Es sólo un ídolo de platino y corazón de concreto. Las apariencias engañan. No todo lo que brilla es oro. ¡Acuérdate de todas esas cosas, haz algo, deja de estar mirándolo de esa manera!".

—Por cierto; he sido informado acerca del pequeño altercado que tuvo con mi seguridad privada durante el día de ayer…—

"Allá vamos, Claire. Prepárate para la explosión del volcán". —Se dijo interiormente, mientras se hacía la desentendida y tomaba su propio recipiente de café. Salió con dirección al comedor donde se dispuso a tomar asiento, mientras batía sus cabellos escarlata, amarrados en una coleta.

—Sí, bueno… no fueron de lo más amables conmigo. Creí que no te molestaría que los pusiera a prueba. —argumentó ella, apelando al comportamiento apacible que adoptaba el mayor cuando se trataba de probar una hipótesis y experimentar.

"Ahora va mi turno." —pensó la menor, con sus ojos puestos sobre el capitán, que ya había dado el primer sorbo a su bebida.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijeron. Tu violenta respuesta los dejó… digámoslo así, paralizados. —

—Con qué poco se asustan tus hombres, entonces. —

—Le dislocaste un hombro a uno de ellos, Claire. —Ante el uso de su nombre, la chica de cabellos fuego abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Un silencio extraño.

Wesker estaba muy atento a su cara avergonzada.

Aunque él no estaba diciéndolo a manera de reproche. Tenía una inmensa de curiosidad de saber qué factor había activado los mecanismos de defensa de la joven en apuros.

— ¡No tocaron a la puerta! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me dejara conducir por allí sin saber sus intenciones? —

"¿No tocaron a la puerta? Vamos, corazón, sorpréndeme. Sé que puedes decir algo menos creíble que eso". Apostó el antiguo dirigente de Umbrella, con completa seguridad.

Volvió a disfrutar del rubor adornando el rostro de la jovencita. Resultaba terriblemente sencilla y notoriamente satisfactoria la facilidad con la que caía contra sus argumentos. O los propios.

Ella seguía siendo su puzzle favorito.

—Me parece que no ha entendido mi punto. —mencionó el rubio, permitiéndose otro sorbo de café.

—En realidad, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo. —respondió ella. — ¿Por qué no te sientas? Creí que tener algo en el estómago te vendría bien. Supongo que ni siquiera tú sabes cuándo fue el último día que ingeriste algo sólido. —

Sí, estaban llegando a la encrucijada que Claire tanto había tratado de evitar.

—No cambie de tema. —

— ¿Qué esperas que diga? ¿Qué me arrepiento de haberlo mandado a visitar al doctor? Pues no lo hago. —

— Eres una profesional en cuanto a mal interpretar se trata…— Albert hizo una pausa.

Cuando el sargento encargado de su servicio secreto personal, le había comentado del comportamiento de la chica, le dio gracia.

Claire había seguido al pie de la letra lo que Wesker había ordenado: que disparara contra los intrusos. Sin importar cual fuera su aspecto.

—Hizo bien. Le di órdenes expresas de que nadie podía acercarse a la mansión. O a usted. —

Y este es momento donde Claire se ahoga y es conocida como la chica que murió ahogada con un trago de agua.

¿Estaba… reconociendo sus acciones como algo positivo? ¡Debía hacerlo firmar eso por escrito!

Tenía la lengua atorada.

Las neuronas desconcertadas. Buscando archivos de cómo reaccionar ante algo así. Pero los cajones en su cabeza estaban vacíos.

—Tú… tú arma. Yo… Debieron quitármela cuando me desmayé. —tartamudeó para liberar parte de la incomodidad que sentía. ¿De dónde provenía esa genuina alegría que le apiñaba los sentidos?

—Descuide. Me la entregaron en cuanto llegué a la central. —

Albert se colocó la servilleta sobre la pierna derecha, como marcaban las reglas de etiqueta. Con un gesto digno de un capitán de escuadrón, tomó el tenedor y picó la fruta. Aún sentía el sabor del café de Claire en sus papilas gustativas. Y a pesar de que jamás lo consideraría mejor que el propio, debía admitir ciertas habilidades culinarias en su invitada.

Y al parecer, la insensibilidad había dado tregua aunque fuera por unas horas.

Claire lo miró como a un ser de otro planeta.

Finalmente, para romper la tensión que se había situado entre ambos, tan sólo perturbada por el tintinear de sus cubiertos, la joven se atrevió a cuestionar: — ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy? —

Albert volvió a hacer una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras tomaba el vaso de néctar que tenía enfrente. Un gesto al que todos los que alguna vez lo habían conocido, estaban acostumbrados a recibir antes de una respuesta forrada de su notable léxico.

Se esperó unos momentos para que el ambiente se llenara de suspenso, y sus ojos brillaron mientras observaba a la joven, saboreando un bocado de su omelette.

—Ningún compromiso urgente en la agenda. —respondió el rubio, secamente.

—Eso de ser jefe es fantástico. Espero poder probar alguna vez. —

—Debe aceptarlo, Redfield, el liderazgo no es uno de sus fuertes. No sobreviviría una semana siendo jefa de alguna división. —

Claire casi lo amenaza con el cuchillo sin filo que estaba a dos cuartas de ella, gritando "Retráctate", en una demostración más de sus capacidades teatrales, pero en lugar del numerito, le dedicó una mirada rencorosa, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí claro, todo un hombre de acción. Seguramente lo más difícil para ti es sentarte a firmar un montón de papeles que no te interesan, sobre una persona que no conoces, de un asunto por el que no das un dólar. —

—Sus poderes deductivos me han sorprendido gratamente ésta mañana. —articuló el tirano mientras cambiaba de plato.

"Sarcasmo detectado" — Pero siempre le quedaban dudas sobre si estaba diciéndolo en serio. Quien sabe, a lo mejor algún día le hacía la buena con admitir que hasta él era capaz de cometer errores.

—Aunque pensándolo bien…— enunció el mayor, con ese tono que volvía importante hasta el comentario más insustancial. —Hay una teoría que me gustaría comprobar hoy… Claro si usted dispone de tiempo…—

Claire estuvo a punto de replicar con el pretexto más vulgar, pero Wesker volvió a interrumpir: —Aunque no creo que tengas algo más útil que hacer en éste encierro. ¿O me equivoco, dearheart? —

—Muchas cosas más interesantes y seguras que probar una teoría que no dudo resultara dolorosa para mí. —replicó la joven que de haber tenido dieciséis años, le habría sacado la lengua. O dieciocho, incluso.

El rubio comenzó a cortar el guisado principal del almuerzo.

— ¿Le gustaría enfrentar un verdadero reto? —preguntó, para momentos después morder de manera casual su platillo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó la niña de ojos azules sin saber cómo ocultar su intriga.

—Sí, durante su combate con mis fuerzas especiales, estaba superada en número, debo de reconocer. El factor sorpresa les daba ventajas. Sus ropas, quizá no eran las más adecuadas y pudieron afectar el resultado de la contienda. Sin embargo, les di instrucciones de no hacerle daño de ninguna clase. Estaban prácticamente maniatados. —reflexionó, al parecer más para sí mismo, que para su interlocutora.

—Aguarda… aguarda un momento. ¿Los estás justificando? —dijo Claire, un poco herida en su orgullo. Era una guerrera, después de todo. No le gustaba que la tachara de débil o que intentara de evidenciar una ventaja que claramente ella no había considerado a la hora de luchar contra sus subordinados.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero soy muy crítico en cuando a la contratación del personal que resguarda mi residencia. Sólo quiero comprobar que sus habilidades siguen siendo ejemplares, y que la instrucción en artes marciales que recibió es la adecuada. —replicó él, acomodándose las gafas oscuras.

Había dado en el blanco.

El ego de un Redfield. Del tamaño de la muralla china.

—Bien… ¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Formarlos a todos a fuera esperando a que alguno me ponga una paliza que te complazca? —Claire se dio un espacio para tomar un poco de líquido porque empezaba a carraspear.

—Algo mucho más exigente, dearheart. Nosotros, un… amistoso combate en el gimnasio. — Claire empezó a toser porque el agua se le había ido por el sitio menos apropiado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó incrédula. La oportunidad que estaba esperando, para desquitar todas sus emociones enfrascadas.

El mayor dejó a un lado su tenedor, y se ajustó el saco con un gesto más bien autoritario.

—Nada peligroso, ni exagerado, por supuesto. Sólo quiero conocer más de su técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la que fue instruida. Me complacería mucho confirmar la capacidad que tiene en el campo de batalla, no sólo con las armas de fuego. Además, prometo no excederme en cuanto a golpes y habilidades… sobrehumanas. —Aseguró él, mirándole mientras se ajustaba las mangas de su camisa blanca. —Podría enseñarle algunas otras cosas, por si el incentivo no es aún suficiente…

¿Debería aceptar?

Cosas a favor: Una oportunidad perfecta de callarle la boca. Para mover los músculos. Tener un contrincante digno del esfuerzo. Y podría, con un poco de suerte, observar algunos de sus movimientos, los detalles detrás del espectáculo magnificente que era verlo luchar contra ejércitos enteros y sobrevivir.

Cosas en contra: Aunque le doliera admitirlo, si Wesker lo deseaba, podría meterle un par de golpes de los cuales se acordaría durante mucho tiempo. Seguramente sería agresivo, farol, entre otros detalles. ¿Qué tal si lo que veía de él, la asustaba aún más?

Lo consideró, y finalmente dijo: —Acepto. —

* * *

><p>Wesker le había indicado a la pelirroja que el gimnasio se encontraba detrás de una puerta anexa en su estudio. Tenía que bajar unas escaleras, y podría encontrarlo sin problemas.<p>

Sólo se puso algo de ropa deportiva color anaranjado, porque sabría que luchar en vaqueros y con botas taloneras no sería cosa sencilla. Amarró su cabello en un chongo para que éste no le estorbara.

Casi se comía el esmalte de sus uñas de los nervios.

Pero tenía que componerse.

Cuando dio con el recinto, Wesker ya la estaba esperando, alzando un par de pesas que no lucían ligeras. ¿150 kilogramos? ¿200? Claire lo miró alzar la masa de metal con un brazo y luego con el otro. Como estaba dándole la espalda no se percató de su presencia hasta que cerró la puerta.

O eso creía ella, porque Wesker había escuchado sus inseguridades hasta detrás de las paredes. Pero era una tigresita amaestrada. Incapaz de admitir el miedo o la derrota ante los demás.

El hombre llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta que dejaba su musculatura prominente, muy poco a la imaginación. Un pantalón negro de tela impermeable. Tenía líneas blancas en los constados.

Se preguntó si aún con el virus dentro de su torrente sanguíneo necesitaría de hacer alguna clase de rutina de ejercicio.

Aunque lo que le sorprendió más fue la vestimenta que estaba utilizando. ¡Lo había visto atacar a los miembros de la BSSA en traje Dolce & Gabbana, santo cielo! El pans estaba de más.

¡Y levantaba carros y rompía puertas con la mano, las pesas eran para farolear!

Una mañana larga, larga para Claire Redfield.

* * *

><p>—Bien, señorita Redfield, usted comienza. Tire el primer golpe. —<p>

Nunca lo había visto ni tan alto, ni tan rubio en toda su vida.

Claire se colocó en posición de ataque. Con los puños enfrente, las piernas abiertas en una tijera difícil de lograr.

—Vamos, una señal de violencia, algo. —Incitó el ejecutivo de Tricell, con las palmas abiertas, caminando unos pasos alrededor de la habitación y sobre las colchonetas que estaban colocadas en el suelo.

Bien, una patada alta directa a la cabeza sería la tirada efectiva. En el cuerpo, apenas y le haría cosquillas.

Claire tomó impulso, corriendo con sus piernas de amazona y saltando varios metros antes de él, con la pierna hacia delante.

Wesker lo veía venir, y dio una maroma hacia atrás, su cuerpo elevado a una altura considerable, nada natural en un hombre común.

Claire, al no hacer contacto con otro cuerpo, se siguió de largo y cayó sobre sus dos piernas, indignada.

"No usaré mis poderes de extraterrestre. Descuida querida, sólo volaré un par de metros sobre tu cabeza. Nada que pudiera ponerte en desventaja." —Se dijo la joven testaruda, imitando las formas de hablar del mayor, dentro de su cabeza.

—Corazón, ¿Una patada alta? Hay mil movimientos más ingeniosos que ese. Y sé que los dominas, ¿Por qué no intentarlos ahora? —

Se acercó a ella con un par de zancadas.

Muy en el fondo sabía que no se arrepentiría de provocarla.

Entonces la pelirroja se colocó en posición de nuevo, acortó la distancia entre ambos a una velocidad considerable y lo despachó con varios puñetazos directos y uno que otro intento de gancho, aunque Wesker logró esquivar la mayoría, pudo sentir el brazo de la jovencita acelerada, pegarle en el costado.

La pelirroja concluyó el ataque con una patada voladora que bien pudo haberle roto las costillas a alguien, pero que a Albert sólo le provocó una molestia momentánea.

Bien, era su turno de actuar. No estaba muy seguro de qué tanto era capaz de moderarse, pero hasta ahora, se había mantenido inerte dentro de la arena de entrenamiento, explorando, investigando cual era el punto más frágil por el cual atacar. Esa era su táctica, como la de cualquier predador.

La chica cayó de pie en la colchoneta preguntándose si había logrado algo. Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque prefería utilizar ese desconcierto apenas perceptible en el capitán, para volver a atacar, con sus antebrazos.

Wesker alcanzó a tomarla de una muñeca, pero ella trató de volver a habilitarse golpeándolo con el codo.

Estaban tan próximos que casi podía sentir el calor de su aliento, pero entre la batalla, lo único que le importaba era demostrar que no había perdido esa algarabía, esa vitalidad de joven aferrada a lo más bello de la vida.

Esta vez, fue Wesker quien liberó el zarpazo de tigre, que no sólo detuvo la pierna izquierda de Claire antes de que impactara contra su abdomen, sino que la mandó varios metros lejos de él, de espaldas y escuchando una pequeña cancioncita en su cabeza que decía: "Te lo dije, era mala idea, mala idea, niña ilusa, niña ingenua".

Batió su cabello para despejarse y este se descompuso en una coleta de caballo. Y volvió a levantarse.

—Ese es el espíritu, dearheart. Muéstrame más. —

A Wesker le encantaba verla de esa manera.

Aunque el pensamiento lo desconcertara.

Sus caderas de bailarina vibrando por sus métodos de pelea. El cuerpo de una mujer belicosa que no le temía ni a hombres ni a criaturas.

No podía creerlo, pero eso le hacía desearla aún más.

Y él no deseaba, obtenía.

Redfield eligió esta vez llegar por el aire, pero no debía darle la oportunidad de leer su siguiente ataque; quizá no era más rápido que él, pero podía utilizar su dificultad para girar de un lado a otro, como una ventaja.

Albert le dio tiempo para reponerse, pero en cuanto estuvo sobre sus dos piernas, fue él quien empezó a correr.

La pelirroja notó que no era la velocidad a la que todos sus amigos estaban acostumbrados, que era prácticamente indetectable, sino que más bien corría como un militar veterano, dispuesto a enseñar un par de sus conocimientos de artes marciales. Y eso no la asustaba menos.

Wesker eligió el dorso de sus manos como su herramienta de ataque, buscando hacer contacto con los hombros de Claire, quien se protegía con técnicas básicas de defensa. Cuando se cansó de acaparar los golpes, le demostró al mayor que ella también conocía de maromametas y dio un par de mortales hacia atrás, esperando alargar la distancia entre ambos.

Pero cuando terminó con la última voltereta, ya lo tenía casi frente a frente.

—Aquí vamos, Albert. —Nunca lo llamaba de esa manera, pero la forma en que se habían quedado mirando no era para menos.

Después de esa pequeña expresión, Wesker se encargó de reiniciar las agresiones; Claire logró esquivar un golpazo, pero el segundo porrazo le dio de lleno en el costado derecho, y debió de contraerse por inercia. Al recuperar el aliento, Claire soltó un manotazo en el pecho del rubio, dispuesta a continuar con los impactos. Lo último que pudo atinarle al capitán, fue un rodillazo en la pierna izquierda, antes de que éste le tomara del muslo y la jalara para que cayera al suelo, con un gesto gomoso digno de un depredador de nacimiento.

—Está empezándose a portar mal conmigo, Redfield. ¿No dicen que el mal comportamiento tiene que ser castigado? —cuestionó el rubio, con una sonrisa sardónica que le hizo estremecer-

La hoguera de sus voluntades. La frustración, la fuerza de la unión invisible que se había creado entre ambos, el deseo, liberándose con cada golpe nuevo. Sentía que quería destruirlo, y al mismo tiempo, abrazarse a su cuerpo de titán.

Las patadas aleatorias hicieron aparición. Claire era una experta calificada en el área. Desafortunadamente, también Wesker lo era. De hecho, era la clase de ataque que prefería.

La joven de cabellos fuego empezó a patear, intercalando entre la derecha y la izquierda. No sabía que haría cuando Wesker decidiera utilizar su par de piernas que derribaban el concreto, porque ella ya estaba empezando a cansarse.

Lo que Wesker utilizó fue una estrategia tan sencilla, que a su juicio era juego de niños.

Había detectado que la joven era descuidada y quedaba vulnerable gracias a sus saltos atrevidos. Estaba poniendo en peligro su posición de equilibrio. El rubio se agachó y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, la pierna bien extendida por delante, golpeando a Claire en los pies, quien había fallado su última patada. Sin embargo, en un intento vano de salvarse y no quedar a merced del tirano, Claire cayó sentada sobre la colcha.

Cuando se puso de pie, Wesker ya estaba detrás de su espalda, valiéndose de su velocidad de jaguar, la real, aprisionándola con un sólo brazo sobre sus pechos y antebrazos. La giró para encararla, murmurando un: —Pienso que es suficiente. —

—Quizá para ti. —respondió la jovencita, en el tono más abrupto y desagradable que le había escuchado.

Como no se estaba quieta y había intentado nuevamente agredirlo con sus pies para librarse de su llave, Albert la obligó a recostarse sobre la colchoneta azul, utilizando ese par de piernas de felino, tensas por el esfuerzo, para aprisionarla definitivamente. Y con las manos, evitar los ataques superiores, bloqueando el movimiento de sus brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Azul y rojo.

Valentía y seducción en un rango de calor.

Compartían el mismo aire. Y aun si Albert llevaba los lentes oscuros, no cabía duda que sus pupilas estaban clavadas dentro de las de Claire, como si por un momento pudiera verlo todo a través de ellos.

Quería tocarla.

Desde su cuello, hasta lo más recóndito de sus ropas acaloradas y presionadas contra su piel mayólica, fundida dentro del cascarón de una ninfa de bosque, como un espíritu danzante que paraba cada luna menguante bajo su ventana, con esas caderas anchas que lo invitaban a hacerla suya, dejándose llevar en un baile que estaba fuera de la zona glacial, inhabitada, a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

Hipnótico.

Ese era el adjetivo que Claire usaría para él.

Y ese trance le condujo a besarlo con tal ambición, que Wesker no tuvo duda de que estaban experimentando el mismo éxtasis. Sus lenguas fugándose a otro espacio, enredándose, tocándose con las puntas para después ahondar más y más en su galanteo prematuro.

Al tiempo en que sentía como la forzaba a mantenerse contra las colchonetas, inerte, como un pececillo que espera ser devorado por las fauces de un tiburón. Su nariz a penas rozando su perfil de soberano. Su olor, la embriagaba como el más antiguo de los vinos, la música de su respiración, como una obra de la que se disfruta hasta el más tenue de sus instrumentos, su corazón latiendo, cañones de guerra, resonando en sus oídos.

Pero él era demasiado sobrio para conducirse por el deseo con tal facilidad. Cada cálculo, cada objetivo se unían a las múltiples razones por las que jamás se dio oportunidad a caer en los vicios humanos. Pero si podía perder el control de un momento a otro, si podía dejar de sentir el aire entrando en sus pulmones, el agua lavar sus manos, también era capaz de todo lo contrario y por una sola persona: Claire Redfield.

El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir.

Albert no pudo evitar emitir un ligero gemido cuando sintió lo marcado de sus curvas, lo exquisito de sus senos presionar contra su cuerpo varonil.

Sus labios de mujer, carnosos, fresa de su anhelo, delicados pero exigentes, le recordaban porque el morir aún no tenía fecha en su agenda. Como tampoco tenía el dejarla ir.

Wesker estaba complacido con el resultado de toda esa presión que había ejercido sobre la pelirroja. Finalmente había saboreado esa impulsividad, con esas manos acariciando su espalda, tatuándole con cada mordisqueo un afecto tan codiciado, como lo era para él volver a sentir.

La lengua de la joven mujer exigiendo cada aliento, cerciorándose de su condición de hombre; una presencia que le traía placer, confort, seguridad. Era su último tren, para no disfrutar el control entero de la humanidad en solitario. La última luz, la única, siempre fue ella por más que quiso negarlo.

Le acarició el delicado cuello de jovenzuela y ella no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

Wesker deseó conducir los movimientos, con ambas manos sobre los brazos de la chica y de un tirón, sin dejar de saborear lo cálido de su boca, le ayudó a sentarse.

Mientras, la mañana se iba despidiendo, con el sol creciente que no daba tregua, y había derrotado a lo nubarrado del mes de agosto, para dar paso a una luz amarillo fulgurante, que comenzó a sanar a los arboles heridos con la escarcha y los vientos gélidos.

Y cuando Albert ya había notado en dónde y en qué circunstancias se encontraban, detuvo su dinámica. Porque si deseaba hacerla suya no sería en un sitio menor a un cuarto de corte real. Porque iba a robar la mente de Claire desde el aspecto más sutil hasta el más trascendente, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas de otra manera que no fuera con su explosivo y soberbio autoritarismo. Todo se hacía con la magnitud de un torrente. Digno de un ente todopoderoso.

Acarició el mentón de su joven acompañante de una manera en que no lo había hecho antes. El gesto cariñoso de su palma hizo que el cuerpo de la niña vibrara.

Aun no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para besarlo.

Pero sinceramente, no se arrepentía. Así parecía ser un sentimiento en dos vías; sin correr en un sólo sentido, con dirección al infinito.

—Tengo unos asuntos que atender, dearheart, si me disculpas… Prometo no tardar. Me gustaría contar con tu presencia durante la hora de la comida —dijo suavemente, intentando que no sonara demasiado pretencioso, aunque era casi imposible tomando en cuenta su tono de voz.

El mayor se levantó de la colchoneta, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

Reacomodándose los lentes con su dedo anular, volvió a mirarla, con una sensación extraña recorriéndole cada vertebra.

—No me dijiste tus conclusiones. —dijo ella, descuidadamente, sintiendo necesario dedicarle algunas palabras antes de que se escondiera de nuevo en la soledad de su habitación, o en la tranquilidad inocua de su despacho.

Ante el comentario, Albert detuvo su inminente partida del centro deportivo.

Se giró, llevaba instalada nuevamente la sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro amarfilado.

—Como siempre, corazón. Superas mis expectativas. Y eso no es fácil de lograr. —Diciendo esto, desapareció por la puerta de la misma forma en la que desaparecen las sombras, dejando a Claire sola con sus pensamientos.

Sí, estaba idiota, profunda, innegable, insoportablemente enamorada de Albert Wesker.

Y lo más lamentable, es que le era imposible detenerlo, por más que lo deseara.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, soy culpable. Chris, perdóname.<em>

_¿Qué más podría hacer sino rogarte de rodillas, que perdonaras todas mis faltas? _

_No podría esconderte la verdad, hermano, pues de todas las personas, tú eres quien mejor conoce mis debilidades, mi necedad de luchar por las causas perdidas._

_Y si todavía preguntas, el porqué de mis ansias de pedirte perdón, es que en realidad he caído de la forma más baja y vil que hayas tenido que presenciar en todos estos años. Yo… tu propia familia, te he fallado, y deberé estar pagando el precio de mi ingenuidad muy pronto._

_¿Cómo podré mirarte a los ojos nuevamente, sabiendo que he pasado todo éste tiempo, buscando a una persona que murió hace doce años, en el cuerpo de un monstruo, de un insensible asesino que ha acabado con la mitad de nuestro mundo y condenado a la otra mitad a la miseria?_

_Pero, hermano, cómo podría explicarte todo lo que siento, si ni siquiera yo soy capaz de entenderlo._

_No podría mentirte… no diré que fue algo repentino. No, yo sentía algo por él aun cuando no era lo suficiente madura para etiquetarlo. Lamento tener que decirlo. Lamento tener que romperte el corazón y hacerte dudar sobre la lealtad que desde nacimiento te he profesado, como sólo la familia puede hacerlo. Lamento decepcionarte y se me parte en dos el alma al tener que considerar lo que siento como algo que no es pasajero ni una consecuencia del encierro al que me he visto sometida; es algo más fuerte que eso. _

_Y sí, estoy aquí, escribiendo como si en algún momento fuera a entregarte estas palabras, para sentirme bien conmigo misma, y decir que he afrontado esto de la manera apropiada. Pero sé que no es así._

_Al parecer, tuviste razón todo este tiempo y ser aprensivo era la única manera de mantenerme fuera de líos._

_Pero todo eso va más allá._

_No hay ni cielo ni infierno, Chris, todos lo llevamos dentro._

_La diferencia es que algunos sabemos controlarlo y algunos… bueno, no son tan afortunados._

_Pero yo sé que hay algo vivo en él todavía, algo humano, y este corazón ridículo se niega a dejarlo ir._

_Sólo puedo esperar que esto no cargue consigo consecuencias fatales, y de ser así, que cobre sólo mi vida, pues no quiero que mis errores te marquen. Tú más que nadie, merece ser feliz._

_Chris, una vez más yo—_

Dos toquidos en la puerta.

Claire se retorció espantada.

Había pasado las últimas horas sentada en su cama, escribiendo.

Pasada la euforia del entrenamiento, recaían sobre ella los pensamientos más grises, repletos de culpa, duda y porque negarlo, inseguridad.

¿Hasta cuándo podría seguir jugando ese tira y da con el tirano, sin preocuparse por su efecto sobre los demás?

Como siempre, el llamar a su puerta era solamente un aviso. Quisiera o no, Wesker entraría. Eso era inevitable.

Trató de disimular que lo que hacía no era importante, pero como siempre, disimular se le daba muy mal.

— ¿Señorita Redfield? —preguntó el mayor viendo como ella casi resbalaba de la cama por aventar algo debajo.

—Ehm, sí yo…—trató de decir lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza, que no era mucho dado las circunstancias.

Wesker, enarcando la ceja como si fuera capaz de hacer origami con ella.

— ¿Qué estás buscando abajo del colchón, sino es intromisión? —

La imagen de Claire con medio cuerpo colgando en el vacío, no era exactamente lo que esperaba recibir cuando abrió la puerta, aunque claro, era justo por abrir antes de que se le fuera concedida la entrada.

—Yo sólo estaba… lo que sucede es…—trató de mentir la joven pelirroja mientras se arremangaba y despejaba sus ojos voraces del copete necio que se resbalaba por un costado de su rostro apuntillado.

Entre las prisas había dejado caer el lápiz y el resto del papel, junto con su estuche y borrador.

— ¿Estaba haciendo algo de importancia? —preguntó el rubio, un tanto escéptico por el comportamiento de su joven inquilina.

Con ella lo esperado era que ya no hubiera cosas nuevas e ingeniosas que esperar.

—No, en realidad sólo estaba… garabateando un par de bocetos. —Albert enarcó tanto la ceja, que casi le tocó la raíz del pelo.

Bien, ya investigaría lo sospechoso del asunto más tarde, aunque estaba seguro que el evento sería una trivialidad. Seguro tenía que ver con sus sentimentalismos de artistas.

—De acuerdo. Yo… venía a proponerle un cambio en su rutina tan marcada. He notado que el clima es benevolente esta tardeada, y puedo asegurar tan sólo viendo por la ventana, que habrá algo de sumo interés para usted. —

Claire se compuso. Se levantó de la cama con la pierna derecha y casi tropieza con su propia sandalia.

— ¿Te refieres al sitio del lago? —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Algo un tanto más próximo. Si quiere puedo ayudarla a llevar su lienzo. —El mero ofrecimiento era para infartarse. Sobre todo por la parte de "ayudar".

—Aunque si lo prefiere…—

—Está bien. —La interrupción le pareció inapropiada, pero con el capitán, la mayoría de las cosas lo eran. —Sólo necesito cinco minutos y estaré lista—dijo ella.

Albert asintió con un gesto marcial, agarrando la puerta de roble con tal fuerza que ésta crujió como cuando pisas el cartón o doblas una hoja de papel, cerrando de un portazo que provocó que todos los estantes temblaran y a Claire le hizo preguntarse porque tanta gentileza.

—Avíseme si llevará algo además de su decorosa presencia— se escuchó del otro lado y por encima de los pasos cuadrillados del director farmacéutico.

Claire soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo; miró las cobijas regadas y se preguntó qué tan capaz sería para cargar las culpas y por cuánto tiempo.

* * *

><p>—Vas muy lento… —se quejó un rubio de melena lisa y hombros apretados por la madera y el cuadro que llevaba entre los brazos.<p>

—No voy lento. Eres un presumido. — arremetió Claire mientras seguía caminando por la empinada colina.

Los rayos caían calcinantes sobre el pasto nevado, que dejaba entrever aquí y allá, pedruscos, ramilletes y ramitos de palo verde, flores selectas de colores opacos, desde lila hasta un azul verdoso difícil de lograr con la paleta de pintor.

— ¿Disculpe? — Wesker se quedó quieto antes de conseguir domar una roca con sus piernas de pantera. Con una sola mano cargaba el caballete y el lienzo de algodón. Se giró a mirar a la joven que le seguía de cerca, pero teniendo ciertos problemas con sus agujetas y por lo tanto, retrasando el paso de su travesía.

El sendero estaba inclinado poco más de cuarenta y cinco grados, resbaloso del agua estacionaria y un tanto desgastado por los riachuelos selváticos, las praderas cenizas que no mueren ni con la escarcha y los vientos del norte.

—Nada, vale. No tienes que tomarte todo lo que digo tan en serio. —

—Creí que a las mujeres les gustaba que las tomaran en serio. —agregó él, con un tono que la joven pelirroja no identificó. Estaba entre la broma y el fingido desconcierto.

Claire lo miró duramente: —Sabes a lo que me refiero. —

Albert sonrió de manera socarrona y apretó el paso porque el camino se volvía embaldosado y bastante inestable. Sin voltear, porque no deseaba dedicarle una mirada, extendió la mano, esperando que Claire fuera tan perceptiva como durante su temprana juventud y tomara la acción sin preámbulos ni preguntas.

El empedrado se tornaba cada vez más escurridizo y le pareció que aunque el sol de fuego se posara todos los días y irradiando cual antorcha, jamás lograría secarlo.

Los pajarillos silbaban a su alrededor como si estuvieran en todo sitio y ninguno a la vez, y entre la hojarasca que flotaba se percibía un aroma cansino, ardiente como no lo había sido nunca.

Claire sonrió a la escena, aun ignorando el ofrecimiento del mayor, admirando lo bello del pasaje y se preguntó si todas las cosas en la vida serían así: con una capucha helada en el exterior, distante, que alentaba a todos a esconderse en la seguridad de sus hogares y otra capa pacífica, luminosa, serena, que invitaba al regocijo.

Cuando la joven giró la vista de nuevo, y se encontró con Wesker extendiéndole la mano para auxiliarle a subir el pequeño monte en el que se aventuraban, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Sin embargo, impulsada por el miedo a resbalar, aceptó estrechar su mano de caballero sin mediar palabra.

Cuando los actos surgen, las palabras sobran.

—Sino, llegaremos a la cima mañana por la noche. —murmuró Albert entre dientes y Claire fingió no escucharlo para no responder una barbarie.

Continuaron andando mano con mano más de media cuadra.

El desgaste físico del encuentro en el gimnasio, no pareció ser mucho durante el altercado, sin embargo, debido a la inclinación del sitio y la resistencia que mantenían sus pies sobre el piso pantanoso de la ciénaga, de pasos ni secos ni hundidos en lodazal, estaban causándole ciertos problemas para mantenerse de pie y andando, por lo que el agarre de Albert Wesker, quisiera admitirlo o no, era de gran utilidad.

Y algo más.

Disfrutó el tacto de esa mano masculina capaz de matar, de experimentar, de complacer, y se sintió contrariada.

Por poco deseó que la soltara aún si iba a dar al fondo de la loma, que llegaba hasta una pradera de invierno, solitaria de vegetación decorosa, pero con un par de flores silvestres desprovistas de vividos colores.

Wesker sabía, por las cosquillas en su palma, que seguía infundiéndole tales nervios a la jovencita, que podía leerle el pulso en su piel de muñeca.

Claire era, para él, la definición de liviano y torpe.

Se la podría guardar en el bolsillo y no le causaría inconveniente, excluyendo lo ruidosa y necia que era para cooperar. No podía pararla en la puerta de su oficina como edecán porque antes le rompería las sillas y enloquecería a la recepcionista con tal de que le dejara salir.

Su cabello era el reflejo perfecto de su personalidad cálida pero arrasadora. Como el fuego que carboniza todo lo que toca.

Como la noción del tiempo de Claire Redfield, estaba algo atrofiada por las subidas y bajadas de su vida de reclusión y pincelazos al azar, no se percató de cuánto tiempo anduvieron con los dedos entrelazados.

— ¿Nunca la llevaron de campamento, verdad Redfield? —preguntó el mayor, con esa seriedad tan propia y ese paso elegante, imposible de imitar.

—Por supuesto que me llevaron. —dijo ella, segura de que la pregunta conducía a uno de esos comentarios educados pero no por eso menos crueles y determinantes.

— Usted era la que se perdía en la tribu, entonces. —

— Y tú eras el que encendía la fogata y por arte de magia calcinaba el lugar. —argumento de vuelta Claire.

—En realidad era de los que buscaban cazar alces y derrotar osos. —

La reacción de su acompañante fue tan sonora y repentina, que para Wesker era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien reír con tal fuerza y espontaneidad.

Claire trató de ocultar su diversión con la mano que tenía libre, porque la sola imagen de Wesker vestido de cazador, con su camisa de cuadros y sus botas de cuero café y largas agujetas, le pareció ridícula. Además, Albert tenía una manera muy particular de decirlo todo. Su voz pesada era de un timbre casi musical, lento pero exquisito, de la clase de voz oscura que te eriza la piel.

Pronto llegaron a un claro desprovisto de robles y ya no estaban tomados de las manos.

A la chiquilla de cabellos encarnados, rizados como los resortes de sus cortinas en el cuarto de adolescente, le sorprendió que Wesker cargara además de sus aditamentos de artes plásticas, una maleta negra en la que probablemente llevara un portátil. Supuso que su lazo con la tecnología era irremediable.

—Llegamos. —anunció el mayor dejando el caballete sobre el suelo, junto con la tela y el marco de madera.

El antiguo capitán agitó el cuello de izquierda a derecha hasta que escuchó un chasquido y se le relajó el cuerpo.

Claire estaba maravillada; esa población de hayas cobrizas y lagos congelados, nunca dejarían de sorprenderla, de la misma manera en que Wesker jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

La joven pelirroja agradeció en silencio que Albert Wesker conservara su capacidad de apreciar lo bello; en las artes podía no ser tan ilustre como en otras áreas, pero su juicio dentro de las mismas era tan bueno como en muchas otras ciencias exactas.

El capitán comenzó a buscar una zona apropiada donde tumbarse, desprendiéndose del sobretodo largo que le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas.

La joven de ojos aguamarina, no estaba esperando que él se quedara allí, junto a ella, vigilando sus tareas creativas, pero sabía que pecaba de ingenua. Era su secuestrador, después de todo, y a pesar de que a momentos su mente y corazón jugaran al ciego, sabía que era una verdad irrefutable; así que lo vio de reojo, tomando asiento sobre el pasto más verde que había encontrado, haciendo de su abrigo el asiento más costoso de la región.

Sintió una gran sorpresa abordarla, viéndolo a contra luz, con sus rasgos más serenos, calmosos como sólo en una situación única podían serlo.

Era como si por un momento hubiera bajado su guardia constante, esa posición defensiva, toda esa energía que consumía para proteger el imperio que había construido a base de sangre y recuerdos.

El tirano se recargó contra un árbol de maple, de hojas con tonos ocasos y sus perpetuos lentes negros, sinónimos de misterio, brillaban cual carbón al fuego.

¿Qué esperaba el rubio presuntuoso? ¿Qué pintara delante de su verdugo, bajo su mirada juiciosa, cuando esa mañana casi la mata del espanto y al mediodía se estaban besado hasta perder el aliento?

Parecía que el concepto de privacidad le era poco familiar.

¿Qué clase de fijaciones mantendría Albert ocultas detrás de esos mil silencios y ese narcicismo que parecía agravarse con los años?

¿Realmente cometía la osadía de pensar que era un Dios, cuando daba muestras de ser un hombre, con tantos defectos como virtudes, con descontrol, con una inteligencia sensual, con una presencia de conquistador?

¿No sería que en un momento sus pensamientos se vieron deformados por la ambición, por un montón de estrategias insanas para mejorar la humanidad, incluyendo infectarla con un virus que acabaría con más del noventa por ciento de su población?

— ¿Y bien Redfield? ¿Qué le parece la vista? —cuestionó él, mientras observaba las copas de los maples, que dibujaban bastas sombras, como estrellas proyectadas en el plano terrenal.

—Impresionante. —Era la clase de cosas que a ella le parecían inadecuadas de externar con palabras; por la cordillera se iba ocultando paulatinamente el sol fulgurante, el sol más perezoso del año, bañando los mantos de nieve y los pastos tempranos, secos de tanto ayunar por el frío, con un color arena que le dilataba las pupilas de pintora. — Algunas cosas no se pueden expresar, y una de ellas es la belleza de la naturaleza en su máximo esplendor. —dijo ella. La muchacha comenzó a sacar sus utensilios; espátula, pincel de pelo de camello, pinturas de los colores más diversos y acomodó el fresco en el centro de su caballete.

Comenzó a combinar sus pinturas de buena textura, comprobando que eran de las mejores y menos comerciales. Empezó a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, agregando el azul y el blanco a su paleta, ante la mirada atenta de su adusto acompañante. Wesker absorbía información a una velocidad impresionante, por lo que cada detalle era procesado en una fracción de segundo. Y se había colocado en el sitio más conveniente para observar su talento bien conocido y comprobado.

Empezar por el cielo le pareció a la pelirroja la mejor opción.

—Creo que esta vez definitivamente te excediste. —inquirió de pronto la menor Redfield con una media sonrisa, mientras le daba la espalda y se disponía a colocar los primeros trazos de color.

—Yo siempre logro excederme, dearheart. —respondió el capitán, con altanería.

Y por una fracción de segundo, Claire sintió estar escuchando al mismo policía arrogante con complejo de hombre de justicia universal, sabiendo que aún con dos sílabas era capaz de intimidarla. Y entre más lo conocía menos le era posible descubrir la razón de sus actos sádicos y genocidas.

Claire sacudió sus cabellos, que había optado por amarrarlos en una coleta baja que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho.

Lo único que le despejaba la mente del dolor, de lo apremiante de su soledad, cuando se sabía, después de mucho luchar contra sus pensamientos, enamorada de un asesino, era pintar.

La pelirroja comenzó a agregar el fijador de pintura transparente y luego el tono de azul más natural.

El ocaso no estaba lejos de llegar, a juzgar por la inclinación del sol y los tonos con los que se estaba desdibujando el cielo.

—Si pudieras cambiar algo de pasado… ¿Lo cambiarías? —preguntó de pronto Claire, cayendo en los supuestos, víctima de su tendencia a reflexionar igual que si fuera una estudiante. Sobre todo cuando practicaba las artes plásticas o se encontraba hundida en la melancolía.

Wesker dejó escapar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, colocándolas sobre su abdomen. Tenía las piernas extendidas una sobre otra, dejando ver las suelas de sus lujosos zapatos de vestir.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, respondió: —No me arrepiento de nada. —

En ese instante, los días de capitán en Raccoon City, la mansión, Rusia, Paris, el primer secuestro, Jill como una mujer ave, sentencia de muerte, los regaños a sus subordinados, quienes parecían carecer de racionalidad, sus planes de sanar a la humanidad, de detener su supuesta autodestrucción, el poder que lo llenaba de regocijo, las manos de Claire dibujando sus costillas, aquel beso en la plaza a la medianoche, todas las imágenes le pasaron por la cabeza como la película exacta de lo que habían sido medio siglo trepidante, en la vida de un hombre superior.

Claire apretó la escobilla con sus dedos, fríos por el aire que soplaba sobre la colina, que levantaba del suelo pedazos de césped y ese olor a orégano invernal.

¿Qué no se arrepentía? ¿Cómo podía alguien matar a sus allegados, personas que creían en él, sin sentir el menor arrepentimiento?

Le parecía absurdo, descorazonado.

Pero quizá… quizá él no se arrepentía porque todos esos eventos lo condujeron hasta ese instante, en donde ambos estaban tan lejos del exterior y tan cerca de sí mismos. Solitarios, insaciables, tenaces, pero finalmente, distintos.

Y con el tiempo, el nombre de Albert Wesker se transformó para ella en el sinónimo de tantas cosas, que ya iba perdiendo la cuenta si éstas eran buenas o malas.

Fue la primera vez que Claire lo supo tan capaz de mentir, que había logrado a engañarse a sí mismo.

Wesker se retiró los lentes, cuando Claire ya no estaba mirando; tomó su maleta negra, la que Redfield había prejuzgado como una computadora portátil, y sacó un libro de pastas color ocre, de media cuarta de ancho.

Su vista era perfecta con o sin sus gafas negras, pero creía que leer era un ritual que requería de una mayor sencillez.

Claire seguía ocupada con el cielo, ya había empezado a combinar el blanco con el marino para obtener un matiz celeste tan precioso que parecía estar compuesto de polvo de oro, como lo fue en la antigüedad, en tiempos de Da Vinci o Miguel Ángel.

Los minutos fueron pasando en silencio, con la discreción que sólo el tiempo suele tener.

Sin embargo, la joven pelirroja sentía una mirada pesada taladrándole la espalda; tomó valor y se atrevió a girarse sólo una vez, creyendo que encontraría esas orbes color atardecer, clavadas en su tarea.

Se encontró con el señor-soy-demasiado-importante-para-tener-tiempo-l ibre, sentado, leyendo en sus laureles, un texto que no tenía pinta de ser científico.

Con los muñones llenos de pintura zafiro, batallando por despegarse el copete de la frente, preguntó: — ¿Qué lees? —

Notó que Albert se había retirado los lentes y le pareció siniestro pensar en que sin ellos era una persona diferente, enfocado de manera viciosa en su literatura.

—Algo un poco distinto a lo habitual. —dijo él.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. —objetó la menor de los hermanos Redfield, colocando la mano que sostenía el pincel, sobre su cadera.

—Por supuesto que sí. —afirmo con rotundidad el mayor, sin despegar su vista de la lectura. —Hubiera podido decir que estaba leyendo un libro y la respuesta habría sido igual de válida. Aprenda a hacer las preguntas adecuadas si desea recibir una respuesta satisfactoria para sus criterios. —agregó finalmente el ejecutivo de Tricell, cambiando de página.

Claire sonrió; Wesker amaba jugar a ser el niño listo. Y ella no iba a quedarse atrás.

— ¿Leerías un fragmento en voz alta? —preguntó la chica, sin temer caer en un atrevimiento.

Ese día Albert Wesker se había salido demasiadas veces con la suya. Esperaba poder cambiar su suerte utilizando una estrategia más bien pasiva.

Era una ecuación escuálida en caso a que se negara a leer; o era demasiado aburrido para importar, o demasiado importante para ser revelado.

Aunque en caso de que aceptara hacerlo, el mensaje sería más complicado de interpretar y estaría directamente en función del contenido de ese libro.

Albert ni parpadeó.

Claire chasqueó la lengua.

No podía negarse. ¡Había hecho una pregunta sin escapatoria! ¡O era un sí o era un no!

Y justo cuando parecería que no iba a responder, la voz que ponía el suelo a temblar, que se devoraba su corazón a sílabas de recuerdos, de palabras que dijo alguna vez, de silencios que no guardó para otro tiempo. Era oscuro, un lobo de estepa, un mentiroso por excelencia, en el único hombre en quien pensaba cuando la tristeza se revelaba ante su encierro. Ese hombre de mitad de siglo, que le congelaba la sangre de las venas, con tan sólo respirar. El capitán con labios sabor licor, olor de alcohol y madera, manos que le elevaban justo donde predican que el cielo existe.

Cantaba la brisa polar sobre la colina, agitando los arboles de tundra, anunciando que se aproximaba la tarde, y con ella, el frío que cala hasta los huesos.

No obstante, aún podía sentirse cierta tibieza en un espasmo del crepúsculo cayendo sobre las planicies Suizas.

El antiguo capitán se aclaró la garganta, con un gesto altivo, y comenzó a recitar como lo haría enfrente de un gran público, pues gustaba de ser oído y adulado.

—"Y sin embargo, cada hombre mata lo que ama. Que todos oigan esto: unos lo hacen con mirada torva, otros con la palabra halagadora; el cobarde lo hace con un beso, con la espada, sólo el valiente." — El trajeado hizo una pausa. Por alguna razón, Claire se quedó petrificada. Wesker continuó con el barítono a media voz.

— Y lo hará con la daga más fina, el remedio más hiriente para quien de ambos viva, efectivo como sólo la muerte, pues ambos corazones habrán detenido su marcha con ella, uno en cuerpo y otro en alma. ¿No es eso más misericordioso que la condena de vivir con el demonio? Y ella se acerca sólo para degustar el néctar de su desdicha, despertar entre sus cobijas, descansar en su entierro de dama primorosa, porque se sabía única ante él, y sería así hasta después de fría, durante la agonía de los días solitarios. De las mañanas de encierro entre sus brazos de criminal. Y no eran ni iguales, ni opuestos sino complementos, como el sol que incendia a la luna, concluida su madrugada vestida de princesa. Y aun así, se pertenecen, juntos, vehementes, clandestinos…—

Claire Redfield no despertó de su espasmo. Lo escuchaba embelesada, por su tono, por su discurso, pues aunque Wesker no era conocido como un mal orador, esa soltura natural, digna de poeta, intimidante de un hombre que ha matado a sangre fría, era prácticamente desconocida

Wesker le dedicó una mirada metódica y razonada, como si tratara de interpretar su rostro febril y tembloroso, sus gestos contraídos.

Vio el astro rey ocultarse detrás de esa cabellera pelirroja que se extendía por la cabeza de Claire como una enredadera; se levantó del césped con una lentitud impropia de él, recargándose en el tronco viejo y alargado de un árbol sin nombre.

— ¿Crees que me conoces, no Claire? —dijo él, mientras caminaba en su dirección.

Ella no respondió.

— ¿Por qué supones que lo haces? —

Su paso intimidante hizo que la joven diera un paso inconsciente hacia atrás.

— Sabes perfectamente que un día podría perder el control. ¿O no lo supones? —

Claire entró en pánico. ¡Qué demonios podía responder contra eso! ¡Era verdad! ¿Debería admitirlo?

— Yo sé de lo que soy capaz. Y, no concibo la idea de que tú modifiques mis normas con tu incoherente e inaceptable sentimentalismo…—

Parecía más un monólogo que una conversación, y la joven lo vio caminar como un león enjaulado.

Albert se quedó pensando, ojos fijos en el infinito.

— Tiempo de despertar, dearheart. —El rubio acaudalado lo dijo como si pensara cumplirlo, sabiendo que la única forma de sentirse al mando era intimidándola. Pero… en el fondo, muy adentro de su cabeza y de ese órgano que lo mantenía vivo y que no parecía funcionarle para otra cosa, sabía que todo lo que ella le hacía sentir no era sólo una debilidad, sino que empezaba a ser algo imparable.

De alguna forma ya había llegado a un punto en que su miedo más vergonzoso, el segundo en la lista después de su propia muerte, era la de ella.

Una chica de ciudad con paso seguro y hablar trepidante.

Pero el miedo no acaba con nadie. Es un motivador en los mejores casos, un paralizador en los más graves.

Y sabía que la joven lo quería de una manera que no se permitía admitir, sólo para no exponerse a que lo anterior le importara. Sería condenarse a ser mortal otra vez. En sus ojos verde azules existía un brillo al mirarlo que no sabía interpretar.

Y quería abandonarla en medio de la nada para que se congelara en el frío de una tempestad, o pedirle que se pusiera de rodillas, para meterle un disparo detrás de la nuca. Pero jamás dejarla escapar, pues ella podía salir con vida y el sólo imaginarla de vuelta, con sus misiones altruistas y su risa escandalosa, besando a otro hombre que no sería ni la mitad de lo que él había sido, ni como humano ni tirano, lo llenaba de una ira que sólo podía ser efecto del virus que residía en su interior.

Pero ella siempre recordaba su nombre en las mañanas, y sólo se dilataban sus pupilas de niña intrépida, cuando lo miraba directo a los ojos, cuando lo notaba rondando con su frialdad e indiferencia. Y le parecían conductas contrarias a las esperadas.

Lo había hecho sentir de nuevo con el roce de sus manos. Y la fuerza con la que luchaba ahora no sólo eran la rabia inminente y prepotencia, sino los deseos de volver a ella, porque jamás se atrevería si quiera insinuar que era un buen hombre. Y por alguna razón, el corazón de Claire estaba tan dañado por el secuestro o por la añoranza, que vivía de sus afectos.

La pregunta era: ¿Podría protegerla de sí mismo?

No se dio cuenta de cuando avanzó hasta casi pisarle los zapatos de muñeca.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante hasta alcanzar su cuello, aspirando su aroma jazmín, y con sólo deslizar sus labios sobre la piel de Claire, deseaba por un segundo que la respuesta a la pregunta anterior, fuera sí.

Y aunque era un matón a sangre fría y haría cualquier cosa porque nadie se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo, la necesitaba allí, para recordarle que un día fue humano y que podía volver a serlo en cualquier momento, sólo para besarla, para disfrutar de sus ojos que no decían te amo a silabas sino a silencios, para mantenerla cautiva con el eco de su voz dominante, con ansias de volver a él y a su tiranía por el resto de su vida.

El beso sobre el cuello de Claire la hizo estremecer como un pajarillo bajo la tormenta.

Y si Wesker hubiera continuado leyendo, habría dicho lo que Claire tanto deseaba escuchar, para no enloquecer, para no admitir que Estocolmo se unía a su lista de padecimientos sin tratar:

—_Pero llegará el momento en que él protegerá el mismo amor que ha matado a despechos, insensible, inmemorial. Le pertenece. Y no de la manera mortal, efímera, en la que a un hombre le pertenecen sus pasos, sus decisiones, sino de la forma en que un alma exige a otra el quedarse un segundo más en sus caricias, y un cuerpo reclama el calor de otro, con tal clamor que se desmaya al quedar empapado en sudor. Y aunque sea prisionera, en la mente de él siempre será reina, porque se ha ganado la estirpe que no tiene ni siquiera la realeza. Y él ama, la despecha, le da vida, y muere junto a ella.__—_

Albert se dio la vuelta y pensó que era una lástima que la pelirroja se quedara quieta.

A Claire aún le corría miedo por las venas cada vez que se acercaba con intención de volver a tocarla, por error.

La chica dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones inflados y el pincel se le fue de las manos. No se había dado cuenta de que ya desaparecía el sol por la colina, y no había visto cosa más bella en la vida que esas nubes de ajenjo y espuma pintadas de carmesí.

La pelirroja recordó el tiempo cuando se molestaba porque el arrogante capitán le había hecho una broma socarrona y Chris lo aborrecía por jugar al jefe mal encarado con su pequeña hermanita, y sintió que había sido siglos atrás.

El antiguo oficial se acomodó de nuevo las gafas, cerrando su libro de pastas gruesas.

—Te conozco…—susurró Redfield tan bajito que el rubio apenas pudo identificar el balbuceo.

Y se juró, que encontraría la solución a ese dilema, aún si tenía que extirparse el corazón a pecho abierto.

No podía quedarse allí de pie y mentir diciendo que no sería tan idiotamente humano para apartarla del camino y él recibir las balas.

Que no repudiaba pensar que otro hombre fuera dueño de sus torpezas y ella lo esperara todas las noches con un café y sus pucheros de niña sin dejar de ser mujer.

_¿Qué es el corazón? ¿Es allí donde están los sentimientos?_

_¿Y si lo traspaso, lo que salga será amor?_

_¿Dónde está?_

_¿Si separo tu pecho, tus costillas, podré encontrarlo?_

_¿Qué tal entre las cortinas de tu pelo?_

Porque no podía quererla.

¿O sí?

No. Albert Wesker no sentía amor.

O eso se aferraba a creer.

—Tiempo de irnos. —

* * *

><p><em>"Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer". <em>— Jillian Holmes.

* * *

><p>Hola, ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que se encuentren muy felices y contentos y les vaya bien en el trabajo y en la escuela.<p>

He tenido unos días difíciles en la Universidad, pero… soy optimista.

Muy bien, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Sé que algunos estaban bastante consternados por el título, pero descuiden, es sólo una licencia poética que me permití, aún falta otro capítulo de mucha diversión y romance antes de que se presenten las dificultades. Angustias, dramas, sentimientos y de más negocios que se traen estos dos. Se pondrá mil veces más interesante, se los prometo.

Y nunca prometo en vano.

**Recomendaciones musicales:**

**Star a fire **— Ryan Star. Para la escena del gimnasio.

**Habits** — Maria Mena. Para la última parte del capítulo.

**Homeless** — Maria Mena. Para el inicio de capítulo.

* * *

><p>Pasemos a los mensajes:<p>

**Polatrix:** ¡Muchacha, gracias por la ayuda! Sabes que yo te adoro y espero que publiques pronto. Y sobre la escena romántica, bueno, pues ya voy a empezar a escribirla y te aseguro por todo lo que me parece sagrado, que valdrá la pena la espera.

¡Te quiero mucho!

**Yuna-Tidus-Love:** ¡Hola, qué tal! Sí, está en progreso la historia, pero no la abandono. Me encantó escribir la parte de la ilusión, fue como un estate quieto para Wesker. Saludos, espero tus comentarios y que éste capítulo también te guste.

**Andrea N:** ¡Hola, querida, qué bueno saber de ti! Jaja, sí, soy un poco lenta para actualizar, lo siento. Gracias por lo de escritora. :3 Eres muy dulce. El título lo puse de esa manera, porque aquí inicia digámoslo así, la reafirmación de sus sentimientos, y después habrá un evento que marcará el destino de su relación. Pero no doy más detalles. ¡Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia, espero puedas compartir tus comentarios y sugerencias más adelante!

**Oh-insanidad:** ¡Hola! Sí, estoy de vuelta. Con el mundo viniéndoseme encima, pero tratando de mantener la cordura cuando escribo. La última línea se me ocurrió a eso de las 3 de la mañana, mientras estaba tirada sobre mi colchón.

Gracias por aclararme lo de las líneas difusas. Ahora espero que se haya concretado un poco más los sentimientos de Wesker por Claire. Es muy difícil detenerme para escribir cosas como: "Y él sabía que la amaba". Porque soy consciente, y corrígeme si estoy equivocada, creo que Wesker es un poco más complicado que eso. Pero éste capítulo estaba concebido para que ellos interactuaran. Sobre las escenas íntimas… no sé si dar el mensaje porque todavía no lo confirmo dentro de mi cabeza, pero muy probablemente me anime a hacerlo en el siguiente. Pero como lo planeo, tiene que ser la cereza del pastel, y utilizaré todos mis recursos literarios disponibles para lograrlo.

Muchas gracias, y espero gustosa tu opinión. Saludos linda, un gran abrazo.

**Ada Wesker:** ¿Krauser es tu ídolo? Yo lo amaba cuando lo veía aparecer en el Resident 4. Pero es que en la historia, bueno, ocupa un papel más bien de enemigo de Wesker. Y quizá no es como lo plasmo en mi historia, pero era la versión que me ayudaba más a fortalecer la relación entre Wesker y Claire. Albert es un caballero. Egocentrista, frío, arrogante, pero un caballero finalmente, y así es como lo ve Claire también. Muchas gracias por externar tu opinión, me alegró mucho ver tus mensajes.

**CMosser:** Me dejaste un mensajito cada capítulo así que separaré las respuestas de esa misma manera.

1. Me halaga que alguien recomiende "Cuerpo cautivo". Creo que es uno de los detalles más dulces que tienen conmigo. El romance entre ellos es poco común. De hecho en español es casi inexistente. Sin embargo, desde que conocí la historia gracias a las novelas, mi mente loca se puso a diseñar una posibilidad. De hecho, es una pareja que permite desarrollar el drama, la comedia, la tragedia, de capítulo a capítulo. Por eso me encanta.

2. Esa parte sensible de Wesker es muy útil para llenar a Claire de añoranza. Es como si siempre lo hubiera admirado y al traicionar al equipo, ella ya se hubiera llevado la primera decepción. La parte humana de Wesker, además, es interesante de explorar. Sobre todo porque sus pensamientos son una incógnita.

3. Jaja, en el capítulo tercero es más el Wesker despiadado que conocemos. Es un tanto fluctuante su personalidad.

4. Lo de la medida desesperada para comprobar que aún sentía algo, llegó como en el capítulo décimo. Sabemos que es todo un secuestrador, oscuro, siniestro, malvado, pero terriblemente atractivo. En ese sentido, envidio a Claire.

5. Gracias. Sí, es a veces hacer capítulos tan extensos es sumamente complicado. Pero el quinto fue de mis favoritos, sobre todo porque se ve una preocupación enorme de Claire hacia Wesker.

6. La batalla fue algo épico de escribir. Lo disfruté mucho porque sentía que podía hacer que Wesker se luciera, pero que Krauser también era un digno contrincante.

7. Sí, Wesker es de las personas que gusta de las bromas pesadas. Sobre todo cuando es contra Claire. Se me hace del tipo que le gusta picar, picar y picar hasta que obtiene lo que desea.

8. Weskerfield. Ya somos dos. He intentado escribir un Valentine&Wesker pero fíjate que me cuesta más trabajo porque el enfoque de la relación es totalmente distinto y bastante tormentoso.

Tengo preparado el capítulo diecisiete con el "acercamiento íntimo final", pero todo depende del tiempo que tenga para publicar.

9. Jajaja, así ando yo cuando escribo: Una cuartilla más y me voy a dormir. Un diálogo más. Sólo uno. Y cuando veo, ya me dieron las dos de la mañana.

10. Perdón, *ríe* eso de los adelantos tiene sus desventajas. No quería que te desvelaras. Al menos, no a propósito.

11. Al 01 – 800 – GAFASOSCURAS. *Risa*. A mí también me encantaría ir en una cita con él. Me gustó mucho escribirlo así, como todo un caballero, altanero pero complaciente.

12. Muchas gracias, creo que esa noche en la plaza, donde se besan, marca una pauta de un antes y un después en su relación tormentosa.

Espero que dormirte tarde lo valiera, la espera y todas las emociones que se juntan al momento de leer.

14. El horror y el suspenso en la saga son otro factor que se puede manejar en la narración. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de utilizarlo mucho porque no quería aburrirlos ni nada por el estilo. Tiendo a ser sumamente descriptiva y no quería caer en redundancias.

15. ¿Frotar la espalda de Wesker mientras se ducha? *Ríe de nuevo*. ¿Por qué no? Si se deja…

Para hablar con Birkin se metió unos buenos hongos, los más finos de la cosecha.

Lo cierto es que esa escena fue como una lucha interna entre lo que él piensa y lo que en realidad es.

Claire sí es víctima del síndrome de Estocolmo. Pero… veremos cómo transformar un padecimiento psicológico en amor. ¿Será posible?

Escuché la canción. Es muy, muy buena. El libro que mencionas no lo he leído, pero la frase le quedó al centavo.

Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes, fue un placer responderlos. Nos leemos pronto, querida. Y mucha suerte también.

**AryValentine: **¡Hola hermosa! Muchas gracias por acordarte de mí. Adictivo es un término bastante alentador cuando de una historia se trata. Digo, es excelente poder atrapar al lector dentro de la narración.

Muchas gracias por los halagos.

Me gusta escribir a Wesker, siempre lo imagino hablando en mi cabeza, diciendo cosas arrogantes, frías, distantes. Es divertido.

Y tienes razón: ¿Quién mejor que tú mismo para enfrentarte?

Lo de que William se referiera a Claire tendrá un mayor significado más adelante. Hay que presarle mucha atención a su presencia dentro de la mente de Wesker.

Por ahora no van a distanciarse. Serán uno o dos capítulos más de interacción, y luego… bueno, es una sorpresa.

A todos nos sale lo bipolar de vez en cuando, no te preocupes.

¿Una de las mejores de FF en RE? ¡Por supuesto que es un comentario que vale mucho! Me sonrojas… sé que tú narración es excelente también, y lo comprobé en "Adiós, pelirroja". Me gustaría comentar la historia contigo, me pareció un enfoque muy interesante.

Bueno, nos leemos pronto. Te quiero mucho. Un gran abrazo.

**Fanny: **¡Hola! *Se asoma detrás de las rocas* Sí, te desapareciste. No me agrada que la gente desaparezca, me pone triste.

Gracias por tu comentario. Disfruto escribir esta historia. Me deja alejarme de las durezas de la realidad. Y me gusta modificar un canon tan interesante como lo es Resident Evil. Ha sido un largo camino en estos dieciséis capítulos, es desarrollar el romance sin perder la personalidad de ambos. Pero, como lo mencionas, hace que sea lógico y creíble.

Me gusta jugar con el personaje de Claire, porque es muy volátil. Es perspicaz, es divertida, astuta, pero también frágil y delicada. No sé, es alguien muy escéptica y entusiasta. Me cae muy bien. Y ha pasado del: No lo soporto, maldito engreído. A quererlo de una manera que le es desconocida.

Yo estaba escuchando una canción de piano también cuando la escribí. Era una versión a piano de "Titanium" de Guetta.

Y sobre la escena donde se besaban, bueno… el próximo capítulo seguro da para más.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Es un gran aliento para mí recibir sus comentarios. Cuídate, y no desaparezcas. Muchos besos y abrazos, Fanny.

**Airam:** Hola. No conozco la página que mencionas. Pero, si me proporcionas el link, voy a checarlo y pues te paso los documentos en el formato que se solicite. También hay que verificar si en esa página se respetan los derechos de autor y otras cosas, para que no exista ninguna dificultad.

Nos leemos pronto. *Risa*. Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Y pues platicamos de la publicación en la web que mencionas. Besos.

* * *

><p>Listo. Muchas gracias por los mensajes. Son un aliento e incentivo para publicar tan pronto tengo la oportunidad.<p>

Hasta luego.

Presunto título del capítulo siguiente: La galería de tu cuerpo.


	17. La esperanza de Pandora

**Cuerpo cautivo.**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

**Capítulo 17: La esperanza de Pandora.**

My life with you means everything  
>So I won't give up that easily<br>Blowin away blowin away  
>Can make this something good?<br>Cause it's all misunderstood?

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
>It's not over,<br>Try to do it right this time around  
>It's not over<br>But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
>This love is killin me<br>But you are the only one…  
>It's not over.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over <strong>**— Chris Daughtry**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad<strong>: Resident Evil no me pertenece. Ni sus juegos, ni novelas, ni personajes, ni películas. ¡Pero cómo me encanta escribir sobre ellos!

**Dedicatoria especial:** Para todas las personas que acaban de descubrir ésta historia. Espero que les hayan gustado las entregas, recuerden que la lectura fue concebida para ser disfrutada. Y a mi beta, **Polatrix**, que es una de las personas más alegres e ingeniosas que conozco.

* * *

><p>—Lo está haciendo mal, Redfield.<strong> —<strong>se escuchó una voz altanera romper el silencio de una mañana absurdamente anubarrada. Trataba de aparentar sabiduría, sin embargo, ante la situación, parecía más aplicado a exasperar que ha instruir.

—Claro que no. Leí el manual. No es nada del otro mundo. —respondió una voz femenina, que parecía estar luchando contra algo.

—Puede no serlo, dearheart, pero es evidente que estás haciéndolo de forma incorrecta. —respondió un hombre con aires de preponderancia.

Un minuto de silencio.

—"Al fin se calmó" —pensó Claire, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Wesker se apartó de la chica y tomó asiento en la barra de la cocina.

Lunes. El día más largo, y difícilmente bien recibido. Excepto para Albert Wesker. Él funcionaba de lunes a domingo, sistemático, cual androide.

Ese día habían llamado a la puerta muy temprano los hombres del capitán adinerado, con un paquete enviado desde París, Francia. Dentro de la correspondencia se incluía una cafetera de expresos, de acero inoxidable con dos perillas para preparar varias tazas a la vez.

Albert era una persona excéntrica, pero razonable. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de cumplir sus caprichos, no había poder humano capaz de evitarlo. Y si él quería una máquina que le diera cappuccino dulce o capaz de levantar a un elefante, por el sabor de sus granos antiguos, la obtenía.

Así es como había solicitado uno de los mejores aparatos para preparar bebidas calientes, traído desde los mismísimos cafés de París. Iba contenido en una caja de metro y medio, y cuando la joven pelirroja bajó con cara de sueño y peinándose el cabello, se encontró con el rubio sentado en el suelo, en medio de la sala de estar, sin perder el porte de general condecorado, abriendo el baúl de madera que llegó por avión.

— ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó la jovencita. No pudo evitar encontrar la escena casi surrealista.

—Una cafetera. —respondió él, sin levantar la vista.

— ¿Por qué compraste eso? —la pregunta le salió de los labios antes de haberla pensado y se maldijo. Ella sabía que cualquier conversación que involucrara más de dos preguntas, terminaría en una evasión o en un comentario sarcástico por parte del militar.

—Porque quiero y porque puedo. —contestó Wesker, cortante, como sólo alguien que siempre cree tener la razón podría hacerlo.

La joven sintió ganas de reír. Porque Albert Wesker intentando visualizar el uso de las válvulas, botones, rejillas y de más artefactos que acompañaban al mecanismo de metal, le pareció cómico.

Sin preguntar más, se acercó, y se dio cuenta de que el mayor había lanzado el manual muy lejos, sin siquiera considerar darle un vistazo.

Obviamente. ¡Era Albert Wesker! Si podía crear un compuesto bioquímico capaz de reanimar un cuerpo muerto, podía armar una cafetera con los ojos cerrados y una mano amarrada a un pie.

Pero a la pelirroja le disgustaba que nadie, ni por error, pusiera atención a las instrucciones o precauciones que debían de conservarse con los aparatos.

¡Por algo existían los manuales, santo cielo!¡No eran sólo el invento de alguien en un momento de ocio!

La menor de los hermanos Redfield cruzó del lado contrario a donde Wesker estaba sentado, con sus piernas estiradas, y tomó asiento, jalando el pequeño libreto de instrucciones, y disponiéndose a leer.

Y así había comenzado todo.

Albert se encargó de armar el artefacto sin mucho esfuerzo.

Y no sólo logró hacerlo con apenas un vistazo, sino que se permitió además, quejarse de la simpleza de su mecanismo.

Cuando iba a preparar orgullosamente su primera taza, habiendo colocado el aparato en un lugar adecuado de la barra, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

Fue entonces que Claire se permitió echarle una mano, mientras se movía con una confianza bastante hogareña, por los cajones y alacenas de la cocina. Encontró el costal de polvo de granos de café en una de las estanterías, y pensó en intentar. Nada podía salir mal.

Siendo una persona tan curiosa, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de aprender una costumbre de mundo como lo era esa.

Cuando Wesker logró librarse de su reporte de actividades cotidianas, se encontró con que la muchacha le llevaba ventaja en intentar prepararse una copa.

El mayor recordaba gustoso como la mirada de triunfo se le había desvanecido a Claire del rostro, cuando probó su primer trago y le supo tan amargo que varias ocasiones se vio tentada a escupir.

Por eso ahora, la jovencita de cabellos fuego estaba tratando de preparar otra copa de café, mientras Albert se seguía burlando mental y audiblemente de ella.

— ¿Ve? De nada le ha servido leer un montón de instrucciones. Igual casi se vomita. —dijo Wesker apretando los dientes para contener su humor burlón.

Claire le dedicó una mirada muy dura.

— ¿Entonces qué se debe hacer, experto? —preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

— Se necesita talento, corazón. — Y Albert sonrió, de una manera tal, que la joven se perdió en lo blanco de su dentadura, en la curvatura de sus esquinas, que formaban unas bellas comillas, y que por poco le contagiaron la sonrisa.

Al parecer las cosas entre ellos nunca iban a cambiar.

—Y seguramente tú también podrás presumir de tener dicha habilidad. —dijo ella combinando la duda con la exclamación.

Se escuchó un alarido de confianza por parte del ex oficial.

— Sabe que no puede competir conmigo. —

El rubio de ojos color lava tomó una taza del fregadero. Preparó el jarabe, lo colocó debajo de las perillas. Espero los minutos apropiados. Sirvió el agua caliente, y con una soltura habitual en sus movimientos, vació la crema.

Claire lo observaba incrédula. Era infame.

¿Desde cuándo la hacía de tendero, maquinista, doctor, policía, tirano y monarca?

Casi comenzó a reír cuando Wesker se atrevió a adornar su merienda, quedándole un enorme exceso de crema blanca. Se veía apetitoso, pero estuvo a punto de mancharle el traje con leche y canela.

Por un momento creyó que Albert había entrecerrado el ojo por detrás de las gafas, en señal de reto, pero pudo haber sido sólo su imaginación.

Cuando fue suficiente de hacer flotar nubes sobre el café, Wesker se lo extendió a la menor con un gesto casi presuntuoso, como no era novedad.

La chica lo recibió desconfiada.

— ¿Algo que no puedas hacer? —preguntó la jubilosa muchacha, quemándose las yemas de los dedos.

— No ha sido inventado. — contestó el rubio, alzándose las gafas con el dedo anular.

Cuando la pelirroja aspiró el olor de la bebida caliente, una combinación de vainilla y café, supo que inevitablemente, el marcador siempre se inclinaría a favor del antiguo capitán.

Lo que era condenadamente fastidioso de aceptar.

Le bastó con que el líquido le tocara las primeras papilas gustativas para confirmar sus temores.

Claire: cero.

Wesker: uno.

* * *

><p>—No haga trampa, Redfield, eso no es una corrida, le falta un número. Ni siquiera tiene una tercia o un par. —intervino el ex oficial, cruzándose de brazos.<p>

— ¿Qué? Claro que no. ¡Jamás haría trampa! Es una corrida; son números contiguos. —reclamó ella, mirando de nuevo sus cartas.

—Le falta un siete. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que en la educación preescolar les enseñan a contar hasta el diez. —dijo él, observado la mesa donde estaban regada parte de su baraja y el masto.

La joven se quedó fría. Abrió los ojos, que quedaron inertes, como los de un caballo.

¿Cómo había dejado pasar algo así?

Distracción, Claire, distracción. Es su olor, su presencia. Tan cerca, tan distinto, tan humano.

— ¡Es un truco! —replicó ella, sin llegar a creer que no hubiera puesto atención a un detalle del calibre de un rascacielos.

— ¡Seguramente alguien la desapareció!—

— ¿Me está culpando, Redfield? Porque no veo a nadie más en la sala…— respondió el ejecutivo con indignación, mirando alrededor, como tratando de confirmar que realmente estaban solos. Se había colocado otro arándano entre los labios antes de responder a las acusaciones de la chica de ojos aguamarina.

— ¡Tú y tus trucos de magia! —agregó ella, como una niña a la que le acaban de jugar una broma pesada.

— Alguien pudo haber entrado en la sala y robado su carta. Nunca descarte alguna posibilidad, por más absurda que parezca. Cuando se ha eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, aunque sea improbable, debe ser la verdad. —aconsejó el mayor, juntando sus cartas para esconderlas bajo la palma.

— Sí, claro, seguramente fue Robin Hood quien vino y dijo, ¿Por qué no? Robare el siete de diamantes de esa chica, podré alimentar a los pobres con él. —

—Sea madura y admita que se equivocó. —dijo Albert Wesker, achispado ante la reacción de su improvisada inquilina.

—Me niego. Seguro es parte de tus juegos mentales. — respondió la chiquilla de cabello rojo.

— ¿Truco? ¿Se refiere… a algo así? —

El capitán de los S.T.A.R.S tomó el resto de la baraja, la que no había repartido. Golpeo una vez, como si estuviera chasqueando los dedos, volteó la primera carta, y el rey de corazones apareció. Fingió golpear la misma carta, pero esta vez, cuando la reveló, se trataba de la reina de espadas, la última vez que lo hizo mostró un diez negro, con el cual pudo formar, gracias a las cartas que tenía en la mano, una escalera con la que bien pudo ganar la partida.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Y así esperas que confíe en ti, diller? —

— Es la cuarta ocasión en la que gano. Empieza a ser repetitivo. —dijo él, ignorando el cuestionamiento de la muchacha acerca de sus dotes de confianza.

Claire sintió como apretaba los puños, pues Wesker estaba encima del marcador otra vez.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

— ¿Está enojada? —preguntó el rubio, juntando nuevamente las cartas.

—No. —

—Está haciendo berrinche. —

—Por supuesto que no. —

— ¿Por qué es tan inmadura? Creí que eso se pasaba con los años. —

—Pues ya ves que te equivocas. —respondió ella, no muy segura de sí la respuesta le beneficiaba o afectaba indirectamente.

— ¿Y qué hará? — cuestionó el rubio, con un brillo desconocido en los ojos bermellón.

— ¿Qué haré sobre qué? —

— Esta frustrada. ¿Cómo sacará su frustración? —replanteó el capitán, con una sonrisa de medio lado, con la misma que encaraba a sus enemigos.

Claire se quedó pensando.

— ¿Te parece si hago algo dramático? —preguntó la menor Redfield, embrollada con sus ya de por sí excéntricas preguntas.

Wesker pareció detenerse a pensar: —Improvisa. — dijo cuándo pareció absolutamente necesaria una respuesta.

La joven se paró de su asiento, tomó la mesita desarmable que Wesker había colocado en un espacio vacío de la estancia.

La tomó por las esquinas y la volteó. Wesker ya había rescatado su baraja, y la reacción le pareció irreverente pero digna de un Redfield.

— ¡Y eso pienso del juego de cartas! —

Era bueno saber que ella también podía sorprenderlo de vez en cuando.

Eso lo salvaba de la monotonía.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, se alebrestó la ventisca. Sobre las ventanas chocaban los copos de nieve y los pedazos de hielo seco.<p>

Claire no lo comprendía. Apenas había podido vislumbrar el sol hacía unos días, y ahora daba la sensación de que una segunda era glacial estaba por comenzar.

Albert y la joven Redfield estaban sentados en la sala. El rubio con su portátil y teléfono a la mano; ella con una taza de chocolate humeante, solemne. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con el pálido capitán, ensimismado, tecleando, con el reflejo de la pantalla sobre los lentes. No se escuchaba ruido, ni siquiera dentro de la mansión, sólo el eco, las sombras deslizándose paulatinamente, dibujando los ángulos más desdichados junto a las paredes. Le pareció que observaba un retrato del científico certero, el militar aclamado, que fue alguna vez.

La pelirroja sopló el líquido y dio un prolongado sorbo hasta que sus mejillas no pudieron más.

Se estremeció bajo la manta, llamando la atención de su acompañante. Albert llevaba también una colcha tejida de color negro exclusivamente sobre las piernas, por mera costumbre al notar que el clima empeoraba.

El antiguo oficial de los S.T.A.R.S. estaba revisando su correo electrónico cuando se topo con la sorpresa de que Frederick D. había enviado una invitación cordial a la cena de la compañía, en alguno de los rincones de Atenas. Lo que más le enfureció fue no poder negarse, pues implícito en cada una de las palabras de su mensaje, podía leerse un: trataremos acerca de nuestros negocios.

A Wesker le pareció un fastidio. Finalmente, tronando su cuello, redactó una escueta misiva que no revelaba más que estar enterado acerca del acontecimiento.

Albert era de la clase de personas que hacía a todos los demás esperar su presencia, y aparecer sin previo aviso, justo en el momento que menos crees que llegará.

Era un hombre impredecible. Rigoroso en sus métodos. Prácticamente una computadora. Lógico, intenso. Pero la pelirroja había llegado a descubrir que además de esas características herméticas, Wesker escondía debajo de esas cadenas de monarca desinteresado, una pasión de huracán imparable. Cada uno de sus ademanes llevaba una fuerza tal, que no dudó que los pisos y murallas se derrumbaran con que tan sólo él lo pensara.

Estaba haciéndose tarde, y la habitación en silencio estaba permitiendo que la imaginación hipersensible de la menor Redfield, se alebrestara cual colibrí enjaulado. Sentía que en cualquier momento Wesker voltearía con los ojos acandilados, llenos de un sentimiento irreconocible.

La joven mujer salió de su trance, dejando la taza sobre la mesa de centro y prometiéndose que no volvería a pensar sobre él de esa manera. Promesa, que por supuesto, rompería enseguida. Arremangó la cobija que se había tirado encima, muriéndose de frío.

—Se está haciendo de noche. Creo que me iré a la cama. —Era raro escucharse a sí misma, excusándose frente a su secuestrador.

Wesker cerró el portátil de un portazo y Claire tuvo la sensación de que lo había partido a la mitad.

Algo que por supuesto, no iba a extrañarla.

—Es cierto, dearheart. —Fue su corta y nada suave respuesta.

No sabía que le pasaba a ese hombre, pero mirándolo como se observa a un meteorito que pasa cada mil años, no iba a descubrirlo.

Llevó su taza al lavabo, y cuándo regresó a la estancia, donde se encontraban la televisión empolvada y sin usar, las cortinas sin correr y el comedor casi vacío, exceptuando un par de flores amargas de soledad, Wesker estaba recogiendo su teléfono y la sábana oscura que le había servido de improvisado escritorio.

La menor sintió un calor extraño invadirle el cuerpo, una manera de sentirse demasiado ajena para su época y circunstancias. Estaba viviendo en una casa que no le pertenecía, después de todo.

Observó cómo Wesker prendía el reproductor de música, apenas levantando su mano desde su considerable altura. Después, se quitó el arma del cinturón y la depositó sobre el buró. También se sacó el abrigo y desabrochó el primer botón de sus mangas, empujándolas hasta la altura de sus codos.

La menor se limpió el rostro con la sábana, arrastrando las orillas, dando la imagen de ser una niña que acaba de despertar de una pesadilla y necesita del abrazo de sus padres para volver a dormir. Suspiró con resignación, recogiendo sus colores y otros artefactos que había dejado sobre el sillón, arrojándolos a otro lado.

Cuando terminó con los ajustes para poder retirarse a dormir, estaba tan abstraída, que no se percató de lo que estaba haciendo; como en una noche austera, y como si se tratase de cualquiera, Claire se colocó detrás de Wesker, quien llevaba el control remoto del reproductor en las manos, y trataba de encontrar algo que fuera de su agrado.

La joven titubeo.

Tenía una idea atrevida, simple, tímida, tierna, tantos adjetivos que otros podrían colocarle, pero que sólo ella podía describir como locamente sincero, le cruzó por la cabeza.

¿Debería de ceder?

Quería voltear el marcador.

Hasta ahora, Wesker le iba ganado por dos millones de puntos. Era hora de voltear su fuerza de titán en su contra.

Sería un bombardeo atómico a su corazón insensible, mucho más efectivo que cualquier patada o gancho a las costillas.

—Entonces, buenas noches. —dijo ella, acercándose con tal naturalidad, que Wesker admiró poder sentir sus latidos parecidos a los del corazón de un ratón asustado, retumbar dentro de sus oídos.

Claire se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies, y depositó un beso sobre la mejilla del mayor, quien se convirtió en una estatua de sal al instante.

¿Qué demonios? Fue todo lo que Albert alcanzó a pensar.

Le pareció un gesto demasiado… no supo ni que sentir o que no sentir.

No supo ni decir si se trató de algo espontaneo o si la pelirroja lo tenía planeado desde que se apareció en la sala con sus cuadernos de dibujo.

Su rostro se puso tenso, cuadrándose cuán alto era. Por sus venas corrió la sangre mucho más veloz de lo usual, y no podía hacer que de su vozarrón de tenor se liberara una protesta, un regaño, cualquier cosa que no fuera el devastador silencio que, según su mente paranoica, indicaba vulnerabilidad.

¿Cuándo había crecido la niña Redfield, en valentía, estúpida e inaguantable, para osar traspasar esa barrera bien establecida entre lo que era la atracción entre ambos, difícil de ocultar, y las señales de cariño tan bien diseñadas para abrirse paso en un corazón que probablemente se pudrió de soledad años atrás?

Estaba, sin poder ocultarlo, abrumado. Sin embargo, para su fortuna, seguía siendo todo un enigma para Claire, así que la jovenzuela no pudo detectar su desconcierto, exceptuando el silencio incómodo que casi podía respirar.

—Buenas noches. —respondió el general, dirigente de Tricell, inconmovible tirano, enemigo de la humanidad, aun sintiendo grabado en su mejilla, el calor de sus labios rosados.

La chica asintió, girándose como soldado sobre sus piernas, con cuidado de no pisar la tela de su cobija y dar de bruces contra el suelo.

El marcador de su pequeña batalla parecía haberse modificado drásticamente.

Y aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello, el corazón de Wesker, que había estado resguardado por un centenar de soldados, detrás de murallas de clavos de cobre y paredes de plomo, había dibujado para ella una pequeña ventana que podía visitar de vez en cuando, siempre con la precaución de no dejar huellas, de no delatarse, como un ladrón que entra por las noches a recoger un botín de mil mundos.

Se fue por las escaleras, con una pequeña sonrisa, naciendo desde la comisura de sus labios, segura de que con ese encuentro, compensaba muchos otros en los cuales él había salido victorioso.

Aun si no pudo notar como Wesker se palpaba el mentón cuando ella ya se había recostado sobre su cama.

* * *

><p>Los martes eran el día preferido de Claire, desde que asistía al instituto. Ese día Llevaba una materia llamada "Historia del Arte", que en verdad la fascinaba. Podía escuchar al profesor exponer sus conocimientos, sin hartarse, en una cátedra digna de su prestigiosa universidad.<p>

Le encantaba. Simplemente era su día favorito de la semana, porque no se encontraba tan indispuesta como los lunes, ni tan cansada como los viernes.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, encontró la sala de la biblioteca abierta. Sin poder resistirse asomó la cabeza desde la entrada y se encontró a Wesker parado sobre un taburete, con la postura de un coronel cubierto con medallas, rígido como sólo un hombre de sus medidas podía serlo.

Otra persona estaba midiéndolo desde el hombro hasta los talones.

Supuso que era su sastre, pues también apuntaba en una diminuta libreta un par de números inentendibles y se colgaba la cinta métrica sobre el cuello cuando concluía su labor.

Lo vio de espaldas, con el cabello agazapado hacia atrás, como todos los días desde que se habían conocido en aquel aeropuerto. Albert Wesker estaba contemplándose frente a un espejo, y entonces fue cuando se percató de su error.

Ser espía, mantenerse en el anonimato, no era una de sus principales cualidades.

— ¿Dormiste bien, corazón? —preguntó el mayor, sabiendo que Claire era de las que caían una y otra, y otra vez en el mismo error.

Claire salió del escondiste improvisado. El diseñador de modas se giró a ver a la recién llegada y Redfield casi se cae de espaldas. El modista era pálido como un fantasma, tenía unos ojos verdes eléctricos y llevaba el cabello alborotado, café cenizo, con un copete planchado que le cubría la parte derecha del rostro.

—Yo lo llamaría… coma no definitivo. Fue, bastante revitalizante. —

Era cierto, apenas su cabeza había tocado la almohada, ya estaba flotando sobre las nubes del olimpo.

Wesker sonrió con sarcasmo, levantando el brazo cuando el costurero retomó su tarea.

Con la ropa ligera que llevaba encima, Claire pudo ver sus bíceps presionando la tela con el ejercicio de sus músculos, y temió que ésta pudiera romperse.

—Muy bien, porque nos espera unos días bastante largos. —

Claire enarcó la ceja, cruzándose de brazos y cubriéndose con la chalina que llevaba encima, para combatir el clima de taiga en medio del curdo invierno.

— ¿Días largos? ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Saldremos de viaje. —dijo el mayor, alzando su extremidad derecha, terminada la medición. No obstante, el diseñador subió a un banquillo, colocando la cinta sobre sus omoplatos para medir el ancho de su espalda.

No, no, no. Claire definitivamente no quería irse de viaje. Ni ese día, ni ningún otro. Mucho menos en la compañía de Wesker. Ese no era un viaje de ocioso. Nunca lo era.

La pelirroja vio como el sastre colocaba un alfiler entre las ropas del ex—capitán, quien parecía un tanto aburrido de su postura de maniquí.

Siempre creyó que Wesker tenía buen gusto al vestir, pero lo de las ropas de diseñador le pareció un poco menos de su estilo.

Aunque tenía dinero para tirar por montones y era un militar a la vieja usanza, recio en cuanto a vestimenta se trata.

— ¿A… a dónde iremos? —Se atrevió a preguntar la menor de los hermanos Redfield, acercándose aún más, sin estorbar las tareas del experto en modas.

—Una cena, sin embargo, lamento decir que no es en éste país. —respondió el rubio, mientras le medían el ancho de su abdomen.

La jovencita se preguntó cuanta tela de seda se necesitaría para cortar las ropas de un hombre con un metro noventa de estatura y setenta centímetros de espalda.

—Muy bien señor, he terminado. —repuso el diseñador, dejando a un lado sus hilos y tiras de tela, concluyendo sus últimas anotaciones al margen del papel.

—Excelente. —Mencionó Wesker bajando de la escalerilla, con sus pasos meditados y el vaivén de los hombres de negocios. —Ya sabe las especificaciones de la ropa, así que espero tenerla antes del viernes. —indicó el capitán, inclinando el labio superior como lo hacía al dar cualquier clase de orden. La pelirroja estaba cada vez más familiarizada con sus gestos, y parecía ser que empezaba a aprender a identificarlos… después de casi década y media de conocerse.

El rubio se quedó pensando. Si iba a llevarla, tenía que mandarle a hacer el vestido más lujoso que el dinero pudiera comprar.

Después de todo, tenía que hacerla pasar desapercibida entre un montón de damas adineradas.

—Aunque… pensándolo bien, además necesitaré un vestido. —

A la pelirroja de ojos verdemar, le pareció extremadamente gracioso escucharle decir esa línea.

No se imaginó en primera instancia la razón por la que Wesker necesitaría algo así.

Su cerebro estaba trabajando como máquina de vapor.

Y cuando finalmente dos neuronas lograron establecer conexión, abrió los ojos de sobremanera, indispuesta a cooperar en semejante acto de manipulación.

Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, el diseñador ya se había agazapado sobre ella, tomándola del brazo y jalándole directo al taburete donde Albert estuviera de pie segundos atrás.

"Y eso es por ser tan quejosa." —pensó Wesker admirando la escena que él mismo había construido.

¡Pero quién demonios se creía ese diseñador! ¡Y quién demonios se creía Albert Wesker para obligarle a tomarse medidas! ¡Ella nunca lo hacía! ¡Ni se subía a la báscula, ni siquiera se medía la ropa antes de comprarla en el centro comercial, santo cielo!

—Procure mantenerse quieta, señorita. —mencionó el sastre tratando de colocarla como muñeca de aparador, con tal ansiedad, que creyó empezaría a hiperventilar. O le gustaba demasiado lo que hacía, o Wesker le pagaba una poderosa suma de dinero por cada prenda diseñada. O estaba loco y todo lo hacía para calmar su esquizofrenia.

— ¿Pero qué…? No necesito ropa, ¿sabías? ¿Y para qué necesitaría un vestido de gala, de cualquier forma? —preguntó ella, desconcertada por el comportamiento tan misterioso de las peticiones de ese hombre acaudalado.

Albert tomó asiento en una de las mesas barrocas que había dentro de la biblioteca. Cruzó las piernas y entonces con ese gesto socarrón le dijo:

— ¿Cómo está tan segura de que no lo necesitará? ¿Y si tomara de su cuarto el resto de su ropa? —preguntó metafóricamente el antiguo capitán.

"Preferiría ir desnuda." —se respondió ella, mentalmente, mientras le tomaban medidas de la cadera hasta los pies.

—Muy bien, señorita, ¿Sería tan amable de retirarse el suéter? —preguntó el hombre que estaba midiendo su cintura en ese momento.

La menor lo hizo de mala gana. Se moría de frío y estaba allí contra su voluntad. Esa una pésima combinación para iniciar con su día favorito de la semana.

Albert se quedó reflexionando mientras la observaba protestar.

Existía una razón poderosa para llevarla, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad sólo por su mal comportamiento y sus majaderías en voz baja.

Estaba seguro que ella podía detectar las influencias ajenas mejor que él. Tenía buen ojo en cuanto a comportamientos sospechosos se trataba

Siempre era la primera en enterarse; destacada estudiante del mudo de las intuiciones, explícita a la hora de leer a las personas y sus intenciones. Excepto las de él, por supuesto.

Wesker sabía que entre los ejecutivos cabecilla de Tricell, había un traidor, y el bando al que le vendía sus servicios era bastante cuestionable, pero no por eso menos arriesgado para un proyecto como el suyo, apodado "Génesis".

Y, por una razón que no se atrevía a admitir, quería esa melena pelirroja rondando por allí, con sus caderas de cazadora y las piernas que llegaban hasta el otro continente, con sus ojos aguamarina absorbiéndolo, como si no pudiera percibir a otros hombres a su alrededor.

El resto de las personas que asistían a esas reuniones eran demasiado imbéciles como para comprender su conversación por entero, o tendían a hacer preguntas desagradables a cerca de su vida personal. Algo que le parecía desesperante y despertaba sus instintos asesinos más primitivos.

— ¿Quiere la prenda en algún color en específico? Sería bueno conocer la tonalidad antes de comenzar con los trazos y los bocetos. —comentó el excéntrico modista, midiendo en ese momento, el ancho de sus muslos.

Albert le hizo un ademán con la pluma. Había estado haciendo unos cálculos descuidados al filo de su escritorio.

— ¿Lo has escuchado corazón? —preguntó el antiguo cabeza de Umbrella, señalándola con su bolígrafo de tinta china.

A la pelirroja le dieron ganas de decir amarillo pollo, pero no tenía ganas de hacer el ridículo y que Wesker le regañara por lo que seguro consideraría un comentario burdo.

Suspiró resignada, protestando quedamente cuando sin querer la pincharon con una aguja en la pierna.

¿Qué remedio? No iba a poder convencerlo de no llevarla. Y de cierto modo, y pensándolo de manera más objetiva, salir de aquella casa le podía traer oportunidades de escape inciertas.

—Sí…— respondió a media voz. — ¿Puedo saber a qué clase de cena iremos, al menos para hacerme una idea de qué color debo de usar? —preguntó ella, con cierta maña. Si Wesker ocultaba cartas bajo sus mangas… ¿Por qué no podría ella hacer lo mismo?

Albert sonrió con mofa; seguía creyendo que dejaría entrever más información de la necesaria acerca de su paradero y eso no iba a pasar.

Nunca era tan indiscreto.

—Una cena de negocios… en un salón campestre; probablemente entre el claro de un bosque o cercano a las playas mediterráneas. No estoy seguro Redfield, vista un color clásico, eso funciona en la mayoría de los casos. —comentó el rubio, mirándola con su altanería y su gesto de predador, su lengua rapaz, sus ojos bermellón, de lobo en luna llena.

No le gustó lo que toda esa descripción implicaba; un millón de reglas de etiqueta y comportamiento, un montón de científicos lunáticos e inversionistas poderosos, mujeres costosas de vestidos despampanantes, joyas, juegos de azar, bebidas y conversaciones en los idiomas más diversos y peculiares.

Finalmente iba a conocer esa esfera tan restringida en la que Wesker se movía, como un guardián anónimo, un rey sin figura, un anonimato entre voces, que se oculta tras los líderes políticos que creen ostentar el poder.

Era una oportunidad invaluable. La BSAA había esperado durante años por algo así.

Pareció sopesarlo, pero no dio muestras de estar contenta con la idea.

— ¿De qué color será tu traje? —

Albert se levantó de la silla, y caminó los metros que los separaban, con tal paso, que Claire creyó que trataba de convencer a alguien de rendirse ante sus pies.

— Adivine, adivinador. Es sólo un vestido, corazón, no veo razón para ir uniformados. —dijo él, sonriendo, de manera frívola; la menor se estremeció desde la raíz del cabello hasta los dedos meñiques de sus pies.

—Los colores son importantes. —argumentó Claire a su favor, sintiendo un nuevo pinchazo de un alfiles, esta vez debajo de su cadera.

—Es cierto, olvidaba que estoy tratando con un pintor. —respondió Albert a unos pasos de la actual modelo. —Bien, será negro. —concluyó él.

— ¡Vaya!, me impresionas, no esperaba que pudieras tener una forma de vestir tan variada. —inquirió la activista de la BSAA, con tanto sarcasmo que casi se le enchuecó la cara al decirlo.

Wesker la miró con dureza.

—La elegancia viene acompañada de la sutileza; creí que estaría enterada de eso trabajando en el ramo de las artes. —

—Tienes razón. Después de todo, no puedo culparte. Naciste el siglo pasado. —

—Tú también naciste el siglo pasado, corazón. —

Claire se vio pálida y roja del rostro en el mismo segundo.

—De hecho, jovencita, todos los presentes nacimos el milenio pasado, también. —intervino el diseñador, con esa sonrisa perturbadora y sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos. Parecía un lunático recién salido de manicomio, o en un viaje de metanfetaminas.

Olvidando su pequeño desliz, y para quitarle ese gesto socarrón del rostro a ese diseñador esquizofrénico, continuó con su interrogatorio: — ¿Y tú corbata, Wesker, cómo será? —

—Negra con bordados en color plata. Redfield, no me siento… en una zona reconfortante hablando de estas cosas. Elija un color de una buena vez, y no se haga la interesante. Ambos sabemos que escoger mal se le da muy bien, y quiero asegurarme que no llegara con un vestido verde pistache a una cena con empresarios de corte internacional. — "Si es que se les puede llamar empresarios a ese montón de ineptos". — Se ahorró Wesker para sí mismo.

—Entonces prefiero que sea blanco. —sentenció la pelirroja, segura de que ese color le sentaba mejor que cualquiera. Y al menos se completaría la visión monocromática que ambos formaban. Negro y blanco.

Misterio y sinceridad.

Se necesitaban para existir como definición, eran opuestos en aplicación.

—Primera vez en el día que le escucho decir algo razonable. —dijo el antiguo capitán, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

El muy maldito la iba a dejar allí, de juguetito con clavos, sin poder moverse ni respirar de manera adecuada.

El diseñador estaba por subirse a la escalerilla, para poder tomarle las medidas de su busto y espalda, cuando fue llamado por el capitán con el dedo índice, requiriendo su presencia de inmediato.

Claire se quedó mirando el techo, dispuesta a vender todo lo que tenía por evitarse la fatiga de estar allí sin moverse. Si es que su casera aún conservaba sus posiciones y no las habían rematado en una venta de garaje.

Wesker le dijo algo entre dientes a ese hombre con telas y alfileres regados por todo el cuerpo, y la joven Redfield no fue capaz de alcanzar a escucharlo. Pero no podía ser en lo absoluto favorable para ella.

Lo que Albert Wesker había ordenado, sin dejar espacio para cuestiones ni titubeos fue: —Haga que el vestido luzca sus curvas; siempre las tiene ocultas bajo esas ropas de invierno. El dinero no es problema. —

El rostro del sastre se iluminó, su dentadura de marfil deslumbrante, bien pudo haber echado competencia con la de Wesker, y asintió con la cabeza, bastante feliz con su nueva misión.

Wesker no sólo lo hacía por el atractivo visual. Claire lo había llamado anticuado; tendría que soportar su revancha.

Nadie le jugaba con tácticas de civil.

El sonido de su teléfono hizo que tuviera que excusarse rápidamente. La joven secretaria de la estación central de Tricell en Suiza, le comunicó que su presencia era urgentemente requerida en las instalaciones de la moderna farmacéutica.

Dejó una escueta nota sobre el comedor, y se fue en su helicóptero cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaban las once y cuarto.

* * *

><p>—Muy bien, señorita, sólo nos quedamos usted y yo para trabajar. —dijo el costurero, y a Claire le pareció más una amenaza que una recapitulación de los hechos.<p>

Al ver que la jovencita no respondió, y seguía con la mirada clavada en las estanterías superiores de la biblioteca, agregó: —Tiene una cadera de…—

—No lo diga. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —

— Porque esa es la razón por la cual nada de lo que me gusta me queda. —

Como toda mujer, la niña de ojos azules tenía ciertos problemas cuando de compras se trataba.

—Entonces creo que lo que haré a continuación tampoco le gustará. —mencionó el diseñador, alzándose el copete con la mano derecha. Lo llevaba tan lacio y planchado, que parecía una cascada de hojas de un sauce llorón.

El actual trabajador de Wesker, se subió al banquito y le midió la cintura nuevamente, esta vez para hacer la anotación de que tanto podía forzar la tela a grabarse en su cuerpo de sirena, notando como su cintura pequeña y sus curvas alineadas, harían de la prenda, una obra digna de ser llevada a una pasarela. Como bien dijeran, la belleza tenía un costo muy alto. Luego le midió el busto, que para su sorpresa, era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Le pareció todo un reto de modelo, por la manera en que hasta su postura parecía ser cautivante. No sabía si podría hacerle un vestido a la medida y que complaciera a alguien tan manipulador e inconforme como su jefe.

La movió, picoteo un poco aquí y allá con los alfileres, le hizo mantener posturas inconexas e incomodas, le midió los hombros y pensó que lo más adecuado sería un vestido con escote en la espalda, pues si llevaba esa melena pelirroja recogida, le luciría esplendido, y justo cuando Claire estaba a punto de gritar: ¡Ya basta!, detuvo los zarandeos de trapiche con la que la torturó durante casi media hora.

No sabía qué clase de vestido era el que iba a diseñarle, pero se aseguró de advertirle que no quería nada que pareciera un disfraz de feria, piñata andante o mono de carnaval.

Claire despidió al hombre en la puerta y ésta se cerró por fuera, no sin antes leer la identificación de ese diseñador que le recordaba con claridad a algún lejano personaje de un cuento de niños cuyo nombre no pudo recordar.

Cuando volvió a la sala, se encontró con un papel escueto en la mesa.

Rezaba, con letras de molde, una sencilla oración que proclamaba una noche turbulenta: —"¿Cena? Probablemente esté de vuelta antes de la media noche." —

Se quedó clavada en el suelo, buscando la manera de interpretar ese mensaje como otra de sus bromas pesadas de científico millonario.

Y por más que trató, no pudo figurar nada.

Fue un día muy difícil para el tirano.

Hubo problemas dentro del laboratorio.

Uno de los hombres convulsionó debido al contacto prolongado con el suero bautizado como Génesis. Al parecer algún imbécil había excedido la dosis recomendada del suero, y el cuerpo experimental sufrió graves e irreversibles estragos. De los sujetos a los cuales había inyectado la cepa, sólo quedaban dos con vida.

Albert iba hecho un maremoto cuando entró a los laboratorios y habló con el personal encargado de la muestra. Los amenazó tan duramente, que todo pareció hundirse en un silencio de cementerio. Los hombres parecían querer salir corriendo, pero para demostrar su compromiso, Wesker disparó contra el seguro de la puerta, haciendo que todos los sistemas se pusieran en alerta y hasta los equipos de seguridad intentaran detenerlo. Aunque claro, a penas lo vieron lanzando mesas de acero de media tonelada por los aires, se quedaron atónitos ante lo monumental de sus ataques. Era escalofriante verlo furioso. De milagro nadie salió muerto.

Para solucionar el inconveniente, Wesker dejó a cargo a un sólo hombre de la administración paulatina. Además, tuvo que trabajar sobre un nuevo espécimen, mucho más joven en ésta ocasión, para notar que tan diferentes eran los efectos de acuerdo al rango de edad.

Tenía que hacer un viaje de una hora de vuelta a casa en su jet. Así que su regreso fue mucho más tardío de lo anticipado, por lo que no llegó a la merienda y mucho menos a la cena acordada.

Serían las tres de la mañana cuando aterrizó a las cercanías de su residencia.

Y cómo era de suponerse, la paz que se respiraba desmentía la presencia de alguien que no fuese la luna.

Cuando llegó a su sala, supuso que se encontraría vacía y que Claire ya estaría visitando la quinta nube de los sueños, como todas las niñas pequeñas e insoportables.

Pero no.

Estaba tumbada en uno de los sillones, con las piernas encogidas y con la cabeza sobre el respaldo, en una posición de contorsionista de circo envidiable para todo gimnasta.

Wesker se acomodó los lentes.

Se deslizó como un verdugo sobre su víctima, de incógnito, jareándose.

Desde esa posición pudo ver la mesa puesta con dos platos y vasos a medio llenar. Le… pareció… ¿Cómo?

Wesker no era fanático de los sentimentalismos.

Eso le había permitido vivir durante tanto tiempo.

_Él no sentía._

A él no le importaba si ella lo quería cerca o no.

No le importaba que lo esperara hasta altas horas de la noche para cenar.

Demonios, a él no le interesaba nada de eso.

Él no quería un cuerpo cálido en su cama al despertar cada mañana.

Un gesto preocupado cada vez que no aparecía a tiempo para la cena.

La preocupación_ es una __desventaja__._

Se sentó en la poltrona, sin hacer ruido con las botas de casquillo. Sacó su arma.

La recargó.

Miró a Claire.

_O la matas tú Albert, o alguien más lo hará, ¿Es lo que quieres?_

_¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Responde!_

_¿Qué pasa si un día te das cuenta de que no eres más que otro simple hombre que se ha cansado de la soledad?_

_Un disparo… eso es todo lo que te separa de la normalidad. __De__ tu oscura y objetiva normalidad._

_Vamos, hazlo. Sabes que no puedes cambiar lo que eres. Porque no quieres cambiar el insensible, frívolo, idealizado ejecutivo, mesías universal, gobernante enaltecido, en el que te convertiste al pasar los años, sin nadie que te suplicara, porque te quiere, porque te necesita, que te det__engas._

_Caíste una vez, sí, pero como todo ser inmortal te levantaste._

_Si la matas, una cosa es segura, tu corazón morirá con ella. Y aún mejor, será claro que jamás tuviste uno. ¿No es eso lo mejor para ambos?_

_Ella ya no tendrá que soportar enfrentar el hecho de que guarda un sentimiento prohibido, mal recibido, inseguro, en contra de su ética._

_Y tú ya no tendrás un corazón._

_Mátala._

Albert vio una gota de sudor caer desde su barbilla.

Sólo tenía que presionar el gatillo.

Sintió sus labios.

Olió su cabello.

Todo dentro de su cabeza.

_Aguarda._

_¿Harías cualquier cosa, cualquiera, para ver la desgracia de los que una vez desearon la tuya?_

_No dispares, entonces._

_Ambos sabemos que hay algo detrás de todas tus acciones._

_Esto no es una simple venganza._

_Te complace tener una audiencia._

_Te regocijas al saber que ella es incapaz de dejar de creer en tu causa._

_Y, muy interior, te das cuenta de que mientras el tiempo corre, algo se escapa de ti. Terminaste tan malherido la última vez en tu enfrentamiento con __su__ hermano, que casi consideraste la posibilidad de morir…_

_De convertirte en una mancha que la borra el tiempo._

_Serás mucho más fuerte sabiendo que tendrás una razón para seguir existiendo. Dos razones. Cumplir tu cometido, a cualquier precio._

_Poseerla, hasta contra sus deseos. _

_Hacerla de captor y verla disfrutar un sentimiento que a pesar de ser considerado puro, contigo se trata de una reflexión sin respuesta. Una paradoja.__ Enamorada de su peor enemigo._

_Te gusta cómo se siente. Los besos robados que no saben a celo ni a esfuerzo, saben a placer._

_No está sólo enamorada de tu imagen del pasado. Del capitán, del hombre recto, de principios. _

_Está enamorada de su verdugo._

Levantó el arma.

Contuvo la respiración, y jaló del gatillo.

El disparo resonando en la penumbra, en los árboles sombríos que parecieron alborotarse con un ventarrón proveniente del Norte.

Le pareció que jamás había sentido un disparo durar tanto, desde el segundo que cruza la boquilla, hasta que da contra su objetivo.

Parecía que las sombras se burlaban de él. Los cuadros de la habitación comenzaron a proferir murmureos quebrantados.

Jamás se había sentido tan contrariado.

Y cuando escuchó una voz femenina, ajena a sus balbuceos trepidantes, no supo si el alivio debía de apoderarse de él o una incertidumbre justa a la medida de su crueldad.

— ¡Pero qué demonios te ocurre! —gritó la joven lívida del espanto. Se había despertado con el sonido inconfundible de un disparo.

Wesker continuaba con la mirada perdida sobre el jarrón de porcelana que se había descompuesto en irreconocibles fragmentos gracias a su puntería impávida.

El balazo había dejado su marca inmemorial entre el yeso y el concreto.

Claire estaba pálida y temblorosa como una hoja de papel entre la corriente del viento, ya que sus sueños no eran del todo agradables de repasar, y el despertar de manera abrupta mandó sus latidos a un ritmo caótico y raudo.

Sentía que se le desviaban los orbitales de los ojos y la boca le sabía agría.

— ¿Cree que es una buena idea gritarle a una persona que acaba de accionar un arma? — preguntó el capitán tratando de recuperar la compostura.

La muchacha padeció un escalofrío de ultratumba al verlo cubierto en sudor y con los ojos visibles aún con las gafas oscuras puestas.

Calmado un poco el sobresalto, Claire terminó de sentarse y supo que de pura suerte no se había caído de la poltrona con dos asientos.

Albert echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, recargando la cabeza entre los cojines altos, agradeciendo que el conflicto de voces y opiniones que atormentaban su mente hubiera desaparecido.

— Esa no es la forma más adecuada de despertar a alguien; hasta arrojarme agua fría en el rostro podría ser considerado una sutileza después de esto. —comentó la joven, encogiendo las piernas del sillón hasta tocar que fue capaz de abrazarse a sus rodillas.

El rubio no pronunció vocal o consonante alguna.

Pero ella lo sabía, ya sea por la experiencia o sus conocimientos, aunque limitados de sus aparentemente nulas emociones; algo no andaba bien.

Pero ni por un segundo cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que Albert Wesker hubiera estado a punto de despacharla con una bala directo en el pecho.

La posición de su magnum cambió en el último segundo.

…

Albert deseó poder congelar sus pensamientos y así estudiarlos con detenimiento más tarde, cuando se encerrara bajo llave, asegurándose de no destruir todo a su alrededor, como una tormenta tropical.

¡Oh, su inteligencia! Lo más valioso de sí mismo; sabía que una idea era igual al virus más infeccioso, el más difícil de aniquilar, resistente a los obstáculos, a las imposibilidades.

La pelirroja trató de examinarlo entre la oscuridad absoluta del cuarto, sólo se fugaba un brazada de luna azul, que se lograba entrometer entre los resquicios de puertas y ventanas. Y lo encontró como un tigre que ha sido lastimado de las costillas y apenas puede levantar su cuerpo majestuoso.

Trató de mitigar la angustia, haciendo lo que le pareció mejor; charlar.

— ¿Un mal día, no es así? —preguntó la joven de ojos azules, sin saber que ese día desafortunado casi le costaba la vida.

El eco de su voz, fue la confirmación de sus suposiciones.

La menor se levantó con precaución, asegurándose de que el rubio había dejado el arma a un lado, aunque parecía seguir caliente del uso.

Y se sentó a su costado, segura de que era lo que él deseaba, aunque jamás, ni aunque llegara la extinción de su mundo, se atrevería a admitir.

Lo que no sabía es que Wesker en ese momento, estaba teniendo una epifanía; algo que cambiaría para siempre el rumbo de todos lo que alguna vez se habían cruzado en su vida, gracias a una serie de eventos trágicos y desafortunados: codiciaba la vida de Claire tanto, o más, que la propia.

Pensaba en su voz y en su tacto delicado, como algo que ya le pertenecía por entero.

—Siempre hay días como esos. —continuó la necia pelirroja, con sus bellos cabellos fuego saltando aquí y allá, como una almohada para sus finas facciones albinas.

Albert la miró respirando con pesadumbre, la sangre aún dentro de su cuerpo, bombeándose a sus mejillas, a sus pulmones, y estuvo a punto de preguntarse cómo se sentiría de cálido su cuerpo de mujer, después de dormir debajo de un centenar de cobijas tejidas.

No podía permitir que volviera para ser aniquilada por una destartalada corporación como lo era Umbrella.

Albert extendió la mano derecha, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le temblaba. A él jamás le fallaba su pulso de cirujano, pero al parecer todas sus herramientas de trabajo estaban volcándose en contra de él.

—Vaya a su cuarto, y no salga el día de mañana bajo ninguna circunstancia. —

Por ahora era más seguro encerrarla.

Su descontrol era impredecible; probablemente una puerta no hiciera la diferencia si le volvían esa clase de… impulsos asesinos.

Sin embargo, sino tenía que verla rondando con su cabello perfumado y sus ojos vivaces, su atrevimiento, su incredulidad, su determinación absoluta, podía fingir que no estaba allí.

A ella le molestó el tono soberbio de sus mandatos y casi le tira las cobijas encima, para demostrar que no era una cría de once años a la que podía castigar sin motivo aparente. Lo que sería una curiosa paradoja.

Claire no entendía muchos de sus comportamientos. De hecho, siendo estrictos, no entendía la gran mayoría de ellos.

Y ese cambio de personalidades, nada paulatino, le parecía una consecuencia directa de la presión constante y de la falta de confianza que tenía hacia todo lo que no viniera de su cabeza de estratega.

Albert se levantó vibrante, con la presencia de dictador intacta, los cabellos rubios impecables, pero con un temblor de brazos producto de la tensión. No le deseó siquiera una buena noche, ni una mirada desdeñosa.

La pelirroja se quedó allí, con la luna violeta colándose por la ventana sin barrotes, preguntándose qué había ocurrido, mientras descansaba apaciblemente con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

><p>La cena de la compañía Tricell, farmacéutica y centro de investigación de renombre, estaba acordada a las 9:30 en un salón, bordeado por los campos que simulaban al olimpo.<p>

Claire intentó, como siempre, violar el tratado de su clausura, y salir de la habitación en contra de lo que el arrogante capitán había ordenado; sin embargo, Wesker era mucho más veloz y se le había adelantado, aprisionándola tras una puerta con doble llave electrónica. Por lo que cuando ésta fue desbloqueada, la chiquilla salió con un humor de mojigata, bufando y desquiciándose ante lo injusto de sus circunstancias.

Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo con la tarjeta maestra, y se olvidó de su enojo circunstancial, pensando que tenía que enfocar sus fuerzas en obtener esa llave. Estaba claro que Wesker le huía a las conexiones humanas y personales a niveles altos, y si ella deseaba conocer sus secretos, tendría que implementar estrategias mucho más ambiciosas y por su cuenta.

El diseñador llevó su trabajo a presentar, la mañana en la que ambos, captor y cautiva, partieron con rumbo a Grecia.

Albert no pensaba más en el penoso incidente con Claire y su arma, cuando se había visto tentado a terminarlo todo; no iba a cargar con sus impulsos como viejo lastre.

Ambos se saludaron con un seco buenos días en la sala bien iluminada por el sol pálido del octavo mes del año.

—Partiremos antes de las dos. —le mencionó Albert, cargando con un libro de notas nuevo y checando sus mensajes en la agenda electrónica que llevaba en mano. —Por cierto, han traído algo para ti. Su nuevo amigo me ha comentado que se comportó a la altura de una modelo, él afirma haber confeccionado uno de sus mejores trabajos. —concluyó el antiguo cabecilla de Umbrella, señalando con su dedo anular el respaldo de uno de los sillones. Había dos maletas de gamuza color guinda, que despedían un aroma trepidante a fibras nuevas y limpias.

— ¿Iremos en auto? —preguntó ella, cruzando los dedos porque la respuesta fuese no. Detestaba los viajes extensos sobre la carretera.

— De aquí al aeropuerto. Allí estará un avión esperándonos. —

Debía ser una broma.

Claire se sintió amedrentada por todo lo que el viaje implicaba.

Lo único favorable era que, con un poco de suerte, se enteraría sobre en que parte del mundo se encontraba exactamente.

Ella tomó una de las maletas, abriéndola con delicadeza.

Se encontró con un traje de seda negra que parecía el doble de caro que su departamento en Nueva Jersey.

Traía encima un gabán largo de gamuza negra, y una corbata con un grabado de espinas de rosas en plateado, y le pareció que era una advertencia; no podría tocarlo sin espinarse.

—La otra, Redfield. —dijo el rubio, casi golpeándose el rostro con la palma de la mano.

La jovencita cambió de maleta, lamentando terriblemente no poder curiosear más entre las ropas del tirano.

Pero no quería destapar la suya.

Estaba segura que sería un desastre.

Un verdadero desastre.

Y no sólo por la vestimenta.

Todo.

Seguía viviendo con Wesker pasado un mes del secuestro.

Lo había besado.

Había disfrutado de sus vicios de café y su olor a hombre.

Conocido de cerca su insensibilidad y sus pasiones taciturnas.

Todo estaba mal.

La menor tomó la maleta y se retiró a su aposento prestado.

Cerró la puerta y descuidadamente lanzó su cargamento sobre el colchón.

_¿Chris, León, qué está pasando allá afuera?_

_¿Qué planea Wesker esta vez para ustedes?_

_¿Qué infierno me aguarda cuando tenga que enfrentar nuestra realidad?_

Y todas estas preguntas, le sonaron como una larga condena, en los patios del averno.

* * *

><p>Cuando la pelirroja salió de la ducha, y abrió la maleta, juró que algún día Albert Wesker pagaría todas y cada una de las cosas que le había hecho a lo largo de esa semana.<p>

Estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento altanero, a su humor agrio, a sus modos de sociópata, incluso a sus discursos narcisistas, pero esto… esto era demasiado.

Se colocó la ropa interior y anduvo ida y vuelta alrededor de la habitación, con la toalla sobre la cabeza, como un turbante.

Se miró al espejo y por poco no se reconoce. La piel albina de tonos durazno, el cuerpo esbelto pero con menor peso del acostumbrado, y un gesto que clamaba confusión en el rostro.

Vio su vestido de princesa y le pareció más un disfraz de prisionera para presentarse a su ejecución en la silla eléctrica.

Eso y que le iba a costar doce horas y mucha fuerza de voluntad, entrar en aquel remanso de tela blanca. ¡Porque claramente no iba a pedirle a Wesker ayuda, eso ni pensarlo!

Lo había hecho a propósito el muy bastardo.

Por eso le había murmurado algo al diseñador antes de salir del acervo.

* * *

><p>Albert no tardó demasiado tiempo en estar listo. Era práctico y aunque su presentación era importante, le daba lo mismo lo que los demás mortales pensaran. Se puso la loción que se había convertido en su olor natural y escondió sus orbes ansiosas detrás de sus lentes de costumbre. Ni por cuestiones de etiqueta podría dejar atrás sus espejuelos de medianoche.<p>

Se infló la cartera con medio millón de dólares, para apostar en los juegos de azar que eran comunes en las fiestas de sujetos de dinero; también con un par de puros en la cigarrera.

Downing estaría allí con sus canas molestas y su sonrisa hipócrita. Probablemente su jefe anónimo también. Incluso Ada Wong podría aparecer en escena disfrazada de mujer de bien. Tal vez algún mandatario escurridizo, y el resto de los médicos lamebotas y otros doctores de cátedra internacional.

Todos le cuestionarían acerca del avance del proyecto Génesis entre voces y él estaría dispuesto a entablar una conversación con tal de librarse del aburrimiento de sus charlas prejuiciosas e intentos de debate intelectual.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Claire por su inexcusable retraso cuando escuchó sus tacones bajar por las escaleras de abedul y le pareció que era otra.

Las telas de satín, casi transparentes, tenían una caída recia hasta el suelo y llevaba en las caderas un tintineo de sirena que le endiosaba la piel. El vestido era ajustado desde sus caderas hasta las rodillas, donde se abría en una caída hasta sus piernas modélicas, avellanadas por las luces de nostalgia que entraban por el ventanal de la mansión. Llevaba un grabado en hilos de plata que le daba la apariencia de una diosa ateniense, con las manos cayéndole a los lados, tan tersas, que parecían de algodón. El escote, fuera atrevido, la hacia lucir extremadamente atractiva.

Nunca había visto su cabello tan encendido, parecía que si se movía con el viento, las chispas saldrían de su cabello de flamas rojas y azules. Lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura; Wesker se dio cuenta de que todos los pelirrojos que iban del cobrizo al anaranjado, no se podían medir en comparación con tan envidiable cabellera, contrastada con su vestido blanco, que le convertía la melena de fuego en una capa de reina.

Le miró los ojos azules, como pedacitos de mar, y le pareció ver reflejado las olas de playas veraniegas que jamás visitó, pero fue sólo una ilusión óptica.

Claire terminó de bajar las escaleras, se atrevió a encararlo y sintió que estaba de pie ante un espía que la escudriñaba detrás de sus propios pensamientos. Un hombre metódico, de presencia rapaz, de olor a laurel, y casi se le olvidó lo terriblemente molesta que se sentía por haber pasado todo un día encerrada en su habitación, sin comer, sin poder dar una vuelta más allá de cuatro paredes.

Se las había arreglado para maquillarse, diciéndose que entre menos luciera parecida a su verdadero yo, despreocupado en las artes del polvo, las sombras y el rímel, más difícil sería que la reconocieran. También, con un broche de diminutas gardenias, se había decorado los rizos de hoguera. Se había enchinado las pestañas con una cuchara, como le había enseñado su mejor amiga desde la secundaria, y se pintó los párpados con un tono plomizo para no llamar la atención.

Pero era una contrariedad, pues por el corte de su vestimenta y el escote que llegaba justo al término de la espalda, era claro que tendría una que otra luz ajena sobre ella.

Wesker se sintió bastante conforme con el trabajo de su diseñador desquiciado.

— ¿Y… bien? —dijo la menor nerviosamente, por el rostro carente de expresión de su némesis y algo más.

— Creo que hace falta algo. —admitió él, haciéndose el desconcertado.

Era muy fácil fingir las emociones, cuando se trataba de generar intriga.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Claire, fijándose en como el tirano tomaba un estuche cuadrado de la mesa del comedor.

— Esto… — dijo el científico y ejecutivo, sosteniendo la palabra en el aire. Lo abrió con una mano y lo que ella notó fue el fulgor de un collar de oro blanco. Y se preguntó qué era lo que él estaba haciendo.

A veces sentía que se trataba de algo formal, que todo lo que él quería era decir dos palabras prohibidas, inconclusas, frases esbozadas que retornan sin interrupción. Un te necesito, un te quiero, un te deseo. Había días en los que pensaba que se podrían besar hasta que el sol se cansara. Y otros días, sentía que no era capaz de dormir porque él estaba a unos cuartos de distancia y era un asesino a sangre fría, que la odiaba lo suficiente como para matarla a golpes.

Le temía al mismo tiempo que bueno… lo quería.

—No puede llegar a una celebración de esa índole sin ciertos, detalles para denotar de dónde viene. —

— No soy una muñequita que puedas vestir a placer. Suficiente hiciste con decirle al diseñador que se ahorrara tanta tela como pudiera; se nota que nunca te has visto en la necesidad de usar algo del estilo. — Claire tuvo ganas de bufar de indignación. Sí claro, como ella iba "acompañando" "voluntariamente" a un hombre con complejo de semi—dios, no podía adoptar la imagen de pordiosera.

La joven tocó la joya, y se le veían los ojos ausentes, y le pareció una representación de cuantas cosas habían cambiado en su vida desde que había sido víctima de un rapto accidental.

—Sino lo toma le aplastaré los dedos con la tapa. —inquirió el mayor, como intentando hacerla entrar en confianza.

La menor supo que era capaz de cumplirlo, así que tomando el collar de pequeñas cadenas, que terminaban con una luna grabada, sintió el peso de sus propias dudas cernírsele en la piel.

Intentó abrir el broche pero fue perfectamente consciente de que sería imposible lograr ponérselo por sí misma, pues era pequeño y ajustado como gargantilla de gato, justo igual que el vestido.

— ¿Podrías…? — No completó la oración porque Wesker ya había asentido, tomando el collar entre sus dedos de pianista.

La chiquilla tomó el volumen de su cabello enroscado, y lo colocó sobre su hombro, para que no le estorbara. Albert pasó el collar de frente, y guardando su distancia, principalmente evitando levitar detrás de ella como espectro de las tinieblas, ajustó la joya a su medida.

Aunque siendo sincero le costó bastante por la acostumbrada fuerza de sus movimientos titánicos; pudo recolectar la textura de su piel diáfana, al concluir su tarea, aspirando su olor de alelí y azucenas.

Y la observó de pies a cabeza con el ojo de un retratista, que no había tomado las acuarelas en toda su vida, y no sólo sintió reconocerla como la chiquilla aventurera, sino como un ser inmaterial, una memoria de sus días de humano.

Y aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, ni a punta de cañón, Claire había llegado en el momento justo en que su barco se estaba haciendo pedazos, a la sombra del capitán que fue alguna vez, para reanimar sus pasos, para reafirmar sus metas, para recordarle que fue hombre antes de ser inmortal.

Y a pesar de que empezaba a ver el deterioro de su salud por el uso prolongado de los medicamentos y sueros que mantenían su condición de deidad omnipotente, se hacía el ciego, pues quería prolongar ese estado de prosperidad que se avecinaba con el proyecto Génesis en puerta y con bandera blanca, y con Claire Redfield, cautiva de un amor insospechado y hasta tormentoso. Quería convencerse de que aunque día a día se sentía más abrumado por los dolores en su cabeza y las punzadas fugaces en su abdomen, que lograban hacerlo doblarse de dolor, nada indicaba que su cuerpo estuviera muriendo.

Por eso cuando emprendieron el vuelo, y la observó, callada y con un gesto concentrado, clavando los ojos en la ciudad que se iba sacudiendo la modorra de la media tarde, supo que no había perdido la capacidad de sentir, contrario a lo que su cuerpo proclamaba cada vez que se volvía ajeno a los estímulos externos.

Aún sentía.

La pregunta era si eso lo liberaba o lo condenaba a un exilio mayor.

* * *

><p>El viaje en avión le causó un ligero mareo que sumió a Claire en un estado de mudez indefinido.<p>

Albert iba demasiado silencioso también, aunque no era un hombre que se caracterizara por saber entablar una amena charla o un comentario casual disuelto con palabras amables.

Sin embargo, aún ante la falta de conversación, podía sentirse un aire distinto flotando dentro del automóvil donde viajaban. Wesker siempre había preferido los convertibles, pues las limosinas le parecían demasiado soporíferas. Como para hombres de doscientos años con más dinero que energía o deseos de vivir.

Por eso él prefería la velocidad a la parsimonia.

A la joven pelirroja le cambió el humor cuando aparecieron las primeras construcciones que indicaban haber llegado a la capital de Grecia. Las luciérnagas se paseaban a la orilla de la carretera, y los pastos de páramo escondían a las ranas y sapos de campo que no hacían más que recitar los poemas del anochecer.

No hablaron mucho durante la travesía, porque Claire iba mucho más entretenida con la belleza arquitectónica del sitio y Wesker iba ensayando su discurso e ingeniando un plan de cómo escaparse de los juegos de casino y de las pláticas a puerta cerrada que acostumbraban sostener la mayoría de los magnates.

Cuando se aburrió del silencio establecido dentro del automóvil, llamó con su voz potente, como rugido, a la muchacha que mantenía la vista clavada en el paisaje: —Redfield. —

La chiquilla giró la cabeza en su dirección, con un gesto de modorra parecido al que tenía cuando la despertaba.

Se sacudió el sueño reacomodándose el cabello del lado contrario, haciendo que su olor a durazno llenara el ambiente.

—Tiene algo en el rostro. —mencionó él, viendo el retrovisor y notando como otro conductor trataba inútilmente de ganarle el carril.

Claire se llevó instintivamente la mano a la cara. — ¿Qué es? ¿Dónde? —preguntó ella; nada le provocaba escozor y se había mirado al espejo antes de salir de la mansión.

Wesker desvió la vista del camino, para ponerla sobre Claire, inspeccionándola de tal manera, que ella creyó que tendría algo parecido a una mancha de tinta roja.

Albert se quedó pensando largamente.

—Olvídelo, es sólo su nariz. —

La chica le dedicó una mirada dura, para después reírse entre dientes. Era insoportable; demasiado… _Wesker_.

* * *

><p>La construcción a la que ingresaron tenía la apariencia de ser todo un castillo; las columnas griegas cuales colosos de piedra, atlantes que los recibieron con las puertas abiertas.<p>

Claire se empezó a poner repentinamente nerviosa. ¿Con quienes podría encontrarse dentro de esa celebración?

¿Podría ser la oportunidad que necesitaba para escapar de las garras de tirano, o se aferraría aún más a las cadenas que se lo impedían?

Los árboles despedían esa fragancia de floresta, combinado con los laureles que habían sido sembrados entre las jardineras. Los lirios flotaban sobre la laguna artificial instalada afuera del recinto, donde nadaban los peces japoneses y las carpas.

—Hemos llegado. —sentenció el rubio de ojos bermellón y a ella le sonó como advertencia de un cataclismo.

Cuando Albert detuvo su transporte, que deslumbró al público presente apenas fue visualizado a las afueras del estacionamiento, lo primero que vio fue el imponente salón de paredes color salmón, las estatuas finísimas, probablemente, de artistas italianos o griegos, las lámparas de luz blanca.

Le abrieron la puerta dos hombres con trajes negro, con sus moños impecables y sin el mínimo atisbo de humanidad en las facciones. La ayudaron a bajar, y antes de componerse el vestido de pasarela, Wesker ya estaba a su lado, ofreciéndole el brazo para caminar.

Si había algo que no podía poner a tela de juicio, era la absoluta elegancia del antiguo oficial y sus maneras de caballero en apariencia.

La recepción estaba llena de hombres trajeados, de las más variadas edades y colores, desde los pálidos hombres nórdicos, hasta los empresarios musulmanes y los investigadores de corte trasatlántico.

Inconscientemente, Claire apretó el brazo del mayor; les invitaron una copa de vino que Wesker rechazó con naturalidad.

—Deje de temblar, Redfield, van a creer que tiene frío y todos le van a querer ofrecer sus abrigos. — Sí, esos malditos además de ser genios de la química o la economía, andaban siempre cazando carne fresca para guardar en sus refrigeradores.

Había otras mujeres con vestidos, predominando el color azul, negro y por su puesto el rojo, que no faltaba en las cenas de coctel.

—Intente no apartarse. —le aconsejó el antiguo miembro de los S.T.A.R.S, analizando el ambiente de la sala, mientras avanzaba con su paso seguro y una presencia de jurado absoluto.

— ¿Por qué, temes que me vaya corriendo? —

—No puedo asegurar que llegues muy lejos, entre todos estos… colegas. — dijo Albert abriendo las palmas para mostrar su entorno. Lo cierto era que con la apariencia de Claire, además de que no había pasado en lo absoluto desapercibida, sería sencillo tomarla y meterla a una camioneta para llevarla a un país de nombre impronunciable con un hombre desconocido.

Aunque… poniéndolo en ese contexto… no estaba muy lejos de su actual situación.

— ¿Y qué se supone es lo que debo hacer? ¿Pegarme a ti como si fuera un cangurito? —rebatió ella, con sus zapatillas resonantes dificultándole el avance sobre el piso excesivamente encerado.

Albert rodó los ojos.

—Conforme avance la noche se dará cuenta de lo que le conviene…—

¿Y eso cómo debía interpretarlo ella? ¿Cómo un: preferirás estar conmigo antes que a merced de este montón de zopilotes?

¡Pues tal vez ella prefería a los zopilotes!

No por supuesto que no, ¿a quién creía que estaba engañando?

Su abuela siempre decía que mejor malo conocido, que bueno por conocer.

Siguieron avanzando, y Claire no podía dejar de maldecir mentalmente al sujeto que había confeccionado sus prendas. Las había dejado bastante ajustadas en las piernas y eso la forzaba a mantenerse un concentrada en no caer.

La recepción era un salón central enorme. Estaba lleno de candelabros de lágrima y floreros con las espigas exóticas que se dan en los campos griegos durante el verano.

Mozos iban y venían, con copas de vino blanco y tinto, chocolates, hojaldras y mariscos, para ofrecer a los invitados. Había hombres abriendo las puertas que daban a los anexos, y a las orillas del salón, mesas barrocas de varios metros de largo, con las bebidas más variadas, y los cocteles de fruta hasta el tope. En las paredes, un enorme óleo del estilo greco-romano que Claire tenía estudiado a la perfección. Le encantaba la manera en las luces se combinaban con las sombras, los ángeles con los demonios.

Las personas charlaban en pequeños grupos y distintos lenguajes; cuando vieron al antiguo oficial, con su considerable altura, su gesto intimidante, con una chica que parecía inocente, aparentando una falsa seguridad, prendida de su brazo, la mayoría de la sala lo reconoció; algunos hicieron un gesto marcial con la cabeza, otros más permanecieron inertes, como juguetes a los que se les ha agotado la batería. La única persona que se atrevió a acercarse, fue un hombre de edad avanzada, que le dio las buenas noches en portugués, a lo que el rubio respondió en el mismo idioma, le presentó a la joven Redfield, y él hombre, que tenía pinta de político, le besó la mano, diciendo en un inglés burdo y poco practicado, que le complacía conocerla. El portugués se retiró cortésmente, sin llegar a creer que alguien tan temperamental como su asociado, estuviera acompañado de una joven que lucía tan apacible. Pero las apariencias engañan y quizá a él los lentes se le habían empañado por su belleza; quizá esa pelirroja de ojos como canicas, traslucidos, era menos tranquila de lo que aparentaba.

Cuando el otro doctor se hubo retirado, Wesker hizo una pregunta, creyendo que eso le calmaría los nervios a la chiquilla, los cuales empezaban a molestarle: — ¿Gusta tomar una copa? — Su rostro surcado por una sutil luz de elegancia.

La niña Redfield tenía un poco de frío, por lo que creyó que brandy le calentaría el cuerpo, de la manera particular en la que el alcohol lo logra. —Sí. Me gustaría. — respondió ella, sintiéndose parte de una formalidad en el ambiente, que bien pudo haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Wesker aceptó una copa de vino tinto, y Claire no pudo evitar pensarlo como un conde oscuro, recién salido de las mazmorras.

— ¿Sorprendida? —le preguntó el rubio cuando ya había degustado la mitad de su vaso.

Claire volvió a observarlo todo. La ostentosidad, los lujos, el gasto innecesario; parecía mentira que una crisis biológica armamentista estuviera sacudiendo al mundo.

—Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no. —respondió ella.

—Aún no ha visto la mejor parte. —

La chica estaba algo confundida.

¿Qué se supone exactamente que estaban celebrando en esa fiesta? ¿Un nuevo trato de armas virales, los descubrimientos científicos del último año, o simplemente era una cumbre de hombres de poder?

Pero lo que más la consternaban, era esa sensación de que Wesker no tenía deseos de andar por allí hablando con todas esas personas, y que llevarla había sido su manera de no… _pasarla tan mal._ Sin embargo, su mente le decía que se estaba dando mucha importancia.

—Será mejor que pasemos a la zona principal; seguro allí encontraré a quien, lamentablemente, abrirá el debate necesario para resolver ciertos... _asuntos_. —comentó él, haciendo un ademán hacia una puerta de cristal que debía medir tanto como la de una catedral. A Claire no le agradó mucho la palabra "asuntos", pues bien era sabido que el más mínimo énfasis, decía veinte veces más que su habitual discurso, y pensó que debía ir armando las piezas de ese rompecabezas que ahora parecía sin solución.

Miró a Wesker volver a colocar su brazo como un caballero de guerra, y ella lo aceptó, con una resignación que no sentía.

Y no la sentía, porque en realidad gustaba de caminar tomada de su brazo, porque se sentía segura. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía seguir pensando así.

Cuando cruzando el lumbral, lo primero que Claire pudo contemplar, fue una enorme fuente en forma de Pegaso, enaltecido con las marcas del tiempo que es implacable con toda arquitectura existente. Tenía las alas extendidas y estaba parado sobre sus dos patas traseras, triunfante.

Los pastos parecían haber sido recortados con regla, y al fondo del paisaje, podía adivinarse una playa rocosa, sin un grano de arena, como son la mayoría de playas en Europa.

Los arboles estaban tupidos, y con sus troncos milenarios, daban la sensación de moverse por un antiguo laberinto, entre los claros de Babilonia, donde la vegetación crecía en armonía; habían colocado faroles y bancas alrededor de los caminos empedrados que armaban un circuito alrededor del salón.

Había comida colocada en barras a los alrededores; Claire encontró intimidante la cantidad de hombres trajeados, con rostro de luto, y a las mujeres, que rondarían en promedio las cuatro décadas, con sus labios pintados y enormes tacones de fiesta, y sus desgastadas risillas de aparador.

Wesker le sonrió con ese gesto que otros habrían interpretado como burla, pero ya que Redfield había aprendiendo a ver la verdad detrás de sus máscaras, sus mentiras, notaba que había cierta complacencia oculta en esa sonrisa. Como si le gustara verla de esa forma, nerviosa, con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello envidiablemente rojo; parecía encontrar en su compañía, algo que no compartía con nadie más.

Un escalofrío le hizo apretar inconscientemente el brazo del antiguo capitán, quien le ayudó a bajar las escaleras, colocándose un par de pasos adelante, y tomándola de la mano. A ella le extrañó ya no sentirse incómoda ante su tacto masculino, pero supuso que se debía a la forma tan ceremoniosa en que lo hacia. No cabía duda que estaba acostumbrado a las reuniones de etiqueta.

Cómo era de esperarse, y para su mala fortuna, al acercarse al Pegaso, Wesker se encontró con la presencia de su colaborador, el insufrible Frederic Downing, con sus fastidiosos cabellos cenizos y el gesto de hipocresía tatuado en la cara; Albert masculló algo entre dientes, cuando lo vio andar en dirección de ambos, extendiendo los brazos.

— ¡Albert, me alegro tanto de que te hayas decidido a venir! —exclamó el ejecutivo de Tricell, a modo de saludo. —Y veo que has traído a la hermosa señorita Redfield contigo. — Downing se volteó a mirarla, con sus ojos celestes bien abiertos. —Es un gusto verla de nuevo. —

Ella lo saludó con la mano y Frederic depositó un beso sobre sus nudillos. Wesker permaneció inerte, pensando en lo iluso que era si pensaba que eso iba a impresionar a Claire.

— Y bien, ¿cuándo comenzarán los debates? Sé que vinieron la mayoría de los hombres que colocan el capital de las diferentes empresas asociadas con nuestros proyectos. —

—Estoy seguro que las discusiones se llevarán a cabo en una hora o dos. Para pasar el rato, ¿Por qué no toman un paseo? Hace un clima perfecto y estoy seguro que a la señorita Redfield le encantará ver las maravillas que oculta el lugar. —comentó el hombre de canas y ojos claros como manantial.

Wesker mantuvo el gesto inerte, sus facciones oscurecidas por la luz de las lámparas. La manera en que Downing miraba a Claire lo estaba poniendo de mal modo. Ese sujeto creía que con una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad iba a lograr algo. Y su necedad de puntualizar la hermosura de la chiquilla, le parecía fruto de sus deseos de ser identificado como un hombre que además de rico, era accesible y tremendamente afortunado con las mujeres. Demasiado mundano para su gusto.

—Me parece una idea decorosa, Frederic. Llevaré a la joven Redfield a dar un vuelta muy amena, antes de que empiecen las discusiones de los proyectos, o la cena con los representantes políticos. Así que, si nos permites… —concluyó Albert, con intención de empezar a andar.

Claire estaba callada, porque en realidad tampoco se sentía cómoda entre ambos. Era una lucha de egos en la que, aunque Frederic tenía todas las de perder, sabía ocultaba cartas que aún no se había atrevido a mostrar.

El rubio de gafas negras había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, y convertir a su noche, en lo que le placiera, cómo acostumbraba. Y en ese momento lo que le placía era ver los ojos de Claire iluminados por la esperanza, o confundirla lo suficiente para que no supiera que hacer; molestarse con él o reír por sus comentarios sarcásticos y su rudeza.

Downing se retiró, junto con su petulancia, a hablar de nuevo con el embajador de Bulgaria, quien se estaba aburriendo con la música clásica que no era de su agrado, creyendo que más tarde tendría una oportunidad para charlar con Claire Redfield, en solitario, de ser posible. Sentía que no había otra persona que supiera más acerca de las debilidades de Wesker que ella, y sabía también que su jefe estaría muy complacido si lograba descubrir algo que destruyera al rubio en cuerpo y alma. Si era que ese bastardo tenía una.

Esa joven era la oportunidad que habían estado esperando. Hasta entonces Frederic había sido firme creyente de que el tal doctor Albert Wesker, carecía de corazón; ahora no estaba tan seguro de estar en lo correcto.

* * *

><p>—Seguro que lo detestas. —comentó Claire, cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del barullo.<p>

Tomaron un camino entre los eucaliptos y árboles de olor; el aire los estaba batiendo de un lado a otro, y sus copas no lograban cubrir lo claro del firmamento. La chiquilla estaba esperando presenciar en cualquier momento, las estrellas caer desde su pedacito de cielo.

—De nuevo su intuición me deslumbra, Redfield. —dijo él, sarcásticamente, alzándose los lentes a la posición habitual.

La joven notó la corriente de aire proveniente del Este, mover su cabello, y estremecerle desde el alma.

—Era un comentario cualquiera… No tienes que ponerte osco. A menos… a menos que te moleste que hablemos de él. —

Albert fingió no escuchar el comentario, mantuvo el rumbo fijo entre el bello empedrado de luces veraniegas y el silencio de la noche como melodía acompañante.

El tiempo cuando se encontraban a solas, parecía pasar más lento. Y no porque se tratara de una experiencia desagradable, sino porque revivía cada momento con él, cada sonrisa, cada lágrima, cada grito despavorido, cada reclamo que le nacía del fondo del cuerpo; el tiempo corría a un ritmo diferente.

—Deberíamos hablar de algo distinto. —sugirió la menor, observando la vía láctea pintarse por encima de su cabeza. Era preciosa.

—De acuerdo… ¿De qué deseas hablar, dearheart? — la manera en que Wesker le preguntó, la tomó por sorpresa. Sobretodo porque Albert no era de la clase de personas que frecuentaba la comunicación bilateral; generalmente monólogaba.

La chica se quedó pensando, mientras sentía de pronto, un golpe de su aroma de laurel y alcohol.

Cuando estaba con él, no existían las dudas. Le gustaba su silencio, su presencia ansiosa, sus deseos de macho voluble. Bastaba con mirarle, para que ese extraño sentimiento se le instalara en el pecho. ¿Le llamaría amor, deseo, afecto o admiración? Al caso no importaba; guardarle un sentimiento distinto al rencor era ya de por sí complicado.

La tristeza desaparecía cuando la trataba como su invitada, dueña de sus atenciones, cuando lo veía detenerse, para mostrarle de que aún era capaz de hacerla sonreír con cuentos y trucos de magia. Ambos curaban lo irremediable de su soledad.

_¿Te gustan sus ojos, sus brazos, Albert? ¿La manera en que respira, la manera en que se desliza, como si danzara a tu alrededor, la forma en que sientes como contiene los latidos de su corazón, y pierden individualidad cuando se encuentran mano con mano?_

—Ante su evidente falta de respuesta, ¿qué le parece una historia, entonces? —

Claire sonrió inconscientemente.

— De acuerdo, pero espero que tenga un buen final. —

Wesker asintió. : —No le hablaría de algo que no valiese la pena. —

Albert no era un fanático de la literatura de ficción, pero no podía evitar memorizar con intimo detalle lo que leía. Era otra de sus maldiciones.

Hizo una ligera pausa, para agregar dramatismo, mientras seguían avanzando entre los pasajes solitarios del jardín. Habían dejado al contingente de personas atrás, y ahora estaban acompañados únicamente por la luna menguante en forma de permanente sonrisa.

—Zeus y el resto de los dioses vivían en el monte Olimpo. En la tierra, Prometeo, el enorme titán creó a la raza humana, a quienes dotó de conocimientos y enseñó a respetar a los dioses.

El dios Zeus se sintió muy complacido con lo que había hecho Prometeo y quiso recompensarlo. —

Claire no quería ni pestañear. Era increíble la manera en que su voz de trueno la hipnotizaba. El rubio continuó: — Después de reflexionar, ordenó al dios Hefesto que creara a la primer mujer de la tierra para regalársela a Prometeo.

Hefesto modeló con arcilla una mujer hermosa a la que llamó Pandora.—

—Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes. —interrumpió la chica; le pareció una buena historia desde el inicio, dado el país dónde se encontraban.

—No lo dudo, dearheart. —Wesker se aclaró la garganta. Se detuvo un momento debajo de la candela, y se dispuso a tomar asiento en una de las bancas; antes de sentarse, se acomodó el abrigo. Claire lo imitó ya que seguía tomada de su brazo. Segundos más tarde, el mayor continuó con su relato: —La belleza de Pandora impresionó a los dioses del Olimpo y cada uno de ellos le concedió una virtud. Atenea la dotó de sabiduría, Hermes de elocuencia y Apolo de talento para la música. —

La pelirroja lo escuchaba atenta, mientras veía a Wesker cruzar su pierna. Sentía que esa historia no podía formar parte de algo casual. Sabía que significaba algo más; aunque aún no había descubierto de qué se trataba exactamente.

—El don de Zeus fue un poco menos espiritual; su obsequio consistió en una misteriosa caja, que presuntamente contenía tesoros para Prometeo, pero antes de entregarla, hizo prometer a Pandora que la caja no debía abrirse bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo que Pandora aceptó a pesar de su curiosidad. —Al decir esto Albert le clavó la mirada, como si se tratara de un mensaje indirecto pero obvio.

El antiguo oficial se recargó en la banca de acero; le había empezado a punzar el abdomen, señal de que era hora de una nueva dosis de su suero... Sabía que los espasmos irían agravándose sino se inyectaba pronto. Sin embargo, no detuvo su relato. Cruzó el brazo izquierdo detrás de Claire, y fingió que los piquetes no le molestaban.

—Pandora y su caja fueron ofrecidos a Prometeo, pero este no se fiaba de Zeus y no aceptó ninguno de los regalos; chico listo. Para que Zeus no se ofendiera Prometeo entregó ambos obsequios a su hermano Epimeteo y le dijo que guardara bien la llave de la caja para que nadie pudiera abrirla. Cuando Epimeteo conoció a Pandora, se enamoró al instante y se casó con ella aceptando la caja como presente. —

La sola mención de la palabra "enamoró", en los labios del capitán, era bizarro. La pelirroja lo dejó pasar por alto, demasiado interesada en el final de la historia, como para prestarle atención a ese detalle.

Sentía cómo la respiración del mayor le taladraba los oídos; como su cuerpo despedía ese calor aminorado por las ráfagas del viento, su aroma a pino y bosque ausente; su relato a media voz, el atractivo de sus rasgos, finos, con los pómulos salidos y la barbilla marcada.

Albert tomó un largo respiro para relajar su cuerpo que empezaba a tensarse por la necesidad de la inyección. La chica vio cómo las luciérnagas se alborotaban del otro lado de los arbustos, y por primera vez sintió el brazo del mayor colocado detrás de su espalda.

—Un día Pandora, que era muy curiosa, por cierto, no pudo resistir más sus irreverentes impulsos, le quitó la llave a Epimeteo y abrió la caja, de la que salieron cosas horribles para los mortales que habitaban la Tierra; enfermedades, guerras, terremotos, hambre, entre otras calamidades.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Pandora intentó cerrar la caja con desesperación, pero sólo consiguió retener dentro a la esperanza desde entonces y para siempre. —Era la clase de cosas que Claire detestaba y gustaba que hiciera. Usar su pose de "mírame soy Albert Wesker" y esa habilidad natural para hablar como un profeta. —Vaya...—fue la frase que ella logró armar cuando su expresión de exaltación no le pareció suficiente.

—La esperanza es el peor de los males, corazón. —concluyó el rubio, con la mirada perdida entre la maleza y el infinito.

—Pero es lo único que queda cuando todo lo demás se ha ido...—

—Por eso mismo. ¿Existe peor dolor que el ver a la esperanza morir? Ambos sabemos que ésta muere lento. Se va desgastando, y aun cuando ya no queda salida alguna, sigue oculta, tal vez imperceptible, pero no claudica. Quien guarda esperanza con recelo, debe presenciar su muerte, que se presenta cada día, un poco más despacio.—concluyó el capitan, con un tono de fatalidad frecuente.

Ella no estuvo de acuerdo. En su vida y desde la corta edad de 10 años, lo único que había logrado salvar a Claire, era la esperanza. En el cuartel de la BSAA muchas veces lo único que tenían para trabajar era la fé. El pedir por un día con mejores noticias que las ya recibidas.

Y se iba a demostrar. Convencería a Wesker de que la esperanza era la herramienta más poderosa, que lograba trasformar dudas en certezas, promesas en realidades, y ella era testigo de que todas esas propiedades de la esperanza eran lo más preciado en una lucha que ha sido dada por perdida.

—Siempre tuve la esperanza de que podías volver...—La declaración lo abordó distraído, y ya que la menor Redfield no había dejado pausas entre palabras, le había sido imposible entender su oración.

—¿Disculpa?—dijo Wesker, y a la chica le pareció un intento de persuación para que no continuara. Pero la joven hizo caso omiso.

—Cuando... —La niña titubeó claramente, las manos le empezaron a vibrar como si estuviera tocando los tambores andinos, y prefirió no establecer contacto visual con el capitán. —Cuando me enteré de que habías muerto en la mansión, siempre esperé que regresarás...—completó la joven, notando un ligero cambio en los rasgos del rubio, que se tensaron ante la mención de aquellos lúgubres acontecimientos, sin embargo, después de escuchar semejante declaración, se le desvaneció la rabia.

Una sonrisa amarga se posó sobre sus labios. —¿Sabías que algo así podía suceder? ¿creíste que era posible vencer a la muerte? —preguntó el tirano con la mano sobre el mentón.

—No. No lo sabía. Pero algunos pensamientos tienen como único fin el hacernos sentir mejor. Es sencillo considerar las imposibilidades cuando lo que buscas es seguir creyendo.—La seriedad en sus maneras de hablar fue reveladora. No estaba molesta o triste; simplemente estaba relatando hechos que vivió en carne propia.

El mayor se sorprendió internamente. Y no dudó que fuera cierta su confesión porque Claire era ingenua y estaba aferrada a la idea de que sus pecados tenían una motivación mayor que la ambición. Estaba convencida de que el tirano y aquel capitán que conoció durante el invierno, eran el mismo hombre, uno capaz de sentir culpa y arrepentimiento, que habría podido pasar mejores días en el departamento de policía junto a sus allegados, en una ciudad que ahora gracias a él, se había convertido en cenizas.

Querer. Desear. Amar. Albert sabía que las tres eran graves desventajas. Que menospreciara dichos sentimientos no involucraba que fuera incapaz de sentirlos.

Lo que resultaba ser un hecho inverosímil era que ella, aún siendo la hermana de Chris, a quien manipuló para llevar a las montañas Arkalay a padecer un destino incierto, no le guardara un profundo odio y hubiera esperado por su regreso de la ultratumba.

La chica se sintió incómoda por el silencio, mientras Albert Wesker la observaba como sino lo hubiese hecho en una eternidad. Se retiró los lentes y la joven, si acaso se sintió intimidada por la marea roja de su mirada, no lo demostró. Al contrario, pareció que el haberse retirado sus gafas medianoche, la calmó.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron a la fiesta, la cantidad de personas se había incrementado de manera considerable. Al rubio se le habían reducido las molestias por lo que figuró retrasar su inyección un tiempo más, ya que los efectos de la misma hacían evidente su condición, algo que no podía permitirse en ese momento. Debía demostrar su imponencia y autoridad ante todos los presentes.<p>

Se bebieron un par de copas de vino y un mesero le ofreció ala jovencita, una brocheta de uvas sin semilla para que la bañara en una fuente de chocolate.

La chica aceptó por curiosidad y antojo, pues en realidad no solía ingerír azúcar en cantidades excesivas durante la noche. Mientras la estaba bañando con el fluctuante dulce, Wesker le empujó con el codo ligeramente, lo que hizo que la futura paleta se moviera y por poco la salpicara. Claire se lo reprochó con su alegría juvenil y Wesker la regañó argumentando que la cosa era seria, que debían guardar la compostura en todo momento. Sin embargo, cuando Claire acercó sus uvas a la fuente, Albert repitió la acción.

Las personas que se encontraban cerca supieron que le había jugado una broma, por la manera tan fresca en la que ella rió. Algunos pensaron que al menos alguien estaba pasándola bien. Algunos otros no entendían porque Albert Wesker había llegado acompañado y otras tantas mujeres se hallaban incrédulas de que una niñata con una actitud tan expresiva e irreverente, hubiera logrado captar la atención de un hombre que jamás tomaba en cuenta la más obvia insinuación de una fémina. No consideraban a Claire lo suficientemente hermosa, pero quizá la estaban envidiando demasiado. Aunque Albert era bien conocido por sus maneras agrías y tratos crueles, se corrían rumores sobre lo seductor de su intelecto y su abundante cuenta de banco, complementado con su atractivo físico y el porte de caballero inglés, eran cualidades de notable interés.

—Vamos, Redfield. No podemos estar aquí todo el día esperando a que termine de controlar su cuerpo. —apremió Wesker, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Pues entonces deja de moverme! —dijo ella, aminorando la sonrisa. Le dio un ligero caderazo, pero el capitán no se quejó.

Volvió acercar las uvas moradas y al fin pudo cubrirlas del chocolate, que chorreaba de los distintos pisos de la fuente. Delante de ésta había hielos colocados sobre una charola, para pasar la brocheta encima y permitir que se solidificara.

Cuando al fin la tuvo lista, Wesker comenzó a hablar nuevamente, mientras ella sacaba con esfuerzo una uva de la fina línea de madera.

—Me sorprende Redfield, como en tareas tan simples puede usted tomarse tanto tiempo. No es como si alguien estuviera observándola o fuera a reprobar por contestar de forma incorrecta, creo que no ha podido superar sus tiempos de estudiante y siente la imperiosa necesidad de demostrar que puede hacer todo a la per—El rubio se vio interrumpido cuando Claire le colocó una fruta frente a los labios.

—Creo que estás molesto porque a ti no te han ofrecido. Descuida, soy compartida. —mencionó la chica, con la voz suave y un guiño travieso gravado en los ojos.

Y de haber sido otra noche, Albert la hubiera mandado muy lejos por inmadura, pero en ese momento, y por el brillo tranquilo de sus ojos agua mar, aceptó comer la frutilla porque la reacción ante sus bromas lo tenía de muy buen humor.

Frederic Downing observó la escena a la distancia. El lenguaje corporal no mentía; la cadera de Claire inclinada en su dirección, ese arrogante con la postura dominante, absorbiéndola, protegiéndola de las miradas indiscretas y juiciosas.

Sí, Frederic había encontrado su talón de Aquiles. E iba a envenenarlo de muerte.

* * *

><p>En el salón instalaron los chelos y violines; la música dejó su anónima ambientación, para convertirse en sinfonías de baile.<p>

Las parejas eran escasas; la mayoría de los hombres eran de edades avanzadas y su idea de fiesta era beber, hacer chistes y discutir acerca de sus proyectos de investigación. Los que no disfrutaban del ritmo, se fueron a platicar dentro del salón principal, con sus copas en mano y las sonrisas desagradables que no son de fiar.

Albert no tenía deseos de unirse a ese grupo, sobre todo porque le parecía absurdo hablar de ciencia con personas de la estirpe. Muchos de ellos no pasaban de teorías en un pizarrón de gises y él era de la clase de científicos que se ensuciaba las manos.

Por lo que sin previo aviso tomó a Claire de la mano, quién había ingerido ya sus uvas moradas, pensando que el cacao de aquella noche en la plaza había sido cientos de veces mejor, y llegaron a la pista de baile; ella insegura, él intimidante. No estaba para preguntar si la mujer de ojos marinos quería bailar o no. Era el monarca de su territorio, se hacía lo que él mandaba y requería. Aunque Claire muchas veces era la excepción, en esa ocasión estaba dispuesta a obedecer y balancearse en medio del salón, para no aburrirse, para comprobar que con ella, Albert era diferente.

Un par de piezas, charlando un poco, agregando un comentario de vez en cuando. Justo cuando creía que iban a durar así toda la noche, fueron abordados por un hombre vestido completamente de negro, llevaba el cabello largo plegado al margen de su rostro moreno, lacio como ninguno, que tocó a Wesker sobre el hombro, y se excusó diciendo que su presencia era requerida dentro de la sala de juntas de inmediato.

El rubio asintió, mostrando sus dientes centellantes como diamantes, comunicando que se presentaría en unos momentos.

Claire Redfield supo que en ese instante las cosas se pondrían severas. Pero el antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. no parecía en lo mínimo consternado.

A la puerta de la sala de conferencias instalado en una de las plantas anexas al centro de reunión, los recibió un hombre de baja estatura. Su rostro era de ascendencia asiática y tenía los ojos arrugados, plegados a las orillas. Saludó a Wesker con una media sonrisa y un: —Albert, no has cambiado nada. —lo dijo en un inglés perfecto, contrariando lo que dictaba su apariencia. Tenía pequeños ojos negros, cabello escaso y e infinitamente blanco. Usaba grandes lentes como fondos de botella.

—El tiempo es relativo, Takashi. —respondió el elegante capitán, con su barítono acostumbrado.

—Al parecer sólo lo es contigo. —mencionó el oriental, con una sonrisa de sol, señalando sus canas y las arrugas de sus palmas. Para la percepción de Claire Redfield, lucía extremadamente inofensivo para ser asociado del tirano.

Takashi puso su atención en la niña pelirroja, y le dedicó un gesto con la cortesía de un verdadero samurái.

—Querido Albert, nunca mencionaste tener una hija tan bonita. —

Albert adquirió su original color albino después de escuchar la afirmación. Tuvo deseos de golpear al anciano, por ser un entrometido, como todos los demás. Sin embargo, se contuvo porque no quería manchar el tapete persa. Además el general japonés no le desagradaba tanto como los demás.

Claire, por otra parte, estaba muriéndose de risa interiormente. Al parecer el rubio pretencioso no era tan inmune al transcurso de los años, como pensaba.

—Quizá no lo hice porque la señorita Redfield no es mi hija en lo absoluto. —

Makeo Takeshi no dejó que la situación lo incomodara.

— ¿Tu prometida, no es así? Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, estoy seguro que la señorita Redfield es una mujer excepcional, su porte es impecable. —

Fue turno de Claire de sentir la bofetada.

Sin embargo, no hizo más que sentir como se le marcaba el rubor y ésta vez Wesker no lo contradijo, obviamente con el fin de fastidiarla. Había ganado nuevamente la contienda.

—Será mejor que entremos, Takeshi, sino queremos que empiecen el juego sin nosotros. —exclamó Wesker, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para no tener que cruzar otra palabra con ese hombre que tenía el aspecto de haber participado durante la segunda guerra mundial.

Ambos hombres le cedieron a la chica de cabellos fuego, la entrada al auditorio, pero la mujer esperó a que el capitán entrara para atreverse a dar un vistazo al interior de la estancia.

—Entonces… _papá_, ¿puedo ir a jugar con mis amigas a las muñecas? —le murmuró Claire echando de nuevo el chascarrillo, para despejarse un poco del shock que había recibido con el último comentario de Takeshi.

—Debería de ser comediante, Redfield. Pero no espere premios, se le da terrible. —dijo el rubio por lo bajo, con un sarcasmo de película.

Estaba poblado de humo. Había una mesa de póker forrada de cuero y gabardina verde y otra de brillar plegadas en el centro. Había varios trajeados bajo la luz de las candelas. Con la baraja en la mano, la riqueza gritando desde sus ropas costosas y el olor de sus cigarrillos importados, la chica tuvo la sensación de que había entrado a la trampa para conejos y ahora iban a cocinarla con canela y una pizca de orégano. Algunas damas estaban sentadas en una pequeña sala y otras en la mesa, jugando sus cientos de dólares también.

—Al fin, alguien que puedr hacerme real competencia. — se escuchó decir al centro de la concurrida mesa.

—No deberías sentir tanto alivio, Thompson. —respondió el tirano, despegando su brazo de Claire. —A menos que perder te haga sentir mejor. —completó con un tono que hubiera hecho a la tierra temblar.

El otro sujeto era la persona más joven que Claire había visto en la reunión de negocios. Tenía el cabello marrón arreglado en una coleta, y por su acento parecía ser británico; de labios reducidos, nariz delgada y con sus pómulos hundidos. No parecía pertenecer a otro sitio que no fuese la aristocracia.

La chica le guardaba un poco de lástima porque sabía cómo era Albert Wesker en los juegos de azar y por la confianza con que ls tal Thompson hablaba, estaba segura de que el capitán lo utilizaría como trapeador.

Martin Thompson era hijo de dos empresarios farmacéuticos españoles, que habían hecho fortuna después de la segunda crisis de España, aprovechándose de la falta de recursos médicos en los hospitales, para establecer un negocio sumamente fructífero, que los dejó en la cima de la escala social. O al me nos era esa la historia conocida acerca de su pasado.

—Vamos. Sólo ha tenido un poco de suerte en partidas anteriores, Dr. Wesker. —

Albert se aproximó con el andar de un autoritario general. Se hizo notorio cierto nerviosismo en los que se hallaban a su alrededor. Había mucho espacio donde instalarse porque la mesa era amplia, como medida preventiva a que se pudieran ver las manos de cartas. La jovencita pelirroja pudo tomar asiento a un lado del capitán adinerado, sin problemas. Estaba tan concentrada en estudiar a los jugadores, que ni siquiera puso atención al momento le acomodaron la silla. Algo no andaba bien.

Sabía que no podía bajar la guardia.

Sintió una espinita de desconfianza clavársele en el corazón.

Pero Wesker ya había entrado a su habitad natural. Como un jaguar, cazando, reconociendo, aterrorizando con una sola mirada de sus ojos de infierno. Era el depredador que acecha durante la noche, sin dejar el mínimo rastro de su crimen, que espera el momento adecuado para saltar a la yugular.

Claire tragó saliva. Había estado imaginando su mano asesina levantada en contra de Chris.

— ¿Suerte? Esas creencias son de principiantes. —el ex—capitán hizo una pausa, pasando su mano a través de su cabello. —Menos palabras, más movimiento.—

Al tirano le repartieron las cartas y la chiquilla vio una determinación usual gravada en su rostro, igual que un tiburón que ha detectado a su presa y le basta con clavar los colmillos.

Le dieron las de entrada, y le tocaba abrir apuesta, por recién haber llegado a la mesa.

—Cincuenta mil euros la baja. —mencionó el tirano de cabellos trigo, cruzando la pierna.

—Entro. —respondió Thomson. Otros dos hombres se unieron a la partida. Uno de ellos se sacó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo bordado.

Albert miró su jugada, pero su rostro era inexpresivo.

Era una de sus mejores armas. Ningún integrante de la partida podía obtener una pizca de información de sus rasgos inertes. Pasados cinco minutos Thompson subió la apuesta al doble y el rubio ni se inmutó. Fanfarronear le iba mal a alguien tan joven. La mayoría de los presentes conocían a Wesker en los aspectos más obvios. Sabían de su fuerza sobrehumana, de sus proyectos fascistas, y de su genio científico; pero era el mago por excelencia, con una carta siempre debajo de la manga. Metafóricamente hablando, claro.

— ¿Buena mano? Porque la mía tiene los colores de serlo. —agregó un europeo con tono afrancesado. Era director de operaciones de WhillPharma en París.

—Eso quiere decir que no tienes más de dos pares. —respondió un hombre caucásico de ojos color miel, que llevaba una boina negra de lana.

Albert permaneció callado; Claire no hacía otra cosa más que tener los ojos bien abiertos y el gesto perplejo. El comportamiento de las otras damas con sus acompañantes era complaciente pero vacío, y juró que jamás haría algo así. No parecían quererlos, simplemente los acompañaban, como cáscaras, muñecos batidos de hollín y alfileres mal cosidos, a pesar de sus ropas de reina y fragancias como de primavera.

Thompson estaba mirando a Wesker con una sonrisa ladeada.

La pelirroja sintió otra oleada de duda golpearla como una marea.

Ese tipo no era de su agrado.

Había algo que no le cuadraba.

Sentía conocerlo de algún lugar, sólo que no recordaba de dónde.

—Wesker…—mencionó la chiquilla, por lo bajo.

— ¿Sí, dearheart? —respondió él, notando que a su acompañante le temblaba la voz.

— Deberíamos irnos. —

— ¿Tiene sueño tan temprano? Por favor, Redfield, creí que ya tenía más de dieciocho. —respondió el capitán, inclinando su cabeza de lado.

—Claro que no es eso. —dijo la pelirroja, en tono abrumado.

—No sea ingenua. Sabe que me es imposible abandonar la sala en estos momentos, diga que sucede o deje sus temores infantiles para más tarde. —

¡Ese maldito! ¡No era una cosa que debía tomar a la ligera! Podía ser un mero presentimiento, pero estaba escalando poco a poco más allá de eso.

La menor de los Redfield guardó silencio.

— Dígalo; está comenzando a colmar mi paciencia. —insistió el mayor, cambiando la posición de su brazo y dejando las cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa. En el fondo estaba intrigado por su reacción. Algo había visto ella que él había pasado por alto.

— ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. No, no es nada. —respondió la chiquilla, haciendo que Wesker rodara los ojos.

No obstante, cuando miró al empresario Thompson, éste tenía la mirada clavada sobre su cautiva. Y Albert no pudo dudar que había reconocido a la rehén, aún con las joyas de princesa y el peinado de Artemisa.

La apuesta final había quedado en ciento cincuenta mil euros. —Será mejor que bajemos la jugada… ¿no les parece? —opinó Takeshi con sus insignias de la milicia asiática brillando como piezas de oro.

Albert llegó a la realización. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego? La conocía. Ese tal Martin conocía a Claire. Por eso empezó a sonreír con burla cuando llegaron tomados brazo, con brazo. La niña Redfield no lo sabía pero había echado de cabeza a Martin, dudando de él. Los recuerdos se le debieron combinar, y lo había familiarizado con algún enemigo. Seguramente era un infiltrado, alguien mandado a espiar por los gobiernos no cooperativos o el terrorismo. Quizá la misma BSAA.

—Color. —exclamó el general Makeo Takeshi; pero que no los engañara su amabilidad ancestral. Había asesinado a veinte mil civiles en una población al sur de Tokio, con la única justificación de un altercado menor de pandillas.

—Par de reinas. —dijo otro empresario, despreocupado. El dinero no era problema, lo era el orgullo.

—Tercia de jotos. —mencionó el representante de WillPharma, estirando los brazos y botandi su mano como basura inservible.

Sólo restaban Martin y Albert sin revelar lo que tenían.

Los ojos escarlata brillaron como soles, por una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para que Martin Thompson, que no debía pasar los treinta años de edad, sudara frío.

Claro que estaba guardando las apariencias, sino estaba frito.

—Bien, sólo usted y yo… ¿No es así, Dr. Wesker? —mencionó el joven de coleta de caballo. Tenía los puños peliagudos y los labios con una sonrisa más de nervio que de mofa.

—Creo que eso es obvio. —Recalcó el rubio con sus palabras, que parecían estruendo de ultratumba. Todos habían dejado de beber y observaban el duelo de personalidades, casi sin respirar, con prístina atención.

—Muy bien. ¿Le gustaría ser el primero? —preguntó el muchacho, sintiendo que la mirada de Albert sobre él, había cambiado; eran los ojos de un acusador.

—Te concederé el privilegio. —respondió el frívolo asesino en masa, culpable de la destrucción de Raccoon City en gran medida, con los nudillos blancos.

—Bien, le dije que sus victorias eran cuestión de suerte. —inquirió Martin, mientras revelaba de golpe sus cartas. Era una perfecta corrida. Difícil de superar.

Albert guardó la compostura. Perder tantos euros contra un novato, presunto traidor, era algo que no podía permitirse. Y que claro, no iba a suceder.

— ¿Con que ganar es cuestión de fortuna, verdad? —comenzó a decir el tirano, mientras la chica trataba de ocultar su inseguridad ahora que se daba cuenta de que Martin la miraba con algo más que curiosidad. La conocía, de eso no cabia ya duda alguna. La pregunta era... ¿De dónde?

El capitán renegado, comenzó a bajar sus cartas una a una, sin prisa. Era un póker de dos, que si bien no era demasiado alto, le bastaba para ganar de manera aplastante.

—Yo creo que perder sí ha sido cuestión de suerte. De no haberlo hecho, probablemente lo habría matado. —Concluyó Albert, sin molestarse en recoger la jugosa suma de dinero que había consreguido ganar.

Todo lo que cruzaba por sus pensamientos, es que ya lo tenía. Y todo gracias a un descuido de Claire. Su pequeño desliz.

— No intente jugar contra fuerzas que le superan, porque inevitablemente, perderá. — La algarabía del juego se había extinguido, y ahora reinaba una calma mortuoria y un miedo agraviado por las respiraciones silenciosas.

Alguien tosió intentando romper con la tirantez del momento, pero Wesker no dejó de mirar al impostor Thompson ni cuando quitaron las cartas del centro y todos se empezaron a mover, ciertamente aterrados por el rostro fiero y los ojos brillantes escondidos detrás de un par de lentes de carcaza negra.

—Hmp, hmp, Albert, vaya que tienes potencial de dramaturgo y actitud para el Texas. No dudo que puedas incrementar tu fortuna con un par de noches en Las Vegas. —bromeó uno de los hombres, que trataba de barajear los palos y rebajar la creciente tensión.

— ¿Qué les parece un juego de veintiuno, para entrar en confianza? Es claro que estamos en ligas mayores y para nuestro querido amigo el Dr. Wesker no será difícil ganar en los juegos que no dependan del azar. —comentó Takeshi; desenlazando sus manos sudorosas y buscando un puro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

El antiguo capitán, retirado por fuerza, se sonrió. Y a Claire le pareció atractivo pero escalofriante, la manera en que lanzó las fichas y se levantó de su asiento diciendo: —Si me permiten, caballeros, me gustaría hablar con el Dr. Thompson en privado. —El rubio pasó detrás de la silla de Martín, colocando las manos sobre su respaldo.

—Por… por supuesto. Pero, espero que no tome demasiado, me… me gustaría volver pronto a la reunión… aún… aún tenemos asuntos que tratar, ¿no lo piensa, Dr.? —tartamudeó un poco el agente, al sentir esa sombra caerle encima cómo una sentencia. En el fondo de su corazón sabía qué clase de asuntos iban a tratar, y el resultado era sólo la tortura o la muerte.

Y todo por esa chica, Claire Redfield.

Había escuchado de ella, cuando aún era capitán de escuadrón en la BSAA División Europea; la menor de los Redfield era conocida como una de las activistas sobrevivientes de la tragedia de Raccoon City. Además, era la hermana de uno de los fundadores de la organización, por lo que su presencia en cualquiera de los cuarteles no pasaba nunca desapercibida.

Todos estaban enterados de su desaparición, pero nadie había podido dar con su paradero hasta ese momento, debido a lo turbio de la presencia de su secuestrador. Ls ubicación de alguna de sus múltiples residencias alrededor del globo era confidencial y a las juntas ejecutivas sólo acudía de paso, y permanecía impacible, convencido de que sólo tenía que mover los hilos para hacer su voluntad, pues era el maestro de todas las marionetas que bailaban a su alrededor.

Y al verla, en compañía de Albert, sonriente, vestida de ateniense, con los aretes y la gargantilla de oro blanco, intacta, del brazo del mayor asesino del siglo, Nicolás Nivans, agente encubierto, infiltrado desde la BSAA hasta las más altas esferas del bioterrorismo asumiendo el papel de Martin Thompson, sintió toda esperanza esfumarse. Sí hasta ella había decidido aliarse con ese desalmado hijo de puta ¿qué podía quedarles?

Miró a la pelirroja con un poco de nostalgia. Wesker le señaló el balcón privado que estaba detrás de una de las puertas barrocas, y el joven Nivans asintió, presintiendo que esa era su última noche sobre la tierra.

La niña sintió una tremenda ansiedad. No estaba segura de la razón, pero sabía que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Debía detener a Wesker. Cómo fuera. Sacarlo de allí a cualquier precio. Debía de ayudarlo a vencer a ese monstruo homicida que renacía en su interior cada luna llena. Ella creía en él. Creía que su yo real era diferente. ¡Tenía que detenerlo, tenía que detenerlo, maldita sea!

—Albert… Albert querido, ¿no podríamos ir al jardín? Creo que el humo de cigarro me ha mareado. —dijo ella, haciendo uso del recurso más absurdo que tenía, y tratando de no obviar su condición de prisionera; se levantó poco a poco de su asiento, aparentando fragilidad.

No lo reconocía. Claire estaba segura de que al tal Thompson sólo pudo haberlo visto en un sueño. Pero la pelirroja padecía un síndrome patógeno de querer salvar al mundo entero cuando no era capaz ni de salvarse a sí misma.

Wesker se detuvo en seco, pero respondió sin dejar de darle la espalda. Fingió estar conmovido por su voz de mujer. —Lo lamento corazón, pero esto es algo muy urgente. Prometo volver en seguida. —dijo el capitán, arrastrando la última sílaba.

La jovenzuela tuvo deseos de levantarse y tomarlo de la espalda. Rogarle, rogarle que no lo hiciera de nuevo, que no matara a alguien por una tontería, porque ella no se había sentido cómoda en ese sitio y había empezado a usar la imaginación. Si Wesker hacía una locura, la sangre de ese hombre le mancharía las manos, pero lo cierto era que los inventos de su subconsciente, le costarían muy caro a ella también.

Los dos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, y la chica ya estaba de pie a unos centímetros, cuando el empresario, Martin Thompson quedó sellado a su suerte junto con Albert Wesker, en el balcón que daba al mar Mediterráneo, que golpeaba las rocas de abismo, con sus olas furibundas, igual que cientos caballos de espuma.

* * *

><p>—Sabía que alguien estaba tratando de hacer un doble papel. No había considerado la posibilidad de que fueras tú, hasta que vi ese particular brillo de reconocimiento cuando tu mirada y la de Redfield se cruzaron. —Albert no se andaba nunca por las ramas.<p>

Nivans sintió qué el color se le iba y le regresaba abruptamente.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Albert. —trató de argumentar él, sabiendo que era en vano.

— ¡No intentes seguir fingiendo! Tu destino ha sido sellado y aquí sólo estás abogando por una muerte mucho más piadosa. —

Nicolás Nivans se cuadró como buen soldado. Escondiendo una mano para sacar la pistola del cinturón.

—No lo intentes. —

El aire olía a sal y el clima se había desbaratado. El rubio estaba observando las piedras picudas que surgían desde el fondo del mar.

Piers tragó saliva. Miró al suelo y pensó que morir como mártir estaba bien, sí de algo servía para fastidiarle la vida a ese monstruo.

— ¡Vendrán por ti, vendrán por ti y te acabarán! ¡No yo, y probablemente no hoy, pero tus días están contados, criminal! Y él recuperará a su hermana y no la dejará ir nuevamente, engendro. Se que le hiciste algo que la cegó por completo. Suficiente daño nos has hecho a todos, pero sí algo es seguro, es que algún día deberás de pagar.

Wesker comenzó a carcajearse, y sonó como un hombre sin alma. Se giró y sin más miramientos, le propinó un puñetazo al esternón con tanta fuerza que la presión alrededor de su corazón fue insoportable, causando que éste dejara de latir al instante. Cayó como un bulto sin vida, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin la gloria merecida de meses de sacrificio interpretando el papel de un villano que nunca fue. Cuando el cadáver del otro hombre había impactado contra el suelo, el mayor se sentó en una de las bancas que permitían una vista perfecta del mar perlado que se deshacía gota a gota. Las piernas de pantera extendidas, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, cansado de pronto, recordando que no se había inyectado el suero, y ya le hacía falta a su cuerpo.

Tanto así, que la fuerza que requirió para cometer el homicidio, las palabras del ya fallecido, el recuerdo de la mirada de Claire, se aglomeraron dentro de su mente, causándole una migraña repentina. Las punzadas en su pecho y abdomen volvieron con premura, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue sostenerse de la banca hasta que convirtió las agarraderas de los lados, en astillas.

Su respiración se volvió horriblemente descontrolada, y todo lo que consiguió fue gruñir en el asiento, dispuesto a pegarse un balazo en la pierna con tal de desviar su foco de dolor. Como pudo se levantó y sin ceremonia, echó el cadáver del traidor a su causa, a los abismos marinos que se ceñían a los litorales. Tenía que inyectarse cuando se le hubiese terminado el ataque, sino quería experimentar graves consecuencias. Sin embargo, ante la brutalidad de su actual padecimiento, lo mejor que podía hacer era salir a un espacio abierto a caminar para aminorar la agonía. Por eso abrió la puerta de madera sin la menor discreción.

Y como estaba suponiendo, Claire Redfield lo esperaba del otro lado, con su carilla de enigma y su molesto olor a jazmín, consternada, y sobre todo, con una decepción inconmensurable pintada en sus rasgos de muñeca.

— ¿Wesker, estás bien? —preguntó ella, alzándose de puntitas para ver detrás de su altura de garrocha, esperando que el otro ejecutivo se encontrara a la vista. El rubio respiraba con mucha dificultad; parecía sentirse bastante mal y para la muchacha eso era obvio por la forma en que se movía. No le dijo nada pero la tomó de la mano con tal fuerza que de haber estado en otro sitio, la menor habría chillado de dolor.

El rubio no se excusó para salir de la habitación, simplemente se llevó a la chica de la mano y todos se quedaron preguntando qué había pasado con Martin Thompson y si volvería aparecer en toda la noche. O algún día.

— ¡Wesker! ¡Wesker qué pasa! ¿Dónde está Thompson? ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?! ¡Suéltame, suéltame por favor, qué has hecho! —De suerte que el salón estaba bastante vacío y los pocos presentes prefirieron hacerse los desentendidos de la escena. El ejecutivo, científico reconocido de Tricell y Umbrella, la condujo hasta los más profundos jardines, y cuando estuvo satisfecho de su lejanía, la liberó. Sentía mil agujas encendidas, perforándole riñones, hígado y pulmones al mismo tiempo y cómo sus inhalaciones, se iban volviendo más y más ásperas.

La niña no sabía qué hacer. Su sentido común le decía que Wesker acababa de matar a alguien, la histeria, que él también estaba en malas condiciones. El capitán se recargó contra una farola, tratando de apaciguar sus jadeos. Dominar sus latidos de toro alebrestado. No entendía porque cada vez que eso ocurría, iba siendo más difícil de superar y con síntomas mucho más severos.

Claire empezó a preocuparse aún más.

— Wesker… Wesker, por el amor del cielo, ¿qué te ocurre? —

El rubio golpeó la barra de acero con el puño y la pelirroja lo interpretó como un: ¡Cállate! Pero no pudo hacerlo. Hay circunstancias en las que no se podía permitir permanecer en silencio.

—Sí es algo serio dímelo ya, ¿necesitas el suero, no es así? Albert… —ya no fue curiosidad. Fue auténtico pánico lo que nació de su garganta.

Wesker seguía de pie, recargando su hombro contra la farola, con el abdomen prácticamente paralizado; sus bronquios parecían estarse cerrando al tiempo que su corazón latía cada vez más lenta y dolorosamente, como si bombeara lodo en lugar de sangre.

Claire supo que cualquier intento por obtener una palabra de él era claramente inútil y cruel, pero nada había perdido con intentar.

Sin saber que otra medida tomar, se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba el tirano, vencido por la asfixia, le puso la mano sobre la espalda, pegando la oreja del lado derecho de sus pulmones para tratar de interpretar los silbidos de su aminorada respiración. Quizá la sangre se había colado dentro de su sistema respiratorio y eso estaba provocando el ahogamiento, pero la joven no encontró costilla rota o señal de sangrado interno. Se colocó delante de él y lo tomó de ambas mejillas. El trajeado no puso resistencia porque sentir sus manos lo conectó de nuevo con una realidad física que lo trataba con suavidad. La pequeña Redfield estaba a punto de pedir auxilio a gritos, cuando sintió que Albert se iba derrumbando poco a poco hasta el suelo, cayéndole prácticamente encima.

—No hagas esto... Wesker, debes ayudarme, sabes que no puedo sostenernos a ambos...—

La jovencita intentó evitar que diera contra el duro suelo, temiendo que si lo dejaba caer ahora, no volvería a verlo de pie. Sin embargo, en vista de que el peso del ex—capitán era demasiado para una sola persona, lo único que logró fue que ambos quedaran arrodillados; Wesker inclinado hacia delante con la mano sobre su pecho, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco, y ella hablándole apresurada, paseando sus manos amarfiladas por su espalda; logrando reanimarlo por momentos, cuando el dolor le daba tregua. Albert sabía que en algún momento el ardor y los espasmos en su cuerpo, tenían que parar como lo habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

La joven rezó en voz baja; nunca lo hacía. Pero ella sabía, que la esperanza era mejor que nada.

* * *

><p>Buenas tardes, noches, días queridos lectores.<p>

¿Cómo va todo?

¿Les gustó, no les gustó? ¿Valió la pena la tardanza o mejor regreso a mi cueva universitaria?

Cueva o no cueva, he allí el dilema.

En fin, he tenido días insoportables en la escuela, y lo único que me ha librado de la monotonía, es escribir. En el autobús, con el celular, donde puedo y dónde sea.

Y pues me ha tomado tanto tiempo actualizar porque entre la tarea apenas si me queda tiempo para recordar quién soy y cómo me llamo.

Total, yo creo que es mejor que me tome un ratito para afinar todos los detalles del capítulo, y presentarlo de manera adecuada, que publicar algo reducido y sin la dedicación apropiada. Ésta historia ha saltado a escalas insospechadas gracias a su apoyo y sus mensajes que siempre son mi mejor recompensa.

Para ésta entrega yo les recomendaría que fueran disfrutándolo con todas sus implicaciones, es decir; la comedia, como comedia, y la tragedia tal y como es. No sé si me estoy explicando... probablemente sólo desvarió. Entonces... quisiera pedirles, sino es demasiado, que me expresen su opinión. En éste capítulo fueron cientos de cosas las que intenté reunir, y quizá no lo hice de la manera más apropiada, es por eso que me encantaría saber lo que piensan. Tranquilos, soy alguien extremadamente comprensiva, al menos eso me han dicho, y jamás recibirán una respuesta grosera de mi parte. Como se darán cuenta, me gusta comentar de cualquier cosa; y creo que los mensajes que me dejan conocerlos mejor y saber lo que piensan acerca de cuerpo cautivo.

Creo que dejé a Wesker un poco mal, pero ya veremos que sucede en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, decidí cambiarle el título, porque como siempre, me extendí demasiado y el boceto me quedó corto, entonces, la escena que tenía planeada para ésta ocasión, que de hecho ya escribí, y que le otorgaba el título al capítulo, quedó demorada hasta el capítulo 18, que ya tengo bastante avanzado, por cierto. Y déjenme comentarles que tuve que cortar éste porque eran algo así como 25k con todo y las respuestas a sus mensajes, entonces… subir 25k caracteres en un solo capítulo es una locura, entonces, me guardé algunas escenas para la siguiente actualización.

Oh, y otro detalle, si el diseñador de modas les recuerda a cierto sombrerero loco, fue con intención. Mi querida beta **Polatrix** lo sugirió y me pareció algo divertido, para salir un poco de la línea dramática.

Ah, y antes de que me vaya, quería dejar una pregunta por aquí: ¿Quién piensan que es Nicolás Nivans? ¿Les suena un poquito el apellido? Lo dejo por ahora a su buen juicio..

Sin más, las recomendaciones de ambientación musical:

* * *

><p>Awake and Alive – <strong>Skillet.<strong>

Wake Me Up - Avicii & Aloe Blacc cover – Beth

* * *

><p>Las respuestas a sus lindos mensajes:<p>

**CMosser**: Hola pequeña. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. En general me gusta escribir escenas sensuales. Por eso la pareja se me hace perfecta. Es infinitamente pasional. Aunque todos encuentren a Wesker como alguien extremadamente frío, yo lo concibo como un volcán adormecido y al colocar a Claire en la ecuación, las cosas se ponen sólo mejor. Muchas gracias por el consejo con mis ligeros problemas con la Universidad. Te juro que he estado a punto de tirar la toalla varias veces, pero me vuelvo a levantar. Es bueno saber que al menos una cosa que hago, la hago bien, y eso siento cada vez que hablan de "Cuerpo cautivo" como una buena historia, en general. Me halagan de sobremanera. La idea de hacer que Wesker leyera se me vino a la mente después de que escuché a uno de mis amigos recitando a Oscar Wilde. De hecho, el inicio, es una frase suya, que es esta: A pesar de todo, cada hombre mata lo que ama, para cada uno, oigan esto, algunos lo hacen con una mirada amarga, algunos con una palabra aduladora, el cobarde lo hace con un beso, ¡El hombre valiente con una espada!"

**Yuna-Tidus-Love:** Muchas gracias por el mensaje, de verdad. Sí, Wesker avanza pasito a pasito pero allí va. Te agradezco la buena vibra, y espero tu opinión en ésta entrega. Cuídate.

**howleon:** Es bien lindo ver a gente nueva por aquí. Muchas gracias por el mensaje. Espero tu opinión y que andes bien.

**DarknecroX:** Ya ves, uno que se va volviendo un poquito constante, entre comillas. Bueno, espero la información de tu personaje, pero no esperes a que la historia avance más sino ya después no voy a saber qué cosa inventarme.

Nos leemos pronto, y muchas gracias por seguir comentando la historia, que es todos. Cuídate y por favor, siéntete libre de expresar tu opinión, que será muy bien recibida.

**Andrea N:** ¡Saludos! ¿Escritora innata? *Se eleva en el cielo* O my, ustedes hacen que me sonroje cada vez que leo sus opiniones. Sí, sé que les he cortado varias veces el romance, pero Wesker y Claire no son fáciles, y tomando en cuenta el contexto, creo que si existiera una relación íntima, las cosas cambiarían un poco de enfoque, entonces, por eso me estoy esperando a que sea el momento más adecuado. Muchas gracias por el halago. Y haré un esfuerzo porque ese lemon, sea, como mencionaste, uno que valga mucho la pena su prolingada espera. Espero tu opinión. Besos y abrazos.

**Faty Rosa Malfoy: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? El formalismo está al servicio de la sensualidad. Por eso nuestro Wesker es tan, pero tan condenadamente atractivo. Perdón por haber cambiado el título, pero me pasé de la raya y la escena que tenía planeada se me quedó para el capítulo siguiente. En fin, espero no decepcionar.

Esperaré ansiosa tu mensajito y que andes muy bien, linda. Besos.

**name: **¡Hola, ¿qué tal?! No, Wesker y Claire difícilmente admitirán lo que sienten ahora. O en un futuro próximo. En fin, las frases… me tomo muchas licencias poéticas y metafóricas en la redacción. Muchísimas. A veces releo las cosas para saber si lo que se interpreta de ellas es realmente lo que quiero decir. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, yo las invento. Van surgiendo a medida que uno se adentra más y más en la escena, y tiene una percepción mucho más sensible y se presta a la imaginación, a asociar cosas reales con cosas embellecen el lenguaje. Muchas gracias por lo de alma de poeta y escritora, fue algo muy dulce de tu parte, y que me hace sentir bien que lo pienses. Espero que esta entrega sea algo agradable también, y que no olvides que tu opinión me ayuda a crecer como autor cuando hay. Besos y abrazos; hasta pronto.

**Bloddy cherry:** Amo las caritas nuevas pasarse por mi historia. ¡Hola! Sí, me gusta poner a Wesker reflexivo, es mucho más interesante. Saludos y espero volver a leer tu opinión en ésta ocasión.

**DRaKiITha-Yunnie: **¡Hola! Sí, con el corazón no se puede jugar, y mandar aún menos. Por eso Claire se siente tan impotente, en una encrucijada. Qué bueno que te gustara tanto, y releer siempre es positivo porque te ayuda a reconocer detalles que tal vez no se notaron en la primera ocasión.

Muchas gracias, querida. Y sí, escribir en el teléfono es un dolor de cabeza. Yo me eché medio capítulo en el Office de mi celular. Fue una locura. Cuídate, querida.

**Ada Wesker: **¡Hola, saluditos desde México!

1. Yo respondo todos los mensajitos. Anónimos y de autores. No me parece bien dejar sin respuesta a alguien que está externando su opinión acerca de un poco de literatura.

2. Sí, Krauser es muy, muy buen personaje. Aparecerá más adelante, pero por ahora, sigue ideando formas de derrumbar el imperio de Wesker, detrás de cámaras.

3. Los besos alrededor de la mansión pasan de vez en cuando. Y cómo lo mencioné, creo que la relación íntima llegará en el momento adecuado. Ya pronto sabrán porque lo digo.

4. *Risa* Creo que falta un rato para que Wesker se deje bañar por Claire, aunque ya saben, para no caer fuera de su carácter, tendría que dar una explicación de porqué a Claire le gustaría bañar a Wesker, además de las obvias razones. if you know what I mean..

5. En realidad la poesía la escribí en un momento de inspiración; quizá reconociste el párrafo con el que inicia, que pertenece al escritor irlandés, Oscar Wilde. La frase es ésta: A pesar de todo, cada hombre mata lo que ama, para cada uno, oigan esto, algunos lo hacen con una mirada amarga, algunos con una palabra aduladora, el cobarde lo hace con un beso, ¡El hombre valiente con una espada!" Lo demás lo fui escribiendo a modo, para que me sentara bien con la historia. Resulta ser que también soy fan de dicho autor.

6. Claire es muy sarcástica. El sarcasmo se le da bien. Y a veces las cosas que se me ocurren para que ella diga, me dan un poco de risa.

7. Creo que con ese título y el final de éste capítulo, sacarán conclusiones no muy positivas. Ya veremos qué sucede. Pero no, definitivamente los hijos de Claire no se llamarían Jane y Marc. *Risa* Ya veremos, ya veremos, un problema a la vez, un capítulo a la vez.

8. Sí, leí "Crónica de una muerte anunciada" en primer semestre. Márquez es mi autor latinoamericano preferido, y es una figura de referencia para mí. Siempre.

**AryValentine:** Hola hermosa... ¿Cómo te va? Perdón por el retraso, pero lo cierto es que he tenido muchos malos días y hoy volvió a ser uno. Pero no importa, lo importante es que seguimos aquí disfrutando del leer e inventar historias. ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? Sé que debe ser un poquito diferente a lo que esperabas pero ojalá que les parezca algo agradable. Ay nena, no sabes lo mucho que aprecio el concepto en el cual me tienes, como autora y como persona. Es muy muy dulce y espero jamás decepcionarte.

Te lo dediqué porque tus mensajes son siempre muy alentadores, y me ponen feliz. Sé que me falta mucho camino, pero con su apoyo voy a ser mejor autora cada día y a cada capítulo.

Me has dicho que tengo un talento único, y eso es más de lo que merezco como autora, eres muy dulce. Me encanta expresarme a través de las letras y no hay nada más agradable para mí, que leer que dicho estilo es algo que sobresale. Es… como un sueño realizado.

Sobre los detalles; tengo una tendencia a escribir tal y como visualizo la escena. Cada alfombra, jarrón, palabra, es importante para mí. Y sobre las personalidades… No me gusta perturbarlas tanto. Me gusta mantenerme al margen de lo que ambos pueden y no pueden hacer, aunque claro, me gusta lo sentimental, lo trágico, lo humano; sólo intento que vaya con ellos, que no sea nada forzado. Que sea diferente, un tanto creativo.

Albert Wesker es por mucho, el personaje más complejo que he tenido que utilizar. Como lo dices, es un enigma, una verdadera incógnita a descubrir. Es atractivo, y esconde un demonio interno que lo vuelve una amenaza; no obstante, sé que hay una parte de él que conserva su frialdad y entereza, que sigue siendo un hombre de principios, y me encanta que Claire pueda darse cuenta de eso y luche, sin importar las consecuencias.

Esa es la clase de valores, que necesita el amor; la dulzura, la fe en otra persona, el saber quién es realmente detrás de todas las máscaras.

Lo que quiero retratar es que el Síndrome de Estocolmo podría ser o no efecto de ese encierro. ¿Es amor, o no es? Todas esas preguntas, que se van respondiendo a medida que la narración avanza. Cuando Chris se entere, probablemente culpe a Wesker de manipularla, pero queda otra posibilidad… y es que se dé cuenta de que Claire es plenamente consciente de lo que sucede. La pregunta es… ¿Qué sería peor para ella?

Oh, y sí, Adiós pelirroja, me recordó a alguien que fue muy especial en mi vida. Me llegó al corazón. Sin embargo, la pareja sí salió se lo usual, y eso está perfecto. Lo extraordinario jamás podrá actuar como algo ordinario.

Te adoro pequeña, un enorme, enorme abrazo y espero que te encuentres de lo mejor.

**ILawliet: ¿**En dos días leíste Cuerpo cautivo? ¡Increíble! Son como doscientas páginas de Word. No cabe duda que eres una ávida lectora y eso me alegra mucho.

¿Se te hizo corto? *Ríe* Yo siempre me controlo para subir capítulos no tan largos, para no caer en los excesos. Pero veo que a todos les agrada que sean así.

¿Soy una de tus escritoras favoritas? *Sonrojo* Linda, eres una verdadera dulzura. ¡Muchas gracias! Prometo esforzarme para no decepcionarte nunca.

Sobre el pequeño favor, por supuesto.

Mi consejo, mi primer consejo, es que escribas las cosas tal y como las sientas. Párate en el escenario, primero observa las escenas, las reacción. Y luego toma el papel de uno de los personajes, y pregúntate qué es lo que sientes. La literatura es algo que se concibe dentro de la mente, se genera desde lo más profundo del alma. Sólo tú sabes lo que quieres que suceda. Tú eres dueña de tu creatividad, y la puedes utilizar a placer. En el mundo de los fanfics sólo hay que tener un poco de cuidado con esto que te menciono. Recuerda que los personajes ya tienen un antecedente, ya soy alguien, y tienes que respetar sus decisiones, justo como lo harías con una persona de carne y hueso.

Yo también quiero ser escritora. Y el ser artista es un camino apasionante, pero también puede llegar a ser muy difícil cuando te enfrentas a la dureza de una realidad que no te gusta. Siempre decide cambiar la realidad. Si algo te disgusta, modifícalo. En ti está.

Sobre el vocabulario… Hay autores que manejan la lengua de manera muy diferente. Eso es al gusto del consumidor.

Yo te recomendaría que notaras que clase de redacción te gusta… Si algo muy extravagante, detallista, realista, humanista, si te agrada la narración latinoamericana, europea, oriental. Hay muchísimas variantes. Sólo encuentra cuál es tu, por así llamarlo, mayor interés. Después, puedes consultar libros de autores con ese estilo. Y leerlos. Es la única forma de ir soltando y descubriendo un mundo amplio de palabras.

¿Tienes trece años? ¡Qué adorable! De verdad, eres muy pequeña. Me hace ilusión pensar que a esa edad estés tan segura de querer dedicarte a la literatura. Me recuerdas un poco a mí.

Otro consejo. Elegir un tipo de narrador es importante. Primera persona, segunda, omnipresente, personaje. Es un detalle importantísimo saber a dónde estás parado y a dónde quieres llegar. ¿Qué quieres transmitirle al lector? ¿Tristeza, felicidad, pasión, ternura? ¿Quiénes son tus personajes, su pasado, su presente, qué quieren ellos en el futuro? Cuando narras, debe de notarse esta transformación. Cómo los van modificando las dificultades a las que se enfrentan. Es otra de las maravillas de la literatura. Un párrafo pueden ser dos segundos o veinte años. La literatura no respeta tiempo, es complaciente.

Espero todo esto te sirva un poco. Y cualquier duda o comentario, o si tan sólo quieres platicar, te dejo mi correo: moonlightcaptive y es de **gmail**. Sólo coloca la arroba y listo. Pero si quieres, también tengo Facebook. Te mando un MP y platicamos, ¿queda?

Saludos. Un gran abrazo pequeña y que te vaya muy bien, espero que éste capítulo sea de tu gusto.

**AndyPain:** Hola, hermosa. Perdón, perdón, perdón por siempre cortar la acción. En serio que no es mi intención, te lo juro, te lo juro. Sólo estoy esperando el momento apropiado, el choque de voluntades, la explosión.

*Risa* Leen muy tarde, jejeje, espero que no se levanten con mucho sueño por mi culpa. Sé que tarde un poco en actualizar ésta vez, pero no ha sido apropósito. Mi vida ha dado un giro de 360° y estoy tratando de adaptarme. Muchas gracias por tus mensajes, nos leemos en un parpadeo.

**Airam Wesker:** *Risa* Soponcio. Esa palabra es muy bonita. Buen día, y espero leer tu opinión. Saludos.

**AxelTM:** Gracias, qué bueno que te agrade tanto el fanfic. En serio. Es muy reconfortante para mí. Saludos desde México, y espero leer tu opinión de éste capítulo Besos.

**Diana Wesker:** Hola, querida. Oh, te recomendaron "Cuerpo cautivo". ¡Vaya, qué alegría! No hay nada más lindo que eso a mi juicio. Es el mejor detalle que pueden tener con un autor. Saludos. Espero que puedas comentar ésta entrega también.

**Guest:** Debo decir que éste capítulo es bastante, bastante largo. Por lo que creo que también te agradará. Ahora sí tardarán un poquillo más en leerlo. Muchas gracias por el mensaje. Que tengas un excelente día, saludos desde México.

**Claudia Kennedy:** *Grita* ¿En serio es una de las mejores? *Se sonroja* ¡Gracias! *Sonrie* El manejo del personaje es complicado, pero me encanta. Saludos desde México y qué estés muy, muy bien.

**Katy Gomez:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Me alegro en informarte que llevas el record. ¿Todo Cuerpo cautivo en un día? Eso sí que es leer… Mis respetos. Creí que era una historia larga, pero creo que no tanto. *Sonríe* Adictivo es un término muy bueno para una historia. Eso quiere decir que atrapa, y que no deja ir. Muchas gracias, y espero puedas extenderme esta ocasión tu opinión, que es lo que hace que esta historia siga de pie.

Ahora sí, me voy, porque tengo que ir a acomodar mi vida que está de cabeza. No sé porque creí que algún día estaría en orden. La verdad es que no me sorprende. Pero así soy, no hay pierde. Ni modo.

* * *

><p>Los quiero muchísimo, cuídense, y hasta el próximo capítulo.<p>

Atentamente. Ady.


	18. La galería de tu cuerpo

**Cuerpo cautivo.**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: La galería de tu cuerpo.<strong>

Look at him.  
>Look at me.<br>That boy is bad,  
>and honestly.<br>He's a wolf in disguise,  
>but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes.<p>

**Monster – Lady Gaga**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> Los personajes de Resident Evil le corresponde a sus respectivos autores y ellos los utilizan responsablemente.

**Nota de la autora:** Capítulo no apto para corazones sensibles. Nah, es broma. ¡Disfrútenlo mucho! Quiero agradecer a la pequeña **ILawliet1**, por portarse tan linda conmigo. Y por supuesto, quiero hacer hincapié de manera importante, y me gustaría hacer de su conocimiento, la ayuda que he recibido por parte de **Polatrix**, quien betea mis historias; ella siempre me alienta a escribir y éste capítulo en especial, fueron semanas enteras de trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Violencia armada, encuentro sexual. Si no les agrada la idea de una relación íntima entre Albert y Claire, siéntanse libres de omitir esa parte del capítulo. Cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración o desacuerdo, por favor, mándenme un MP y lo platicamos, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás mejor? —<p>

Esa fue la primera pregunta que Wesker logró entender con todas sus sílabas. No hace mucho que había recuperado el control sobre su respiración, y las pequeñas convulsiones en el interior de su cuerpo, habían reducido su intensidad hasta ser sólo una mera consecuencia de la tensión en su postura. La agonía dejó de recorrer sus vértebras, y al fin pudo relajar los puños y los antebrazos que parecían estar levantando una roca de media tonelada.

Su auto, Claire, y su cuenta de banco, por un buen vodka flameado.

Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía medio cuerpo encima de la pelirroja y que ésta seguía temblando como un pinchón.

Se apartó de ella. Se ajustó las gafas.

Sintió el pasto debajo de sus dedos.

—Redfield… deje de… pensar tanto. Puedo escucharlo todo. Es fastidioso. —fue lo primero que dijo, y esto no ayudó a Claire en nada. ¡Maldito, maldito una y mil veces! ¡Por si no lo sabía no todos eran máquinas sin sentimientos que podían reaccionar tan fríamente a las situaciones de vida o muerte! ¡Era un desalmado psicópata sin la menor instrucción sobre emociones básicas!

La pelirroja había dejado de temblar porque su orgullo era más fuerte que su cuerpo vestido de princesa.

Seguía siendo una sobreviviente, nervios de acero, sonrisa de conquista, alegría de feria, era ella.

Claire Redfield.

Albert se relajó, pero aún sentía pesar demasiado para sus escasas fuerzas. Se giró sobre su espalda lentamente, hasta quedar recostado contra el pasto que había escogido para aislarlos a ambos de las miradas indiscretas. La joven recibió el mensaje como un "puedo hacerlo sólo", e intentó hacer caso, porque entendía que Wesker ya tenía suficientemente herido su irracional ego de hombre, como para dejarse ayudar aún más.

Aunque ella no se sentía como si hubiera sido de ayuda.

La chica se levantó, con las piernas de mantequilla y el estado emocional derritiéndose por un buen chocolate. Cualquier cosa que le apaciguara la terrible ansiedad que estaba experimentando.

— ¡Qué, qué te ocurre! —fue todo lo que exclamó la niña, dándole la espalda para que él no leyera todas las emociones que le recorrían el rostro como serpientes.

—Deje de dramatizar… —respondió el rubio, tratando de regresar a su estado habitual, disfrutando de la brisa griega entrar en sus pulmones que por fin cedieron a su necedad de no trabajar, su corazón acompasado, aún perturbado por la taquicardia.

— ¡Contigo no puedo hacer otra cosa, me tienes, literalmente, atada de manos! —exclamó la menor, y ya no había el mínimo rastro de ecuanimidad.

Se escucharon fuegos artificiales, señal de que la cena se avecinaba.

Los colores se repartieron como focos de Navidad. Claire tuvo que cubrirse los oídos porque lo que menos necesitaba era que el ruido obstaculizara sus pensamientos.

Wesker no dijo nada. Continuó recostado sobre la alfombra de césped. Sus músculos abdominales bien formados marcándose por debajo del traje.

Las estrellas estaban brincando como saltamontes de un sitio a otro, y jamás las había contemplado tan próximas. Parecía que alguna de ellas podría caer encima de alguno de los invitados y Albert prefería que fuese encima de Frederic Downing.

Claire guardó silencio durante unos instantes; la cólera desmedida filtrándose por sus mejillas. ¡Esa era la última vez que se preocupaba! ¡La última, en verdad que lo era!

— ¿Qué… qué demonios pasó? ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? —preguntó retomando el tono de reproche en sus argumentos.

— No creo que sea de su incumbencia, ¿o sí, Redfield? —dijo Wesker, dispuesto a levantarse e ir a su automóvil por el medicamento. Se había comportado como un ciego al no llevarlo consigo, pero no supuso que su cuerpo exigiría esas dosis con tanta prontitud. Eso definitivamente, no estaba nada bien.

Y no era la dependencia al narcótico lo que le molestaba, sino que éste con el uso prolongado agravaba los síntomas de insensibilidad, mareo y claro, a largo plazo, debilitaba las paredes arteriales facilitando la formación de hemorragias internas con mayor frecuencia y hasta por el más mínimo golpe.

Nunca hagas a una mujer como Claire Redfield, perder los estribos. No la hagas perder la conciencia de quién es y lo que está haciendo porque el futuro que se avecina después, no es demasiado prometedor.

No es su reacción violenta, o los golpes que podría liberar, o la condena a un silencio irremediable, ni sus gestos enojados lo que estaba temiendo como respuesta… Era su crudeza de palabra, la brutal sinceridad que ese par de labios pintados de carmín eran capaces de demostrar y que nunca hacían esperar a nadie.

— ¿Qué nada en éste mundo te interesa? No, claro que no, eres Albert Wesker. Puedes matar a un hombre inocente, puedes golpear a una mujer, volar una ciudad. No te importa nada más que tu estúpido estatus todopoderoso. —reprochó ella, levantando la voz.

¡Y si la quería matar a golpes, por ella perfecto! Adelante, hazlo, estoy esperándote, decían esos ojos verde azules, transformando toda su preocupación en una ira estupefacta.

El tirano ni se molestó en erguirse. Seguía descansando sobre la hierba verde, y la chica parecía monologar a unos pasos de distancia, dudando que sus reclamos fuesen tomados en cuenta.

— ¿Qué te está pasando? Vamos, Albert, sabes que algo te sucede. ¿A qué se debe toda la necedad con… con ignorar que nada de lo que ocurre con tu cuerpo está bien? Y… ese… ese tipo, el de la mesa de juego, ¡¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?! —preguntó la pelirroja con un tono más suave, su vestido de muselina blanca, flotando con la corriente borrascosa, brindándole la apariencia de una hada que ha perdido el camino de vuelta a su sendero de fantasía.

—Estás pisando hielo muy, muy delgado, corazón. Mejor anda con cuidado. —dijo el mayor, a manera de amenaza.

La jovencita dejó que la brisa proveniente del mar le calmara el ánimo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, te puedes levantar? —preguntó la niña de ojos aguamarina calmado el sopor.

— Por supuesto que me puedo levantar. —respondió Wesker con un gesto indiferente.

Claire hizo un gesto con las manos, que claramente decía: "¿Y…? ¿Por qué no lo haces?" pero el rubio permaneció en aquel sitio, los pastos moviéndose armónicamente entorno a su figura.

—Redfield, acércate. —Un murmuro ausente que salió de sus labios delgados, mostrando sus dientes reluciendo entre la espesura de las sombras de esa noche sombría. Llegaba el olor de sal y arena, colándose por los huequillos y escondites.

La niña se negó a obedecer.

—Corazón…—

— ¿Crees que con un par de palabras amables puedes solucionar todas los… inconvenientes, tus reacciones explosivas, tus secretos? —respondió ella, mirando al mar perturbado por la luna colocada en el horizonte como una cereza enorme, y de metálico esplendor.

—Sólo, acércate. No he dicho nada que merezca tus expresiones agitadas e incomprensibles —inquirió el mayor con toda calma. Había recuperado el aire y las fuerzas, pero quería retenerla durante un instante más. Un asesinato de tal naturaleza, sin culpa, sin remordimiento, no sería aceptado por Claire con facilidad. Y él no iba a justificarse, ¿por qué tendría qué hacerlo, además?, era una muchacha poco prejuiciosa, practicando el perdón con benevolencia, perdón en el que Albert Wesker no estaba interesado.

La chica titubeó. Pero finalmente caminó con extremo cuidado en su dirección, sus tacones clavándose en la tierra blanda y espesa, como dos alfileres en la espuma de un colchón.

—No haga que me levante a forzarla. Ninguno de los dos quiere que las cosas se tornen violentas. —

La niña enarcó la ceja. Era el hombre de las más finas amenazas.

— No lo harás. Dudo que puedas sostenerte sobre tus dos piernas después de lo ocurrido. —

— ¿Recurrimos de nuevo a los retos, corazón? —

Aunque el capitán sabía que la chica estaba en lo correcto, no iba a llegar a admitirlo ni cuando cayera la torre Eiffel.

Claire se puso a un lado de su anfitrión, con los brazos aún cruzados, brindándose un calor insignificante. Se acomodó las telas de novia, para poder sentarse sobre su vestido, segura de que el pasto se encontraba decentemente podado y no había manera de manchar la seda blanca con pedacería de hierba y lodo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías? —preguntó bruscamente, notando como Albert ni la miraba detrás de sus lentes oscuros.

—Corres muchos peligros innecesarios, Claire. Crees que cualquiera que se encuentre en riesgo debe ser auxiliado por tus pequeñas… —Wesker tomó una de sus palmas, sin erguirse aún. —manos. Eres necia, tozuda, te gusta el campo de batalla, y no te importa perder la vida por las causas en las que confías y consideras poseen una nobleza justiciera. Pero no tienes ni idea de lo que eso significa. —terminó el rubio, dejando la mano de ella sobre los pastajes nuevamente. La chica no interrumpió… le pareció que Albert reflexionaba para sí mismo.

—Pero mientras yo éste cerca, y que te quede estrictamente claro, ninguna de esas causas te verá involucrada, ni tu estarás a merced de un altercado de cualquier especie. —

La mujer abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como un pescado fuera de su laguna.

—Ah, sí. ¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo… poniéndome unos guardaespaldas y un departamento en Miami? —preguntó ella con un sarcasmo de adolescente irreverente.

¿No lo entendía, no es así?

Albert, después de aquel terrible incidente que revelaba su verdadero estado de salud, ya lo había comprendido.

Necesitaba todo lo que le diera fuerza, tan cerca como fuera posible.

Demasiados enemigos que combatir.

No podía dejar que la asesinara. Que la tomaran de rehén. Que obtuvieran la realidad de su condición a través de ella.

— Usted escogerá si tengo que hacer algo de la especie…—mencionó el mayor, secamente.

Claire sabía que él lo haría.

Iba a mantenerla en ese cajón hermético, hasta que algo reventara en su interior.

* * *

><p>Cuando Albert pareció componerse por completo, aunque seguía tosiendo a tiempos, le indicó a Claire que iba a dirigirse su automóvil, a extraer el pequeño portafolio en que cargaba con sus sueros. Éstos tenían que mantenerse en una atmósfera determinada, la temperatura exacta y sin humedad, para conservar sus propiedades por completo.<p>

Ambos se dirigieron al convertible, Wesker indicó con sus modos de conde, que se iba ausentar en el tocador durante unos instantes, ya que no quería llamar la atención con la aplicación de su medicamento. Eso y que la mirada de Claire y sus movimientos nerviosos estaban exasperándolo como no tenía idea.

La pelirroja dedujo con absurda facilidad que el antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S deseaba mantener el asunto bajo extrema confidencialidad.

El rubio le mencionó que no tenía ningún inconveniente en que ella se retirara a hacer lo que le placiera, y que se encontraría con ella tan pronto como le fuera posible, a lo que Claire accedió enseguida. Ver su rostro frío, tan diferente al que tenía cuando bailaron incansables en la pista vacía de esa reunión de hombre de dinero y poder, la enfermaba terriblemente. Quería alejarse de él y recuperar el aire.

Albert se retiró asintiendo con su pose autoritaria, recuperando el paso airoso y metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su gabán.

La joven aprovechó su libertad para mirar su bolsa de mano. Sacó el espejo pequeño, se contempló en el reflejo, y tuvo que encarar la tristeza resignada en sus rasgos. Cada vez que él se ponía en un estado inexplicable, la aterraba de una manera que no había experimentado antes. Se sentía indefensa, desnuda, asustada como una niña pequeña con un cuento de terror. Y esto era irracional, tonto, podía ser lo que a los demás les diera la gana…

Pero ella lo conocía. El hombre con aires de inmortalidad, que quema con la mirada, que asesina con un gesto indiferente, una palabra sarcástica. Él no podía caer sin dar batalla.

Y mucho menos por una enfermedad fastidiosa.

Lo que ella temía no era algo tan simple como eso.

Era la irrefutable verdad de que la única razón por la que él podía caer, era por su orgullo.

Su maldito, estúpido, colosal orgullo, que lo cegaba y no lo dejaba ver las cosas que estaban justo delante de su nariz perfecta. Porque si algo envidiaba Claire de él, eran sus rasgos perfilados, como los de una pantera.

La pelirroja, guardó sus artefactos cosméticos, y comenzó a andar al jardín. Esperaba que no se le acercara ningún extraño con intensiones poco aceptables, o no sabría si gritar o pedirle que por favor se la llevara.

A momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Aunque muy en su interior sabía que no le disgustaba la compañía de aquel arrogante, serio, rubio y prepotente ejecutivo.

Al menos no del todo.

Había instantes en los cuales lo quería golpear, reventarle una cachetada para que pusiera en orden sus pensamientos y dejara de herir a todo ser humano a su alrededor. Y otros… en los que la embargaba tal nostalgia, tal estupor, que tan sólo deseaba observarlo, quizá darle un abrazo, dedicarle una sonrisa, y por sus bromas, seguir en ese juego que no hacía daño a nadie, que los entretenía de un mundo que se derrumbaba bajo los pies de su tiranía.

Pasó varios minutos en soledad, sentada a un lado de alguna de las fuentes, contemplando el agua cristalina hacer la travesía alrededor de las piedras de río, para después salir disparada de los múltiples hoyos y cuentitas de aquella dama Griega que cargaba con un cántaro de barro.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó como un cordero.

—Mi muy querida señorita Redfield, no encuentro adecuado que se encuentre aquí, en solitario. —era el inconfundible acento británico de Frederic.

La chica se estremeció; el concreto de la fuente era frío, por la cantidad de agua que reposaba tranquila y que era el habitad de algunos reptiles y mojarras.

— ¡Oh no, no es nada, estoy bien! —exclamó la chica rápidamente, sabiendo que dicho encuentro no podría conducir a nada bueno. Aquel hombre portaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y la corbata de moño. Sus canas contrastaban con las vestiduras al igual que sus ojos azules, abiertos con un gesto dulce que bien podía ser engañoso. —Yo… estaba esperando a que Albert volviera. —mintió. En realidad la niña pelirroja estaba lejos de estar esperándolo. Quería un momento a solas. Sin ningún científico loco o militar retirado metiéndole sustos de muerte y regocijándose en su imagen propia.

Frederic Downing llevaba la copa de champagne entre los dedos índice y anular y jugueteaba con un cigarro mentolado cuyo olor penetró las fosas nasales de Claire de manera surreal.

— A eso mismo he venido, querida, Albert me ha pedido que por favor lo excuses, pero que estará ocupado durante algún tiempo. —

Las cejas de la chica se alzaron con sorpresa. Pero se trató de un reflejo. Sabía perfectamente que estaba diciéndole una mentira con soberbio descaro. En primer lugar, Wesker nunca le pediría un favor.

Nunca.

Ni porque quedara en medio el desierto.

Con un león por compañero.

Sin agua ni comida.

Es más, no le pediría ni la hora.

Y en segundo lugar… la forma en que Downing la observaba hablaba de la clase de intereses que podía guardar exclusivamente para ella.

Definitivamente ir con él no era mucho más seguro que quedarse en medio de la nada en un salón lleno de políticos y genocidas.

— Qué lamentable. Supongo que me quedaré aquí a sentir el aire fresco. —Comentó ella aparentando indiferencia, aunque la sangre empezaba a agolparse dentro de cada una de sus extremidades. No le gustaba la forma en que Frederic estaba aproximándose.

A pesar de su cortesía sus ademanes se sentían invasivos.

—En realidad, quería externarle una invitación para… visitar el invernadero del salón. No está muy lejos de ésta ubicación y me parece que la flora será algo que nunca habrá contemplado con esos bellos ojos que tiene. — Ofreció Downing, dando unos pasos más, con sus zapatos lustrados y sus cabellos ondulados, grises como ningún otro.

—Yo, en realidad… bueno, con los tacones…—trató de excusarse Claire, con un argumento aunque un tanto ridículo, sospechaba que podía funcionar.

— Vamos, señorita, no tengo las intenciones de aceptar una respuesta desfavorable. Si le hace sentir más tranquila, le diré a uno de mis hombres que se comunique con Albert para que pueda encontrarnos con relativa simpleza. —dijo Frederic, quién no parecía tener intensiones de rendirse.

La niña se armó de valor.

Ese Frederic probablemente se traía algo peligroso entre manos, pero parecía ser lengua suelta sin remedio, de los hombres que hablan tan sólo por sentirse superiores con los logros de quienes les rodean.

—Muy bien, estirar las piernas no hará daño, supongo. Pero de verdad agradecería si pudieran dar con Wesker lo antes posible. Necesito hablar con él. —dijo la pelirroja, levantándose de la orilla de aquella pintoresca fuente.

Frederic se regocijó en secreto, creyendo que la tenía justo donde la quería. Claire iba un paso adelante, pero el desentendimiento le figuraba mejor ahora.

Claire Redfield y Frederic Downing iniciaron el paseo, al principio guardando una distancia prudente, pero el caballero le ofreció su brazo para andar, y no aceptarlo parecía más una falta de modales que una medida de seguridad. Además, él era quien conocía la ubicación a la que se dirigían. Claire no perdió la oportunidad y empezó a extraer la información que necesitaba: — ¿Y bien? ¿Trabajas desde hace mucho tiempo con Albert? —Seguía siendo difícil referirse al capitán por su nombre de pila.

— Ehm, digamos que la vida nos cruzó hace ya hace algunos años… Debo de reconocer que no fue desde sus inicios en Umbrella, pero creo conocer parte de su pasado. Su reputación es bien merecida, sin lugar a duda. —respondió el hombre de lentes transparentes, mientras notaba como la chica se ponía tensa porque se estaban alejando de la multitud.

— ¿Pero ahora son socios, no? —intuyó la jovencita, aunque le parecía algo obvio, era mejor verificar con una fuente confiable.

Y con la palabra confiable no estaba insinuando que se fuera a tragar alguno de sus engaños.

Iban caminando del lado opuesto a la carpa y la construcción, lo que activó un sexto sentido que era el mejor aliado de Claire.

— Mi jefe tiene ciertos… intereses, en los trabajos científicos y métodos de investigación del Dr. Wesker. Digamos que a él no le molesta que rompan ciertas reglas morales y éticas. En cambio a mí, bueno, siempre he creído en una justicia divina y me cuesta trabajo… aceptar los procedimientos poco ortodoxos de Albert. —

Claire tosió intencionalmente.

—No me mal entienda, señorita Redfield. El trabajo del Dr. Albert Wesker es impecable. Nació para ello. Sin embargo… es capaz de aplastar a todo ser que se cruce en su camino, con tal de obtener lo que desea. Y me atrevo a decir que nunca estará satisfecho. —concluyó Downing, con un tono dramático.

¡No puede ser! —pensó ella, mientras miraba en todas direcciones, como si estuviera calculando la ruta de escape más rápida.

La chica visualizó a poca distancia el solitario invernadero. Las ventanas transparentes dejaban relucir a las rosas rojas en su esplendor de juventud.

—Albert me comentó que estarían de viaje muy pronto. —mintió ella, para que Frederic no sospechara que no sabía nada al respecto y quería obtener toda la información de él.

—Las pruebas aún no han sido concluyentes, pero todo indica que el proyecto Génesis está marchando a la perfección. Hablando con sinceridad, todo está ocurriendo con una velocidad alarmante. Tomando en cuenta la cepa tan inestable que estamos empleando, las precauciones tomadas nunca parecen ser suficientes. —reflexionó el hombre de cabello cano, mirando la palma de Claire sobre su antebrazo. —Pero, no quiero aburrirte con detalles de trabajo como éste. —Frederic hizo una pausa. —Señorita Redfield, ¿le han dicho que en ese vestido luce despampanante?…

Vio venir los halagos y las insinuaciones e ignoró la advertencia de su cabeza. Claire iba a pagar las consecuencias muy pronto. Se sintió incómoda bajo esa mirada azul eléctrico y esa sonrisa desencajada que se mostró ante ella, caída su máscara impostora de buenos modales.

—Creo, creo que deberíamos de volver. No me siento cómoda estando en un lugar prácticamente desierto. —inquirió la pelirroja, soltándose del brazo del empresario, tratando de volver por el majestuoso sendero.

—Vamos, Miss Redfield, ¿acaso quiere regresar con Albert? He visto como la trata. No la merece. —musitó el ejecutivo de Tricell, tomando la mano de Claire para evitar que se alejara.

—Le pido que me suelte, por favor. —dijo la mujer, y sus ojos de joya brillaron de manera amenazadora. Comenzó a jalonear su mano, tratando de librarse de las garras de ese tipejo dos caras.

—Él no puede guardar sentimientos positivos hacia nadie. ¡No puede protegerte! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —exclamó Downing, separándose de su máscara de calma y sus palabras de gran distinción. Su educación de caballero había desaparecido por completo al sentir tan cerca su victoria.

— ¡Suélteme! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir tales cosas, llenas de tal hipocresía? ¿Cómo ha cruzado por su cabeza el que yo pudiera aceptar tales ofrecimientos? ¡No tiene vergüenza!—cuestionó la menor, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de alejarse.

El hombre de lentes la jaló con gran vigor, pegándola contra su cuerpo y sosteniéndola de los hombros.

— ¿Qué no se percata de lo que sucede? ¡Ese sujeto va a matarla! ¡Yo puedo ponerla bajo mi protección! ¡Tiene que escucharme, no puede engañarme, sé que le aterra estar en su compañía! —

Los ánimos estaban subiendo de tono. Frederic la tomó del rostro y trató de besarla, lográndolo durante severos segundos, aunque recibía golpes repetidos de Claire sobre su pecho y mejillas, hasta que la chica se hartó de sentir el ardor de sus labios y la frustrante inmovilidad. Estaba cansada de ser menospreciada, manipulada, herida mental y psicológicamente por hombres incapaces de controlar su necesidad de poder. Parecían ser adictos.

Claire le atinó un golpe a las costillas que lo hizo desistir de su arranque pasional, pero no la soltó por completo, la chica aprovechó su desconcierto para abofetearlo.

Frederic no podía creerlo. ¡Esa pequeña perra, se había atrevido a golpearlo!

El hombre de lentes no iba a dejarla escapar intacta, así que impactó el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla de la menor, cuando ya se había acariciado su mentón herido por la bofetada de aquella necia mujer.

El bofetón que Frederic le había propinado no resultó tan dañino, por lo que sus labios continuaron intactos, sin embargo, su mejilla derecha ardía como mil demonios.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo, déjame ir! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —gritó Claire, con el tono de socorro que abría alarmado a cualquier contingente, sin embargo en la soledad del bosque, dependería sólo de ella el lograr librarse de semejante personaje. El golpe le había noqueado un poco, y las escenas fuera de su mente iban corriendo demasiado rápido para poder atraparlas todas. El sopor de la agresión la mantenía confundida, y aún si su mente le ordenaba correr, sus piernas no estaban obedeciendo. El terror de la violencia sexual aturdiendo sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos, batallando un poco más por su libertad.

Súbitamente, la mano del ejecutivo de lentes, la soltó.

Claire abrió los ojos, sus fosas nasales impregnándose de un olor familiar. La pelirroja terminó en el suelo, incrédula, escuchando un grito de dolor proveniente de un hombre.

Su respiración se detuvo.

Albert.

Había golpeado a Frederic con un puñetazo que lo llevó hasta el suelo, con la nariz rota y el orgullo desmembrado.

Supuso que Wesker había llegado tan oportuno gracias a su inconcebible velocidad y su sigilo de felino, su presencia notada hasta entrado en acción. Se había retirado el abrigo y portaba su traje de diseñador con una elegancia innata, e incluso, parecía haber ganado fuerza y altura.

Lo que no sabía era que el capitán había contemplado la escena completa, desde el besuqueo obligado, hasta la bofetada que le había propinado a la dama. Al verlo poner sus manos, forzándola a dejar sus labios vagar por todo su rostro, despertó en el rubio el peor de los demonios. Parecía poseído por un instinto asesino, y sus pasos, aunque tranquilos, estaban inoculados con una irritación determinante. La pelirroja presenció cómo Albert levantaba al otro hombre por el cuello de la camisa, y estuvo segura de que iba a terminarlo de un golpe, pero todo lo que hizo fue mirarlo con sus candentes ojos rojos.

— ¡Albert, qué, qué demonios…! ¡Me, me golpeaste! Ha, ha sido ella, ¿no te das cuenta? Es un malentendido. Se me ha insinuado. —trató de defenderse Frederic, pero el capitán estaba tirando sus palabras a fondo perdido.

El mayor no contestó; lo tiró como muñeco de trapo con la pared, provocando que sus huesos se escucharan como baquetazos contra la pared del invernadero. Caminó hasta su víctima, ignorando hasta el momento la presencia de la otra chica, quien trataba de recuperar el control de sus piernas y su cerebro.

Le dio otro puñetazo en el rostro; Frederic escupió la sangre con dificultad, y de suerte no se desnucó por el impacto contra el concreto.

Claire se obligó a colocarse sobre sus dos pies, sacándose las zapatillas de muñeca. Caminó descalza sobre el pasto del jardín, levantándose la caída de tela del vestido por las esquinas, en un intento por avanzar un poco más rápido, sus cabellos batiéndose con la tromba de la medianoche; las hojas secas se rezagaban en las esquinas del invernadero, con colores desde el olivo hasta el manzana.

El ex—capitán tomó por la espalda al ejecutivo que era su contacto directo con la mesa ejecutiva de Tricell, lo lanzó en repetidas ocasiones contra la pared, hasta dejar su cráneo sangrado y el habla distorsionada por la contusión. En esos minutos, Albert no escuchaba los gritos de la jovencita, que pedían que se detuviera, porque iba a matarlo con los puros puños.

Sería imposible no inculparlo por ello.

— ¡Siempre desconfié de tus intenciones, Frederic! ¡Ahora sabrás lo que le sucede a todo aquel que osa traicionarme! —mencionó el mayor, con la rabia filtrada en el tono de voz chocolate y los guantes batidos de la sangre de su contrincante, que se encontraba en una desventaja mortal.

Había perdido los estribos, y eso no sucedía por cualquier motivo.

Pero no soportaba que alguien tratara de perturbar su entorno, entremeterse en sus asuntos, robar sus pertenencias, intentar clavar la puñalada; siempre terminaría por descubrirlos y degollarlos como a un montón de reses de sacrificio.

La chica se espantó por la cantidad de golpes que Wesker ya le había propinado a Downing. Y no es que le guardara un afecto especial… pero sabía que el alma de Albert ya estaba lo suficientemente fragmentada como para agregar a otro infeliz a su infinita lista de asesinatos.

Eso era lo que la tenía al borde de las lágrimas, exclamando con histeria. Desmoralizada por la falta de respuesta del tirano, se acercó y lo tomó de la parte posterior de su traje, diciendo su nombre con urgencia, intentando desviar su atención.

— ¡Albert, Albert, un poco más y vas a matarlo, no lo vale! ¡Déjalo o los guardias del salón vendrán a ver y yo sabré lo que eres capaz de hacer con ellos! —

El rubio no se giró a mirarla. Estaba ocupado levantando al otro sujeto, que nada podía hacer por defenderse, pretendiendo estrangularlo.

— ¿Cree que me interesa que me vean asesinarlo? ¡No pueden impedirlo! ¡Nadie puede detenerme! —exclamó Wesker, de la manera en que ella sólo lo había visto hacerlo contra sus amigos.

Entonces, la jovenzuela, que todo ese tiempo había estado debatiendo entre su propio rencor contra Downing, y su miedo por esa versión siniestra de Wesker, sacó toda la actitud de sus años, y con una valentía indiscreta, se abrazó contra el brazo del capitán, impidiendo que éste depositara un gancho sobre las costillas del ya muy malherido ejecutivo de escritorio.

El mayor la miró por detrás de los lentes oscuros, liberando al otro sujeto que cayó sobre el césped como un costal, liberando un penoso gemido de sus labios sanguinolentos y deformados por los impactos contra los nudillos de un muy iracundo capitán.

— Detente, por el amor del cielo, ha sido suficiente sangre por una noche. —dijo la chiquilla como un murmullo.

Pero Albert, que si bien ante el gesto inocente de Claire había recuperado un poco el control sobre sus actos, estaba lejos de ser capaz de darle el indulto a su víctima.

Claire Redfield no lo soltó, ni cuando estuvo segura de que Frederic se iba arrastrando con las ropas rasgadas y la cara destrozada a puñetazos.

¿Quién podría creer que ese Albert Wesker, el que utilizaba sus manos como instrumentos de guerra, era el mismo que la había besado en los labios con ternura y contaba historias, le regalaba cuadros y leía fragmentos de libros que perduran una eternidad?

De no haber sido por los disparos provenientes de la carpa, cuyo eco resonó a la distancia, infectando flores y estrellas con su sonido de muerte, Wesker habría detenido el corazón de otro hombre aquella noche.

El rubio vio pasar los helicópteros encima de su cabeza, escuchó los vasos rotos y los gritos histéricos en la dirección donde se llevaba a cabo la cena de gala, gracias a sus agudizados sentidos.

Se acercó al cuerpo tirado de Frederic, y con una frialdad asesina, más compuesto y sin visibles intenciones de volver a golpearlo, dijo: —No tardaré en ponerte una bala entre los ojos. — Finalmente, le dio la espalda.

La menor le dedicó una mirada solemne al herido, sin saber qué sentir.

Más gritos, personas que bajaban la colina en su dirección. Hombres tumbando puertas a patadas y el característico olor de la sangre impregnando el aire veraniego de Grecia.

—Nos vamos. Se acabó la fiesta. —dijo Albert a manera de conclusión, bordeando el enojo sarcástico habitual.

Disparos de ametralladora.

Pasos de uniformados, algunos deslizándose bajo correas colgantes en el helicóptero.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó la chica, tartamudeando.

—Guarde silencio y no se separe de mí. — Respondió el tirano, sacando de su cinturón, una pistola negra de 45 mm, recién cargada. Tomó a Claire de la mano contra su voluntad, y ella le respondió con un bufido, desviando la mirada al cielo.

Eso le bastó para estimar lo grave de la situación.

El helicóptero pertenecía a la BSAA.

Se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos de arándanos. Él no tenía problema para disparar sin cubierta; ya les había demostrado en encuentros anteriores que era inmune al plomo y la pólvora. La cuestión era Claire.

Los hombres aún no habían dado con su ubicación; la masacre no se había hecho esperar dentro del salón campestre. Los soldados contra la guardia de terroristas. Algunos políticos detenidos. Otros tantos supuestos diplomáticos serían desaparecidos de registros y los gobiernos se verían empujados a declarar la guerra por razones no justificadas.

Claire ya tenía bien estudiada la situación. Estaba consiente que correr hacia aquellos soldados carecería de sentido estando Wesker armado. Además, podían confundirla con alguna acompañante involucrada y sería asesinada por un malentendido. No había sobrevivido a tanto par a morir de manera tan inútil.

—No asome la cabeza, ni salga aún por ningún motivo. —mencionó el fundador de los S.T.A.R.S, para después ponerse de pie y apuntar con su arma a los alrededores.

Lo estaban buscando, de eso no había duda; los camaradas de Martin Thompson venían a vengar al caído.

Ingenuos.

No obstante, Albert estaba impedido para quedarse a luchar, ya que Redfield bien podía recibir un disparo tanto de fuego amigo como enemigo, y él, después del ataque anafiláctico sufrido horas atrás, no se encontraba en el esplendor de sus fuerzas.

No se le venía en gana combatir a un ejército y dejar que esos bastardos se percataran de la presencia de Claire Redfield.

Tres hombres armados con escopetas se aproximaban por la esquina, agazapados entre los árboles, seguros de que habrían personas ocultas entre la maleza. Las linternas brillaron en la dirección de Wesker, y en un parpadeo, antes de que pudieran identificarlo, sus cuerpos cayeron sin vida, con la torpeza que la muerte exige.

El hombre rubio tomó a la chica entre los brazos, por más que ella deseó protestar. Pero sinceramente, estaba cansada de toda esa mierda y ya no tenía más brío para encararlo. —Sosténgase fuerte. Cualquier intento estúpido por escapar, sólo le traerá descomunales problemas. —fue la única advertencia que Albert le hizo. Y bastó con el silencio para sentirse comprendido a la perfección.

Bajaron la colina, y cuando estuvieron sobre la playa furibunda, Wesker hecho a correr con la velocidad sobrehumana que todos sus contrincantes temían, creyendo firmemente no haber sido captado por algún francotirador imbécil de la BSAA.

Ya tendría tiempo de matar a cuantos ilusos se le antojaran, por ahora, había demasiado en juego.

Jugar al héroe con un montón de burócratas y ejecutivos que quedaron a merced de los elementos de la BSAA no le servía de un carajo.

Sin embargo, se había equivocado terriblemente. Rebecca Chambers, no sólo había seguido a los tres hombres que yacían muertos sobre el pasto, sino que había conseguido captar con sus ojos pispiretos, a dos figuras desapareciendo entre el sotobosque.

Trató de perseguirlos, pero los perdió apenas aquella sombra oscura, que se presentaba en sus más terribles pesadillas, se movió tan velozmente, que figuró ser un espejismo.

Pero había reconocido a Claire Redfield, y eso no iba a empezar a dudarlo.

La ex—miembro de los S.T.A.R.S regresó sobre sus pasos, revisando derredor y topándose con un hombre brutalmente desfigurado del rostro, clamando por auxilio con sus lamentables gemidos.

* * *

><p>Wesker le sostenía firmemente de la mano. La estaba hiriendo con su brusquedad.<p>

Claire hubiera gritado de saber que eso serviría de algo.

Suponía que nadie entendía un carajo de su inglés despavorido porque sus alaridos no consiguieron la atención de nadie.

Cuando terminaron de recorrer la playa, el capitán había solicitado que un auto los recogiera. Iba tan silencioso, tan introspectivo… resultaba escalofriante. No hablaron en todo el camino, Albert iba entretenido en el celular, pero la chica identificó su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, señal de un coraje contenido con dificultad.

Los condujeron durante más de dos horas, hasta que se adentraron en el estacionamiento de un enorme hotel, bordeando la costera.

Ingresaron al hotel de diamantes, y Wesker ni siquiera tuvo que lidiar con la recepcionista; con una tarjeta y un código de acceso se colaron dentro de la habitación de paredes crema y adornos de castillo.

La noche había resultado en algo demasiado bizarro para su gusto, y Claire sabía que si la estaba arrastrando de ese modo, es que estaba demasiado molesto o sentía que estaba perdiendo el control.

Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había podido enterarse la BSAA de un evento de aquella magnitud y si sus amigos habrían ido exclusivamente a buscarla.

Albert no soportaba el hecho de que las cosas no le salieran de acuerdo a lo planeado, y estaba segura de que en su cabeza de estratega, definitivamente esa cena no terminaba con él golpeando a Frederick Downig y extirpándole un par de dientes con un tremendo puñetazo que de milagro no lo despacho al otro lado.

Y a pesar de que el mayor parecía restaurado en sus humores, Claire seguía conmocionada por los eventos de la cena con los ejecutivos de Tricell. Todo era tan confuso. Le sudaban las manos, le temblaba el cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera, y tenía unas ganas inconmensurables de detenerse y gritar: ¿Qué demonios te está pasando, ¡prácticamente mataste un hombre tan sólo con las manos!?

A penas pusieron un pie adentro, el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S la libró con la misma rudeza y lanzó las llaves en el primer sitio que se le cruzó enfrente. Se retiró el abrigo sin mirarla y se metió al baño con el estruendo de un torrencial.

Claire no entendía cómo alguien podía atreverse a firmar un contrato con él. Era un hombre extremadamente peligroso, y sus negocios no eran de fiar. El tal Frederick debería estar agradecido de que no terminó con la mano de Albert Wesker partiéndole por la mitad. Por una parte agradecía que Wesker se lo hubiera sacudido de encima para siempre. Pero por otro lado... Su comportamiento insano, y radical, sin importarle la presencia de científicos y magnates, le acarraría penosas consecuencias de las que seguro la culparía.

La chica deseaba haber podido huir, abrazar a sus amigos era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Pero de nada podía servir lamentarse porque los soldados no habían logrado rescatarla de sus cadenas con un superhumano.

Lo primero que hizo el rubio dentro del baño fue recargarse ante el lavabo y lanzarse varios litros de agua con las manos juntas.

Ese bastardo. Siempre desconfió de él y ahora confirmaba que bastaba con que se diera la vuelta, para que cualquier sanguijuela se arrastrara para consumir lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Cuando salió, la pelirroja seguía de pie, con los brazos en jarra.

La observó, con ese cuerpo de diosa ateniense, marcado por sus telas de seda y sus encajes blancos de virgen.

Y sintió rabia trepidarle por las venas al imaginar los labios de Frederick sobre los de la pelirroja.

— ¿Te pareció bien lo que ocurrió hoy? Casi lo matas. No puedo decir que no lo mereciera… pero pudiste matar a un hombre delante de toda una multitud. —dijo ella y esto por alguna razón inexplicable, sólo lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

—No empiece con sus sermones moralistas, Redfield. No le va… usted estuvo directamente involucrada y de no ser por su curiosidad insaciable y sus arrebatos de niña pequeña, nada de esto habría ocurrido. —

— ¿Qué no me va? ¡No intentes hacerme ver como la culpable, cuando ambos sabemos que tus arranques de rabia son los que te han dejado con tan mala imagen! —replicó ella, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Porque era obvio que no sólo eran los celos de él lo que la desconcertaba, sino esa manera en que empezaba a ver la fragilidad de su propio estado mental después de la exposición prolongada al síndrome de Estocolmo.

— ¡Estoy cansado de usted, Redfield! ¡De esa fingida ingenuidad y discurso de mártir! ¿Quiere salvar su pellejo?, ¡entonces cierre la boca e ignore su imperiosa necesidad de llevarme la contra! —

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo también quiero salir de este maldito abismo en el que me tienes hundida. ¿Por qué no me matas, Wesker? ¿Por qué no tomar la salida fácil? ¿O qué?, ¿temes darte cuenta de lo que eres en realidad? —

Un pesado silencio, pero él seguía respirando como un toro colérico con las espoletas incrustadas sobre el lomo negro.

— ¡Cómo te atreves, Redfield! ¿Cómo te atreves sabiendo que podría tomarte del cuello y romperlo en dos apenas con desearlo? ¿Cómo te permites creer que significas algo para mí? No eres más que una herramienta, y voy a sofocarte hasta que no quede más brillo en tus ojos. Podría torturarte, ¿Pero porque hacerte esperar? ¿Por qué torturarte con tu propia estupidez? Nada de eso lo vales. —

Ante esas palabras, Claire se quedó fría, pues la maldad en su voz era obvia y el sadismo aún más. Sus ojos se empezaron a tornar cristalinos, y vio cómo él levantaba la mano dispuesto a golpearla. Lo miró y sintió que moriría por él y sólo por él, y eso irónicamente le alivió; la resignación se hizo presente en su mirada aguamarina, mientras esperaba la estocada final.

Sintió una lágrima fina como la escarcha deslizándose por su mejilla, pintando un surco que se grabó en la memoria del mayor como una película que no deseaba volver a ver ni por error. Claire cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta, se apretujaba más y más hasta convertirse en algo intolerable.

Apretó los párpados, y esperó. Duró varios segundos dentro de la completa oscuridad de su mirada apretada, perdida entre la densidad de sus pensamientos; la incredulidad, la decepción de saber que todos los demás tenían razón sobre él, que hasta ella misma había dejado de creer en la misericordia, en la piedad que Wesker era capaz de demostrar para con los demás. Y eso era peor que una puñalada.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Albert Wesker, con su altura maciza de un rascacielos y las sombras negruzcas de su cabello, revueltas por la humedad. Tenía el brazo derecho levantado en su contra y el otro sosteniendo su muñeca firmemente, como si tratara de frenarse a sí mismo. Su respiración rauda, el borboteo de sus labios y el sonido del aire abandonando su cuerpo tan pronto como entraba.

Albert se quedó de pie allí sólo porque sus piernas eran mucho más fuertes que las de cualquiera. Ante una apariencia, tan triste y rota como la de ella, sólo un hombre ajeno a las emociones, podía aparentar normalidad. Cualquier otro se habría mostrado terriblemente avergonzado de perder los estribos de esa manera.

_Yo lo controlo. Maldita sea, a ese virus, a ese verdugo, yo lo controlo, y no él a mí. _

Wesker recordó los ojos llorosos de la menor, y con eso comenzó a combatir sus demonios, pues sentía que de pronto todo a su alrededor se estaba incendiando, calcinándolos vivos. Siempre pensó que era inmune a la tristeza, pero la traición que leyó en las facciones aterrorizadas de esa mujer casi niña, provocó una punzada en su pecho que en medio siglo de vida no había experimentado. Y siguió sosteniéndose, conteniendo a sus voces oscuras, a sus oficiales de la inquisición que declaraban a la pelirroja, culpable de su desdicha.

Se escuchó un toqueteo en la puerta. Claire seguía paralizada en su sitio, contemplando lo que en algún momento sintió como la liberación de su condena a cadena perpetua enamorada de un asesino, frívolo y desalmado.

O al menos eso se decía.

Albert no estaba en condiciones de abrir, pero los llamados en el portón de la habitación de hotel, no cesaron.

El rubio bajó lentamente la mano derecha, sintiendo un extraño calambre recorrer sus nervios; su cuerpo había estado preparando una estocada como la que finalizó la vida longeva, de un anciano en silla de ruedas conocido como Ozwell E. Spencer.

Al hombre se le fue bajando el color del rostro y recordó cómo se caminaba. Le dio la espalda a la chica y no pudo notar cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas, extenuada, desazogada, con las lágrimas como capullos, rodando por los pómulos pálidos que poco a poco iban perdiendo el maquillaje.

— ¡Largo! —gritó el científico, encontrando su barítono aterido detrás del vibrar de sus cuerdas vocales, a causa de la rabia contenida.

—Señor, disculpe la interrupción, pero usted solicitó un servicio de alimentos a penas se presentara a su habitación. No era mi intención molestarlo. —

—Demonios, ¿no he sido lo suficientemente explícito? ¡He dicho largo! —

El botones dejó de insistir, y fue una suerte, porque de haber seguido con su fastidioso servilismo, Albert Wesker lo habría aplastado con la puerta, obligándolo a que se comiera, el vino y las frutas de primavera que llevaba para ellos.

No lo había recordado a tiempo. Antes de abordar el avión privado con rumbo a Grecia, había solicitado prestaciones amenas, con la finalidad de conseguir una noche de disfrute, a las orillas de Europa mediterránea. No era un hombre dedicado en esa clase de encomiendas; le gustaban los lujos, aunque nunca fueron prioridad. Manejaba su cuenta bancaria como un pozo sin fondo del que podía sacar y sacar monedas de oro sin preocuparse por vaciarlo con el tiempo. Pero a últimas fechas, y aunque él no lo supiera, también buscaba que Claire se sintiera cómoda en sus viajes y paseos. Y esa era la definición de un momento de placer.

Lo más grave de todo, era que él había aprendido a disfrutar de su compañía tanto como gozaba de la soledad.

Cuando el hombre de cabellos rubios se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies, dispuesto a encerrarse en la habitación contigua, cerrando con un portazo que marcara el final de algo que sospechaba jamás inicio con propiedad, algo lo detuvo. Como si le hubieran aventado un lazo entre los pies y lo hubieran amarrado a los cimientos de la habitación.

Volteó a ver a Claire, y la encontró en el mismo sitio, con las rodillas plegadas y la cabeza gacha; los ríos de cabello rozando el suelo como una catarata de helechos rojos. Desde su posición, se tuvo que enfrentar a sus respiros quebrados, a la imagen pura de un corazón destrozado, si es que para un hombre de ciencia eso tenía sentido.

Y la vio, tumbada con una derrota que se le había impuesto a manera de amenazas, cansada como nunca la había contemplado, y le llenó una cólera manufesta que le volcó las entrañas, pues no pensó que fuera posible cansar su tenacidad de jovencita trotamundos.

Le molestó saber que ella lo hacía comportarse irracional, que su violenta reacción era producto de los celos al ver como otro hombre la deseaba y ponía sus manos sobre la única piel que él aún era capaz de sentir, enfermo como estaba, de insensibilidad.

Y la odio. La odio tanto que quiso poder levantarla de los brazos y exigirle que dejara de llorar, pues nada iba a mejorar si ella se rendía justo delante de él.

Pero no era un llanto escandaloso con el que Claire estaba logrando entrar, abriendo la más intrincada de las mazmorras, a su corazón, que había perjurado que estaba resguardado con tantos candados como cadenas existentes en el mundo; era ese llanto silencioso, cansino, circunspecto.

¡No es ella! ¡No es ella! — le gritaba su voz interna. No, ella no era Claire Redfield.

La chica que ahora estaba desconsolada, finalmente rota por su irremediable posición, era su ángel y maldición terrenal. El último capítulo de una tragedia. Albert se acercó a la enorme televisión de la habitación y sin pensarlo, la lanzó a un lado. Después siguió con los perfumes de los burós, los floreros, las campánulas, los muebles insignificantes y continuó con los objetos de importación, destrozándolos con una energía desorbitante.

La muchacha lo observó impávida, pero ya no podía luchar contra el desconsuelo. Claire estaba hecha polvo por tratar de practicar el arte de perdonar con un desalmado, día tras día. Y lo que observaba ahora, era el entierro de sus lágrimas y posibilidades; estaba de luto.

Ya no se trataba de Chris, ni del amor tortuoso que sentía por un fantasma de gafas negras, sino por la condena a un infierno interminable viéndolo hacerse pedazos a sí mismo. Ver al verdadero Albert Wesker partirse en fragmentos y desaparecer.

Y fue exactamente lo que él sintió al mirarla allí, tratando de acomodar lo que quedaba de su dignidad, de su confianza, de su estúpida necesidad de jurar que él seguía siendo un hombre.

Con un párrafo de palabras amenazadoras, desquitando su enojo con las ornamentas de la habitación, había lastimado más a la jovencita de ojos aguamarina, que si físicamente la hubiera partido a la mitad con su brazo despiadado.

Quiso salir de allí. Lo que siempre funcionó. Esconderse entre las cavernas. Desaparecer las huellas de su existencia. Convertirse en un espectro, para supuestos aliados y declarados enemigos.

Pero luego volvió a escucharla sollozar. Y no le quedó más fuerza en el cuerpo tiránico.

Si hubiera detectado hipocresía o histeria en esas lágrimas, no habría dudado en abandonar la habitación, sin una segunda mirada, mandando después a sus hombres para encadenarla en una de las jaulas de sus laboratorios olvidados, llenos de fluidos y polvo de relegación.

Pero no.

Sólo vio a una mujer que había perdido su ecuanimidad por saber que una persona que quería, de una forma inexplicable, arbitraria y probablemente caprichosa, iba a matarla, y peor aún, iba obtener gozo al hacerlo.

Aunque Albert iba recuperando poco a poco el control, los ojos escarlata aún le brillaban como faros de alerta; se acercó a ella, quien estaba tan sepultada en su dolor, que no lo notó, con sus pantalones color fibra de carbón, y sus puños firmemente apretados a sus costados. Le extendió la mano, pero ella siguió sin reaccionar. Quería que se levantara de esa posición desventajosa porque por primera vez en su vida, no se sentía bien teniendo que mirarla hacia abajo.

La joven se levantó por iniciativa propia momentos después. Titubeando de tal manera, que parecía un potrillo recién nacido. Le temblaba la mandíbula y esas pequeñas gotas de sal le colgaban del mentón. Ella no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca. Se sentía apenada, amarga, y lo único que quería era salir y esconderse en un callejón desierto, entre sus oquedades y desfallecer.

Él se quedó estático. Contemplando a la muñeca rota que había estado a punto de aniquilar. La tomó de ambos brazos, sin tener la mínima idea de porque no olvidaba el asunto y se metía a la cama a dormir. Quizá porque sabía que sino marcaba una pauta ahora, mañana sería tarde, y por alguna razón necesitaba demostrarle que no había perdido el control sobre sus acciones. Que aún podía protegerla de sí mismo.

"Eres un espectro de lo que eras, Albert." Le dijo la voz de William Birkin, dentro de su cabeza.

"Jamás."

—Dearheart… Lo… lo lamento. —

Nunca había pedido perdón, pero no porque fuera incapaz de hacerlo, sino que nunca creyó encontrar a alguien que mereciera sus disculpas. Pero ella...

¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

¿Por qué esa ansiedad de hacerla volver, de no perder sus abrazos ni sus sentimentalismos?

¿Por qué habría de necesitarlos un tipo tan narcisista, ególatra, misántropo, cómo él?

Oh, porque Albert Wesker los necesitaba. De eso no cabía duda. Era la única forma de encontrar contacto humano, para no desaparecer entre la nada, para no convertirse de nuevo en una tumba olvidada o en un cuento de traición. No iba a fallar ésta vez, pero su cuerpo estaba clamando por tregua, y eso era algo que se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Quizá estaba muriendo, él quería mantenerlo como un secreto a voces.

La sentía como a miles de kilómetros de distancia; encontraba en sus ruegos silenciosos su camino fuera de la oscuridad. Claire no dio crédito a sus oídos, pero sintió esas manos aprisionándole con ansiedad, y supo que Wesker no era capaz de mentir con el tacto. No creyó que viviría para escuchar esas dos palabras que significaban tanto en el contexto adecuado. Y no es que con un perdón y un par de margaritas silvestres él fuera a solucionar todos los males cometidos, sino que hacía lo que ella necesitaba, lo que le exigía con los gemidos derrotados de una decepción acumulada. Le estaba ofreciendo más de lo que había sido capaz de ofrecer en toda su vida a alguien más.

Entonces se percató de que por primera vez, Albert admitía ante ella el haber roto ese ligero equilibrio acordado, entre su tiranía y su serenidad. Le pareció por un momento que quería abrazarla; pero era claro que a pesar de la sencillez del gesto, no iba a conseguirlo. Se había oxidado por dentro y sólo hasta el momento en que sintió el tímido calor de ella aproximándose, con su voluble estado emocional, fue capaz de moverse.

El capitán la acercó contra sí, y la joven mujer todo lo que pudo hacer fue hundirse en su aroma, tratar de sobrellevar la miseria que había evangelizado un corazón escabroso. Ella le clavó los brazos a su alrededor, y se quedaron allí, perdidos en el anochecer. La recordó con su sonrisa de travesura apenas cumplidos los dieciocho, deseándola como niña y cómo mujer, sin tomar en cuenta los años y los pecados de diferencia entre ambos.

La veía luchar, la desvistió con una sola mirada, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no había más rendijas y que la pelirroja había dejado de temer que la hiriera de muerte, ya fuera a golpes o a palabras, dejando de estremecerse de miedo, le alzó el rostro y la beso lenta y sutilmente, rebanando con sus dedos de gobernante, los rasgos bien definidos de ese ser empíreo, celeste aún sin luz artificial, de soberbios cabellos rojos y mirada abrumada, imponiendo su presencia de emperador, arrinconándola, deslizándolos a ambos a la orilla de la cama, su nuevo campo de batalla. La tumbó con una delicadeza poco habitual, y no le importó tener que medir la fuerza de coloso para contemplar su cuerpo cayendo como una pluma sobre la cama.

Compartían la misma historia y la misma habitación.

Las sábanas blancas se plegaron suavemente debajo, como si flotaran sobre algodón.

Dentro de los pensamientos del antiguo oficial, sólo estaba esa piel, esas curvas, esos días devuelta en su realidad, recuperando el sentido del tacto gracias a las caricias ambiciosas de dos opuestos que no pueden abandonarse aun conociendo las consecuencias de su unión. Dependían de su dolor, de sus heridas, y de seguirse hasta el mismo centro de la tierra, en la entrada del infierno, con justos y pecadores a rastras; con Claire acompañándolo en sus últimos días. En los últimos días con él.

Los besos entre ambos se volvieron algo cada vez más ansiosos, y sus manos aún más codiciosas; ella se arqueó debajo de su cuerpo varonil, cuando sintió que esos besos la llenaron de un placer efímero que intentaba desborrar la decepción que le causara minutos atrás. Y la mente de Claire gritaba: ¡Te detesto, te detesto tanto, por destruirme, por modelarme, por hacerme adicta a tus gestos indiferentes y la altivez de tus palabras, por obligarme a amarte cuando todo lo que debería de hacer es odiarte!

Albert comenzó a desabrochar la orla plateada que rodeaba la cintura de la joven, dándole forma a su precioso vestido. Wesker condujo las caricias hasta los muslos blanquecinos de su invitada, pero el vestido era demasiada tela contra la que pelear.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya había desgarrado parte de las costosas sedas, los alfileres de oro blanco y las líneas de plata bordada que le impedían rozar la piel dócil de Claire Redfield, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse de satisfacción.

Ella se había abrazado a su cuello para no verse lastimada, dejando en claro que ella no iba quedarse al margen, tan sólo sintiendo sus arrebatos y los besos que por tanto tiempo había ocultado detrás de su máscara de tirano.

Le besó en los labios con apremio, robándole la respiración, le acarició los cabellos irremediablemente rubios, jamás tocados por la tiza de la vida que los ponía blancos como las páginas de un libro vacío, le dijo entre murmullos cuanto odiaba su actitud pedante y sus pretensiones de semi—dios, y cuanto amaba su humanidad renegada y la forma en que la hacía vivir en un cuento de fantasía donde estaba segura entre sus brazos, donde podía observar su elegancia a la distancia, donde la hacía reír con sus bromas pesadas; un sitio donde creía en su valentía de militar, gracias a la cual era capaz de dar la vida por las causas que lo ameritaban.

Ella quiso ver sus ojos y saber que no era ni sueño ni pesadilla lo que estaba viviendo. Le arrebató los lentes del rostro que había sido grabado en el hielo desde el día en que nació y se encontró con la mirada genuina de un hombre extasiado, pero con esos pincelazos de intelectual que desde que lo conoció le gustaron. Había cierta galantería grabada en las finas arrugas que se encontraban a orillas de su frente. Por un momento deseó ver las cicatrices en su abdomen, las marcas de vida que le quedaron de los días de capitán y nunca se preocupó de borrar; el cuerpo de estatua, los ojos de lobo clavados sobre su cuerpo desnudo, rezando su nombre, devorándolo letra por letra.

Wesker comenzó a pasear sus labios a través de su mentón, de su cuello, de sus oídos, hasta darle una pequeña mordida en el nacimiento de su lóbulo. Claire ahogó un gemido. El rubio continuó acariciando la melena de fuego y los hombros delgados, notando lo temblorosos que se ponían cuando sus manos, frías y desacostumbradas al contacto humano, le exigían aceptarlo, aclamar sus caricias como el grafito ruega al papel. Sentía que si la seguía tocando de esa forma, podía provocarle pequeños arañazos y quebraduras. Tomando el control, le arrebató las mangas del vestido, le bajó el cierre, le quitó el porte de dama gregoriana, notando como su piel joven, brillaba como si estuviera cubierta de esmalte.

Y mientras lo hacía, con la voz reposada, la chiquilla dijo su nombre: —Albert…— Lo miró con ese par de joyas verde azules, y la tenía, tan, tan próxima, tan quieta, tan lustrada…

Le puso los labios sobre la mejilla, escuchando cómo repetía su nombre de villano.

Albert se retiró el saco y la camisa diseñados a la medida, con sus enormes piernas de jaguar puestas sobre ella. La empujó hasta el centro de la cama pues con la brutalidad de sus movimientos, era probable que terminaran sobre el suelo. Comenzó a acariciar sus clavículas, llegando hasta su vientre, abarcándolo con la palma de la mano. A ella le recorrió un escalofrío cuando sintió su ombligo, sus muslos, siendo apretados por un par de manos duras como el ónix, con su trote masculino.

Le ayudó a quitarse el vestido entre caricias, la escuchó gemir por lo bajo cuando colocó su miembro justo sobre sus bragas, pero sin abrirse paso entre los pliegues de su intimidad.

Al mayor no le importó la hermosura de su ropa interior, que escondían sus pechos, adornados con listones entrecanos y bordados europeos. Él quería sentirla completa, memorizar sus raíces, apasionarse por sus dotes de mujer, convertirse en su mundo. Le desabrochó la parte superior de su ropa ligera, mientras le besaba profusamente sobre los labios. Claire lo mordió por error y eso bastó para que en su rostro de militar apareciera una sonrisa sarcástica. Aunque Claire ya rozaba las tres décadas de vida, su personalidad en la cama era de una madurez cuestionable. Lo cierto es que no estaba acostumbrada a su ferocidad, a la manera en que la sometía. Su sostén quedó desajustado y con la danza de faena, terminó sobre el piso de mármol de la habitación.

Albert se encontró con sus pechos, redondeados por la excitación. Con la mano derecha empezó a acariciar su cuerpo de sirena; desde los hombros, pasando por sus senos, donde se detuvo para degustar su textura, haciendo que la chiquilla se estremeciera y su ánimo empezara a calentarse aún más.

¿Por qué jamás había encontrado afuera, hombre igual a Albert Wesker?

¿Por qué había decidido, desde una edad temprana, que sino probaba los labios del capitán, nunca se sentiría satisfecha de amor?

¿Por qué eran esos besos y sólo esos, los que la hacían estremecer y gemir de placer?

¿Por qué nadie podía rellenar ese vacío, nadie podía igualar el tono de su voz, la urdimbre de su piel, la habilidad de sus dedos que leían a la perfección su necesidad de sentirse mujer?

El corazón le latía impaciente. Claire lo acarició del cuello, le rogó mentalmente que permitiera que ella jugara con su necesidad de poder. Wesker necesitaba del control tanto como ella necesitaba de la explosividad para mantenerse prendida del encuentro sexual.

Llovía en las costas de Grecia. Se dividía la tormenta entre las praderas y esa habitación de hotel.

La sentó sobre su cama, ya casi totalmente desnuda, y seguía actuando con sus ademanes de asesino fortuito, de hombre de guerra, trazándole el camino directo a un castillo apolíneo donde gobierna el placer.

La pegó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus pechos erguidos por la excitación chocar contra él, su espalda femenina, delgada, centellante, con esas vertebras aturulladas por las múltiples sensaciones del exterior.

Bajó su mano lentamente desde su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones, duros como botones de flor, deslizándose a su cintura, como un surco de sol que vaga por las curvas de la cordillera. Y mientras ella le pintaba con sus diminutas manos de artista, acaloradas, trazos de pintura sobre los músculos bien definidos de su abdomen, el capitán le besaba esos sensuales bultitos de piel, agazapándola contra las almohadas, sintiendo que ella se derretía bajo esos besos sobre sus senos, que inmediatamente la hicieron gemir y aferrarse a él, exigiendo adueñarse de su cuerpo joven y que sus caricias se detuviera hasta que ya no pudiera más y gritara su nombre contra su voluntad: Albert.

Y que la tomara muy alto, y la llevara a un sitio prohibido, como eran todos los que él conocía.

Claire hecho mano de su cinturón de piel. Lo detestaba tanto porque no le hacía falta. Porque a ese tirano de mármol pocas cosas en la vida le hacían realmente falta. Le desabrochó el costoso pantalón, pero no pudo seguir en sus desbarajustes cuando sintió un abdomen marcado cernírsele encima, sus manos acariciando por debajo de sus bragas, deslizándolas fuera, lenta y seductoramente por debajo de los muslos. Le transmitió pequeños choques eléctricos, cuando el roce de sus dedos fríos se posó más allá de sus caderas, sobre sus glúteos, apoyando las yemas de los dedos sobre su piel pálida.

Por primera vez en meses, Albert volvió a sentir algo por completo y no a fragmentos. Consiguió observarla a través de sus manos aunque en el tacto se había quedado ciego desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y era soberbio, en la calle, sentado en la mesa, luchando contra los muertos vivientes, haciendo el amor entre las sábanas. Imponiendo sus leyes, combatiendo a sus más tétricos fantasmas, renaciendo entre la lava.

Wesker le acarició el cuello, y la sintió temblequear, porque era la parte que él tanto amenazaba y la que ella más resentía. El antiguo capitán siempre tuvo una fijación indiscreta por ese sitio en específico, y no podía ocultar la satisfacción que le traía como hombre el verla sofocarse ante el más mínimo roce.

El mayor de gesto amenazante y ojos ardientes como el sol, se retiró los pantalones satinados, la ropa interior negra para no variar en el color de sus habituales vestimentas, el traje de ejecutivo regados en el declarado campo de batalla.

Se colocó nuevamente sobre ella; cada centímetro ahora fijo y no difuso dentro de su mente.

Le paseó la mano con olor a madera, a través de las caderas y acarició su clítoris, con la mayor delicadeza posible, moviendo su dedo con el ritmo de una marea, adelante y atrás, deleitándola con su cautela, como entreabriendo los pétalos de un clavel. La hizo gemir de placer en cuánto tocó ese diminuto bulto de nervios.

Con suma delicadeza, al menos dentro de las circunstancias, la tomó de la cintura, y la giró; ella se sentó con aires de Geisha, sobre sus pantorrillas, sin idea de lo que Wesker se proponía, pero segura de que como era su costumbre, terminaría por sorprenderla. El mayor fue moviendo los rulos rojizos, como cientos de llamaradas, hasta dejar la espalda de la chica al desnudo.

Le acomodó el fleco pelirrojo, batido sobre el rostro, le paseó las manos por toda la espalda hasta sus glúteos, apretándolos con ligero arrebato. Le besó todo el arco del cuello y ella dejo escapar un hondo suspiro al sentirlo avanzar por su cintura. Una vez más la giró, la recostó sobre la cama, quedando rostro contra rostro.

Pero Claire no era una mujer que se sometiera a la voluntad de alguien más, ni siquiera a la de Albert Wesker, y le difícil dejarse conducir incluso en esos momentos, por lo que tomó la iniciativa, y trató, no sin poca dificultad, de recostar al mayor de cabellos rubios del otro lado de la cama, colándose con las piernas abiertas y doblada sobre sus rodillas, justo a la mitad de su abdomen.

— Vamos, Redfield, no tiene que tornarse agresiva. —dijo Wesker con una risa sardonia, síntoma de que se encontraba complacido por su comportamiento.

— ¿Esperabas que me quedara observando toda la noche? —respondió la joven. Al capitán de los S.T.A.R.S parecía olvidársele de vez en cuando que ella, pese a su actitud retadora y modos anormales de ser, seguía siendo una mujer de veintiocho años, en el apogeo de su vida, bella sin necesidad de comparación, y que había perdido gran parte de la diversión de su juventud, cargando armas y aprehendiendo terroristas. No carecía de esa habilidad innata de conquistar hombres con una mirada, e incluso despertar un deseo oculto en sujetos reservados en cuanto a sus encuentros de placer.

La chiquilla comenzó a besarlo con ferocidad, introduciendo su rosada lengua, saboreando con pasión el sabor chocolate y el aroma de alcohol que Wesker desprendía. Acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos, sin dejarlo escapar. En el reflejo del tocador, la espalda de Claire y su eterna capa roja de reina; un gruñido masculino rompiendo el silencio.

Ni el agua fría, ni el hielo, ni el fuego lo hacían estremecer. Era insensible. Inhumano. Inmortal. Pero ella era su puente, su última conexión, y las horas no se iban lento detrás del reloj cuando las compartían. Cuando ella lo hastiaba con sus comentarios valientes y moralistas.

Sintió como una miel acaramelada se le deslizaba entre sus piernas de bailarina; Claire estaba húmeda debido a sus insanas caricias. Las ondas de cabello le cubrían sus senos desnudos, que apuntaban como estrellas tintineantes en su dirección. Wesker le estaba arrebatando la energía sin prisa, llevándola a un estado de éxtasis que nunca creyó posible alcanzar.

No tenía que decirle que la hiciera su mujer, porque Claire ya lo era. Wesker nunca creyó compartir la cama con la hermana de su peor enemigo, pero sin sospecharlo, había firmado la última cláusula, donde le entregaba lo que restaba de un corazón aburrido y un cuerpo sin tacto; una mente brillante, un pasado lleno de duras decisiones, un alma sin perdón, un dios castigado. Y eso lo volvía dueño absoluto de sus ojos expresivos, de su cintura cernida alrededor de un ombligo como cráter de luna, cuyas sombras descendían hasta sus misterios de mujer.

Pasada la euforia de la chica, Wesker, como buen dictador, se ocupó de retomar su posición de dominio, colocando su mano sobre el costado de su compañera, obligándola a reposar nuevamente sobre las sábanas.

Le acarició el vientre, la observó con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que ambos corazones latían como las notas veloces de una guitarra pasajera, las sábanas quejándose del maltrato y bajando arrugadas al abismo del colchón.

Y se encontró con la única sorpresa que no recordaba y cuya crudeza no lo dejó en paz por los meses siguientes. Era la marca de una herida sobre la clavícula de la jovencita. Una marca que le recordó su encuentro en la Isla Rockford, donde le había propinado un poderoso puñetazo y le pisó con la fuerza de un tractor, escuchando como los huesos de la niña crujían por el tormento.

Albert Wesker generaba muchas cicatrices, pesadillas pero sobretodo, rumores, que hacen cuestionar su existencia. Pero para los miembros del escuadrón de policía de Raccoon City, sus mentores, la mayoría de sus subordinados, y en especial para Claire Redfield, los daños que causaba a su paso, eran dolorosamente palpables. Ella sintió la marcada erección del tirano sobre sus piernas y el calor de su aliento sobre sus hombros, como el de un dragón enfurecido.

El rubio posó sus labios soberbios sobre la marca, y cuando estuvo seguro de que su momentánea delicadeza había logrado humedecer la intimidad de la pequeña con el incesante juego previo, entró en ella, mientras la abrazaba, protegiéndola de la frialdad del cuarto, de su rudeza de hombre; sintió sus uñas clavarse sobre sus hombros, y el grito mudo de placer que nació de sus labios al hacerla su mujer. Sonriéndose al saber que ella era su dearheart desde la tierna edad de dieciocho.

Entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Claire, tallada en porcelana, y así las mantuvo, unidas, reposando sobre las sabanas de seda que se amoldaban a sus siluetas apasionadas, su cuerpo empezando a oscilar con armonía. Ella lo abrazó con sus piernas amazónicas; él aceptó su calor. Cuando la presión dentro de su cuerpo y el placer fueron demasiados, la niña le clavó las uñas sobre los hombros, surcando su espalda hasta llegar a sus costillas, marcándolo con renglones de piel enrojecida.

De allí el abuso, la rapidez de sus oscilaciones, que hacían crujir la base de la cama como un árbol antiguo y maltratado, por la bien conocida capacidad física del tirano. Claire sintió sus embestidas, exigiendo más y más hasta que creyó imposible sentirlo aún más cerca.

Ella era igual al fuego. Sus cabellos del tono de su mirada escarlata, que calcina, que cautiva.

Cuándo Wesker llegó al éxtasis, con la fuerza de tornado intacta, la sintió estremecerse y llegar al orgasmo, sus músculos palpitando, sus ojos transformándose en cristal. Él dijo su nombre en un débil susurro, su temperatura disparada hasta los aires, esperando que en cuando observara derredor, la habitación estaría ardiendo en llamas.

* * *

><p>¡Hola qué tal! Hasta aquí el capítulo dieciocho de "Cuerpo cautivo".<p>

Hay varias cosas que me gustaría decir.

La primera de ellas, es mi primer lemon. Traten de comprenderme, no lo había hecho antes y es complicado incluso con personaje como Wesker y Claire, manejar el erotismo.

Me gustaría que comentaran al respecto, ya que eso me ayuda a afinar detalles y corregir cualquier falta.

Ahora bien, ¿volvimos a ver al capitán violento, al presuntamente "desalmado", verdad? Espero que haya sido fiel a su papel en los juegos…

Me he dedicado bastante a ésta parte, porque quería que estuviera escrita lo más detallada posible, sin llegar a la rudeza.

* * *

><p>Las respuestas a sus mensajes:<p>

**Polatrixu:** ¡Lo logramos! ¡Hell, yeah! Muchas, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sabes que te requeteadoro. Creo que pondré al diseñador más adelante, ya veremos que lo ponemos a hacer. Te quiero mucho y ya deja de jugar videojuegos aterradores.

Besos.

**CMoseer:** ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estás? Ah, lo escribí mujer. El lenguaje poético es mi arma más preciada. Es lo que más me gusta hacer. Los semestres que estudié literatura fueron lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

Me gusta hacer que Wesker se enfrente a sí mismo. Soy de las creyentes de que nuestro peor enemigo es nuestro miedo, y pienso que con él sucede lo mismo.

En cuanto al suero, quise argumentar que en el quinto juego de Resident Evil, Excella llevaba el suero de Wesker en una maleta; supuse que ese virus necesitaba de ciertas condiciones para poder ser aplicado y surtir efecto. En fin, quizá cometí un error. Como vez en éste capítulo a nuestro amigo Frederic no le fue muy bien.

Pobrecito.

El sastre es bizarro, pero a mí también me cayó bien el sujetillo. Debo admitir que Alicia en el país de las Maravillas me tiene un poquito traumada desde hace algún tiempo.

Y bien, ¿qué te pareció la última escena? *Risa tímida*

Muy bien querida, espero tu opinión, buen fin de semana, muchos besos.

**Mell Dragneel Knox: **¡Hola, buenas tardes, días, noches, whatever! Eh, ¿querías alcanzarme? Discúlpame, en serio, luego selecciono malas fechas para actualizar. Ya me reclamaron alguna vez por actualizar un lunes a las siete de la mañana. Creo que no era una decisión muy inteligente de mi parte.

¿Caos mental? Sí, te comprendo. Es como los libros que tienen secuela y no hay sido publicados… yo siempre me pongo así como en crisis y digo: ¡Por qué a mí, por qué!

Pero se me hizo muy lindo que dejaras un primer mensaje para decirme que dejarías un segundo mensaje todavía mucho más bonito.

Muchas gracias por los halagos, me han hecho sentir más motivada para seguir escribiendo.

En éste mundo de las historias, hay muchas clases de autores. Yo también soy una ávida lectora y me he percatado de que hay literatura para todos los gustos. A lo que me refiero es que bueno, todos escribimos por entretenimiento. Sin embargo, en mi caso, por ejemplo, recibí una instrucción académica al respecto, y más que eso, la literatura es algo que me apasiona. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y hablarles con la mayor sinceridad posible. Y muchas gracias por el comentario al respecto, espero nunca decepcionarte con mi narración.

Y así es, me gusta que ustedes logren conectarse con la historia y establezcan una empatía emocional con los personajes, para que experimenten lo mismo que ellos.

A mí me gusta la versión humana de Wesker. Creo que Capcom en algún punto, perdió de vista la condición real de Albert Wesker. Fue como si le hubieran hecho perder la cabeza.

Ánimo. Definitivamente el capitán es alguien complejo, pero estoy segura de que tu narrativa puede abordar a Wesker sin problema, cualquier cosa, cuentas conmigo si necesitas algo, ¿queda?

Gracias por lo que has dicho. Él es mi personaje favorito y no quiero perder su esencia en ningún punto. Claire es un poco de lo mismo; es fabulosa. Yo la adoro como personaje, y escribirla me hace sentir con más fuerza. Tiene un vigor impresionante.

Su interacción me divierte, y me conmueve. Son dos químicos explosivos, una bomba de tiempo.

Sobre Birkin… Volverá a aparecer más adelante y con una gran sorpresa. Ya verás, por lo que me has dicho, seguro que el encuentro te dejará con mejor sabor de boca que el anterior.

La historia está escrita en escena. No es tanto por los días que van corriendo, o como un diario, tan sólo siguiendo a Claire por la escena. No. Está, como lo menciones, partido en escenas muy específicas. Qué bueno que te gusten y alguna de ellas logre volverse tu favorita.

Todos los conflictos y problemas se irán desbaratando, y veremos cómo se van tornando las cosas para Claire y Wesker ahora que sus sentimientos son innegables.

Y sobre Piers. Le diste al grano. Se trata de su hermano mayor. No es él, pero también aparecerá más adelante.

Espero puedas darme tu opinión en ésta ocasión también, porque será muy importante para mí.

Yo también amo Skillet. Son asombrosos.

Cuando leí la palabra magnificencia casi me caigo de mi silla. ¡Muchas gracias, eres muy dulce.

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate, y estaré esperando noticias sobre ti.

**Airam: **Hola, ehm. No estoy segura, no es porque no quiera compartirla. Es sólo que no estoy segura de que no haya alguna política en FF que nos provoque algún problema. Investiga, y si estoy equivocada, avísame por un review, ¿de acuerdo?

Gracias por el mensaje, espero éste capítulo también te guste.

**Andrea N:** ¡Hola, saludos! Eso de ser una de las escritoras favoritas empieza a gustarme. *Risa*

Me gusta la comedia, quizá no sea el fuerte de ésta historia, pero el sentido del humor de Wesker y Claire es casi soberbio. Lo adoro.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos acerca de mis maneras de escribir. Es lo que llena mi vida. De verdad, la literatura es como mi elixir, no puedo vivir sin ella.

Nos leemos pronto, y una vez más, por hacer de Cuerpo cautivo, algo posible, tan completo y bonito gracias a ustedes.

Te quiero pequeña, cuídate mucho.

**Oh-insanidad:** ¡Hola, he vuelto! *Risa* Sobre el suero, ya sabes lo que dicen, hasta a la mejor cocinera se le queman los frijoles. Se trata de Wesker, jamás admite que su existencia depende de algo, como lo hace con ese suero.

Tanto Albert como Wesker son de naturaleza testaruda, pero eso hace el amor, nos avanza un paso y nosotros retrocedemos cuatro.

Estuve esperando el MP con las recomendaciones, pero supuse que andamos algo ocupada, así que me anime a hacerlo por mi cuenta… lo que fue difícil y requirió de múltiples herramientas. Pero al parecer, lo logré. Al menos la escribí. Buena o mala, ustedes me dirán. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, que para mí son lo mejor. Un abrazo desde México, y la verdad, un sincero agradecimiento por permitirme entrar a sus vidas a través de ésta historia.

Espero leer tu opinión muy pronto. Besos.

**VioletStreat: **¡Hola! *Se esconde detrás de las piedras* ¡No me mates! :P Wesker también es mi personaje predilecto. Y descuida, como ves, Wesker salió casi ileso de esto. Y digo casi, porque te puedo advertir que las cosas no se pondrán más sencillas a continuación. Muchas gracias por el comentario, y espero que mi manera de relatar te siga agradando tanto en el futuro. Ahora me tardé un poquito menos en actualizar, porque tuve mayor cantidad de tiempo libre. Y sí, soy mujer. Nos leemos pronto, y un agradecimiento por el mensaje. Gracias por seguir la historia, siempre es bueno conocer a nuevos autores. Espero éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Besos.

**Diana Wesker:** Hola, ¿qué tal? Hiciste que mis ojitos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sí, me gustaría llegar muy lejos con una historia.

**DarknecroX: **¡Hola, hola!¿Ciego, y eso es bueno o malo? Yo creo que es malo, *risa*. Tengo una imaginación aventurada y media loca, qué puedo decir. Bueno, leí la información del personaje, pero éste capítulo no me pareció un momento adecuado. Lo veré en un futuro, ¿de acuerdo?

Muchas gracias por seguir Cuerpo cautivo desde hace tanto tiempo. Me ayuda mucho saber que ustedes están allí.

Nos leemos pronto, saludos desde México.

**Claudia Kennedy:** Hola, ¡me alegra que el capítulo anterior te gustara tanto! A mí también me duele un poquito hacerle esas cosas a Wesker; es difícil. Y ahora, acabas de descubrir que Wesker puede ser violento y sobreprotector. También creo que puede ser divertido. Muchos besos, y un gran abrazo.

**AndyPain: **¡Hola, hola! Awww… *Adora* ¿Escritora favorita? Awww… *Adora* Estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar, dulzura. Una historia es como un retrato, debemos de cuidar los pequeños detalles que le dan sabor. Eh, sí, en el capítulo pasado traté de combinar la dulzura como la tristeza.

¿Te hago que te enamores de él? Es un hombre encantador… a pesar de ser un homicida con problemas mentales un tanto serios… pero bueno, se le perdona por tratar de proteger a Claire a toda costa. Y sobre tus deducciones de Nicolás Nivans… Va más por la onda de Piers que por la de Nicolai. Pero fue muy buena, me gusta que vayan sospechando hacia donde se dirigen las cosas.

Madrugaste para leer el capítulo pasado, pero las fiestas son las fiestas. Uno no puede vivir sin ellas.

En fin… ¿Cómo viste la acción en éste? ¿Me retiro? ¿Lo reescribo? ¿Más o menos? ¿Lo que esperabas?

Mi vida… eh, es un desorden pero nunca ha estado ordenada así que, no te preocupes. Al mal tiempo buena cara, ¿no es así? Un enorme abrazo para ti y todos tus seres queridos. Espero que pronto puedas dejar tu opinión de éste capítulo.

**Yuna-Tidus-Love:** Hola querida, buen día. Los hombres no siguen los instructivos. Es una ley universal. Jaja! Bueno, quizá exista alguno allá afuera que lo haga, quizá. Pero son excepciones. ¿Cuándo habrá sex? Here' Como te darás cuenta, hice un esfuerzo, y concluí la tensión sexual de capítulos anteriores. Pero qué alegría, la verdad, de que te gustaran tanto las partes del capítulo, pues para eso están escritas.

Ah, esas contraseñas que se pierden entre el infinito. Sospechaba que eras tú, pero pues, no podía estar segura. Ahora ya lo sé; por lo tanto, todos esos mensajitos te pertenecían. Muchas gracias, sabes que tu opinión me es muy valiosa y siempre ayuda para hacerme crecer como autora. Yo también me he querido cambiar el nombre. Pero es un poco difícil porque después los lectores ya no me encuentran y no estaría padre que eso sucediera.

Estaré esperando tu opinión ansiosamente. Besos y abrazos desde México.

**Jessie,arii,annie: **Hola, qué tal, querida, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te encantaron las partes cómicas? A mí me diviertemucho, mucho ver sus actitudes arrogantes y chistosas de los dos. Me encantan los cherrios. Son deliciosos. En especial los que endulzan con miel. También me compro de manzana con canela. Fabulosos. ¿Estudias ciencias políticas o algo por el estilo? gusto hacerte sonreír, linda. Espero que éste capítulo te guste también. Gracias por el apoyo, se agradece infinitamente. Besos.

**ILawliet1:** ¡Hola querida! Espero hayas revisado la nota de autora al inicio . Muy bien… en serio te dijeron algo así de simple. Digo, publicar un libro es la cumbre de un autor, en especial si es bien recibido por el público. Pero que nada te impida escribir. Sé sincera, y con eso basta para que los demás noten tu esfuerzo. Alimenta las ideas que tengas de las novelas, no las dejes morir. ¿En serio, gritaste? Aw, lo mismo hice al ver que tenía un nuevo mensajito tuyo. Perdón por hacerte llorar; pero es bueno lograr esa clase de conexión con una historia, eso habla de tu sensibilidad como ser humano y es algo de lo que siempre debes estar orgullosa.

No había pensado en "Cuerpo cautivo" como una novela, pero notando la longitud, y por otras características, he caído en cuenta en que efectivamente lo es.

Muchas gracias por todos los halagos, pequeña. Pero tienes razón, hay libros que quizá no son lo que esperamos, y nos preguntamos qué están haciendo en esos anaqueles. Lo cierto es que muchas veces se debe a que la historia vende, igual sucede con algunos fanfics. Puede que no sea un buen libro, pero les genera buen dinero a las editoriales. Así es esta vida, muchas veces depende del dinero. Triste, pero cierto. Pero no te preocupes, tú trata lo mejor que puedas y eso siempre rendirá sus frutos. Gracias por ocupar la palabra sublime. Muchas gracias. Trato de apegarme lo más que puedo a sus personalidades… Jejeje, cuando leí la parte de la historia de Capcom, me imaginé Cuerpo cautivo versión videojuego y fue así de: Uhm… me gustaría ver eso.

Como te darás cuenta éste capítulo está un poco más candente. No sé cómo les parecerá, pero cualquier desacuerdo, házmelo saber, con toda la confianza del mundo.

O.o Wesker matar a Claire.

…

O my! Vivo en el Estado de México, jajaja. Nah! Tranquila querida, ya veremos cómo progresa la historia. Un gran abrazo de oso.

**Name:** ¡Hola, hola! Bien, eh, sí, creo que es una historia larga. Bastante. Mucho. Jajaja, pero el comentario me hizo reír. He sufrido de esos males. Hay libros que quisiera fueran eternos. Pero si así fuera… perderían cierta magia, ¿no crees?

Así es, la historia de Pandora estaba enfocada en ellos. Quería que sintieran una ligera noción de eso al leer cómo se la contaba a la chica.

Claire está cada día más cerca de ser liberada, pero tampoco está segura de querer estar sin Wesker. ¡Qué dilema! Bueno, tengo que irme, nos leemos pronto. Asegúrate de hacerme saber tu opinión, por favor.

Buen día.

* * *

><p>Muy bien.<p>

Eso ha sido todo.

* * *

><p>Recomendaciones musicales:<p>

**Lost cause** de Beck – Para el fragmento donde Claire está llorando en el suelo del hotel.

**The new King** de Popeska feat. Luciana – En general, mientras estuve escribiendo algunas partes, escuchaba esta canción.

**Fat man** de Decoy Octopus – Ese grupo es de mis favoritos. La canción es muy rítmica. Me gustan esos aires de misterio que le da a sus canciones, lastima que sólo han grabado un álbum.

* * *

><p>Sale, ya saben, si les gusta ésta historia, agréguenla a sus favoritos, comenten, compartan. Una sonrisa y un gran abrazo y recuerden que nos leemos pronto.<p> 


	19. Eternidad en un segundo

**Cuerpo cautivo.**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Eternidad en un segundo.<strong>

I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now

Channelin' angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock and roll

The way you'd play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?

* * *

><p><strong>Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: <strong>Los personajes de la saga de Resident Evil no me pertenecen. Yo sólo cree la trama de cuerpo cautivo por entretenimiento. Y porque… rayos, adoro escribir.

**Nota de la autora: **Los quiero con todo mi corazón lectores y éste capítulo tiene mención especial para **AndyPain**, por su invaluable apoyo a lo largo de dieciocho capítulos. Eres una dulzura, pequeña. Y claro, la legendaria **Polatrixu **que es mi mística beta reader y cuando no está revisando la historia, combate lobos gigantes con espadas. ¡Y no está loca! Creo…

**Advertencia:** Un par de malas palabras, pero nada de qué espantarse.

* * *

><p>La respiración de Albert era queda. ¿Cómo podría no serlo si dormía apaciblemente?<p>

Claire nunca lo había contemplado tan sosegado. Su rostro estaba calmo y falto de su ordinaria dureza, sus hombros relajados y el cabello un tanto movido después de pasar horas sin peinar.

Continuaba desnudo.

Bueno, ella tampoco se había colocado la mínima prenda. Estaban cubiertos con las sábanas color madero y Wesker se hallaba ajeno a la realidad; la pelirroja supuso que la taquicardia y asfixia sufrida durante la fiesta lo había puesto, aunque él lo negara rotundamente, en un estado de ligero agotamiento.

La chica tenía la cabeza colocada sobre su pecho. Fingía que dormía, pero en realidad no había podido pegar las pestañas en toda la noche.

Sólo lo escuchaba, lo sentía. Su calor, su loción que la traía flotando y que afortunadamente él no había acometido cambiar en una década. Se había transformado en su olor natural, una parte importante de su personalidad. También escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Pum, pum, pum. Los contaba, uno tras otro, puntuales. Y cuando perdía la cuenta, por poner su atención en una lámpara de tela beige o en las frutas colocadas sobre el comedor, volvía a empezar. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Esa música la hipnotizaba. Escuchar su corazón palpitando, con fuerza, con un estruendo de ejército, sinfonía de vida, era tan relajante, que conseguía despejar todas sus dudas.

Aún con todo eso, seguía siendo presa fácil del insomnio. ¿Cómo no serlo si estaba durmiendo junto al tirano, al genocida, el peor enemigo de la humanidad, destructor de hogares y miles de inocentes vidas que pagaron el precio de su obsesión?

¿Cómo no ser presa de una culpa terrible, cuando su hermano probablemente estaría afuera, muriendo de angustia, perdiendo la cabeza de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando Valentine había desaparecido dentro de un abismo?

La pelirroja comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre el pecho de Wesker; suavemente, segura de que no lo despertaría. Al inicio los paseaba tan lenta y sutilmente, que ni una pluma podría conseguir tal delicadeza. Pero después se distrajo, olvidando que tocaba a una persona que a pesar de su enfermedad, seguía siendo sensible a su tacto, y se dedicó a tamborilear las yemas de sus dedos sobre los músculos del tirano.

Wesker se había despertado a causa de esos impulsos eléctricos que enviaba su cuerpo cada vez que rozaban pieles; a Claire, a pesar de su insensibilidad, la sentía de forma casi surreal, por lo que le era imposible ignorar el contacto. Era como si multiplicaran por miles sus sensaciones habituales. No obstante, permitió que continuara durante unos minutos, contemplando su cabellera roja y sus suspiros involuntarios.

La menor Redfield ya llevaba un rato siendo arrullada por el vaivén de la respiración del mayor, cuando escuchó esa voz de tenor quebrando un silencio que parecía imperturbable.

—No estoy seguro de que esté enterada, Redfield, pero soy perfectamente capaz de sentir sus pequeños dedos vagando por todo mi abdomen. Quizá lo encuentre divertido, pero a mí me… —Wesker se detuvo, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sí, cosquillas no era una palabra adecuada en tal situación. — ¿No puede dormir? —preguntó, tratando de desviar la atención de la jovencita de su confesión inconclusa.

La niña se sonrojó repentinamente, girando a verlo despacio, como si fuese a encontrarse un fantasma con vestiduras harapientas y pedazos de carne arrastrándole a los lados.

¿Cómo permitió que su respiración la hipnotizara lo suficiente para cometer tal error? Eso no iba a facilitar su noche.

—En realidad… creo que me ha dado insomnio. —respondió ella, de pronto intimidada por la ausencia de ropas y la manera en que Albert Wesker la estaba rodeando con un brazo; había memorizado su olor a alcohol, madera, chocolate, tan fielmente, que podría reconocerlo entre la multitud y a la distancia.

Wesker se acomodó sobre la cama, categorizando el sonrojo de Claire como resultado de su poca comodidad ante la situación. Después de todo... habían dormido juntos y eso la volvía vulnerable a un estado de confusión comprensible pero no por eso menos fastidioso.

— ¿Alguna otra razón para dicho insomnio… además de las obvias? —preguntó el rubio, contemplando el techo. Se sentía un poco diferente observar el paisaje sin las gafas. Rozaba lo insólito estar despierto y no llevarlas sobre la nariz.

—Sólo, estaba pensando…—murmuró ella. Seguía lloviendo. Las ventanas de la habitación daban al mar agitado, las gotas resbalando en el cristal como pequeñas lagunas que se fusionan, se acompañan hasta el borde de la ventana para juntas, desaparecer.

—Me queda claro, corazón; no puedes engañarme. Y difícilmente puedes ocultarme algo… Por eso me atreveré a ser más directo en ésta ocasión y preguntar qué era exactamente lo que estabas pensando. —dijo él, sintiendo las piernas cálidas y bien torneadas de la joven, muy próximas a las propias.

—Estaba pensando en mi vida. —admitió ella, mirándose las uñas pintadas al estilo francés. Después siguió contemplando el mar acompasado y los peñascos inundados por la tormenta, recostada sobre su acompañante. Cuando su cuello se cansó, volteó la mirada al techo y parecía no ser la única, pues el rubio también contemplaba los arreglos de palacio colocados en el artesonado. —No de la forma filosófica en la que seguro estás sospechando. Algo más… palpable.

Albert guardó silencio, preguntándose internamente si esos pensamientos tendrían que ver algo con él.

Pero le bastó con una fracción de segundo para llegar a la resolución de que efectivamente, después de entregarse en cuerpo al peor enemigo de sus mejores amigos, la chiquilla tendría un ligero quiebre psicológico que debería encarar tarde o temprano.

Haría cientos de cuestionamientos, se aislaría o quizá le comenzaría a gritar histérica lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza…

Ojalá que no fuera así.

— ¿Y de qué se trata? ¿No le dejó comida a su gato o abandonó la estufa encendida en su pequeño departamento? —comentó el mayor, intentando apaciguar el ambiente. Desde hacía unos momentos la sentía vuelta cal, tan fría y tensa que podría haber pasado por una estatua de piedra.

—Puede ser que lo hiciera. No lo sé. Mi vida ya era un desastre mucho antes de que aparecieras por tercera ocasión. —admitió la jovencita, sin dejar de escuchar esos rítmicos latidos resonando dentro de sus oídos. Antes de partir a esa misión donde se habían cruzado de nuevo los cables con el antiguo capitán, consiguió desapegarse de su vida ficticia. Vendió las últimas posesiones que tenía, donó las de mayor valor, como joyas y electrodomésticos y las que no tenían importancia se quedaron abandonadas dentro de su departamento. Se había mudado a la estación de la BSAA Norteamérica para continuar entrenando y lograr ver a su hermano en otra fecha que no fuera Navidad.

—Su vida es un desastre desde hace 28 años, Redfield. No veo cuál es la novedad. —admitió el capitán, luciendo más joven que nunca. El cabello rubio a la luz de la luna, que entraba por la cristalería e iluminado por los relámpagos depositados a la distancia, entre las olas iracundas provocadas por la marea; sus ojos escarlata tan serenos, su voz a medio tono, sus músculos bien formados estigmatizándose debajo de las sábanas de seda.

En algo tenía razón el antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S: se podría decir que él mismo no era una novedad dentro de la vida de Claire Redfield. Había estado en los inicios de su juventud, cautivando sus sentidos con la presencia de oficial, la sonrisa desencajada, los chalecos negros y sus camisas azules, sus órdenes soberbias y sus cartas de azar. Pero definitivamente ni en las visiones más bizarras de la pelirroja, compartieron una cama, un cuerpo, un momento de intimidad en la que incluso podría admitir que lo necesitaba ese día y para siempre, cerca de ella.

—Me refiero a algo más cercano. —respondió ella, dedicándole una mirada inundada de reproche. Albert sólo sonrió de medio lado, como acostumbraba. —Es decir, a veces no estoy segura de saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

Allí estaba, puntual, como Albert había predicho. La muchacha sentimental que se escondía entre ropas rudas y armas de fuego.

El mayor se aclaró la garganta.

Y justo cuando la chica creyó que se quedaría sola con sus dudas y mortificaciones, como en la mayoría de las veces, lo escuchó hablar con un tono de confidencia que resultaba cómodo en alguien cuyo habito era reflejar la frialdad de un tempano de hielo:

—Te diré un secreto, corazón; la mayoría de las personas nunca está segura de lo que hace, sólo pretenden muy bien.

La pelirroja se irguió un poco, volteando a ver al capitán, que parecía cómodo entre las almohadas colocadas detrás de su nuca. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y se le mezclaba casi con las entradas de cabello.

—Debe de aprender a no atormentarse por las cosas que no puede cambiar. Los errores que pudo haber cometido están en el pasado. No puedes regresar y transformar tus pasos; eso te destruiría. Eres el resultado de tus decisiones, dearheart. Y a veces, simplemente, tienes que aprender a vivir con eso. —concluyó Albert Wesker en tono solemne.

Redfield por algún motivo sintió nieve corriéndole por las venas. Porque por un instante cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que Albert era capaz de admitir que se había equivocado, y la soledad a la que estaba condenado, empezaba a debilitarlo, recordándole con actitud sardónica que si caía, habría muchas personas ansiosas por caminar sobre sus restos.

La joven regresó a su postura anterior, utilizándolo de cojín; las palabras de su acompañante rebotaban en las paredes de la habitación. De pronto, tuvo la sensación de que alguien le revolvía los cabellos suavemente y tembló desde el núcleo de su cuerpo, que descansaba entre el calor del capitán. Era la mano del rubio.

Claire no podía creerlo pero tuvo que aceptar que el gesto era reconfortante. Como si Albert estuviera intentando anunciar su presencia; la menor intentó dejar de torturarse, tomando el consejo. Después de todo, las decisiones eran de su completa autoría y afrontaría las consecuencias llegado el momento.

—Por mucho que su actitud sentimental sea uno de los detonantes de sus múltiples preocupaciones… Me atrevería a decir que es una de las cosas que la ha mantenido con vida todos estos años. —comentó Wesker con franqueza, abriendo y cerrando la mano que tenía libre. La otra la tenía rodeando a Claire por su espalda desnuda, evitando que el álgido ambiente del cuarto, le enfriara el cuerpo de atenea.

— ¿Debería de tomar eso como un cumplido? Sí, creo que lo haré. Te lo agradezco, Albert. —dijo ella, con un poco más de comicidad en su voz. Cierto alivio había llegado a ella gracias a las palabras del tirano. No le importó que él se fuera a molestar por la mención de su nombre de pila porque a esas alturas los tratos frívolos y de fingida indiferencia, estaban de más.

—Ser ocurrente es su debilidad, y no se atreva a insinuar que me equivoco, ambos sabemos que no puedes evitarlo, dearheart. Por eso osaste describirme, citando tus palabras, como "un arrogante y pendenciero capitán de policía, que no sabe que las gafas de sol, se ocupan ¡cuando hay sol!". —concluyó el ejecutivo, con un tono de indignación casi teatral.

Claire liberó una risilla y la mandíbula se le fue hasta el suelo, volteando repentinamente a ver a ese rostro pálido y afilado, que le observaba con una seriedad que portaba por máscara. En el fondo ambos sabían que estaban tocando un tema en extremo cómico.

— ¿Lo memorizaste? ¡Lo escribí en mi diario, Albert Wesker! ¡Era una descripción privada! —se defendió la menor, asegurándose de acentuar la última palabra.

—Déjeme recordarle que su diario llegó a mi escritorio por mérito personal. —puntualizó el rubio, conteniendo una sonrisa sarcástica, para conservar su papel de hombre herido en su orgullo.

— ¡Tenía dieciocho años! ¿Cómo esperabas que te describiera? —preguntó ella, sin estar segura de qué recibiría por respuesta.

Pero el ejecutivo de Tricell no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácil del embrollo. Parecía que se había estado guardando el reproche durante mucho tiempo.

—Pero si la descripción no terminó allí, ¿o sí, Claire? No lo recuerdo con exactitud pero me parece que empezaste diciendo que "mi cabello era sin duda producto del tinte ya que nadie podía tener un color tan extraño." Luego, hablaste acerca de "mi malhumor moderado, palabras frías, y actitud soberbia que me sentaba bastante bien, pero igual te provocaba dolor de cabeza".

Claire se puso colorada sin remedio. ¡Era una adolescente! Tenía hormonas en la cabeza y jamás había conocido a un hombre atractivo, que le doblara la edad, y además, fuera jefe de una estación de policías. Un capitán de elite. Con uniforme.

La chica se avergonzaba de su comportamiento de pubertad. Y lo odiaba a él por tener la imperiosa necesidad de recordárselo, ahora que estaban desnudos, en un país europeo de grandes campos y sombras. Pero a Wesker le encantaba molestar a la chica y eso era noticia antigua.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo, no es así Wesker? Adelante, continúa, al parecer te has mordido la lengua por bastantes años. —dijo la jovencita, intentando en vano que el calor se le bajara de las mejillas.

Maldijo el día en que fue lo suficientemente descuidada para botar su diario entre un montón de reportes en la oficina del capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, líder del equipo Alpha.

—Y… ¿con qué continuaste, corazón? Vamos, sé que lo recuerdas. —dijo el antiguo líder de Umbrella, prácticamente exigiendo. Su voz de seducción igual a la de un mago de providencia.

— ¿Si dijera que no lo recuerdo? —insinuó Claire, irguiéndose, dejando que su cabello le cubriera el torso desnudo y jalando un tanto de la cobija para protegerse de la corriente de aire que entraba por las rendijas de la puerta y la ventanilla entreabierta, que daba al balcón.

Aún no paraba la tormenta.

—Pues entonces tendría que refrescarte la memoria, dearheart: "Odio sus ojos azules. Son como un abismo. Resultaría imposible no hundirse en tal profundidad."

—Pero tus ojos no son azules. Ya no más.

Albert pareció sorprenderse, pero recuperó la compostura enseguida. Su mirada escarlata pareció encenderse y a la chica le provocó un escalofrío de muerte que apenas y logró ocultar.

— ¿Y qué le parecen ahora? —preguntó el mayor, acercando su rostro a la chica. Ella retrocedió inconscientemente. — ¿Acaso no le parece que he ganado más de lo que he dejado atrás?

— ¿Podría decirte yo, que lo que perdiste es menos valioso que lo que tienes entre tus manos ahora? —preguntó la jovencita. Le temblaba el labio inferior.

Él comenzó a aproximar su rostro al de su bella acompañante, con sus iris bermellón relampagueando, entre el ámbar y un color sangre, con un aire de espectro asesino.

—Llegué a preguntarme porque una niña que supone odiarme desde el primer instante que me vio habría de escribir todas esas cosas… pero parece ser que caí ante un prejuicio, dearheart. Y tú también. Desde ese momento te esforzarte en ocultar de todos un sentimiento que ni tú tenías claro y que estaba destinado a la tragedia. Y lo lograste con las personas que prestaban menos atención. Pero jamás pudiste engañarme, Redfield. —Admitió el ex—capitán, haciendo que la jovencita abriera sus ojos de joya marina, con cierto temor, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus inhalaciones incontrolables y una atracción suicida circulándole desde las entrañas.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tus engaños, Wesker? ¿Crees que podrías mantener a todos cegados acerca de tu muerte? ¿A mí? ¿Creíste que todas esas memorias que conservé de ti, desaparecerían de pronto, con aquella mansión, contigo muerto? —Claire temblaba, y seguro que era de frío. Si la calefacción estaba encendida, era Wesker el que estaba absorbiendo dicha energía.

—No podía permitir que te acercaras más, corazón. Y no debieron buscarme. Debiste haber entendido que cazar fantasmas y esperar por milagros no traería ninguna alegría a tu vida. Sólo desgracia. —respondió el mayor, con la mirada puesta sobre la chiquilla.

La jovencita sonrió con amargura: —Y aun así, mírame. Viviendo de memorias y rechazando los fracasos por buscar a alguien que murió partido en dos por sus propias ambiciones. Admitiendo que en…— la chica hizo una pausa. — mucho tiempo no me había sentido igual de viva.

Segunda ocasión en la que al mayor le habían volteado el tablero.

¿Ella no estaría insinuando que era feliz… con él?

Wesker detuvo sus reflexiones.

No, no del todo.

Ella no estaba diciendo eso.

El dolor existe también para recordarnos que continuamos con vida, que estamos ahí, experimentando la decepción, el llanto, la ira. Claire estaba admitiendo que él le hacía padecer todas esas emociones nuevamente.

Y además, ese dolor, le permitía reconocer la felicidad cuando se presentaba ante ella. La había visto sonreír con sinceridad, sentir miedo por su bienestar, entusiasmarse por las pequeñas sorpresas que llegan junto con lo cotidiano.

El mayor desvió la mirada. Escuchó disparos. Gritos. Llamados: _¡Capitán, estamos rodeados! ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¡Capitán Wesker!_ Y tuvo que repasar dónde se encontraba y en presencia de quién; no estaba dentro de un campo de batalla, no estaba persiguiendo delincuentes entre los sucios callejones de Raccoon City. Estaba diez años adelante, en una habitación de hotel, con una chica que había sobrepasado cualquier expectativa, trayendo su lado humano, su maldición. De vuelta, atormentándolo, extasiándolo; su enemiga, su rehén…

No cabía duda. Había cosas que odiaba en ella que en ocasiones también podía apreciar. Esa sinceridad, esa falta de miedo al defender sus creencias, esa manera de trasladarlo al pasado y convencerlo por un segundo, que no habría necesitado nada más para disfrutar el poder, la gloria y la satisfacción de saberse superior, que un montón de ineptos a su cargo y una ciudad a la cual proteger.

La chica volvió a darle la espalda, y sin temer que Wesker fuese a mostrarse distante al contacto, se recostó cerca de sus costillas él, esperando que el rubio no intentara mover nuevamente sus fibras sensibles o la noche podría dar un vuelco desagradable.

Las reflexiones del tirano no se detuvieron. Pensaba en la joven. En cuánto se había sorprendido al volver a sentir algo, después del tiempo que llevaba aislado de los impulsos exteriores. De cómo la duda de su odio hacia ella se había ido incrementando con el paso de los días, de las semanas, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, notando como ella no quería sólo de vuelta al capitán de los S. .S, sino que lo necesitaba a él. Al tirano insaciable, al asesino, al némesis declarado. Y eso le parecía una contradicción que resultaba imposible refutar.

Sintió el recuerdo de aquel disparo de su magnum que casi acabó con la vida de su invitada…

De no haberse detenido, una soga invisible se habría atado alrededor de su cuello. Esa muchacha, que ahora descansaba entre sus brazos, lo dotaba de una voluntad férrea, un instinto de posesión que la mantendría a salvo de cualquiera que osara acercarse, sin importar el costo.

Excepto de él.

Era un hombre extremadamente poderoso, pero su estabilidad se había desvanecido con aquel volcán y esa tierra de gurús y espíritus yorubas, bajo un sol capaz de derretir a la tierra misma.

No podía detenerse ahora. Tendría que acabar con Krauser a la brevedad. Con el mismo Downing. Ver que la vacuna estuviera lista antes del invierno. Arreglar un par de reuniones con los gobernantes de cinco continentes distintos, convencerlos de que sin ese virus el mundo estaría percibiendo el ocaso. Y claro, desaparecer a la BSAA de una vez y para siempre. Posó su mirada nuevamente en la necia chiquilla, que había guardado un silencio pacífico, como para permitirle pensar con libertad.

Albert se pasó una mano sobre el cabello rubio, que empezaba a revelarse ante su estático acomodo. Recordó lo último que Claire dijera momentos atrás: Y aun así, mírame. Viviendo de memorias y rechazando los fracasos por buscar a alguien que murió partido en dos por sus propias ambiciones. Admitiendo que en mucho tiempo no me había sentido igual de viva.

—_Somos dos, corazón. Somos dos. —_pensó internamente el tirano de cabellos finos como el oro, viendo la luna levantarse y las sombras alrededor, mermar su dominio en el cuarto de realeza, ante aquel brillo de plata entre las ventanas.

* * *

><p>—Detestaba química. —Cuando la chica se hartó de guardar silencio y volvió la calma a su atolondrada cabecilla pelirroja, pensó en iniciar una conversación que los apartara de las verdades involucradas en su turbulenta relación.<p>

Porque claramente algo estaba pasando entre ellos, y ese algo no podía llamarse de otra forma.

Aunque la palabra "Wesker" y "relación" difícilmente pudieran caber en una misma oración.

— ¿Uhm? —fue lo que dijo Albert, levantando a la chica con una sola mano, y reacomodándose en la cama, quedando semi—sentado contra las enormes almohadas de pluma de ganso que había colocado sobre la cabecera del lecho, para después jalar a Claire de nuevo contra sí, ajustando las sábanas alrededor de sus piernas de Leon; la chica casi brinca del susto cuando sin aparente intención, el mayor le descubrió sus pechos, jalando las cobijas lo más pronto posible, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Albert no la viese.

—Pudiste haberme pedido que me moviera.

—No quería molestar.

— ¿Y moverme con una mano para demostrar tu fuerza era más fácil?

—A veces no sé si mentirte para que no te molestes, dearheart.

La menor de piel porcelana le dedicó una mirada que intentó ser asesina y terminó por llenarse de un guiño divertido.

—No lo hagas. —dijo ella, sintiendo las telas suaves y cálidas ceñírsele alrededor del vientre.

—Si lo hiciera, no lo sabrías.

—Sí lo haría.

—Claro, corazón. Además, debo admitir sería incapaz de sostenerlo por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó ella, con una sorpresa sincera, víctima de una molesta ingenuidad que la achacaba de vez en cuando.

—Por supuesto que no, estaba mintiendo.

La pelirroja sólo bufó, pero pareció más bien un estornudo. Tuvo deseos de reír ante la actitud sabelotodo de Albert Wesker.

— ¿Y qué decías, dearheart? ¿Algo acerca de la química, según recuerdo? —intervino Wesker, retomando la charla que la menor Redfield intentara iniciar momentos atrás.

—Que la detestaba. En el bachillerato. Nunca pude soportarla. —admitió, siendo el comentario más inusual que el mayor le había escuchado en toda la noche.

Wesker era un erudito en la materia. Siempre había obtenido las mejores notas. Pudo haberle mostrado a cualquiera una buena cátedra con un par de elementos químicos y una probeta.

La confesión no consiguió sorprenderlo. Claire no parecía del tipo científico en todo caso.

— ¿Y cómo logró pasarla?

— ¿Te mandó el director a verificar sino hice trampa durante el final?

—Así es. Vengo a interrogarla para saber cómo logró aprobar química hace unos catorce años.

—Me robé un libro de la biblioteca durante el último curso.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué la señorita justicia haría tal cosa?

—Estaba desesperaba. Además, odiaba al maestro. Tenía una mirada de muerto y usaba extrañas ropas y una bata de universidad de unas dos décadas de uso. Una tarde, seguí al profesor hasta la biblioteca. Así supe de cuál libro sacaba las pruebas. Lo tomé sin pedir permiso, y me quedé con un juego de copias. —

—Espionaje, robo, violación de la propiedad intelectual… demasiados cargos en su contra, niña. —

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Me llevarás a la cárcel? —preguntó ella acomodándose la melena para que no le entorpeciera la vista.

—Quizá. Podría llamar a las autoridades. —dijo Wesker, poniendo un acento burlón en la última palabra.

Él era la máxima autoridad.

— ¿Albert Wesker llamando a las autoridades? Estarían más consternados por tu repentina aparición que por la declaración de mis terribles faltas a la moral.

—Entonces, la castigaré yo mismo.

Claire rio. A veces se ponía en un papel de estricto policial que le recordaba mejores días.

— ¿Acaso no terminas los interrogatorios antes de encarcelar a las personas? —cuestionó la chica, refugiándose en ese juego hipotético que la estaba alegrando de sobremanera, después de los tragos amargos que había pasado al confesarle al tirano sus temores.

El rubio pareció considerarlo con una gran seriedad.

—De acuerdo, le daré la oportunidad de relatarme algunos eventos que reduzcan su condena. —inquirió, pasados unos segundos en completo silencio. — ¿Qué hacía en sus experimentos de la materia? ¿Quemó sus libros, perforó una mesa, llenó de humo el salón? —preguntó el mayor, mirando a la mujer que hizo un gesto de indignación colocando una de sus manos sobre su corazón.

— ¡Jamás! Mi compañero de mesa era un inepto pero gracias al cielo, tuvimos suficiente habilidad para mantenernos en una pieza. Aunque después me cambiaron con un joven que era muy inteligente. Tenía alma de científico.

Wesker hizo una mueca de burla.

—Por favor, usar mercurio para construir un termómetro en sus prácticas de secundaria no puede considerarse como una habilidad científica. Usted ya conoce de qué están hechos los verdaderos hombres de ciencia.

No podía creerlo. Wesker molesto porque ella había halagado el intelecto de un chico que bien podía estar muerto o vendiendo automóviles en medio de una ciudad desierto.

—Lo lamento, doctor. No era mi intención ofender su ramo de trabajo. —replicó la joven pelirroja, con un muy buen humor.

Al parecer la tensión estaba disminuyendo y la naturalidad de su conversación era la de dos compañeros de almuerzo ocasionales. Incluso a Claire empezaba a antojársele un desayuno con mucha fruta y un buen jugo de zanahoria. Dicen que ayuda a mejorar la vista…

— ¿Y qué hizo cuando logró concluir su educación media? ¿Buscó a su mentor de química y pintarrajeo su casa? —continuó Albert. Le pareció interesante conocer un poco más de la pelirroja. No los datos clásicos acerca de su personalidad atrabancada o de sus habilidades como luchadora y agente de gobierno, sino un poco más atrás, cuando aún la escuela era su prioridad y tenía preocupaciones como todas las demás chicas que habitan los colegios; los bailes, las compras, las tareas.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca fue de la clase de pequeños vándalos pinta paredes. Después, fui aceptada en una universidad de New Jersey para estudiar Artes y Comunicación Visual. Me mudé con un par de compañeras. —explicó la joven, un tanto nerviosa por toda la atención que el rubio estaba poniendo en sus confesiones, pero internamente agradecida por la forma en que le mostraba que debajo de todas esas capas de indiferencia, celo, desafecto y apatía, guardaba un sincero interés por todo lo que había vivido y no sólo por sus aventuras en ciudades infectas y su lucha incansable contra el bioterrorismo.

— ¿Y por qué estudiar arte? Es obvio que no se dedicaría a ser bióloga o química, pero… ¿por qué no los negocios o la administración?

— ¿Yo, en los negocios? ¿Te parecería una buena idea? No tenía en orden ni mi habitación, mucho menos lo haría con las cuentas de una empresa. —admitió la chiquilla, mientras dibujaba pequeñas formas con sus uñas, sobre las cobijas que cambiaban de matiz con esos movimientos. —Además, siempre me gustó dibujar. Era lo único qué hacía para pasar el tiempo libre; me fascinaba jugar con los colores y contemplar lo que se plasma en una hoja de papel, cobrar vida, con cada nueva sombra, con cada trazo por más sutil que estos resulten ser. Además… me siento satisfecha cada vez que concluyo una obra. Y… ¿de eso se trata, no? Hacer lo que te gusta, obtener un beneficio y que tu trabajo te haga sentir orgulloso. —concluyó la chica, su voz reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que perdió esos sueños de pintor; desde que empuño un arma y asesinó a un hombre infectado por el virus T. Y cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía el sabor de la decepción derritiéndose en sus papilas; no se arrepentía de dedicar su vida a cuidar los intereses de todos los habitantes del planeta, pero a veces extrañaba las mañanas sentada frente a su caballete, pintando hasta el alba y soñando con grandes exhibiciones en las calles de New York.

— ¿Sabes, corazón?... En algún artículo leí que los retratos, siempre dice más del autor que del modelo. —comentó el mayor, como un dato curioso que enseguida desborró la tristeza en los rasgos de la pelirroja.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué se debe? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó la niña, con renaciente entusiasmo.

Wesker había conseguido leer en su semblante la nostalgia que sólo una meta frustrada podría provocar.

—Toda obra es una proyección de estilo, de perspectiva. El lienzo se comporta como un espejo en todas direcciones. Y un retrato no será una copia filial de la persona que está siendo reproducida sobre esa tela, sino que primero es captada por los sentidos del pintor. Esto quiere decir que el retrato es la manera en que usted ve a esa persona, no lo que es en realidad. Por más que intente apegarse a ser tan sólo un instrumento que ayuda a plasmar una imagen, siempre pondrá algo de usted en ella. Algo que sea muy personal, tan personal que ni siquiera va a notar cuando lo haga. —dijo el mayor, utilizando su mano libre para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

—Pero es exactamente eso lo que lo hace tan especial. Es único. No puede dibujarse de la misma manera dos veces. Ni sentir lo mismo al hacerlo. —refutó Claire, quitándose el fleco rojizo de la cara.

Albert no le dio la razón, pero sabía que no se equivocaba.

Supuso que para el rubio era difícil comprender del todo temas tan subjetivos, tomando en cuenta su mente racional, tan apegada a la lógica, que las disciplinas pasionales como el arte, parecían ser un tanto incongruentes, porque asociaban gran cantidad de emociones a algo tan simple a primera vista como pintar.

La mujer desvió la mirada al enorme ventanal que había en el hotel. Habían corrido las persianas para contemplar el mar que danzaba con la señorita luna a los pies de la bahía. La pelirroja imagino a las diminutas tortugas recorrer con sus garritas la arena fría, revuelta con la sal del mar y los pedazos de conchas abandonadas lejos de altamar, en aquella noche de agosto; visualizó sus carreras por dar con las olas que prometían refugio con su interminable ir y venir.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué hay del cine? ¿Solía visitarlo muy a menudo? —Las preguntas no cesaban. Eran lo mejor que existía para olvidar. Fingir que las cosas eran diferentes.<p>

Que estaban allí, sólo para disfrutar.

Que visitaban Grecia como distracción.

Que él no era ni el secuestrador ni el criminal más perseguido.

Que ella no estaba a merced de su falta de control.

—Por supuesto. Todos los viernes, llegaba al departamento y ya estaban dos de mis compañeras de cuarto listas para salir por un café; cuando el sol se ponía íbamos a buscar función. —respondió la menor de los hermanos Redfield. Habían cambiado de posición; ella estaba recostada contra su propia almohada y Wesker sentado contra la cabecera de madera, desviando la mirada para observarla de vez en cuando. Llevaba el torso desnudo ya que no era capaz de percibir la temperatura dentro del recinto.

El ex—capitán llegó a cuestionarse dónde habrían terminado sus gafas medianoche, pero como no las encontró ni sobre el azulejo ni entre las colchas, optó por dejar de buscarlas.

— ¿Alguna vez intentó conseguir trabajo? —preguntó el rubio, mirándola desde el rabillo de su ojo.

— ¡Claro que sí, tuve empleo alguna vez! ¿Suponías que me la pasaba tirada sobre mi alfombra todo el día? —exclamó la jovenzuela, entre cabreada y divertida por el comentario.

Vio al capitán lanzar un: ¡Ah!, y Claire no interpretó como su risa marcial. —Me es difícil figurar dónde y en qué trabajó…— completó el capitán, con un deje de sonrisa sobre los labios.

—Fue en una revista de crítica. Hablaban acerca de restaurantes para visitar; cafés de moda y cosas por el estilo. Me iban a publicar el primer artículo, cuando hice… bueno, cuando dije...—la chica intentó contener una risilla.

Todas esos recuerdos, se veían tan lejanos… parecía imposible que le pertenecieran.

— ¿Sí? Debe de tratarse de uno de esos comentarios tan precavidos que sueles externar, ¿verdad, corazón? —cuestionó Albert, empezando a analizar con su mente de estratega todas las posibles situaciones que pudieron haber sacado a Claire de ese trabajo.

La pelirroja sonrió nerviosa.

—El jefe editorial me llamó a su oficina. Me dijo que mi nota no pasaba porque carecía de "argumentos objetivos" y era una "opinión superficial" y que mis ojos estaban "cerrados a las nuevas corrientes". Que era un desastre y tenía que comenzar el artículo otra vez. ¡Él era quien tenía los ojos cerrados; tenía como doscientos años y no aceptaba puntos de vista que estuviera en contra de sus estatutos! Siempre lo detesté. Aun lo hago. —inquirió la joven, actuando con un leve dramatismo cada una de sus palabras.

Albert escuchó las incriminaciones con los ojos entrecerrados. Serían las cinco o cuatro de la madrugada y empezaba a entrar una irritante luz azul Prusia, síntoma de que el astro rey estaba por aparecer en el horizonte.

—Así que yo… —la chica recordó sus palabras, su cara enojada al ver a su jefe despreciar su trabajo y su respuesta emocional que casi le provoca un paro cardiaco al viejo. —Empecé diciendo que a pesar de mi relativamente corta edad, era capaz de reconocer una mierda de cuadro cuando lo veía y que tal vez necesitaba unas lupas en lugar de lentes porque esa "obra maestra" que estaba tratando de adular y titular como la obra del año, yo lo utilizaría de tapete.

Al antiguo cabecilla de Umbrella se le escapó una de sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas.

—Pero no te conformaste con decir eso solamente…— se atrevió a intuir Wesker, tajantemente en lo correcto.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —polemizó la pelirroja, volteando a ver a su acompañante, quien tenía la mirada hacia enfrente; la penumbra le cubría la mitad del rostro de adonis.

—Vamos, Claire. La joven dearheart que conozco no se retiraría sin obsequiarle un ojo morado y ganar una orden de restricción.

—No lo golpee. Pero no porque no quisiera hacerlo. Me hubiese boletinado; conseguir trabajo después de eso es imposible.

— ¿Después de agredir físicamente a su jefe sería difícil encontrar empleo? Me pregunto porque…—dijo Albert, con reluciente sarcasmo.

Claire sonrió para sus adentros. Esa actitud sarcástica lo hacía… ligeramente atractivo. Bueno, muy atractivo.

Y desesperante.

—Por esa razón, elegí no darle un buen puñetazo. En lugar de eso me metí con algo que le dolería mucho más… sus supuestas habilidades dentro del arte. En fin, le dije al señor que era un pintor frustrado que pasaría el resto de su vida en una revista mediocre, sin que nadie le pusiera una pizca de atención porque sus críticas eran lo peor que el mundo había tenido que soportar. Y después, renuncié. Aunque tuve que volver sobre mis pasos, porque tenía mi artículo entre sus dedos tísicos y se lo tuve que arrebatar. ¡Me había costado dos meses de trabajo! — imprecó la chiquilla, cruzándose de brazos.

Albert lo consideró. Un insulto certero sin duda, pero le faltaba una pizca de crueldad.

— Bien, dearheart. Una renuncia que seguramente no olvidó. Pero yo habría optado por mencionar algo acerca de su falta de talento o evidente envidia profesional, quizá también comentado un poco acerca de porque esa obra era un desastre y los múltiples defectos en su jurisdicción. Aunque… usted siempre ha tenido esas ganas de rebelarse. Supongo que si no renunciaba por eso, le habría tirado el café encima al jefe o iniciado una riña por la copiadora. —concluyó el mayor, figurando a Claire con sus botas de combate y su motocicleta, transitando por las avenidas a exceso de velocidad. Le hubiera encantado ponerle una infracción, cuando aún era capitán.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de mostrar autocontrol y prudencia; es sólo que no me gustaba trabajar allí. El horario era malo y mi jefe padecía de sus facultades, y mis compañeras no las damas con mejor clase. —admitió la chica, claramente ofendida por la mención de su evidente falta de disciplina. — Como sea. Ese fue mi único empleo antes de… antes de visitar Raccoon City el invierno de 1997 — dijo la pelirroja, poniendo fin a su relato.

— ¿Sino le gustaba aquel empleo, porque aceptarlo? —preguntó el mayor, contrariado por el relato. Pasó por alto la mención de su visita de a la ciudad de Raccoon, donde se habían visto por primera vez y al lugar al que siempre retornaría en sus más entoldados.

La menor pareció dudar antes de responder. Quizá el recuerdo se había difuminado entre sus múltiples aventuras, que iban desde las más divertidas hasta las que le rompían el alma cada vez que se veía forzada a revivir.

—Acepté el puesto porque… bueno, tenía una meta a largo plazo; estar en esa empresa editorial me ponía un paso más cerca. De hecho, sólo tenía que ganar un concurso en la siguiente primavera y sería elegida para cubrir el Congreso de Arte Contemporánea, en el Museo Rodi, justo en el VII Distrito de París. —Una nueva oleada de nostalgia se posó en su carilla e intentó ocultarla desviando su vista del rubio pretencioso. —Pero, supongo que algunas cosas simplemente no están destinadas a ser.

El mayor jaló el vaso de agua que estaba junto a la cómoda y dio un largo sorbo al líquido cristalino que le refrescó la garganta, mientras lo hacía, se colocó una nota mental en aquella aspiración que su acompañante nunca pudo consolidar. Albert no pensaba que la jovencita hubiera sido predestinada a esa vida de zafarranchos y persecuciones. No tenía pinta de inocente ni ahora, ni doce años atrás, pero había algo en ella que no cuadraba entre las armas y los explosivos, con los disparos a la cabeza y el combate contra criaturas de proporciones abominables. La chiquilla se arropó contra las sábanas, pues la temperatura había descendido ya que el sol se encontraba por encumbrar; lo miró con ese par de perlas color azul que demostraban la más abierta confusión y en su trasfondo, alegría.

Una alegría agridulce, reformada, al estar recostada en una cama junto al único que hombre en el que pudo pensar de manera romántica después de esa tarde, esperando a su hermano afuera del aeropuerto, bajo la lluvia, y había llegado con una autoridad que bien lo acompañaría hasta su sepulcro.

—Bien, me parece que hemos hablado lo suficiente acerca de mis travesías de adolescente. Sería justo que tuviera una pregunta a cambio. —puntualizó la menor, viéndolo tensar el rostro y subirse unas gafas invisibles. Al parecer había olvidado que no las llevaba puestas, pero la sensación permanecía. Claire notó el gesto del capitán y tuvo que contener una risita escabrosa. El rubio se percató de lo que había hecho y se dijo que en definitiva necesitaba encontrarlas y pronto.

—Me gustan tus nuevas gafas, son más… transparentes. Resaltan mejor tus ojos. —se burló la pelirroja tenuemente.

Wesker no respondió al instante. Se limitó a observarla sonreír; por alguna razón deseo fotografiar aquel instante mentalmente porque estaba seguro de que difícilmente podría repetirse con tal naturalidad.

— ¿Quiere tener su oportunidad de preguntar, Redfield? Bien, entonces, deje de estar siendo tan aprehensiva con los detalles. —comentó el capitán, tratando de filtrar la atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera a su mecanizado ademan de acomodarse los lentes.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Y cuáles son los lineamentos para hacer mi pregunta?

—Ninguno, excepto su buen juicio. —dijo el mayor, arrepintiéndose casi al instante. —Sin embargo, esperaría algo ingenioso y prudente de su parte. —advirtió, dándose cuenta de la clase de poder que le estaba otorgando a alguien en esencia irresponsable y en extremo cotilla.

De haber sido más joven, Claire hubiera empezado a hiperventilar. ¿Una pregunta libre, que él tendría que responder, sin limitaciones de ninguna clase? Era exorbitantemente tentador.

La chica se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas de la forma en que lo haría una dama japonesa, adueñándose de una manta blanca para cubrir su torso desnudo, dejando sus rodillas tersas a la vista.

—Muy bien.

Empezó a buscar entre sus recuerdos algo que le causara curiosidad, y que fuera algo que Wesker no respondería en otro momento. Esa oportunidad era única y tenía que aprovecharla.

Pensó durante un rato pero no hallaba la pregunta correcta. Y no por falta de material… es sólo que no se decidía por una. Había tantas cosas que quería saber que era imposible priorizar.

—Vamos, Claire. Si no está preparada con algo mejor que un "¿Qué te pareció el juego del sábado?" pregúnteme sobre el clima o mi canción favorita.

¿Su canción favorita? Igual se cuestionó por ella, pero eso podía averiguarlo después.

¡Y no era tan importante!

Por un momento pensó mencionar su traición, pero enseguida dedujo que no obtendría nada mejor que uno de sus discursos baratos repitiendo que aquello había sido lo correcto y el destino de un superhombre con sus capacidades físicas y mentales, no podía ser diferente al dominio global.

De pronto, como un chispazo de energía, llegó a su cabeza una idea que la torturaba desde semanas atrás.

¿Debería de resaltarlo, ahora mismo, que sus maneras de caballero estaban en su apogeo y su versión del entusiasmo estaba impregnada en sus pálidos rasgos?

Se motivó diciéndose que no tendría un segundo chance.

Era ahora o continuar en ese limbo de preocupación.

—Wesker… tú… ¿Qué está sucediéndote? ¿Por qué te han ocurrido todos esos ataques? — cuestionó la chica, dándole rienda suelta a sus impulsos, cosa que quizá hacía por encima del promedio recomendado.

Albert se quedó perplejo, pero no dio síntoma de siquiera haber escuchado la pregunta. Y su sorpresa no fue por la mención de aquellos desagradables incidentes con su estado de salud, sino por la consternación de su voz. Su instinto más agresivo le dijo que hasta ella era capaz de fingir preocupación para obtener datos claves que pudieran conducir a su derrota, pero otra parte de él, que sin duda había sobrevivido a su transformación en un ser desligado a las emociones, le decía que la pelirroja estaba preguntando porque se hallaba asustada de las consecuencias que podrían traer esos incidentes si comenzaban a ser más frecuentes.

Pero… ¿Qué podía responder de cualquier manera? Ni siquiera él estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que estaba pasando e incluso dudaba desear averiguarlo. Porque seguía siendo un genio capaz de percibir eventos futuros con una precisión de vidente. Y tenía las bases científicas para hablar sobre los sueros que se inyectaba con una diferencia de horas cada vez menor…

Sólo estaba retrasándolo. Posponiendo una verdad que gritaba y prometía acabar con él de seguir así. Que cuando se decidiera a admitir su equivocación estaría lejos de la posibilidad de salvarse.

¿Por qué no sincerarse? Si no iba a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que Claire regresara al escuadrón táctico de la BSAA… ¿por qué no externar sus sospechas? Después de todo, la pelirroja no parecía capaz de utilizar algo así en su contra después de haber pasado la noche vigilando después de su primer ataque, constantemente diciendo que se acercara a ver a su doctor, aunque éste último fuera un total inepto y jamás pudiera recetar medicina que sirviera de algo.

Dio una profunda exhalación y desvió la mirada al traga luz que daba a la noche revestida de estrellas, recordando que habitaban el último piso del hotel. El más grande, el más ostentoso.

¿Por qué aún no se había vuelto loco ante ella? ¿Por qué no había explotado como un misil lleno de enojo, impactado contra la muralla de la realidad? Claire no lo entendía y tampoco la ausencia de respuesta. Cualquier reacción de su parte habría sido más normal que el silencio.

Vio al rubio bajar la mirada y ponerla sobre sus manos hercúleas, sus venas marcadas por una vida haciendo extenuantes rutinas de ejercicio. Cuando la serenidad en el cuarto pareció haberse extendido demasiado, sus labios se separaron, hablando con la arrogancia acostumbrada, pero con los ojos ausentes. Gesto que a la chica no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

Esa noche había licuado sus emociones hasta convertirlas en un remilgo; quería salir corriendo, sumergirse en el litoral, enterrarse en una fosa de arena. Cualquier cosa menos ver su vida catapultada a un infierno, viendo a su hermano morir de tristeza o a Wesker tratar de satanizar a la humanidad, perdiendo su vigor y cordura, ganando enemigos y quizá, eventualmente, destruyéndose a sí mismo.

—Creo que... —Albert se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. No perdía nada.

Y probablemente, tampoco ganaba algo. Aunque la Redfield más joven siempre había sido capaz de demostrar una comprensión estratosférica; consolaba con una mirada cálida, cuidaba con sus modos tímidos y era capaz de poner la vida en la línea si así lo creía necesario.

Tal vez Claire lo presionaría para enfocarse en su estado y sanar las heridas que habían surgido con su andar por los países de averno cuyos rascacielos se derrumbaban a pedazos y volvían a cubrirse de hierbas y faunas selváticas ante la ausencia de actividades humanas.

Todos los enfrentamientos con la BSAA y contra lo que parecía ser Umbrella Corp. en su época de agonía, cuyos daños colaterales fueron un uso excesivo de sus habilidades y la utilización de un suero mucho más potente que en la actualidad le provocaba nausea, arranques de ira incontenible, dolor de cabeza e incluso variaciones en su ritmo cardiaco, producción de plaquetas de manera irregular, aglutinando sus leucocitos, entorpeciendo el bombeo de su corazón, causando asfixia…

Ya no era cuestión de estar enviciado con los poderes que el suero le proporcionaba. Ahora el hecho de abstenerse de inyectarlo dentro de su torrente sanguíneo, lo condenaría a una decadencia prolongada con un final no más prometedor que el de morir calcinado vivo.

Pero si había logrado evadir las leyes naturales… ¿Qué podría haber cambiado?

—Me… me siento morir, dearheart. —Wesker era un hombre de medio siglo de vida. Había derrocado monarquías, vencido a la muerte no en una sino dos ocasiones; tenía mejores reflejos que los de un felino y podía seguirle el paso a un deportivo con sus piernas. Y no era ciego. Después de todo era su cuerpo del que estaba hablando. De cómo lo sentía siendo empujado al límite por la dosis de suero. Y se mantenía de pie, imponente, golpeando con la furia de un tornado, porque sabía que tenía una misión que cumplir y no estaba dentro de sus planes detenerse.

Y por todos los cielos, era Albert Wesker; no admitía ni errores ni derrota y su cuerpo no sería la excepción a la regla.

La chica lo miró, el horror apoderándose de sus pensamientos.

Liberó las telas que había estado apretando estrechamente, en espera de la réplica del ex—capitán.

— ¿Cómo… cómo has dicho? —balbuceó la chiquilla; sus cejas levantadas, la boca contraída en una expresión truculenta que reflejaba lo atónito de su estado.

—Me ha escuchado, Redfield. —El mayor se sonrió con amargura. Esa era la reacción que había estado esperando por parte de Claire: el pánico, la inquietud aglomerándose en sus ojos verdemar.

Era egoísta. Estaba seguro que el mundo de la pelirroja giraba en torno a él; lo que en un inicio calificó como los efectos del síndrome de Estocolmo se estaban relegando, señalando así que quizá no se trataba de un padecimiento psicológico sino algo real. El enamoramiento hacia un genocida no podía resultar cosa fácil, pero demostró no ser un acontecimiento imposible. Mientras las lunas y soles iban pasando, el sentimiento de la joven proyectado hacia él dejó de ser la nostalgia o el más puro rencor, convirtiéndose en algo más, una debilidad inminente, un hechizo que había resguardado su imagen dentro de su corazón de muñeca.

Claire sintió un dolor atroz instalándose en el pecho. La chica no gustaba de sentir angustia en medio de la oscuridad y deseo poder prender las lámparas de la habitación con la mente. De pronto se supo sola, aunque lo tenía a unos centímetros de distancia. Cayó en cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el labio y su respiración era escarchada, como si estuviera aspirando picante en lugar de aire.

—No… no lo entiendo. ¿Sabes que eso está… está sucediéndote?

Wesker liberó todo el aire que había almacenado en sus pulmones. Redfield y su elocuencia no estaban siendo de mucha ayuda. Pero eso se sacaba por pensar en voz alta. ¿Qué podía entender ella de pruebas y diagnóstico? ¿En qué podía serle de ayuda cuando ni siquiera era capaz de entender porque él ya no podía renunciar a sus poderes?

Entendimiento.

Eso era lo que secretamente Wesker estaba buscando.

Un entendimiento superficial, que le dijera que la chica estaba enterada de lo grave de su estado de salud y que a pesar de que no podía ayudarle en la composición de un suero cura o a descubrir porque el desbalance de compuestos había causado el desgaste de nervios y linfocitos, ella lo sabía y estaría allí cuando recibiera la visita de otro de esos desagradables ataques.

Pero como siempre, la debilidad de los Redfield, salía a flote antes que su entereza.

Redfield, será mejor que olvide el tema. Es claro que su madurez no está tan desarrollada para mirar las cosas con objetividad.

La chica se sintió herida. Y tuvo que tragarse el nudo en la garganta para poder responderle con una ira novelesca, protegiéndose así de su crueldad.

— ¡Que lo olvide! ¿Cómo demonios puedes si quiera pensar que yo podría olvidar una cosa así? ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

La menor de los hermanos Redfield experimentó una tristeza aguda, que se ocultaba bajo las expresiones alteradas y los reclamos sin sentido.

Estaba molesta por sus palabras sin compasión, pero dicha molestia no era suficiente para conseguir desviar su atención del tópico central.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ante semejante declaración?

"Lo lamento, pero tú eres el único culpable de eso…"

"Deberías estar buscando una cura en lugar de pensar en un nuevo cataclismo."

"¡Qué alivio! La humanidad estará mil veces más segura sin ti…"

Nada de eso lo sentía. Lo único que sentía y con fuerza eran los deseos de gritar a pecho abierto y descargarlo todo, sin dejar nada para después.

Eso y un vacío sofocante.

Estaba incompleta, como si hubiera sido despojada de una parte de su cuerpo.

O quizá era de un fragmento de su alma.

—Esperaba que tuviera la suficiente entereza para dejarme continuar y se conformara con lo que yo relatase. Ese es otro de sus errores Redfield; siempre se atreve a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

La chica cayó en cuenta de que había algo de verdad en eso.

¡Pero él jamás dramatizaba! Iba siempre al grano y no dejaba que las emociones intervinieran en los hechos comprobables.

Quizá por eso se sentía tan sensible y temerosa; si él lo confesaba con tal crudeza, no se trataba sólo de una suposición, de un invento,… era una realidad que no estaba desviando su curso.

— ¿Conclusiones apresuradas?... Eres increíble. ¿Qué clase de cosas creíste que pasarían por mi cabeza cuando dijeras todo eso? Creíste que me quedaría tranquila y diría: "Todo está bien, ¿qué importa?" —dijo la niña de cabellos fuego, con exageración casi teatral.

No la entendía.

De pies a cabeza.

Era igual a un libro del que se aprecia la belleza de su cubierta y se tiene nociones de su sublime narración, pero que apenas y se logra interpretar una pizca de su contenido.

Él había respondido a su pregunta… ¿Qué más deseaba?

Ella no había permitido que se explicara y, aunque en un inicio Wesker hubiera preferido dejar a un lado la cuestión para no tener que lidiar con la pelirroja y sus humores cambiantes, ahora era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

No obstante, muy en el fondo, sabía que se permitía ser sincero con ella, después de tantos años acostumbrado a farsas y evasivas, porque los enemigos se le acumulaban por montones, disparando desde todos los flancos disponibles. Con un virus inestable… sería complicado lograr derrocarlos a todos y salvarse de todos los balazos.

Quería que Claire conociera los riesgos aunque lo siguiera creyendo inmortal y comprobar, probablemente fruto de su egocentrismo, que se preocupaba por él más allá de lo necesario.

Si Albert Wesker hubiera encontrado lastima en sus ojos cañaverales, se hubiera negado a hablar una palabra del asunto y la habría mandado a la cama contigua con sus alaridos de lobo.

Pero sólo leía una plegaria muda en sus labios color cereza, combinado con la desolación y un enojo implícito que en conjunto lo mantenían intrigado.

Claire cayó en cuenta de su comportamiento y enseguida maldijo su estupidez, su explosividad…

Si él estaba, por primera vez en la historia del universo, admitiendo una debilidad, lo más inteligente sería cerrar la boca de una vez y escuchar hasta que al rubio se le acabaran las cosas por decir.

¡Cuán ciega podía ser!

— ¿Y qué… qué pasará contigo? ¿No puedes hacer nada al respecto? —preguntó la muchacha, apartando de su mente el arranque anterior.

Wesker dio un hondo respiro. Contó a doscientos y de regreso… aunque con toda la ira que había liberado la noche anterior… dudaba poder ser víctima de un nuevo arranque de ira. Igual era mejor que Claire no se arriesgara.

— ¿Piensa que si estuviera muriendo no habría tomado algunas medidas para evitarlo? —cuestionó el capitán, mientras la menor desviaba los ojos y acariciaba los bordados en la colcha.

—Cualquiera podría cansarse de luchar contra lo inevitable…—argumentó la niñata, con el humor un tanto más controlado.

—Y Redfield… después de todo éste tiempo, ¿piensa que soy del tipo que prefiere rendirse y abandonar la jugada? —cuestionó el de cabellos rubios, sin dejar de observarla; tal vez así podría adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabecilla.

La chica no respondió, pero tampoco fue indispensable que lo hiciera; ambos conocían la respuesta.

—Pensé que confiaría un poco más en mis habilidades. Estoy francamente decepcionado. —mencionó el tirano.

—No soy más una niña que cree en tus cuentos de hadas… Y aun así soy consciente de lo que eres capaz de hacer. ¿Confiar? ¿Puedo confiar que no saldrás por esa puerta y desaparecerás sin dejar rastro? —preguntó la niña y ya le faltaba la voz.

No era cuestión de confianza, estaban hablando de la muerte. La puntual, la inhóspita, la dolorosa, la que rompe corazones, destruye, la que te arrebata lo que quieres, lo que no. Nada es eterno. Todo perece.

¿Qué podía prometerle Albert Wesker?

¿Fortuna, poder, felicidad?

¿Era lo que quería de él?

¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando?

Era un genocida. No lo olvides, Claire. Mataba hombres sin tentarse el corazón.

La joven deseo poder recostarse y darle la espalda.

Y por primera vez en su vida, decidió que no aferrarse era mejor.

Tuvo deseos de poder encogerse y abrazar sus rodillas, llenar ese agujero negro en su pecho que parecía capaz de devorarla.

El ex—capitán de los S.T.A.R.S se aclaró la garganta.

— Claire… —dijo lentamente, las dos silabas de su nombre reposaron una eternidad sobre los labios.

¿Debería de aceptar que la chica despertara sensaciones, recuerdos? ¿Debería aceptar, un hombre de mundo, un monarca sin corona, que esperaba verla sonreír en su presencia? Que quería mantenerla a salvo, lejos de todo y cerca de él. Y podía negar sentirla de forma emocional, podía perjurar que era sólo su víctima, que la odiaba, pero estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo. Porque a esa chica la quería más que cualquier persona que estuviera viva sobre ese planeta que estaba molido por los errores y ya no podía seguir engañándose. Y podía manchar sus manos de sangre por mantenerla cautiva de sus deseos. Podía demoler ciudades, aniquilar enemigos, todo porque necesitaba vivir lo suficiente para hacer un cambio y tenerla a su lado, a la fuerza o porque ella lo quisiera, no importaba en realidad. La reacción de Claire hablaba de que lo quería respirando, vivo, más de lo que cualquier otro ser humano lo haría. Su enemiga se había convertido en un propósito para levantarse con cada caída, tan poderoso como lo eran sus metas como genetista, como científico de renombre. Porque ya no eran ni el capitán y ella tampoco era esa chiquilla que guardaba un secreto agrado por las historias de ficción. Eran el resultado de los días al filo de la tumba, una historia de coincidencia, de dominio, de despedidas. Estaban juntos porque podían complementarse y quizá le ayudaría a curar las heridas que en ella nunca sanaron.

—El sol saldrá una vez más y estaré aquí. El sol se pondrá, como acostumbra y seguiré aquí, dearheart. Y podría volverse rutina, podría ser distinto cada día. ¿Una eternidad sería suficiente para ti?

La chica no pudo más que asentir, sintiendo como sus ojos cristalinos temblaban. ¿Dónde estaba su fortaleza cuando la necesitaba?

Volteó de manera que él no pudiera ver su rostro.

Ella asintió como respuesta provisional, tragándose con gran esfuerzo las lágrimas que batallaban por aflorar.

Tenía que recordar cómo ser recia. Recuerdos fugaces de muertes y súplicas le vinieron a la cabeza. Los apartó gritando: ¡Ya basta, ya basta, ¿por qué no me dejan en paz?!

Claire estaba con una mano sobre el colchón, sin voltear con su rostro de porcelana a ver a su acompañante, víctima de la confusión y la vergüenza.

De pronto sintió una mano masculina posarse sobre la suya.

Entonces, se decidió a apartar el llanto y volver a luchar. No quería perder a nadie por una debilidad repentina.

Iba a demostrar por qué le reconocían tal voluntad, por qué la valentía era un sinónimo de su nombre, por qué había sobrevivido a una ciudad bañada en desastre, con los habitantes transformados en criaturas asquerosas, hambrientas de carne, sedientas de sangre, por qué había conseguido dejar a los salvadores para unirse a los que luchaban por un futuro distinto, por qué su carácter, con sus defectos y virtudes, era digna de seguir como ejemplo.

Volvió de inmediato su rostro enrojecido por el llanto que no dejó escapar y los primeros síntomas de la somnolencia.

Claire le clavó los ojos, iguales a dagas, con una determinación que lo llenó de orgullo; no se había equivocado al elegirla: decidida, jovial, sensible como lirio, pasional como artista, astuta e ingeniosa a vistazos, espontánea y alegre cuando se lograba relajar lo suficiente.

—A veces una eternidad se reduce en un instante. —dijo la joven pelirroja, respondiendo a la pregunta que había quedado flotando en el aire.

Se movió sobre la cama, sin importarle soltar la sábana en el proceso, acercándose al mayor, quien tenía la postura de tiranía y sus ojos encandilados taladrándole el alma aguerrida. El capitán la tomó de un hombro, acariciando su textura de franela, con el olor a jazmín entrándole por las fosas nasales.

Claire tomó la iniciativa de besarlo, moviendo su cálida lengua dentro de la cavidad del mayor, esperando que afuera se desatara esa noche un cataclismo que acabara con la Tierra, que borrara al mundo en un segundo. Sintió sus palmas acariciarle la parte posterior del cuello, exigiendo cada periquete de su aliento.

El sol empezó a ascender, bañando la playa con sus centellantes líneas color durazno, bañando las nubes con su profecía de canícula.

_Si mañana se acaba el mundo no dejé huella y estoy ausente de tumba._

_Si me vuelvo ceniza sin retorno y desaparece el viento, me deslizo y desvanezco sin prisa, se queda vivo mi recuerdo, en tu calma, en tu sonrisa._

_Si mañana mi mundo se termina en un segundo, desearía que fuera cuando te besara, sintiendo tu calor, las curvas de tu sonrisa, me posaría en la cima de tus rodillas, para buscar salvarme y hacerme eterno._

_Si mañana se acaba mi mundo en un segundo, que sea contigo, en los bordes de tu cama, que se acabe y no quede nada, ni nuestras siluetas, ni nuestras miradas clavadas el uno sobre el otro._

_Y que se derrumben murallas y fronteras, se sequen los lagos, se detengas las mareas, se reduzcan las montañas y sólo quedemos tú y yo con las incesantes palabras y calmos de amor, y que no quede nada, para que lo único que se acabe en ese mundo, en nuestro último segundo, sea nuestra voz._

* * *

><p>Cuando Chris terminó de leer la carta que Leon había traído con su inesperada presencia, sus puños quedaron grabados en la mesa del Centro de Operaciones de la BSAA Norteamérica y las venas le saltaban de su rostro acanelado.<p>

¡Ese maldito infeliz! ¡Una y mil veces maldito!

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía pasar por su desequilibrada cabeza de lunático que él sería capaz de olvidar a su hermana? Seguía siendo un desequilibrado… Pero ahora lo amenazaba con algo que valía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo para él. Su familia.

¿Qué habría hecho Wesker con ella? ¿Seguirá con vida? ¿Estaría a salvo o en dolor?

Ese hijo de puta iba a morir de una vez por todas. ¡Lo juraba por todo lo que era sagrado! Se iba a encargar de mandarlo de vuelta al abismo de donde había conseguido salir… Pero le propinaría una muerte dolorosa. Nada de piedad para su ex—capitán.

Todas ofensas y comentarios hirientes depositados en la carta, carecían de efecto sobre el capitán Chris Redfield, líder de división. Excepto cuando hablaba del destino incierto de su joven hermana. Cada vez que lo imaginaba cerca de la pelirroja, vigilando su sueño, su corazón saltaba enfurecido, quería gritar, arrancarse los cabellos de un tiro, meterle un cañonazo a Wesker nuevamente, verlo hundirse en ese infinito mar de lava ardiente y no retornar.

Lo que más lastimaba al moreno era pensar en que la culpa del rapto, del descuido, bien podía recaer sobre él.

Había permitido que Claire se uniera a sus fuerzas de compañía, a su grupo de trabajo central. La había expuesto a una situación de riesgo y ahora… todo parecía perdido.

El antiguo miembro del Alpha Team se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, tratando de eliminar el incesante dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Quién demonios te entregó ésta carta y por qué no se encuentra aquí para ser sometido a un interrogatorio? —gritó Chris, haciendo que la teniente Jill Valentine entrecerrara los ojos.

No habían tenido ni un momento de calma desde la desaparición de la pelirroja. Su compañero desde tiempos de los S.T.A.R.S estaba en un estado de total desequilibrio; no conseguía comer, no dormía más de quince minutos y sólo cuando el agotamiento lo vencía. No vivía. Se la pasaba ingeniando planes, buscando rastros de un hombre que parecía ser invisible. Se tornaba violento a la menor provocación y ya ni siquiera podían hablar sobre el futuro sin que se tornara en una discusión en la que Valentine jamás participaba. Era como si el capitán Redfield estuviera en una lucha sus debilidades, sus voces internas, sus ansias enfermizas de venganza.

Leon no se giró a mirarlo. Estaba entretenido observando las nubes grisáceas y el campo de entrenamiento. Tenía la cabeza recargada sobre su antebrazo, una pierna cruzada detrás de la otra, de pie, analizando…

Sólo esperaba no terminar propinando unos buenos golpes al hermano de su amiga. Entendía su dolor. Él mismo sentía que se estaba fragmentando con cada hora careciendo noticias de su paradero. Pero discutir y lamentarse por el pasado no iba a cambiar el hecho de que Claire estuviera presa dentro de las garras de un genocida.

Se sentía acorralado. Semejante a que alguien sostuviera una lanza contra su garganta y él fuera incapaz de mover los brazos, sabiendo que Claire Redfield, su compañera de vida y tragedia, la chica pelirroja a la que jamás pudo besar y con quien siempre deseo descubrir lo que era sentirse completo cerca de alguien, se encontraba a merced de un asesino sangre fría que quería vengarse de Chris, convirtiéndola en un blanco perfecto de torturas, golpes y… experimentos.

— ¿No has escuchado lo que pregunté? ¿Quién te ha dado la carta? —preguntó el capitán de la BSAA, clavando sus ojos avellana sobre el agente Kennedy, cuya postura reflejaban el mismo clima de un alma en derrota.

— Me he desmayado sobre la cama. No me percaté de quién se ha encargado de hacerla llegar hasta mí. —respondió el joven de cabellos color arena, fríamente. Era cierto. No estaba seguro… pero no podía negar que mantenía sus sospechas.

No era estúpido.

Había sólo una persona en ese mundo capaz de burlar sus defensas con el sigilo de un gato.

Y que se encargaría de cumplir una misión para Wesker, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ada Wong.

El mayor Redfield se levantó de su asiento, la silla detrás de él comenzó a tambalearse por la fuerza con la que fue repulsada.

Jill también se levantó con inquietud, notando como las manos de Chris temblaban, apretujando la carta con sus garras de oso. Estaba colérico… y se dirigía justo a donde Leon S. Kennedy estaba esperando por su reacción; Leon vestía su típica chamarra cazadora y los vaqueros de mezclilla azul. Se le notaban unas ojeras en su piel clara y había una culpabilidad en su postura que ni siquiera con la ropa moderna y el andar tranquilo, lograba ocultar de las miradas ajenas.

—No intentes engañarme, Kennedy. ¿O estás tratando de proteger a esa amiguita tuya, de la que hemos tenido noticias recientemente? Ya sabes de quién estoy hablando. Esa espía… ¿Ada se llamaba? No podrás protegerla por siempre. Y aunque pudieras, me debes esto… Es Claire de quién estamos hablando. Así que no me interesa quién sea, estoy seguro que sabe la ubicación de Wesker. Te exijo que me digas dónde puedo encontrarla. —inquirió Chris Redfield, su boca impregnada de un encono venenoso. Por su rostro rodaban pequeñas perlas de sudor y sus músculos se movían vigorosos mientras batía la carta arrugada, sus ojos clavados sobre el joven de cabellos arenosos.

— ¿Si lo supiera crees que estaría aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo tratando de hacerte entrar en razón? —preguntó el agente del gobierno norteamericano, demostrando que él también tenía madera y que no iba a soportar que Chris lo tratara como un traidor.

— No lo sé. A ti parece que te gusta perder el tiempo cuando alguien está en peligro. ¡Pudimos ir detrás de ella y lo sabes! ¡Pudimos haberlo alcanzado de no haber sido por tu cobardía! —exclamó Chris, haciendo alusión a la fatídica noche dentro del recinto Spencer.

Leon entrecerró los puños, y adoptó una postura amenazante que hubiera hecho a las paredes temblar.

Chris estaba siendo tan infantil, tan irracional y aun así, cierta parte de él quería estar de acuerdo. Se torturaba por las noches pensando en qué hubiera pasado de haber saltado ambos por el mismo ventanal que Wesker, persiguiéndolo al fin del mundo de ser necesario… tal vez hubieran logrado de milagro alcanzar al superhumano y rescatar a Claire. Si sus nervios no lo hubieran traicionado, quizá la pelirroja estaría a salvo. Una parte oscura, que se estaba acostumbrando a la mala suerte, quería sentir toda la culpa depositada sobre sus tensos hombros, para así sentir a Claire Redfield un poco más cerca, poder percibir su aroma, su presencia de ninfa, y después ser destrozado por su ausencia, por el caos en el que lo había abandonado…

— ¡Trata por un momento de pensar con frialdad! ¿Quién habría estado en peligro de poder dar con Wesker? ¿Tú o ella?

— ¡Y crees que está más segura ahora, a merced de ese bastardo!

— Esta búsqueda sería mucho más sencilla sino te aferraras a la idea de torturar a toda persona que está en contacto con Wesker. ¿Lo haces pensando en salvarla o tus deseos de venganza son muchos más fuertes que tu amor por ella? —dijo Kennedy, sin cuidar sus palabras. Estaba tan molesto como Chris, pero la diferencia era que él sabía esconder mejor sus emociones.

Chris hizo el ademán de tomarlo de la camisa pero Leon colocó su brazo para evitarlo. No iba a permitir que el mayor Redfield lo tomara de encargo.

— ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que Claire no es mi prioridad cuando todo lo que has hecho es encerrarte en tu departamento y lamentarte de lo ocurrido! —exclamó el moreno, antiguo miembro del Alpha Team, sus ojos como madera al fuego vivo, sus cabellos, más cortos de lo habitual, se movían con los ademanes de sus brazos. Las canas empezaban a nacer desde la raíz y había perdido peso, dándole el aspecto de un hombre al final de su madurez.

La mujer rubia que estaba junto con ellos dentro de la habitación, se despegó de su asiento, con la determinación suficiente para poner fin a esa discusión sin sentido. No estaban cerca de acordar un plan de acción; todos esos reproches sólo estaban consiguiendo fragmentar al grupo de búsqueda, salando las heridas abiertas y generando rencores que podrían darle una ventaja aún mayor al antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S.

— ¡Entonces será mejor que te tranquilices y me dejes de hablar de los avances que he tenido! ¿Acaso piensas que eres el único que sabe moverse entre los altos círculos, Chris? —exclamó el agente del gobierno americano, con una calma que ya no sentía.

—Estoy cansándome de ti, Kennedy. Escúchame bien…—trató de amenazar Redfield nuevamente, pero fue interrumpido por su ahora rubia compañera de sector; sus ojos, grises debido a los experimentos a la que fue sometida, expresaban un ligero dolor. Había visto a Chris explotar de enojo antes, pero difícilmente contra alguien del mismo bando. Parecía sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el moreno perdiera la cabeza por completo.

No tenía que leer la carta para saber que Wesker estaría regocijándose y utilizando la burla como arma letal. Si había algo que Chris Redfield era incapaz de soportar, era la impotencia.

— ¡Chicos, basta! ¡Esto no está conduciéndonos a ningún sitio y dudo que sea el momento adecuado para riñas! Es importante que no perdamos de vista nuestro objetivo: traer a Claire de vuelta. —intervino Jill, parándose justo en medio de ambos hombres. Aunque no era una mujer baja de estatura, la diferencia era considerable. Sin embargo, no había voz que impusiera más respeto que la de esa mujer de cabellos cenizos y ropas guerreras.

Ambos sobrevivientes la observaron y aunque la discusión estaba lejos de quedar atrás, puesto que ambos eran recios por naturaleza, sus deseos de soltarse unos buenos golpes se desborraron.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y de qué avances hablas, Leon? —preguntó Jill, sintiendo que ni una espada samurái hubiera podido rebanar la tensión creciente entre los militares. Que el cielo la amparara entre ellos.

—El hombre que logramos infiltrar en el círculo de inversionistas y farmacéuticos de la Unión Europea fue invitado a una cena donde confiaba encontrar a Albert Wesker. —dijo el joven Kennedy, desviando la mirada de Chris y avanzando unos pasos alrededor del Centro de Estrategias.

— ¿Y por qué no he sido informado de dicho evento? —preguntó Chris, volviendo a encenderse, como una flama que no se extingue por completo y es avivada con un chorro de gasolina.

—No podíamos arriesgar la posición de nuestro hombre. Se trata del mejor agente encubierto y la posición más elevada que hemos conseguido hasta ahora. Sólo hemos sido notificados… bueno, cuando encontraron su cuerpo. —dijo Leon, con cierta tristeza en la voz. Había conocido personalmente a Nicolás Nivans y seguía sin creer que lo abatieran como a un hombre cualquiera. Se trataba de un agente joven, pero con un talento natural para el escape y la actuación.

— ¿Lo han asesinado? ¿Tienen idea de quién ha sido el culpable? —cuestionó la rubia, para después apretar los labios aparentando ser un cierre.

—Interrogamos a tres hombres que continúan bajo custodia. Sin embargo ninguno quiso confesar nada; gritaban que estarían mejor siendo encarcelados que diciendo la verdad, que eso los condenaría a muerte. —respondió Leon, con cierta frustración. A nadie le parecía atractiva la idea de capturar rehenes inservibles.

— No obstante, al realizar la autopsia descubrieron que su muerte fue consecuencia de que su corazón se detuvo súbitamente, víctima de un golpe mortal. Una antigua técnica de Muay Thai; se necesitan conocimientos muy amplios de esa arte marcial y una fuerza colosal para poder aplicarla con total éxito. —dijo el agente americano, tratando de no soltar la información de topetazo.

Las neuronas de Jill y Chris hicieron contacto al instante; sus memorias de los entrenamientos en el escuadrón Alpha, tan vívidos, que parecían fruto del ayer.

Albert Wesker era un experto reconocido en la materia y había procurado enseñarles tanto como el tiempo lo permitió. Junto con Barry y Rebecca. Lo habían contemplado partir ladrillos y un par de maderas a puños. Matar a un hombre con dicha técnica, sigilosa, como el veneno de una serpiente cascabel, no podía ser obra de un hombre menos disciplinado.

Chris lanzó un alarido de frustración que probablemente sacudió el edificio desde las barras de cobre que servían como cimiento, hasta la última antena de comunicación exterior.

— ¡El hijo de puta estaba allí! ¿Por qué decidiste esconderlo? ¿Creíste que el maldito tendría algo mejor que hacer que ir a discutir sobre sus jodidos experimentos? —exclamó Chris, indignado hasta la médula.

—Ya lo he dicho, Chris. No podíamos arriesgarnos a delatarlo antes de tiempo.

—Eso le causó la muerte.

Leon parpadeó con rapidez, clara señal de la culpa que dicho comentario le causó.

—Tu problema es no saber cuándo callar.

—El tuyo cuando debes de dejar de intentar ser el héroe. —dijo Chris de forma glacial y de milagro no se mordió la lengua.

El joven de cabellos de tonos entre el dorado y el ocre, guardó silencio.

—Leon…—murmuró Jill, suavemente, notando como el otro muchacho se estremecía, de pronto pareció extenuado por las emociones que lo acribillaban.

—Esperábamos que Nivans pudiera acercarse a Wesker de forma positiva. Tu presencia hubiera causado muerte y destrucción. ¿Quieres saber porque no te llamamos? Bien. ¿Deseabas morir antes de volver a ver a tu hermana? ¿Querías presenciar en manos de quién se encuentra la humanidad ahora? ¿Causar la muerte de tus agentes y las personas dentro de la reunión? ¿Agregar más pesadillas a la lista? Mi problema no es intentar ser el héroe y fallar, mi problema es querer a tu hermana lo suficiente para preocuparme por un hombre con la cabeza caliente como tú. —fue todo lo que necesito decir Leon para hundir el ambiente en una funesta calma.

Chris no pudo decir nada. Era temperamental rozando lo inoportuno. Pero no imbécil. En algún punto Leon tenía la razón. Y al menos era un hombre de temple.

Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, se escuchó la voz de Leon, con ese sarcasmo por herencia y la seriedad que iban de acuerdo a su imagen de hombre de acción.

—Pero hay más… Tenemos a uno de los ejecutivos de más alta influencia en Tricell. La información me ha llegado en una llamada en calidad de urgente. —mencionó el antiguo novato del RPD, moviendo con descuido algunos papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién se trata? —preguntó la rubia ceniza, cruzando sus brazos. La chamarra color lila que llevaba, dotaba a sus ojos de un particular tono gris violáceo.

—Su nombre es Frederic Downing. Se encuentra en el ala de terapia intensiva del hospital; la teniente Rebecca Chambers está cuidando de él. Continúa inconsciente pero está confirmado que se trata de las personas que trabajó junto con Albert Wesker en el proyecto Uroburos.

* * *

><p>El joven Piers Nivans fue llamado por un teniente coronel cuando se encontraba entrenando en las barras paralelas. Había sido señalado como alguien que requería mejorar el empuje en piernas y brazos. Vestía una camisa gris raso y unos pantalones color olivo, con cientos de bolsas anchas a los costados.<p>

Había decidido enlistarse en las fuerzas básicas de la Alianza de Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano mayor.

Todos consideraban al más joven miembro de la familia Nivans como un muchacho lleno de potencial y su visión de la guerra y la paz, eran dignas de gran admiración, pues se componían de la madurez filosófica y determinación necesarias en un buen activista.

Cuando el novato Nivans fue mencionado por su superior, nunca creyó que su vida se volcaría de cabeza y se ligaría de forma permanente a la de su futuro capitán, Chris Redfield.

Piers se aproximó al coronel, con un gesto marcial pero inocente que terminaría por desaparecer minutos después con la lectura de una carta de condolencia en extremo dañina.

—Lo lamento mucho, cadete Nivans. —fue todo lo que se permitió decir el militar de mayor rango, pensando que Piers atesoraría más la privacidad que un discurso alentador.

Cuando el cadete vio el sello del gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica estampado en la carta, sintió su corazón empezar a latir desabocado y el vértigo creciendo en su interior.

La abrió tan velozmente como sus dedos espasmódicos lo permitieron, y allí estaban, las palabras de luto frías y que citaban al heroísmo y la lealtad.

Pero seguían siendo un montón de caracteres, que trataban sin éxito de englobar la vida de un joven soldado que se había convertido en su imagen paternal, su apoyo, era… su sangre.

No podía creerlo y su mente intentaba procesar todas las imágenes, todas las cosas bellas que ya estaban lejos, clavadas en un pasado que no volvería a ser nunca más.

Su hermano mayor había muerto.

Caído en acción, como probablemente lo habría querido.

Interpretando el papel de un hombre que era opuesto a su personalidad dulce y condescendiente.

La persona que le había enseñado todo lo que conocía de valores, alimentado y compartido sus hobbies y demostrado que el tamaño no es importante cuando se rebosa de astucia, estaba en otro plano y no habría retornos milagrosos, no volvería a despedirlo con un golpe sobre la frente o lo sentaría en la barra de un restaurante a escuchar sus sermones fraternales; su sentido del humor inusual iba a perderse en el olvido.

Muerto.

Piers sintió las lágrimas caer al suelo y las piso con sus botas, ebrio de rabia.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia se iban muriendo en el concreto a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Un elegante hombre trajeado estaba sentado, con una pierna sobre la otra, detrás de su escritorio, contemplando un retrato enmarcado en oro. Todos los adornos estaban revestidos de piedras preciosas y las alfombras persas rebosaban de color. Las plantas exóticas y los colgantes de perla y jade, formaban parte de la decoración en aquella oficina.<p>

¿Cómo había sido posible que Frederic se comportara tan falto de cerebro y arriesgara su misión? ¿Cómo había logrado caer en el juego del ejecutivo de Tricell, arruinando los planes iniciales para matarlo?

Aunque cierta parte de su mente le dictaba que había sido la arrogancia de Frederic Downing la que no le permitió ver todo lo que Albert Wesker era capaz de hacer. Era un bastardo sin alma.

Bien, Frederic había fallado y ahora estaba en estado vegetal sino es que muerto a manos de la BSAA. Al menos así no podría abrir la boca para involucrarlo en todo ese sucio asunto.

Ahora tendría que recurrir a otra clase de medidas para asegurarse de que Albert Wesker recibiera su merecido. De parte de los mercenarios, de otros caza fortunas, no le importaba, ni el costo ni involucrarse ilegalmente con grupos fascistas. Quería su cabeza sobre una bandeja.

No iba permitir que aquel rubio pendenciero siguiera con vida por mucho tiempo y ya tendría la satisfacción de verlo sufrir hasta que el último aliento escapara de sus pulmones de fenómeno.

Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que se encontraba sobre la escribanía, poniéndose de pie y contemplando su imperio desde uno de los ventanales. Su traje de gala era de un color gravilla y sus manos morenas ostentaban varios anillos gruesos y figuras ecuatoriales. También llevaba colgados sobre el cuello collares de santería.

Marcó el número y no tuvo que esperar a que el otro lado de la línea replicara para empezar a hablar.

—Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero combatimos a un enemigo en común y creo que el fin que perseguimos es verlo hundido en la miseria. El dinero no es problema, ponga una cantidad y la obtendrá en seguida, incluso me atrevería a financiar el levantamiento de su corporación. Sólo tengo una condición: quiero ver a ese bastardo sufrir tanto como sea posible. Quiero que suplique que lo mates. Que sufra tanto dolor como te sea posible provocarle. —dijo el hombre, con un acento afrancesado descomponiendo su inglés. —De acuerdo, lo discutiremos durante la cena, entonces. Mandaré a mi avión particular hasta su ubicación. —una risa maliciosa atravesó sus labios. Mientras se acariciaba el inicio del mentón con una mano, sus ojos verdes contrastando contra su piel atezada por el sol.

Colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó sobre uno de los cojines de suelo que había dentro de aquella habitación ataviada de riquezas.

—Muy pronto, hija mía, muy pronto… Ese maldito bastardo pagará por lo que te hizo. —inquirió aquel misterioso individuo en la soledad de su aposento. El retrato de Excella Gionne, con un vestido de princesa nativa, parecía observarlo desde su escritorio.

En otra parte de Europa occidental, Jack Krauser estaba apagando su comunicador mientras lanzaba una manzana roja al aire.

* * *

><p>Rebecca estaba sentada, leyendo una revista de música y actualidad, cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cama de hospital. Aquel desdichado había sido sometido a una cirugía de reconstrucción facial; tenía los dientes hechos añicos y la mayor parte del rostro estaba inflamado por los golpes recibidos. Su mandíbula había sufrido fuertes daños también, por lo que hablar era una tarea dolorosa.<p>

Aun así, se podían escuchar pequeños intentos de murmullo por parte de ese hombre, identificado hasta el momento como Frederic Downing.

El médico Chambers sentía pena por él. Su rostro probablemente no volvería a ser el mismo y corría el riesgo de sufrir amnesia, problemas en su capacidad visual y dificultad para respirar por el daño a sus canales de respiración.

La antiguo oficial médico de los S.T.A.R.S se preguntaba qué clase de ser podría haberle propinado semejante paliza.

Al escuchar más quejas por parte del herido, se levantó y tocó su mano suavemente, dedicándole una mirada consternada.

—A-Agua…—comenzó a pedir el hombre de cabello cano, haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque las sílabas salieran enteras, a pesar de tener gran parte de su cabeza inmovilizada por las vendas.

La imagen de la cabellera pelirroja perteneciente a Claire Redfield desapareciendo en el bosque, se exhibió con estruendo dentro de la mente de Rebecca Chambers, mientras con un gotero depositaba aquel líquido vital en los labios del malherido.

* * *

><p>Bien, eso es todo hasta ahora. ¡Queridos! ¡Cuánto los extrañé, no tienen idea! Muy bien, me di prisa con éste capítulo porque tengo un compromiso muy grande con "Cuerpo cautivo", ha recibido mucho apoyo por parte de la comunidad de FanFiction y estoy en una hermosa deuda por ello. Es por eso que en éste capítulo traté de no limitarme con los eventos cardiacos. Aunque ahora al fin saben porque la clasificación de la historia es "Romance", pues al inicio siento que es un poco rosa. Pero traté de tomar precauciones con las personalidades. Espero que la parte de la conversación les haya gustado. Ya saben que me gusta combinar la diversión con el drama.<p>

En fin, debo admitir que un gran cacho del capítulo lo escribí llorando. No sé si les provocará la misma sensación, pero el estado de ánimo en el que lo escribí espero ayude a mejorar la redacción de la escena.

Les agradezco muchísimo el respaldo, el esfuerzo en cada capítulo es esencial para mí y me hace feliz saber que la historia logra transmitirles emoción. Para mí eso es lo más importante en una historia.

Muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, las recomendaciones de música:<p>

Someday by **Nickelback.**

Last train home by** Ryan Star.**

Breathe** by Ryan Star.**

It's not over** by Chris Daughtry **

* * *

><p>Las respuestas a sus hermosos mensajes:<p>

**Name**: ¡Hola! A veces así sucede. Ahora tardé menos de tres semanas en actualizar y estoy extremadamente feliz por eso. ¿Una historia eterna? No creo que pueda hacerlo, pero sin duda "Cuerpo cautivo" tiene para un rato más; me la he pasado muy bien redactando y enlazando todos los hilos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que éste capítulo, que en lo personal me dejó muy satisfecha, también te guste. Nos leemos pronto, cuídate.

**AryValentine**:

**Capítulo 17.**

¡Ary! ¿Cómo estás querida? Muchas gracias por los comentarios acerca de mi escritura. Me hace sentir especial que se la pasen tan bien leyendo capítulos extensos con mi tipo de descripción, y que me externen abiertamente su opinión al respecto me hace sentir afortunada.

Me gusta que dibujen las cosas dentro de su mente como una película. Algo que se sienta vívido. Siempre tengo eso en mente a la hora de estar escribiendo. Intento que lo vean de la manera en lo que estoy pensando y la mejor forma es anotar los detalles esenciales, las emociones, los ademanes mínimos que hacen que la escena esté completa.

A mí también me gusta nombrarlo "el tirano", suena así entre malvado y refinado, ¿no te parece?

En cuanto al diseñador… bueno, el seguirá apareciendo y siguiéndole el rollo a nuestro querido rubio. Y el vestido, me pareció que le sentaba a la perfección. Esa mujer es todo un reto cuando se pone en su altar de: ¡No voy a hacer nada de lo que Wesker me diga! Pero así la queremos, necia, tozuda y linda.

Eh, cuando Wesker parece dispararle a Claire. La verdad allí me porté malvada… quería traer un poquito de suspenso a la historia. Pero no pasó nada, afortunadamente.

Muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo Ary, te estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo y todas estas palabras viniendo de una autora talentosa como tú, hacen que mi corazón se ponga loco de felicidad.

**Capítulo 18.**

Hola nena. ¿Profesional? O my… O my… vas a hacer que llore de la emoción. Yo no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo el apoyo que he recibido de tu parte.

Nadie quiere a Frederic. Pero espero no hacerle bullying… el pobre tuvo su merecido con Wesker. Quedó bastante, bastante malherido. Pero se pasó de listo, también y nadie puede engañar al capitán sin recibir su recompensa.

Debo admitir que me moría de los nervios con el lemmon, pero todos sus mensajes me han dado seguridad para continuar. Y lo que has dicho al respecto de la escena, me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Me gustaría escribir un libro, no lo niego, pero me gusta practicar antes de intentarlo. Ésta historia va avanzando al ritmo, según lo que he estudiado, de una novela y en mi loca cabecita me gusta concebirla como algo de la especie. Sobre ser la mejor… Para ese punto de tu mensaje yo ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas. En serio, me llena el corazón de alegría el ver la dedicación reflejada una historia en su disfrute. Me hace sentir alegre el que les provoque múltiples sensaciones al avanzar la narración.

Tienes razón, me reservé un rato el acercamiento físico para poder estar segura de que sería no sólo convincente sino algo pasional y lleno de momentos bellos.

En fin, muchas gracias por todo linda. Un gran abrazo desde México y espero saber de ti muy pronto en ésta entrega.

**CMosser:** *Grita* ¡Hola, querida, ¿cómo estás?! ¡Por supuesto que no quiero que mueras! *Grita de nuevo*

Pídele una disculpa a tu gatita de mi parte. Y sobre al suero, lo había previsto sólo porque Wesker nunca deja cabo suelto, pero realmente necesitaba de esa escena para darle sentido a su confesión en éste capítulo. Así no pude más que torturarlo por un ratito. Al menos estaba allí Claire para cuidarlo.

Vas por muy bien camino con las suposiciones, y te aseguro que la cosa se va a poner aún más cardiaca de lo esperado.

Me agrada que la historia lograra sorprenderte. Soy muy dada a esos cambios radicales en el ambiente. *Risa malévola.*

Muchas gracias por los halagos con el lemmon, en verdad fue una cosa bien complicada de escribir, sobre todo porque Wesker es Wesker y siempre lo será hasta en la cama entonces… era así como un conflicto entre mis bajos instintos y su personalidad. Me hace feliz saber que la narración cumplió con su objetivo de ser bello. Y cuando mencionas que ya tengo un estilo… me hiciste la persona más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

Espero saber tu opinión en ésta nueva entrega. Un gran, gran abrazo virtual.

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: **¡Hola, hola! ¡Volví! Debo admitir que la escena íntima me costó un ratillo y varios conflictos mentales, pero me animé a publicarla. Frederic es un zorro. Pero por eso lo dejaron molido como puré de papa.

Muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo, me ánima demasiado el saber que están pendientes de la historia. Es un detalle maravilloso que no sé cómo agradecer.

Espero éste capítulo también te parezca bueno. Nos leemos pronto, querida. Un abrazo, paisana.

**VioletStreat: **Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¡Diosa del teclado! *Muere* *Revive* ¡Muchas gracias! Aw, lamento haberte hecho llorar. No era mi intención. Pero sí fue una escena muy emocional y de esas hay para rato… Te agradezco el apoyo. Eso hace a ésta historia especial. Muy especial dentro de mi corazón. Espero que éste capítulo sea igual de intenso. Nos leemos pronto. Un gran abrazo.

**jessie,arii,annie:** ¡Linda! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué bueno que hayas pasado por acá! Te agradezco enormemente el mensaje. Amar o no amar a Wesker, he allí el dilema. El hombre es un caballero, no sé qué más podría decir.  
>Nunca había escrito una relación íntima. Éste fue mi debut y me aparece que resultó ser muy positivo. Muchas gracias. Jajaja, me mataste con la descripción de tu facultad. Yo quiero entrar a la facultad de Ciencias políticas para estudiar Ciencias de la comunicación. Deseame suerte. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios tan lindos, ésta historia es para ustedes y me hace muy feliz el poder compartirla.<p>

Nos leemos pronto, querida, no olvides hacerme saber tu opinión.

**Roxanna Wesker:** ¿Quién soportaría a Downing? Sólo una santa como Rebecca Chambers lo haría. Y fíjate que me queda la duda. Yo también sentí un poco feo de que Wesker fuera tan lengua suelta con Claire. Pero el encuentro pasional espero haya solucionado las palabrotas que el capitán se atrevió a decir sin pensar. Gracias por los halagos a la narración. Siempre ha sido una de mis principales preocupaciones. En serio, haces que se me dibuje una sonrisa en el rostro. Espero que éste capítulo respondiera algunas preguntas y atara algunos cabos y si no es así, no te preocupes, ya que el próximo capítulo está dedicado exclusivamente a lo que pasa mientras Claire y Wesker andan luchando contra sus sentimientos.

Un gran abrazo, se agradece enormemente el apoyo y espero ansiosa tu opinión.

**ILawliet1:** ¡Pequeña! ¿Cómo andamos? Ah, la canción me ayudó a escogerla Pola. Ella también votó por Bad Romance pero a mí me gustó un poquito más la de Monster.

Tengo gustos musicales variados pero siempre me esmero en buscar una canción que le siente bien al capítulo y que se complementen.

Sí, Wesker dejó a Frederic medio muy jodido del cuerpo. Pero se lo merece por lamebotas y traicionero. Nadie le ve la cara de tonto al capitán. Nunca.

Supongo que la disculpa se puede tomar como un gran avance en su relación. Un salto enorme. Muchas gracias por los halagos al lemmon. Por decir que los supero y todo eso, hiciste que me sonroja de verdad. ¿Sabes que es lo chistoso? Que Polatrix me dijo lo mismo acerca de los aires de sadomasoquismo de Wesker. Yo me reí un poco pero me pareció muy probable. Hasta me dieron ganas de experimentar, pero ya será en otra ocasión.

Como verás no me tardé tanto en colgar el capítulo 19 y tengo planeado no retrasarme en el siguiente. Ésta historia dice a gritos, termíname pronto… ya que cuando entre al colegio nuevamente, quien sabe que pase.

Imagínate si publicaran Cuerpo cautivo, yo me moría. Te juro que me moría. Y la historia de cómo conociste CC me pareció muy interesante. Te trolearon un poco al no decir de dónde lo sacó, pero bueno, jajaja. Al menos lograste encontrarlo.

Muchas gracias, se agradece el apoyo de corazón y espero tú también continúes escribiendo. Te quiero mucho.

PD. ¡No te desveles, Laia! *Risa*

**DarknecroX:** Este capítulo también lo hice rápido. *Ríe con victoria* Estuvo un poquito intenso lo admito, pero fue mi primer lemmon así que no me quejo. Jajaja, sé que no fui muy explícita pero me pareció que ir por el lado romántico y poético en la primera vez era mejor. De acuerdo, estaré esperando tu idea, cómo dije antes, hay "Cuerpo cautivo" para rato. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero saber de ti muy pronto. Saludos y **un gran abrazo.**

**Bloddy cherry:** Sí, al parecer Albert Wesker se ha disculpado. Es inverosímil, pero pasó. *Risa* Muchas gracias por el mensajito. Me hacen desear continuar con ésta historia hasta darle un final merecido.

Un gran abrazo y espero saber tu opinión en ésta actualización.

**Nelida Treschi**: ¡Hola, saludos! Aww, se agradece. Me gusta crear esa atmosfera. Creo que es muy importante que una historia te enganche y logre emocionarte. Es lo más hermoso de la literatura. Para el final de la historia todavía cuelga un cachito pero estamos acercando pasos. En la próxima entrega trataré más a los personajes como Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Leon, Ada y Krauser. Por ahora tenía que solucionar un par de cosillas entre Wesker y Claire. Gracias por la opinión de la relación íntima. Lo cierto es que yo me estaba mordiendo los labios por saber que pensaban al respecto.

Pero espero que éste fragmento sobre los personajes externos ayude a armar un panorama de lo que sucede. Un gran abrazo, espero leerte muy pronto.

**Sara: **¡Hola, qué tal! El próximo capítulo estará lleno de esos personajes, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por el mensaje. Muchos abrazos, espero que ésta entrega te sea agradable también.

**AndyPain: **No sé. A mí también me cuesta elegir entre uno y otro. Héroe pateatraseros jajaja. Y la parte donde es cruel, me dolió mucho escribirlo. Me sentí muy mal por Claire. Muchas gracias por los halagos a la escena. Me pareció muy sentimental.

La relación íntima me tenía muy insegura. En serio. Creí que nunca publicaría por mis inseguridades. Lo llamaste "hermoso" y yo ya casi me ponto a llorar. Pero de verdad me importaba eso que mencionas, reafirmar la importancia del acto. Me dio mucho gusto que lo tomaras así. Fue muy acertado. Muchas gracias nena, sé que me has seguido desde el inicio y eso se agradece enormemente. Espero hallas leído la nota al inicio del capítulo.

Un gran abrazo y espero leerte pronto. Besos, querida.

**Andrea N:** ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hola! ¡Cómo estás! Sutil y sublime. *Llora* Aw, hiciste que mis ojitos se llenaran de lagrimitas con tu mensaje. Muchas gracias nena. Se agradece todo el apoyo y la confianza depositada en mí. Espero que éste capítulo no carezca de emoción.

Estaré esperando ansiosa tu opinión.

**Fatty Rose Malfoy:** No te sientas así, querida. Todos tenemos nuestras preocupaciones de la vida. Y pues así andamos, *Risa*. ¡Yo también te quiero! Gracias por todo el apoyo en éste tiempo, que no ha sido poco. Un gran abrazo y espero saber tu opinión. Espero que los cambios en Wesker se noten a un más a medida que los capítulos avanzan.

**mire2006: **¡Hola, qué tal! ¿Cómo andamos? Gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia. Es un placer siempre tener nuevos lectores. Yo también soy algo olvidadiza, pero a mí se me pierden las cosas en la infinidad del abismo. Espero que todos los capítulos te parezcan buenos y tengan la acción que mencionas. Te agradezco mucho el mensaje.

Por cierto, el capítulo seis fue así super intenso por la aparición de Krauser. Ese villano también me gusta.

Muchas gracias, querida. Nos leemos pronto.

**Ariakas DV:** ¡Hola! Ya empezaba a preguntar a dónde andabas, *risa* muchas gracias. Espero al final no te diera ningún infarto, en serio. Me encanta esa pareja, en realidad, es mi favorita. Muchas gracias por el mensaje, significa montones para mí.

**Mell Dragneel Knox: **¡Hola, cómo estás! No te preocupes, siempre que me llegan los mensajes el celular me avisa y yo corro a leer sus opiniones. Wesker un príncipe de armadura negra, qué atractivo suena eso. Me encantaría verlo. En fin, Claire parece ser como un imán para las malas experiencias. Lo bueno es que no se trauma y se atrevió a acercarse a Wesker.

Al personaje de Rebecca desde el RE0 yo le vi un gran potencial. No sé porque Capcom decidió no hablar de ella. Era una persona sumamente dulce. Por eso decidí incluirla.

Te seré sincera: Ni yo sabía cómo Wesker le pediría disculpas a alguien. Primero escribí: Lo siento. Pero eso no me pareció tan Wesker. Así que lo cambié. Pero sí, creo que se trató de una situación bastante emocional. Espero que la relación íntima estuviera dentro de un muy buen margen.

Espero te animes pronto a escribir sobre él. Es un personaje intrigante y lleno de matices que puedes explorar. Espero ésta entrega te guste y me dejes tu opinión. Ya saben que ésta historia es enteramente suya y que me gusta compartir mi punto de vista.

Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Fanny-oh-oh:** Hola, querida. Ya empezaba a preguntarme por ti. Sé que me has acompañado desde el inicio y eso me parece espectacular. Y lo aprecio demasiado. Las personalidades de Wesker y Claire son tan especiales. Me llena de satisfacción el poder reflejarlas en la historia. Espero no excederme en los detalles, pero me gusta hundirlos en ese ambiente. Muchas gracias por llamarme escritora y sobre todo creer que tengo esas características… Siempre trato de esforzarme en los capítulos y poner en práctica las cosas que sé. Pocas o muchas, allí andan regadas en la historia.

La furia de Wesker respondió a sus celos. La derrota de Claire al amor que sabe que siente y la mortifica. Es algo un tanto dramático pero estar enamorada del enemigo no ayuda de mucho.

Me parece que en éste nuevo capítulo ya se nota que Wesker se ha entregado a Claire de manera más profunda, aunque aún no le haya dicho "Te amo" y quizá sea difícil que lo haga. Pero creo que es más bien del tipo que refleja amor con hechos y no con palabras.

Muchas gracias por la canción. Estoy segura de que la pondré más adelante, cuando al fin Claire tenga que enfrentar a Chris. Me pareció una lírica perfecta para el evento. De verdad, estuvo super. Me inspiró mucho. Sobre Piers, Jill, Chris, ellos aparecerán en la siguiente entrega aún más, porque hay muchos cabos que atar por ahora. Será difícil que Wesker admita lo que siente, pero no dudes en que lo hará.

Piers es adorable. Sé que será un personaje muy dinámico y te aseguro que no decepcionaré al introducirlo de ésta manera un tanto dolorosa.

Muchas gracias por el mensaje. Estaré esperando el próximo para que me platiques cómo te ha ido y que tal va a avanzando todo.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo, creo.<p>

He andado enojada porque **FanFiction** me movió mis títulos. Yo que intento ser tan pulcra en ese aspecto y vienen y la riegan. Ni modo. El apoyo para ésta historia ha sido inesperado. Realmente. Pero una alegría grande para mi corazón. Los quiero un montón.

Hasta el capítulo 20, queridos amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Título preliminar: <strong>En la mirada de otros.


	20. En la mirada de otros

**Cuerpo cautivo.**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: En la mirada de otros.<strong>

I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat  
>I shouldn't be crying<br>Tears were for the weaker days  
>I'm stronger now or so I say<br>But something's missing

Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror  
>Whatever it is, it's just sitting there laughing at me.<p>

**What now – Rihanna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: <strong>Admito que la saga de Resident Evil, con novelas, juegos y películas no es de mi pertenencia y que los manipulo por mero entretenimiento.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Drama, drama y drama a continuación! Muy bien, éste capítulo va dedicado a **Roxanna Wesker** y **Nelida Treschi**. Y por supuesto, a mi querida **Polatrixu **que es una rocola con pies y siempre encuentra la manera apropiada para prender mi foquito de inspiración. Y que ojalá olvide a sus pelones y sólo me ame a mí.

* * *

><p>"Nuestra vida podría ser contada a través de imágenes, de sonrisas, de conexiones momentáneas. Podría ser contada por traiciones y vivencias agridulces. Pero jamás podrá ser contada a través de la mirada de otros."<p>

* * *

><p>Jill iba caminando por los pasillos fríos e inertes del hospital anexo, cabizbaja.<p>

Su cabello rubio, electrizante, brotando como hebras de sol desde la nuca y amarrado en una fina coleta. Tenía los ojos grisáceos bien abiertos puestos en el suelo, sin enfocar, completamente perdida dentro de sus reflexiones.

Hacía un rato que León había abandonado las instalaciones, hirviendo de rabia. Sólo el cielo sabía a dónde se dirigió después de semejante conflicto con el mayor Redfield; Jill esperaba con todo su corazón que el agente del gobierno no tomara atajos para conseguir dar con Claire, pero su esperanza estaba estrechándose con cada recuerdo de aquella terrible discusión. Chris había gritado cosas tan duras, tan hirientes, que parecía imposible que pudieran toparse rostro a rostro sin estallar nuevamente.

Había conseguido, después de muchos remilgos y debates, que Chris comiera por primera vez en la semana algo que no estuviera batido o calentado en el horno de microondas entre las prisas y se retirara a su habitación a dormir, argumentando que el descanso era la mejor arma contra un enemigo como Albert Wesker.

Aunque el joven Redfield lo había encontrado un poco ridículo, accedió. Tenía dos semanas sin dormir apropiadamente y su cerebro empezaba a pasarle factura; le costaba trabajo recordar lo que estaba haciendo e imaginar cosas que no estaban pasando en tiempo real empezaba a volverse parte de su rutina.

Además, en cualquier momento podrían recibir noticias de Claire y entonces ya no tendrían permiso para relajarse.

Jill suspiró, sus tacones resonando dentro del pasillo vacío, con olor a limpio y a soledad.

Existía algo en los hospitales que la joven Valentine no terminaba de soportar; le traían a la memoria aquel laboratorio donde despertó después de empujar a Wesker por aquel ventanal, directo al acantilado.

Después de todo ese tiempo… seguía doliendo. Y ella sospechaba que dolería recordar tal sufrimiento lo que le restaba de vida. Podía sentir al pie de la imagen, ese artefacto de luces rojas y perniles de titanio, clavándosele en el pecho como estacas, destruyendo la belleza de sus clavículas, del inicio de su busto, rajando parte de su carne, destruyendo su libre voluntad, convirtiéndola en una esclava de su propio cuerpo, prisionera de sus sentidos.

La antiguo miembro del Alpha Team echó por la cuesta aquellas memorias lastimeras.

Llevaba mucho tiempo combatiendo esas vivencias, sobreponiéndose a la culpa y los resentimientos; algún progreso debía haber logrado hasta ese momento, con las terapias y los medicamentos. No pensaba arruinar su proceso de sanación repitiendo una y otra vez dentro de su mente, los terribles crímenes que se había visto obligada a cometer.

Chris Redfield la necesitaba, probablemente ahora más que nunca. No era apropiado encogerse ante los espectros del pasado.

Dobló la esquina y estuvo a punto de abordar el elevador, cuando notó que Rebecca Chambers se dirigía justo en dirección contraria; había utilizado las escaleras de emergencia y hojeaba los documentos de un folder con gran aflicción.

Jill trató de llamar su atención para evitar que continuara alejándose, pero Rebecca se pasó de largo. La chica rubia soltó un suspiro, resignada a que tendría que alcanzarla; debían tener una platica urgente.

Necesitaba advertirle del interrogatorio que Chris no tardaría en hacerle a su paciente, quien continuaba en calidad de detenido y con medio cuerpo molido a golpes.

Rebecca podía ser muy inocente y amable. Incluso pecaba de dulzura. Pero a la hora de que sus pacientes se hallaran en potencial riesgo de ser dañados por terceros, parecía transformarse: le nacía un instinto defensivo casi sanguíneo, como si la persona agredida fuese parte de su familia. Los ojos verdes se le atiborraban con determinación y era capaz de enfrentar al mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos. Por eso Jill quería prepararla para lo que venía a continuación para aquel malherido caballero, pues Chris no era exactamente el hombre con mayor tacto. Y menos cuando lo que necesitaba era información sobre el paradero de Albert Wesker.

— ¡Rebecca! ¡Rebecca, espera! —vociferó Valentine mientras corría hacia la menor, quien resultaba ser distraída hasta con la ropa, llegándose a poner pares distintos de calcetines, pero siempre era cálida y cortés.

— ¡Oh, hola Jill! Disculpa, no te había escuchado. He tenido una tarde larga y laboriosa. Pensaba ir a comer algo, ¿vienes? —dijo la médico sonriente. Desde hacía algún tiempo la muchacha se mostraba más alegre y abierta, como si esperara que con una sonrisa todos a su alrededor pudieran sentirse mejor. Y a veces funcionaba, en especial con Chris Redfield.

Algo en ella lograba transmitir calma. Aunque cuando estaba nerviosa todos podían percibirlo. Las mejillas se le encendían como focos navideños y con cada segundo parecía encogerse diez centímetros más.

Pero después de años de luchar contra su extrema timidez e introversión, había conseguido resultados inesperados. No obstante, la joven Valentine aún visualizaba a la niña de cabellos castaños como la nuez, ojos verdes de muñeca y que utilizaba gargantillas de minino.

—Claro, Rebecca. Es sólo que… hay un par de asuntos que quisiera tratar contigo. —comentó Valentine, endureciendo su expresión. —Pero podemos hacerlo durante la comida… —completó al notar el gesto de la doctora ensombrecerse. Quizá no era conveniente preocuparla antes de tiempo.

—Está bien, entonces vamos a la cafetería. Hoy iban a preparar algo de arroz con leche para el postre.

* * *

><p>Becca pidió una sopa de col y un poco de arroz con trocitos de pechuga. También todo el arroz con leche y canela que su cuerpo podía procesar y un vaso enorme de jugo de guayaba. Desde que había regresado de aquella operación fallida junto con Frederic, no se había despegado de su cuarto de enfermo y comer dejó de ser prioridad. Como doctora era muy comprometida con su trabajo y al ver lo maltrecho que habían abandonado a ese hombre, a su suerte, desangrándose en el suelo, se sintió indignada y ya no pudo centrar su atención en otra persona.<p>

Jill, que había estado inapetente toda la semana, se inclinó por un corte de carne y un plato de ensalada, tupido de lechuga y tomate. Era bueno sentarse a la mesa con alguien, que conservara un aire infantil y supiera disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas.

—Te ves muy preocupada, Jill. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Han tenido noticias de Claire? —preguntó la médico. Aún no había hablado con nadie a cerca de lo que había presenciado en aquel congreso; figuraba que se acercaba el momento apropiado para externar sus hipótesis.

La mujer rubia y ojos color piedra bajó la cabeza a su plato, moviendo un tomate miniatura a lo largo de una hoja de lechuga. —Lamentablemente no. Toda la información que tenemos es que aquella reunión fue llevada a cabo para discutir parte de las inversiones y que parecían estar festejando un logro de alguna especie. Esos sin vergüenzas; el mundo podría estarse cayendo a pedazos y les valdría dos dólares. Seguirían conduciendo un BMW y comiendo langosta. —mencionó Jill con tono de queja, mordisqueando un pedazo del vegetal rojizo.

—Jill… ehm… yo—titubeó Rebecca, consiguiendo la atención de la oficial enseguida. Se sentía en extremo culpable por haberse reservado algo de tanta importancia, pero deseaba cerciorarse de que no se trataba de una alucinación de su cerebro falto de sueño. Pero esa cabellera sanguínea era inconfundible. O era de Claire Redfield o de un fantasma de la ópera.

Becca se ponía nerviosa cuando trataba de ocultar algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó la joven rubia, perdiendo el interés en su platillo.

—Cuando fui a ese invernadero donde encontré al hombre herido. Bueno… No se encontraba desierto del todo.

La joven Valentine abrió los ojos sorprendida. Por el tono sobrio de la confesión sintió un golpe duro dentro de las entrañas.

— ¿A quién viste, Rebecca? —preguntó Jillian con intriga.

La menor guardó silencio, girando su vista para observar el comedor y cómo todos los agentes mantenían su distancia. Entonces, se animó a relatar lo que sus ojos color pradera habían presenciado: —Cerca de aquel invernadero, vi a una mujer vestida de blanco que brillaba como la nieve. Por eso pude notar su cabello tan vívidamente. Era igual a la sangre, Jill. Una sombra negra la alzó en vilo y la ropa le caía como cascada… Desaparecieron tan rápido que ni siquiera fui capaz de percibir la dirección en que lo hicieron.

Jill literalmente se congeló —aunque no estaba segura por qué si eso era lo que había previsto— y la incredulidad le saltó hasta la garganta, provocando que su usualmente armónica voz se escarpara, volviendo sus sílabas desiguales. — Wesker se llevó a Claire en brazos…—intuyó, presenciando como los ojos de Chambers se llenaban de una preocupación franca.

Sintió que un ambiente de pesadumbre se cernía encima de ambas, con un suspenso que se podía inhalar.

—Eso no es lo que más me preocupa. —admitió la joven protectora de la salud. —Lo que más me… desconcertó fue verla vestida de esa manera. Lucía como una princesa, Jill. Intacta. Estaba impecable y hubiera pasado como cualquier otra dama en aquella fiesta…

La antiguo miembro de los S.T.A.R.S empezó a reflexionar. Quizá no era Claire. Quizá se trataba de otra mujer con un semblante y una melena parecida a la de su amiga.

O Wesker le había lavado el cerebro de la misma forma que lo había hecho con ella. Obligándola a ser su acompañante y dar una buena apariencia ante otros empresarios.

Albert Wesker no era de las personas que se preocuparan por lo que se dijera de él, pero era capaz de cometer infamias con tal de ser convincente y empañar su verdadera imagen. Igual a un depredador que utiliza un camuflaje para cazar.

Aun así, en el fondo, Valentine era consiente de que se estaba engañando; la actitud de una persona con un aparato de control no pasaría desapercibido en una reunión "de placer". Su antiguo capitán debió de forzarla a través de otros métodos: la tortura, el chantaje, la amenaza.

Porque no podría ser de otra forma, ¿o sí?

Rebecca trató de disipar la tensión de matadero, con una mirada cálida; tomó la mano de Jill con una inocencia contagiosa. Todos los problemas tenían solución y la verdad siempre salía a la luz, tarde o temprano.

—No te preocupes, Jill. Ninguno de nosotros se rendirá hasta ver todo esto arreglado… ¿Para qué somos los amigos sino para salvarnos de las malas rachas y de las situaciones peligrosas? —Becca hizo una pausa, la cercanía de su cuerpo transportando un olor nítido a infancia y gardenias. —Desde que estábamos en el departamento de policía de Raccoon City, Chris y tú siempre trataron de cubrirme de los riesgos. Me gustaría que los dos aceptaran mi ayuda…

La joven de ojos color luna se alivió por dicha declaración. Al menos eso le facilitaba el trabajo.

Rebecca comprendía el estado de ánimo sensible de su compañera.

La guerra cambia a las personas. Los seres humanos eran capaces de mostrar su peor faceta; el cinismo, la crueldad despiadada. Sin embargo, a veces durante esas noches inundadas de sombras, brillaban las estrellas más hermosas, cualidades que combatían la maldad; el amor, la solidaridad… y el perdón.

Lo que más les afectaba a los soldados era ver la vida de sus colegas siendo destrozada por la tragedia.

Y si alguien merecía dejar de padecerla, ese alguien era Chris Redfield.

Pero parecía ser que a la diosa fortuna le gustaba responder a su sacrificio con ingratitud.

Ella admiraba al mayor Redfield por su entrega, valentía y noción de justicia.

Chris, desde los años de los S.T.A.R.S, se había encargado de echarle la mano en tiempos inoportunos, la hizo sonreír con sus bromas mañaneras y su risa contagiosa.

Nunca creyó que tendría que hacerlo, pero echaba de menos su alegría y buen humor. Chris había perdido su vitalidad, su alegría por vivir el día a día.

Pero esa alegría se esfumó con la mansión, la pérdida de su compañera, que aunque no se trató de una situación permanente, había fragmentado su alma de forma irremediable.

Y ahora, con el lamentable secuestro de su hermana, Rebecca no estaba segura de que el antiguo miembro del equipo Alpha continuara cuerdo.

Quizá el capitán de la BSAA había sido inmaduro durante su convivencia en el RPD, pero su coraje en los enfrentamientos, la valentía de polizonte le había valido el cariño y admiración de sus compañeros.

—Becca, yo… estoy sumamente agradecida. Y temo bastante por las cosas que pronto ocurrirán. Por eso… —La voz de Jill le abandonó durante una fracción de segundo. —Me gustaría advertirte de un par de cosas. Sé… sé que ya no eres ninguna niña. Pero creo que me es difícil dejar a un lado el pasado y ver cuánto has crecido. —comentó la joven de ojos color luna, recordando el instinto maternal que siempre había experimentado con la menor desde su primer día en el departamento de policía.

Rebecca sonrió con melancolía. A veces se seguía sintiendo de esa manera; pequeña, intimidada y llena de miedo. Pero lo afrontaba, había aprendido a crecer acompañada de la desgracia. Levantarse, con las rodillas raspadas, como si se hubiese caído de su bicicleta. Y seguía siendo duro ver con buena cara las enfermedades causadas por su ex—capitán. Seguía siendo lamentable saber que una persona que le enseñó que las limitaciones de su tamaño podían ser ventajas contra el enemigo, había causado toda esa agonía. Ya no era capaz de decirse que las cosas estaban bien, tirada sobre la alfombra de su solitario departamento, mirando los retratos de sus padres y recordando esos días en los que deseaba ser cantante para llevar un mensaje de aliento a todo aquel que lo necesitara.

La joven Valentine se decidió a iniciar con el preámbulo de su advertencia: —Excluyendo todo lo que te han dicho… ¿conoces algo más sobre tu paciente?

La doctora se retiró un par de cabellos castaños de su infantil rostro, despertando de su letargo.

—Frederic Downing, director de proyectos de Tricell. Cuarenta y seis años de edad. Está activo en nómina como miembro de la Junta de Salud Internacional. —mencionó la pequeña Chambers como letanía.

Jill ya conocía todos esos detalles pero deseaba confirmar que su amiga estaba enterada de los antecedentes de su paciente, así no se sorprendería de la clase de sujeto con la que estaba tratando.

No podía ser de fiar.

—No sólo eso, Rebecca. Nuestras fuentes de información transnacionales confirman que es uno de los socios más importantes en la campaña de Wesker. O al menos lo era antes del incidente que lo trajo aquí. —agregó Jill, notando el gesto de mesura que adoptaba la ex—miembro del equipo Bravo.

—Él sabe dónde está Wesker escondiéndose. Y si conoce el lugar donde se oculta ese bastardo, es probable que también esté enterado de la ubicación de Claire. Es por eso que Chris desea interrogarlo de inmediato y no estoy esperando que utilice los métodos más ortodoxos. Chris es un buen hombre, Becky, pero está cegado por su dolor…

—Downing no va a poder facilitarnos la información que estamos buscando. No de inmediato, al menos. Sigue oscilando entre la inconciencia y su desorientación será patente cuando despierte. Padecerá de lagunas de memoria. Las contusiones que sufrió son muy serias; parece que fue un rinoceronte lo que lo envistió. —aclaró Rebecca, sin entender cuál era el punto que Jill deseaba tocar en realidad.

La mujer de cabellera rubia se lamentó. Esperaba que la condición de su testigo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la avalancha de preguntas. El laberinto se estaba volviendo cada vez más estrecho. Liberó un hondo suspiro y luego se permitió tomar un trago de agua mineral.

—Sé que es un criminal de guerra y que de la información que nos proporcione podría depender la vida de Claire, pero en un estado tan delicado como el suyo… —la guardiana de la salud hizo una pausa. —no puedo permitir que pongan en riesgo su vida. Los estudios ni siquiera confirman si será capaz de recordad quién es.

Los ojos grises de la joven Valentine se encogieron, aunque había estado esperando una observación similar de parte de su compañera.

La mayor de las chicas conocía bien sus impulsos honorables, necesarios en un médico cuya obligación es proteger cada vida humana como algo sagrado, sin importar sus pecados o sus errores.

Sabía que Rebecca Chambers jamás perdida la fe y era firme creyente de que los hombres son buenos por naturaleza. Por eso intentaría evitar que Chris Redfield asesinara al herido de un susto.

—Esa es la razón por la que necesitamos tu ayuda. Tú puedes preguntarle con todo el tacto que desees en cuanto vuelva en sí. Antes de que el capitán Redfield se aparezca y lo obligue a recordar a gritos. —puntualizó Jillian, rogando internamente porque el tal Frederic no padeciera una amnesia permanente o una regresión cerebral.

Algo debían de obtener de su testimonio, era un chance que no se podían dar el lujo de desperdiciar.

Becca mordió sus labios, rosados y pequeños, haciendo que su mentón se alzara y aludiera al rostro de un gato bebé.

La delicada joven de apenas veintiséis años deseaba ayudar. Aquello le pareció el plan más eficiente y seguro. Sin embargo, cierta inquietud se cimbró dentro de su cerebro, causándole reconsiderar la petición de Jill.

¿Y si el enfermo no conseguía recordar? Chris estaría sumamente molesto y se pondría encrespado al saber que lo estaban _dejando fuera _de la situación.

¿Qué ocurriría si todo lo que obtuviera fuesen mentiras?

Becky se despabiló girando el plato que contenía su postre y de su voz de felpa salieron dos cohibidas palabras: —Está bien. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder por rescatar el paradero de Claire de su memoria.

Las chicas se dedicaron una sonrisa llena de agridulce bonanza.

Jill apretó la mano de su amiga, sintiéndose un tanto más tranquila con la presencia célica de esa muchacha despistada en todo ese turbio asunto.

Lo que no sabían era que de aquella entrevista podían obtener verdades que quizá ninguno deseaba desenterrar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Jill regresó al cuarto que ocupaba en el edifico de mando central, se dejó caer contra la puerta, vencida por el agotamiento y la confusión.<p>

Había sido un encuentro duro y el soportar la tensión emocional entre el agente de gobierno y su compañero de travesía, le provocó un dolor de cabeza punzante y un desagrado con sabor a hiel.

Soltó la cintilla con la que sostenía su coleta de caballo y la lanzó al perchero que estaba colocado en una esquina de la puerta, sin conseguir atinarle.

Se armó con sus últimas escaramuzas de fuerza y se levantó del suelo alfombrado, diciéndose que el sillón era un mejor lugar para morir de cansancio.

Acabó por dejar su cabeza reposar en los brazos del sillón y hasta se lastimó la rodilla por la manera ruda en la que se derrumbó, igual a un edificio que es demolido con una implosión.

Aunque no lo deseara, las palabras de Rebecca le hacían eco.

—_Cerca de aquel invernadero, vi a una mujer vestida de blanco que brillaba como la nieve. Por eso pude notar su cabello tan vívidamente. Era igual a la sangre, Jill. Una sombra negra la alzó en vilo y la ropa le caía como cascada… Desaparecieron tan __rápido__ que ni siquiera fui capaz de percibir la dirección en que lo hicieron._

—_Eso no es lo que más me preocupa. Lo __más__ desconcertante fue verla vestida de esa manera. Lucía como una princesa, Jill. Intacta. Estaba impecable y hubiera pasado como cualquier otra dama en aquella fiesta…_

Que nadie malinterpretara sus pensamientos. Estaba alegre de que todo indicara que Claire conservaba su integridad física.

Pero había algo que en su mente astuta no le cuadraba del todo. Algo que le decía que Wesker no estaba tratando a Claire como la había tratado a ella después de despertarla de un coma farmacológico inducido.

Podía estar forzándola a ser una acompañante, humillándola con sus palabras venenosas, intoxicándola con sus insultos, aturdiéndola con alguna clase de droga y mellando su espíritu.

Ella mejor que nadie conocía la personalidad férrea de un Redfield y las maniobras sucias de su antiguo jefe para corromper a las personas que desafortunadamente se topan con su presencia siniestra, impregnada de oscuridad.

Un recuerdo se estrelló contra su atolondrada cabeza, haciendo que despegara el rostro de los cojines.

_Claire y ella estaban sentadas en la barra de un centro de pool._

_Jill disfrutaba de su bebida, comentando cosas alegremente, cuando notó que Claire no estaba atendiendo a su "amena" conversación y mucho menos a las intenciones coquetas de un joven sentado al otro lado de la barra._

_Estaba embobada mirando __en dirección__ de la mesa donde Barry, Chris y Wesker jugaban al billar._

_La joven Valentine tuvo la intención de pasar su mano delante de la pelirroja diciendo: "Claire, aquí Houston, responda Claire.", pero le bastó seguir la dirección de los ojos de la adolescente para saber la causa de su estupefacción._

_La Redfield más joven tenía la mirada colocada en el rubio líder de los S.T.A.R.S, quien traía el taco y estaba afinando su puntería para darle a la bola morada y a una naranja que reposaba a la distancia._

_En aquel entonces la joven miembro del equipo Alpha se sonrió con malicia, creyendo que la estaba cachando con las manos en la masa y que podría hacerla víctima de sus chantajes al descubrir su interés en aquel "viejo" capitán._

—_Así que ya descubriste al atractivo visual escondido entre los gruñidos de mal humor. —mencionó Jillian batiendo su bebida con un popote._

_Pero la niña de cabellos fuego no dio señales de haberla escuchado. _

—_No te culpo, Claire. En el departamento de policía las secretarias se le quedan mirando de esa manera antes de que las mande a gritos a la zona de archivo. —manifestó la castaña de cabello corto, con una comicidad que no se molestó en disfrazar._

—_Pero es un poco mayor, ¿no lo crees? Además, es Albert Wesker. Te comería viva si te descubriera mirándolo de esa manera._

_Ante la mención de aquel nombre completo que exigía respeto con tan sólo ser mencionado, la hermanita de Chris despertó de ese trance, abandonando su copa a milímetros de la orilla._

— _¿Qué? Yo… yo no estaba mirándolo a él. —se defendió la pelirroja cuando sus labios lograron coordinarse para __proferir__ algo que no fueran sonidos inconexos. _

_Jill rio._

—_Sí, claro._

— _¡Estoy hablando en serio!_

—_Entonces ¿a quién mirabas? ¿A Barry? Con mayor razón me espanto. Barry podría ser tu papá. —La joven Valentine siguió sonriendo de manera ladina._

— _¡Obviamente no miraba a Barry!_

— _¿A tu hermano? —bromeó la castaña, fingiendo encontrarse perpleja._

— _¡No! No soy tú para mirar a mi hermano._

_Fue el turno de Jill de indignarse._

— _¡Claire!_

—_Tú empezaste…_

_La joven polizonte se aclaró la garganta y le dio otro trago a su bebida de coco y piña, para después continuar con su campaña._

—_Estabas mirando al jefe. ¡Y no lo niegues!_

— _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? El tipo me dobla la edad y además es… demasiado hosco para mi gusto. —inquirió la chiquilla, fingiendo perder el interés en el juego de los tres hombres. Al parecer iban muy parejos y los tiros que sacaban eran cada vez mejores dada la competitividad que existía entre ellos, como los rivales no declarados que eran._

— _No estamos hablando de su personalidad, Claire, que he de admitir no es la más amable ni le merecerá algún premio de paz. Hablamos de su imagen externa._

_La menor de las chicas tosió un poco, colocando las botas vaqueras sobre los tubos de metal de su silla giratoria._

_El bar-tender se aproximó para servirles un poco más de alcohol._

— _No estaría con él ni aunque fuese un modelo de televisión. Tiene un carácter horrible y siempre está dándome órdenes aunque ni trabajo para él._

—_Niega que es guapo y aquí paramos esta conversación._

_Claire Redfield titubeó, desviando de nuevo sus ojos a la mesa de pool, donde Chris se quejaba por un tiro fall__ido__ y Barry le golpeaba la espalda con una palmadita de sus gigantescas manos._

— _¡Ajá! ¿Lo ves? No puedes hacerlo porque hay algo de él que por lo menos "no te desagrada tanto"._

—_Si mi hermano estuviera escuchando esta plática de mujeres__,__ se recostaría sobre tu regazo llorando en posición fetal._

_Jill soltó una carcajada._

— _¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste un hombre rubio y de ojos azules? Yo lo veo bastante normal._

_Valentine debía de admitir que las copas empezaban a subírsele un poco, arrebolando su rostro y __atolondrando__ sus sentidos._

— _¡Es tu jefe, Jill! Me dobla la edad y hasta donde sé padece tendencias violentas y usa gafas negras hasta cuando se baña._

— _¿Y qué? Eso no le quita la cara bonita y el cuerpo atlético ¿o __me equivoco__?_

_La jovencita pareció considerar las palabras de su nueva amiga, tratando de no escandalizarse por las declaraciones de una Valentine media subidita de copas. _

—_Pues no. Pero deberíamos bajar la voz, ¿no crees? Andan muy cerca y podrían escucharnos. —advirtió Claire, notando como Barry festejaba su tiro con una fumarola de humo en forma de dona, flotando sobre la cabeza de los caballeros._

_Wesker respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja alzada, preparando un tiro que la niña de ojos verdemar calificó como imposible. Había escuchado alguna vez que el billar tenía bases matemáticas y que un buen cálculo con los diamantes grabados alrededor del cuadro de gamuza verde, podía significar la victoria para cualquiera de los contrincantes._

_Pero aún no estaba consciente de que e__l__ adjetivo__ imposible no__ existía en el vocablo de Albert Wesker._

_Wesker logró meter su bola color gris a una de las esquinas, sin que la blanca que estaba cachete con cachete junto a la otra, fuera a dar al agujero también, haciendo una triangulación de fantasía._

_Claire lo escuchó decir con esa presunción fastidiosa__,__ fanfarroneando como un lobo que quiere presumir la dentadura: —Y así, caballeros, es como se hace un tiro ganador. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a beberme un vaso de whiskey._

— _¡Revancha! —se escuchó el grito espartano de Chris, con su jovialidad contagiosa y los deseos de demostrar que estaba calificado para cualquier tarea._

— _¡Venga, jefe! No puede negarse a una justa partida de vuelta. —argumentaba __Burton__, tratando de apoyar a su camarada._

—_Creo que portarse inmaduros no ha sido parte de su entrenamiento. Pero está bien. Les daré otra oportunidad para que demuestren que saben jugar decentemente y aceptar la derrota._

_Claire liberó el aire en sus pulmones con inmensa resignación. Odiaba ese sexto sentido que Jill tenía para esa clase de cosas. Su hermano le había advertido del radar ultrasónico que su compañera de equipo tenía instalado y que detectaba cualquier estado emocional, guiño, mensajes subliminales y demás. A Claire le había entrado la información por un odio y le había salido por el otro, sabiendo que su __consanguíneo__ era fan de la exageración._

—_Bueno, quizá tiene su atractivo. Pero eso no descarta su actitud prepotente y mis ganas de darle una buena cachetada. _

—_Si se dejara…—mencionó Jill con sorna. —Venga, deberías de verlo cuando no lleva el chaleco. El maldito se pasa las horas en el campo de entrenamiento__,__ moliendo costales con los puños. Le enseñó a Chris__ una manera__ de hacerlo sin pestañear y los insensatos se la pasan rompiendo el material de entrenamiento por antojo._

_La estudiante de arte agitó la cabeza, esparciendo su fleco rojo por toda su cara. _

— _¿Por qué has hecho que me lo imagine con camisa? _

—_Malo que lo hubieras hecho sin camisa._

_Por primera vez en la noche, Redfield dejó su ritmo escandaloso; quizá la bebida ya estaba logrando su efecto feliz en ella también._

—_Prefiero verlo con un traje de noche._

— _¿Bien vestido? ¿Y qué hacer con las gafas? —cuestionó Valentine, tomando en cuenta que la imaginación de la hermana de su mejor amigo parecía estar más entrenada que la propia._

—_Se quedan. Le dan ese aire de misterio. Aunque… lo más atractivo que trae encima son las mejillas._

— _¿Sus mejillas? —preguntó Jill, como si creyera que Claire padecía alguna clase de enfermedad mental._

—_Digo, por el cabello rubio y el cuerpo tiene puntos, pero su rostro parece copiado de una estatua griega. _

—_Esa es tu forma de pensar, como buena artista. —dijo la miembro del Alpha team, comiendo una botana que les habían colocado para acompañar con su consumo. —Pero yo creo que hay muchas otras cosas rescatables en él. A pesar de que puede llegar a ser un engreído y un reverendo malnacido durante los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, deberías verlo en acción.__ La__ encomienda de manejar a una unidad de rescate no es cosa fácil y a él ni el viento lo despeina._

_Creo__ que ha sido suficiente de bebidas de alcohol ligero para nosotras. —mencionó Jill, regresando a su madurez habitual._

_La __adolescentes__ pareció reflexionar __sobre sus__ palabras. _

— _¿De qué han estado platicando, señoritas? _

_Como si de una película de horror se tratara, Claire y Jill se giraron lentamente al escucha__r__ esa voz masculina a sus espaldas. Sintieron que el alma se les iba literalmente del cuerpo aunque el entrenamiento de la joven Valentine le permitió aparentar una versión chusca de la normalidad, tumbando un par de papas fritas de su plato en el proceso._

— _¡Barry! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo llevas allí parado como autómata? —cuestionaba __Jillian en__ aquel entonces, apretando a la hermana de su pareja de patrulla, para que no hablara más de la cuenta. Aunque la que había iniciado el problema era ella, con todas sus interrogantes e imprudencias ocasionadas por un ligero exceso de alcohol._

_Barry las miró, la malicia inundando sus ojos castaños y haciéndole lucir como el padre que era, dispuesto a reprimir a sus "hijas" y mandarlas a la cama sin cenar. _

—_Lo suficiente como para enterarme de sus observaciones sobre el jefe. —manifestó el bonachón miembro del equipo Alfa, encarando a Jill de manera acusatoria._

—_Vale, pero si no hemos dicho nada malo—se defendió Claire, tratando de no tartamudear. —Además escuchar conversaciones de otras chicas debe ser considerada una actividad de alto riesgo._

—_Eso me queda muy claro. Pero es mi obligación advertirles que tengan cuidado con el capitán, a su corta edad ya debe tener en frascos de colección algunos otros corazones rotos e inocentes iguales al tuyo, Claire. —indagó Barry, con el tono de un padre protector pensando que de sus hijas no esperaría la presentación de un hombre con la tesitura del capitán como yerno._

_Burton se retiró al sanitario y la joven Valentine le dedicó a Claire un guiño divertido de sus ojos azul turquesa._

—_Papá oso ha hablado. Y lamentablemente tendré que darle la razón. —dijo Jill tratando de ponerse de pie y bebiendo las últimas gotas de licor entre un montón de hielos._

— _¿Lo he escuchado decir "corta edad"? —La joven de ojos aguamarina vio a su hermano golpear la bola negra y comerse las uñas rezándole a todos los santos porque el tiro no le fallara. —Aunque… es bueno que piense que estamos un poco ebrias, al menos podré escudarme en lo inconveniente de mi estado…_

_No era el fin del mundo que Barry Burton espiara su charla._

—_Tranquila, con suerte y Barry no recordará nada con la potente resaca que lo embestirá mañana._

_Nunca tocaron el tema de nuevo; el recuerdo quedó arrumbado como un montón de vieja chatarra después de que Claire Redfield se enteró de todos los por menores acontecidos en Raccoon City, incluyendo la muerte de Albert Wesker._

Luego, para que su esquema mental estuviera completo, tenía que considerar una opción que enfermaría a Chris de ictericia o algo peor.

¿Podría ser posible que la menor Redfield hubiera caído en alguna clase de juego sucio de seducción?

¡¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?!

¡Qué locura! ¡Qué estupidez!

¿Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que la hermana de su compañero estaba siendo cómplice de un criminal como Albert Wesker por buena voluntad, como un deseo o en común acuerdo?

¡Infame!

Si Chris Redfield hubiese podido adivinar sus pensamientos en ese momento, estaría exiliada del país en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Era una tontería, ¡se refería al diablo en persona! Albert no tenía consideración con nada ni con nadie. Ni los infantes, las mujeres, los hombres con familia, con sueños, con esperanzas. Y mucho menos las tendría con la hermanita de su enemigo.

A Wesker sólo le importaba el dominio y Jill sabía que aunque conquistara la luna, jamás le parecería logro suficiente.

Lamentablemente, la rubia aún era capaz de recordar una época distinta, donde el nombre de Wesker era sinónimo de disciplina y arrojo, combate, estrategia y objetividad.

Parecía que los recuerdos no dejarían de llegar esa noche y era una lástima porque le causaban ojos hinchados y tenían el efecto de una sirena de ambulancia dentro de su cabeza, pesada como piedra.

_Wesker iba conduciendo la patrulla como poseído. Jill estaba sentada de copiloto, amarrándose al cinturón de seguridad con uñas, dientes y hasta ojos. Su capitán ya había pasado varios altos y llegado a la carretera derrapando las llantas contra el asfalto y pulverizando cualquier botella de plástico o papel que se cruzaba en su trayectoria._

_Ella temía que en cualquier momento pudieran estrellarse contra un árbol o atropellar a un pobre alce._

_El rubio de gafas medianoche parecía un coronel que no había sido llamado a combate, irradiando rabia y exhalando humo como un dragón chino. Nada bueno salía de sus enojos y siempre corría el riesgo de despedir, disparar y hasta cometer barbaries fuera de la ley. Si bien su forma de mandar trataba de ser prudente y ajustada a las reglas, era capaz de romperlas cuando la operación lo requería y aunque Irons tenía cierto control sobre él, pocas veces le había pedido cuentas de lo realizado dentro de la estación o durante las misiones._

_El problema había empezado desde que al departamento llegó un comunicado de emergencia, solicitando refuerzos; una bodega estaba en llamas, poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de todos los ciudadanos de los alrededores. Por supuesto, aquello no era su división y todo parecía ser campo abierto para los bomberos y policías de distrito, hasta que fueron detectadas seis camionetas negras saliendo de dicha bodega antes de que el incendio iniciara, causando sospechas fuertes sobre las causas del mismo._

_Albert Wesker había enviado al equipo Bravo en primera instancia, y ya que él había trabajo dos turnos completos, su semblante no era el más sano. A regañadientes tuvo que retirarse a "descansar", aunque Jill sospechaba que se la había pasado andando de un lado a otro como tigre enjaulado. Era un adicto al trabajo sin remedio._

_Todo el departamento estaba vuelto de cabeza cuando se recibió el aviso de un tiroteo en las calles de St. Louis y James Squart, dentro de un edificio tiznado y maltratado por las bajas urbes._

_Y claro, los primeros en alistarse para acudir fueron Brad Vickers y Chris Redfield, como los temerarios especialistas en armas y acecho en equipo que eran. Sin embargo, el rubio había estado detrás de esa banda durante meses y guardaba la firme sospecha de que eran traficantes de agentes nocivos, otras sustancias químicas y hasta nucleares, que planeaban esconderse en las faldas de la ciudad cuna de la primera farmacéutica a nivel nacional y probablemente del continente: Umbrella Corp. _

_Todo lo había hecho de incognito, como la mayoría de las cosas que hacía el líder de los S.T.A.R.S en aquellos días._

_El capitán estaba molesto porque los había tenido en la punta de los dedos sin que nadie se enterara y ahora sus pequeños imbéciles estaban jugando a las pistolas con aquellos sanguinarios, arruinando la operación furtiva y revelando que los S.T.A.R.S no eran del todo ajenos a sus operaciones._

_Aquel sociópata que se decía ser su jefe iba murmurando palabras subiditas de tono y amenazando con que todo "aquel idiota que se atreviera a caer muerto en el sitio antes de que llegara estaría despedido". Lo que a ella le parecía una paradoja difícil de procesar._

_La castaña de ojos celestes siempre había tenido problemas definiendo las motivaciones de ese megalomaniaco, sin importar cuantos días hubieran pasado desde su contratación. A veces pensaba que las personas, muy en el fondo de sus descompuestos sentimientos, le importaban. Otras más que al bastardo sólo le gustaba ver a los soldados bailar ante sus órdenes. Y muy raramente que el capitán, debido a la dificultad que tenía para crear conexiones con el exterior, sentía un instinto bizarro de "proteger" a quienes había aprendido a "soportar"._

_Sospechaba que así era su personalidad. Posesiva en todo sentido, difícil de perforar, como una coraza de plomo._

_Ese hombre era un cubo de mil caras que no estaba esperando resolver pronto._

_Como Wesker iba quemando llanta llegaron en un flashazo a las cercanías del enfrentamiento, donde los disparos resonaban entre los charcos de lluvia estancados en las calles, haciendo que los edificios decorados con grafitis y los tambos de basura, temblaran por el tumulto._

_El rubio apagó el auto en un santiamén y cuando ambos estaban desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad para conseguir bajar de la patrulla, la joven de boina color verde toscana sintió una poderosa mano jalando su muñeca. El capitán sacó unas esposas y la empalmó, dejándola firmemente ligada al volante._

_La joven de ojos azules sintió el helado metal ceñirse alrededor de su muñeca, imposibilitando su movimiento y dejándola muy incómoda, estirada desde el asiento de copiloto._

— _¿Qué? ¿Pero qué está haciendo, capitán? —cuestionó la miembro del equipo, tratando de jalar las esposas y liberarse. — ¡¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?!_

—_Ninguna broma, Valentine. No puedo permitir que ponga en riesgo una operación clandestina._

— _¡Pero esto ya no es una operación clandestina! Chris y Brad requieren de apoyo inmediato._

—_Es por eso que yo no me he esposado a ninguna parte del auto. —mencionó el rubio de manera suntuosa, cerrando la puerta de la patrulla._

— _¡Wesker! ¡No ha sido nada justo! ¿Cómo esperas que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?_

_El mayor recargó su magnum, se ajustó la escopeta Hydra y los lentes negros de carcaza delgada: —Si ve que hay problemas y tardamos en volver, llame por refuerzos._

—_Lo haré aunque no tarden._

—_Hágalo y estará despedida._

_La mujer siguió tratando de librarse de aquel horrible aparato de tortura, no entendiendo porque aquel egocéntrico capitán la llevaría hasta allá sólo para amarrarla como un cachorro travieso que rompió la vasija de su dueño._

—_No entiendo. ¡Necesitarán la mayor ayuda posible!_

—_Valentine… —Wesker hizo una pausa. —No voy a reconsiderar mi decisión. No tiene la menor idea de lo peligrosos que éstos sujetos pueden ser de convertirla en su rehén…_

— _¿Qué acaso no me has entrenado para enfrentar esta clase de cosas? —preguntó la joven castaña, sin llegar a comprender los arranques del sociópata que tenía delante, quien se molestó por la pregunta, demostrándolo con un golpe en el toldo de su patrulla._

—_La conozco, Valentine. A usted y a su estúpido instinto de sacrificio. Pero si estos hombres la toman presa… no duraran violarla hasta que no quede un sólo fragmento de dignidad en su cuerpo._

_El tono asimétrico da la oración, el gesto de determinación que se manifestaba en su barbilla, logró que Jill no lo reconociera. En ese momento pensó que sorprendentemente, el adusto líder de los S.T.A.R.S era capaz de demostrar real interés en el bienestar de otro ser humano. Que a pesar de ser un policía riguroso, hermético y estricto, procuraba utilizar estrategias que causaran el menor daño colateral a los agentes a su cargo, para que sus fortalezas no se vieran volcadas en debilidades._

_La chica vio desaparecer a su jefe entre un par de callejones repletos de hojas de periódico y botellas a medio vaciar, alarmada, tratando de procesar los motivos de Wesker para encadenarla._

_Aún recuerda esa noche como una de las más angustiosas, largas y horripilantes de sus días de polizonte; Chris, Brad y Wesker fueron capturados y se dieron perdidos en acción durante más de 24 horas._

_Uno de los eventos más duros de afrontar para ese equipo táctico, el cual se llenaba de valía con cada victoria, cada experiencia, e incluso, con las derrotas. Chris nunca reveló los detalles de aquel rapto, aunque sin duda, había cambiado su trato entre jefe y subordinado; dejó de ser una tolerancia forzada y se asemejó más a un respeto silencioso. Nadie lo mencionaba, pero existía. _

_Sin embargo, después de la misión de investigación y rastreo a esa mansión asesina, Jill cambió de parecer. _

_Lo más probable era que Wesker no la estuviera protegiendo de una tortura prolongada, simplemente había evitado que pudiera obtener información testimonial acerca de la conexión entre esa banda de traficantes y la corporación de la sombrilla blanca y roja._

_Cuán ciega podía ser aun después de tantos años de supuesta madurez; las dudas la seguían consumiendo y nunca lograría esclarecerlas._

La chica de cabellos cenizos y ojos de luna agitó su cabeza en tiempo presente, pensando que necesitaba una tabla para golpearse o una cubeta de agua fría para librarse de tan obscenas memorias.

Estaban en guerra; momento inadecuado para caer en cursilerías.

Valentine se levantó del mullido sillón, gimiendo cuando sintió que la nuca iba a reventársele de la presión.

Sin duda un baño serviría. No era fanática del alcohol y sus sueños siempre estaban plagados de pesadillas.

Entró a su habitación, retirándose la blusa negra, los vaqueros color olivo, arrojándolos sobre la cama, quedando protegida únicamente por un conjunto interior color melón, sus piernas largas y entrenadas para combatir, protestando por un desgaste muscular que ella ya no resentía. Sacó del armario un pantalón de lana y un top de algodón para descansar su cuerpo de las prendas de militar.

Abrió las llaves de la tina, esperando que los encargados no hubiesen olvidado prender el calentador y la dejó llenar hasta donde la marca del constante uso lo indicaba.

Sin embargo, las emociones no tenían intención de dejarla descansar y antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro de la bañera, cometió el error de contemplarse en el espejo de pared que le abarcaba cuerpo completo.

En su pecho, de color lechoso, antes terso a la vista, resaltaban las marcas de aquella araña roja de patas agudas que habrían roído su piel hasta hacerla jirones, causando esas perforaciones negruzcas que no sólo por estética eran desagradables, sino además le molestaban para descansar boca-abajo.

Trasladó sus manos vampíricas por el cabello albino, desconociendo su textura, su aroma, su color.

¿Quién era esa chica al otro lado del espejo, que se veía tan desolada, tan desajustada en modos y en horarios, ojerosa de días sin poder charlar con la almohada?

¿Quién era esa joven que tenía los ojos color piedra y había perdido la sonrisa cuando los recuerdos de sus crímenes forzados volvieron con su estrépito de torrencial?

Ya no se reconocía. Sentía que esa melena rubia no era la suya; debieron robársela a alguna víctima y se la injertaron como una peluca permanente. Todo era un error.

Una causa perdida. Algo que ya no se podía corregir.

Descendió la mano al sitio donde aquel aparato de control mental había residido, su respiración estresada volviéndose todavía más irregular. Estaba escuchando los mandatos de ese desalmado dictador, los gritos de súplica de sus víctimas, su voluntad luchando, deseando ser capaz de matarse a sí misma para dejar de ser un arma de guerra; sentía la máscara metálica de cuervo ocultando su rostro y la capucha oscura que había portado como uniforme, forzándola a ser una persona sin escrúpulos, sin miedo, sin _nada_.

Los impulsos eléctricos, la confusión, el perder la capacidad de decidir sobre sus acciones, eran fantasmas que jamás desaparecían, eran su sombra, su delirio en los momentos de soledad.

Sintió una mano enguantada posarse sobre su hombro, abriendo los ojos para observar su reflejo, mientras una única lágrima se resbalaba a través de sus mejillas arreboladas por el vapor de baño. Se encontró con Albert Wesker, su gabardina de cuero de cocodrilo, sus gafas oscuras, el gesto descompuesto por la locura, diciéndole que se había ganado el título de buena chica al destruir esas aldeas, raptar a esos seres humanos para una causa narcisista y supo que era inútil gritar contra una imagen mental, que era la representación más pura de su terror.

* * *

><p>Ada Wong era una mujer en extremo bella. Sus ojos de un oscuro color verde transmitían seguridad, misterio, bravata y hasta seducción. Gustaba usar vestidos largos de corte oriental, el cabello negro corto por encima de los hombros. Pero sin importar su belleza, pocos hombres se atrevían a abordarla en aquel restaurante ubicado en una calle soltera de Praga, conocida como el Callejón del Oro. Su país favorito: la capital del antiguo Reino de Bohemia, le servía de residencia cuando no estaba defendiendo la vida o sus posesiones. Cuando no estaba detrás del más violento de los contratistas, espiando por dinero, jugando sus cartas lo mejor que podía.<p>

Praga tenía las mejores tiendas de ropa, construcciones arquitectónicas sin comparación, jardines y casas de ensueño. Ada tenía cierta afición por los lujos y el vivir bien, aunque sus principales preocupaciones no eran tan limitadas como a qué vestido usaría o que boutique visitaría para surtir su guardarropa. El país era tranquilo y con eso le bastaba.

Por ese motivo le extrañó recibir la llamada de Jack Krauser, al número de su departamento. Y le extrañó entre comillas, ya que estaba enterada de que el muy maldito llevaba tiempo vigilándole los pasos.

Era un militar obsesivo y no iba a empezar a temerle, sin embargo, sabía que sus conexiones estaban tornándose demasiado fuertes como para ser ignorado. Lo mejor era estar bien enterada de las tretas que Wesker y Jack se traían entre manos. Habían trabajado juntos y no era sencillo tener que "sortear un bando".

No tenía remedio.

Ada bebió un trago de su vaso de champagne, mordiendo una de las fresas que le habían llevado por cortesía.

Las opciones no eran alentadoras: aliarse a un hombre que estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo sin remedio, más fuerte de lo que se podía suponer, con un nuevo virus letal a la puerta. O con un militar esquizofrénico que tenía bajo su yugo a un ejército comandado por una máquina asesina con apariencia de niña de doce años.

Y aunque la señorita Wong pudiera tratar de escapar y lograrlo, pues era astuta a mares, quería estar allí para contemplar el enfrentamiento. Sabía que cualquiera de los dos obtendría poderes inimaginables.

Pero ella no se quedaría atrás y tarde o temprano iba a sacar a la vista todas sus armas y sorpresas.

Sólo tenía que ser paciente y moderarse.

Krauser había mencionado que tenía una oferta que "no podría rechazar", pero eso estaban por verlo.

Wong era plenamente consciente de que Krauser ansiaba la venganza igual a un niño que codicia un tren de juguete para Navidad.

El problema era qué sucedería cuando obtuviera dicho juguete.

No quería tomar bandos. No quería decir que apoyaba a uno de esos lunáticos. Pero no iba a esconderse o a permitir que los ejércitos y espías, ya fuesen de su antiguo jefe o de su ex—colega, le hicieran la vida imposible.

Y, aunque lo negara, quería saber que se traía el "amigo" de Leon entre manos. Había cambiado mucho desde sus días en España y parecía que con la experiencia cercana a la muerte le había llegado una inteligencia estratégica de la careció durante el secuestro de la hija del presidente norteamericano.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla para abandonar el establecimiento cuando sintió los pasos de alguien aproximándose. Debía de tratarse de una persona de gran tamaño.

—Señorita Wong. —dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección, sólo que ahora estaba impregnada de cierta cortesía y no traía consigo esa sensación de cuartel y trinchera.

Ada no volteó, vio su mirada y sus cicatrices desde el reflejo de su botella de champagne.

—Llegas tarde. ¿Eres capaz de no cometer errores, o está en tu naturaleza? —preguntó la joven de rasgos ligeramente asiáticos, pasando su cabello negro detrás de su oreja.

—No sabía que tu agenda fuera tan apretada, chica de rojo. Especialmente desde que Kennedy se la pasa evitándote. —contestó Jack Krauser con sorna, tomando asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

En realidad estaban ignorándose mutuamente, pero Jack gustaba de sentirse superior y ella no iba a dejarle entrever que le seguía importando.

A la espía le asombró que el recién llegado no portara su boina de paracaidista y observarlo vestido con un traje sastre negro, camisa blanca y zapatos lustrados, no era cosa sencilla tomando en cuenta su altura y apariencia facial.

Krauser nunca había sido desagradable a la vista, ni aún con las cicatrices que le opacaban los ojos color índigo, pero gracias a la vestimenta y el peinado, adquiría un tinte más normal, descartando su talla exagerada.

—Vamos al punto, Jack. ¿Por qué has querido que nos reunamos? —preguntó la mujer de cabello azabache, mirándolo con cierto fastidio.

El militar sonrió, mostrando su dentadura completa y sus labios curtidos por viejas heridas.

—Si supieras lo que viene a continuación no te portarías con tal insolencia.

Ada tuvo ganas de reír. ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía que portarse con reserva y buena educación?

—Entonces cuéntame y deja de hacerte el interesante. —exigió la dama de rasgos asiáticos y vestido largo, cruzando su pierna y dejando entrever la tesitura de sus músculos y sus zapatillas de broche con tacón alto.

Krauser se sirvió una copa de licor, pasando sus manos rudas sobre las velas que los meseros colocaran sobre la mesa minutos atrás.

No entendía como esa chica podía ser tan engreída y hablando en general, salirse con la suya.

A Jack Krauser le intrigaba su suerte, sus maneras ocultas de actuar, su política indiferencia. Era igual a un eclipse, fugaz, siniestro…

Y era indudablemente atractiva, aun cuando se negara a confiar en ella.

Peligrosa y muchos dirían que hasta traicionera, pero… ¿qué es una rosa sin sus espinas?

El mayor tragó saliva y bajó su copa con rudeza, causando que la estructura de madera se estremeciera y atrayendo la atención de todos los comensales que habían tratado de ignorar su presencia que ya de por sí era intimidante.

— ¿Conoces a Excella Gionne? —preguntó el trajeado, con ambos ojos puestos sobre la señorita Wong.

—Sólo algunas cosas. Era la directora de operaciones de Tricell en África Occidental hasta que se cruzó en el camino de Wesker.

—Veo que sigues haciendo un buen trabajo. No pierdes el toque con los años…

—Deja los halagos para después, guapo y ve al grano.

—Tu impaciencia no te hace lucir más bonita, ¿sabes?

—No tengo la intensión de verme bonita para ti.

Jack comenzó a reír de forma desagradable; Ada pudo notar que no iba desarmado por la forma en que su saco se arrugó, aunque de alguien tan paranoico como él, era de esperarse.

—Bien, pues Albert fue el encargado de asesinarla con una de las maneras útiles que acostumbra. Le hizo creer a la muy estúpida de que la convertiría en su reina y cuando le estorbó, sin pena ni gloria, le inyectó la cepa de Uroburos convirtiéndola en un B.O.W de ojos múltiples y tentáculos.

La mujer de rasgos asiáticos alzó una de sus cejas delineadas tan perfectamente, que no se lograba notar el mínimo rastro de maquillaje.

Vaya, así que su antiguo jefe era malo absteniéndose de sacrificar a sus aliados.

—No la muerte más pacífica, pero viniendo de Wesker, está lejos de sorprenderme. —comentó Ada, moviendo sus uñas pintadas sobre el mantel.

—Pudo haberse metido con la chica inadecuada en esta ocasión. —inquirió el antiguo soldado, con un guiño sádico en sus ojos azulete. —Su padre no está muy contento con el final de su querida niña.

Ada sonrió con sorna. Como si eso fuera importarle a un sujeto como Wesker… el dolor de un padre le era indiferente como tantas otras emociones humanas.

La mujer hizo un gesto de aburrimiento con su mano tallada en porcelana China.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a consolar padres arrepentidos por dejar a sus hijitas buscarse novio?

Krauser mantuvo el gesto duro y continuó su relato, reprimiendo los deseos de sacar su cuchillo y jugar al tiro al blanco.

Pero aun con el comportamiento rebelde, seguía deseándola en niveles que no admitiría pronto.

—Esteban Gionne da Ángeles, quiere la cabeza de Albert Wesker servida en una charola. Me ha facilitado una cantidad aceptable de dinero para restaurar la gloria de Umbrella y encargarme del bastardo. El tal señor Gionne es dueño de las dos terceras partes de todas las fábricas de medicamentos en Europa.

La mujer de cabello negro, ante la mención de la farmacéutica de la sombrilla, se estremeció. Aunque Krauser no buscaba su aprobación, tuvo deseos de mencionar lo enfermo y poco recomendable que todo aquello sonaba.

—Pero estoy detrás de una recompensa mucho mayor…—continuó el hombre de las cicatrices, sin poner atención en el gesto de Ada. Tomó un cuchillo que se hallaba sobre el pan y otros aderezos, contemplando su brillo de plata. —Wesker ha estado trabajando en una nueva cepa. Una combinación del virus G y Uroburos que ha resultado en su mejor creación hasta la fecha. Tuvo que utilizar el virus Progenitor para asegurar su efectividad. Lo ha nombrado Génesis y es capaz de darle a un espécimen la fuerza de cien de sus congenies, la velocidad es proporcional al número de dosis inyectadas y evita que el sujeto que lo porta llegue a envejecer.

Se escuchó como a un hombre se le rompía una taza y salía corriendo nerviosamente en dirección al baño. Un mesero se acercó a llevar otra botella distinta a su mesa y se retiró enseguida, odiando en ese momento y más que nunca su oficio.

Wong adivinó que el militar deseaba obtener el génesis para formar un ejército ideal; allí era donde entraba ella en acción, al parecer. Aun sabiéndolo, no dijo nada.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? Asesinar a Wesker no es cosa sencilla y mucho menos cuando el querido jefe es custodiado por su guardia particular y no le puedes causar daño alguno porque se regenera de manera instantánea. —externó Ada, pensando que tanta inteligencia y deseos de conquista en ese sujeto de gafas negras, iba a detonar su destrucción. Lo que era una pena, pues el mundo no había visto genio igual en muchos años.

O quizá se equivocaba y no eran sus ambiciones lo que lo conduciría a la muerte, sino su renegada humanidad. La incapacidad de detectar sus propias debilidades. Su creencia de que se trataba de un ser inmortal.

—Esteban Gionne no sólo quiere asesinarlo, Wong. Quiere verlo sufrir hasta su último aliento; quiere verlo arrastrarse sobre sus rodillas suplicando por la muerte. —mencionó el militar degustando cada sílaba como al mejor manjar.

Ada comenzó a negar con la cabeza; su antiguo aliado estaba cada minuto un poco más desquiciado.

Matar a Albert Wesker era una cosa, pero hacerlo quebrarse en pedazos y derrotar su necedad era otra muy distinta.

¿Cómo romper a alguien que no tiene nada, ni sentimientos, ni tacto, ni dolor, ni siquiera una persona que le importe?

El día que Ada Wong presenciara a Albert Wesker sumido sobre sus rodillas, ese día se volvería monja.

— ¿Y en un hombre sin corazón la forma de lograr eso es…?—cuestionó Ada, sabiendo que la continuación sería otra forma de expresar su esquizofrenia. Desde su travesía por el viejo continente, Jack Krauser mostraba síntomas de haber perdido los tornillos que le restaban.

Krauser tenía varias opciones en mente. La tortura física estaba al margen, pero primero debía cerciorarse que la sobredosis de su suero haría a Wesker sensible, como la ocasión anterior. Y había una opción en especial, que pensaba rendiría frutos de manera más efectiva. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Estaba claro que su jefe carecía de las debilidades cotidianas, pero había sido cauteloso en sus investigaciones para hallarle una debilidad por banal que pareciera; un transeúnte casual, un taxista estacionado en la cuidad cercana a la residencia, una mujer vendiendo flores, habían encontrado algo inusual, reafirmando las sospechas de Jack sobre la razón de la presencia de Claire en la vida del rubio.

Albert, sintiéndose inmortal e invencible, no pondría atención en testigos tan comunes.

Sencillo resultaba enterarse de las andadas del capitán con la que siempre creyó amiga de Kennedy.

—Estoy seguro que has conocido ya a Claire Redfield. Lleva un mes encerrada viviendo junto a nuestro adorado jefe.

—La tiene secuestrada. ¿Qué tiene eso de novedoso? —trató de decir la asiática, haciéndose la desentendida.

Ella también había notado el comportamiento de Wesker un tanto sospechoso.

Había algo en él, en su mirada, en su voz aterciopelada, que no cuadraba con su actitud habitual. Con su tiranía, con la crueldad y el actuar descorazonado. Parecía que estuviera experimentando una regresión y adoptara una personalidad sobria y hasta condescendiente.

Ada lo comprendía; casi morir en un volcán ardiente con dos cohetes de mira infrarroja apuntados a tu rostro no debía ser sencillo de superar. Wesker fingía que tales incidentes no lo habían afectado.

Una espía como ella podía detectar que la realidad era distinta y Albert tenía heridas no físicas que sanar.

—Sólo digamos que la chica no está allí para cumplir trabajos forzosos ni la tiene encadenada a su pared.

La pelinegro chasqueó los labios, degustando el sabor de su labial: — ¿Has estado de cotilla todo este periodo de preparación?

—Esa mujer significa algo. Ambos sabemos que es un egoísta malnacido cuyo único propósito es mantenerse vivo y en la cúspide. Se ha hecho una fijación en la chiquilla y lo va a pagar muy caro.

—Un par de besos y salidas no dice nada, Krauser. Wesker puede estar usándola y botarla en cualquier momento.

Krauser negó con la cabeza, sus facciones endurecidas y su paciencia amenazando con agotarse.

—Lo he visto Ada. Vi miedo en su mirada al intentar matar a la chica. La salvó de mi brazo sin importarle que fuera a atravesarlo. Es un imbécil; uno a quien los trucos de magia se le han terminado y sus últimos gritos están por ser escuchados.

La mujer asiática se estremeció sin intención, sin dignarse a decir algo.

—Ada, puede que le guardes cierto… respeto a ese hijo de puta por haber salvado tu patética vida, pero eso no significa que él vaya a protegerte de la catástrofe que está próxima a suceder. —Los ojos de Krauser se encendieron, mostrando un ligero desequilibrio y llenando el ambiente con su azul sombrío. Los autos afuera parecieron detenerse y las luces de los faroles reducir su brillo. —Sé que tú también lo has percibido. Su titubeo, su debilidad, por más que lo esconda el virus en su interior se está revelando. Es nuestro momento para atacar.

Ada se empezó a sentir inquieta pero no lo demostró. Sus facciones mostraron el gesto frío y distante que la enmascaraba en las situaciones peligrosas.

—No estoy interesada en aprovecharme de su estado y repartirme los pedazos, como un buitre. —dijo la espía, apretando el arma que ocultaba en su entrepierna. Jack era peligroso hasta los dientes y estar en un lugar público no iba a detenerlo. —Que mates a la muchacha no va a dolerle en lo absoluto. Tú lo conoces, ha matado a tantas personas. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente ahora?

— ¡Voy a tomar a la chica! ¡La usaré de carnada para traerlo a la trampa y la mataré lentamente, sin que pueda hacer nada! ¿Qué cómo sé que vendrá? Nadie toma algo que le pertenezca a Albert Wesker sin pagarlo caro… Tendrá que acercarse y yo voy a estarlo esperando…—Los ojos de Krauser parecieron quedar fijos, como si todo el sadismo que residía en su interior estuviera a punto de ser liberado. —La encadenaré a la pared y para él tendré que buscar un método mucho más efectivo: una jaula o un paralizador. Quiero que lo contemple todo desde primera fila. Primero colocaré a la pelirroja contra alguna muralla, me meteré con sus brazos, cortes ligeros, nada profundo, que la hagan mostrar una valentía que "enorgullezca". Seguramente se negará a suplicar por su existencia. Después, voy a arrancarle los labios con una mordida a ver qué sucede con esa cara… bonita. Haré que su agonía sea lo único que Wesker pueda escuchar. A él lo tendré vulnerable gracias a una sobredosis de su suero; sus sentidos estarán aturdidos y no será capaz de moverse. Lo he probado antes y ha funcionado a la perfección. —a cada palabra se iba aproximando más y más a su acompañante, con el cuchillo del pan en la mano, las venas de sus brazos brotando como enredaderas. —A Albert la violación parece molestarle bastante, ¿me preguntó que le parecerá escuchar sus gemidos clamando por auxilio al hacerla mi mujer? ¡Puede ser una, dos, las veces que me plazca! Forzaré a la pelirroja a mirarlo, antes de que le arranque las piernas a cuchillazos. Morirá temblando como la cucaracha que es. Tal vez ella grite su nombre, pidiendo que la salve. Pienso entregarle una parte de lo que quede a su amigo Kennedy y otra al… querido jefe, para que pueda contemplar en su esplendor esos ojos carentes de vida.

El militar se levantó de su asiento y clavó el cuchillo sobre la mesa, causando que la audiencia se sobresaltara, los reflejos de la espía despertándose enseguida, como un mecanismo de defensa muy bien trabajado, sacando el arma de caño corto de su escondite: —La pregunta, Wong, es si estarás conmigo o serás otro estorbo que tendré que eliminar.

Las personas comenzaron a salir del establecimiento, con los gritos de histeria y los tropiezos que causa el encontrarse en una situación de alto riesgo y no saber qué hacer.

La asiática estaba viendo el verdadero rostro de la enfermedad. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a tal grado de locura? Torturar a una chica de esa manera, siendo que no estaba seguro si tendría efecto sobre Albert.

—Estás enfermo, Krauser. Es obvio que no le causarás dolor si esa chica le es tan indiferente como supongo. —dijo la joven pelinegra, con un horror revestido de sorpresa.

—No pierdo nada con probar. Y de no funcionar, sé que no es inmune a las descargas eléctricas ya que causan heridas internas severas en altos voltajes. Con el virus de Wesker fuera del campo de batalla, será juego de niños el hacerlo arrastrarse.

Ada estaba cansada de toda esa basura. Tomó su bolso de mano sin dejar de apuntarle a su ex—colega.

—Vete al diablo, Krauser.

—Las damas primero, linda.

La chica comenzó a salir sin darle la espalda, pero ya que era incapaz de demostrar miedo y estaba muy segura de sus habilidades, dio medio giró, haciendo que su collar de listón se agitara contra el viento.

—Piensas matar a Wesker… Suerte con eso. El maldito ha logrado escapársele en más ocasiones de las que se puedan contar. —dijo la sensual mujer, con los tacones adornando su airosa salida.

—Si accedes podría considerar dejar a Kennedy fuera de esto. Él es el siguiente en mi lista. —dijo él, esperando que la muchacha retrocediera y reconsiderara la oferta.

Aunque no quisiera encarar la verdad, Ada era una aliada en extremo útil y poderosa.

Wong pareció titubear mientras sostenía el pomo del abandonado ambigú, pero duró un parpadeo. El único rastro de su presencia fue el perfume de damisela oriental esparciéndose por el aire.

* * *

><p>Rebecca volvió a la habitación del enfermo con una manta nueva y una novela para disfrutar. Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra las ventanas de la habitación. El frío era soportable aunque la joven no podía dejar de echar de menos su acogedora camita.<p>

Se sintió culpable por ansiar tanto las comodidades de su hogar. Había cientos de personas allá afuera que la estaban pasando peor.

Las heridas del alma tardan mucho en sanar.

La chica de ojos verdes y labios de manzana, soltó un hondo suspiro, observando a la figura inerte que descansaba sobre la cama.

No quería pensar que su antiguo líder en el escuadrón podría surtir semejante paliza a un hombre, pero las opciones a considerar eran escasas.

Se encogió sobre el diván para visitas y cupo perfectamente ya que no era muy alta y se dispuso a leer.

Llevaba más de la mitad de su libro cuando escuchó unos murmullos débiles provenientes del herido.

Carecían de sentido pero indicaban que por fin había recuperado la conciencia sin ayuda de las drogas.

El paciente comenzó a agitarse, despacio y hasta convertirse en un movimiento causado por la euforia de no saber a dónde se encontraba o si estaba en manos amigas.

—Tranquilo… Tranquilo. Estás en el hospital. ¡No te muevas! —Al escuchar esa voz tranquila y dulce, Frederic intentó dejar de luchar, sus ojos azules expresando el terror que sus labios no podían.

La médico se levantó, dejando la cobija de lana y su lectura botadas. Vio la desesperación de muchas víctimas en él y su corazón, que nunca se había caracterizado por ser fuerte, se sacudió con una oleada de tristeza que casi logró empeñarle la vista.

Frederic Downing creyó estar muerto porque tal rostro no podía pertenecer a otro ente que no fuese un ángel. En el infierno no podía estar a pesar de la agonía que lo atormentaba. Pero el dolor era intenso y la dificultad para hablar tan marcada, que de inmediato se dio cuenta de que estaba "vivo".

Y entre comillas porque no sabía por cuánto tiempo antes de que lo mandaran a buscar para asegurarse que mantuviera la boca cerrada de manera indefinida. Como dirían los gánsteres, hacerle unos zapatos de cemento.

Algunos recuerdos le vinieron enseguida y otros estaban en la punta de una montaña que no estaba próximo a poder alcanzar

— ¿Do-dónde está ese… ese infeliz? ¡El infeliz que me hizo esto! —exclamó el ejecutivo, perdiendo la poca calma que había ganado con la voz de Rebecca Chambers.

—No… no lo sé, señor.

Frederic liberó un suspiro y se arrepintió por gritar en tan mal estado. Le hizo falta el aire y por poco vuelve a desmayarse, pero la furia que sentía no se lo permitió.

La imagen de Claire Redfield siendo llevada del brazo por Albert Wesker sacudió su maltrecho cuerpo como un explosivo. Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de conseguir que el hombre de negro sufriera por su arrogancia, si tan sólo esa pelirroja no fuese tan ingenua para caer en sus redes, la habría sacado de allí en un santiamén y dejar que los mercenarios contratados por su jefe, Esteban Gionne, hicieran el trabajo sucio. Querían arrebatársela como le había arrebatado a su hija Excella. Y el tiro le salió por la culata, tristemente.

— Ella, la chica. Ese maldito… ¿Qué hizo para que le fuese tan…? ¿Quién podría enamorarse de ese bastardo sin alma? Sólo… una lunática. ¡Una lunática!

—Debe de... debe de tranquilizarse, por favor. —inquirió la chiquilla de cabellos cortos, sin conseguir procesar las palabras entrecortadas del ejecutivo de Tricell. Lo tomó de la mano, tratando de que el tacto con otro ser humano consiguiera apaciguar su ataque de nervios.

—Estaban juntos, en la fiesta. ¡Esa zorra, ella fue la culpable de todo esto! ¡Si cree que así podrá salvarse del apocalipsis se equivoca! ¡Nadie puede estar a salvo cerca de Wesker!

Rebecca sintió una revolución iniciar en su torrente sanguíneo, con muertos y heridos, causando que su rostro enrojeciera.

— ¿Qué? —fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

— ¡Su supuesta relación es una farsa! ¿Piensa, piensa que alguien que puede matar sin piedad es capaz de amar a alguien? ¿De… de protegerlo? Esa pelirroja debe ser… debe ser una ciega.

¿Relación?

Rebecca se hizo hacia atrás, como impulsada por cientos de resortes amarrados a su espalda.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

La pelirroja que mencionaba sin duda debía de ser Claire. Aunque no quisiera ni pensarlo. Todas esas frases podían ser consecuencia del shock.

Un error.

¡Debía de serlo!

— ¡Qué es lo que me ha hecho! —vociferó el hombre canoso, palpándose la cabeza llena de vendas exceptuando por la boca, ojos y parte de su perfil izquierdo.

— ¿Quién ha sido? Si me dice dónde se encuentra la persona que lo lastimo de esta manera, podremos ayudarle…—trató de convencerlo Rebecca, pensando que teniendo el recuerdo tan fresco y las emociones como un péndulo, todo lo que el herido confesara podría ser unido, como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

— Nadie puede ayudarme. —dijo el hombre de cabellos grisáceos, con pesadumbre. —Nadie. Ha… Ha sido Albert Wesker.

— ¿Dónde está él ahora?

—No… no lo sé. En su mansión de Suiza, vagando por Grecia, ¿parezco su guardaespaldas?

Rebecca se sintió mal por la rudeza de sus preguntas, pero lo encontraba necesario.

Si Chris escuchaba todo aquello iba a ser el fin. La insinuación de una situación amorosa entre los dos le pareció inverosímil. Quizá Frederic estaba mezclando sus memorias; debía de tratarse de otra mujer, alguien en extremo parecido a Claire. O todo podía ser una alucinación, un cerebro aturdido por la falta de oxígeno hablando incoherencias.

Chambers despertó de su aturdimiento, notando que las máquinas que vigilaban los signos vitales de Downing empezaban a mostrar un vaivén errático; una de ellas indicando una dificultad respiratoria, asfixiándose en su propio pánico. Ya habría tiempo para hacer más preguntas, para quebrarse la cabeza buscando la manera de cómo transmitir todo eso a Jill… O a Chris.

Cielo santo, no estaba preparada para aquella catástrofe.

¡¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?!

El paciente. Eso era lo importante. Una vida. Un hombre temeroso, dañado, roto.

— ¡Tiene que respirar, suave! ¡No hay razón para alarmarse! ¡Está bien ahora, está a salvo! —intentó convencerlo Rebecca aunque sus palabras parecían tener efecto nulo.

— ¡Estará buscándome para aniquilar lo que resta de mí! ¡Al-Al igual que los hombres de Gionne! ¡Tiene que ayudarme! ¡Por favor no les diga que estoy aquí! —comenzó a proferir Frederic, sin importarle quedarse sin aliento en el proceso.

La doctora Chambers no podía hacer otra cosa que sedarlo; de continuar agitándose de esa manera reabriría sus suturas y la anafilaxis estaba a la orden del día.

— ¡Nada de eso va a suceder, tiene que confiar en mí, respire! Dentro, y fuera. Dentro, y fuera. —interfirió la chica entre los movimientos de histeria. Lo tomó de los antebrazos y lo primero que registraron los debilitados sentidos del mayor, fue el olor a margarita, los ojos enrojecidos y la necesidad en su voz acaramelada. Lo estaba obligando a ver el campo verde de sus orbes sensibilizadas y ya que nadie nunca había parecido necesitar tanto de su atención, se obligó a dejar de martirizar a la niña con sus desvaríos y respirar correctamente.

Tenía que controlarse.

Era un ejecutivo. Millonario. Arrogante de nacimiento. Superaría las secuelas del ataque. Y si iban a matarlo, ¿qué remedio? No podía comportarse como un cobarde toda la vida.

Frederic intentó respirar, concentrándose en la presencia de la muchacha y en nada más.

* * *

><p>El sol costero iluminó el rostro dormido de su joven acompañante. Wesker estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua, observando el embarcadero. Una mano oculta en el bolsillo, su sombra proyectándose dentro de toda la habitación debido al haz de luz y la refracción. No se había molestado en ponerse la camisa, pero ya había mandado a traer nueva ropa para ambos.<p>

Claire seguía en el mundo de los sueños, pero dudaba que con la intensidad de los rayos solares fuera a continuar así por mucho tiempo.

Dicho y hecho, la pelirroja abrió sus joyitas verdemar de regreso a esa habitación de recuerdo, a los pocos minutos.

Y así, lo primero que aquella ilusa chica, con más decisión de la que creía poseer, despertó de un sueño que pareció eterno, teniendo como primera imagen la espalda desnuda del tirano más letal que habría de pisar América.

— ¿Un buen descanso, corazón? —preguntó el hombre de gafas negras, viendo al mar balancearse y los yates empezando a navegar en el horizonte.

Claire lanzó un bostezo, sin olvidar cubrirse al hacerlo, estirando sus brazos de nadadora.

—Excelente. ¿El tuyo? —cuestionó de vuelta la jovenzuela, notando su falta de ropa casi al instante. Bien, ahora ¿cómo se suponía que alcanzaría su vestido de noche con Wesker parado allí, como un custodio?

—No ha estado nada mal. —respondió el rubio, aunque sus sueños eran muy poco profundos. Podía despertar ante los sonidos leves y movimientos imperceptibles. Pero en esa particular ocasión había conseguido varias horas de sueño decente y no iba a necesitar volver a pegar la cabeza en la almohada durante una corta temporada.

La pelirroja le sonrió, sintiéndose tonta segundos más tarde. _Vale, no quieres que piense que eres una niña de secundaria, ¿o sí? ¡Entonces deja de actuar como una!_

—Le recomiendo se tome un baño antes de partir. He mandado por ropa más adecuada ahora que no hay ninguna otra cena pendiente en la agenda. Después será mi turno y volveremos a la mansión.

La chica se preguntó internamente porque siendo que Wesker despertaba mucho más temprano, no utilizó la ducha antes.

A la joven Redfield le vino a la memoria un recuerdo en el que su hermano estaba presionándola porque se diera prisa en tomar su baño matutino, ya que su madre no le permitía utilizarlo antes que ella, argumentando que un caballero nunca utiliza la regadera antes que una dama, por muy cercanos que fueran.

Ver a Wesker como un caballero siendo capaz de tanta ira, los golpes, los engaños, no era fácil. Pero en genio y figura, seguía sus propias reglas. Un código ético construido a placer.

Al ver que la chica ni le respondía ni parecía tener intenciones de moverse, el tirano dijo: —Dearheart, para poder bañarte tendrás que salir de la cama tarde o temprano.

—Estoy desnuda.

— ¿Alguna vez ha entrado a la ducha con ropa?

—No. —lo odiaba. Odiaba su sarcasmo, su voz arenosa, sus músculos marcados, su espalda enorme. Lo odiaba enterito y por pedazos.

—Le he facilitado el trabajo, entonces.

—Date la vuelta. —ordenó Redfield, como medida preventiva para que no la observase.

Albert emitió un chasquido.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Claire? Después de todo lo ocurrido durante esta madrugada, dudo que debas cuidar tanto tu pudor, corazón.

La pelirroja adquirió un tono escarlata que no le pedía nada al jugoso amanecer.

—Se te está volviendo deporte olímpico el fastidiarme.

La chica comenzó a alzarse del colchón, sin dejar de apretar el lino contra su pecho desnudo.

Si, tal vez tenía razón sobre su gusto por verla con carilla de enojada y avergonzándose sin motivo. Y de haber sido declarado deporte olímpico él ya tendría varias medallas de oro en el estante.

—No piensa arrastrar las sábanas hasta allá, espero…

La chica se detuvo, ya estando de pie en medio de la habitación, rumbo a la bañera.

— ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?

—Deben medir unos dos metros. Puede atorarse en algún lado, tropezar y morir. —mencionó el mayor, fingiendo preocupación.

— ¡Qué excusa más boba! —dijo Claire, devorándose la risa y temblando porque no tenía nada detrás para cubrirse.

—Su cuerpo no merece esta injusticia.

—Vale, yo no lo veo haciendo huelga pronto. —respondió la chica, no sabiendo si tomar lo anterior como un halago.

— ¿Sería más convincente si digo que cerraré los ojos y no violaré su privacidad?

La joven pareció pensar un momento, contemplando los músculos marcados en el abdomen de Wesker, como tamborines. Podía interpretar eso como un: "Claire me agrada tu cuerpo". Pero era tozuda y él sabría de cajón que convencerla nunca era cosa fácil. Mejor que se fuera amoldando desde ese momento a su necesidad de juego previo.

—Quizá.

—Entonces, están cerrados. —inquirió el rubio, dejando su vaso de onza y media sobre un taburete.

Sin embargo, cuando Claire estaba a punto de librarse de las sábanas para poder correr con libertad hacia el cuarto de baño, nació en ella ese cosquilleo ingenioso de grillo saltarín.

—Aguarda un instante… ¡No puedo ver si has cerrado los ojos con las gafas negras puestas!

—Usted no usa gafas, Redfield.

— ¡No me refería a mí! —exclamó ella, acercándose al capitán de manera inconsciente.

— ¿No confía en que lo he hecho? Pruebe con cruz o cuernos y verá que no estoy mintiendo.

Claire Redfield se negó a moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

—Está bien. —Albert se sacó los lentes, se dio la vuelta y cerró sus orbes bermellón. —Usted gana esta vez, Redfield.

En ese momento la pelirroja se sintió más poderosa que cualquier otra mujer sobre la tierra.

Rogó porque una cámara hubiera captado ese instante de gloria y pudiera pedírsela al hotel, pero recordó que aparecería desnuda.

Mejor olvidaba lo de la grabación.

El capitán abrió los ojos nuevamente, y Claire no alcanzó a notarlo ya que se encontraba de espaldas.

La niña se despojó de la sábana casi con orgullo y caminó al baño tranquilamente, contoneando sus curvas de sirena y con el cabello desordenado luciendo más extenso que nunca, pues las puntas del centro le rozaban el inicio de sus glúteos.

Wesker contempló su andar de guerrera masónica y la forma en que se agitó el cabello a una mano, haciendo que luciera igual al aleteo de una mariposa roja.

Cuando la chica ya había encendido las llaves del agua, el mayor acomodó su traje azul marino sobre la cama, balanceó su cuello de derecha a izquierda y luego se aproximó al lugar donde Claire estaba aseando su cuerpo y dijo: — ¿Sabías que los vidrios tienen la curiosa propiedad de reflejar imágenes, corazón?

La mujer se asustó no sólo la voz de trueno sino al percatarse de su ingenuidad.

Él había ganado.

Otra vez.

* * *

><p>¡He vuelto! ¡Hola, cómo están! Yo, aquí trayendo un nuevo capítulo a sólo dos semanas de la última publicación. Me la he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo, ¿saben? Experimenté muchas emociones. Fue triste, emocionante, un poquillo sádico y cómico.<p>

Y con él estoy festejando los **cincuenta favoritos** de **Cuerpo cautivo**. Muchas gracias, ya saben que la historia es para ustedes.

Y traigo dos noticias conmigo: Uno, voy a actualizar nuevamente el **viernes 6 de Diciembre**, un **capítulo sorpresa**, quizá no tan extenso pero sí tiene algo diferente. Creo que no daré detalles, por ahora.

Y dos, la historia anda en remodelación. Los primeros cuatro capítulos están revisados ortográficamente y de formato. Los vi un día y dije, ¿por qué no? Creo que las 200,000 palabras vale la pena darles una releída y corregir errores.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, las respuestas a los mensajes:<p>

**CMosser:** ¡Hola, querida! He intentado apurarme en las actualizaciones, sin poner en riesgo la calidad del capítulo. En este capítulo también experimenté muchas emociones y muy variadas. Espero que te suceda lo mismo a medida que avanzas en la narración. A las reacciones y pensamientos de Chris les voy a dedicar un capítulo completo, así que en éste no me detuve mucho. Pero espero se note el motivo del título. Los conflictos entre Leon y Chris van a continuar. Y ya veré que sucede entre Rebecca y Frederic a medida que el confiese lo sucedido.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo deje de torturar. Como mencionas, no es mala persona.

Aunque Wesker… bueno, es un pastel de muchas capas y sabores.

Muchas gracias por el mensaje y espero que el capítulo te agrade al igual que el anterior. Un gran abrazo.

**Polatrixu:** ¡Linda! Como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Sin ti nada de esto sería posible. Te quiero muchísimo y gracias por las largas pláticas y discusiones. Y el brainstorm.

**Yuna-Tidus-Love:** ¿Idola? Awww… me haces sonrojar. ¡Muchas gracias, hermosa!

Wesker al fin parece admitir sus sentimientos, pero le costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas al pobrecito. Chris va a ponerse muy enojado y más que eso, en un mar de emociones trepidante. Pero eso será un poquito más adelante, descuida. A él le dedicaré un capítulo entero para poder adentrarnos en su mundo y sus pensamientos. Y el padre de Gionne va a obtener lo que desea, ¿quizá?

Muchas gracias por la opinión, gracias por seguir la historia. Muchos besos, paisana.

Ilawliet1: ¡Hermosa! ¿Cómo andas? Aw, me encantan tus mensajitos. Lo prometido es deuda. El capítulo 20 está aquí. Espero que te guste, son emociones mezcladas y trepidantes. Espero genere cierto nivel de interés.

Wesker se comporta de manera sensual a la vez que fastidia a Claire, creo que eso es parte de la magia de su relación. Habrá más enfrentamientos de Leon y Chris durante el desarrollo de la historia y para sus pensamientos habrá casi un capítulo, quiero explorar el personaje del mayo de los Redfield, porque creo que es uno de los que menos se ha expresado hasta ahora.

Y en cuanto a Piers, pues creo que será el conducto para ayudar a Chris un poco con su situación. Pero yo también odio a Capcom.

Frederic xD, me he portado un poco mal con él y di que no lo dejé como vegetal. Algo es algo. Veremos que sucede con él y con Rebecca más adelante.

Y lo del padre de Excella le va a poner sabor y color a las cosas. A Wesker se le vendrá la tormenta encima, no lo dudes.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo hermosa, en serio, todo es posible gracias a ustedes.

Prometo seguir escribiendo.

Besos y abrazos, linda.

**Addie Redfield: **¡Hola!, muchas gracias por el halago, querida. Es bueno que se haya notado la profundidad del acto y de la conversación. De todo lo que Wesker está combatiendo con tal de seguir siendo el tirano y a la vez quedarse con Claire.

Wesker es mi personaje favorito de toda la saga por el simple hecho de que no puedes encasillarlo. Es alguien que siempre se saca una nueva sorpresa, que tiene muchas cualidades y defectos y te permite improvisar siempre que respetes su esencia.

En este capítulo intenté combinar muchas emociones diferentes, espero haberlo conseguido sin marear a nadie. El drama se está acercando cada vez más peligrosamente y eso es algo que quiero aprovechar, pero jugar con otras emociones me parece importante, y así darle diversidad al asunto.

Muchas gracias por el mensaje linda, se agradece infinitamente. Un gran abrazo.

**Nelida Treschi: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que este capítulo también te parezca revelador. Es dejar ver la historia a través de los ojos de otros personajes. ¿Estudiaste artes plásticas? ¿En la ENAP? Tengo una amiga que quiere estudiar algo de Diseño. No recuerdo que rama, pero está muy emocionada también. Claire es mi personaje femenino consentido, creo que me agrada su madurez combinada con los berrinches de mujercita.

Y Wesker, tal como lo dices, puede tener a varias chicas flotando en las nubes. Muchas gracias por el apoyo para la historia, significa mucho para mí. Nota: Revisa la parte superior.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos pronto.

**Roxanna Wesker:** ¡Hola! Ojalá que en esta entrega también te emociones. Si yo fuera Claire, hubiera muerto de un susto o de la vergüenza de estar con él, como dices, desnudo. Definitivamente me hubiera dado un ataque. La cosa se va a poner buena cuando entre Chris en la ecuación, pero para él me estoy reservando un poco. Ver los distintos enfoques es necesario, pero es un poquito tardado. Voy viento en popa pero a veces no me rinde el tiempo.

Y como menciones, cuando llegue el padre de Excella los golpes van a estar a la orden del día.

Saludos, querida. Nos leemos muy pronto. Besos y abrazos. Estaré esperando tu opinión.

**DarknecroX:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Chris está a punto de explotar. Espero que todas las emociones de este capítulo te vengan bien. Hay más personajes en este caso. Muchas gracias por el apoyo durante todos estos capítulos y seguramente habrá sorpresas para ti cuando llegue la acción.

Muchas gracias, besos y abrazos, estaré esperando tu mensaje,

**AndyPain:** ¡Querida! *La abraza* ¿Cómo estás? Me alegro mucho que disfrutes tanto de Cuerpo cautivo, en serio. Me gusta hacer una buena historia, transmitir a través de ella y esto se debe principalmente a todo el apoyo que recibo de aquellos que me leen. Y me gusta mucho que la historia combine las cosas que más te gusta hacer. Para mí, todas tus palabras y opiniones son oro. Gracias por los halagos y espero que todas las emociones aquí depositadas te logren conmover de alguna manera.

Gracias por decir que soy original; creo que es la cosa más linda y lo que siempre estoy tratando de conseguir.

En serio, no me cansaré de agradecerte. Un abrazo linda y que estés muy, muy bien.

Nos leemos pronto.

**Bloddy cherry:** ¡Hola, cómo estás! Este capítulo está concluido, al fin y me siento muy revuelta en mis emociones. Muchas gracias por el mensaje. Me gusta ser detallista, creo que así es más fácil transportar a las personas al relato. Jejejeje, me hubiera gustado escribir los libros de Resident Evil, pero tengo el Fanfic, algo es algo, ¿no? Te agradezco que menciones todo esto, linda, de verdad. Cuando dices que soy una buena escritora, los ojitos se me iluminan. Escribir es mi pasión y me gusta saber que lo que hago causa algún efecto.

Nos leemos pronto y espero tener tu opinión de la entrega número veinte.

Mucha suerte y éxito.

**Ariakas DV:** ¡Hola, qué tal! Estoy dominando al mundo con Facebook. Jajaja, no es cierto. Espero que puedas dejarme tu opinión nuevamente. Prometo que la cosa se pondrá todavía mejor.

Saludos desde acá y un gran abrazo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, significan mucho para mí.

**Fer451:** ¡Hola, cómo estás! Siempre es bueno ver rostros nuevos por acá. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Espero poder leerte muy pronto de nuevo por acá. Capítulo veinte arriba

Besos y abrazos desde México.

**Name:** ¡Hola, qué tal! En este capítulo se nota más la preocupación de sus amigos por Claire. Como dices, esuna moneda; todo tiene dos caras. La linda por así llamarla, y la que se encuentra en sombras. Quería agradecerte todo el apoyo que le has dado a la historia, significa mucho para mí.

Espero saber tu opinión de esta entrega. Besos y abrazos virtuales.

**HehYolo:** Hola, amiga de Laia. Me alegro de que esa muchachita de enganchara. Espero que no usara ningún método de tortura… Anyway. Muchas gracias por los halagos. Y me alegra saber que Laia está motivada para cumplir sus metas. Se lo merece. Creo que ella al igual que Chris, merece tener algo que desea tanto en su vida como es escribir. Yo sé que con dedicación lo alcanzará.

Espero que siga luchando con tanta fortaleza, no le hará daño.

Muchas gracias por seguirme y a la historia, es algo muy importante para mí. Estaré esperando tu opinión.

Muchos besos y abrazos desde México.

**VioletStreat:** ¡Hola, querida, cómo estás! Debo decir que la parte de la conversación fue una de las más divertidas y electrizantes que he escrito en mi vida. La encontré necesaria y me la pasé muy bien redactándola.

Yo también me entristezco de saber que hay pocos FF de la pareja, por eso espero que me ayuden a incrementar el número y con su apoyo, seguro será posible.

En serio, muchas gracias por los mensajitos y opiniones, son los que me permiten seguir adelante no sólo en la historia sino en la crudeza de los días que no siempre son sencillos.

Con la presencia del papá de Excella las cosas no se vendrán sencillas para la pareja, pero creo que allí reside lo interesante.

Muchas gracias y espero puedas dejar tu opinión del capítulo también, ahora que traté de mezclar géneros y personajes.

Besos y abrazos desde México.

**Lia x3:** ¡Hola! ¡Querida! Me alegro de saber que hay nuevos seguidores de la historia. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, prometo no decepcionarte. : ) ¡Qué alegría que te guste mi manera de narrar! Generalmente trato de leer varias veces el capítulo para conseguir el efecto deseado, pero a veces se me barren las cosas.

Amo la poesía. Es una de las cosas más pasionales y cercanas al espíritu humano. Me gusta tratar de mezclar la prosa como rima, tratar de incluir más cosas que la acción. Las metáforas me son realmente útiles, creo que le dan variedad y permiten construir un escrito mucho más estético…

También la personalidad de los personajes me parece importante. No podría escribir un fic cambiando todo lo que son en realidad. Sería muy malo de mi parte. Me permito un par de licencia a veces, para hacer a Wesker demostrar emociones, pero son pequeñas y siempre trato de justificar su manera de actuar.

Frederic estará un poco afectado, pero confiemos en que Rebecca lo ayude a mostrar lo que es en realidad. No tan cobarde sin vergüenza.

El papá de Excella tendrá un papel importante en la trama. Él y Jack intentarán derrocar a Wesker. Pero la accioón llegará más adelante.

Muchas gracias, ha sido muy lindo de tu parte dejarme el comentario. Espero que en el capítulo veinte me puedas extender tu opinión.

Un gran abrazo desde México.

**mire2006**: ¡Hola, cómo estás Mire! Muchas gracias por el mensaje. Ya he revisado algunas cosillas de los capítulos. Pero no he terminado, sin embargo, por la extensión y todo eso aún no he podido terminar de checarlos todos, jejeje. Trataré de hacerlo a la par de las publicaciones.

Yo siempre he pensado en Wesker y Claire como complementos. Personas con pasados difíciles, con demonios y memorias muy oscuras, pero que pueden llegar a curarse y disfrutar su compañía.

El lemmon fue una escena en la que intenté utilizar muchos tropos literarios y debo admitir que me costó un poco soltarme en un inicio. Y dudé bastante en publicarlo, pero ya lo tenía escrito, así que… ¿por qué no hacerlo? Me alegra que fuera posible que el momento transmitiera emociones variadas. Muchas gracias, linda. Y espero que el capítulo veinte también sea de tu agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendaciones musicales:<strong>

**Bring Me To Life **— Evanescence. Covered by Aliki. Para la narración de Jill.

Simple man — Shinedown. Para la escena de Rebecca y Frederic en el hospital.

Bad things —Jace Everett. Para la escena de Jack Krauser y Ada Wong.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será una revolución.<p>

Bueno, nos leemos el 6 de diciembre.


	21. Alma, papel y pluma

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: Alma, pluma y papel.<strong>

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed

Maybe we're a little different

there's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows

so stop hiding it away.

**Emeli Sande **–** Read All About It**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: <strong>Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil son míos. A mí me gusta escribir, el drama y disfrutar de la literatura.

Manipular personajes, eso también.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> No mentiré. Considero que esta clase de redacción es mi fuerte. Escribí el capítulo como una entrega "diferente", por eso la veloz actualización. Espero que la disfruten ya que intenté plantarle todo el sentimiento posible y lo que he aprendido a lo largo de mi corta travesía por el mundo de Fanfiction y de los libros en general. El capítulo está narrado en primera persona. Espero les agrade. Por cierto, el repentino capítulo lo escribí para celebrar las 200,000 palabras de Cuerpo cautivo. Y por todos los mensajitos que tan amablemente han depositado en esta historia, que como siempre, es para ustedes.

Quería darle a este capítulo una dedicatoria especial para mis queridas **Addie Redfield** y **lLawliet, c**uyas publicaciones siempre son de gran inspiración para una servidora. Una taza de té, uno de sus historias y garantizo una buena noche. También a mi beta reader **Pola**, ya saben, la loquilla que me tolera y alienta a publicar.

* * *

><p><em>Ella<em>

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker está mirando por la ventana del avión.<p>

Sus lentes de carcaza oscura reflejan las nubes, como espíritus altivos, volviéndose todo y nada cuando el vehículo en el que viajamos logra atravesarlas.

Quién diría que ese hombre que contempla las nubes pasajeras no de vuelo sino de instante, viviendo tan poco, muriendo tan rápido, es uno de los criminales más dañinos del globo terráqueo, poniendo a naciones enteras de rodillas, capaz de matar sin considerarlo en dos ocasiones, iracundo, frívolo, sin corazón.

A veces siento que esas nubes lloran en silencio: me conocen mejor que cualquier otro ser material, pues son capaces de reflejar mi dolor y mi alegría.

El antiguo capitán del equipo de rescate de Raccoon City está sentado con una pierna sobre la otra, la mano derecha apoyando su barbilla, atento a lo que sucede allá afuera.

Algo que agradezco enormemente, ya que no sabría cómo reaccionar si me mirara en este instante con sus ojos de infierno.

Pedí a la única azafata abordo, una libreta y una puma para poder escribir; ella me dedicó una sonrisa de lastima y me dijo que traería dichos objetos sin retardo. Interpreté esa sonrisa como una muestra de compasión y empatía debido a mi actual acompañante.

No la culpo.

La azafata debe conocer su carácter debido a sus múltiples viajes y lidiar con su humor cambiante y sus caprichos de hombre acaudalado, deber ser tarea extrema. Ninguna remuneración económica debe de ser suficiente para compensar el riesgo de que tu jefe, después de un mal día, pueda sacar su magnum y meterte un tiro sin miramientos, —Albert Wesker vive con descaro fuera de la ley—.

Quizá si yo fuera un extraño y observara desde afuera, también sentiría pena por esa tonta pelirroja que está a merced de un tirano sin alma.

Por alguna razón, soy incapaz de sentirme triste. Después de esa noche a las orillas de Grecia, he empezado a descubrir su verdadera naturaleza. O al menos, la que muestra ante mí.

¿Qué si es la real? No estoy segura. Lo que sé con absoluta certeza es que ni sus explicaciones lógicas ni sus planes, podrían justificar su comportamiento. Por más objetivo y racional que sus pasos aparenten ser.

Albert Wesker es un enigma; no estoy cerca de comprender la mitad de sus motivaciones y a veces pienso que ni él sabe qué es lo que su mente le dicta que haga. Parece ignorar su corazón. Le ha puesto una muralla de concreto, le arrancó la lengua para que deje de intervenir en las decisiones.

Miserable debe ser la persona que no puede permitirse un segundo de vulnerabilidad; debe sentirse incompleto.

No me gusta pensar mucho al respecto ya que siempre termino por arrepentirme, pero en el fondo, sé que no puedo alejarme. Es como si un lazo invisible estuviera atándome; aún con sus arranques, con la crueldad que irradia, tan dañina y peligrosa, siento que hay un hombre vivo detrás de esa máscara, alguien que ha venido luchando por demasiado tiempo contra su sentir humano y que ahora, transcurridos los años y haber sido dado por muerto más de una vez, se ha percatado de que su fortaleza se está convirtiendo en una debilidad; no puede evitar dar muestras de dicha humanidad, pues se ha tornado en una "enfermedad" incontrolable.

Pero quizá es sólo mi estúpida urgencia de justificar mis acciones.

¿Acciones o sentimientos?

Wesker se mueve en su asiento, saca el celular de su abrigo de piel de cocodrilo y sin decir nada comienza a revisar mensajes o algo por el estilo; no puedo ver lo que está haciendo exactamente, pero tampoco me importa mucho.

Miro sus labios encorvados, gesto que le adorna el rostro pálido y distante cuando está analizando una situación, es decir, bastante a menudo.

A pesar de que empiezo a ser capaz de interpretar algunos de sus gestos, sigo fallando. Soy una traductora inexperta, sin importar cuantos años llevemos de "conocernos" y tantos más de odiarlo a cada momento por lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

Me siento como una verdadera hipócrita.

En tantas ocasiones juré que en cuanto le viera, cometería cualquier locura con tal de provocarle la muerte. Y cuando se me presentó la oportunidad… la rechacé.

Me gustaría acusar a mi sentido moral, mi falta de coraje, mis ilusiones falsas y estimadas de un capitán de policía que tenía todas las armas necesarias para derrotar a Umbrella, pero el cinismo no es una práctica sana.

De todas las personas que figuraron como sospechosos en la conspiración de Umbrella, el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S fue de los menos esperados por mí y una de las noticias más dolorosas en aquellos tétricos días. Sus habilidades de nuestro lado habrían facilitado la conclusión de esta sanguinaria masacre; me hubiera llenado de confianza el saberlo de nuestro lado y probablemente, jamás habría tenido que ir en busca de mi hermano a la nefasta ciudad de Raccoon. Es un poco bizarro admitirlo, pero si Wesker no hubiera traicionado al escuadrón de policía y, de alguna forma, comprometido sus fuerzas a combatir el bioterrorismo, Chris hubiese sido capaz de cubrirle la espalda hasta el más recóndito y polvoriento de los países.

Mi hermano mayor es una persona leal hasta la muerte con aquellos que le han demostrado la misma confianza.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos quiera admitirlo ahora, estoy segura que compartieron la ambición táctica, el deseo de combatir y vencer, y mantuvieron a los S.T.A.R.S en su calidad de escuadrón de elite. Juntos.

Finalmente, la ambición de Wesker fue más grande y se dejó vencer.

Dicen que nadie debería justificar un sentimiento. Yo desearía poder hacerlo. Encontrarle una razón a lo que ahora estoy sintiendo por él.

No es sólo su recuerdo tan vívido, tan lleno de aromas, de sensaciones. No es sólo observarlo con su chaleco negro y su escopeta al hombro, montando su patrulla, luciendo como la única autoridad en el planeta tierra.

Es algo más, algo que ha vuelto a llamarme.

Está en la forma en que me hace vibrar y estremecer debajo de su paladar, debajo de sus silencios, de su mirada escarlata.

De sólo imaginarme lo que pasaría si Chris o Jill se enteran de lo que pasó entre nosotros… me siento desfallecer. Sé que jamás me perdonarán; ni por los besos ni por las caricias, mucho menos por los pensamientos bondadosos que guardo hacia el tirano.

Me dirán que enloquecí, que él me hizo perder el rumbo, que me convirtió en su víctima y todo ha sido producto del trauma.

¡Qué lejos estarán de la verdad en todo caso!

Sé que me estoy portando egoísta. No ignoro este hecho porque cada vez que me observo al espejo veo un poco de mi hermano en mí, y eso lo empeora todo. Estoy pensando en el instante… en el presente. ¿De qué sirve pensar en un futuro estando en manos de Albert Wesker? Podría ejecutarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y mis "aventuras" de los últimos días carecerían de importancia.

Serían las memorias perdidas de un cuerpo cautivo, abandonado en una zanga, sin voz, sin luz, sin nada.

¡Pero cómo no ser egoísta! He pasado toda mi vida en solitario. Viendo como las personas van y vienen, se cruzan en mi camino y desaparecen.

Es como si ellos supieran que me quedaré allí, estática, como una vasija, y siempre estaré disponible para sus ordenanzas y depósitos. No saben de mi soledad porque creen que es un vicio. Que a pesar de mi alegría y mis risas, tratando de divertirme en las fiestas, de salir, de disfrutar mi vida después de la tragedia, el tiempo en soledad me hace bien.

Muchos hombres han intentado convencerme de que con ellos conoceré el amor, que podré pasar el tiempo con ellos, tener hijos, envejecer juntos. Pero sé que la mayoría sólo ha conseguido ver la superficie. No conocen nada de mi historia; para ellos, soy una mujer que tiene la encomienda de "salvar". Creen que soy una chica que desea ser activista porque le gustan las cámaras y las cenas de caridad. Les atrae mi figura, quizá a unos cuantos mis ganas de pelear, mi humor en otros casos. Quizá hasta llegamos a ser confidentes el uno con el otro.

Sin embargo, continuo sintiéndome vacía. Como si todo lo que contemplaran ellos fuera un bonito disfraz que utilizo para presentarme en sociedad.

Soporté todas esas reuniones ocasionales, esas citas a ciegas, esos "amigos" de la universidad, y nunca obtuve ningún resultado. Nada que me recordara lo que se siente ser deseada por alguien. Querida. Necesitada. Amada.

Quizá una vez lo experimente en carne propia, gracias a cierto desafortunado policía del RPD. Tenía unos bellos ojos azules, una astucia envidiable, una valentía profusa, un sentido de la justicia inquebrantable. Su nombre es Leon S. Kennedy.

Pensaba estar enamorada de él. Pensaba que sus palabras cálidas, su entrega, su deseo por ayudar a los demás me haría amarlo como no lo he logrado en toda la vida.

Cuán equivocada pude estar.

Jamás nos besamos. Jamás conseguimos romper esa muralla de la amistad y darnos una oportunidad para divertirnos como adolescentes, para experimentar lo que cientos de seres humanos han hecho en el pasado. Ser amantes, ser novios, jugar con una juventud que nos fue arrebatada por la guerra contra los _no vivos_ y los inhumanos sedientos de poder.

Leon quiere salvar al mundo.

Y yo no voy a ser un obstáculo. Quiero verlo alcanzar todo lo que desea, hacer del mundo un sitio agradable para habitar, como en épocas pasadas lo fue. Quiero que mire atrás y se sienta satisfecho, que sepa que el país y sus amigos agradecemos su constancia, su dedicación a las vidas ajenas. Que sus años estén llenos de victoria. Que encuentre a una mujer que lo merezca.

Una parte de mí, sabe que no soy esa mujer.

Hay alguien que nunca pude dejar ir. Ni siquiera cuando conocí a Kennedy en aquel evento caótico.

Mi necedad transformándose en mi peor defecto. Nunca permití a Albert Wesker desaparecer de mi memoria. Lo clavé en mi subconsciente, aun sabiéndole muerto.

Desde que nos conocimos, perdí una parte de lo que era con él y no volví a ser la misma. Era prácticamente una niña cuando nos topamos por primera vez, pero eso no evitó que su presencia causara una revolución en mi interior.

Al principio creí que sería un capricho, una fijación temprana, una obsesión de puberta. Había llegado con sus aires de arrogancia por la cima y un gesto que lo hacía lucir como la más reciente adquisición del olimpo.

Era normal que con las hormonas un tanto alborotadas por la pubertad me sintiera atraída por un hombre de su estirpe y apariencia.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de su regreso, después de aquel volcán y toda la locura de dominación mundial que lo mandó directo a un infierno del que nadie creyó que saldría vivo.

Y yo seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Ese nerviosismo de colegiala, esos deseos de saber que había detrás de sus pecados, debajo de todos aquellos misterios de bóveda detrás de su persona.

Y ahora, con todo lo que he experimentado… no estoy segura de querer olvidarlo. De poder apartar mente y corazón y dejarlos actuar por separado.

Recuerdo sus manos hábiles acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo, como pudo ser tan tranquilo, tan sereno en sus besos; sentí que al fin podía leerlo. Podía interpretar todos sus pensamientos a través de ese tacto desentendido, tan gastado por creerse incapaz de rozar una piel sin desgarrarla y batirse de su sangre.

Esa noche, pude saberlo todo. Su miedo innegable a la muerte. Su voz interior volviéndolo humano a parpadeos, como si supiera que lo que sucederá a continuación, no podrá enfrentarlo solo. Arriesgará su inmortalidad y no tendrá a nadie que se encargue de levantar los pedazos.

Toda mi vida he creído que eligió la soledad como su guardia y custodia. Que hizo de su arma, la única compañía confiable. Y fue de esa manera hasta que tuvo que luchar contra la muerte, cara a cara.

La muy burlona debió decirle: "Mírate, eres un despojo de lo que fuiste. Si mueres ahora nadie te recordará. Todos fingirán que fuiste una pesadilla." Y eso lo hizo volver de entre las llamas, recuperarse de las quemaduras que seguramente sufrió e inyectarse ese suero maldito que es lo único que mantiene, a él y a su imperio, de pie.

Pero estoy segura de que ahora ha decidido que el último sendero elegido, causó estragos irreversibles. Lo sabe, pero es demasiado necio y testarudo como para admitir un error.

La confesión acerca de su estado de salud me sorprendió y todavía me provoca escalofríos el rememorar su apatía ante el efecto obvio de su revelación sobre mis ya desconcertados sentimientos. Aunque no lo ha confesado por sadismo, me causó el peor sabor de boca, el dolor de corazón más agudo, la sensación de vacío que ahonda aún en los temperamentos más firmes.

Quisiera saber qué es lo que planea para poder recuperarse, pero sus pensamientos continúan siendo resguardados por cientos de soldados y por su propio hermetismo.

Sin embargo, mientras me besaba en el cuello, mientras nos volvíamos un mismo cuerpo, creí conocerle. Quizá fue el efecto de sentirlo poseerme de manera momentánea, de ser capaz de causarme un placer incontenible con su cercanía, pero me sentí capaz de contar la historia detrás de sus cicatrices, trazar las memorias de un tirano y ver los rencores, las traiciones, desplomarse sobre su cuerpo, como si los recuerdos lo volvieran viejo y nuestro encuentro, un poco menos amargo. Me sentí capaz de arrancar a Wesker de una locura que lleva consumiéndolo por más de tres décadas. Pude ser testigo de una caballerosidad que nunca fue fingida y un arranque de pasión que le robó el aliento con sabor a chocolate. Y me sentía aceptada, deseada, comprendida con cada ligero roce de sus manos titánicas sobre mi cabello.

Veo al tirano moverse en su asiento y me sobresalto. Espero no sepa que he estado mirándolo de manera furtiva.

Eh, ya da igual.

Regreso a mi posición, observando el cielo celeste y los campos enverdecidos por el sol, suelos surcados por tractores y campos de algodón simulando ser infinitos; los pastores guiando a su ganado a través del camino enlodado y lleno de arcilla.

A veces, en esos días de nostalgia, en esos días que paso ahora encerrada en un cuarto que no me pertenece, me imagino en la sala del departamento viendo una película con Chris, charlando con Jill mientras comemos botanas y bromeando acerca de cómo serán las cosas cuando ambas tengamos hijos; esas platicas de chicas que mi hermano escucha por casualidad y tiembla en sus pantalones de militar. Podrá ser un capitán reconocido por sus acciones heroicas, pero todavía es víctima de una inmadurez espontanea.

Y cuando mis pensamientos vuelven a mi familia, es indudable que me dolerá el alma. No sólo por la traición que he cometido. La culpa que me aborda como resaca, la sensación de que al mantener mi atención en Albert Wesker, miles de personas están allá afuera siendo sacrificadas por su campaña de conquista. Semejante a un Napoleón moderno.

No quiero tener que ver el rostro decepcionado de Chris. Su enojo incomparable. Sus deseos de acabar con Wesker afinarse de manera que se voy a perderlos a ambos.

¿Quién podrá juzgarme ahora?

¿Quién no ha perdido la cabeza al tener lo que más anhela entre sus manos?

¿Es realmente Wesker el hombre que he estado esperando para hacerme compañía?

¿O de qué se tratan todos estos disparates que vengo haciendo desde que llegué a su mansión?

¡Cómo desearía culpar al Síndrome de Estocolmo! Decir que el encierro me ha obligado a enamorarme de un tipo siniestro como él.

Pero no ha sido ninguna clase de enfermedad mental la causante de mis dilemas; ha sido el ver a su humanidad asomarse de vez en cuando y embriagar mis sentidos con su masculinidad trepidante.

Sentirme segura en sus brazos, protegida en su compañía, angustiada en su ausencia. Temer que todo sea un espejismo y se desvanezca, como todas las cosas que he tenido y que me han sido arrebatadas en esas jugarretas del destino que no tienen remitente pero sí destinatario.

Recuerdo lo que leí en su mirada cuando se enfrentó contra ese maniático de Krauser. No sólo fue determinación asesina, enojo, sino una pequeña turbulencia, como si estuviera al pendiente de lo que sucediera conmigo.

O cuando me rompió el brazo "sin querer"… cosa que todavía no le perdono del todo.

Sé que sonará como una tontería, pero parecería que el hecho de que estuviera siendo herida, o que me pusiera en riesgo como contra aquella abominación que enfrentamos entre la nevisca, le disgustara.

Todos esos actos que han dejado entrever su humanidad, desmintiendo su carencia de sentir, han provocado que mi corazón se engañe y empiece a jugar malabares con mi verdadero sentir hacia Wesker.

No puedo mantenerme ajena. No, siempre tengo que meter mi cuchara en donde no me llaman, tengo que intentar vencer a la ruleta rusa y muy pronto, alguien saldrá lastimado por mi estúpida culpa.

Es sólo que… es horrible extrañar a una persona que tienes justo enfrente de tus narices.

A veces lo observo; Albert se comporta como si nada a su alrededor le importara. Tiene el hábito de levantarse muy temprano y prepararse un café, siempre finge que es el único que se encuentra en la casa, prende el estéreo y tiene los gustos musicales de un hombre cuya juventud se desarrolló en los ochentas. Y siento una desolación cernirse encima de mi ser con la fuerza de un maremoto. Me transformo en un náufrago de mi propia catástrofe.

Porque lo extraño. A pesar de que lo veo y sé que continúa respirando, entiendo que sus pensamientos están en la dominación, en la destrucción, en su supuesto reinado.

¿Saben lo triste que es sentir que existe una sola persona que puede verte y te conoce a su manera, te interpreta, te domina, te sofoca con la mirada, te revive con las pausas abreviadas que le permiten pronunciar tu nombre, con su tono de seducción, y esa persona no está interesada en hacerlo, ni siquiera durante un breve instante?

¿Lo doloroso que es saber que pronto estará muerto, que es su cabeza o la de tu hermano? ¡Ser consciente de que todos tus amigos lo odian con buena razón y le desean la muerte de corazón, por todo lo que les ha arrebatado sin empatía!

Que si lo capturan, lo torturarán para infringirle la agonía que él le ha provocado a miles de seres humanos durante su búsqueda del ser perfecto.

¿Lo terrible, lo… angustiante que es sentir su vida fugarse tan sólo porque no es capaz de aceptar la derrota y todo lo que te queda es verlo hacerse fuerte para mantener las fronteras de su dominio y aislados a sus enemigos?

¡El desconsuelo que puede afligir a una mujer al saber que él hombre que ama, sin razón y probablemente sin perdón alguno, puede matarla con tan sólo desearlo! ¡Puede tomar el arma, disparar sin contemplaciones! Puede acercarse y tirar al fregadero su cuerpo sin vida, como una caja de música que ha perdido afinación y utilidad.

¡Y ella, le cree, lo quiere porque le ha mostrado que todo lo que queda de humanidad reside en una fracción de su cuerpo!

Tener que elegir nunca ha sido un privilegio.

Pero tendré que hacerlo. Y definitivamente, Wesker lo hará también. Tarde o temprano decidirá que intervengo con su trabajo, que soy una molestia que ya no quiere conservar, una debilidad que no puede permitirse y me aniquilará. Dudo que vaya a tentarse el corazón. Quizá la única consideración que tenga es matarme de la manera en que me duela menos.

Y aunque no pienso que me odie, el considerar que pudiera sentir algo por mí, distinto al rencor o al repudio, me parece inverosímil y mi cabeza no puede procesarlo. Menos aún después de una noche dormida entre sus brazos.

Todo lo que hago es encogerme y decir que lo hace porque para él cualquier sentimiento es unilateral. El amor no es un anhelo, una vulnerabilidad hacia el ser amado. Para él es ser idolatrado, igual al momento en que estás contemplando una estatua desde un pedestal. Inamovible.

Pero cuando voltea, con esa sonrisa de medio lado y de sus labios sólo brota una sabiduría inusual que lo transforma en el hombre ilustre que en un pasado demostró ser, me aborda un calor trepidante de pies a cabeza, que me dice que para el amor no le es de todo desconocido, sin embargo, es como si deseara traspasar una muralla impenetrable con los puños. Quiere entrar a la fuerza, imponer sus reglas y conocer el sentimiento a través de sus caprichos volubles y su nostalgia disimulada.

No creo que se arrepienta de sus acciones como capitán; pero creo que hubiese deseado poder llegar a su objetivo de manera distinta.

Pudo haber evitado tal masacre de haber pedido ayuda a tiempo.

¡Qué tontería! Albert Wesker, pidiendo ayuda para superar un complejo de Dios que lo ha consumido como una plaga con espacio y condiciones apropiadas para crecer y multiplicarse.

Por ahora, no soy capaz de mucho. Me gustaría tener el valor suficiente para encararlo y pedirle que me ayude. Que él y yo tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podríamos intentar detener todo esto. No más armas, no más desgracias que marcar con tiza en la celda de esta dolorosa y tardía manera de existir. No tenemos que decirle a alguien; no voy a pedir que admita un error. Silenciaré mis pensamientos. Quizá el tirano acepte la redención en lugar del más tortuoso de los decesos.

Pero estoy volando como una idiota entre mis fantasías. Es una ilusión. No sucederá en milenios; ni cuando la luna se caiga a pedazos y estos nos aplasten.

Cierro los ojos. Dejó el aire llene mis pulmones y repaso una canción dentro de mi mente, intento cantar pero me falta la voz.

Sólo quiero pensar en nuestro momento. No quiero ver de nuevo sus pecados; quiero ver que por la mañana, me dedicará una mirada que me lea el alma dolorida como ningún hombre ha logrado. Conocerá mis limitaciones y dejará por un segundo sus cadenas frías soltarlo y permitirme vivir la fantasía de su cuento de hadas.

Escucho mi nombre sus labios y aquel mote sobrio que me ha dado desde nuestro encuentro en la Isla Rockford. Puedo sentir sus manos poseer mi espalda, sus gruñidos placenteros, las yemas de sus dedos extasiándome con su monarquía lujuriosa.

Un hombre que puede ser tu caballero vestido de negro, tu peor pesadilla, tu agonía, tu calma, tu rencor, tu demonio personal. Ese es Albert Wesker.

* * *

><p><em>Él<em>

* * *

><p>Alzo la vista del asistente digital. Veo a la azafata moverse desde el fondo, con su uniforme azul claro y su servilismo. Trae una libreta y una pluma que entrega a la pelirroja, quien agradece enseguida y no desperdicia otro segundo en contemplar las pastas de cuero y el bolígrafo de plata que le han sido proporcionados; abre el cuaderno y se alista para escribir. ¿Qué será tan importante redactar que no puede esperar al aterrizaje?<p>

Claire hace caso omiso al mareo que sé le provocan los viajes. Tiene el rostro pálido y enfermizo; la boca contraída y se aferra al sillón cada vez que el vuelo se mueve irregularmente.

La señorita Redfield porta un color distinto; un aire que me hace pensar que no ha olvidado del todo nuestra conversación de la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podría si la he sorprendido con una supuesta sinceridad?

Es demasiado aprensiva; nunca aprendió a dejar ir. Sus padres siguen en sus pesadillas, su hermano en su impulsividad y sentido de justicia arrebatado, sus amigos en sus acciones de desmedido sacrificio.

Se aferra a las personas como si fueran a salvarla de caer en el abismo.

E incluso lo hizo conmigo después de qué se enteró de mi "muerte". Es una ingenua y muchas veces comete actos por mero impulso. Le gobierna el sentir y no la conciencia, es débil, abraza el riesgo como si se tratara de una insignificancia, es lanzada, poco asertiva, fugaz. Y detesto su incapacidad de permitir al pasado reposar.

La primera vez que la vi, le creí vivo retrato de su hermano. Era espontánea y rebelde; incapaz de seguir las órdenes, parecía que cabrearme era su recompensa. No era del todo cierto; Chris y Claire discrepan en aspectos variados.

La chica es diferente. Ninguna mujer me trasmitió tales sensaciones con el movimiento de sus caderas desnudas, me hizo recordar que no era humano más pero que por ella valía la pena intentar para colmarla de caricias, hacerla pensar en mí y jamás osar poner sus ojos sobre otro hombre.

Las cosas que se han mantenido intactas durante tanto tiempo, transmiten el vago presentimiento de que no puede cambiar. Pero por supuesto que pueden. A veces es tan determinada que deja a un lado los prejuicios que le han implantado sus ilusos y detestables compañeros. Tiene una manera de estallar que no perderá ni con la madurez y está dispuesta a reafirmar sus creencias y defenderlas a capa y espada.

¿Por qué pienso en ella?

Claire Redfield no ha sido la primer mujer en cruzarse en mi vida, pero la única en quedarse lo suficiente para esperar verla por el rabillo del ojo cuando va cayendo la noche sobre mi mansión.

No merece morir como una cualquiera, ni volver a su tarea de activista que sólo la inundó con ideas erróneas acerca de mi revolución.

No puedo evitar molestarme con ella; su necedad nos ha traído hasta aquí. Su melena roja, sus contoneos, su fingida inocencia que hace que otros sujetos se fijen en su presencia y la deseen mientras la sangre se me eleva de temperatura. ¿Cómo pueden si quiera imaginar obtener algo que se encuentra atrapado entre mis brazos?

Yo decido lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante. No puedo dejarla escapar. No sólo sabe demasiado de mi condición… que es corregible por mucho que la señorita dramática le guste forzarme a decir cosas que le reduzcan la histeria, además es mi disposición sentirla, convertir sus secretos algo común, transmitir la ilusión inofensiva de que está destinada a permanecer bajo mi yugo.

¿Y qué hacer ahora?

¿Tendré que soportar sus miradas cargadas de esperanza, sus preocupaciones de fémina, su sangre colgando de un amuleto en mi cuello?

Porque no dudo que vendrán tras de su cabeza; creerán que ha nacido en mí una debilidad palpable. Sorpresa que se llevarán los mercenarios.

Mi trabajo es convertir debilidades en fortalezas. ¿Acaso piensan que les dejaré ponerle un dedo encima ahora que me basta con sus palabras de joven enamorada y sus impulsos de muchacha malcriada para volver a sentirme monarca absoluto y hacerlos gemir sobre sus rodillas con una sola mirada?

¿Pero qué clase de misión suicida sería el intentar arrancar a Claire Redfield de su jaula de oro para liberarla como un ave selvática a su lugar de origen?

¿En serio quieren intentarlo?

No es la chica más hermosa que se me ha insinuado a lo largo de décadas de prosperidad y dinero. Pero sin duda tiene cualidades que son apreciables a la distancia y aun más en la cercania. Su cintura delgada, sus piernas de amazona, su voluntad inquebrantable; su disposición de entregar todo sin recelo cuando así lo cree correcto.

Me han llovido recursos monetarios hasta dejar de ser un problema, tengo el control de naciones, mi propio ejército, laboratorios que cumplen mis deseos sin refutar el más extremista de mis mandatos. He visto temblar presidentes y retorcerse entre mis pies.

Y esa pelirroja que ahora está clavando la tinta en su libreta de travesía, que se entierra las uñas por la tensión con la graba sus trazos, viene a cuestionar los motivos por los cuales he elegido esta vida. Porque elegí vivir entre las sombras y mantenerla cautiva.

Por qué olvidé el chaleco de policía y la Samurai Edge en la gaveta. Por qué traicioné sus creencias en novelas baratas. Todo este tiempo que ha logrado evadir su castigo por ser una aferrada, por razones que se han logrado escapar de mi ajustado control.

Quizá sea su "esperanza". Así la ha nombrado ella. Sigue creyendo en que la persona que conoció, a quien le entregó una cadena de plata, es alguna clase de personalidad escondida detrás de mi tiranía.

Corregirla está en mi naturaleza, con todos estos días mostrándole una vida artificial en mi compañía, he demostrado que no se tratan de dos personalidades distintas.

Las circunstancias me han arrastrado a tomar las armas que necesito para alcanzar mi propósito; no ha sido otra cosa que una víctima de una campaña por un bien necesario para un mundo que se ha ido al carajo por la ineptitud y la ignorancia de unos cuantos.

Sus errores van a costarle la vida a los seres inferiores; pero es un precio que la humanidad debe estar dispuesto a pagar.

Claire sigue escribiendo, cada vez con más fuerza. De seguir apretando de esa manera sus garabatos, romperá la hoja sobre la que ingenuamente se consuela.

La recuerdo con sus aires de princesa griega; el vestido le ajustó a la perfección. No tenía duda de que mi empleado haría un trabajo adecuado y mi venganza por la crítica de Claire a mis modos de vestir sería un juego de ganar o ganar. Las luces de invierno sobre su mirada aguamarina, llena de un sentimiento que jamás creí ver directamente enfocado hacia mí. O sus manos dóciles sobre mi espalda, su irritante voz consternada. Su cuello esbelto adornado por esa gema de luna cuyo precio jamás estimaría. La manera en que movía sus piernas entre los brillos blancos de sus prendas y sus tacones de cinta que le permitían no verse tan menuda a mi lado.

El amor es un defecto químico del lado de los débiles.

Convierte a los seres humanos en seres vulnerables, irracionales, guiándose de manera empírica, conectando sus sentidos, desviviéndose por alcanzar una felicidad pasajera, una mentira que se repiten una y otra vez. Desean importarle a alguien; desean obtener su devoción y cuando no son capaces de hacerlo, sufren.

Después de todo ha resultado en que esa muchacha llegue a acercarse a mí de maneras insospechadas. ¿Se siente cómoda a mi lado? Innegable. ¿Le preocupa que un día desaparezca? Incomprensible, pero cierto.

¿Que corre un peligro inminente al ser mi acompañante? Verdaderamente lo hace.

Estaría mejor en una prisión, amarrada en el desván, abandonada.

Pero soy egoísta; la quiero cerca y estoy dispuesto a hacer con su vida lo que me venga en gana.

Pero la señorita Redfield se ha protegido bajo un aura sutíl; ha irrumpido en cada estancia, en cada escondrijo, dejando su inolvidable aroma a durazno y con un toque ligero de sus dedos le ha recordado a mi cuerpo cuán capaz soy de sentir todavía, pese a lo intermitente de mi capacidad de percibir los estímulos externos.

Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en una de mis residencias; jamás volvía a esperando escuchar los pasos mesurados de una chica. ¿Y quién diría que sería la sombra de Claire Redfield la que rondaría entre los muros y pasillos de un sitio al que nunca pretendí llamar hogar?

Como adolescente era un dolor de cabeza; desde la primera vez que la vi rondando el RPD, deduje que se trataba de uno de los personajes delirantes y rebeldes que nunca tuvieron una figura de autoridad a la cuál obedecer.

Me exasperaba. Sin embargo, los detalles que tuvo en aquellos días, llenos de sentimentalismo, no sólo provocarían cuestionamientos en un hombre de mi naturaleza; me dejaron conocer la susceptibilidad de un corazón joven, su falta de temor, su coraje. Creo que de ese modo logró captar mi atención por breves instantes; no era una dama en peligro y aun así no era capaz de cuidarse por sí misma.

Era una persona fugaz. Inquieta, alebrestándose sin motivo aparente, cayendo en la indisciplina con facilidad. Sin embargo, era capaz de asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Aventurada, siempre queriendo ver más allá de los estándares, de las máscaras, de las apariencias.

Ahora, le ha abordado una madurez casi imperceptible y los rastros de la experiencia lejos de hacerla envejecer, le han dotado de una sensualidad que no percibo en otras mujeres.

Me he aburrido de responder a los mensajes, de revisar conferencias próximas, juntas de negocios. Levanto la cabeza de mi asistente portátil; la ciudad de Grecia ya ha quedado muy atrás y con ella, dos traidores a mi proyecto actual.

Pero las dificultades están lejos de desaparecer; con la salida de Downing de la jugada, no me queda más que acercarme a otra clase de esferas para obtener los recursos y vías que me son necesarios. Y sin dejar a un lado a Krauser, quien es un loco obsesivo sediento de un poder demasiado grande para su intelecto.

Y debo trabajar en mi cura, agregando otra ocupación a mi apretada agenda.

Ningún efecto colateral podría ser más molesto que el dolor paralizante. Si Krauser fuera un contrincante un poco más listo podría haberme atacado ya en alguno de esos percances. Pero sigue siendo demasiado tonto y confiado para siquiera tratar de vencerme.

Mi mirada vuelve a colocarse sobre la ventana del avión; todas las cosas se ven todavía más insignificantes desde mi postura. Siempre lo han hecho; no he de sorprenderme por el tamaño del alcance de mi presencia en este mundo.

Cuando regreso la vista a los asientos, noto algo peculiar en la pelirroja. Está llorando. Ignora que la miro. Debe pensar que continúo entretenido en mis deberes.

¿Por qué llorará? Algo tiene sus lágrimas que me causan pesadez en el estómago. Me dan ganas de reventar los asientos a puños, pero no estoy intentando causarle una reacción de pánico de las que suele tener. Lo que deseo ahora mismo es olvidar por un momento que esa niña de ojos verdemar existe.

Debe de extrañar a los idiotas que frecuenta. O quizá sea por nuestra conversación a medianoche. Por haberse dejado arrastrar por la tentación y dejar que su cuerpo hablara por ella estando los dos desnudos sobre la cama. Decir mi nombre entre sus gemidos placenteros, arquearse bajo el dominio de mi pecho. Pero probablemente, sólo sea una de sus tardes melancólicas, esas que antes pasaría delante de sus retratos.

Me llega el presentimiento de que teme al futuro; ha visto lo que le depara. Sino la mato yo por sus indiscreciones y atrevimientos, la matará la incertidumbre o un mercenario que se fugue de mi vista cuando esté combatiendo a mis enemigos.

Es tarde para hacerle entender que su cercanía a mí es una condena a muerte. Es tarde para dejarla ir. Porque ahora quiero verla rondar y ser sofocada por su esperanza vana. O porque quiero verla encerrada entre cuatro paredes de un limbo que yo construí para no verla derrotada como en aquella habitación de hotel, después de gritarle cruelmente todo aquello que sigue siendo verdad. Que puedo asfixiarla a una mano; que no significa nada.

Lo lamento; esas dos sencillas palabras que dije, a manera de disculpa, siguen taladrando mi cerebro y prefiero no pensar en mis impulsos repentinos ya que no tengo idea de qué clase de radicales acciones pueden brotar de las conclusiones que retome.

Solicito la presencia de la aeromoza en mi asiento y aparece enseguida, con su cabello claro recogido y su gesto de tembloroso, como un diminuto roedor. Con el dedo índice le pido que se incline para darle mi orden al oído, evitando interrumpir el momento de desquite sentimental que está teniendo la menor de los Redfield.

Ella accede —como no hacerlo— y se dirige enseguida a la cocina.

No tarda en volver con una taza de té humeante; el aroma a manzana y canela penetra duramente en mis fosas nasales, haciéndome recordar que mi sentido del olfato ha regresado gracias a mi última dosis de suero. Esta vez ha sido demasiado fuerte para mí gusto y seguro se debe a la resistencia que ha generado mi sistema a sus efectos.

Claire se limpia las lágrimas, en apariencia avergonzada y observa a la aeromoza con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y sorprendidos por el servicio que ella en ningún momento solicitó.

Seguro que el té le calmará los nervios; es su favorito. La he visto rondar por la cocina con su taza roja rebosante de líquido caliente cuyo olor es inconfundible.

Muchos otros detalles más han llegado con su presencia. La ira ha regresado a mí ante el riesgo de verla desaparecer.

¡Qué infamia! Yo, Albert Wesker, celando los labios de una chiquilla con la mitad de mis años.

De tan sólo recordar la mirada del lamebotas de Frederic sobre Claire Redfield, me regresa la fuerza los brazos, la cólera destructiva que tengo bien reservada para mis peores contrincantes.

Y no puedo negarlo; no soy de la clase de sujetos que se repiten una mentira hasta que se convierte en una realidad. Engañarte a ti mismo es el error más grave que se puede cometer durante la guerra.

¿Pero que estará esperando esa ingenua pelirroja de mis acciones? ¿Redención? ¿Perdón? ¿Justicia a su causa?

En el primer momento en que vuelva a cruzarme con su querido hermano, lo mataré.

No habrá nada que ella pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Pero Claire tiene la posibilidad de sobrevivir hasta que así lo disponga y la situación no se escape de mis manos.

Veo a mi acompañante darle un sorbo a la taza y acurrucarse en el asiento. Lleva el cabello arreglado en una trenza que le nace en el inicio de la frente y se desliza hasta llegar al lado contrario, dándole un aire de dama medieval que no le había conocido antes.

A qué peligros habrá de enfrentarse en el futuro y ahora ignora, manteniéndose a salvo en sus pinturas, en su cuaderno y bolígrafo de antaño.

¿Cuán dispuesta estará a olvidar, dejar sus vivencias atrás, por hacerle caso a todo lo que cree sentir?

¿Cuánto es capaz de sacrificar por permitir a esta mentira continuar, por descansar de sus temores al otro lado de mi cama una noche más?

¿Seré yo quien tenga que dar la estocada final, en un acto de misericordia fingida, acabando con la vida de la única mujer que se ha valido de encantos y agallas para alzarme la voz en una discusión, amarrándose al suelo y esperando la bofetada mientras una parte de mí se resiste a dejarla ir?

Una mujer que puede ser la dama vestida en seda que parece flotar cuando camina, mi conexión con el pasado que reprocho y detesto, los últimos vestigios de mi tacto, mi capricho erróneamente nombrado deseo, mi última chispa de humanidad. Esa mujer es Claire Redfield.

* * *

><p><em>Como un regalo del cielo, era fácil decir, que quizá el amor podría salvarme del infierno. Ella me miro con el alma, y me fue sencillo admitir, que mientras ella bailaba en la habitación, el diablo habría de poseerme.<em>

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido, queridos lectores? Debo admitir que tuve un muy buen rato escribiendo los pensamientos de Claire. Pero con los de Wesker, tanto Pola y yo estábamos rompiéndonos la cabeza contra el escritorio. Fue épico, realmente épico. La literatura es acerca de los retos y éste en particular, sin duda alguna lo fue.<p>

Quería introducirme en la cabeza de mis personajes; ver sus temores, sus visiones del futuro que se aproxima, todo lo que ahora está cocinándose y que no se atreven a revelar.

No estoy segura de haber alcanzado el objetivo; ustedes me dirán. Por ahora, me voy feliz a darme una ducha. Ya saben, si les gusta "Cuerpo cautivo", déjenme su opinión. Como autor es el regalo más bonito que te pueden hacer. Nos anima a continuar y son una motivación para echarle ganas a la siguiente entrega.

* * *

><p>La respuesta a sus adorados reviews:<p>

**Polatrixu:** Es el review más bonito que me has colgado en todo el tiempo de conocernos. No, eso no es verdad. El primero fue el más bonito y lo agradezco enormemente. Que por la casualidad o por el destino, si existe, nos cruzáramos. Creo que ya lo he dicho antes, pero el apoyo que he recibido de ti ha sido inigualable. Y muchas gracias por el halago; ya sabes, me sale lo Lucius Malfoy que amablemente has hecho notar que llevo y mi humildad se va al carajo. Pero aun así, tu ayuda como beta ha sido muy importante para hacer de esta historia lo que es. Siempre me han dicho que si me voy a medir ante alguien, sea conmigo misma. Y como mencionas, da la sensación de que evolucionado —espero que para bien— y tú has estado todo ese tiempo para mí. Gracias.

Te quiero mujer, ya escribe porque yo quiero un capítulo ocho impecable. *Say it with Lucius Malfoy voice*

**Andrea N:** Oh, me alegra que ambos capítulos te hayan entretenido bastante. Para eso escribo. Para que las dos nos la pasemos bien.

No lo dudes, Wesker se volverá un tanto sobreprotector con su dearheart. Ahora más que nunca, que tuvieron esa noche tan aventurada en Grecia. Tengo planeada otra escena en una habitación —pero es una sorpresa— así que no diré mucho al respecto. *cara pervertida*.

Y sobre Chris, vendrá un capítulo con él de protagonista cuando se entere, así que esperemos que cumpla las expectativas y describa su ira, su confusión de manera fiel.

Muchas gracias, linda. Me has dicho que soy genial, pero tú lo eres más por siempre comentar y alentarme.

Espero tu opinión de esta entrega, que es un poquito distinta a lo que he venido haciendo.

Besos y abrazos.

**VioletStreat: **¡Hola! Me alegro tanto de que hayas podido pasar a dejarme tu opinión. Me encanta. Jajaja, la verdad esa última escena fue como un momento para romper la tensión de todo el capítulo. Me divirtió la idea en cuanto la pensé y dije, hay que ponerla.

Amo Evanescence. También Within Tempation. Tienen estilos parecidos y ambos son asombrosos. Tengo pensada utilizar otra canción con la vocalista Amy Lee pronto.

Albert tenía su lado humano, por mucho que Capcom buscara ocultarlo con todo lo que pasó… o al menos esa es mi creencia y trato de defenderla x D.

¿Sabes? Iba a publicar el viernes pero recordé que el día 6 llega antes en España, entonces lo subí cuando acá todavía era el día cinco de Diciembre, jejeje, fallas mías en los cálculos horarios.

Espero que el capítulo 21 también sea de tu agrado y puedas comentarme tus dudas y sugerencias. Un gran abrazo, linda.

**Nelida Treschi: **¡Hola!Yo luego me porto mal en la escuela con tal de leer, jejeje. Somos furtivas. Todos los planes de Krauser volverán a aparecer, porque está encaprichado con terminar con Wesker y no descansará hasta lograrlo. En cuanto a Ada, ella va a ser crucial en el futuro. Tiene en sus manos el poder de ayudar a Wesker o a Krauser. ¿A quién elegirá? Ya lo veremos más adelante. Pero como mencionas, ojalá que vaya con el pez gordo.

La dedicatoria, no te preocupes… Es un detalle que quería tener contigo por todo el apoyo que me has brindado.

Mi amiga quiere entrar a la ENAP este año para cursar la carrera de Diseño y Comunicación visual, me parece. Le preguntaré. Debe ser fantástico. Personalmente soy fan de todo tipo de arte y creo que la expresión en todas sus versiones es lo más cerca que podremos estar de conocer el alma de alguien.

Claire y Wesker juntos… pueden llegar a ser una bomba de diversión o de dramas y tristezas, como espero se plasme en este capítulo. Muchas gracias por la nota sobre mi manejo de los personajes. Me entusiasmas .

Esperemos, como dices, que lleguemos a los 100 favoritos en Cuerpo cautivo. Sería un sueño hecho realidad.

Esperaré tu opinión desde mi escritorio . Besos.

**DarknecroX: **¡Hola, cómo estás! No te preocupes, entiendo lo que son los exámenes y las presiones. ¿Revelador? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra que utilizaría para el capítulo anterior.

¿Qué palabra utilizarías para éste?

Creo que sí sucederá algo como lo de SAW, pero mucho más adelante. Quiero que sea una sorpresa, por lo que no daré detalles…Espero hacerle tributo al sadismo de Krauser.

Pero tienes razón, jajaja. Pobre, pobre Frederic. Quedó muy maltrecho el ingenuo. Pero eso le pasa por casanova, por coquetear con la mujer de otro.

Sí, Claire sin su sábana x D. Ese Wesker, poniéndole tretas a todo el mundo. Lo peor es que caen en ellas.

Y sobre el MP, ya lo recibí. Me agrada la idea, pero no creo que pueda incluirlo ahora mismo… Sobre todo porque no he generado la acción suficiente para incluir a un personaje como el que describes.

Espero tener oportunidad pronto de hacerlo .

Y tu opinión de este capítulo, será muy importante para mí. Un gran abrazo.

**lLawliet1: **No me odies, please. (?) La forma de tortura es un preámbulo para ver qué sucederá o podría suceder más adelante. Es para que se vayan asustando.

Y la conversación de "pene" me sigue matando de la risa. En serio.

Perdón, perdón por lo de no haber usado negritas la vez pasada. Estoy ciega lo admito, me falla el cerebro a veces hago tonterías.

Okay, ya no habrá de eso, lo acepto:'(

Jajajaja, Jill teñiendose su cabello de castaño otra vez, we. Me mataste. Es algo más psicológico por el cambio de imagen que le provocó el virus, querida. Jajaja, pero tienes razón, podría dejar de torturarse si se pone un tinte y ya.

¡Tu comentario de Krauser! We, estuvo genial, casi lloro de la risa y mira que eso no pasa seguido :'). Pero sí Krauser se puso medio intenso con sus planes.

Y sobre Frederic también. El pobre sólo quería un besito bien chiquito, nada que le hiciera daño a Claire…

Jill y Rebecca están que no pueden con sus suposiciones. Estoy considerando el Valenfield, pero no sé qué tanto narraré al respecto, con eso de que Jill no piensa en otra cosa que no sea sopa de Chris (?).

Continue, ya continue, un capítulo muy sensible que espero que también te guste pequeña.

Yo también te amoadoro, chamaca.

PD I. No dejaré de escribir así, tendrás que matarme para que lo deje de hacer (?).

PD II. No me mates. :')

**Guest:** Más de Cuerpo cautivo has pedido, más te daré. Muchas gracias por el mensaje, . Espero el capítulo logre convencerte y dejes tu opinión. Gracias

**Addie Redfield**: ¡Hermosa! ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leerme, querida.

La verdad es que cuando te pasé el fragmento me vinieron muchas más ideas y tuve que ponerme a escribirlas. No conseguí resistirlas todas.

Tienes razón, la personalidad de Claire dando la apariencia de colegia es como un detalle que me agrada usar para acercarla más al adusto capitán. Es una de las múltiples herramientas que me auxilian a acercarlos cuando Wesker se pone violento.

Imagínatela en el bar echándose un taco de ojo. Me pareció un tanto chusco y no me pude resistir a contarlo. Chris no estará muy feliz de saber todo lo que está pasando con Wesker; ni por el romance ni por los pensamientos de Claire hacia alguien tan despiadado.

En este capítulo espero haber retratado todos estos aspectos. Y pienso aprovechar la diferencia de edad en el segundo encuentro pasional que tengan, seguro saldrán cosas interesantes de todo eso. Del capítulo anterior, la reflexión de Jill la hice en un momento de tristeza y la de Claire&Wesker cuando andaba muriéndome de la risa Creo que mi estado de humor influencia bastante en lo que relato, aunque siempre intento de seguir un esqueleto al que le voy montando las escenas, como si fueran ropa.

Muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios linda, haces que me sonroje.

La cosa se va a poner candente si Krauser se acerca demasiado. Y te aseguro que lo hará.

Eres adorable, querida. Espero hayas leído la nota al inicio.

Nos leemos muy pronto. Besos.

**CMosser: **¡Hola, hola, querida, cómo estás! : ) Eh, los matices. Creo que con la psicología de los personajes es con lo que más me gusta jugar. Me provee de una gran libertad.

Rebecca es de mis personajes favoritos de la saga, junto con Wesker y Claire. La desaparecieron y yo creo que fue un error. Es adorable la doctora. Y como dices, hasta en una pijamada sería adorable verla.

Lo de Jill es una historia bien dura. He querido abordar alguno de sus recuerdos de Wesker sobre aquellos días, pero no me he terminado de dar la oportunidad, además de que soy de las autoras que siempre se extienden en las escenas y me quedan capítulos un piquín largo.

Muchas gracias por la nota acerca de la naturalidad de las memorias; deseaba que se vieran sencillas y para nada exageradas o teatrales. Creo un poco que resultó. Lamento que en esta actualización no hablara de Chris, pero tenía este capítulo planeado desde hacía algún tiempo. Pero prometo que el capitán de la BSAA tendrá el protagonismo de un capítulo completo muy, muy pronto.

Krauser tiene un plan bastante tétrico; pero ya hallará la manera de ponerlo en acción. Las situaciones y conflictos en la relación de Wesker y Claire van a ayudarlo mucho; pero prefiero que sea una sorpresita para ti.

Y claro Ada Wong será pieza clave de todo el asunto que se avecina.

El interludio, sí, jajaja. Fue algo un poquillo cómico que se me ocurrió y fue para "amenizar" todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todas las emociones trepidantes.

Lo mejor de la pareja es utilizar la "astucia" que Claire posee, en su contra. Wesker, como mencionas, le lleva ventaja.

Su interacción resulta en momentos como el de la sábana o el de la cafetera. Muchas gracias por los halagos y los comentarios acerca de la historia. Son emocionantes y siempre me ponen una sonrisa en el rostro.

Espero que puedas dejarme tu opinión en este capítulo, querida. Sabes que es muy importante para mí.

Nos leemos muy, muy pronto.

**AndyPain: **¡Linda! ¿Cómo estás? Como siempre, dejándome comentarios tan lindos que me alegren el día. A Wesker le gusta fastidiar un poquito a Claire. Se aprovecha de la inocencia de la jovencita.

Yo también tenía mis dudas acerca de los fragmentos de Jill y Rebecca, no sabía si atraerían el interés necesario. Pero veo que las escenas lo han conseguido y me parece de lo mejor. Muchas gracias por la nota en ese aspecto C:

Lo del toque de advertencia. Tienes toda la razón. Jejeje, espero que vayan preparando pañuelos y toda la cosa. Hasta palomitas, si lo desean.

En este capítulo también creo que las emociones están un poquito fuertes, espero que les guste ponerse melancólicos junto con Claire y Wesker.

Muchas gracias por todo. En serio. Espero puedas comentar en este veintiunavo capítulo que es muy especial porque viene desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Nos leemos muy pronto, besos desde México.

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: **Hola. Estoy muy alegre de que te hayas pasado de nuevo, querida. Tienes mucha razón en todas sus anotaciones; Krauser no dejará en paz a la joven. Rebecca estará más centrada en lo que diga Frederic que nunca. Y todo está a punto de explotar, como una bomba de tiempo.

Awwww, idola. *Muere de sonrojo* Eres muy dulce linda. ¡Un gran abrazo! El apoyo durante todas las publicaciones se agradece.

Espero que todo esta entrega conmemorativa te guste. Es una novedad que se me ocurrió. Tu opinión me será muy valiosa.

Nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos.

**name**: ¡Hola, hola, cómo andamos! Bien, creí que esa sería la sensación final. No está muy padre que Claire se la esté pasando tan bien con Wesker, por así decirlo y sus amigos todos angustiados por ella. Es un poco duro de asimilar pero espero que no te arruinara el capítulo.

El final de la historia, será muy intenso y dramático. Eso es lo único que puedo prometer por ahora. Pero no te alteres, espero que sea de su agrado y llene las expectativas de lo que ha sido la historia en general.

Claire está sufriendo un poco, como se nota en éste capítulo. Pero no te preocupes, todo se irá desarrollando y no será todo tristeza, lo prometo.

Wesker no es buena persona, como dices. Un mes parece poco pero al lado de Wesker, debe de parecer de verdad un milenio.

Me gusta que comentes acerca del fanfic en tu review. Creo que nos permite compartir opiniones y jugar un poco con la historia. Me gusta comentar acerca de Resident Evil, así que no te preocupes por hablar al respecto ¡Me encanta!

Espero que los pensamientos de Claire y Wesker te transmitan mucha emoción. ¡Muchas gracias por el mensaje, estaré esperando el siguiente ansiosa! Un beso y un gran abrazo.

* * *

><p>Bien, y eso fue todo por ahora. Espero poder publicar el capítulo veintidós muy pronto y continuar con nuestra aventurada trama.<p>

Ha sido increíble. Por cierto, quería hacer una pregunta: ¿Qué día prefieren las publicaciones? En general me gusta publicar en viernes, pero el tiempo que me toma escribir un capítulo es variado. Se sorprenderían. Quizá algún día podría hacer un detrás de cámaras de la realización de Cuerpo cautivo (¿?).

En fin, qué cosas se me ocurren.

Hasta luego.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendaciones musicales:<strong>

World so Cold – Three Days Grace.

Riot – Three Days Grace.

Collapse – Decoy Octopus.

When it rains – Paramore.

Brother – Matt Corby.

* * *

><p><strong>Título de la siguiente entrega:<strong> Inofensiva ilusión.


	22. Ilusiones inofensivas

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: Ilusiones inofensivas.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gave you a minute<p>

When you needed an hour

Just to push it aside

Instead of leaving behind you

If any word that I said

Could have made you forget

I'd have given you them all

But it was all, in your head

Now we're burning all the bridges down

Watching it go up in flames I want to build it up again

And we're burning all the bridges down.

**Bridges – Broods**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenece. Entre Capcom y S.D Perry no hay mucho espacio en ellos para mí. El sombrerero pertenece al famoso y excepcional autor Lewis Carroll y el juego Ib, un juego de horror en RPG, así como los cuadros mencionados dentro de su trama, no son de mi propiedad. Si así lo desean, las obras de arte pertenecen al pintor ficticio Weiss Guertena, del mismo juego.

**Nota de la autora: **Muy bien, volvemos a la narración habitual y a la continuación de nuestra trama. Agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado, es muy importante para mí.

**Dedicatoria especial:** ¡Pum! Y este capítulo va con todo mi cariño para **|Lawiet1** y **AndyPain**, quienes me sacaron de una depresión horrenda y una inseguridad que para que les cuento. Y por supuesto a **Polatrixu** quien está siempre regresándome a la tierra y confirmándome que casi siempre tiene la razón.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la residencia, Claire vio a Wesker dirigirse de lleno al despacho que tenía anexo a la biblioteca. No dijo nada, simplemente desapareció detrás de la puerta y no hizo acto de presencia en toda la tarde.<p>

La pelirroja tampoco tuvo intención de mediar palabra.

No estaba sorprendida de la reacción del tirano, después de todo.

Sabía que se trataba de un hombre que cuidaba mucho de su espacio y su privacidad; después de un fin de semana tan ajetreado, tan rodeado de personas, era obvio que necesitara un respiro para aclarar su mente después de las estrepitosas calamidades suscitadas en Grecia. Y por supuesto, volver a su actitud de lobo estepario; por lo menos así no terminaría hartándose y destripándola durante la cena.

La chica contempló los últimos pasos del tirano, con su elegante abrigo exclusivo de su diseñador, ondeándose como una cortina de obsidiana que lo mimetizaba con el oscuro universo. Y se quedó estática, en medio del corredor de la entrada, escuchando como Wesker azotaba la puerta de la biblioteca, con una fuerza que dejó en claro que era capaz de romperla, escondiéndose de nuevo en su caparazón de titanio, en el cual jamás sería bienvenida.

Soltó un hondo suspiró que le desinfló enteros los pulmones.

¡Mejor para ella!

Así no tendría que ver sus reacciones frívolas e iracundas.

No tendría que encarar la verdad de que él seguiría siendo el hijo de puta que la golpeó la primera vez.

No lo contemplaría rondando con su gesto burlón o indiferente.

La joven mujer de ojos cristalinos se arrastró sobre sus sandalias hasta la sala de la mansión, con un enojo digno de un perro de cacería, rastreando a su siguiente víctima, a la cual encontró en los cojines del poltrón para dos personas; los lanzó por los aires, haciendo que las vasijas de cristal que decoraban la estancia se tambalearan e incluso la pantalla de plasma se vio amedrentada por la reacción emocional de la menor Redfield.

¡Cómo podía, irse, así, como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos!

Albert Wesker, Albert no-me-interesan-un-carajo-tus-emociones Wesker, Albert estoy-obsesionado-con-la-dominación-mundial Wesker.

Ese y mil sobrenombre más podría garabatear con su labial en las paredes, pero eso no iba a mejorar las cosas entre los dos. Y dudaba que Albert fuera a agradecer el mural de maquillaje rojo.

La chica trató de tranquilizarse. Aspiró hondo, percibiendo el perfume que desprendían sus ropas recién compradas y su cabello lavado y arreglado en una trenza elegante, la cual se obligó a usar después de notar lo largo que llevaba la melena dado que Wesker no tenía servicio de peluquería dentro de su casa.

¡Cosa que debería! ¡Debería porque todo lo que hacía era mantenerla entre esas cuatro paredes que demostraban mejor que nada lo multimillonario que era mientras ella iba prácticamente trapeando el suelo con su melena roja como una salvaje! Pero no… Albert Wesker se cortaba el cabello una vez cada veinticinco años, entonces ella debía de hacer lo mismo. Todo se trataba de él; de sus nulos sentimientos, de sus problemas con la "mafia", de sus planes para la humanidad. Tenía un ego del tamaño de un rascacielos y sólo se encerraba en su habitación como el voluble superhumano que era. ¡Parecía un jodido adolescente!

Bien, los intentos de volver a la calma estaban fallando igual que un ordenador cuando es saturado de información.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear en el recinto, pateando los cojines que hallaba a su paso; no iba a levantarlos. No era su sirvienta, ni su rehén, ni nada.

En ese momento, Claire Redfield se sentía como nada. No era ni la hermana, ni la salvadora de niños indefensos, ni la miembro de la BSAA y aún menos la mujer secuestrada que debería estar comiendo tierra y encerrada en un desván maloliente de cuatro por cuatro.

Pero en lugar de eso, ahora usaba un vestido de corte francés, color azul marino, con un moño sobre el pecho y la espalda descubierta. El vuelo de la tela daba la sensación de estar observando a una mujer de pasarela y las zapatillas, brillando como lustrines, obligándola a ganar altura aunque por dentro se sintiera pequeñita, pequeñita como una hormiga.

La joven mujer se dejó vencer nuevamente, sintiendo como parte de sus cabellos se le zafaban del peinado que le llevó más de media hora y le mereció los comentarios agrios de un exasperado ex—capitán. Los sopló con su aliento, sintiendo un calor interno y un acceso de berrinche volverla a golpear con toda su vehemencia.

¡Bien! ¡Si quería profundizar y estar apartado de la sociedad jugando con sus instrumentos de química allá él! No iba a dirigirle la palaba tampoco, pues seguía siendo la mujer orgullosa que no se agachaba ni a catorrazos.

Se puso sobre sus piernas, gritándose que los comportamientos inmaduros y helados de Wesker carecían de importancia. Se fue a su cuarto junto con su cuadro y sus instrumentos recién entregados para crear arte.

Wesker quería guerra, guerra obtendría entonces. Ignorancia mutua.

La chica se detuvo en la escalera, cargando el caballete con sumo cuidado; tendría que hacer doble viaje y volver por su cuadro y los materiales. En el fondo, sabía que la más afectada por las secuelas de su aventura sexual con el tirano, sería ella.

Las reacciones eran esperadas. La agresividad, la manera cortante de hablar y hasta los insultos, podrían ser las actitudes que Wesker tomaría desde ese momento en adelante.

O al menos eso sospechaba Claire.

Resignada a su futura suerte, siguió subiendo los escalones y se metió directito a la habitación en la que se había instalado desde que llegó.

Se dedicó a pintar hasta bien entradas las nueve de la noche; el cuadro lo tenía bien cubierto de pintura y sólo restaba colocarle los últimos detalles de luz y sombra.

A esa hora ya comenzaba a soplar un aire fresco y los últimos vestigios de un sol carente estaban desapareciendo detrás de la cordillera.

La joven pelirroja empezó a sentir los rastros de su aliento dibujarse con cada una de sus exhalaciones, a pesar de llevar una chamarra y unos pantalones cálidos de tela polar.

Tuvo unos imperiosos deseos de una taza de café recién hecho y un pedazo de pan dulce; recordando que apenas y había probado bocado alguno desde el día anterior, bajó a la cocina esperando ser capaz de preparar algo sin provocar ruido suficiente para llamar la atención del tirano de cabellos rubios.

Pero como todos sabemos, la suerte de los Redfield los empuja constantemente al tormento, así que cuando ella bajó, se cruzó con Wesker, quien estaba sentado en el comedor; tenía la mesa regada de papeles y en cada una de las sillas había un aparato electrónico diferente: una portátil, una tableta, un proyector de hologramas.

Mal momento. Definitivamente había escogido un pésimo momento para bajar de su escondite. Pensó correr a su madriguera como una comadreja a la menor señal de hienas en la pradera, pero ella no huía ni cuando se robaba la pasta de dientes de Jill.

Se deslizó con sutileza dentro de la cocina y prendió la cafetera. Abrió el frigorífico y fingió que Albert Wesker se había convertido en el señor invisible. Aunque dudaba que hubiera notado su presencia entre ese monte de papeles, emblema de su obsesión por el trabajo.

Esperó en el fondo del recinto, vigilando su bebida y no volteó ni una sola vez a mirarlo. Encontró fascinante la cutícula de sus uñas y hasta el color amarilloso de sus pantuflas.

Sin embargo, encontró su comportamiento inmaduro. El de ambos. No eran críos que habían cortado su relación por un chisme de cotillas, disperso en los patios de la preparatoria. Eran adultos responsables de sus actos y habían compartido caricias, secretos, besos.

Si la cordura no cabía en Wesker, bueno, tendría que caber en ella.

La niña de ojos aguamarina salió de su ratonera, sintiendo que de pronto el cuerpo se le volvía de gelatina. El mayor no dejaba de escribir en un cuaderno de gruesas pastas lo que a primera vista parecían ser ecuaciones.

Se paró nerviosa en el quicio de la puerta, apretando sus palmas que habían empezado a sudar de los nervios. Menuda agente secreta que temblaba a la primera señal del inminente peligro de un hombre cuyas explosiones de cólera eran bien conocidas. Ni siquiera los elementos químicos tenían reacciones tan tóxicas para Claire.

Se armó de agallas, encontrando su preciada voz, agradecida de no haber perdido su única manera de comunicarse con el exterior, aunque la primera oración le saliera ronca y rota: —Ehm, Wesker, ¿te gustaría algo de tomar? Sospecho que no querrás probar bocado… —dijo la muchacha con evidente intranquilidad, emoción que se acentuó en sus ademanes cuando no recibió respuesta alguna del rubio.

La niña suspiró, la resignación escapando por sus fosas nasales.

Ya había comenzado a hablar, no se quedaría parada allí como una idiota.

Aunque intentar conversar era un suicidio público, lo cierto es que no podía vivir sintiendo el rechazo de un hombre al que se entregó en cuerpo y alma en un acto consensuado.

Además, quería ser razonable con él. Se imaginaba que Wesker no tendría días sencillos y que sus preocupaciones desbordaban por cada una de las esquinas de su cerebro. Entre Krauser, Umbrella y Tricell, las oportunidades de bajar la guardia eran nulas y eso debía de crisparle los nervios, contagiándole de un humor agrio y desordenado.

—Escucha yo…—intentó decir la pelirroja, colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura después de bajar su mano izquierda desde el puente de su nariz, típica señal de estrés. —No sé qué te está ocurriendo pero vagar sola todo el día con mis pensamientos es más duro de lo que piensas.

El mayor continuó en su estado de mudez, sin embargo, levantó la vista de los documentos, fijándola sobre Claire, quien fingía sentirse calmada.

—Le recomiendo que canalice su necesidad de hablar con otro pasatiempo. No estoy de humor para sus idioteces. —fue lo que respondió el rubio, con un tono tan desagradable, que le provocó a la menor un agudo dolor en la garganta provocado por el nudo que empezaba a formársele.

—Estaba intentando ser amable. —respondió Redfield repleta de indignación. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué ella era un juguete que puede mover y forzar, botándolo cuando se ha aburrido de lo que pudo brindarle un entretenimiento de corta duración?

— ¿Acaso cree que necesito que sea amable conmigo? Por favor, su ingenuidad es repugnante. Lo que necesito es que se largue a su habitación en éste mismo instante y contenga sus impulsos de intervenir y actuar como una molestia indeseable. —concluyó el tirano. Su voz era hiriente y las palabras, tan desmedidas y carentes de sensibilidad, causaron que la chiquilla no sólo se indignara, sino que los signos de dolor emocional fueron visibles en su rostro durante un breve instante.

Pero Claire Redfield sabía sobreponerse a la humillación.

—La única molestia aquí es el humor de los mil demonios que te cargas. —contestó ella, sabiendo que la consecuencia más leve sería alguna bofetada o un grito prepotente.

Albert golpeó la mesa con el puño, haciendo que cada una de sus astillas temblara.

Claire no lograba entender su cambio repentino de estado emocional. Hasta el momento la bipolaridad iba ganando dentro de las opciones y eso no iba a mejorar con su determinación de dejarle a Wesker muy en claro que no era su muñeca.

— ¡Lárguese, Redfield! ¡Fuera de mi vista antes de que la encierre en el desván hasta que aprenda a guardar sus opiniones! —gritó el rubio, la furia vibrando desde sus cuerdas vocales y los ojos escandinavos encendidos como una fumarola escarlata. Hizo el amago de levantarse de la silla, poniendo ambos brazos sobre la estructura de vidrio y metal.

La chica retrocedió un paso de manera instintiva.

No reconocerlo era lo que más le dolía.

Sentir que se estaba deformando en un humanoide carente de espíritu, con los ojos y los sentimientos muertos.

Incapaz de oír más allá de su propia infernal respiración, de sus alaridos estrepitosos, de su furia incontenible.

De pronto, notó algo extraño en el ex—capitán y se maldijo por no haberlo hecho antes; la mano derecha de Wesker estaba temblando.

Claire había visto esa clase de espasmos en los pacientes que sufrían de abstinencia y a los que intentó ayudar durante su servicio social.

Probablemente esa era la razón de su ira; tenía que capear los síntomas de su cada vez más obvia enfermedad.

La chica lo contempló, sus ojos como dos pozos inundados de dolor y aflicción; sino se sentía bien de salud, no iba a acentuar ese hecho causándole una rabieta. Pese a esto, las palabras del antiguo líder del equipo Alfa, quedaron resonando en su cabeza como una campañilla, incluso cuando ya se había retirado de la escena sin decir otra palabra.

Se quedó de pie en las escaleras, recargando su cabeza contra el concreto y dejándose resbalar, quedando sentada en el descansillo, con el ánimo destrozado al sentir que el mundo entero se le venía abajo.

¿Cómo salvar a tu enemigo, cómo ayudar a alguien condenado a muerte por tercera ocasión?

Se sentía desesperanzada, inservible, consumida por todo aquello que no podía controlar.

Eran ella, Wesker, y la muerte acechando.

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

Tic, tac.

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker había pasado cada segundo desde que regresaron de Grecia, en su laboratorio personal, trabajando con su propia sangre y sus signos vitales.<p>

Se realizó varios estudios, incluyendo un electrocardiograma, una tomografía y una química sanguínea completa.

Descubriendo así, que no sólo sus células sanguíneas y sistema nervioso estaban siendo afectados por la inestabilidad de su virus, sino que además parte de sus órganos estaban siendo consumidos lentamente.

Wesker no lo había supuesto de esa manera; el virus intentaba obtener el control del portador y sin el suero estabilizador, no tardarían en aparecer severos daños en sus sistemas internos.

Después de analizar una muestra de su sangre, fue testigo de la agresividad del reactivo que lo transformaba en superhumano; se devoraba las células de su sistema inmunológico, destruía diminutas plaquetas y dañaba las células óseas, royéndolas desde adentro hasta convertirse en una estructura hueca, las fracturas amenazando con formar parte de lo cotidiano.

Y quizá lo peor de todo, era que su cuerpo, que seguía siendo fuerte como estatua, se valía de la cepa para curar velozmente los desajustes generados por sí misma, haciendo del proceso algo sumamente lento, pero constante.

Como un reloj de arena, avanzando grano con grano.

Al ver el resultado de la prueba en el monitor, no hizo más que sonreírse con amargura.

Mucho más grave de lo que supuso, prácticamente irreparable, estaba a merced de las posibilidades.

Lanzó vasos y probetas por los aires, regando su contenido por toda la pared; los instrumentos como microscopios y lupas fueron historia.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Incrementar la dosis de calmantes y suero para controlar el virus que intentaba poseerlo por dentro? ¿Crear otra derivación de su virus y conseguir que su sistema expulsara el primero, regalo de su amigo William Birkin, el cual había realizado un gran trabajo antes del incidente del volcán, dotándolo con poderes inimaginables para cualquier mortal? ¿Crear un antiviral y después reinyectarse con la combinación del virus progenitor y el virus T que creó William para permitirle fingir su muerte la primera vez?

La última opción era horriblemente dolorosa, perdería todos sus poderes con la aplicación de dicho antiviral y después tendría que reinyectarse; en alguna de las dos etapas, su cuerpo podía ser derrotado por el agotamiento. Y aún con todo esto, era su mejor tirada.

Un gruñido perforó sus labios de tirano, mientras botaba lo que quedaba de los vidrios con el dorso de su mano, sin importarle las leves laceraciones que podrían provocarle; se apoyó con ambos brazos en la mesa metálica y de golpe, retiró el catéter que seguía rebotando líquido vital de su propiedad por el suelo.

No podía verse debilitado. No ahora.

Si alguien conocía todo eso, los acabarían. A él y a todo su imperio. Y si por alguna razón su debilidad llegaba a oídos de la BSAA, los malditos carroñeros no tardarían en hacer aparición y cometerían cualquier barbaridad con tal de conseguir encerrarlo.

Quería verlos siquiera intentar tal encomienda. Aún si estaba a un pie de la tumba, era capaz de arrastrarlos a todos al infierno junto con él.

Si es que el averno existía, igual se encargaría de enseñarles lo que era ver al diablo en acción.

Golpeó la mesa de acero con el puño cerrado, haciendo que se doblegara como lo haría una puerta construida con papel de arroz; sus nudillos quedaron grabados permanentemente mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto de ira descompuesto.

La situación iba a empezar a agravarse pronto; sino se daba prisa, empezarían a presentársele peores y repetidos ataques; quizá hasta las piernas podían dejar de sostenerlo, tendría jaquecas insoportables, temblores que ni con su repetida dignidad lograría ocultar.

De pronto, sus pensamientos regresaron a la pelirroja necia y tozuda que actuaba de cuando en cuando como una adolescente.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea Claire Redfield por empezar a figurar dentro de sus preocupaciones! ¡Maldito fuera el momento en que esos ojos aguamarina le demostraron un afecto cotidiano! Y justamente ahora, en el momento crucial en el que debía encarar la verdad irrefutable; su cuerpo estaba conduciéndose por una carretera destartalada, directo a un peñasco sin lograr tocar fondo. Si dejaba de consumir las dosis de antígeno, moriría lentamente, se convertiría en mortal e inmediatamente los síntomas se intensificarían; más allá de eso, su proyecto génesis corría un gran riesgo.

Había acumulado múltiples enemigos a través de los años; su arrogancia no era la mejor de las cualidades cuando se trataba de conseguir aliados y cerrar tratos de complicidad.

Nunca creyó necesitarlos, no obstante, ahora que estaba perdiendo su arma principal de defensa —su fuerza física— sabía que los mercenarios se agazaparían sobre su monarquía absoluta en la posesión de criaturas biológicas y suministros farmacéuticos que eran capaces de modificar la genética de los seres vivos. Y los no tan vivos.

Apretó sus lentes y los fue retirando poco a poco, con una maquillada serenidad, sin percatarse que lo único que quedó de ellos al bajar su palma, fueron los cristales negros fragmentados por su brío de apocalipsis.

Podían llegar a atacarlo en mal momento, cuando la anafilaxis hiciera su molesta aparición o cuando estuviera volcando sangre por su garganta debido a la rebelión de su virus, y entonces Claire Redfield estaría acabada. No iba a poder defenderse del ejército de Umbrella por muy capaz y entrenada que estuviera en el arte de la guerra; ni hablar de Jack Krauser quien era un mastodonte obsesivo lleno de rencor; intentaría poseerla y eso ni siquiera lo podía pensar. Porque hasta moribundo se encargaría de que su ex—subordinado le rindiera cuentas por sus atracos de bandolero, en conjunto con su inminente golpe de estado.

Albert era un hombre orgulloso, no iba a permitir que la enfermedad lo detuviera. Menos ahora, que tenía no sólo algo sino a alguien a quién defender y mantener presa de sus garras egoístas. ¡No iba a dejarse caer bajo ninguna circunstancia!

Los números no estaban a su favor, ¿pero desde cuándo para un Dios estaba permitido el ceder sus poderes, el dejar que otros individuos, carentes de su supremacía, se apoderaran de los privilegios de impartir su ley?

En ese momento, Wesker retomó su compostura habitual. Rescató las gafas de sol que había abandonado en una de las batas del perchero que sobrevivió a su cataclismo anterior y se las colocó. Al salir del laboratorio, apagó las luces, y se fue desperdigando su determinación de científico con cada paso que daba hacia la superficie.

Sin preámbulos se armó de los ordenadores y libretas donde explayaba todo su ingenio como genetista; la decisión estaba tomada y era inapelable: eliminaría el virus en su interior y se inyectaría con el mismo lote que le había proporcionado su antiguo colega. Pero primero tendría que crear la cura, que lamentablemente no era un desarrollo de dos o tres días. Además, al aplicarla, tendría que aislarse pues estaría expuesto a complicaciones con un sistema acostumbrado a otra clase de metabolismo. ¿Y cómo podría lograr tales días de reposo con todos los lamebotas y delincuentes pagados que deseaban obtener su cabeza servida en una charola? Tenía a su guardia personal para defender sus laboratorios y bóvedas, claro, pero su vulnerabilidad tendría que conservarse en un estado de absoluta confidencialidad.

Y de nuevo, estaba presente la idea de que los amigos de Claire no tardarían en dar con su paradero.

Lidiar con ellos era cosa sencilla cuando no había otras distracciones.

Recordó la conversación que sostuvieron mientras reposaban juntos sobre la cama.

¿Cómo había podido confesar que de alguna manera, quisiera o no verlo, su cuerpo estaba muriendo?

¿Qué clase de humano sentimentalismo le atacó, para querer que ella supiera el peligro que corría acompañándolo a las puertas del infierno de Dante?

Una sonrisa torcida adornó sus labios delgados.

Esa mujer debía de sucumbir antes que él. No iba a permitir a nadie más tomarla viva, y si llegado el momento no era capaz de devolverla a su protección sadomasoquista, tendría que acabar con ella, con piedad, con odio, con hipocresía, pero no quería que ella presenciara el ocaso de un tirano.

Albert dejó a un lado todos esos bajos miramientos, arrastró papel, pluma y proyectores; todos los recursos disponibles para desarrollar su intento por inyectarse vida. Estuvo escribiendo los compuestos necesarios, las variaciones, los microorganismos y elementos químicos que podrían reconstruir los daños colaterales en su cuerpo.

Casi nunca hacia desarrollos desde cero, pero las necesidades que debía resolver esa vacuna eran muy específicas. Otra parte de él, la analítica, la que era fría aún con sus aspiraciones, la más recia de afrontar, gritaba que el tiempo se le había terminado y era hora de admitir y abrazar a la muerte, pues ya lo había arrastrado a sus fronteras y él la había rechazado, causando su furia y forzándola a proclamar que el siguiente enfrentamiento sería el definitivo.

¿Pero cuándol admitiría Albert Wesker una equivocación?

Ni siquiera sintió las horas correr; cuando se concentraba lo hacía de tal manera que el ambiente se pausaba, ni el sol ni la luna eran su referencia a la hora de trabajar; no tenía descansos ni dependía de los requisitos de un ser terrenal.

Por eso, el hombre rubio no pudo notar que la noche se apoderó del bosque y modificó la temperatura templada en un frío de invernadero. Sin embargo, los pasos acompasados de la otra habitante de la residencia, no pasaron igual de desapercibidos.

No puso atención ni en sus audibles inseguridades ni cuando, después de escucharla armar un leve desbarajuste dentro de la alacena, la pelirroja le ofreció un café.

La ignoró porque ahora mismo no quería enfrentar la realidad de que esa mujer de cabellos fuego estaba pronta a presenciar una enfermedad derrumbarlo como ningún humano podría hacerlo jamás. Sino hacía algo, sino se daba prisa, sería una realidad. ¡Y no pensaba sucumbir en tal emplazamiento!

Luego, cuando ella apareció, con los labios tiritando y con una ausencia clara de sosiego, diciendo que le era muy difícil estar sola con sus pensamientos, explotó.

¡No la quería! ¡No quería a esa mujer que, aunque no lo deseara admitir, era su única compañía! Se enfurecía de sólo pensar que Claire corría el riesgo de volver a su vida normal, a su departamento austero a las afueras de New Jersey, a la aburrida encomienda de salvar al mundo que está más que podrido, con hombres ingenuos y carentes de su grandeza, persiguiendo sus caderas como lobos hambrientos.

La consumió con la mirada, rememorando su cuerpo lechoso recostado sobre el propio, lleno de su particular esencia de mujer. El mejor perfume era el viento soplando entre sus cabellos fogosos. Y la odio más que a nadie en el mundo, más que a su hermano, más que a todos sus amigos.

Y otra parte de él, la sintió como la joya de su corona, a quien debería aferrarse cuando su interior mermara y le arrebatara los poderes que lo separaban de ser mortal; porque con ella existía una confidencia que nunca tuvo en otro ser humano y la tenía a su merced, enamorada de sus promesas, de su sarcasmo, de su capacidad de protegerla como se protegería a sí mismo.

Le dedicó palabras duras y frívolas, y supo que la había herido cuando vio en las cornisas de sus ojos, lágrimas amenazando con aflorar pero que la chica combatía eficazmente. O había aprendido a hacerlo porque sabía que a Wesker los sentimentalismos no le caían nada bien.

Cuando se recargó sobre la mesa, dándole énfasis a su rabia, sintió como su mano izquierda empezaba a sacudirse de manera tremulosa; su mecanismo de defensa exigía el suero estabilizador con mayor prontitud. La niña se percató del temblor en su extremidad, de eso no tenía duda alguna. El contemplar sus ojos fue el detonante de que se lamentara por haberle confesado a Claire su actual condición. Esos pozo azules estaban horrorizados y tristes, si es que leía las emociones con propiedad. Y aunque no había sentimiento que conmoviera al tirano, verla así después de toda la felicidad que era capaz de adornarle el rostro cuando lo miraba por momentos, cuando ella creía que no la estaba observando, refrescó ese sabor a disgusto que le empapaba la garganta como un jarabe de desolación.

La menor Redfield desapareció después de recibir unas cuantas amargas y rudas expresiones con las que la despidió definitivamente, encerrándose en su cuarto por el resto del día.

Wesker regresó a su tarea científica y allí se quedó hasta que dio la madrugada y había conseguido plasmar su cometido en papel.

En el pasillo, regados sobre el suelo, estaban todos los bocetos que Claire Redfield había pintado hasta la fecha; una mujer sosteniendo su corazón en una mano, que escurría su sangre a chorros, con la mirada oscurecida y sin pupilas, arrodillada suplicante, quizá ante un párroco para confesar sus pecados o ante su asesino rogando clemencia, fue la primera imagen al carbón que golpeó la mirada bermellón de Albert Wesker.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en ningún momento cruzaron caminos, hasta bien entrada la noche.<p>

Albert estuvo en la biblioteca de su mansión, bebiendo vino caro de sesenta años de añejamiento y sentado sobre el sofá, ajustando todos los puntos del desarrollo de su vacuna. Bebió vaso tras vaso hasta saciar su sed inexistente, desvaneció el orden de sus libros, dejándolos abiertos y descuidadamente depositados sobre la alfombra tejida hebra por hebra, y terminó por degustarse con la música clásica más sublime que pudo hallar en su repertorio.

Y junto con la botella que se fue desvaneciendo tras las copas, también lo hicieron sus pensamientos oscuros.

Wesker no era inmune a las emociones contrario a las leyendas opacas de los soldados. Pese a esto, era mejor que dicha creencia se mantuviera viva en las mentes de sus adversarios.

Y más en ese momento. Tenía a sus soldados listos, la cepa podía liberarla en cualquier momento, era fuerte, determinado, había sido creado para buscar la perfección. Ningún obstáculo era más fuerte que un tirano criado en las faldas de Umbrella Corp. El ser humano ideal.

Y aún la tenía a ella. A la necia hermana de Chris Redfield. La sobreviviente, la juguetona, la de sonrisa de aparador y ojos como joyas de litoral. La tozuda, la que lo arrastraba al conflicto entre lo humano y lo divino.

Se sonrió con sarcasmo. Bien, iba a asegurar que él sería el primer pensamiento por las mañanas de su invitada. Que no iba olvidar los instantes que corrían a su lado, en su mansión.

Tenía todo listo para diseñar su cura, sólo faltaba el trabajo de laboratorio.

Pero después de generar la vacuna, el momento apropiado para aplicarla, no existía.

Quizá cuando ya no soportara los síntomas de la enfermedad, o cuando acabara con Jack Krauser.

El gran tirano, el monarca que perdió la vida y retorno de los infiernos, sacrificó todo por una causa que le fue impartida mucho antes de nacer, temía a la muerte.

Era la máxima ironía, para alguien de su calibre.

Y más que a la muerte, Albert Wesker temía al olvido.

Una sonrisa ladeada adornó sus labios mientras bebía otro sorbo de alcohol. Bien, todo se pondría demasiado peligroso para ambos; podía perderla, no había duda de eso. No estaba acostumbrado a mentirse, ni con sutileza ni con brutalidad.

¿Qué pensaría la pobre idiota cuando la aislaran y no pudiera tener contacto con él, porque estaría en una cámara de cristal, luchando porque el virus abandonara su cuerpo y aceptara la siguiente cepa? Definitivamente Claire no podía presenciar aquel estado de vulnerabilidad. Ella más que nadie debía de ignorar lo que estaba por acontecer.

Tendría que dejarla custodiada en otro sitio. Pero era bien sabido que Wesker no confiaba lo suficiente en nadie, aunque había hombres en sus filas que tenían habilidades satánicas con las armas y con un sentido del deber casi maníaco.

Albert se levantó del sillón de cuero negro y buscó el teléfono inalámbrico que debía estar perdido en algún sitio de la habitación.

Escrudiñó entre el buscador web de su celular y halló el número particular de un sitio que deseaba visitar muy pronto.

No iba a dejar que una estúpida enfermedad le arruinara la fiesta. Y mucho menos que arrebatara la presencia de cierta mujer pelirroja de sus brazos.

Los copos de nieve fueron cayendo y desperdigándose como hormigas blancas por todos los matorrales y arbustos de zarzamora que habían sobrevivido precariamente las tormentas. Y mientras el sol se ponía e irradiaba todos los rincones con sus luces amatistas, desde la biblioteca se escuchaba el tono aterciopelado de voz perteneciente al antiguo capitán, hablando con un acento francés carente de emoción.

* * *

><p>Claire pudo avanzar a pasos agigantados su lienzo en los últimos dos días. La pasó en solitario pintando y tirada sobre el diván verde pistache de su habitación.<p>

Había concentrado toda su voluntad para no pensar en el comportamiento cruel de Wesker. Ni en sus modos amables, ni en las confesiones de medianoche.

Pero el temblor de su mano, eso no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

Las palabras tendían a ser más lacerantes que la espada más afilada; había escuchado a Albert decir que era una molestia indeseable, pero ya era costumbre del rubio explotar con la menor ofensa a su enorme egocentrismo y sus arbitrarias exigencias. Sin embargo, después de declararse a sí misma, sin tapujos, que se había enamorado del villano, los insultos dolían aún más.

Y si de algo era capaz Claire Redfield, era de regalar su empatía sin ton ni son.

¿Qué tan grave debía ser lo que aquejaba a un hombre con su monumental complejo de superioridad, como para permitir verse tan sacudido en sus cimientos?

¿Y si se había percatado de que su trabajo se estaba derrumbando a causa de sus distracciones? ¿O quizá era algo aún más grave, como el toparse con el hecho de que por primera vez en su vida, no podría hacer nada para salvarse del destino omnipotente que se aprovechaba de sus injurias contra la raza humana?

Las dudas se estaban carcomiendo su cerebro vivo.

Albert Wesker no la había atado a una cama de experimentación, pero sin duda alguna la había infectado con dudas y remordimiento.

La joven tenía miedo de perder nuevamente, de aspirar la soledad como un incienso indio, tener que llorar sobre otra tumba tapizada de olvido, y ser la única testigo de que ese tirano alguna vez tuvo alma.

La pelirroja agregó unos últimos trazos a su retrato de una noche en el lago. Los colores iban del azul al negro. El blanco era visible entre las laderas situadas en el horizonte y las nubes plagadas de esa textura esponjosa que cobraban vida y movimiento cuando las mirabas con suficiente atención. Azul marino era el manto de agua que alcanzaba a cubrir el extenso paisaje, y en su superficie de seda azulete podrían haberse esperado ver cisnes flotando, con sus alas crema extendidas y dispuestas a volar.

Por un momento, la chica espero poder oler el sauce y los pinos que montaban guardia a la orilla. Hasta la constitución de los tallos representaba a la rugosidad de la madera cansina. La nieve era una cobija de gloria que se apartaba hasta el alcance y había conseguido invadir el nacimiento de líquido con su paso atolondrado.

Un toque a la entrada de su habitación, hizo que la chica se desprendiera de sus trazos, como si en esos momentos hubiese estado paseando entre la tierra húmeda y fría de aquel dadivosa campiña.

—Están esperándola abajo, Redfield —Era la voz del tirano imponente, igual que siempre. Sin embargo, no entró al cuarto con la rudeza acostumbrada. Tal vez ni siquiera tenía ganas de verla; este hecho se hizo evidente ya que el ególatra bajó las escaleras tan pronto como las subió. Bueno, no es como si ella estuviera muriéndose por enfrentar su mal genio y sus desplantes. Preferiría quedarse atrapada en su retrato y vivir apartada de la desesperación que empezaba a gobernar su vida entera.

¡¿Y quién podía estar esperándola de cualquier manera?! ¡Era una jodida rehén!, ¿o no? Estaba allí en contra de su voluntad. Se suponía que las visitas positivas le estaban prohibidas.

El muy bastardo… ¿Cómo podía portarse tan rudo y agresivo un día, y después exigir que ella se presentara a la sala a recibir a un completo desconocido políticamente, semejante a la bienvenida que daba a los tíos que visitaban una vez al año y por conveniencia?

¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos ese lunático?

Y lo llamaba de esa manera porque continuaba furiosa ante su falta de comunicación. Aunque se dijera que aceptaba a Wesker "tal cual había sido siempre", estaba mintiendo. Una parte de ella esperaba que la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de sus confesiones en aquella playa griega, hubiese cambiado un chisguete de su actitud. Y era el peor error que una mujer podría cometer…

¡Pero era imposible no esperar un mejor trato después de… después de todo lo que habían compartido en ese cuarto de hotel!

La mujer de ojos verdemar suspiró resignada; a veces extrañaba su relativamente sencilla vida en las hileras de la BSAA.

Y echaba tanto de menos a Chris…

Se tragó los recuerdos melancólicos, sintiéndose sorprendida por su cinismo; perdió el derecho de extrañar a su hermano con el primer beso que depositó en los labios de Albert Wesker. Hasta la elocuencia parecía haberla abandonado con cada palabra dedicada, cada gesto de un amor impuro e insano, siguiendo las pistas que pudieran conducirla hasta el destartalado corazón del capitán de los S.T.A.R.S.

Redfield se colocó las botas, se alisó la camisa con las manos, e incluso se arregló las dos coletas con las que se había amarrado la melena; su look necesitaba variación sino quería enloquecer en lo monótono de los días.

Se convenció de que todo estaría bien; abandonar los temores era lo que mejor venía al caso.

Los dieciséis escalones más cortos de la arquitectura moderna y Claire se encontró en la sala, respirando largo y tendido para no perder de nuevo el control de sus emociones. Fingió ser una espía internacional que no podía abandonar su papel o sería capturada y torturada sin piedad; trabajaría mejor bajo presión.

Y lo que halló en la sala la dejó boquiabierta.

Sobre un banquillo de madera rustica y con una bufanda de recortes de tela, estaba el mismo diseñador que la había torturado con ese vestido falto de tela —que muy en el fondo terminó disfrutando—.

Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y los mechones de su cabello le caían recios como agujas de color naranja. Usaba una boina marrón de medio lado y un chaleco de recortes agamuzados, con parches de telas finas y variadas. Su sonrisa escabrosa seguía bien plantada en su sitio, al igual que sus ojos verde eléctrico, chispeando ingenuidad y delirio.

Lo único que Claire pudo pensar fue: _—Otro baile no…_

—Muy bien, señor Hemingway, ya sabe cuál es su deber. Estaré en la biblioteca; pase inmediatamente después de concluir la labor que le he encomendado.

Wesker no miro a la joven pelirroja ni por error, como si su presencia le fuera ajena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Labor?, ¿qué demonios pasa? —preguntó la chica de manera atropellada, acercándose al tirano con los brazos abiertos. El mayor se pasó de largo, todo sonido proveniente de sus labios rosados, le fue olímpicamente indiferente.

El antiguo dirigente de los S.T.A.R.S regresó a la biblioteca, sus botas de guerra retumbando paso tras paso y sellando a Claire a su suerte con un hombre de dudosa estabilidad mental.

— ¡Señorita Redfield! —exclamó el alegre hombrecillo que ocultaba parte de su rostro tras su copete de zanahoria. — ¡Me alegra ver que está bien!

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —cuestionó Claire, inmediatamente a la defensiva.

El diseñador de modas, apellidado Hemingway por lo que había escuchado, se llevó la mano al mentón: — ¿Acaso no es la forma en que el general Wesker se refiere a usted? Redfield esto, Redfield aquello, dearheart esto, dearheart aquello.

Escuchar ese mote en otros labios fue un golpe directo a sus entrañas.

—Sí pero… —la chica pensó que sería mejor abandonar el tópico. — ¿Qué es lo que Wesker te ha encargado? —preguntó, dispuesta a ir directo al grano y sin rodeos.

—Pues… soy un costurero. ¿Cuál es su mejor suposición? —interrogó el subordinado, colocando ambos brazos sobre su cintura mientras observaba a la muchacha con sus ojos centellantes y su sonrisa blanca de tiburón.

—_Escalofrío, escalofrío. —_se dijo la muchacha internamente al contemplar la escena.

"Hola, mi nombre es Claire Redfield. Me secuestró un hombre que se cree inmortal y ahora estoy con el tipo que le hace los trajes y tiene mirada de camaleón. Soy inmensamente feliz."

—Supongo que me vienes a hacer ropa. ¿Te ha dicho a dónde tiene planeado arrastrarme esta vez?

—No. ¿Quieres que vaya a preguntarle? —indicó Hemingway con su voz inocente, señalando el sitio por donde Albert había desparecido.

—No, no, no. Para nada. No te muevas. —respondió ella, con clara urgencia. Lo último que deseaba era ser la culpable de la muerte de ese pobre hombre.

Hemingway alzó los hombros; temerle a su jefe no estaba en el contrato. Lo único que hacía era tratarlo con respeto y acatar las órdenes al pie de la letra, no más, no menos.

Vio a la pelirroja suspirar con desconfianza. ¿Por qué, por qué Dios, por qué?, expresaban esos gestos torturados.

—Tú… tú no me desagradas, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no estoy de humor como para complacer a Wesker. No quiero ropa, no necesito andar de etiqueta, y definitivamente no deseo volver a hacerle compañía en ninguna otra fiesta. Así que mejor, me retiraré discretamente y tú, bueno, podrías poner por excusa que me he desmayado o algo y me llevaste a rastras a la planta superior. —sugirió Claire, dirigiendo sus pasos de vuelta a su habitación.

—Aguarde un momento, señorita. —intervino el diseñador a las espaldas de la joven. —Me temo que eso no puedo permitirlo. Tengo un vestido que entallarle y sin modelo me es imposible continuar, así que será mejor que vuelva y suba en ese banquillo.

La menor escuchó el sonido característico de un arma siendo desenfundada.

Genial, un costurero con un arma. Asombroso.

Trabajaba para Wesker, ¿De qué estaba impresionada?

Era demasiado bello para ser cierto; el diseñador le apuntó con la magnum, sus ojos encendidos con locura y el balanceo de su cuerpo conduciendo ansiedad.

—Usted me inspira, señorita Redfield. Así que ¿por qué no pasamos un buen rato? Estoy seguro de que seré capaz de ayudarla.

—Nadie puede ayudarme con lo que está sucediendo aquí. —secundó ella, con un tono de voz repentinamente triste.

—Déjeme intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Poner a Claire en malos modos era sencillo contando con las herramientas adecuadas; tenerla de pie en un banquillo de madera era una de esas oportunas herramientas.<p>

Llevaba diez minutos apretándose los labios y rabiando interiormente, cuando cayó rendida ante su necesidad de interacción social. Llevaba dos días sin dirigirle la palabra a un ser inteligente; hasta el lunático parecía una compañía agradable dados los acontecimientos de días pasados.

—Me gustaría saber el nombre de quien me ha amenazado con una pistola para tomarme las medidas. —soltó Redfield al aire, con los brazos levantados porque le estaban poniendo la cinta métrica de extremo a extremo.

—Mi nombre es Marcos Hemingway, pero en el mundo de la moda me conocen como "Mad". Soy italiano de nacimiento. —respondió el joven de cabellos color zanahoria y pasos estilizados.

—Vale, en otras circunstancias, sería un gusto.

—Detecto cierta energía negativa emergiendo de su cuerpo, dulce señorita.

—"Oh, ¿en serio?, ¡me apuntaste con un arma, joder! ¿Cómo esperabas que me sintiera? ¿Rebosante de alegría?" —se imaginó diciendo la mujer de cabellos fuego, pero en realidad, todo lo que traspasó la perpetuidad de sus labios fue una risa socarrona. — ¡Vaya, eres un mago! ¡Has adivinado mis intenciones de llenarte de malas vibras!

Mad comenzó a reír de forma escandalosa; ers bueno saber que al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo con esa serie de eventos desafortunados.

—Está enojada. Es natural que reaccione de esa manera. Pero a veces, debe aprender a nadar con la corriente y no en contra de ella. La vida es demasiado corta como para tomarla en serio. Le aseguro que ninguno de nosotros podrá salir vivo de ella.

—"Un hombre con bipolaridad me está aconsejando. ¿Hasta dónde seré capaz de llegar por obtener paz? "—reflexionó la chiquilla, sintiendo como Marcos le colocaba la cinta de medición a lo largo de una pierna.

—Quizá tengas razón. Es sólo que a veces es inevitable ser exigente en algunos aspectos. No puedes andar por las calles importándote un carajo lo que pase a tu alrededor.

—Me ha malinterpretado, dulce jovencita. Lo que he dicho es que debe de relajarse un poco… Sé que hay algo que le preocupa, puedo verlo en la manera en que encoge los hombros. —mencionó Marcos, colocándose detrás de ella y posicionando la cintilla métrica alrededor de su busto, sin atreverse a tocarla.

Había visto la manera en que Wesker fingía ignorarla; eso decía más que su forma de mirarla.

¿De qué clase de cuento fantástico habían extraído a ese sujeto? ¡Era la persona más extravagante que conocía y Claire era sin dudarlo una joven de mundo!

—Sí, lo estoy. Pero mis preocupaciones no es algo de lo que desearías formar parte, en realidad.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el doctor Wesker?

— ¡No!

— ¿Con quién cree que está tratando? —exclamó Mad con una risilla contenida. —Mejor dígame… ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

— ¿Cosas? ¿Cuáles cosas? —comentó Claire con exasperación, aunque moderó su tono de voz recordando que Wesker se hallaba a una puerta de distancia.

—Pues… ¿piensa que ese comportamiento es algo normal en un hombre como el general? ¿O es que no le gusta ver lo que tiene enfrente porque está demasiado ocupada encontrándole mensajes ocultos?

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¿Cómo puedes hablar sin conocer lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros? —reclamó Claire con suma indignación.

—Ve, lo ha admitido. Algo cambió; bueno o malo, pero ahí está.

La chica se sacudió algunas telas y pedazos de listón que le había colocado encima. ¡Estaba harta de ser una mona de aparador!

—No importa; no significa nada. —dijo ella.

—Es raro que yo lo diga, pero no pienso que el doctor opine lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Te ha mandado a que te burles de mí? —externó la chica, perdiendo el control de su voz por un segundo.

—Por supuesto que no. Si quisiera burlarme no utilizaría algo de la índole. Creo que es la única loca en este mundo que podría enamorarse de mi jefe y lo aplaudo.

—Gracioso eres, deberías cambiar de profesión. ¡Y el anaranjado no te sienta bien, además! —La chica asumió un aire cabreado pero a Marcos no pareció importarle en lo absoluto. —Haz lo que necesites y acabemos con esto.

—Huir no va a solucionar sus problemas, madame.

—El "general" y yo no somos ni podremos ser "algo" nunca, ¿qué no te queda claro? ¿Tienes alguna idea de para quién estás trabajando? —explotó la niña de ojos aguamarina, incrédula ante la insistencia del costurero.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Ha notado los detalles? ¿Las pequeñas voces que le dicen que deje de temer, que se permita disfrutar?

—No lo entiendes. ¿Por qué es de tu interés, de cualquier forma?

—No soy sólo un sastre, probablemente soy el único mortal que Wesker permitiría acercarse a usted. En nadie confía lo suficiente ahora. Y yo tendría que ser ciego para no notar que necesitará mucha ayuda en el futuro; cosa que mi oculista afirma que no soy.

Claire se congeló en su lugar, perdiendo la atención en los ademanes del diseñador por acomodarle las agujas de la cintura.

Ya no sonaba como un demente diciendo insensateces; la razón parecía haberle abordado durante un parpadeo, para desaparecer con la manera en que se balanceaba para cumplir con su encomienda.

—Así que… No sólo le diseñas la ropa sino crees que eres hombre de su confianza.

—Al menos no me ha metido una bala. Aunque podría. Menuda amistad. —interfirió Mad, hablándose a sí mismo.

—El hecho de que cargues una pistola contigo quiere decir que sabes usarla.

—Mejor que la mayoría. —complementó el costurero, forzando a Claire a alzar el mentón para medirla desde el cuello hasta los pies. —Fui reclutado para los fusileros de la quinta división del patronato en Italia.

_Claire, Claire, será mejor que pierdas la capacidad de sorprenderte pronto o te llevarás enormes sustos desde ese momento y en adelante._

—Eh, claro. Wesker jamás contrataría a un civil… —Como militar riguroso, la chica sospechaba que no cualquier clase de persona podía estar a su servicio, por más básico que éste pareciera; no quería empezar a imaginar lo que ese hombre de ojos verdes como fumarolas radioactivas era capaz de hacer en plan asesino.

—La cosa es, señorita Redfield, que debería aprender a poner un poco de su fe en mi persona. Definitivamente no soy su enemigo. Puede mejorarlo todo si aprende a escuchar y a tener la mente abierta a las posibilidades. Y si me deja echarle una mano, le aseguro que comprenderá el significado de todos los gestos que ha tenido el general. Yo también soy un hombre, después de todo.

—Ese es el principal problema; Wesker no lo es.

Era un poco apresurado para poner sus esperanzas en un maniaco. Pero a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas:— ¿Y cuál es tu brillante plan? ¿Convencer a Wesker de que me pida ser su novia? —continuó ella con evidente sarcasmo.

Marcos sonrió maquiavélicamente, mostrando una hilera larga de dientes carnívoros.

— ¿Novios? ¿Cuántos años tiene, señorita?

Claire rodó los ojos.

—Lo que está pasando escala más allá de un problema amoroso banal. No creo que termines de comprenderlo… pero, de cualquier forma, gracias por la ayuda.

"Mad" Hemingway enarcó sus cejas delineadas y su pálida expresión mostró una ingenuidad que careció de credibilidad. Pero Claire no lo notó.

—Mi deber es hacerla lucir despampanante el día de mañana. Supongo que lo demás saldrá de su corazón.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Diseñarás un vestido en tan sólo un día? —replicó la menor Redfield, estupefacta.

—En realidad no he parado de hacerle modelos desde el último; pero éste tendrá una función particular, así que he tenido que marcarle algunos ajustes.

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Aún no me la has pagado por la última vez que te mandaron a hacerle algunos ajustes al blanco! ¡No tengo idea de lo que estés esperando traer, pero la respuesta es no!

Marcos hizo las últimas anotaciones en su desordenada libreta y cuando las terminó, ayudó a bajar a la dama del taburete añejo, sin darle respuesta a sus reclamaciones.

—Genial, ahora parece que soy invisible. Bien, no me interesa. Pero te advierto que si traes algo revelador, no me lo pondré. Preferiría ir desnuda antes que volver a provocar otra calamidad.

—Uhm… ¿desnuda ha dicho? No creo que sea tan mala idea, señorita. Sin embargo, me parece que el doctor no estaría complacido con mi trabajo, ¿o quizá sí? —fue lo último que dijo el hombre de cabellos lacios como cataratas, levantando sus cachivaches y desapareciendo por la misma puerta que lo hiciera Wesker hora y media atrás, dejando a Claire con una sensación de montaña rusa dentro del estómago.

* * *

><p>Podemos aislarlos del exterior tanto como deseemos, pero de nuestros pensamientos es imposible escapar; para Claire esto era una verdad rotunda e inapelable.<p>

Pero dormir, dormir es un alivio. Por muy bizarras que fuesen sus sueños, siempre encontraba alivio en las ilusiones y cambios de escenarios.

Por eso, cuando fue despertada a las nueve de la mañana, con un torrencial de toquidos, gruñó malhumorada, apretando la almohada fuertemente contra sus oídos.

El "Chris, cinco minutos más", no iba a funcionarle en esta ocasión.

Aunque la desvelada había sido muy provechosa, pues su lienzo "Claro de medianoche", estaba orgullosamente concluido, el peso de sus párpados, lo difuso de sus pensamientos y el dolor de cabeza, eran las consecuencias más fastidiosas de ir a la cama a las cuatro de la mañana.

— ¡Señorita Redfield, madame! ¡He vuelto! —se escuchó el timbre de voz alegre perteneciente a Marcos "Mad" Hemingway.

— ¡Urra, qué alegría! —mencionó la pelirroja con sarcasmo, el mensaje deformado por la presión que ejercían las plumas de ganzo contra su cara.

—He regresado con su encargo; tome un buen baño y avíseme cuando pueda pasar.

— ¿Te quedarás esperando en la puerta?

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, madame.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que bañarme?

—Al parecer el general tiene la intención de salir.

—Entonces, dile al general, que si quiere que yo vaya, se presente él mismo y me obligue a bañarme. No es cortés mandar a sus compinches a extender invitaciones. —"Cobarde", se ahorró Claire para sí.

—Oh, vamos, prometo enseñarle lo que aprendí en la academia acerca de cómo maquillar a una pelirroja. —invitó Mad, con sus maneras alucinantes de convencer.

¿Qué y ese era su mejor ofrecimiento? La chica se revolvió entre las sábanas de la cama. ¿Por qué el mundo no podía dejarla fuera de sus descabellados planes por una vez? ¿Por qué Wesker no cumplía su promesa de ignorarla y dejarla en un completo abandono? La depresión le caía encima como avalancha y Marcos, pese a las buenas intenciones, no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

¿A dónde irían esta vez? ¿Iba a venderla al mercado negro, a subastarla con sus "amigos"? ¿U otra cena a la que no deseaba asistir sin tener a quién manipular?

Vivir así, en la incertidumbre, ya era cosa de todos los días.

Al fin se animó a alzarse del desastre que había armado entre las colchas. La mujer que no se rinde ante nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ente el magnificente Albert Wesker y su estúpido y enorme ego, había regresado y exigido que se sacudiera su miseria, se colocara algo de ropa decente y saliera a enfrentar a un tirano insensible que no estaba en posición de ordenar su silencio nunca más.

— ¿Qué dice, madame? ¿Se dejará de lamentar en una esquina y permitirá que haga mi trabajo? ¡Prometo no fallarle!

Sí, Claire era una mujer fuerte.

Luchaba por las personas que quería.

Encaraba las tormentas con sonrisas.

Y solía poner la otra mejilla cuando no quedaba otra opción.

Era dura, valiente y entregada.

Incluso con quienes no lo merecían.

El agua de la ducha empezó a correr libremente, llenado el baño de vapor caliente.

—No molestes, Mad. ¡Y no te atrevas a entrar hasta que te avise!

El diseñador sonrió, sus dedos recorriendo la funda de su obra maestra, con avaricia.

* * *

><p>Claire estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo; el sastre detrás, con la misma expresión desequilibrada, sin embargo, cubierto por un traje negro con recortes morados en todas partes, pareciendo ser el mapa de una tierra directo al país de las maravillas.<p>

— ¿Cómo terminaste algo así en un día?

— ¡No importa! ¡Es fantástico, fantástico, fantástico! ¡Lo he logrado, lo he logrado! —exclamaba el sujeto de rasgos pálidos y ojos enfermizos.

La pelirroja no quiso responder para no tener que darle la razón a un loco.

Le había entregado un vestido color palo de rosa. De talla tierna pero sensual. La espalda estaba descubierta en su mayoría, exceptuando por dos tiras de tela brillante que le cruzaban la piel como un tatuaje. Igual a las alas de una luciérnaga, y las capas de tela le flotaban alrededor como un río de estrellas que viven del recuerdo, ya que una estrella es el vestigio de un sol que muere.

Los cortes de tela eran del tipo fantasía; la del fondo era brillante, igual a riachuelos de mercurio pintados de guinda, la de encima traslucida, ondulando con una gracia única al ser seducida por el aire.

Tenía una abertura salvaje que le llegaba al muslo y le permitía caminar con libertad y un escote que maximizaba la buena talla de sus atributos.

Su cintura acentuada gracias a un listón tornasol; la ausencia de tela en la parte posterior del corte, consiguiendo que sus omóplatos menudos relucieran por su discreta musculatura.

A cada paso que daba, dejaba tras de sí el destello de los retazos de tela del fondo.

Por la sensación de cuento de hadas que el vestido transmitía, Marcos, en lugar de llevarle zapatillas, optó por facilitarle unas bailarinas de listón que le hicieran juego.

—Es una lástima que tenga que usarlo sólo porque Él así lo desea. —dijo la pelirroja con amargura, sintiendo como la ropa le ajustaba tal cual lo haría una segunda piel.

— ¿Quién ha dicho tal cosa? Podría pensarlo como el regalo de un amigo.

Ante la mención de la palabra amigo, Claire sintió un acceso de nostalgia embriagarla con gran estrepito.

Se sentía tan jodidamente sola…

—Piense que lo lleva por hacer sentir alegre a un viejo amigo. —reiteró el modista, sin notar el efecto de sus palabras en su interlocutora.

—Oye… sé que nada de esto es tu culpa. Sólo estás cumpliendo órdenes pero…—Claire suspiró— Te lo agradezco.

— ¿También lo del arma?

De haber tenido algo a la mano, la chiquilla se lo habría arrojado por romper su discurso con tal imprudencia.

Para Claire, la gratitud era una virtud importante y generalmente escasa, por eso la expresaba cuando la sentía de corazón.

—No, por eso no.

El hombre de cabellos naranja sonrió con menos desequilibrio que en otras ocasiones.

—Muy bien, un trato es un trato. Le ayudaré a arreglar su enorme y larguísimo cabello lo más pronto posible. —comentó Hemingway invitándola a sentarse delante del tocador.

La chica se sentía curiosa al ver al sastre trabajar desde el reflejo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás seguro de que tengo que estar afuera, esperando? —preguntó Claire cuando estaban en la sala, terminadas las labores cosméticas. La puerta de la residencia estaba abierta y un aire templado se colaba por la rendija.<p>

—Muy seguro. Podría dar un paseo por el jardín de la mansión mientras espera…

A Claire todo aquello le parecía en extremo sospechoso.

— ¿Wesker ha mandado a que abran el zaguán de acceso principal?

—Así es. O al menos eso parece. No se aflija, señorita Redfield, irá por usted pronto, sólo salga a admirar el paisaje y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, verá al general.

La muchacha no quería hacer caso. Algo le daba mala espina en todo eso, aunque no estaba muy segura del porqué.

Al final, optó por asomarse a ver la naturaleza de los alrededores. Por primera vez en días, consiguió atravesar los límites de la mansión. Crecían flores de invierno de tonos opacos, entre el verde olivo y un lila descolorido, mientras la naturaleza muerta se expandía alrededor como un fuego oscuro, un bosque verde revestido de ausencia, con troncos ancestrales y la quietud que se alebrestaba con la única presencia de cornudos y otros mamíferos como liebres, caribúes y lobos.

Atravesó la puerta metálica que separaba los dominios del tirano al resto del camino nevado, que recibía los rayos blancos de luz solar con los brazos abiertos. Claire iba cuidando el no tropezar con su propio vestido, admirando la vegetación ardiente plantada a las afueras de la ostentosa construcción, llena de espinas y hojas con bordes de cierra que habrían podido cortar al tocarlas.

Entre las ramas, nacían anémonas y los retoños del azafrán, despidiendo un olor que la chica no pudo ignorar.

Por sus vestiduras, cualquiera hubiera creído que se trataba de la señora de la casa saliendo a vigilar sus flores de ornato y las enredaderas de hoja en forma de nochebuena, creciendo como un gran hospicio de gala.

Y sobretodo, el dulce sabor de la libertad, de estar afuera sin vigilancia alguna, sin aquel rubio presionando sus botones y torturándola con su sutileza venenosa.

La pelirroja estaba tan embabucada con el bello paisaje, que no notó una sombra cernirse detrás de ella, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No pudo exclamar por auxilio gracias a la impresión; sintió una mano poderosa cubrirle los ojos y levantarla en vilo con una facilidad increíble.

Claire empezó a batallar, soltando manotazos sin control a quien fuese el autor del más reciente intento de rapto.

Menuda vida.

Sintió que el desconocido seguía avanzando a través del camino de concreto, mientras ella exclamaba abundantes amenazas y pataleaba en contra de quien la estuviera levantando como un bulto de maíz.

— ¡Qué coño! —Exclamó golpeando una y otra vez con su hombro al sujeto que la llevaba presa, pero éste ni se inmutó. : — ¡Suéltame! ¡A dónde me llevas!

Después de unos momentos de ser volcada contra su voluntad, sintió que la empujaban contra una superficie metálica semejante a la puerta de un auto. Sin embargo, el olor de una colonia muy particular invadía el ambiente, combinándose con los aires provenientes de las montañas del norte y las campiñas ocultas. La niña Redfield no puso atención, pues su ritmo cardiaco y sus pensamientos angustiosos estaban bloqueando el correcto proceso de información, su capacidad de escape mermada por la inmovilidad.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!

El "secuestrador" chasqueó los dedos y de pronto le vendaron los ojos, impidiendo que descubriera su identidad. Al parecer eran tres hombres los que estaban interviniendo. El que le colocó la venda en los ojos, fue quien se encargó de introducirla a la fuerza en un vehículo. Era muy espacioso y no la trató con la rudeza de un mercenario. E incluso pareció que lo habían instruido no dañarla.

— ¡Exijo saber a dónde me llevan! ¡Quién demonios son todos ustedes! —gritó la chiquilla de vestido fantástico, luchando contra el amarre en sus ojos.

Y la pregunta incómoda no se hizo esperar: — ¡¿Dónde está Wesker?!

Porque la señorita de hierro podía decir que lo odiaba tanto que desearía que un meteorito le partiera su gran cabeza de sabelotodo, podía sentirse triste cuando la sofocaba en indiferencia, pero seguía siendo un foco de su atención, despertando nuevas y positivas emociones, una representación clara de los deseos más oscuros de Claire Redfield.

—Aquí estoy Redfield, guarde silencio y no se quite la tela negra que le han colocado.

Claire se estremeció al escuchar la voz del capitán.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué estaba limitando su sentido de la vista?

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué estás planeando?

— ¡Guarde la compostura y evítese la incomodidad de amarrarla de los brazos también!

La joven en su ceguera escuchó el bien conocido corte de cartucho y una mano cerniéndose alrededor de un arma, por lo que dejó de intentar retirarse la tela que le cubría sus ojos aguamarina.

Era la segunda vez que la amenazaban con una pistola de alto calibre.

No la mejor manera de empezar la semana.

¿Pero qué mosco le había picado a ese sociópata? ¿Por qué de pronto la agresividad, el secuestro fingido y demás? ¿Por qué anular su campo visual cuando ya lo había visto cientos de veces? ¿Estaría llevando a una base secreta o todo sería producto de su noche en la cama y Wesker había realizado lo que suponía jugar con la hermana de su enemigo?

— ¿Me dirás que está pasando y por qué me has mandado a secuestrar, otra vez?

— No creo que le deba explicaciones, ¿o si Redfield? Puedo hacer lo que bien me venga en gana y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Lo pendenciero le había vuelto a la voz.

Se mantuvo quieta, suspirando. Sintió que a un lado tenía una ventana y se apoyó en ella.

Esperaba que no se tratara de un viaje largo o estaba segura que perdería algo más que la paciencia.

* * *

><p>Wesker observaba a la jovencita; tenía los brazos en jarra, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y una expresión en sus labios de "esto debe de ser un chiste" o "ojalá pudiera hacer algo en tu contra". O quizá más como un "deberían de patearte la cara".<p>

Y obviamente a él poco le importaba.

Sabía que a todos esos deseos de muerte y odio le seguirían la satisfacción de provocarle un gran shock cuando llegaran a su destino final.

Podía ver su melena de fuego arreglada en largos y ardientes caireles, cayendo sobre sus hombros iguales a serpientes; parecían dispuestas a hipnotizar a cualquier hombre con su siseo.

No había esperado menos de un diseñador como Hemingway, cuyos arranques bipolares y problemas para concebir la realidad eran obvios pero no lo convertían en alguien menos capaz de cumplir su trabajo satisfactoriamente; mucho de cierto tenía la sorpresa que experimentó al ver a su dama de cabello usualmente lacio, transformado en un mar de rizos rojos.

Albert admiró el paisaje desde la ventana de su limosina. No había tenido otra opción más que utilizar ese estorboso y llamativo vehículo ya que quería dar la apariencia de no tener el menor deseo de compartir la compañía de su atrabancada rehén, en solitario, como sería en su Jaguar o en un Mercedes Benz.

Pasó una hora y media hasta que arribaron al aeropuerto, donde un avión de grandes medidas estaba esperándolos con una carpeta de bienvenida y dos hombres armados cada orilla de la escalera.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del auto, Wesker le dio a Claire la instrucción de no mover un músculo hasta que él así lo indicara.

El mayor visualizó a sus hombres y les hizo una señal para saber si todo estaba correcto. Los custodios asintieron, con sus escopetas en mano y sus gestos marciales cubiertos por un pasamontañas negro.

—Ya puede bajar del auto, señorita Redfield. —indicó el rubio.

La chica se las arregló para bajar a ciegas; difícil dada la longitud del auto. Uno de los soldados la auxilió a poner los pies en sobreel asfalto.

—Llévela a la entrada del avión. —ordenó Albert, mientras se acomodaba la enorme gabardina y los lentes de color carbón.

El guardia obedeció, pero al intentar ayudarla a subir las escaleras, Claire tropezó y casi da de bruces contra la barandilla; se había pisado el vestido de princesa elfa y éste se injertó de mala manera entre el escalón.

Wesker giró inmediatamente a ver de dónde provenía ese ruido y se encontró con la chica tirada en el descanso y el otro sujeto tratando de levantarla.

El rubio se dirigió al lugar del incidente casi de inmediato, con sus pasos elegantes y fastidiados; no estaba dispuesto a que su subordinado la tocara más de lo necesario.

Empujó al encargado de seguridad con una mano, su fuerza desmedida haciendo acto de presencia, mandándolo a volar algunos metros lejos de donde se encontraban. Claire no se enteró del acontecimiento pues continuaba con los ojos vendados, pero sí escuchó el quejido del guardia, quien debió sentirse sumamente afortunado por no haber sido víctima de uno de los arranques del jefe, que era capaz de matar por menos.

Todos tenían la sospecha de que se trataba de su amante, a pesar del trato de prisionera que estaba dándole en esos momentos; ninguna otra mujer había salido con semejantes prendas y Wesker no aceptaría como compañera a una chica menos bella que Claire. Eran deducciones que hacían sus militares allegados y que por un pacto de silencio al unirse a sus filas, guardaban como pensamientos personales.

Cualquier violación a ese pacto habría de costarles la vida. La traición, el engaño, la cobardía, eran actos que se pagaban con castigos incluso peores que la muerte. Pero la paga recibida por formar parte de su ejército personal era inmejorable.

— ¿Qué… qué ocurrió? —cuestionó la chica, cuando se percató de un sonido semejante al de un costal de huesos chocando contra la pared y la repentina ausencia de movimiento a su alrededor.

El antiguo capitán no respondió para no delatar su presencia, aunque principalmente porque no había nada que decir.

Se agachó y libró la tela con sus manos enguantadas en cuero negro. Antes de que la menor pudiera prevenirse, la levantó de las piernas, colocando su otra mano contra su espalda de gimnasta, cargándola cuesta arriba. La menor Redfield se sostuvo de los hombros de quien la estuviese alzando como muñeca de trapo y enseguida se enteró de su identidad. Por mucho que quisiera hacerse el desentendido, Wesker no era un hombre que pasara desapercibido fácilmente. Y menos para ella, que ahora lo conocía, un poco más a fondo. Físicamente hablando, claro.

La depositó en un asiento, con una delicadeza poco usual en un tipo de sus características.

La capital de la República de Francia estaba a tres horas de vuelo.

* * *

><p>Paris es la capital del amor. Vio nacer a cientos de los mejores pintores, poetas y escultores del renacimiento y el arte contemporáneo sobrevivía gracias a la amnistía y benevolencia de Francia.<p>

Con el mundo desplomándose por el bioterrorismo, y la miseria en la que se habían hundido poblaciones antes abundantes y prosperas, pocos se preocupaban por cuestiones como los museos y las danzas. Excepto los franceses. Ellos habían optado por proteger en la medida de lo posible, sus tesoros artísticos; la expresión más pura del espíritu humano.

—Oye, si vas a matarme, ¿podrías al menos decirme a dónde lo harás? —preguntó la niña, harta de escuchar autos y otros transportes a su alrededor y no poder ver ninguno. Hacía una hora que habían abandonado el avión y abordado un nuevo vehículo terrestre. Le pareció aún más amplio que el anterior y de una comodidad absurda.

¿Cómo costeaba Wesker todos esos gastos?

—No. —fue la seca respuesta del tirano.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Deje de preguntar, Redfield, sino quiere sentir el calor del plomo antes de tiempo.

La chica se estremeció.

Con que de eso se trataba.

Iba a terminar justo como temió todos esos meses.

Con una bala en el cráneo y lejos de los que quería.

Y peor aún, en manos de quien creía amar.

Entonces se preguntó, ¿por qué el vestido? ¿Por qué todo el teatro de sacarla de la mansión y llevarla a otro país en avión?

Era… ilógico. Bueno, al menos a ella así le parecía.

Quizá era sólo un fetiche. Quizá quería enterrarla luciendo sus mejores galas, siendo la misma dama griega que vio en la fiesta y con la que compartió sus últimas caricias. Con la mujer a la que hizo contraerse de placer entre sus brazos y con sus embestidas de amante.

Había algo que no estaba contemplando.

Una pieza perdida.

Y ella estaba lejos de descubrirlo desde su actual postura.

Lo único que Claire sabía era que no deseaba morir.

Y definitivamente, no quería que fuera Wesker quien clavara la estaca.

* * *

><p>El VII distrito de Paris estaba a una hora de la ubicación de la Torre Eiffel. Era un sitio caracterizado por sus construcciones neoclásicas y sus barrios tapizados en pedregal; las casas eran antiguas y tenían detalles de madera en todos los rincones.<p>

Al adentrarte al corazón de la urbe, comenzaban a aparecer los árboles y arbustos de un verde limón poco discreto a pesar de la temporada. Un río lo atravesaba como arteria y los puentes eran la construcción por excelencia.

En las calles, todos observaban esa imponente limosina blanca pasar, con los ojos bien abiertos. Aunque era común ver autos lujosos pasear de un extremo a otro, nunca creyeron ver uno tan largo sorteando los caminos empedrados cercanos a las tiendas añejas, donde los transeúntes realizaban las compras de rutina y los turistas cuchicheaban extasiados.

Wesker miraba su reloj; sonaban las tres de la tarde.

¿Por qué el chofer no podía darse un poco más de prisa?

Odiaba los transportes lentos.

Miró a su acompañante; al fin había callado. Tenía sus rasgos descubiertos iluminados por la luz del sol y las manos entrelazadas, como si estuviese meditando. Lucía más guapa de lo que creyó verla jamás.

El antiguo cabecilla de Umbrella se retiró los lentes, sacando uno de sus brazos por la ventana, mientras pasaban el puente de mayor tamaño en todo el distrito. Sintió como la palma que sostenía sus gafas temblaba por un ligero y molesto espasmo. Albert Wesker lo controló con su neta fuerza de voluntad y orgullo, agradeciendo que Claire continuara cegada.

Corría el agua clara y hasta las truchas podían ser vistas saltando de un lado a otro con tremenda libertad y apremio.

Al menos, parecía que ya estaban más cerca de su destino.

* * *

><p>La limosina se estacionó justo en la entrada de aquel magnificente centro cultural de la corriente neoclásica. Wesker contempló los campos enverdecidos por una especie de primavera eterna que envolvía al distrito.<p>

Se acomodó el traje tan pronto como pudo bajar. Un hombre le dio la bienvenida y Wesker lo alejó del sitio diciendo —en su poco practicado francés— que necesitaba tomar aire.

Era lo que había esperado; no podía decir que la realidad le había decepcionado.

—Ya puede bajar, Redfield. —inquirió el hombre dirigiéndose a su invitada. La chica lo hizo trastabillando, recorriendo las ventanas del transporte hasta dar con el hueco abierto que indicaba la salida. —Deme la mano. —exigió el rubio altanero, entre la negrura de su actual ceguera.

Echar de menos su sentido de la vista era poco conveniente ahora que su corazón parecía a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Le dio la mano al tirano, a regañadientes, sintiendo como la colocaba sobre su antebrazo, como ademán de caballero.

Aunque Claire dudaba que lo fuera, la mayoría de las veces.

—Ahora camine. —mandó Wesker nuevamente, como si estuviera dictando una receta de cocina.

Caminó junto al tirano durante unos dos minutos, hasta que súbitamente, se detuvo. Deshizo el amarre de dama y caballero, dejando a Claire a la deriva. Ciega a lo que tenía delante o a sus costados.

Albert se apartó unos pasos detrás, alineándose con Claire pero a una distancia considerable.

—Muy bien, Redfield. Por mucho que he disfrutado de nuestra pequeña travesía…—comenzó el antiguo líder de los S.T.A.R.S con evidente sarcasmo. —Me temo que no puedo permitir que esto continúe de la manera que lo ha hecho hasta el día de hoy.

La jovencita de mechas color fuego, tragó saliva.

No, eso no podía estar pasando.

Sintió el aroma de su loción entrar por su nariz cuando una ráfaga de viento lo estremeció todo.

— ¡Dámela! —gritó ella, antes de que el genocida continuara con su discurso.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —cuestionó él, discretamente confundido por su repentino clamo por "dársela".

—Dame el arma. Me dispararé yo misma. No tendrás que ensuciar tus manos de asesino con otra mancha imborrable.

El ex—capitán arqueó su ceja, intrigado por su reacción.

Así que prefería cometer suicidio forzado antes de que fuera él quien le metiera un tiro por la espalda.

Siempre creyó que el sacrificio era más una cualidad de Jill Valentine, pero parecía que las emociones también eran capaces de traicionar a Claire y estaba dispuesta a entregar la vida con tal de probar que sus sentimientos hacia él, no eran errados.

Pero las emociones difícilmente están en lo correcto cuando se trata de atenernos a la realidad.

—Un militar nunca entrega su arma; es la señal más evidente de rendición. —la chica se lamentó internamente, sintiendo su corazón correr dentro de su pecho con prisa y un sudor frío deslizarse por su costado derecho hasta llegar a su vientre. —No veo porque habría de necesitarla, además. Corazón, no voy a dispararte.

El tono de voz del adusto capitán había cambiado. Sutilmente, pero la menor pudo detectarlo enseguida gracias a su acrecentado sentido del oído.

La joven estrujaba su lengua con los dientes y ahora era incapaz de decir palabra.

—Dearheart, quítate la venda. —mandó el hombre de lentes medianoche, con menor dureza que en sus mandatos anteriores.

¿Dónde estaban sus brazos cuando los necesitaba?

Si la chica no estaba tiritando de miedo era de milagro. Toda esa escena, esa gran farsa, debía tener una razón muy poderosa. Wesker no se tomaba tantas molestias por banalidades.

Lentamente, recobrando el movimiento de sus extremidades, acercó las manos al grueso pedazo de lino que anulaba su campo visual. Desamarró el moño y dejó la tela descansar sobre sus palmas, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del día.

La chica estuvo a punto de caer al suelo con la imagen que tenía justo en sus narices.

¿Cómo…?

La venda cayó al suelo de golpe, después de que los ojos verdemar de Claire Redfield volvieron a sus funciones habituales, sin secuelas.

La pelirroja se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Durante una fracción de segundo, sintió que le faltaba el aire.

De todas las cosas que sospechó que él estaría tramando, con todos sus misterios de nigromante y sus palabras asquerosamente crueles, esto jamás figuró en su lista.

La sorpresa y el descontrol se apoderaron de cada rincón de su cuerpo, su rostro boquiabierto se ocultaba detrás de sus manos blancas como la porcelana y su ropa estaba siendo agitada por el aire, dejando entrever sus bailarinas palo de rosa.

Enfrente de ella, estaba el museo de Rodin. El último hogar de obras como "El pensador" y "Los girasoles" de Vincent van Gogh. Y claro, la obra completa de Weiss Guertena, su artista predilecto, norteamericano por padre y madre.

Sintió que sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse y el nudo dentro de la garganta se le acentuaba con cada segundo que gastaba contemplando su sueño de adolescente.

Materializados, años de esfuerzo en el colegio, un trabajo editorial que siempre aborreció, todo por intentar llegar al otro lado del mundo, al viejo continente, y poder embriagarse con las bellezas que protegía ese museo, sentirlo erguirse como una gema real, una de sus más firmes y deliciosas aspiraciones.

Mucho antes de que todo se volviera una locura y tuviera que luchar por sobrevivir, por no resultar aplastada por los restos de una ciudad invadida por los no vivos, rezando cada vez que revisaba su cuerpo en busca de mordidas.

Las lágrimas poco lograban explicar lo que sentía; eran sólo una manera de hacer que la presión escapara y no fuera a explotar dentro de su alterada psique.

Menuda tortura psicológica de la que había sido víctima durante días; los sentimientos encontrados siempre cobran factura.

El rubio fue acercándose ostentosamente, balanceando el peso entre sus piernas, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su costoso gabán.

—No puedo… no puedo creerlo. —dijo Claire estupefacta, mirando la mansión de techos color azul marino y paredes crema. Estaba en la cima de una colina y ellos se encontraban en el centro de una de sus áreas verdes. La entrada de la galería estaba a unos cien metros adelante si se caminaba recto desde el punto donde la chica se hallaba en pie. Apenas.

La pelirroja estaba furiosa. La había engañado, gritado, herido verbalmente y hasta secuestrado, para llevarla al único lugar que seguía soñando con visitar desde los tiempos de adolescente desenfrenada, hasta su estancia en TerraSave.

—Será mejor que lo haga. El viaje no fue corto y no quiero tener que tomar medidas extremas para devolverla a su cabalidad habitual.

Claire volteó a verlo, con las marcas de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

—Para… para esto tenías que hacer que me arrastraran por el patio de la mansión.

Wesker chasqueó los labios.

—Ningún hombre la ha tocado durante este viaje mas que yo.

¡Eso lo hacía más grave aún! ¡Le había causado un ataque de pánico allá afuera, mientras observaba la hierba pobre y las florecillas de un amarillo descolorido! Creyó que se trataba de un mercenario o un asesino a sueldo...

Albert se había aproximado hasta ella, quedando a centímetros de distancia.

¡Le había dado los peores dos días de su vida! Deprimida, angustiada, temerosa de ver su final a manos de quien odiaba y admiraba en el mismo instante.

Justo como ahora.

Lo estaba odiando y queriendo con una intensidad que le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! —expresó la chica, sin llegarse a creer el nivel de dramatismo que Albert Wesker era capaz de alcanzar.

— ¿En serio creíste que alguien podría raptarte en los vastos jardines de mi residencia, corazón?

La joven guardó silencio, regresando la mirada a su galería de ensueño.

—Eres un… Eres un… —musitó Claire, iniciando una oración de la cual podría lamentarse más tarde.

— ¿Soy un qué, Redfield?

La chica lo miró largamente y de manera indescifrable.

Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto golpear a un hombre. Había algo en su gesto le pareció sincero y ayudó a tranquilizar sus nervios crispados.

Después de todo, estaba viendo su aspiración más ambiciosa, más ansiada, a pocos pasos de distancia y a su entera disposición.

Wesker admiró esos ojos jóvenes repletos de contrariedades, de una felicidad que no podía ocultar ni aún con el peor de sus enojos, pensando que quizá era la única persona del planeta capaz de transmitirle aunque fuese un poco de ese sentir.

La vida suele ser tan incierta, que la felicidad es algo que debe aprovecharse cuando se presenta. O al menos esa era la filosofía de Claire Redfield durante esos últimos seis años.

Era el tirano imparable con quien estaba tratando. No podía haber citas normales y en realidad no debería de haberlas en absoluto.

—A la otra puedes preguntar si quiero venir… ¿sabías?

Albert rodó sus ojos bermellón. ¿Parecía del tipo que preguntaba si alguien quería hacer algo?

Se trataba de una sorpresa. ¿Acaso Claire no las conocía?

Él no era un experto haciendo obsequios ni mucho menos planeando eventos foráneos y de esparcimiento. La visita a la galería de Rodin tenía un significado más profundo que el de un simple paseo; quería comunicarle a la pelirroja, en su peculiar lenguaje de acciones radicales, que cumplir sus aspiraciones era algo singularmente importante para un ex—capitán de policía que había entregado todo, incluso la vida, con tal de ver esos objetivos realizados y cosechar sus victorias.

Y lo que Wesker no se atrevía ni a decir ni a pensar, era que estaba despidiendo los días que habían compartido, enfrentando severas dificultades, aislados del exterior.

Después de hacer las reservaciones de vuelo y estancia, el mayor había tirado las botellas de vino vacías a la basura y despejado su mente.

Aunque era incapaz de embriagarse —debido a que su hígado procesaba con mayor velocidad el alcohol gracias a su acelerado metabolismo— se sentía diferente.

Gracias a su primera impresión con los estudios que revelaban su verdadero estado de salud, había perdido ligeramente el control y eso era imperdonable. De la misma forma, tenía que enfrentarse con el muro de su actuales limitaciones; aprovechar todas las posibilidades de aliviar sus síntomas y evitar que el virus terminara por carcomerlo como el óxido al metal.

No obstante, eso significaría tener que separarse y encarcelar a su rehén en una base militar de máxima seguridad, retirándose con discreción a ser tratado en una cámara criogénica que lo mantendría fuera de la línea de acción durante un par de semanas.

Ese era el motivo por el cual quería asegurarse de que Claire Redfield lo recordaba, lo sentía, y podía figurar la verdad entre sus mentiras. Y su subconsciente, estaba encargado de conservar las imágenes que podría atesorar y revivir en las horas de dolor no tratable que se avecinaban; su aroma, sus palabras, sus enojos e incluso la manera tan fastidiosa en que esos ojos aguamarina le expresaban un sentimiento de afecto y preocupación.

Lo veía inverosímil y ni bajo la peor de las torturas, Albert Wesker sería capaz de confesar su desliz.

Extraer el virus de su sistema no sería sencillo, y no estaba seguro de qué efectos colaterales tendría el volver a ser humano, —después de tantos años contando con sus habilidades— aunque se tratara de un importunio temporal.

Claire no tenía por qué saber todo eso, ella debía de estar segura de que se iba de misión y que volvería con toda su tiranía a reclamar sus besos y caricias. Jamás enterarse de su vulnerabilidad momentánea, de las anomalías en sus capacidades motrices o en su corazón. Nada de eso podía llegar nunca a los oídos de la jovenzuela.

El ex—capitán se retiró el guante negro, extendiendo su mano, invitándola con un gesto ligeramente aburrido: — ¿Me acompañará adentro o seguirá quejándose toda la tarde? Aún puedo mandar a que te encierren en el auto, dearheart.

La mujer de vestido de hada se la pensó por un momento, antes de aceptar unir su palma con la de su enemigo.

Una sonrisa ladina se posó en los labios del adusto militar y una divertida pero poco convencida en los de la activista.

Anduvieron por el sendero que parecía un mosaico multicolor, con pequeñas piezas de mármol de diferentes tamaños. A su alrededor, arboles podados con figuras diversas, incluyendo uno a manera de estrella y otro de nochebuena. La chica trató de no experimentar nerviosismo al caminar tomados de las manos, pues le parecía una reacción de colegiala inmadura, pero le resultó inevitable. En la entrada, estaba la placa que conmemoraba el fallecimiento del pintor y escultor, Weiss Guertena, cuyas obras eran conocidas mundialmente por su misterio y dudoso significado.

La pelirroja lo admiraba por el conjunto de sensaciones que provocaba el visualizar en vivo sus cuadros y esculturas; era como si éstas pudiesen cobrar vida en cualquier momento. Y lo perturbador y absorbente que podían resultar de primera impresión, un portal hacia un mundo diferente; gobernado por la creatividad y sin leyes físicas que lo limitasen. Por eso, no fue raro que se detuviera a contemplar la placa donde rezaba el nombre del artista en letras finas y doradas, haciendo que Wesker, que había pasado de largo buscando el portón de entrada, sintiera un tirón en la mano que tenía entrelazada con la joven. Vio la nostalgia impregnada en sus ojos, igual a una niña que ha contemplado la tumba de su ídolo de la infancia, y se imaginó el impacto de la chica al poder tocar ese símbolo de solemnidad con la yema de sus dedos.

* * *

><p>A Wesker le bastó con decir su nombre en la recepción, para que ingresaran sin problema alguno. Había folletos sobre la mesa y el mayor tomó dos. Pero Claire estaba muy lejos de interesarse en un pedazo de papel. Igual sabía un poco de francés por lo que no le costó nada entender las diferentes salas que se hallaban en exhibición.<p>

Redfield esperaba no verse emocionada hasta la médula; después de dos minutos dentro del edificio se cansó de aparentar y la felicidad volvió a su rostro. Navidad había llegado antes de tiempo.

No quería ni soltar al tirano, lo que era raro y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Se sentía como en una fábrica de dulces; nervios, alegría, desconcierto e incertidumbre, la embriagaban como el mejor de los elixires.

Albert Wesker permanecía inmutable. Observaba la amplia sala lustrada, sintiendo como la chica lo obligaba a avanzar con pequeños tirones en la unión de sus manos.

Un candelabro negro se cernía encima de sus cabezas y las escaleras de caracol desaparecían como una víbora buscando refugio en las esquinas del techo.

¿Quién habría construido semejante estructura?

Oh, cuánto sufriría el capitán por entender los humores de un artista y sus irracionales elecciones de formas y color.

—Redfield, pensándolo bien, creo que debería esperarla en el auto. —mencionó el rubio con un tono serio, aunque la chica había aprendido a identificarlo como su actitud 'bromista'.

— ¿No has visto ni una sola de sus pinturas y ya quieres irte?

—Sí.

— ¡Pero fue tu idea!

—No tiene que recordármelo, Redfield. Sé perfectamente que fue mi idea. —Y quizá no la mejor que había tenido en muchos años. —Iré si promete que no veremos nada demasiado fuera de los estándares de la normalidad visual.

—Eso no puedo prometerlo; quizá debiste darle un vistazo en la computadora antes de venir. —rio ella, segura que a la mayoría de lienzos y relieves tendría que darles una explicación acorde a los niveles de tolerancia del capitán.

—Adelante, antes de que la abandone en medio de Paris. —fue el veredicto del incómodo capitán, mientras les abrían la puerta para ingresar a la primera sala.

* * *

><p>El lienzo más llamativo y el que pretendía ser el que encabeza la lista de trabajos de Guertena, media cuatro metros de largo por dos de alto y cubría toda una pared. "Mundo fabricado", ejemplificaba una escena en una loca galería de arte, simulando un espejo que deformaba las ilustraciones de la realidad palpable. Todos los trabajos en exhibición, tenían una protección de cristal que los resguardaba del polvo y las partículas del flash presente en las cámaras fotográficas.<p>

El antiguo líder del equipo Alfa se acercó a leer la descripción antes que Claire, pues ella continuaba embelesada por la vivacidad de los colores y el estado de profundidad en los trazos; parecía un reflejo perfecto pero perturbado de un lugar en su imaginación.

El rubio leyó la inscripción en voz alta, dando la traducción del francés regular a su inglés arrogante: —Una vez que entras, no hay marcha atrás. Todo tu tiempo estará perdido. ¿Aún quieres saltar?

Ahora entendía porque Claire parecía vivir siempre en otro mundo. Desde que era una adolescente se le habían despegado los pies del suelo gracias a ese tipo de imágenes peligrosas.

Todo eso lo pensó mientras la chica continuaba justo a la mitad del inmenso cuadro, absorbiendo los detalles como una máquina registradora.

—Guertena fundó su propio habitad. Es decir, un espacio unilateral donde crear los retratos.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Claire; los habría creado dentro de su mente pero es imposible trasladarlos al espacio físico. —explicó el mayor, acercándose a su joven acompañante y caminando detrás de su espalda, con un paso que pronto la hizo enloquecer.

—Todos tenemos un lugar donde nos protegemos de las durezas del exterior. Incluso tú.

— ¿Y sabes dónde se encuentra ese lugar, qué dificultades habría de enfrentar alguien como yo?

—No sé dónde se localiza exactamente, pues lo proteges con todo el brío que posees. Pero no dudes que me gustaría saberlo.

Albert sonrió con sarcasmo, levantando sus lentes del puente de su nariz.

—Ahora veo porqué de pequeña era tan particular. Ha padecido la peor influencia; un artista que fabricaba mundos donde sus creaciones cobraban vida.

* * *

><p>"El abismo de las profundidades", fue la siguiente obra que apareció en su recorrido. Wesker había notado algo particular en el suelo de la sala de exhibición desde que entraron, pero no le tomó importancia hasta el momento en que se les cruzó justo delante; una ballena con unas poderosas fauces surgía del piso, reclamando las aguas artificiales junto a las que había sido retratada.<p>

— ¡Fantástico! —expresó la jovencita, sus pupilas ensanchándose ante lo soberbio de los detalles; parecía que en cualquier momento iba a abandonar su estática posición y se sacudiría como la majestuosa reina del océano que era.

Nuevamente fue el general acaudalado quien se acercó a la placa de los extremos, mientras la chica se perdida en esos abismales tonos azules y ennegrecidos ojos de la bestia marina.

De la voz de tornado del ex—capitán, las palabras de un genio artístico, con altibajos, origen y final trágico, un gran legado que perduraría para la eternidad: —Un mundo donde el hombre nunca prevalecerá… Para crear ese mundo, decidí que lo grabaría en un lienzo.

Claire apenas y lo escuchó. Sentía que el cuadro la invitaba a entrar: "Ven, Claire." "Baja." Y la oferta no le resultaba tan escalofriante si la trasladaba al mundo de las creaciones de Guertena.

La menor se estremeció visiblemente. Wesker, notando su reacción, se acercó, visualizando a otras personas ingresar a la sala que había estado deshabitada hasta el momento.

— ¿Qué ocurre, dearheart?

—No ha sido nada. Supongo que es el cambio de clima.

En un acuerdo mutuo, le tomó de la mano, arrastrándola prácticamente al siguiente piso.

Suficiente información acerca de los mundos retorcidos a los que podía condenarse.

* * *

><p>El único cuadro que tuvo la aprobación completa de Wesker fue "El retrato olvidado"; éste mostraba a un joven de no más de dos décadas de vida, con el cabello morado, tan perfecto, que parecía brotar del muro. Una rosa azul reposaba entre sus dedos y las espinas habían conseguido incrustarse entre sus ropas, con una enorme enredadera verde bandera a sus costados; parecía condenado a un sueño eterno.<p>

Toda la sensibilidad de Claire salió a brote con un pequeño diálogo: —Él… parece triste.

Wesker no agregó que a su juicio parecía estar muerto: —Quizá dio la vida por alguien que ya lo ha olvidado y por eso lo han titulado de tan oscura manera. —intervino el capitán, sin creer que él hiciera suposiciones sobre una pintura carente de historia.

—Tal vez… Es cierto, si vale la pena vivir por algo, vale la pena morir por ello.

El antiguo líder del departamento de policía en Raccoon, alzó una de sus cejas, metiendo la mano que tenía libre a su bolsillo.

— ¿Sería tan ingenua como para entregar su vida por alguien más?

La chica contempló el cuadro del joven de cabellos morados y destellantes; el sacrificio brotaba de su rostro apacible, por la muerte o por el sueño, que siguen siendo hermanos y coexistiendo en una complicidad indetectable.

—Sin pensarlo.

—Es una estupidez; entregar la única cosa que le pertenece por alguien que no sabrá apreciarlo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo hará?

—Porque no es fácil renunciar a vivir sólo por ti. El sacrificio es un peso en los hombros del que es salvado. A menos…

— ¿Si? —inquirió la menor de ojos verde azules, expectante.

—A menos de que sea capaz de olvidar. —concluyó el altanero rubio, su gesto reflexivo bastante notorio, aún con las gafas negras.

Claire se ahorró una pregunta que le carcomía la lengua, segura de que sólo traería consigo una amarga decepción; ¿sería Albert capaz de sacrificar algo por alguien?

Y la respuesta dentro de su mente fue no, pues era tremendamente egoísta. Siempre irían sus propios intereses al inicio de la oración.

La joven guardó la imagen en su memoria; los pétalos azules que estaban esparcidos alrededor del anónimo, cayendo como nieve, saltando fuera del marco que intentaba aprisionárlos.

* * *

><p>La obra que menos le agradó a la necia pelirroja fue "Las flores de los celos", y no porque hubiera perdido la fe en las habilidades de Guertena. Al contrario, había utilizado una técnica acrílica magistral, que daba la apariencia de guirnaldas talladas en cemento, incrustadas al lienzo, cuando en realidad todo era cuestión de manejo en las texturas.<p>

Sin embargo, fue la habitación que arruinó el humor calmado de Claire.

En el fondo de la estancia, estaba una mujer vestida de un despampanante color negro. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido en un chongo y con un entalle en sus prendas con piedras brillantes en las costuras. Se trasladaba con paso obstinado aún más pendenciero que el de Excella Gionne.

La pelirroja no la notó, pues el retrato era su prioridad. Sin embargo, cuando Wesker se acercó a leer la placa de cobre que estaba colocada al costado, haciendo una síntesis de los materiales y el año de su elaboración, escuchó los tacones altos y resonantes de la rubia exuberante, pasando justo detrás del capitán, acomodando su cabellera y fingiendo indiferencia como una estrategia para ser notada.

Albert Wesker, por supuesto, se había enterado de inmediato de lo que sucedía, pero no le puso el menor atisbo de atención; mujeres como esa conocía muchas, busca fortunas, casa maridos, viudas negras. No era su estilo poner atención en los vestidos cortos y los rostros en exceso maquillados.

La desconocida se trasladó al otro extremo de la habitación, pero no despegó su mirada indiscreta del antiguo líder de los S.T.A.R.S, observándolo de arriba hacia abajo viciosamente.

A Claire no le molestaba que lo mirara. Bueno, tal vez un poco la manera devoradora e insinuante que lo hacía. ¡Lo que le encabronaba es que fuera una maldita cínica!

¡Estaba a un lado del rubio! ¡Estaban juntos! ¿Por qué debía ser tan jodidamente descarada?

El hombre se movió de enfoque, apartándose de Claire y colocándose al otro lado de la obra, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda fornida.

La pálida intrusa lo siguió con la mirada gris, pintándose de nuevo los labios carmín y reticando su rubor en un espejo. Supuestamente.

La menor de los Redfield encontró el gesto aventado y no digno de una verdadera dama; parecía sentirse la mujer más sensual del planeta.

Y si las miradas pudieran matar, sin duda la pelirroja lo habría conseguido con ese par de joyas verde azules que de pronto se transformaron en pupilas fieras llenas de inconformidad.

Sin embargo, no iba a permitirse seguirle el juego. La desconocida quería verla intimidada y encogerse ante ella para poder a abordar a Wesker. Aunque pensándolo bien… no sería tan mala idea. El capitán no se impresionaba con los coqueteos y las insinuaciones sexuales evidentes. Mataría por ver el gesto de la rubia cuando Albert la mandara a volar muy lejos y muy alto. Oh, cómo gozaría verla intentar entablar una conversación con alguien como él. Eso le enseñaría a meterse en sus asuntos y no agazaparse como una arpía contra lo primero que tuviera dos piernas.

La idea se le borró de la mente cuando notó que estaba respondiendo con celos irracionales ante una pequeñez. Eso y que si el antiguo miembro de Umbrella se percataba de su repentino odio a la rubia y la posesividad infantil con la que estaba actuando, bien podía hacerle caso tan sólo para fastidiarla y alebrestar sus celos de mujer.

Tenía años que no experimentaba algo así; pero en ese instante no podía encontrarlo cómico.

Finalmente, la inoportuna visitante, harta de ser ignorada por el millonario, comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Albert estaba observando el cuadro. Redfield hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero del otro lado de los tubos de gamuza roja que evitaban acercamientos a la creación de Weiss Guertena.

Cuando la "arpía" apareció en el cuadro visual de Claire, ya había llamado a la espalda del capitán, causando que éste se volviera lentamente, con el ademán elegante de los hombres de dinero y educación; se impresionó por el atrevimiento y la miró con la ceja arqueada, la superioridad gravada en sus facciones.

Quisiera admitirlo en público o no, su dearheart era mejor que esa despampánate mujer por el simple hecho de que no necesitaba ni de sombras, rímel y miles de cosas más encima para sentirse segura de lo que era. De hecho, resultaba inverosímil el nivel de despreocupación de Claire sobre lo que usaba y no usaba para verse bien. Tenía todo de natural y jamás forzaba las situaciones.

— ¿Disculpe, podría darme la hora? —cuestionó la mujer, en un tono de francés que le batía los labios de atractivo y una sonrisa muy entrenada.

El mayor rodó los ojos detrás de los lentes medianoche. ¿Eso era lo mejor que tenía? Alzó su saco y echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—4:27 pm. —respondió el ex—capitán en el mismo idioma, con evidente disgusto.

Claire logró entender la corta conversación gracias a los conocimientos del lenguaje que había obtenido del instituto, y no consiguió sentirse menos irracional al ser abordada por ese dolor en su pecho, exigente y desbocado, al notar la mirada del tirano sobre otra mujer. No de la manera que lo haría un hombre normal con una atractiva dama europea, sino de aburrimiento.

No lo entendía. Ni en el bachillerato había sentido esa clase de tonterías, ¿por qué empezar ahora?

—Muchas gracias, guapo. —dijo prácticamente al aire aquella desconocida, con sus ojos brillantes del gris austero pero adornados con unas pestañas largas y tupidas, esperando que eso atrajera su atención de vuelta

—_Mon cœur, il est temps d'y aller, il se fait tard. __'_Corazón, es hora de irnos, se está haciendo tarde'. —dijo Wesker dirigiéndose a la mujer de rulos color fuego, ignorando campalmente el último adjetivo con el que había sido nombrado.

—_Oui_. 'Sí'—mencionó la chica, sintiendo como la tomaban de la palma de la mano.

Lo que el tirano quería era salir de allí con prontitud porque no sabía cuán capaz sería de contenerse y evitar un incidente que provocara algunos muertos y atrajera a seguridad. No solía hacerse muchas prohibiciones, pero arruinarle la visita al museo por otra mortal cualquiera le pareció de mal gusto.

Cuando ya estuvieron en el pasillo que conectaba con otras salas, el mayor se detuvo, parándose delante y muy cerca de ella.

—Acláreme algo Redfield, y asegúrese de puntualizar si he captado una impresión errónea; ¿esa es su actitud usual cuando está celosa?

— ¿Qué? No, ¿yo, celosa? Por favor. —intentó defenderse ella, aunque estaba segura de que ya no tenía escapatoria.

El mayor echó la cabeza para atrás, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—No tiene que fingir conmigo.

—No me he sentido celosa, esa es la verdad.

Albert hizo señaló la puerta por donde habían salido. — ¿Debí haberle preguntado su nombre para presentarlas y ser buenas amigas? —reflexionó él con una seriedad casi creíble.

¡Oh, cuánto lo odiaba!

—Podrías hacerlo, quizá te de algo más que su nombre.

Golpe bajo.

—A veces se comporta como si tuviera quince años.

Sí, claro, partirle la cara a Frederic en un arranque había sido mil veces más diplomático.

— ¡Pero sí no he dicho nada!

—Admita que se molestó y continuaremos.

¡Eso jamás!

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Porque no me gusta que me mientan y lo sabes, Claire.

Él quería poder decirle que no había nada que temer; la inseguridad no iba con alguien de su clase. No iba a permitirlo en otra ocasión…

— ¿Y si así fue, qué importa? —explotó la pelirroja, cuando la tensión le pareció insoportable. Sintió a Wesker aproximarse peligrosamente, arrinconándola contra la pared, colocando su pecho sobre ella.

Sintió la mano enguantada del rubio sostenerle del mentón.

—No estoy interesado en congeniar una fémina que no cuenta ni con la mitad de sus características.

Era fácil impactarse con un halago proveniente del usualmente distante tirano.

—Además…—continuó—He decidido no presionarla… tanto, en este viaje.

La mujer de vestido color palo de rosa sintió el calor de su aliento aproximarse, y en seguida se dejó llevar por el impulso magistral de su atractivo y masculinidad, participando en el beso que Wesker había incitado a ocurrir.

Sabía de la pasión que un hombre de su envergadura era capaz de expresar; lo había experimentado con aplomo esa noche entre las sábanas, pero siempre terminaba por sorprenderla el placer que era capaz de transmitirle, desde el roce de sus labios hasta su intimidad. Sintió sus lenguas fundirse en esa danza milenaria y como el contacto entre sus cuerpos le parecía cada vez más natural, igual a dos imanes que se unen y se repelen con la posición y la casualidad.

Y cuando la chiquilla creyó que no podría resistir mas el tacto de esas manos titánicas sobre su nuca, deslizándose sobre su cuello, atreviéndose a bajar hasta sus hombros y despertar el perfume de frutas que desprendían cada uno de sus poros, el rubio rompió la conexión, depositando un último beso sobre el inicio de su escote.

—Le prohíbo comportarse de nuevo como una niñata insegura; la irracionalidad no es tu mejor faceta, dearheart.

El rubio acaudalado comenzó a avanzar a la siguiente puerta, mientras se acomodaba la corbata verde esmeralda que había optado por usar en esa ocasión. Tenía el grabado de una serpiente que mostraba sus dientes afilados como cuchillos, intimidantes.

— ¿Continuamos? —ofreció, abriendo la puerta y mirando a Claire recuperar un poco de su compostura.

* * *

><p>Wesker tenía los ojos de dragón, muy, muy abiertos. Había soportado muchas cosas bizarras en esa visita; pero aquello era demasiado.<p>

Tenía muchos conocimientos; se alimentó con libros durante muchos años y leía artículos actuales, tanto científicos como de cultura, pero el arte no era uno de sus intereses y quizá no sería la persona más instruida… pero no necesitaba ser un profesional para darse cuenta de que aquello… aquello no podía ser llamado "arte".

—Esto no me parece una broma graciosa. —señaló el mayor, retrocediendo del espacio en donde se encontraban aquellas estatuas.

—No es ninguna broma, Wesker.

—Es posible que usted sea quien estudió Artes y Comunicación Visual, pero no necesito de ningún título para compartir mi perspectiva de un montón de maniquís sin cabeza.

El tirano y la artista estaban en presencia de "La muerte del individuo"; una de las últimas creaciones del difunto Guertena, que consistía en varias siluetas similares a la penumbra, hechas de adobe pintado con óleo y lustradas con aceite, algunas con corbata y otras con vestido; carecían de cráneo y su posición era tiesa, como soldados de yeso.

—Reflejan lo parecidos que somos los seres humanos; no hay diferencia excepto en las cosas materiales, como la ropa. Es una representación de las masas; la perdida de la esencia individual. —externó la chiquilla,

—"Doblemente absurdo". —pensó el mayor, dirigiéndose al siguiente objeto en exposición.

—Ese es el problema con los mortales; saben que no son capaces de hacer la diferencia. —fue el último comentario del capitán, sin dejar de pensar que exponer aquello era como poner una piedra y esperar poder subastarla por millones.

* * *

><p>La última obra, la que se reservaron en la administración para cerrar el recorrido con broche de oro, era "Mary". Se trataba de una niña de cabellos de oro, usando un coqueto conjunto verde y un corbatín azul cielo. Tenía una pose tan realista, que hacía pensar en un modelo de carne y hueso; la fama de Guertena había surgido gracias a que no usaba imágenes existentes para inspirarse.<p>

Excepto Mary.

Mary era la hija de Guertena, quien murió de pulmonia en 1960, a la edad de nueve.

Claire Redfield observó a la niña, sus ojos repletos de inocencia y sinceridad. La ternura de su postura deslumbraba; no podía ni imaginarse el dolor de un padre al perder su más preciado tesoro.

En realidad; ambos se perdieron. Mary viviría para la eternidad, en su retrato, con las rosas amarillas bordeando su tumba de perpetuo silencio.

—Siempre quise una hija como Mary. —musitó la joven de cabello color fuego, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía en voz alta.

Albert se aproximó a su acompañante, como un águila, sigiloso, observándola directo a los ojos.

— ¿Rubia?

La niña de ojos aguamarina perdió el color; no le era sano pensar en voz alta.

—Eh, no, no exactamente. Yo… sólo, es que, es tan bonita. Bueno, era tan bonita. —logró tartamudear ella, retorciéndose incómoda y encontrando repentinamente misteriosos, los azulejos blancos del piso.

Él sonrió, la luz adornando ese rostro malicioso. Las llamas pudieron haberse encendido allí mismo, cuando se acomodó los gemelos de joyería e invitó a Claire a concluir su travesía.

Al verlo atravesar la puerta de salida, que daba al jardín exterior, con el sol cayendo sobre su elegante traje, obligándolo a deslindarse de su abrigo, pensó en todas las posibilidades.

Por primera vez desde que todos esos sentimientos, ese amor había nacido dentro de ella, consideró la posibilidad de ser feliz. Y de ser feliz no sola, no con cualquiera, no por fracciones ni por milagros, ser feliz con alguien, con una persona que era un enigma indescifrable, diferente, magnético y capaz de una ternura que no estaba en conflicto con una crueldad irremediable, implantada en su cerebro antes de nacer.

La chica lo observó, parado a unos metros delante de ella, observando las planicies que estaban siendo azotadas por el aire, igual que su rostro tallado en mármol, mientras la desolación iba desapareciendo de su cielo.

Morir, mejor juntos. Quemarse, hasta que el viento pudiera soplar sus cenizas.

—Dearheart, ¿un paseo estaría bien ahora? —cuestionó Wesker, irrumpiendo en sus reflexiones.

La pelirroja asintió, sin apartar de ella ese gesto absuelto de dudas.

* * *

><p>— ¡Vale, deja de empujarme!<p>

—No la estoy empujando, señorita Redfield. Es sólo que no me da espacio para caminar.

Sintió como el rubio recargaba su cuerpo suavemente contra ella, provocando que perdiera el balance y pisara el pasto. Se habían alejado unos metros del edificio galante, siguiendo el sendero que acompañaba a un río cristalino.

— ¿No podrías encogerte un poquito?, ¡no creo ocupar tanto!

—Es imposible reducir la materia. Le dejaré andar sobre las piedras si me da algo a cambio.

—Genial, ahora eres dueño del camino.

El hombre de traje negro levantó las manos al aire, sintiendo de pronto como algo empezaba a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo.

Era su teléfono.

No podía poner la llamada en espera, tratándose de su contacto con un mercado ilegal; había un par de cosas que le apuraba tener a su entera disposición: —Si me permite, Redfield.

Albert sacó el celular, alejándose del sitio donde ella se encontraba. Al no hallar que hacer, la joven mujer se fue a ver las esculturas que habían sido escondidas en diferentes partes del santuario. Estaban mimetizadas entre la campiña y la comunidad de insectos que vivían como un eco de la naturaleza que una vez gobernó los alrededores.

La chica se apartó, entre los arándanos y las galileas que habían sido plantados con la cometida de proteger, se topó con una de las estatuas; era la más hermosa representación de un clavel blanco que ella hubiese visto jamás.

Claire intentó leer el título: 'La ? del Espíritu'. Suspiró decepcionada. No lograba entender una de las palabras. Bajó sus ojos aguamarina hasta la descripción: 'Hermoso a simple vista, pero si te acercas demasiado, te ? dolor. Sólo florece en cuerpos ?'. Maldijo su básico francés; tendría que pedirle a Wesker que lo leyera si deseaba obtener frases completas y no adivinanzas.

Cuando el egocentrista capitán colgó la llamada, volteó a observar a todos lados, pero no hubo señal de su invitada. Pero tenía a otra inesperada visitante...

—_Monsieur_, ¿le gustaría comprar una flor?

Albert buscó a la dueña de un tono de voz tan debilitado, pronunciando un francés cansino e impregnado de la sabiduría que brindan los años.

— ¿Por qué habría de comprarte una flor, _vieille femme_? 'vieja mujer'—objetó el general, mirando a la diminuta anciana que se había acercado a él, arrastrando una carreta rellena de ramos y otros adornos para obsequio.

—He visto que le acompaña una bella señorita nacida en el amanecer; ella podría apreciar el gesto, _monsieur_. —respondió la anciana, con sus ropas de hogar tejidas punto por punto, cubriendo su cuerpo débil y delgado con un suéter de lana. Ella una vez tuvo un hombre a quien amar, un sargento de batallón de la segunda guerra mundial, que murió en el campo, solo; en cada una de esos sublimes pétalos de sus orquídeas vendidas, enfrentaba a una promesa diferente.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta, madame.

Las manos de la vendedora se aproximaron al carrito, tomando un ramillete de acacias, que irradiaban ese particular tono morado; sus hojas eran verdes como ninguna otra.

—Parece ser un caballero de actos, no de palabras que se van de la bahía con un soplo de viento. Ella preferirá que no diga nada; un regalo, a veces con eso basta. —la damisela de cabellos canos hizo una pausa. —Las flores, son un lenguaje, _capitaine_. Puede decir con ellas lo que no desea decir con palabras.

Cabe notar que Wesker, para este punto, ya había soportado suficiente de la particular forma de actuar de los franceses.

Pero había algo en esa dama de unas ocho décadas de vida, que lo intrigaba.

—Todas tienen un significado que nos permite saber que aun con su belleza, lo que dicen no es siempre dulce o apasionado. Usted es como el ramillete de boca de dragón, por ejemplo: lleno de presunción y elegancia. Puede dar una azucena si quiere llegar con un corazón inocente o una amapola roja para el consuelo. El girasol habla acerca de la adoración y la espera. El iris azul, para las noticias placenteras. El trébol, incita a la venganza. Sin embargo, me parece que podría necesitar un lirio de día; habla acerca de un amor prohibido, atormentado, que no necesita de palabras, porque es imposible de comprender.

Tonterías, tonterías por todos los sitios. Estaba decidido; era la última vez que visitaba Francia. Enfocó su atención fuera de la carreta de campesina que jalaba la anciana con sus arrugadas manos. Buscando a Claire Redfield y una manera de huir.

Claire estaba buscándolo con la mirada, sus bellos cabellos color fuego siendo agitados por el viento, como el crin de un majestuoso corcel. Segundos después, la niña alzó la cabeza para contemplar el cielo encendido de un rosa novelero, rasgando las nubes con su calidez; estaba sonriendo, porque vio a dos niños pasar corriendo a su lado en busca de sus padres, causando que en la carrera de los infantes, su vestido de diseñador revoloteara.

Con tal de que la vieja vendedora guardara silencio, Albert Wesker hubiese sido capaz de cualquier cosa. Sacó cincuenta euros de su cartera y se los extendió a la cansada y longeva mujer.

* * *

><p>El tirano se había, literalmente, esfumado de la tierra. Se había apartado dos segundos de la localización anterior y el rubio estaba desaparecido, quizá oculto dentro una cueva o aterrorizando infantes con sus lentes negros y su pose vampírica.<p>

La menor de los hermanos Redfield comenzó a caminar con desconfianza, olfateando los perfumes que desprendían los paisajes y hasta el agua clara que deambulaba entre los minerales del suelo y las margaritas.

Fue en uno de esos puentes, el de mayor tamaño, tallado a mano y bordado con bosquejos de monarquía, que vio al capitán de pie; la corriente se reflectaba en sus lentes, mientras el sol iba aproximándose al poniente.

—Al fin llega, Redfield. —formuló Wesker, recargado con ambas manos en la orilla del puente; ocultaba algo de su lado derecho, pero desde la lejanía, Claire no pudo adivinar de qué se trataba.

—No recuerdo que hayamos acordado que me movería del sitio donde te retiraste a responder.

—Pero se movió…

La chica se arreboló levemente.

—Bueno, pero…

—No te preocupes, dearheart. Sabía que te irías de allí.

—En realidad he vuelto a buscarte porque quería mostrarte algo. No entendí lo que decía; pensaba… pensaba que podrías leerlo por mí.

— ¿La señorita autosuficiente necesita de ayuda? No se mueva, necesito una foto para la eternidad.

La sonrió de pronto, un chispazo de alegría adornando sus facciones ante la broma.

El antiguo líder de Umbrella hablaba en serio; sacó su móvil y sin previo aviso le hizo una captura a la chica, quien de principio estaba petrificada por lo repentino de la fotografía, pero por la pose que había tenido momentos atrás, esperaba no salir con cara de espanto.

— ¡¿Por qué no me has avisado que lo harías?!

—Tengo palabra, dearheart; no lo diría sino fuera a hacerlo.

—Por favor, dime que no he salido con cara de mono.

Albert chasqueó los labios y un intento de risa nació de su desacostumbrada garganta.

—Es producto de la evolución…

—Wesker…—advirtió la dama, acercándose con ojos peligrosos.

—No, corazón. No has salido con cara de antropoide ni de ninguno de sus primos.

¿Y por qué Claire no le creía?

La niña casi mujer terminó por subir al pontón donde el tirano estaba observando las aguas convulsas que bullían entre las rocas.

Vio que el cuerpo de Wesker se inclinaba hacia atrás, recargándose en uno de sus brazos y ocultando un ente detrás de su espalda.

El mayor, por su parte, estaba maldiciendo las palabras de esa vieja mujer francesa y el haberle desesperado lo suficiente como para acceder a comprar ese solitario lirio; una bruja, eso era. Había bajado de su cabaña en las montañas a buscar niños que almorzar. Aunque el retirado miembro de Umbrella no creía en las supersticiones, la actitud de esa señora no le pareció natural en su concepción de sociedad. Aunque a su juicio fascista el mundo estaba próximo a ver su acabose.

—Te han dejado un recado, dearheart. —mencionó Wesker distraídamente, depositando una vistosa flor en la orilla del puente. Un lirio de día mostraba su color lila pálido, con tintes de blancos y manchas de polen dispersas a través de sus largos pétalos.

La chica miró la sorpresa, sin atreverse a tocarla, por miedo a que se evaporara.

— ¿Quién lo ha dejado? —preguntó ella mañosamente; le pareció que la madre naturaleza nunca podría ser superada en la belleza de sus creaciones, ni aún por el pintor más experimentado y reconocido en los cinco continentes.

—Prometí no decirlo.

La pelirroja sonrió internamente; por muy distraída, desorientada y absurda que pudiera llegar a ser, no iba a tragarse ese juego. Pero con Wesker las sutilezas no sólo estaban presentes sino le eran enteramente necesarias; le permitían exhibir sus desgastadas emociones, de una manera que no lo haría con nadie más.

Sentía que le faltaba coraje, pero igual se atrevió a levantar el capullo que Albert había dejado reposar de manera afable. La tomó del tallo y aspiró su aroma, mientras con la yema de su dedo toqueteaba las corolas lilas y las hojas moteadas de un verde repentino.

Y aunque ella no conocía el significado directo de aquel obsequio, y probablemente lo ignoraría durante los años venideros, la tenía impresionada; sin palabras con las cuales poder encarar sus ojos color fuego, su presencia oscura, la oportunidad que se estaba dando para sentir, para complacer a alguien más con un detalle inesperado.

—Qué lástima que no puedas decirlo, me hubiese gustado poder agradecerle por tan bello obsequio.

Decirle que la amaba, estaba fuera de su alcance. Quizá lo estaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sería duro que congeniara con su necesidad de sentimentalismo y que forzara a sus labios a liberar expresión de apreció por mínima que fuese.

Por eso Claire era su última puerta a esa clase de conexiones; lo conocía en un nivel superior a cualquier otro ser vivo, y conocía su aversión a los sentimentalismos.

Se trataba de una especie de conductor único por el cual su energía eléctrica era capaz de circular.

¿Por qué no guardarla en la eternidad de su memoria? Antes de que todo acabara, antes de que su reloj se detuviera indefinidamente, antes de que encarara a los enemigos y aliados del pasado en una última batalla. ¿Por qué no salvarla a ella, encima de toda la catástrofe?

Ambos estaban contemplando al sol morir con el ocaso, pintando el cielo de un bello tono magenta; los reflejos de sus rayos moribundos posándose sobre las nubes y contaminándolas de su fogaje inmaculado.

El tirano no pudo sentir cuando Claire colocó su palma sobre su mano, pues portaba sus guantes estrechos de cuero negro, sin embargo, pudo percibir como le movían el brazo. El mayor dejó de apoyarlo en la barandilla, lo que ella aprovechó para retirarle la prenda diciendo: — ¿Qué escondes debajo de esos guantes?

— Nada, Claire, tan sólo me protejo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Del frío? —cuestionó ella, un tanto desconcertada por su respuesta.

—De tus manos curiosas.

Ya que para él, sentir era y siempre sería una debilidad. Y su piel tenía la curiosa propiedad de ser adictiva.

Sin nada que insensibilizara su tacto, se permitió levantar la palma hasta la mejilla de Claire, rozándola con su pulgar, pasando por el marco de su cabello para finalmente detenerse en su cuello menudo.

El clima empezaba a tornarse nublado y frío con la llegada del crepúsculo.

La atrajo hacia sí sin esfuerzo, le tomó de la cintura con posesividad, con el apremio que no había experimentado nunca, con un gusto injustificado por el calor de su boca, la exquisitez de su aliento.

Y ese fue el día que los ángeles y demonios de Claire Redfield decidieron hacer una tregua, ambos le miraron compasivos y le dijeron suavemente al oído: "Anda, ve." Y así fue como empezó a amarlo.

Cuando se apartaron, las farolas en la cercanía del museo ya se habían encendido y el soplo del viento comenzaba a ser mal bienvenido.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos, dearheart. —dictaminó el rubio, mientras daba unos pasos sobre las tablas de madera en la base del puente.

Notando lo resbaloso del suelo, extendió la mano, ayudando a Claire a bajar. La temperatura iba disminuyendo paulatinamente. La pelirroja se sacudió, reprimiendo el impulso de frotarse los brazos para combatir el frío. En su mano derecha, el lirio violeta resplandecía con un fulgor propio.

Llevaban un rato caminando en la completa oscuridad, cuando sintió un peso en los hombros y la tela impregnada de un olor varonil cernírsele alrededor.

— ¿Cuándo será el día en que acostumbre cargar con su propio abrigo? —cuestionó Wesker, reacomodándose sus lentes carbón.

—Todo es culpa de Mad. —se excusó ella, disfrutando el aroma que desprendía el elegante gabán perteneciente al ex—capitán. —aunque siendo sincera, me gusta más usar los tuyos.

Claire sonrió, dedicándole una última mirada a la galería de arte de sus sueños, jurando que volvería en un futuro próximo. Y tampoco lo haría sola.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Wesker le ofreció a su inquilina improvisada tomar una copa de vino antes de ir a derrumbarse a la cama. Ya tenía los ojos chiquitos del llanto y el desequilibro de emociones sufrido las últimas veinticuatro horas.<p>

El sitio favorito del mayor era su despacho anexo a la biblioteca; cómodo, íntimo y privado. Descuidadamente y sólo pensando en su invitación, lanzó las llaves y sus pertenencias, como el teléfono y la cartera, encima de su escritorio.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que Claire vio ese objeto tan valioso y que había rogado infinidad de veces por dar con su paradero; era la tarjeta de acceso de la mansión. De color plata, parecida a una tarjeta de crédito, era el documento que necesitaba para dar con varias de las puertas cerradas y su contenido.

El rubio fue por la botella y las copas al bar de la cocina, y ella se quedó sentada, observando ese pedazo de carbonato reluciente.

¿Seguía necesitándolo? ¿Aún necesitaba con urgencia dar con material significativo para poder derrotar a Wesker? ¿Le era prioridad encontrar un medio de comunicación para clamar por auxilio, para planear una emboscada?

La acechó con nerviosismo, tentada hasta los colmillos.

'A los hombres se les ama con su pasado, con sus errores, con sus defectos'.

La mujer de cabellos fogosos se alzó del sillón rápidamente, esperando que Albert no apareciera justo en el momento en que la robara o estaría muerta al instante.

Guardó la llave maestra dentro de su chalina de tela esponjosa, asegurándose de que resultaba invisible entre sus ropas y regresó a su posición anterior, jugueteando con los bordes de su vestido 'despreocupadamente'.

El adinerado capitán volvió con dos copas y el vino de largo añejamiento de su reserva personal.

La jovencita moría de los nervios, pero estaba realizando un esfuerzo monumental por ocultarlo de manera convincente.

Albert llenó las copas de cristal sobre su escritorio, sin notar la ausencia de esa pieza clave entre sus pertenencias; quizá porque estaba demasiado concentrado en su pose magnánima y sus aires de elegancia, aunque le vinieran naturales.

La chica lo observaba desde el diván; los ojos se estaban saliendo de sus orbitas. Sentía la respiración fangosa y los dedos tiesos de la inquietud.

—Estás un poco pálida, dearheart. ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó el hombre, mientras se acercaba con la copa en mano.

—No es nada. Supongo que me aquejó un poco el jetlag. —argumentó la joven fingiendo suma tranquilidad, temiendo que la más ligera sospecha le costara la vida y un poco más.

El mayor asintió, dejándose caer en el sillón más próximo. Le dio un trago a su bebida, liberando el aire de sus pulmones de acero, mientras movía su cuello con lentitud; unas horas sobre la cama le caerían tan bien como a la necia muchacha.

Mientras Redfield se trataba de convencer que él no se daría cuenta hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, le abordó una epifanía. Una escapatoria a su atraco.

Se levantó repentinamente, causando que Albert alzara las cejas como su expresión de sorpresa.

—Aguarda. Yo también tengo un as bajo la manga. —dijo la joven, señalando el segundo piso de la casa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Descubriré de qué se trata pronto o también aplicará lo del secuestro? —musitó con ironía el egocéntrico empresario.

—La traeré en un segundo, si me permites… Y…—la chica sacó la cinta de su bolso de mano. La había guardado como recordatorio de todo lo que Albert Wesker era capaz de hacer con tal de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. —te pones esto.

Bien, había tenido un buen día y no iba a empezar con su carácter amargo en ese momento.

—Un trato justo. Sólo espero que lo que tenga planeado valga la molestia.

Claire afirmó con la cabeza, aproximándose al hombre sentado.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó ella, señalando los lentes negros del antiguo líder de Umbrella.

Albert terminó por acceder a que la chica se los retirara, después de un mínimo letargo.

Le temblaron las manos, pero quitó de manera eficaz el accesorio y vendó a Wesker de la forma recíproca a la que él lo había ejecutado esa mañana.

—Esto es ridículo. —mencionó el científico, reajustando el trozo de paño alrededor de su rostro.

—No tienes por qué emitir queja alguna. A mí me ocurrió lo mismo. Y el tuyo fue mil veces más convincente.

—Tendrá que hacer un mejor esfuerzo por no ser raptada la próxima vez.

— ¿Debería morder, lloriquear, clamar por un rescate?

— La siguiente ocasión podría no ser yo. —objetó el capitán, repentinamente molesto. Pensándolo mejor, ella era extremadamente fácil de someter. No por su ausencia de fuerzas sino por su repentina comodidad en aquel enorme paisaje de cordilleras y patios repletos de floresta invernal.

—Lo sé. Pero puedo cuidarme sin ayuda; me es fácil ser furtiva. Ahora vuelvo. No uses tu vista infrarroja ni de rayos-x.

El capitán hizo una mueca. A veces era nefastamente infantil. Furtiva, si como no…

La chiquilla subió corriendo las escaleras, con el corazón amenazando con escapársele del cuerpo. Al estar en la seguridad de su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue arrojar la tarjeta de seguridad entre el dosel y el muro, procurando que quedara cubierta por las sábanas y la postura de su colchón.

Cuando verificó que el preciado y peligroso pedazo de fibra de carbón estaba oculto con eficacia, ingresó al baño para lanzarse agua en la cara y relajarse. Sentía las mejillas contraídas del esfuerzo por guardar la compostura.

Al salir había recuperado un poco el color lechoso de su piel y ya no temblaba. Tomó el cuadro que había pintado durante la mayor parte de su estancia y le tiró una sábana encima, asegurándose de que no estaba húmedo en ningún centímetro de su superficie.

Bajó más despacio; se había quitado una gran loza de granito de encima. El cuello le pesaba como doscientos kilos menos.

Al volver a la estancia, se encontró con que Albert continuaba en la misma posición, con la cabeza acoplada al respaldo de su sillón acolchonado. Aunque inmediatamente después de escucharla, se incorporó.

—Vamos, Redfield. No puedo esperarte toda la noche. —admitió el rubio, con su tono de voz ligeramente irritado.

Al menos estaba experimentando una migajita de lo que ella había tenido que soportar con su incesante actitud misteriosa…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Claire le retiró el trapo al cuadro, pensando que usarlo había sido tonto dado que él tenía los ojos amarrados. —Ya puedes mirar.

El capitán tiró del trozo de tela, rompiéndolo sin miramientos. Rudeza innecesaria, pero también involuntaria tomando en cuenta sus dotes de superhumano.

Delante de sus ojos bermellón estaba una pintura maestra de una noche de luna. La menor estaba ocultando su rostro con el lienzo, temerosa de escuchar el veredicto final.

Y el único que le interesaba en ese momento, de hecho.

El general de sus propias fuerzas armadas contempló el cuadro largo y tendido. Volteo a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, barriéndolo como un escáner juicioso. Su mirada desnuda destellando ese tono amarillento de dragón.

Y justo cuando Claire Redfield creyó que había perdido el agarre de sus brazos sobre el fresco y estaba a punto de dejarlo caer, escuchó ese barítono de terciopelo con sus sílabas a manera de siseo: —Le dije que no era necesario que fuese un experto para opinar de artes plásticas y visuales, separando lo bueno de lo anormal. Has hecho un excelente trabajo, corazón. Es igual a una fotografía del lago aledaño. Sin duda te convertiste en una gran pintora y lo ocultaste debajo de tu agrado por la amnistía.

Un trago de vino; Albert se alzó sobre sus piernas y lo tomó con ambas manos, sin dejar de observarlo detenidamente.

Se dirigió a la sala, descolgó una de las piezas decorativas de la pared, y sin pedir la opinión de la creadora, lo colgó en el arnes.

La chica lo observaba ligeramente inquieta, pero con una innegable emoción inundando sus venas. Cualquier persona gusta que su dedicación sea reconocida. Y más si es la persona en la que se piensa mientras la obra es realizada.

Wesker volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez en la butaca para dos personas que quedaba situada justo delante del cuadro recién colgado.

A la menor le invadió el presentimiento de que el antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S se notaba cansado, pero no lo exteriorizó por evitarse el conflicto innecesario. En su lugar, se sentó del otro lado, relajando su humanidad entera y quitándose la diminuta protección contra el frío que el diseñador había proporcionado junto con sus otros enseres.

Pensó y pensó, mientras turnaba ratos para mirar el claro de luna y al dictador que estaba bebiendo y reacomodando la parte frontal de su cabello.

—Esto debería de estar en Rodin en lugar de esos patéticos maniquís. —comentó el accionista y ejecutivo de Tricell, rememorando esas abominaciones.

Claire liberó una risilla. — ¿Todavía no puedes superarlas?

—Eran terribles, dearheart. Y no podrás exponer una filosofía que me haga pensar lo contrario.

Las horas de la madrugada fueron circulando en silencio. Albert no se movió del sillón y tampoco ella.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, sintió que un peso muerto le caía sobre el costado izquierdo y no le pareció inesperado que se tratara de una cabecilla pelirroja vencida por el cansancio.

Le dio un corto vistazo mientras ella viajaba en sueños, creyendo que jamás podría dejarla caer en manos equivocadas, pues era única con todas sus virtudes y debilidades.

Cuando Claire Redfield despertó, estaba descansando sobre su cama.

La primera imagen que enfocó al abrir los ojos fue la de su lirio de día, debilitado por la carencia de agua, reposando sobre su buró.

Tragó saliva, pensando en la llave de libre entrada a todas las guaridas, el pase automático a la libertad que en tantas oportunidades había optado por rechazar, que continuaba escondido detrás de su lecho. O al menos eso esperaba.

¿Sería prudente desenmascarar todos los secretos que Albert Wesker ocultaba con agonizante recelo?

Ella no estaba tan segura de querer ver la verdad.

A veces simplemente no queremos descubrirla, por miedo a que nuestras ilusiones inofensivas se desplomen.

* * *

><p>Y es así como justifico el género Romance presente en la categoría de la historia.<p>

¡Hola a todos cómo se encuentran! ¿Cómo se la pasaron en las fiestas decembrinas? ¿Recibieron muchos regalos?

Yo no. Al parecer me porté mal este año. Está bien, como verán es un poco extenso el capítulo. Es la mayor cantidad de caracteres que he escrito en FF.

Fueron tres semanas de trabajo nuevamente, pero créanme cuando digo que para mí lo valió, viendo el resultado. Tan sólo estoy esperando a que todas las personas que gustan de leer la historia y sobre esta maravillosa pareja, lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al redactarlo.

Sé que dije que saldría el capitán Chris Redfield muy pronto, y no miento. El próximo capítulo está dedicado por entero al sensual Chris.

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir, paso a las respuestas de sus notas y observaciones:<p>

**Yuna-Tidus-Love:** ¡Linda! Disfruté mucho de tu historia, me puso de tan buen humor que ni me lo puedo creer. Wesker es un caballero, tiene sus puntos malos, como todos, pero creo que Claire empieza a disfrutar de los pequeños detalles. En el capítulo 22 la que admite sus celos es Claire, me pareció una posibilidad interesante de explorar. Por cierto, apenas ayer revisé tu MP, pero colgué el capítulo hasta hoy porque me hacía falta editarlo y colocar las notas finales.

Sale, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo a lo largo de todo "Cuerpo cautivo", eres una chica muy dulce y agradable. Espero contar con tu opinión que este es mi capítulo de regalo y agradecimiento por un año más de vida y escritura.

Besos desde México.

**|Lawliet1**: ¡Hola linda Laia, cómo andas! Ya come y duerme bien para que te mejores, caray contigo, eres necia. Yo quiero verte bien. Jaja, por cierto, tengo que decir que no fuiste el primer review pero fingiremos que lo eres para que no se te rompa la emoción. Esta entrega, esta no me puedes decir que es corta. ¡Estarías mintiendo! Tú has visto todas las noches que me siento al ordenador para sacar el capítulo del horno a tiempo. Pero todo esfuerzo tiene recompensas y tu opinión es sin duda una de las que más me motiva e inspira a continuar. Eh, escribir a Wesker tiene sus pros y sus contras. Sobre todo tiene muchas limitantes, te la pasas preguntando qué diría, por qué lo diría y en qué momento preciso. Pero es cuestión de practicarlo. Sé que te saldrá espectacular; se confiada, recuerda que el arte de escribir es hacerle creer a los demás que sabes lo que haces con tus personajes.

Jaja, prometo no actualizar cada tres meses, pero entre Noviembre y Diciembre me dio el frenesí de la actualización y llevo más capítulos publicados que nunca.

Pero lo reitero, todo es gracias al apoyo recibido.

Muchas gracias por todo linda, incluyendo el video que no para de hacerme reír. Eres asombrosa.

Nos leemos en FB.

**name**: ¡Hola, qué tal! Meterse en la cabeza de Wesker fue un claro intento de suicidio de mi parte. Casi me mata. Lo del sufrimiento de Claire es un poco complicado, pero creo que le duele pero le gusta. En este puse mucho romance, por así llamarlo, y espero causarte menor dolor de corazón. Espero que este lo leas y te provoque emociones, como el anterior. Buenas emociones. Muchas gracias por el mensaje, estaré pendiente de tu opinión acerca de cómo evoluciona la historia. Jaja, lo del detrás de cámara lo pensaré, tengo un boceto en papel de un día loco, pero todavía estoy reflexionando si publicarla o no.

Un beso y un gran abrazo. Suerte y feliz año nuevo.

**Puchu**: ¡Hola, cómo estás! Siempre son bienvenidos mensajes de personas que son nuevas y que descubrieron la historia por golpe del destino. Es inspirador :') Lo sé, la pareja es rara tan sólo por mencionarla, es como un: ¿Hablas en serio? Pero si se le da la oportunidad puedes descubrir un nuevo enfoque acerca del amor y el sentir. Es como una perspectiva más oscura del enamoramiento entre dos personajes de la saga. Sobre mi narración, creo que ha progresado un poco. Espero, positivamente. Tengo muchos detalles que corregir todavía, pero me alegra que te atrapara desde el primer capítulo. Tiene mucho que empecé con la historia, por así decirlo, y mi manera de enfocar ha ido modificándose también, pero que la leyeras de principio a fin me pone extremadamente feliz y motivada para continuar. Chris aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo; veremos cómo será su reacción ante semejante cantidad de información. Muchas gracias por la promesa; yo también te prometo seguir escribiendo.

Un gran abrazo y que tengas un feliz año nuevo.

**Nelida Treschi**: ¡Hola hermosa, cómo andamos, cómo te la pasaste! Cambiar la narrativa fue un reto bueno. Temía que no estuviera a la altura de la narración en primera persona y debo de confesar que estuve a punto de tirar la toalla varias veces. ¿Pero qué clase de autora sería de caer ante un reto que yo misma me propuse? Me alegro que te gustara y que "Cuerpo cautivo", no perdiera su esencia. Toda la narración fue como muy sentimental, quería plasmar más sentimientos que pensamientos, y tienes toda la razón al decir que Wesker confesó al final que la amaba. A su manera, pero lo hizo. Y creo que en el capítulo veintidós queda mucho más claro. Espero que la visita al museo te parezca interesante, que a mí me pareció bastante retador el poder dibujar todos esos cuadros fantásticos dentro de mi mente.

También mencionaste algo acerca de los pequeños detalles en las relaciones, y creo que estás en lo cierto por completo; las cosas simples, más sutiles suelen ser las más significativas. Es lo que quería dar a entender con el obsequio que Wesker le hace al terminar su visita a la galería. Es algo que podría ser normal a primera vista, pero estamos hablando de Albert Wesker; nada es normal en sus circunstancias.

Estoy esperando que disfrutes al máximo este capítulo; tu carrera es impresionante. Tómalo como un obsequio de mi parte y mi reconocimiento a tu ramo de trabajo; no mereces menos que mi admiración y mi respeto.

Gracias por el mensaje, y todas las bendiciones para ti y tu familia.

Buena luna.

**Addie Redfield**: ¡Querida! Tarde ocho mil años en actualizar pero creo que todo se debe a la longitud. Podría haberlo dividido en segmentos cortos, pero supongo que no es mi fuerte (¿?) Lo haré cuando tenga que causar mayor impresión… espero.

Muchas gracias por el mensaje, la verdad es que la inseguridad con el capítulo veintiuno me estaba absorbiendo el alma con todas sus fuerzas. Las frases que me pones siempre avivan la llama de la inspiración y me pongo a escribir como si no existiera un mañana. Es como mis espinacas (¿?) En serio, te luciste con la de Robert Downey Jr. Y la que posteaste en mi muro aparece en este capítulo. Creo que en este punto el romance es claro; o al menos eso espero. Pero como toda relación humana, tiene sus altibajos y es allí donde reside la magia de su química.

Y creo que tienes toda la razón al decir que Claire sabe lo que se avecina, y continua ahí; está como hipnotizada o algo parecido.

Y bueno, Wesker… ese hombre pocas veces cede a sus impulsos; creo que le hace falta dejar a todos sus fantasmas descansar e iniciar desde cero, pero todos sabemos que eso es casi imposible de que suceda.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, hermosa. Es un honor trabajar contigo y no me cansaré nunca de decirlo.

Un beso y feliz año nuevo, nos leemos muy pronto.

**VioletStreat**: ¡Hola, cómo andas! ¿Qué tal la cena y las vacaciones? Muy bien, creo que pondré una fecha de publicación menos difícil de identificar; soy mala con los horarios y creo que siempre lo seré.

En fin, yo estoy bien, después de superar el trauma de escribir a Wesker en primera persona. Fue una experiencia interesante pero difícil; creo que se trató de una publicación con peculiaridad.

Muchas gracias por tu opinión, espero que este capítulo 22, cumpla con los estándares y los haga disfrutar de este bello pero tormentoso enamoramiento entre dos enemigos y cualquier opinión, me la hagas saber. Lo agradeceré enormemente.

Un abrazo desde México; leerte es un gusto, como siempre.

**Andy Pain**: Muy bien, linda. Aquí voy: *Se irgue en su cama y empieza a teclear¨. ¡Yo también te amo! En serio, tu mensaje fue… indescriptiblemente conmovedor. Me causó una revolución de emociones y sentires positivos y me levantó el ánimo de una horrible crisis de autor que estaba experimentando después de publicar.

Suelo ser insegura; no sabía cómo recibirían un capítulo narrado en primera persona. Y crep que la respuesta me hizo vibrar y reafirmar porque es esto lo que más me gusta hacer.

Creo que todo lo que sientes hacia el modo en que narro, es producto de la sensibilidad que eres capaz de experimentar a medida que los capítulos avanzas. Tengo el presentimiento que eres una persona muy dulce y conectada con las emociones más intrincadas y humanas. Así es, eres una chica muy humana. Y créeme que admiro de sobremanera tu manera de conectar con el escrito; me haces sentir que todo lo que hago vale la pena en verdad.

Yo pienso que conoces más de mí de lo que la mayoría de las personas lo hacen; incluso las que pueden verme en persona. ¿Y sabes porque pienso eso? Porque estoy cien por ciento segura de que tienes la capacidad de encontrar mis valores, mi manera de ver la vida, a través de lo que se plasma en una hoja de papel. Siempre he tenido la idea de que para un escritor no hay nada más íntimo y personal que su obra; es como poder introducirte en sus pensamientos y rescatar a la persona detrás de la historia. Me conmoviste al decir todo eso; y créeme cuando digo que lo único que intento con Cuerpo cautivo es que juntos disfrutemos de la literatura y poder compartir un pedacito de mí en agradecimiento a todo lo que me han dado.

¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz que te atrevieras a retomar tu impulso de escribir. Y estoy segura de que la historia con la que ganaste premios en tu zona, debe de ser algo excelso. Desearía poder tener una copia; deben de ser hermosos.

Y no creo que tu FF no vaya a ser de mis gustos; soy alguien muy abierta y variada en cuando a aficiones literarias. Y el hecho de que te motive y que sientas que lo que hago es tal como debería de ser, y tengan un buen contenido, me hace sentir más que feliz; de verdad, me he quedado sin palabras para agradecer tu mensaje.

No soy diferente, como dices, todos ponemos un gran empeño en nuestras historias y toda idea original merece de su reconocimiento.

Mi único deseo es que continúes con tu historia y jamás la abandones; si te hace feliz publicar, hazlo sin recelo.

Así es como yo escribo; no me guardo ni una pizca, ni una palabra que deseo decir.

Muchas gracias Andy, de verdad. Espero que el capítulo 22, te sea igual de disfrutable. Me traté de esforzar pensando en todas tus sublimes palabras.

Un gran abrazo y feliz año, linda. Una vez más, estaré esperando tu mensaje y… bueno, gracias.

**Andrea N**: ¡Hola, cómo estás! Ehm, sí, consideraba que algo más privado y personal como los pensamientos de un personaje son mi fuerte, pero no estaba del todo segura. Con todo lo que me dices… pienso que quizá estaba en lo correcto. Quería que experimentaran la desolación y el amor que siente Claire, la posesividad y la incertidumbre de Wesker, y la narración en primera persona fue de gran ayuda.

¿Una obra maestra? Oh, ¡me haces sentir tan alegre y sonrojada! *Se esconde debajo de su cama*, en serio, muchas gracias, no esperaba que resultara tan bien.

Y sobre escribir una novela con personajes originales: tengo dos, pero no las he publicado. Soy un poco temerosa en ese aspecto, pero me encanta escribir e imaginar nuevas y particulares circunstancias para desarrollar las tramas.

Quizá las publique pronto; cuando me anime a editarlas. Por ahora, te dejo el capítulo veintidós que en verdad espero que sea de tu agrado.

No sé cómo agradecerte todo el apoyo, pero sí sé que sin ti tampoco lo hubiese conseguido. Tu opinión es siempre bienvenida.

Un gran abrazo y nos leemos muy pronto.

**mire2006**: ¡Hola, querida! Eh, sí me encanta narrar en primera persona aunque me cueste la cordura.

Muchas gracias por la felicitación, linda. Creo que me falta mucho por mejorar, pero voy poco a poquito.

Me encantó poder describir los sentimientos más íntimos de los dos; creo que no hay nada mejor que decir lo que se siente por propia voz, algo así como un diario mental.

Y con lo del amor fatal… estás totalmente en lo cierto.

Probablemente no sea fácil el poder tener un final feliz. Y aunque lo tengan, una relación así será difícil hasta el día en que mueran.

¡Linda! No sabes cómo te agradezco el haber realizado la portada de esta historia. ¡Te quedó fantástica! Todas tus imágenes lo son pero para mí esta es bastante especial, no sé, la percibo tan sutil y sensual. Un gran trabajo, querida. No sé cómo agradecértelo. Espero este capítulo no te decepcione, no quiero látigo. Estaré esperando tu opinión gustosa.

Un gran abrazo y feliz año.

**Oh-insanidad**: ¡Hola, querida! Gracias. Tenía ganas de hacer un capítulo distinto a los demás. Algo que fuese novedad. Y tengo una escena como esa planeada más adelante, ya cuando las cosas estén, como dices, un poco más intensas y encendidas. Creo que la empatía a los sentimientos de los personajes es todo lo que hace la magia en este caso. Tanto con Wesker como para Claire. Y aquí si hubo una pérdida de la razón por parte de Claire, al inicio de este capítulo. Albert sigue comportándose como el tirano que es, causando que la chica se confunda (con buena razón). Y lo de la escena íntima desde su perspectiva… eso sería aventurado: ¡Me encanta! Sí, tengo una escena del tipo planeada, pero será menos sutil que la anterior. Pienso ser un poco más atrevida, sin caer en lo vulgar, claro.

No te preocupes, las pruebas pueden llevar mucho tiempo, lo entiendo. En verdad, espero que la que escribí con mis inexpertos conocimientos al respecto, haya sido buena. Lo cierto es que la primera vez que escribí el juego previo, no estaba tan suelta como ahora. En esta ocasión me relajé un poco más.

Y sobre la respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, leo en español y en inglés. Me ayudaría mucho el poder pulir esta clase de detalles para un futuro próximo.

En fin, espero que todo el romance, por así llamarlo, plasmado aquí, sea un buen obsequio para Año nuevo.

Gracias por todo; tus mensajes son una gran motivación para mí. Estaré esperando tu opinión de toda esta visita a la galería y el sueño de Claire cumplido gracias a nadie más que Wesker.

Saludos desde México.

**CMosser**: ¡Hola, linda! La verdad me estoy muriendo de los nervios por las reacciones a este capítulo. No fue sencillo, y me estoy mordiendo las uñas.

En fin; muchas gracias por lo de la narración en primera persona. Es curioso porque siempre que pienso en algo narrado en primera persona, me viene a la mente "Dark Deep Oceans". Estuvo buenísimo. Aún no consigo superarlo y creo que nunca lo haré. Fue increíble.

El capítulo 21 me fue peculiarmente complicado, pero creo que valió la pena intentar. Bien dicen que quien no arriesga, no gana.

Comparto tu opinión acerca de Albert Wesker; tiene tantas facetas, tantas características diferentes, que es imposible reunirlas todas con adjetivos calificativos comunes. Quizá lo mejor de su personaje es que todo se conduce de una manera fría y controlada; aun así, cuando aparezca Kauser (que para mí ya no será militar sino un capitán pirata), todo va a ponerse muy grave. Eso sí puedo prometerlo.

Lo de la amistad de Leon con Claire es un recurso que volveré a utilizar en el futuro; me alegro que te haya gustado de verdad.

Te debo una disculpa, quería hacer un regalo navideño sobre Wesker&Claire, que no esperaba se alargara tanto. Pero el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo empezado y adivina quienes son los protagonistas… Chris Redfield y Piers Nivans.

Un saludo linda, gracias por tu mensaje. Estaré esperando ansiosa tu opinión.

Feliz año nuevo.

**Polatrixu**: ¡Beta! ¡Tres semanas de trabajo, al fin! Logro recibido: el capítulo más jodidamente largo de Cuerpo cautivo: 50G. Muchas gracias, de verdad, sin ti no lo habría conseguido nunca. Los fragmentos que te paso a veces son rápidos o lentos, pero tú siempre me apoyas y me recibes con tus comentarios y me haces sonreír.

En serio, no sé ni cómo agradecer todo lo que me has apoyado.

Prometo no volver a hacer nada suicida como escribir en primera persona a Wesker… Nah, a quién engaño, claro que lo haré.

Me tendrás que disculpar.

Un gran abrazo linda, muchas gracias por todo, espero que mi narración continúe siendo complaciente.

Te quiero mucho, nos leemos en FB, como siempre.

PD. ¡ESCRIBE!

**Ary Valentine**: ¡Hola preciosa! Veo que le quitaste el punto a tu nickname, jeje, siempre se me desaparecía al publicar el documento. Tenía que editarlo, pero veo que ahora ya no habrá ninguna dificultad con eso.

¡Linda! ¿Sabes? Tus reviews tienen algo que los hace irresistibles. Tienes una manera tan natural de escribir que me llenan de emoción. Es una sensación muy grata. Gracias por lo de notable; me ayudaste a combatir todas mis inseguridades a lo largo de tu opinión, eres fantástica. En serio, Ary, agradezco mucho que Nicole te recomendara la historia y me permitiera conocer la maravillosa persona que eres.

Espero que te haya ido bien en tu prueba; yo sé que sí. Eres una joven muy inteligente. La parte de la plática sobre la cama creo que fue algo muy ameno porque es algo común. Era como si se transformaran en dos personas normales y estuvieran compartiendo sus experiencias; al menos eso es lo que yo sentí al escribirlo.

Me alegro mucho de que te gustara, bonita. Sabes que esta historia la escribo con todo mi cariño para ustedes.

Aw, tus halagos hacen que muera de un ataque; hago lo mejor que puedo, aunque todavía no soy una experta en el tema, lucho por mejorar poco a poco.

Creo que Albert Wesker ha sido en general un personaje con muchos problemas; retratarlo no siempre es sencillo, pero me gusta hacerlo y pienso que eso es lo más importante. Porque si me cayera mal, sería un poco incómodo escribir su historia.

Pero a ese hombre le puedes exprimir diálogos como un limón.

Wesker es Superman y Claire es como su kriptonita. Es una comparación exacta, me encantó.

Y sobre Chis, él es mi debilidad. En serio, me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerle justicia en los diálogos. No sé porque. Pero supongo que todo autor tiene un talón de Aquiles al escribir. Y tienes razón, en el Resident Evil 6 se le vio un poco acabado. Parecía que le había pasado encima un cataclismo. Se volvió un poco oscuro; aun así, es uno de los mejores personajes de la saga.

En el 22 tendrán el protagonismo, tanto Piers como Chris. Espero las entregas después de la 19 te hayan gustado también linda, no dudes dejarme tu opinión la cual ya extraño enormemente.

Muchas gracias, linda. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Espero que volvamos a charlar sobre nuestros amiguitos perritos.

Un gran abrazo.

**DarknecroX**: ¡Hola, hola! Regresé muy pronto. Publiqué lo más rápido que pude. Y tienes razón. "Memorias" es también un buen título. Lo escribí en primera persona porque creí que sería un buen detalle; como mencionas, no es algo que se utilice en historias de la longitud de Cuerpo cautivo.

Wesker no es un hueso fácil de roer. Es feroz, incluso en contra de la muerte.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo; en serio ya no sé qué hacer para no sentirme endeuda con mis lectores.

Un gran abrazo desde México y feliz año nuevo.

**DannyMellark**: ¡Hola linda! Aw, leer todos tus mensajes me llenó de vitalidad. ¡Me alegro que la historia lograra atraparte desde el inicio, desde el secuestro de Claire! Creo que es una pareja que no todos aceptan fácilmente, pero vale la pena. Al menos he intentado escribir con todas mis fuerzas y cometiendo el mínimo de errores. Y creo que mi mejor recompensa es dejarles buenos capítulos que los hagan experimentar emoción. Sobre las bromas que Wesker hace a Claire… ese hombre nunca se contiene. Le gusta fastidiarla y picarle los botones para ver cómo reaccionará. Creo que esa química es lo más divertido del Fanfic. O al menos eso espero yo. En el capítulo 12, es donde se dan por primera vez el beso. Cuando lo publiqué me estaba muriendo de los nervios, no sabía cómo reaccionarían ante eso. Y en el 13 las cosas se ponen mucho más candentes.

Espero hayas terminado de leer la historia y la disfrutaras; cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, puedes hacérmela saber de inmediato.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son tan bellos. Me gustaría leerte muy pronto.

Un gran abrazo y feliz navidad.

**Lia-tan**: ¡Mujer! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? Espero no haberte matado con mi capítulo. Pero creía que sí era mi fuerte… aunque me costó sangre y lágrimas el poder describir los pensamientos de Wesker.

Creo que la característica principal de Claire es no dejar nada para después. No se ahorra los sentimientos, ni los consejos, ni las palabras de afecto. Es un personaje muy manejable por esa situación; no hay tantos limitantes como con Wesker.

Creo que tu análisis de la situación fue muy certero; me dejaste boquiabierta. Es todo lo que había pensado y mucho más. Claire no tiene fácil la decisión en el futuro, y con todo lo que intenté retratar acerca del padecimiento de Wesker, el futuro no pinta mucho más prometedor.

Pero como mencionas; quedarse sin nada no es una opción. Algo obtendrá, positivo, negativo, doloroso, un final feliz, quién lo sabrá…

Y sobre Wesker… Él es una caja de pandora. Como mencionas es un hombre demasiado complicado. Me hace feliz que te gustara su fragmento; escribirlo fue… desconcertante. Creo que yo también encuentro un poquito romántico el que sea tan posesivo con Claire, aunque espero que eso no termine por asfixiarla y hacer que se espante por sus comportamientos desequilibrados.

Creo que lo que Albert ve en ella puede no siempre quedar claro; no porque ella sea mal partido, sino porque él no quiere enamorarse. Ni siquiera lo considera como una opción… hasta este capítulo, creo. Me quedó un tanto más rosa que los anteriores, pero espero que te guste.

Quizá pueda hacer la idea que mencionas, acerca de que Claire le hable de algún amor del pasado. Aunque no creo que Wesker esté dispuesto a soportar el relato por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, es una idea grandiosa. Intentaré llevarla a la práctica… A ver qué resulta (¿?) Espero que me salga bien. :D

Como mencionas, seguro que Wesker le diría que ninguno de esos hombres se encuentra a su altura.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, linda. Espero continúes leyendo y ahora con todo este aire de normalidad, no te sorprendas por lo que pasará en un futuro.

Cuídate y tu opinión es siempre bienvenida.

Besos y feliz año nuevo.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora. ¿Disfrutaron el paseo de la galería? Intenté hacerlo de la manera más dinámica posible; estaba perdiendo el rumbo con tantas cosas que describir. Si tienen tiempo libre, busquen en DevianArt "The forgotten portrait" o "El retrato olvidado"; hay ilustraciones muy bellas e interesantes.<p>

Nos leemos muy pronto, amigos. Disfruten el inicio del nuevo año con todos sus seres queridos.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendaciones musicales.<strong>

**I see fire** – Ed Sheeran.

**Linger** – The cranberries.

**Iris **– Goo goo dolls.

* * *

><p>Título de la siguiente entrega: <strong>Hermanos<strong>.


	23. Hermanos

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Hermanos.<strong>

Somebody call out to your brother

He's calling out your name

…

Hiding under the covers

With no one else to blame

…

You couldn't help out your own neighbor

You couldn't tell it to his face

You were fucked up by the blame

**Brother – Matt Corby**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> Resident Evil no me pertenece. Ni Wesker, ni Claire, ni ningún otro personaje.

**Nota de la autora: **Ando con todo en esto de las actualizaciones, porque hay una parte a la que quiero llegar y luego descansar. Ya verán por qué…Soy malévola.

**Dedicatoria especial:** Para **VioletStreat **y **Puchu**. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y observaciones de la historia. Son mi razón para seguir; para animarme a contar una historia inesperada.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba en tinieblas. Absolutas, cegadoras tinieblas.<em>

_Sabía que estaba caminando, el olor a quemado y a porquería escalaba entre las paredes mojadas del calabozo._

_¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No conseguía recordarlo._

_Súbitamente, una luz escasa apareció en el vacío, proveniente de una candela oxidada que colgaba del techo, negro e infinito, en el que estaba arrastrando su cuerpo de alguna forma. Gotas de sudor y sangre le llegaban desde la frente a sus labios, grabando su insípido sabor, entre cúprico y salado._

_Esa pobre pero conveniente energía, permitió que visualizara las celdas repletas de huesos y restos humanos. También había ropa roída y los insectos se degustaban con lo que restaba de la carne pútrida y maloliente._

_Entre las barras podían detectarse mecheros metálicas y pedazos de una composta poco apetecible. Los grilletes colgaban de las paredes, sosteniendo lo que alguna vez fueron brazos, lo que alguna vez fueron cráneos y no meros fragmentos de calcio oscilando con el poco aire que entraba a través del corredor._

_Intentó hallar un punto de equilibro; sentía que iba a desmayarse por la precaria calidad del oxígeno y los olores a humedad que flotaban desde el suelo y los restos sin vida._

_Avanzó un poco más, cuidando de no toparse con ninguna criatura acuática, ya que el piso estaba inundado de un agua residual espesa, cuyo fondo era imposible de percibir._

_En la cámara principal, terminado su recorrido por ese pasillo del infierno, estaba una cama con dos poleas a su alrededor. Era claro que su cometido era el torturar a sus ocupantes. Sobre su superficie, la sangre seca se repartía como una explosión de largo alcance. Estaba en todos sitios, paredes, pisos, entre los clavos, en los vestigios del instrumento de tortura. Parecía hervir, ayudando con este efecto a camuflar el moho que crecía entre los ladrillos que sostenían la tétrica estructura._

_Debía de haber una manera de salir de allí. Buscó con la mirada una abertura de ventilación, que exhalaba un vaho negro, tan apestoso, que tuvo que cubrir sus orificios nasales con el antebrazo para no terminar volcando su estómago._

_Al final, encontró un portón negro con una pequeña mirilla en el centro; parecía tratarse de una reja de alta seguridad. Esa debía ser la salida… y sino lo era, nada perdería con intentar. No tenía perilla, pero estaba entreabierta. Parecía ser sumamente pesada y la falta de lubricación no facilitaría su movimiento._

_Titubeante, echó un vistazo al interior; sentía que la vida se le escapa del cuerpo con cada inhalación dificultosa que pasaba por su garganta._

_No tenía opción; era escapar o morir. La cabeza le punzaba, sentía la espalda hecha añicos y cojeaba levemente de la pierna derecha; no había muchas posibilidades de lograr sobrevivir allí adentro, con las heridas que suponía tener por todo el dolor que estaba experimentando al moverse._

_Sin poder ver nada por la primitiva ventana situada en el centro de la puerta, no quedaba más opción que entrar y descubrir si se trataba de su salvación._

_Tomó la pesada estructura y fue empujando lentamente, sus brazos negándose a hacer ese esfuerzo muscular que tanto requería para desligarse de ese encierro._

_¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desesperado, tan atormentado? No lo comprendía._

_Estaba tan desconcertado que incluso cuestionar le resultaba una tarea titánica, que consumía sus fuerzas igual a un vampiro extrayendo su sangre con un hambre voraz._

_Lo que apareció detrás de la puerta se encargó de eliminar la esperanza que le restaba de recuperar la normalidad, por hallar un sendero que lo devolviera a la vida, una donde pretendía ser feliz._

_Era una persona; a una a la que conocía desde bebé. La reconoció al instante, a pesar de lo desfigurado de su bello rostro y la horrible distención de sus extremidades. Tenía la piel de un color ambarino, lleno de manchas negras. Rugía como una criatura indómita, salvaje; no podía levantarse sobre sus piernas porque las tenía cubiertas de gangrena; las heridas supuraban sangre._

_Sino se había aproximado a él arrastrándose entre su propia inmundicia, era porque estaba encadenada del cuello a la pared._

_Cayó sobre sus rodillas, derrotado, sin poder murmurar otra palabra que no fuese su nombre: —Claire… Claire…_

_Las palabras quebradas, su alma fracturada desde el núcleo, respirando la tristeza, porque esa criatura una vez fue su hermana, la que lo consoló con sus risas, la que le regañó por llegar tarde de alguna fiesta y se preocupó como madre cuando decidió enlistarse para ser policía._

_Ese ser, ahora carente de conciencia, de memoria, era su única familia._

_Los ojos amarillentos y desorbitados de la antes pelirroja mujer, se posaron sobre él, serruchando con sus dientes la carne que restaba dentro de su mandíbula. La habían estado alimentando como lo harían con un perro rabioso. Había restos de 'alimento', desollado por los rincones. Su hermana volvió a gruñir, mostrando sus uñas filosas y los nuevos tumores que le habían crecido en todo el cuerpo a causa de la mutación._

_Observarla en ese estado le partió el corazón. Permitió que sus puños golpearan el suelo con fuerza; ¿Cómo había sido tan débil como para permitir que Wesker torturara a su hermana de esa manera, arrebatándole la dignidad, y luego la vida?_

_Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que de sus cuerdas vocales sólo pudo brotar sangre. Esa niña, esa joven mujer que alguna vez lo abrazó y lo mimó de la manera en que sólo tu familia puede conseguirlo, tocar tu corazón con sus palabras, con sus consejos, ahora estaba muerta. Se había convertido en un experimento nuevo para la lista, un arma, un ser carente de pensamiento, una herramienta para matar._

_La culpa lo inundó, reviviéndole el llanto que murió el día en que ella escapó junto con Wesker._

_Entonces, como un rayo que amenazaba con detener su corazón, se escuchó el tronido de una puerta trasera que seguramente se utilizaba de medio para comunicarse con la antigua prisionera, abriéndose despacio, revelando la silueta del mayor tirano de todos los tiempos…_

* * *

><p>Chris despertó con un grito mudo en sus labios, irguiéndose con urgencia. Tuvo que pasarse la mano sobre el rostro para borrar esas horrorosas imágenes de sus ojos faltos de sueño, tan cansados que apenas si pudieron abrirse al final de su pesadilla.<p>

Tenía el torso desnudo bañado en sudor y su respiración era tan irregular, que llegaba a confundirse si inhalaba o exhalaba. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su cabello castaño alborotado.

Eso pasaba cuando dormía; las pesadillas regresaban noche tras noche, sin agotarse, sin percibir lo cansado que estaba de ellas. Lo buscaban como un adicto busca su droga, lo perseguían sin descanso. Quería eliminarlas, pero una parte de él decía que al menos así estaba cerca de su objetivo; lo mantenía alerta, lo ayudaban a levantarse para luchar y evitar un futuro así. Un futuro sin su hermana menor.

Bajó los pies del colchón y tuvo el imperioso deseo de tirarse el vaso de agua fría que mantenía a un lado de su cama, encima de su pecho que hervía. Tenía fiebre, o quizá sólo era el calor del mal sueño que estaba abochornándolo como si se encontrara dentro de un horno.

Encerró su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el gesto diabólico de la visión de Claire Redfield, transformada en una de esas abominaciones devora carne.

Pero todo lo que conseguía era repasar dentro de su mente, todas las cosas que podría estar soportando ella en ese momento. Las torturas, los golpes, las ofensas… los… los experimentos.

Chris Redfield se alzó de la cama; eso era lo que sucedía cuando le hacía caso a Jill acerca de irse a dormir y "acaparar una horas de descanso".

Se paró junto a la ventana; el viento soplaba fieramente y sin detenerse. Caminó unos pasos alrededor de la habitación. Era un sitio rustico y se percibía el vacío. No era su hogar, simplemente se trataba de un sitio donde dormir y comer. Y últimamente ni siquiera eso.

Continuaba molesto con Leon; no podía creer que le hubieran ocultado información sobre la ubicación de Wesker. Sobre esa fiesta donde el muy maldito había, probablemente, llevado a Claire.

Una parte de él le decía que no era culpa de Leon lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto le había surgido un acceso de paranoia, creyendo que todos le ocultaban información acerca del paradero de aquel asqueroso asesino o de su joven hermana. Incluso Jill había empezado a actuar sumamente misteriosa, como si temiera rebelar una verdad indecorosa.

Si tan sólo pudiera dar con la escurridiza amiguita de Leon… las cosas se le pondrían mucho más fáciles.

No podía esperar, sentado sobre su cama, a que sus seres amados le fuesen uno a uno, arrebatados por ese monstruo. Mucho menos teniendo a su disposición a un testigo como ese Frederic; de tan sólo imaginar a los dos bastardos bebiendo su vodka caro y jugando con la vida de cientos de seres humanos, se sentía enfermo y furioso. Tenía deseos de desquitar su enojo con el más reciente paciente de Rebecca, pero no era su estilo atacar a hombres destartalados y sin arma alguna con la cual defenderse, ni siquiera sus piernas o sus brazos. Además, con lo cobarde que era Wesker, sus amigos no podían ser de una naturaleza muy diferente.

Paseó dentro de la habitación como un tigre de circo encadenado a los barrotes, cumpliendo una condena que no merecía.

Chris nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que Claire se uniera a las filas de la BSAA, adquiriendo armas y misiones en extremo riesgosas. En la guerra nadie se tentaba el corazón; las bajas eran sólo un número rojo, los soldados luchaban sin nombre, su sacrificio empezaba a ser tomado como un medio para llegar a un bien mayor.

Chris Redfield no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre frío. Al contrario, en sus años mozos, había acostumbrado a demostrar una personalidad cálida y amable hasta extremos insospechados, ocultando dichos comportamientos detrás de su físico prominente y altura de garrocha. Pero ahora, como un espejismo en el desierto, esa personalidad había desaparecido. Y el verdadero ser del mayor de los hermanos Redfield, estaba recluido en una inhóspita jungla imposible de cruzar.

Y esa condición furiosa, incompatible con su manera de ser habitual, se había acentuado desde la desaparición de Claire Redfield.

Estaba cayendo en un mar rojo de celo y venganza; ya no veía más allá de su pérdida, de su dolor personal; del hombre dulce, atento, protector que se ganaba el afecto de sus conocidos, el amor de sus amigos, quedaban los meros escombros. Sobrevivían los recuerdos de su actitud afable, de sus risas contagiosas y bromas pesadas como el plomo.

Y aunque se trataba de un militar de voluntad inquebrantable, es bien dicho que las personas más amables, ocultan los demonios más oscuros.

Y Chris sin duda, los padecía noche tras noche, en búsqueda de su verdadera motivación para continuar. Había visto ciudades enteras desplomarse bajo las bombas, los edificios deslizándose cuesta abajo, en una lluvia interminable de cemento. A las personas padecer enfermedades escalofriantes, perder su humanidad, atacar a sus propias familias, a sus hijos, a sus hermanos, irreconocibles, batiendo sus lenguas sangrientas al aire y sus mutilaciones infligidas por garra propia. Todo esto revivía a raíz de la noche y se aliviaba sólo con la compañía de las personas que le importaban.

Con la ausencia de su compañera de sangre… no se sentía completo para poder encarar su trabajo; se preocupaba por ella. Hervía de rabia al pensar que su lentitud y la intervención inoportuna de los refuerzos le habían facilitado a ese hijo de puta el secuestro de Claire.

Deseaba culpar a Leon por haberlo detenido, pero entre más lo culpaba, peor se sentía por dentro. Porque sabía que no era culpa de Leon ni de Jill, mucho menos de Rebecca. Porque al final del día se daba cuenta que el único dueño de toda esa culpa, era él; debió regresar a ese mar de lava para cerciorarse de que el monstruo había desaparecido para siempre. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Quién podría sobrevivir a dos cohetes impactando en su cara dentro de las fauces de un volcán, después de todo?

Debió saberlo, debió estar un paso delante de Wesker aquella vez, para poder sellar su tumba, derrocar a la maldición del eterno retorno, que lo mantenía atado a la cacería de ese nuevo y renovado Hitler.

Luego, no debió permitir que su hermana se involucrara. Abandonando la relativa seguridad de las oficinas y el trabajo en TerraSave, sólo había conseguido unirse a la hilera de todos esos hombres y mujeres, muertos o desaparecidos, sin justificación alguna.

Las empresas trasnacionales aparecían, tomaban lo que requerían, sin tentarse el corazón. Dejaban miseria y muerte a su paso; una terrible desdicha que no sólo iba podando bosques y selvas, sino que además infectaba a sus poblaciones, repitiendo un patrón trágico que parecía perseguir a Chris a todos los países a donde viajaba.

Maldijo a Albert Wesker una vez más, gritando a la noche y a la luna que estaba cortada justo por la mitad, ocultando su parte más tímida entre unas nubes apesumbradas, teñidas de gris.

Porque Chris Redfield podía ser considerado un hombre de moral inquebrantable, un luchador lleno de los principios morales más elevados, su solidez de soldado al servicio de la justicia, pero como todos los seres vivos en algún punto de la existencia, era capaz de atravesar más de una muralla ética por salvar a las personas importantes. Sin importar cierta destrucción, sin importar cuántos y cuáles sacrificios desconocidos habría de hacer por recuperar dicho tesoro.

El mayor de los Redfield, actual capitán en la Alianza de Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo, se levantó de golpe, sus ojos grises de pronto escalfando determinación. En cuanto fuese de mañana volvería al hospital con Rebecca para entrevistar al tal Downing, que a su juicio hubiese recibido una paliza más satisfactoria, de haber sido Chris quien lo encontrase en compañía de ese fascista.

Sólo necesitaba que amaneciera, y entonces, estaría mejor.

* * *

><p>Rebecca ya no soportaba los nervios y la ansiedad. Todas las palabras de Frederic le cayeron como un balde de agua fría y ahora que trataba de poner el rompecabezas en orden, su inquietud no había mejorado.<p>

El herido insinuó una relación entre ellos. Wesker y Claire. Sus palabras en contexto hablaban de una relación falsa, de un enamoramiento insano, e incluso, llegado a puntualizar que alguien capaz de asesinar jamás podría comprender el amor, y definitivamente carecía de todos los medios para expresarlo, para proteger a dicha persona, para asegurar su bienestar sobre cualquier otra aspiración codiciosa.

¿Sería posible que Wesker hubiese enamorado a la pelirroja? ¿Se trataría de un sentimiento real o uno basado en chantajes y farsas, lleno de agujeros y hasta alimentado con el sadismo que el tirano era capaz de exteriorizar?

La joven Chambers no sabía qué pensar.

Frederic había mencionado algo acerca de Suiza. Esa era la ubicación actual del antiguo líder del escuadrón de policía. Y donde estaba Albert Wesker, ahora más que nunca, estaba segura que estaría Claire.

Pero Suiza era un país muy extenso y tenía cierta actitud elitista desde que se desató la crisis bioterrorista; todo lo que entraba y salía era estrictamente vigilado.

Era una ironía que su ex—jefe se refugiara en una nación tan cerrada en sus fronteras a tiempos actuales. Rebecca suponía que el dinero no le causaba ninguna molestia y pudo sobornar a cuanto administrador gubernamental y político se le cruzó enfrente para impedir el ingreso que un hombre que estaba técnicamente muerto.

Miró a Frederic, quien había estado unas tres horas durmiendo apaciblemente; las heridas de su rostro desinflamándose gracias a los medicamentos, haciendo que su rostro retomara parte de su apariencia original; el porte de ejecutivo, sus mejillas filosas y sus cabellos plateados acompañando su cara cuadrada y ojos azul transparente.

Quizá seguía confundido por el golpe; las contusiones bien podrían producirle desconcierto y desconexión de la realidad.

Pero esas eran sólo sus plegarias.

Sin saber qué hacer, sacó su móvil de la bata de médico, y una servilleta arrugada donde Jill había apuntado su número de teléfono para cualquier emergencia que pudiera presentarse con su testigo.

Una voz adormilada respondió al otro lado de la línea y Becca se maldijo por no controlar sus nervios y paranoias lo suficiente como para permitir que su amiga disfrutara de un par de horas de sueño decente, que no era cosa que pasara muy seguido tomando en cuenta los ritmos de vida de una fundadora de la Alianza de Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo.

— ¿Becky? ¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó esa voz melodiosa, opacada por el poco uso y el sueño impregnado debajo de cada sílaba.

—No Jill, no… ha pasado nada malo. Sólo… es que… creo que… sería mejor si habláramos ahora. ¿Crees que puedas venir desde las habitaciones de la central hasta acá?

Reinó el silencio en la otra bocina del teléfono; podía notarse el aire entrando y saliendo de los labios de Jill Valentine.

—Iré enseguida, Rebecca. No te preocupes. Espero no tener problemas en la recepción del hospital.

—Por supuesto que no; los guardias están al tanto de la situación. Además, tus permisos de alto nivel te dan acceso a cualquier sitio… Lamento molestarte a estas horas, pero no es un tema que pueda tratarse en una llamada.

Aun si la médico y antiguo miembro del equipo Bravo no podía ver a su interlocutora, podía adivinar su gesto de preocupación; la boca arqueada y los ojos, ahora llenos de luz de luna, bien abiertos y sus pupilas estáticas en el centro de sus orbitas oculares.

—No hay problema, Becca. Te di el número en caso de que alguna situación se presentara, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Estaré allí en unos minutos más.

Diciendo esto, ambas colgaron.

La doctora Chambers regresó la atención a su paciente, quien temblaba de manera afebrilada pasado su regreso a la tierra de los vivos; sabía que le estaban dando la dosis exacta de antibióticos y otros compuestos, pero eso no estaba ayudándole a combatir su fiebre, pese a los intentos de todo especialista por reducir su temperatura.

Aventó su teléfono entre las cobijas junto a las que había descansado las últimas horas. Se acercó a una de las cajoneras en las paredes de la habitación, de donde extrajo un par de sábanas especiales, diseñadas exclusivamente para regular la temperatura de los pacientes. Rojas para elevarla, azules para disminuirla.

Se acercó al malherido ejecutivo, y extendió la cobija sobre sus piernas y pecho. Era un tratamiento molesto, pero bastante efectivo cuando todo lo demás fallaba.

Rebecca siempre fue la clase de profesional que recurría a la medicina humana antes de ir directo a las recetas y a los chequeos fugaces. En la facultad le habían enseñado a darlo todo, sin reservas; su conocimiento, sus rezos, sus tratos delicados y su ternura para curar los rasguños y hasta las heridas mortales.

Sus profesores se habían percatado rápidamente de la clase de doctora que sería; la que no mide su propia vida por salvar a los demás, la que no se recuperaría de la pérdida de un paciente sin haber entregado al máximo sus capacidades.

Así que decidieron poner todas esas debilidades, a su favor, convirtiéndola en un prodigio que rápidamente fue reclutada por las fuerzas judiciales.

Se aproximó a la cama del herido, sin llegar a creer que alguien que dormía con los gestos tan relajados pudiese ser un hombre con tal ausencia de ética, que bien podía ser condenado por cualquier juez ante sus atroces crimines contra la humanidad, a sufrir una muerte poco sutil colgado en la horca.

A pesar de las dificultades que tenía para respirar, parecía estar hundido en su mar de sueños, sin que lo interrumpieran los truenos en el exterior o las máquinas que vigilaban lo precario de su estado.

Después de unos minutos, Rebecca comenzó a notar como el mayor temblaba de frío; las mantas reguladoras mostraban sus efectos sobre Frederic. Y sin dilación, sus pestañas descubrieron a un par de orbes azul eléctrico, que seguían siendo penetrantes a pesar de las ojeras ruidosas que intentaban opacarlas.

Chambers se inclinó sobre él, con una timidez muy propia de su personalidad, y sintió la mano del hombre cano buscar la suya con urgencia y dar un gemido largo mientras sus pulmones luchaban por conseguir el oxígeno suficiente como para mantenerlo consiente.

—Hola, ¿cómo se siente? —saludó la chica a modo natural; el pensar que estaba hablando con una persona cualquiera, le tranquilizaba, aunque fuese un engaño momentáneo. Eso y que el hecho de contemplarlo tan lacerado, le hacía sentir, por alguna razón desconocida, bastante intranquila.

No lo entendía.

En los días malos había tratado a personas en peores condiciones y no se sentía tan amedrentada por la posibilidad de perderlos.

Tal vez se debía a la valiosa información que ese hombre poseía.

Eso y el parecido físico que sostenía con su antiguo capitán. Albert Wesker. No demasiado marcado, pero lo suficiente como para provocarle pequeños escalofríos a la joven miembro de la BSAA.

Tomó unos segundos hasta que Frederic consiguió apaciguar sus respiros; había estado teniendo pesadillas donde el viejo Gionne lo ataba a una cama y lo transformaba en la misma criatura en la que su hija se había convertido minutos antes de fallecer. Pero esos ojos verdes angelicales le devolvieron a la realidad, quizá menos terrorífica por una presencia tan inofensiva vigilando su sueño. Y aunque la fiebre le hacía sentir que su sangre hervía como caldo dentro de sus venas y al mismo tiempo corría un frío de muerte en su exterior, prefería ignorarlo y centrar sus escasas energías en las primeras palabras cálidas que alguien dirigía a su persona, con un desinterés que no merecía.

—Ho-Hola…—logró completar después de severos intentos en los que su mandíbula no conseguía gesticular sílaba alguna. Rebecca no supo porque razón sonrió, pero lo hizo, antes de que Downing continuara: —Me… me es-estoy congelando.

—Estaba llegando a los 39° C, así que tuve que tomar algunas medidas preventivas para que no generara alucinaciones o algo peor. Lamento si es incómodo.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado, sus rasgos visibles bañados en sudor.

—Es-está bien. No es problema.

Y a pesar de que su voz salió más estable en esa ocasión, Becca no llegó a creerle.

— ¿A-acaso trabaja de turno completo? —cuestionó el hombre que yacía en la cama, sin soltarla.

Ella miró alrededor. En realidad, sentía que no podía dejarlo así. Eso, sumado a lo solitaria que se sentía en su habitación de recluta, le hacían preferir la compañía de un silencioso desconocido; de alguna manera le hacía saberse útil. Ahora mismo parecía ser la única persona que estaba en lo mínimo consternada por su bienestar. Y él lo notaba.

—No siempre. Me encuentro asignada… a una misión especial. —dijo ella, haciendo el amago de acomodar una de las cobijas que Frederic llevaba encima.

—Gracias.

La sentencia le vino de sorpresa a la niña de cabellos cortos, por lo que sólo pudo asentir y dedicarle otra sonrisa débil, como se hace cuando la tristeza es más fuerte que la venidera alegría.

Becca trató de apartarse, pero la mano que se aferraba a su muñeca no cedió, y ella pudo darse cuenta de lo firme de sus fuerzas, aun con todas las heridas recibidas.

—No-no se vaya. Espero no haya tomado mi… comentario acerca de su… turno de trabajo, a mal. No-no ha sido mi intención. —titubeó el empresario de Tricell, mientras notaba como iba perdiendo el poder de amarre en sus manos.

Maldito fuera Albert Wesker.

Maldita fuera Claire Redfield.

Lo habían condenado a una situación de impotencia total; dependiendo de otros, con las emociones hechas añicos y sin embargo, sentía que algo dentro de él había cambiado y quizá para bien.

—No, para nada. No me he molestado por el comentario y tampoco iré a otra parte. Sólo necesito buscar en las gavetas un gel antiséptico para sus cortes en el rostro y cambiar los vendajes. Ya que despertó, me es más sencillo saber si lo he hecho bien. —comentó la joven castaña, con ese tono de hablar tan suave que había adquirido en la adolescencia.

—Di-disculpe mi desliz. —mencionó Frederic, liberando su mano. El hombre de cabellos grisáceos cerró los ojos, pensando en algo que no fuese en la migraña o en los temblores involuntarios y escalofríos que lo atacaban como mordidas de serpiente.

La niña de ojos verdes estrujó la mano masculina una última vez, antes de decir: —Será un segundo; no tardaré en volver. —con esa mirada empalagosa.

Había una repisa móvil, junto a la cama de Frederic, donde abundaban las jeringas, pomadas, vendas y otros materiales de curación que las enfermeras procuraban tener a mano.

Sacó el nuevo vendaje y la crema antiséptica para limpiar las puntadas recién hechas. También algunas gasas para realizar su cambio oportuno.

Generalmente era un trabajo que bien podría dejarle a las enfermeras, pero con toda la vulnerabilidad que ese hombre mostraba, fuera de una arrogancia que Becca no dudaba que poseyera, prefería hacer la curación ella misma y evitarles el trago amargo a las guardianas de la salud y aprendices.

Con los elementos indispensables, se aproximó al lecho del convaleciente.

—Voy a levantar la cama para poder ver las heridas mejor, ¿todavía está conmigo?, ¿se siente bien? —preguntó ella, tomando el control de la cama de hospital.

—He… he tenido mejores días y sin duda alguna me he visto mejor. —mencionó el paciente, llevándose una de sus manos sofisticadas a la venda que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

La mujer levantó el respaldo y con lentitud lo auxilió para quedar en una posición semi-sentada sobre las almohadas.

Se retiró al baño para lavarse desde las manos a los codos y regresó a la habitación, ante la mirada atenta de los ojos azules como el océano.

Fue retirando las vendas que envolvían el rostro del ejecutivo, con un tacto suavizado por los años de práctica; retiró las gasas ligeramente ensangrentadas y cuando los daños quedaron al descubierto, tomó un poco del gel con una gasa y lo fue repartiendo ceremoniosamente sobre las zonas afectadas.

Lo hacía con tal delicadeza, que Frederic en ningún momento se sintió incómodo, porque parecía natural en alguien como ella, preocuparse a tal grado por un desconocido. No tenía que ser él necesariamente. Lo mismo habría hecho con un hombre de bien. Sin embargo, mientras la pequeña médico continuaba sus remedios, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, no pudo evitar que sus indagaciones mentales salieran a la luz: — ¿Sabe, sabe quién soy, no es así?

Rebecca dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, para mirarlo con esas dos grandes orbes de color verde, extrañada: — Si… lo sé. ¿Por qué? ¿Usted no lo recuerda?

Él pareció titubear. Ella no dejó entrever su decepción; esperaba que no tuviera enormes lagunas de memoria, pero no había nada peor que no recordar quién era.

No obstante, y para su alivio, Frederic respondió: —Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Es por eso que pregunto… No entiendo, no entiendo porque me está tratando con tal amabilidad. Co-conozco mis crímenes. Y sé que usted pertenece a la BSAA.

Chambers no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Qué extraño era ver a un criminal de su estirpe declarar abiertamente sus pecados, no con sadismo, sino con un ligero arrepentimiento!

La niña se sentó sobre la cama, sintiendo un amago de recuerdo golpearle la sien.

—Yo soy médico, señor. Mi deber es cuidar la vida a como dé lo lugar. Sin importar de quién se trate. Y aunque formo parte de una asociación militar… no puedo negarle mis servicios por graves que fueran sus incidentes delictivos. Además…—hizo una pausa. —Algunas… circunstancias, me han hecho reconsiderar mi juicio sobre las personas, por más intimidantes que puedan ser en apariencia o… bueno, lo que forme parte de su pasado.

Rebecca Chambers tenía muy bien ubicado en su memoria, los acontecimientos del tren, la destrucción de James Marcus, y por su puesto, a su compañero de tragedia, Billy Coen. Su imagen ruda y sus palabras bruscas resonando aun después de tantos años. Prejuzgar había quedado atrás, ya que si de algo se había encargado Billy, era de retar su ética y modificar sus estándares de vida. Había influenciado hasta en sus decisiones futuras y la manera en que percibía la justicia.

Aunque estaba seguro que, como su capitán, ese hombre no tenía perdón.

Frederic la escrutó con un sentimiento desconocido emanando de su mirada.

—Creí que no quedaba nadie con un alma tan indulgente como la suya, con vida. Creí que los habíamos erradicado a todos. —musitó él, tan débilmente, que fue difícil escucharlo encima de su laboriosa respiración.

La doctora sonrió con timidez.

Un toquido en la puerta anunció la llegada de Jillian Valentine, quien había estado observando la conexión de la charla, pero sin decidirse a interrumpir hasta ese momento.

— ¿Doctora Chambers? —la llamó la teniente, con respeto y propiedad, dado la presencia del presunto criminal.

La niña asintió, sus manos colocadas sobre sus piernas. Miró al interlocutor masculino molestarse por la luz que ingresaba desde la puerta entreabierta.

—Volveré en un segundo.

Al llegar al umbral, apartó a su amiga y cerró la entrada.

—Es bueno que vinieras tan pronto. Creí que perdería la cabeza.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo y llegaron a un ventanal donde la oscuridad no penetraba debido a la luz de luna que la marginaba; como en gran parte de los Estados Unidos, seguía lloviendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Becca? ¿Qué te ha puesto tan preocupada? —preguntó Valentine, asumiendo una postura sería y tomando a su amiga por los codos, en una postura de confesión.

La doctora se encogió, las esferas verdes que portaba por ojos, iluminados con algo difuso y una molestia evidente al recordar el tema que estaban por abordar.

—Jill…—empezó, tragando saliva audiblemente. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, acerca de haber encontrado a Claire en… mejores condiciones, de las esperadas?

La otra mujer afirmó con la cabeza, sin siquiera sospechar qué clase de revelaciones traería dicha conversación consigo.

—Bueno, creo que ahora sé la razón. —la teniente Valentine no se atrevió a interrumpir. —Frederic me ha dicho… ha insinuado, que Wesker tiene alguna clase de relación con… con una mujer pelirroja. Y… no, no sólo eso, sino que al parecer ella guarda… sentimientos… hacia él. Dijo, dijo que todos los golpes recibidos habían sido a causa de esa mujer; me afirmó entre gritos de pánico que debía ser ciega o estúpida para amar a un asesino.

Un balde de agua helada cayó sobre la espalda de Jill. La sangre huyó de su cara, de sus extremidades y se concentró en su pecho, provocando que su corazón doliera al latir.

—No es posible, ¡es absurdo! —fue todo lo que consiguió decir la rubia, separando sus manos de su joven amiga.

Hubo un silencio mortuorio, mientras los ojos, ahora grises, de la renombrada mejor amiga de Chris Redfield, se llenaban de un matiz doloroso, como si hubiese considerado la posibilidad pero sólo hasta ahora, todas sus piezas cobraran sentido.

—Tal vez sigue confundido por las contusiones… yo sólo… ¡Debiste escucharlo, Jill! Estaba tan convencido, tan asustado, de que lo padecido fuera verdad. Incluso dijo su nombre. ¡Cielos santo, me suplicó que lo protegiera de Albert Wesker! ¡Me preguntó que podría haber hecho para que dicha pelirroja se enamorara de tal bastardo sin alma! —exclamó Chambers, sin una pizca de ecuanimidad, sintiendo el mismo pánico que su compañera.

El eco de sus voces rebotaba en las paredes, repitiendo las mismas oraciones, suspirando ante la misma injusticia.

—Es inconcebible, Rebecca. No puede ser cierto. ¡Debe estar engañándonos! ¡Manipulando la verdad por órdenes de Wesker para torturarnos, para torturar a Chris! —replicó la rubia, dándole la espalda a la doctora, quien inmediatamente cruzó los brazos en jarra.

—Mi opinión ha sido la misma, en un inicio… Jill, pero… debemos de estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Conoces a Wesker tan bien como yo, es capaz de todo con tal de provocar agonía, especialmente si se trata de Chris.

—Pero todo eso… escala demasiado en la locura. ¿Una relación entre Claire y Wesker? Es… es… ¿Realmente crees que ella sería capaz de cometer semejante traición? Y no sólo eso, sino ser cómplice de un genocida, de un… de un… asesino condenado en los cinco continentes. —respondió la antiguo miembro de los S.T.A.R.S, batiendo su mano contra el aire al final de la oración. —Quizá… pudo manipularla para fingir. El chantaje no es una de las cosas que acostumbre hacer, pero puede que esté desesperado por acabar con la organización… o con Chris mismo.

¿Qué mejor que conquistar a su hermana, lavarle el cerebro o tal vez hasta borrar su memoria, para conseguir una agonía más espiritual actuar sobre Chris? Era un plan perfecto. Sádico en todo sentido. Lleno de malicia y una sed de venganza que no iba a saciarse ni con la muerte de su antiguo subordinado.

—No descarto esa teoría… ni ninguna otra, Jill. Lo más prudente sería platicar con el señor Downing cuando haya recuperado del todo sus sentidos y se asienten sus recuerdos. —musitó Rebecca, tratando de devolver la calma a sus argumentos.

Sin embargo, Jillian estaba lejos de poder tranquilizarse.

— ¿Sabes lo que algo así implica? ¡Tendríamos que encarcelar a Claire y someterla a juicio si de alguna forma ha ayudado a Wesker! No creo que algo así esté sucediendo; debe de existir una explicación lógica para todo lo que tu paciente ha dicho… Tendrá que confesar y muy pronto. —agregó la mayor de las chicas, resistiendo el impulso de devorarse las uñas.

Rebecca se acercó prudentemente, sus rasgos infantiles iluminados por la poca luz del pasillo; y las gotas de lluvia no cesaban de golpear, inundando el ambiente con su musicalidad contagiosa. Tac, tac, tac.

—Pero… y si fuera cierto… si lo estuviera haciendo por voluntad propia, por… por un sentimiento real, ¿qué es lo que haremos?

Jill Valentine se giró de golpe, agitando su coleta rubia con violencia, causando un ligero sobresalto en su amiga, mientras escuchaba su siguiente declaración: —No hay manera de que pueda estar pasando algo así. En un pasado, mientras era capitán, mientras ella apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad… quizá lo creería. Ahora no sólo es absurdo, sino escandaloso.

Becca consideró dichas palabras, mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al mentón, en un gesto preciso de contemplación.

—Podría… podría tratarse de un caso del Síndrome de Estocolmo. ¡No lo sé Jill, no consigo explicarme todo lo que está pasando! Todo lo que Frederic dijo, a pesar del ataque que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, sonó tan palpable… Me cuesta trabajo pensar que se trate de una mentira o de un plan elaborado, siendo que fue Wesker quien inflingió tan graves heridas sobre su cuerpo. —indagó la médico, tratando de no ser tan brusca con sus sospechas.

La chica de cabellos rubios dio varios hondos respiros antes de contestar: —Lo mejor ahora sería hablar con Downing y dejar a un lado las conjeturas.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento, Jill. Acaba de recuperarse de un ataque y si sufre uno parecido nuevamente, podría degenerar en un incidente cardiocerebral y sería su fin. No más testigo. —objetó la joven doctora, sin apartar sus ojos de Valentine.

— ¡Becca! Esto es muy urgente. No podemos posponerlo para otro momento.

La antigua novata Chambers era plenamente consciente de que la información era crucial, pero la mejor opción siempre sería actuar con la cabeza fría.

—Al menos dejemos que duerma hasta la hora del desayuno; luego podremos hacer todas las preguntas que desees.

A regañadientes y sabiendo que no obtendría lo que esperaba, Jill aceptó dicho trato. Muy a pesar de su urgencia por conocer la verdad, respetaba el trabajo de su compañera y no deseaba perder la oportunidad de su interrogatorio por estar cabreada o fuera de sí.

De tan sólo imaginar que Claire estuviera utilizando un aparato parecido al que ella utilizó durante esos oscuros días, sentía una ira irremediable, pues sabía que las secuelas la habían marcado para toda la vida y no quería que una de sus amigas tuviese que pasar por el mismo túnel siniestro e interminable.

Ambas muchachas se dieron las buenas noches, y Jill partió de regreso a su improvisado departamento en el edificio de reclutas, que estaba al otro lado del campo, al tiempo que Becca regresaba a la desolada habitación de enfermo.

Confirmó que Frederic había caído de nuevo en un sueño letárgico, del que sería difícil sacarlo antes de la primer comida del día.

En la soledad, mientras dejaba pasar el nudo en su garganta, tarareo una canción triste mientras devolvía los vendajes a su lugar.

Al terminar, tomó asiento en el diván blanco, observando las persianas entreabiertas y encogiéndose. De pronto, los deseos de leer, se le habían esfumado.

* * *

><p>La primera imagen que recibió, ya cuando el sol había dejado de bostezar sobre su rostro, fueron esos ojos verdes vivaces y llenos de una alegría casi perspicaz.<p>

Frederic desistió en su intento de alzar la cabeza, y de sonreír como un estúpido adolescente. Con todo el dolor que sentía era una verdadera idiotez el intentarlo.

—Buenos días, señor Downing. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Rebecca, mientras le tomaba el pulso.

—Diría que mejor pero sería una mentira que no me permitiré. —comentó él, con un deje de sarcasmo que acompañaba con naturalidad a su voz.

—Tomaré como una señal de avance el que recuerde usar ese tono. —respondió Chambers, observando al otro lado de la habitación, a una silueta no mal definida para él.

—Discúlpeme, no quise ser grosero. —manejó a decir el mayor, mientras trataba de distraer sus náuseas y enfocar su vista.

Becca le asintió a la otra persona, quien debía de ser mujer dada su estatura y complexión.

—Ha venido alguien a hablar con usted; tendrá que responder las preguntas que le haga. Eso y que se aclare su situación judicial en estos momentos.

No lo sorprendió ni un momento; sabía que sus actos inmorales no quedarían sin castigo y que era hablar o ser encarcelado. Y probablemente pasarían ambas, aun defendiéndose a costa de cualquier información confidencial que pudiera proporcionar.

La misteriosa dama que había estado entre la seguridad de las persianas, recargada contra la puerta de cristal, se acercó. Portaba unos pantalones militares ajustados y su chamarra color marrón.

—Mi nombre es Jillian Valentine. Soy teniente coronel de la BSAA. He venido porque hay algunas interrogantes que espero pueda resolverme. —se presentó ella, mientras se aproximaba a la cama del herido.

No podía negar que se notaba más saludable, pero quedaban rastros evidentes de los ataques recibidos. De pronto la letalidad del capitán Wesker regresó a la cabeza de Jill, pero no se dejó intimidar por eso y continuó hablando: —Aunque primero, me gustaría aclarar que estamos al tanto de su proximidad con el criminal de guerra, Albert Wesker; dadas las circunstancias, el proceso penal en su contra no ha tenido cabida aún, pero en un futuro próximo, cuando se haya recuperado, tendrá que ser llevado ante un juez. Sin embargo, si su cooperación nos ayuda a dar con su paradero, se tendrán consideraciones en la condena.

El discurso de la chica tuvo una entonación frívola, algo que no consiguió sorprender a Rebecca, quien estaba acostumbrada a su cambio de actitud ante los hombres y mujeres que eran detenidos durante los ataques estratégicos a las bases del terrorismo viral.

Frederic tosió, sus labios resecos por el clima impredecible. Pensó con gran detenimiento; sentía que era demasiado tarde para él. No tenía miedo de los juicios; ya no más. En un tiempo pasado, cobarde habría sido un adjetivo que lo englobaba a la perfección; tener más enemigos que amigos y estar a la deriva, malherido y tirado en el césped como un ser indeseable, había tenido un efecto mayor que el saberse atrapado por la justicia.

Si alguna vez creyó que el dinero podía mover montañas y lograrlo todo, en ese instante estaba enfrentándose a una encrucijada donde ningún tesoro podría liberarlo.

Albert iba a matarlo. Y sino lo hacía él, lo haría Gionne. Tenía los días contados.

¿Por qué no fastidiarles la vida, a los dos bastardos, antes de abandonar la tierra? ¿Por qué no, por primera vez en su vida, tener el absoluto control de sí mismo, sin un jefe, sin algún mandamás que lo acarreara y lo forzara a cometer atrocidades imperdonables, ganarse enemigos de a gratis y después olvidarlo, como se olvida a la basura inservible en un desván polvoriento?

Porque siempre había odiado a Wesker; detestaba su prepotencia, sus requerimientos, su complejo de superioridad. Pero acabarlo jamás había sido su verdadero deseo; al menos no el más importante.

Frederic Downing se dio cuenta, en ese instante, frente a esas dos damas, que la mitad de su existencia había carecido de motivos para vivir. Había peleado las batallas de otros, acabado con los enemigos sin nombre de sus jefes, había luchado por una causa que le era prácticamente desconocida.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Hablará con absoluta verdad? —preguntó Valentine, aproximándose al filo de la cama.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré; tiene mi palabra. —accedió Frederic, aunque no lograba identificarla de todo, le hacían falta sus gafas con aumento.

¿Qué tanto podía valer la palabra de un hombre como él?

—Bien. —mencionó Jillian, dando inicio oficialmente al interrogatorio. — ¿Recuerda el nombre de la chica que acompañaba a Wesker esa noche?

Downing se sonrió de medio lado, la altanería volviendo a sus rasgos blancos y todavía mallugados, súbitamente.

—Cómo olvidarlo… Claire Redfield. —respondió con gravedad el ejecutivo de Tricell, levantando la mirada de las sabanas verdes que lo cubrían hasta la cintura.

Las brechas de esperanza se estaban cerrando. Era ella. Confirmado.

— ¿Qué… qué estaba haciendo esa mujer con Wesker, aquella noche en la que lo encontramos en tan mala condición? —lanzó la pregunta la joven militar, fingiendo que Claire le era desconocida. Quizá era mejor que Frederic ignorara los lazos que los unían, así no podría sacar partido de lo que confesara.

—Acompañándolo a la fiesta. Ambos fueron invitados dada la 'relación' que Albert comentó que sostenían. —respondió el hombre de canas brillantes, sin estar seguro de por qué el horror se dibujó en ambas féminas.

— ¿Relación? ¿Cómo… cómo dice? —cuestionó Valentine, maldiciéndose por su ligero titubeo. La serenidad era crucial; no quería que Frederic dedujera la importancia en todo eso, ya que no confiaba en él ni en sus respuestas. No al cien por ciento, al menos.

El testigo de los hechos continuó: —Visité la mansión del doctor Wesker; la señorita Redfield estaba sentada en uno de los sillones dibujando en su libreta. Fui a acordar unos asuntos de… negocios y él se encargó de presentarme a la joven. Dijo que no me había mencionado que estaba acompañado porque preferían… mantenerlo en secreto.

Se esfumó la paz dentro de sí misma y sintió el miedo escalar como una asfixiante enredadera, enlodando todo su ser.

— ¿Cómo supo que no estaba mintiendo?

—Ella no refutó nada. Además, fui consciente de la atracción que sentía el uno por el otro desde mi primera visita. En la fiesta el muy maldito no perdió el tiempo; pasearon y estuvieron bailando toda la noche. La mirada de Redfield no mentía. Quería estar con él a cada segundo; incluso parecía estarse divirtiendo… hasta que, por algún motivo que me es desconocido, se separaron. No tengo duda alguna de sus sentimientos. Cabe mencionar…—Frederic guardó silencio, inseguro a confesar el incidente que había atentado contra su vida.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Jill con apremio, viendo que el otro sujeto luchaba por organizar un par de oraciones.

—Bueno, él me atacó intentando defender a Redfield. Yo… le ofrecí a esa ilusa pelirroja llevarla a un sitio lejos de él. Wesker dio con nosotros y al ver que le había puesto una mano encima, reaccionó tan violentamente como acostumbra. —inquirió Frederic, con vergüenza al admitir su intervención, y manipular la forma en que presentaba los hechos.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no miente, que él no lo mandó acá para decirnos un montón de blasfemias? —refutó Valentine, conteniendo la furia que empezaba a sentir. Había decidido pasar por alto la franqueza de Frederic al admitir abiertamente que le había puesto una mano encima a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

—No tiene forma de saberlo, señorita Valentine. Pero es la verdad. No busco seguir las órdenes de un maniático que pudo asesinarme a golpes. —se defendió el ejecutivo, tratando de cambiar a una posición más confortable sobre las almohadas. —Puede preguntarle a la doctora Chambers por mi estado cuando me encontró; había tenido ese percance con Wesker y la joven mujer.

Rebecca Chambers se atrevió a intervenir por primera vez, su bata blanca planchada a la perfección en cada uno de sus bordes: —Es cierto Jill. Cuando di con él estaba bañado en su propia sangre y una sombra negra abandonaba el lugar, ya lo he mencionado; cargaba a una mujer vestida de blanco.

Jill presionó sus sienes, negándose a que su actitud revelara la delicadeza del tópico.

—Pero… ¿la tiene secuestrada, no es así?

—Tenía mis nociones al respecto, aunque no lo pareciera en absoluto. La mujer le hizo un retrato al carbón. —respondió el interrogado.

Bien, eso descartaba la posibilidad de que se tratara de una impostora. Todos conocían la pasión de Claire por los trazos y la pintura.

—Fácilmente pudo forzarla a actuar como su pareja. —rebatió la incrédula rubia, cruzando sus brazos delgados y bien marcados.

— ¿Por qué negarse a que la sacara de allí, entonces? —objetó el único hombre dentro de la habitación, experimentando un repentino mareo y problemas para respirar.

Odiaba a los hombres como él; su fría lógica y sus respuestas distantes eran un dolor de trasero tratándose de testimonios. Parecía que el factor humano les parecía despreciable, siendo que en un rapto eran cruciales para dar con el paradero de las víctimas.

Su foco de pensamiento regresó a los datos de verdadera importancia; ¿dónde estaba Claire instalada? ¿Por qué quería alguien como Frederic, supuesto aliado a su causa, arrebatarle su último trofeo?

Los tosidos de Frederic se intensificaron, pero Jill hizo caso omiso, con los cuestionamientos al filo de la lengua.

— ¿Dónde está la mansión de Wesker?

—No… no estoy seguro. Siempre fui llevado por sus… hombres, hasta la puerta de la residencia. —respondió él, entre tosidos y carraspeos, logrando atraer la atención de Rebecca, quien enseguida se aproximó con un vaso de agua.

—Alguna noción debe tener; no creo que permitiera que lo llevaran ciegamente hasta la presencia de un genocida.

El hombre de cabellos grisáceos dio un par de tragos rasposos antes de poder responder.

—Vamos, teniente Valentine… no lo sé. Di mi palabra de no mentir, y…

— ¡Usted sabe dónde se esconde ese monstruo! ¡No le debe ninguna lealtad! Y le aseguro que si se trata de elegir entre su vida o la de usted, él no va a tentarse el corazón…

El alto ejecutivo de Tricell rio desagradablemente, a pesar de lo mucho que eso le laceraba, gracias a su falta de aliento.

— ¿Piensa… que después de lo que… me hizo ese infeliz, le tendría alguna consideración…? —musitó con voz débil, intentando rememorar los sitios que había visitado en Suiza y la ubicación parcial de la residencia Wesker. —Sólo… sólo sé que se escondía en Suiza. Busque… busque un sitio solitario, de gran elite. ¡Usted lo ha perseguido antes, ¿no es cierto?! ¡Debe saber los paisajes que frecuenta! Cerca de un lago; una ciudad olvidada, cuya población se baña en billetes… No, no puedo decirle más.

El rostro de Becky mostró preocupación al observar su cardiograma y sus signos vitales.

—Jill…—advirtió el médico de guardia, para hacerla guardar silencio hasta que se calmara.

Pero Valentine, no por crueldad sino por miedo a perder la oportunidad de escucharlo, continúo con una última pregunta: — ¿Por qué quería 'rescatar' a Claire de las garras de ese criminal? ¿Querías redimir tus errores o para ser tú quien acabara el trabajo sucio?

Frederic trató de inhalar, pero sus ojos celestes, de matiz asesino, se encendieron nuevamente.

En un pasado no muy lejano no se hubiese permitido tal debilidad, pero cuando la vida se te escapa de a poco, es comprensible que busques dañar a tus 'asesinos', asumiendo cualquier riesgo. Fuese Wesker o al dueño del imperio Gionne.

—La defiende… por alguna razón. A Redfield. Atacarlo a él es imposible. La muerte se ha cansado de buscarlo. Pero a ella… Si la teníamos a ella podíamos llegar a él. Le importaba… ¡Al maldito le importaba! —Frederic empezó a alterarse un poco más. Becca se acercó y trató de recostarlo en la cama, pero pese a su estado, seguía siendo más fuerte que ella. Eso y que por su temor de infringirle un daño mayor, le trataba con cierta delicadeza. —Fingía estar del lado de Wesker, pero en realidad estaba… trabajando por acabarlo. Ningún razón altruista; mera venganza de un viejo conocido que me contrató para… enmascarar las… intenciones de Tricell. ¡Ellos lo quieren tan muerto como la BSAA! Irónico, una mujer para aniquilar a un monstruo. ¡Qué… qué plan más absurdo fue ese!

—Frederic, ya basta. —dijo Becca, usando su nombre de pila, intentando llamar prontamente su atención. Pero no resultó.

—Esteban Gionne… él me mandó a tender la trampa. ¡No funcionó porque la estúpida se enamoró tanto como él! Si es que… puede sentir algo así. Yo sé que su único fin es poseerla; no dejará que nadie… se acerque.

—Sal, Jill. ¡Sal ahora! —gritó la médico, utilizando toda su fuerza para obligar a recostarlo, mientras jalaba con un brazo el carro de reanimaciones. Estaba segura de que era un paro respiratorio y tendría que abrir su garganta en seguida. El nombre del padre de Excella retumbó en sus oídos, y aunque el veredicto continuara siendo difuso, los verdaderos protagonistas de todo el atraco, su relevancia, estaban brotando a la luz y no habría nada capaz de detener semejante desgracia.

La teniente, absorta ante toda la información recibida, hubiese deseado poder ayudar; hizo el amago de salir, su corazón pendiendo de un hilo, murmurándose que para todo eso debía haber una explicación racional.

Aunque su intuición le dijera lo contrario.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a la salida, un hombre de tez morena, ojos de un gris verdoso similar al tono de un roble bajo la madrugada, iba apareciendo a las afueras de la habitación. Jill pensó que en esa mañana sería complicado encontrar un poco de serenidad. Y ni la meditación ni el yoga podrían prepararla para lo que se avecinaba.

— ¡Chris! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exclamó la rubia, desconcertada ante la presencia temprana del capitán de sección.

Las enfermeras atendieron la llamada de emergencia y el código azul de un desconcertado paciente, exigiendo que no obstruyeran el paso. Valentine jaló a Chris hasta un sitio apartado. El mayor de los Redfield la observaba con un gesto indescifrable; no había conciliado el sueño después de padecer aquella atroz pesadilla.

—He venido a hablar con el detenido. —dijo muy seguro el capitán, aunque repentinamente incómodo por el semblante de su compañera. Entre espanto, incredulidad y… congoja.

¿Por qué se veía tan desanimada?

—Me temo que no será posible en este momento, Chris. —admitió la antiguo miembro del Alpha Team, mandando su fleco rubio a la parte posterior de su coleta de caballo.

—Jill, han estado bloqueándome por todos los sitios. Dios santo, parecería que no están dispuestos a que dé con ella. ¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó el miembro de la BSAA, la ecuanimidad un tanto ausente aunque había recuperado su chascarrillo en la voz.

Algo que desaparecería cuando Jill le contara todo lo que había sucedido…

—Frederic Downing no está en condiciones de tener otra charla; ha entrado en paro respiratorio y por eso han las enfermeras llegaron con tal prontitud. —Redfield hizo un ademán de frustración, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su cinturón. —Sin embargo, he podido obtener datos… de su testimonio.

Chris se volvió inmediatamente, mirando a su compañera de vida: — ¿Y bien? ¿Te ha dicho donde tiene ese bastardo a Claire y qué es lo que está haciendo ahora?

Valentine odiaba no reconocer al hombre que tenía de frente, aunque cualquier hermano en su posición sería capaz de llegar al fin del mundo, al límite de lo sano, por recuperar su sangre amenazada por el peor de los males.

Jill sabía que en el fondo, y aunque no lo dijera con cada una de sus letras, su amigo se sentía terriblemente culpable.

—Será mejor que hablemos fuera del edificio. —fue lo último que dijo la chica de piel pálida como suelo de luna, mientras en el fondo intentaba encontrar el modo más prudente de exponer sus hipótesis y los… cuestionables argumentos del detenido.

Y esa corazonada, la que se le había presentado antes, le dijo que lo único cuestionable en todo ese asunto, era por qué no quiso ver las señales antes…

* * *

><p>Fueron caminando por los patios en donde los soldados más jóvenes entrenaban o jugaban un partido de futbol americano. Jill iba tomando el brazo de Chris y andaban con un paso moroso y reflexivo; ella observando con ausentismo a los jugadores y él a sus botas.<p>

No sabía cómo estrenar sus conocimientos sobre las actividades de Wesker y Claire.

Santo cielo, hasta ponerlos en un mismo plano era complicado.

Hubiese preferido tener un poco más de tiempo para filtrar tales hechos, pero la diosa fortuna no estaba apostando a su favor.

La rubia miró a su amigo fornido, notando las canas que poco a poco se apoderaban de su melena y barba, las arrugas en los costados de sus ojos y su frente, que lejos de envejecerlo, le daban un aire mucho más masculino. Era inevitable notar las secuelas del transcurso del tiempo, sobre ambos. El haber estado juntos en el Escuadrón de Tácticas Especiales del Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City, parecía ser sólo un sueño, uno muy lejano. Una eternidad. Un milenio. Un 'jamás'.

¿Cuántos años había visto llegar e irse, en compañia de ese hombre, ese pedestal, esa columna que sostenía su realidad?

Ya no se trataba de una amistad infantil como en la época de los S.T.A.R.S, ni una atracción temprana, un coqueteo divertido. Ya no sólo sentía por él un compañerismo incorruptible, probado más de una ocasión contra las frías garras de la muerte. Ahora era un amor puro; inconfesado gracias a las situaciones de riesgos en las que estaban siendo expuestos constantemente.

Guardar el sentimiento era consecuente; en la guerra era más seguro no sentir, no esperar por el regreso, luchar por sobrevivir y sólo por sobrevivir.

En algún punto, Chris había tentado el confesar cómo se sentía respecto a ella. Porque no cabía duda que la adoraba; la tenía cerca porque lo mantenía cuerdo, le daba un propósito para combatir sin decaer. Era su parte racional, un poderoso sedante contra las pesadillas.

Cuando los muertos vivientes, los terroristas, los líderes narcisistas estaban golpeando a la humanidad con demasida fuerza, se tenían el uno al otro. En silencio, pues las palabras sobraban.

Se conocían mejor que nadie, se conocían en sus silencios, en sus horrores, en sus noches de insomnio.

Porque en los buenos y en los malos días, Jill y Chris seguían sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro. La confidencia, el 'te creo con la vida', los deseos de ver su misión cumplida y retirarse a disfrutar de los sencillos placeres de existir.

Pero ese futuro limpio y ansiado estaba a muchos sacrificios de distancia, a varios obstáculos por superar.

Y aun con todo eso, Jill disfrutaba caminar prendida de su brazo más que cualquier otra lujo. Se sanaban, se escuchaban y… sólo juntos, conseguían divertirse como en los viejos días.

—Bien, Jill. ¿Qué es lo que ha confesado ese delincuente? ¿Algo acerca de dónde se encuentra escondido el muy cobarde? —preguntó el mayor Redfield, mientras el viento arreciaba.

La otra miembro del equipo Alfa apretó sus puños, sintiendo el inicio de las uñas clavarse dentro de su palma.

—No la exacta. Ha dicho que se encuentra en una ciudad colindando con un lago, como lo habíamos previsto, en las cordilleras de Suiza. —confesó la mujer, mientras se dirigían a una modesta banca colocada a las orillas de la cancha de adiestramiento.

Chris se mostró irritado en un inicio: —Debe estar encubriéndolo. Como todos. Wesker… es igual a perseguir una jodida sombra. Se sabe a dónde se dirige; jamás en dónde se encuentra con exactitud.

En eso estuvo de acuerdo.

—No me pareció que estuviera protegiéndolo. Dijo que Albert Wesker le había propinado tal paliza y Rebecca lo confirmó. —Jill tragó saliva; a pesar de que recordar ya no dolía tanto, seguía siendo engorroso cargar con sus yerros y vilezas. Voluntarias o no. —Chris… en el tiempo que estuve en África jamás vi a uno de sus socios llegar a alguna de las reuniones sin los ojos tapados. Wesker es extremadamente precavido con su anonimato. Estoy segura de que Downing no va a podernos ofrecer más.

El capitán de la BSAA se quedó pensando un momento, su cabeza observando las nubes llenas de agua, amenazando con reventar sin dar aviso.

—Haré los arreglos para que se estudien todos los sitios que cumplan con su descripción. Dos helicópteros para ir a buscarlo y desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra y traer a Claire de regreso a donde pertenece. Llama a Leon. Que esté enterado de que se trata de su última oportunidad de participar con nosotros; que lo haga por su honor. —Jill asintió, aunque buscar a Wesker con tan pocos elementos le parecía riesgoso, sabía que llevar un ejército tampoco haría la diferencia. Sus encuentros eran tan… impredecibles. Chris pareció interesado en levantarse del asiento y ponerse manos a la obra; Jill tenía otros planes muy diferentes.

Todavía había un punto que discutir. Quizá el más sensible…

No había preparado su mente para lo que diría; pero en otro momento sería tarde. Si Chris se enterara de que le habían ocultado algo así, su confianza se iría al traste y no se restablecería con franquezas.

—Hay otras cosas más. Será mejor que nos sentemos y las discutamos. —advirtió la mujer de cabellos rubios, invitándolo a regresar al banquillo.

El moreno accedió, notando la severidad en el rostro de su compañera.

—Efectivamente, Claire iba en compañía de Wesker esa noche del atraco. —señaló Jill, encontrando poco confortable la posición en la que se hallaba sentada y cambiándola ligeramente. Sin despegar la vista del capitán, quien enseguida reaccionó a la confirmación de sus sospechas.

— ¡Maldición! Debí de haber estado allí, debe de haber sido informado de la movilización de nuestros elementos…

—Era una operación secreta; no había manera de que se nos incluyera si eso ponía en riesgo a uno de los espías. —trató de razonar la fundadora de la BSAA.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué la llevó Wesker hasta allí? ¿Planeaba subastarla como a una esclava? —cuestionó Chris, su voz repleta de veneno. No contra Jill, sino contra su propia impotencia ante la situación. Había perdido su oportunidad de oro; temía, gracias a la carta que había llegado hasta sus manos días atrás, que ésta no volviera a presentarse.

La teniente recobró su dureza, esa que le ayudó a librar el infierno de Raccoon con vida.

—En realidad…. Iba acompañándolo a la 'reunión'. Frederic Downing afirma que… pa-pasaron la noche bailando y charlando. —soltó Valentine con expresión hermética. Ninguna afirmación o negación de sus creencias. Tal y como lo había escuchado, el empeño que habría puesto en un reporte oficial.

— ¿Qué? —fue el monosílabo que abandonó los labios del mayor de los hermanos Redfield.

—Es… un poco complicado de explicar; no he puesto toda mi fe en sus… respuestas. Pero, es algo que necesito decirte Chris. —Jill pareció un poco descontrolada, al verlo llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Ante la ausencia de participación de Redfield, ella se animó a continuar. —Frederic mencionó que su antiguo jefe le había… comentado que sostenía una relación oculta con… con tu hermana.

Primero fue furia lo que cruzó aquellos ojos verdosos, y después, una risa sardónica, verdaderamente oscura, se fugó de sus labios.

— ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Pero qué cosa más absurda! Wesker… ¡Ese maldito llenó su boca de mentiras! No podemos creer su testimonio, es… no puedo creerlo, Jill. ¿Por qué habrías de tener que contarme tales… falsedades? —dijo el mayor, sin llegar a creer lo que Albert Wesker era capaz de hacer para 'torturarlo'.

—Él lo dijo, Chris. Entre… otros precisos detalles. Dijo… dijo que a su parecer Claire estaba… sentía una especie de atracción por Wesker. —el nerviosismo en su voz era arrasador; incluso si ella lo había escuchado con oídos propios, sonaba a locura repetirlo.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Que lo haya dicho no significa nada, Jill! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Es un juego enfermo de Wesker, como todos a los que nos ha querido someter a lo largo de estos años! ¿En serio consideras que Claire sería capaz de perdonar a ese monstruo por todo lo que ha hecho, lo que te hizo a ti la última vez? ¿Enamorarse de él? —refutó el militar, perdiendo con cada segundo que desaparecía, sus estribos silenciosos y su serenidad antiguamente armoniosa con el resto de su personalidad.

Jill no respondió la última pregunta, en su lugar, continuó con su relato de reportera. Fría y sin opinión. Al menos no aún.

Necesitaba un poco más de reflexión para llegar a generar un juicio propio. En ese momento todo se sentía tan… fresco e imposible.

— ¡No negó saber que la tenía secuestrada! Dijo que se veía perfectamente normal, Chris. Que la trataba mejor que a cualquier otra persona a su alrededor. Incluso que lo había atacado por 'ponerle una mano' encima, a tu hermana.

— ¿Y crees que lo hizo por celos? ¡Que ese tal Downing no juegue las cartas equivocadas o logrará que lo mande a pudrirse en la cárcel! Tales calumnias no pueden ser más que un invento… ¿Por qué, por qué si quiera considerar la posibilidad de que Claire guarde algún sentimiento por un genocida, enfermo de poder, un maníaco sin control? ¡Ella conoce sus antecedentes! ¿Piensas que cometería una traición tan enorme en nuestra contra? ¡Ese hijo de perra intentó matarnos más de una vez Jill! ¡Es una verdadera locura, por Dios santo!

— ¡Sé que es imposible, Chris! No estoy afirmando nada. Pero… No podemos dejar a un lado lo que sucedió en esa fiesta. Debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Si pudiera ser así, si… Wesker hubiese encontrado la manera de hacer que tu hermana cayera en sus redes, que cooperara para sus propósitos, ¿entonces qué?

— ¿Cooperar? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Haciéndola su prostituta?! —gritó Chris con enojo, lamentando esas palabras apenas cruzaron sus labios. Agachó la mirada, sinceramente apenado, pero no olvidó la pregunta de su mejor amiga. —Entonces… sabremos que él utilizó alguna de sus máquinas de control sobre ella, como lo hizo contigo en África. He escuchado muchas cosas en estos días… pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que mi hermana no estaría con un engendro como él, por voluntad propia.

Recordando otro dato, que probablemente sembraría mella en las teorías de su amigo, Jill agregó: —El paciente de Rebecca también dijo que le ofreció burlar a Wesker y llevarla a otro sitio.

— ¿Y crees que un aliado de Wesker quería jugar al héroe, salvándola? ¿No te parece que tendría sus incentivos personales para hacerlo y que Claire los detectaría enseguida, negándose a ir? —dijo el capitán de la BSAA, el odio y la amargura más presente que nunca.

El que usaran a su hermana como muñeca de trapo, entre cotillas y siendo manipulada por una abominación tan repleta de pecados y locura como Albert Wesker, no lo tenía nada contento, por supuesto.

La pesadilla no desborraba sus últimos vestigios, y las insinuaciones de un interés… personal, entre su hermana y su peor enemigo, le revolvían las entrañas.

Pero… ¿Por qué si lo consideraba una aberración estaba tan consternado porque pudiese, en un universo alterno, llegar a ser una suposición correcta?

—Los tenía. ¿Suena familiar el nombre de Esteban Gionne?

Chris asintió, sin alejar la mano de su mentón.

— "Esto no va a mejorar…" —se ahorró Jill para sí, al saber que lo que tendría que decir no sería más fácil que lo que había pasado ya.

—Frederic afirma que trabajaba para él, infiltrándose en Tricell, ganando confianza y volviéndose aliado de Wesker. Gionne quiere verlo muerto. Y para ello… Afirma que tu hermana se ha convertido en la única forma de llegar a ese demonio y derrotarlo.

Esta vez, se presentó el mal genio de Chris, producto de todas los 'engaños' que creía haber tenido que soportar.

— ¿Y ahora Claire es pieza clave de una conspiración? ¿Y por qué habría de ser ella su punto débil? —preguntó el hombre de cabellos castaño oscuro, con una sincera confusión pintada en su adusto rostro; la barba, aunque de unos cinco o seis días, estaba acomodada y no más allá de un límite de etiqueta, donde resaltaban escasas hebras blanquecinas.

Jill le dedicó una mirada significativa.

—Aguarda un segundo… ¿Están tú y Rebecca haciendo caso a todo ese mal discurso de Downing? ¡¿En verdad consideran que ese hijo de puta esté enamorado de mi hermana?! ¿El mismo que la secuestró y casi la asesinó en la Isla Rockford? —La sola noción le provocaba náuseas y una cólera como ningún otro recuerdo o conjetura lo hacía.

Valentine no era una mujer que soliera cuidar demasiado lss palabras que utilizaba con él; se conocían de tantos años que hablarse directo y sin tapujos era cosa diaria. Sin embargo, sabía que ese tema era en particular sensible…

Chris llevaba años enteros persiguiendo las maniobras sucias de Wesker a lo largo y ancho del globo terráqueo; creyó conseguir eliminarlo una vez y todo fue una cruel broma del destino. Parecía que satanás mismo había mandado al capitán para juzgar a los hombres, aunque el juez mismo fuese un pecador inherente

—Olvidas que fui yo quien tuvo que vivir con él durante tantos meses. ¿Piensas que no sé de lo que es capaz? Chris, por favor, no me obligues a mentirte y a descartar lo único que hemos podido conseguir hasta ahora. Sé que suena obsceno y que tiene que haber otra explicación, pero el estado mental de Claire puede estar perturbado. ¡Puede… puede ser que Wesker confundiera sus emociones sin tomar el control de su cuerpo!

— Conozco a mi hermana, Jill. La vi en una cuna, dar sus primeros pasos, fui a su graduación. ¿Piensas que no a conozco lo suficiente como para saber que jamás apoyaría a ese bastardo en la aniquilación global? ¡Tuve que presenciar cómo su mundo se derrumbaba siendo apenas una niña, cuando nuestros padres murieron! ¡La vi llorar por todas las vidas perdidas en Raccoon City! —ladró Chris, con el sentimiento impregnado en su garganta, haciéndola vibrar peligrosamente.

¿Cuándo sería suficiente? ¿Cuándo habría entregado el mayor de los Redfield suficiente de su alma y su cuerpo, para poder vivir en paz, para no perder un pedazo de su corazón con la siguiente tragedia que se aproximaba por todos sus flancos?

Una conexión hizo que Jill se sintiera despejada por un momento, ante la última oración que dijera su amigo: 'La vi llorar por todas las vidas perdidas en Raccoon City'.

Si, Chris le dio un gran abrazo cuando se reunieron al fin y consoló su llanto, le trató de convencer que ya todo estaría bien, y se quedó a su lado hasta que durmió, después de milagrosamente sobrevivir cada uno por su cuenta…

Pero hubo una pérdida en especial que el mayor de los hermanos Redfield jamás consideró y que fue ella la encargada de levantar los pedazos de corazón pertenecientes a una adolescente ingenua que colocó su mirada, sin intención, sobre el porte masculino de un líder policial.

Quisiera o no aceptarlo, Claire había llorado la muerte de Albert Wesker. Discretamente, sin que nadie más pudiese percatarse.

La razón hasta ahora, si bien bizarra, le pareció comprensible en aquellos días de aceptación y soledad.

Ese nudo doloroso de la decepción, de saber que todos habían confiado en el capitánde los STARS, que había logrado, aun con sus modos fríos y su personalidad mordaz, arrebatarle una sonrisa, le hizo creer en los héroes de carne y hueso, llegando a tenerle la misma fe que a su hermano. Hombres que impartían justicia, que cuidaban el orden.

Era la visión infantil la que había ameritado su luto, la que había despertado las dudas en la pelirroja, la que transformó al rubio en su tristeza oculta, el mito de un sentimiento de agrado mutuo que nunca vio la luz, gracias a la ambición del tirano.

—Así es… Ella era fuerte. Pero no lo suficiente como para ver entre sus mentiras. Nosotros tampoco lo vimos venir. —admitió Jill, su mirada opacada y su gesto cada vez más melancólico.

Chris dio la batalla por perdida; jamás aceptaría que la confesión de Frederic, escuchada a través de los labios de Jill, pudiera ser verídica. Simplemente porque no había mundo, universo, tiempo, en el que pudiera existir amor entre dos enemigos.

No se trataba de un estado de negación. No había nada que negar.

El moreno suspiró.

—Haremos caso a la ubicación que nos proporcionó el testigo ya que nuestras investigaciones llegaron a la misma conclusión. —objetó Chris, invitando a su amiga a erguirse junto con él. —La traeremos aquí, y todo volverá a la normalidad; no estoy dispuesto a perderla. La amo demasiado como para permitir que algo le ocurra; mis padres me hicieron prometer que la protegería del exterior y no estoy dispuesto a romper dicha promesa.

La antiguo miembro del Alfa Team lo sujetó nuevamente, sus ojos conectando en un chispazo de comprensión y aliento.

—Sé que no lo harás. Volvamos a casa; parece que lloverá toda la tarde de nuevo.

Jill deseó con todas sus fuerzas el tener un segundo para tomarlo de las mejillas y silenciar años de tormento con el roce de sus labios. Deseó tener tiempo para las cursilerías y los romanticismos; tener la oportunidad de ser dos personas que se aman y se quieren dedicar la eternidad, los versos del cielo, las noches sobre la cama y envejecer sin aburrimiento.

Se fueron caminando a la zona de habitaciones, aunque quizá antes de ir a preparar todo para la batalla sería bueno compartir un café y percatarse de que a pesar de los tragos amargos, las misiones largas y extenuantes, las discusiones en las que recaían constantemente debido a sus personalidades fuertes e indomables, se querían igual y con la intensidad de dos jóvenes que han caído de amor. Se querían con sus defectos, con sus heridas y con su pasado compartido.

La teniente Valentine se sonrió con pesadumbre. Si su amiga fuese tan ilusa como para amar a ese asesino a sangre fría, destruiría lo que quedaba de Chris.

Porque él jamás abandonaría a Claire, ni por las amenazas de muerte, mucho menos los lunáticos que lo ansiaban ver desvalido y deshebrar su espíritu con sus garras ponzoñosas; pues ante todo y primero que nada, ellos eran hermanos.

* * *

><p>¡Y así es como se explota una cazuela con frijoles, señoras y señores! ¡Chris está en negación y no lo sabe o no lo quiere saber! Lo que es irónico dado que niega estar en negación porque no hay nada que negar. Menudo embrollo mental.<p>

Ni siquiera están imaginando lo tarde que es. Nope. Es noche, noche, noche. Y luego tuve la magnífica idea de hacerme unas uñas de acrílico y ahora me cuesta trabajo escribir, cielos.

* * *

><p>Volví. La nota de arriba la escribí a las dos de la mañana y no estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Hoy es un día nuevo y hay que empezarlo bien.<p>

Y… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Angustioso, escandaloso, pecaminoso?

Meterse en los pantalones de Chris Redfield no es cosa fácil.

Fatty me preguntó sobre Leon. Leon anda en las calles de Praga buscando a Ada, pero eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, probablemente.

En fin, sé que en el capítulo anterior cometí un exceso de caracteres… les pido que me disculpen, luego me da el ataque… *Risa*.

*Lalalalala* Iba a intentar publicar ayer pero me faltaba contestar sus mensajitos y poner las cosas en orden. Estoy segura que tenía algo importante que decir, sólo estoy intentando hacer tiempo para recordar…

¡Ah, sí! Ya me acordé. ¡Oficialmente tenemos **Valenfield**! Saquen el vino.

Supongo que debería poner una advertencia en la historia… pero eso lo hago después.

* * *

><p>Ahora, a mis labores; aquí están sus respuestitas a los maravillosos reviews:<p>

**Yuna-Tidus-Love:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo; hacer a Wesker una pizca romántico no fue tarea sencilla, pero no me quejo. Creo que fue un buen resultado (¿?)

Y lo de la vieja fue una puntada de último minuto. Quería que Wesker le diera una flor a Claire y me pareció un medio adecuado, una enseñanza, un pequeño toque con lo del lenguaje británico de las flores.

Wesker le grita a Claire porque en el fondo siente que con por su enfermedad la perderá a ella también. Y sobre su salud… ya veremos, ya veremos.

Espero este capítulo que trata sobre el exterior de su relación también te guste. Prometo llegar con escenas Wesker&Claire la próxima actualización.

Muchas gracias por el review. Sobre tu historia… me la pasé muy bien leyéndola, otra razón para poder sonreír en Navidad.

Cuídate y feliz año.

**|Lawliet1**: Hola hermosa. Jajaja, Claire lo dice porque en la historia están en otoño, aunque está a punto de terminar. El otoño eh, no la historia.

Wesker no quiere que los demás la miren, pero él si quiere verla despampanante. Y acostumbraste, porque muchos hombres piensan así (¿?)

Rubias, ¡Arpías todas! Jajajaja, sonó a un grito super paranoico mujer, jajaja, me hiciste reír mucho.

Jajaja, nunca he estado en Paris. Le hice turismo a través de fotos para retratar el lugar, jaja. La próxima vez que vaya a Europa por fotografías, te invito. Aunque tú ya vives allá así que…

Lo de la llave es mi climax en la historia. Me estoy lamiendo los bigotes… *risa malévola* Te vas a infartar. Y es en serio.

Wesker ahorita tiene más preocupaciones que perder sus llaves.

No, Wesker y Claire definitivamente no son hermanos. Jajaja, la mamá de Wesker… No me la puedo imaginar. Si es que tuvo una y no fue hecho en una probeta, ¿me explico?

Wesker es un yonki de cuidado x D. Bueno, a ti no se te acaban las ocurrencias mujer…

:') Yo también te quiero mucho. Espero que no te pongas hosca por leer a Chris, prometo Wesker&Claire al full en el siguiente capítulo…

Un beso mujer, te adoro.

Ah, se me iba a pasar.

Acá está la respuesta tus reviews.

Capítulo 1: Muchas.

Capítulo 2: Gracias.

Capítulo 3: Por.

Capítulo 4: Todo.

Capítulo 5: Hermosa.

Capítulo 6: Sabes.

Capítulo 7: Que.

Capítulo 8: Yo.

Capítulo 9: Te.

Capítulo 10: Amodoro.

Capítulo 11: Con

Capítulo 12: Todo

Capítulo 13: mi

Capítulo 14: corazón.

Capítulo 15: Y ya mejor ponte a escribir y publicar, que yo quiero leer Wesker y Claire. Sabes que tienes mucho talento, ya deja esas inseguridades y esas palabras que no te conducen a nada bueno. Lo único importante es tu propia opinión acerca de lo que hacer, así que procura mantenerla siempre positiva.

Te quiero mucho, mujer. Nos leemos pronto.

**Mika**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Siempre es emocionante saber que alguien leyó mi historia : D

Me pone super mega ultra alegre. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara y Cuerpo cautivo valiera la pena. Jejeje, lo digo seguido, pero esta historia es para todos los que la leen y mi único propósito es hacerlo bien y mantenerlos en suspenso. Causar alguna emoción. Cambiaste a Leon por Wesker y Claire (¿?) ¡Vaya! Eso es interesante. Digo, la pareja no es muy usual, pero la verdad es que me apasiona y saca lo mejor de mí como autora.

Concuerdo contigo, acerca de que Wesker suele verla muy inmadura; pero bueno a sus ojos todos son unos inmaduros que no comprenden su causa. La explicación que puedo darle a su mal humor, al inicio de la historia, es que se siente impotente ante Wesker. Él no le permite hacer nada y ella no quiere estar ahí.

Y bueno, como lo coloqué en un inicio, se supone que ellos se conocieron cuando eran más jóvenes gracias a Chris. Es decir, Wesker la conoció cuando tenía 18 años, poco antes de que sucediera toda la catástrofe del Resident Evil 1, entonces, quizá le quedó la visión de que ella es una niña a comparación de él.

Pero tienes toda la razón, en el Code Veronica, Claire se comporta como toda una dama, fuerte, decidida. De hecho espero que haya algunos chispazos de esa personalidad en esta historia, y si no es así, espero que me disculpes. Claire y Wesker son personajes bastante complejos; terminarlos de conocer del todo… es complicado.

Muchas gracias por el halago, en serio. Es reconfortante saber que la historia te ha atrapado y como lo mencionas, enamorado. Te prometo no pararla.

Ahora, ¿cómo ves a Chris? ¿Es la reacción que esperabas?

Espero puedas volver a dejar tu opinión, que es mi mayor motivación para continuar escribiendo.

Un abrazo y un gran saludo, que estés muy bien.

**CMosser**: ¡Hola, querida! ¿Cómo estás? Leer tu review fue tan motivador, en serio que sí.

Creo que una de las reacciones que esperaba que causara, era la sorpresa. O sea, deseaba, de cierta manera, que la incertidumbre de Claire se proyectara.

Al inicio, retome algo que quería hacer antes, que era dibujar una escena desde ambos enfoques. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo mientras estaban separados? Eso era a lo que deseaba llegar. Sé que no se notó tanto al inicio, pero gracias por comentar que se resolvió con la narración.

Creo que uno de los puntos débiles de esta historia, es que no siempre se identifican todos los factores en un inicio. Debo de trabajar en eso.

Sobre el futuro de Wesker… sólo puedo decir que todo eso es incierto. Un poco. Pero tengo un plan hasta cierto punto de la historia, y el final. Pero hay varias formas de conseguirlo y creo que cuando llegue a los capítulos decidiré cuál será la estrategia elegida

Mad va a tener un papel más importante en una de las instancias más dramáticas de la historia; lo he elegido porque considero que Wesker no puede tener aliados como tal, ya no, sin Krauser ni mucho menos con Downing. Así que, supongo que alguien que 'perdió la cabeza', podría ser su único 'amigo'.

Siempre he creído que Wesker es la clase de hombre que no dice las cosas con palabras; deja que sus acciones hablen por él y listo. Por eso creí que varios detalles, acciones pequeñas, dejaran entrever lo que ella significa para él. Lo del museo fue un reto. Tantas cosas para describir, tantos objetos, explicaciones… me sentía ofuscada de tanta información… Jajaja, por eso fue un capítulo tan extenso.

Lo de los celos fue como un 'detrás de cámaras' de Claire. O sea, he descrito ya una escena de cómo se siente Wesker cuando ella está a disposición, por así llamarlo, de otra persona. Así que deseaba hacer la otra cara de la moneda.

Sobre lo del abrigo… yo también envidie tanto, pero tanto a la señorita Claire Josefina. Imagínate el aroma, las sensaciones. Y con el beso… saghsagha, a veces odio a Claire, sin duda alguna.

Mucha atención a la tarjeta; le va a dar todo un giro a la historia. Pero no doy más detalles para que realmente cause la impresión que espero. Ojalá y lo logre…

Lo del cuadro, asashgashagsha, no sé, decir algo es decir spoiler conmigo, jajaja. Tiene una razón de ser el cuadro. De hecho, fui dejando elementos a lo largo de la historia que utilizaré para el climax. ¿Recuerdas la cepa del Génesis que pidió Wesker?

Espero que todo tenga sentido cuando lo ponga junto.

Por cierto, ¿cómo viste a Chris en éste capítulo? ¿Y el Valenfield? Debo de confesar que ninguno de los dos es mi fuerte, así que espero no recibir ningún golpe del palo con clavos (¿?)

En fin, muchas gracias por el mensaje preciosa, en verdad que es mi única fuerza vital para continuar con la historia.

Nos leemos pronto, un caluroso y enorme abrazo de Navidad, Año nuevo, y sólo porque sí. Jejeje.

Besos.

**Puchu**: ¡Hola! Entonces… ¿Te gustó el regalo? Jejeje, la verdad es que fue largo y espero que romántico, a su manera. (¿?)

Lo de los celos de Claire fue cosa ocurrente, pero me gustó retratarla de esa manera.

Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y el comentario, se agradece enormemente. Estaré esperando tu opinión de esta entrega, con ansias. Saludos y un gran abrazo navideño.

**Nelida Treschi**: ¡Hola, linda! Leíste el capítulo en vivo y en directo desde Guadalajara… El noble y caballeresco Wesker, jajaja, me gustó mucha esa nominación, pero se portó medio asghasgahsgahsa… Lo del virus, sí que es arriesgado hacer lo que quiere hacer, pero de eso depende su vida, así que no tiene muchas otras opciones… Lamentablemente.

Pues, vienen muchas sorpresas, debilidades, me he estado guardando lo mejor. Espero causar impresión, dejando opacos los capítulos anteriores con respecto a los que vienen. Lo del lirio… esperaba que fuera significativo más que ostentoso. A lo que voy es que creí que una pieza única sería mejor que todo un ramo. No he visto lo de la Bella y la Bestia, pero igual los sobrenombres les ajustan, aunque espero que con todos estos detalles se haya podido ver el lado más sensible de Wesker, si así puede llamársele…

Lo del artista, es uno de fantasía. Sus cuadros son ligeramente perturbadores, tomando en cuenta que pertenecen a un juego RPG de horror, jejeje. Pero me gustan porque son muy buenos y traen un mensaje contigo, como toda pieza de arte.

El modisto es divertido, me encanta escribirlo porque es muy fresco y tiene variaciones cómicas al usual sarcasmo de Claire y el humor negro de Wesker.

Y sobre los obsequios, tienes razón. Las cosas materiales vienen y van, pero los recuerdos permanecen.

Espero que la intervención de Jill, Chris, Rebecca y Frederic logre captar la atención; no son mi fuerte, al menos no el Valenfield, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Espero puedas dejarme un comentario hermosa.

Un gran abrazo, muy grande.

**VioletStreat**: ¡Hola, cómo estas! Qué bueno que te gustara el pergamino que fue el capítulo 22. Jajaja, espero lo hayas disfrutado entre las fiestas decembrinas…

La zorra de la galería no aparecerá más. ¿O sí? Jajaja, todo es un misterio.

Y sobre lo de los 'métodos' de Wesker, bueno, es él. Creo que todo es diferente cuando el tirano entra en la ecuación…

Jajaja, hace las cosas, muy a su modo. Siempre le deja el sello de: Albert Wesker estuvo aquí.

Espero que la parte de Chris también sea interesante, llena de drama y del toque personal. Prometo volver con mucho Wesker&Claire para la próxima.

Saludos y cualquier opinión es bienvenida, un abrazo.

**AndyPain**: Linda Andy, ¿cómo estás? Lo de la dedicatoria. ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de todo lo que tú hacer por mí?

Las preocupaciones de Wesker… corren el peligro de volverse reales. Absolutamente todas. Y tiene muchas. Se viene lo mejor, no te lo niego, y espero superar lo acontecido ya anteriormente. Porque estoy casi segura de lo que viene no se lo esperan.

Porque a pesar de la fuerza interna y la que Claire le transmite, los efectos podrían no ceder. ¿Quién sabe? Y está lo de Krauser, y la tarjeta. Asgashagsha… Bueno, no digo más porque igual se me sale un spoiler y eso no está padre.

Las frases de Wesker y sus pensamientos, a veces tengo que usar toda mi capacidad sarcástica y soberbia, jajaja, luego se me termina pegando y me dicen: ¿Por qué hablas así? Parece que estás enojada con el mundo, jajaja. Pero luego me despabilo. Supongo que tanto uno pone su pedacito de corazón en sus personajes, como éstos te contagian un cachito de su personalidad.

Lo de la mansión… jeje. ¡Qué hermoso! Pensar que puedo transportarte a un sitio de mi imaginación y compartirlo. Yo también tengo un esquema mental de la residencia Wesker, porque finalmente la mayoría de las escenas han pasado allí, aunque ha variado de una manera particular, gracias a la presencia del tirano y sus ocurrencias… como lo del museo.

A Claire, desde la primera vez que la escuché a hablar en los videojuegos, supe que su sentido del humor era más bien sarcástico. Y a veces hasta a mí se me sale una carcajada cuando releo algo, porque digo: Bueno, como puede ser que se me ocurra algo así, si generalmente procuro ser correcta y 'respetuosa' en mi manera de hablar. Supongo que es adentrarse en el papel y dejarse llevar por lo que te dicta la mente.

Lo del museo de Rodin, el sueño de Claire, creo que es la culminación de todo lo que sienten. O sea… ¿Qué mejor que cumplir el anhelo de toda una vida, para demostrar que te importa? Wesker es un hombre de acto más que palabras. Sus palabras están muy desgastadas, al igual que su corazón.

Lo de los celos, jajajaja, la verdad Wesker se pasó con ese comentario jajajaja, yo me hubiera puesto a hacer una rabieta si mi novio me dijera algo así. (Aunque no tengo novio).

Jajajaja, esas notas al pie del capítulo luego las hago más dormida que despierta. Me siento a escribir bien entrada la noche y luego me llega la madrugada sentada en el ordenador.

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo, en serio, no sabía si sería bien recibido el tópico de romance entre ellos, y ahora que lo veo, parece que vamos por buen camino.

Lo de Guertena. En DevianArt hay cada creación… ¡Me impresionan! Son cuadros maravillosos los que hacen inspirados en ese anime/videojuego. Pero me gustaría más que fuese real… una pena. Qué bueno que te hayas divertido, yo también lo hice, cuando no estaba acomplejándome por todas las descripciones que hacía, jejeje.

Sobre el personaje… con quien me identifico más… uhm… que difícil… Me imagino que hay dos: Wesker, porque a mí me agrada demostrar lo que siento de formas bizarras, es decir, uso las palabras solo cuando son necesarias, a pesar de que sea lo que más se me facilita usar en cuando al amor se trata… por eso creo que los actos, suelen tener mayor significado, en mi caso. Suelo aparentar que soy distante, a pesar de toda la cortesía. Muchos me han dicho que doy la pinta de ser arrogante, tanto por escrito como en persona. Sin embargo, cuando me conocen, se dan cuenta de que soy sentimental a mares y es fácil dañarme. Y la otra persona con la que en parte me identifico, es Rebecca. ¿Contraria a Wesker? Probablemente. Pero de Rebecca quizá rescataría su compromiso y sensibilidad.

¿Y tú? ¿Con qué personaje te identificas?

Andy, muchas gracias por decir que soy tu autora favorita, es un honor para mí serlo y prometo jamás defraudarte con una mala respuesta o un escrito pobre en contenido.

Ese es mi compromiso.

Y sobre los ánimos, me siento mucho mejor… llego una época de cambio para mí, y eso es bueno. O al menos así lo siento yo.

Y sobre lo de humana… yo creo que el término en sí engloba la capacidad de creación, la conciencia de ti misma, la imaginación. Para mí el ser humano es estar íntegro y global, capaz de expresar solidaridad y gratitud. Los 'seres vivos' que ahora 'se llaman la raza dominante' para mí no son humanos; al menos no muchos que conozco. Por eso me alegro de conocer a una chica como tú. Aunque sea a la distancia.

Te agradezco lo de talento y conocimiento; alguna vez lo mencionaste… son mejor arma que la apariencia, sin duda.

Tal vez un día tenga la oportunidad de enviarte algo de mi completa autoría, con personajes y todo… me gustaría que me dijeras que me ves a través de esas páginas como sé que sólo tú logras verme a través de Cuerpo cautivo.

Eres, en pocas palabras, una maravilla.

En bueno saber que juntas podemos recorrer el Paris de la imaginación y todos los sitios que con esmero intento retratar aquí.

Ha sido un gusto responder a tu mensaje, linda. Espero que la crisis de Chris y el tacto de Rebecca también puedan llegar a tu corazón.

Sigue así, linda. Un gran abrazo.

Éxito.

**Polatrixu**: Mi beta galleta :'3 Eres adorable.

Sobre tu retraso con el review… no te preocupes. Siempre que lo cuelgues estoy contenta de que me llegue. Aunque me pongas después de tu WOW. Siento celos del maldito.

La escena de Mad fue épica. Definitivamente le tengo que hacer un spin off a ese hombre porque es tan diferente, sólo como un 'sombrerero loco' puede serlo. Me ha divertido escribirlo y me ha revitalizado. Jajajaja, prometo que es sólo tuyo y que si le pongo novia será la versión literaria de ti.

Lo de la rubia oxigenada. La odiamos y ni siquiera le puse nombre, jajaja. Creo que un drabble de Wesker presentándolas hubiera sido priceless.

Y lo de las estatuas sin cabeza jajajaja, con el meme que hizo Laia me quedó claro que lo de Wesker se entendió más 'desagrado' que 'fastidio'. Parece que Wesker sentía miedo más que otra cosa de un montón de estatuitas.

¬¬. Y la viejita. Mejor ni te digo nada que me enojo, jajajaja, no la verdad después no podía dejar de reírme de lo de Carmelita. Y la fecha no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Te pasaste. Fue la joya de tu corona de beta reader.

Gracias por la ayuda con lo del museo y los ánimos, con esa actualización tan enorme creí que ya había perdido la cabeza.

Tú ya sabes cómo se pondrá la cosa, como dices: Shit is going to happen.

Prometo no dejar que nada me desanime, pero ya sabes como es mi humor de voluble.

Te amo mil beta, eres la mejor we.

Espero que PC vuelva a ver la luz muy pronto.

Saludos.

**Alyssa Steel**: ¡Hola querida! ¿Cómo estás? Es hermoso que hayas leído Cuerpo cautivo, no tengo palabras para agradecerlo.

Lo de Wesker&Claire, me alegra que te guste… nos vamos haciendo más (¿?). A mí me gustó desde que lo leí en inglés y allí me quedé.

Claire tiene un humor cambiante en el capítulo 22… y en general en toda la historia. Creo que Wesker consigue perturbar sus cimientos y cuestionarse todo, hasta lo que ella es. Pero poco a poco parece resolverse.

El beso… traté de hacerlo lo más sensual posible… (¿?) Es que Wesker no puede hacer las cosas de otra manera. Tiene de todo; besos fríos, apasionados, pero jamás son monótonos. Creo que allí esta lo interesante en la cercanía de ambos, lo explosivo que son. Como dos cataclismos que se unen. Jajaja… quizá me voy muy al extremo.

Y los diálogos de Wesker, soberbios y arrogantes, ashasahgasgahs, todo lo que dice con su tono podría ser importante, aun si va a la tienda y pide un refresco, su tono no cambia, jajaja.

xD Te haré Weskerfield, muajajaja. *Risa malvada*.

Muchas gracias por tu opinión, y sobre todo por leerme. Me anima mucho para seguirle.

Espero que la intervención de Chris y los demás personajes, descubriendo la relación entre Wesker y Claire, también sea de tu agrado.

Espero nos leamos pronto.

**airamwesker**: ¡Hola! Extrañaba que te pasaras por acá. Wesker no quiere volver a pisar Francia nunca en su existencia. Aunque tal vez por Claire, reconsidere su decisión.

Y la cara de mono… jajajaja, me reí cuando escribí eso como no tienes una idea. En verdad la imaginé con cara de mono.

Jajajaja, sólo estoy un poquito loca, jajaja, mi intención era esa, que pensaran que se trataba de Krauser, pero sólo al principio, jajaja…

P.D Lamento que no te trajeran a Wesker de regalo, estaba pasando la Navidad con Claire (¿?)

Muchas gracias por tu opinión, es lo más importante para mí. Espero que puedas comentar Cuerpo cautivo pronto.

Un gran abrazo.

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**: ¡Hola, querida! Jejeje, sé que no eres nueva, me encanta que estuvieras aquí cuando la historia aún era cortita :') Es nostálgico.

Lamento escuchar que andabas enferma, espero que andes mejor ahora.

Me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos… la verdad es que me tardé menos en actualizar ahora y los intenté hacer largos y completos.

Lo de la rosa… asgashasha, fue todo un conflicto mental el que me aquejó. Creí que perdería la cabeza. Pero bueno, me anima mucho saber que no lo saqué de su carácter habitual.

Y aquí está Chris, un poco oscuro, pero no al punto de verlo cortarse las venas o algo… jejeje…

Leon, como lo mencioné, anda en busca de Ada, pero veremos qué pasa más adelante… tururururu.

Por cierto, ¿te agradó la aparición de Ada y su conversación con Krauser?

Espero que sí.

Muchas gracias por el review preciosa, se agradece enormemente.

Espero nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo, amigos míos. Sin más que agregar, espero que puedan comentar el capítulo con la participación estelar del mayor Redfield.<p>

Ya saben, si les gusta **Cuerpo cautivo** un _favorito_ y un _follow_ no vienen mal, así sabrán cuando actualizo, porque soy muy irregular.

Y un _review_, que es el motor principal de la historia, en serio que sí. Así sabré si voy por buen camino o estoy haciéndolo terrible.

A todos los lectores anónimos, recuerden que escribir y animarse a publicar es difícil, y necesitamos apoyo de todos . Y para los que no se animan, es cuestión de un salto de fe, ¿no lo creen? Confianza. Y un gran y feliz año nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendaciones musicales:<strong>

**The monster** by Rihanna feat. Eminem.

**The crown and the butterfly** by Shinedown.

**When it rains** by Paramore.


	24. Del oro y el plomo

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: No todo lo que brilla es oro, no todo lo opaco es plomo.<strong>

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed

And try turn the tables

…

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that.

**Someday ****— Nickelback**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: <strong>Resident Evil no es de mi propiedad. Así como sus videojuegos, personajes, sus rubios atractivos o sus pelirrojas conflictivas.

**Nota de la autora:** Volví.

**Dedicatoria especial:** A **Vidian**, por enternecerme hasta las lágrimas con su mensaje. Y a **Yuna-Tidus-Love** por el apoyo durante tantos y tantos meses.

¡Por supuesto, para **Polatrix**u! Esta historia sigue viva con su ayuda. Si quieren lanzar tomates, láncenselos a ella.

**Advertencia:** Humor, drama, escenas candentes y tragedia es lo que contiene este capítulo. ¿Que cómo cabe todo junto? Lean y descúbranlo. Muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>Y entonces… un frío terrible se precipitó sobre el ambiente, con súbito, aberrante, imposible de percibir en otra época.<p>

Se acercaba el fin del otoño, y con él, se retiraban los suaves y a veces cálidos aires venidos desde las colinas y llanuras cercanas. Sólo restaban las ráfagas heladas de las cordilleras y la nieve que golpeaba las boscosas con todo su estrépito.

Claire estaba experimentando terribles entumecimientos y no tenía deseos de abandonar la seguridad de su cama, o el arropo de sus cobijas. No obstante, era humana, y como todo ser humano, debía de comer y tomar agua, aunque dado el clima actual, de agua sólo pudiera consumir té y un poco de chocolate caliente, cuando despistaba a Wesker lo suficiente para apoderarse de la máquina de café. Había dejado atrás la vergüenza; actualmente parecían adaptarse el uno al otro con una naturalidad sospechosa. Se veían, se dedicaban algún comentario y cada quien volvía a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, que en el caso de Claire era buscar una manera de no morir de aburrimiento o de ociosidad.

Hacía días que buscar un escape había dejado de ser su principal preocupación; el miedo se apoderaba de ella cada vez que recordaba su estado de rehén, así que prefería ignorar ese pequeño inconveniente. Y este miedo se incrementaba cuando consideraba la posibilidad de ser rescatada.

¿Qué haría Wesker en el caso de que la BSAA fuera a buscarlos hasta la mansión? ¿Y si fuese Chris quien comandara la misión?

Todos esos cuestionamientos mandaban terribles presentimientos a su cuerpo; se daba cuenta de que esa historia no terminaría bien. Nunca sería posible tenerlos a ambos dentro de su vida: Wesker y Chris, se odiaban a muerte. Y ella no quería ver a ninguno de los dos muertos. Lo que era escalofriante considerando la posición de criminal internacional de Albert Wesker. De ser capturado, sería indudablemente condenado a la inyección letal.

Claire Redfield esperaba que el clima pudiese congelar el tiempo también. Extrañaba su antigua vida. Extrañaba luchar, extrañaba salvar vidas. Echaba de menos las sonrisas sinceras, los ratos a solas, los momentos de confesión junto a su hermano mayor.

Pero no deseaba abandonar a Wesker. No quería que ambos mundos, el que conoció y que el que cierto tirano le mostraba con sus rezagos de humanidad y sus gestos sensuales, colisionaran, dejándolo todo en ruinas.

En torturas mentales y angustias calladas, Claire se estaba volviendo experta y no era de su absoluto agrado el saberlo.

La pelirroja se dirigía a la sala, con una cobija polar encima, con las botas de piel y unos guantes que había hallado al fondo de la maleta. No retenían mucho el calor y apenas si podía mover los dedos, pero era mejor eso que nada.

Wesker estaba sentado en la sala escribiendo en el ordenador que había colocado convenientemente sobre la mesa. Habían transcurrido dos días desde su regreso de Francia y ambos los vivió encerrado en el laboratorio; no había visto a Claire más que un par de veces en las que la cachó por el rabillo del ojo, metiéndole mano a su máquina de expresos.

Al fin estaba lista la vacuna que extraería el virus que habitaba su cuerpo y que a últimas fechas deseaba gobernarlo.

Sólo tenía que aplicarla, y claro, sobrevivir a la privación de sus habilidades. Era incierto si su metabolismo lograría ajustarse de nuevo a las funciones humanas, o si se volvería loco por el dolor antes de conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, no podía aplicarlo hasta cerciorarse que tendría el tiempo suficiente, alejado de Tricell, sus científicos mediocres y mercenarios. Tendría que dejar la producción de las dosis del Génesis para entonces. Además, proteger sus instalaciones lo suficiente como para garantizas que Krauser no podría llegar hasta él. De encontrarlo en un estado… debilitado, sería difícil que detuviera la masacre. Jack había trabajado para él; estaba enterado de sus métodos sádicos y su arrogancia. No se detendría hasta que estuviera bien muerto, cortado en fragmentos y expuesto como uno de los traidores a la causa del mayor tirano de todos los tiempos, quien a veces se preguntaba porque Ada tuvo la grandiosa idea de salvarle la vida al mal nacido.

Cuando vio a Claire Redfield, tapada a las orejas, y ayudándose de una cobija para no perder calor, sintió que no se trataba de su residencia. Quizá estaba invadiendo la mansión de otro millonario, pues mientras la observaba cargar su taza de café caliente, le pareció algo que no ajustaba con la cotidianidad de sus días. Solía ir del laboratorio, a las juntas ejecutivas, de vuelta a las misiones en países desconocidos, para después encapsularse nuevamente en las pruebas y en otros métodos científicos. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en el mismo país. Y mucho menos procurado visitar la cama de vez en cuando y durante un número de horas decente.

Verla rondando allí, congelándose, hogareño como sólo ella podía hacerlo sentir… le parecía antinatural.

¿Por qué no experimentaba ninguna incomodidad al respecto, entonces?

— ¿Frío, Redfield? —preguntó el mayor, desviando su mirada del computador.

—"No, para nada, sólo estoy cargando con toda esta ropa para ver si bajo de peso." —se imaginó Claire contestando.

No estaba de mal humor, pero el clima, adormilando su rostro y poniendo su nariz roja, su piel quebradiza… bueno, no la complacía mucho que digamos.

—Un… poco.

Wesker rio entre dientes.

¿Por qué le habían dejado una cobija tan infantil a una mujer madura? ¿Por qué las personas que se encargaban de los servicios en la mansión podían llegar a ser tan ineptas?

Claire hizo el amago de sentarse en otro sillón, el que estaba colocado junto a la ventana, pero bastó que rozara sus muslos para notar el parecido que tenía con sentarse sobre un bloque de hielo

Wesker volvió a burlarse, lo que provocó una mirada dura de parte de Claire.

—No me mires así, querido corazón.

— ¿Tú… tú no tienes frío, verdad? —cuestionó la pelirroja, frotándose los brazos, produciendo un calor muy pobre. Observó al mayor; llevaba un pantalón de vestir color arena, perfectamente planchado, y un suéter de cuello de tortuga color negro, que marcaba su figura de manera exacta. Sus hombros musculosos, su espalda ancha y su abdomen bien trabajado. La joven artista no pudo evitar pensar que se veía condenadamente guapo con esa manera sencilla, pero elegante de vestir.

Wesker se ajustó las gafas negras, repentinamente incómodo por la pregunta.

—Sabe que no puedo sentirlo. Aunque en este punto parece ser una ventaja tomando en cuenta la temperatura del día de hoy.

Un atisbo de tristeza surgió en esos ojos verde azules, y por un momento, Wesker sintió la molestia amenazando por aflorar. Mas sabía que lo que ella sentía por él no era nada parecido a la lastima, pues mantenía vivo el respeto a sus poderes, y por supuesto, una admiración que en otros tiempos lo había fastidiado, tachándolo de ser un sentimiento pasajero.

— ¿A cuántos grados… estamos? —preguntó la chica de ojos verdemar, consiguiendo formularla después de varios intentos con su mandíbula tiritante. Al rubio le pareció mejor pasar por alto el desliz de la muchacha.

—Quince bajo cero. —respondió él, sacando el móvil del bosillo de su pantalón para después depositarlo en su mesa de centro.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Moriré congelada! ¡No puede ser! —exclamó con cierto pánico la mujer de cabello ardientes, levantando con una mano su sábana afelpada para que no arrastrara.

—Haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, dearheart. No es para tanto. Te colgaste medio cuarto encima para mantenerte caliente y todavía tiemblas. Creo que no llegarás a una edad avanzada sin tener que usar cobijas y suéteres por libra.

— ¿No hay calefacción? En serio, esto no es divertido. ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir un lugar en medio de la nada, lleno de hielo, hielo, y más hielo?

—Por supuesto que hay calefacción… había calefacción, antes de que Jack Krauser pusiera sus manos burdas sobre el panel de control de la residencia. Arreglaron el agua de las duchas y los sistemas de luz… pero debido a que no percibo ambiente alguno, y que no quería a los técnicos rondando por aquí, paré las reparaciones antes de que lo restablecieran.

—"¡Albert Wesker, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de su prójimo; protector de los cachorros indefensos, patriarca de las mujeres que se están congelando enfrente de sus ojos!" —proclamó la chica dentro de su cabeza, sintiendo un nuevo escalofrío, más poderoso que los anteriores.

El rubio la vio estremecerse, y se preguntó qué sería, por un parpadeo, volver a estar dentro de su cuerpo. Experimentar el calor y suavidad de su piel, la humedad de su intimidad, el aroma de sus poros, con igual fidelidad que su noche en Grecia. Por una fracción de segundo, sentir se convirtió en su prioridad, en un deseo efímero e incontrolable.

—Venga, señorita Redfield. —la petición le llegó de sorpresa a la muchacha de cabellos de hoguera. Wesker cerró su laptop y se orilló al otro extremo del sillón, abriendo un espacio suficiente para que Claire pudiera sentarse.

La niña titubeó, no muy segura de qué vendría a continuación, pero de sus labios cuarteados por el clima irreverente, de congelador, no emigró expresión alguna.

Igual se acercó, porque era curiosa y porque el gesto tranquilo, casi elevado, en ese rostro color mármol, con sus leves tonos de avellana en los rincones de su barbilla, hacía que el tirano de ojos bermellón le transmitiera una ligera paz interior, que combatía sus reflexiones pesimistas y sus bien fundamentados temores.

Se aproximó los pasos que faltaban, para quedar justo delante de él, quien la esperaba con una mano extendida en su dirección.

Era inconfundible cómo la hacía sentir. Única, diferente, nerviosa, con la sangre abordando todos los rincones de su cuerpo, un aglomerado en su corazón; conexiones humanas vienen y van, pero siempre dejan huella. Y ese rubio altanero se las había ingeniado, sin desearlo ni internarlo, para llegar hasta su núcleo, clavándose dentro de su mero espíritu, mostrándole que para proteger no se necesita ir junto para todos lados, que el amor no se mide en palabras sino en actos, que ser la única vulnerabilidad de un tirano… era su condena.

Tomó a Wesker de la mano y éste la obligó a guardar asiento a su lado derecho. El suelo, brillante como marfil recién pulido, no hacía nada por mejorar lo gélido del ambiente, así que ella se decidió por encogerse lo mejor posible y cubrirse con la tela polar desde el nacimiento del cuello hasta la uña chiquita del pie. El rubio _sintió_ la mano de su acompañante, retirándole el guante sin pedir permiso; estaban heladas y más blancas de lo que alguna vez las había percibido.

Con que así se sentía el frío… Se sonrió con ironía, parecía haberlo olvidado.

La acomodó contra él, poniendo su cabeza contra su pecho, asegurándose de no soltar su palma ni descubrirla con un ademán brusco. Percibió su suave aroma a duraznos, su tímido tacto, en un inicio tieso y un poco incómodo, luego perfectamente natural, embonando en cercanía, en comodidad, en sensaciones.

—Así se siente un pingüino… interesante. —inquirió Wesker, tratando de establecer una conversación que distrajera a la chica de sus ligeros temblores.

La pelirroja, por otro lado, no pudo evitar cuestionarse por las motivaciones del gesto. Sabía que debía dejar atrás esa costumbre, pero las costumbres duras mueren tarde. Degustar su aroma masculino, ahora mucho más casual, menos agresivo, a jabón de menta y loción de yerbabuena, estaba teniendo sus efectos, dejando atrás el nerviosismo de la proximidad en sus cuerpos y reemplazándolo con tranquilidad y júbilo.

—No soy un pingüino, aunque aquí esté más frío que en el polo Norte. —se defendió la menor de los Redfield, mientras se descubría otra debilidad; residir sobre él, descansar de esas premoniciones oscuras, y relajarse con el vaivén de su respiración.

—Redfield, no recordaba qué se sentía tener una bola de nieve a un lado, ¡usted es un iglú! ¿Cómo es posible que conserve más el frío que el calor? Siempre creí que eras un termo en lugar de un minibar, dearheart—profirió el capitán, manteniendo entre una de sus masculinas palmas, esas delicadas manos de artista.

—Te dije que… no me estaba divirtiendo. —mencionó ella, tentada a hacerse ovillo. Le hubiese gustado convertirse en un rollito e hibernar en la parte más recóndita de una cueva, hasta que llegara la primavera…

Y eso que el invierno ni siquiera se había mostrado en su esplendor.

A pesar de que Wesker no estaba más cálido que ella o sus ropas, pronto, al estar arropada junto a su vivo cuerpo, el rubio empezó a compartirle calor suficiente, combatiendo la ilusión de intemperie, de un tinte casi glacial, que había en la sala de estar.

—De cualquier forma, no estaremos por mucho tiempo aquí, dearheart. —La chica quiso levantarse, pero estaba bastante entumida, por lo que tan sólo movió un poco la cabeza.

No esperaba estar en un mismo sitio durante tantos días, ni desde que fue secuestrada, ni en las actuales circunstancias. Wesker era un gitano por excelencia, y de hecho estaba impresionada por su permanencia prolongada en ese país de fronteras desconocidas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿Por qué nos tendremos que ir?! —se atrevió a cuestionar ella. Aunque no soportaba el clima de tundra, no quería alejarse. No quería que la situación cambiara, quería que todo permaneciera estático, aunque en múltiples ocasiones le hubiesen mencionado que 'nadie se baña dos veces en el mismo río' y el cambio es inevitable.

Y allí estaba, ante él, un momento crucial. En el que elegiría decirle la verdad de a dónde se dirigían, de que pronto la llevarían a reclusión mientras él se sometía al proceso de curación, o mentiría, con una ligera piedad. O también estaba la opción de portarse como un cabronazo, al que ella probablemente ya se había acostumbrado, y decirle que eso no era un tema de su incumbencia.

Y como creyó mejor, dados los peligros que se le presentaría, lo confidencial de su tratamiento, mintió. En realidad tenía que retirarse a un bunker para ser sometido a la letalidad de una cura y re-administrar la dosis del suero que William Birkin le obsequiara en tempranos años de gloria: —Tendré que salir de viaje durante algunas semanas y este lugar, con la reciente visita de Krauser, no es seguro para que usted permanezca en mi ausencia. —mencionó el rubio, mientras despegaba de sus rostro algunos de los cabellos pelirrojos, retornándolos con el deslizar de sus manos hercúleas, a su dueña.

Quizá no era un engaño total, pero tampoco se trataba de la verdad.

— ¿Viajar? ¿Y qué se supone que haré yo entonces? ¿Esperar con tus soldados a que vuelvas o preferirás enviarme al psiquiátrico? —preguntó ella retadoramente. Sólo eso le faltaba para sentirse miserable; que el tirano la botara con algún desconocido o la encarcelara en una jaula de monos.

Wesker habría podido hacer eso al inicio de su cautiverio, pero ahora… no estaba dispuesta a quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras él se iba de campaña armamentista y barría con ciudades enteras.

Pero… ¿qué podía hacer para prevenirlo?

Wesker rodó los ojos, escondidos por sus lentes desde hacía más de tres décadas; terminaron por ser parte vital de su imagen y le ayudaban a despistar por lo ininteligible de sus intenciones. Sin mirada, no hay alma.

—No puede ir conmigo Redfield; no si desea mantenerse con vida. Estará resguardada en uno de los cuarteles con mis escoltas privadas. Además, sólo serán un par de semanas.

—No quiero ir. —no lo dijo de manera rebelde, sino intranquila. Sentía que si ambos cruzaban el umbral de la mansión, jamás volvería a verlo. Al menos no con vida.

—Debes de, dearheart.

— ¿Por qué debería? ¿Crees que puedes mandarme a donde desees en el momento que así lo encuentres preciso? —el preguntarlo parecía bobo; era obvio que podía hacer con su cautiva lo que le viniera en gana. Estaba cerca de ser su dueño… y en un rango mayor al ser ella quien permitió que se introdujera dentro de su cuerpo y todavía más importante, dentro de su corazón.

No obstante, eso no la convertía en una mujer sin espíritu ni libre albedrío, y si Wesker planeaba arrastrarla a otro país sin la más mínima explicación, estaba muy equivocado.

—Porque así se lo estoy ordenando, Redfield, ¿acaso no es esa razón suficiente? —interpeló el mayor, usando el totalitarismo que le caracterizaba.

Cuando la muchacha testaruda no respondió, Albert suspiró internamente… ¿Por qué nunca podía ponerle las confesiones sencillas? Daba la sensación de que Claire no terminaba de respetar su impermeabilidad a las justificaciones.

¿Era necesario que explicara sus movimientos a un rehén? ¡Por favor, sonaba absurdo!

— ¿Consideras que dejarte en este sitio, durante el invierno, es mejor opción? He tomado mi decisión y no tiene caso intentar persuadirme al respecto, porque es irrebatible; no voy a ceder.

Claire se sonrió con sorna; ¿tal vez debería haberle propuesto dejarla volver a casa, con Chris y los demás?

Esa pregunta estaba bien si deseaba que Wesker explotara igual a una molotov.

— ¿Podrías… podrías decirme a dónde irás? —interrogó la chica con cierta precaución.

—Carece de importancia.

—Si así fuera no tendrías que desaparecer por tanto tiempo.

—Son… asuntos que tengo que solucionar. No puedo decirle más, Redfield. No presione los lazos hasta hacerlos romper; creí que ya había aprendido eso.

Claire sintió una ligera melancolía escalar por su cuerpo friolento, lejos del júbilo y pasividad que había experimentado minutos atrás.

—Dilatar las obligaciones no parece ser tu estilo pero… ¿serviría algo el decir que aunque no mencionas nada de a dónde te diriges, me da mala espina?

Wesker se sorprendió, pero no permitió que el más diminuto de los músculos en su rostro se moviera un centímetro, manteniendo su pose altiva e inalterable.

¿Por qué le abordaban suposiciones iguales a la de esa niñata? No era racional.

—Ningún científico basaría sus decisiones en presentimientos tontos e infantiles, Redfield. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que no hay habrá ningún obstáculo que impida mi regreso. —admitió Wesker, y en algún punto de su mente calculadora, supo que estaba mintiendo; habría muchos obstáculos, muchas pruebas que soportar antes de poder regresar a su vida habitual, a su búsqueda de perfección. Pero no importaba; por supuesto que se recuperaría. Era Albert Wesker. Había visto a Rusia derrumbarse ante sus invasiones, había resumido toda la información útil de Umbrella a un pequeño disco transparente, y consumió gran parte de Sudáfrica en la búsqueda de la planta sobre la cual trabaja el virus Uroburos. Aunque quizá restaurar el brío de su cuerpo sería mucho más difícil que todo eso; era él contra sí mismo.

Tenía muchos proyectos por delante; ningún inconveniente lo separaría de dichas victorias.

Ni siquiera algo tan aterrador como caer enfermo.

Y pese a su actitud reacia para aceptarlo, estaba esa dama pelirroja. Volvería a reclamarla como lo hacía constantemente; sus besos, su tacto, sus ojos aguamarina esclavizados para sólo mirarlo a él.

Volvería a ella. Porque en todos los caminos, física, mental y sentimentalmente, le pertenecía.

¿En serio estaba intentando tranquilizar sus preocupaciones? Claire no se lo creía; hubiera deseado tener una grabadora de voz para conseguir repasar esa última sentencia una y otra vez, para dar punto y final a esas eternas noches de insomnio.

Pero ella quería algo más; algo que Wesker jamás podría darle: la seguridad de que no cometería ningún otro asesinato, que dejaría en paz a la humanidad entera; que aprendería a perdonar las faltas de sus congenies, que aceptaría que él seguía siendo humano, a nivel subconsciente.

Convencerlo de que fueran a eliminar el imperio de horror que durante años él se había encargado de soldar, sin descanso.

¿Menuda tontería, no es así? Creer que por una mujer, un tirano como él podría cambiar de ángel a demonio y viceversa.

—No tienes que ir; no tienes que seguir con todo eso… —alzó ella la voz, temiendo despertar su mal genio, como si el tópico fuese la luna llena y él se comportara igual a un hombre lobo.

—Redfield. No sé si esté enterada de con quién está hablando; nada de lo que diga tendrá efecto y sino desea que vuelva a encerrarla en su habitación o la mande a dormir en la nieve, le recomiendo limite sus opiniones; sé perfectamente lo que está pensando. Y nada de eso va a suceder. Grábelo con cincel. Estuvo advertida desde un inicio; hay cosas que no van a cambiar sólo porque así lo desee. Atenerse a los acontecimientos futuros es su única elección. Y la más sensata. —concluyó Wesker, con su tono asesino al margen, sintiendo como ella movía uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cobija.

—Nunca entiendes por qué… por qué me atrevo a decir todas esas cosas. Tanta gente muriendo…

—La gente muere, dearheart. Los ciclos se cierran. Fin. No hay porque atormentarse. Las personas caen por ideales más allá de su comprensión.

— ¿¡Y piensas que alterar esos ciclos está bien?! ¡Porque eso es lo que pasa cada vez que te atreves a liberar a otra de esas abominaciones!

Y aun si la discusión iba aumentando de tono, no se separaban. Un poco por el frío, un poco más para dar la ilusión de que ninguna de esas cosas conseguiría apartarlos.

Un falso anhelo, en todo caso.

Albert se llevó la mano a la frente, y de pronto Claire lo percibió tal cual se veía en ese instante; ¿por qué un superhumano como él, de extraordinaria fortaleza, se veía cansado, como si su medio siglo de vida lo abordara súbitamente?

—Si lo comprendieras, dearheart, no perderías la cabeza, no alzarías la voz, mejorarías tus argumentos.

Al menos en eso, Claire le otorgó la razón. Sino provocaba dolor por placer… ¿entonces por qué atormentaba a las personas con pánico, desolación y muerte?

No terminaba de entenderlo.

Le faltaban deseos de discutir. Le faltaba energía para gritarle hasta perder la voz y rogarle, de rodillas si hacía falta, que no manchara su historial con otro genocidio; que dejara ir, que desaparecieran. Por primera vez en su vida, Claire consideró el huir… canjear la vida de ese terrorista, por el exilio de ambos.

Sería mejor. Su hermano no sufriría con la verdad, y Wesker no terminaría muerto por la inyección fatal.

No obstante, estaba claro que los planes del fundador de los S.T.A.R.S, eran radicalmente diferentes.

—… ¿Al menos, podría pedir algo? —bien, sonaría estúpido pero no le importaba.

— ¿Qué cosa, corazón? —preguntó el rubio, quien en ningún momento había perdido el control, ni experimentado exacerbación durante el diálogo.

—Probablemente odies las fiestas, pero… ¿Volverías antes de que empezaran?

Desde que la menor Redfield tenía memoria, las navidades siempre terminaban por ser un desastre. Una celebración luctuosa. Una fecha para intentar sonreír y sólo intentar.

No importaba que se tratara de su celebración favorita; al irse las semanas festivas, restaba un agujero negro en su pecho que se llevaba todo el jolgorio, todos los abrazos y besos que acompañaban al año nuevo.

Quería saber si teniendo al ex—capitán se sentiría diferente; si algo en ella se habría sanado y no muerto con su actual encierro.

Tenía temor de lo que podría suceder en su ausencia; de lo que podría sucederle al planeta tierra si Wesker salía de su alcance.

¿Y si planeaba, en ese viaje, acabar con todos sus amigos? ¿Si tenía listo otro parásito que terminara con la civilización tal y como la conocía?

Tantas dudas, tanta incertidumbre iba a conducirla directo a la locura. Y peor aún si tenía que enfrentarlas encerrada en una habitación al interior de su base militar, privada de la posibilidad de comunicarse con el exterior.

Experimentó una aterradora ansiedad pensando que ella estaría en la 'seguridad' de uno de sus puntos de control, mientras sus amigos combatían con la versión más despiadada del tirano.

—Haré lo posible. —respondió el capitán, después de varios minutos de cavilación, sin importarle dar nociones de que le importaba pasar tiempo en su compañía, habitando la mansión, en otro país desierto, colocado en su trono de monarca internacional. Pero con ella.

¿Por qué Claire tenía la urgencia de que no se apartara? ¿Sería acaso por esa voz interna que le dictaba que no iba a volver?

* * *

><p>Así pasó una hora, mientras ellos descansaban, bajando el nivel de importancia de la conversación. Claire le reprochó de la vez que casi la atropella con la patrulla del escuadrón y él acerca de aquella ocasión en la que tuvo que rescatarla de unos borrachos que la venían persiguiendo tres cuadras antes de dar con la estación de policía.<p>

La pelirroja estaba recostada sobre sus piernas y él mantenía la mirada sobre el techo, indispuesto a vigilar el estado emocional de su inquilina después de ese ligero altercado.

Cuando Claire ya había recuperado una temperatura decente, Wesker consideró retomar sus actividades. Tendría una junta con los ejecutivos restantes de Tricell, y no sería sencillo explicar la desaparición de Thompson y Downing en el mismo día; no creía que le hicieran falta, pero desparecer personas a diestra y siniestra siempre provocaba desconfianzas hacia sus métodos de trabajo. Existía mucho dinero y poder de por medio, pero no todos los mortales estaban dispuestos a arriesgar el pellejo por obtener dicho estatus.

El termómetro había bajado por lo menos otros cinco grados, y la chica ya no quería ni respirar. El aire era frío, y a pesar de que cierta calidez se había asentado en sus huesos, dejando de temblar, hubiese deseado poder dormir en su regazo lo que le restaba de vida al sol.

—Corazón, tengo que levantarme.

Claire gruñó. No. ¡¿Por qué?! Estaba segura que iba a helarse con la corriente de aire más insignificante que consiguiera atravesar las cobijas.

—Redfield. —advirtió Albert nuevamente, causando una nueva protesta de la menor. _Está bien, hora de volver a tu realidad, chica. _

— ¿En serio tienes que hacerlo?

—Necesito conseguir algo, y marcar unos cuantos números. Desearía evitar hablar con cualquiera de esos zánganos pero… es un tema bastante delicado como para permitir que alguien más haga las llamadas y cometa un error indeseable. —dijo el rubio, preguntándose desde cuándo se detenía a hacer contemplaciones como esa.

Se suponía que en general, tomaba lo que quería y asunto resuelto.

Siguiendo esa línea de acción, con ambos brazos la levantó en vilo, cosa fácil, y la volvió a poner justo donde estaba; se acomodó el suéter y la escuchó protestar por el movimiento, aunque había carecido de brusquedad.

—Lo más recomendable, corazón, sería que te fueses a acostar o a buscar otra forma de protegerte contra el frío. —agregó Wesker, dirigiéndose al acervo de la parte posterior de la mansión.

En eso estuvo de acuerdo, pero no quería ni moverse; cuando se encerraba en la habitación que la había recibido tantas ocasiones con los brazos abiertos, como único consuelo de privacidad, pensaba sin detenerse, y todos sus miedos se volvían reales, por un instante, en un mar despeñado de incertidumbre; inquieta, amenazando con desmayar.

—Tendré que darte la razón esta vez. —admitió la pelirroja, irguiéndose despacio y arrebozándose contra la cobija amarillo toscana que se había convertido en su mejor aliada. Con parsimonia y sin hallar algún otro remedio, se levantó, sus orejas y mejillas envueltas con un leve arrebol.

El antiguo cabecilla de Umbrella se retiró a ocuparse de los magnates con los que solía 'congeniar', percibiendo el leve calor de la artista disiparse pausadamente, como si su piel se negara a desprenderse de dicho ardor.

* * *

><p>El reloj de la sala de entretenimiento, sonó, como todos los días, a las seis en punto. Claire iba bajando la escalinata, armada con una gruesa chamarra pero en mejor disposición a la de esa mañana, cuando había sentido que la piel se le volvía de papel, arrugado y quebradizo, igual al albanen.<p>

Buen humor o alegría podían no definir lo que sentía; pero se sentía ella, decidida, bromista, hasta sarcástica y esa era una excelente señal.

Pensó en buscar algo en la alacena; comestible y de preferencia, acompañado con caldo o sopa casera. Sin embargo, antes de que se decidiera sobre qué platillo cocinaría, se halló con un objeto ligeramente perturbador dado lo inesperado; había un ave de grandes medidas, muerta sobre la mesa. Parecía lista para ser metida al horno; no tenía plumas ni alguna otra clase de vestigio que diera pista sobre la especie a la que pertenecía. Había sido colocada sobre una cama de lechuga; era enorme por lo que sus alas y cuello rebasaban el borde de la charola que le servía de colchón.

Antes de que pudiese expresar su desconcierto, sintió el aroma inconfundible del capitán abordar, sus pasos taimados y su respiración ladina; su presencia imponiendo respeto apenas fuese detectada.

— ¿Qué hace un pavo crudo sobre el comedor? —interrogó Claire, sin imaginarse a Wesker preparando la cena.

— ¿Ve un mejor lugar para colocarlo? Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo alejada del exterior… Además, no es un pavo. Se trata de un faisán. Lo han traído hace unas horas; al parecer en el cuartel de vigilancia salieron de caza y pensaron traerme un obsequio, ya que se trata de mi platillo predilecto.

— ¡¿Tienes un platillo favorito?! —externó la pelirroja, sus cejas delineadas formando un arco de escepticismo. — ¿Y por qué creyeron que un pájaro muerto sería un buen obsequio?

Wesker sonrió socarronamente: —Bueno, creyéndolo o no, me pareció un detalle aceptable.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan para el pollo? ¿Vas a cocinarlo?

El capitán contuvo los deseos de llevarse la palma de la mano contra su rostro indiferente.

Pero entonces, y como se le estaba haciendo tradición, se le ocurrió una idea. Una manera de someter a su invitada a examinación, picando sus botones y contemplando los resultados; era mejor que el teatro y mucho más barato.

—Iba a mandar a uno de los soldados encargados de la cocina del regimiento… pero dado que se ha recuperado de su aversión al estado climatológico, me parece que prepararlo podría aliviar su aburrimiento.

¡¿Pero qué cosa?! ¡No, ella quemaba las galletas, la pizza y hasta el agua! ¡No iba a preparar un pato del tamaño de su torso! Sería un desastre. Un nefasto acontecimiento que haría rodar su cabeza por arruinar la cena del adusto y malhumorado ex—capitán.

—No, eso ni pensarlo. Estoy muy cómoda aburriéndome. Es tú faisán, un regalo que te han dado con mucho esmero, no puedo echarlo a la basura. O incendiarlo. O ambos. —inquirió Claire, aunque sabía que ni su tono profético al mencionar 'el esmero de sus hombres' para obtener tan hermoso ejemplar en esa temporada, la liberaría del embrollo.

Albert Wesker hizo una mueca sarcástica, su cabello inamovible y su expresión distendida, como sólo era cuando se encontraba con la chiquilla, en soledad.

—Redfield si lo estropea, cosa que dudo dado que ha sobrevivido preparando comida por propia mano, puedo mandar a comprar otro. —refutó el miembro de Tricell, desapareciendo casi por completo las excusas que ella podría poner para negarse.

— ¡Es un faisán! ¡Nunca he preparado uno y no estaba en mis planes hacerlo jamás!

—Entonces ya tienes nuevos planes, dearheart.

—No lo haré; sería una catástrofe.

— ¿Un reto que la señorita perfección, autosuficiente, no puede cumplir? Supongo que no puedo culparla; es exigir demasiado de alguien tan joven. —comentó Wesker, con una maña que le habían concedido los años. Tocar el orgullo de un Redfield era peligroso, pero tremendamente efectivo.

—Por supuesto que no. He salido de peores dificultades que cocinar un pollo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces, corazón? ¿Teme quemarse con la estufa y no poder pintar? —interpeló Wesker con evidente pulla. Sus reacciones eran predecibles, pero seguían divirtiéndolo. Le recordaban por qué de todas las mujeres que habitaban los cinco continentes, ella estaba en su presencia, a salvo y compartiendo el mismo techo.

Claire lo intentó fulminar con la mirada, pero eso habría sido otorgarle la victoria.

Cosa que estaba por hacer; ¡pero por lo menos iba a estropearle el festín al muy cabrón!

Algo había aprendido todos esos meses de convivencia no tan civilizada y era que a Wesker, amedrentarlo en su propio terreno de juegos mentales, era casi imposible.

Lo había aprendido a la mala, gracias a un espejo sobre el cual el rubio pudo contemplar su imagen desnuda, pese a sus intentos titánicos de evitarlo.

—Aceptaría sin pensarlo, si prepararas algo también…

—Los chantajes no funcionan conmigo, querido corazón. —refutó el mayor, sabiendo de lo inaceptable que sería caer en aquella extorción.

— ¿Lo tomarías como un desafío?

—Nadie puede desafiarme, Claire. Ni siquiera tú. —dijo el tirano de ojos rojos, con el desdén acostumbrado. No obstante, lo consideró. No había otra forma de presenciar ese acontecimiento sin precedentes, esa comedia pronta a suceder, desde un mejor sitio que dentro de la misma cocina. Si se quedaba afuera, sentado en el comedor con las piernas cruzadas y la postura intimidante, era muy probable que Claire perdiera la cabeza ante su mirada juiciosa, y terminara por lanzar el faisán a volar. Literalmente.

Además, años atrás había dominado un par de postres y algunas comidas, que habían evitado que muriera de hambre mientras ostentaba el cargo de líder del escuadrón S.T.A.R.S.

Ya había arreglado la cita con los ejecutivos; los científicos mandaron sus últimos informes sobre el Génesis, cuyo desarrollo marchaba sin retraso.

— ¿Aunque se trate de algo tan básico como un postre? —preguntó la niña, cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda. Sería épico. Esperaba que alguna estrella fugaz que no hubiera pasado por esta tierra en un millón de años, le concediera ese deseo.

Tenía que conseguirlo; quizá no habría otra oportunidad de presenciar a Wesker demostrando sus habilidades culinarias. Le daba curiosidad saber en todo aspecto era tan calculador, o si había áreas prácticas que podían salirse de sus manos. ¿Qué prepararía? ¿Lo haría bien? ¿Sabría bien?

Se sintió un poco inmadura al saber que algo tan común como el preparar comida, le causara tal intriga.

Lo había notado; el rubio se hallaba sospechosamente accesible. Pero días como esos parecían ser escasos, así que tenía que sacarles provecho. Y algo en el interior de la chica, se lo dictaba: 'Mañana podría su último encuentro. O quizá antes. Quizá sólo te resten unas horas. Vivir el presente nunca fue tan necesario. Momentos que sólo podrás atesorar en la memoria. De todo esto, sólo restará infelicidad y desgracia.'

El antiguo miembro de Umbrella, asintió de forma imperceptible, pero no con la discreción suficiente como para que ella no lo notara.

—Ya que aceptó el reto, debería de darse prisa. La hora de cenar se aproxima. —advirtió Wesker, sacando algo de los bolsillos del saco que se había colocado no hacía más de dos minutos. —Pero antes, tome.

Se lo cedió a la muchacha, quien identificó el objeto como una tableta portátil. Parecía un teléfono de ejecutivo, bastante sofisticado, ya que las imágenes se proyectaban a varios centímetros de la superficie de cristal. La mejor tecnología, pensó ella, mirándole con cara de incógnita.

—Guárdelo muy bien. Es un comunicador. En las semanas, de… mi ausencia, la llamaré por allí. Es evidente que sólo puede recibir llamadas mías. Se trata de su único medio para… contactarme en casos extremadamente urgentes. Espero que conozca las implicaciones de portar ese aparato consigo.

¡Y vaya que las conocía!

Claire tragó saliva.

¿Por qué Wesker se atrevería a darle una posesión con tales implicaciones?

No lo haría de encontrarlo innecesario; al parecer los peligros estaban a la orden del día y ya que Albert Wesker se caracterizaba por ser un sujeto en extremo precavido, solía anticiparse oportunamente a sus enemigos.

—Dejaré que prepare sus… utensilios. Si me disculpa, volveré en unos minutos.

Todavía desconcertada, la menor Redfield metió el aparato en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, observando como el capitán desaparecía por los peldaños, dirigiéndose con seguridad, a sus aposentos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?<p>

Esa era una buena frase para resumir la pubertad de Claire Redfield.

En esa época todo le parecía sencillo.

Andar en moto, fácil.

Pararse de cabeza, un chiste.

Incluso retar a uno que otro maestro y ganarse un par de reportes para su historial, era pan comido.

Sin embargo, observando a ese pavo, amenazante, desnudo y bien, pero bien muerto, frío igual a sus dedos, ver las cosas 'sencillas', no parecía ser una opción.

Lo primero fue encontrar la receta; Claire sabía que todas las cocinas de lujo traían el respaldo de haber sido probadas por un cheff de alta categoría y usualmente venían acompañadas con un libro de recetas.

Así que esa no debía ser la excepción. Escondido en algún lado, empolvado, roído y probablemente jamás usado, debía estar ese recetario.

Y mientras Wesker hablaba solo o se cambiaba los lentes, ella estaba sacando unas cazuelas de los anaqueles inferiores y despejando los sitios y herramientas claves para preparar su 'pollo gigante'. Para su suerte, escasa desde que la faena alimenticia había comenzado, encontró la revista con las recetas hasta el fondo de uno de los cajones.

Sin perder el tiempo, dejó el libro sobre la mesa y empezó a pasar las hojas, analizando cuál era su mejor opción. Conejo, salmón, trucha, cordero, pero nada de faisanes. Cuando estaba a punto de prender la estufa para quemar la inservible revista, se topó con un preparado interesante, que captó de inmediato su atención. 'Faisán a la naranja'. No sonaba complicado de preparar; había que marinar con vino blanco y naranja, dedicar unos minutos a un relleno vegetal de condimentación, cocer al mondrego animalejo en un periodo de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, dentro del horno.

Nada que Claire Redfield no pudiera hacer.

Suspiró, amarrándose su larga cabellera en un chongo, y después, atreviéndose a tocar lo que en teoría sería su cena, por primera vez desde su fatídico encuentro; el ave estaba lavada así que era una tortura menos de la que preocuparse.

—Esto es entre tú y yo, amiguito. —sentenció la pelirroja, observando fijamente a su próxima víctima.

* * *

><p>Cuando Wesker volvió al elegante fogón de su mansión, se encontró a Claire teniendo una lucha encarnada con el pajarraco.<p>

— ¿Dearheart? —preguntó el mayor, cargando con dos cajas de chocolate negro.

—Tuve que abrirlo. No fue fácil. ¡Pero lo logré! Espero que su sabor valga la pena. En serio. —escuchó la voz fatigada de Claire desde el fondo de la cocina.

El mayor se sonrió internamente, pero se limitó a dejar lo que traía consigo, sobre la barra del comedor.

La chica dejó un momento su tarea de abrir al dichoso faisán del vientre, y se acercó con curiosidad a ver lo que Wesker estaba haciendo. Hasta ese segundo el capitán había reunido una botella de vino, azúcar, tres huevos y una lata de nata.

— ¿Qué vas a preparar?

—Mis labios están sellados, Redfield. Tendrá que probar para descubrirlo.

—Vale, pues entonces yo voy a hacerte conejo pero no te diré. Y yo me comeré al dichoso faisán.

Albert se limitó a buscar una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo, sacando el más enorme que encontró en la alacena, mirando el brillo del mismo con un gesto tétrico. Incluso encendió el tono rojo de su mirada, causando un estremecimiento reflejo en la mujer de ojos verdemar.

—Al menos sé que es un postre. —se resignó ella, viendo como el mayor tomaba asiento en la sala, destapando las envolturas sin cuidado, para luego tomar los bloques de dulce y partirlos con su aclamado tacto de científico.

* * *

><p>—Jeringa, jeringa, jeringa. —repasaba Claire, mientras revolvía dentro de una de las cajoneras. Había cucharas, tenedores, aplastadores, cascanueces, pero no se había topado con la dichosa jeringa para inyectar el jugo a los músculos del ave.<p>

En el refrigerador encontró un empaque del cítrico y ahora sólo necesitaba hacerlo ingresar al fino faisán para que al ser horneado, adoptara dicho sabor.

Al final, la encontró sellada en uno de los anaqueles cercanos al fregadero; era una suerte que aún no necesitara ningún aparato de las gavetas superiores, porque no las alcanzaba sin ayuda de un banquito. Y usar un banquito en presencia de Wesker no sería una experiencia grata, conociendo su sentido del humor.

Movió la charola con el animalejo hacia la barra que separaba al comedor de la cocina, para poder echar un ojo curioso a las labores del rubio de vez en cuando.

Destapó la jeringa y vació el jugo de naranja en un recipiente de color verde. La rellenó con el líquido, para después perforar, sin grandes miramientos, uno de los muslos del faisán; presionar el émbolo no era sencillo a momentos, pues la carne impedía la salida de la pulpa anaranjada.

A la cuarta vez que hizo bajar el émbolo dentro del difunto animal, el chorro de jugo salió por otro de los agujeros que había creado al introducir la aguja, causando que el líquido saliera disparado hacia la mesa donde Wesker se encontraba cortando chocolate en trocitos; el tirano había partido en dos la tabla que utilizó de apoyo para el cuchillo y tuvo que arrumbarla sin el mínimo ritual al otro extremo de su asiento, dada su inutilidad. Ahora estaba usando una plancha de metal, ahorrándose el disgusto de romper algún otro recipiente por la mitad.

El jugo volador cayó justo delante del sitio de trabajo de Albert Wesker, quien observó el chorro impactar contra el cristal.

—Redfield. —llamó el rubio prepotente, viendo que el chisguete no dejaba de brotar, debido a la insistencia de la niñata por ejercer presión contra el émbolo. — ¡Redfield! —repitió el mayor, alzando un poco más su voz aterciopelada.

Esta vez, la chica de cabellos de hoguera, reaccionó, deteniendo sus esfuerzos de sazonar al pajarraco.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Wesker señaló de manera indiferente la mesa y la cabeza de Claire hizo la asociación de hechos de inmediato. Con que esa era la razón por la que el líquido había salido tan fácil esa vez…

No había podido percatarse dado que entrecerraba los ojos cuando aplicaba una nueva dosis al pobre animal muerto.

—Le recomendaría que mantuviera el relleno, dentro del faisán, y procurara no desperdigarlo sobre mi área de trabajo.

Redfield hizo una mueca, pero volvió a lo suyo; suficiente tenía con batallar por vacunar al pavo como para preocuparse de los comentarios altaneros de Albert Wesker.

* * *

><p>Ya terminado de cortar el chocolate, el mayor se dirigió por un platón trasparente. Vació los huevos y la medida de azúcar, todo con una pose de aburrimiento bastante marcada. La pelirroja le ponía los ojos encima cada cierto lapso de tiempo, hasta que olvidó su acometido de rebanar vegetales y algunas semillas, como nueces y pepitas de calabaza.<p>

Lo observó mientras con esas manos lujosas, tomaba la botella de vino y se servía una copa, lo que le hizo recodar que necesitaría un poco de ese delicioso alcohol para cubrir la piel del faisán.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que en todos los rituales pudiese conservar esa masculinidad trepidante y el porte de rey absolutista.

Wesker, sin despegar la vista de su primer paso de elaboración recién concluido, dijo: —Redfield, deje de observarme de esa manera, parece que le agradaría perforarme con un rayo láser.

Claire dejó caer el cuchillo que había estado empleando por un buen rato, sin querer, y empezó a hacer gestos de pescado fuera del agua. ¿Cómo se pudo dar cuenta? ¡Todo el tiempo había estado dándole la espalda!

— ¿Que cómo lo supe, dearheart? Lo adiviné; pero tomando en cuenta tu reacción, es más que evidente que mis deducciones fueron acertadas. No creo que le guste que empiece a mirarla de esa forma…

El rubio se acercó, el andar pausado y bamboleante de costumbre, con los aires intimidantes que se habían añejado con los años; la hizo sentir agresiva en un inicio, retadora, pero al tenerlo a unos pasos, la tensión y el nerviosismo empezaron a brotar por cada uno de sus poros jóvenes.

El mayor empujó su cuerpo contra ella, haciéndola chocar con la mesa que le servía de repisa para colocar sus aparatejos de cheff amateur. Sentía su respiración ruda, sus ojos endemoniados, engulléndola, insaciable.

Quería… besarla. Advertirle que despertar en él cualquier atisbo de deseo, era peligroso. Pero en su lugar, le acarició el mentón ligeramente, siendo testigo de como la chica se sostenía discretamente al borde de la madera. La arrinconó con su pecho, obligándolos a compartir un mismo espacio, sintiendo sus piernas torneadas contra las propias, y su intimidad de mujer siendo invadida por sus muslos trabajados.

Y le habría comenzado a desabotonar los botones de su blusa violeta, de no ser porque Claire Redfield no era la clase de mujer que se sometía a la imposición de una figura de autoridad, ni siquiera en el ámbito sexual.

Por eso, presenció como la chica tomaba la iniciativa, sin permitirle adoptar su estatus de gurú, de amante oculto, de vampiro en el arte de lo pasional. Claire lo tomó del cuello, permitiendo enrollar una de sus vigorosas piernas alrededor de las del capitán, acariciando el término de sus cabellos rubios, posando sus labios sobre los de él como si no lo hubiese podido hacer en un milenio. No era un beso exploratorio, melancólico como el de la primera vez, ni ansioso como en la playa griega que los contempló unirse en un mismo ser…

Era un beso destinado a suceder, inevitable, lleno de un fulgor que no demostraba con frecuencia, apasionado como sólo el constante empuje de la tensión sexual podía provocarlo. Había un 'te quiero aquí', 'no te apartes', 'sigue', en cada una de las bocanadas de aire que necesitaba tomar, implícito, cuyo único rastro era el sabor de cereza que afloraba de los labios de la chica. Incluso en el danzar de sus lenguas podía notarse el complemento. Lo siniestro y lo sincero.

Claire deslizó su mano invasiva desde el cuello del tirano hasta sus hombros musculosos, sin dejar de percibir la textura de su boca, el aroma de su loción mezclada con su esencia real, mientras Wesker bajaba las manos, desenguantadas de puro milagro y debido a su recientes deberes, hasta esas piernas de cazadora, acariciándolas con su pasividad, concediéndole un placer extremo, que la hacía estremecer. Conocía el cuerpo de la pelirroja; lo había contemplado con premura mientras dormía, y de pronto las imágenes volvían a ser claras dentro de su mente; sus senos redondeados y coronados con esos botones sensuales y rozados, esas curvas en forma de pera que ahora mismo estaba recorriendo, terminando en sus glúteos con una terneza irregular. De pronto un olor poco común, entre quemado y dulce, invadió las fosas nasales de Albert Wesker.

Pero no se dejó interrumpir y continuó escalando sus palmas, desde sus muslos de bailarina, hasta su vientre, transmitiéndole un choque de complacencia cuando se detuvo justo en los huesos de su cadera; ella estuvo a punto de morder sus labios, pero se contuvo, disfrutando la contracción de sus músculos íntimos con cada nueva embestida del abdomen del tirano, cada nuevo paseo de sus manos tiránicas por los surcos de su entrepierna y más allá.

Se escuchó un ruido extraño detrás, y fue el rubio quien irrumpió el beso, pero no dejó ir su diminuta cintura, en la que había decidido descansar de su recorrido.

— ¿No le parece eso una mala señal, Redfield?

Ya que su cerebro no funcionaba todavía correctamente, la chica de cabellos ardientes arqueó sus cejas, en señal de abrupto desconcierto. El olor a brazas y cenizas se volvió cada vez más intenso.

Wesker volteó a ver a la estufa, donde se podía notar una pasta blanca, liberando un ligero humo.

—Creo que algo se le está quemando…

Claire hizo cara de espanto, pero antes de que pudiera ir a apagarle o desvivirse por encontrar un extintor, Wesker no le permitió irse.

—Igual ya es un poco tarde para salvarlo, dearheart.

* * *

><p>El antiguo capitán tomó sus artefactos —la charola de chocolate y el que contenía la mezcla del azúcar y los huevos— y se movió dentro de la cocina, donde Claire estaba rellenando a su nuevo mejor amigo, el faisán; había aprendido a no odiarlo tanto y disfrutar de la experiencia.<p>

¿Cuántas veces podría repetirse un ritual así, después de todo? Wesker no era un hombre hogareño y no estaba en ella el hacerlo cambiar. Nunca lo estaría. Pero lo mejor de enamorarse, si es que en su caso había un segmento positivo —que lo había por mucho que ella se negara a admitirlo— era conocer las facetas nunca antes vistas de ese monarca sin corona. Era el saber que Albert Wesker, de alguna manera, reservó una cara diferente para ella, una que mostraba cuando creía necesario, cuando ella estaba a punto de perder la fe. No la dejaba de caer, pero siempre la empujaba a sus límites. Finalmente, había aprendido a leerlo como se lee un cuento de horror. Precavida, sabiendo que esa pequeña burbuja, en donde estaban ellos en absoluto abandono y el resto del mundo de alejaba, como un páramo en la carretera que se va dejando atrás, habría de explotar en algún momento.

Y todo caería.

Albert metió el chocolate en el microondas para gratinarlo, y le pidió que revolviera su mezcla en la batidora. Aunque claro, el problema era encontrar la dichosa batidora. Ya había hurgado en todos los estantes inferiores y no había visto nada parecido… Lo que dejaba sólo una opción: debía estar en las alacenas superiores.

Claire dejó caer su cabeza a un lado con resignación, para segundos después posar sus ojos aguamarina sobre Wesker, quien estaba recargado contra la pared, cerca del frigorífico.

— ¿Podrías revisar los estantes superiores, por favor? —pidió ella, indispuesta a arrastrar una silla desde la sala.

El tirano hizo una mueca de burla.

— ¿Algún problema con la altura, Redfield?

—No.

—Entonces puede alcanzarlo perfectamente sin mi ayuda.

Y esa mirada de reproche, entre furiosa y determinada, se adueñó de los rasgos de la pintora.

Igual, esas cosas nunca lo hacían ceder aunque lo divirtieran.

— ¿No se te ocurrió que estaban un poco alto cuando mandaste a construir la casa?

—Yo no la mandé a construir. La compré.

— ¿Cuántas casas tienes en el mundo?

— ¿Acaso importa?

—Supongo que no. —respondió ella, alzando los hombres.

El mayor accedió a sacar el traste de su escondite, así que levantando la mano abrió uno de los cajones. Cabeza y media hacían la diferencia y con su metro noventa le era fácil llegar a cualquier lado, encontrando la revolvedora de mano en el segundo cajón dentro del que echó un vistazo.

—Aquí tiene. —dijo el rubio bajando la caja de dos cuartas de ancho y cuatro de largo.

—Gracias. ¡Oh, y también la cosa que parece espátula! —agregó Claire, con una media sonrisa. Le frustraba los aires de grandeza de Wesker, pero ella había descubierto flancos en él, que eran un poco más vulnerables.

—Es una espátula.

—Y el pelador.

— ¿Para qué quiere el pelador, Redfield? Creí que ya tenía todo listo para llenar a su "pavo".

—Tu "pavo".

Albert rodó los ojos, amenazando con perder la paciencia.

De cualquier manera le pasó a la pelirroja todo lo que necesitaba y luego volvió a su posición de espera. Cuando su menjurje de cocoa estuvo listo, extrajo el trasto del horno, con el chocolate ya derretido. También la lata de nata montada, destapándola sin medirse y casi rompiendo todo el empaque en el proceso.

—Voy a comprarte una escalera.

— ¿A quién se le ocurriría poner una cosa así a dos metros de altura?

—A alguien que conoce la grandeza.

Claire estuvo a punto de liberar una risotada, pero se mordió el labio inferior para aguantarse.

—O que pensó que aquí viviría un gigante.

—Crezca.

—Ya no puedo crecer, por si no estabas enterado, soy un adulto.

—Pues no lo parece. Además, esa no es excusa. Yo, por ejemplo, crecí seis centímetros en las últimas dos décadas.

—"Pero tú eres cuento aparte, Wesker" —estuvo tentada a decir, no muy segura de la suerte que la aquejaría, así que mejor guardó silencio y se puso a batir a punto de turrón, el medio kilo de azúcar con los blanquillos.

* * *

><p>Claire observó su obra maestra, bien engordado con su mezcla de verduras, especias y nueces de la India. Casi deseó poder tomarle una foto al maldito pajarraco que tantos dolores de cabeza le había traído… Y bueno, un encuentro un tanto… encendido, con el capitán, quien por su parte, también había concluido su curiosa creación, —con asistencia de Claire—, realizando la combinación entre el chocolate y las claras con azúcar. El magnate ahora estaba poniendo el resultado en copas de cristal y guardándolas en el frigobar.<p>

Con un poco de esfuerzo, la mujer metió el receptáculo con el faisán, cubierto de vino blanco y naranja, bien hasta el tope de relleno entre sus partes, al horno, y lo programó a 80° C durante cuarenta minutos. Hasta que se pusiera 'tierno'. Eso decía la receta, y si lo decía, así debía de suceder.

La pelirroja visualizó las llamas haciendo su trabajo por un momento y después se fue a tumbar al sillón, igual a una estudiante que acaba de terminar su examen final de cálculo.

—Para ser una novata, no lo hiciste tan mal, corazón. —mencionó el ex—capitán de forma casual, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabellera y agitaba su copa de vino blanco entre los dedos.

— ¿Esperabas algo peor?

— ¿Sinceramente? Sí. —contestó el capitán, sin reflexionarlo.

—Bueno, yo también. —admitió la chiquilla, despejándose el flequillo y metiendo la mano al bolsillo donde había guardado el comunicador. Mientras, su 'anfitrión' desaparecía por la puerta de salida; afuera estaba nevando, pero Wesker no se molestó en ponerse una chaqueta.

Claire lo ignoró, mirando su reciente adquisición electrónica, curioseando un rato en el menú para después meterse a los contactos. Sólo estaba un contacto sin nombre. Inesperadamente, el asistente personal comenzó a sonar. Un número no identificado.

Titubeante, la chica presionó el botón de contestar y posicionó la bocina sobre su oído.

—Nunca responda un número que no conoce; un buen espía podría estar rastreando su ubicación apenas active el auricular. —era la inconfundible voz del líder de Umbrella.

— ¿Entonces por qué me has marcado sino debí de contestar?

—Estaba probando si lo sabía.

—Pues ahora lo sé, así que no hay de qué preocuparse; ningún espía podrá obtener mi localización. Aunque no creo que eso vaya a pasar. He estado en entrenamiento desde antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Wesker chasqueó sus finos labios al otro lado de la línea, sin colgar a pesar de estar justo en el jardín de su residencia.

—Póngalo en práctica entonces. Confianza no es algo de lo que podrá valerse en mi ausencia.

—"Ni en tu presencia" —pensó la menor Redfield, con cierta amargura.

Diciendo esto último, el rubio dio por terminada la llamada.

Segundos más tarde, el teléfono vibró nuevamente. Segura de que era Wesker, quien iba agregar algo más. Contestó.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¡Qué es lo que he dicho antes!

— ¡Entonces porque me has vuelto a marcar!

—Quería saber si el punto había quedado claro. Sin embargo, me he percatado de que no es así.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabré cuando debo responder, cuándo eres tú el que está llamando?

— ¿Ha usado un teléfono alguna vez, Redfield? Aparecerá mi nombre en la pantalla.

—De acuerdo. No volveré a responder.

Claire suspiró, mientras escuchaba como la otra línea se cortaba con un 'bip'.

Wesker estaba afuera, a punto de volver a marcar, cuando un remolino de nieve se formaba en una de las zonas del patio; no era muy grande, pero sí bastante inusual. El mayor se acercó, sus pasos dejando rastro sobre la nieve, mojando el inicio de sus pantalones satinados. La trifulca de nevisca continuó durante unos segundos y al disiparse, había grabado sobre el suelo blanco una palabra. Era imposible y el capitán lo sabía, que una precipitación pudiese deletrear y maldecir. Pero estaba allí, justo ante sus ojos incrédulos; las letras parecían haber sido trazadas con una vara de nardo o algo parecido. Decía: 'Muerte'.

El rubio plantó sus miraba encarnada sobre los restos congelados, absorto, tratando de disimular el desconcierto. Una alucinación; ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

La naturaleza nunca amenaza; simplemente se encarga de arrastrarnos en su ciclo interminable.

Se tocó la cabeza cuando una aguda punzada lo achacó y una línea de sangre corrió fuera de su nariz, dejando su rastro escarlata, inflamado, sobre la espesa espuma fría que abrazaba al jardín. Wesker la despejó con el dorso de su mano, indispuesto a dejarse ceder. Y aunque el río de líquido vital no paraba de fluir, ni siquiera apresuró su paso con dirección al interior de la mansión. Necesitaba otra dosis de suero.

Después de la cena. Se inyectaría después de cenar. Entre más rápido lo hacía, más dependiente a éste se volvía. Entró como el huracán negro que era, sin detenerse cuando Claire se aproximó, percatándose de que algo malo le ocurría; sus manos se habían tintado con el característico vino oscuro, rojo quemante, de la sangre recién liberada por la hemorragia.

— ¿Wesker? —preguntó ella mientras se levantaba del sillón, intentando seguir sus pasos acelerados.

Pero el ejecutivo hizo caso omiso y entró directamente al baño de su despacho; aseguró la puerta, detrás de la que Claire estaba parada, sin atreverse a tocar.

La muchacha se quedó allí, con las manos apoyadas contra el roble; era una barrera que jamás podría penetrar; no un simple bloque, era un océano el que los mantenía separados. Sus secretos, sus crímenes, estaban matándolo despacio, como un veneno que va siendo introducido en su sistema gota por gota. Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

¿Ayudarlo? ¿Gritarle que deseaba saber si estaba bien? ¿De qué serviría? De ante mano sabía que nada estaba bien. Claire guardó silencio, callando su dolor como lo había hecho tantas otras veces, mientras del otro lado, el tirano borraba todo rastro de debilidad y se enfadaba ante su propio delirio, ante sus alucinaciones repentinas, describiendo patrones de miedos que no admitiría jamás. Morir y saber que los últimos días estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con la pelirroja Redfield, estuvo… tentado a sentir, a conectar con todas las caricias a las que renunció por controlar a la humanidad.

Y de cierta manera, sentía odio hacia la chica que estaba al otro lado de la puerta; no podía combatir que después de esa noche no volvería a verla. La odiaba por grabarse a fuego lento, dentro de un corazón que creyó desierto durante su madurez; la odiaba porque no podía aceptar la vergüenza de morir ante ella. Sus pulmones roídos estaban salpicados de su propia sangre; entre más agua se lanzaba en el rostro, más alejado de la realidad se percibía. Cansado. Lleno de furia. Harto de pagar esa cuota diaria por mantener su estatus todopoderoso.

Se recargó contra el lavabo, dejando la llave abierta, despejando con su transparencia, las líneas ahora rosadas, de su sangre.

Jaló bocanadas grandes de aire, mientras tomaba del botiquín algo para el dolor de cabeza. Apresuró las pastillas, sin preocuparse por beber un poco de agua.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de componerse y volver a su estado de ánimo natural; se dijo que todo eso se habría terminado en unos días. Que pronto se olvidaría de las inyecciones, de los sueros, de las limitaciones que interrumpían los poderes que sólo eran concedidos a los dioses.

—Lo siento. —fue todo lo que Claire dijo, difusa por la distancia, sintiendo una pequeña parte de ella, ser arrancada desde el centro de su alma, y nada sentaba igual.

¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles? Contaminando con sus sentimentalismos sus heridas, tratando de hacer acto de presencia cuando todo lo que él quería era que desapareciera en la cornisa, que se escondiera dentro de la alacena, que fingiera no estar y abandonarlo en austera soledad.

El adinerado general se recargó contra la pared, y luego puso toda su concentración, su temple de hierro, en ajustarse hasta llegar a la normalidad. Tenía que mantenerse en su papel; mostrar debilidad nunca sería una opción.

Claire se alejó del baño, sabiendo que continuaría cerrado por un rato más, aclarando sus pensamientos lo mejor que podía. ¿Qué haría si… en algún caso, a él le sucedía algo, cualquier accidente, y jamás volviera como tanto profanaba hacer? ¿La mantendrían cautiva para siempre? ¿Podría escapar? ¿Callaría todo lo sucedido? ¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente para escuchar las maldiciones de sus amigos contra el único hombre que se hizo de sus suspiros, sin quererlo, sin buscarlo, tan sólo dejando entrever una humanidad indeseada, una caballerosidad que la protegía del frío, del desosiego, de los deseos de salir corriendo y ahogarse en la corriente, rendirse al final, cuando la meta de ser feliz ya estaba lejos de poder llegar a ser?

Jamás sería la misma mujer; esa era su condena. Saber que Albert Wesker la había convertido en una persona distinta, plantando su huella, marcándola de por vida.

¿Qué más podría ser el amor sino una tortura?

¿Qué más podría ser el amor sino el sacrificio de todo lo demás, por egoísmo, por pasión, por saber que en su ausencia sólo quedaría el vacío, el estar… incompleta?

Y entre más cerca estaba de convencerse que lo único que importaba era el día a día, que habría de aprender a vivir lejos de la certeza, con más seguridad se percataba de que jamás alcanzaría la paz.

El problema era aprender que no todo lo que brilla es oro, ni todo lo opaco es plomo; así era el tirano, en sus claroscuros se transformaba en el caballero, en una salvación inoportuna, en su protección de la oscuridad. Y después, de súbito, la iba asesinando de a poco, arrancándole las esperanzas de que un criminal como él pudiese redimirse, encontrar que nunca sería un ángel, pero sin arrepentirse, podría darle a sus ansias de control, un sentido diferente.

Porque cuando el sol salía, salía para ambos, y si llegaba la tormenta, desde ese momento, desde que un desalmado como Wesker pudo encontrarse en la mirada de otra mujer, los arrasaría, sin dejar nada, ni amor, ni odio, ni rencores. Borraría su recuerdo de la tierra, convirtiéndose en un mito; el de los contrarios que se encontraron para desaparecer en definitivo.

Un seguro aflojándose llamó la atención de la pelirroja; el antiguo capitán apareció con pose autosuficiente. No había señal de enfermedad en sus rasgos, ni emoción alguna, sólo el adorno de sus gafas negras de eternidad.

—Dearheart…—dijo el mayor, con la garganta sedienta y la voz áspera, como nunca antes había sonado.

Y es que Wesker, para apaciguar sus sentidos, había optado por pensar que todo, como de costumbre, saldría de acuerdo a sus planes. Acabaría con Krauser, con la BSAA, y con el mundo si hacía falta, por establecer su monarquía, tenerla a su lado desde entonces y hasta que sus restos volviesen a las estrellas, como diosa, como la muchacha inmadura, como fuese y a cualquier costo. Porque su posesividad no conocía límites, igual que el resto de sus cualidades. Un hombre de poder ilimitado, que no se resigna a perder, que nunca deja vencer a su rey aun cuando las jugadas se le han agotado, aun cuando ya no oculta cartas debajo de las mangas.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó ella, aunque estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba y no podía engañarse a sí misma.

Ya no.

—No ha sido nada. ¿Ha guardado de nuevo su celular? —cuestionó el capitán, desviando el foco de la conversación.

—Así es. —respondió la chica, seca de palabras.

—De ese artefacto podría depender su vida.

—Hay algo que no estás diciéndome. ¿Por qué tanto misterio con tu partida? ¿Y por qué no he de poder ir? Sé defenderme bastante bien.

—No está en posición de exigirme respuestas, Redfield.

Claire pudo seguir renegando, gritando, llevando la discusión a un punto de quiebre, pero estaba indispuesta. ¿Qué solucionaría el empezar a refutarle en la cara, el pedirle saber en qué posición se encontraba exactamente, porque no lo sabía, mostrando su fuerza de carácter, sin importarle las consecuencias de su 'impertinencia'?

La respuesta era sencilla; nada. No iba a arreglar el miedo de perder, el miedo de ver desaparecer esa visión diferente de Albert Wesker. No iba a desaparecer el hecho de que tarde o temprano enfrentaría a Chris, que revelaría la traición más grande que habría cometido, que sería tratada como una desquiciada; que todos la 'sanarían', obligándola a olvidar.

Discutir sólo conseguía fracturarlos, colocándolos en canales de comunicación incompatibles, fragmentando una relación que estaba sepultada entre los '¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas fuesen diferentes?'

Tendría que aprender, de mala o buena manera, que con el capitán funcionaban mejor los actos que las palabras.

Impulsada por sus sentimientos, por la inseguridad que sentía lejos de sus brazos, se acercó; dejó de hablar, dejó de respirar sólo por ella y empezó a respirar también por él.

Wesker estaba de pie, esperando una respuesta rebelde, un reproche que lo hiciera cabrear lo suficiente como para mandarla a dormir sin importarle un carajo el esfuerzo que ella hubiese realizado para cumplir su reto. Pero en lugar de eso, recibió un abrazo melancólico que le provocó un leve estremecimiento, como cada tanto al tocarla; quería botarla por ser una mocosa susceptible y en un pasado no habría dudado en hacerlo, pero en esa ocasión, no lo hizo.

Porque esa ingenua pelirroja, le había dado el propósito de volver; por encima del hecho de tener una cepa nueva que expandir por el globo, el saber que tenía a alguien esperando su regreso.

Y por más absurdo, irracional, poco objetivo, que eso le pareciera, era más real que el aire que estaba respirando, más real que sus manos rodeándola o que su presencia impredecible, pasando de ser detestada a ser requerida dentro de su día a día.

Porque volver a una misión, sin saber que ella estaría esperando, llena de malhumor y calada por el frío, quejándose, retándolo, admirándolo a la vez que lo odiaba, por despertar su inmadurez de niña gracias a sus habituales sarcasmos o por su pasatiempo de fastidiarla con discreción, ahora era inconcebible.

Cuando dejó de sentirse tieso de los músculos por el choque que Claire había causado con el contacto mutuo, lejos de su delicadeza habitual —ya que se había aferrado a su torso como si pudiera salvarla de caer, de tropezar con su debilidad—, colocó su mano titánica sobre sus cabellos, descompuestos en una coleta terminada su faena doméstica.

Y así, como nacen los amaneceres, como ocurren los encuentros debajo del reloj en la estación de un tren, se rompen los esquemas, así de fugazmente se rompen los instantes que nos roban el aliento.

—Sí, volveré antes de que termine diciembre. —concluyó el mayor, sintiendo como sus dedos se volvían fuego, quemando su cintura de mujer al recorrerla de inicio a fin.

* * *

><p>Claire se dio a la tarea de servir porciones de faisán en la vajilla de porcelana China que halló en las repisas. No parecía haber sido usada antes.<p>

Albert Wesker, que estaba un poco pálido pero con su temperamento inerte, tomó asiento a la mesa, guardando su curiosidad sobre la sazón final de aquel estofado de vino y críticos.

Las luces de las candelas eran tenues, con un tono anaranjado. El aire esparcía un olor de expectación y consuelo mutuo.

Y mientras el rubio egocéntrico encendía el reproductor de música, ella ponía los platos sobre la mesa; regresando por los cubiertos y dos copas llenas de agua.

Nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Esa sensación de intimidad estaba haciéndola su prisionera; se preguntó cómo era posible que un asesino pudiese demostrar tal calma. Y la respuesta era evidente; lo hacía por ella. Pero no era creíble, y aun estando frente a sus narices, se decía que Wesker solamente estaba cansado de pelear, de tener que rodearse de murallas impenetrables; de no poder ser el hombre detrás de la leyenda.

—Muy bien, ahora veremos cómo ha quedado esto…—expresó la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a nadie en específico, observando la mesa servida con ambas manos sobre su cadera.

El crear algo tan complejo, con sus propias manos, por mera diversión, compartiendo sus sonrisas con un hombre, que aunque rara vez las correspondía, sabía que las apreciaba. A pesar de todas las complicaciones, los gestos duros, los secretos que estaba ocultando, por protección o desconfianza, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

Le gustaba recibir reclamos por actitudes que él encontraba infantiles, le gustaba escuchar sus gruñidos desconformes y su intento de risa sin sorna, y recibir su sobreprotección incluso sino la necesitaba.

El ex—capitán centró su atención en la muchacha, quien vestía unos pantalones de pana blancos y un blusón amarillo con bordado de curvas y medios círculos. Se había cepillado el cabello lacio y pelirrojo, dejando a su libre albedrío, balanceándose con sus gráciles movimientos y protegiendo su espalda deliciosa, que se curvaba cuando llegaba a la frontera que marcaban sus piernas.

A su manera, era una mujer exquisita.

El tirano se acercó y apenas con la parte posterior de su hombro, rozó la espalda de la chica, causando que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espina dorsal. Tomó la silla e invitó a la chiquilla a tomar asiento; el ademán propio cuando se comparte la cena con una dama. Él mismo tomó asiento enfrente, se acomodó la servilleta de la pierna derecha, preparando un tenedor para hacerse de la carne.

—"Bien, hora de la prueba final." —reflexionó Claire internamente, imitando los ademanes del adusto capitán.

Wesker tomó el primer bocado, pero su lengua no detectó sabor alguno. Probó de nuevo. Nada. Bien, hasta allí llegaba la maravilla. Y sabía que no era culpa de las dotes culinarias de Redfield, sino de su propia insensibilidad.

No podía ser posible; la vida le estaba fastidiando hasta la comida.

¡Indigno de un rey! ¡Inaceptable para su temperamento!

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Soy el fraude en la cocina que siempre he creído que soy? —cuestionó la chica, tratando de acallar sus nervios causados por el silencio. Ni la música de ambiente podía percibirse entre toda esa tensión.

El rubio se retiró de la mesa sin decir nada, dejando a Claire bastante anonada con su comportamiento.

¿Tan malo había sido?

El rubio subió a su cuarto. Sacó una jeringa y una ampolleta nueva de su portafolio platinado. Aspiró todo el líquido que ésta contenida y la hizo ingresar a su torrente sanguíneo sin esperar.

Si quería saborear una comida decente, una estúpida y fastidiosa enfermedad no iba a impedírselo. Y cuando no notó que no surtía efecto alguno, tomó una segunda ampolleta y repitió el proceso, notando con cierto alivio como volvían los estímulos del exterior y la información viajaba con prisa desde su piel hasta su cerebro.

Cuando volvió al comedor, la escena parecía suspendida en el tiempo, exceptuando el gesto de decepción en el rostro de porcelana de su invitada, que parecía no comprender su arranque repentino.

—No hagas preguntas, corazón. —advirtió el mayor, volviendo a tomar asiento a la mesa, probando el dichoso faisán que se había transformado en un icono de la diversidad.

Tenía un sabor muy agradable; con todos los ligeros toques y cuidados que ella le había procurado al guisado, su paciencia siendo probada al límite, había obtenido un producto reluciente.

La menor no había murmurado una simple sílaba y no daba señales de seguir presente en el cuarto. Había tomado un trago del líquido transparente rebosante en su copa, intentando animarse a ingerir bocado.

¿Por qué había puesto tal empeño en una campaña que un malagradecido como él jamás haría el intento de apreciarlo? Sin ilusión, no hay decepción. Para ese entonces debería haberlo tenido claro…

—Pagaría una mayor cantidad de dinero por su comida que por su cuadro. —exteriorizó de repente el capitán, mientras usaba un poco de vino para facilitar su ingesta. —Aunque no me ha parecido inesperado en lo absoluto; le dije que no podría salirle mal.

Claire no había estado esperando eso.

¿Pero quién se atrevería siquiera a esperar un halago del tirano, por más disfrazado de palabras rebuscadas que éste estuviera?

Aunque por una parte estaba molesta por la mención de su arte; le guardaba mucho respeto y había tardado años en aprender técnicas como las aplicadas en el cuadro de esa noche de luna llena en el lago.

— ¡Oye!, ¡tarde cuatro años en terminar mi carrera de dibujante! —se quejó la muchacha, olvidando su decepción y molestia anteriores.

—Pues ya ves, equivocaste la profesión, corazón. —inquirió Albert, llevándose un nuevo pedazo de ave a sus labios serios, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada que en otros tiempos habría calificado de burlona.

—Y hasta ahora me lo dices.

La chica tomó el tenedor y con mayor seguridad empezó a comer. Estaba muy sabroso. No sabía cómo algo que le había parecido tan poco apetitoso en un inicio, con las patas anchas y el pecho antes plumoso, erizado hasta el pellejo, podía saber tan condenadamente rico.

—Felicidades por tus recién descubiertas habilidades de cocinera, dearheart; pero no te fíes… podría quemar la cocina, como pretendió hacerlo hace algunas horas.

Ella le dedicó una ligera mirada de indignación, pero sus mejillas indicaron la vergüenza que sentía de recordar lo que estaban haciendo exactamente en el momento en que todo comenzó a oler a quemado.

—Ha sido tu culpa.

— ¡Ah!, siempre huyendo de tus responsabilidades. —fue la conclusión ganadora de Wesker. Se sirvió un vaso de vino, escondiendo la mano que no estaba ocupando para vaciar la botella, debajo del mantel blanco; había comenzado a ser víctima de espasmos involuntarios.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo dices que se llama? —preguntó la chiquilla, mirando su copa de postre de chocolate.<p>

El rubio no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar, siguió saboreando su propia creación.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ya dije que me ha encantado… ¿no es eso suficiente como para que me digas qué es exactamente lo que estoy comiendo?

—Ponle un nombre, dearheart.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, con el sabor a cocoa y azúcar deleitando sus papilas gustativas.

— ¡Batido de chocolate!

—Eso ya existe, Claire, y no se parece en nada al postre que está consumiendo ahora.

— ¿Espuma negra?

— ¿Te levantaste sin tu creatividad, corazón? No me extrañaría que dado el inclemente clima ésta hubiese huido a las Bahamas. —bromeó Wesker, con su tono de voz frío intacto.

—Y no la culparía. No sería raro empezar a ver osos polares afuera. —dijo ella, tratando de ver por la ventana más lejana.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el barítono arenoso de Wesker, irrumpió en el silencio: —Mousse de chocolate, corazón.

* * *

><p>—No puedo comer nada más, estoy satisfecha… comí demasiado. —Admitió Claire, dejando la cuchara a un lado y tomando un trago tímido de agua, segura de que llevarse una partícula más de comida a la boca, sería pecado.<p>

Wesker sonrió ligeramente, ni con agrado ni con disgusto, como un reflejo.

—Eso prueba que no es la única que de tener que preparar algo no moriría de hambre.

La chica asintió: —Ahora no sé qué haré para poder dormir sin sentir que explotaré.

El capitán se levantó de su asiento diciendo: —Se me ocurre una idea para solucionar tan precario dilema.

Afuera, la luna pintada de anaranjado, grande como nunca, se posaba sobre las aguas calmas del lago. Se habían dispersado los últimos restos de la nevada y quedaban sólo los pedazos de aliento del Norte sobre la ladera; las nubes tenían el encargo de cuidar al satélite de la tierra, causando que sus orillas brillasen con una peculiar luz, mientras la dama de plata seguía incandescente, tratando de imitar a su amante el sol.

Albert Wesker se acercó a su rehén, sus lentes brillando por el fulgor de dos velas de aroma que reposaban sobre la mesa de roble, y extendió su brazo en dirección a la muchacha, con la palma abierta en un gesto de invitación, mostrando las arrugas características de los seres humanos.

—Le ayudará a sentirse mejor. Prometo ir lento. —mencionó Wesker completando su invitación a bailar.

Y es que él conseguía decir con su postura, lo que sus labios recelosamente acallaban. Sabía complementar sus ilusiones con pequeños actos, sabía crearse una atmosfera de leyenda alrededor, y aun con todo esto, Claire había dejado de temerle

¿Por qué no aceptar? ¿Por qué no cerrar con broche de oro un día que tenía firma eterna?

Por un breve instante, la pelirroja de sintió segura de lo que sentía. Se sintió plena al reconocer que lo amaba; irrevocable, solemne, maldecido.

Y había caído en sus redes sin mentiras, sin máscaras; lo amaba porque lo aceptaba con sus momentos de locura, sus fases nocturnas, sus pecados mal encarados y nunca superados; porque aunque Wesker lo negara, no era capaz de olvidar, no era capaz de decirse criminal sin saber que pudo tener una salida y su historia hubiese sido diferente.

Lo amaba porque no le exigía nada; ni palabras, ni caricias, ni que cambiara por él. Y eso era amor; estar contenta con su existencia, sentirse protegida entre sus brazos, verlo con un ligero fervor para inmediatamente arrepentirse por dejar que aflorar su sentimentalismo.

Él le causaba conflicto, la ponía en jaque, y eso era lo mejor de todo. Siempre había algo nuevo que esperar del tirano; le causaba sonrisas, lágrimas y desengaño.

¿Y de qué otra forma se podría resistir a todo eso?

El rubio colocó su mano sobre su cintura blanca, entrelazando sus dedos elegantemente, con una posición de vals exacta, prudente, pero protectora, como en los bailes de antaño.

La música era lenta, precavida, como si cada nota guiara los movimientos de ambos danzantes, y parecieran flotar sobre agua.

Claire estaba nerviosa, no obstante, había algo en el balanceo que Wesker estaba guiando, que la calmaba.

— ¿La ha pasado bien el día de hoy, Redfield? —preguntó el capitán repentinamente, con una ligera incomodidad en voz. No era la clase de hombre que titubeaba, pero sostener una conversación cualquiera seguía siendo difícil para alguien tan acostumbrado a las presiones y los negocios.

—Sin dudarlo; creo que agradezco que trajeran al faisán.

Wesker alzó su ceja, amenazando con llegar hasta el límite de su frente.

— ¿Así que ahora aprecia al animal que nos acabamos de cenar? No pienso que haya sido una forma 'adecuada' de mostrar su gratitud.

El hombre adinerado le dictó dar una vuelta con un ademán de su mano, y ella se dejó deslizar como la arena de la sabana.

—En realidad hay alguien a quien quisiera darle las gracias…—intervino Claire, mordiéndose los labios.

—Para el pavo es demasiado tarde, dearheart.

—Wesker…

— ¿De quién se trata? —preguntó el adusto ejecutivo, a pesar de que conociera la respuesta de antemano, mientras seguía moviéndose grácilmente, igual a la marea, con la chica recargada contra su figura de adonis.

—De ti. —hizo una pausa, insegura. — Creí que sería más obvio…

—Lo era. Sólo quería escucharlo de tus labios, Claire. —dijo el mayor, tomando su delicado brazo de pintora y dándole una pirueta, mientras la tonada de esa noche seguía rodando en el reproductor.

Claire le dio una palmada en el hombro, justo debajo de donde su mano tallada en porcelana, reposaba.

—Como sea… gracias. Ha sido un día bastante… inesperado. Nunca creí decirlo pero… creo que me la he pasado de maravilla.

El ex—capitán de los S.T.A.R.S asintió moderadamente.

—No ha sido nada, dearheart.

Cansado de la postura, forzó con delicadeza la mano de Claire, a colocarse sobre su otro hombro y él mismo bajó su otra extremidad, teniendo ambas manos yaciendo sobre su estrecha cintura.

El gesto tensó el cuerpo de la niñata durante un parpadeo, pero pronto se acostumbró a la esencia ya conocida del monarca en genio y figura. Y hubiese deseado extender esa sinfonía toda la noche, hasta que el astro rey los encontrara prendidos cuerpo contra cuerpo. Pero era mucho para un único deseo; porque lo bueno nunca dura para siempre y allí es donde encuentra su magia. Porque para ella, ese momento era mágico e irrepetible.

—Supongo que piensas salir pronto de viaje. —inquirió la pelirroja con timidez y cierta… tristeza.

— ¿En serio quiere hablar de eso ahora? —preguntó el antiguo capitán del escuadrón de policía, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—No. Pero no puedo evitar pensar…

— ¿En qué? ¿En que se quedará sola? Descuide, no será por mucho tiempo. No hay razón para temer.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que tengo miedo?

—Me lo ha dicho la forma en que mira ahora…—mencionó el tirano, bajando su mirada bermellón hasta encarar a la niñata. —Y creo que me voy a cansar de repetirlo; nada malo va a suceder. Tiene mi palabra.

¿Su palabra?

¿Cuánto vale la palabra de un genocida?

—De acuerdo.

—Tiene que practicar sus artes culinarias, después de todo.

— ¿Me vas a dejar experimentar con tu estómago? ¿Te gustaría probar un faisán relleno de mora azul y algo que parezca arándano? Los encontré el otro día creciendo en tu jardín.

—Mientras no me envenenes, prepáralo como quieras, dearheart.

— ¡¿Puedes envenenarte?! —cuestionó la chiquilla sorprendida.

El rubio alzó los hombros, como si realmente considerara la posibilidad.

—No dudes de la capacidad de tus errores. —exclamó el capitán, causando que Claire soltara una risita.

El ritmo de la música cambio ligeramente, pero ellos no dejaron de balancearse con la misma parsimonia.

—Ojalá hubiese días como este más a menudo. —dijo Claire, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado.

—Los habrá.

Por alguna razón, Claire creyó en eso, de la forma en que se reza un credo, con fervor, casi diría que con esperanza.

Se engañó diciéndose que él arreglaría todos los problemas, que con el chasquido de sus dedos y sus gritos militares reestablecería un orden que él mismo se encargó de destruir. Se tranquilizó con la idea de tener otra tarde pacífica, llena de una convivencia, si bien anormal, confortable. Porque para ella no existía otro hombre, no había oportunidad de escapar de sus garras, de volverse a enamorar.

El mayor acaricio el marco de su cabello, soltando su agarre alrededor de esa silueta menuda, provocando que la chica temblara.

— ¿Frío? —preguntó el tirano sarcásticamente.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el calor encender sus mejillas como focos navideños.

Y después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que el vals sonaba a todo volumen dentro del recinto, la chica se atrevió a confesar algo impensable: —Odio tu forma de ignorarme, y lo mucho que eso llega a dañarme.

La sentencia le vino a Wesker de sorpresa.

— ¿Si dijera que no volveré a hacerle daño, me creería?

La pelirroja mantuvo sus labios cerrados.

—Eso creí. —admitió el rubio, sin amargura.

De cualquier forma, ella sabía de su temperamento explosivo, de su ira, de su incapacidad de ser empático y de otros muchos defectos que él jamás reconocería.

Y con todo eso, y que el cielo la maldijera, lo aceptaba.

—Dearheart, ¿serías capaz de dejar todo lo que conoce a un lado? ¿Le darías la espalda a tus conocimientos sobre quién soy sólo porque tu corazón así te lo dicta? ¿Desde cuándo una agente de la paz escucha algo que no sea su mente al tratar con un criminal? —preguntó el mayor, de manera aparentemente retórica.

Pero la información no pasó desapercibida por la joven mente de Claire.

¿Abandonaría su pasado por vivir junto a él? ¿Aun cuando era capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener poder, incluyendo acabar con el mundo entero y la civilización?

— ¿Olvidas que no soy un agente sino tu rehén? —interrogó la niña de ojos aguamarina, tratando de escapar a las críticas.

—No has respondido, querido corazón.

— ¿Tú olvidarías quienes son mis amigos? ¿Dejarías a un lado tus rencores, tu odio hacia ellos, hacia la humanidad?

El rubio se mantuvo inerte, pero la tensión que se posó sobre sus hombros no mentía. Enseguida se quitó las gafas negras y los botó sin cuidado, dejando sus ojos rojos a la vista.

—Hay cosas que jamás cambiarán; por más que rece, por más que guarde esa absurda esperanza. No lo vale. Mejor abandone esas ideas. Y será mejor que no hablemos de esto jamás. No obstante, hay algo que quisiera saber, antes de cerrar esta conversación definitivamente…—inquirió el antiguo líder de Umbrella, con una acentuación sobria, casi mortal.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres saber? —preguntó ella, con el corazón temblando y los nudillos pálidos de la incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa por su mente al estar cerca de mí? —La pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría directo a su humanidad desnuda; Claire abrió los ojos, sintiendo que iba a perder la conciencia antes de conseguir responder.

Lo interesante no era lo que pasaba por su cabeza; de hecho no pasaba casi nada a través de ella. Y lo que pasaba, la muchacha lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Lo curioso sucedía en su corazón, en su espíritu, en su mero núcleo. Él se convertía en una clase de religión, en el amante impensable, en un fantasma furtivo que despertaba en su interior un amor intenso, ininterrumpido por los años o las dificultades, ni siquiera por las consecuencias.

Tragando saliva, diciéndose que no tendría otra oportunidad para admitir los pensamientos o sentimientos que guardaba exclusivamente para él, dijo: —Pienso… que nunca dejé de quererte. Que no quiero perderte ni en una batalla, ni por lo que desees obtener o lo que con tanta ansia esperas probarte a ti mismo. Y que por alguna bizarra razón, te quiero y no he podido hacer nada para curarme. El problema es que a veces tu corazón no quiere admitir lo que tu mente ya sabe.

Al terminar de hablar, ya le temblaban los labios y sentía la garganta quebrada. No sabía cómo reaccionaría el tirano ante esas palabras; eran directas y sinceras, pero sin duda un arma con la cual podría burlarse y destruirla por completo.

Sin responder, el capitán la obligó a dar una última voltereta, al ritmo relajante y encantador de la música clásica. Justo en el instante en que la tonada iba llegando a su fin, Wesker la inclinó hacia atrás, logrando que casi tocaran el suelo, posicionando su varonil mano sobre esa espalda femenina, sirviéndole de apoyo, aproximando su rostro, compartiendo una misma respiración. Y la besó.

* * *

><p>Claire Redfield despertó temprano. Cosa rara, porque no era una persona de las mañanas. Y menos de un día ajetreado como el de ayer.<p>

Sin embargo, había pasado su noche esperando por el sol.

Al concluir su pieza de baile, Wesker había tomado uno de sus automóviles costosos y emprendido un viaje inmediato al aeropuerto, argumentando que tenía una junta muy temprano y no podía darse el lujo de partir con retraso. Con un ligero desacuerdo, la chica se quedó sola levantando los platos de la mesa, diciéndose que había sido acción suficiente para llenar sus veinticuatro horas.

La pelirroja había podido conciliar el sueño de puro milagro, pues todo se sentía turbio y sin forma. Era como estar encerrada en una caja de espejos, llena de imágenes que se mueven a la par, sin saber cuál es la real.

Sólo podía pensar en su confesión; ¿en qué había estado pensando al decir que lo quería?

Le había otorgado el máximo poder; el control absoluto sobre ella. La incógnita era qué haría Albert Wesker con esa información.

¿Sería capaz de, por decirlo de alguna manera, atesorar el sentimiento, sin planear utilizarlo en su contra? ¿O tomaría partido y se mostraría egoísta y despiadado, sin importarle destruir a Claire en el proceso?

Una cosa era segura; no se arrepentía de lo que había admitido, sobre quererlo, sobre esperar su compañía los días que le restaban de vida. Porque de tener la oportunidad de retroceder en el tiempo y volver al instante en que Wesker había formulado esa pregunta, habría dicho exactamente lo mismo, a pulmón abierto.

Estaba a dispuesta a pagar el precio; en ese momento más que nunca, se sentía firme en su decisión. Quería formar parte de su última chispa de humanidad y volver a presenciar cómo cambiaba de gesto, sólo por ella. No era vanidad lo que la impulsaba a buscar el menor gesto de aprecio por parte del tirano, era él quien la invitaba a sentirse especial entre sus brazos.

Pero para eso, necesitaba aceptarlo con todo y sus secretos.

Era ahí donde se planteaba un nuevo dilema.

¿Iba a vivir con la culpa de solapar los crímenes de un enfermo de poder como Wesker, o haría cualquier cosa que estuviese en sus manos para convencerlo de que no era tarde para cambiar, aun si éste se mostraba rejego a la idea de tornarse 'del lado de los ángeles'?

¿Tendría el suficiente valor para encararlo por sus faltas, para pedirle que apartara su egocentrismo y buscara el éxito por otro camino que no fuese la guerra?

Entonces, recordó la tarjeta de acceso que había tomado de sus artefactos personales, el día que regresaron de París. Ese pedazo de papel pesaba varias toneladas sobre su espalda; sentía que había quebrado la confianza del capitán al tomarla, pero tampoco se animaba a dejarla en su sitio, fingiendo que nunca estuvo tentada a violar su privacidad.

Claire deseaba respuestas; no le importaba lo duras que fuesen de aceptar. Quería saber si sería capaz de ayudarlo por sus propios medios, luchar junto con él en contra del padecimiento que lo aquejaba, o flanquear a las fuerzas de Krauser y al resto de los soldados de Umbrella, sin necesidad de ser ella la 'dama' en apuros. Esperaba volver al campo de batalla, con todos los elementos listos y proteger a las personas que amaba.

Y pese a todas estas motivaciones, se sabía traidora de la confianza del ex—capitán.

Sin embargo, y de antítesis, volvía ese doloroso pensamiento: entre ellos no había confianza. O al menos, no de parte Wesker; él seguía ocultando la verdad con uñas y dientes, mintiendo, engañando, con el propósito de mantener sus intenciones ocultas.

Y ella no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras él iba por el mundo causando estragos y provocando enfrentamientos sangrientos, agonía y el arribo de un inminente apocalipsis.

Pese a todos estos elementos que la obligaban a indagar en los planes del mayor… no podía levantarse sobre sus piernas y poner punto y final a sus mortificaciones.

¿De verdad se atrevería a irrumpir en sus aposentos, con tal de obtener la verdad, pura y sin tratamiento, acerca de sus pecados como científico?

Claire lo dudaba…

Cuando se ama, se acepta, se comprende, se consuela; ¿podría hacer ella todo eso, podría sobrevivir a las mentiras de un tirano, a sus secretos ocultos y pesados como el plomo, con tal de saber que lo amaba en absoluta sinceridad? No sólo con sus facetas bromistas o su porte de caballero, sino también con sus errores pasados, con sus entramados llenos de traiciones y amargura.

Pasó la mayor mañana reflexionando; tenía algunas horas más antes de que Wesker retornara de su visita al extranjero. O al menos eso sospechaba ella.

Se tumbó varias veces sobre la cama, mirando juiciosa ese pedacito de carbón que la mantenía apartada de las revelaciones riesgosas acerca de los trotes ilegales de su anfitrión…

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Debería ceder a la tentación de conocerlo de fondo, o matar su curiosidad de golpe sabiendo que aquella búsqueda sólo traería desgracias y miseria a su vida?

Después de media hora más de cavilar, aceptó levantarse y tarjeta en mano, se dirigió al despacho personal de Wesker.

Iba a ayudarlo a sanar, iba a hacer que las cosas estuvieran mejor. Aún si esto le provocaba un gran pleito con Wesker, iba a hacerlo escucharla. No importaba que fuese lo último que hiciera, se encargaría de que él percibiera un matiz diferente de toda esa absurda guerra.

Lo quería, y no habría nada que pudiese apartarla de ese sentimiento. Pero también quería auxiliarlo a frenar su locura; tenía que levantar a la humanidad y en la medida de sus posibilidades, evitar su extinción.

Una vez que Wesker la dejara a merced de sus hombres… sería difícil que pudiera enterarse de cualquier atentado terrorista que el capitán osara cometer.

Y también estaba el hecho de su enfermedad; por más que lo negara y tratara de ocultar, Claire sabía que el adusto general iba perdiendo fuerza día con día.

Así que ella vendería sus secretos, el alma entera, los proyectos científicos de toda una vida de trabajo, y tal vez así, podría redimirlo y evitar su muerte en la silla eléctrica. O a manos de los mercenarios que lo perseguían, oliendo su actual debilidad, como un lobo malherido que busca protegerse de los cazadores en medio de un bosque abismal.

Al llegar al despacho, abandonado por su dueño y en perfecto estado, se preguntó dónde podría utilizar la dichosa tarjeta de acceso.

No tuvo que buscar durante mucho tiempo. Quizá poco más de media hora y cuando estaba a punto de ceder, encontró un objeto de gran brillo metálico, con forma de boca de dragón —abierta como si estuviera a punto de exhalar una tormenta de fuego—; se ocultaba detrás de uno de los estantes repletos de libros. Claire tuvo que intentar deslizar la tarjeta sin dilación dentro de sus fauces, con los dedos temblándole de miedo; fueron severos intentos ya que la tarjeta siempre terminaba por resbalar de sus dedos sudorosos y caer sobre la alfombra sin producir murmullo.

¿Y si el antiguo capitán volvía en ese momento y la encontraba abriendo al acceso de su laboratorio personal? Estaría muerta en menos de un parpadeo. Por eso tenía que darse prisa; mantener la cabeza fría y el pavor bien amarrado a la sien para que éste no alcanzara a invadir su corazón.

Finalmente, y luego de varios intentos infructuosos, una puerta de cristal apareció detrás de uno de los reposeros de libros, el cual se movió a través de un carril de acero que brotó del suelo, permitiendo la entrada a ese pasillo que transmitía la noción de ser un abismo blanco, interminable.

Los destellos de las lámparas eran cristalinos y todo relucía de limpio.

Titubeante, Claire aceptó entrar, insegura ante los peligros que le esperarían allí dentro. Aunque sabía que Wesker no era de la clase de sujetos que colocaba demasiadas protecciones dentro de su propio terreno; se creía invencible.

Durante todo el trayecto se repitió que era lo mejor, a pesar del comportamiento amable y tranquilo de Wesker, era imposible que se mostrara igual de accesible con los dirigentes de los países en los cinco continentes o con la BSAA; no era un hombre diestro en la 'misericordia'. E incluso había prometido acabar con su hermano, asesinarlo. Y eso era algo que la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a permitir, por mucho que quisiera a Albert Wesker.

Al final, llegó a otra puerta que pidió la tarjeta platinada una ocasión más. Con cierto arrepentimiento y pensando que aún no era tarde para volver atrás, la chica introdujo su pase de acceso.

La puerta dio luz verde. El olor a antiséptico y medicamente le pegó en el rostro con dureza. El aroma trajo consigo el recuerdo de algunos sitios por los que tuvo que atravesar en el ocaso del incidente de Raccoon City; aquellas instalaciones que se sumieron en la devastación, conectadas a las cañerías del departamento de policía. Sin embargo, no permitió que esos estigmas la atormentaran.

Hora de la verdad.

Entró a lo que parecía ser un laboratorio; sólo había artefactos de química y ordenadores, nada diferente a lo que hubiese visto antes en alguna instalación de Umbrella Corp. Un par de lavaderos, cajas de almacenamiento y una que otra jaula vacía.

Nada de importancia, ni siquiera algún archivo olvidado encima de una mesa o un microscopio electrónico en funcionamiento

Al continuar con su recorrido de exploración, tan discreto que ni sus pasos resonaban sobre el piso lustrado, se topó de frente con una puerta enorme, de color gris oscuro, que tenía grabado un emblema enorme de metal negro. Ésta hizo mucho ruido al abrirse, y lo hizo en automático, al parecer detectando el calor de Claire.

La chica tragó saliva; sentía un mal presentimiento respecto a esa especie de bodega.

Armándose de su valor, el que le restaba después de tantos enfrentamientos con la muerte, eliminando su creencia en las supersticiones, ingresó.

Las paredes eran oscuras; no había casi luz dentro de la estancia. A excepción del fondo, donde resaltaba un destello verdoso, que brindaba una iluminación tenue al resto del almacén. Extrañas máquinas estaban controlando un par de experimentos vigentes, encapsulando unas flores enormes, que de ser carnívoras podrían devorar a un ser humano en menos de tres mordiscos.

Ella continuó andando, sus oídos bien atentos para advertir cualquier clase de contratiempo. La bodega era magnánima; medía por lo menos cuatro metros de altura y debía estar muy por debajo de la mansión, pues ella había descendido varios minutos desde el despacho cercano a la biblioteca, para poder llegar hasta allí. Claire calculaba que se encontraba a diez metros de la altura original de la mansión.

Lo estaba arriesgando todo, por una vil corazonada.

Había jaulas aprisionando unos cuantos roedores, pero no se acercó a curiosear pues éstas se mostraban inertes, como si estuvieran carentes de vida. La observaban con sus enormes orbes estáticas, causándole una sensación de malestar en el estómago; el término nausea se quedaba corto en comparación a lo que estaba experimentando.

Claire siguió la línea de los ordenadores, notando como Wesker mantenía todo en perfecto orden; su disciplina de la milicia lo convertía en un hombre riguroso, en todo sentido. No podía soportar que algo estuviera fuera de su sitio, maltratado o sin clasificar.

Sin encontrar alerta alguna, prosiguió su camino, atraída por ese brillo verdoso que deslumbraba al terminarse las mesas de investigación, los archiveros y contenedores de muestras que se mantenían en refrigeración, emanando una temperatura que calaba hasta los huesos.

Pero después de unos pocos pasos más, suspendidos en el tiempo y el espacio, se encontró a la distancia necesaria para poder visualizar el objeto que desprendía ese brillo verde neón.

Allí estaba, la perdición de Claire Redfield.

Aquello que le partiría el corazón en fragmentos.

Que le haría dudar de su propia moralidad.

Que la haría reprocharse lo estúpida e ingenua que siempre había sido.

Porque detrás de una enorme máquina centrifugadora y una sintetizadora de base de cura, estaban dos enormes tubos, lo suficientemente grandes como para contener a una persona. Ambos vagones, repletos de un líquido conservador que emitía esa fosforescencia tan peculiar. Los ocupantes estaban conectados a unos aparatos, en apariencia médicos, que mantenían las condiciones apropiadas para evitar su descomposición

Claire se llevó las manos a la boca, con absoluto horror. Verdadero, vehemente pánico, escalando por sus entrañas, bloqueándole la razón, conteniendo su corazón en un último latido, condenándola al exilio.

A la culpa eterna por amar a un monstruo.

¡Maldita sea, todos tuvieron siempre razón! Al desearle la muerte, al esperar que el mundo fuese librado se su tiranía, al decir que era un bastardo sin alma que merecía recibir un escarmiento en las llamas de un infierno, cristiano o no, para toda la eternidad.

Agitó la cabeza, tratando de decirse que todo aquello era un malentendido, un mal sueño que la atormentaba por haber comido demasiado antes de ir a la cama. Que despertaría y estaría durmiendo sobre el pecho del antiguo capitán, quien tendría una ceja arqueada y le preguntaría si estaba pasando un mal momento. Con su sarcasmo, su cabello rubio inamovible, su sonrisa ladeada y esas pequeñas arrugas que se mantenían inertes en su rostro tallado en hielo.

Pero no.

Cuando Wesker volviera sólo encontraría los rastros de lo que Claire Redfield había sido alguna vez.

Ese tirano se había encargado de taladrar su espíritu, la hizo cautiva de su propio corazón. Había hecho jugar su juego enfermizo y Claire había perdido irremediablemente.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, absorta, sin fuerzas para enfrentar el hecho de que había depositado su vida en un único hombre; uno que era letal, peor a todas las pestes que habían azotado a la civilización en la antigüedad, antes de que los años comenzaran a correr.

Albert Wesker era incapaz de sentir. En todos los sentidos.

Y si ella se había tratado de convencer de que eso era una mentira, un mito que perseguía su figura, ahora tenía que encarar lo equivocada que había estado.

Y esa equivocación estaba a punto de costarse la vida.

Sin saber qué hacer, sin poder reaccionar ante la pesadilla que al fin había descendido sobre sus absurdos y patéticos sueños de ser feliz con otra persona, comenzó a hiperventilar, intentando sin resultado, que un poco de oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones y le permitiera pensar con claridad.

Parecía ser que una vara de titanio estaba partiéndole en pedacitos la garganta; ningún llanto que pudiese aflorar de sus ojos habría de sanar la herida mortal que la estaba desangrando del alma, gota a gota.

Hubiese preferido que le arrancaran ese músculo cardíaco, que ya no era capaz de sentir más decepción, con tal de apartar ese terrible y arrasador dolor.

¡Había confiado en él! ¡Le había creído que compartirían días increíbles, que él se encargaría de desaparecer las sombras y las desilusiones! ¡Había apelado a su lado humano, a su juicio crítico, a sus atenciones de caballero!

Pero todo eso carecía de significado.

Claire gimió por lo bajo, sintiendo las lágrimas chocosas, batallando por salir de sus mejillas.

¡Y Dios la compadeciera, porque se iba a partir en fragmentos insignificantes, iba a llorar sangre; no tenía salvación y no la merecía!

Había compadecido a un asesino sangre fría, que era incapaz de mostrar el menor sentido humano. Lo ayudó a continuar con su campaña genocida; lo rescató de las garras frías de la muerte cuando todo lo que debió hacer era apretar un embolo que le pusiera fin a sus crueldades.

Se sintió morir.

Deseó poder morirse allí mismo.

Y entre sus jadeos, sólo pudo clamar por auxilio.

¿A quién?

A nadie en particular.

Y empezó a preguntar: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Albert Wesker no se había decidido a matarla desde un inicio?

Habría sido mejor morir esa noche y no vivir en un engaño que iba a descuartizarla con lujuria.

Nunca creyó que volvería a padecer tan horripilante sufrimiento.

Miró esos dos contenedores criogénicos, las lágrimas y el shock negándose a dejarla exhalar correctamente.

Flotando sobre un líquido de consistencia dudosa, conectados por la espina dorsal a unas mangueras que brotaban como pulpos por encima de la tapa de esas cámaras de criogenización, estaban dos de las personas que más amaba en ese mundo. A los que una vez llamó amigos. A quienes intentó ayudar a escapar de las crueles garras del bioterrorismo.

Los cuerpos de Sherry Birkin y Steve Burnside, nadaban entre esa sustancia revitalizante, completamente desnudos, sin voluntad propia, arrebatados de su libertad y del derecho de vivir. Sus pieles eran blancas como el papel, inertes, ausentes del menor signo de respiración.

La joven Redfield sintió que el aire le faltaba, contemplando con un pavor sobrenatural ese último santuario a la locura, del hombre que decía amar.

* * *

><p>Por la solemnidad de este capítulo, dejaré las notas de autor después de los reviews.<p>

Espero Capcom lamente todos los personajes que no dejó aparecer más, como Carla o Steve.

* * *

><p><strong>Las respuestas a sus amados mensajes:<strong>

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**: ¡Hola, linda cómo estás! Chris aparecerá muy pronto de nuevo; no creo que le sea fácil aceptar lo que está sucediendo. ¿Sufrirá mucho? Probablemente. Creo que la parte de la angustia se le está haciendo costumbre. Sobre Frederic… tendrá una función crucial al avanzar la historia, aunque debo de aceptar que su personalidad nunca me fue del todo agradable.

Y sobre lo del mayor Gionne… advierto que será varios niveles más oscuros que Excella o que Krauser. Sobre lo de Ada, disculpa que lo recorra linda, pero es que se me ocurrió una idea para un encuentro Aeon y quiero darle espacio; siempre se me alargan los capítulos y no deseo saturarlos con emociones.

Brindemos juntas por el Valenfield, querida. Es un nuevo reto que me he propuesto y espero que te guste. No soy una maestra en el tópico, pero con suerte me queda algo respetable.

Espero no recibir ningún botellazo por este capítulo. Todo tiene una explicación. Y el suspenso bueno… es tema nuevo para mí.

Muchas gracias por el comentario, linda. Te quiero, cuídate y que estés muy bien.

**Yuna-Tidus-Love**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Chris está de: Hasta no ver, no creer. Y así se va a quedar un buen rato. EL Valenfield probablemente sea novedad; quiero hacerlo un poquito diferente a lo que se habitúa. Quizá les dedique un capítulo más adelante. Por ahora, aquí está la entrega veinticuatro. Espero te guste, con todas sus emociones.

Gracias por el comentario y estaré esperando ansiosa tu opinión. Un gran abrazo, querida.

**DarknecroX: **¡Hola! ¿No te digo? Hasta te hice maldecir. Perdón. Espero te haya gustado, querido. Jeje, el no tener palabras indica que te impresionó.

Espero que éste también cumpla con las expectativas y te anime a seguir leyendo. Un gran abrazo y cualquier duda o comentario, no dudes en hacérmela saber. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Lala**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario. Aquí está la continuación, casi dos semanas después, pero espero que sea de tu agrado. Un gran abrazo donde quiera que estés y no dudes en comentar.

Besos.

**Kelly Kennedy**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Siempre es motivador conocer a nuevos lectores. Me hace sentir animada para escribir. Muchas gracias por dejarme el review; creo que es una manera de comunicarnos y además… por qué mentir, son la motivación de una historia como esta.

Yo sé que las caras de la moneda son duras de afrontar; por una parte Claire y Wesker pasándola, por así decirlo, en grande, y Jill con Chris, preocupados a morir. Pero bueno, son cosas que suceden con los amores trágicos. Espero que no sea demasiado deprimente, y menos lo que va a suceder de ahora en adelante. Las emociones son fuertes, pero creo que es una finalidad de esta historia; el poder transmitir las emociones más variadas.

Sobre el lemmon. Sí habrá otro, ya lo tengo previsto, pero no sé cuánto más vaya a continuar antes de que aparezca. Pero algo sí puedo prometer y es que utilizaré el mismo lenguaje, sólo que será mucho más interesante e intenso. Espero no decepcionar.

Saludos desde México, también, jejeje y muchas gracias por el comentario, en serio, es de un gran valor para mí. Espero que andes súper bien y si pudieras dejar tu opinión sobre esta entrega, lo agradeceré de todo corazón.

**Ariakas DV:** ¡Hola! Tú siempre te pierdes, jejeje, pero es un enorme gusto tenerte de regreso. Lo del espejo me pareció un tanto gracioso. Creo que Wesker es de la clase de hombres que les gusta mucho juguetear con las mentes de sus acompañantes.

El capítulo veintiuno fue uno de los más sentimentales, espero te haya transmitido esa sensación.

Y sobre el veintidós… Sólo te puedo decir que Albert lo dirá en algún momento, a su peculiar modo. Ya veremos, ya veremos…

Sobre el veintitrés, jajaja, lo sé, me porte mala con el hermano de Claire y con el pobre de Frederic, pero creo que eso le da una mayor versatilidad a la historia.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en serio, siempre es genial saber la opinión de las personas que me leen. Me siento sumamente especial, lol. Espero que esta entrega en particular te cause intriga. O algo parecido. No dudes en decirme lo que piensas.

**Nelida Treschi**: ¡Linda! ¿Cómo andas? Muchas gracias por pasar de nuevo a Cuerpo cautivo. Lo de Chris va a ser un proceso muy largo y complicado. Él siempre va a luchar, como mencionas, por su hermanita menor. Por supuesto que lo de la relación con Wesker le parece impensable.

Y le va a parecer por un largo, largo tiempo. Aunque en algún momento debe pasar a la aceptación… quizá…

Sobre la escena de Ada y Leon. Tenía pensado ponerla en este capítulo, pero lo cierto es que, como siempre, me extendí demasiado y como quiero jugar un poquito con el suspenso, decidí dejarlo hasta aquí.

Buena o mala decisión, querida, espero puedas comunicármelo.

Aquí hay mucho papi Wesker para disfrutar; un poco de drama, tragedia y humor. Un raspado de todo.

Jejeje, gracias, ahora no fue tanto como en el capítulo veintidós, que fue de muchos caracteres, ya ni recuerdo cuantos.

Muchas gracias por los halagos, y espero que todos estos acontecimientos exorbitantes no causen ningún desbarajuste mental.

Te quiero mucho amix, cuídate. Un gran abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**barbaraalcala08**: Hola, hola, hola. Siempre es motivador y emocionante ver nuevos lectores en Cuerpo cautivo. Muchas gracias por comentar; me has hecho sonreír con el comentario. Yo también llegué a leer fanfics de Naruto y aunque hay mucha variedad, predominan cierto tipo de parejas. Lo mismo sucede en Resident, no te preocupes. Los Wesker&Claire son muy escasos. Pero te agradezco que te des la oportunidad de leerlo, prometo no decepcionarte con las descripciones o el lenguaje. Jajaja, sobre los pergaminos. Lo siento. Es que acostumbro darle las respuestas a los lectores; es mi forma de comunicarme y pues agradecer por tomarse el tiempo de comentar en mi historia.

Me alegro que te gustara el lemmon, y por el apoyo de los lectores, jejeje, trataré de bajarle a mis inseguridades de autora. Pero a casi todos nos dan (¿?).

Mad, el sombrero loco, es un personaje sumamente interesante y que tendrá un buen papel a futuro. Creo que es un tipo muy fresco y divertido de escribir.

Y sobre llorar las pérdidas de Raccoon City… bueno, quería referirme más que nada al efecto que el trauma había tenido dentro de su mente. Quizá no conocía a esas personas, pero matar nunca es sencillo, aunque se trata de un sujeto devora carne.

Pero creo que tienes razón.

Muchas gracias por el mensaje motivacional; ha sido sumamente poético e interesante. : ) En serio, te has portado a todo dar al darme tu opinión y compartir ese mensaje tan bello conmigo.

Espero que esta entrega cumpla con tus expectativas y te siga animando a compartir tu opinión conmigo.

**CMosser: **¡Querida! ¡Querida, cómo estás! Ya iba a empezar a echarte de menos :' ( Soy bien dramas. Aquí lo verás en todo su esplendor.

Espero que este capítulo no te provoque insomnio o algo así, o me sentiré muy culpable… en serio.

Bien, sobre lo de Lost In Nightmares… estaba imaginando un sitio parecido. Algo realmente tétrico, algo que atormentara a Chris hasta la medula. ¿Qué mejor que el escenario donde perdió a su compañera de vida?…

Es un poco, no sé, cruel de mi parte jugar así con el papel de Chris, pero creo que mis intenciones futuras con ellos lo justifican… aunque sea tantito.

Creo que los sentimientos negativos le han pegado mucho a Chris Redfield durante los últimos años de travesía; es interesante retratar esa parte de él, aunque siempre sea duro ver a un personaje sufrir.

Sobre Rebecca, a mí también me fascina su personaje. Creo que era un personaje que tenía mucho potencial, que Capcom decidió cortar de la nada. De hecho por eso la novela 0 me gusta tanto, por su aparición. Es un personaje dulce, encantador, sensato. Sin duda después de Claire es el personaje femenino que más aprecio. Y tendrá sus momentos interesantes en el futuro, lo prometo.

El Valenfield… me lo estuve pensando mucho para escribirlo. Quería algo sutil, algo que no se separara tanto de lo que siento que es canónico en Resident Evil. Pero sí quería darle ese toque nostálgico romanticón; ambos tienen muchas cicatrices y una misión que desean cumplir más que nada en este mundo.

Tienes toda la razón al decir que esa es la manera en que se protegen. Tienen miedo a perderse y al entablar una relación, bueno, corren riesgos mucho mayores.

Muchas gracias por el comentario, realmente me motiva a explorar esta pareja más a fondo. Creo que es una situación interesante la que se viene, con todo lo del Weskerfield…

Sobre el estado de negación; es probable que le dure un buen rato y hasta que no vea que es cierto, no se lo va a querer creer por nada del mundo.

Espero que el capítulo actual no cause alguna confusión; el destino de esto ya lo tengo planeado, el cómo todo va a explotar en algún momento, sin dar vuelta atrás.

Y sobre lo de Leon, acertaste, pero eso lo mostraré en el siguiente capítulo. Jajaja, x DD el corte de cabello se lo dejaron chueco y ya tuvo que ir a remediarlo. Pobrecillo.

Te agradezco infinitamente el apoyo y espero leer ese oneshot Rebecca&Billy muy pronto. Un gran sabrazo linda.

** .annie**: ¡Hola, linda! Es bueno tenerte de vuelta; ya te extrañaba. Espero te la hayas pasado muy bien en la época decembrina que es súper divertida con la comida y todas esas tentaciones, jajaja. Perdón por hacer que te desvelaras; al menos espero que los capítulos te hayan gustado y la desvelada haya valido la pena.

Espero, en serio que sí, que este capítulo no te de un ataque, porque a mi juicio es uno de los más intensos que he publicado… Ya me dirás si estoy en lo cierto. Me hubiese gustado publicar antes de que se acabaran tus vacaciones, para que lo leyeras a gusto, pero el tiempo no me lo permitió.

Y tienes razón; la bomba atómica está a unos cuantos capítulos de distancia. Por una parte, algo entre Wesker y Claire acaba de romperse con este descubrimiento.

Ojalá puedas pasarte pronto a dejar tu opinión sobre este capítulo, en serio es algo que me anima a continuar escribiendo y publicando.

Muchas gracias y un gran abrazo. Saludos desde el Estado de México.

**Stacy Adler**: ¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Cómo estás, querida? Volví. Al fin volví. Odio a FF desde que se robó tu review. Descarada página. Mira que me encanta leer tus comentarios y se los roba. Argh! ¡Qué coraje! Pero en fin… ¬¬.

El beso quería hacerlo una escena sensualita; espero que la actual escena de la cocina haya quedado más o menos igual de 'candente'. Toda la narración que hiciste sobre Wesker en el review, me ha inspirado bastante. Tengo una visión exacta de Wesker; toda esa arrogancia le da un toque especial a su personaje. Sobre el complemento que hace con Claire… Con esta relación me pongo de intensa. Creo que todo lo que has dicho ha sido preciso; son una flama juntos. Y por separado están llenos de recuerdos, de sentimientos del uno por el otro. No puedo parar de escribir esta historia, por mucho que quiera.

Sobre si los sentimientos de Albert son reales o no… creo que es algo que estará en tela de juicio durante mucho tiempo… y por muchas personas. Sería necesario adentrarse todavía más en la mente y corazón del tirano. Pero creo que ya tengo un buen esqueleto de todos los obstáculos que están por acontecer.

Espero que te agrade; ahora que se ha desatado un poco de la mucha tragedia que habrá de aquí en adelante, combinado con otros aspectos como espero sea el suspenso.

Y sobre lo de la posible muerte de Wesker…. Asgahsgahsgah… no diré nada por ahora, te dejaré como me has dejado con todo lo de Ocaso… jajaja, de hecho ves lo que te comenté de la publicación de tu capítulo, creo que con todas estas emociones, algunas cabezas iban a salirse de su sitio, jejeje.

Tu review ha sido sin duda, inspirador. Muchas gracias, Mire, lo agradezco inmensamente.

Ahora me voy, un gran abrazo y amo tus divagaciones sobre la trama. *.* Veremos si consigo sorprenderte con esta entrega.

**Violet Streat**: ¡Hola, qué tal! ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Todo bien? No hay nada que agradecer por la dedicatoria del capítulo… al contrario, gracias por continuarme apoyando. Y ahora me he asegurado de traer mucho más drama a la historia, pero también espero causar un par de risas con esta entrega.

Frederic haciéndose humano…. Con unos golpes y se le bajo lo pedante. Era justo, jajaja.

La zorra de la galería… tal vez vuelva a darnos una sorpresa por allí…

Mucho ojo con esa mujer.

Sale, muchas gracias por comentar. Espero no decepcionarte con esta entrega. Besos.

**AndyPain**: ¡Hola querida! La verdad si me preocupé un poco cuando no aparecías, creí que el capítulo te había desagradado. Pero no te preocupes, lo bueno es que no fue de esa manera y sólo se trató de mis paranoias.

Me haces que me sonroje; igual me siento afortunada de ser la favorita de una chica tan talentosa con las palabras como tú. Realmente espero causar suspenso con este final. Creo que es… inesperado. Al menos ese es mi juicio, ya me dirás si he tenido una impresión errónea sobre lo que he escrito.

Jill y Rebecca intentarán que Chris no pierda la cabeza. Aunque la va a perder, de eso no hay duda. Lento, rápido, pero cuando le caiga el veinte, cuando vea todo por sus propios ojos… ¿sería probable que se derrumbe, no crees?

Y aquí, la decepción ha caído sobre Claire. La tragedia está a pasos de distancia. ¿Qué pasa con Sherry y Steve? ¿Estarán vivos, muertos? ¿Qué planeaba Wesker para ellos? ¿Por qué los tiene allí?

Veremos, veremos…

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo lindísima, eres genial.

Mucha suerte y nos leemos pronto, espero. Un gran abrazo ternura.

**Polatrixu**: ¡Hola, beta galleta! You know. I do fuckin' love you indeed. Todo este Capítulo y ate lo había contado desde hace chorromil años, pero espero haberte sorprendido a pesar de saber lo que se avecina…

Ya sabes Pola, todo esto no sería posible sin tu ayuda. En serio eres el cimiento de Cuerpo cautivo; sin ti se derrumbaría como una enorme construcción de hormigón.

Lo del Frederic&Becca… supongo que las combinaciones oscuras se me dan un poco mejor que las naturales… no lo sé.

Me encanta cuando cuentas tus relatos sobre cómo eres una espectadora que se encuentra dentro de la historia; realmente me motivan a continuar.

Eres increíble; este ha sido uno de los capítulos más queridos y esperados por mí y mi corazón me dice que el trabajo dará reflejos. Todas nuestras argumentaciones, nuestros esfuerzos. Y lo aclaro; NUESTROS.

Sale, nos leemos beta, te quiero mucho. Chamacona, me desvelé contestando los mensajitos para que el capítulo estuviera colgado temprano.

**|Lawiet1**: ¡Chamaquita hermosa! Aquí están Wesker y Claire devuelta a las andadas… y de qué manera. Odiamos los hornos. Claire también los odia.

Ya sé que a veces te perturbo y ahora no te perturbaré al inicio sino al final. Jajajaja, pobre Frederic, le cortaron aquello, jajaja, pero entiéndelo, le metieron la paliza de su vida. Ni en los reclusorios hacen eso. ¿Tenle un poco de piedad y paciencia? Probablemente pronto vuelva a ser el arrogante presumido que siempre ha sido.

De hecho Rebecca es tan adorable como tú. Y pequeñita. Ere adorable cuando no te drogas (¿?)

No te creas, siempre eres adorable porque estás chiquita.

Jajajaja, el culo de Wesker. La realidad es que Chris le tiene celos y por eso no quiere que ande con Claire. Esa es la verdad…

Y si va a haber lemmon, sólo que más adelante. Lo juro por la garrita. Pero dame espacio mujer, dame espacio.

¡Y Wesker no se compró Europa! No traía tanto efectivo como para comprarse Europa y a la viejecita.

Sobre la colaboración, pues ya vas, échale ganas a la escuelita y la hacemos. Será épico.

Recapacita, Laia, recapacita.

Sale, te quiero mucho chamaca. Espero tu opinión y que no me lances nada por haberlo dejado hasta allí.

**Vidian**: ¡Hola Viri! ¿Cómo andas, todo bien? ¿La musa anda trabajando? Espero que sí. Por lo de los mensajes, no te preocupes. Me alegra muchísimo el hecho de que leyeras Cuerpo cautivo; es algo de mucho mérito porque he de admitir que ha sido un fic largo.

Tu review me llegó de sorpresa y realmente me llegó al corazón; en serio, casi me ha hecho llorar.

Siempre he tratado de mantener una narración sin faltas; a veces son inevitables porque los ojos se cansan y capítulos largos me es difícil acabar con todo rastro de error. Sin embargo, es algo a lo que me gusta ponerle mucho empeño; creo que es una de mis principales fijaciones a la hora de sentarme a escribir.

Sobre la trama… duró mucho tiempo cocinándose en mi cabeza. Meses enteros. O sea, la estructura general está hasta cierto punto, sólo hay que montarle los músculos; muchas escenas fueron saliendo de inspiración repentina y algunas otras están planeadas desde meses antes a que publicara. Me entusiasma mucho que tengas esa impresión de la historia; ha sido mucho tiempo de publicación, pero trato de dar lo mejor de mí con cada nuevo capítulo.

La pareja me gustó en inglés, primeramente; en español no había encontrado historias extensas. Así que me decidí a escribir una.

Creo que ha sido una bella experiencia; Wesker es mi personaje favorito y quería mostrar múltiples matices, y claro, mi percepción de él como humano y como tirano.

No quería dejar a otros personajes atrás, aunque siempre hay unos que se facilitan más que otros. Wesker, Claire, Rebecca y Ada no se me hacen tan complicados, en cambio Chris, Jill y Leon me cuesta un poquito más apegarme a sus papeles. Sin embargo, supongo que con el tiempo, la práctica, los juegos, las películas y las novelas, uno va conociendo más de fondo a estos seres ficticios y les toma cariño. Aprende a pensar un poco como ellos, a ponerse en sus zapatos. Es lo bello de escribir; encontrarlos dentro de tus propias letras.

Espero que este capítulo, con todas las emociones que deseo haber plasmado, consiga crear cierto suspenso.

En verdad te agradezco la opinión… ha sido hermosa.

Y no te preocupes 'por dar lata'; jejeje, aquí estaré al pendiente de tu maravillosa opinión. Saludos.

**mika**: ¡Hola mika, cómo andas! Jejeje, lo sé, en el capítulo anterior los protagonistas brillan por su ausencia, pero ahora hay información de ellos como para hartarse (¿?) Espero los hayas extrañado mucho…

Sobre las emociones de Jill y Chris, creo que es muy comprensible que el mayor Redfield esté en total negación. No quiere saber nada del tema. Aunque a Valentine parece haberle entrado un poco la duda sobre lo que está pasando.

Me entusiasma mucho que sus actitudes te hayan demostrado la angustia que sienten, la confusión por todo lo que ocurre.

Y tienes razón cuando mencionas que Claire quería a Wesker desde antes, ya que en esta historia ellos se conocen cuando el rubio todavía era capitán, y se generaron ciertos sentimientos entre ellos.

Lo del Valenfield ha sido tenue, me gustaría construir la relación, sin embargo, esta se irá desarrollando por situaciones que se presentarán más adelante. Lo de Rebecca&Frederic, sólo ha sido para mostrar la faceta débil del ejecutivo de Tricell, realmente no voy a darle un papel prioritario, es algo que utilizaré para darle cabida al comportamiento humano de Frederic Downing.

Claire embarazada… chan, chan, chan, veremos, veremos qué es lo que pasa más adelante, aunque tienes razón, resultaría en un bebé súper humano.

O una bebé.

Muchas gracias por confiar en mi juicio; las cosas de aquí en adelante van a ponerse interesantes. O eso espero. No dudes en dejarme tu opinión sobre esta entrega. Es mi mejor recompensa el conocer su punto de vista de la historia.

Saludos y un gran abrazo.

**Addie Redfield:** ¡Hola linda! ¿Qué crees? Me encapriché y si terminé de contestar los mensajes, jajaja. Sé que las cosas no han andado sencillas con tu trabajo y todo eso, así que aprecio muchísimo más tu comentario por esa razón. Mil gracias por pasarte a mi historia, siempre es bueno recibir el aliento de mi querida y lindísima pupila.

Wesker en un corcel blanco… uhm, tentador. Muy tentador. Creo que necesitaba sacar su lado romántico con Claire, para terminar de mostrar lo que siente por ella, aunque sólo sea a través de actos.

Yo hubiese reaccionado igual que Claire si veo que están viendo a mi 'chico' de esa manera, casi se lo devora con la mirada la muy malvada.

Y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, efectivamente, Wesker está hasta las manitas por su pelirroja.

¿Qué pasara con lo que acaba de encontrar? A Steve… a Sherry. Chan, chan, chan, suspenso.

Muchas gracias por lo de Wesker y Claire; son mis personajes favoritos y me gusta respetarlos, aunque moviéndolos a mi antojo.

:') Tu review ha sido maravilloso, en serio. Me haces sentir que todo el esfuerzo es valioso y que voy por buen camino.

Te prometo que no hay chancla porque me has capturado con tu último avance del Cleon: ¡Fue realmente espectacular!

Sale, un gran abrazo linda. Te quiero mucho y suerte con el trabajo y las historias.

* * *

><p>Y eso ha sido todo.<p>

Ahora sí, el capítulo. ¿Que por qué lo he dejado hasta allí? ¿Que quieren lincharme y mi cabeza en una charola de plata?

Prometo no poner resistencia; me lo merezco.

He sido malvada en este capítulo, muy mala en verdad.

Traté de poner muchas emociones, englobarlas, y bueno, en el final, utilizar el recurso del suspenso.

Lo siento.

De aquí en adelante, lo único que puedo prometer es que sólo mejorará. Y no en cuanto a las situaciones sino a la intensidad de la historia. De este punto, se marca una pauta de separación entre lo que ha sido Cuerpo cautivo y lo que será.

Todos los eventos, del lado de Chris y Jill, Krauser con Ada y Leon, y el quiebre que acaba de recibir la 'relación' Wesker y Claire, llegarán a un punto en común, lo aseguro.

Más adelante…

Este movimiento súbito de escenario, de situación, la hemos planeado mi beta y yo desde el quinto o sexto capítulo… todo en adelante está dentro de mi cabezota. Sólo tengo que sentarme a plasmar.

Espero haber cumplido las expectativas.

Gracias por leer, gracias por apoyarme en la construcción de esta historia, que finalmente se convierte en algo de todos nosotros. La hago siempre pensando en ustedes y para ustedes. Es algo que me mantiene motivada y con una razón de seguir adelante.

Ya saben, agréguenla en _favoritos_ si les ha gustado, denle _follow_ para saber cuándo público, y pues un _review_ es siempre bien recibido. Lo cierto es que paso dos semanas por capítulo, en promedio, sentándome a escribir. Es una experiencia maravillosa, que les invito a experimentar, el relatar una historia.

Mi motivación siempre ha sido traer un capítulo con contenido, sin importar cuanto me tarde en redactar. Pero recuerden que detrás de la historia hay una persona, y a esta personita le apasiona escribir y saber la opinión de sus lectores.

Besos, Ady.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendaciones musicales:<strong>

**11:59** by Ryan Star. La parte del baile.

**Collapse** by Decoy Octopus. El final.

**You found me **by Life House. Escenas en la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Título de la siguiente entrega:<strong> Torre de naipes.


	25. Torre de naipes

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: Torre de naipes.<strong>

On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright<br>Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<p>

Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes<br>But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind<p>

Love the way you lie part II by **Rihana and Eminem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> Como siempre, como todas las actualizaciones, les recuerdo que Resident Evil no me pertenece y que yo juego con ellos por ocio.

Aunque no duden que la historia me la tomo muy en serio.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** Muchas gracias, como en todos los capítulos a mi beta reader **Polatrix**, que come niños y me ama.

Quiero dedicarle esta entrega a todos los lectores invitados, **Andrea N, Mika, name, cpkennedy, Alex-kuran, Morgana M, Ivett, Suko, Ginny, Gabriela, airam, Nathy, Alex Wesker, Jessica, Ada Wesker, clatoca, jakii, Claudia Kennedy, Katy Gomez, Sara, HehYolo, Sara, Danny Mellark, Kelly Kennedy, Lala**; les agradezco a todos sus reviews que siempre animan a continuar con esta labor tan bella .

**Recomendaciones musicales:** Las pongo al inicio para que las escuchen antes de leer (?), jeje a ver...

**'Breakdown', 'Used to', 'No surprise'**. Las tres de **Chris Daughtry**, ese tipo me ayudó a sacar el capítulo adelante con sus canciones.

**'We might fall'** de **Ryan Star**. Y **'Ordinary Love'** de los grandiosos miembros de **U2**.

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Están listos? ¿Verdaderamente listos para lo que viene? Muy bien, tomen asiento, unas palomitas, un buen jugo o agua, y a leer, porque aquí vamos…

* * *

><p>El día fue terriblemente pesado.<p>

Wesker estaba sentado en el avión, sus ojos bermellón con un tinte de parsimonia a causa de su inesperado agotamiento. ¡Vaya que podía ser frustrante tratar con hombres sin una pizca de materia gris, incapaces de formular algún pensamiento de corte científico o comprender sus motivos en el más discreto de los niveles!

Peor que eso, las preguntas con las que lo agraviaron durante más de tres horas, indagando a profundidad acerca del incidente en el Congreso Científico Anual de Tricell, en la costera del mediterráneo, no fueron sencillas de responder.

¿Qué habría de saber él de los movimientos de la Alianza contra el Bioterrorismo?

¿Acaso lo creían capaz de ver el futuro y predecir cuándo serían atacados, para que así tuvieran la oportunidad de esconder sus traseros de inversionista, debajo de las rocas?

Eran unos cobardes; no querían ser descubiertos en sus sucias movidas, y mientras ganaran dinero, poco les importaba los detalles de química y biología avanzada que manejaba en la creación y modificación de esas criaturas microscópicas.

Faltando menos, además de todos esos inconvenientes acontecidos durante la junta, al hacerse camino a los laboratorios, se halló con la indeseable sorpresa de que el total de sus sujetos de prueba, había disminuido otra cifra, esta ocasión, por presuntas causas naturales.

Wesker estaba furioso; no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que el Génesis hubiese resultado defectuoso en algún paso de su mutación y adaptación a la cadena genética de los seres humanos. Eso implicaría serios problemas para él. Con los inconvenientes de su virus interno, no tendría tiempo para alterar su nueva creación; tumbaría sus aspiraciones desde los cimientos y lo colocaría en un dilema bastante complejo, teniendo que elegir entre su salud o sus proyectos a futuro.

Descartó la idea enseguida; él no podría haber cometido algún error en el desarrollo. Jamás había aceptado una equivocación en cuanto al desenvolvimiento de su ciencia se trataba, y no iba a empezar ahora que tenía una mínima cantidad de tiempo para corregir dichos tropiezos.

De presentarse el caso de que Génesis fracasara, —imposible, pero presentándolo en un caso hipotético— tendría que elegir entre solucionar los problemas en su método científico, en los componentes del virus y sus derivaciones, o curar su propia enfermedad.

Una ligera turbulencia en el avión de vuelta a casa, apartó de su mente analítica esos absurdos pero latentes pensamientos.

Al menos, el día de trabajo estaba terminado. Podría darse una ducha y ver cuál era la siguiente ocurrencia de su dearheart. Estaba dispuesto a mandar al carajo cualquier llamada; sencillamente demasiado harto de lidiar con la ignorancia de sus 'aliados'.

No había nadie más que él y su piloto dentro del vehículo volador, pero aunque alguien hubiese estado acompañándolo, se habría permitido el mismo ridículo y poco usual aspaviento.

Extrajo su celular del bolsillo de su gabán, e ingresó a su desinflada galería de imágenes, pasando varias de largo; aburridas capturas de cálculos que había improvisado sobre una pizarra blanca, memorizados tan sólo con un segundo vistazo.

Más adelante estaba la fotografía de Claire, con su vestido de hada y un rostro de alborozo que parecía cobrar vida, brotando de lo inanimado. Sin duda la había capturado desprevenida; su mirada no estaba enfocada directamente a la cámara. Con un poco de creatividad pudo dibujarla mirando al río que corría a su lado, presuroso, y la noche cayendo, tal cual lo haría un abrazo conciliador.

La muchacha no había salido con cara de chango como había temido, muy al contrario y aunque Wesker no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta, se veía irresistiblemente atractiva.

La inocencia le venía natural, el cabello largo y fogoso, agitado con el viento usurero del crepúsculo plagado de luciérnagas, su espalda lechosa descubierta, amurallando los límites de su cuerpo y esas piernas inquietas que se batían entre los pliegues de tela, ascendiendo hasta su hechizo de feminidad.

Era un alivio casi irresistible el saber que después de esas horas de mierda que había pasado hablando frente a una audiencia exclusiva de imbéciles con chequera, podría ir a molestar a Claire con su discurso, o acercarse con intenciones poco claras, degustándose con los estremecimientos de la chiquilla, o con sus impulsos de besarlo cual adolescente.

Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era contar con la compañía silenciosa de su figura dormida, o su entendimiento ausente de palabras. Quizá hasta aceptaría seguirle la corriente con una o dos bromas, hasta que ella se mordiera los labios intentando contener la risa en su presencia.

La cena había sido una experiencia grata. Y ella había admitido, cara a cara, algo que en su vida pudo imaginar; lo quería por quien era en ese momento.

Y quisiera o no percatarse, Wesker se sentía en extremo complacido. Por su ego hinchado, por saber que disponía de su absoluta credibilidad. Además, estaba seguro que desde ese momento en adelante, ella no estaría dispuesta a abandonarlo aun en las más precarias circunstancias.

¿Quién lo diría?

Él, pensando que le importaba contar con el afecto de una necia mujer, llena de imperfección, aunque repleta de las más apreciadas virtudes. Una mujer que habría de cuidar hasta el final de sus días, si es que éste llegaba, y jamás permitiría que la apartaran de su lado. En especial si dicho rescate era planeado por los ignorantes que decían ser sus amigos.

Pensó que llegando quizá le apetecería meterle un susto con sus dotes de fantasma, o la vigilaría en silencio, absorbiendo el recuerdo de cada ademán femenino; con un poco de suerte volvería a encontrarla cantando melodías ochenteras, bailando discretamente el ritmo de música disco.

O… no recordaba la última vez que vio una película en compañía de una mujer. Sus años de madurez los había pasado en el centro de reclutamiento de Umbrella y antes de eso, estudiando en la universidad, obteniendo las mejores notas, corrigiendo a los profesores, destacando siempre como la mente brillante, el genio escondido en su actitud petulante; no había tenido tiempo ni interés de realizar alguna actividad recreativa. No obstante, ahora que parecía tenerlo todo —dinero, poder, y su victoria absoluta aproximándose— estaba en plena libertad de disfrutar un rato de ocio inocuo.

Sentía el cuello hecho piedra y el enfado elevado por los aires.

Sí, necesitaba relajarse.

El cine, un baño, una siesta, sabiendo que por dónde y cuándo así lo requiriera, estarían a su disposición las palabras ingenuas, sentimentales, de la joven mujer que se encontraba, irrefutablemente, enamorada de él. Contaría con sus sonrisas calmadas, con sus comentarios irreverentes, con su cuerpo menudo exigiendo el calor propio —ya que la señorita Redfield era en extremo friolenta—.

Y como apartado especial, podría dominarla con sus masculinas caricias, conducirla a su habitación de monarca, tumbarla sobre las colchas almidonadas, bautizadas en su fragancia, arrancándole la ropa a tajos, procurando no herirla, exigiendo los labios que le pertenecían, y volver a sentir a la única persona en el jodido planeta tierra por la que daría un carajo.

De súbito, recordó la primera noche que llevó a la pelirroja a la plaza central de la ciudad; el modo en que ella observaba una caja de música en venta dentro de uno de los locales joyeros, provocó que se le ocurriera una ingeniosa idea.

Llevó su mano a su mentón pulido en marfil.

La ciudad le quedaba de paso… Tal vez debería de llegar con algo entre manos….

Y si lo que ella quería era una baratija que sonara con una cancioncita pegajosa, lo obtendría.

¿Por qué motivo?

Simple. Si ella deseaba algo, y él podía darse el lujo de comprarlo —y claro que podía—, lo vería en un santiamén entre sus manos. Porque era él quien se encontraba detrás de esa chica, procurándola, y no solía comportarse como un caballero descuidado.

El piloto dio el mensaje abierto; estaban a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto suizo.

Al fin de vuelta. Quizá no por mucho tiempo, pues planeaba partir a la base secreta donde sería tratado al final de la semana, pero ese día, ese día no iba a tomarse la molestia de pensar en el futuro próximo. Ese día iba a ser el hombre ligero, intelectual, sofisticado y bastante sarcástico; tomaría brandy y se encargaría de que Claire no ignorara ni por un segundo su afable compañía.

La obligara a mirarlo tal que el mañana careciera de existencia; le mostraría que las dificultades estaban lejos mientras él estuviese cerca. Pues lo tenía todo solucionado, como el tirano inmaculado que era.

Colmaría a su actual invitada de las diversiones de los buenos días; muy probablemente le permitiría portarse infantil y rebelde sólo para poder callar su discurso desatado y terco, con la posesividad de sus labios. Ya que no la vería en algunas semanas, se aseguraría de que lo esperara con ansia, y que no le fuese sencillo soportar el tiempo de su ausencia.

Ese día iba a olvidar la posibilidad de morir; sería inmortal entre sus brazos y le prometería, mientras ella navegara entre sueños, que iba a volver antes de que concluyera Diciembre, y quizá, si retornaba en las condiciones esperadas, se daría las primeras vacaciones en medio siglo de vida, visitarían un lugar en el que no hubiesen estado nunca —pocos países cumplían tal descripción— y se encargaría de manipular las riendas de su nuevo proyecto, desde el exterior.

Era una forma de tortura psicológica, si lo pensaba bien…

Le enseñaría, del modo brusco que acostumbraba, que querer a alguien con sus cualidades era difícil. Y olvidarlo, prácticamente imposible.

Abordó su limosina con el ademán presuntuoso de los hombres de cultura y dinero; las aceras estaban cubiertas de hielo y al adentrarse a la ciudad, el arribo de la estación invernal iba haciéndose cada vez más evidente.

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker no era un hombre de presentimientos o suposiciones, sin embargo, cuando la limosina aparcó en el estacionamiento de su mansión con fachada barroca, sintió un extraño e inesperado dolor sobre el pecho.<p>

Lo tomó como otro de los molestos síntomas que habían empezado a atacarlo con mayor frecuencia. Se trataba de algo parecido a un gancho en el estómago, duro de capear; incluso tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta cromada del lujoso transporte, para no dar contra el concreto congelado. Uno de sus guaruras se acercó preguntando si se encontraba bien, pero el tirano lo apartó enseguida con un grito de 'no meterse en asuntos fuera de su rama de trabajo'.

En serio necesitaba recostarse durante algunas horas en esta ocasión, se lo permitiera o no, su ego de militar.

Llevaba consigo una caja de cristal de tres cuartas de largo, con un patoso moño azul que la empleada encargada de atenderlo en la joyería, había insistido colocar sobre la tapa del condenado aparato musical.

Se preguntó cómo demonios tuvo el impulso de comprar semejante baratija, pero igual, teniéndolo en mano, prefería la resignación.

Había pagado por el obsequio; tirarlo a la basura era un desperdicio, considerando que estaba a unos pocos metros de encontrarse con Claire Redfield.

Colocó su mano sobre el registro de seguridad que había al marco de la puerta, y éste lo identificó deprisa, tal como haría de poder detectar la urgencia de su dueño por ingresar al caserón.

Un silencio sepulcral emergía de esos paredones blancos con líneas grises, y no había la menor señal de vida humana interactuando con los componentes de la mansión.

Albert entró tanteando, depositando la caja de regalo sobre uno de los muebles que estaban a metros de la recepción.

— ¿Dearheart? —llamó el capitán retirado, mientras una vaga sensación de contingencia lo abordaba.

No había idealizado que ella lo esperara en la entrada o la recepción como un perrito abandonado, pero la ausencia de respuesta decía que Claire no se ubicaba en ningún cuarto aledaño; su voz era lo suficientemente gruesa y sólida como para escalar hasta los cuartos más próximos del segundo piso.

— ¿Sweetheart? —repitió el rubio arrogante, mientras repasaba con una mano su cabello corto y elegante. Nunca antes la había llamado de esa forma y se prometió no volver a hacerlo.

Lo más acertado era concluir que Caire se escondía en su habitación, quemando los libros de la biblioteca en una fogata improvisada, pagando cualquier precio con tal de mantenerse caliente.

Buscó en la sala a la chica, tan sólo con la vista, aparentando indiferencia. Pero los sillones negros estaban desocupados y no había señal de presencia alguna en el comedor, sin embargo, algo daba aires de estar fuera de lugar en la sala, por lo que ingresó en ella con cautela.

Si la señorita Redfield estaba allí, planeaba dejarla blanca del espanto.

No obstante, al indagar durante algunos segundos dentro de la estancia, se percató de que ésta se hallaba deshabitada también. Caminó unos cuantos metros en la dirección contraria, rumbo a donde había colgado el cuadro que la pelirroja concluyera días atrás.

Tuvo que llevarse la mano al costado cuando fue embestido por otra dura punzada, viéndose en la necesidad de soportar su peso con una sola pierna y la butaca aledaña. Se dobló hacia delante por inercia, y musitó una leperada para focalizar su mente en otra cosa que no fuese el incesante dolor.

Consiguió erguirse con lentitud, y al recobrar su interés por inspeccionar el recinto, se topó con un mensaje pintando en los muros de su sala.

¿¡Cómo había pasado?! ¡Ese estúpido mensaje no había estado allí cuando entró! ¿Quién habría sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para rayar sus paredes, en un acto de evidente rebeldía?

El reconocido empresario farmacéutico, científico, mandamás, se aproximó al inverosímil mural que estaba garabateado sobre la pared blanca de su sala.

Las letras eran enormes, perfectamente legibles, pero los trazos estaban escurriendo; parecían haber sido pintados recientemente.

Quizá lo más inquietante era el color rojo, de textura espesa, idéntico a la sangre, resbalando de forma templada, ajena a su efecto perturbador.

'_Ella sabe tu secreto.'_ rezaba en aquellas letras gigantescas.

El mayor libró la mirada hacia otro sitio, esperando hallar al causante de dicha broma. Iba a extirparle las entrañas tan pronto diese con él. Empero, su mente le dictaba que era físicamente imposible que alguien pudiese haber entrado y pintarrajeado la pared en un lapso de tiempo tan estrecho.

Detrás de él y con la misma asquerosa, burlona risilla, estaba su viejo colega, vestido con su típica bata de doctor y su camisa tono salmón.

—Albert, Albert, Albert, deberías aprender a esconder mejor tus sucios secretillos. —mencionó el inesperado visitante, tumbado flojamente sobre el sillón de mayor tamaño. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas sobre su nuca, en una pose de clara despreocupación.

— ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí, Birkin? —cuestionó el megalómano, sin importarle ser plenamente consciente de que se trataba de una visión inexistente en ese plano de la realidad.

—Ella lo sabe… ¡Se enteró al fin de la clase de monstruo que eres! —exclamó el antes tranquilo y animado William Birkin, soltando una carcajada malévola, mientras empezaba a aplaudir sonoramente, sacando de quicio a su antiguo compañero de laboratorio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Wesker, sin energía suficiente para permanecer inmutable a sus provocaciones; entre los dolores aleatorios en su pecho y abdomen, la mañana de pesadilla y la conexión de hechos que estaba haciendo su cerebro a ritmos impensables, se sentía víctima de un aturdimiento sin precedentes.

No conseguía entender del todo a qué se refería el agresivo letrero pintado con sangre. ¿Ella? ¿Estaría refiriéndose a Claire Redfield? ¿Y qué secreto pudo haber descubierto ella en todo caso?

— ¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntar? Eres un maldito sinvergüenza, Albert. Lo que le hiciste a ella… A mi hermosa hija. ¿O es que acaso también la has olvidado, desechando su recuerdo como lo hiciste con tu responsabilidad, con tu promesa de protegerla? —replicó el creador del G-virus, fingiendo que arrullaba un bebé invisible entre sus brazos.

El cuerpo del antiguo líder de los S.T.A.R.S, fue víctima de un escalofrío inexplicable. De pronto sus brazos se entiesaron, quedando envarados en sus respectivos lados, derecho e izquierdo, y un sabor amargo, como el de la bilis, escaló por su garganta, quedando una intolerante sensación de impureza dentro de su boca. Sus piernas se quedaron acordonadas al piso de loseta y mármol malteado, contemplando al único hombre que pudo llamar amigo.

¿Sherry Birkin? ¿La pelirroja entrometida había podido dar con su cuerpo congelado? ¡Eso era imposible!

—La congelaste… ¡Convertiste a tu propia ahijada en una de esas abominaciones! ¿No es así, Albert? ¡¿No es así?! ¿O acaso crees que todos a tu alrededor somos unos estúpidos descerebrados para pasar de largo su ausencia? —interrogó el padre de Sherry, acercándose peligrosamente a Wesker, quien continuaba estático; nunca había experimentado tal agitación.

Albert Wesker no era un hombre de temple sencillo. Había nacido con el nervio de los mejores generales y era incapaz de conocer miedo mayor que la muerte.

Pero ahora, justo ahora, el estar altivo y distante, parecía fuera de su alcance. Lo había acorralado una alucinación en propio terreno.

E irracionalmente, pensaba en la mujer de cabellos fuego. ¿Dónde estaba, maldita sea? Pero él lo sabía, sabía dónde estaba Claire en ese instante, mientras él discutía inútilmente contra sí mismo, contra un personaje que lo conocía de cabo a rabo, revelando sus debilidades, atacándolo desde el epicentro, tornando sus planes de una tarde apacible, en la culminación de lo que siempre predijo una tragedia.

Bien, hasta allí llegaba la fantasía.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando… —intentó decir entero el ejecutivo de Tricell, a pesar de tener la mandíbula espachurrando sus dientes, hasta hacerlos rechinar. ¿Cómo pudo llegar la jovencita hasta el nivel subterráneo de la mansión?

Fue en ese momento que recordó haber botado las llaves del deportivo y su cartera sobre su escritorio, junto con su tarjeta de acceso maestra…

Algo estaba muriendo en él; no sólo sus órganos internos, también su personalidad en extremo cuidadosa.

Jamás habría botado sin miramientos un objeto de tal trascendencia.

Lo que él no comprendía, es que eso era un efecto de haber entrado en confianza, el bajar su guardia eterna y permitirle el acceso a otro ser humano a su espacio de intimidad. La había dado entrada libre a la joven Redfield, y parecía ser que las consecuencias no se habían hecho esperar.

— ¿Qué no lo sé? —cuestionó William, con un sarcasmo infeccioso. — ¡Tenías, tenías que cuidar de ella! ¡Te supliqué que la mantuvieras a salvo! Annette… ella hizo lo mismo, ¿no es así? ¡Te hizo jurar que te encargarías de nuestra pequeña, antes de comenzar con el proyecto! ¡Ella presentía lo que iba a suceder, pero jamás me advirtió! ¡Te dio su tutela y tú la metiste en un jodido cubo de criogenización, reverendo hijo de puta!

No pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por la furia que desprendía esa alucinación. Y supo que de estar vivo, el científico habría reaccionado con la misma violencia.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Birkin! ¡Redfield, Redfield, dónde está! ¡Baje en este mismo instante! —exclamó el antiguo cabeza de Umbrella, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, con su 'amigo' siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Sabes que no está allí…—se burló William, causando que Wesker diera un puñetazo en su dirección, el cual terminó clavado en la pared debido a la capacidad de 'transportación' de su antiguo colega, evitando el poderoso golpe que habría abatido definitivamente a cualquier otro ser vivo.

Y mientras Wesker escalaba como un tigre en cacería, las diecisiete escaleras para dar con la planta superior de la casa, resonaba la risa macabra y descompuesta de su propia alucinación.

— ¡Tú sabes dónde está ella! —Birkin hizo una breve pausa de sus mofas… — ¡Ella la sacó de Raccoon, y después de tantos años, has logrado que se reúnan! ¡Cuán generoso eres, Albert Wesker!

El dueño de la mansión lo ignoró, deshaciendo su camino anterior, notando al estar en la planta baja, que la puerta de la biblioteca se notaba entreabierta.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Que ahora que tu preciosa pelirroja sabe lo que hiciste con mi niña, te odiará tanto como el resto del mundo.

Wesker sonrió con cierta tribulación, indispuesto a escuchar los desvaríos de su cansada mente. Eso debía hacer; había desgastado tanto sus funciones, que estaba imaginando toda clase de imposibilidades.

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, además de un cerebro agotado, la que creara tales apariciones imaginarias?

Porque Claire no podría jamás dar con los cuerpos de Sherry Birkin y Steve Burnside; ni siquiera sabía que estaban bajo su resguardo.

— ¿Y crees que el que ella me odie me importa? Eres ridículo, William. Su opinión no me consterna en lo absoluto. —Alcanzó a protestar el rubio, notando como la alucinación iba apareciéndose en sitios distintos, acompañándolo en un recorrido que le pareció eterno, hasta dar con la entrada de su despacho personal. También había sido abierto no mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás corriendo como desesperado a confirmar si tus temores se han vuelto… reales? Al fin la vida se ha cobrado todas las que debes, por causar miseria con tu sola existencia.

El capitán no respondió, azotando la estructura de madera con exabrupto.

No lo hacía porque pensara encontrarla entrometiéndose en sus artefactos personales. No estaba preocupado… no estaba consternado… porque ella se enterara de que el cuerpo de Sherry Birkin dormía, desde hacía una década, en las meras entrañas de Suiza.

Justo debajo de sus pies.

Que todas esas ocasiones en las que había dormido bajo su techo, estuvo bendecida con la ignorancia de que alguien que había querido tanto en un pasado, cuyo recuerdo era capaz de hacerla sonreír en los momentos repletos de negrura, estaba presa en un cilindro de vidrio de un metro cuadrado, perdiendo los mejores años de su vida, sin infancia, sin recuerdos.

En la pared del despacho del miembro elitista de Tricell, había una cantidad exagerada mensaje con la misma tipografía: _'Ella sabe'. 'Ella sabe'. 'Ella sabe'._ Cada una de las cuatro paredes repasaba las mismas palabras, sobre los libreros y estanterías, sobre cualquier espacio en el que colocara la vista.

El mayor tirano de todos los tiempos, no pudo evitar _sentir_. Sentir sin ella, pero por ella, cuando vio el pasaje hacia su laboratorio, abierto de par en par; dichos acceso se cerraba en automático cuando su ocupante atravesaba de regreso al despacho primordial.

Era cierto. Estaba allá abajo.

¿Cómo pudo haber entrado a la parte más privada de sus aposentos?

Necesitaba la llave maestra.

Ella, esa mocosa, debió haberla robado cuando estaba distraído. Se reprochó mentalmente, arrepintiéndose enseguida ya que William tenía acceso libre a esa información. Después de todo, se trataba de su subconsciente, materializándose ante sus ojos, reclamando con voz propia, trayendo el pasado de vuelta, picando la llaga hasta hacerla sangrar.

Esa mujer… había conseguido burlar sus defensas, tentar sus murallas hasta que tuvo libre paso; lo había vencido de una manera en que nadie volvería a lograrlo jamás. Nunca creyó que lo traicionaría con tal descaro.

Lo convenció en creer en un ser mortal, sólo para robar sus secretos tan pronto descuidó sus impenetrables barreras.

Quizá lo habría esperado al inicio de su estadía; esperó verla escalando por las paredes, arrojando sillas contra los vidrios blindados para poder hacerse de una ruta de escape. Incluso agredirlo con los chuchillos de la cocina o cualquier objeto punzocortante que cayera entre sus manos. Pero ahora…

— Respóndeme algo, querido Albert. ¿En serio esperabas tener un futuro junto a ella? —Birkin lanzó un bufido. —Has perdido ese toque paranoico que tan bien practicado tenías. ¿Creíste que no haría preguntas, que no buscaría la verdad por su cuenta a la primera oportunidad, que ya no le interesaría que fueses un corrupto asesino sin escrúpulos?

Albert sacó su arma, atinando un disparo en medio del pecho de William Birkin, quien cayó sobre su espalda sin vida, como un tronco recién podado, sólo para volver a aparecer detrás de su compañero, canturreando: —Hoy es el día, en que volverá la luz a la tierra, y morirán los espectros. Hoy es día que correrá el río de sangre, la sangre de tu… dearheart.

El hombre de gafas oscuras entrecerró los ojos, indispuesto a continuar con esa basura.

El pasadizo de acceso a su sitio de trabajo especializado, le pareció un camino blanco directo al infierno. Había ordenado que lo construyeran a varios metros de profundad, pero ahora mismo no tenía deseos de recorrerlos con parsimonia, con su altivez de erudito.

Se hizo de su velocidad de chita, para recorrerlo entero, a pesar de que sabía que el uso de sus habilidades, incrementaría su desgaste físico. Dicho y hecho, cuando llegó a la puerta del almacén, se tuvo que plantar de la pared e inclinar su torso hacia delante para recuperar el aliento.

—Mira, mira, qué conveniente. No te ves muy saludable, amigo. Creo que alguien está teniendo días duros ¿Quieres que llame a tu doctor? —se bufoneó el antes aclamado y ahora repudiado William Birkin, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su antiguo colega. —Ojo por ojo. Perdí lo más importante. Mi bellísima esposa y a mi tierna Sherry. Y ahora tú… vas a perderla a ella. ¡La justicia existe, Albert, y se encarga de sentenciarnos a todos!

Los ojos azules del difunto, se cruzaron con el rojo vivo del líder de Umbrella, retadores, mientras el segundo intentaba regularizar su esfuerzo pulmonar.

—Yo… soy el… único que va a juzgar aquí… en la tierra… Birkin.

El ex—capitán dio un alarido molesto, sus cuerdas vocales roídas por el cabreo y la escasez de oxígeno. A fuerza de voluntad, clavó el puño en un panel que estaba bloqueado —no tenía otra forma de obtener permiso para entrar, excepto con ese aparato electrónico que requería un código manual —, sin prestar atención cuando las chispas saltaron del mecanismo altamente tecnológico.

Se irguió cuán alto era, sus manos titánicas presionando las teclas correctas al segundo.

El primer recinto estaba despoblado de inteligencia humana. Los monos, cabras y roedores producían sus sonidos habituales. El adinerado capitán se pasó de largo, mientras la alucinación se divertía un poco con sus aparatos de laboratorio, lanzándolos de un lado al otro de la habitación.

— ¡Te compras los mejores juguetes! ¡Jamás te habría necesitado de haber tenido algo como esto en la universidad! —comentó el padre de Sherry, desorganizándolo todo; el ruido de vidriera rota y enchufes desconectados, no consiguió distraer a Wesker de su objetivo.

Pero allí estaba, de frente en la bodega donde los cuerpos de la menor de los Birkin y el amiguito de la isla Rockford aguardaban a ser despertados… o desechados.

El tirano caminó los pasos que le faltaban, sin poder dudar que Claire Redfield estuviera esperándolo, con su rostro patético, bañada en dramáticas lágrimas.

No podía… por un momento consideró la posibilidad de volver sobre sus pasos y mandar a destruir todo el recinto con una bomba, con ella adentro. Sepultándola como a la esposa de un faraón, con todos los tesoros que éste poseía.

Y no se equivocó, al avanzar unos pasos más, pudo divisar el brillo deslumbrante del líquido en donde flotaban sus dos prisioneros más valiosos, y a la chica Redfield, recargada sobre uno de los aparatos electrónicos que se oponían a los tubos de criogenización; su mirada era la de un catatónico, cubierta por las cataratas del recuerdo y el dolor.

No… no podía ser posible. Sintió que iba a dar de sí, por primera vez en su vida. Perdió la noción de sus piernas, el tono agrío de su voz; se le había esfumado el discurso de sofista, y le restaba un vacío parecido al que experimentó cuando despertó en esa cama de hospital, quemado hasta los huesos, y supo que había sido derrotado por un policía novato con complejo de héroe.

De pronto el tiempo pareció transcurrir más lento. Todo se detuvo en ese almacén; sus respiraciones estaban desborradas e incluso el aire acondicionado parecía haber dejado de funcionar.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué estaba ella allí?

¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta ese sitio que por tanto tiempo había olvidado visitar?

¿Qué había ido a buscar?

Debió haber eliminado todo el contenido de esa cripta subterránea desde que… — _¿Desde cuándo, Albert? ¿Desde el momento en que descubriste que un misántropo, egoísta, maniaco como tú, quería mantenerla vendada de los ojos toda la vida? ¿O cuando su opinión empezó a parecerte importante? ¿O quizá desde que lo último que deseabas era ver decepción emanando de esas orbes aguamarina?_ —mencionó la voz de su antiguo colega; afortunadamente, su imagen había desaparecido de la habitación, dejándolos solos, aunque suspiraba de vez en cuando, palabras repletas de sarna hacia el tirano, enloqueciéndolo.

Estaba en conflicto; una parte de él se aliviaba de saber que estaba a punto de librarse de esa molestia. La otra… la otra hubiese preferido que la mentira continuara para siempre.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego, tan… desidioso, tan suave con esa mujer?

¿Cómo se ganó un lugar en ese espacio que los mortales románticos y empedernidos llamaban corazón?

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando tumbo sus propias defensas, cuando acortó la distancia entre ambos, cuando la besó por primera vez?

Quiso fingir que estaba jugando con ella, que la utilizaba para causarle daño a largo plazo a su hermano.

Mentirse. Síntoma de negación.

Sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de que una parte de él había violado sus decretos de mantenerse distante a todo sentimiento.

Al parecer todo había sido planeado por esa mocosa desde un inicio.

¿Realmente había sido capaz de engañarlo?

¿Se había convertido en una actriz tan habilidosa durante sus años de entrenamiento con la B.S.A.A?

¿Lo habría vencido la irracionalidad, dejándolo caer en la trampa de una adolescente que apelaba a su recuerdo de capitán?

¡Verdaderamente inaudito!

Permitirle entrar en sus aposentos, retar a su absoluto poderío, tentarlo a caer en los placeres humanos, los instintos más básicos de satisfacción.

En ese momento, viéndola arrumbada en esa bodega abandonada, oscura, a baja temperatura, quiso decirse a sí mismo que todo lo había hecho por cobrarse venganza.

Wesker tragó saliva, refrescando la garganta seca, tratando de flexionar sus nudillos apretados, incapaces de moverse, iguales al metal oxidado.

Claire había notado su presencia dentro de la habitación demasiado tarde, aunque de hecho, no le importaba una mierda que estuviese o no presente. Todo lo que hacía era repasar sus promesas dirigidas a Sherry Birkin, las palabras que le dedicó Steve antes de morir. E inevitablemente, todos los alegatos y sermones baratos, que actualmente parecían carecer significado, que el ex—capitán había osado mencionar, seduciéndola, con una maestría excepcional.

Por eso se quedó horas enteras, sabiendo que Wesker la encontraría tarde o temprano; era hora de enfrentar al demonio, aceptar su error de confiar en el enemigo, enamorarse de un genocida, pagando así el precio de no haberse curado el Síndrome de Estocolmo antes de que éste la forzara a cruzar el mero límite de la sanidad.

—Redfield… —llamó Wesker, sorprendiéndose de lo ronca y rota que le salió la voz, semejando un graznido descompuesto. Aspiró por sus fosas nasales, empujando la rabia al centro de su ser; sino la retenía, repartiría por el cuarto los pedazos descuartizados de la primera y única mujer que llegó a significar algo para él. — ¡¿Cómo demonios ha entrado aquí?! —completó, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta de antemano.

Quería escucharlo de sus labios rojizos, ligeramente manchados por haberse estado mordiendo; sus ojos verdemar estaban infectados de venas, saltadas del llanto, y las mejillas batidas de esas gotas saladas que no habrían de sanar el despecho que sentía en su corazón. Quería que ella admitiera el haber roto su confianza, el haber traicionado ese pacto silencioso de abandonar el pasado, o al menos, fingir que éste no aplicaba detrás de las paredes de esa magnífica mansión.

Quería verla retorcerse del miedo, saldar cuentas por los atrevimientos cometidos durante toda esa absurda temporada.

Deseó que pagara por convertirlo en el hombre que hacía muchos años atrás, rechazó ser.

Y se hubiese restregado en la cara, que eso era lo que pasaba cuando te involucrabas con alguno de los miembros de la familia Redfield, pero sabía que no era cuestión de sangre, sino de lazo. Cualquier conexión con un tercero, sólo habría de provocar desgracia.

Nunca había sentido el impulso de dejarse conocer por entero con ninguna otra fémina.

¡Él lo sabía, su mente lógica le había dictado con severidad que estaba rebasando toda advertencia con todos los estúpidos detalles que procuró tener con ella!

Afuera, los arboles crujían, se doblaban con las corrientes de nieve; el lago se iba congelando y los peces escapaban del descenso de temperatura. Y el cielo, oh el cielo, se iba inundando de cúmulos opacos, vacíos de matices; un azul marino que difundía su desamparo. Las colinas abúlicas, ausentes de animales, soportando la gélida cellisca, los señores de caballo blanco que iban matando la vegetación a su paso. Restaba el reposo, el murmullo satánico de los choques entre el hielo y las rocas. Mientras todo, se iba muriendo con el invierno.

Claire Redfield se levantó, con un abrupto que casi la devolvió al suelo cuando el mareo paralizó sus nervios; pero se irguió, encarando a Albert Wesker, quien seguía expectante por una respuesta.

Lo miró lejano, como si se hallara a kilómetros de distancia, con angustia, con decepción. Y no pudo más que desear quitarle ese gesto frívolo del rostro, a golpes, a palabras, con cualquier cosa que pudiese tener efecto sobre ese psicópata.

— ¿Y bien, muchacha estúpida? ¿Quién insinuó que su presencia sería bienvenida en este lugar? —interpeló el mayor, sin bajar su nivel de voz, pero dotándolo de una graduación asesina. Pese a esto, estaba dispuesto a analizar antes de actuar; ver a qué grado había llegado penetrado el daño. Porque una parte de él, esa pequeña humanidad que había sobrevivido a su masacre, la que se había refugiado en las memorias de Claire, estaba dictándole que quizá no era tan grave como parecía, que ella pasaría eso por alto una vez más, que cumpliría su boba promesa de no juzgarlo.

—_Patético, Albert, patético en verdad. Envejeciste en tres meses lo que no envejeciste en treinta años. ¿Eres un viejo que necesita de comprensión? Me das lástima, más de lo que alguna vez me dio el anciano decrépito, Spencer… Mira que meterte con la hermana de tu enemigo fue una medida desesperada. ¿Empezabas a sentirte solo? ¿Creíste que morirías sin nadie que sostuviera tu mano? ¿Sin que nadie supera que no eres un completo desalmado? _—repitió la voz del padre de Sherry, causando que el enojo del tirano aumentara, y la migraña se volviera insufrible.

Pero la joven no respondió.

Era utópico lograrlo, con lo mucho que le dolía la garganta de llorar, de clamar el nombre de Steve mientras recordaba su confesión de amor, el de Sherry, rememorando su manita de niña aferrarse a ella con posesividad, rogando porque no la dejara atrás, que no la abandonara como sus padres lo hicieron cuando toda esa conjuga inició dentro de las alcantarillas puercas de Raccoon City.

Encaró al engendro con el que había dormido, cuyos músculos había acariciado hasta el agotamiento. Se aproximó, los ojos abiertos como platos, la sonrisa desencajada y el corazón hecho pedazos, y se plantó a dos mugrosos pasos del hombre que durante un eclipse pasajero creyó amar entero, con mentiras, con sus pesadillas, con sus extraños modos de tirano. Por quien suspiró tontamente, con quien compartió la sonrisa más fresca, a quien confesó querer, dejando a un lado el futuro, su misión, su ética.

No había sorpresas; Claire Redfield había caído en el engaño y merecía tolerar cada nueva pizca de desolación.

El sólo verlo allí, de pie, reclamándole su interrupción, atreviéndose a abrir esa boca llena de falsedades, le hacía sentirse enferma, y como su pecho iba siendo atravesado de lado a lado con una espada.

No quería sentir sus ojos sobre ella; pesadumbre era un término pobre para describir el sabor a traición que la embriagaba. Rencor, miedo, ira, todo mezclado amenazaba con hacerla explotar.

Y quizá de forma mucho más intensa, la hipocresía; se sentía una reverenda doble cara. Después de todo, ¿cuántos años habían pasado ya desde su huida de Raccoon City junto con Leon? ¿Y cuántos otros desde el escape de la prisión en Rockford?

¿Realmente había pensado en la ausencia de Sherry y Steve mientras descansaba entre los brazos del capitán, escuchando su corazón tamborilear y conversando con una naturalidad enfermiza?

Siempre sospechó que Wesker estaba involucrado en esas desapariciones; todo lo que él tocaba, moría, se marchitaba despacio o hervía en súbito, hasta evaporarse en el aire. Pero no le importó; corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente.

Y se culpó, por no haber luchado por ellos, por faltar a sus principios, por permitir al egoísmo vencerla sin poner la mínima resistencia a sus tentaciones. Debió buscar a la pequeña niña rubia por cielo, mar y tierra hasta dar con su paradero, aunque parecía demasiado tarde para demostrar arrepentimiento por su apatía.

—Tú… ¡¿Acaso crees que interesa una mierda el cómo logré llegar hasta aquí, maldito infeliz?! —exclamó la pelirroja con histeria. Lastimada de muerte, con el alma tirada en un rincón, gimoteando patéticamente, rogando porque la calmar llegara.

Pero eso no volvería a suceder.

Antes de lo anticipado, sintió como ella se arrojaba contra él, atacándolo a puñetazos sobre el pecho, sin importarle que él pudiese matarla de un simple manotazo.

Pero era hora de despertar. Hora de liquidar sus esperanzas, guillotinando ese amor que decía sentir. Era tiempo de morir con un poco de dignidad.

Wesker le trató de sujetar los brazos, pero ella siguió batallando, cada nuevo golpe marcado como un tamborazo repleto de desprecio hacia su persona. Parecía dispuesta a hacerse saber inconforme.

Cuando al fin consiguió controlarla, y creyó que había tenido suficiente de sus mediocres intentos por herirlo, la lanzó a un lado, causando que cayera sobre su clavícula recientemente recolocada en su posición original; un único gemido escapó de su tráquea, cansada de tanto guardarse los reclamos para después.

Fue entonces que el rubio no pudo evitar explotar; toda ecuanimidad restante se le escapó por la ventana. Pactó con el odio, con el furor, para hacerle compañía, para destruir a esa estúpida niña.

Debió matarla desde la primera vez que se atrevió acercarse.

Tuvo tantas oportunidades de hacerlo….

Pero siempre se retractó de dicha decisión. Siempre hubo algún argumento para mantenerla con vida.

Se repasó el mentón con índice de su mano enguantada, por donde uno de las falanges de Redfield había conseguido impactar.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Es usted lo suficientemente ingenua para creer que sus intentos de apelar a mi misericordia podrían salvarle la vida? ¿O que liberaría a sus patéticos compañeros sólo por sus mediocres lloriqueos? —externó Wesker, mientras se acercaba a ella, sus botas de casquillo causando un eco concluyente, cegado por la indignación y los deseos de hacerla pagar por su arranque de melodramática agresión. —Pagará muy caro su atrevimiento…—Ahora los ojos del tirano relucían como soles negros, y su espalda erguida le daba la apariencia mortífera de un verdugo.

Ella hizo el amago de elevarse, escuchando la respiración taurina de aquel maniaco, más y más intensa, delatando su proximidad.

No había nada de raro en eso; él se estaba comportando como el reverendo hijo de la gran puta que siempre había demostrado ser, y ella, bueno… ella intentaba escapar a la cruda verdad de que todo eso era su culpa; sin ilusión no hay decepción.

Entonces, ¿por qué se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos al recordar las sorpresas de las que había sido víctima, al rememorar los detalles, los pequeños cambios que Wesker se atrevió a hacer, tocado por la presencia de una persona que juraba conocerlo más a fondo, desconociendo sus pecados, insinuando la posibilidad de que no estaba aislado de toda emoción, que no se había congelado durante los cien años que parecían haber transcurrido desde que se conocieron?

_Pero te enamoraste, ¿no es así, Claire? Creíste que contigo en su sendero, reduciría sus impulsos destructivos, su avaricia descontrolada. Pensaste que decía la verdad; se acercaba a ti porque necesitaba de redención._

Sintió la bota de Wesker sobre su mejilla, amenazando con catapultar sus globos oculares fuera de sus orbitas. El tirano presionó por varios segundos, sin permitirle gritar pues su mandíbula estaba siendo hostigada por el mismo mal. De pronto, el psicópata retrocedió en su tortura, y Claire fue testigo de cómo tenía que sostenerse del borde de una de las máquinas que vigilaban los tubos de conservación, con una mano sobre su pecho, pero sin emitir el más leve quejido.

No obstante, se negaba a sentir lástima o a compadecerse por su latente enfermedad.

Y estaba sacando a flote lo peor de ella; los deseos de verlo sufrir de cuerpo y alma, apelando a sus crímenes. El padecer el mismo dolor que tuvo que afrontar Steve al transformarse en esa abominación verde; el sentir la vida escapando gracias a cada nueva bala que era clavada directo a sus entrañas, viéndose en la necesidad de declarar su amor por Claire en la diminuta brecha que existe entre la agonía, y la muerte.

Claire apretó los ojos, poniéndose de pie sobre sus piernas titubeantes ante la sacudida mortal recibida, recordando las últimas palabras de ese chico pelirrojo, inocente en muchos sentidos, atrevido en otros tantos. Recordando la manera férrea en la que juró proteger a Sherry de todo mal, ganándose su confianza con abrazos, con palabras de consuelo, con promesas de un hogar seguro y una sopa caliente.

Y sintió las lágrimas ardientes abrirse paso sobre sus mejillas, iguales al ácido, quemándolo todo a su paso; esperanza, cariño, admiración. Observaba a Albert Wesker clavar su puño de titanio en uno de esos computadores, liberando chispas doradas y cortando parte de la luz escasa que dominaba el bodegón.

Entonces, con las palmas cerradas, incrustándose las uñas, y los brazos empujados hacia atrás, empezó a exclamar: — ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un verdadero monstruo! ¡Cómo has podido, Wesker! ¿¡Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a una niña!? ¡Te odio, te odio tanto! —La chica se tapó la boca, en un vano esfuerzo por mantener al margen sus constantes jadeos. Sentía que iba a desmayarse.

¿En realidad era insensible, incapaz de aplicar los valores más básicos, de ser misericordioso?

¿Siempre fue de esa forma? ¿El amor consiguió cegarla al nivel de no tomar en cuenta las atrocidades que cometió, que seguía cometiendo, impúdico, corrompido por el poder y la locura?

El mayor sonrió de lado, sus gestos impregnados de una burla que no sentía.

¿Se suponía que esas palabras debían de dolerle?

—_Duelen, Albert. Lo sabes. ¿O tal vez es que ya no recuerdas cómo se siente el dolor emocional? ¿O por qué otra razón piensas que tus hombros se sienten tan pesados, y las palabras, los insultos, no afloran con la misma facilidad? Finalmente, alguien ha logrado herir tu pútrido corazón. _

— ¡Cierre la boca, Redfield, cierre la maldita boca en este mismo instante o voy a despojarla de su piel y me rogará de rodillas que me detenga y le clave una puta bala en la cabeza!

La urgencia de llorar era menor a la urgencia de reclamar, de hacerle saber que ya no sentía otra cosa por él más que asco, resentimiento, cólera…

— ¿O qué? ¿Me… me meterás en una de esas malditas capsulas? ¡Adelante, hazlo! ¡Quiero ver que lo hagas, maldito bastardo! —replicó ella, repleta de angustia pero alentándose con la posibilidad de que cualquiera de esas intervenciones, sería la última.

Y le dolía, referirse a él de esas maneras déspotas, muy en su interior, después de haberse permitido llamarlo por su nombre, directo, sin miedo, con diversión, con cariño. La lastimaba insultarlo tanto como le lastimaban sus insultos, pero no había manera de impedir esa explosión; toda muestra de sensatez, de intentar, sino perdonarlo, convencerse de que esa siempre fue su naturaleza, arrogante, llena de fallas, vil, estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

Aquel hombre estaba enfermo mentalmente. Pero Claire había hecho caso omiso; parecía haber olvidado que los delincuentes saben pretender con excelencia, atentar a la inocencia, conquistar con sus patrañas a cualquiera que intentase inculparlos.

La idea hizo que una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorriera al antiguo líder de Umbrella, de los pies a la cabeza. La imaginó flotando en esa sustancia conservativa de la manera exacta en que su ahijada, a centímetros de distancia, lo hacía. Por alguna razón, concebir esa escena lo hizo rabiar con mayor fuerza. En un arranque tomó a la chica del cuello y la azotó sobre las computadoras, escuchado como su espalda crujía peligrosamente, amenazando con quebrarse. Empezó a ejercer presión, la laringe de esa chica, doblándose igual al papel.

—_Estás siguiendo mis pasos, querido Albert. ¡Qué orgulloso estoy de ti! ¡Vas a matarla justo como maté a Annette! Espero que lo disfrutes; yo no pude hacerlo. ¡Mis acciones ya no me pertenecían, le pertenecían a ese virus del infierno! Pero tú, siempre tan ecuánime y calculador, seguro viste esto venir… La soñaste tantas veces fría, 'durmiendo' plácidamente entre tus brazos._

A Wesker le regresó un poco de cordura, entre todo ese caos, y apartó a Claire Redfield del alcance de sus garras asesinas, semejante a un saco lleno de arena, su expresión de incredulidad escondida debajo de su máscara de hierro.

La chica tosió varias ocasiones, tratando de imponer distancia entre los dos, aunque sólo fue capaz de dar un par de patadas escuálidas. Consiguió ponerse de pie luego de varios intentos, mientras él luchaba por silenciar a William Birkin dentro de su cerebro.

Claire se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a hiperventilar; no sabía a qué hacer caso, si a sus impulsos de aturdirlo, pese a sus escasas fuerzas, o a bienvenir a la inconciencia que la invitaba con su promesa de olvido. Tuvo que luchar contra el dolor de cabeza, contra el vacío moral, contra sus plegarias de morirse ahí mismo y hallar en la muerte su absolución.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, bastardo? ¡Creí en ti, maldita sea! ¡Creí en ti y me fallaste!

Una risa macabra brotó de los finos labios del villano, causando que Claire se estremeciera, si es que eso podía notarse entre todos los temblores que experimentaba.

—Pobre muchacha patética, depositando su confianza en todos lados, repartiendo amor y caridad entre sus prójimos. —se mofó el ex—capitán, aunque su sonrisa mordaz, no fuese tan convincente como lo fue en el pasado; había perdido gran parte de su credibilidad. Porque incluso la voz oscura le titubeaba y entre las pequeñas pausas, podían leerse profundas y vibrantes emociones. Tenues, desconocidas, pero que con un poco de esfuerzo, Claire hubiese podido percibir. — ¿En serio pensaste que podría sentir algo por ti, la hermanita menor del idiota de Redfield?

—_Albert… ¿Te parece bien perderla de esa manera? ¿De verdad quieres convencerla que todo fue uno de tus sádicos pasatiempos? ¿Así te sentirás mejor en su ausencia, convenciéndote personalmente de que carece de importancia? _—intervino William Birkin, sus modos temblorosos de conejillo volviendo junto con su tono impertinente.

Los ojos de Claire se llenaron de lágrimas, el dolor de su corazón amenazando con brotar. Se quedó quieta, como una esfinge de piedra, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado. Se aproximó hacía el tirano de cabellos rubios, llena de arrebato, mientras la decepción absorbía todas sus fuerzas tal como un agujero negro devoraría una galaxia entera. Amarga, prolongándose hasta que ya no quedaba alegría dentro de ella. Recordaba sus manos, sus palabras de caballero, las veces que arrancó una carcajada de su garganta y le transmitió el sabor chocolate de sus labios pálidos, con un beso apasionado. Y todo eso le daba fuerza para acercarse e intentar atizarlo con una dura bofetada. Y mientras ella gritaba que la soltara, que lo detestaba, que era 'un maldito mentiroso', él se protegía, tomándola de las muñecas con dificultad y apresándola contra la barra metálica que separaba las computadoras del pasillo, causando que su cintura se encorvara bajo la contractura, haciéndole gritar de dolor, no sin antes recibir un codazo que le tumbó los lentes negros en definitivo.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Cómo me pudiste hacer esto! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Lo… lo…! ¡Mátame, mátame, joder! ¿Así es como tratas a todas tus víctimas, las conduces a tu cama, las seduces para que se traguen tus putas mentiras? ¿Te gusta hacerlas sentir a salvo y luego las apuñalas por la espalda, maldito enfermo? ¡¿Eso era lo que querías hacerle a Sherry, eh, respóndeme!? ¡Debiste cuidarla… era tan inocente… y en su lugar la mataste! ¡La guardaste como un trofeo!—vociferaba la pelirroja, mientras sacudía los brazos alteradamente y se le quebraba la voz, sintiéndose cada vez menos preocupada por su seguridad personal.

Todo lo que deseaba, era desquitar sus emociones. Era buscar consuelo en sus palabras duras, en hacerle daño al hombre que le había mentido, mirándola a la cara, contemplando su cuerpo vestido para complacerlo, mientras le cumplía el sueño de visitar el museo de Rodin.

Wesker trató de hacer caso omiso, aunque percibía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

Le vinieron a la memoria todos los planes patosos que había trazado para esa tarde, y se convenció de que había caído en sus embrujos.

Sabía que de golpearla la mataría sin mayor trabajo.

¿Pero eso estaba bien, no? ¿Acabar con ese absurdo teatro de una buena vez?

Y la escuchaba. Oh, por primera vez en la vida, estaba escuchando los reclamos que clamaba, cada sílaba, grabándose en su memoria con pluma y hasta cincel.

— ¿Quiere morir? ¡Bien! Se lo ha ganado niñata tonta, al fin. ¿Pensó que podría enamorarme de una mocosa engreída como usted? ¡La haré sufrir, a usted y a su hermano! ¡Me aseguraré que no tenga tumba a la cual rezar!

— ¡Adelante, has tardado demasiado! ¡Cobarde! ¡Él me amaba! ¡Steve me amaba y tú lo mataste! ¡No eres la mitad del hombre que él fue! —Ante la mención del fallecido Steve Burnside y sus sentimientos hacia la menor de los hermanos Redfield, Albert Wesker reventó como el huracán maléfico que era.

Alzó su mano contra ella, aunque sus fuerzas estuviesen mermadas, aunque sabía en el fondo que cualquier herida que le provocara, no volvería a ser pasada por alto. Cada palabra iba separándolos más y más. Fracturándolos. Ya no podían darle vuelta a la página y pretender que todo estaba bien. Porque no lo estaba. Y nunca más volvería a estarlo.

¿Cómo podía compararlo con ese niño? ¿Cómo podía decir que la había amado si convivieron menos de dos días?

Su palma impactó contra el rostro liviano de Claire, causando que por la falta de apoyo, ésta cayera sobre su espalda, su cadera topándose con la loza metálica, lastimándola.

La sangre resbalaba desde su boca, esa que una vez tuvo un bello color cereza, y ahora estaba manchándose de ese carmín que tenía a Wesker hastiado; jamás le pareció tan desagradable, como en ese momento, escurriendo como una cascada de esa cara fina. La chica se llevó una de sus manos, tiritando con pavor, a las heridas sanguinolentas, sabiendo que nunca las alcanzaría a sanar pues estaban escarbando desde su interior; debió de tumbarle algún diente, sino la colección completa.

Albert se quedó tieso, sus elegantes piernas de jaguar, incrustadas como postes. Vio el río de líquido vital descender desde la mejilla hinchada de Claire, hasta el solado de cobre, justo debajo de sus botas militares.

No se arrepentía.

Él era incapaz de demostrar arrepentimiento.

Incapaz.

La mujer de ojos aguamarina, levantó la cabeza, indispuesta a mantenerse encorvada en la presencia de un hombre que había dejado de respetar. Ya no le temía, ni le quería…

O de eso estaba convenciéndose.

Ya no sentía nada más que traición.

Y se preguntaba si su sentimiento había sido real, o sólo una ilusión, un mero truco de magia igual a los que él acostumbraba ejecutar; una jugada en la que él repartía las cartas a su antojo.

Pensó cuan diferente habría sido su vida si Wesker hubiese sucumbido en esa misión donde tanta gente fue devorada en medio de la tesitura del bosque.

Cuan diferente pudo ser, si toda la locura bioterrorista hubiese terminado con la explosión ocurrida a las faldas de esas montañas plagadas de infortunio.

Habría tenido una vida normal, un trabajo de pintora, y su hermano sería mecánico de aviación, cumpliendo un rezagado anhelo de juventud.

Miró al enemigo de su hermano mayor, seca desde el interior; ya no tenía más lágrimas para llorar. Wesker pudo notar esas joyas, con ese matiz verde azulado, que solían mirarlo con una admiración incomprensible, llenándose de verdadera, dolorosa pesadumbre, tornándose oscuros, intensos.

—Ojalá estuvieras muerto.

Con esa sencilla frase, Claire había logrado provocar un desbalance mayor en Albert Wesker, que todas las experiencias de su larga y turbulenta vida. Lo dijo con seguridad; parecía hablar de una verdad irrefutable. Algo que le apetecía sin mayor dilación. Él espero no haberla escuchado con certeza; era mentira… era mentira… debía ser la voz de Birkin dentro de su amedrentado cerebro la que pronunciara tan grave perjurio. Sí, eso debía de ser.

Nunca pensó que Claire pudiese resguardar tal deseo… lo hubiese esperado de cualquiera, de su hermano, de Valentine, de Wong, pero no de ella. No de la mujer que presumía quererlo.

Eso lo bloqueó por un momento, trayendo consigo un sabor agrío a su boca, combinado con el cobre que escalaba desde su garganta, y lo dejó sin su usual habilidad de orador, su mente lógica cayendo en un bache de evidente desventaja.

El rostro mármol del dirigente de Umbrella, no revelaba síntoma de haber oído, aunque por dentro, y sin poder evitarlo, estaba sofocándose por un cúmulo interminable de emociones. Indistintas, ilegibles para un hombre que jamás se interesó en aprender a leerlas.

Repasaba esa oración, sílaba a sílaba, como una canción que no hacía más que repetirse, interminable.

Hubiese respondido con sarcasmo, pero no podía. Maldita sea.

Porque todo lo que creía estar experimentando, era indescifrable.

Sintió una nueva punzada en el abdomen marcado, mucho más violenta que todas las anteriores, aunque se armó de todo su orgullo para guardar la apariencia intimidante.

— _¿Creíste que ella era diferente, Albert? ¿Creíste que ella no deseaba que estuvieres seis pies debajo de la tierra fría e humeda? ¿Pensaste que habría un ser humano, que te necesitara con vida o que no te detestase lo suficiente como para desear que murieras partido en dos por las garras del Tyrant? _

Se enmascaró de indiferencia, vistió sus nulos y demacrados sentimientos, con un disfraz que los ocultara de la señorita Redfield; ella no podía enterarse de que todo eso tenía efecto sobre él. Graves e irreparables consecuencias. Albert Wesker era rencoroso; no iba a olvidar que depositar su confianza en un ser humano, sólo lo arrastraría a su destrucción. A la de ambos. Pero todavía no estaba calculando el alcance de todo lo dicho y silenciado esa fatídica tarde invernal.

No podía enterarse de que si lo repasaba en su mente, si empalmaba todos los buenos ratos, los roces de su piel enmielada, sus gestos amorosos que en algún momento consideró ridículos, junto a esa confesión repleta de odio puro, —que debería haber sido igual de inofensiva que el resto de los insultos— sentía un chuchillo clavándosele dentro del pecho, incapaz de extraerlo, desangrándose lento y no de modo corpóreo.

Ni su usual fortaleza, ni sus poderes sobrehumanos, podían bloquear la destrucción que estaba causando esa daga, barriéndolo todo a su paso, tajando músculo tras músculo, hasta llegar al más descompuesto de sus órganos, llamado corazón.

Porque de todas las personas en el mundo que habían estado luchando por acabarlo, nadie había atinado las estacas con mayor precisión y efectividad que Claire Redfield.

Y quizá lo que más lo sacudía, era que no estaba muy lejos de convertirse en una realidad. Porque se conocía; doctor, especialista en genética, experto en enfermedades virales y asintomáticas, estaba seguro que gran parte de sus órganos estaban siendo empujados más de la cuenta, y una colección de sus células moría con rapidez.

Le había prometido volver a ella antes de las fiestas. Menuda tontería. ¿Por qué creería regresar con esa inepta activista, hermana de su enemigo, intrusa?

Todo era un síntoma de su propia ceguera; se había negado a ver que una mujer dentro de la estricta cotidianidad de su vida era una bomba de tiempo, que no tardaría en explotar.

Pero jamás creyó que alguien como él pudiese resultar herido por la explosión.

Por su parte, Claire se sintió libre durante sólo un microsegundo.

Le duró muy poco la autosatisfacción de haberle respondido con guante blanco al tirano, pues tan pronto la habitación se sumió en un mutismo de camposanto, recapacitó sobre la reacción que tendría él, el alcance de sus maldiciones a futuro; fue consciente de que había picado en el punto débil, en su talón de Aquiles.

Recordó la noche en que él había confesado los detalles de su precario estado de salud: 'Me siento morir, dearheart'. Eso había mencionado, haciéndola acreedora de la dolorosa verdad.

Él nunca creyó que ella fuese capaz de desearle la muerte, cuando su reacción durante esa plática nocturna fue de pánico absoluto, miedo sincero irradiando de sus ojos verdeazules al imaginar la ausencia de su cobijo, la imposibilidad de volver a extasiarse con su caballerosidad, con sus conversaciones profundas o sus pasatiempos compartidos, el saber que nadie conocería ese lado humano escondido dentro del demonio.

Había confiado en ella; estar muriendo y saberlo no era poca cosa.

Claire recordaba el barítono tembloroso de Wesker, y su propio horror ante la visión de su deceso; lo imaginó tendido en el suelo, inerte, bañado con su propia sangre, incapaz de defenderse, humillado por los golpes constantes de sus enemigos…

Y ahora lo utilizaba contra el tirano, queriéndolo o no. A pesar de que no estaba en papel de compadecerlo o disculparse por su arranque, le dolió saber que había utilizado un tópico tan delicado, una fractura en su armadura perfecta, contra un hombre que estaba enfermo y que no parecía demostrar tener una escapatoria.

Se sintió decepcionada de sí misma por restregarle algo tan arriesgado, tan cruel, directo a la cara. Después de todo, la joven artista había estado presente durante sus ataques y espasmos; sabía que explosiones sintomáticas como las que él padecía, no podían augurar una muerte pacífica, ni mucho menos eximida de dolor.

Y lo había sentido, trepidando por sus venas, la pretensión de querer tener enterrado al ex—capitán, tres metros bajo tierra, eximiéndose de encarar su error propio. Al menos si fallecía podría llorarle en silencio, cuando los días se tornaran difíciles; podría desaparecer para visitarlo, sin tener que contarle a nadie. Podría intentar regresar a su vida normal, y depositar sus recuerdos de esa aventura furtiva, dentro de un cofre imaginario.

Entonces supo que ya todo se había derrumbado; como una enorme torre de naipes, desde sus cimientos.

Porque la conexión que pudo haber existido entre los dos, se basaba en su incapacidad de culparlo por completo, y en el respeto que inconscientemente, Wesker almacenaba para la chica que se atrevió a darle una cadena de plata el día de su cumpleaños.

Ambos habrían presionado demasiado, tanteado las cartas, sorteando siempre la torre de casino, intentando ignorar las advertencias de que nada bueno resultaba de lo prohibido.

Desde el primer momento en que Claire fuera arrastrada por una de las ventanas de la mansión Spencer, supo que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma. Supo que conocería a ese tirano de genio y figura, de la manera en que nadie más había conseguido. Y no por deseo propio, sino empujada por las extrañas circunstancias, quizá un poco más por el destino.

Y pasó los días, aproximándose cada vez más a desenmarañar sus misterios, a convencerlo de que la sensibilidad estaba viva en su interior; los sentimientos de amor no mueren nunca. Y bailaron en medio de un elegante salón, le contó historias de mitología, fingió protegerla con su vida; le enseñó que las batallas también se ganan en la cama, que las prácticas de combate en el gimnasio, a veces pueden empatarse con un beso apasionado. Le demostró que cocinar no es cuestión de estatus, que era capaz de darle un sitio, por encima de cualquier otra fémina que osara insinuársele; por más sensual que actuara, intentando conquistar su mirada, para él sólo había una mujer y tenía los cabellos encendidos con pasión. Ella a cambio, le hizo conocer el sabor del chocolate nuevamente, lo que era un abrazo que no terminaba en una marca de Judas, lo degustó con arte y caprichos vanidosos, lo tentó a sonreír por sus ocurrencias. Supo convencerlo de que temer por alguien también era una proeza; hasta lo arrastró a percibir la necesidad de cuidarla por encima de tantas otras cosas, que parecían carecer de importancia en la actualidad.

Todo viene desde el momento en que un tornado, conoce a un volcán.

Desde la mañana en que un hombre insensible, en piel y corazón, decidió que había suficiente de soledades, y se acercó a la mujer fantasiosa de cabello bermejo como amanecer, a experimentar cómo era sentir y hacer el amor por mero deseo, sin que existiera frialdad en el acto.

Llevaban jugando a la ruleta rusa por demasiado tiempo, prolongando la llegada de lo inevitable. Fingiendo que a nadie podrían lastimar con el azar.

Ambos lo supieron, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar.

El mayor sonrió con disgusto, recomponiendo la impresión que le había causado la sentencia.

¿Con que eso era lo que ella realmente quería?

Muy bien.

Jodidamente perfecto.

Obtendría su merecido.

El rubio se acercó trepidante, sus ojos inundados de locura. Tomó a la artista del brazo, con una gran fuerza, escuchando los huesos desdeñables, chascar debajo de la presión de su amarre, amenazando con troncharse.

Pero eso era lo que obtenía… eso era lo que merecía por creer en una niñata, aguantando sus berrinches sin ton ni son.

—_Albert, ¿admites haberte portado como un reverendo imbécil por haberla dejado entrar, por conquistarla con falacias, por tratarla como la reina de tu casa, celarla, protegerla de tu verdadero y repugnante ser? ¿Fuiste tú quien se equivocó, o ella, al demostrar que era capaz de quererte y perdonarte? ¿Creíste que eso duraría para siempre?_

Nadie había entrado en su privacidad, tomado el riesgo de establecer una conexión humana; dio conocer sin reservas, su personalidad pasiva, sus maneras de bromear, su caballerosidad, esas cosas que creyó muertas, que no había podido utilizar antes. Se permitió dormir, con ella sobre su torso; dejó que una parte de él fuese vulnerable a sus hechizos.

Y este era el precio a pagar.

— ¿¡A dónde me llevas?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando, suéltame, por favor! —gritaba ella, con urgencia. Pero ya no iba a poder apelar a su razón con un abrazo o chantajearlo con su elocución.

Claire había revelado sus anhelos más íntimos; ya no habría diferencia entre el trato hacia ella o su hermano pelafustán, Chris Redfield.

— ¡Silencio, mocosa ingrata! —rugió él, desde el fondo de su ronco pecho. Arrastrándola fuera de ese depósito de holocausto.

La mujer de ojos verdeazules tuvo como última imagen, el cuerpo de la niña, Sherry Birkin, con una apariencia de adolescente; su cabello estaba largo, y ya empezaban a notarse las características secundarias que amoldan a una mujer con el paso de los años. De haber sido capaz de caminar fuera de ese aparato médico, hubiese despampanado a cualquiera con lo exótico de su belleza.

Y luego, Steve Burnside, con el gesto inocente de su juventud interrumpida. Sus cabellos no habían crecido un solo centímetro desde la última vez que lo vio; suspendido en el tiempo, sin reloj que pudiese hacer diferencia.

Jaló a su rehén por todo el sitio, forzándola a estarse quieta cuando tuvo que abrir la puerta más resguardada del sitio, con la lectura de sus corneas.

— ¡Basta! ¿A dónde demonios nos dirigimos?

— ¿Quería conocerlo todo, no es así? Bien, déjeme darle una visita guiada al laboratorio…

Continuo batallando contra esa debilucha; a pesar de estar desgastado por un día tan atareado, devastado en todo sentido, era infinitamente más fuerte que ella.

La pelirroja chocó contra la pared repetidas veces, negándose a cooperar, leyendo demencia en esas oraciones, aparentemente tranquilas, con las que el rubio respondía.

Entraron a un sitio de menor extensión. Había tres camas de hospital, con unos extraños monitores colocados a los lados; Wesker se encargó de impelerla con brusquedad sobre uno de los colchones.

El sudor que corría por la frente de la chica, se desperdigó sobre la almohada de cuero blanco contra la que impactó, mientras un sollozo atravesaba sus laceradas mejillas, y pese a sus esfuerzos, su laringe raída de tanto vociferar improperios. Algo de sangre se escurrió de las heridas que se encontraban dentro de su boca; el puño de Wesker empezaba a mostrar sus secuelas, hinchándole y amoratando su bajo mentón.

Maldita pelirroja, maldito el día que entró, joven y reluciente, a su vida como capitán.

Maldito el día en que volvía a tomarla presa, en el incidente Rockford, admirando lo mucho que había crecido en su ausencia; valiente, sensual, engreída.

Maldito el día en que se tentó a sentir sus lenguas danzando unidas, sus manos temerosas acariciando su espalda en un abrazo momentáneo, perecedero.

Maldito el día ente aceptó el calor de sus piernas rodeándolo, cuando escuchó su nombre de pila nacer entre sus gemidos placenteros.

Maldito el día en que se enamoró, de Claire Redfield.

Debió hacer eso desde un inicio; debió de matar lo que le restaba de emoción. Debió aplastar a la una mujer que fue capaz de ver su debilidad.

Se volteó a verla, sus lentes negros bloqueando todo vistazo de esa mirada demoniaca; Claire no se había recuperado del golpe contra la silla para sujetos experimentales.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó, arremetiendo a la muchacha con todo su brío contra la superficie acolchonada.

— ¿Qué demonios me harás? ¡Déjame ir! ¡Nada de esto cambiará lo que hiciste!

—Quizá no, Redfield. Pero nada de lo que diga podrá cambiar lo que estoy por hacer tampoco. —respondió el ex—capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, colocándole una correa de cuero en cada muñeca, para que no pudiese escapar, mientras ella seguía rebatiendo en vano, hasta que él aseguró los broches y no tuvo otra opción que intentar desbarajustar los amarres a tirones inofensivos. Luego la prendió de las piernas, amarrando con unos cinturones similares, de sus tobillos.

Se acercó a una de las estanterías, repasando los virus que tenía a su disposición, grabando cada uno de los gritos desesperados de esa muchacha, quien cayó blanca de espanto, al verlo tomar una jeringa de proporciones intimidantes.

—_Veo que al fin te decidiste a matar a Claire Redfield. Buena mano. No falles. Porque tú eres el siguiente en la lista; la he escrito yo mismo. _—Intervino una última vez el antiguo socio de Albert Wesker, abandonando un eco espectral tras de su desaparición.

— ¿Qué… qué… harás con eso? —cuestionó la menor, sintiendo un sudor frío correrle por la espalda.

—Un asunto que dejé pendiente por demasiado tiempo.

Así que eso era lo que quería hacer con ella desde un principio…

La menor de los hermanos Redfield volvió a agitarse, tratando de erguir su cuerpo y no rendirse; tenía que hallar un escape o no habría burla milagrosa de la muerte esta vez.

Parecía estar más que condenada.

Escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración, taladrando profundo en sus aturdidos oídos; la impotencia de no poder librarse de sus correas.

Sentía las lágrimas amenazando con correr nuevamente, mientras el hombre mayor se recargaba contra un refrigerador gigantesco, por única ocasión, Claire vio a ese hombre egoísta, farfullar.

El tirano destapó ese aparato de enfriamiento, sintiendo su muñeca derecha, temblar incontrolable.

Había perdido un sujeto de experimentación esa mañana, y estaba a punto de recuperarlo.

Las cuatro ampolletas restantes del Génesis, se mostraban ante su vista, con todo su esplendor. Tenían una tapa morada y una etiqueta sin advertencias.

Y mientras miraba el pequeño frasco de vidrio templado, se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacerlo, si haría ese virus circular sobre sus venas, probar su ADN, corriendo el grave riesgo de que la rechazara, haciendo que su cuerpo pereciera muy despacio, lo suficiente para caer en consciencia de que fue él quien la infectó sin más contemplaciones.

_No sabes si su sistema va a soportarlo…_

El adusto capitán se tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano, mientras destapaba la inyección.

—Podrás matarme, podrás usarme como una de tus ratas de laboratorio, pero Chris se encargará de enseñarte una lección. —clamó la chiquilla, sus brazos haciendo resonar los broches de las correas de manicomio.

Esa sentencia le quemó los labios; buscar a Chris sólo cuando tenía problemas, le pareció totalmente bajo y vil.

— ¿Crees que dejaré que se acerque a ti? Sobre mi cadáver, Redfield, sobre mi cadáver volverá a verte. —respondió el ególatra, llenando el aplicador médico con una ampolleta, parcialmente recargado contra el lavabo. Claire no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sin duda, la inyectaría…

¿Quién podría haberlo adivinado? El día anterior habían estado cocinando juntos la cena, bailando, charlando como una pareja cualquiera, y ahora… bueno, ahora tendría que convertirse en lo que él deseara. En una criatura mutante, en un pedazo de carne deformado, en una asesina calificada para sus filas… No lo sabía, pero tampoco deseaba pasarse el tiempo que le restaba de vida preguntándoselo.

De pronto, el mayor se esfumó de su vista, regresó a los estantes con suministros y tomó una botellita de líquido diferente; Claire no alcanzaba a ver fielmente desde su desventajada posición. El ególatra maníaco repasaba sobre las yemas de los dedos, una segunda ampolleta. O eso daba la impresión de ser.

Se escuchó el quebrar de muchos recipientes de vidrio; Wesker estaba lanzando todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso, fuera de las plataformas metálicas. Peleaba contra sí mismo; la pelirroja había contemplado anteriormente esos ademanes determinados, esa concentración absoluta de sus ojos color bermejo, sin ninguna indulgencia, repletos de repudio, con sus varas amarillas semejantes a las de un centinela.

Lo vio acercarse, y le rogó con la mirada; _'por favor, no lo hagas'_, dictaban esos ojos agua marina, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar unos cuantos pasos atrás. Demasiado tarde para equilibrar la balanza; para encontrar consuelo en un último beso que le supiera a hiel.

Mirando todo irse a la borda, su torre de naipes, como se desploma, muriendo en un suspiro lento y prolongado, preguntándose si ese era la cantidad justa a saldar por enamorarse.

— ¿Por qué… Albert? ¿Por qué, todo lo que se acerca a ti… muere? Yo… yo creía que sería diferente. Mentiste. Es lo único que sabes hacer. —musitó ella; la tragedia había drenado toda su vivacidad.

Quedaban meras cenizas.

Albert Wesker insertó la aguja en uno de sus brazos expuestos, y la chica percibió el frío desmedido galopar a través su arteria; todo se tornó brumoso, indefinido. Una convulsión de desespero atacó su humanidad, provocando que la artista tratara de empinarse fuera de la cama, sin éxito.

Su última imagen fueron las ropas oscuras del ex—capitán; sin sadismo ni satisfacción adornándole las facciones frívolas. Pudo ver en el fondo, reflejada su propia tristeza, aunque se tratara de una ilusión por saberse cercana a su final.

No sabía que vida habría preferido.

Si realmente estaba luchando por justicia para Sherry o Steve, o huyendo de sus verdaderos sentimientos de amor hacia Wesker.

Tenían razón.

Todo lo que él toca, se apaga.

Muere.

Y al final, resta el silencio.

El capitán vigiló hasta que sus ojos aguamarina se cerraron; arrojó la lavativa lejos, fuera de su campo visual, dio un par de pasos en reversa. Por una fracción de instante, sintió que una de sus rodillas deseaba visitar el suelo alustrado, pero su orgullo de soberano no se lo permitió. No la miró rígida sobre ese asiento; prefirió aparentar indolencia. Se acomodó el abrigo, conduciendo sus pasos a la puerta de salida, la cual solicitó una nueva lectura de su retina.

Tan pronto como el villano desapareció, el emplazamiento se tornó sombrío; no hubo lámpara encendida para iluminar la silueta abandonada de la jovencita.

Albert Wesker desapareció con un paso felino, controlando los temblequeos de sus muñecas; caminaba con mayor imponencia que nunca, pero dicen que las apariencias engañan.

Una pregunta flotaba austera; nada es para siempre, y todo se resumía a un: _'¿Cómo pudieron las fantasías reducirse a esto?'_.

* * *

><p>Oh, cielos… en serio que soy mala persona. Deberían de aprisionarme, o algo.<p>

Otra vez hagan caso omiso a eso, fue escrito a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Uno empieza a escribir, pone la música, se suelta, se hace una buena taza de infusión, y no espera que las cosas se desarrollen de la manera en que suele pasar. La idea central la tenía desde hace dos años, pero… los detalles, creo que eso de escuchar música es un arma de doble filo.

En serio espero que no reciba palos, botellas, y otros elementos de tortura.

Hacerse un preámbulo amoroso, y que las cosas se fragmenten así parece algo… contraproducente.

Pero… tengo algo que decir en mi defensa, y es que aunque no daré el menor detalle, quiero que sepan que la historia está terminada en mi cabeza, y que… haré todo lo posible por no decepcionarlos nunca, ni en los siguientes capítulos ni con el final.

Bueno, ya saben, pueden darle _favorite_, si les ha gustado. _Follow_, si quieren ser avisados por mis publicaciones. Y ahora sería un buen momento para dejarme sus opiniones en un _review_… O reclamarme por las cosas que hago, las que no hago, o… extender cualquier tipo de amenaza, felicitación, abrazo virtual…

Ahora, quiero hacer mención de dos historias Weskerfield que escribí en el lapso junto con esta publicación. **Deadly Wounded**, que es una colaboración con la queridísima **Stacy Adler** y **Talking with a Memory**, que es un oneshot bastante… trágico. :D Están invitados a pasar a leer, jejeje.

Ah, por cierto… WOW, es todo lo que puedo decir… la respuesta a esta historia ha rozado los límites de mi imaginación, y no saben lo inmensamente agradecida que estoy con ustedes, no sé cómo retribuir todo este apoyo.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos.

Y por eso, quiero poner aquí una pequeña advertencia, jeje, la parte de las respuestas de los reviews es bastante extensa… Creo que para el siguiente capítulo, las respuestas las daré por MP, como algunos otros autores lo hacen, para que no de la apariencia de ser un pergamino interminable. ¿Cómo ven? ¿O les gusta ver las respuestas aquí?

Creo que a mí me gusta conservarlas en el documento, pero… voy a pensarlo.

Así que de una vez me despido.

Sale, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia que es de todos.

Y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los mensajes:<strong>

**Yun-Tidus-Love: **¡Hola, hola, ¿cómo estás?! Jaja, la verdad que hacerlos cocinar me preocupaba un poco; no quería sacarlos de su carácter original. La declaración de amor era otra de las situaciones que me tenía consternada. Pero gracias, espero que te haya gustado la sutil manera en que Wesker la aceptó en su vida, aceptó el sentimiento que guardaba hacia ella.

Lo de Sherry, jejeje, sólo diré una cosa y es que nada es nunca lo que parece ser. No quiero dar más adelantos, jejeje, pero espero que este capítulo, ya el 25, cause impacto, muchas emociones.

De paso, quiero agradecerte que estés siempre tan al pendiente de mis publicaciones; en serio, no sé cómo pagarte tal nivel de apoyo. Eres grandiosa. Muchas gracias por darme ánimos para continuar. Me halaga enormemente ser tu 'idola', jejeje, la verdad no sé si lo merezca, pero me haces sentir una felicidad inmensa, increíble, y no tengo las palabras para describirte la emoción que experimento cada vez que leo un review tuyo.

Sobre la relación, rayos, no sé si pueda hablar mucho sin dar detalles. Sólo puedo decirte que estés tranquila, que trates de tomar las acciones como vienen, y sobretodo, disfrutes la lectura; todo está acá en mi cabeza loca, y… bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa.

Tú tranquila, yo nerviosa.

Nos leemos pronto, hermosa, un gran y cálido abrazo para ti.

**|Lawliet1:** ¡Mujer! Cada vez que releo este review, me dan ganas de ponerme a chillar, es que simplemente es maravilloso.

Tus suposiciones sobre el final del capítulo eran más que acertadas; el rollito que se acaba de armar está muy fuerte.

Lo de la colaboración; ya la tengo toda dibujada en mente, pero la verdad es que con el examen de la universidad y el capítulo de CC, no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir una introducción para comunicarte la idea principal.

Jajajaja, me encanta tu referencia de Molly Weasley con lo de: ¡A mi Wesker no, perra! Eres una loquilla.

Y tienes razón, entre Hitler, Voldemort y Wesker, no sé quién pueda ganar el premio 'al mayor tirano de todos los tiempos'. La cosa está muy reñida.

Ya le va a poner la calefacción, lo prometo, jaja, pero vale, mira que Wesker la protegió muy bien del frio, no hay de qué quejarse.

Lo de los pingüinos es una de esas cosas que quiero hacer cómicas en CC y no sé si me salen del todo bien, peor… bah, anyway, lo escrito, escrito está, ¿no es así?

Jajaja, we, lo de ser un 'gitano' es una licencia poética, tú siempre tan textual y yo tan poco presta para responderte con indulgencia.

Intento que Wesker esté siempre en su personalidad, aunque debo admitir que por momentos siento que se me sale de las manos el tipo. Jajaja, pero Claire se la pasa bien acurrucada en su pecho, a mí no me engaña.

Ya sé, jaja, poner a Claire cocinando faisán me tomó tiempo de reflexión y llegué a creer que caía en el OoC, igual Wesker con su postre de chocolate, pero bueno, un FF es para experimentar y si fallaba tendría muchos capítulos más para remediar… jajaja, lel.

Quería poner la escena de la cocina como algo un poco más fuerte, jajaja, pero la verdad es que prefiero guardarme el segundo lemmon para algo mucho más épico, querida. Lamento si te decepcioné (¿?).

Finalmente, pero no menos importante, la escena del baile.

Estaba escuchando demasiada música romántica y esto es lo que pasa; sin embargo, creo que no me arrepiento de haber incluido una confesión de cariño y ese meneo tan sensual que tienen los dos como pareja de baile (¿?).

Siempre usaré las frases, detalles que me proporciones, si puedo adaptarlas a un momento que tenga planeado en específico; fueron de mucha utilidad, en serio.

Y al final, me tuve que quitar las uñas porque ya no las aguantaba. Aunque en la laptop era mucho más fácil escribir con uñas de acrílico, jajaja.

La parte de Sherry y Steve… como ves, las cosas se pusieron muy pesadas. Con todo el rollo de este capítulo, en serio espero no recibir palazos o ligeras agresiones, te juro que mi intención no es perturbar a nadie (¿?).

Verás que todavía guardo las mejores cartas bajo la manga, jajaja, pero no tendrás que esperar mucho para que las revele, lentamente…

Okey, llegamos a la parte sentimental, como dices; y creo que es la parte que más me ha gustado.

Claro que me he dado cuenta de las evasiones, really, ¿por quién me tomas?, jajaja, pero la verdad es que aunque me sacaba un poco de onda, sé que no es tu obligación responder en ese momento, digo, son sólo fragmentos, no puede causarte mucho efecto el sólo leer una parte del capítulo, ¿o sí?

La manera en que describes las sensaciones que te provoca Cuerpo cautivo, ha hecho que se me reduzca el corazón; has obtenido el mismo resultado en mi pecho al decir que puedes sentir como se te escapan los latidos del cuerpo.

Me alegra tanto el que pueda conmoverte, aunque estés al otro lado del océano; eso demuestra el alcance, el poder de las palabras.

El que hayas encontrado Cuerpo cautivo desde lo que parecen ser años, aunque sólo se trate de unos pocos meses, es una de las mejores cosas que me ha podido suceder. Y lo digo en serio; no sólo gané una lectora, sino una gran amiga, colega, socia, todo en uno.

Terminaste muy rápido de leerla, pero sabes, creo que lo has apreciado a cada capítulo más de lo que llegué a creer que sería posible.

Todas esas emociones que describes, con el paso de cada nuevo capítulo, me ha traído una enorme sonrisa al rostro, porque he tenido emociones muy parecidas en todo el recorrido, y puedo citarlas con la misma fidelidad con la que tú lo has hecho; la ansiedad del capítulo 12 al saber que describía un beso entre los protagonistas por primera vez, el tiempo eterno que me tomé para escribir la escena del gimnasio en el 16 y todas las canciones que tuve que utilizar para alcanzar una inspiración aceptable, el tiempo eterno que me tomó escribir el capítulo 17 y lo culpable que me sentía por no actualizar; me sentía responsable por la ausencia de una nueva entrega de Cuerpo cautivo, mensual, como suelen ser generalmente.

Pero creo que el capítulo 18 marca una pauta muy diferente de la historia, no sólo por las escenas subiditas de tono y los secretos que ese capítulo oculta; el inicio de una gran amistad contigo, de unas platicas medias alocadas, desde que te agregué en FB.

Sé que soy alguien que suele intimidar con la primera apariencia; soy consciente de eso y créeme que no es intención; me alegra que tú consiguieras ver entre todas las barreras que utilizo para protegerme.

Pero recuerda Laia, que esta historia no es sólo mía, sino también de quienes la leen y la alimentan con sus comentarios; jamás olvidaré tu primer review, aunque a ti no te guste, porque lo sentí sincero, lleno de sentimiento, pese a que todavía no hablábamos en vivo y en directo.

Eres una gran chica, me has hecho creer en que puedo llegar a los demás a través de las letras, y espero poder convencerte de que eres perfectamente capaz de lograr lo mismo, sólo tienes que tener confianza en ti misma y afrontar con valor las dificultades.

Y no pareces una loca, me encanta leerte y de corazón deseo que siempre guardes un espacio para esta historia, dentro del tuyo.

Vale, yo también me he puesto sentimental.

Muchas gracias por todo, preciosa. Te mando un besote hasta allá, aunque me encuentres pedófila.

Sabes que te adoro.

¿Y qué más iba a decir? Ah, sí, ya recordé.

Nos leemos pronto.

**barbaraalcala08**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Me sorprende gratamente que el capítulo te haya causado tal impresión… Y estoy esperando que esta entrega tenga ese mismo efecto.

Tienes toda la razón al decir que para un artista, lo más importante en la existencia es su arte. Y preguntar qué tal les pareció el capítulo, y obtener una respuesta, cualquiera que ésta sea, es una de las cosas que me animan a continuar y me llenan.

Sobre el perfil, jeje, me pareció un gran detalle de tu parte, creo que te haré uno parecido.

A ver: Me llamo Adriana Navarrete, tengo 18 años, pelo castaño cenizo, corto, ojos verdes, me encantan los videojuegos, los libros y mi pasatiempo favorito es escribir. Estoy por iniciar la universidad.

Listo.

Muchas gracias por tu opinión; es lo más importante para mí como autora. Y bueno, pues las menciones musicales, espero estés al pendiente, escuché ambas y creo que 'no me compares', de Alejandro Sanz, le siente perfecto a una parte que tengo planeada. Espero que este capítulo, al fin el 15 te cause el mismo sentimiento de identificación y apremio.

Un gran abrazo, y gran mensaje motivacional. Es un alivio recibir palabras profundas y siempre contar con un apoyo.

Un gran abrazo, saludos; estaré encantada de recibir una nueva opinión tuya.

Sólo tengo una cosa qué agregar; soy muy mala persona…

**Vidian: **¡Hola, querida, cómo estás! La dedicatoria es un pequeño detalle en comparación a todas las consideraciones que has tenido con mi persona.

Muchas gracias por el halago linda, creo que poner esfuerzo en una tarea, siempre muestra sus frutos, y sabes que escribo con todo gusto. Es mi intención que provoque alguna respuesta emocional, y cuando logro conseguirlo, bueno, me siento satisfecha con el resultado.

Jejeje, te agradezco enormemente la sinceridad; creo que es una cualidad espléndida en ti y que no es común en las personas de estos tiempos.

Ahora, la escena del pollo… jajaja, la verdad es que siempre que pongo comedia me mortifico porque no sé si me ha salido bien. Pero el conjunto de escenas de la cocina, creo que me ha divertido escribirlo y también, para que negar, me entró la cosquillita de hacer un segundo lemmon. Pero creo que para eso me tomaré un poquito más de tiempo; quiero que sea mejor que el anterior. Sobre Wesker cocinando, es una visión tentadora… ¿no es así?, siempre me estoy preguntando si permitiré que haga esto o aquello, pero para conseguirlo, necesito estar en su papel constantemente, tanto que en el FB luego termino hablando como si lo tuviera cerca, jajaja, es un rollo interesante ese de ponerse en el papel de los personajes.

Lo de la última parte, conduce a todo lo acontecido en este capítulo. En serio espero no causar ninguna decepción con lo que ha ocurrido. Y perdón por portarme malvada otra vez y dejarlo hasta allí, pero creo que la mejor manera de continuar con este FF, es controlar las emociones que se van desenvolviendo, y explotar todos los matices de la relación.

Muchas gracias por el mensaje linda, espero puedas pasarte pronto y permitirme saber tus impresiones de esta nueva entrega.

Un gran saludo, y suerte con los estudios.

Nos leemos muy pronto.

**Kotaro-Yutoki**: ¡Hola, qué tal! Muchas gracias por haber agregado Cuerpo cautivo a favoritos; nos seguimos leyendo, espero, muy pronto.

**jessie-arii-annie**: ¡Hola linda! Jejeje, le pongo guiones a tu penname porque luego FF me borra los puntos.

Te prometo que todas las piezas del puzzle se unirán en un mismo panorama; quizá no sea el que esperas pero prometo que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en aclarar la mayor cantidad de dudas posibles. Jejeje, me halagas… obra maestra, lel, lo cierto es que intento que cada capítulo sea más intenso que el anterior, y que tenga sus emociones muy claras, aunque cuente aspectos distintos de la historia. Algunos hablan de la relación entre Wesker y Claire, otros de las reacciones de Chris y Leon, pero todo está pensado en culminar en una sola situación. Pero ya veremos más adelante…

Jejeje, como dices, el asunto va a ponerse bastante cardíaco y promete. Por el momento, al parecer las cosas ya explotaron en la relación que parecía ser ligeramente estable. Sobre las consecuencias de sus relaciones atrevidas con el capitán, tan tan tan, es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, lel, pero hay que andar al pendiente…

Muchas gracias por el mensaje, querida, se agradecen enormemente el apoyo y todas las consideraciones. Espero que el capítulo 25 esté trepidante y no dudes en hacerme llegar cualquier clase de comentario.

**CMosser: **¡Hola, querida! Antes de que se me olvide, jajaja, me mataste con Wesker y su rasho láser, morí, jaja, me reí como dos horas de eso. Jajaja, espero que ya te sientas mejor de salud.

Jajaja, ya sé que soy mala. Y me volví a portar mal en este capítulo. Creo que no puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza.

Lo de la comedia fue la parte más difícil de escribir, debo admitir, siempre he sentido que no se me da tan bien como podría, pero bueno, hago la lucha, jajaja.

Le puse una ropa a Wesker que siempre me ha gustado; eso de los suéteres con cuello de tortuga, negros, pegaditos, es mi debilidad. Siempre que haya un buen cuerpo dentro de ellos, claro.

Jajaja, y lo del ultimate facepalm, jajaja tienes toda la razón, mira que Wesker se la ha pasado así todo el rato en que estuvo metido en la cocina, que no fue poco.

Lo de la cocina, jajaja, no me mates, lel, te juro que tenía la intensión de subirle un poco al volumen de las cosas, pero creo que debería guardarme la oportunidad del lemmon para escribir algo más épico.

Es cierto; todas esos pequeños momentos en ese capítulo, no sé, sentí que era necesario llevar la 'relación' a un nuevo nivel; Wesker tiene problemas, Claire no aceptaba que lo quería, no al menos audiblemente, y como te darás cuenta en este capítulo, sería una de las últimas oportunidades que tendría de hacerlo.

Bueno, todo explotó en esta historia; Steve y Sherry… eso cambia las cosas de enfoque, como dices… ¿Qué esperaba Claire encontrar en el laboratorio de Wesker?

Porque no creo que nunca ni en sus sueños más trillados, hubiese imaginado tal ¿traición? Aunque a veces me da el sentimiento de que ella peca de ingenua, a propósito.

Tenías razón; nada bueno pudo salir de ese descubrimiento.

Y de nuevo, linda, me he portado malvada y quizá dejado el capítulo no en el mejor momento.

Pero me da mi ataque dramático y prefiero llevar las emociones con calma.

Jejeje, no quiero atormentar a nadie ni sofocarlo con tantos caracteres.

Muchas gracias por el mensaje, hermosa. Se agradecen como no tienes una idea. Estaré esperando el palo con clavos; admito merecerlo (¿?)

Un abrazo, y nos leemos muy, muy pronto, espero.

**VioletStreat: **¡Hola, cómo estás! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Si, Sherry y Steve, creo que eso vino a cambiar todo el esquema de Cuerpo cautivo, como espero se note ahora que la bomba ha estallado.

Me alegro mucho de que todo el capítulo 24 haya sido de tu agrado, en serio, es muy importante para mí tu opinión. Y agradezco que te hayas pasado a las historias de esta parejita que están en mi perfil. Me entusiasma saber que te gusta lo que redacto; me pone las pilas para continuar con los relatos.

Wesker volvió de su junta de negocios, y mira cómo terminaron las cosas… pero bueno, no te preocupes, está todo dentro de mi cabecilla loca, sólo hay que pasarlo al papel.

Ahora tomé un poco más de rato para terminar el capítulo, pero acá está. Espero tener tu opinión, querida, y en serio, el apoyo que me brindas es altamente apreciado.

Un gran abrazo, nos leemos pronto.

**Stacy Adler: **¡Hello, hello! ¿Cómo estás, querida? *cruje sus nudillos de igual manera*, jeje, veamos…

La ignorancia es felicidad, jeje, lo había escuchado durante uno de los capítulos de House y nunca me pareció más cierto que ahora. Creo que la intención es presionar a Claire hasta que acepte que lo que hace es una locura, y aun así, no se arrepienta de hacerlo.

Creo que en el fondo la chica sabía que eso iba a pasar, tarde o temprano, después de todo, ambos están en diferentes bandos.

Pero como mencionaste, no creo que se esperara semejante estocada; como ves en este capítulo, las cosas se han puesto duras e intensas, hasta un punto que dar marcha atrás parece imposible.

Sherry y Steve, creo que el problema, como has dicho, es que no es una simple laceración, sino traición, lo que experimenta.

Pero después de lo que ella se atrevió a decir; bueno, creo que él también se ha sentido traicionado en algún nivel.

Con o sin derecho…

Sobre las razones de tenerlos allí, *risa malvada*, veremos, veremos más adelante, si existen o no esas motivaciones.

Eh, jajaja, ya te caché Mire, con eso de las caricias en la cocina, jajaja, lo del calor del horno se le sube a uno al cuerpo, sino pregúntenle a Claire Redfield (¿?).

De hecho, Laia flipó, jajaja. Estás en todo lo cierto.

En fin, la predicción que hiciste de que la cosa no terminaba en eso, fue más que adecuada.

Y tampoco se concluye con este capítulo.

PD. Sigo esperando Ocaso.

PD II. Espero que podamos trabajar pronto en la colaboración, mira que he repartido mucho sufrimiento con las historias y todavía no me lleno, jeje.

Un gusto saludarte, Mire, y muchas gracias por seguir pasando a Cuerpo cautivo.

Te quiero, un abrazo enorme y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Oh-insanidad:** ¡Hola, aquí presentándome relativamente puntual! Jajaja, okay, oye, espero que este capítulo veinticinco haya contado con el mismo recurso; mira que a eso de los cliffhanger les tengo un poco de miedo porque no estoy segura de cuándo me salen bien. Como ves, la ruptura se ha dado… Pero hay piezas que todavía no abandonan el tablero y hay mucho que contar de esta problemática…

Y no dudes que algo se llegó con todo este preámbulo de relación. Dicen que los sentimientos no mueren, jejeje, así que ya veremos que les depara a estos dos de ahora en adelante, justo cuando no creen sentir ya nada el uno por el otro. Me pregunto si eso podrá ser cierto…

*Pausa dramática*.

No.

Sí.

¿Cómo saberlo?

Sobre la galería de arte… pues, creo que Wesker sería el tipo de 'pareja', que se preocuparía porque su musa también se sintiera cómoda, que se realizara de manera personal.

Sobre la escena que viene de lemmon; voy a checar todos esos títulos eróticos; la verdad es que tengo ganas de hacer un momento épico, de alcanzar algo que sea nuevo pero bien fundamentada, y sobre todo, que se note que hay un trabajo, por así decirlo, de investigación detrás de la escena.

Además, todos los escritos que mencionas suenan muy interesantes, y parecen ser de la clase de literatura que me agrada leer, por encima de que sea erótico o no su contenido.

Muchísimas gracias por esas recomendaciones, esperemos que pueda lograr algo que quede realmente a la altura de todas esas publicaciones.

Por ahora, te dejo con este capítulo, jejeje, un tanto intenso, un tanto triste, pero al final planeo que se haga notar, que no todas las cosas son lo que parece.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, un tremendo abrazo y nos leemos muy pronto si todo sale bien.

**mika: **¡Hola, hola, hola! Una enorme disculpa por el retraso, en serio, no sé debajo de que piedra esconderme. Recibí tus dos mensajes y la verdad me siento mal por no haber podido publicar antes; la verdad es que me tomó tiempo el poder pulir este capítulo y que quedara como esperaba.

Muchas gracias, jejeje, a veces sólo puedo valerme de mi seguridad para animarme a seguir publicando más capítulos. Aunque claro, todos los bonitos comentarios que recibo, siempre tan positivos, son una gran inspiración para mí como autora.

El final del otro capítulo pone el camino libre para éste, o sea, todas las emociones del anterior, necesitaba enfocarlas acá, en los eventos por así llamarlos, desafortunados, que acaban de suceder.

Tienes razón, jejeje, demasiada tranquilidad por un día; igual al final resultó en un cataclismo.

Bueno, infinitas gracias por seguir comentando Cuerpo cautivo, y espero contar con tu opinión pronto.

Pondré todo mi empeño para no decepcionar en un futuro. No te preocupes, no me gustaría dar adelantos, pero mi consejo es que veas como van avanzando los capítulos y que espero en el futuro, la historia de estos dos siga conquistándote.

Un cálido abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

**Ariakas DV: **¡Hola! ¡Jejeje, me reí con las caritas que pusiste! Creo que dijeron más que mil palabras (¿?). Jajaja, eres genial, absolutamente, tu review siempre me pinta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Perdón por el final, jeje, no es mi intención que te vuelvas cliente frecuente del desfibrilador (¿?).

Sí, pobre Sherry y Steve, ellos causaron todo este embrollo y no Wesker (¿?).

Creo que Claire al final no tuvo muchas consideraciones con la pobre alma del loquillo de Wesker; lo que es una lástima porque se ve a leguas que él la ama con todo su corazón. Me encantaron tus referencias sobre los juegos online, casi me parto de la risa, pero hey, intenta hacer entrar en razón a alguien tan cabezón como Claire… es imposible.

Wesker, jajaja, la verdad es que no hay mucho que decir sobre él; siempre hará caso a sus bajos instintos y a veces tiene menos corazón que un hombre de hojalata. Como dices, creo que tiene que aprender a usar más su common sense, que lo tiene bastante descuidado.

No te preocupes por perderte, está permitido siempre y cuando en algún momento te vuelvas a aparecer sino te extraño y lloro (¿?).

¿Dos carreras? Debes ser un maestro… :') Jajaja, sí Weskerizate, Weskerizate, vale, con que no te pongas a inyectarte cosas raras todo está bien.

¿En serio esperas iniciar un fic? Ufff, estaré encantada de leerlo, espero eso aparezca muy pronto. ¡Quiero leer, quiero leer! Espero ser la primera en enterarme de las características de tu proyecto :').

A mi beta también le encantan los juegos online, como WOW y LOL, dice que son geniales, yo sólo he jugado en consola, soy más de juegos como The Last of Us, Resident Evil, Beyond: Two Souls, The Walking Dead, entre otros.

Muchas gracias por pasarte, sé que debes andar apretado de tiempo. En fin, espero encontrar tu comentario, eres muy divertido .

Nos leemos pronto. Un gran abrazo y suerte en los estudios.

**name: **El capítulo 22 estaba pensado para ser súper mega ultra romántico a su particular modo. Digo, es Wesker, no se le puede sacar mucho de personalidad; y la tarjeta, como podrás darte cuenta, tuvo 'fatales' consecuencias. Y puedo decir que hasta ahora, para los dos.

Sobre el capítulo 23, sí, hay bastante Valenfield, creo que son la pareja canónica más famosa; son lindos, tiernos, y creo que de alguna manera están destinados a estar juntos, pero no sé qué le pasa a Capcom…

Y el final… jejeje, todos guardemos la calma, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado (¿?), quizá se me cueste un poco de trabajo redactar el final, pero nada es imposible… (¿?). Espero a la altura de una conclusión que deje a todos satisfechos, buena o mala.

Siempre he querido decir que este fic es un poquito… no sé, un poco impredecible.

Muchas gracias por el comentario; eres increíble. Y por el apoyo, a lo largo de todos estos capítulos. En serio. Espero que el capítulo actual sea de tu agrado…

Un abrazote de oso, nos leemos pronto.

**Lala: **¡Hola, ¿cómo estás?! :D Oh, el shock, jeje, la verdad es que era un poco la intención (¿?) Sé que soymala persona, pero no me he resistido a dejar de utilizar el suspenso como un recurso.

Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo; pero también lamento que te dejara mal… :/… Y creo que esta vez no será muy grande la diferencia.

Pero, bueno, tú tranquila, quiero que lo que suceda sea sorpresa y por eso no doy adelantos, sólo diré que no te preocupes y que espero disfrutes el desarrollo de la historia.

Muchas gracias por pasar a dejar tu opinión, es muy importante para mí, y espero que esta entrega sea de tu agrado y cualquier comentario, puedas hacérmelo llegar.

Besos y nos leemos pronto.

**DarknecroX: **¡Hola, ya volví! Jaja, sí, sí me he pegado en el dedo chiquito, y duele hasta el alma, jajaja, buena forma de comparar el capítulo, jeje, no podría ser mejor… Y en este sí daré las recomendaciones musicales al inicio, para que todos puedan verlas al instante; escucharlas le da un ambiente diferente al capítulo, o al menos eso pienso yo… En fin, jejeje, perdón por haberlo dejado hasta aquí, igual, creo que se me está haciendo manía usar el suspero.

Igual, espero que el 25 no te decepcione, y estoy realmente ansiosa por saber lo que piensas al respecto.

Besos y abrazos desde México, y nos leemos pronto.

**Addie Redfield: **¡Hola hermosa! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya va todo mejor en el trabajo? Espero que sí, y que no te exploten lindísima Addie.

Lo del Valenfield fue un reto personal; nunca había escrito una pareja que no involucrara a Wesker y esta era la oportunidad de oro. Realmente quiero darles un espacio y espero que su relación sea crucial en el futuro.

Tienes toda la razón al decir que el amor de Claire hacia Wesker es un acto muy egoísta; pero el egoísmo ya lo pagó caro, como ves…

Le salieron caros sus errores… muy caros.

Lo del interrogatorio fue una de las cosas que no tenía planeadas desde el inicio del FF, creo que muchas de las situaciones se van prestando a medida que avanza la historia.

Creo que Jill y Chris en algún momento deberán tener la felicidad que tanto anhelan, y de preferencia juntos. Creo que son lo que cada uno necesita, quiere y mucho más…

Las cosas empezaron a quemarse en el 24 y terminaron por explotar en el 25; espero no decepcionar con la intensidad que quiero manejar, y lograr decirlo todo… Jejeje, muchas gracias por el halago, sabes que aprecio mucho tu apoyo, como amiga, como beteada galletita, y que me encanta platicar contigo y con Pola; siempre me hacen sonreír…

Te quiero mucho, nena, y espero poder leer pronto tus comentarios.

Un gran abrazo.

**Nelida Treschi: **¡Hola querida! ¿Cómo estás, hermosa? ¿Todo bien por allá? Jejeje, yo estoy esperando el palo con clavos después de este capítulo, definitivamente, jajaja, estoy segura que Anny se encargará de quitarme lo malvada con el palo, de eso no hay duda…

Espero que el hilo que sostiene tu bella alma no se tambalee con este nuevo capítulo, creo que traté de ponerle un poco más de emoción que en el anterior.

La línea de emociones fuertes, creo que llegó para quedarse; me he alegrado demasiado saber que el 24 te llegó al corazón de maneras variadas y trepidantes… finalmente, ese es el objetivo de cualquier historia.

Lo de Sherry y Steve vino a modificar el desarrollo de la trama desde los cimientos, pero es algo que ya tenía más o menos planeado para llegar al nudo principal; ha sido un preámbulo bastante extenso, pero creo que eso ayuda a dejar más en claro los motivos de la relación y la fuerza de la misma.

Sobre las primeras partes del capítulo 24, jeje, creo que desde la cocina, hasta la confesión amorosa, bueno, todas serían cosas que me gustaría leer en un Wesker&Claire. Suelo ser bastante exigente conmigo misma, y sino me agrada lo que he narrado, bueno, difícilmente podría animarme a publicarlo.

No negaré eso; el balance entre la música y la poesía logran mucha de la magia antes de escribir. Los sueños, las pequeñas vivencias, creo que todo eso puede ser una fuente inagotable de inspiración.

Títulos, títulos… Bien, yo soy un poco extraña con el asunto del amor, me gustan mucho las relaciones que son imposibles, quizá un poco oscuras, y que tienen toda clase de matices, mi título favorito es 'Del amor y otros demonios' de Gabriel García Márquez, aunque advierto que tiene algunas palabras rebuscadas y quizá la trama amorosa no es muy clara al principio, pero puedo asegurarte que ese libro pulió mi manera de escribir de manera radical.

También está 'Las ventajas de ser invisible.', 'Pídeme lo que quieras.' De Megan Maxwell, 'La edad de la inocencia.', y mi favorita, 'Anna Karenina' del tremendo Leon Tolstoi. Ah, me faltó 'El gran Gatsby'. Es fabulosa, también.

Y si puedes, escucha 'Lady in Red', esa canción siempre me pone en mi modo ligeramente rosa…

Pero recuerda, que la mejor historia de amor, será la que tú quieras contar, querida.

Y concuerdo contigo, las novelas de fantasía tienen algo muy atrayente y especial en todo aspecto…

Muy bien, me retiro. Muchas gracias por leer preciosa, realmente tus mensajes me llenan de una emoción súper linda y me encanta responderlos con propiedad.

Un gran beso y nos leemos pronto.

**AndyPain: **¡Hola queridísima Andy! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Steve y Sherry, decisivos en el capítulo anterior y en este, creo que me he portado muy mal, pero bueno… era un giro necesario, a mi consideración, dentro de la trama.

Quizá no el más dulce, he de admitir.

Jejeje, perdón, perdón, lel, no quería alterarte. Uffff, espero que no pase lo mismo con este capítulo.

La idea la tengo desde hace dos años, aproximadamente, es como la pauta para orientar toda la trama del fic, ya sabes, como un antes y después, algo así.

Y pues acá está el resultado; aunque estoy en la obligación de advertir que las cosas apenas están comenzando (¿?).

Lo del pavo, creo que nunca me había divertido tanto xDD, eso de hacer comedia, aunque admito que no es mi fuerte, me gusta intentarlo, por otra parte, lo del baile y la confesión, eso sí lo siento como que un poco más de mi estilo, jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado.

Creo que no tardé mucho en subir el capítulo, aunque sí volví a tomarme mi tiempo, para que estuvieran bien pulidos todos los aspectos…

Ya sabes, me da mi locura de la ortografía y la narración y me martirizo (¿?)

Yo amo las canciones de Nickelback, son todas tan maravillosas :') y sobre el retraso con el review, no te preocupes, lo importante es que has llegado; espero que el curso de las cosas tal y como las he relatado en este momento, puedan causarte algunas emociones trepidantes, no lo sé…

Jejeje, muchas gracias Andy, ya sabes que te readoro, y que espero que todo vaya muy bien por allá.

Sin más, te dejo con este capítulo, esperando poder leer tu opinión muy pronto, y que espero que no me creas malvada por dejar la cosa hasta allí (¿?).

Nos leemos, querida.

**Andrea N: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Sí, ese Wesker, es un loquillo. Fue un doble secuestro, aunque todo lo que él deseaba era sorprender a Claire con el detalle. Wesker será posesivo hasta el final de sus días, de eso no hay duda. Y mucho más tratándose de Claire…

Y la rubia, argh, en serio que es odiosa; creo que ni Frederic es tan odioso como esa mujer, de verdad.

Lo de la tarjeta… jejeje, ya ves, desencadenó todo el capítulo 25 y dejó a la mayoría absortos en el capítulo 24. Pero bueno, esa tarjeta creo que vino a fastidiarles el romance a esos dos.

XD, Frederic es odioso lo sé, pero mira que sí terminó bastante apaleado… Mira que bien le fue teniendo a Rebecca como su doctora, cualquier otra persona ya lo habría mandado muy lejos.

Lo de Chris es una situación muy complicada; no sé si algún día podría llegar a si quiera resignarse con la relación de su hermana con el tirano. Me alegra que la lectura te envuelva, ese es su principal objetivo.

Y… llegaste al 24, jeje. ¿A que no te lo esperabas? Jejeje, creo que yo tampoco me esperaba la reacción a este capítulo; realmente aprecio todos y cada uno de tus mensajes. ¡Son geniales!

Sé que lo de la cocina y el faisán pudo terminar en algo mucho más intenso… pero bueno, me lo reservaré para escribir algo que sea realmente épico, un lemmon que no se olvidará (¿?).

A mí también me agradó mucho imaginar a Wesker abrazando a Claire de manera tan protectora e intentando transmitirle calor, no sé, como dices, es un gesto muy atento, muy humano.

Lo de Sherry y Steve… creo que este capítulo es la respuesta a lo que haría Wesker si la encontrara. Finalmente, sí la encontró en esa situación y las cosas apenas comienzan a tomar un verdadero sabor a dificultades.

Espero puedas leer este capítulo, tan… no sé cómo describirlo, amargo, duro, intenso y hasta creo que un poco triste, y me dejes tus comentarios, cualquier duda o sugerencia.

Muchas gracias, Andrea :D

Nos leemos pronto.

**M. Bidden: **¡Hermanito malvado, cómo estás, qué destruiste ahora! Ñe, muchas gracias por pasarte, es un honor tenerte aquí; eres un autor super talentoso cuya narración me dejó absorta desde que me topé con tus primeras letras, swag.

Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo con que todas las apariciones del villano de la saga tienen algo especial, no sé, es como muy… shockeante la manera en que habla, se mueve e intimida. Todo eso fue lo que en primera instancia me empujó a escribir acerca de Albert Wesker.

Muchas gracias; la verdad es que he tenido la sensación de que hay capítulos que tengo que checar, por la ortografía, redacción, etc., pero la verdad es una tarea que si toma bastante tiempo, entonces, voy poco a poco, jejeje, pero te agradezco; espero no decepcionar con el avance de la trama ni nada por el estilo.

Lo de la cantidad de capítulos que mencionas… No tengo la menor idea de cómo, pero pasó, jajajaja, es decir, sabía que quería una historia extensa, que tocara todos los puntos sin mayor miramiento, pero… creo que no espere algo así de largo. Digo, quizá para los 25 capítulos que van, son bastantes caracteres… Mi único propósito ha sido siempre, decir todo lo que tengo que decir por bloque, no más, no menos.

Muchas gracias por el mensaje, querido. Es un placer responder tan bello review y pues, espero que de aquí en adelante, te atrape un poco más con cada dificultad que se presente dentro de la historia.

**SKANDROSITA: **

I:¡Hola, querida! Me alegró mucho que aceptaras mi invitación formal y le dieras una oportunidad a esta historia. Para Wesker el ajedrez es como la guerra, y la historia es como el ajedrez, entonces… ¿esta historia es como la guerra? Jejeje, la verdad es que me gusta mucho el ajedrez.

II: Concuerdo contigo, Wesker es altamente sexy y atractivo, aun con toda su oscuridad. Se creyeron que era relativamente bueno al ser capitán pero creo que las cosas no resultaron como lo esperaban.

III: Sí, a mí también me da un poco de pena el que no pueda sentir nada. Digo… es uno de los sentidos más bellos, pero no sé, estar aislado del exterior, debe ser triste.

IV: Wesker adivina tus pensamientos (¿?) Y claro, también adivina los de Claire… O eso creo. Jeje, mira que ella tenía un sueño medio movidito, eso es difícil de ocultar.

V: Albert Wesker seguirá pagando por su ansia de poder en este fic, eso tenlo por seguro, de algún lado le tenía que caer la justicia (¿?).

VI: Krauser se encargará de infligir una mayor tortura, pero debo admitir que en el capítulo seis si se me fue un poquito la mano contra Claire. Aunque bueno, apareció Wesker para defenderla.

VII: Y quizá Claire lo logre, mira que le ha dado unos abrazos muy inesperados y ha logrado hacerlo cambiar de opinión, al menos, parcialmente. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo.

VIII: Jajajaja, hipopótamo bailando ballet, supongo que ni los hipopótamos les rompen los brazos a sus novias… lel. Y sí, su humanidad también desea ser rescatada, en algún punto.

IX: Los sentidos le fallan al oscuro capitán. Pero siempre hay repercusiones.

X: Capítulo 10, estabas a la mitad, creo… jeje, pero luego los capítulos se fueron haciendo un poquito más extensos.

XI: Creo que en algún punto, Wesker quiere compartir ese mundo exótico con su bella pelirroja.

XII: :D Me alegra que te guste mi manera de redactar. Creo que el doce es uno de mis favoritos, junto con el 18, el 24 y creo que también le tengo cariño al 11. No sé, cosas que a uno se le ocurren mientras escribe. El amor es el peor de los demonios, algunas veces…

XIII: Sí, paré el momento cachondo en lo menos adecuado, lo sé, mea culpa. Prometo no volverlo a hacer, jejeje, pero… la verdad, si lo hago x DDD en capítulos adelante sabrás porque digo esto.

Muchas gracias por los mensajitos linda, me entusiasma que leas Cuerpo cautivo mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

Espero seguir conversando muy pronto. Un gran abrazo.

**Aspros:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué dice la vida? Me alegro que te convencieras de conocer una historia de Claire y Wesker; no son muy comunes. Pero desde que recibí tu review en Talking with a memory, me sentí muy entusiasmada para volver a escribir, jeje, me llegaste al corazón.

Y mi sorpresa y agrado fue mucho mayor al saber que te pasaste a Cuerpo cautivo, además.

Hay muchas cosas escondidas en esta historia… creo que la he tomado bastante en serio, y me gusta que de esa impresión…

Jejeje, tarde bastante en llegar hasta aquí, como te darás cuenta; fueron casi tres añotes. Jejeje, pero bueno, entre la escuela y los deberes, era un poco complicado hallar tiempo para sentarme al ordenador y desquitar todas mis ideas. Pero te prometo no abandonarla y ser constante en la publicación.

Sobre la entrega número doce de la historia… Bueno, creo que es uno de los que más sentimientos posee, aunque algunos más adelante, considero que tienen el mismo énfasis emocional. Awww… con lo de hermoso, me halagas enormemente, siempre he tenido una debilidad ilustre por la poesía, y me gusta combinar todos esos aspectos en la historia.

Y de los gustos musicales, jejeje, todas esas canciones me han ayudado a continuar obteniendo inspiración; siempre trato de elegir algunas que vayan acorde con el contenido del capítulo. A Skillet ya los he escuchado antes… ufff. La voz de la muchacha en la de Hero, en serio que me recuerda a Claire. Esa canción tengo pensada usarla en el capítulo 27 más o menos, y la de Monster, creo que habla muy bien del tercer capítulo de Cuerpo cautivo, ¿no te parece?

Ojalá que te animes a escribir un Weskerfield. No hay muchos en español y estaría encantada de poder leerlo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo… y sobre el final… No diré nada porque quiero que sea sorpresa pero… realmente espero que disfrutes de la lectura.

En verdad, mil gracias por el ánimo, y prometo volver pronto.

Nos leemos.

**Puchu:** ¡Hola, qué tal! Jeje, no te disculpes por el retraso, jeje, entiendo. Espero que te puedan arreglar pronto la computadora, leer en el cyber no ha de estar tan cómodo como hacerlo en tu casita, con una taza de café o de té…

:D Y gracias a ti por acordarte de mí, aun si cuentas con poco tiempo. Es algo muy especial :D. Ya somos dos. Fundemos una asociación Weskerfield, jeje, para escribir historias y traer personas al lado oscuro (¿?). Jaja, sale, un gusto poder saludarte y de verdad espero que los otros dos capítulos sean de tu agrado; aprecio mucho el gesto de pasarte a Cuerpo cautivo y compartir conmigo tus opiniones.

Sale, nos leemos muy pronto. Un abrazo y un besote.

* * *

><p>Título preliminar de la siguiente entrega:<strong> Humanidad.<strong>


	26. Humanidad

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: Humanidad.<strong>

Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
>Send me on my way still smiling<br>Maybe that's the way I should go  
>straight into the mouth of the unknown<p>

I've said it so many times  
>I would change my ways<br>No, never mind  
>God knows I've tried<p>

Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
>Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same<br>Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
>Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt<br>It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way.

**Call me — Shinedown.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: <strong>A este punto de la historia, creo que muchos agradecen que la saga de Resident Evil no me pertenezca porque se han dado cuenta de mi verdadera naturaleza, oscura (¿?).

**Dedicatoria especial:** Para mi queridísima **CMosser y Nelida Treschi**, cuyos cumpleaños fueron este mes, y a quien aprecio muchísimo. Y para mis amigas **Polatrixu** y **Addie Redfield**, you know, el club de las betas galletas, originales y remasterizadas...

**Recomendaciones musicales: **¿Ya mencioné **Call me** de **Shinedown**? ¿Sí? Bueno, les convendría escuchar. Es un tema que se sienta muy bien a Wesker en este capítulo, y tengo ganas de usarla desde que estoy en el capítulo cinco así que… Sí, es una excelente canción. Tenemos** Let me Go** de **Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger** y **Break** de **Three Days Grace** y claro **Misery Loves My Company** de la misma agrupación.

**Nota de autor:** De esas ocasiones que no quieres empezar porque sabes lo que viene a continuación… Quisiera no saberlo. Nah, mentira, tengo que saberlo porque de otra forma la actualización se retrasa un año. ¿Y en dónde nos quedamos? Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo…

* * *

><p>Wesker no se permitió caer sobre sus rodillas hasta alcanzar el límite superior de la mansión, —donde el pasillo blanco unía al laboratorio subterráneo con su despacho— y aun cuando sabía que su cuerpo estaba reprochándole su mala condición con cada nuevo intento por levantarse, no se detuvo. Continuó andando, anclándose a cualquier mueble o reposera que se cruzara delante de su sendero.<p>

Iba tirando papeles por montones; los bocetos de su investigación, libros, alguna que otra máquina, armando un verdadero desastre dentro de la biblioteca.

Su respiración era hosca, poco sostenida, al tiempo que sus pasos parecían retumbar con doble fuerza en el perpetuo silencio de un palacio que perdió toda luz. Pero el tirano no paró. Ni cuando creyó que había destruido todo rastro de debilitante emoción en su cuerpo; era mentira. Sentía con cada fibra que lo constituía, el ardor, el odio, apoderándose ciega y violentamente de cada hebra medular, cada latido de su corazón, cada gota de sangre que le seguía trepidando por las venas como relámpagos durante una tormenta eléctrica.

Wesker llegó a la sala, dando pasos poco sostenidos con sus piernas de pantera negra, sintiendo que aunque le faltaba aire en los pulmones, con su rabia sería capaz de arrasar el mundo entero si así se le antojara.

Tenía que eliminar a la chica Redfield, borrar todo vestigio de la presencia de esa muchacha dentro de su vida. Aunque una parte de él le dictara que la anulación de los meros testigos físicos difícilmente podrían desaparecer lo que sentía.

Y ese era el principal problema. Estaba… _sintiendo_.

El cruel bastardo desalmado, que vendió a su equipo táctico a los ejecutivos de Umbrella, para luego refundir a esa empresa en la miseria. Quien se encargó de conquistar África y rendir Europa Oriental bajo sus pies, estaba sintiendo, ni más ni menos que por una chiquilla a quien le doblaba la edad, hermana de su enemigo; la mujer que se hallaba perdida en las entrañas de su laboratorio, a la que forzó a mirarlo mientras toda esperanza se derrumbaba.

En la sala, donde tantas tardes compartieron una taza de café y el silencio, fue donde finalmente recuperó el aliento y se irguió cuan alto era; dio la apariencia de que la mismísima tierra tembló bajo su imagen de imponencia.

La odiaba. A la pelirroja. Desde el momento en que la vio tirada en el suelo abúlico de ese laboratorio sin recuerdos, llorando por un niño que no amaba como decía amarlo a él, por una mocosa que nunca fue su responsabilidad, y diciéndole que prefería que fuese él quien estuviese muerto, para que así se terminara tal infierno.

Bien. Albert Wesker se acercó a uno de los muros de su residencia, el más significativo, retirando el cuadro de claro de luna que Claire concluyera unos días atrás, tirándolo por los aires, jurándose que jamás volvería a tener el mínimo remanso de indulgencia, ante nadie; ni enemigos ni aliados.

Había nacido y vivido solo, y en su reinado esa situación no iba a cambiar.

La obra de arte se partió en dos al dar de lleno contra una de las paredes posteriores, pero el rubio estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecho con esa diminuta destrucción. Escuchó con surrealismo el crujir de las astillas, cerrando los ojos para no imaginar la silueta de Claire a la luz del astro rey, mientras él se hallaba sentado en una brecha de pasto, atento a todo movimiento que la joven pintora realizaba para darle vida a ese boceto monocromático.

O verla molesta y con las mejillas pintadas porque no podía lograr que los colores encajaran con perfecta armonía.

Clavó los puños en la pared ahora ausente de lienzo, y al fondo la pintura parecía resignada a su suerte, emplazada descuidadamente contra un rincón, partida en dos pedazos y con la tela desinflada perdiendo todo esplendor.

El capitán se dirigió a las escaleras al primer piso, subiendo con avidez; esa determinación asesina parecía haberse apoderado de sus rasgos caucásicos para el resto de su existencia.

Entró al cuarto de su invitada, dispuesto a quemarlo todo, a cubrir cualquier suma de dinero con tal de regresar a la fecha cuando ella no era más que una intrusa, una plaga que podría ser eliminada con el simple chasquear de sus dedos. Pero ni siquiera ese tirano vestido en plomo podía dar marcha atrás a algo tan inevitable como el transcurso del tiempo.

No le importó que el aroma de esa habitación le fuese tan familiar; era imposible que se enfocara en algo que no fuese los deseos de enterrarla, de exterminar toda huella de su femenina presencia.

La maleta que le proporcionó a Claire su segundo día de estancia, estaba destapada de par en par sobre su cama tendida a la perfección, como si le hubiera tomado toda una vida realizar tan banal quehacer.

Las primeras pertenencias que amagaron los ataques furiosos del capitán, fueron las herramientas de artista; una caja rectangular de buen tamaño, que tumbó con exabrupto contra los estratos de mármol en el piso, repartiendo su costoso contenido y dañándolo de manera irreparable, pues muchas de las pinturas se estrellaron, desperdigando sus colores de ensueño en una mezcla inútil y desagradable.

Entretanto, el caos empezaba a reinar; el rubio destruía todo lo que en supuesto mandó a hacer sólo por ella, tuvo que rememorar la expresión grabada en sus rasgos de muñeca al recibir tales artefactos; la tristeza del encierro siendo abolida por su pasión por el arte y la creación. Su ilusión al notar que los detalles humanos, provistos de verdadero sentimiento, afloraban en él sólo cuando ella se hallaba involucrada dentro de la ecuación. Wesker se reprochó entre dientes, de la forma en que lo hizo mientras se iba arrastrando a través de esa fosa volcánica ubicada en aquel país foráneo, por subestimar los trucos de un Redfield.

Y aunque no lo admitiera, esta vez, los daños habían sido mucho más severos.

Las puertas del ropero pagaron un costo demasiado alto por contener las vestiduras de Claire Redfield. Las estructuras de roble fueron arrancadas de sus perdigas con la fuerza única de sus brazos, y la de su voluntad férrea de borrar toda prueba de sus tratos primorosos, de su esencia de doncella flotando, en un inicio degustándolo con su belleza física, con su capacidad de revivir el tacto muerto que cargaba Albert como penitencia, y luego, clavándose justo donde nadie había explorado antes, un sitio inhóspito, que apestaba duramente a traición; Wesker jamás habría permitido que su figura esbelta y sus palabras dulces se le hicieran obsesión, sin embargo, se había imaginado tantos escenarios, trazando tantas posibilidades mientras contemplaba a Claire, que cuando ese espacio se quedó vacío, terminó por reconocer el significado de enamorarse tan jodidamente de alguien.

¿Enamorarse? ¡Pamplinas! No estaba pensando de la manera fría y calculadora de siempre; dejaba que las heridas hablaran por él.

Tanto mayor era odio que lo consumía, mayor eran los arrebatos de sus piernas y brazos, desprendiendo esas cortinas imperiales, y los vestidos de damisela terminaban por volver a ser trozos de tela.

La flor morada, lirio de día, que había regresado vencida por la carencia de agua durante su travesía por París, terminó de desaparecer, el viento de las maniobras del capitán repartiendo sus restos secos que habían estado esperando pacientemente por el retorno de su dueña.

Todo, en un parpadeo, desapareció. La memoria física de esos días inesperados, se fue evaporando, distanciándose con cada nuevo mueble volteado, cada golpe del tirano contra los perfumes, las libretas y colores, que la pelirroja había olvidado regresar a su sitio de pertenencia. Las colchas roídas y las sillas de ornamento quedaron desperdigadas, proyectando el caos de un hombre que no es capaz de entender lo que siente, ni interpretar sus pensamientos sobre una mujer con la que no sólo compartió la cama, sino además excluyó fantasmas, descubrió en su compañía que aún era capaz de admirar la simpleza y protegerla de las pesadillas, besarla con un fervor del que creyó carecer.

Cuando ya sólo restaban ruinas de los muebles en la habitación de su rehén, el hombre de traje se acercó al tocador instalado a las proximidades de la salida, se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la superficie, ya desprovista de todos los lujos de belleza, sin que ese olor a durazno y jazmín se dignara a abandonarlo a su suerte…

Se miró al espejo, los ojos bermellón tan encendidos que sus pupilas apenas y se notaban. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma asimétrica, y la contracción de su rostro era enigmática; ni traición, ni dolor, ni pena, sólo rencor…

Estrelló el puño contra el espejo, quedando éste fragmentado como una telaraña. En su superficie se dibujaba una encorvada silueta negra, mientras el resto del vidrio se derrumbaba con peculiar estruendo.

Porque era allí donde la máscara del tirano perdía su encanto ilusorio, resguardándose desde una época inmemorial detrás de un par de gafas negras y su complejo de superioridad. Era en esa habitación vacía, donde el peso de la enfermedad, del retornar de una muerte casi segura, la soledad de medio siglo de vida, el afán de decirse que no sentía nada porque así lo prefería, se volvía insufrible, sofocándolo.

Y todo surgía por no aceptar que ser insensible no lo hacía más fuerte, sino que lo único que lograba era congelar los estados de ánimo en el interior de su cuerpo hasta que estos explotaban, sin importar quienes estuvieran a merced de tal cataclismo, abandonando tras de sí, un aroma a muerte y desolación.

Porque era un monstruo; o al menos esa era la creencia popular. Asesino sin contemplación. Genocida. Repudiado. Repleto de siniestras perversiones. Muerto por dentro.

Entonces Wesker alzó la mano del espejo partido, causando un nuevo escándalo, silenciado presurosamente por otros golpes continuos que el rubio acometió contra el tocador, y cuando éste se destruyó en definitivito, en contra de la pared, grabando sus nudillos sangrientos, cuya piel se regeneraba tan pronto como era lastimada.

Pero volvía a los días de siempre, de no pensar en nadie más, en no creer en falsos cuentos de niños y dejarse llevar por las situaciones. Se volvía a colocar la máscara de mármol, jurando que no habría ser humano lo suficientemente estúpido como para volverse a acercar.

Ya no existía el amor, los celos, la nostalgia. Nada de eso era verdad; nunca fue instruido para experimentar tales tonterías. Su misión en la vida no era desperdiciar su tiempo con una chiquilla crédula y mojigata. No obstante, ya no había marcha atrás, y luchar contra su ávida memoria era inútil; recordaría cada instante, cada roce, cada beso arrebatado y berrinche desenfrenado cuya protagonista no fuese otra sino la hermana de Chris. Porque lo que el tirano no terminaba de comprender, era que alguien como él —rejego a aceptar su naturaleza humana, capaz de sentir enojo con tal intensidad y tomar decisiones en extremo graves— si en verdad se había enamorado de una mujer, lo haría una única vez y hasta el fin de sus días, si es que éste llegaba.

Su único destino y motivación, era el concretar su gobierno sobre el resto de los mortales, o perecer en el intento. Juró que esta vez no fallaría, y los Redfield serían los primeros en encarar el tormento y los últimos en obtener paz.

Wesker paró la masacre, apoyándose pesadamente con una mano sobre el muro; sentía que su energía se había drenado por completo.

Aspiró una última vez ese aroma dulce y fastidioso, lleno de ella, sellando para siempre ese capítulo que jamás debió acontecer.

No quería permanecer ni un segundo más en ese santuario desmantelado, por lo que trompicó hasta dar con el pasillo; se sentía enfermo de sólo voltear la vista a los objetos rotos y recordar brevemente la calma que podía respirarse en su interior cuando _ella_ dibujaba a lápiz recostada sobre el colchón **—**siempre ella, nunca más Claire, o dearheart—.

Los pasos del rubio carecían de su habitual elegancia, pero al menos todavía se movía. Llegó a su cuarto, apoyándose en la perilla para poder abrir la puerta. No dudó en dejarse vencer sobre la cama; cayendo primero sobre su hombro y forzando a sus piernas a trabajar y terminar de recostarse.

Perdió la noción de la realidad poco tiempo después.

* * *

><p><em>Escuchó un grito desesperado. Como en todos los sueños, había aparecido súbitamente en su despacho; daba la apariencia de haber estado leyendo unos papeles sobre el escritorio. Las letras eran difusas e inentendibles, lo que convenció a Wesker de que aquello era una creación hipotética. Se levantó de su silla giratoria, caminando en dirección del penetrante sonido.<em>

_Los relojes se habían detenido, __incluyendo__ el de su muñeca. Pensó en poner los pies en polvorosa, implementando una medida radical para despertarse. Dispararse en la cabeza, por ejemplo. _

_Sin embargo, las súplicas y bramidos se hacían cada vez más intensos; incluso parecían estarse acercando, reprimiendo sus deseos de terminar con esa visión falsa de su propia mansión. Conducido por sus indagaciones e impulsos de espía, se dirigió al librero, de donde los aullidos adoloridos parecían provenir. _

_Ese era el acceso principal a sus laboratorios personales. No recordaba muy bien en dónde había estado antes de caer en ese mundo efímero, causado por las percepciones del subconsciente, pero tenía sus nociones de lo que había hecho con la chica en la vida real._

_No tenía la llave de acceso, pero no hubo necesidad de una; bizarro e improbable como sólo un sueño puede serlo, el pasaje se abrió en automático al sentir la proximidad de su amo._

_El mayor entró con seguridad, recibido por alaridos el doble de escandalosos; alguien estaba empeñado en causar graves daños a su garganta. _

_En ese pasillo blanco, de olor y formas constantes, resplandeciendo con una luz clara pero intimidante, los lamentos agónicos y la desesperanza eran casi palpables._

_¿Quién estaba llorando de esa manera? ¿Por qué clase de __infortunio__ estaría siendo atacado o atacada, para liberar tal clamo de pánico y desespero? _

_Los gritos no decían nada; eran meros estruendos de un alma atormentada, tal como lo haría una persona de estar siendo quemada viva durante el desarrollo de algún sádico ritual._

_El general de sus propias fuerzas armadas, continuó su travesía por el pasillo; el eco absorbente y la atmósfera de revelación, lograron __exasperarlo__ cuando aún faltaban varios metros para llegar a la puerta del laboratorio químico general. Y por alguna razón, no conseguía caminar más rápido; el tiempo parecía pasar con retraso._

_Fue en la coyuntura que se formaba entre su laboratorio principal y el almacén donde había encontrado a Claire Redfield, llorando a los pies de sus queridos amigos, donde identificó la voz que emitía tan penosos gemidos; sin duda era la pelirroja. _

_Al principio se halló estupefacto; nunca creyó que una voz tan suave y delicada como la de ella, pudiese adoptar semejante entonación repleta de salvajismo. Era en verdad atroz. Las cuerdas vocales debieron __desgarrársele__ minutos atrás, y puesto que no estaba pidiendo ayuda a palabras, debía de encontrarse en una muy mala situación._

_El__ pánico puede bloquear nuestros dotes de comunicación. _

_Quiso darse la vuelta y ver una manera de volver en sí menos violenta que un disparo, y aunque no había argumento válido para ir a averiguar que le ocurría a esa traidora, —ya que esa Claire ni siquiera era real— se sentía empujado por una fuerza invisible, invitándolo no de forma cordial a internarse a su sitio de investigación exclusivo. Aunque ésta no era lo suficientemente agresiva como para convencerlo de hacerse camino a la posición de la menor Redfield._

_Estaba a punto de regresar por donde llegó, cuando hubo un agudo clamo por misericordia. Fue tan vívido, tan exacto al léxico usual de Claire, que el rubio experimentó un tremebundo escalofrío._

_Con buena razón sintió un latido extraño en el __pecho__, —__por el__ cual se reprimió inmediatamente, diciendo que era una estupidez alterarse en medio de la siesta— al oír las suplicas __desentrañadas__, alimentándose con la resonancia de la instalación subterránea__,__ produciendo así, una cápsula de terribles sonidos __revotando__ consecuentemente en cada una de las__ cuatro__ paredes._

_El antiguo líder de Umbrella colocó su mano en el escáner de la pared, dispuesto a encarar el misterio detrás de esa enorme estructura metálica; el hombre sin temor, que no tiene más lecciones que aprender, se preparaba para finalizar con esos sensacionalismos que en nada le beneficiaban._

_Se reveló entonces, después de minutos dispares en los que la puerta electrónica se estuvo corriendo, una imagen tan perturbadora, que hasta un insensibilizado general como él, tuvo que apretar los puños y amagar el cuerpo para no reaccionar precipitadamente._

_Claire estaba atada a una cama de exploración de color blanco, sacudiéndose con violencia. Su piel había empezado a cambiar de tonalidad, pasando de ese lechoso terso, a un azul violáceo poco atractivo; se le saltaban venas negras, __fecundando__ su rostro y deformando su apariencia natural. Exclamando incoherencias y rugidos animales, pidiendo clemencia por el dolor que parecía partirla desde adentro, podía verse cómo sus extremidades se __distendían__ por la transformación; iba ganando masa y el antes menudo y esbelto cuerpo, estaba siendo dilatado en todas direcciones. _

_Con sus agudos sentidos. Wesker podía escuchar los huesos de la muchacha crujiendo y los músculos siendo expandidos por la acción del virus; le brotaban tumores tornadizos, batidos en carne y otras sustancias que parecían __ácidas__ a la vista. Los órganos internos habrían dejado de estar en su sitio habitual, y ahora las funciones vitales se sostenían por las membranas que le crecían en tamaño abominable para su antigua complexión._

—_Duele. —Era la palabra que formaban esos labios enmudecidos por la pérdida de su racionalidad humana; con la mutación, su cerebro pasaba a ser minúsculo a comparación del resto de sus sistemas, y se volvía básicamente un animal guiado por meros instintos._

—_Redfield…—llamó Wesker, con el barítono ligeramente amedrentado. La criatura puso su atención en él, durante un __instante__; pudo ver esos ojos aguamarina, infectados por la angustia y el tormento. Se movían dentro de sus cavidades, buscando un consuelo que no volvería__n__ a obtener. _

_El rubio se acercó hasta la posición vencida de la antes mujer, cuyos tentáculos, brotando de ambos lados del cuerpo, eran reprimidos momentáneamente por el amarre de las correas; pronto fueron demasiado grandes para encajar en las estrechas aberturas y empezaron a sangrar por los cortes que __éstas les__ infringían. La falta de circulación en esas partes de su masa pronto se hicieron notar, causando coágulos en el resto de su pecho y abdomen._

_El tirano pareció olvidar que aquello se lo creó la mente fastidiada y expuesta a una diversidad de situaciones en un tiempo tan reducido, y caminó presuroso a una de las estanterías, aun si su mente racional le dictaba que la fase de mutación en la que se encontraba la chica, era incorregible. _

_Ya __tratar de intervenir__ era lucha perdida, tomando en cuenta que ella había desarrollado las armas de un B.O.W en alto calibre._

_Pero no dej__ó__ de hacerlo, alentado quizá por su ferviente menester de callar __esos__ lamentos bestiales que opacaban todo recuerdo de __la__ voz candorosa__ de Redfield._

_Absolutamente todos__ los compuestos dentro de las repisas o refrigeradores, carecían de algún indicativo de __su contenido__. Y tampoco sabía que era lo que__ estaba buscando__ solucionar con una jeringa y suposiciones de lo que __corría a__ través del__ torrente sanguíneo de Claire Redfield._

_O de lo que quedaba de ella._

_Se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto despertar; suponía que su cuerpo estaba exteriormente agotado, porque aunque tenía toda su voluntad enfocada en dejar a un lado esas visiones absurdas, no era capaz de abrir los ojos._

_Escuchaba los rugidos de la antigua pelirroja, como algo lejano. Tiró el estante al saber que nada había que pudiera hacer, y asqueado de la impotencia, volvió su atención a ese adefesio biológico, notando que todo rastro de sus facciones delicadas o su tamaño original__, habían desaparecido. El__ color adquirido le recordaba mucho al monstruo que surgió del interior de Excella Gionne, pero su apariencia de gigante lo complementaba._

_El hombre de gafas negras respiraba reacio, contemplando las cada vez más leves sacudidas de esos tentáculos, y las orbitas locas de sus ojos __bestializados__ por la transformación. __Desenfundó__ el arma de su cinturón, —la misma con la que había planeado terminar la pesadilla—y se dirigió a la proximidad de la cama._

_Para bien o para mal, el cambio al que se había visto sujeta Claire, fue infructuoso. No podía ni levantarse y Wesker __sospechaba__ que en cualquier momento__ se convertiría__ en una pila de espuma negra de olor fétido, pues no contaba con el material genético requerido para ser una herramienta de destrucción. _

_Lo que para una guerrera necia como ella, era una ironía._

_Estaba a pasos de la antes __temperamental__ Claire Redfield, percibiendo los sonidos acuosos de sus inhalaciones, el aleteo involuntario de sus extremidades mutiladas por las ataduras de cuero y las deformaciones burbujeantes que distendieron su piel al punto de romperla, creando ríos pastosos, batidos en un líquido amarillento que germinaba en las miles de venas verdes que invadían todos los rincones de su __desamoldada__ anatomía._

_Ya a todas luces era obvio que estaba soñando, y que cualquier intento por solucionar el estado físico de ese engendro recién formado, sería inútil. Excepto una cosa._

_El mayor apretó su pistola .45 mm entre sus dedos enfundados en cuero de cocodrilo, y por un momento dio la apariencia de que su pulgar se negó a situarse __encima__ del gatillo._

_Un sudor frío le cubrió la frente, apuntando el cañón del arma contra la figura tendida, en estado de agonía, que balbuceaba vocales y consonantes indefinidas, ya más parecidos al gruñido de un animal moribundo__ que a un intento plausible de comunicación._

_Toda la irracionalidad de la que era capaz, pareció ahogar__ a Wesker__ como un maremoto disuelto entre un huracán de precipitada emoción, y no supo cómo diferenciar lo que imaginaba de lo que sucedía en realidad; no había sentido en mostrar piedad y terminar con __el sufrimiento__ de aquella mutación, que en primera instancia adquirió la apariencia de la mujer__ que __deseó llamar suya__ durante una estación del año._

_Entonces, un balazo calcinó toda vida fuera de ese ser entre vivo y agonizante, y mandó una explosión desorientada al corazón del ex—capitán. Estaba hecho. La eutanasia. El asesinato. La condena a la oscuridad __eterna__._

_Prácticas que le eran especialmente familiares a Wesker, y a pesar de eso, no podía evitar pensar __en a__ quién acababa de arrebatarle la vida de un disparo directo a la __frente__._

_El rubio le dio la espalda al cadáver, que todavía tenía la apariencia de un B.O.W de categoría, __aunque éste __habría sido incapaz de ponerse __en__ pie al concluir el cambio de materia genética. Se disponía a abandonar el sitio inundado en sustancias indefinidas y sangre que comenzaba a colarse en las orillas, cuando escuchó un ruido provenir de aquella cama de experimentación._

_Al darse la vuelta, se quedó absorto, observando a la criatura recobrar poco a poco la apariencia de la joven mujer que besó en esa plaza festiva. Los ruidos eran repulsivos; el tronar de los cartílagos, el __reacomodo__ de huesos y músculos, la caída repentina de los tentáculos y púas que habían aflorado de su zona lumbar hasta la parte posterior del cuello. El rubio se arrimó cauteloso a una de las consolas tapizadas de mecheros y microscopios, presenciando un evento de tal imposibilidad. Aunque hubo una voz __prudente__ que le recordó que eso había sucedido antes, con el joven preso, Steve Burnside._

_Notó cómo __los__ brazos__ de la menor __adquirían__ un color natural, su vientre plano y bien formado, sus piernas torneadas por __ el __ejercicio y pintadas por los rayos de sol__, retornaban de su limbo__. Lo único que no regres__ó__ como cascada carmesí sobre sus hombros, fue esa esplendorosa melena que había visto agitar con el viento de Grecia y Paris, y el clima glacial de una Suiza que evitó la decadencia, pero que había presenciado las medidas extremistas de Albert Wesker y el cambio en sus modos maníacos de actuar, por volver a sentir los estremecimientos de placer en la adolescente que sacudió su vida de hombre y depositó sobre sus hombros el peso de sus ilusiones infantiles._

_Los casquillos de los zapatos de guerra del antiguo líder de los S.T.A.R.S __resonaban con estrépito, entre l__os espasmos__ de __aquellos__ tumores __liberados de__ la chica que residía fría e inerte; aunque__ Wesker__ avanzaba a pasos cortos, podía notarse su determinación por visualizar la terrible escena._

_Y pese a que sentía escarcha corriéndole por las venas, no paró hasta tener a unos centímetros de distancia, los restos mortales de la artista venida a menos._

_Wesker dejó__ caer la pistola de sus manos, impactado por cuan intacta se hallaba __la__ silueta de __musa de la señorita Redfield__; sus caderas__ volvieron a ser__ marcadas y sus senos redondeados__. Al__ elevar sus ojos bermellón a ese rostro usualmente suave y descansado, tuvo que amagar el hecho __de __que el único __daño que restaba__, era __el de la__ descarga de su arma como acto de clemencia._

_En sus ojos verde azules no había más luz; no habría más guiños divertidos o miradas de reprimenda. Sus labios estaban secos y tiesos de tanto gritar que tuvieran piedad de __su calvario.__ En sus mejillas, se habían __desborrado__ los agujeros de su sonrisa, y en la piel le corría un río de sangre desde la mitad de la frente blanquecina, hasta su redondeada barbilla. En su gesto inerte había tristeza, una truculencia que amenazaba con __entiesar__ sus calmos gestos modelados por la concupiscente muerte que siempre termina por adueñarse de la vida, en una rutina de amantes furtivos y encuentros casuales. _

_Vio__ el agujero __en el__ cráneo macizo perteneciente a la menor Redfield, cruzándolo de lado a lado; esa herida que le dictó muerte, inducida por sus manos titánicas, sabiendo que si aquello no fuese un sueño, se habría sentenciado a vivir una eternidad repasando tal recuerdo. Una eternidad, pues Wesker no planeaba morir nunca._

_¿Y quién planearía su muerte, después de todo? _

_Pero __los__ ojo__s de Claire...__ carentes de vida, vacíos como dos botellas negras, sin fondo marcado, desenfocados y ajenos a las imágenes como pozos saqueados de todo valor, fueron lo único que logró hacer tambalear al imperturbable tirano. Ni siquiera pensar en su propio deceso, habría alterado más a Wesker que notar aquella mirada perdida. Alargó su mano rapaz, tanteando el terreno frío de su piel, sintiendo, aun en sueños, el poder de esa niña __de __conectar sus nervios otra vez, volviéndolo sensible, adicto a su piel aterciopelada y al sudor dulce que los recorría cuando presionaba juntos sus cuerpos y la sentía latir con corazón __ajeno__._

_Sostuvo el rostro inerte de la pelirroja con una mano, acercando el propio, contemplando esa mirada aguamarina que no volvería a enfocarlo con sus reflejos absurdamente delicados y amorosos; ni en el sueño, ni aun de vuelta al mundo que estaba por conquistar. En __las__ facciones__ del hombre arrogante__ se dibujó una seriedad lapidada, y dio la apariencia de ser un soldado tallado en hielo; su mente dejó de procesar la información con eficiencia, entorpeciendo sus movimientos, liquidando lo que quedaba de su lógica innegable y la separación entre lo objetivo y subjetivo._

_Apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella por un instante que pareció durar horas, sin importar el rastro __ de__ sangre __que dejó el__ contacto, para después depositarla plácidamente contra la almohada sintética, bajando los __párpados finos__ de la niña con lentitud. _

_El mayor de ojos rojos iguales a los de un dragón, se aproximó a la puerta electrónica, que resguardaba cual titán la entrada al inframundo, a sus posesiones científicas, a sus experimentos letárgicos. Levantó nuevamente el arma de fuego, apuntando esta vez contra su sien; sintió el metal frío chocando contra la piel del costado de su frente, dispuesto a terminar con la__s patrañas._

_Pero antes de que pudiera __presionaron__ el gatillo, un sonido estruendoso lo hizo caer sobre sus rodillas, y despertar._

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker se irguió de su lecho de rey; las cobijas dispersas eran testigo de la batalla contra situaciones improbables y enemigos invisibles que lo perturbaron durante su sueño. En este caso, había sido la visión de una Claire sometida a un severo mutágeno, pero en un pasado no muy lejano fueron enemigos como Sergei Vladimir y las llamas imparables de ese seno repleto de tintes infernales, dentro del volcán que creyó verlo fallecer.<p>

Había quienes afirmaban que un dios no sufre de tormentos, de malos sueños o temores; pero él no podía combatir parte de su humanidad, esas cadenas invisibles que lo separaban de alcanzar la divinidad.

Claire Redfield era una de esas cadenas.

El sonido que había despertado al capitán, provenía de su celular inteligente. El rubio se sacudió el sudor repentino que surgía de los poros superiores de su frente, espantándolo con el dorso de sus elegantes manos de pianista. No había expresión; sus ojos vacíos, sin las gafas, daban la sensación de estar observando a un paciente con un severo problema psicológico. Y aun así, se les notaba fríos y calculadores; todo signo de calidez o enojo, se espantaron con el arrebato de horas atrás; había masacrado la estancia de Claire con la intención de desaparecer las huellas de sus comportamientos suaves y su evidente apego a la chica de cabellos color fuego.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo interior de sus ropas oscuras; ahora mismo resaltaban la palidez de su cara y cuello, acentuado el semblante exánime que lo acompañaba desde que volvió a la residencia y se encontró con el fantasma de William Birkin. Contestando el teléfono, le faltó voz para sonar fastidiado; de conocerlo un poco mejor habrían adivinado fácilmente que el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, aun con los elementos superhumanos que lo sostenían.

—Espero que sea urgente —mencionó Wesker con rudeza, mientras la voz al otro lado de la línea se aclaraba la garganta, en un mísero intento de despejar la incomodidad.

—Lo es, doctor Wesker —dijo el científico al auricular, atrayendo la completa atención del rubio adinerado.

— ¿De qué se trata?, habla rápido —inquirió Albert Wesker, incitando al vigilante de su proyecto en las instalaciones de Tricell, mientras él se levantaba con cautela; su ritmo cardíaco no parecía ser más estable que cuando cayó cual tronco sobre el colchón.

Además, los escalofríos se habían empezado a presentar; tal era la sensación, que creyó llevar un riachuelo de mercurio en lugar de sangre.

—Hemos tenido una grave contingencia dentro de la planta, doctor.

— ¿Qué clase de contingencia? —cuestionó el general, sin dejar entrever su creciente urgencia por saber que había sido tan trascendental, como para que se atrevieran a molestarlo en su canal de comunicación personal.

—Señor, no estamos seguros de qué ha ocurrido, es inexplicable. No estaba destinado a pasar, pero ocurrió. Sabemos que no ha sido su falla… de eso estamos seguros —empezó el empleado a tratar de excusarse, cosa que no mejoró el humor del ex—capitán.

— ¡Habla ahora mismo, y deja las patéticas excusas para cuando vaya a ponerles una bala a todos ustedes, ineptos! —recalcó el rubio con su tono sádico, causando que en el laboratorio central de pruebas, el hombre de bata blanca, se estremeciera sin poder contenerse.

—Pues… las causas no han sido sentadas todavía, pero… todos los sujetos inyectados con el virus Génesis, han muerto por fallas sistémicas masivas. Literalmente, les explotó el corazón dentro del cuerpo y cayeron fulminados.

El mayor abrió los ojos, un desconcierto total lo embriagó; se sostuvo de la cómoda, hasta que de su entonación implacable, salió un reclamo digno de recordar.

— ¿¡Qué!? Eso no es posible… ¡De qué se trata todo esto! ¡Exijo una explicación para algo que no puede ser más que una mentira! ¿Con quién demonios creen que están tratando? Génesis es implacable. ¿Quién ha sido el culpable? Si estás tratando de ocultarlo, juró que te haré pagar por la impertinencia de retar mi autoridad. —Exclamó Wesker, tratando de restaurar su enigmática e indiferente respuesta a las situaciones de presión.

No permitiría que nadie se enterara de la debilidad que empezaba a escalar, creando grietas en su armadura perfecta y abandonando en un rincón, su notable estirpe como tirano.

—Señor, no han sido los médicos los culpables. He estado supervisando el proyecto las veinticuatro horas, sin descanso. Fue algo súbito, los sujetos experimentales perdieron el control de sus extremidades, comenzaron a convulsionar, y a desangrarse a través de cada orificio de su cuerpo. Intentamos atenderlos, señor. Pero la falla fue global; pulmones, corazón, cerebro. Todo se vio atacado sin remedio.

Wesker empezó a respirar de forma rauda, casi forzando al oxígeno, con cada nueva bocanada, a ingresar para apaciguar sus ya alebrestadas reacciones a la información. De pronto todo pareció nublarse, y en su pecho tuvo que contener un grito de frustración e incredulidad, recordando que seguía colgado en la llamada.

Era imposible.

No podía creer una palabra de lo que el encargado decía, y que de haber tenido enfrente, estaría suplicándole de rodillas que le perdonase la vida.

—Pero qué… demonios… han hecho con mi trabajo. —siseó el arrogante doctor, golpeando la superficie donde estaba apoyado hasta lograr hundirla.

Simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza cómo todos sus planes podían irse a la basura en una fracción de segundo; el día que asistió a la revisión rutinaria los elementos tenían un excelente estado de salud, y justo ayer que se presentó a la junta ejecutiva, todo parecía marchar viento en popa.

¿Pero cómo puede arruinarse el trabajo de meses con unas cuantas horas de diferencia?

¿Cómo era posible que los cimientos de la misión por la que fue concebido y encomendado a verla fructificar, se carcomieran hasta dejar de sostenerlo?

¿Cómo perdió en un par de días, su deber, su destino como mandamás universal, por los errores ajenos, las distracciones carnales, las debilidades humanas más repudiables?

—No los tocaron, no fue… no estaba previsto. Fue… no podemos encontrar la razón todavía —intentó apaciguar los ánimos el encargado, sabiendo que la furia de Wesker estaba a punto de asolarlos y reducirlos a meras cenizas.

— ¡Encuéntrenla! ¡Si lo que dices es cierto, es mejor que me des una explicación o iré a masacrarlos a todos! —el reconocido genocida se sostuvo el cuello, resintiendo la migraña.

Intentaba procesar las declaraciones de su subordinado, pero la palabra 'fallo', centellando dentro de su cabeza, no hacía más que causarle un enorme conflicto; él no fallaba, y sus creaciones tampoco.

El hecho de que todos los sujetos experimentales fallecieran de manera tan abrumadora, no sería bueno para la imagen de su cepa; los planes de expansión se estaban hundiendo con rapidez, al igual que los de poder arreglar los problemas que marginaban su poderío, —esa maldita enfermedad resultante del prolongado uso de suero y su virus dominando— hasta convertirse más en una desventaja que en un modo de hacer ley sus mandatos.

¡Y todavía no lo aceptaba! El ver al Génesis aniquilar a sus portadores, lo limitaba a creer que con la derrota que sufrió a manos del siempre inoportuno Chris Redfield, había perdido el toque.

Y tendría que aceptar que en realidad esa molesto novato, increíblemente torpe en un inicio y ahora convertido en un capitán de su propio escuadrón, había logrado mermar su mente tanto como su cuerpo insensible; seguía perdiendo las batallas contra sus propios fantasmas, y ya no podría crear destrucción y levantar su reino de entre los cadáveres de seres inferiores y el desperdicio.

Volteó con una sola mano el taburete en el que estaba distribuyendo su peso inestable, sin importarle armar un absoluto desorden en su propia habitación.

Habría partido a Chris en dos partes individuales, de haberlo tenido cerca.

—En serio lo lamentamos, doctor, todo mi equipo y yo nos encontrábamos muy entusiasmados con el desarrollo de un virus tan prometedor.

Wesker dejó caer la mano derecha sobre su costado, negándose a escuchar más porquería.

Y así era como se derrotaba a un hombre imparable, arrebatándole todo por lo que había trabajado; hacerle saber que sus infalibles destrezas se veían mermadas con el pasar de los años, y del científico indestructible, el mercenario temido y la leyenda en el campo de lo inexplorado, quien se movía como un creador absoluto y rompía las leyes de la genética por mero antojo, ya no quedaba nada. Había envejecido y los errores no le habían ayudado a aprender el camino indicado.

—No… quiero… escuchar una sola palabra de justificación… no necesito de sus comentarios ligeros y no estoy buscando que se lamenten sobre esto; quiero una explicación lógica y un reporte completo, de cómo tres individuos perfectamente sanos, fallecieron repentinamente en menos de doce horas. Y si algo indica que ha sido un error de sus incompetentes secuaces… me encargaré de que paguen por arruinar seis meses de trabajo —intervino Wesker a manera de amenaza, sin elevar la voz, pero sin dejar espacio a dudas tampoco.

—Doctor Wesker… le aseguro que no ha sido así. El último ser en morir, se desplomó en medio de una prueba en la caminadora. Intentamos reanimarlo, pero ya era tarde…—los nervios emanaban de la lexía vibrante del encargado de Tricell, quien estaba seguro de que ese trabajo había cavado su tumba.

El hombre de cabellos rubios apretó los ojos, mientras paseaba su dedo índice y pulgar sobre su frente, dispuesto a lanzar el teléfono por la ventana tan pronto dijera lo siguiente: — ¡Con un demonio, sólo haz lo que te estoy ordenando sino deseas que te cuelgue con tus propias entrañas! ¡Y no vuelvas a marcarme! ¡Llegaré allá cuando así lo encuentre conveniente!

Con un amago que destrozó el aparato electrónico, la llamada se finalizó.

El rubio arrogante lanzó el resto del plástico y piezas metálicas debajo de sus pies, reprimiendo el impulso de machacarlos con la bota de tacón ancho.

Muertos. Todos los elementos experimentales.

Por culpa del Génesis, no había duda.

Guardaba sus sospechas, como siempre… Pero ya había considerado la posibilidad vaga de que su desarrollo biológico no fuese perfecto. Lo había hecho pero se negó a ver antes los síntomas del fracaso que se avecinaba.

De pronto, debido a que pasó la palma de su mano sobre su rostro, notó la ausencia de sus gafas de sol, e inmediatamente recordó a la culpable de dicho predicamento.

Sintió un golpe en la parte inferior de su nuca, al realizar que no recordaba con exactitud el desenlace de lo sucedido.

Había pequeños retazos de memoria, nada importante. Volvió a librar un puñetazo contra la pared gris, causando que los mismos postes que sostenían al cuarto, se tambalearan.

Porque en esta ocasión no había hecho falta que un montón de ineptos que se creían héroes, llegaran a fastidiarles los planes con su altruismo y jodido sentido de la responsabilidad. Responsables de asuntos que no los requerían, en lo absoluto.

Había bastado con una mujer, una enfermedad inesperada, para acabar de a poco con su elite, con sus ganas de encarar el nuevo día. De erguirse imponente una vez más, contra todo pronóstico...

Realizó un verdadero esfuerzo por recordar la discusión sostenida con Claire. Imágenes furtivas de las palabras mutuas golpearon su cerebro que seguía despertando de la pesadilla y de las noticias recientes. Vio a la menor Redfield sangrar de los labios por la bofetada que le propinó. Y decir que preferiría que él estuviese muerto.

Se sonrió de mala gana, para al instante reprimirse, paseando como un prisionero en los metros cuadrados de su celda.

Recordaba haberla amarrado a un diván, para después buscar una lavativa entre los cajones; tenía cientos de ellas.

Las cepas del virus Génesis. Las cuatro que restaban, guardadas en la seguridad de ese refrigerador de acero inoxidable. Despedían un humo blanco igual al del hielo seco. Las observó antes de cargar la ampolleta.

Después, todos los hechos se volvían difusos.

Lo último que fue claro, es que se había aproximado a la cama donde Claire Redfield forcejeaba, haciendo resonar los grilletes encima de sus respiraciones difíciles y los lamentos. Las súplicas por verlo recobrar el sentido y no ser inyectada con un agente potencialmente peligroso y desconocido.

Albert Wesker se dirigió en tiempo presenta al fondo de su habitación, donde las cortinas habían sido corridas; tenía una vista excepcional del aire nevado que rebosaba en el altozano, ya cubierto de un blanco perenne.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando finalmente pudo llenar todos los huecos en su memoria, uniendo datos inconexos del destino y condiciones actuales de su rehén.

La había inyectado… con el Génesis muy seguramente.

¿Con qué otra cosa habría logrado callarla?

Porque había cargado la empolleta del Génesis en la jeringa, ¿no es así?

Era cierto.

Finalmente, la había condenado a muerte.

La mató.

No al instante, no con un disparo mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados, con una ignorancia casi bendita sobre quien sería su verdugo. Tampoco asfixiándola, presionando su tráquea hasta que ésta reventase. Tampoco a golpes. La había matado, mientras ella lo miraba a la cara.

Vio esos ojos verde azules decepcionados cerrarse, y sus ventilaciones cansadas de tanto rebatirle, de tanto gritarle con odio sincero y tratar de hacerse escuchar.

Y vaya que la había escuchado…

Lo consiguió. Si el Génesis ya invadía el cuerpo de la pelirroja, era cuestión de unas semanas para que acabara como el resto, con el corazón reventado dentro del pecho… Unos días sino era lo suficientemente apta. Pero estaba sellado; era la firma característica de sus pecados.

Una risa audible, desquiciada, emanó desde lo profundo de la garganta de Albert Wesker. No produjo ningún eco, pese a lo amarga que resultó ser al final.

* * *

><p>Esteban Gionne caminaba en los pasillos limpios de uno de los edificios de mayor tamaño pertenecientes a su franquicia, la farmacéutica internacional, Tricell.<p>

La luz del sol calaba sobre las proximidades de la meseta del Congo. La empresa de fármacos más grande que existía en Europa occidental, parte de América y toda África, había comprado el terreno a un alto precio y forjado uno de las construcciones más imponentes del siglo XXI.

El padre de Excella portaba una máscara yoruba sobre su rostro mestizo; se la habían creado con imágenes típicas de animales humanoides, con rayas grabadas y tinturas naturales. Sólo se mostraban un par de ojos aceituna, de corte depredador, y su cabello negro peinado con elegancia. Llevaba un traje gris lustrado y una camisa verde pistache de seda planchada a la perfección. Sus pasos eran los de un gigante, pero era su ego el que le brindaba tal apariencia, pues no se trataba de un hombre armado en medidas sobrenaturales.

El ejecutivo ingresó a su oficina repleta de lujos; el paquete incluía muebles de importación, plantas exóticas, cuadros de artistas cuyas deudas sólo se pagaron después de su fallecimiento.

El patriarca de los Gionne tomó su puesto detrás de un costoso escritorio barroco, aplaudiendo al aire en cuanto estuvo sentado en una posición confortable, exigiendo sin necesidad de hablar que le llevasen la comida del mediodía.

Había en sus ojos el destello de un chita y se movía con la gracia de un animal salvaje; muy a pesar de su linaje europeo, parecía que el haber habitado en el más viejo de los continentes, donde la vida humana surgió, acabó por modelar sus costumbres hasta el punto en que empezó a actuar más como un nativo adinerado que como un conquistador emigrado en su temporada de juventud.

La servidumbre le llevó un filete de salmón, cocido a las brasas del carbón, acompañado de una ensalada de frutas tropicales. Cuando estaba a punto de clavar el tenedor para degustar su suculento platillo, uno de sus hombres de confianza se adentró en la oficina principal con el paso militar más adecuado, presentándose con la cortesía apropiada al tratar con un alto mando.

—Señor —comenzó a decir el subordinado —nos confirmaron en la central europea que la respuesta del virus Génesis es efectiva. Al parecer es lo más prometedor que se ha visto en el terreno de la investigación hasta ahora.

Un guiño malévolo se apoderó del rostro achocolatado de Gionne; las arrugas de su frente escondidas por la máscara de ornamento.

—Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Si el funcionamiento del Génesis ha sido comprobado en su totalidad, y están seguros de que su éxito es irrefutable, estable y beneficioso como parece serlo, quiero que lo aíslen y no permitan que nadie entre en contacto ni con las instalaciones, ni con los sujetos de prueba, ni mucho menos con las dosis que nuestro 'socio' nos ha provisto con tal amabilidad…

—Discúlpeme, señor Gionne, pero… ¿cómo justificaremos tal robo a propiedad intelectual de un individuo? Si el doctor Wesker se percata de que le pusimos una trampa, entonces…—dijo el mensajero, intentado procesar las intenciones y mandatos de su jefe.

— ¿Entonces qué? A él no le debemos ninguna clase de explicación. Y si osa acercarse a los edificios de investigación, aniquílenlo —ordenó Esteban, haciendo un aspaviento con su mano derecha, sin despegar su mirada aceituna del agente personal —Llámenlo. Convénzanlo de que en la práctica la cepa es inútil y ha matado a todo ser que tuvo contacto con ella. No me importa cuánto tiempo les tome, quiero que le hagan creer que su proyecto ha sido un rotundo fracaso.

—De acuerdo, como usted lo ordene. Traeremos los elementos de trabajo del doctor Wesker a las bodegas subterráneas en el siguiente avión que retorne de Suiza —afirmó muy seguro de sí mismo el agente que interrumpió la merienda de Esteban Gionne Da Ángeles.

—Excelente. Asegúrense de que no se entere de que el virus es efectivo y que cumplió con las estipulaciones.

—Así será.

—De no haber nada más que agregar, puede retirarse —indicó el líder de Tricell división África, con evidente regocijo. Excella presenciaría desde la otra vida el ocaso del bastardo que la engañó con promesas y al final traicionó, sin el menor remordimiento.

No podía resistirse a saborear la victoria que palpaba con las yemas de los dedos. Con Krauser como encargado de la tortura psicológica y física, además de asesinarlo por la vía más lenta y dolorosa posible, sabía que el asesino de su única hija, iba a pagar muy pronto el alto precio de su crimen.

Al quedar en solitario, Esteban se levantó del escritorio, dejando a un lado su apetito, pensando que el pescado no podría llenarlo de la misma manera que la satisfacción experimentada gracias a semejantes noticias.

—Te tengo justo en donde te quiero tener, maldito bastardo. Veamos qué harás cuando te percates de que estar perdiendo absolutamente todo…y que esta guerra no se termina ahí —siseó Gionne finalmente, mientras metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón pulcramente abrillantado.

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker abrió la puerta de su laboratorio personal, colocando la mano en el registro habitual, siendo ese día uno en los que más había visitado aquellas instalaciones. No existía el más leve titubeo en sus pasos, aunque la vista le daba vueltas; tenía años sin sentir lo que era un verdadero mareo, pero allí estaba éste, indicando que el oxígeno que entraba en su sistema no era suficiente; su presión arterial debía estar elevada por los aires y probablemente el virus galopaba su corazón más de la cuenta. Tal como si corriera un maratón.<p>

Tenía que regresar a las instalaciones centrales de la farmacéutica desde donde se habían emitido las malas noticias; pero antes… antes tenía que librarse de ese sentimiento desconocido que estaba sojuzgándolo insoportablemente.

¿Y por qué lo hacía?

¿Por qué buscaba saber si había condenado a Claire Redfield a muerte después de todo lo que ella había gritado, todos sus insultos en el calor de la discusión, luego de abofetearla, ebrio de unos celos irracionales?

No lo entendía.

Con su reino vulnerable, su salud por los suelos, ya no quedaban contemplaciones ni miramientos. Hacía lo que creía necesario, se calmaba a momentos diciéndose que no había problema que él fuese incapaz de solucionar.

Porque iba a perder a la pelirroja que contempló en perfecta desnudez, y el trabajo de una vida entera —que ahora representaba su sacrificio del todo por el todo, de edificar una nueva sociedad, un nuevo amanecer— estaba por ser desaparecido, sin ceremonia. Ambas cosas arrancadas de la yema de sus dedos, condenándolo a perder la cabeza, prefiriendo caer por su causa que entregarse sin dar batalla.

Estaba por descubrir si había plantado la semilla asesina dentro del cuerpo esbelto de Redfield, de determinar qué haría ahora que la cuesta arriba se volvía tan empinada; todos sus enemigos aproximándose justo en el momento en que perdía lentamente sus habilidades más apreciadas, su capacidad de destrozarlos con una mano ataca al pecho. Y si esa no era señal de que estaba perdiendo la guerra, no sabía cuál lo sería.

El primer error de cualquier militar es no saber atacar con estrategia, en una posición favorable para aplicar la ofensiva; no poder emprender la retirada para replantear sus fines y cómo poder acceder a ellos.

Wesker no estaba dispuesto a cometer tan fatal equivocación.

La estancia desierta, calmosa, expedía un olor sepulcral, por encima de los desinfectantes y el aire congelado que podía respirarse, detestando tan insoportable aroma con tan sólo permanecer unos minutos adentro.

El rubio observó todos los rincones del laboratorio, como si esperara hallar a otro entrometido debajo de las mesas o entre los cajones. Pero no había nadie.

Nadie excepto esa pelirroja de ojos verdeazules brillantes, ignorante al destino que la aguardaba con brazos abiertos; Claire continuaba durmiendo ajena sobre ese diván de esponja blanca, sin que nada indicara que hubiese vuelto en sí durante su encierro.

Albert Wesker se fue aproximando, tal como lo haría un espectro, deslizando sus pasos como la sombra que se proyecta sobre el cielo claro y despejado, como síntoma de fatalidad. Sin embargo, en su cara tallada en mármol blanco, no había el usual rastro asesino, el hambre de venganza; había un ligero arrepentimiento, desconcierto y hasta resignación.

¿Pero qué le podría haber ocurrido al imperturbable tirano, como para permitirse externar al ser humano que despreciaba, pero continuaba habitando en su interior, similar a un invitado indeseable?

Absorbió la imagen de su cuerpo inerte; la muchacha tenía la melena alborotada esparcida sobre la almohada de cuero blanco, sus manos atadas a los costados en una posición sumamente incómoda, y las piernas unidas a la fuerza por esas correas que ya ni falta hacían. Su respiración era débil, casi nula; aquel leve indicio de vida hubiese pasado desapercibido para un hombre que no contara con los agudos sentidos del capitán.

El mayor aproximó su mano derecha a la muñeca de su rehén; el pulso continuaba allí, latente, sosteniendo un ritmo musical, si bien endeble, constante. La congeló en la eternidad de sus pensamientos, le puso un aparador, y se permitió retirar la manga que le cubría los brazos de guerrera, bien torneados a base de esfuerzo. Deslizó su palma —que guardaba registro en cicatrices de los malos y buenos días— a través de la piel delicada de su artista, diciéndole adiós a sus antes bien provistas caricias y a los choques eléctricos que le producía el volver a sentir.

Wesker miró las máquinas que vigilaban el aliento de la joven mujer y los latidos de su corazón dormido. Se apartó de su figura inerte, conduciendo sus pasos hasta los estantes, justo en la posición donde había depositado las muestras del Génesis, y el estruendo de un recuerdo vivo, aturdió sus cuatro sentidos restantes, tal cual lo haría una explosión. Sí, la inyecto. Sí, tomó las muestras restantes del Génesis y las formó una tras otra, acechándolas con la jeringa, eligiendo la que brillara mejor a la luz de las lámparas ya que ésta invadiría todas las arterias de Claire, y la convertiría en una esclava de sus ordenanzas.

Pero también recordaba haberse dirigido a otro de los muebles metálicos, extrayendo una segunda ampolleta blanca, mucho más larga que la primera y de aspecto inofensivo.

Todo era confuso.

Se giró a observar el cuerpo tendido de la menor Redfield; las mechas de cabello estaban sueltas, y juraría poder verlas crecer.

De los sueños y las pesadillas, sólo se escapa cuando el cuerpo así lo permite; el de Wesker no estaba obedeciendo, y todo lo que conseguía era retornar a las imágenes de Claire, deformándose hasta ser meramente materia negra con aspecto de humanoide.

Se preguntaba si algo así sucedería ahora que el Génesis había mostrado su verdadero rostro, y en su descuido él no había creado algo que fuese capaz de revertir sus excesos.

Pero si dentro de su cabeza era difícil determinar si había dejado a sus facetas oscuras apoderarse arbitrariamente de sus acciones, ¿cómo podría cerciorarse de que un veneno mortal corría dentro de las venas de Claire?

Porque no había olvidado todas las palabras lacerantes que brotaron de esos labios color cereza, infestas de un odio incontenible; la traición que se leía en los ojos abismales de Claire Redfield, vacíos de compasión, repletos de asco y dolor. Pero tampoco olvidaba sus brazos cálidos, sus cuidados de enfermera primeriza, sus sonrisas de bulería. Aquellos besos y seducciones que ella no se guardó para después.

Una sonrisa tatuada con amargura, comenzó a dibujarse desde las cornisas de sus labios delgados. Y el tirano se había enamorado, perdiendo el control de la situación; Claire sólo no sedujo sus deseos carnales, muertos a pulso por su necesidad de no ser humano. También se apoderó con lentitud de la única ternura y delicadeza que él era capaz de mostrar, se adueñó de sus débiles pensamientos cercanos al afecto o la comprensión. Se convirtió en un ser vulnerable, distinta en naturaleza, obligándolo a protegerla a cualquier costo. Se plantó dentro de su espíritu —elemento que siempre pensó como un cuento de niños—; el recuerdo de haberla perdido, eliminado los rastros de su confianza, de los instantes que nunca volverían, parecía ahora absorberle las fuerzas desde su centro de gravedad, desbalanceándolo.

¿Cómo pudo permitirlo? ¿Cómo fue posible que su necesidad de trascender, lo orillara a la manera más corriente y pasajera de eternidad, —el amor— permaneciendo en los pensamientos y corazón de una pelirroja a la que le doblaba la edad?

El ex—capitán se apoyó pesadamente contra el lavadero.

Bastaba de reflexiones inútiles. Lo inquietante y de verdadera relevancia, era pensar cómo saldría de ese pozo sin fondo.

Dejando a un lado que reponer el virus Génesis en su estado era una sentencia de muerte, ¿cuál sería el futuro de la joven Redfield? Y por supuesto, de ser el caso… ¿en cuánto tiempo dejaría de existir si la mutación de su última creación se presentaba?

No. Sacudió la cabeza, retornando un par de pasos en la dirección de Claire.

No podía perder el suelo; mirar las cosas de forma fría y analítica era la única manera de erguirse pese a la mala racha científica y la maldición que le jodía el cuerpo sin retraso. Recuperar su mente lista para agazaparse por la solución más eficiente, por el camino lógico a seguir si algún inconveniente se presentaba, era el curso de acción que debía de tomar.

Llenó sus enormes pulmones de una bocanada profunda de aire; fue exhalándolo a medida que se ponía manos a la obra. Tenía que saber la verdad; confirmar que estaba dictado el veredicto y que ella moriría debido a uno de sus arranques coléricos. Ella podía estar muriendo por su curiosidad, por tratar de indagar entre los occisos que no enterró en el pasado, y no por falta de tierra.

Con un par de pruebas, que tomarían unas pocas horas para arrojar resultados definitivos, sabría si Claire Redfield estaba condenada a los efectos tardíos de un virus que jamás conocería cura.

* * *

><p>Wesker se encontró sentado en una de las sillas reclinables, algún tiempo después de tomar varias muestras de sangre de la inconsciente joven y también una de su espina dorsal, que de haber estado despierta hubiese sido un procedimiento doloroso.<p>

Ambos líquidos estaban centrifugándose en un aparato, mientras se analizaba cada uno de los elementos existentes dentro de su sangre, y para ser más exacto, en su ADN.

El rubio tenía las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, con una probeta en la mano y una botella de whiskey escocés sobre la mesa; había llenado dicho traste de laboratorio con el alcohol, bebiendo con constancia en un gesto poco permitido a raíz de los duros estatutos con los que solía guiarse.

No acostumbraba beber porque tal vicio no conseguía tener efecto sobre él, pero quizá esa era la razón por la que estaba bebiendo; le recordaba cuan diferente era al resto de los hombres.

Una risa escabrosa salió de los labios del general, resonando macabramente en el silencio que legislaba como monarca absoluto. No podía ni emborracharse porque las bebidas alcohólicas le hacían meras cosquillas a su metabolismo; sus riñones podían pasarse horas procesando grandes cantidades de licor, y seguir sintiéndose como la fresca mañana.

Albert se sirvió nuevamente en la probeta, mientras golpeteaba con los dedos de su mano derecha, la superficie de tela que le cubría el muslo.

Disfrutaba de la soledad. O eso se decía. Porque en cuanto cruzara la puerta de salida de la mansión, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Era consciente de que retrasaba lo que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; perdía el tiempo, evitando enfrentar el fracaso del virus Génesis tanto como se lo permitieran las circunstancias. No era una de sus costumbres, esconderse de los errores, simplemente porque no creía que fuese capaz de cometerlos.

— ¿Sabes que eso no es un vaso, verdad Albert? —cuestionó la voz incómoda de William Birkin, causando que Wesker por poco se diera una palmada en el rostro, fastidiado.

¿Por qué carajos no podía tener dos minutos de silencio? ¿Y por qué de todas las personas que podían aparecérsele a manera de alucinación, su mente elegía siempre a su difunto compañero de laboratorio?

Si había alguien capaz de hacerle perder los estribos a niveles atómicos, además de Chris Redfield, ese alguien era William-jodido-esquizofrénico-Birkin.

—Maldición, William, ¿qué acaso no tienes a nadie más a quién molestar? —preguntó Wesker con un claro tono de exasperación.

—No, al parecer sólo puedo torturarte a ti.

—Bien pues estás haciendo, por primera vez en tu miserable _no-existencia_, un gran trabajo.

La imagen del científico fantasmal parecía haberse modificado, pues la cordura regresó a su rostro y la agresividad anterior se desvaneció junto con sus ojos azul eléctrico, de apariencia maníaca. De hecho, ahora que Wesker lo barría de pies a cabeza, se percataba de que esa versión de su amigo era mucho más parecida a la del científico nervioso, lleno de dudas y con cierta tendencia por el desquicio y la arrogancia, que había conocido en la academia de preparación de Umbrella.

—Nunca me aceptaste un trago, y ahora, estás bebiendo de una probeta, en un laboratorio que pronto empezará a oler a cantina. Eres el peor amigo que ha existido en la historia del universo, Albert.

El rubio suspiró.

—No somos amigos ya, William. Estás muerto. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No puedo ser amigo de alguien a quien plomearon hace catorce años.

El científico de camisa color salmón hizo un gesto de aburrimiento, mientras imitaba las caras inertes de su compañero y padrino de su hija, al hablar.

— ¿Qué importa? Estoy acá, y estamos charlando.

—No, tú charlas. Yo te ignoro.

—Lo que sea… —el menor de los dos, padre de Sherry Birkin, tomó asiento en una de las sillas giratorias, liberando un sonoro gruñido cuando una de sus rodillas protestó como lo haría la de un viejo senil.

Ambos hombres estaban sentados lado a lado, a pesar de que uno de ellos fuese producto de la enfermedad del otro.

—Debo de parecer un loco hablando con una maldita alucinación —musitó Wesker en tono resignado.

—Nunca te caracterizaste por tu lucidez —comentó William, mientras sacaba un cigarro del bolsillo posterior de su bata. —Ahora, invítame una copa.

Albert alzó el instrumento de vidrio con el que había estado ingiriendo las raciones de alcohol.

—Como verás… no tengo una copa, así que no puedo invitarte una —comentó el hombre de ojos de dragón, copeando los restos de la bebida que se hallaban asentados en el fondo vidrioso.

— ¿Tan duro te pegó la crisis, Albert? Tal vez debí de heredarte un par de platos y detalles de la vajilla. Annette no se habría opuesto a mis decisiones, te lo aseguro.

—Le tenías más miedo a tu esposa que al mismísimo Spencer. Es fácil predecir que te convertirías en un esposo mandilón si desde que eran jóvenes le hacías la tarea de bioquímica.

El patriarca de los Birkin observó a su compatriota con la ceja enarcada y la mano derecha oculta detrás del respaldo de la silla.

—Amargo hasta el final, ¿no es así, Al?

—Toma un maldito vaso de precipitado y deja de fastidiarme.

El científico de renombre acató la orden del tirano, con una sonrisa ladina grabada en los labios. Tomó un vaso transparente de las rinconeras, y enseguida se hizo de la botella.

—Menudo desperdicio de whiskey…—fue todo lo que Albert pronunció, al tiempo que veía a su representación mental de Birkin llenar su improvisada copa.

Luego de haberse servido en el recipiente de precipitado, William se desplomó como rey sobre su trono, en el asiento de cuero negro y reclinable, echando su espalda desdeñable contra el borde metálico de la mesa de experimentación.

Y así estaban, hombro contra hombro, uno más vivo que muerto, y el otro más muerto que vivo dadas las peripecias actuales.

Birkin —quien había estado tratando de digerir el sabor cargado del whiskey sin hielo ni _ginger ale_— observaba a la chica pelirroja que descansaba en el sitio más apartado del laboratorio; una luminiscencia vaporosa se esparcía sobre esa presencia femenina, vestida de vaqueros y una camisa suelta, entre dorada y crema, dándole un aspecto de mártir, prácticamente venerable.

Después de un silencio de duración indeterminada, el difunto hombre de ciencia, habló: —Debo admitir, Al, que para ser dos milenios más joven que tú… no se veían tan mal juntos.

—Cállate, William.

— ¿Qué ya perdiste todo rastro de humor?

—No. Sólo no estoy de ánimos para hablar con un muerto.

— ¿Cuándo has tenido ánimos para algo, en realidad? —hizo una pausa. —Ahora entiendo porque pusiste tus ojos en ella. No había observado mujer tan bella desde que encontré por casualidad a mi hermosísima Anny. Claro, son muy diferentes, una era rubia y ella es pelirroja. Pero aun así; mujeres al final. Incansables e incomprensibles.

Wesker sonrió de lado, mientras retiraba la 'copa' de sus labios.

—Nunca entendí porque Annette se fijó en un escuálido nerd como tú. Ella era precavida, a diferencia de ti, que eras adicto a los reflectores —dijo Wesker en tono bajo, mientras cambiaba la posición de sus piernas enfundadas en tela negra.

—No lo comprendes ya que las relaciones nunca fueron de tu interés. Pero caíste. Todos caen; en eso no hay excepciones.

Albert entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo una punzada intensa sobre la frente. Cuando ésta hubo terminado, enfocó sus orbes sobre la silueta durmiente al final del aposento.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan ahora? ¿Estás esperando encontrar si la mataste o no? —preguntó William, clavando los ojos encima de su interlocutor.

—Hubiese preferido a cualquiera para presentarme a modo de fantasma, 'Willy', menos a ti. Eres un jodido dolor de trasero.

—Te hice una pregunta muy sencilla, Al. ¿O qué? ¿Ya olvidaste como se platica con los amigos? ¿Ya no confías en mí? —rebatió Birkin, con tono de fingida indignación.

El antiguo cabecilla de Umbrella se talló el muslo e hizo que su cuello tronara con un par de movimientos, antes de responder: —Sí, eso estoy esperando. Después… —el hombre que usualmente portaba gafas negras para ocultar su semblante, cambió la mano sobre la cual estaba recargando su peso —tendré que encerrarla —concluyó.

El muerto enarcó las cejas, como si se hallara incrédulo ante la respuesta de Wesker.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿La tendrás como tu mascota? ¿¡Acaso no estás viendo el estado en que la pusiste!?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hago, idiota! ¿Pero qué estás esperando que haga con ella?

El difunto se levantó de su cómoda silla, dando un par de vueltas enredadas delante de su antiguo amigo y colega.

—Debo admitir que me tomaste mal parado, con ese cuento triste de 'enamorarte' de la hermana de tu enemigo mortal. Pero bueno, ¿quién te culparía teniendo semejantes caderas y piernas que llegan a Alaska, a tu entera disposición?

—Cuida tu boca… te estás ganando la paliza que nunca te di porque me causabas lástima.

— ¿Qué?, ¿no podemos hablar como seres civilizados, sin que me amenaces cada dos segundos?

—Deja de decir tonterías entonces. Especialmente cuanto te refieres a _ella_ —advirtió el mayor de ojos rojos, con su tono de mercenario.

— ¿Celos de que encuentre atractiva a tu chica? A la que tienes al filo de la horca, por cierto.

El miembro de Tricell no hizo ni el esfuerzo de arremeter en contra de su indeseable visitante; cansado era un buen calificativo para describir su condición física actual.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, William continuó con su monólogo: —No sé qué vio ella en ti ni tú en ella, de lo que estoy seguro en un cien por ciento, es que no fue su físico lo que te prendió a la niña Redfield; parece ser la persona más tozuda, irreverente, mal portada del mundo entero. Y aun así… mírate, estás a punto de colapsarte sobre tu mero esqueleto, porque no te encuentras seguro de ser capaz de salvarla. Quizá se debe a que ella creyó más que nadie en tu persona, algo que por cierto no te merecías; eres un reverendo hijo de puta, pero como sea… Redfield se arriesgó, y mira las consecuencias. ¿Y cómo quieres pagarle? Encerrándola en un calabozo. No es exactamente una moneda equivalente por salvarte la vida.

—Ella no hizo eso.

— ¡Oh, claro, repítetelo hasta que te lo creas!

Albert le dedicó otra mirada endurecida, mientras buscaba las fuerzas de levantarse y amoldarle el rostro a puñetazos por sus atrevimientos, sin éxito.

—Como sea… no volverá a ser de esa manera; _ella_ es igual al resto. Yo no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar ocupándome de una mujer tan problemática.

—En eso te equivocas, mi querido Al. Ella no es como el resto; por eso la dejaste vivir por tanto tiempo. Por eso permitiste que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto.

Wesker azotó la mano contra la barandilla de acero inoxidable, en señal de completo hastío. Aunque claro, su alucinación estaba lejos de ser capaz de intimidarse.

— ¡Demonios, William, y cuál sería tu respuesta lógica a una situación como ésta! ¡Ni siquiera eres real! —exclamó Wesker, con verdadero tedio.

—Y de nuevo tu cantaleta de 'estás muerto, tu opinión no cuenta'. El que sea o no una creación de tu mente no resta valor a mis argumentos.

Albert dejó escapar todo el aire contenido hasta entonces en su cavidad pulmonar; fue una exhalación cansina, mientras se tallaba el nacimiento de la frente, donde eran visibles pequeñas gotas de sudor.

— ¿Y cuál es tu punto? ¿Debo de perdonarle la vida por todo lo que hizo mientras estuvo aquí? Su irreverencia es lo que me ha causado tantos inconvenientes.

—Tarde o temprano el virus que te proveí en un pasado iba a querer dominarte. Como todo agente externo, intentaría apoderarse de su portador. Y pasó. Lo estás padeciendo ahora, —el hombre que portaba una bata blanca, dio énfasis a sus palabras, señalando con su índice al tirano — y lo único que te separó del desquicio, fue saber que tenías a alguien a quien proteger y por eso no podías rendirte. Has probado los jugos de la muerte ya una vez, y no pareces muy complacido con su sabor… Aun así, no se puede escapar del deceso natural para siempre. No a menos de que tengas una razón para quedarte —concluyó triunfante la visión inexistente en el plano material.

— ¿Así que insinúas que le debo mi estadía en este mundo a un Redfield? —cuestionó Wesker con las cejas inclinadas en un ángulo de escepticismo.

—Si así quieres ponerlo… —Birkin emprendió una circulación lenta en las cercanías de su colocutor — ¿Quién lo diría? Todas esas veces que mencionaste 'el amor es una desventaja química'… lo hacías para convencerte de que esa niña no había sembrado mella dentro de tus creencias, cuando todavía trabajabas para los S.T.A.R.S. Querías ocultar su intervención dentro de tus fines, demasiado elevados para poder ser realizados por un humano cualquiera.

—Por supuesto que lo son. Esa es la razón por la cual la señorita Redfield nunca tuvo ni tendrá cabida dentro de mis planes futuros.

—Pero eso no es cierto, ¿o sí? Tú la viste, acompañándote, antes de que se enterara de tus pútridos secretos.

Albert respondió a la acusación: —Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

William se sirvió una nueva dosis de alcohol, y mientras miraba el trasfondo castaño de la bebida, elevándola al fulgor de las lámparas, dijo: —Ese es tu problema, Al. Siempre tan hermético, tan ajeno a las emociones. No supiste como detectar a tiempo ese amor que los conduciría al desastre secuencialmente. El no sentir no te hizo menos susceptible a ella… la volvió tu adicción. Querías no ser humano porque así no estabas obligado a responder por pecado alguno. Sólo se es un monstruo si se actúa como tal.

Albert Wesker sacó su arma de los bolsillos de su gabán, apuntándola en contra de William, pese a que no intentó tocar el gatillo.

—No voy a justificar mis acciones. Y tampoco voy a justificar con sentimentalismos la interrupción de Redfield en mis asuntos personales; su traición a mi confianza es imperdonable.

—Estoy seguro de que no se trata de una traición mayor a la que tú cometiste dejándola entrar de lleno a tu corazón. Claro, si así puede ser llamado…—musitó el padre de Sherry, con una mofa escandalosa.

Fue entonces que el carácter de Albert salió a flote, con toda su explosividad, como una chispa que se encarga de desatar el infierno en las cercanías de una fuga de gas. El rubio olvidó su equilibrio, aprovechando que un acceso de fuerzas se coló dentro de las laderas de su complexión debilitada por los vaivenes del día, y tomó a William del collar de su camisa de vestir, alzando sus pies varios centímetros del suelo.

—Tú no eres la persona más indicada para opinar sobre todo esto; no sé qué te ha hecho pensar que tus percepciones pueden llegar a ser de mi interés —fue lo que mencionó el tirano de forma amenazante, sus ojos estrictamente clavados dentro de los de su víctima pronunciada, quien había cerrado su mano como pinza sobre la que Wesker utilizaba para despegarlo del suelo.

—La amas, Albert. Ahora, actúa como si no fueses un cobarde y acéptalo.

El capitán de los S.T.A.R.S apretó un poco más su agarre, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no lanzarlo contra un tubo de hierro que se hallaba en las cercanías, y empalarlo.

Lo soltó con tal molestia, que el exánime William Birkin cayó al suelo sonoramente, los huesos de sus talones emitiendo el sonido secó de su impacto contra la loseta.

— ¡Eso ya no importa! Tengo otras preocupaciones; lo que haya hecho o no con ella, me es indiferente. Todo lo que dijo e hizo, está en el pasado.

— ¿Y lo que tú hiciste y dijiste Albert? ¿Eso también está en el pasado? Le harás lo mismo que a todos nosotros, botarás su recuerdo dentro de una caja y dejarás que se empolve como un jodido desperdicio. Menudo hombre que eres…

— ¡Por qué no cierras la boca y dejas de hablar como si la conocieras! ¡Como si me conocieras a mí! ¿Qué no la escuchaste? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ella me odia tanto como yo a ella? ¿¡Piensas que este es el final que estaba esperando darle?!

El científico miembro de Umbrella se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo el polvo de su bata, al tiempo que reacomodaba el cuello de su camisa color salmón y la corbata que aún vivo portaba floja.

—Todavía puedes cambiarlo.

Albert le dio la espalda, apretando los puños y esperando que las máquinas de análisis dieran su trabajo por concluido pronto, o terminaría haciendo lo impensable para desaparecer a su antiguo colega.

—Permíteme adivinar… ¿Debo de liberarla para expiar mis pecados, devolverla a su lugar de origen junto a su estúpido hermano y enfocar mis energías en otros asuntos? —indagó Wesker, sus ojos escarlata rellenos de hipocresía.

William sonrió con pesadumbre, mientras se acariciaba los nacimientos de barba cerrada que aparecían en las líneas de su mentón: —Por eso eras el cerebro detrás de nuestra conspiración; la perspicacia no te ha abandonado, y veo que saber predecir las intenciones de terceros sin prestar mucha atención a su discurso te sigue funcionando. ¿No te parece la solución evidente? ¿Olvidarte de ella, dejarla fuera de tus planes, dejar de consternarte porque sea Krauser el encargado de arrebatarla de tus manos?

—Eso dejó de ser un problema desde el momento en que ella me deseó la muerte —replicó Wesker con amargura.

—Mentira. Que te haya quebrado a ti no quiere decir que haya quebrado lo que sientes por ella también. Admito que nunca creí tener el placer de presenciar cómo alguien que te importa se convertía en el culpable de tu aniquilación. Ahora entiendo porque no tuviste ni una sola novia mientras asistíamos a la facultad; tu fuerte no es crear conexiones con quienes te rodean, y de hecho hasta hace algún tiempo era firme creyente de que te era imposible. Sin embargo, haces cualquier cosa para echarme en cara que me equivoco, ¿no te parece, Al?

— ¡Ya basta, Birkin! ¡Alto con tus sermones! ¡¿Quién te crees para aconsejarme, siendo que mataste a tu mujer, sólo porque estabas demasiado temeroso de dejar ir tu trabajo?!

— ¿Y estás haciendo algo diferente? no seas cínico, no ahora que estás solo con tu conciencia, ¿qué no entiendes que debes de aprender no sólo de tus equivocaciones, sino de las de los demás? Pero no, tú eres Albert-hijo-de-puta-Wesker, tú no cometes equivocación alguna, ¡eres perfecto! ¡Mira a dónde te ha dejado tu maldita perfección, solo, moribundo, y en un laberinto sin retorno! ¡Y todavía te rehúsas a escucharme! —profirió el menor de ambos, con una rabia incontenible.

— ¿Por qué habría de escuchar a alguien que murió como una abominación, mató a su mujer y convirtió por propia mano a su hija en una huérfana? ¡Te lo advertí, te dije que nunca podrías mantener una familia a salvo estando dentro de las filas de Umbrella; nada cambiaría teniendo a tu mujer dentro de tu equipo de trabajo! ¿Y qué fue lo primero que hiciste? ¡Te casaste con ella, tuviste una hija de la que al final ni siquiera pudiste ocuparte, y aquí están las consecuencias! ¡Te dije que la preocupación siempre es una desventaja!

— ¡Pero a diferencia de ti siempre tuve a alguien esperándome en casa! ¡Alguien que no pensaba que me dedicaba a asesinar personas por mero placer! ¡Alguien que creía en mi trabajo y que supo que siempre lo hice por un bien mayor a las ambiciones que más tarde me cegaron! —gritó Birkin, perdiendo el tono ligero con el que había iniciado la conversación.

Albert rio de forma bastante audible, causando que el otro apretara los puños, queriendo obtener revancha de sus burlas. Pero bastaba con observar detenidamente sus ademanes, para saber que Wesker estaba perdiendo parte de la discusión; el ex—capitán no creía ya que la preocupación fuese una desventaja. Él la había sentido, avanzando como una promesa de renacimiento dentro de todo su ser, invadiéndolo con tremor, con mucha fuerza; quiso que Claire estuviese más segura, y temió perderla más de lo que temía perder su propia vida. Pero pensarlo y decirlo eran procesos diferentes que Wesker no iba a empezar a mezclar; menos aun teniendo a William Birkin como confesor.

Estaban mirándose de manera penetrante, ambos adultos respirando con ansia y apretando los puños, en una pose de cólera exuberante, alimentada además por la crudeza de sus revelaciones.

—Ella me odia y en eso ya no hay vuelta atrás; no pienso pedir perdón y dar un paso en vano. Somos demasiado diferentes. Desde un inicio fue una tontería el creer que teníamos algún elemento en común, y que se desecharían viejas rencillas —dijo el antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S con una entonación mucha más moderada.

—Aunque lo niegues, recibiste su ayuda. Y matarla no es exactamente la respuesta más justa a sus atenciones. No seas ciego, Albert. Si es el caso de que estás a tiempo de evitarlo, no la mates. No te condenes del mismo modo en que yo lo hice —agregó Birkin. A Wesker le pareció desconocida la seriedad de su rostro; ya no estaba dotado con ese sadismo enfermizo con el que lo abordó al llegar a la mansión, mientras visualizaba esas letras burlescas pintadas con sangre.

— ¿Qué diferencia hace? Si la dejo escapar, irá con sus amigos de la B.S.A.A a relatarles todo lo que sabe de mí y de mis síntomas. Si la llevo a una prisión, eso no ocurrirá —argumentó el hombre enfundado en piel de cocodrilo.

—Redfield no haría eso; es una tonta sentimental. Está molesta porque ocultaste gran parte de tus matices. Nada que no hayas hecho en un pasado —respondió el padre de Sherry.

—Ahora es diferente; está cabreada consigo misma, pero sabe lo que dice. Y no me interesa.

El mayor de los Birkin se pasó la mano por la nuca, exasperado. Era como hablar con un tronco que no iba a moverse de su sitio ni aunque le gritara un par de bajas leperadas.

Mientras tanto, Wesker repasaba todos los diálogos de su colega y los clasificaba por su grado de validez. Después de todo, si formaba parte de su no-consciente, cierta verdad deberían de poseer las palabras que atravesaban sus labios cuarteados.

—Estás condenado ya, Albert. No te resistas; no va a funcionar. Si vas a recordarla será mejor que guardes las buenas memorias de ella, y no la imagen destruida que hallarás cuando la saques de su celda, después de recibir tu 'tratamiento', cosa que también encuentro suicida por cierto. Si es que vuelves… ¿y si no regresas? ¿La dejarás a merced de tus soldados? Si mueres no creo que sean leales a tu tumba. Van a unirse al siguiente mejor postor en la fila y ambos sabemos de quien se trata —susurró William, no siendo de lo más prudente al escoger sus palabras.

El otro hombre respondió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas ladeadas.

—Eso no va a pasarme. Y volveré. Pero tengo que verificar el Génesis primero. Acabar con Krauser, y con los insoportables miembros de esa agencia bioterrorista; cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse recibirá su merecido.

—Suenan como demasiados planes para alguien que, según calculo, está a dos días de quedar postrado en una cama de hospital.

—Estoy bien.

Birkin lo miró de pies a cabeza, su mirada celeste inquisitiva y su postura dejando de ser frágil. Estaban hablando como iguales, por loco que sonara.

—Sabes que no.

En el fondo escuchaba a su alucinación con detenimiento, y reflexionaba. Ya no había nada que hacer con ella. Ni sus fantasías de niña la convencerían de permanecer a su lado. Porque él ya tenía demasiados enemigos en lista, esperando obtener su cabeza.

Y Wesker había creído que ella no era uno de esos enemigos.

No podía detestarla lo suficiente para permitir que Jack Krauser proyectara su sed de venganza sobre ella, y no había manera de que con su salud actual pudiese protegerla de los estragos del ataque.

Y dado el caso de que ella estuviese efectivamente infectada con el Génesis… ¿qué podría hacer?

No había diseñado una cura aun, y no había tiempo que perder; de haberla inyectado, terminaría siendo testigo de su perecimiento; y no sería una transición agradable.

—La pregunta es qué tanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por ella. ¿Puedes responder ese sencillo cuestionamiento sin dar evasivas, Albert? —preguntó William, jugueteando con un par de probetas, pasando sus manos sobre ellas, causando el típico chasqueo de los vidrios chocando entre sí.

El rubio arrogante, dando pasos cual jaguar, se aproximó a la posición de la dama que continuaba sedada y ajena a esa intensa conversación. Y no respondió. Dominaba el silencio aun por encima de sus respiraciones.

Después de varios minutos de invariable mutismo, el muerto intervino: —Eso creí. Bueno, Al, disfruté nuestra pequeña charla. Se me hace tarde y creo que al fin hay resultados que tienes que verificar.

Wesker se dio cuenta que la máquina avisaba haber concluido sus análisis y los resultados rebotaban de una impresora de alto volumen, cuyas hojas dictaban un veredicto, eliminando los hilos sueltos.

William había llegado hasta el lavadero, donde una pieza metálica de brillo fulguroso lo atrajera; se trataba de una cadena de plata. La sopesó entre sus dedos antes de llamar la atención de Wesker con sus pasos aproximándose.

—Creo que esto es tuyo. Tiene tu nombre grabado —mencionó Birkin lanzándole el pedazo de metal precioso. Wesker lo atrapó con una mano, reconociéndolo enseguida; era el regalo de cumpleaños que Claire le obsequiara casi doce años atrás, y que en un arranque había retirado de su muñeca, lugar en donde había residido desde que esa caja de madera reveló su brillo entre el terciopelo azul, aquel invierno en Raccoon City.

Albert resistió la tentación de abrocharla alrededor de su mano derecha, sabiendo que su antiguo compañero de laboratorio continuaba presente, con su cara fastidiosa y su barba descuidada.

—Haz lo que quieras. Al final todos estaremos muertos —esas fueron las últimas palabras de su alucinación antes de desaparecer entre una bruma que brotaba alrededor de su silueta.

El rubio se cercioró de que su alucinación lo había dejado en paz, aunque para ese punto la realidad ya le parecía demasiado bizarra como para poder confiar en la totalidad de sus elementos. Y por alguna razón, desconocida para sus turbadas emociones, —que aunque en un tiempo pasado pudieron suponerse como nulas, ahora desquitaban todos los años de encierro en esa caja fuerte de la que solamente Wesker poseía la llave— se volvió a colocar la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca, ajustando el cuadrado donde su nombre se leía en letras cursivas, para que éste quedase justo en el centro.

La escondió por debajo de la manga de su traje de combate. Y justo cuando parecía haber olvidado que las pruebas de sangre habían arrojado ya sus resoluciones definitivas, se acercó a la impresora inalámbrica y tomó descuidadamente la hoja, sus ojos buscando con apremio la oración que determinaría sus movimientos más próximos.

Sus ojos bermellón se entrecerraron al leer la conclusión de las máquinas, y sus antes voraces labios se curvearon con una sonrisa acidular, que parecía mostrarse por inercia y no debido a un deseo consciente del tirano.

Siempre se dijo que el amor era una debilidad que no podía permitirse. Desde que vestía los ropajes del escuadrón de policía, se obligó a mantener a raya los pequeños detalles que imaginó poder tener con la necia adolescente, la impuntual y terca Claire Redfield, que vino a sacudirlo con sus perfumes de mujer y sus huellas de inocencia. Sus modos de guerrera, su falta de miedo; de todas las personas con las que mantuvo contacto en esos años que no piensan volver, ella siempre tuvo el valor suficiente para encararlo, apelando a sus buenas intenciones y su amplio sentido del deber para con la ciudad de Raccoon.

Y ella se enamoró de él, no porque tuviesen el camino fácil y abierto, o fuesen parecidos en gustos y aficiones. Sino porque se sanaban de formas que nadie más conseguiría, acompañaban sus noches con pensamientos y estaban condenados a ser capaces de cometer lo impensable por el otro.

Sin embargo, a Wesker le parecía que eso fue antes de que Claire se enterara de aquel secreto, pesado como el plomo; mantenía a su sobrina en un líquido parecido al amniótico, y aunque la pelirroja no estaba pronta a descubrir los verdaderos motivos de ese encierro, él tampoco tenía la intensión de gritarlos a los cuatro vientos.

Sí, había una razón para que Sherry Birkin estuviese encerrado en ese tubo preservativo, razón que Claire no pudo limitarse a escuchar. Quizá si ella no lo hubiese atacado a gritos y manotazos, podría haber conseguido que Albert Wesker dejara a esas heridas del pasado relatar la dura historia de cómo liberó a la hija de su antiguo colega la de las catacumbas de un orfanato manejado por la decadente farmacéutica. La niña enfermó inexplicablemente apenas días después de hallarse bajo el resguardo del ex—capitán.

Pero… pero esa era otra historia. Una que no estaba dispuesto a revelarle a Claire; sus verdaderos sentimientos de odio y rencor habían salido a flote, y ahora cualquier relación que pudieron llegar a sostener, se transformaba en un falso espejismo, desvaneciéndose con una fuerte ventisca…

Wesker arrugó los resultados médicos de Claire Redfield, lanzando la bola de papel a un rincón sin mayor pompa.

Estaba sana.

Solamente la sedó, con una droga bastante potente al parecer.

Había tentado a la suerte esta vez, pero la chica pelirroja continuaba siendo protegida debajo de ese aura invisible que la apartaba de las lúgubres garras de la muerte.

La única irregularidad en las sustancias que circulaban libremente en sus venas, era la enorme cantidad de sedante que debió administrarle en lugar de la dosis de Génesis.

Supuso que el impulso de apoderarse de su mente con dicho virus y las palabras groseras que Claire proclamó sin pausa, no fueron motivo suficiente para convertirla en un experimento insano, como en su época lo fue la desdichada Lisa Trevor.

No supo si fue alivio lo que abordó su pecho al interesarse de que no la inyectó con ese virus que actualmente mostraba su mala cara; un virus que desarrollaba todo velozmente, agilidad, resistencia, poder muscular, pero de la misma forma, parecía acabar con todo: órganos, tejidos y sistemas.

Una parte de él pensaba que habría sido mejor que ella sucumbiera antes de que las amenazas de sus enemigos resultaran inevitablemente en un derramamiento de sangre, debilitando a ambos bandos, y reduciéndolo sus conflictos a una batalla encarnada donde sería 'matar o morir'.

O antes de tener que verlo caminar directo a su propio velorio, demasiado débil para tener la facultad de abandonar su lecho de enfermo; por primera vez Wesker no estaba cien por ciento seguro de contar con las armas adecuadas para continuar luchando. La disminución de su fuerza física y salud eran claras, y aunque nunca había trabajado bajo un sistema de alianzas, sentía que la conspiración que estaban procreando en su contra iba a ser imposible de contrarrestar con su virus interno carcomiéndole las células.

De cualquier forma, Albert Wesker reprimió la sensación de sosiego que escalaba por cada fibra de su cuerpo, diciéndose que no le importaba que Claire estuviese segura y bastante sana. Que no le importaba que esa burbuja protectora que se había creado alrededor de la joven artista, procurase su bienestar por décimo cuarta ocasión.

Estaba viva, y eso era contra todo pronóstico, el único pensamiento determinante dentro de la mente cansada del antiguo líder de los S.T.A.R.S. Pese a que su fuero interno le dijera que aquello era una desventaja; muerta le provocaría inconvenientes menores a ese.

Se preguntaba qué clase de conflictos de personalidad estaba padeciendo —anexando las apariciones repentinas de Birkin a la lista de sus síntomas mentales— como para conseguir detener sus arranques de intensa furia, salvando así a Claire de la implacable aguja.

Salvándola así del Génesis.

Tal vez esa era señal de que no lo había perdido todo. Quizá era hora de dejar ir.

El rubio se aproximó a la estampa dormida de Claire Redfield, tentado a besarla en los labios para recordar el sabor de sus labios y así poder desprenderse de ella definitivamente.

Era tiempo de despertar.

Era tiempo de cambiar el rumbo de ese tren descarrilado.

* * *

><p>No eran las punzadas en su cerebro lo que la inquietaba. Tampoco la inmovilidad de la que eran presa sus brazos y piernas. Fue el ardor de las farolas blancas quemando sus retinas, seguido de un mareo que puso a su mundo al revés.<p>

Claire no había probado narcótico alguno durante su época moza, pero figuraba que después del efecto placebo, así era como debía de percibir su entorno un drogadicto.

Sintió que su alma se separó de ella cuando recordó su candente disputa contra el dueño de la mansión, y trató de levantarse de inmediato, impulsada por un resorte invisible.

¿Seguía en la misma residencia del averno? ¿Con qué clase de sustancia la habría sedado? ¿Se trataría de un compuesto cuyo fin era noquearla, o una de sus armas biológicas? ¿En qué tipo de engendro la convertiría de ser esa segunda opción la correcta?

Claire intentó moverse una vez más, aferrándose a la idea de que podía tener una mínima posibilidad de escapar, siendo recomendable el moverse tanto como le fuese posible; que Wesker captara el mensaje de que no se pensaba rendir.

Cuando al fin el mundo se acomodó para ella, y las náuseas se disiparon, —junto con el sabor ácido de su garganta— consiguió semi-sentarse, a pesar de que las correas le dificultaban tal movimiento.

Y fue cuando lo vio.

Al tirano, erguido cuan alto era, con una mirada solemne pintada en el rostro y ese estupor de inframundo que lo acompañaba aun cuando ni una sola palabra había cruzado sus labios.

—Wesker… —mencionó Claire en un siseo, con un rencor fingido, apaciguando patéticamente el temblor de las sílabas que pronunciaba.

El rubio se arrimó con los pasos lentos y elegantes acostumbrados a la posición de su desvalida rehén. Sin decir palabra, desató los cinturones que asfixiaban ambas muñecas y tobillos.

Después de eso le dio la espalda, y hubo algo en su postura que Claire no pudo reconocer. Una mezcla heterogénea entre cansancio, pesadez y lo que parecía ser un envejecimiento contra natura para su usual vitalidad.

La menor Redfield se levantó titubeante, forzando a sus piernas a recordar cuales eran sus funciones habituales. Al abandonar la cama tanteando los bordes, estuvo a punto de resbalar. Albert no se dignó a mirarla batallar por mantenerse en pie; se apoyó en una de las mesas metálicas que se hallaban enfrente, y esperó a que la menor se compusiera sola, sin intervenir.

¿Pero qué estaba esperando? ¿Ser iluminado y hallar qué hacer con esa mujer que se transformó en sus cadenas, en el único ser vivo afecto de sus devociones?

El mayor comenzó a sondear los artefactos químicos más próximos, sin saber cómo romper aquel silencio que dominaba la estancia en todas sus aristas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me inyectaste? —cuestionó la joven pelirroja con temor. No sabía si de él, de lo que podría haber hecho, o de saber que no había nada que pudiese decir cualquiera de ellos para mejorar la tensión que no se rebanaría ni con la más filosa de las dagas.

Como era de esperarse, el tirano no respondió. Permaneció inmutable a la presencia de la pintora.

Se mantenía de espaldas, con los hombros caídos, acariciando resignadamente los bordes de todos aquellos instrumentos de cristal.

No siendo suficientes sus confundidos pensamientos acerca de lo descubierto en lo que podría denominarse como el sótano de la mansión, Claire tenía que seguir tomando en cuenta los movimientos del tirano, alerta a cualquier indicio de un arranque violento por parte del científico.

La chica lo examinó entero, ahorrándose un extraño presentimiento; de la apariencia del rubio no había mucho que destacar, salvo la ausencia de sus gafas negras y los cabellos más desordenados rompiendo la etiqueta. Había una falta de color notable en su tez, y ya no contaba con esa agresividad emotiva con la que osó arrastrarla por el piso de la bodega hasta llegar al gélido cuarto donde ahora se enfrentaban en silencio.

Claire no podía identificar las verdaderas emociones que la abordaban, dejando sus malestares físicos en el olvido; el ardor en su mejilla, el síncope del narcótico o virus que Wesker había inyectado y las laceraciones en brazos y piernas por la fricción de sus ataduras de manicomio, fueron excluidas de toda importancia.

Su preocupación primordial fue aclarar cómo se sentía volviéndolo a ver, el saber que se había retenido lo suficiente como para no matarla de inmediato, —quizá para proveerle una tortura mucho más prolongada— y notar ese temblor que parecía recorrer al tirano desde la médula.

La pelirroja estaba aferrada a clasificar todos los sentimientos que ya no podía ocultar; el odio, la ira repentina, parecían haber disminuido con aquel reposo al que Wesker la obligó.

Todo lo que Claire deseaba saber en ese momento, era por qué.

¿Por qué encerrar a Sherry y Steve en esas cabinas de criogenización durante tantos años? ¿Por qué fingir que ya no existían? ¿Por qué matar a una niña y un joven cuyas culpas no podían ser mayores a las de un criminal común y corriente?

Por un singular motivo, Claire se sintió vacía. Impotente.

Se cercioró de que Wesker jamás pagaría por dichos pecados —no en ese plano de la existencia al menos—; no había juicio ni comparecencias, la sentencia dictada ya para el tirano de ojos rojos, era la muerte.

Fue entonces cuando Albert hizo un movimiento, revelando un destello plateado entre la manga derecha de sus ropas de batalla, y aunque pareció ser sólo un truco de su imaginación, Claire pudo reconocer la plata fantasiosa de una pulsera en extremo familiar.

No por nada había perdido una tarde de su vida en búsqueda de dicho obsequio.

Y aunque no era el momento apropiado para iniciar con sentimentalismos y vistazos al pasado "sonriente" que vivió durante aquella visita a su hermano, no pudo evitar pensar que la desolación no le pertenecía exclusivamente a ella.

Y pese a que por dentro se sentía hervir de rabia al revivir el trágico destino de Sherry Birkin y Steve Burnside, ya no le restaba el brío suficiente para golpear a ese ególatra hasta desfallecer. Porque había algo en esa versión de Albert Wesker, la que estaba presenciando en ese instante, que le pareció… _humano_.

¿Podría ser posible que actuara como la misma crédula, la misma idiota que se tragó sus mentiras por años, y reservó un rincón especial para él dentro de su corazón? Un sitio provisto de las más maravillosas comodidades, un sitio que permitió que el recuerdo del capitán de los S.T.A.R.S prevaleciera intacto.

Fue esa humanidad que percibió en él, la que la armó del valor suficiente para acercarse a la figura oscura que se curveaba con cierta abdicación.

Albert notó sus ademanes, y enseguida intervino: —Ni un paso más, Redfield.

Claire obedeció enseguida, al tiempo que un recuerdo golpeó la memoria los cuerpos desnudos flotando en aquel líquido espeso de tonos verdes, y se retractó de sentir consternación por el evidente decaimiento de la imagen del tirano.

Él era un peligro. Un asesino a sangre fría. Un maldito despiadado que no sentía piedad ni siquiera tratándose de un niño.

Y por supuesto que estaba cabreada. Y le dolía; la decepción tiene la peculiar característica de matarnos lento, de saborear cada alegría suprimida, destruyendo los ideales que solemos crear en nuestra cabeza acerca de los seres amados.

Pese a eso, ninguna emoción negativa sería suficiente para hacerla olvidar.

Olvidar las tardes sentados lado a lado, en silencio. Las bromas repentinas del tirano, sus ojos acandilados absorbiendo cada trazo de sus formas de mujer, sus claras intenciones de mantenerla a salvo, aun contra sus instintos más viles que se alimentaban de egoísmo.

No podría sacar nunca de su memoria, el aroma de sus ropas elegantes, el trotar de sus manos cuando repartía las cartas de azar, los paseos furtivos desafiando a la naturaleza y contemplando el ocaso caer sobre la galería de Rondín. Aquello no iba a desaparecer ni con las pesadillas de las complexiones inertes de Sherry y Steve.

Porque había jugado, y perdió. Cambiar los sucesos de ese otoño inesperado era imposible. Ni vendiendo su alma recuperaría su derecho de odiar a Wesker sin represiones de conciencia.

Ese barco había zarpado mucho tiempo atrás.

Claire Redfield estaba estática en medio del laboratorio, esperando que ese fuego interno la consumiera, despojándola de sus recuerdos turbulentos, repletos de amor y rencor.

Porque todo ese tiempo Wesker en realidad jamás la quiso. O al menos eso había perjurado durante su altercado; le dijo a conciencia que nunca se podría enamorar de una mujer como ella.

Todo fue una puesta en escena bien planteada, para cobrar venganza de su hermano, quizá. O tal vez para torturarla psicológicamente y ver como a poco, ella se asfixiaba sola en la trampa.

Y aun así, una parte de Claire, —la menos astuta y más masoquista— rezaba con toda su alma porque aquello fuese mentira, y que Albert Wesker realmente hubiese aprendido a sentir; que le guardase, sino amor, lo más parecido que un hombre frívolo e inhumano pudiese fuese apto a sentir.

Aunque cada una de las oraciones que mencionó en su discusión con aquel tiránico e insensible hombre, estaban impregnadas de razón, de verdades que no se sujetaban al desconcierto que experimentó al pensar que mientras ellos se besaban y danzaban en compañía de una música angelical, había personas sufriendo sin poder gritar, sometidos a la angustia de haber sido rezagados por los que una vez fueron sus compañeros y les prometieron seguridad y consuelo.

Y si, la bofetada que Wesker le propinó sólo le sumaba puntos a favor de detestarlo por su egoísmo, por su falta de respeto hacia la vida de quienes lo rodeaban, por su facilidad al mentir mirándola a la cara, diciendo que todo estaría bien y que por primera vez en su vida tendría un invierno decente en compañía de quien amaba.

Albert Wesker se movió de súbito, rompiendo sus reflexiones, sin darle tiempo a la joven para reaccionar. El mayor la tomó con una fuerza desmedida del brazo, presionando las llagas ardientes donde el cuero de las ataduras presionó su piel hasta hacerla sangrar, anulando su circulación en el proceso.

— ¿¡A dónde me llevas?! —interrogó Claire, aun sabiendo de antemano que no obtendría una respuesta, sólo evasivas o amenazas.

En todo lo que Wesker podía pensar eran el discurso barato de William Birkin, combinado a los momentos superfluos que pasó junto a Claire.

—_Discúlpeme pero… ¿Podría decirme quién es usted?_

—_Soy Albert Wesker, capitán del Special Tactics And Rescue Service. Es cumpleaños de uno de los miembros y sólo digamos que le debía un favor a tu hermano…_

Aquella noche lluviosa donde Chris quedó tan borracho en una celebración, que no pudo componerse lo suficiente para ir a recoger a su hermana al aeropuerto, causando que los hilos de sus destinos se cruzaran. Ese fue el día tardío y húmedo en que la maldición de su humanidad arraigada se adueñó de un espacio profundo y oscuro dentro de él, y no fue capaz de desprendérsela, contra todo pronóstico.

—_Será mejor que quite esa cara, señorita Redfield, ya que tendremos que vernos seguido desde ahora y hasta que yo lo disponga así._

El momento en que tomó la decisión de llevarla lejos de la mansión Spencer y supervisarla personalmente; así se había condenado a la cercanía de otro ser humano, a su calor… Descubrió que lo único que era capaz de sentir, eran sus pieles rozando, en un abrazo, en un toque repentino y no planeado. Convirtiéndose en una especie de adicción inofensiva.

—_No eres más que un monstruo, no tienes corazón, no tienes alma, ¡no tienes absolutamente nada!_

Era la voz colérica de ella, gritando dentro de su cabeza. Ese día trató de asfixiarla, sin conseguir ponerle un punto final a esa absurda historia, reteniendo su mano de partirle la tráquea en dos tan solo por poder percibir su suave tez debajo de su insensibilizada palma.

_—Feliz cumpleaños, capitán._

Claire Redfield armada con su estúpido valor, lista para atacar. Desearle un feliz cumpleaños fue el primero de muchos otros atrevimientos. Los cuales estuvieron cegándolo de sus verdaderas intenciones respecto a su secuestro; vengarse de Chris habría sido tan sencillo de no haberse enamorado de su ilusa hermanita menor.

_—Deartheart…_

Ese mote que se volvió exclusivo de la pelirroja, que utilizaba a placer de acuerdo a su humor, impregnándolo del barítono más apacible y comprensivo que poseía.

— _¿Redfield?... pero… qué demonios haces aquí. Vete… ¡Largo en este mismo instante!_

—_Estas herido._

— _¡Sal de la habitación…! ¡Ahora!_

—_No todos somos como tú, Wesker._

Sí, todos eran unos tontos que vivían sometidos bajo las cursilerías. Pero él no. Él era diferente.

Aunque al final el rubio descubrió que la angustia que encontró dentro de sus ojos aguamarina, ese temor de no poder tratar de manera eficiente su fiebre, sus heridas, perdiéndolo en el vacío de la noche, se convirtió en una necesidad para él, diferente a las que serían básicas para un humano cualquiera, y resultando ser una debilidad que esperaba no estar pronto a pagar.

—_Me dijo que habías muerto… y yo te vi morir. Jamás… jamás había presenciado escena tal… era, angustiante._

Era irónico que ese diálogo abordara su mente. Krauser le había mentido a Claire diciendo que lo habían asesinado, y ella padeció una pesadilla al respecto más tarde.

En tiempo real, mientras arrastraba a la pelirroja de la mano, por el pasillo blanco y deslumbrante que ella se atrevió a visitar sin permiso, arruinándolo todo, Albert Wesker se permitió una mueca de desagrado ante la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

—_Ponga su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, la llevaré a su habitación…_

¿Y qué importaba ya todos los cuidados que pudiesen haberse procurado mutuamente en el pasado?

Todo se pudre, y muere, llegado su debido tiempo.

Y a veces sólo se puede observar como las buenas memorias se van disipando en el abismo; no resta nada, no hay curso de acción para recuperar lo que no está dispuesto a regresar.

— _¿Cómo recordó que llevaba pintura? Lo mencioné solamente una vez en su presencia…_

Sí, él sabía muchas cosas de Claire, porque era firme creyente de que los detalles son lo más importante; un conjunto de detalles pueden crear la imagen perfecta, mientras que una sola toma nunca tendrá el poder de acaparar los más diminutos recovecos.

Por eso se encargó de hacer que Claire Redfield recordara quien era en realidad, y no quienes sus amigos le dictaban que fuese. Porque si algo podía arriesgarse a jurar acerca de la personalidad de la pelirroja, es que 'impredecible', era el término que la englobaba mejor.

—_Demuestra que eres capaz de seguir creyendo que todos tus sentimientos son producto de lo que soy ahora, porque sigo siendo la misma persona que hace doce años._

Albert escuchó su propia voz, resonando sobre los juegos de pirotecnia en la visita nocturna a la plaza donde la besó por primera vez, y se maldijo. ¡Porque vaya que le había demostrado que no era un sentimiento sujeto a fechas u horarios! Éste pereció ante la presencia de tantos engaños, reproches, y tantas diferencias.

— _¿Me vas a dejar experimentar con tu estómago? ¿Te gustaría probar un faisán relleno de mora azul y algo que parezca arándano? Los encontré el otro día creciendo en tu jardín._

Escuchó esa voz femenina, dotada de una chispa de alegría casi boba y un guiño en los ojos que no dejaba de ser atrevido pese a lo infantil de su mofa.

Claire había sido pionera en sus modos bromistas; hacerlo reír no era cosa sencilla dado su nivel intelectual, pero ella, inesperadamente, había logrado tantas cosas para las que no la creía competente.

Quizá ese fue su más grave error… subestimarla.

—_Pienso… que nunca dejé de quererte. Que no quiero perderte ni en una batalla, ni por lo que desees obtener o lo que con tanta ansia esperas probarte a ti mismo. Y que por alguna bizarra razón, te quiero y no he podido hacer nada para curarme. El problema es que a veces tu corazón no quiere admitir lo que tu mente ya sabe._

Esa confesión se la había comprado a Claire por entero, sin detenerse a pensar que se trataba del prolongado encierro hablando con desquicio o de su incapacidad de dejar ir a las personas y aferrarse a ellas como si fuesen a salvarla de caer en un interminable hoyo negro; la idea de que ella lo quería, información que su cabeza no admitía por completo debido el sinfín de contrariedades que habían ocurrido en esos tres meses de estancia compartida. Eventos que eran imposibles de resumir o de justificar.

Visitas a plazas, a un museo, una cena improvisada, un viaje en automóvil a altas velocidades, repostería, un paseo que terminó en un brazo roto y un enojo ligero entre ambos. Un trato cruel de parte del tirano que se transformó en una batalla sobre la cama, sellando así el encuentro de sus cuerpos y las caricias que iniciaron en su cuello y terminaron en su intimidad, sintiéndola doblegarse, no ante su tiranía sino ante su orgasmo. La plática de la madrugada siguiente, donde ella se liberó de las cadenas y le habló con una naturalidad casi cómica, llena de sus tintes de adolescente que parecían perderse entre sus intentos mal hechos de demostrar madurez. El día que se hallaron en el balcón abrazándose entre los copos de nieve que iban resbalando sin prisa, agitados por las corrientes y sus alientos que se mezclaban en el aire. Cuando le entregó una flor transmitiendo un mensaje encriptado que sólo él y una vieja de origen francés podrían interpretar, y que ya no valía lo que el acto había involucrado en aquel encuentro sobre un puente que se iba llenando de luces anaranjadas provenientes del ocaso, dándole la apariencia de estar siendo quemado.

Esas eran las escenas mentales con las que Wesker se iba motivando, mientras empujaba a la chica fuera de la biblioteca, hasta llegar a la recepción y con una actitud despectiva y desinteresada, abrir la puerta principal de la residencia.

Porque aunque el hombre de traje negro no quisiera darle la razón a Birkin, —que no dejaba de formar parte de sí mismo —ella lo había forzado a mantenerse vigilante, con una salud quizá ficticia pero que le auxilió a notar la campaña de exterminio que Krauser había emprendido, lo ayudó a enfrentar al fantasma de James Marcus y resultar prácticamente ileso, pensando en su retorno, en contemplarla de frente y saber cómo se sentía tocar a alguien sin herirlo.

Ya no quería llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de poder matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y la posibilidad de torturarla para deleitarse con la desdicha de su hermano, quedó arrumbada en el fondo de la habitación en Grecia donde la desnudó, donde le prometió estar una eternidad a su lado aunque se le hiciera rutina, o convertir en algo diferente cada despertar.

Lo mejor era librarse de tal presión; supo que botarla en el bosque, indefensa después de haberla secuestrado en su encuentro en la mansión Spencer con esos utópicos salvadores del mundo, habría sido la más sabia decisión.

Pero no lo hizo, así que no valía la pena arrepentirse.

Enderezar su sendero sonaba como una opción razonable.

Renunciar a las últimas ataduras de Raccoon City, de las falsas visiones de un futuro absuelto de su perpetua soledad. Abandonar de tajo sus inclinaciones por una mujer de cabellos fogosos, que quiso convencerlo de que cambiar todavía era válido; destruir lo que con tantos años de trabajo trató de imponer como sacramento único.

Era hora de desprenderse de la parte sensible que habitaba en un cuerpo de bailarina; una mujer odiosa en todos sentidos, pero exacta en muchos otros.

Algo que esperó no tener la necesidad de perder.

Claire miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, la salida de esa mansión, sintiendo como Wesker la estrujaba tentativamente; parecía batallar consigo mismo, y eso nunca podía resultar en un beneficio para ella.

Aquel duelo internó continuó durante una fracción de segundo, antes de que el sádico tirano continuara andando hasta llegar a la reja negra de detalles color oro, y la destapara sin mayor dilación.

El adusto ex—capitán arrojó a la muchacha contra el cemento cubierto de nieve; algunas de las hierbas colocadas en el perímetro de la mansión se sacudieron con un viento alborozado.

Dejarla ir.

Sonaba como una locura, algo que estuvo evitando que ella hiciera durante más de tres meses.

Liberarse.

Liberarla.

Iba a dejarla ir, sin decir por entero que le perdonaba la vida por atreverse a quebrar su ecuanimidad, por hacerlo abandonar su personalidad implacablemente sanguinaria, por adueñarse de parte de un órgano debilitado por la falta de uso, —que seguía clamando como corazón — aunque su mente de hombre de ciencia refutaba diciendo que no se siente con el corazón sino con la cabeza, elevando así el nivel de peligro que conlleva el enamorarse.

El sentir más allá de percibir con la carne puede matarnos.

Prefería que Claire muriera de frío, su silueta de atenea abandonada en un paraje deshabitado, o en alguna de esas misiones altruistas a las que solía dedicarse. Semejante idiotez.

No podía importarle menos si ella volvía con su hermano a pregonarle las debilidades que lo aquejan. Si querían atacarlo, Wesker estaría esperándolos con los brazos abiertos, preparado para demostrarles que si marchaba directo al infierno, se encargaría de arrastrarlos junto a él. Incluyendo a la portadora de dicho mensaje.

Pero dudaba que los muy cobardes se atrevieran a aproximarse con Krauser y su 'reina roja', dispersos con un ejército de hombres bajo un control mental irrevocable.

No.

En esa ocasión ni Ada Wong en su papel de espía, o el inoportuno y mal afortunado agente Kennedy irían a cazar a Jack y sus secuaces.

Estaba solo como siempre había deseado.

— ¡Desaparezca de mi vista, Redfield! ¡Salga de aquí inmediatamente! Si vuelvo a encontrarme con usted… me aseguraré de que jamás perciba la luz del sol en lo que le resta de existencia —bramó el autoritario capitán, su entonación incriminatoria resaltando entre el sonido asolado de los campos abiertos, y los árboles que se quejaban del maltrato impuesto sobre su tronco.

Claire lo miró desde su posición desvalida, sus mejillas de muñeca sonrojadas con violencia debido a la brisca helada que le golpeaba el rostro expuesto a la intemperie, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

Estaba obteniendo lo que durante semanas enteras anheló y que creyó era el término abstracto que Wesker jamás le concedería: su libertad.

No podía creerlo.

Sentía la nieve chocar contra su camisa crema de manga larga, los fuertes aires bajados de la montaña empezar a arropar sus extremidades, endureciéndolas, no sin antes quemarlas con su frialdad. Llegaba el olor de los robles y hierbabuenas que cubrían las campiñas, y también el del agua corriendo presurosa en el interior del bosque. Los manglares y el fango que se quedaba estancado debajo de los montonales de hielo y rocas, podían percibirse entre los diminutos fragmentos de suelo que no estaban cubiertos de nieve.

— ¿Qué está esperando? Hágalo, váyase de aquí antes de que colme mi paciencia y envíe a mi equipo a capturarla y entretenerse a placer con usted… —volvió a rugir Wesker, golpeando el portón de líneas negras y figuras barrocas, con el puño cerrado.

Le dedicó un último vistazo a la musa griega a la que libró del inmundo enganche de Frederic Downing; las hebras de su cabello como ríos de sangre sobre la nieve blanca y espesa. Sus ojos apagados, su piel ceniza. Su delgadez acentuada debido a sus hábitos vulgares y poco constantes cuando se trataba de alimentarse. Y la guardó en su memoria para la eternidad.

_La dejas libre y te hundes en el infierno. Volverá a ser la luchadora que pretende salvar al universo, armada con una pistola barata y un montón de compinches incapaces de cuidarle la espalda._

Luego de eso, se tornó de espaldas, sellando a la chica a su bendita suerte, sin molestarse en colocar el enrejado en su posición original.

Volvió a velocidad sobrehumana al tétrico interior de su mansión.

Albert Wesker azotó la puerta de entrada, confinándose al exilio, despreocupado ante el hecho de que los aparatos de vigilancia no habían sido restablecidos y parecieron estropearse gracias al topetazo. Se apoyó al filo de uno de los taburetes colocados en la recepción, su usual parsimonia cayéndose a pedazos.

Escuchó la voz de William Birkin preguntándole: ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a sacrificar por ella?

Y, dejándola ir, supo que la respuesta era: todo.

* * *

><p>No podía quedarse tirada allí, aun si los miembros de su cuerpo no respondían adecuadamente a sus mandatos. Todas esas noches que rezó y lloró, esperando que por un milagro Wesker decidiera desligarse de ella, no podían ser en vano.<p>

Nunca le pareció más impredecible que quien le diese la 'salvación' fuese su presunto y luego declarado enemigo.

Tan inesperado, tan simple que pareció resultarle deshacerse de su rehén, no cuadraba dentro del razonamiento de la pelirroja; bien podría ser una treta para deleitarse con su súbita esperanza de poder huir y olvidarse de la presencia oscura del hombre que amó desde su temprana juventud.

Claire se levantó del duro cemento, las espinas de la hierba mala clavándose en las partes delgadas de sus vestiduras. Pero entre la espesura blanca y asesina, no podían adivinarse las partes hechas de suelo firme.

Sumado al shock de su liberación, estaba su imposibilidad de ver entre la nebulosa que se galopaba con rudeza a su alrededor; nada era claro para su atrofiada cabeza. Una gran parte de ella estaba segura de que continuaba amarrada a esa cama de pruebas y que aquel escenario había sido inducido por las drogas.

Sin embargo, el frío que estaba invadiéndola era escalofriantemente real; los labios habían empezado a tornársele índigo y la mandíbula le tiritaba con repeticiones irregulares.

Como le fue posible, se intentó controlar. Notó que sus exhalaciones e inhalaciones eran aceleradas debido a los patrones de nubes creadas por su cálido aliento, cuya temperatura contrastaba al clima desolado de aquel país sin nombre.

Jamás pensó que su intrusión en aquel laboratorio, acarrearía consecuencias tan radicales. Se hizo una idea antes de abordar el sitio de investigación personal de Wesker, pero ni en sus suposiciones más extremistas, figuró la presencia de Sherry y Steve dentro de una sustancia desconocida.

Aun no tenía idea de cuál era su estado de salud, o si continuaban con vida…

Pero no podía regresar y averiguarlo; toda la adrenalina que se precipitaba a través de sus venas exigía ser liberada con prontitud.

Fue así que a pesar de no poder ver más allá de un metro de distancia, se animó a trotar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran entre ese denso manto blanco, de profundidad desconocida.

Ese ser siniestro dejaría de asomarse detrás de su espalda, había conseguido un albedrio fingido; podía odiar a Wesker tanto como le placiera y admitir que se portaba como el reverendo bastardo que todos creían que era.

Podía abandonar sus intenciones de salvarlo de sí mismo.

Se maldijo entre dientes, ligeramente preocupada de cómo podría visualizar la vereda entre el caos de la tormenta.

¿Qué podía ser más conveniente que solicitar ayuda en la ciudad próxima?

¿Por qué él le habría permitido irse de manera tan liviana, después de emitir tantas amenazas?

¿Qué había empujado al tirano a dejar a un lado las posibilidades de torturarla hasta la locura?

Quizá solamente le había hecho creer que la liberaría, y después de unos minutos de aparente calma, mandaría a sus perros a cazarla, como algún tipo de juego sádico y enfermizo.

Los trotes de la hermana menor de Chris Redfield eran inseguros, y en varias ocasiones cayó al suelo, su avance obstaculizado por las irregularidades del terreno y los baches congelados que no lograba predecir. Sentía su vista arder por el agua que caía desde su cabello hasta su mentón, formando riachuelos descoloridos que humedecían todo a su paso. Los rasguños no tardaron en aparecer causados por las trombas de nieve.

Le resultó mejor opción ingresar al bosque de robles para refugiarse de la ferocidad de las ventosas, sintiendo algo cálido recorrer sus mejillas al tiempo que pisaba tierra desnuda.

Eran lágrimas de desconcierto.

Sus prendas ya estaban empapadas; lamentó enormemente no tener una chamarra con la que proteger su temperatura corporal.

Caminó un par de pasos más, tropezando con una raíz enorme que brotaba a varios centímetros de la arcilla fangosa. Pronunció un quejido insignificante en comparación al impacto recibido; la confusión de las drogas parecía no haberse curado por completo.

De pronto se apoderó de ella una urgencia tremenda; quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de las cercanías de esa prisión de oro, que no dejaba ni por un segundo de ser el sitio que le devolvió su personalidad alegre y sarcástica, contando con la compañía serena de un matiz de Albert Wesker que nadie más conocía.

Porque la nostálgica que en un tiempo sintió hacia su imagen de capitán caído en acción, traicionero hasta su muerte, se transformó en una tristeza implacable al encontrarlo en la Isla Rockford y enterarse de que la tumba de Albert Wesker siempre estuvo vacía; un nuevo fraude para la lista.

Y en aquel secuestro, se convirtió en un amor no absuelto de ser consecuencia del Síndrome de Estocolmo, aunque la idea de que aquel fuese sentimiento fuese consecuencia de un padecimiento mental desapareció al recordar el latir de su corazón mientras el rubio la embestía con posesividad, grabando sobre sus muslos un olor masculino y los besos que no sabían más a traición.

Claire se condujo fuera de las ramas quebradas y la suciedad del bosque, sintiendo que la lluvia le llenaba de recuerdos que hubiese preferido no tener que repasar.

—_Tal vez así pueda dejar de temblar__._

Había dicho el afamado capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, mientras le extendía su gabardina, aquella fecha anubarrada en la que lo conoció; iba acompañado de su chaleco negro y su camisa azul marino, sus gafas de sol aun en invierno, y el olor a laurel que no se pudo desborrar de sus fosas nasales.

Y desde ese día su vida cambió a niveles estratosféricos; ¿qué podía haber de peligroso en un policía dedicado, bravo como toro, altanero como pocos, y con un sentido del deber que bien se atrevería a decir, contagió a Chris Redfield, tal como lo haría una enfermedad?

La menor se decidió a emprender una vez más su marcha interminable, apartándose de aquellas imágenes, esperando poder alejar todos sus pensamientos negativos y no morir de frío mientras trataba de escapar.

Pudo ser esa la intención de Wesker; dejar que la naturaleza implacable concluyera su trabajo sucio.

Cuando Claire recuperó su estabilidad, las cadenas que parecían haber mantenido sus piernas prisioneras, se soltaron. Así comenzó a correr, rompiendo los lazos con las memorias, o al menos esperando lograr eso.

Cada zancada era más larga y veloz que la anterior; los aromas del bosque la recibían de frente, y mientras buscaba por las curvas de la carretera, los diálogos más significativos que sostuvo con Albert Wesker no dejaron de presentarse.

—_El sol saldrá una vez más y estaré aquí. El sol se pondrá, como acostumbra y seguiré aquí, dearheart. Y podría volverse rutina, podría ser distinto cada día. ¿Una eternidad sería suficiente para ti?_

¿Por qué habría de decir todo eso sino lo sentía? ¿Por qué prometerle que permanecería a su lado si jamás sintió algo por ella?

¿Realmente habría sido para experimentar placer con la decepción que le provocaría más tarde?

La chica espantó las lágrimas que resbalaban como una cascada de sus ojos cansados de tanto retener esos cristales de tristeza pura.

—_Le prohíbo comportarse de nuevo como una niñata insegura; la irracionalidad no es tu mejor faceta, dearheart._

¿Por qué intentar reducir sus arranques de celos? ¿Por qué dominarla con un beso sobre su escote y decir que su atención jamás se apartaría de ella enfrente de otra mujer?

Siguió corriendo, cada segundo un poco más rápido. Escuchaba los crujidos de hoja y piñas secas debajo de sus pies; respirar se volvía difícil.

Cubrió su boca con la mano derecha, tratando de reprimir sus sollozos descontrolados.

Y entre más veloz era su avance entre las anomalías del terreno, mayor era su lucha por detener el llanto que no dejaba de brotar. Lágrimas incesantes, que terminaban por mezclarse con las gotas de lluvias provenientes de las copas de los árboles —antes verdes y ahora blanquecinas_—_.

—_Me… me siento morir, dearheart._

Así se sentía ella también, sentía que moría con cada paso que la alejaba de ese palacio de ensueño, y de su carcelero, del cual se enamoró irremediablemente.

La noche se aproximaba en una danza sencilla, la música de su oscuridad apoderándose de las cuevas formadas por troncos añejos y piedras granulosas. De las montañas descendían los aullidos solitarios de lobos de monte. Iban extendiéndose las sombras, hundiendo a Claire en aquel panorama frondoso, sin una lámpara con la cual poder guiarse entre la penumbra. Se le clavaban las ramas de arbustos saltarines y las espinas que muchas otras plantas utilizaban como mecanismo de defensa; la chica los apartaba a manotazos, profiriendo uno que otro gemido cuando la fauna le lastimaba la piel.

— _¿Qué escondes debajo de esos guantes?_

— _Nada, Claire, tan sólo me protejo._

— _¿Ah, sí? ¿Del frío?_

—_De tus manos curiosas._

Y ella pudo permanecer como su tacto, convertirse en todo aquello que Wesker había perdido con los años, si tan sólo él se hubiese permitido ser un poco más humano, perdonar los rencores que reservaba para sus antiguos subordinados; Claire creyó que el tirano podría arrepentirse, corrigiendo en el proceso los errores que se le salieron de control y que costaron la vida de millones de personas inocentes.

Claire Redfield llegó a pensar que alejándola era la manera en que inconscientemente Wesker protegía su rutina, su manera de vivir, pues la otra opción era que lo hacía para protegerla a ella de las barbaridades que bien podía cometer sin impedimento.

Ahora, corriendo a la intemperie, sintiendo los pantalones de mezclilla batidos de lodo, y mojada hasta los huesos, no estaba tan segura de porque Albert Wesker hubiese mostrado una máscara tan distinta aquel día en el museo, y en el resto de su estancia compartida.

Qué fabuloso actor había resultado ser, después de todo…

— _¡¿Por qué no me has avisado que lo harías?! ¿Por qué tomaste la fotografía? Creí que bromeabas._

—_Tengo palabra, dearheart; no lo diría sino fuera a hacerlo._

—_Por favor, dime que no he salido con cara de mono._

—_Es producto de la evolución…_

—_Wesker…_

—_No, corazón. No has salido con cara de antropoide ni de ninguno de sus primos._

Sonreír ante el recuerdo de aquella fotografía no fue fácil, porque había tantas cosas que le dolían; el corazón que ya no latía con la misma soltura de antaño, los muslos por su galope desesperado entre los musgos resbalosos y los raigones de árboles milenarios que germinaban por encima del suelo blando, los brazos que empezaban a congelársele, literalmente. Los labios partidos, hinchados por la falta de circulación en todo su rostro.

Los primeros síntomas de la hipotermia comenzaban a presentarse; sus manos y pies no respondían del todo bien, y los escalofríos le erizaban la piel. Sus movimientos estaban entorpeciéndose, por mucho que intentara mantener el ritmo de escape. Las puntas de sus dedos, orejas y nariz empezaban a tornarse de un azul violáceo, sutil en primera instancia. Y aunque se sentía alerta y pensante, su lucidez se dirigía sin pausas al declive.

Se preguntó internamente por qué seguía luchando, por qué no se dejaba vencer y esperaba a la muerte, tirada sobre el pasto, en algún sitio donde pudiese la luna contemplar. La imagen de Chis Redfield y Jill Valentine parados enfrente de una tumba vacía la convenció de abrirse espacio para encontrar la libertad.

Si conseguía llegar a una casa donde pudieran auxiliarla, todo estaría bien. Una llamada telefónica era todo lo que la separaba de su hogar. De poder abrazar a su hermano y llorar entre sus brazos hasta desahogarse.

Se ancló con valentía a la idea de retornar a su cama, a sus cuadernos de dibujo, a sus tardes de entrenamiento con Chris y las películas baratas que solía ver en compañía de Leon durante sus ratos libres.

Justo cuando creyó que caería al suelo y no podría levantarse ni con grúa, dio con el inicio de la carretera, esa que recorrió con Wesker a altas velocidades cuando al caprichoso millonario se le antojó conducir su jaguar negro sin precaución; el incidente no pasó a mayores, exceptuando el pequeño infarto que estuvo a nada de causarle.

El concreto estaba resbaloso, por lo que Claire tomó la decisión de andar próxima a él. Se sentía agotada; cada paso era mucho más laborioso que el anterior. Su lengua se anegaba de fractales de hielo, al igual que sus ojos, reduciendo su visión prácticamente a cero.

La autopista estaba desierta. La chica pelirroja deseó escuchar pronto el rugir del motor de un automóvil, y las luces que pudiesen aparecer entre la neblina absoluta que domaba la carretera cual capataz, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Anduvo durante otros veinte minutos, sin hallar señal de vida inteligente o civilización que indicase que iba por buen camino; parecía una colina olvidada por Dios. Supo que debería soportar la mudez aterrorizante y la soledad durante un recorrido bastante amplio; no había forma de calcular el viaje que hicieron en el vehículo que le pertenecía a Wesker hasta que dieron con la ciudad de luces bamboleantes.

¿Y si estaba dirigiéndose en sentido contrario? ¿Estaría alguien dispuesto a ayudarla o todos la tratarían como una vagabunda maniática?

¿Sería mejor que se quedara a morir sobre el hielo, ya que probablemente Wesker se había encargado de infectar su sangre con el más terrible de sus mutágenos?

¿Tomaría la salida del cobarde, rindiéndose en un instante decisivo como ese?

De pronto, rompiendo con sus cuestionamientos filosóficos, y como caída del cielo, Claire visualizó una camioneta a la lejanía. Setenta pasos, como máximo, eran la distancia que restaba para ser socorrida.

El transporte de cuatro ruedas parecía elegante, pero Redfield no se sorprendió dada la zona; la elite era importante cuando se trataba de vivir en anonimato. Y Wesker se había encargado de ocultarse entre quienes pasaría relativamente desapercibido.

Claire apretó su mano derecha al cuello de su camisa, evitando que ésta se desabrochara a causa de una ráfaga de viento que la envistió. Temblaba completa, y no quería arriesgarse a perder la mínima fuente de calor.

La tormenta de nieve iba agravándose y la pintora supuso que los dueños de la misteriosa camioneta estaban tan atascados entre el desastre climatológico como ella, pero con un poco de suerte se compadecerían de su enfermizo aspecto y la dejarían entrar a la comodidad de sus asientos.

Además, sentía que desfallecería pronto; se trataba de su última oportunidad de decidir si estaba dispuesta a clamar por auxilio o prefería quedar botada sobre el asfalto, muriendo de hipotermia.

Patético después de haber compartido techo con un genocida durante más de doce semanas y 'vivir' para contarlo.

Con ganas renovadas, y pretendiendo recuperar su normalidad, se dijo que la salida fácil no iba a complacerla; tenía que ayudar a combatir los males que se bifurcaban alrededor del globo terráqueo. Y luchar por satisfacer su deseo de venganza por lo que Sherry y Steve padecieron ante la ambición de unos cuantos hombres; James Marcus, Ozwell E. Spencer, William Birkin y por supuesto, Albert Wesker, y muchos otros que entraban en la categoría de criminales de guerra.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó la pelirroja, anonada con su débil pronunciación.

Los habitantes de la camioneta —negra al parecer— no dieron señales de estar enterados de su arribo.

— ¡Necesito ayuda, por favor! —repitió ella, tratando de atraer la atención de los extraños con el agitar ansioso de su mano derecha. Los bramidos de la trifulca blanca y fría que flotaba a su alrededor, se intensificaban. Tenía que darse prisa…

Claire se aproximó con firmeza, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su torso en busca de protección térmica. Intento que, por supuesto, resultaría inútil.

Los pregones de la joven mujer aumentaron de volumen, y por un momento la chica temió que el carro estuviera abandonado en medio de la nada.

Las exhalaciones frías de sus pulmones, mezcladas con los cristales transparentes que se sacudían en el ambiente, se habían encargado de enfriarle hasta las entrañas; ya no sentía los dedos, ni las manos, y estaba erguida por mera inercia; es evidente que los Redfield se caracterizan por su personalidad férrea y voluntad invencible.

Después de unos agónicos minutos en los que creyó que nadie respondería a sus urgencias, dos hombres bajaron de la parte posterior de la enorme camioneta. Eran mucho más altos que ella, y caminaban con apremio intimidante hasta su ubicación.

A la chica le dio mala espina desde que se percató de los ropajes militares que los cubrían, incluyendo los pasamontañas. Se dirigían hacia ella con violencia y no le dedicaron ni una sola palabra de aliento o preocupación.

Claire intentó huir de los encapuchados pero por su débil estado no consiguió llegar muy lejos.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía adormilado; ni patalear, ni gritar, ni siquiera intentar morderlos le parecía remotamente posible.

Protestó agitando las manos mientras los desconocidos uniformados la alzaban cual costal, sin tomarse la molestia de amordazarla para que dejara de quejarse, evitando alarmar a algún transeúnte; un paraje inhóspito, una nevisca burda que anunciaba la llegada del infierno, las tinieblas que regían Suiza cuando la noche temprana se presentaba, otorgaban la garantía de que aquel rapto pasaría desapercibido.

Aquellos criminales la hicieron subir a la parte posterior del vehículo pesado, cuyos vidrios eran tan negros como su carrocería.

La cabeza de Claire golpeó violentamente el tapiz de uno de los asientos, y entre su confusión lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse al antebrazo de uno de sus captores, tratando de ponerse en pie y escabullirse mientras la puerta continuaba abierta.

Uno de los agentes anónimos la agredió con la culata de su arma, volviéndolo todo oscuro para su vista durante una fracción de segundo. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza y notó la sangre escurrir de sus labios, ligeramente coagulada por las bajas temperaturas.

Se preguntó si en algún momento la tragedia terminaría para ella, y la respuesta fue no. Nunca volvería a sentirse segura, nunca escaparía de la aterradora sombra del siniestro tirano de gafas negras.

Trató de quedar sentada; nadie se lo impidió.

Y cuando estaba empezando a jurar que se trataba de los hombres de Wesker encargándose de llevarla de vuelta por mero capricho de su jefe, escuchó una voz conocida, que le jactó los sentidos.

—Bienvenida a bordo, señorita Redfield. Espero que se haya divertido el día de hoy intentando escapar…

Jack Krauser le dedicaba una mirada siniestra desde el asiento de copiloto. Sus ojos color topacio brillaban con sadismo y la mueca torcida por las cicatrices le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

Alguien pégueme.

Duro.

En la cara.

**/slap. **

Gracias.

Bien, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

Sí, ya sé que me he tardado poco más de un mes. Pero intentaré exponer mis razones lo mejor posible; no he estado perdiendo por allí el tiempo, aunque eso pudiese parecer.

En primer lugar, los días veintiocho de Febrero y el dos de Marzo tuve exámenes de ingreso a la universidad; quiero entrar a ciencias de la comunicación y no me puedo dar el lujo de no quedarme.

En segundo lugar, el capítulo fue muy difícil. Son **veintidós mil palabras** de angustia, dolor, pena, arrepentimiento, violencia, etc.

Como verán el setenta por ciento de este capítulo está siendo relatado desde la perspectiva de Albert Wesker… Ahora, el reto consistió en que un hombre frío, emocionalmente distante, violento, mostrara emociones mucho más cercanas a lo humano; la culpa, el dolor, la soledad. No sé, fue agotador concluir en una sola entrega tantas cosas, creo que varias neuronas mías deben de estar tiradas agonizando porque en serio… no estoy quejándome ni mucho menos, pero si fue algo bastante complicado. Sobre todo porque estaba probando algunos detalles de narración, creo que si lo revisan, discierne un tanto de lo que he hecho, aunque claro, uno siempre trata de imprimirle su sello personal.

Pero bueno, espero me disculpes, y no. Esta historia no la voy a abandonar. Si la abandonara en este punto, creo que sería síntoma de bipolaridad o algo.

Muy bien, a lo que venía, la respuesta a sus mensajes:

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly Kennedy:<strong> ¡Hola! Si viste la actualización a las dos de la mañana, no me imagino a qué hora terminaste de leer.

Lo sé, el drama es lo que le da sabor a esta relación; digo, es Wesker y Claire, más difícil el amor entre ellos no podría ser.

Sobre la inyección… creo que desde varios capítulos atrás venía insinuando que los planes de Wesker eran inyectarla… pero bueno, las cosas pueden dar 'giros inesperados'. Como esta historia, que siempre planee como algo un poco más corto.

En este capítulo a quien le tocó el sueño malo fue a Wesker, ¿notas que Chris y Wesker comparten en gran parte el mismo temor?

Muchas gracias por pasarte a dejar tu opinión, y por supuesto, siempre eres bienvenida a dejar un mensajito dejándome tus observaciones. Y no te preocupes, claro que entendí el mensaje :D

Nos leemos pronto, querida.

**Kmich: **¡Kitty Kath! Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia loca. Sé que no es el tipo de pareja que acostumbras, pero siempre podemos darle una oportunidad a otras historias (¿?). Espero que los demás capítulos también te parezcan atractivos.

Nos leemos pronto, Kath. Besos.

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: **¡Hola, querida! ¿Cómo estás? Jajaja, si creo que el anterior es un capítulo intenso pero en lo personal creo que éste es todavía un poco más… No sé, creo son distintas caras de la misma moneda. Y Birkin es la mofa en persona, de hecho aquí vuelve a aparecer y mira todo lo que causa su imagen. La torre de naipes está lejos de reconstruirse, pero descuida, es una etapa, después de todo… es una historia de amor, ¿no es así?

Veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas, y si sirve de algo, estoy segura que la relación de estos dos es difícil y tendrán que luchar por conseguir la estabilidad. Pero nada es imposible.

Por supuesto que estaré encantada de betear tu historia Weskerfield, deberías de animarte, me parece una pareja diferente.

Seguro me paso a tu historia Weskertine, en estos días suena sumamente interesante.

Saludos, querida, nos leemos pronto.

**Lala: **¡Hola! Qué alegría que mis capítulos te encanten, lo cierto es que si me tardo bastante tiempo en redactarlos, y no siempre es algo sencillo. Pero... ¿sabes? Disfruto mucho haciendo esto y no lo cambiaría ni en un millón de años.

Pues en el capítulo 25 queda pendiente si la inyectó o no. Duda que resuelvo en el capítulo 26. Disculpa si resultó un poco confuso, pero esa era un poco la intención. Que se quedaran así de O.O ¿La inyectó o no?

William en realidad está muerto, sólo se le presenta a Wesker como una alucinación. William Birkin murió en el Resident Evil 2. De hecho es Claire quien se encarga de despacharlo al otro lado. Entonces, Albert lo ve porque el suero que debe inyectarse para mantener sus poderes sobrehumanos le provoca alucinaciones.

Y lo de que Sherry Birkin es ahijada de Wesker, eso sí lo saqué de mi cosecha, pero tuve una buena razón. En el Wesker's Report se aclara que Wesker se hizo de la custodia de Sherry, y se la llevo. Entonces, eso quiere decir que Annete, William, y Wesker eran personas cercanas fuera de los asuntos de trabajo. Al menos esa es mi percepción del asunto, por eso decidí hacer a Wesker el padrino de Sherry.

Espero sirvan estas aclaraciones y cualquier otra que se presente, hazla saber y yo muy felizmente responderé a tus preguntas.

Un gran abrazo y te agradezco como no tienes una idea por emitir tan sinceramente tu opinión.

Nos leemos pronto.

**|Lawiet1: **¡Mujer! ¿Cómo estamos? ¿Ya te calmaste? Porque si no, estoy segura que me asesinarás por dejar el capítulo hasta allí…

Jajajaja, lo sabías… estuve presentándole la opción a Wesker durante varios capítulos, presentando sus intenciones, digamos que en el 25 todo explotó y él también lo mandó todo muy alto y muy lejos. Jajaja, me alegro que ese hecho no te decepcionara (¿?). Aunque a muchos los dejó de OMFG.

Jajaja, el 25 son 12k y el 26 son 22k, me gustan los capítulos con el dos involucrado (¿?).

Pero bueno, creo que… uno debe tomarse su tiempo para conectar con las emociones de los lectores a cualquier precio y allí es donde reside toda la magia.

Pues sí, Wesker está clavado con la Claire, pero no lo admite porque es un orgulloso. Y quizá cuando lo quiera decir podría ser demasiado tarde (¿?).

Jajajaja, ya cásate con Wesker pues, y olvídate de mí. *Llora desconsoladamente*.

La cajita aparece más tarde, tú tranquila, ya sabes que yo voy regando regalos durante todo Cuerpo cautivo que al final tienen un significado más grande. Tienes que admitir que eso de la cajita musical es tan mono…

Aunque lo que tú planteas no suena tan mal. Aunque Wesker no me parece del tipo que cometería suicidio por una mujer, al menos no de la manera explícita.

Jajajaja, la intuición de Wesker es más una licencia literaria. Jaja, o sea, estamos de acuerdo que nadie en su sano juicio podría deducir que Claire está llorando a moco suelto en el suelo de laboratorio. Pero ya dije, Wesker está paranoico.

Tienes buenas ideas, eso de estar oliendo las sábanas de la cama de Albert Wesker suena un poco obsesivo al inicio pero romántico al final. Aunque no estoy segura de que Claire lo haría, es infantil, pero no creo que llegue a tanto. O quien sabe (¿?).

Birkin aparece más acá, creo que lo de ser troll a su personaje, le sienta bastante bien. Y siempre es útil tener a alguien que pueda enfrentar a Wesker sin miedo a morir. Y sin que éste amenace con ponerle una bala entre ceja y oreja.

Tocacojones, jajaja. Haré que Wesker lo llame así alguna vez.

¿Y qué tal si mentí con el lemmon? Eh! ¿Qué tal? Jajaja, no te creas. No se vale, recuérdame ya no darte spoilers. Puedes infectar a otros lectores con los avances (¿?).

Eres pervertida, todavía. Y eso no se quita, jajaja. Mujer, ya ponte a estudiar, a lo mejor y eso indica que debes de ser doctora (¿?) Sabes dónde están los cojones (¿?)

Espero que en general este capítulo si te perturbe, jajaja, lol. Así al menos tendrás buenas razones para traumarte. Creo que me va a dar gripa. No. No quiero. Necesito estar sana. Jajaja, eso de que te aprendas frases está súper genial. En este capítulo puse las que a mí me gustan o me parecen de lo más significativas, aunque dejé muchas fuera, pero bueno… Es que acá tenía que poner diálogos, no pedazos de narración.

Soy tu Wesker :') Me siento infinitamente feliz. Tú eres mi Claire (¿?) Nope. That's not okay.

Jajaja, yo me siento muy dichosa de saber que dejaste ese review y que yo me animé a agregarte. Ya sabes, no son cosas que hiciera muy a menudo antes de entrar al grupo de Facebook, pero ahora mi anonimato se evaporó.

Sale, mujer, muchas gracias por seguir Cuerpo cautivo. Sabes que te amo y te adoro y te doy respuestas largas a reviews largos, porque fuck it, somos geniales (¿?).

Te quiero mucho. Nos leemos pronto, querida

**name:** Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. ¿Ya te perdí perdón? Sé que parecería que iba a pasar a ser 'Cuerpo abandonado', pero ya ves que no fue así. Es sólo que me tomó un poco más de tiempo porque la narración fue un tanto más compleja, variada, y la trama está en un delgado hilo que no quiero perder. Jajaja, soy mala, mala, lo sé, perdóname. No ha sido mi intensión poner todo tan en pausa. Y luego el suspenso, que una vez más, utilizo como recurso en esta entrega.

Y tenías la razón, esa parejita son puros problemas y así continuarán, probablemente.

Espero que esta entrega me redima, y también compense la ausencia de estas semanas.

Nos leemos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Un gran abrazo.

**DarknecroX: **Jajajaja, me encantan las expresiones faciales, jajaja, me matas, mira que si se puede hacer un face reaction a los capítulos de Cuerpo cautivo.

No, la verdad es que no me resistí a inyectarle algo, pero como verás, siempre intento traer un as bajo la manga que me haga las cosas mucho más sencillas.

Pues, sobre la reconciliación… Jajajaja, es un secreto de estado. Pero Dios, muero por escribirlo en serio… Será fabuloso, y en circunstancias que no serán en definitivo, las esperadas. Pero habrá que esperar para ver. Lo de las escaleras del cielo fue una metáfora que quedó al centavo, jajaja, pero la puerta les dio directamente en la nariz, sin contemplaciones.

Muchas gracias por leer todas mis otras historias, te quiero :3

No te preocupes por los reviews, aunque tu opinión acá siempre es y será bienvenida y necesaria. Me encanta leerte :D!

Sí, soy la malvada Adrianita. Ni modo, así me hicieron, jajaja.

Nos leemos pronto. Un gran abrazo y muchos besos.

**Nelida Treschi: **¡Hola, querida, querida! O my gosh, I know… Jajajajaja, lo del odio puto fue épico, jajaja, la escena iba tan seria, tan formal, y se me va un dedazo todo cómico, jajaja, pero ya ni me enojé, mejor me reí de mis manos torpes. Jajaja, sabía que desearían matarme por ese pleitote que se armó entre Wesker y Claire, pero bueno, dicen que lo bueno no dura para siempre. Lamentablemente.

Tienes razón. El choque era de esperarse. Y pues… las consecuencias fueron graves, de eso no hay duda. Pero como toda historia de 'amor', debe de existir un punto de cohesión entre el pasado y el presente de los personajes, y sus demonios saldrían a la luz. En este capítulo 26 quería hacer notar lo humano de Wesker, lo que intenté plantear pero más a fondo. Espero que haya tenido resultados favorables.

Pues William Birkin es un troll. Jajaja, pero tiene verdades en la boca, muy a pesar de que le gusta picar los botones de Wesker. Es una alucinación, después de todo; conoce las debilidades del tirano a la perfección. Y Sherry… todavía no ha tenido un papel principal, por así decirlo, pero hay unos detalles con ella que me gustaría tratar más adelante.

Como mencionas, hay muchas posibilidades. Finalmente Wesker no le inyectó nada a Claire, y ambos están, al final de este capítulo, en un peligro mortal. ¿Cómo se solucionará? Bien, jajaja, yo también tengo la película mental de cómo sigue, pero hace falta plasmarla. Jajaja, a veces me gustaría que pudiera tener comunicación mental con la computadora y ésta escribiera todo lo que pienso, pero se perdería toda la magia de escribir, ¿o no?

Cuídate mucho tú también querida, y espero tú también me puedas recomendar algunos libros fantasiosos; son muy útiles a la hora de estudiar tipos y estilos de descripción. Y claro disfrutar de los paisajes y personajes con características de leyenda. Es fantástico. Cumbres Borrascosas… creo que será el siguiente título al que le echaré un ojo.

Lol, ya me hice un pergamino otra bes, jajaja… Bueno, sale muchacha, te quiero mucho. Gracias por tu comentario y estaré esperando tu opinión de este capítulo con ansia.

Un gran abrazo.

Nos leemos pronto.

**Ariakas DV: **OMG! ¡Hola! *Lo sacude* ¿Estás bien? ¿Funcionó el desfibrilador? Espero que sí, jejeje.

Pepe grillo… ¿Birkin? Jajajaja, sí, de hecho lo es. Y no lo hace tan mal. Presenta argumentos válidos y logra que Wesker cambie de opinión. Como ves, la situación de Claire ahora… está más jodida que antes.

Y Wesker… jajaja, sí, se portó como un idiota… un poquito, pero siempre trata de 'remediar' las cosas, cuando se trata de ella, aunque no siempre tenga los mejores resultados.

¿Red bull? ¿No esas cosas hacen daño? Mira que después vas a querer dominar el mundo y ser el gobernante supremo, como Wesker, tal cual.

Bueno, espero que puedas aterrizar esa historia pronto. Me muero por leer otro Weskerfield. Sigo algunos, pero son muy pocos, y quiero que esta comunidad crezca, crezca y crezca…

A mí me gusta jugar en línea en la Xbox, por ahora sólo juego esa consola, pero quiero probar el PlayStation 4 muy pronto.

Sale, tu opinión me es muy grata, muchas gracias por pasarte. Saludos. Y un gran abrazo.

**Sara:** ¡Hola! Sí, relájate, jejeje, porque una cosa puedo asegurar y es que… ¡se pondrá mucho más intensa. Esa es mi promesa principal, Sara. Jeje. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leerte mi historia, y pues ya sabes, los reviews acá siempre son bienvenidos. En serio, un gran abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

**Stacy Adler: **¡Hola, querida! *Llora* Todo el mundo anda desaparecido en el grupo, caray. Pufff, me alegra que hayas sentido las emociones de Claire. Creo que en ese momento estaba aterrorizada no sólo por lo que Wesker había hecho, sino también por lo que podría hacerle sino se controlaba. Y bueno, estos son los resultados finales. Yo sigo esperando capítulo de Ocaso, de hecho el último… Ya me muero por saber qué ocurre, lo admito.

¿En serio hubo un temblor mientras leías? D: O my, era una señal o algo de que las cosas se iban a poner feas. A lo mejor x D.

D: Claire, morir, en serio lo pensaste en ese momento. Yo guardo mis dudas… no sé tengo un final que quiero hacer, pero siempre hay otros más trágicos que me tientan con su hermosura (¿?)

Jajaja, me encantan tus divagaciones, siempre están tan llenas de inspiración que me alientan a continuar con el fic.

Espero podamos continuar con DW, ya me hace falta tratar otros enfoques de RE y en tu compañía es garantía que saldrá algo dramáticamente genial.

Te agradezco mucho el dejar tu opinión, la amo. Y también por el apoyo.

Un saludo, querida. Y nos leemos pronto.

**SKANDROSITA: **¡Hola, querida! Ah, jajaja, las películas del Van Dame. Por cierto, hace poco vi una. Me gustó. Muchas explosiones y sangre. Creo que en el 16 ya se ponen las cosas un poco más romanticonas y con menos acción. Muchas gracias por el review. Se te quiere mucho. Espero que los capítulos posteriores te agraden también. Nos leemos pronto.

**Andrea N:** ¡Buenas tardes, linda! ¿Cómo estás? Aw, una disculpa por quebrar tu corazoncito, no quería que eso pasara. Pero bueno, en toda novela debe de existir un clímax, un punto cumbre, y no siempre es agradable. Pue si, en ese capítulo, Wesker tenía muchos deseos de pasar un buen rato con ella, y lo dejó notar comprándole la caja musical… pero bueno, nada resulta ser como lo planeamos. Perdón por hacerte llorar, lo cierto es que yo también me sentí un poco culpable, como dices, por romper las cosas cuando justamente él estaba contemplando a la chica dentro de su vida. Pero puedo adelantar que habrá una circunstancia que los hará reafirmar su amor, por así decirlo, aun cuando Krauser ya se ha presentado dentro de la ecuación. Y bueno, aunque Wesker la ama, sabe que tiene muchas cosas que solucionar, y hasta ahora el compartir una vida le parece imposible. ¿Pero qué sucederá a continuación? Jejeje, lo del lemmon… es una sorpresa. De hecho, todo tiene la intensión de ser impredecible. Espero conseguir dicho objetivo. Muchas gracias por tus halagos, hermosa, eres toda dulzura, jeje, me sonrojo leer eso de la admiración. Hago siempre lo mejor que puedo, porque nunca les quiero fallar o decepcionar con un capítulo mediocre. Muchas gracias por leerme y estaré esperando ansiosa tu opinión de Cuerpo cautivo.

Nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Mika:** ¡Hola! Me ausenté mucho tiempo. Lo sé. No tengo perdón. Pero hubo circunstancias diversas… como sea, ya estoy de vuelta. Yo también me pongo muy alegre cuando actualizo, jejeje, siempre estoy como niña en navidad esperando sus reviews que son mi mejor regalo.

Espero que en serio no te haya decepcionado, que créeme que es lo último que quiero conseguir. Aunque creo que te refieres a que toda la situación en sí, fue decepcionante. Parecía ser que algo feliz llegaría a su resolución, pero no fue así. La intención era que el final causara un poco de impacto… igual que éste, pero créeme… la historia la tengo bien dibujada en la cabeza, y cuenta con los vaivenes que pienso que la relación tendría de ser real. Dijiste algo maravilloso: Hay que recordar que el sentimiento de la alegría y armonía no son nada sin la tristeza y el caos. Y tienes toda la razón. Concuerdo contigo ampliamente, y de eso trata esta historia, de variar las emociones tanto como sea posible.

¿Sabes? Eso de ser un fantasma observando la escena, se me hace algo genial. Eso quiere decir que te adentras bastante en la trama. Y creo que no hay nada mejor que apasionarse para disfrutar la historia.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo no te haga sufrir más, muchas gracias por seguirme. Un gran abrazo y espero nos leamos pronto.

**Guest: **¡Hola, qué tal! Sí, aquel 25 y este 26 son las entregas con sentimientos negativos, por así llamarlos. Bueno, pues a Claire como dices, se le fue el tren para ayudar a Wesker, pero todavía contamos con la ayuda de la alucinación de Birkin, el tirano logre entrar en razón. Que de hecho lo hizo y por eso 'dejo ir a Claire.'

Jajaja, pues sí, un poco. Pero mi cabello es castaño no muy largo, y el de Claire es pelirrojo a mares. Me gustaría tener un pelo como ella, pero no tengo tintes. Jajaja, así son las hermanas, jajaja, siempre con sus buenos consejos. Las canciones de Pink me encantan: Try, Just like a pill, Fuckin' Perfect, le sientan a la perfección a la situación de Claire, de eso no hay duda.

Muchas gracias por el mensaje motivacional del review; espero puedas pasarte a leer esta entrega de Cuerpo cautivo. Una larguita para compensar la ausencia, :P.

Nos leemos pronto.

**Ary Valentine: **¡Hola queridísima, guapa y talentosa pequeña Ary! ¿Cómo estás, cómo te ha ido? Sé que tu vida ha tenido muchos vuelcos extraños y no te preocupes, sé que eres fiel lectora de Cuerpo cautivo, desde hace algún tiempo, y eso es una satisfacción muy linda para mí. Me siento comprendida. Y he aprendido a ver en ti más que una lectora, a una gran amiga, que claro, tiene sus problemas y preocupaciones en el mundo de allá afuera.

Sí, a veces suele suceder eso de que sientes que se te va la magia, los deseos de seguir haciendo lo que haces por rutina, cuando te decepcionas por diferentes motivos. Pero no te preocupes, linda. En serio, te comprendo, y estoy segura de que encontrarás un camino para salir adelante.

Tus reviews nunca son mediocres. De hecho son como mi batería, jeje, cuando los leo, no importa donde estén, me dan ganas de sacar la computadora y ponerme a escribir. En serio del último al primero, todos me fascinan.

Muchas gracias por tener esa impresión de Cuerpo cautivo, sabes que aquí se queda gran parte de mí, y bueno también forma parte de lo hago y quiero hacer en el futuro. Eso de escribir me llena de pies a cabeza, y me halaga como no tienes idea que alguien pueda apreciarlo como tú lo hacer con cada uno de tus comentarios, linda.

Haces que sonroje, querida, mi fin con esta historia es compartir algo que todos compartamos. Al inicio no me atrevía a considerarlo como una obra de arte, pero el arte es alma, y sin duda pedazos de mi alma quedan plasmados cada vez que intento escribir un nuevo capítulo para todos.

En serio, jeje, haces que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas al leer tu mensaje, es realmente maravilloso. Te lo agradezco de corazón, Ary.

Amo tu escopeta, por cierto.

En el capítulo 23 intenté cuidarme de no poner a Chris como un mártir del todo. Como dices, cae un poco en el cliché de Capcom, y casi nadie recuerda como era Chris Redfield antes del Resident Evil 6. Lo que es triste porque se trata de un personaje muy complejo.

En el 26 puse otra pesadilla, pero esta vez quien la padece Wesker. Quería hacer un comparativo, y dar a entender que comparten un mismo temor. Y tienes razón, lo importante del mayor Redfield es colocarlo en una balanza y sacar a la luz lo bueno y lo malo de él; puede ser impulsivo, pero con sentido del deber. Puede ser distante, pero también puede ser dulce. Es encontrar ese momento en que no caes en el mismo cuento de siempre y lo ves como lo que es: un soldado que perdió a su hermana, y que ahora está cautiva en las garras de su enemigo. Jajaja, si, desde el RE6 Chris se volvió un personaje casi sinónimo de angustia y tristeza, y bueno, yo creo que ese no es el chiste. En fin, es una percepción personal. Me encanta tu pasión por el personaje, jeje, es asombroso, con razón lo escribes tan bien al muchacho.

Lo del Valenfield, jejeje, debo admitir que me causaba nervios escribirlos, pero al final me animé. Y claro que habrá más, a medida que vaya presentando los capítulos en que se encuentren ambos grupos, Umbrella, BSAA, habrá toda una colisión y claro, quien ayudará a Chris no será otra sino Jill Valentine.

Sobre Frederic, jajaja, la verdad es que el hombre quedó bastante jodido y no está en la mejor de las situaciones, creo que tenerle lástima sería un poco excesivo, pero empatía es un buen término para lo que quería causar. Sí, le gustan muchachitas a Frederic, jajaja, no fue sólo tu impresión, si puse algo de Frederic&Rebecca para sazonar las escenas de interrogatorio.

Eh, no, no eres la única que gusta de Wesker&Rebecca, jajaja, de hecho yo ya había escrito un oneshot que mi papá se encargó de borrar de mi vieja laptop y casi me da un ataque cuando me enteré. Pero bueno, estoy en proceso de escribir otro en agradecimiento a todo el apoyo que me has brindado en estos meses.

El cap 24, jajaja… nena, qué puedo decir. Jajaja, yo igual me la estaba pasando de lujo hasta que pasó… bueno, lo que pasó… Y todo se cayó lento así, en cámara lenta.

Cuando concluí el capítulo 24… a mí también me fui inevitable decir… ¡OMFG qué hice!

De hecho creo que en el siguiente todo se puso peor, y tuviste razón al suponer que Wesker arremetería con toda furia en contra de Claire, por mucho que la amara. O por mucho que se hubiesen divertido cocinando el pavo. Por cierto, quería divertirme con esa escena, y que todos se divirtieran para que después… Puff, se esfumó. Eh, lo sé, ¿malvado, no es así?

Pero bueno, me encantó lo de la pradera, jajaja, creo que me lo imaginé en mi cabeza con la versión chibi de Ary, y fue maravilloso.

Lo de la inyección se resuelve en el capítulo 26, como espero quedará claro porque luego hasta yo me revuelvo.

Ary, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con tu review. Eres una persona maravillosa, y una amiga inigualable; y claro, como lectora, tus comentarios son siempre críticos y te encargas de observar hasta el más mínimo de los detalles.

Muchas gracias por leerme y completar mi dosis semanal de Shake. Con Let me Go, por supuesto. La canción del mismo nombre me encanta también. :'3 Yo soy la afortunada de tener la oportunidad de leer comentarios como los tuyos y recuerda que tu opinión tiene un espacio Premium en mi corazón.

Te adoro, muchas gracias Ary, y sabes que yo también te guardo un gran afecto.

Nos leemos pronto.

**VioletStreat: **¡Querida! Perdón por el trauma. Digo, debería pedir perdón por el trauma en el capítulo veintiséis pero eso lo haré con el siguiente review, demasiadas disculpas para un solo capítulo (¿?)

Claire… murió o no murió, ahí está el dilema. Espero que no se confuso lo que ocurrió, un poco bizarro, quizá, pero no confuso.

Muchas gracias por seguir comentando Cuerpo cautivo. Eres bienvenida a dejar tu opinión que sabes aceptaré tremendamente emocionada.

Saludos. Nos leemos pronto.

**Addie Redfield:** ¡Linda Addie! Te has olvidado de tu beta *Llora amargamente*. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo veinticuatro. Está medio largo, pero entretenido, jajaja.

Lo del frío pretendía ser un detalle tierno y romántico. ¿A quién no le gusta estar acurrucada en los brazos del hombre que ama?

Y lo de la cocina, tenía que ser algo diferente. Aunque claro, uno no sé puede poner exigente con Wesker y esperar verlo trapear o lavar los trastes, jajaja. Paso a pasito.

Sí, creo que en el capítulo 26 sentirás mucha más pena por el pobre hombre, que trae muchos conflictos físicos y emocionales. Pero no los acepta, que es lo peor de la situación. Oye, esa novela del harlequín suena interesante. Creo que podría darle una lectura alguna vez, imaginado que la situación de Claire es muy parecida a la que trata esa novela. Y de hecho creo que esa idea por supuesto que me sirve, los hombres fríos siempre tienen problemas de aceptar lo que sienten y cometen muchas locuras.

Sí, jajaja, soy una aguafiestas con mis finales. Creo que me van a etiquetar como la aguafiestas de los fics, siempre poniendo finales que joden las emociones, jajaja.

Cuando Claire llegó al laboratorio, fue demasiada información para su mente, y las cosas se ponen medias feas a partir de ese momento. Pero tendrás que leer para descubrir.

Y lo del review… no es nada, mujer. Te mereces muchos reviews como ese.

Muchas gracias, yo también te considero mi amiga, una gran amiga en la que confío plenamente, y hazme saber si tienes cualquier duda. O si deseas aprender algo más para aplicar a tus fanfics. Cuentas conmigo para todo, lo sabes, querida.

Jajaja, versión Kindle! ;) Se ve tan profesional, hasta me dan escalofríos de orgullo al verlo en formato digital.

Sale, queridísima Lupis, beta galleta se despide, te quiero mucho y nos leemos muy pronto :D.

**Vidian:** ¡Hola Vidian, cómo estás! Tienes razón, cuando un capítulo se ve interrumpido, ya no se siente lo mismo al volver a leer. ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo! Yo siempre me guardo mis dudas, porque sino no actualizo las historias, pero las opiniones siempre ayudan a bajar la inseguridad.

En este 26, la mente trastornada de Wesker hace aparición una vez más, pero es que para ese hombre si te das cuenta no se le terminan los problemas. Es algo así como un imán para las batallas. Y los conflictos internos continúan, ya que Birkin no se guarda las opiniones para después, jajaja, sí como dice Wesker, ya debe de verse como un loco hablando con su alucinación y queriendo golpearlo.

La torre de naipes se vino abajo. Jejeje, es grandioso que haya provocado ese efecto en ti la discusión, me parece que ese era el núcleo principal del capítulo 25.

Ahora sí que podemos decir que Claire explotó como una bomba del tiempo, con los reclamos al cien; y bueno, Wesker ya lo sabe, jajaja, está enamorado hasta la laringe de la pelirroja.

Me alegro de sobremanera que te haya gustado. Sí, creo que soy mala por volver a aplicar la del suspenso este capítulo. Creo que cuando uno está sometido a las emociones, se vuelve impulsivo, y ese es el reto con Wesker, mantener todo en balance y evitar que caiga fuera de su personalidad. Perdón por ser malvada, pero es que ser mala, se me da bien (¿?). Muchas gracias por el apoyo, se te agradece enormemente.

¡Un gran abrazo y nos leemos pronto!

**CMosser: **¡Hola, querida! ¿Cómo estamos? Jaja, FF troll que borra los comentarios. Es lo peor que esta página puede hacerme, caray.

¡Gracias por leer Cuerpo cautivo! Tus comentarios son siempre tan reflexivos, tan llenos de tu vibra personal, que me hacen sentir llena de vitalidad y emoción por continuar con esta historia y darle el final que merece.

En el capítulo 25 sí, efectivamente se puede sentir pena de los pensamientos del tirano; y creo que en el 26 esto se retrata aún más, pero es con plena intensión. Creo que él esperaba poder mantener a Claire a su lado, aunque fuesen en ese limbo de ignorar los papeles que ambos cumplen en esa 'guerra'.

Tu alucinación favorita, jejeje, aquí vuelve a aparecer con papel estelar, tan inoportuno y certero como siempre. Y creo que es claro que la parte 'emocional' de Wesker, termina de explotarse en el capítulo 26, pero ya dirás si concuerdas conmigo.

Creo que toda herida se puede curar, pero siempre dejará secuelas; eso es lo que les ocurrirá a estos dos. La magia, supongo, estará en ver si se reconcilian, y en qué condiciones, si es que lo hacen.

No sabes cómo quisiera poder escribir más rápido, pero bueno.

Sobre tus apuestas… eres ganadora. Wesker no la inyectó con el Génesis. Y la clave estaba cuando se dirigió en otro estante, como lo mencionas. Diste justo en el clavo y me dejaste boquiabierta, porque aunque estaba hecho con la finalidad de que ese detalle se notara, jejeje, no creí que fuese tan fácil de vislumbrar la verdad, quería dejar un poco de suspenso-

¿Cómo ves? Creo que volvió a suceder lo mismo, y me porté mala persona, dejando el capítulo hasta aquí. Pero te prometo que no lo hago a propósito… Okay, si lo hago a propósito, pero perdón de antemano, jajaja.

Dile al palo con clavos que no reclame mi sangre, por favor. Esta vez tardaré menos en actualizar, lo prometo.

Sale mujer, te quiero mucho. Un gran abrazo y un enorme beso.

**AndyPain: **¡Hola, señorita Pain! Gracias . De hecho el toque fue con toda alevosía y ventaja; quería jugar con sus emociones con respecto a lo que sentía Wesker. Digo, Claire no sabe lo que Wesker estaba planeando, el tener una tarde agradable con ella, pero ustedes sí así que… podían sentirse mal por él.

La aparición de Birkin… regresa en el capítulo 26 a atormentarlo y hacerle ver sus verdaderas emociones con respecto a la joven Redfield.

De hecho la escena de tristeza de Claire en el suelo del laboratorio… me tomó años. Bueno no años, pero el diseño argumental si fue complicado para englobar todo y no dejar nada atrás. Es lo que más tiempo toma, jerarquizar las emociones, diálogos, y darle continuidad a la escena.

Jajajaja, pues acá queda claro que fue lo que Wesker le hizo, porque aun con toda su locura, no la quiere muerta. Y pues sí, se puede decir que el nudo principal de la historia apenas comienza, pero puedo decir que vamos a ¾ partes del avance total. Lo que es bueno, supongo. Jajaja, tal vez tus hijos alcancen a ver el último capítulo publicado (¿?) No te creas, jajaja.

Qué bueno que aprendas con Cuerpo cautivo, creo que en parte lo he usado de instrumento para mostrar todo lo que sé, aunque tengo guardadas algunas cartas bajo la manga.

Como Wesker.

Y como la historia.

Han sido tres años de mucha visualización, pero vale la pena, en serio que sí.

Mucha suerte, querida Andy. Espero que estés muy bien y puedas dejarme tu opinión de la entrega número veintiséis de esta historia.

Te quiero mucho. Besos y nos leemos pronto.

**Amell-bert Wesker Drangeel: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Revisando mis MP, leí tu mensaje. Y no te preocupes. Yo sé lo que es eso. Y sé también el tiempo que se necesita para mejorar la situación. Así que no te preocupes. Todo bien.

Krauser está muy loco. O al menos quedó bien loco luego de lo de España. Él y Ada tienen una participación crucial en el verdadero tronco de la problemática en el fic, y aparecerán más adelante. Y Rebecca maneja las cosas de la mejor manera que puede, que no creo sea decir mucho, pero bueno.

Gracias por lo del capítulo 21. Espero que esa entrega especial te gustara; debo admitir que no sentía que la primera persona fuese mi fuerte. Especialmente hablando desde la postura de Wesker. Sí, fue un poco difícil con él, pero… valió la pena después darle una leída y fingir que Wesker lo decía. Claire fue un tanto más sencillo siendo que soy mujer, pero aun así, somos muy distintas en como percibimos el amor, y claro… los arrepentimientos y la culpa no se hacen esperar.

Muchas gracias por pasarte aun cuando tienes una situación difícil. Muchas gracias por el review y ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites, cuentas conmigo.

Buen día, nos leemos pronto.

**Polatrix: **¡Mujer! Tú sabes lo duro y tardado que fue este capítulo. Que quedó bastante largo, igual… y argh! Bueno me tardé mucho y eso me molesta, pero ya pasó. Ahora a disfrutar los resultados. Tienes razón Wesker está como de: Oh shit, man, this is pretty fucked up! Y Birkin de: Told ya! Y luego Wesker de: You're dead man, so shut up! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado todo este tiempo, ha sido genial, aun cuando se me va el internet o me quedo dormida, o simplemente diciéndome: La gente es idiota. Sí, algunas veces, y más cuando se trata de herirnos. Pero bueno, beta galleta, al fin esto está arriba y asagshagsha… qué bien me siento al respecto.

Lucius Motherfuckin' Mafoy foreva, man.

Sale, nos leemos al ratón en Facebook. Te amodio mucho.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo. Muy bien, los dejo que disfruten de esto.<p>

Ya saben, si les gusta Cuerpo cautivo, agregenla a _favorites_, así yo sabré que les gusta. Denle _follow_ si quieren saber cuándo actualizaré, y que les avise en sus correos cuando lo haga. Me tomó un mes hacer veintidós mil palabras, y no es la extensión lo que cuenta, me gustaría que descubrieran los pequeños trucos narrativos utilizados. Y realmente espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo; pero es un trabajo de semanas y siempre me pueden hacer feliz y motivarme a continuar con un _review_.

Nos leemos luego.

* * *

><p>Título de la siguiente entrega: <strong>Sin ella.<strong>


	27. Sin ella

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Sin ella.<strong>

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

…

But all the miles that separate

Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

…

I'm here without you, baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you, baby

And I dream about you all the time.

**Here without you — Three doors down**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> Resident Evil o cualquiera de sus personajes, son propiedad de sus autores. Yo hago esto por recreación y porque me encanta contar historias.

**Dedicatoria especial:** Es para **Ariakas DV** porque sus reviews siempre logran hacerme sonreír. Siempre. Así me sienta como una pequeña mota de polvo en el infinito. Insignificante.

Y claro, para **Polatrixu** por siempre escucharme y darme mis zapes cuando me lo merezco. Y por ser la beta oficial de Cuerpo cautivo.

**Recomendaciones musicales: Through The Ghost de Shinedown**. Esta me encanta. La sacaron hace poco, y es fantástica. **Gone Forever de Three Days Grace **otra que es buenísima pero oscura. Y **Last to Know** de la misma agrupación. **September** de **Chris Daughtry**.

**Nota de la autora:** Antes pensaba que escribía esta historia porque sí. Luego me di cuenta de que ya no me puedo detener. Lo único que puedo prometer por ahora, es que no voy a defraudarlos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo después de tres años. Sé que no soy veloz, ni mucho menos, pero intento mostrar mis cartas y ser 'especial', ténganlo por seguro.

Ahora, ¿en dónde íbamos?

* * *

><p>Al final, no hubo necesidad de trasladarse a uno de sus cuarteles secretos.<p>

No quiso ni afrontar la decisión de subir al helicóptero y recluirse en una de esas bases subterráneas, o dentro de alguna ubicada en altamar.

Mandó a traer a un médico y ordenó instalar una cabina criogénica más en su laboratorio personal; era un sitio lo suficientemente amplio para cumplir sus requerimientos, y contaba con todo lo necesario para lidiar con su padecimiento.

Albert Wesker reforzó la seguridad en su mansión ubicada en las montañas bajas de Suiza. Selló las puertas, colocó soldados por montones, e incluyó vigilancia aérea y terrestre, en tanquetas armadas hasta los dientes y francotiradores colocados a la distancia.

No deseaba admitirlo, pero la única razón por la que había esperado con urgencia moverse de aquella frívola residencia, fue para asegurarse de que, en su ausencia, cierta pelirroja estaría fuera del alcance de las garras de Krauser y su pelotón de lunáticos. Ahora no podía importarle menos el que alguno de esos atrevidos imbéciles pusieran un pie en las cercanías de sus dominios.

Y no entendía la razón. Siempre fue un hombre sumamente egoísta. Jamás dejó cabo suelto en cuanto a su bienestar se trataba, y su única preocupación durante mucho tiempo fue su integridad personal. Sin embargo, parecía que algo había cambiado; cierta parte de él quería que llegaran a enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, y así tener un montón de corderos sobre los cuales desentrampar su furia.

El único oponente digno era su ex—subordinado, quien para ese punto de su campaña con los restos de Umbrella, debía sentir que pronto dominaría el mundo y acabaría con él. Cosa que no estaba pronta a cumplirse, no mientras Wesker continuara respirando. Era cuestión de tiempo para que esas dos fuerzas demoledoras se encontraran, y el tirano quería tener el marcador inicial a su favor.

Era en ese momento en que el tiempo se transformaba en un factor determinante; tenía que reponerse de su debilitado estado de salud tan pronto le fuese posible, para poder enfrentar a ese indigno militar que osaba retar su autoridad absoluta, derrotándolo de la forma más humillante posible para así reafirmar su dominio.

Wesker se levantó de su sillón reclinable de cuero; no había abandonado la biblioteca desde el momento en que despidió a la pelirroja con un azote brutal de la puerta. No podía desperdiciar horas valiosas; la movilización del ejército de Umbrella podía ser un golpe inminente. Sumado a eso, el declive inesperado del Génesis era otra de las graves problemáticas que tenía que resolver tan pronto como fuese posible.

Con determinación, se dirigió a la habitación principal, sabiendo que enfrentaría un infierno metafórico en absoluta soledad, enclaustrado con el dolor que supondría privarse de los alivios de su suero estabilizador, y darle la bienvenida de mala gana a esa humanidad que como el plomo le pesaba.

Pero estaba preparado. No permitiría que Krauser, Tricell, o los miembros de la Alianza contra el Bioterrorismo, se apoderaran de aquello que por derecho divino le pertenecía; todavía existía demasiado a lo que aferrarse, aun si Claire Redfield había desaparecido entre la niebla, para no retornar.

Y una parte de Wesker, le dictó: "Qué bajo has caído, Albert. Buscando razones por las cuales quedarte, motivos por los que aferrarte con uñas y dientes a una vida que ya no requiere de tus servicios."

Pero el rubio disipaba esos pensamientos tan pronto llegaban, esperando que así el proceso de curación no se convirtiera en un calvario definitivo.

Porque si no lo mataba el dolor, lo matarían los recuerdos, que se encargarían de repetirse como un disco rayado, dentro de su cabeza vulnerable.

No quería que nadie presenciara los peores síntomas de la desintoxicación del suero; cerró con llave la puerta de su dormitorio, aferrándose a la idea de que sólo buscaría el equipo médico y personal, hasta que le fuesen absolutamente indispensables para continuar con vida.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ocho horas desde que aquel tirano implacable liberó a Claire, entre ese paisaje blanco e interminable que llamaban nieve, pero que en realidad parecía el aliento furioso descendiente de las montañas.<p>

Estar en ausencia del suero que equilibraba su sistema, pareció ser sencillo en un inicio. Tuvo ligeros escalofríos, remanentes de su insensible tacto, actuando en cada una de sus extremidades. Luego vino la jaqueca, taladrando en ambos lados de su cabeza, perforando hasta tocar el mero núcleo cerebral, causando pequeñas pérdidas de visión.

Por eso Wesker optó por tumbarse sobre su enorme cama, solitaria y descompuesta, con las cobijas de rey debajo de sus manos y piernas que ya habían empezado a temblar por la abstinencia.

En un inicio, cuando toda la marcha militar por África comenzó, Albert se inyectaba exactamente cada doce horas, una cantidad de cinco mililitros directos a su torrente sanguíneo, para asegurarse de que el virus no le dominase el cuerpo desde adentro. Después del incidente con Chris Redfield y su desconocida compañera, tuvo que aumentar la dosis y reducir el tiempo de aplicación a tan solo seis horas de diferencia entre cada una de las inyecciones.

Después del incidente de la mansión Spencer, donde tomó consigo a la menor de los hermanos Redfield, no podían ni bien pasar cuatro horas cuando ya estaba experimentando la urgencia de regular las sacudidas de su interior.

Dieron las nueve y cuarto en el reloj de la sala, y para ese instante de la noche, Wesker ya había dejado la pasividad de su cama, y caminaba de un lado a otro con poca fluidez. La dificultad para respirar empezaba a presentarse, pero a él no podía importarle menos. Necesitaba moverse, como un tiburón, siempre adelante, nunca hacia atrás.

Porque la parte más difícil de capear eran las punzadas en su abdomen, y esas dejaban de doler cuando intentaba mover las piernas; se sentía como una barra de acero caliente atravesándolo de un lado a otro sin impedimento.

De pronto le vino un recuerdo acelerado de aquella fiesta que se vio clausurada con la intervención de los agentes de la B.S.A.A, y él mismo apaleando al molesto Frederic Downing; las sedosas y frágiles manos de Claire Redfield recorriendo su espalda de esquina a esquina, mientras él luchaba por recuperar el aliento después del violento ataque con el que cobró la vida del traidor Thompson.

Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos inútiles, sus cabellos rubios desperdigándose sobre su frente ligeramente marcada por los años. Ella ya no estaba allí. Ya no era su problema a tratar. Debía enfocarse en algo más. Pero ese algo más era el dolor, y en eso no quería enfocarse, porque éste iba intensificándose con el transcurso de los minutos.

Hasta los sonidos podían tornarse difusos en una de esas crisis, las sombras se convertían en fantasmas, y los silencios, en la manera más sencilla de caer ante la paranoia.

La tentación de acabar con todo eso era ligera, pero sabía que al cumplirse dos o tres días de su abstinencia, requeriría cada fibra de voluntad que poseía, —ésta no siendo en lo mínimo precaria, debido a su extenso historial militar y el sentido del deber que se le había otorgado de nacimiento— para no tomar la jeringa de proporciones anormales, y devolver a su cuerpo una estabilidad artificial que se aproximaba amenazadoramente a la adicción.

Las cortinas blancas se sacudieron, un rastro de luna se asomó como si de un espectro del infierno se tratara, y lo primero que Albert Wesker hizo, fue empuñar su arma, aunque cierta parte de él sabía que era la enfermedad dibujando figuras deformes para atormentarlo y así conseguir la misma clase de dominio sobre su mente y cuerpo.

No podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El recuento de los últimos meses de su vida era un tanto bizarro y se confundía entre tantos matices; el ex—capitán, quien nunca había tomado en cuenta ninguna emoción, había recordado cómo sentir todas y cada una de ellas gracias a la presencia de cierta pelirroja.

Pero bastaba de eso; alto con los sermones propios, las cursilerías innecesarias. Todos debían de recordar que el mayor tirano de todos los tiempos no sentía, ni en cuerpo, ni en alma.

El rubio adinerado se sonrió, apoyando su peso inestable contra uno de los enormes ventanales que conformaban el único paisaje visible y soportable para él. Y no fue una sonrisa calma o sarcástica, sino repleta de insana amargura. Sus respiraciones cortas y aceleradas, se fundían con el sudor que iba deslizándose sobre su pecho, creando una danza mezclada, poco atractiva, que se encargaba de delatar lo precario de su estado. Había botado las gafas negras en algún espacio recóndito de la habitación monárquica, y sus ojos reptilianos alumbraban como rubíes la oscuridad insaciable que se esparcía como plaga a través de los pasillos de su mansión.

No podía retirarse a dormir; era probable que la menor de las crisis respiratorias, condujera a sus ya fastidiados pulmones al desenlace fatal.

Todo lo que estaba en sus manos, era esperar. Esperar porque no lo dominara el creciente malestar en cada uno de sus órganos, porque no fuesen las memorias de un pasado que ya no importaba, las causantes de su locura, y que el recuerdo de cierto cabello pelirrojo, con olor a durazno, no invadiera sus fosas nasales y se disipara entre la brisa nocturna; esa mujer jamás volvería a coronarse entre sus brazos, ni recibiría el roce de aquellos tactos callados, suaves y espontáneos.

Así fueron pasando las horas, hasta que ya no pudo andar entre los metros cuadrados de la habitación. Las punzadas en su sien fueron intensificando hasta el punto de convertirse en algo insoportable; para un hombre que llevaba tiempo aislado de cualquier tipo de sensación, —frío, calor, hambre, sueño, cortes en la piel, puñetazos, todo había desaparecido después de su supuesta muerte dentro de aquel volcán— el sentir tal cantidad de dolor tuvo un efecto paralizante.

Creía poder percibir los ruidos del exterior con suma claridad, pero su mente no los procesaba correctamente, y estos se convertían en un carnaval escalofriante que sus bien entrenados sentidos eran incapaces de procesar. De pronto su vista se tornaba roja, y podía sentir sus venas craneales palpitar por el esfuerzo de oxigenar a su cerebro, rescatándole del desmayo. Varias veces se sintió tentado a buscar en las gavetas del baño, algún calmante que redujera los estallidos e intervalos de fuerte confusión, pero sabía que por su extensa exposición a medicamentos de la especie durante la curación de las quemaduras que infringió la lava sobre su piel, los efectos de dichas pastillas sería nulo.

Si eso había sucedido por privarse del suero durante diez horas, no quería ni imaginar las consecuencias posteriores.

Se rindió ante el agotamiento, y por primera vez en años, deseó que fuese Claire Redfield la única testigo de aquella plena y horrible debilidad.

* * *

><p>Dos y media de la madrugada.<p>

La tormenta parecía haberse reducido un poco, pero no lo suficiente para anular la precipitación de nieve sobre los páramos cercanos; en el bosque podían escucharse los quejidos de árboles de coníferas, ante el azote implacable de los vientos invernales.

Albert Wesker estaba sentado sobre el diván de su habitación, sin la parte superior de su uniforme de batalla, y con la mirada clavada sobre la infinidad de las tinieblas que ocultaban el lago; ni la luna se podía visualizar entre las nubes color índigo oscuro, pero se adivinaba su presencia por los reflejos de su manto que se proyectaban encima de las solitarias cordilleras.

Para esa instancia de la noche, los percances parecían haberse detenido, dándole un ligero respiro, aunque la fiebre había empezado a escalar varios grados centígrados y de puro milagro no le había provocado ya, alguna convulsión.

Aunque nadie ponía en duda el control que puede ejercer la mente sobre el cuerpo, aun cuando se está viendo amenazado por los males más terribles conocidos por el hombre.

Sin embargo, nada de eso lo detenía. Wesker no estaba planeando darse por vencido fácilmente; desde tiempos de los S.T.A.R.S, había demostrado tener una capacidad de resistencia envidiable y nunca sucumbió ante las llagas, los disparos, las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo o los entrenamientos de sol a sol.

Aparecía en sus ojos un gesto cansino, y no había manera de que éste pasara desapercibido.

¿Qué podría interesarle a un tirano de su escala, el permitirse un momento de privada serenidad, mostrando que su desequilibrio era real, y que ya no había marcha atrás? Porque era padecer todos aquellos malestares o morir dentro de algunas semanas más. Y su encomienda jamás presenciaría la luz de la creación; la raza perfecta iba a extinguirse cuando el último aliento escapara sin prisa de los labios del ex—capitán.

No obstante, ni siquiera el Génesis parecía elemento prioritario; las convulsiones de sus extremidades y sus respiraciones febriles parecían consumir cada gránulo de conciencia restante en su desarticulada humanidad.

Parecía mentira que dentro de esa mansión, se hubiese desatado un huracán de calamidades desde que Albert encontró a Claire llorando a los pies de dos cuerpos inertes; las habitaciones transpiraban sosiego, los cuadros, muros y pisos ni siquiera se atrevían a crujir por la humedad.

Donde existía mayor descontrol, era dentro de la mente analítica del general de gafas oscuras; las imágenes viajaban con libertad, sobrepuestas, sin descanso, derrapándose sin sigilo y causando que Wesker deseara tener la fuerza suficiente para atentar contra cada uno de los muebles restantes en su habitación.

Entonces, percibiendo los aromas del viento exterior, su vista clavada en el infinito blanco de afuera y la palma apoyada sobre su frente, descansando de aquella pesadez que iba apoderándose de él sin dilación, sintió un trémulo recuerdo, muy anexo y distante, presentarse sin advertencia previa.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba moviéndose entre autos mal estacionados, pedazos de periódico y otras basuras regadas sobre el asfalto.<em>

_Había esposado a Jill Valentine al volante de su patrulla y ahora se deslizaba con prudencia entre las llantas y paredes que le servían de barrera. No halló rastro de que algún desafortunado delincuente estuviese pronto a cruzarse en su camino, pero no tenía contemplado el bajar la guardia._

_Tampoco había rastro de sus inútiles; Brad y Chris tendrían mucha suerte de salir con vida de aquella operación, porque si no habían sido ya eliminados por los traficantes que trabajaban para Umbrella, serían borrados de la faz de la tierra por su 'querido' capitán._

_Wesker ya había pensado en al menos veinte formas distintas de torturarlos antes de que los obligara a hacer trabajo comunitario durante el resto de sus vidas adultas._

_El capitán escuchó un ruido al fondo de unos estantes de basura; la puerta de ingreso al edificio supuestamente abandonado, se hallaba entreabierta._

_Empuñó su Samurai Edge, sintiendo el mango de la pistola tan frío y resbaladizo como un animal acuático, no muy dispuesto a disparar a lo que se había movido entre la oscuridad; mantendría su presencia en incógnito tanto como le fuese posible._

_Había esperado escuchar algunas súplicas desde el interior de la construcción, pues estaba seguro que a todos los subordinados de la farmacéutica de la sombrilla, les gustaba juguetear con su comida antes de devorarla; el mayor Redfield y Vickers no serían la excepción a dicha regla._

_Sus pasos eran lentos, pero había una determinación felina en sus movimientos. Esos dos tenían que morir, en eso no existirían cambios. Pero no esa noche. De aquel inconveniente tendrían que salir ilesos, sólo para que el adusto policía pudiese fracturarles los huesos uno por uno. Ya los imaginaba corriendo doce horas seguidas alrededor de los patios de entrenamiento toda una noche, en plena llovizna._

_Albert Wesker se aproximó a la entrada, no sin antes asegurar que llevaba su arma cargada a tope y limpiado con el dorso de su camisa azul marino, las gotas de sudor que se balanceaban desde las orillas de su frente hasta su mentón tallado en mármol, su rostro cuadrado impregnado de ese tinte mortal que usaba para intimidar a cualquier sujeto inoportuno o criminal que viese su destino depositado entre las manos del capitán._

_Abrió la estructura de metal con gran ceremonia, evitando incitar el rechinido característico de las puertas sin lubricar, sin bajar la pistola un solo segundo; las lámparas del interior eran escasas y apenas lograban iluminar las cajas de contenidos sospechosos, junto con algunas mesas colocadas en desorden. Se podía oler el humo de los cigarros y la pestilencia a alcohol, por lo que el rastreo resultaba sencillo._

_La figura del capitán de policía se desplazó pegada a las paredes, donde pudo detectar rastros de disparos y manchas rojas dispersas sin obcecación; habían disparado con una ametralladora veloz e inestable contra blancos en movimiento._

_La garganta del dirigente de los S.T.A.R.S se tensó por inercia. Encendió la linterna que estaba colocada en la parte superior de su arma preferida; con ella se encargó de rastrear el suelo, en búsqueda de alguna pista sobre la ubicación de sus subordinados y los imbéciles de Umbrella que actuaron con suficiente imprudencia como para ser vistos en el acto; contrabandear químicos y materiales ilegales a plena luz del día, parecía ser un autogol al lema de la corporación. Los operativos de incógnito eran de suma importancia, a pesar de que eran protegidos por algunos funcionarios pertenecientes al gobierno local._

_Albert se dirigió al fondo del almacén, sorteando los obstáculos con maestría y tratando de centrar toda atención en los indicios de vida o peligro._

_Consideró la posibilidad de volver a su automóvil e indicar que se necesitaban refuerzos, pero aquello solamente dificultaría su tarea de jugar al doble bando. El tiempo era un elemento muy valioso cuando se trataba de salvar la vida de los rehenes. Y tomando en cuenta de que estos eran miembros de un escuadrón esencialmente disgustados con las actividades de la farmacéutica que poseía el control de la mayoría de actividades económicas de la ciudad, bueno… eso no los convertía precisamente en elementos 'deseables' para los traficantes._

_Había unas escaleras metálicas en la esquina derecha del apestoso almacén; los camiones daban la apariencia de haber sido movidos recientemente, permitiendo el acceso a dicha escalera. El capitán Wesker continuó, sus botas de combate marcando un ritmo de guerra que nadie más se atrevería a seguir._

_Pero Albert no iba a ser tan iluso como para abordar el siguiente piso sin respaldo._

_Inesperadamente, un disparo pasó bordeando su costado derecho; el rubio se lanzó como gacela en la parte posterior de unas tanquetas construidas en acero inoxidable. Gracias a sus agudas predicciones, advirtió la presencia de al menos dos hombres armados._

_Quizá Valentine no era tan innecesaria como había pensado en primer lugar…_

— _¡Está rodeado, policía de cuarta! ¡Vamos, salga, lo reuniremos con el otro par de hijos de perra que trataron de atacarnos! ¡Montón de idiotas, creyeron que seríamos presa fácil!—exclamó una voz ronca por el consumo reciente de bebidas alcohólicas; el rubio pudo advertir que su seguridad era una mera apariencia. O no sabían lo que estaban haciendo, o ya se habían cerciorado de las habilidades de los miembros equipo táctico Alpha._

_Nadie se atrevía a llamarlo policía de cuarta y salía ileso. El capitán los escuchó aproximarse por ambos flancos; alguien que le hubiese cubierto al menos a la izquierda, donde le resultaba mucho más dificultoso protegerse, habría sido una ayuda invaluable._

_Aun así, los riesgos de que Valentine terminara siendo la distracción sexual de esos enfermos era muy elevada, y Wesker no permitiría algo de esa especie. Al menos no en su turno._

_El capitán se levantó, visualizando a los tres sujetos —uno había llegado de refuerzo al enterarse de la posición desventajosa de sus aliados— con sus capuchas ensangrentadas y las manos rudas apretadas contra sus armas inefectivas a cortas distancias._

_Sí, había forma de derrotarlos a todos con una sola tajada, pero las posibilidades de salir ileso eran muy reducidas._

_Tenía que decidir su tirada, y pronto._

_La adrenalina empezaba a ser su principal fuente de energía; bloqueó todo pensamiento ajeno a aquella batalla, aislando cada una de sus estrategias a mantenerse con vida y acabarlos pese al costo._

_Escuchaba los chillidos repulsivos de las ratas que roían los papeles húmedos y acabados por el abandono, mordisqueando las cajas de madera que iban apolillándose por la sucesión del tiempo._

_El mayor escrutó la escena, levantando un poco la cabeza de su escondite; los tres malhechores no tardarían en acorralarlo. Tenía que aprovechar el factor 'sorpresa' si quería salir victorioso. Amarró los nudillos emblanquecidos por la fuerza aplicada al mando de su armamento, mientras preparaba a sus piernas para la embestida. Iniciaría precipitándose sobre el sujeto de la izquierda, quien sin duda era el más inexperto de su manada._

_El capitán de los S.T.A.R.S no lo pensó dos veces, salió a una velocidad inverosímil de su guarida, alcanzando a desviar la ametralladora de su víctima antes de que éste disparara._

_El traficante profirió un gemido de conmoción, mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su arma y disparar en contra del policía; los casquillos de las balas se regaban y los proyectiles se encargaban de grabar el pavimento con sus características huellas. El rubio atinó un codazo sobre la yugular de su oponente, al tiempo que se apoderaba de sus hombros para inmovilizarlo; lo utilizó de escudo, esperando derribar a los delincuentes que restaban con su infalible puntería. Los otros imbéciles no se tentaron el corazón y dispararon en contra de su propio compañero. Los balazos fueron múltiples, Wesker tuvo que liberarlo; una bala de aquellas, con la trayectoria adecuada, hubiese sido perfectamente capaz de traspasar ambos cuerpos._

_El rubio disparó, una, dos, tres veces, mientras se trasladaba con la rapacidad de un leopardo a través del desorden, escudándose detrás de enormes cajas metálicas y las pipas de acarreo que estaban pensionadas dentro del almacén._

_Uno de los disparos de Wesker dio contra la pierna del que parecía ser el más hábil, causando que el mismo cayera de rodillas contra el asfalto, gritando en agonía._

_El otro hombre levantó su pesado armamento, disparando a los botes tras los cuales el fundador de los S.T.A.R.S estaba recuperando el aliento. Sintió el calor del roce de una de las municiones contra su hombro, y enseguida, un moderado riachuelo de sangre comenzó a correr desde la manga de su uniforme._

—"_Demonios" —fue todo lo que el capitán pudo pensar entre el apuro. Las escaleras al primer piso estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero subir implicaría ser un blanco sencillo para el hombre que restaba. Wesker se deslizó sobre sus rodillas hasta el otro extremo, planeando tomar al desconocido por la espalda; llevarlo a la inconsciencia de un golpe certero de la culata de su samurái, parecía la estrategia más prístina._

_Sin embargo, nuevos pasos se escucharon desde el puente de ingreso a la primera planta; el resto del grupo había sido alertado por las exclamaciones irregulares y el alboroto de los revólveres._

—_Mierda —pronunció Wesker por lo bajo, mientras cambiaba su cartucho y se disponía a terminar con la vida del mercenario al que había herido previamente. Pero antes de que pudiera conseguir terminar con dicho objetivo, fue abordado por dos hombres más. Uno se encargó de disparar con su magnum; Wesker dio un giro descompuesto sobre el asfalto para evitar el impacto, lo que lo colocó en una posición desventajosa, acto que uno de los encapuchados no dudó en aprovechar._

_Se adelantó corriendo y en el preciso instante en que el capitán se empinaba fuera del suelo, percibió el frío característico de la punta de mira, apoyada contra su sien._

_Albert abandonó sus primeros impulsos de aplicar sus avanzados conocimientos de defensa personal; lo tenían acordonado por delante y atrás, amenazando perforarlo con un fragmento de plomo si es que acaso se le ocurría realizar un ademán indebido._

— _¡Suelta el arma, 'agente'! —ordenó el maleante que mantenía a Wesker encañonado, marcando un énfasis burlón en la última palabra._

_El hombre de gafas negras se negó a seguir el mandato, por lo que el otro sujeto le soltó una patada sobre la muñeca, que le obligó a quedar desarmado. Le colocaron unas esposas al tiempo que lo inmovilizaban de los brazos._

— _¡Ese hijo de puta me disparó! —vociferó el herido, mientras uno de sus colegas se disponía a ponerle un alto a la hemorragia que surgía de su pierna._

— _Vaya, vaya, así que ha venido a 'rescatar' a sus muchachos. Qué estúpido de su parte el acudir a nosotros sin traer refuerzos consigo, capitán. Tres miembros de un escuadrón de élite, servidos en bandeja de plata. Debe ser nuestro día de suerte. ¡Nuestro superior sí que estará contento con los resultados de esta operación! —mencionó uno de los extraños, retirándose el pasamontañas; se lamió los labios y comenzó a andar en círculos alrededor del adusto capitán._

—_No si se llega a enterar de mi verdadera alianza —refutó Wesker, no planeando ser directo en sus revelaciones; dejaría que ese imbécil se ahorcara con cuerda propia. Después de todo, él era uno de los miembros cruciales en las operaciones anónimas de Umbrella, y sabía es que de ninguna manera su muerte sería premiada._

_Albert se preguntó internamente porque tuvo el impulso de volver por esos dos buenos para nada en primer lugar._

_Esa pregunta, por supuesto, seguía sin tener una respuesta coherente en la actualidad._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó uno de esos papanatas, el más alto y robusto._

_Wesker permaneció en silencio, lo que le ganó un fuerte puñetazo contra el rostro, agresión que expulsó los lentes que ocultaban su mirada azul._

—_Basta. Debemos darle a este testarudo polizonte un trato preferencial. Nos guardaremos el gusto de apalearlo hasta la muerte para después… ahora tenemos asuntos mucho más importantes que atender. Llévenlo con los demás prisioneros y asegúrense de que no haya posibilidad de que escapen; partiremos pronto._

_Con un golpe en la parte baja de la nuca, el líder del equipo Alfa quedó fuera de la línea de acción._

_A algunos kilómetros de distancia, Jill Valentine había mandado las amenazas de su superior al demonio, y solicitado refuerzos._

* * *

><p><em>Lo más exasperante de todo era despertar con un zumbido de mil demonios, y el olor fétido a humedad penetrando a sus fosas nasales con su desagradable rastro.<em>

— _¿Capitán? —preguntó la bien conocida voz de Chris Redfield._

_El mayor hizo un gesto mudo de que éste guardara silencio; alzó la mano en dirección de su 'pupilo', indicándole que su preocupación no era exactamente bienvenida en esos momentos._

_Wesker intentó enfocar sus orbes azul eléctrico, y pese a sus intentos, todo continuó siendo deforme y con bordes difuminados, como película antigua._

_Sintió un líquido espeso resbalar sobre su cuello, y por instinto se llevó la palma enguantada al sitio afectado; el impacto había sido diestro, abriendo la piel y el músculo sin compasión._

_Finalmente, luego de varios minutos de realidad borrosa, Albert pudo colocar todas las imágenes en su sitio apropiado y confrontar la apretujada situación en la que se encontraban._

_El otro par de miembros del Special Tactics And Rescue Service lo acompañaban en su encierro; Chris Redfield se hallaba inclinado sobre él, sus fastidiosos ojos de cachorro inundados de desconcierto y el cuerpo colocado en una postura que delataba sus acciones previas; debió haber estado sacudiendo a su capitán para que éste retornara al mundo de los vivos. Brad Vickers, por su parte, estaba sentado contra la pared llena de musgo, sus piernas estiradas y con la mano izquierda apoyando su mentón._

— _Uhm, ¿se encuentra bien, capitán? —preguntó el entonces no tan confiado Chris Redfield. Siempre había sido un muchacho empedernido, malo acatando órdenes, con ciertos problemas para obedecer a la autoridad. Sin embargo, era inútilmente sentimental, y eso lo dotaba de un valor en niveles atómicos, cualidad que era esencial si requería de individuos que aceptaran cualquier misión, sin tomar en cuenta los riesgos. Y Wesker lo había contratado por esa sencilla razón, aun sabiendo que su arrojo irracional y su elevado sentido de la lealtad, lo llevaría a tener serios problemas debido a su impulsividad; Redfield quería salvarlos a todos, y permitía con descaro que las emociones poseyeran su mente en los momentos cruciales, donde las decisiones eran de vida o muerte._

_Al atender el llamado en la oficina esa mañana, Chris debió suponer que alguien moriría si los S.T.A.R.S no entraban en acción, con sus poderes de superhéroes y sus capas ondeando al viento; nada podía estar más alejado de la verdad._

_Ahora los únicos que iban a morir eran ellos, en una mazmorra pútrida. Y por supuesto que no eran héroes, solamente estaban cumpliendo en tiempo y forma los mandatos indicados; mantenían a los terroristas a raya. No obstante, su dirigente y fundador estaba trabajando para el bando contrario; cumplir los planes de Umbrella era su prioridad, lo que volvía al principal órgano impartidor de justicia, en un departamento corrupto por intereses mucho más poderosos que el bienestar de los ciudadanos._

_Wesker conectó la mirada con la de su subordinado, y juró que si los tres salían de eso ilesos, iba a colgarlos del asta de la bandera que había en los campos de entrenamiento, para que hicieran dos mil flexiones colgados de cabeza._

_Eso les enseñaría a no correr fuera de la oficina ante la mínima alerta cuando estaban demasiado aburridos para cumplir con el papeleo._

_Si el cuerpo normal de policías de Raccoon City hubiese atendido las denuncias de robo y organización sospechosa que se realizaron en punto de las seis de la mañana, aquellos traficantes de químicos hubiesen conseguido escapar, y Wesker no estaría colocado entre la espada y la pared. Pero no. Los primeros en apuntarse fueron sus pequeños compinches llenos de entusiasmo por apresar a los malos pero vacíos de inteligencia para no ser atrapados durante sus 'heroicas' intervenciones._

_El rubio altanero suspiró resignado._

—_Sí, Redfield. Estoy bien._

—_Está sangrando._

_El capitán le dedicó una mirada dura de sus ojos desnudos para 'sugerirle' que se callara._

— _¿Ha… ha venido usted solo? —cuestionó un titubeante Brad Vickers._

_Wesker asintió, sin terminar de dignarse a hablar con palabras. Se hallaba tan enfadado; una gran parte de dicho enfado se debía a que no soportaba el hecho de ser capturado por un montón de bandidos desorganizados. Se sentía ligeramente humillado frente a sus subordinados, quienes nunca lo habían contemplado en una posición de susceptibilidad como aquella. En cualquier momento la reja de la celda podía abrirse, le dispararían a quemarropa, sin que él pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo._

—_Valentine está en la patrulla… —respondió tajantemente el líder, mientras sobaba la parte inferior de su cuello para disminuir la molestia, aunque de nada sirvió. —Llamará por refuerzos si nuestra ausencia se prolonga._

— _¿Y por qué no los han llamado desde antes? —inquirió Chris Redfield con el ceño fruncido. Al momento reconoció su error, y tuvo deseos de retractar su pregunta, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba._

—_Debo de recordarles que ustedes no debieron de responder a dicha llamada de emergencia en primer lugar. Estaban de guardia en la estación —rebatió Wesker, adquiriendo una entonación siniestra y fulminando a ambos policías anti-terrorismo con sus ojos claros y de un penetrante color topacio._

_Chris pareció tentado a encogerse de hombros, pero por instinto de preservación elemental, no lo hizo; sabía que nada bueno podía resultar de cabrear al dirigente del escuadrón de rescate._

—_Capitán, no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados; dijeron que era urgente y bastante peligroso. Muchas unidades estaban afuera tratando de detener el incendio al otro lado de la ciudad y éramos el único equipo disponible para atender dicha emergencia —musitó Brad con una inclinación prudente, tratando de justificar su bastante irresponsable decisión de no dar aviso a Wesker._

_Ellos creyeron que durante el único día que Albert Wesker se otorgaba de descanso, lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir para que no retornara a sus deberes cotidianos con un humor de toro embravecido._

_El tiro les había salido por la culata, al parecer, y ahora tendrían que soportar los castigos de un muy cabreado capitán. Si es que no los mataban. O si Wesker no los despedía, cosa que tenía un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de suceder._

—_Su opinión no es de mi interés, Vickers. Una misión de esta envergadura no puede realizarse sin la aprobación de un superior._

_Quedaba más que claro que el rubio estaba disgustado. Los tres miembros masculinos del equipo Alfa, encerrados en una prisión mugrienta, listos para su ejecución. Era patético._

_Pero Albert Wesker era un hombre tenaz hasta la médula, y así tuviera que arrastrarse entre cuerpos muertos para salir del embrollo, no iba a contenerse._

_Tan solo esperaba que la única fémina admitida dentro de su división, fuese lo suficientemente lista y desobediente como para pedir a los Bravo y otras cuantas patrullas, reunirse con ella._

_¡Cuán mal iba a pasarla el capitán del Servicio de Tácticas Especiales y Rescate cuando los mundanos polizontes, los que no formaban parte de su élite paramilitar, tuvieran que auxiliarlos! Esa era la máxima humillación para él como capitán._

_Sabía de los rumores y chismes que corrían en torno a su persona, lo antipático y altanero que solía pasearse a través de los pasillos de la comisaría; ninguno de los dirigentes menores gustaba de él, y Wesker se mezclaba con ellos lo menos posible. Con las únicas personas que hablaba ligeramente, y cuando se hallaba de buen humor, eran los miembros de su equipo. Estaban apartados de los mortales; tenían su propia oficina y trabajaban bajo señalamientos diferentes. Por eso eran 'segregados' del resto del personal; parte por envidia, parte por temor de lo que eran capaces._

—_Recibimos la aprobación de un alto mando, señor. El Jefe del Departamento de Policía. Él dijo que debíamos de acudir de inmediato —complementó Brad, su chaleco amarillo cubierto de polvo, haciendo gala de su usual cobardía cuando de mantenerse con vida se trataba. No por nada era apodado gallina Vickers._

_Entonces, la perspectiva que tenía Wesker de la situación, cambió radicalmente._

—"_Ese infeliz. Me las pagarás, maldito Irons…" —pensó el mayor al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie._

_Con que de eso se trataba… Ese sucio gordo; lo había odiado desde el instante en que lo conoció, pero aquel boicot era algo inadmisible para sus estándares de tolerancia._

_¿Quién se creía ese jodido cantinflas para mandar a sus hombres a una misión suicida? Porque era claro que sabía que dos muchachos no tendrían éxito en detener a toda una banda de terroristas, por muy estúpidos que estos últimos fueran. Les llevaban una amplia ventaja en número._

_Pero Brian Irons también sabía que ni Chris ni Brad se negarían la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismos y a su capitán, de que no carecían de la habilidad y el entrenamiento necesario para ponerles un alto a esos pelafustanes que ahora los mantenían secuestrados. Error._

_El Jefe del Departamento de Policía, siendo el sucio, traicionero, impostor sin talento que era, esperaba ponerle fin a la amenaza de esos dos chicos, firmes creyentes de que el bien solamente puede ser restaurado por la aplicación sensata y pareja de la justicia._

_La terrible cólera de Wesker adquirió, entonces, un matiz diferente._

_Irons estaba muy equivocado si creía que su posición política y sus influencias, le otorgaban el derecho de decidir sobre el destino de dos de sus soldados._

_El 'jefe' Irons se caracterizaba por ser un sujeto ambicioso, enfermo por el dinero. Recibía fuertes sumas de efectivo en sobornos de la Corporación Umbrella, con tal de mantener el secreto de las instalaciones subterráneas de la farmacéutica, y el trato descuidado que se le daba a desechos peligrosos dentro de las alcantarillas._

_Chris desconfiaba de él. Al igual que Barry. Ambos notaban las inclinaciones esquizofrénicas y sus actitudes sospechosas._

_Y si, los S.T.A.R.S habrían de ser eliminados llegada la ocasión ideal. Pero no estaba en manos de Irons decidir la fecha en la que los hombres bajo su mando debían sucumbir._

_Con una motivación distinta, Albert se recargó contra uno de los mohosos muros de piedra negra. Iba a sacar a esos dos patosos con vida, sólo para degustarse con la cara de escepticismo y frustración de ese maldito obeso codicioso._

* * *

><p><em>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta del calabozo improvisado volviera a abrirse.<em>

_Surgió de las sombras la figura de un encapuchado, mucho más grande que los anteriores, y quien por su postura segura e intimidante, debía ser el comerciante a cargo de su próxima transacción._

—_Muy bien. ¿No es conmovedor, capitán, volver a reunirse con su equipo? —interrogó el recién llegado, sus labios torcidos en un gesto de burla que Albert no creía poder soportar por mucho; estaba dispuesto a lanzarse encima de aquel delincuente y tumbarle los dientes con un mero codazo, enseñándole así lo que era el verdadero dominio de las artes marciales._

—_Resérvense los discursos. Ambos sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo para que los atrapen. Su decisión de encerrarse en una bodega mugrienta no fue de lo más lógica —señaló el capitán, sus brazos colocados en jarra. No importaba que estuviera desarmado, exigiría imponerse aun en las más insuperables encrucijadas._

_El líder de los maleantes rio con sorna, enseñando sus dientes amarillentos a causa del cigarro y acariciando el dorso de las granadas de fragmentación que decoraban la hebilla de su cinturón._

—_Puede que esté en lo correcto, capitán. Pero… eso no evita que pueda divertirme durante algún tiempo con ustedes, ¿o sí?_

_La advertencia provocó un escalofrío en Chris y Brad, quienes observaban el intercambio de diálogos con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_Los hombros de Wesker se tensaron visiblemente; ¿qué es lo que ese bastardo podría tener planeado para ellos? Fuese lo que fuese, estaba enterado de que él sería el primero en ser pasado por la guillotina._

—_Le convendría ser un poco más humilde… Creí que en la academia les enseñaban a no ser unos cabrones arrogantes, irrumpiendo en los asuntos 'ajenos'. Pero, ¿qué se podría esperar de las fuerzas públicas, en realidad? Muy bien, ustedes dos, de pie —ordenó el desconocido a los jóvenes, apuntándoles con la metralla._

_Ambos obedecieron, Brad colocado a la izquierda de Wesker, Chris a su derecha._

— _¿A quién elige para ir primero? —cuestionó el arrogante y poco agradable traficante de sustancias nocivas._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó el joven Vickers, su tono de voz muy titubeante, expirando nerviosismo con cada uno de los ademanes de su cuerpo._

_Albert Wesker estaba enterado acerca de lo que el delincuente quería hacer; quería que el capitán eligiera entre cuál de los hombres bajo su mando, sería ejecutado antes. Apretó los puños._

_Si hubiese estado en lo mínimo 'apegado' a esos dos novatos, la decisión habría sido imposible de tomar. Pero para él, tan deslindado a las emociones, tan seguro de que su puesto como capitán era sólo uno de los muchos requisitos que necesitaría de cumplir para llegar a una meta muy superior, se trataba de una decisión estratégica._

_¿Cómo mantener en secreto su doble papel?_

_Podría hacer que lo llevaran a él a un sitio separado, argumentando que no deseaba ser eliminado enfrente de su equipo. Nombrarse a sí mismo como la primera víctima, y luego revelar con sus credenciales su verdadera identidad como colaborador de Umbrella._

_Al final tendría que asesinar a quienes se enteraran de tan delicada revelación, pues no podía darse el lujo de desperdigar dicho secreto. Sólo William y Annette se hallaban al tanto de su peculiar posición._

—_Decida rápido, a menos de que desee que los mate a ambos en un mismo turno —presionó el criminal, sus ojos sin vida y sus cejas torcidas de una manera demencial._

_Wesker dio la apariencia de titubear, pero fueron sus habilidades de actuación y farsa, lo que le otorgaron la posibilidad de lucir movido y hasta indeciso al enfrentarse a tal predicamento._

—_Llévenme primero —exigió Wesker rotundamente._

_Los iban a asesinar. A los tres. Si no intervenía de forma inteligente, si no daba razones para que los conservaran con vida, lo único que los refuerzos encontrarían en el edificio serían tres cadáveres formados en fila india. Y colocarían esas estúpidas placas en el muro de los caídos en acción. No._

_El científico encubierto no iba permitir eso. No cuando estaban a punto de probar las armas biológicas que se mantenían ocultas en las entrañas de la Arklay Facility. Cada uno de esos ilusos representaba semanas enteras de entrenamiento, y justo en el instante en que tenía calculado el papel de cada uno de ellos dentro de su incursión a la mansión propiedad de la corporativa de la sombrilla, no estaba dispuesto a perder._

_Porque Albert Wesker no perdía. Nunca._

_Chris saltó como el cachorro sentimental que era, después de que Wesker externó su solicitud de colocarse a disposición de los deseos enfermizos de esos criminales._

— _¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ninguno de nosotros irá con ustedes! ¡Prefiero que me disparen ahora! —exclamó el visceral hermano Redfield, dando un paso adelante con determinación._

—_Cállate, Redfield —mandó el capitán, mientras lo miraba de reojo. Era tan irracional, tan impulsivo, que hasta le sorprendía que el chico hubiese llegado así de lejos. Vivo._

— _¿Qué es lo que nos hará? —volvió a cuestionar Brad cobardemente y Wesker estuvo tentado a decir que se lo llevaran a él. Quizá por esa razón había contratado al piloto Redfield; tenía el coraje y las agallas que tanto a Brad como a Barry les hacían falta. Forest solía comportarse un tanto menos marica cuando se trataba de situaciones de matar o morir._

— _¡Ah, quién lo diría! Dispuesto a ser asesinado antes que sus hombres, no cabe duda que su reputación dice muy poco de su verdadera personalidad, pero… en cierto modo le hace justicia. Me temo que no podemos llevarlo a usted, capitán, le hemos dado instrucciones muy claras; sus hombres irán delante. Usted debe de recibir un trato… preferencial. Su tortura será de otra naturaleza_

_El fundador de los S.T.A.R.S clavó su intensa y despreciativa mirada azul en su interlocutor, respirando su aliento fétido —una mezcla bizarra de alcohol y tabaco —y se juró internamente que Brian Irons pagaría aquella sucia jugada negra con cada uno de los cabellos que le restaban; se aseguraría de que ese obeso corrupto le rogara de rodillas a todas las deidades porque él le perdonase la vida. No importaba que fuese su jefe, Wesker disfrutaba el hecho de que incluso él le temiera._

—_Se le agota el tiempo. Decida; ¿a quién de los dos me voy a llevar? No creo que ninguno vaya a soportar mucho pero… vamos, quiero saber que responderá. Quiero saber si podrá seguir viviendo aun cuando sepa que uno de estos hombres morirá lenta y dolorosamente debido a su elección —musitó el traficante, el sadismo salpicando de sus dientes feroces._

_Para su desconcierto, Albert Wesker solamente sonrió complacido. Era tan perturbador verlo reaccionar de esa manera en situaciones de presión; por ese motivo, Chris Redfield creía con firmeza que en algún punto de su vida le habían arrancado el miedo y colocado fibras de acero para sustituir su ausencia._

_Pero el capitán reía con gusto por otras razones; ¿cómo podía ese cabrón con menos cerebro que un equino, creer que él se atormentaría por el deceso de Brad o Chris? ¡Estaba por mandarlos al matadero dentro de algunos meses!_

— _¿En serio quieres desquitar con unos muchachos tus frustraciones, cuando sabes que no aguantarán los juegos sucios y sádicos que estás por practicar con ellos? ¡Por favor! No sólo eres imbécil sino además ciego. ¿Quieres diversión? Bien, enfréntame, sin armas. Y entonces veremos quién necesitará de apoyo —terminó de decir Wesker, mientras se cuadraba como militar y dejaba que esa sombra negra, ese aspecto oscuro que lo componía, que era una parte esencial de él, se apoderara de su lengua venenosa, como una cobra cuyo territorio es amenazado._

_Chris estuvo a punto de protestar; odiaba cuando el capitán se portaba condescendiente, subestimando su resistencia y aptitudes de combate. Pero no dijo nada, se quedó observando la figura serena del rubio y la tambaleante de Brad, quien estaba a punto de ponerse a vomitar. Pero también clasificó la respuesta de su capitán como una muestra de valeroso de sacrificio, al menos en ese peculiar momento. No sabía que Wesker tenía sus propios siniestros motivos para exigir que él fuese elegido para ser arrastrado a los mismos confines del abismo._

_El traficante respondió la sonrisa, sus palmas abiertas al aire._

—_Vaya, vaya, un rebelde. Muy bien, quise darle una oportunidad. Ahora quien yo decida, pagará las consecuencias. —El criminal señaló a Brad con el dedo índice. —Llévenselo._

_Chris tomó Brad del chaleco, pero dos sujetos corpulentos lo jalaron de la parte delantera de sus ropas de combate. Redfield trató de mantener a Vickers a su lado, pero no podía con la fuerza de ambos guaruras; eso no evitó que realizara un esfuerzo titánico por retirar las manos de esos granujas de su compañero de equipo, quien había empezado a externar llamados de auxilio. El entonces mejor amigo de Jill Valentine, no permitió que Brad fuese arrastrado a la salida de la celda, soltando uno que otro puñetazo aleatorio a los tres indeseables invitados._

—_Con que pondrán resistencia, entonces… nos divertiremos con ambos —mencionó el jefe de los bandidos, ya no tan complacido con el comportamiento de sus secuestrados. Uno de los compinches trató de tomar a Chris de los brazos e inmovilizarlo, pero el chico se movía con tal arrebato, que era imposible intentar sostenerlo de otra ubicación que no fuesen las piernas._

_Si, Wesker estaba experimentando uno de esos extraños e inusuales impulsos de calor en el centro de su pecho; y por eso se mantenía distante, no porque crear conexiones interpersonales le resultara imposible, sino porque no podía permitirse que éstas interfirieran con su trabajo. Pero para su mala fortuna, a veces daba señales de humanidad; un ser humano que podía acostumbrarse a los saludos y cafés matutinos de Jill Valentine, a las bromas astutas y palabras de admiración que no se podía contener el necio de Chris Redfield, a los sonrojos involuntarios y maneras de niña de Rebecca Chambers._

_El jefe y sus secuaces sintieron el empujón de un par de manos hambrientas de sangre. El capitán de los S.T.A.R.S había mandado a volar al subordinado que trataba de someter a Chris, y ahora se hallaba sobre éste, liberando puñetazo tras puñetazo, toda su rabia contenida explotando cual terremoto. El mayor de los hermanos Redfield quedó tirado sin cuidado al otro lado de la celda, regulando su alebrestada respiración. Brad había quedado a disposición de uno de los traficantes menores, siendo esposado y arrastrado de los hombros fuera de la habitación, mientras Wesker le creaba unos buenos moretones y aberturas de ceja al otro sujeto de negro, a quien mantenía sometido debajo de sus piernas de jaguar._

_Chris vio con claridad como el jefe de sus adversarios elevaba su arma y atizaba un impacto de la empuñadura de su arma contra las costillas expuestas del capitán; sino se fracturaron fue de milagro, pero éste perdió la concentración de su lapsus, y tuvo que despojarse de su recién adquirida víctima._

_El rubio arrogante se sostuvo del costado, pensando en que sólo un cobarde irrumpiría un encuentro uno contra uno; pero de haber continuado a ese ritmo, habría matado al encapuchado por la gravedad de sus contusiones. El abdomen le dolía bastante, al igual que su nuca. Esperaba no tener la costilla quebrada o eso podía acarrear consecuencias para su respiración. Maldijo a sus propulsiones desmedidas y aquel instinto —que nadie lo obligara a llamar protector —que tenía con las pocas personas que rodeaban su limitado entorno. Reaccionar de esa manera, no era racional._

_Pero Albert Wesker era un hombre de hábitos estrictos, y sus idiotas se transformaron, para bien o para mal, en uno de esos hábitos._

— _¡Pagarán esta indisciplina con sangre! ¡Espero que disfrute del espectáculo, capitán, ya que está a punto de recibir una lección de sagrada humildad! —vociferó el hombre de capucha negra que dirigía a esa banda de granujas, antes de cerrar la puerta de acero y hacer que las escaramuzas de suciedad se alebrestaran._

_Chris y Albert escucharon como el cerrojo era colocado al exterior de su celda; el capitán seguía tirado sobre el concreto, su mano derecha ejerciendo presión sobre su costilla astillada por el golpe del duro acero._

_Redfield lo observaba con expresión perpleja, sabiendo que su malhumorado superior había evitado que los arrastraran a ambos a una muerte segura. Aunque le hubiese costado un buen moretón, o peor aún, una costilla rota que bien podría degenerar en un pulmón perforado. Y eso sólo iba a agregarse a la lista de elementos que Wesker utilizaría para justificar su despido._

_Aunque eso poco importara; estaban jugando a la ruleta rusa y pronto les volvería a tocar turno._

_El líder de los S.T.A.R.S golpeó el suelo a puño cerrado, profiriendo un par de desagradables palabras antes de acostarse completamente, sin importarle la mirada de duda que Chris le dedicaba._

* * *

><p>—<em>Me salvó. —Chris no estaba agradeciendo con esta sentencia; lo dijo con una sencillez que no afectó el humor frustrado de su jefe.<em>

_El mayor sólo alzó la ceja en respuesta, estremeciéndose desde su esquina de la celda. Un silencio incómodo había reinado hasta el momento en que el menor Redfield se atrevió a dar su versión del agradecimiento. Si bien hubiese preferido que Wesker sacara a Brad del embrollo en su lugar… bueno, tenía que demostrar que la acción no había pasado desapercibida._

_Porque realmente no lo hizo, y fue esa una de las razones principales por la que Chris no fue capaz de desconfiar de Wesker hasta que la traición se tornó obvia; y también en la motivación de su odio hacia aquel maníaco que nunca le fue fiel a nadie más que a sí mismo._

—_Gracias como siempre, Chris, por guiarme con tus puntualizaciones a lo que no quiero recordar —se quejó Albert Wesker, mientras cambiaba de posición. Estar sentado sobre el suelo húmedo y duro no era de lo más cómodo cuando se ha sufrido de una contusión en el costado y nuca. No podía ni recargar la cabeza porque enseguida se enviaba una descarga eléctrica hasta su cuello._

_El menor liberó un bufido indignado; no era culpa suya el sentirse tan desamparado y molesto. Se percibía como a un chiquillo que ha intentado salir por su cuenta a comprar y lo han estafado con el cambio. Temía por lo que su compañero estuviese padeciendo ahora, y le hacía rabiar la idea de que la tragedia había sido desatada por lo que podría llamarse un 'error de omisión', al no haber comunicado a su superior los detalles del operativo. Chris no era un maniático de las reglas, —de hecho las rompía con constancia, cuando así su moral se lo ordenaba —pero no soportaba el hecho de ver con impotencia como sus colegas eran masacrados sin poder intervenir, sin poder marcar una diferencia en lo cruel de sus destinos._

—_Debió de abogar por Vickers; ambos sabemos que no va a soportar dos minutos sin que se le suelte la lengua —admitió el joven soldado, mientras se levantaba y daba pequeñas rondas cerca de la puerta._

_El rubio centró su atención en su odioso pupilo, quien conservaba toda la pinta de adolescente malcriado. Se preguntaba cómo alguien que podía soportar litros y litros de alcohol sin inmutarse, disparar a varios metros de distancia con los ojos vendados, necio como una cabra de monte, podía permanecer años enteros sin la necesidad de madurar._

_Chris Redfield, sin duda, debía obtener alguna medalla por dicho logro._

_Sin embargo, y pese a que jamás se lo confesaría, ni al chico ni al resto de su unidad, Chris tenía diversas cualidades que opacaban su siempre molesta ingenuidad y aversión a anteponer el deber a su moralidad de cienfuegos. Una de esas cualidades era la intensidad de sus decisiones; tomaba los riesgos y no siempre medía las consecuencias. Era temerario de nacimiento, y protegía a los ciudadanos con su propia vida. Aunque claro, para Wesker siempre resultó el subordinado más difícil de controlar._

—_Como presenciaste, Redfield, no llamaría a lo que pasó una 'discusión diplomática'. Hice lo que pude, así que será mejor que guardes silencio para que no me arrepienta de mi elección —contestó Wesker secamente._

_Se situó sobre ellos un frágil silencio; uno que fue tirado a la basura de la manera más violenta posible._

_Con los gritos de dolor de Brad Vickers._

_Resonaban los azotes de cuero contra piel humana, el arrastrar metálico de los tornillos y púas que se hallaban incrustados al final de las tiras con las que seguro Vickers estaba siendo azotado._

_De haber tenido la fuerza suficiente, Wesker se hubiese levantado como relámpago a golpear la puerta y exigir con la mente que llegara el equipo Bravo a hacer gala de su entrenamiento, acabando con esos infelices en una tempestad de balazos. Las exclamaciones de agonía se tornaban más y más fuertes; Chris cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar los ríos de sangre que figuraban dentro de su cabeza. Desquitó su ira pateando con una fuerza brutal la pared del fondo._

—_Todo esto es mi culpa —dijo Chris con derrota; sus ojos grisáceos se tornaron avergonzados._

_El rubio se levantó con parsimonia, experimentando un síncope desapacible que casi lo lleva de regreso a su posición anterior; pero todos sabemos que Albert Wesker se niega a demostrar debilidad ante lo demás, elemento que podría decirse era la única constante en su vida._

—_Me encantaría ayudarte a negarlo, Redfield… pero no hay muchos puntos a tu favor —intervino Wesker, disfrutando del rostro deprimido del antiguo piloto y en aquel entonces miembro del escuadrón más afamado de toda la ciudad de Raccoon._

_Aquello era una de las prácticas comunes y autodestructivas que Chris utilizaba cuando sus planes no marchaban de acuerdo a lo esperado. Por un impulso desconocido, Wesker volvió a hablar: —Pese a eso, Chris, creo que es hora de que aprendas que no todo lo que sale mal es precisamente tu culpa. Si bien tu presencia es un factor inherente… —el rubio hizo una pausa, sabiendo que aplicar su humor negro sólo deprimiría al muchacho aún más, algo que no sería beneficioso si requería tener alerta sus habilidades y determinado para conseguir el escape. —Tú no vas a poder cambiar al mundo No eres alguna clase de héroe que tiene que ir alardeando acerca de sus victorias. Y cuando llegue el punto que tengas que decidir… habrá personas que sean heridas por ello, muertes… y tendrás que aprender a cargar con la responsabilidad de dichas decisiones._

_Si ese discurso hubiesen pertenecido a un hombre común y corriente, Chris lo hubiese clasificado como vacío; tan sólo serviría para reducir el enojo que sentía contra sí mismo durante unas cuantas horas. Pero proviniendo de alguien que nunca utilizaba las palabras para complacer a terceros… bueno, las recordó contra su voluntad aun cuando ya era un digno capitán de la B.S.A.A._

_Y quizá odiaba aún más a Albert Wesker por eso; en algún punto de esa alborotada historia, llena de rencores, de decepción, de traición, Chris había aprendido a valorar aquellos consejos mordaces, aquellos castigos que le traían interminables horas en el campo de tiro, o corriendo alrededor de los patios vacíos de la comisaría, aquellas reprimendas atiborradas de desdén y por supuesto, la poca exaltación de sus logros como aprendiz. Porque todas esas lecciones lo volvieron fuerte, aguerrido, exacto en sus tiros, con una personalidad digna de un soldado de estirpe; lo forzaron a madurar._

_Probablemente fue aquel comportamiento intrépido que Wesker inculcó en el menor Redfield, el que tiempo después se volcó en su contra._

_Chris no tuvo oportunidad de responder; un gran alboroto se escuchó afuera. Los disparos no tardaron en resonar entre los múltiples cuartos, y las luces blancas, rojas y azules, comenzaron a pintarse en las paredes deslavadas de aquel centro de reunión criminal._

_Albert supo que era su toque de salida, pero también era consciente de que estaban encerrados bajo candado. O algo parecido. Las clavijas de la puerta no parecían estar en perfectas condiciones, y tendrían que romperlas mientras los otros sujetos estuviesen ocupados lidiando con los nuevos agentes de la justicia._

—_Bien, basta de recriminaciones. Ya recibirás una mortificación rigurosa cuando logremos salir de aquí. Ahora hay asuntos mucho más urgentes que atender. Compóngase, Redfield. Y deje de sentir lástima de sí mismo, o puede considerarse fuera del equipo Alfa —vociferó el rubio altanero, con la inflexión que utilizaba para brindar órdenes de carácter inviolable._

_Chris, quien había estado seguro de su despido, se dirigió a unos pasos de Wesker, quien había empezado a retroceder hasta la parte más alejada de la puerta._

—_Muy bien, tenemos que aprovechar la distracción de esos bastardos; no permitiré que sean unos comisarios de granja los que vengan a liberarnos de esta maldita prisión. Redfield, habrá que derribar la puerta —puntualizó el capitán, rechazando hacer caso a su herida o al gesto exhausto que delataba los efectos de esa jornada maratónica sobre el mayor Redfield._

— _¿Derribarla? ¿Cree que la puerta cederá?_

—_Después de un par de golpes, es probable. Sin retraso. A la cuenta de tres, con el hombro chocaremos contra la puerta. —Ambos caballeros se prepararon, asegurando de que sus piernas se dirigirían al final de su camino con el mayor impulso posible y su brazo derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, impactarían con la fuerza suficiente para despedazar los seguros que mantenían a la puerta en la posición adecuada._

—_Una, dos, tres —contó el hombre de mayor rango, y a un parpadeo después de concluir la cuenta, ya iban ambos en carrera directa contra su objetivo. Rebotó entonces el polvo, y el metal rechinó, pero esos fueron los únicos resultados. — ¡Con mayor fuerza, Redfield! —volvió a decretar el capitán, sintiendo el calor de la herida carbonizar la parte superior izquierda de su abdomen._

_Ambos militares se arrojaron contra el candado una vez más, sin que funcionara. Durante el tercer intento una de las clavijas se venció, y al cuarto, los miembros del Alfa team que no estaban siendo torturados, cayeron con todo el peso de la gravedad. El mayor profirió un quejido de agonía cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el material metálico de la puerta derrumbada, mientras que Chris terminó de chocar contra el otro lado del pasillo. Cuando Wesker se mantuvo inerte en la posición en la que se había derrumbado, el joven Redfield se aproximó a extender una mano y ayudarlo a levantarse. Gesto que Wesker, por supuesto, rechazó de forma grosera y tajante, irguiéndose por cuenta propia a pesar de que la contractura de su parte lateral se estuviese acentuando debido a los afanes realizados, y le impidiese mover su cuerpo con soltura._

—_Vamos —dijo el capitán, dirigiéndose a las escaleras más próximas. Éstas los trasladaron a una planta inferior que no estaba mejor iluminado que el resto del edificio; había mesas hechas un desbarajuste, colmadas de cartas de juego españolas, fichas multicolor, bebidas y documentos cuyo estado era cercano a las ruinas._

_Jefe y subordinado fueron interceptados a la mitad del pasillo por un hombre que al parecer iba retrasado a unirse a la acción; no pudo percibir el trastazo que Chris depositó en la parte superior de sus hombros, cayendo inconsciente sobre el pavimento inmundo. El moreno se apresuró a desarmarlo y obtener una fuente de protección; encontró una pistola .45 ACP y una escopeta modelo __Armsel Striker, artefacto de uso común entre los niveles más elevados de la mafia._

_Redfield le lanzó la pistola a Wesker quien la atrapó en el aire, verificando con una velocidad de tornado si ésta se hallaba cargada, y debido a su nivel de experiencia y entrenamiento, detectar el peso y movilidad que acompañaban a dicho armamento. El mayor de los hermanos Redfield se adorsó contra una de las paredes, apuntando con su recién adquirida escopeta en todas direcciones. _

_Wesker, por su parte, trataba de seguirle el paso, pero ya no era tan sencillo como cuando se infiltró unas horas atrás en aquella construcción decadente. Los disparos retumbaron en sus tímpanos como campanadas de iglesia, alertándoles acerca de la proximidad del enfrentamiento. No obstante, todavía tenían que atravesar un patio amplio en cuyas esquinas estaban, mal estacionados, un par de viejos autos que chorreaban aceite. En medio de dicho espacio, se hallaba la figura indolente de Brad Vickers. Estaba bisbiseando incoherencias; su espalda desnuda lucía plenas y alargadas pústulas, causadas por el impacto repetido de las ligas de cuero y los tornillos._

_Chris y Albert lo izaron fuera del suelo, prestando oídos a sus lamentos dolorosos y teniendo cierta meticulosidad para no tocar por error las llagas ardientes que llevaba a cuestas como viejo lastre. Lo sujetaron de ambos brazos, colocándolos sobre sus hombros para servirle de apoyo al caminar._

—_Muy bien, Vickers. Debemos de movernos un poco acelerados para no ser blanco fácil._

— _¿Capitán? —interpeló el herido, intentando ver entre el sudor que empezaba a colarse en sus ojos._

—_Claramente —dijo Albert Wesker asintiendo con levedad. —Redfield, verifique la parte posterior de la sala; recuerdo haber visto unas escaleras que dan a una puerta trasera donde se hacía el desembarco de la mercancía ilegal. No podemos huir por la parte delantera sin correr el riesgo de que quedar susceptibles al fuego cruzado; con Brad en semejante estado, es probable que terminemos atravesados de lado a lado por fuego amigo y enemigo por igual._

_El menor de los Redfield obedeció al momento; se separó de sus compañeros y se dirigió entonces, como hombre de rastreo y acecho en equipo que era, a asegurarse de que no habría interferencia de enemigos en su travesía a la libertad._

_Todo parecía claro hasta que al rodear un cimiento del inmueble, fue abordado por un lunático que debía tener la adrenalina a tope al sentirse atrapado; se abalanzó sobre Chris cuchillo en mano, dispuesto a clavárselo en la yugular. Por fortuna Redfield tenía los brazos más poderosos del escuadrón, o al menos los más avispados, y logró evitar la puñalada cuando el filo de la daga estaba a centímetros de su musculoso cuello._

_El capitán forzó a Brad a apresurar el paso, pero fueron emboscados al igual que Redfield, no obstante, ellos por el traficante en jefe; éste último parecía víctima de un atentado. Las ropas chamuscadas, la cara cubierta de hollín y algunas heridas sangrantes en la parte superior de su rostro._

— _¡Hijos de puta! ¿¡Por qué tenían que meterse en los asuntos que no les conciernen?! —ladró el ya casi vencido delincuente. No llevaba desenfundada su pistola, pero Wesker permanecía en su posición defensiva, seguro de que su contrincante no se hallaba vulnerable del todo. El malhechor se aventó contra su adversario declarado, Brad 'gallina' Vickers quedó postrado de rodillas, mientras el capitán capeaba la embestida con todo su brío._

_Ese era el principal error que cometían todos las personas que detestaban a Albert Wesker; dejarse conducir por la ira ciega que sentían contra el culo arrogante que representaba el líder de los S.T.A.R.S, y eso los conducía a actuar de forma visceral, buscando venganza sin sopesar las consecuencias de sus descuidos._

_Albert recibió tres puñetazos barberos antes de poder contener y someter a su atacante._

_Chris, del otro lado del lúgubre establecimiento, continuaba batallando, aunque ya había logrado alcanzar el dominio sobre el encuentro; trataba de sofocar al maleante con el fuete de la escopeta._

_El hombre que atacaba a Wesker aprovechó un mal golpe del capitán para contraatacar; le clavó la rodilla sobre el costado malherido, causando que el capitán gruñera debido al shock que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y se paralizaran sus arrebatos ofensivos. El jefe de los maleantes apartó el arma de los dedos de Albert, quien intentaba mantener el liderato del combate, pero empezaba a estrujar demasiado._

_Su mirada eléctrica se abrió a todo su rango de alcance cuando notó como el delincuente de capucha roja sacaba su arma. Wesker lo tomó de los brazos para asegurarse de que en ningún momento lograría apuntar contra su cuerpo, pero después de unos minutos en dicha faena, sintió que su agarre iba perdiendo fuerza._

_El mayor Redfield escuchó, después de unos segundos y entre su propio enfrentamiento, el clásico sonido de cuando se quiebran los huesos y también el uso de una pistola, estruendos que se encargaron de helarle la sangre._

_¿Quién habría accionado el arma? ¿Quién habría resultado herido de dicho plomazo?_

_Apretó con más fuerza su agarre alrededor de la cabeza de su contrincante, conduciéndolo con urgencia directo al olvido._

_Saltaba el polvo y por afuera del edificio, los casquillos calientes botaban como cotufas; la sangre ya corría hasta las alcantarillas y las estrellas iban pintándose de luto por los hombres caídos._

_Chris alzó la vista justo a tiempo para contemplar la forma en que aquel extraño apuntaba contra Wesker, y degustaba cada segundo antes de apretar el gatillo. Al parecer su primer tiro había podido ser evitado, pero ahora se hallaba meditando el segundo..._

_Albert intentó alcanzar el arma que le había sido retirada por fuerza, pero las yemas de sus dedos no se hallaron lo suficientemente cerca pese a tener dicha extremidad extendida. Al parecer el único que morirá esa noche sería él, y no el cobarde de Brad o el 'novato de moral fastidiosa' Redfield._

_El miembro del equipo Alfa que ya había dejado fuera de la línea a su enemigo, miró sus manos y la escopeta que apenas había conseguido recuperar entre los pormenores de la contienda, sabiendo que jamás alcanzaría a empujar fuera al hombre que amenazaba con el arma a su capitán, y que deshabilitarlo a esa distancia era un sueño que no podría realizar ni con telequinesis._

_Todas las posibilidades pasaron por su mente durante una cantidad menospreciable de tiempo, mientras Chris sentía un sudor frío peregrinar todo el camino hasta tocar los acotamientos de su espalda, y la entrada de aire a sus fosas nasales viéndose interrumpida por sus nervios propasados._

_No tenía tiempo de repasar sus juicios y límites morales. Era actuar o arrepentirse; aunque sabía que cualquiera que fuese su decisión, al final terminaría por tantear el rígido sabor del remordimiento_

_Apuntó la mira de su escopeta, y disparó._

_Albert vio el cuerpo del traficante caer como un árbol que ha sido talado desde los inicios de su tronco. El disparo había ingresado por el pulmón derecho y atravesado todos los músculos que rodeaban a dicha cavidad; una muerte casi instantánea. Su cadáver pareció caer en cámara lenta, produciendo un fragor sordo que se perdió en la infinitud después de repetidas repercusiones. Los pedazos de piel se combinaron con los músculos que fueron desprendidos por la fragmentación de la bala —así es como se espera que actúen esas escopetas cuando la distancia no es muy prolongada—. La imagen producida, de los huesos al descubierto y la sangre esparciéndose a largo alcance, se grabó en la cabeza de Chris Redfield, sin tomar en cuenta lo mucho que deseó que ésta perteneciera a la ficción._

_Wesker no podía aceptarlo, pero se palpó anonadado. Terminó por sentarse, impulsando su torso con ambos brazos, volteando a ver a su subordinado con una expresión ilegible; una mezcla heterogénea entre sorpresa, molestia y satisfacción._

_No hubo palabras que pudiesen atravesar sus labios, y tampoco se preocupó porque los tres tuviesen que precipitarse a escapar para evitar nuevos enfrentamientos, pues las voces características de los confiables oficiales de Raccoon City comenzaron a rebotar como un eco entre aquellos pasillos mugrientos y la desolación._

_Wesker se sostuvo el costado, seguro de que esta vez su costilla había sido fragmentada en dos._

_Lo había salvado nada más y nada menos que Chris cabeza dura Redfield._

_Genial._

_Jodidamente magnífico._

_Y probablemente lo peor de todo; se trataba de la primera víctima de su ensayada puntería, y el chico parecía estar ahora en un estado semejante al de un catatónico._

_Ese necio castaño podría jactarse en un futuro de haberle salvado la vida con un disparo brutal, destruyendo con él gran parte de los órganos de un adversario._

_Las puertas principales de aquel sitio de perdición se destaparon con estruendo, al tiempo que Chris dejaba caer su arma, llegando con apremio a la realización de lo que había sucedido._

_Albert Wesker se levantó sobre ambas piernas, sacando la brillante insignia de su bolsillo posterior, aquella que lo acreditaba como la máxima autoridad del prestigioso escuadrón de los S.T.A.R.S, mostrándola a la vista de todos los reclutas que iban ingresando para resguardar el perímetro._

* * *

><p>El tirano de ojos rojos despertó en el diván con exabrupto, recobrando el aliento que había escapado de sus pulmones durante alguna parte del sueño. Sentía una pesadez imborrable en la parte posterior de su cabeza y su mano derecha comenzó a temblar pasados algunos minutos de haber despertado.<p>

La luz añil se filtraba por las cortinas, indicando que aunque el sol no había logrado apoderarse del firmamento, éste se refugiaba detrás de las nubes indolentes que permanecían juntas, tal como una parvada de pelícanos en migración.

Apenas volvió al terreno de lo real, Albert Wesker suprimió las imágenes de su pesadilla. Sí, Redfield destruyó la anatomía de un hombre por 'cumplir con su deber', asesinándolo de manera dolorosa para evitar la muerte de un líder que pronto lo traicionaría; iba a abandonarlo en los corredores roídos de una fábrica de desastres como lo era el laboratorio secreto de Arklay, junto con todos sus colegas.

Trató de sentarse, aunque fue cuestión de varios minutos el conseguirlo; apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Se sentía tan agotado… quizá como nunca a lo largo de su belicosa existencia.

¿Por qué, de todas las ocasiones, su mente había elegido aquella para recordar esa misión que cambió por completo su trato con los S.T.A.R.S, justo cuando sus vallas y protecciones estaban siendo despeñadas, pieza por pieza, debido a la enfermedad?

Parecía ser un chiste de mal gusto.

De pronto, sintió una presión inconmensurable sobre la parte superior de su estómago. Como pudo se levantó, recorriendo con sus vigorosas manos el contorno del diván, para conseguir ponerse de pie. Apenas llegó a tiempo al baño a vomitar sobre el lavabo de porcelana, sangre mezclada con su propia saliva, y un desagradable sabor a cobre y esputo consiguió asfixiarlo a momentos.

Varias arqueadas lo atacaron; parecieron ser horas las que pasó luchando contra el suplicio punzante de su abdomen y garganta, el virus corriendo en líneas carmín que se colaban y se perdían en los límites de la artesana.

Por un momento, los impulsos del vómito pararon. Albert levantó la mirada escarlata para desafiar su propio reflejo; era la representación viva de la derrota.

Esas piscinas de lumbre que eran sus orbes, siempre alertas al peligro y rodeadas por un aura amarilla de margen tóxico, se notaban cansadas; un marco de color carbón empañaba sus párpados usualmente pálidos.

De pronto, sintió una presencia conocida cernirse detrás de su espalda; fue un espejismo de cabellos largos y aroma de pradera reverdeciente. Los pasos característicos de una mujer ligera en alma pero fuerte en carácter, y el tirano volteó a revisar si aquello había sido real, pese a que sabía que era imposible. Fue un instinto; estaba buscando la imagen y el consuelo que le brindaba el recuerdo de la única mujer que podía decir, le perteneció, más allá de los estímulos del cuerpo.

¿Por qué se seguía apareciendo?

¿Por qué no podía, ni con toda su perseverancia —que podría ser descrita como legendaria— borrar los aspectos brillantes de esa joven, las palabras que parecían resonar entre los cuartos de la mansión, los roces de su piel dócil y suave a su tacto, el cual permanecía podrido en su ausencia?

¿Qué acaso William y Ada estaban en lo correcto, y algo en él había cambiado de manera irreparable, transformándolo en el ser humano que siempre despreció, todo suscitado por la presencia de Claire Redfield?

No. Ya no debía pronunciar su nombre. Ya no debía esperar que su figura curvilínea se apareciera por las cornisas, con el bamboleo característico de sus caderas amazónicas, o con ese tinte travieso en sus labios, el cual no perdió acabada su adolescencia. Sí, Wesker había despreciado abiertamente la manera en que ella se preocupaba por él, de una manera que antes creyó desinteresada, y que ahora le hacía hervir la sangre por una sola razón; podía odiarla todo lo que le placiera, pero en realidad dicho enojo estaba enfocado contra sí mismo, por caer en la trampa, por creer en la farsa y permitirse sentir, apreciar esos dotes de fémina que lograron hacerlo reír… experimentar el impulso de enamorarla porque así lo quería.

El hombre que con cotidianidad portaba lentes negros, profirió un improperio no audible, golpeando el lavabo con uno de sus puños cerrados; su fuerza no era la de antes, pero consiguió que éste perdiera una porción de su mármol moteado.

¿Qué había cometido esa mujer? ¿En qué preciso momento destruyó sus guaridas y se apoderó de sus pensamientos con arrebato?

¿Por qué, aunque su mente le dictaba tenerle odio, todo lo que su cuerpo experimentaba era deseo? Deseo de escuchar su maldita voz riendo con una broma que a él le pareciera carente de gracia, o pronunciando un reproche en su contra a causa de los comentarios sarcásticos con la que solía ponerla en jaque. Deseo sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros, o sus gritos insistentes de que la dejase ayudar, que le importaba que estuviese bien porque así el limbo que ellos habían creado, y que los cubría de las miradas curiosas, también se mantenía.

Habían vivido la mentira hasta las últimas consecuencias, y cuando Wesker tuvo que mover su pieza, al parecer eligió hincar a su rey.

Y ahora todo lo que podía hacer, era preguntarse si aquella agonía hubiese sido más sencilla de soportar con Claire rondando en su habitación, y así él tuviera la libertad de burlarse de los intentos vanos de la pelirroja por actuar como una digna enfermera; no lo hubiese permitido, por supuesto, pero este Albert Wesker, el que se aferraba al lavabo como si de una línea de vida se tratase, esta versión desgastada por los efectos de la abstinencia de lo que no podía considerarse una droga, —ya que no estimulaba sus sentidos o causaba un efímero placer— necesitaba aliviarse del martirio dibujando dentro de su cabeza un escenario diferente; uno donde no estaba en solitario, esperando que sólo fuese una parte de él la que muriera, y no su ser entero. Que muriese la parte que Claire Redfield había resucitado, exhibiendo su humanidad de forma indiscriminada.

Quizá no habría necesitado que Claire Redfield 'cuidase' de su persona; suficiente habría sido el saber que volviendo a la residencia, la pelirroja estaría allí para recibirlo. Y se restauraría esa normalidad anormal, ese futuro que por primera vez no lo contemplaba sólo a él.

Hubiese bastado con aferrarse a cumplir su promesa de volver con ella antes de las fiestas.

Pero ya no existían dichos objetivos; la furia era lo único que lo sostenía, como un pilar de granito que parecía no ser suficiente para arrancarlo de la tribulación; los síntomas se aseveraban cuando la cólera lo envolvía.

Un nuevo arranque de sofoco lo poseyó y tuvo que aferrarse a los barrotes donde se colocaban las toallas de baño, causando que éstas crujieran cuando, por inercia, se despegaron de la pared.

Y luego estaba el Génesis.

Ese proyecto en el cual depositó todos sus conocimientos; no podía terminar de aceptar que hubiese resultado un rotundo fracaso, de hecho, sus sospechas estaban residiendo en el contexto de que no había sido un 'error humano', cometido entre las distracciones de su actual padecimiento, sino que había un tercero en discordia, una persona que bien podría haber manipulado el virus para provocar su ineficiencia.

Pero no estaba en condiciones de luchar por lo que había creado. No ahora. Tendría que recuperarse de ese maldito mal; incluso sin sus habilidades sobrehumanas podría hacerles frente a los hombres que intentaban derrumbar su imperio y conducirlo a un abismo del que no existía salvación. Porque Albert Wesker era un tirano orgulloso; las fallas en sus experimentos eran imperdonables. Los errores propios los catalogaba siempre como inexistentes, y quizá era eso lo que le hería el ego de científico; no haber podido corregir su equivocación antes de verse forzado a sucumbir ante ella.

Se sonrió con amargura, abriendo ambas llaves de agua —la fría y la caliente— y meditando mientras el líquido fluía de manera regular, arrastrando la sangre que muy probablemente provenía de sus pulmones, dado lo dificultoso que le resultaba respirar.

Era casi irónico el enfermar por un virus; la cura más inmediata sería inyectarse el suero estabilizador, aunque eso estuviese condenado a convertirse en un cáncer que se esparciría por su cuerpo hasta extraer cada gota de vida, atrofiar cada músculo, aletargar a cada neurona hasta que él no fuese capaz de recordar ni su nombre.

Pero jamás elegía el camino fácil.

Terminado su martirio con las náuseas y las regurgitaciones de aquel desagradable líquido rojizo de sabor fierro, se dirigió lentamente a su habitación, cambió sus ropas de batalla por una bata de dormir color guinda y una camisa blanca de algodón.

Estaba seguro de que las alucinaciones volverían, y no sería William Birkin quien se presentara con sus aires de grillo, acompañado de su estúpida y molesta sonrisa burlona, alardeando con esa sabiduría que la muerte parece otorgar; pasar el menor tiempo posible en sus cinco sentidos era una vía segura para evitar encuentros con su antiguo colega o cualquier otra creación bizarra de su subconsciente.

Wesker se recostó en la cama, sin perder los toques de elegancia, pero brindando evidentes muestras de un inminente declive.

Por ahora, todo lo que necesitaba era cerrar los ojos; la realidad estaría allí para tratar de asfixiarlo cuando despertara.

* * *

><p>Los sonidos iban y venían, tal como un carro que se aleja y se acerca. El zumbido de sus oídos parecía no querer concluir nunca; se extendía como un hilo inquebrantable, sacudiendo sus ya débiles sentidos.<p>

Claire gimió audiblemente, su cabeza rebotando hacia abajo debido a su incapacidad de sostenerse. Sentía el frío estrujando cada uno de sus huesos como una reata que obstaculizaba la circulación de su sangre; el entumecimiento la obligó a permanecer quieta, a pesar de que sus instintos más básicos le dictaran que tenía que salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

El olor a mazmorra la golpeó, con tal frenesí, que estuvo a punto de vaciar el estómago ahí mismo. Claire Redfield conocía a la perfección el peculiar bálsamo que despiden las prisiones; había estado en una antes, durante los incidentes de la Isla Rockford.

Sintió como alguien le propinaba con catorrazo a mano abierta, obligándola a descender la mirada. Estaban diciendo algo, pero no entendía absolutamente nada. Se dirigían a ella profiriendo desagradables alaridos en un idioma torcido y poco distinguido, del que no podía comprender una sola palabra.

La chica de cabellos color fuego y mirada verdeamarela, intentó levantar sus macilentos párpados, combatiendo la premura que sentía de regresar a los brazos gentiles de Morfeo; estos prometían olvido, mansedumbre.

Le propinaron otro golpe en la mejilla, y dicha agresión permitió que retornara por completo de su sueño afiebrado; le hervía la frente pero la temperatura de su torso parecía estar por debajo del punto de congelación. Gimoteó por el ardor que recorrió su mandíbula, y aunque deseó poder sobarla o responder la cobarde embestida con uno de sus legendarios puñetazos, le fue imposible; estaba maniatada.

— "Cobardes" —fue todo lo que alcanzó a pensar, antes de que un tercer manazo impactara de lleno contra el costado derecho de sus hinchados pómulos.

— ¡Déjenla! —aulló un horripilantemente conocido acento americano.

Y aunque la mujer agradeció que con dicha exclamación los golpes se detuvieran, hubiese preferido no tener que enfrentar tan pronto a su secuestrador.

Una lámpara de colguije proporcionaba una luz insuficiente para alumbrar la espaciosa y atezada habitación. La claustrofobia le invadió de improviso, resultando en el inútil zarandeo de sus extremidades —tanto piernas y brazos en un intento vano por huir de vuelta a casa—.

La menor de los hermanos Redfield comenzó a respirar agitada —el aire saliendo tan pronto ingresaba— al llegar a la resolución de su pronto destino.

—Me alegro tenerla de vuelta, Redfield —profirió la voz de Jack Krauser, mientras se aproximaba desde la entrada de aquel cobertizo oxidado.

La niña no respondió, pero como un felino que es amenazado, la piel comenzó a erizársele y sus orbes se achicaron; no dejó de pelear en contra de sus ataduras hasta que tuvo al formal enemigo de Leon Scott Kennedy, a milímetros de distancia.

—No puedes hacer nada, chiquilla idiota. Lo mejor será que hables antes de que te corte la lengua —sopló Jack, aproximando su rostro maduro y tapizado de cicatrices.

— ¿A dónde demonios me has traído? —cuestionó Claire procurando recuperar su templanza; aparentar valentía era la carta que mejor sabía jugar.

El militar torció su boca hasta formar una sonrisa insidiosa, dejando relucir entre la penumbra, un diente plateado que resaltaba entre la mezquina malformación de la de sus labios.

Claire Redfield lo visualizó en todo su enorme altura; llevaba una boina color negro, los pantalones bombachos del escuadrón de paracaidistas, la camisa ceñida al cuerpo de abominable musculatura y el cinturón adornado con la más diversa munición.

—Las preguntas las haré yo, Redfield. Y por su propia integridad, sería bueno que respondiera sin divagar. Cualquier intento de hacerse la niña lista, y le juro mandaré a que le rebanen los dedos —amenazó Jack Krauser con sadismo.

La menor no titubeó, aunque por dentro los latidos de su corazón estuviesen tornándose poco regulares y sin ritmo.

—No te diré absolutamente nada, Krauser —exclamó ella con determinación; el reto estaba grabado en sus facciones a pesar del inevitable miedo que parecía fugarse implícito entre sus labios.

Jack rompió a carcajadas, al tiempo que le hacía una seña a uno de sus hombres para que le acercaran una charola de aluminio.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —Concluyó el mayor, mientras tomaba una daga larga y afilada, que no parecía ser una arma destinada al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sino muy parecida a los artefactos que se utilizan en la cirugía. —Le daré los detalles, para que podamos saber cuál es el punto de esta… amigable reunión.

Estoy enterado de que ha pasado un par de semanas interesantes en compañía de mi buen jefe. —Claire negó con la cabeza, bastante convencida de que no había manera de que Krauser tuviese la menor idea de todos los extraordinarios y muchas veces escalofriantes eventos que ocurrieron en aquella mansión de imposibles.

—No tiene caso que lo niegue; Albert Wesker siempre ha sido un cabrón arrogante que piensa vivirá en el resguardo del anonimato, y que por supuesto, es invencible y nadie se atrevería a desafiarlo. El maldito bastardo no podría estar más equivocado —terminó de decir el esquizofrénico rinoceronte, cuyos ojos eran un topacio desquiciado.

Claire sentía que todo proceso mental que estuviese llevando a cabo previo a esa sentencia, se detuvo. No podía lograr que sus pulmones trabajaran, su corazón parecía estar muerto, y sus orbes se extendieron a lo más largo y ancho de sus posibilidades.

¿Cómo podría haber ocurrido algo así bajo el ojo vigilante del ex—capitán?

Y ahora que Krauser poseía dicha información, ¿qué… qué clase de enfermizo uso le daría?

La chiquilla sintió la boca seca y por mero instinto echó su espalda hacia atrás; la silla de madera chirrió fastidiada.

—Muy bien, aclarado ese punto… no quiero dejarla más en suspenso. Tiene usted información que es de mi pleno interés. Me gustaría no tener que utilizar métodos para convencer a su lengua a participar durante la charla, y así abandonemos este monólogo.

Eligió un mal día para escapar de las garras de Wesker. Sospechaba que no resistiría esa presión durante un periodo prolongado, pero aun con eso, creí que tendría que tomarme la molestia de ir en persona por usted. ¡Cuánto me ha facilitado el trabajo, estúpida mujer! ¿Me pregunto cómo fue que Wesker le permitió salir de aquella residencia? Sin duda ha perdido su toque… En otros tiempos, habría devorado su carótida por atreverse desafiar su autoridad; usted es la prueba tangible de que ese cabrón pretencioso se ha ablandado con el tiempo. No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que eso va a costarle muy pronto….

Claire terminó de escuchar su discurso exaltado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Así que Krauser no estaba enterado de que había sido el mismísimo tirano quien abrió la reja de aquella prisión de oro…

—Eres un inepto si piensas que ésta es tu oportunidad para atacarlo; ni siquiera tendrías la capacidad de sostener la batalla durante diez minutos. Ver lo que resta de Umbrella y pensar que eso será suficiente para derrotarlo, sólo te vuelve más imbécil —musitó Claire venenosamente, mientras reprimía el impulso de escupirle a la cara a ese individuo.

El captor volvió a reír, sus sonoras risotadas provocándole a Claire arqueos de repulsión.

— ¿Ahora lo defiende? ¿Algún día podrá aclarar sus alianzas? ¿O es que sólo está encaprichada con ese necio 'científico'?—dijo Krauser con burla. —Por supuesto que lo venceré; y usted, mi querida señorita, va a ser una pieza importante para cumplir dicha misión. Me han pagado bastante bien por ello, y no pienso fallar. Sin embargo, me gustaría tantear las condiciones de mi enemigo antes de entrar en combate, y quién sería mejor para facilitarme dichas ventajas, que su zorra personal —mientras Krauser profería dicho insulto, la tomó del mentón, moldeando sus dedos manchados de tabaco en la piel porcelana de la chica, quien se percibía más pálida que un fantasma y con la tez seca y quebrada por el frío.

— ¡Vete al infierno, imbécil! —gritó Claire, al tiempo que escupía saliva sobre aquel rostro demoniaco plagado del más grave sadismo.

Jack se limpió con la palma de la mano, al tiempo que se erguía cuan alto era. Después de fingir unos segundos de serenidad, levantó su brazo, y con los nudillos extendidos le propinó a Claire una bofetada. La sangre volvió a inundar la boca de la joven, quien estaba ya evidentemente fastidiada de tan repulsivo sabor. Por puro orgullo y fortaleza mental, no se quejó.

Tenía los cabellos encarnados empapados en un sudor frígido y pegados a su frente.

—Hora de las preguntas, muñeca —sentenció Jack, incrementando su amarre sobre aquella daga extensa y delgada. — ¿Qué está sucediendo con el desarrollo que planea Wesker junto con Tricell?

La pintora permaneció muda.

— ¿Estamos reservados el día de hoy? Me siento un poco discriminado, con lo mucho que hablabas con ese infeliz hijo de puta. Me pregunto qué trucos habría de utilizar sobre una cualquiera como tú.

La chica Redfield, de haber sido cinco años más joven, se hubiese desenvuelto en una sarta infinita de leperadas. Pero en la actualidad, había desarrollado cierta inclinación por analizar al enemigo antes de responder; esperaba que dicha habilidad no se la hubiese contagiado cierto rubio.

Krauser no estuvo demasiado complacido con la ausencia de respuesta de ese insignificante ratón; tarde o temprano, hablaría. Y gritaría. Serían sus alaridos de bestia herida lo que le brindaría un descomunal éxtasis. Haría que Wesker escuchara sus lamentos y lloriqueos de niña, mientras la obligaba a realizar el acto sexual durante incontables ocasiones, hasta partirla en dos.

—Le daré otra oportunidad, quizá si cambiamos de tópico podremos escuchar su… linda voz. Ambos… estamos al tanto de que Wesker no es el mismo sujeto poderoso de hace algunos años. Quiero que me diga, ¿qué es lo que le está pasando? No necesito que confiese todos sus secretos melancólicos, tan sólo deseo medir a mi próximo oponente —añadió Jack Krauser con sus aires sádicos y estremecedores.

Claire sintió que le drenaban toda quietud, y recordó lo que era experimentar el horror en carne propia; por un momento su memoria se trasladó a las callejuelas desaliñadas de un Raccoon City vestido de tragedia.

Si… si Krauser actuaba con la suficiente astucia… no cabía duda de que utilizara el atenuado estado de salud del antiguo cabecilla de Umbrella, y lo acabaría.

'Recuerda lo que le hizo a Sherry… él asesinó a Steve'.

'¿Y si vuelvo a traicionar su confianza, eso los traería de vuelta a la vida?'

'¿Me sentiré mejor si obtengo venganza de forma indirecta, y permito que Krauser nos asesine a ambos, y adquiera un poder inimaginable, convirtiéndose en un riesgo inminente para la B.S.A.A y la sociedad?'

Este conflicto interno se tomó varios segundos, haciendo que la paciencia de Jack se consumiera con prontitud: —Le hice una pregunta, mocosa engreída, ¿cuál es el punto débil de mi querido jefe? ¿Por qué ha perdido la capacidad de sentir dolor? ¿Con qué fin mandó a Ada a constantes misiones antes que aparecieras, para conseguir el virus Progenitor? La maldita gata mencionó que Wesker desarrollaría en base a éste un virus estabilizador pero, ¿por qué necesitaría inyectarse algo así? ¡Habla pronto si no deseas ser quemada viva!

La joven pelirroja posó sus ojos sobre la loseta.

Porque lo recordaba; los momentos al lado del tirano estaban gritando: 'recuérdalo, sufre, vive por él. Muere en silencio. Fue tu error. No te conviertas en lo que más detestas. No vendas al hombre que amaste… que amas, al mejor postor. Por mucho que duela. Por mucho que te haya partido el corazón en dos, por más que destruyera lo que sentías por él, no puedes ir sin más y desquitar tu odio revelando sus secretos a un mal igual de terrible. Un mal que se encargará de satanizar su imagen y torturarlo hasta la muerte, tal como lo hará contigo. ¿Vale la pena vender el alma por un par de monedas de plata, y comprar con ellas, tu venganza?'.

Claire alzó la mirada.

Ya había usado la información que contaba sobre las condiciones de salud del tirano, —en contra del propio Wesker— y el precio que había pagado por ello había sido perder aquel breve paraíso de sus besos posesivos, perder la protección que le brindaban sus masculinas caricias. Pagó con lágrimas, con decepción, con una despedida agridulce que se encargó de arrancarle el espíritu, hasta que pensar en el amor que sentía por él, le fue imposible.

Claire Redfield iba a permitir cometer el mismo error dos veces. Porque aunque odiaba al hombre de gafas negras, —por todo lo que le había permitido sentir, por tentarla a conocer 'la otra cara de la moneda', invitándola silenciosamente a no juzgarlo y hacer de los instantes más preciados, los únicos en donde demostraba humanidad, un álbum de recortes— se aseguraría de no ser ella quien dictara su sentencia de muerte; le demostraría a Wesker que no era una cobarde, que no construyó dicha confidencia sólo para hallar su talón de Aquiles y aniquilarlo; que pese a todo… no podía luchar contra un corazón que había aprendido a amarlo.

— ¡Púdrete! ¡No te diré absolutamente nada! —ladró la chica, sus ojos aguamarina mostrando una intrepidez como digna una guerrera. El veterano, en respuesta, levantó la daga metálica al aire, para después aproximarla a la mejilla de Claire. —Quise ser amable, pero no me ha dejado otra opción. Usted me dirá todo lo que quiero saber...

La joven mujer sintió el ardor del filo acariciando su cuello, abandonando tras de sí, un surco abierto que dejaba expuesta la carne viva. Por lo pálido que era su semblante, el rastro sanguíneo era alarmantemente visible. La víctima no emitió queja; apretó los labios lo mejor que pudo, sintiendo el escozor de sus lágrimas y el efecto desolador de la impotencia.

—Lo repetiré una última ocasión, ¿¡qué es lo que se trae entre manos mi antiguo 'jefe', y por qué necesita de un suero estabilizador?! —interrogó el miembro formal de Umbrella, mientras hacía descender su mano armada con la herramienta punzocortante hasta el antebrazo expuesto de Claire; las cuerdas que le aprisionaban estaban irritando su piel con cada desmañado movimiento.

No, él no debía enterarse de nada. No debía ser poseedor de dichas armas. De hecho, Redfield estaba segura de que ni en la Alianza contra el Bioterrorismo hubiese confesado tales secretos; habría comunicado sus descubrimientos del Génesis, por supuesto, pero del resto de… acontecimientos no podría haber hablado más allá de los aspectos externos; todavía le dolía pensar en ellos.

Wesker, salvando su cuerpo del frío, después de enfrentar a una criatura gigante.

Los dos, caminando por las veredas de fantasía en aquella fiesta que terminó en desastre.

Él, regalando una flor de campo, con tal sutileza, que parecía ser un sueño.

Su sombra oscura, apareciéndose en todos los rincones, acechándola como un predador nato.

El fantasma que se presentaba en el momento apropiado, obligándola a cantar a su ritmo, a danzar para su degustación, despertando el deseo que pudo existir entre ambos mucho antes de que él muriera para retornar en algo inhumano.

Las lecciones que recibió, los obsequios que siempre guardaron un mensaje oculto. El arte que apreciaron en mutua compañía, el mover de sus cuerpos desnudos, destilando placer por los poros abiertos a las caricias.

Oh, cuánto dolía el recordar.

Y se aferraba a los buenos instantes, a sus propios valores, para no ceder, y callar. Para no empezar a llorar como un niño abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¿Nos seguimos resistiendo? Bien, después de esto veremos a dónde queda su valentía —desafió Jack mientras enterraba la punta del estilete en la carne del brazo izquierdo de la mujer. Ella se arqueó enseguida por el dolor, sintiendo sus músculos despedazarse tras el paso implacable de la daga; no penetró muy profundo, pero recorrió gran parte de la carnosidad en su antebrazo en línea vertical.

Entonces, ya no pudo evitar gritar. La extremidad intentaba sacudirse debido a que sus nervios estaban siendo dañados.

Sus mejillas rosadas por la fiebre, comenzaron a bañarse de saladas lágrimas, y sus bramidos fustigados podían ser escuchados varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Claire podía olfatear el olor a puro y las exhalaciones brutales de su raptor; el rostro sudado se movía en cámara lenta, la piel rugosa de su mentón lleno de cicatrices, estaba rozándola tal como si se tratara de una lija.

— ¿Cree que no lo sé? ¿Cree que no estoy informado de la debilidad de Wesker? ¿Piensa que podrá protegerlo cuando está a punto de conocer el infierno y no es capaz de salvarse a sí misma? —Krauser enroscó su aparato de tortura, causando que Claire vociferara una queja desgarradora; de mantener ese ritmo, la pintora estaba segura de que la despojaría de la posibilidad de agitar los cartílagos de su muñeca.

Pero no mencionó una sola palabra coherente; dispuesta se encontraba a morir con los labios sellados.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que la conozco! Usted… usted es su punto de presión. —La daga salió del cuerpo de Claire, pero no para otorgarle un descanso. La cortó del hombro contrario y parte de su dermis quedó despegada de su ubicación original.

No siendo suficiente el tener que soportar el dolor, tuvo que bienvenir al impacto emocional de escuchar tal verdad en la voz de otra persona.

— ¿Por qué piensa que la he traído hasta aquí? Sus confesiones podrían inclinar la balanza a mi favor pero… nada podría ser más útil que destruirla con lentitud. Voy a conseguir que Albert Wesker se quiebre ante todos y luego lo mataré. Pero antes… antes conocerá lo que es el verdadero tormento. ¿Le gusta, Redfield? ¿Le gusta cómo se siente estar siendo destazada como un cordero? —Al concluir tan perturbada declaración, Krauser depositó un golpe certero de su puño doblado contra ella; salió desperdigada la saliva sanguinolenta, dejando la marca imborrable, que pronto se tornaría violácea, sobre los pómulos lastimados de una agotada Claire.

El despiadado hombre la tomó de la cabellera sin dilación, forzando a sus miradas a encontrarse. Esos ojos muertos estaban visualizando cuánta diversión podrían obtener apaleando a esa figura cansada, debilitada por la hipotermia y la desesperanza.

— ¿Quién habría podido predecirlo? Una mocosa que juega a la heroína, convirtiéndose en la sucia prostituta del villano… Succionando su fuerza como una asquerosa sanguijuela. En realidad, creo que debería agradecerle; encontró lo que ningún otro mercenario ha conseguido y ahora el tirano está a punto de contemplar su ocaso.

Claire apretó los dientes, haciendo que su mandíbula rechinara mecánicamente.

—Eres un enfermo… y recibirás muy pronto lo que mereces. Ni siquiera eres rival para la B.S.A.A, y tampoco para Wesker —argumentó Claire con agudeza.

No le importaba morir esa noche, pero el orgullo de un Redfield no es algo que se pueda arrancar de sus manos fácilmente.

Este atrevimiento tuvo sus repercusiones, la daga cortó una vez más; su pierna comenzó a sangrar de forma inquietante, a pesar de que la herida no era profunda. La pelirroja volvió a sofocarse entre la quemante sensación de la cortada y las gotas de sudor que parecían congelarse tan pronto abandonaban su cuerpo.

Jack no deseaba matarla todavía; había muchos juegos por compartir y Claire tendría que soportar una agonía prolongada. Ya se encargaría Krauser de que Wesker estuviera presente para mirar dicho espectáculo en primera fila.

—Eso ya lo veremos… Su papel en esta obra de arte es esencial. Es la protagonista, y espero pueda adivinar quién es nuestro invitado de honor —el antiguo compañero de Leon sonrió con maldad, al tiempo que deslizaba uno de sus hercúleos dedos por los pechos de su rehén. —Pero todo con calma. También me gustaría que Kennedy estuviera incluido en nuestro acto…

No ha conocido infierno como éste. Voy a hacerla rogar por clemencia justo delante de mi abatido enemigo. Me encargaré de hacer que esos… —El militar hizo una pausa para recorrer uno de sus dedos titánicos encima de los párpados caídos de la joven mujer —bellos ojos azules, dejen de brillar. La poseeré justo delante de él; ambos conocemos bien al capitán, cometiendo lo impensable pero jamás complaciéndose con adueñarse del cuerpo de una mujer por la fuerza. —Krauser rio con burla. —Menudo hipócrita.

Claire se sentía desfallecer; en cualquier segundo los brazos del sueño le darían posada. Su respiración fatigada y el sofoco que le causaban las heridas, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerla despierta.

—De acuerdo… me temo que no podré acompañarla por más tiempo ya que tengo asuntos más divertidos que atender. Aunque… no me malinterprete, vendré a entretenerme con usted en un futuro, así probar los alcances de mi actual dominio sobre Umbrella. Y claro, hablarle un poco más acerca de cómo la usaré para destruir a mi enemigo. Han sido muy explícitos acerca del trato que debo de darle a la 'mujer' de Albert Wesker… y yo nunca fallo en mis encomiendas.

Redfield sólo pudo preguntarse quién habría solicitado su captura, y con qué fin además del obvio; atraer a Wesker a una emboscada.

—Haz… Haz lo que quieras conmigo, jamás te diré nada —tartamudeó la joven de ojos claros, venciendo al miedo y el desgaste físico por un instante, haciendo gala de su férrea voluntad y orgullo descomunal.

—Oh, no es necesario hacerla hablar demasiado. Cuando Wesker se entere de que usted está encerrada aquí, vendrá.

—Él no vendrá —respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y rememorando aquellas piscinas rojas revestidas de odio; al científico creador del Génesis no podría importarle menos lo que le pasara a Claire.

O al menos eso pensaba.

No, estaba consciente de que era así.

No había premio lo suficientemente tentador como para que Wesker se arriesgara en su posición actual.

Que la artista evitara sentir un enorme nudo en la garganta, fue imposible.

— ¿Quiere apostar? —refutó el militar, sintiéndose amplio conocedor de los altibajos en su 'relación'. —Déjeme preguntarle una cosa… ¿En serio piensa que el 'grandioso' Albert Wesker permitiría que me apoderara de un juguete que le pertenece? Igual lo haré pero… estará dispuesto a enfrentarme por mero capricho. Y yo estaré esperándolo...

—Yo no soy su juguete.

—Pues eso lo vuelve aún más conveniente, ¿no lo cree? —diciendo esto, Krauser salió por la única puerta que mostraba signos de estar entreabierta, dejando a la chica en reclusión; la cámara no era muy amplia, pues estaba rodeada de cajas de madera y tiliches inservibles. De cualquier manera, la dejó amarrada a la silla y con sus pocas fuerzas no conseguiría retirar las ataduras.

Hubiese deseado tener más tiempo para analizar su posición, encontrar una manera de levantar su ánimo y sembrar la esperanza dentro de su corazón, pero… la pérdida de sangre, la hipotermia y la angustia le inundaron con arrebato, orillándola al consuelo oportuno del desmayo.

* * *

><p>No sabía de dónde obtuvo la energía suficiente, pero pudo llegar a su escritorio ubicado en la parte inferior. El orden compulsivo usual se hallaba un tanto perturbado; los documentos colocados en pila aquí y allá. Algunos libros, plumas, y notas al margen de cuadernos de pastas gruesas, adornaban la sobria superficie de su mesa de trabajo.<p>

Wesker continuaba teniendo problemas para respirar y los temblores se agravaron; estaba seguro de que empeorarían, pero por ahora había logrado ganar una 'aceptable' apariencia exterior.

Había mandado a llamar a su único hombre de confianza; no quería admitirlo, pero debía haber al menos una persona cerca por si la situación escapaba de su alcance. Alguien debía quedar a cargo de sus fuerzas armadas de manera interina, para que cada uno de los almacenes de los que se había apoderado algún tiempo después de la caída de Umbrella. También para que mantuviera en orden las filas de sus soldados y a los superiores de mayor rango; no estaba en condiciones para manejar una insubordinación. Mad estaba bastante capacitado para cumplir dicha tarea, principalmente porque seguía las órdenes hasta sus últimas consecuencias; no le temía a la muerte, y su desequilibrio mental lo transformaba en una brutal máquina asesina cuando así se lo proponía. No tenía conciencia, no estaba sujeto a la moralidad, y al ganar su lealtad sacándolo del manicomio italiano, —donde lo habían encerrado para que se pudriera después de diagnosticar su condición— el hombre estaba dispuesto a seguirlo sin miramientos, cumpliendo las más sádicas tareas, siempre que en recompensa se le permitiera, durante su tiempo libre, confeccionar las más bizarras vestimentas.

Wesker admitía que la bipolaridad de Marcos Hemmingway jamás le pareció un impedimento para medir sus habilidades como la de cualquiera de sus hombres; el tipo no conocía ambición alguna, vivía el día en un mundo que era desconocido e incomprensible para el resto. Y a pesar de que cabrearlo siempre resultaba en múltiples asesinatos, disparos y locura, profesaba una lealtad enfermiza al antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S.

Albert Wesker fue tomado desprevenido por una fuerte punzada en el corazón, y los escalofríos no se hicieron esperar; una descarga eléctrica recorrió cada una de sus vértebras a la velocidad de un relámpago. El oscuro megalomaníaco se llevó una mano al pecho; una lanza estaba rompiéndolo desde adentro.

Era una ironía, ¿no es así? Que doliera de la misma manera que verse atravesado por la garra despiadada del Tyrant, la que afirmó sería la forma de vida perfecta. Última.

Su mano se aferró firmemente a la tela de su camisa, reprimiendo un alarido cuando la presión sobre su músculo cardíaco fue demasiada.

¿Cuándo iba a detenerse todo eso?

¿Habría de resistir, o tan solo prolongaría su existencia por unos cuantos días?

O en un escenario peor al de perderlo todo, —cosa que parecía estar sucediendo— terminaría loco por el dolor.

El mayor pegó un hondo respiro, azotando a puño cerrado la superficie de cedro perteneciente a su escritorio, indispuesto a ceder. Iba a luchar hasta que no quedara nada del Albert Wesker que todos conocían.

Tenía muchas cosas que resolver. No podía darse el lujo de morirse.

No podía.

Intentó ensayar su respiración regular durante varios minutos, hasta que el incidente pareció entrar en remisión; seguía teniendo un metabolismo avanzado, y sus habilidades de curación acelerada parecían funcionar en algún nivel.

No todo estaba perdido.

Y tampoco dejaría que fuese su racionalidad lo que le derrotara antes de medir todos los factores inherentes que se involucraban en aquella lucha interna.

Albert Wesker contra sus demonios.

El engaño, la traición, la soledad, las memorias que no se espantarían ya nunca con sus gritos y las explosiones de negación, de fingir que no sentía porque se trataba de un ser superior.

Medio siglo de vida turbulento venía a cobrarle factura, pero Wesker estaba preparado para eso. Quizá en un principio se había cegado para no ver la realidad de su decadencia, pero… la historia era distinta ahora.

No quería la muerte.

No estaba dispuesto a formar parte del pasado.

Porque estaba predicho que caería. Pero predicciones y realidades, eran dos cosas muy distintas.

Con esta vía de pensamiento, conseguía apaciguar sus impulsos de dejarlo ir todo.

Justo como había dejado ir a Claire Redfield.

Escuchó una voz en la entrada; sus sentidos se quejaron enseguida del volumen de dicha llamada, por lo que elevó una de sus manos a su frente, moviéndola a cierto ritmo para intentar aliviar la molestia.

Usando la computadora móvil, desactivó los seguros de la entrada, brindándole acceso a su esperado visitante.

—Adelante, la puerta cederá —dijo Wesker, acomodando las solapas de su ropa de dormir. Llevaba la misma bata guinda de gusto distinguido; no estaba de humor para enfundarse en uno de sus trajes de vestir o de batalla.

Desde el momento en que Mad fue mandado a llamar por el general, supo que aquella bomba de tiempo al fin había explotado.

Tal vez no estaba enterado de la severidad; hasta qué punto las cosas se habían ido por un barranco. Pero desde hacía algunos soles y lunas, intuía que la salud de su jefe no era la mejor. Por eso, de cierta manera, se alegró al encontrar que esa chica parecía vigilarlo por error y quererlo a conciencia; le brindaba una compañía que el mismo Wesker se negaba, y la socialización que este último requería para no volverse más huraño.

Marcos Hemmingway se había integrado a los militantes del miembro de Tricell meses después del incidente en aquel volcán africano, y desde entonces se había convertido en el agente predilecto para llevar a cabo las más arriesgadas encomiendas. Tenía una sagacidad, de nacimiento, para la guerra, y su especialidad eran las armas a distancia. Como todo buen diseñador, le gustaban las cosas hechas a la medida; tenía un sueldo decoroso, y la libertad de hilvanar los más costosos y sofisticados trajes para él y claro, para su capitán.

Al ingresar a la recepción, lo primero que notó fue una caja musical abandonada en uno de los muebles de dos gavetas que se debían utilizar generalmente para depositar llaves o carteras; ésta se hallaba colocada cerca del perchero donde se colgaban los abrigos.

Mad supuso que se trataba de uno de esos particulares encargos que hacía Albert Wesker y que en un inicio parecían ser un mero capricho; todo tomó sentido la primera vez que vio a esos dos interactuar.

Marcos guardó cierta curiosidad hacia los comportamientos de su jefe; era un hombre taciturno, lleno de ira, marcial hasta en el discurso y muy tenaz. Siempre hacía lo que quería sin acatar las reglas, por más elocuentes que éstas resultaran. Tenía problemas para contener sus impulsos, y una sed de poder que, para todos, resultaba voraz. Calculador hasta el núcleo, exigía respuestas aun cuando eran imposibles de encontrar.

Pero con ella, con Claire, la pelirroja de cuerpo exacto para sus modelos, todo era distinto.

Si Albert Wesker había cambiado bajo toda luz por alguien, fue por ella.

Cambió las tardes gritando en el cuartel por la incompetencia de sus soldados, a pasar media hora pidiendo los reportes y apenas leyéndolos para volver a su mansión. Canjeó las matanzas generalizadas en los centros de reclusión de antiguos miembros de los regimientos de Umbrella, por los viajes al extranjero y la vida de multimillonario que podía costear. Cambió las intervenciones a bases y centros de experimentación rusos, iraníes e ingleses, por los caprichos vagos, las prácticas de cuartel, las reuniones calmas y llenas de estrategia que aminoraban el número de bajas pero que aseguraban que todo funcionaba a la perfección.

La primera vez que Marcos presenció los ojos rojos de Wesker absorbiendo a la dama que vivía bajo su techo —nunca supo muy bien la razón, ya que en teoría era una prisionera del bando contrario— supo que ella la única culpable de todas esas modificaciones en la actitud de su líder.

Nunca había visto esa intensidad en su jefe, ni siquiera cuando combatían. Parecía mirar a un ser apolíneo, mucho más valioso que cualquiera de sus cepas; no permitió a nadie más indagar sobre su estancia en la residencia excepto a su diseñador, y eso hablaba de querer protegerla de miradas ajenas.

Cuando compartían la misma habitación, se podía notar el conflicto que provocaba en el interior del rubio. Mad pensaba que si la tensión fuese visible, dicho color llenaría todo rincón cuando Wesker y Claire entraban en contacto. No tenía que ser físico, pero con un roce bastaba para incendiar todo a su alrededor.

Además, la señorita Redfield parecía ser de esa clase de mujeres que no existen más que en el pensamiento vago de los hombres. No sólo su apariencia era digna de mención, sino todo ese conjunto de virtudes que exaltaba su existencia terrenal.

Era obvio que su superior no era la clase de sujeto que iba enamorándose por las esquinas y que cada noche traía una mujer diferente para satisfacer su apetito carnal. Tampoco era, en fachada, alguien que sintiera impulsos protectores, fuese cliente frecuente de los actos de amor o agradecimiento, o que pudiese anteponer la seguridad de un tercero a la propia, por lo que el diseñador de modas podía confirmar sin temor a errar, que Claire Redfield había encontrado el corazón de Albert Wesker y se había instalado cómodamente en una de sus cavidades.

Y no habría hecatombe ni argumento que pudiera convencerlo de lo contrario.

Mad sacudió la cabeza aceleradamente, volviendo de su mundo personal al que todos consideraban real; Wesker no era un tipo paciente, y ya había pasado algunos minutos parado en la entrada, sin estimular uno solo de sus músculos. Sus cabellos, de un color cenizo y bien planchado, se sacudieron y el sombrero de pana que portaba con orgullo, amenazó con caerse.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la caja musical del trasto de madera. Seguramente se trataba de otro regalo para la muchacha, quien estaría encerrada en su habitación por no saber encarar sus sentimientos; a lo mejor leía un libro parecido a 'Veinte maneras de iniciar una conversación con el chico que te gusta'.

A veces le tentaba la intención de intervenir en la cabeza extraña de Redfield, pero… ¿quién era él para hablar y jugar con cabezas extrañas?

El diseñador se dirigió a paso bailarín al estudio de donde provenía aquél barítono exigente.

Al entrar, sin duda se llevó una sorpresa.

No supuso que Wesker podría verse así de acabado.

Tenía la piel casi transparente, e incluso las partes que solían tener un tono ligeramente avellanado, habían perdido unos veinte tonos en la escala de color. Sus ojos estaban rodeados de círculos oscuros y tenía algunos de sus firmes cabellos sueltos, aunque de vez en cuando los retiraba con un ademán prepotente. Para no haber perdido peso, al menos no de manera grave, los huecos en su mentón y pómulos se habían acentuado, marcándose tal como lo harían las manchas de ceniza. Parecía estar consciente por mera necedad, y su brazo derecho, pese a querer ocultarlo, era blanco abierto de los espasmos.

La mente de Marcos vago durante un breve fragmento de tiempo sobre lo bien que le había sentado el diseño de aquella bata de rico, y se dijo que habría de confeccionar otras, con telas importadas; le costaba mucho enfocarse en lo que era prioritario. Y el aspecto de Wesker sin duda alguno era prioritario que su porte.

— ¿General? ¿Deseaba verme? —cuestionó el sargento con un leve acento italiano, el que no había podido eliminar ni estando aislado de su tierra natal.

—Así es, tome asiento, soldado —instruyó Wesker, acomodándose sobre su silla reclinable. La espalda le molestaba un poco, al igual que el abdomen, pero se estaba acostumbrando a las irregulares punzadas y la falta de respiración.

Había tenido los ojos cerrados durante todo ese tiempo, pero al escuchar que Mad se aproximaba al interior del despacho, los abrió.

Al hacerlo, vio el paquete que su subordinado cargaba, y reventó.

— ¿¡Por qué demonios trae?! ¡¿Dónde encontró ese objeto?! —exigió saber Wesker, con la voz elevada aunque de inmediato le faltó el aliento.

El diseñador no se intimidó, y por inercia se rascó la cabeza en un gesto inocente.

—Lo encontré en la entrada, _generale_, creí que sería conveniente traerlo; no dudaría que perteneciera a la señorita Redfield. Pensé que su existencia había sido olvidada y por eso lo he traído hasta aquí —explicó Marcos, no entendiendo del todo el repentino enojo del capitán.

En otros tiempos le habría valido a Mad recibir un buen balazo que lo despachara directito al otro mundo. Pero ahora… Wesker se sentía cansado. Más de lo que se había sentido en cincuenta años de vida. Al ver la caja musical, experimentó un nuevo acceso de un sentimiento desconocido, taladrarlo desde el exterior hasta dar con su mero núcleo.

¿Cómo se había vuelto tan susceptible a las emociones que no comprendía?

¿En qué instante desapareció esa pasividad, ese aislamiento total a lo que sentía?, ¿y por qué resultaba tan complicado dejar de _pensarla_, de _sentirla_, de _verla_, aun forzándose a repudiarla?

Ver esa caja musical, la que había planeado darle ese día que todo se fue al carajo, la que compró pensando en que podía vislumbrar una vez más su rostro de muñeca iluminado de alegría, por la que estuvo esperando veinte minutos de su invaluable tiempo ya que la tendera quería ponerle un ridículo moño y una bolsa de celofán, era la representación física de lo irracional, ciego y poco lógico que se comportó, por _ella_.

_Di su nombre, Albert._

— ¡No le he pedido ninguna explicación, pero no toleraré otra falta de respeto sobre mi propiedad! ¡El origen y destino de dicho objeto no es de su incumbencia, y la próxima vez que se vea tentado a ser mensajero de asuntos involucran, terminará con una bala entre ambos ojos! ¿¡He sido claro?! —ladró Wesker, utilizando todo su brío restante para acentuar cada una de las sílabas peligrosas que pronunciaba.

El italiano asintió, sus ojos verde eléctricos a lo que contemplaba.

En su jefe existía una fibra sensible, después de todo…

El esfuerzo realizado para proferir el regaño, dejó al antiguo cabecilla de Umbrella un tanto sofocado; parecía un hombre a punto de sufrir un incidente cardiaco. Respiraciones cortas y superficiales, evidentes muestras de dolor, temblores y un semblante distante.

De haber sido un poco más normal, el agente Hemingway le hubiese preguntado si necesitaba un médico o al menos ofrecido un vaso de agua.

Pero Marcos no hizo ni el amago de aproximarse; sabía que Wesker detestaba sentirse expuesto o débil ante alguien y, si era necesario, iba a explicarle lo que le sucedía después. Sino, el diseñador tendría que comportarse como siempre, siguiendo un guion prefabricado, y nada más.

—Deje eso… inmediatamente —citó el hombre rubio, con un tono susurrante cuando ya había recuperado su ecuanimidad característica; la frase pareció mezclarse con la tormenta de nieve que reafirmaba su dominio sobre Suiza.

Para evitarse más problemas, el sastre dejó el artefacto de música encima del escritorio, intentando pensar en una razón por la cual Albert Wesker podría verse 'decaído' y ciertamente tembloroso. Y la única respuesta que cumplió con todos los requisitos, fue la que incluyó el genio y figura de la señorita Redfield.

¿Habrían discutido?

¿Ella estaría bien?

No es que fuese prioritario el saberlo pero… la chica le agradaba. Además de que era su modelo favorita. Las prendas que le confeccionaba le ceñían como anillo al dedo y las contagiaba de vida; su toque elegante pero liviano transformaba un vestido, en su máxima obra de arte.

El diseñador conocido en su medio como 'Mad' hubiese podido pasar toda una eternidad disfrazándola con las más atrevidas, locas, puntiagudas, sensuales, casuales vestimentas. Era una especie de musa excéntrica que figuró —desde la primera vez que la cubrió de galas— en todas sus creaciones.

Mad tomó asiento enfrente del capitán, quien lo escrutó con bastante detenimiento, como si estuviese reconsiderando su decisión.

Sin embargo, no había una segunda mejor opción.

Al final, siendo que Wesker no era la clase de superior que se andaba por la ramas acerca de las instrucciones, por lo que recuperándose del incidente con la cajita de música dijo: —Marcos, te he mandado llamar porque hay un par de asuntos que voy tratar contigo. En primer lugar, y como habrás notado. —En este momento de su discurso, Wesker hizo una mueca de disgusto— no me encuentro en óptimas condiciones, al menos no para cumplir con todas mis responsabilidades militares. Por eso es que me veo en la necesidad de colocarte en una posición interina; una que te permita tomar el mando sobre las situaciones dentro de las que no puedo involucrarme por… ciertos inconvenientes. Especialmente cuando se trata de las misiones al exterior; la protección de los centros de investigación y reservas es esencial. En estos tiempos… nuestros enemigos estarán haciendo fila por obtener los recursos que me pertenecen; necesito que vigiles con rigor y que cualquier anormalidad, infiltración o asalto, la elimines con ferocidad. No dejes un solo sobreviviente.

En cuanto a… otros asuntos, cualquier reporte de gravedad debe de ser reportado en seguida. También quedará a su cargo el coordinar a mis guardias personales. Nadie puede aproximarse a la mansión. Absolutamente nadie.

Si recibes noticias acerca de la actividad de Umbrella, no dejes que ningún otro de los comandantes se entere de los detalles. Serán asuntos tratados con la más alta confidencialidad. Vendrás a comunicármelos sin retraso.

Si la situación está en orden, y no hay riesgo de ningún altercado, volverás a la mansión y verificarás que… que continúo consciente. Si no es así, llamarás al mejor médico de la unidad. —Todas las órdenes y responsabilidades depositadas en él, le parecieron aceptables, excepto la última.

Esa, siendo sincero, lo confundió…

De hecho, no era común que Albert Wesker delegara poder, y mucho menos usual, el que permitiera que alguien lo contemplaran vulnerable.

¿Y ahora esperaba que viniera cada cierto tiempo a revisar si seguía en sus cinco sentidos o si ya había pasado a mejor plano?

La expresión demente de Mad se tornó seria por un instante; aunque estaba complacido con sus encomiendas, y pondría la vida en la línea a cambio del gusto de liberar al demonio que vivía reprimido en su interior… estaba seguro de que se acercaban tiempos difíciles para el general y todo aquel que perteneciera a su armada.

—Entendido, señor. No tiene de qué preocuparse, me encargaré de… cumplir…

—No esperaría menos. Eso es todo. Mantén los límites resguardados y no escatimes en soldados para cubrir los almacenes e instalaciones científicas. Puedes retirarte sentenció Albert, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante.

Mad se levantó campantemente de la silla, y justo estaba por atravesar el umbral con rumbo a la sala, cuando ya no pudo resistir más la curiosidad. O preguntaba, o moría. Quizá haría ambas.

—General, ¿la señorita Redfield está enterada de su… estado de salud? —cuestionó, arrepintiéndose en seguida, porque aquellos ojos encarnados abandonaron sus aires apáticos y se llenaron de cólera. El mayor estrelló el puño en su computador, causando un escándalo de circuitos molidos y vidrios quebrados.

— ¡Ella no tiene nada que saber! ¡No quiero que vuelva a mencionar ese nombre en lo que le resta de vida, que no será mucha si permanece en esta habitación otro segundo! ¿¡Me ha escuchado?! ¡Jamás, su presencia nunca fue real, y le exijo que olvide que alguna vez vio a esa muchacha en esta residencia! Y si vuelve a hablar o hacer la mínima referencia… me encargaré personalmente de que lo regresen a la pútrida ratonera de dónde salió —bramó el rubio, sus ojos prendidos como dos soles y su respiración brava.

Marcos Hemingway tuvo que contener ese ser oscuro que dormía dentro de sus sentidos, y que él alimentaba con risas perturbadoras y visitas a un sitio imaginario, para no hacerlo enojar; era como pasear a la bestia para que se mantuviera tranquila y no lo arrastrara de nuevo a los parques de la locura.

No sentía miedo…

De hecho, no sentía nada.

—Sí, señor. Entendido. Así será —fueron las últimas palabras del diseñador antes de abandonar aquella triste mansión. Sí, había sospechado que la frialdad que desprendían dichas paredes se debía a algo más que la influencia del clima.

Entonces, Claire Redfield no volvería a utilizar una de sus bellas creaciones, no se escucharían sus quejas o reclamos, no se sentiría su inseguridad y aquel amor que, pese a su rebeldía, se hallaba repleto de inocencia.

Y esa era la razón por la que Albert Wesker parecía estar abandonado en el límite, luchando entre mantenerse en el papel de tirano, o aceptar que no podía volver a los días en que nadie más le importaba.

Al quedarse solo, el ex—capitán de los S.T.A.R.S gruñó audiblemente, intentando alejar todos los recuerdos de su cabeza, sin éxito. Minutos después le volvía un poco de color al rostro; tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos iracundos para no empeorar los síntomas y su alcance.

Deseaba que todo fuese tan simple como borrarla, eliminar los archivos que la involucraban, como si fuese un ordenador. Pero no.

Su mirada se posó sobre la caja musical que 'Mad' había hecho el maravilloso favor de traer a su encuentro. Era fina. Y había sido en extremo costosa. Estaba bordeada con oro, y su superficie de cerámica China había sido pintada a mano. Se trataba de un cofre de dos cuartas de ancho, que podía destaparse con el uso de una llave diminuta que colgaba de su cerradura y con ésta misma se le podía hacer sonar.

Albert Wesker, sin mucho ánimo, tomó la llave y la giró. La caja se abrió de manera teatral, muy despacio, como si temiera revelar su contenido; había una pequeña figura de un pianista en medio de su concierto. El tirano giró la llave una vez más, consiguiendo que la música iniciara.

Pasó varias horas en solitario, escuchando la tonada de Für Elise —Para Elisa— de Ludwig Van Beethoven, sin los suficientes deseos de regresar a su habitación.

Irremediablemente, se preguntó dónde estaría en ese instante la chica de cabellos de hoguera, la irreverente, la de curvas torneadas que conducían al istmo, la de ojos verdemar.

_Di su nombre, Albert._

_El de la persona que perdiste sin remedio, la que ahora debe estar lloriqueando en brazos de su hermano, consolando el corazón arrepentido de ese policía novato el tal Kennedy, y planeando acabarte con ayuda de esa bola de granujas._

_El de quien echas de menos… _

_Tú. Tú que siempre juraste que no tenía interés en las relaciones, en hacer sacrificios altruista, el que nunca le dedicó más de dos segundos a otro ser humano. _

_Te vas a morir, sin ella._

_Porque ahora recuerdas su rostro, y no han pasado ni mil días y ya sabes que nunca volverá._

_Te has vuelto más frío, más viejo, más olvidado._

_Debes de poder decirlo, vamos._

_Dilo, o estás acabado._

—Claire… Redfield… —Pero no hubo nadie que pudiese escucharlo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola queridos! ¿Cómo están? Se preguntarán el porqué del capítulo angustioso, lleno de <em>feels <em>y todo acá bastante cruel para el tirano y Claire, bueno… es porque creí que era necesario. Ya saben, cuando juntas al villano con la hermana del héroe, no pueden salir miel sobre hojuelas. Pero… calma *alza las manos al aire*, veremos a dónde conduce todo esto. Por ahora, espero que el capítulo les gustara.

Quise darle espacio al recuerdo de los S.T.A.R.S porque, aunque ahora no parece de lo más esencial, en un futuro lo será. También porque ese odio que existe entre Chris y Wesker nunca me pareció sólo un… 'te odio porque arruinaste mis planes'. Eso es muy cliché. Quería darle un poco más de profundidad a la relación entre ambos enemigos, y de paso… ¡ver a Wesker en acción! Siempre es divertido leer un poco de _¡PUM! ¡ZAS! ¡AUCH! _Especialmente si el rubio está involucrado. Jajaja, otra cosa, creo que la aparición de Leon y Ada ya la he pospuesto demasiado, por eso habrá recompensa… Y el próximo capítulo iniciaremos con ellos. ¿Cómo ven?

Sé que todavía hay muchas cosas por atender, pero poco a poco.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, los _reviews_, los _favorite_ y _follows_, son el motor que mueven Cuerpo cautivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los mensajes:<strong>

**Polatrixu: **Siempre nos posteamos bien tarde los reviews, caray. Sí, no te preocupes mujer. :D Yo sé, además nos leemos noche tras noche así que…bah

Qué bueno que te haya gustado ese capítulo; siento que fue uno de los que mejor redacté. Pero… bueno, ya no sé, esto se torna cada vez más complicado.

Listo, te cumplí tu deseo y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. :D Y dijiste que serías de las primeras en dejar review.

Te amodio mujer, suerte con tu shot, espero que lo termines pronto que me está gustando mucho.

Larga vida al Voldmione.

Jajaja, habrá más Mad, pero los tortugones… lo pensaré.

Nos leemos pronto. :D

**Andrea N:** ¡Hola nena, cómo estás! Eres la primera persona que me felicita, muchas gracias. Cuerpo cautivo y ya tres años… suena poco realista, pero en realidad está pasando. Jajaja, la espera por la siguiente actualización creo que para ti no fue demasiada.

Este nuevo capítulo, como el anterior, es un poco triste. De hecho, creo que por parte de Wesker la cosa le tira más a la angustia.

Y ahora no sólo admite que la quiere, sino que la extraña, poco más que eso.

Jajaja, ya a nadie le cae mal Birkin, aun siendo la conciencia de Wesker, creo que el personaje tiene mucho carisma. O algo parecido a eso.

Odiarás más a Krauser en el futuro, eso lo puedo garantizar. Pero… la pregunta principal es… ¿Qué hará Wesker? ¿Irá por ella? ¿No irá? ¿No le importará?

Eso lo sabremos más adelante.

Y esperemos que Wesker sí le de esas patadas a Krauser por ser tan… argh, sádico.

Muchas gracias por la opinión, querida, espero podamos leernos pronto.

Bye, besos.

**Eru Ely Day: **¡Hola qué tal! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Primero que nada, no te preocupes Me alegra que sigas la historia desde hace tiempo, y que captara tu atención durante todo este tiempo. Creo que es algo que me sorprende gratamente. Ah, y… creo que eso ocurre frecuentemente, el no poder expresarse. Cuando veo la cantidad de personas dan clic en la historia, y la comparo con los mensajes. No cuadra muy bien. Pero pues, haha, no es tan malo. Comprendo la situación y me alegra que puedan darse el tiempo de leer la historia.

Segundo, wow, me siento halagada. De hecho tienes razón. Te contaré… al escribir, tardo de un mes a tres semanas en terminar un capítulo. Y te preguntarás, ¿por qué tanto? Bueno, además de la cantidad, pienso mucho en la calidad. En la variación narrativa, en lo fiel que puedan ser los diálogos a los personajes, en las metáforas. Me encanta hacerlo, y me exalta aún más el saber que pueden detectar eso y le dedican su tiempo a la historia, aunque a veces las responsabilidades apremien.

Ah, sobre lo que mencionas de los tonos y sabores de las personalidades de Wesker y Claire; es con lo que más me gusta jugar. Para mí, como para muchos fans, son personajes con mucha vida, con un pasado dramático, con sentimientos, con… historia. Y pues eso es lo que se debe explotar en una novela, todos los rincones de sus personalidades y colocarlos en situaciones donde se reten cada uno de esos aspectos.

La relación había avanzado mucho, tienes razón. Por ahora parece que dieron un paso hacia atrás pero… veremos, veremos si eso es realmente cierto. Y como en todo, hay que conocer la tristeza, para luego experimentar la felicidad. Te prometo que no me detendré por nada del mundo y veremos la conclusión de esta historia.

Creo que en este capítulo volví a ser un poco cruel, lo lamento. Y como mencionas, apenas se viene lo bueno con la intervención de Krauser. Wesker no se podría quedar con los brazos cruzados… ¿o sí? Después de todo, no se encuentra en su mejor faceta.

Espero puedas seguir comentando y que cualquier duda u opinión, me la hagas saber.

Un placer leerte igualmente, saludos.

Nos leemos pronto.

**SKANDROSITA: **¡Hola! Oh, ya vas bastante avanzada.

La pelea del dieciséis… Uhm, ufff, la acción me cuesta trabajo escribir, por eso es lo que más pongo en practica. Digo, tengo que mejorar. Lo que sucede es que me detengo mucho en los detalles, entonces las batallas se hacen eternas. Trabajaré en eso. Pero hay otros encuentros de acción más adelante. Dividir el corazón, qué buen concepto me acabas de dar.

Morí con lo de cincuenta sombras de Wesker. En serio, reí mucho al imaginármelo haciéndole al sado… creo que podría hacerse un shot muy oscuro con eso, en realidad.

De hecho Piers tiene un hermano en este fic. Él sale, pero más adelante. No podría decir que tiene una participación constante, pero llegará al fic para echarle una manita a Chris Redfield. El cielo sabe que ese hombre tiene muchos problemas, y tendrá muchos más en el futuro próximo.

Concuerdo contigo; Wesker y Claire son en esencia complementarios.

Jajaja, en el veinte te juro que lo que más disfrute fue esa escena entre Ada y Krauser, fue genial escribir con ese grado de sadismo (¿?). Ni modo, jejeje, te tuviste que seguir. Creo que por eso no uso cliffhangers muy a menudo.

Y en el veintiuno, lo escribí como celebración. Casi nunca utilizo la primera persona para narrar, pero ahora me dieron muchos deseos así que dije, ¿por qué no?

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, querida. Espero que el avance del fic sea de tu agrado, y que cualquier duda o comentario, me la hagas saber prontamente.

Saludos, y estaré esperando nuevos capítulos del tuyo.

Nos leemos pronto.

**AndyPain: **He aquí mi sensual respuesta. Sí, abofetéame. Me lo merezco, I know. Pero no ha sido esa mi intención. Bueno, quizá sí, un poco.

Ya sabes lo que dicen, Andy, si algo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, quiere decir que no es verdad. O algo así, jajaja, no lo recuerdo bien.

Al inicio del capítulo anterior, lo que Wesker 'sentía' era una especie de ira mezclada con decepción, por eso destruyó absolutamente todo… o casi todo, lo que le recordaba a Claire. Creo que es nuestra primera idea cuando algo así nos sucede, el destruirlo todo. De hecho, te doy toda la razón con respecto a ese algo que te grita 'destruye'.

Pero ahora, un capítulo después, podemos ver su versión del 'abandono' y el 'es que la sigo recordando a pesar de que yo 'destruí todo'. Destruyó todo excepto el sentimiento por ella.

'Estando solo, estoy mejor'. Generalmente esto es una rotunda mentira, pero como mencionas, siempre es el escudo para que no nos 'lastimen'. Sin embargo, cuando abandonamos el caparazón, nos percatamos que incluso teniendo este nos pueden herir. Y peor, ya que no estamos acostumbrados a nuestras emociones, que es lo que le sucedió a Wesker, en realidad. No sabe cómo lidiar con las emociones, entonces con todo hace ¡BUM!

Lo del sueño… debo admitir que cuando releí la descripción pensé que me había pasado un poco con la pequeña Claire, pero al parecer… eso hizo que hacer explotar a Wesker fuese aún más sencillo. Como dices, la impotencia, la desesperación, siempre sacan lo mejor y lo peor del tirano.

Jajaja, sabía que sospecharías que no la había inyectado, a pesar de que traté con todas mis fuerzas de que el suspenso se mantuviera aunque fuese por unos párrafos. Supongo que el suspenso no es realmente mi fuerte.

Al parecer la conciencia Birkin ya se volvió popular; admito que encarar al tirano con él, es muy divertido. Sobre todo porque lo trata como 'un igual'. Me mataste con lo de Jodetraseros. Jajaja, debería ser su segundo nombre. William Jodetraseros Birkin.

Jajaja, y tienes toda la razón al decir que Wesker ha sido derrotado, de alguna manera, por Claire. Ya no puede resistirse a ella, y tampoco puede matarla. La chica tiene inmunidad. La verdadera pregunta ahora, es qué hará cuando se entere de que es Krauser quien la mantiene cautiva ahora.

Con los flashbacks tuve la intensión de hacer que los lectores 'se sintieran un poco nostálgicos' con respecto a la historia. O sea, como dices, han pasado muchos años ya… al menos escribiéndola, y pensar que para Claire sólo han pasado tres meses… es raro. Fue un poco plan con maña, pero créeme que incluso a mí se me vinieron unos cuantos lagrimones.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo Andy, sniff, significa mucho para mí.

Ya sabes, cuídate, y pórtate mal, .

Y no te preocupes por la tardanza, ya sabes que tardo un mes en promedio para actualizar así que… puedes tomártelo para comentar, matarme, odiarme, y volverme a querer (¿?).

Sale, nos leemos pronto.

**Mika: **¡Hola qué tal! ¿Cómo andamos! Ah, empiezo a tener la ligera sensación de que los próximos capítulos podrían ser peligrosos. LOL. Pero la verdad es que… disfruto pasarme de la raya (¿?), o al menos eso intento. No me gustaría que el fic se tornara aburrido para los lectores.

Los encuentros con Birkin sin duda se han vuelto populares, habrá uno más por allí antes de que este personaje desaparezca definitivamente; también se ha trasformado en uno de mis favoritos, al menos para escribir.

Como mencionaste, Birkin es la representación de todo aquello que Wesker no puede ni quiere admitir, pero que en algún momento tendrá que hacerlo. No importa cuánto lucha contra su verdadera naturaleza, ésta siempre termina por alcanzarlo.

Espero que te guste la intervención de 'Wesker S.T.A.R.S' en este capítulo; es una parte de acción que me gustó mucho escribir.

Y tienes toda la razón; el instinto protector de Wesker, está pronto a despertar.

Muchas gracias por los ánimos y los mensajes, son muy importantes para mantenerme motivada y seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos luego. Besos.

**Addie Redfield: **¡Hola, linda! ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, con todas las presiones que tienes, es un honor el que puedas seguir haciéndolo. Me siento especial :P

En el 25, como mencionas, todo se puso bien caluroso. Creo que era la explosión esperada, pero aun así, sentí que quedó con las emociones hechas un huracán. Muchas gracias, creo que en el 27 se nota todavía más el derrumbe del tirano por todas las cosas, ciertas pero hirientes, que dijo Claire.

Debo admitir que fue complicado el conseguir que Wesker se viese 'destrozado', sin caer en lo del novio dolido. Porque su relación no podría ser más tormentosa, pero… no quería caer en el cliché cortavenas. Me encantó esto que escribiste: 'Como siempre sacó a flote su figura de malvado, se acomodó las gafas y se tragó su orgullo para que su pelirroja no lo viera caer'.

Jajaja, el final de película… lo dejé muy a flote porque quería que se quedaran pegados hasta que subiera el siguiente capítulo. Y tienes toda la razón, jajaja no lo hizo porque necesitara otro experimento, sino porque era un amante despechado.

Muchas gracias por el mensaje de ánimo, Lupis, la verdad es que esa crisis fue muy fea porque sentí que no valía la pena seguir con la historia, pero como siempre salieron mis amigas a demostrarme todo lo contrario, y eso lo aprecio infinitamente.

Jajaja, creo que tomaré tu consejo y en serio empezaré a 'creérmela'. A veces lo hago, y generalmente cuando me pongo de presumida, lo hago en broma. Pero creo que no estaría mal tomarme en serio lo que hago con la historia, al menos demostrar que sé que tengo la capacidad y no ser tan insegura.

Y jamás podría mandar al diablo a alguien, y más si me habló con tal cortesía y buena onda la primera vez. Como te digo, gané una amiga, una maestra, una alumna, y eso es lo más valioso de todo, al final, más allá de las historias de ficción.

En serio, Addie, te agradezco enormemente que enviaras un mensaje tan especial. Me hiciste el día.

Nos leemos pronto. Un gran abrazo. Y sigue escribiendo, no lo olvides.

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: **¡Hola Fatty, qué tal! ¿Cómo andas? Sí, ese si pude verlo. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo con todo lo oscuro que éste incluía. Creo que las dos tenemos cierta inclinación por hacer sufrir un poquito, sólo un poquito a nuestros personajes. Eh, William anda causando sensación.

Yo también tengo mucho agrado por el personaje de Birkin, de hecho, como complemento a Wesker, me parece genial. Y eso de actuar de pepe grillo, le queda. Digo, era su único amigo, y por amigo diría… 'colegas cercanos'.

Y no te equivocas, con Krauser en medio, será complicado que las cosas lleguen a tranquilizarse en lo mínimo.

Sobre Leon… iniciaré con él el próximo capítulo. Acá se me fue en longitud, otra vez, pero… prometo que lo torturaré, digo, participará muy pronto. Al igual que nuestra querida agente. Sale, ya sabes dónde encontrarme y espero puedas continuar leyendo Cuerpo cautivo aun con todos los deberes.

Un abrazo linda, nos leemos pronto. :D

**CMosser: **¡Hola! ¡Me alegro que hayas tenido unos minutos de conciencia y me visitaras querida!

Ya sé que soy mala persona *agacha la mirada avergonzada* pero… ehm… no sé qué decir, podría ser peor, tal vez (¿?).

Pues en este capítulo podríamos decir que Jack empezó a preparar a Claire para hacerla carnitas.

Jajajaja, William Birkin acaba de ganar más seguidores en Facebook por su aparición de conciencia en CC (¿?). A mí me gusta mucho escribirlo al condenado, como mencionas, con sus márgenes difusos y su elocuencia. Creo que después de todo la forma en que lo percibía Albert era un poco distinta a la de los videojuegos, pero… es agregarle ese toque badass al único colega que soportaba a Wesker lo suficiente.

Aquí hay un poco más de lucha interna, aunque creo que se le percibe mucho más decaído que antes.

Tú adivinaste lo del cambio de ampolla antes, y eso es wow, genial. Jajaja, supongo que lo mío no es el suspenso, después de todo. Pero traté de mantenerlo hasta el momento en que fue absolutamente necesario decir la verdad.

Papa Gionne. Ese señor… Tendrá una participación muy particular en el futuro, después de todo, Krauser no me parece una mente maestra capaz de derrotar a nuestro Wesker… aunque, ¿quién sabe? Igual podría tenernos escondida un as bajo la manga. Aunque como comentas, la posibilidad de inyectar a Claire y que adquiriera poderes como los de Alice, era un tanto interesante. Jajaja, creo que quedará para un Weskerfield futuro.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo CC después de tanto tiempo. En serio, sus comentarios son lo que mantienen la historia andando y me alegro de que continúe siendo de su agrado.

Nos leemos pronto.

**Jessieariiannie: **¡Hola querida, cómo estás! Siempre tengo problemas para poner tu penname. Por alguna razón Fanfiction me borra los puntos al ponerlo. Quién sabe qué pasa…

No te preocupes por la tardanza por el review, al igual yo me disculpo por el retraso con el capítulo… siempre me toma más tiempo del esperado el actualizar. Lo lamento. No, no me ataques con el tubo golpeador de parejas felices… :/ Golpea a Wesker, hazlo entender que tiene que ir por Claire antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Espero que todavía estés de vacaciones para estas fechas y puedas leer el capítulo con libertad. Jajaja, espero no causarte ningún nuevo shock, pero no puedo prometer que no lo haré en un futuro.

Muchas gracias por seguir pasándote Annie, ya sabes que tu opinión siempre es bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

Nos leemos pronto, besos.

**Stacy Adler: **¡Hola querida, cómo te encuentras! Espero que ya andes menos presionada, pero como dices, lo bueno es que te mantiene contenta. Eso es lo importante.

Ahora, me alegra mucho que te inspire a escribir. Quiere decir que es un juego de ganar o ganar. Las dos ganamos. :D! Tu disfrutas de la lectura y yo tengo asegurado que publicarás algo pronto (¿?) Espero que así sea, ya tengo síntomas de abstinencia.

Tienes razón, jajaja, de hecho no tengo idea del porqué esos comentarios me afectaron tanto, supongo que todos tenemos nuestros cinco minutos y me agarraron en esos cinco minutos.

Muchas gracias Mire, es muy especial que me digas que te ha parecido excelso; las reflexiones de Wesker no paran, y siempre he considerado que son una de esas cosas que se me da bien.

De hecho, si Wesker no fue a matar a los científicos que le avisaron que el Génesis no era funcional, fue porque no se sentía muy bien. Con todo lo de Claire, lo que le está pasando, creo que ya no tiene la misma voluntad destructora, al menos no al mismo nivel.

Jajajaja, yo también me imaginado a Wesker así hablando con la nada, sería cómico, pero de hecho se vería así. ¿Recuerdas los capítulos en los que House habla con la alucinación de Amber? Pues creo que se vería algo así. Jajaja, pero eso de servirle una copa y demás, debe de verse de locos.

De hecho Birkin no tiene las mejoras estrategias para preguntar… jajaja, sólo ordena y usa su tono de sarcasmo para hablar con Wesker, lo que realmente lo cabrea. Digo, yo estará cabreada si alguien me echa sal a la herida y no puedo dañarlo porque es una alucinación.

Luego Claire, toda parada y sin hacer nada… pero pues sí, al final fue el shock de volver a ver a Steve y a Sherry. ¡Debió preguntar! Pero… ese es un plot que utilizaré más adelante, ya que definitivamente hay una razón para tenerlos allí… sólo que Wesker no estaba tan dispuesto a hablar con alguien que en un inicio lo incriminó.

Wesker la está pasando mal, pero de hecho también Claire. Pero como mencionaste, lo hizo por un altruismo inesperado, y está pagando el precio. Ambos lo están. Es lógico, si, el liberarla ya que no puede acabar con ella… pero ahora que está en manos de un enemigo… ¿cuál podría ser el paso lógico?

La suerte de Claire Redfield; debería haber un libro al respecto. La suerte de los Redfield.

Esperare ansiosa la publicación de Ocaso. Te quiero mucho, mujer. Pórtate mal, obedece a tus mayores, etc.

:D Suerte!

**Nelida Treschi: **¡Linda, linda, linda! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué dice la vida? Eh, no te preocupes por tardar en reportarte, lo bueno es que llegaste. Y acá está, como siempre, mi respuesta tu lindísimo comentario. Qué bueno que te gustara andar por los museos, y pasear, es bueno hacerlo. Le da vitalidad al alma y al cuerpo. Me encanta la manera en que describes las obras, creo que ya somos dos apasionadas del arte. Estaría padre en un futuro ir a ver alguna galería. En el centro histórico hay varias, y muchas tienen exposiciones 'furtivas', de tan solo unos días.

¡Es genial que hayas podido visitar el MUNAL! Espero que como a mí, esas cosas te contagien de inspiración.

Jajaja, ese es uno de mis pequeños defectos, creo que a veces me ando mucho por las ramas y prolongo la espera. Pero… ojalá haya valido la pena el final, para toda la remembranza. En realidad, mi intención era contagiarlos de un poco de nostalgia.

Concuerdo contigo; dejarla libre dictó su destrucción, pero… veremos hasta qué punto se verá impactado por la noticia de que Krauser tiene a Claire. Quizá eso sería… no sé, un punto para dejar de lamentarse. O la abandona, o la vuelve a salvar, no hay más.

Jajaja, sí, creo que regresar a Chris habría sido mucho más… piadoso. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a torturar a los personajes un poco más (¿?) Jajaja, no te creas, en realidad tengo la historia diseñada de esta manera desde hace mucho tiempo, y así es como supone continua. Prometo… prometo que se pondrá más intensa, mejor, peor, tú me dirás querida amix.

Jajaja, a lo mejor las suposiciones que hagas se acerquen un poco a lo que pasara, especialmente porque creo que en este capítulo queda un poco más claro a dónde quiero aproximar las cosas.

De hecho, tienes razón. Wesker confesó que la tiene allí para salvarla de su virus interno… pero eso Claire no lo sabe. Y creo que ahí está lo triste del asunto… Él no se explicó porque se sintió inculpado por ella, y ella no llegó a enterarse. Entonces, creo que es un enorme mal entendido. Aunque eso no cambia lo que le hizo a Steve.

Ah, la descripción del BOW de Claire, si eso llegara a suceder… sería un BUM mental para Wesker. De hecho, en las condiciones en las que se encuentra actualmente, no creo que por más fuerte que parezca, lo soportara.

No te preocupes por prolongarte, me encanta leer todas las teorías, comentarios, anotaciones, y responderlas.

Muchas gracias por los ánimos, amix. En serio, tienes toda la razón. Una historia forma parte de ti. Y debo de admitir, que después de tres años, Cuerpo cautivo es una parte súper valiosa de mí. Entrené con la historia, expuse lo que aprendí en la escuela, me divertí, lloré, frustré, y creo que además, para mis lectores, sería un insulto dejarla inconclusa. De verdad, no pienso hacerlo. Te prometo que le daré el final que se merece.

Ya sabes, tu opinión es sagrada para mí, y siempre que la leo se me dibuja una sonrisa y me veo tentada a seguir escribiendo. Te quiero mucho, cuídate, y que te mejores.

Nos leemos luego, besos.

**Ariakas DV:** ¡Hola! :3 ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te va? ¿Te has portado bien? :D Ahhh, yo también quiero gritar como tú. Maldito Wesker, debería entender las cosas de una buena vez.

Y tienes razón, cuando Wesker se entere, las cosas se pondrán verdaderamente intensas. El vicio del orgullo y la avaricia. Creo que Claire también los tiene, y eso sólo hace que las cosas sean más problemáticas.

Muchas gracias, ya sabes que tu opinión es muy valiosa para mí. :D Y ahora que podemos hablar por Facebook, ya puedo conocerte mejor y eso es genial.

**name: **Volví, después de cómo un mes, pero volví. A lo mejor ya te estás acostumbrando a mis horarios y fechas de actualización. Lo menos que he tardado, es dos semanas. Sí, estoy un poco loca, he de admitir… Y lamento haberte ilusionado con que al fin Claire era libre, awww, ahora me siento mal por eso. Awww, lo siento, tu corazoncito. Prometo cuidarlo mejor la próxima vez.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y espero que nos leamos muy pronto.

P.D Disculpa lo que le hice a Claire, por cierto.

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: **¡Hola querida! ¿Cómo has estado? Experimentaste el dolor de Wesker. Creo que en este capítulo… hay más de eso. Claire no quiso escuchar, y Wesker no quiso explicar por orgulloso. Creo que eso resume muy bien Cuerpo cautivo.

Ahora, apareciendo Krauser, las cosas cambian de perspectiva. Todo se volverá un… no sé cómo llamarlo, una situación peligrosa, creo.

En este capítulo vemos a un Wesker más humano que nunca, pero… le daremos un breve tiempo para eso. Tendremos que verlo levantarse imponente como siempre. Espero leer tu historia pronto, querida. Seguro estará muy genial.

Larga vida al Weskerfield. :D

P.D No la he abandonado, es sólo que a veces me tardo un poco actualizando. Esta historia es poco roñosa, y me tardo como un mes a tres semanas para asegurar que todo es correcto.

Nos leemos pronto, cuídate.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje especial: <strong>Pasando a otras cosas, adivinen… hoy se cumplen tres años de la primera vez que publiqué Cuerpo cautivo. ¡Tres años! ¿Pueden creerlo? Parece ser una locura. Jaja, pero no. Nunca creí que le dedicaría tanto tiempo a este proyecto, pero acá sigo. Disfrutando, riendo, llorando, frustrándome, pero sobre todo, pasando un gran rato escribiendo.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han apoyado, leído, dejado review. Y también quiero pedirles una disculpa si alguna vez les he hecho sospechar que ya dejé esto abandonado. No pasará, soy la persona más tozuda que puedan conocer en el mundo, y aunque a veces me dan crisis de autor, siempre me ayudan a salir de ellas, y me digo que esta historia vale la pena ser contada.

Tres años se dicen fácil, pero en realidad es bastante complicado el… no sé, el aferrarte a terminar algo cuando pasa el tiempo. Imagínense, todo comenzó cuando tenía quince años y ahora estoy por cumplir diecinueve. Es por eso que si han notados cambios en la narración es porque en parte he madurado. Pero no duden que desde el inicio le he puesto todo mi empeño a la historia, y le tengo mucho aprecio, porque estuvo para mí cuando me sentía triste, feliz, melancólica y romántica.

Y me permitió conocer personas maravillosas, personas que me siguen apoyando en muchos aspectos hasta el día de hoy. No cabe duda que la literatura nos une, y eso es otra de las tantas cosas especiales que me ha traído esta historia.

Y espero que a ustedes también, de alguna forma, los haya conmovido, asustado, hecho reír, llorar, decir: esa autora tiene problemas mentales, entre otras muchas sensaciones. Jaja, la verdad es que yo continuo pensando plenamente en las personas que la leen. Y me siento bien haciéndolo.

Muchas gracias por atreverse a compartirlo conmigo. Digo, sé que el Wesker&Claire no es lo más canónico del mundo, pero ey, se vale soñar. Además, tiene algo… no sé quizá la parte del villano y la heroína; Claire tiene mucho de valiente.

La idea surgió con una canción, luego con otra, y con otra, y después bum, parecía que la tenía toda completa. Sin embargo, hay cosas que se agregan sobre la marcha para darle sabor. No puedo creer que la haya pensado cuando tenía quince; volteo atrás y pienso que de verdad necesitaba un hobbie, algo que me dejara seguir soñando en todas las posibilidades.

Así que si tienen una idea, explórenla, por más bizarra que parezca. Por más excéntrica e imposible; recuerden que los soñadores son los dueños de su universo.

Aunque tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar, un mes, dos semanas, tres semanas, ustedes siempre han estado ahí y han sido pacientes con una servidora; no tengo suficientes palabras para agradecerles eso. Ustedes han hecho esta historia lo que es. Nunca creí que causaría impacto alguno ya que la pareja no es ni tantito común, apenas iba empezando en Resident, apenas iba explotando mis habilidades creativas, pero ustedes, los lectores y autores, me apoyaron y dejaron a Cuerpo cautivo en un sitio que jamás esperé que llegara; si bien tenía el propósito de ser gramaticalmente exacta y con una trama complicada, nunca creí crear esta respuesta en los fanfics latinos. Es… conmovedor para mí, el recibir los mensajes de ustedes siendo tan sinceros conmigo, y leyendo parte de mí, a través del relato de las emociones, los encuentros, entre estos dos enigmáticos personajes.

Por eso, lo diré una vez más, gracias. Gracias por permitirme estar allí a través de estas letras, por vivir conmigo la ficción.

Podríamos decir…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz cumpleaños tercero, Cuerpo cautivo!<strong>


	28. Luna de sangre

**Cuerpo cautivo**

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker &amp; Claire Redfield<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: Ven por mí durante la luna de sangre.<strong>

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
>When your words mean nothing<br>I go la, la, la  
>I'm turning up the volume when you speak<br>Because if my heart can't stop it  
>I find a way to block it<br>I go la, la, la...

**La la la – Naughty boy feat. Sam Smith.**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad:<strong> Los personajes de Resident Evil descansan en manos de Capcom. Y últimamente no siento que lo hayan hecho del todo bien, pero… ¿qué le vamos a hacer? En algún tiempo nos dejaron gozar más que sufrir.

**Dedicatoria especial:** Eh, **Nelida Treschi**. Porque la quiero mucho.

Y a mis queridas niñas, **Addie Redfield** y **Polatrixu** por todo su apoyo y paciencia; no soy una persona fácil, pero creo que eso queda les ha quedado claro desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Nota de la autora:** Sólo me queda agradecer por los comentarios, por los ánimos y el apoyo. He estado en una etapa muy complicada de mi vida. Aunque no lo parezca, no soy la misma persona de cuando inicié este proyecto. Pero espero que sigan disfrutándolo tanto como yo.

Sin más, aquí estamos…

* * *

><p>Ada Wong.<p>

La mujer del vestido rojo.

La espía de escrúpulos temblorosos, de labios carnosos pintados de un carmín de ensueño.

La dama que se desliza entre las sombras, que cumple las órdenes en su tiempo y forma, que se convirtió en la leyenda viva entre los escombros, de pie con sus tacones negros y sus largas cintas de adorno.

Esa mariposa que se aparecía de cuando en cuando, dispuesta a despertar en él un deseo flotante como sus pasos, con olor a jazmín, con esos aires orientales, tan sutiles, que lo envolvían en una manta de seda y lo cegaban.

No había otra forma de recordarla; era un pecado, una debilidad, una tentación disfrazada de mujer.

Y aun con todo esto, Leon seguía resistiendo el impulso de gritar su nombre a plena calle.

Praga, el antiguo reino de Bohemia. Siempre creyó que la agente secreta elegiría una ubicación mucho más caótica; Ada no parecía ser fanática de la tranquilidad. Aunque no la conocía lo suficiente para poder hablar con toda certeza de sus gustos y disgustos.

La ciudad en cierto nivel representaba un poco de ella; los elegantes automóviles, el anonimato, las luces en farolas neoclásicas y todo ese aroma a reencuentro. Si aquellos naranjos y arbustos de alelí pudiesen hablar, delatarían todos los secretos de hombres adinerados y las amantes que los acompañan de vacaciones.

Leon Scott Kennedy reajustó el cierre de su abrigo de cuello alto. Los rastros de aire frío le golpeaban las mejillas hasta hacerlas enrojecer con su candor de invierno. Su bufanda cárdena se agitaba con violencia; parecía que volaría lejos de presentarse la oportunidad.

Seguía caminando por las calles alborotadas de Bohemia, en búsqueda de un sueño, de una persona que entraba y salía de su vida a placer, de una mentira, de un beso que murió antes de nacer en sus labios.

Sus elegantes zapatos negros estaban pisando el hielo con determinación.

El agente americano se preguntaba intensamente en qué había estado pensando cuando tomó ese avión con los datos de la última ubicación de Ada —los que Ingrid Hunnigan le había hecho el favor de proporcionar—.

¿En serio esperaba encontrarla así de fácil?

Sí, claro, ella estaría esperándolo con un letrero en la cabeza que dijera: me llamo Ada Wong y trabajo para el mejor postor. Si ven a Leon Kennedy, díganle que estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo.

No.

Pero así era…

Ese baile distante, esa batalla de sentimientos, de encuentros causales entre ellos, parecía funcionar muy parecido; sólo tenía que pensarla con la suficiente fuerza y Ada aparecía. Una especie de hada madrina cuyo precio era causarle una confusión de semanas y devolverle el gusto a su coñac.

Sin ser esperada, sin ser llamada por su ronca voz. Se deslizaba con su lanza garfios a través de las superficies más empedradas, sus ojos verde noche llenos de una inteligencia taimada, dispuesta a destruir todo lo que se atravesara entre ella y su objetivo.

Porque así era Ada Wong. Más determinada que la mismísima luna a salir todas las noches, poderosa, discreta; la seducción era tan plausible en sus pasos, como en sus disparos.

Leon se dirigió al café donde Ada había sido vista varias noches cenando en soledad, al menos hasta que algún hombre se atrevía a abordarla, para después alejarse de súbito. Porque Ada podría intentar con todas sus fuerzas escapar de su atractivo, del aura místico que la rodeaba como una burbuja invisible, pero jamás lo conseguiría.

Porque había algo en ella que atraía al peligro, tal como un imán al metal.

Leon trataba de comprender; quizá por eso había elegido un país de residencia tan antiguo, tan elitista y sin mayor alboroto; estaba poniendo distancia entre ella y su oficio. Aunque el agente Kennedy dudaba que fuese tan sencillo. Él mismo lo estaba experimentando; su trabajo tenía el control de su vida personal, al grado de que esta última era más bien nula.

Quizá por eso… quizá por eso nunca se había detenido a pensar lo que ocurría cada vez que se topaba con Ada. Porque cuando los dos entraban en escena, se formaba una química explosiva, que lo inmovilizaba, y tenía deseos de gritar, de odiarla por colocarle un hechizo que le extirpaba de golpe las fuerzas, convirtiéndolo de nuevo en ese policía novato y borrando de la faz de la tierra sus traumáticas experiencias.

Volvía a ser el miembro del R.P.D, cuyo deber era sacarla viva del apocalipsis. Se transformaba en un visionario que cayó en su cuento y se vio tentado durante un parpadeo a besarla antes de que ella cayera por un abismo.

Kennedy detuvo su trote, sintiéndose amedrentado de repente por una incómoda incertidumbre.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto en buscarla así… sin tener un plan de respaldo?

¿Confiaba en que Ada le revelara la ubicación de Claire, sin pedir nada a cambio?

¿Lograría encontrarla entre ese mar de personas?

Porque podía fingir que ambos se recibirían como viejos amigos, abiertos de brazos, o con una caricia de amantes callados, pero su interacción había escalado más allá de todo eso, y ahora era imposible exigir que las cosas volvieran a ser simples, y que a su relación se le pudiese colocar una etiqueta.

Tal vez el principal problema no era encontrar a la chica de ascendencia oriental; era atreverse a exigir información. No temía por las reacciones o la reputación de Ada, no después de todas esas veces que ella había echado mano de sus habilidades, sólo para asegurarse de que él también lograría salir ileso de los embrollos, pero… se seguía cuestionando si en verdad obtendría lo que había ido a buscar.

No tenía tiempo que perder; las dilaciones significaban un minuto más sin saber de su compañera.

¿Por qué seguiría Ada en tratos con Albert Wesker? ¿Por qué estaba jugando de su mensajera?

Sin duda, Wong no estaba escasa de dinero; años cumpliendo al centavo las estipulaciones de sus misiones de vida o muerte, debieron de cubrir sus necesidades económicas a la perfección.

¿Sería la codicia el motor de la espía, o existiría alguna intención oculta, una motivación menos predecible que la de querer forrarse de efectivo y vivir llena de lujos?

Leon reprimió su impulso interno de comprar una cajetilla de cigarros; había abandonado ese feo hábito y no quería volver a él por desesperación.

Desesperación.

Esa fea palabra que había reinado su vida desde su regreso de la mansión Spencer.

¿Por qué todo había resultado tan… desastroso, al final?

¿Por qué no era capaz de obtener paz bajo ninguna circunstancia?

Y dejaba que los vaivenes lo arrastraran como la marea a las rocas, y aunque aparentaba serenidad, en su corazón reinaba el desconsuelo.

El agente infló sus pulmones una vez más, alzando la vista; el cielo estaba despejado, y podían verse los rastros azules de la vía láctea y las estrellas que lo decoraban como brillantes a un anillo de oro.

Sus pensamientos se instalaron en cierta pelirroja, que debía estar bajo ese mismo cielo, en condiciones muy distintas a las de él.

¿Seguiría viva?

¿Podría recuperarse del daño ocasionado por todos esos meses de encierro en compañía de un tirano, de un monstruo sin alma ni corazón?

Y todavía más importante, ¿sería capaz de dar con ella, retornarla a casa con una sonrisa de alivio o tan solo encontraría un cuerpo frío deformado por la tortura?

Tantas interrogantes... y él con tan pocas armas para tranquilizarse.

Engañarse no era sencillo después de haber contemplado tantas muertes trágicas y ciudades en ruinas, calcinadas, repletas de un polvo que apesta a enfermedad.

El joven de cabellos color arena retomó su paso, indispuesto a ceder antes de intentar. A rendirse antes de ver todas sus posibilidades agotadas.

Y aunque no había claridad dentro de su cabeza, estaba dispuesto a ver a su protectora, a su ángel vestido de demonio, a su tormento personal moviéndose sobre sus largas piernas de gimnasta, resonando esos tacones altos con los que combatía a la perfección. Ada Wong, el misterio y la seducción hechos mujer.

Porque Leon necesitaba saber con urgencia, si podría comprobar que la mujer que más amaba era Claire Redfield, y no se trataba sólo de una idealización que surgió en su primer encuentro y fue fortaleciéndose con los años que tuvo que soportar apartado de ella.

Necesitaba besar a la pelirroja una única vez, mirar en lo claro de sus ojos verdeazules para comprobar que todas esas noches soñando con leer amor dentro de esa profunda laguna, predecía que estaban destinados a ser el uno para el otro.

Y entonces así, poder apartarse del campo de batalla y disfrutar de todas esas maravillas que desde la juventud le fueron arrebatadas con crueldad.

Porque era un luchador, y lo había sido desde mucho antes de entrar a la preparatoria, pero… si notaba que Claire lo amaba, y estaba dispuesta a compartir algo más que una conversación con él… podría contemplar su existencia desde otra perspectiva. Porque aunque los dos deseaban convertir al mundo en un sitio mejor, necesitaban de un empuje todavía más poderoso que el altruismo; el amor que parecía no tener cabida en aquellas épocas de destrucción injustificada.

Necesitaba traer de vuelta a la chica que dejó escapar de la mano de ese engendro, y recitar todas esas palabras que creyó inútiles después de librarse de la pesadilla de Raccoon City.

No podría perdonarse si el daño infringido sobre la hermana menor de Chris fuese irreparable. Se volvería loco.

Durante mucho tiempo, el recuerdo de su amiga fue una razón para mantenerse, si no motivado, al menos no invadido por el odio y el resentimiento. Y ahora ella se hallaba bajo el yugo de un completo psicópata, el peor enemigo de su hermano, el diablo con traje que se alimenta del sufrimiento de los que considera inferiores.

Leon no le había pagado con buena moneda a Claire aquel entusiasmo con el que lo contagió.

Finalmente, arribó al café que Ada frecuentaba. Había una jardinera tupida de botones ámbar; algunos pétalos amarillos y dorados yacían magullados en las aceras de piedra de río. Tenían un par de mesas para dos personas, cubiertas por un techo transparente que dotaban a los comensales de una vista privilegiada de la avenida; ésta parecía vibrar por mano propia, con todos los transeúntes andando tomados del brazo, abrigándose debajo del calor humano y una amena charla acerca de las inclemencias del clima.

Era raro asociar la imagen de la espía profesional con un paisaje tan casual, tan lleno de parsimonia; se observaba a las mujeres caminar con sus abrigos de pieles exóticas, cargando con las bolsas de sus recién adquiridas vestimentas, y sus guardianes protegiéndolas de la humedad con sus sombrillas.

Los establecimientos de realeza estaban cambiando las ropas de sus maniquíes, y en el fondo podía adivinarse la presencia de los que buscaban ganarse el amor de sus mujeres con los regalos más costosos que sus tarjetas de crédito pudiesen pagar.

Todo parecía tan superficial, tan efímero.

Una cuerda invisible lo ataba al suelo; Leon se negaba a entrar a ese establecimiento que despedía un olor a chocolate almendrado y vainilla en turrón. Algo le decía que cruzando esa puerta, no había vuelta atrás.

La volvería a ver, escucharía su nombre en aquellos labios maquillados a la manera oriental, y vería ese rostro tallado en porcelana china, observándolo estoica, sin creer que Leon hubiese realizado aquel viaje sólo por intentar descubrir la ubicación de su 'noviecita'. Se burlaría de él, pero en el fondo, y como siempre, Leon podría alcanzar a leer su alma herida; aquellos sentimientos que eran negados y nunca demostrados.

Les evitaba experimentar dolor por una razón diferente a la dureza de sus oficios; el dolor de saber que jamás podrían estar juntos porque habían elegido, desde un inicio, senderos muy diferentes.

Caminos separados.

Sentía que volver a ver a Ada Wong, y preguntarle por las condiciones en las que había entregado la carta dirigida a Chris Redfield, lo haría sentirse como el ingenuo que constantemente demostraba ser en presencia de la de origen chino. Porque ella encontraba el modo de romper sus escudos, distraerlo y apoderarse de sus armas, de sus llaves, de sus muestras, de todo lo que ella quisiera obtener de él.

Ese era su habilidad especial. Lo que Ada quería, estaría allí para ella aun si tenía que cruzar el Sahara para poseer dicho objeto.

Volverla a ver, significaba revivir todos esos eventos, incluyendo España.

Y pese a que todavía no estaba seguro de que la mujer de cabello corto, azabache como ninguno, estaría sentada en la mesa más aislada de esa cafetería, tenía el presentimiento de que ambos habían estado planeando ese encuentro desde hacía muchos años. Desde el primer segundo en que cada uno emprendió su larga peregrinación de vuelta a lo que ambos llamaban hogar, ya estaban esperando toparse, rostro a rostro, y fingir que continuarían chocando sólo por compromiso, viéndose porque así lo dictaba el destino y no por gusto propio.

Antes de despedirse, ya estaban prediciendo que se verían en la siguiente misión. Fingirían que no se importaban el uno al otro, que se odiaban, que cualquiera podría apretar el gatillo para asegurarse de que las emociones no intervendrían en el cumplimiento de sus misivas.

El atractivo agente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, se aproximó a la puerta de entrada, sacudiendo esa marabunta de imágenes sobrepuestas que lo abordaban cada vez que la espía se volvía tema de reflexión.

Tan concentrado estaba en mantener su mano estable y su determinación a flor de piel, que no pudo notar la presencia de una mujer de pie a su espalda, hasta que ésta le colocó la mano derecha sobre el hombro.

Leon se dio cuenta de su desconsideración y falta de modales hacia una dama, apartándose enseguida del acceso para cederle el paso a la recién llegada.

Un balde de agua fría, un relámpago que trastornó sus sentidos fue resultado de escuchar una voz conocida diciendo: —Llegas más temprano que yo, guapo, pero te estaba esperando.

Leon volteó y posó sus ojos celestes sobre la inesperada visitante, sus cejas elevadas en un arco de asombro, pues delante de él, estaba Ada Wong con el inclinar enigmático de sus delicados labios.

Estaba enfundada en un Prada verdinegro, y una chalina de gamuza negra también, que concluía en triángulo. El rubio la miró durante una eternidad antes de atreverse a llamarla por su nombre.

Los carros parecieron acelerar su paso y las personas que disfrutaban de la velada dentro del recinto de madera, podían percibir que no se trataba de dos extraños intercambiando cortesías.

* * *

><p>Un trago más de vino.<p>

Y otro más.

Hasta que no quede nada en la botella.

Wesker volvió a llenarlo, y a la cuarta ocasión ya solamente se trataba de servir y apurar hasta que no restara gota al fondo del vaso.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la habitación anexa al balcón, esa donde por primera vez la acarició de pies a cabeza, sobre el mismo diván donde ahora descansaba su cuerpo del ejercicio extremo que había intentado realizar.

El tirano había tenido la grandiosa ocurrencia de subirse a la caminadora y correr a una velocidad acelerada para despejar el dolor de sus piernas y brazos; no estaba en condiciones de entrenar, y esto únicamente consiguió dejarlo sin aliento más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho el enfrentar a Krauser nuevamente.

Estaba observando la tranquilidad después de la tormenta; al menos en los campos suizos se había detenido la caída turbulenta de nieve mezclada con hielo sólido. Sus ojos rojos absorbían cada pintura con recelo, porque no tenía nada más en qué pensar. Había luchado de forma encarnada por bloquear toda referencia que incluyera el nombre de Claire Redfield, o el cálido apodo que él había guardado para ella desde que se conocieron.

Y no los cerraba. No cedía al agotamiento de nuevo, porque no estaba seguro de que fuese a despertar. Y de una manera u otra, terminaba por encontrarla en sus molestos e irritantes sueños.

Incluso contemplaba escenas que no habían ocurrido entre ellos.

No tenía dudas de que estaba enloqueciendo. Era un proceso lento, pero perseverante. Escuchaba las palabras de la pelirroja como brotando de un libreto, y su voz melodiosa, berrinchuda, se fugaba con naturalidad en cada uno de los diálogos.

Un nuevo sorbo de vino.

Se sonrió de medio lado, contemplando el licor balancearse entre sus manos espasmódicas; ya no dejaban de temblar ni con los medicamentos tranquilizantes.

Era irónico, ¿no es así? El que no pudiese escapar de ella ni devolviéndole su libertad. Que fuese él quien se encontrara atrapado ahora. De súbito, la sentía mucho más cercana, aun sin poder percibir su calor. Era una maldición. Una que no surgió de la mitología, ni de un libro antiguo o una tumba egipcia; surgió de una niña de cabellos de olor durazno y una longitud que decoraba sus curvas amazónicas, cayendo como las hojas de un sauce llorón sobre su espalda.

Wesker movió la muñeca; la cadena de plata brillaba cerca de las correas de su reloj.

El oscuro capitán se irguió con una lentitud impropia, dejando a la vista su actual dificultad de movimiento; estando solo, no importaba mucho forzarse a lucir imperturbable.

Estiró su cuello de un lado a otro, tratando de olvidar cómo había obtenido dicha joyería. Cuando no pudo lograrlo, golpeó con la mano abierta la superficie del diván marrón, una y otra vez, hasta que le pareció que había sido suficiente placebo para su cólera empedernida.

Al regresar a la cama, intentó con el vigor que le restaba, arrancar el objeto plateado, pero… sus dedos quedaban a centímetros de distancia antes de regresar a su posición anterior.

¡Cuánto podían invertirse los papeles! La había forzado a soportar ese cautiverio durante tantos días con el único fin de aprovecharse de la desgracia de su hermano, de ejercer una presión psicológica sobre ella y verla quebrarse bajo su poder.

Y al final, las tontas cursilerías de aquella joven mujer afectaron el desenlace de sus planes y ya nada fue lo que planeó; ya no terminó dejándola mentalmente desequilibrada, ni la convirtió en un arma de combate como a Jill Valentine. Al contrario, dejó que entrara en ese recoveco deshabitado, la volvió su razón, en un pensamiento por la mañana, en una consideración de todos los días; pasó de ser su entretenimiento a un motor que lo mantenía alerta y funcionando.

Albert Wesker lanzó el vaso de cristal en contra de la pared, regando el alcohol sobre la tapicería y los muebles, indignado por su comportamiento.

¿Cómo podía permitirse pensar en Claire con tal constancia? ¿Por qué no se detenían las visiones acerca de su melena pelirroja, sus brazos oprimiéndolo con urgencia, sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo e invitándolo caer, en consecuencia, ante el deseo de convertirla en su mujer?

Cerró los ojos, mientras su corazón se alebrestaba por la arritmia y notaba como el aliento escapaba de sus pulmones.

Además, cubrió sus oídos, porque de pronto aquella voz que era dulce sin remedio parecía querer penetrar en el fondo de su subconsciente; la hermanita menor de su enemigo iba a ser la encargada de llevarlo directo al manicomio.

Y se preguntaba, ¿dónde está mi autocontrol?, toda esa frialdad con la que he fingido gobernar mi vida, se está desmoronando sin que pueda mantener las piezas unidas.

Se tumbó sobre el diván, invadido por un cansancio asqueroso que no le permitió regresar hasta su habitación. Después de todo, esa era su casa. Podía dormir en donde le pegase la gana; con Mad al frente de su ejército, sus preocupaciones se reducían a la mitad.

Y pese a que sus sueños solían refrescar aquellas vivencias que había encarado con los S.T.A.R.S o durante el 'secuestro' de Claire Redfield, incluso eso era mejor que estar consciente.

¿Estaría Albert Wesker eligiendo escapar de su realidad por primera vez?

Y de nuevo, las sombras lo rodearon y él no se resistió.

* * *

><p><em>Batalló mucho con la chiquilla Chambers para que lo dejara en paz. El diagnóstico de la joven médico; una costilla agrietada y una contusión que degeneraría en una migraña asesina durante la mañana siguiente.<em>

_Pero nada de gravedad._

_Excepto la humillación de haber portado una manta contra el shock, y tener a todos los paramédicos rodeándolo como zancudos._

_El capitán del escuadrón de Rescate y Tácticas Especiales los despidió 'amablemente', dejando bien en claro que la única que podía osar tratar sus heridas, era Rebecca._

_Al menos a ella la intimidaba lo suficiente como para dejarse de pruebas y venditas cuando ya se encontraba harto._

_Wesker tuvo que pasar por unas cuantas revisiones; tomografía y rayos-x para comprobar que el resto de sus huesos y órganos permanecían intactos. Brad, por su parte, fue internado y estaría fuera de la línea de acción durante tres meses, por lo menos; las laceraciones de su espalda habían rasgado sus músculos lumbares y los médicos estaban concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en que no se generara una infección, pero la respuesta de su sistema era delicada e incierta._

_Chris estaba recibiendo un par de calmantes y analgésicos, pero más allá de los moretones, lo que resaltaba, puntual como alarma, era su estado de ánimo y las consecuencias psicológicas que traería el presenciar el cuerpo del delincuente esparciéndose a lo largo y ancho del almacén; una bala de escopeta había bastado para reventarle el sistema respiratorio, escena que se grabó en la memoria del mayor Redfield y se estancaría allí, acumulándose entre la pila de pecados y decisiones duras que éste cometería cuando las situaciones así lo dictaran._

_El muchacho y encargado de la vigilancia, su hombre de respaldo, el intrépido piloto novato que parecía haberse unido a los S.T.A.R.S por mera coincidencia, estaba sentado en una esquina de la sala de urgencias, con la mirada perdida en el suelo pulido del hospital. Chris lucía tan adentrado en sus cavilaciones, que no notó a su capitán aproximándose con paso orgulloso a pesar de que esto dificultara su desplazamiento._

_Al otro lado de la sala, sentados en los sillones, estaban Jill y Barry Burton, esperándolos para volver a la estación, dictar el reporte, y darse unas horas libres; un buen descanso los refrescaría y quizá disminuiría la tensión existente entre los miembros de ambas divisiones._

_Valentine no se atrevía ni a mirar a Wesker, más por indignación que por miedo a las reprimendas; su intervención había salvado la vida de los tres, de eso no tenía duda alguna._

_Cuando Albert Wesker apareció y vio al pálido muchacho que puso punto y final a la existencia del malhechor que había atentado contra su vida en dos ocasiones, sintió una rabia tan potente, que hubiese deseado propinarle una buena bofetada, para hacerlo entrar en razón y dejar de lloriquear, de sentir lástima por sí mismo._

_Al parecer Redfield no comprendía que la elección no podría haberse presentado de forma menos drástica; su capitán o el jefe de aquellos traficantes de químicos._

_E inesperadamente, se supo indignado._

_¿Por qué el titubeo? ¿Había considerado dejar vivir a aquel bandido en lugar de a su superior?_

_Podría acusarlo de traidor, de no haber sabido que se trataba de la primera vez que el menor de los hermanos Redfield acababa con la existencia de un individuo. Fuese cual fuesen sus… inclinaciones._

_Se dirigió a su lado, no muy seguro de lo qué diría. El chico ni lo percibió, hundido en su pena y desgracia personal._

—_Redfield —llamó con la garganta enronquecida de tanto correr y respirar el aire pesado de aquella noche interminable. Cuando su llamado no demostró causar algún efecto en su interlocutor, volvió a intentarlo, esta vez adoptando una estrategia distinta: —Chris…_

_El menor levantó la cabeza, y Wesker fue testigo de su palidez sepulcral y esos anillos negros que rodeaban sus globos oculares._

—_Es hora de marcharnos. —Fue todo lo que el mayor le dijo, mientras habría paso a la salida cristalina del hospital; estaba por amanecer._

—_Ah, sí —respondió Chris, sin ánimo. Su entonación estaba tan muerta como sus ganas de levantarse de aquella afelpada silla._

_Los demás los siguieron de cerca hasta la calle, que desierta, parecía guardar un luto silencioso por todo lo acontecido, aunque los ciudadanos no fuesen a enterarse del atentado hasta bien entrada la tarde._

_Nadie hablaría del incidente, no hasta que éste fuese completamente digerido por sus cerebros. Rebecca seguía a Barry muy de cerca, dispuesta a cubrirse con su espalda si el capitán hacía explosión como una barra de dinamita. Jill estaba armándose de valor para preguntar algo, cualquier cosa, sobre lo que les habían dicho o hecho durante esas veinticuatro horas de encierro, pero ni una sola palabra conseguía brotar; el estrés se había encargado de enmudecerla._

—_Valentine —exclamó el barítono chocolate de Wesker —acompañe a Burton y Chambers en la otra patrulla. Vayan a la estación y esperen por nosotros allá._

—_Pero… —intentó argumentar la joven de cabello corto y ojos azules, la única mujer lo suficientemente capacitada para ser incluida dentro del equipo Alfa._

—_Es una orden, Jill. Y esta vez me aseguraré de que la cumplas. Suficiente has hecho desafiando mi autoridad al llamar al resto de la estación —respondió el hombre ausente de sus usuales lentes negros, adoptando una acentuación peligrosa. Sus ojos eléctricos parecían querer calcinarla con un rayo invisible._

_La chica se reacomodó la boina, contemplándose las botas de combate con incomodidad. No había otra solución más que seguir las indicaciones; Wesker no estaba de humor para repetir la instrucción dos veces._

_Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Chris… al llegar a la oficina que todos los Alfa compartían. Tomarían café, desayunarían, y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes, y no tendría ese gesto apagado y los ojos desprovistos de todo brillo._

_Se subió a la parte trasera del vehículo, junto con Rebecca, sujetándole la mano cuando ésta sucumbió ante los nervios; tratar los golpes del líder siempre resultaba complicado debido a sus necedades y exigencias. Tener a Wesker respirando cerca era suficiente para que la pequeña doctora quisiera salir huyendo por la puerta principal._

_Chris y Albert subieron a la patrulla que pertenecía a la unidad Alpha, de copiloto y piloto respectivamente, sin mediar palabra. A pesar de su condición, Wesker no podía permitirse abandonar el asiento de conductor; quería demostrarse que a pesar de que ese chico hubiese intervenido oportunamente y salvado su vida, él seguía siendo superior. En habilidades, en temple, en cualquier aspecto que fuese investigado._

_Permanecieron en silencio, mientras recorrían las avenidas vacías. En uno de los altos, Albert desvió la mirada para encarar a su subordinado, pero éste parecía ajeno a sus intenciones de iniciar una conversación; podía ser que tuviese miedo de recibir un regaño de dos horas o no quería evocar las imágenes de esa incursión nocturna. Las de un hombre siendo destruido por una bala de escopeta que él mismo disparó, sentenciándolo a yacer desfigurado sobre el pavimento._

_El capitán chasqueó los labios, y aceleró, alentado por la luz verde del siga._

_¿Cómo había sido posible que su vida dependiera de la decisión de un chiquillo?_

_¿Y… por qué se percibía consternado por la actitud de Chris?, ¿apreciaría en algún nivel lo que había hecho por él? ¿O qué otra razón tendría para experimentar la necesidad de brindar un… consejo, una palabra de aprobación por más fría y distante que ésta resultara a juicio del menor?_

* * *

><p><em>Chris se hallaba perdido entre sus propios tormentos, pero en un corto momento de lucidez, se dio cuenta de que el automóvil no estaba dirigiéndose a la estación central de policía.<em>

_Estaban viajando justo en la dirección contraria._

— _¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el castaño con desgana._

—_No querías preguntarlo, Chris, y yo tampoco tengo ganas de responder —inquirió el de mayor rango, la sequedad de sus vocablos complementados con la parsimonia de sus manotazos alrededor del volante._

_Redfield resistió el impulso de alzar los hombros; le daba igual si el capitán quería vengarse de él no dejándole ir a su casa a dormir. Dudaba poder conciliar el sueño después de semejante experiencia._

_De nuevo, el silencio se posó como un águila real, extendiendo sus alas, sin permitir que la tenue música que emanaba de la radio, marcara alguna diferencia._

_Después de unos minutos de conducir, llegaron a su destino._

—_Baje… —le comentó Wesker, sin tener el mínimo tacto. El otro militar acató el mandato tal como lo cumpliría un autómata._

_Cuando estuvo erguido sobre la nieve, Chris observó los alrededores. Estaban estacionados afuera de un pequeño local, que tenía la apariencia de estar despoblado._

_El menor arqueó la ceja, inseguro de qué pasaría._

_Ni siquiera se enteró de que el rubio ya estaba girando el picaporte del local y lo observaba con clara exasperación._

— _¿Te quedarás allí parado como una estatua toda la noche para contraer una neumonía, o me acompañarás, Chris? —cuestionó el capitán con poca paciencia, mientras se tallaba la parte superior del rostro. Cielo santo, sí que podía ser desgastante el pasar unas horas en una prisión mugrienta. Pero tenía que resolver ese problema en caliente, para evitar que creciera hasta destruir lo que tanto tiempo le había tomado formar; un equipo resistente, dignos contrincantes de las armas biológicas de Umbrella._

_El muchacho se aproximó con hastío, pero al final ambos entraron_

_Se dio cuenta entonces de que se trataba de un pequeño bar, el cual debía estar abierto toda la noche. Era confortable, a pesar de que irradiaba ese peculiar olor a alcohol y botanas._

_Una taberna de tipo irlandesa. Con los pivotes que servían la cerveza y un enorme espejo al fondo, adornando el despacho donde el barman atendía a sus clientes._

_No había nadie más dentro del establecimiento, ni siquiera alguna mesera o el mismo dueño. Aunque éste apareció transcurridos algunos segundos de que ambos hombres tomaran asiento en una de las mesas que daban a la calle._

_Chris no entendía de dónde surgía la repentina decisión de Wesker de visitar ese sitio, y por qué lo llevaría a él, a rastras. Fueron muchas las ofertas de la especie que Wesker había rechazado, todas externadas con el fin de que pasara tiempo en compañia de sus 'colegas'._

_Ahora, estaba eligiendo la peor de las noches para 'socializar'._

_El encargado de la taberna se dirigió ellos, acompañado de una ligera cara de sueño; llevaba un clásico suéter de lana, botas de campamento, y con su acento extranjero les preguntó qué era lo que ordenarían para comer y beber._

_El menor Redfield no dijo nada. Se mantuvo impasible y con sus modos de mártir; el apetito se le había esfumado y de pronto la idea de estar ebrio no le fue tan atractiva. Especialmente estando en presencia de su capitán._

—_Dos whiskys en las rocas, por favor —pidió el hombre rubio, tomando su costado de forma discreta. Con todo y los analgésicos, seguía doliendo._

— "_Ni siquiera me preguntó si quería tomar, en realidad" —guardó Chris para sí mismo._

_¿Qué podía esperar de alguien tan egocéntrico y poco tolerante como Wesker?_

_Bufó frustado, sin llegar a creer que estaban en un local de tragos, juntos._

_Wesker era el tipo más amargado y antisocial que conocía, y el menor no estaba de humor para aceptar malos tratos, no después de lo que se había visto forzado a hacer horas atrás._

—_Redfield… —empezó a decir Wesker, sin conectar miradas con el oyente; tenía la vista fija en el exterior. Había optado porque ambos fuesen a ese sitio ya que no quería tener al resto del equipo flotando como moscas por toda la oficina. Y estaba seguro de que Chris tampoco habría querido estar en boca de todos y fingir una y otra vez que se sentía de maravilla._

—_Escuche, capitán… no quisiera parecer grosero pero… me gustaría volver a la estación lo más pronto posible._

— _¿Preferirías que te expusiera mi molestia en frente de todo el cuerpo de policía? —cuestionó el capitán de forma aparentemente serena._

— _¿Molestia? Con todo respeto, nosotros ya le explicamos el porqué de nuestra respuesta al llamado. No podríamos haber permanecido quietos sabiendo que había ciudadanos en peligro y… Irons nos dio la aprobación necesaria._

_Los ojos de Wesker se tornaron rabiosos al escuchar el apellido de su superior inmediato. Claro, como si ese imbécil tuviese la capacidad intelectual para dirigir el sistema de justicia de toda una ciudad._

—_No me refería a su decisión imprudente de responder a una misión tan arriesgada sin siquiera avisarme, pasando de largo mi autoridad sobre el escuadrón. Además, violó mis órdenes directas, y no conforme con eso, me retó subsecuentemente, poniendo nuestras vidas en riesgo. ¡¿Y cree que no debo de estar molesto por su comportamiento?! —exclamó Albert Wesker, poniendo énfasis en la última oración y resistiendo su impulso de golpear la gruesa mesa transportada desde las entrañas de Irlanda._

_Chris apretó los labios, en señal de estar reteniendo sus propulsiones prematuras._

— _¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?, ¿que dejara a esos sujetos llevarse a Brad mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha? —refutó Chris, con su temperamento al alcance de la mano._

— _¡Tu trabajo, eso estaba esperando que cumplieras! ¡Y tu trabajo es seguir mis mandatos al pie de la letra, sin cuestionar! ¡Y en esa misión, más que nunca, necesitábamos que no salieras con tu complejo de héroe a querer salvar el día! —respondió Wesker sin parecer escandalizado, aunque cavando debajo de su inexpresión, podía leerse un enojo abismal._

— _¡Bueno, al menos a mí me interesaba un poco lo que fuese a sucederle a Brad! —exclamó con rencor el mayor de los Redfield, causando en su interlocutor una reacción inesperada. El capitán de los S.T.A.R.S azotó la palma abierta sobre la mesa, causando un ligero sobresalto en el menor._

— _¿Y se puede saber de dónde, Redfield, has sacado la brillante idea de que a mí no me interesa? —cuestionó el rubio, recargado sobre el respaldo de la silla, tratando de guardar la distancia aunque lo que más quisiera hacer fuera lanzarse a puñetazos en contra del insulso y problemático polizonte._

—_Yo… —se aclaró la garganta, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y responder. —Es… no debería reprocharme el que le intentara salvar la vida a mi compañero. Habría hecho lo mismo si lo hubieran elegido a usted._

_Wesker retrocedió la cabeza un centímetro, y quedó a disposición de la sorpresa, su frente arrugándose con dos líneas largas mientras reprimía el impulso de levantarse las gafas, recordando que las había perdido durante el enfrentamiento._

_El encargado del bar llegó de sorpresa, sin captar del todo el volumen encendido y poco político de la conversación. Dejó las bebidas delante de ellos, sin preocuparse por repartirlas._

_Chris se revolvió disgustado sobre su asiento, encontrando el callejón vacío mucho más interesante que aquella plática que estaba seguro terminaría en desgracia._

_El mayor detuvo al sujeto antes de que éste volviera a sus deberes de lavar las copas._

—_Traiga un vodka flameado —ordenó, mientras lo sostenía del antebrazo.—Redfield…—volvió a llamar, sin prestarle atención a la bebida que tenía enfrente._

_No hubo respuesta._

—_Había un plan de respaldo, pero Valentine tardó un poco más de lo que sospeché en ponerlo en acción... Hice una elección objetiva, era obvio que tú no hablarías; iban a golpearte hasta la muerte sólo por tu estúpida lealtad a una insignia. Por otro lado, Vickers… estaba seguro de que hablaría después de un par de golpes. Las probabilidades de que a él lo mataran eran menores. A diferencia de ti, que tienes la necesidad inherente de portarte como un rebelde insensato._

_Chris se mostró ofendido por el estamento, rodando los ojos cuando la frialdad de su jefe le pareció excesiva; existe una delgada línea entre ser un estratega de los mejores, y convertirse en un desalmado que subasta vidas sin importarle ir en contra de los principios morales básicos._

_El barman volvió con el último pedido realizado. Llevaba un vaso delgado de una cuarta de alto, relleno de un líquido oscuro. Le prendió fuego a la bebida con un encendedor, haciendo que una luz fluorescente de color azul brotara de la superficie negra. Segundos más tarde, la tapó con un envase de cristal, extinguiendo la llama._

—_Aquí está su trago flameado, señor —dijo el extranjero con un tímido acento y reprimiendo un bostezo en consideración a sus comensales._

—_Gracias —murmuró el mayor, empujando la bebida en dirección a su subordinado, utilizando la yema de los dedos. —Tómalo. —sentenció Albert Wesker, muy poco cortés._

_El menor adquirió una mirada dudosa y postura titubeante._

—_Vamos, no pongas esa cara de miedo. No voy a envenenarte. Bébelo de un solo golpe, Redfield. No tenemos toda la noche, así que… adelante._

_El chico examinó el ofrecimiento, y tragó saliva. Había sido un día muy largo para él, y pocas ganas le restaban de discutir. A lo mejor eso le quitaría el sabor a bilis que le restaba en la boca después de haber destrozado el cuerpo de un hombre con un 'insignificante' plomazo._

_Agarró el pequeño recipiente de vidrio, pintado por el tono ocre del alcohol, y lo apuró de un topetazo, sintiendo el trote de un calor abrazador, descendiendo a través de su garganta y el característico mareo que producen las bebidas alcohólicas cuando son ingeridas con apremio._

— _¡Argh! Es… es bueno… ¿pero por qué tenía que tomármelo todo de golpe? —protestó el menor del equipo Alfa, adquiriendo un puchero peculiar al no poder saborear del todo el líquido, antes de que éste descendiera toda la trayectoria de su esófago._

—_Te ayudará a recuperar el color y relajar los pensamientos._

_¿Por qué todo lo que Wesker decía no paraba de sonar como ley?_

_Y era cierto, el más joven de los militares lucía un poco menos fantasmal; sus mejillas adquirieron un tono encendido por el ardor del menjurje y su espanto iba curándose poco a poco._

_Chris regresó los ojos piedra a la solitaria avenida; pudo divisar la patrulla estacionada, el grifo en caso de incendios, los enormes postes que terminaban en alumbrado público, la nieve que iba derritiéndose desproporcionada. Algunos pastos y manchas verdes en el paisaje, estaban siendo agredidos brutalmente por la niebla socarrona que anunciaba la partida de la madrugada._

_De pronto, y como si de una cachetada de realidad se tratara, el crimen que cometió, el acto de 'salvación' con el que ambos pudieron salir ilesos de aquella encomienda, amenazó con tumbar a Redfield de su asiento._

_Había asesinado a un hombre._

_Sin importar cuál fuese su posición, cuán malévolos pudiesen haber sido sus planes para los tres miembros del sistema judicial o su labor como traficante de Umbrella… ese sujeto tendría una madre, un padre… y hasta podía dar la casualidad que, aun en su papel de villano, pudiese haber formado una familia que lo esperara en casa._

_No podía creer que apretó el gatillo y nada de eso pasó a través de su cabeza._

_Si bien era cierto que todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido como para procesar los argumentos con claridad… al menos debió de razonar dos segundos antes de dispararle a quemarropa._

_¿En qué clase de persona lo estaba convirtiendo su tarea en la división de los S.T. ?, ¿habría perdido ya toda clemencia, su voluntad para perdonar los errores ajenos y otorgar 'segundas oportunidades'?_

_No pudo evitar sentir como sus orbes tambaleaban con lágrimas retenidas, y se juró que no permitiría a su lado emocional brotar enfrente de Albert Wesker. El rubio se burlaría, lo forzaría a escuchar sus discursos baratos, humillándolo en el proceso… y claro, luego lo despediría sin miramientos._

_Wesker debió de notar el torrencial de emociones que orbitaban alrededor de su mente y corazón, porque aclaró sus cuerdas vocales. Aquello no era su fuerte; el tener que lidiar con las inseguridades, los traumas personales, las vivencias que marcaban a sus subordinados mucho antes de llegar al escuadrón, le parecía innecesario y hasta poco profesional. No era una cláusula del contrato. Entre él y los demás miembros del equipo, existía una clara distancia que bajo ninguna presión rompería. No eran amigos, y las cursilerías podían guardárselas para cuando llegaran a sus respectivos hogares._

_Sin embargo, el capitán tenía que darle crédito; había destrozado a alguien que había estado a punto de plomear a su superior justo a la altura del pecho. Si Chris no se hubiera librado a tiempo de su propia contienda, probablemente Wesker estaría tirado en el asfalto con una sábana blanca encima, o luchando por su vida en un quirófano._

_Y aunque dicha verdad lo fastidiara, y le pusiera de un humor de los mil demonios… le provocaba una ligera sensación de responsabilidad para, al menos, procurar que Chris no se suicidara llegando a su departamento, o se quebrara enfrente de toda la estación al verse obligado a repetir el relato._

—_Chris… sé que es la primera vez que un disparo tuyo… bueno, encausa a que una persona pierda la vida. Y lo sé porque antes de ingresar al escuadrón, eras piloto, y no muchos pilotos tienen el entrenamiento necesario para utilizar un arma, o misiones tan arriesgadas que requieran de su intervención como tiradores._

_El muchacho lo escuchaba sin apetencia, imaginando que se cubría infantilmente los oídos con sus palmas. No quería saber nada del exterior. No estaba preparado para enfrentar de cara a cara, el resultado de su radical acción. Y allí estaba, su jefe, recordándole los detalles. Para picar la herida y lanzarle sal, cuando ésta seguía sangrando como un caudal abierto. Para reprocharle su falta de buen juicio a la hora de defender a Brad, y hasta evidenciar su ausencia de práctica en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo._

—_Sin embargo… tienes que aprender a afrontar esta clase de… calamidades. No puedes vivir repasando lo que pudiste hacer para prevenir el peor desenlace, cuando ya no puedes cambiar lo que ocurrió._

_Y no, no voy a mentir. Ese ataque pudo haber sido evitado, y tu desempeño como hombre de señalamiento y localización está por debajo de mis expectativas hasta este punto. Fuiste descuidado cuando reconocías el terreno y eso desembocó en la aparición sorpresiva de nuestro enemigo; aquéllo le brindó una ventaja que no merecía. —Albert, interrumpió su discurso para agarrar la copa de whiskey en las rocas y apurar un trago__._

_El hombre de tez avellanada miró el propio, incitado a beberlo. Pero no. Ni siquiera eso le apetecía. Como si el ser expuesto como un mal recluta no fuese suficiente, cada vez que se atrevía a parpadear, revivía las vísceras y la sangre del jefe de los maleantes, dispersarse a través de la pared._

_Era horrendamente gráfico, y con la repetición constante, resultaba perturbador._

—_Quería que abandonáramos el sitio en seguida; las heridas de Brad eran muy severas, y si más de uno de los sospechosos lograban dar con nuestra ubicación, terminaríamos en los botes de basura, agujerados hasta los huesos. —Trató de defenderse el chico de cabello alborotado, aunque sabía de la poca validez de su juicio; cualquier noción sería eliminada por parte de su jefe, y seguiría quedando como un incompetente ante sus ojos._

_Siempre se había recitado que la opinión de Wesker no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Y aunque quizá aquel estamento tuviese una pizca de veracidad, lo más adecuado era decir que estaba cansado de buscar la aprobación de su superior. Y sí, se hallaba en la constante búsqueda de demostrar que valía como integrante de una división de elite, que podía ser mejor con tan solo practicar unas horas más al día, que podía convertirse en el más apto y entonces todos los regaños de Albert Wesker, todas sus injustas reprimendas y comentarios despectivos, no tendrían razón de ser._

—_La prisa no conduce a una evacuación efectiva, y lo presenciaste. Pudieron sacar tres cadáveres en bolsas, todo porque mi equipo no tiene el suficiente temple para conservar sus sentidos alerta._

_Chris no rebatió._

_Wesker hizo un gesto con la mano, empujando el otro tarro con licor que, aunque destinado a Chris, había sido colocado por el mozo en el lado de la mesa donde el mayor reposaba._

—_Bebe. —Le volvió a invitar, sin considerar la indignación que el otro debía estar experimentando; no pensaba quedarse allí toda la mañana. Aquella 'charla de hombres' se había prolongado ya por demasiado tiempo._

_Sin remedio, el chico tomó el vaso, con sus nudillos tornándose más blancos; los hielos habían realizado su trabajo, enfriando la superficie transparente._

_¿Por qué Wesker estaría montando todo ese teatro?_

_¿Acaso no podían ir a su oficina, firmar su despido, y listo, dejarse de tonterías?_

_Aceptó apurar un poco del líquido ámbar, con tal de deshacerse de esa sensación incómoda de estar siendo estudiado por el mayor._

—_Los errores podrán ser analizados en el cuartel. Por ahora, y antes de regresar a la estación, me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas que seguramente te estarán haciendo ruido. Y ya que no toleraré más distracciones de tu parte, quiero hablarlas en esta oportunidad tan poco frecuente._

_En primer lugar, el que debes de aprender a capear la muerte no solamente como algo que podría ocurrir, sino como algo que ocurrirá sin que tú puedas evitarlo. No eres un mesías, no vas a poder rescatar a todos los ciudadanos, ni lograr que todos los delincuentes busquen la redención y caminen directo a la celda sin protestar. Ese no es tu deber, Chris. Tu deber es asegurarte de que estás haciendo lo 'correcto', y que estás cumpliendo con los lineamientos de tu posición. El ayudar a quienes están en riesgo no significa que vas a lograr que todos vivan para relatar la experiencia, no seas iluso. No es así como el mundo funciona. Debes aprender a dejar ir. A no amarrarte a tu necesidad de demostrar que puedes salir victorioso de todos los conflictos. O que la gente a tu alrededor se ponga en peligro, sólo por esa visión testaruda y poco real de rescatar lo que está perdido desde un inicio._

_Y… luego… —Wesker hizo una pausa, observando la expresión atónita de su subordinado, adquiriendo el coraje necesario para decir lo que continuaba. Ojalá y no se arrepintiera algún día de permitir que aquellas palabras traspasaran la fina malla que había construido alrededor de sus emociones. —Lo que hiciste, al dispararle a ese sujeto… Era lo único a lo que podías recurrir si tu intención era auxiliarme a salir del apuro. No había manera de que pudieras embestirlo, y debido a mi maldita costilla, con el arma fuera de mi alcance, tampoco podría haberle propinado un movimiento defensivo lo suficientemente veloz para que no me disparara. Era él o yo así de sencillo, Redfield. Y por esa decisión que tomaste, en medio del escenario más precario, es el motivo por el cual estamos hablando aquí, frente a frente._

_De haber estado comiendo algo, el joven tirador se hubiese atragantado._

_¿Estaba… reconociendo que le había salvado la vida?_

_Tal vez lo estaba alucinando._

_O ya estaba en 'el más allá'._

_No sabía cómo responder. Le sorprendía que Wesker pudiera admitir la importancia de aquel acto. Que de no haber obtenido esa escopeta de corto alcance, él ya estaría muerto._

—_Y sé que lo sabes. Sé que estás enterado de que no había nada que evitara el disparo de aquel traficante. Nada excepto que accionaras tu escopeta. Y entonces, la pregunta es… ¿Realmente estás arrepintiéndote de tu elección, o es que la impresión de saber que todavía podría despedirte es demasiada? —cuestionó al final el rubio, abandonando en la última sílaba, una mezcla de amargura y rencor._

_Una ventaja de poder imitar las emociones humanas con una precisión de milímetros._

— _¡Por supuesto que no se trata de eso! —exclamó el castaño, agitando su cabello con ansiedad._

_¿Cómo podía insinuar que se arrepentía de haber… bueno, de haber evitado que todo terminara con un capitán de escuadrón difunto, un agente torturado y el otro en un estado de catarsis irreversible?_

—_Si tuviera que repetir… si tuviera que volver a decidir entre empuñar el arma o quedarme sin hacer nada, elegiría jalar el gatillo. Pero…—El muchacho y antiguo piloto murmuró una maldición entre dientes, tallándose la cara con la parte inferior del antebrazo, muestra de su incomodidad. —No puedo evitar pensar en que cometí una equivocación, y… no, no sólo terminé con su vida, sino que lo… su cuerpo… quedó disperso. Debió de sufrir mucho dolor antes de tomar su último aliento._

_¿Por qué sus sentimientos resultaban tan difíciles de explicar?_

_Hubiese deseado no tener que matar a ese hombre, pero no a costa de la vida de su capitán. Sí, el tipo era un frívolo bastardo la mayoría del tiempo, pero con el trato constante y las pequeñas lecciones —que en el momento resultaban o incómodas o dolorosas—, había conseguido ganarse su respeto y admiración, pese a su poco entusiasmo por admitirlo._

_Los ojos azules de Wesker ocultaron el orgullo y satisfacción que sentía. ¿Hasta qué punto era capaz de engañar a alguien? ¿Qué tan profundo habría excavado, ganándose la confianza de aquellos idiotas que se hallaban bajo su mando?_

_Esto garantizaba que, cuando llegaran a la mansión, nadie sospecharía de él. Nadie estaría dispuesto a pensar que fueron vendidos, y que el traidor no era otro que el militar encargado de dirigirlos._

—_Fue instantáneo, Redfield, dudo mucho que haya padecido cualquier clase de agonía después del impacto. Usted cumplió con su misiva; y yo tampoco habría podido hacer nada diferente de estar en su posición. Frecuentemente es indisciplinado… pierde el control, es impulsivo, pedante, y agresivo…pero es un miembro del escuadrón, y como tal, debe asegurar no sólo su integridad sino la de sus aliados. Si no se cubren las espaldas entre ustedes, perderán en contra de quienes los obstaculizan._

_Una sonrisa torcida se posó en los labios del científico encubierto de Umbrella. Y pese a que se decía que aquella sensación cálida que le atacó el pecho, era provocada por lo seguro que se sentía de su triunfo sobre los S.T.A.R.S, era asquerosamente consciente de que saber que le eran leales a esa escala, aseguraba no sólo un trabajo como escuadrón bien coordinado, sino que lo que estarían dispuestos a sacrificar por una causa en la que creían._

_Eso y que había aprendido a 'soportar' a Chris en un nivel inesperado._

_Por su parte, el mayor de los hermanos Redfield estaba considerando las palabras de su interlocutor. Era cierto, no había nada que pudiese cambiar lo sucedido. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre… pero dichas manchas no llevaban el nombre de una persona que respetaba, —a la que no odiaba tanto como podría asumirse por la manera en que interactuaban—._

_El castaño no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato tan… cercano. Nunca creyó que recibiría una palabra positiva del hombre que se hallaba cruzando la mesa. Pero… al parecer era algo posible. Tal vez, detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia y rigidez que acompañaba a Albert Wesker, existía cierta compasión; el preocuparse por otro ser humano no por obligación, demostrando solidaridad con quienes lo necesitaban, expresándolo con su propio y peculiar estilo._

_Redfield se sonrió con melancolía. Y pese a que ese 'comportamiento paternal' que solía asumir Wesker cuando sus defensas quedaban vulnerables por diversas situaciones, se sentía forzado y bastante torpe, era mejor que nunca haber experimentado los ademanes y regaños de un padre siendo Chris ya un adulto. Porque efectivamente había convivido con su padre hasta los diecinueve, pero después… el accidente le arrebató los abrazos, las noches de campamento, las reprimendas y las 'charlas de hombre a hombre', cosas que todavía le hacían falta._

_Aquello invadió a al moreno con una nostalgia embriagadora, que amenazó con aliarse con el alcohol y llevarlo hasta las lágrimas; sabía que era más fuerte que su pasado, o que su futuro, solamente le hacía falta convencerse de ello._

_Fue en este momento, en esa precisa noche de whiskey en las rocas, discusiones, y remembranza, con Albert Wesker y Chris Redfield compartiendo un único trago, que se formó esta conexión que después los sentenció a ser enemigos de muerte._

_El tirano no lo sabía, pero fue con esas palabras de confort y seguridad, con las que pudo terminar de formar el carácter recio y entregado de Chris; no fue a propósito, y de haber sabido que desencadenaría su propia eliminación, jamás habría alimentado la determinación ciega del hermano mayor de Claire._

_Porque su influencia fue clara, por mucho que los dos desearan negar que jamás compartieron lazo diferente al odio, la mentira salía a relucir con luz propia._

_Albert, por su parte, se preguntaba si realmente había elegido entregar a Brad por las razones 'racionales' que presumía, o guardaba una inclinación de favoritismo hacia ese necio y atolondrado ex—piloto. Acarició el inicio de sus cabellos rubios con su mano enguantada, indispuesto a aceptar semejante tontería. Él nunca permitía revolver sus reprimidas emociones con las encomiendas de su misión temporal._

_Y no estaba planeando comenzar a hacerlo._

_Detestaba al muchacho Redfield y eso no cambiaría, ni aunque éste le salvara la vida._

_Con esos tragos y la visita forzada al bar, logró solidificar a su enemigo, y en un futuro, cuando las verdaderas alianzas habían brotado de entre las tinieblas, Chris no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan diferente habría sido su vida de no haberse decidido a tirar del gatillo de aquella escopeta._

—_Hora de irnos, Redfield —mencionaba Wesker mientras se colocaba en pie, sacando de su cartera un fajo de billetes que cubría la cantidad de producto que ambos consumieron._

_Ambos policías de elite se dirigieron a la puerta de salida; el rubio hizo un ademán dedicado al hombre que atendía detrás de la barra, como despedida; parecían ser familiares por lo que Chris concluyó que el capitán debía frecuentar el establecimiento._

_Antes de atravesar el quicio de madera barroca, tragando saliva y frotándose el cuello, Redfield habló: —Ehm... capitán —El hombre de pálido semblante se giró, encarando al otro miembro de la división Alfa —… gracias. Yo… significa mucho para mí el que… considere que no pude haber actuado diferente en el campo. Sé que he actuado por instinto, exponiendo mis debilidades pero… tiene mi palabra de que no volverá a ocurrir algo de la especie; confío en usted, y en todos los miembros. Y haré cualquier cosa que esté en mis manos por cubrir sus espaldas._

_Si el dirigente de los S.T.A.R.S no enmudeció, fue porque de un cachorro sentimental como Chris no podría haber estado esperando otro comentario menos cálido._

_El rubio de ojos eléctricos asintió._

—_No te exigiré nada menos en nuestras próximas intervenciones. Y te reitero que cumpliré con tan fundamental estamento; siempre hasta donde la destreza y habilidades lo permitan._

_El chico estuvo de acuerdo, demostrándolo con una ligera curvatura en sus labios y despidiendo un aire entusiasmado._

_Comenzaron a andar con pasos trastabillantes, luchando contra el cemento resbaloso, en dirección a la patrulla._

—_Sin embargo, Redfield, no te escaparás tan fácilmente de los correctivos. El viernes te quedarás después del turno a pulir las armas de la zona de entrenamiento y darás sesenta vueltas alrededor del gimnasio._

— _¡¿Sesenta?! —exclamó Chris escandalizado._

— _¿Qué? ¿Ya habrás perdido tu condición para entonces?_

—_No, pero…_

—_Muy bien, ahorra energía, que vas a necesitarla._

—_Lo haré si usted invita los tragos del fin de semana._

—_Sueña, Redfield —concluyó el hombre de chaleco negro y camisa azul, cerrando la puerta del vehículo oficial._

* * *

><p>El dolor no es nada comparado a la incertidumbre.<p>

Pero pueden ir sujetos de la mano.

Pueden abordar a un ser humano y sofocarlo en su mar de cenizas, eliminando a la esperanza, asfixiándola entre ese aire decade te.

Cuando Claire Redfield despertó de su letargo obligado por las precarias condiciones del cuerpo, el cuello le palpitaba como un músculo cardiaco, quemaba como diablo, y eso impedía que recobrara el dominio de sus cinco sentidos.

Sintió que acariciaban su melena sucia y poco ordenada con un par de dedos callosos, y le daban una desagradable e indiscreta palmada en las mejillas.

—Despierte, 'bella durmiente' —dijo el acento ronco y americano de Jack Krauser; ella reaccionó ante el peligro, apartando su rostro instintivamente de su declarado agresor.

No quería vomitarle encima, para no recibir una nueva oleada de golpes, pero el solo verlo le provocaba asco. Lo miró con desafío, pero estaba enterada de que su apariencia no sería ni de lejos, intimidante para él; cubierta de tierra, deshidratada, pálida y ojerosa, por no hablar del peso perdido y la tortura. Debían de tener secuelas muy evidentes en su apariencia. Pero ni a esas alturas de la contienda, iba a darse por vencida fácilmente.

Krauser podía obligarla a todo, excepto a traicionar sus principios; no por nada terquedad era uno de sus múltiples sobrenombres.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —cuestionó la chica de muy mala caña, mostrando sus dientes que daban la sensación de haber adquirido un carácter afilado.

—Nos despertados de mal carácter, _corazón_… —inquirió el militar de boina roja con un alto grado de burla, recorriendo con su índice aquel cuello ligeramente enrojecido por la herida antigua de su daga. Claire escuchó la palabra 'corazón', y de pronto un barítono distinto le figuró en la imaginación, y el enojo extremo inundó su ser. Como consecuencia, no le interesó resultar herida por sus acciones impulsivas; mordió el dedo de Krauser hasta hacerlo sangrar.

¿Cómo podía si quiera intentar parecerse a Wesker?

Era enfermizo.

¿Quién le había otorgado el derecho de utilizar sus palabras, sus motes para referirse a ella?

El escucharlo nombrarla de esa forma… despertaba en ella el odio mortal, el arrebato desenfrenado para molerlo a golpes hasta quitarle esa sádica sonrisa del rostro.

Jack Krauser emitió un ligero ruido que indicaba dolor, pero no se dejó absorber; de haberlo hecho, Claire ya estaría descuartizada y toda su sangre adornaría el salón.

En su lugar, respondería el acto de rebeldía con guante blanco. Aunque claro, eso no impidió que le propinara una cachetada a Claire que casi la lleva fuera de su silla de rehén.

— ¡Eres un cobarde, maldito bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo puedes hacer referencia a él! ¡Estás demente, y será mejor que me sueltes antes de que termines como un trapeador! —gritó la mujer, recobrando un poco de su vigor interior. De algo tenía que poder sostenerse en tiempos de escasez…

— ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¿Y quién demonios va a atreverse a enfrentarme? ¿No fuiste tú quien admitió que mi 'querido jefe', no tenía ningún interés en ti? No me digas que guardas la ilusión de que tus estúpidos colegas vengan. ¿Será Kennedy a quien estés esperando, tal vez? Sus patéticos intentos serán una buena comedia americana, como todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

Claire Redfield guardó silencio, sintiendo el mazo de la realidad atizarla con su brutalidad.

Era cierto.

¿A quién estaba engañando? ¿De verdad concebía que alguien fuera a rescatarla? ¿Sería ese alguien su hermano, su amigo Leon S. Kennedy, o se trataba de otra persona en la que en un tiempo no muy lejano, llegó a creer con el alma? Un caballero de ropas negras, tenebroso pasado, con estirpe de jinete del apocalipsis. Un hombre que no llegaría con su corcel blanco a iluminar el día, con su espada desenfundada y su valentía como estandarte, sino que desataría la muerte con el agitar de sus pasos, y desgarraría a sus enemigos de una sola tajada.

Porque quisiera o no, Claire estaba rogando porque Wesker cumpliera su promesa tácita de protegerla, y llegara a poner a Krauser en su sitio, justo como lo hizo en su primer enfrentamiento, dentro de la mansión que los vio unirse y separarse en un lapso que se convirtió en su diminuta eternidad.

— ¿Lo ves, Redfield? Ni siquiera tú puedes convencerte de que no le importas. Pero te gustaría, ¿no es cierto? ¿Todavía crees que Wesker logrará derrotarme? —picoteó el antiguo compañero de Leon, con una mueca que finalizaba convenientemente en el inicio de la cicatriz en su boca.

Claire se miró las piernas, escuchando las botas de combate resonar en el perímetro; Krauser se aproximó a una mesa, y levantó un objeto mediano de su superficie.

—Por eso… —mencionó el maniático militar, regresando a su posición anterior. —Quiero resolver nuestro… predicamento, lo más pronto posible.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Claire, experimentando intensos latidos de preocupación. No le gustaba el tono pedante en que estaba pronunciando esas inquietantes palabras.

El antiguo compañero de Leon, mostró aquello que había levantado del mueble de madera, dejando a la muchacha pelirroja con una impresión de absoluto desconcierto. Abriendo la boca como pez fuera del agua, observó ese aparato electrónico tal como miraría a un espectro del pasado; llena de angustia.

El teléfono que Wesker le había dado días antes del desastre que los apartó.

Claire lo había ocultado en las bolsas de sus vaqueros y cargado con él por mera afición, pero le parecía inverosímil que con la carrera realizada para alejarse de la residencia de Wesker, éste no quedara olvidado en alguna parte de la pradera nevada o el bosque fangoso.

¡Se hubiese sentido tan aliviada de poder eliminar ese teléfono celular! Se trataba del único medio personal para contactarlo. Y ahora estaba en manos de Jack Krauser, enemigo rapaz del único hombre que significó un interés emocional más allá del atractivo físico o el cariño fraternal.

El hombre de ropas de la milicia empezó a juguetear con la pantalla táctil; debió de haberle extraído la información útil, y por eso se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo. No cabía duda de que terminó por hallar el número del ex—capitán y sus planes de venganza llevaban gran ventaja sobre ellos.

—Vaya… pero qué interesante herramienta cayó entre mis manos. Usted ha convertido este trabajo en un juego de niños. Primero, escapa de la mansión. Luego, me provee de un medio seguro y efectivo para encontrar a Wesker. ¡Por favor, al menos debería de intentar hacerlo un poco complicado para mí! —alebrestó Jack, alzando el teléfono inteligente entre una de sus manos hercúleas.

—No te servirá de nada. Ya te dije que la reacción que estás ansiando, no sucederá. Wesker no caería en una trampa tan obvia —comentó la pelirroja, intentando relajar sus latidos, y asumiendo el papel de una espía internacional, indispuesta a revelar la ubicación de sus compatriotas.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Es más…. ¿por qué no marcamos en este mismo instante? Un único número guardado en la memoria de este aparatejo y me aseguraré de darle un buen uso.

La chica tragó saliva, sin estar en sus cabales, pero muy aferrada a la idea de aparentar calma.

Krauser seleccionó el botón verde de llamar, y se llevó la bocina al oído, colando un aspaviento sediento de venganza. Si Albert Wesker le colgaba, utilizaría métodos mucho más radicales para atraer su atención. Tenía la plena confianza de que el tirano de ojos rojos no le permitiría jugar con la niña entrometida que una vez defendió a capa y espada.

Sonaban los timbrazos; Claire se aferraba a las abrazaderas de su silla metálica, enterrándole las uñas, sin molestarse en descubrir el daño causado. Y rogaba internamente, que el rubio malhumorado, aquel que se descubrió humano y hombre con ella, no se dignara a contestar. Aunque eso le costara la vida.

Entonces supo, que lo seguía amando, pese a que jamás pudiese estar a su lado.

* * *

><p>— ¿Es eso todo, Mad? —preguntaba el adinerado miembro de Tricell, lanzando un hondo respiro. Al menos estaba en condición de recibir a su segundo al mando, aunque había notado guiño de turbación en su cara alocada; Wesker sabía que debía de verse aniquilado como para llegar al extremo de que un esquizofrénico con problemas de atención notara lo precario de su salud.<p>

—Sí, señor. Las tropas de Umbrella se han mantenido sin novedad, y las bases están siendo resguardadas con el doble de soldados, tal cual ordenó —recitó el diseñador, justo como lo haría de estar leyendo una carta previamente redactada.

—Excelente. Continúa con una vigilancia estricta, y… vuelve en dos horas. Quiero que traigas al médico contigo —requirió el rubio, para sorpresa de su subordinado.

Albert Wesker no era la clase de jefe que delegaba sus responsabilidades sin explicación; y por supuesto que el aspecto que se cargaba no era para menos… Sin embargo, hacerse a la idea de que ahora requería de atención médica, siendo él un doctor de alcurnia y con mayor capacidad que el resto de los estudiosos en la materia, era complicado.

Y el tirano lo encontraba todavía menos cómodo. Por muchos años rechazó el trato con personal médico; siempre atendió sus lesiones, cuando aún las sufría, personalmente. Que algún tercero descubriera sus puntos débiles, le parecía imperdonable.

Y claro, después aparecía la palabra 'Claire', y eso se iba al reverendo carajo.

Por ahora, los escalofríos estaban bajo control. Lo que le enloquecía era la taquicardia, los problemas para respirar, la agonía a la que parecía estar subyugado su corazón con el menor esfuerzo; arrastraba sangre espesa a través de sus venas y esto también incrementaba sus dolores de cabeza debido a la falta de oxigenación.

—Así será. ¿Necesita de algo más? —cuestionó Marcos, contemplando a su superior levantarse de la silla en su despacho, con dirección a la biblioteca.

—No, puede retirarse —lo despidió Wesker con un ademán liviano.

Justo cuando el tirano estaba por asomarse al umbral del acervo, emanó un timbre, serio y refinado, del celular que llevaba el control de mucha de la información que Albert Wesker poseía. El antiguo cabecilla de Umbrella detuvo su andar, al igual que Mad, quien se hallaba estático unos pasos detrás de su jefe, escuchando al objeto timbrar una y otra vez, amenazando con resbalar de la mesa debido al movimiento que provocaba su vibración.

—Al parecer… lo están buscando —indicó el diseñador de cabello alocado, titubeando en la decisión de acercarse y tomar algo tan personal como el comunicador de su jefe, o alejarse como el rubio lo había indicado previamente. Sin embargo, Wesker, en su condición actual, parecía no ser capaz de recorrer los metros que lo separaban de su asistente portátil y responder antes de que colgaran.

—Eso es obvio.

Cuadrándose cuan alto era e irguiéndose con la imponencia de costumbre, el tirano fue hasta el amueblado donde su asistente electrónico no paraba de sacudirse. Se preguntó quién sería el imprudente que lo buscaría por dicho medio; a los científicos de Tricell les había dejado muy en claro que sería él quien los contactaría. Y sus fuerzas armadas estaban subordinados a Mad, por lo que las decisiones residían interinamente sobre los hombros del 'loco' de la moda; era poco probable que saltaran dicha autoridad y se atrevieran a consultarlo de forma directa. A menos de que hubiese sucedido algo horrible.

El rubio altanero no tuvo que divagar o fiarse de sus suposiciones; en la pantalla, y como si de una maldición errante se tratara, apareció una palabra que no pensó tener que volver a pensar, ver, y sentir.

'Dearheart'. No había colocado el nombre completo de la chica pelirroja, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que su celular siempre estaría apartado del alcance de los curiosos, porque en el momento en que la incluyó entre sus escasos contactos, le parecía la única mujer lo suficientemente valiosa como para portar con dignidad aquel mote cariñoso, otorgándole entonces un nivel mucho más personal.

No la guardaba en su teléfono porque fuese su obligación, sino porque en verdad quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella aun cuando estuviera muy lejos.

Fue como si hubiese tocado la espina más afilada, su mano, por inercia, buscó liberar de su encierro el aparato que comenzaba a lacerarlo de manera psicológica. Pero no soltó el celular. El desconcierto y la impresión no eran emociones que Wesker pudiera expresar; o las disimulaba con la sorna, o las escondía detrás de una mueca de desdén.

¿Por qué Claire estaría marcando a su teléfono personal? ¿Y con qué finalidad?

¡Había dejado que la muchacha idiota se saliera con la suya y le otorgó la libertad!

O quizá buscaba burlarse de él; echarle en cara que estaba a salvo, entre los brazos del idiota de su hermano...

Pero sospechaba que aquella imagen era su enfermedad hablando; sabía que la menor Redfield no practicaba el descaro con frecuencia. Porque de haber querido traerla de vuelta a la mansión, ya estaría encerrada en el sótano con una correa de perro alrededor del cuello.

El miembro resignado de Tricell, estuvo tentado a colgar la llamada. A dejar en claro que cualquier intento de hablar sería en en vano porque ya no quería saber nada de esa terca y poco congruente mujer.

— ¿Señor? —intentó llamar Marcos Hemmingway para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Pero él levantó la mano de un solo golpe para 'invitarlo' a que se callara.

El aparatejo del demonio siguió requiriendo su atención en un ciclo que parecía interminable. Se quedó mirando la pantalla, reluciente y con una fotografía de Claire —la única— en una demostración de lo poco lógico que podía llegar a ser. Un gesto que era demasiado romántico para sus estándares habituales.

Su índice pasó cerca del botón táctil con el que podría escuchar la voz al otro lado del auricular.

¿Por qué debería de responder? ¿Y cuál era el motivo por el que ella necesitaría… escucharlo en la línea?

No tenía sentido.

Pero como la mayoría de las veces, cuando Claire Redfield se involucraba, se discernía de la lógica y todo lo que restaban, eran los sentimientos. Los que, al parecer, se habían creado una vereda directa a un corazón destartalado, que lo mantenía vivo. A penas.

Entonces, recordó el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su cabello, cómo se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos cuando el frío europeo se volvía insoportable para ella. Recordó el sonido exacto de su risa, los contornos de su cintura, dibujados como bellos botones de flor debajo de sus vestidos. Volvió a presenciar ese efecto perturbador del querer sentirla, de esperar que ella pudiese dejar a un lado su pasado y unirse a él no por un secuestro, ni por miedo, sino por algo que escalara más allá. Una conexión que nunca debió de existir, pero que se había formado inevitablemente.

Y por eso, apretó el botón táctil de 'Responder'.

Por un breve lapso de tiempo, reinó el silencio en la línea.

Nadie dijo nada.

Ni él se atrevió a reventar a gritos exigiendo que no llamara más, ni ella pareció estar preparada para intercambiar los más simples e ingratos saludos.

No obstante, antes de que recuperara su papel de tirano implacable, y la mandara a volar con sus alaridos de lobo salvaje, escuchó una voz que no pertenecía a la pelirroja; la curiosidad se transformó en rabia, y todo lo que pudo pensar fue: no es posible.

—Querido jefe, creo que tengo en mis manos algo que es de tu interés…

La ruleta rusa seguía girando para ambos, y esta vez parecía que bala iba dirigida directamente a Claire Redfield; Jack Krauser se hallaba al teléfono, su respirar acompañado de un murmullo de complacencia al escuchar la respuesta de su interlocutor: — ¿Dónde está ella?

* * *

><p>Los sueños nunca lucieron tan reales. Al menos eso era lo que Leon Scott Kennedy repasaba dentro de su mente para convencerse de que en realidad se trataba de Ada Wong, y no de una creación imaginaria.<p>

Porque el tenerla sentada en justo enfrente, sin una horda de muertos vivientes amenazando con devorarlo, o ella robando objetos cruciales para inculpar a Umbrella, o muestras que podrían llegar a determinar el curso de la humanidad… era bizarro.

La veía sujetar una taza humeante de chocolate, y llevársela a los labios con una enorme delicadeza, mientras clavaba esos ojos verde roble, directo a sus pupilas.

Se sentía estudiado, intentando encontrar la sintaxis adecuada para iniciar la conversación.

Pero, quería atesorar el evento primero; el brillo en su cabello a la luz de las lámparas en forma de luna que colgaban del techo, su sonrisa entre líneas, indicando maldad y seducción, el modo en que se apoderaba de la taza y lo vigilaba por encima de su porcelana pintada.

Todo.

—Ada… —le llamó con voz ronca, corrigiéndola enseguida con un par de carraspeos.

—Agente Kennedy —respondió ella, con una ligera burla en su entonación; disfrutaba del oculto nerviosismo de Leon tanto como disfrutaba de un paseo sobre los tejados de una ciudad sin nombre.

—Supongo que estás al tanto de las razones de mi visita.

Ada alzó sus delgadas cejas.

—Contrario a lo que tus fuentes te hayan informado, todavía no tengo la capacidad de leer la mente de nadie, Leon.

El agente del gobierno norteamericano paseó sus dedos por el filo de la mesa, sin permitirse mostrar inquietud. Bien, con Ada tenía que ser directo; era el único método efectivo para evitar sus ingeniosas e intrincadas evasivas.

—Fuiste tú quien me llevó la carta de Wesker ese día; tú entraste por mi balcón y la depositaste encima de la almohada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —cuestionó la mujer de rasgos orientales, con un guiño extraño en sus ojos de madera cansina y un verde de laguna profunda.

Leon bufó, revolviendo el copete que le caía sobre el rostro, lacio y procurado.

—Por favor, Ada. ¿Quién más podría pasar desapercibido…? —. No continuó la oración, porque de hacerlo, estaría admitiendo que ni su experiencia como policía, ni miembro de la Casa Blanca, era suficiente para vencerla. —Estamos hablando de que el remitente era ese terrorista, Wesker, con el cual trabajaste durante más de seis años, incluyendo el incidente de España.

Fue el turno de la mujer de cabello eternamente negro de rodar los ojos.

— ¿Y si hubiese sido yo, eso en qué te afectaría, agente? He realizado trabajos como ese antes, y no para Albert Wesker. No veo cuál es tu inquietud al respecto.

Kennedy quedó perplejo. Ada siempre había tomado los crímenes más graves con una calma exagerada, pero estaban hablando de un tipo que había tratado de eliminar a todo ser humano 'indigno' de un virus letal. Era enfermizo, irracional y extremo… incluso para una mujer como ella, dispuesta a vender sus habilidades al mejor postor; el término 'mercenario', no terminaba de cubrir sus características.

Y entonces, fue tiempo de exigir. Leon; determinado, odioso cuando de trabajo se trataba, bromista, sarcástico y pecaba de seguro a últimas fechas.

—Quiero saber dónde está. Estoy seguro de que sabes que ese sujeto se llevó a la hermana del capitán Chris Redfield. Y no puedes negarlo.

Fue turno de Ada de molestarse.

¿Quién se creía él para llegar a interrogarla? ¿Cómo se había otorgado tales derechos sobre ella? Y… ¿se los habría dado solo… o fue la actitud de ella hacia él, la que permitió que se tomara la libertad de indagar en sus asuntos de negocios?

Pero eso no era algo que la mujer de largas piernas y postura desafiante fuese a permitir. Ella tenía una muralla enorme que separaba sus asuntos 'personales' de los laborales.

Una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que suelen llamarse burlonas, pero que en su caso eran un reflejo natural, se posó de sus labios rojos antes de responderle al hombre de cabellos color trigo: —Aunque pudiera decírtelo… ¿cuál es tu interés? ¿No debería ser el mayor Redfield quien me estuviera interrogando?

—Tú sabes por qué soy yo quien lo está haciendo. Chris no sería tan paciente y comprensivo con tus antecedentes.

—No tengo el placer de conocerlo. Además de que no necesito de su compasión.

Leon suspiró. Ese juego del gato y el ratón; quizá bajo otro… cielo le parecería atractivo. Pero la situación estaba tornándose muy oscura, y poco optimista. Quería saber a dónde se había llevado a Claire; asesinar a ese demonio que los había apartado, y enmendar sus errores.

Porque Leon Scott Kennedy estaba en constante búsqueda del perdón.

— ¿Leíste la carta?

Ada no respondió; y no, le daba igual cuánto pudiera haberse burlado Wesker de Chris y personalmente estaba segura de que ese había sido el objetivo de aquella carta, por lo cual leerla pasó de su interés de manera campal.

— ¿Conoce el término, confidencial, agente Kennedy?

El hombre suspiró con una frustración, sin enterarse de que dentro de la cafetería se había empezado a tocar un poco de jazz.

Sí, Wong podía hacerse la desentendida durante toda la noche y la madrugada si quería, pero no se iba a librar tan fácil de su garra.

Además, si no deseaba verlo, podría haber evitado confrontarlo en la entrada, ¿no es así?

—Bien, dentro de esa… correspondencia, habían múltiples amenazas, y un par de advertencias acerca de que no debíamos buscar a Claire Redfield; es muy claro que eso no va a suceder. Él te dio la carta para que me la entregaras a mí; debiste verlo. Necesito información acerca del paradero de Wesker o de… la hermana de Chris. Es por eso que he venido a pedir… a pedir que me ayudes a encontrarlo.

Vaya, vaya… aquello era nuevo. No podía negar que siempre que era posible, le 'daba una mano' a Leon, al menos para asegurarse de que éste no moriría en alguna de sus múltiples misiones. Pero pedir… 'ayuda' en un tema delicado; nunca creyó que el orgullo de Kennedy le permitiera dicho atrevimiento. Porque era intertextual; él podía intentar detenerla con su autoridad como oficial de gobierno y detenerla con las esposas e inútiles formalidades, pero jamás lo hacía. Ella pudo condenarlo a morir olvidado en esa isla, después de su enfrentamiento con Saddler, abandonarlo a su suerte en una base que no demoraría en explotar. Pero no lo hizo.

Ada se quedó reflexionando. Dar con Wesker no era una meta sencilla, y sin tener las palancas adecuadas, casi imposible de cumplir.

— ¿Piensas que voy a delatarlo, solamente porque estás buscando a una chiquilla? ¿Ahora eres el secretario de Redfield? —cuestionó la espía con una combinación abstracta de reproche y sarcasmo.

Kennedy se sintió herido en el orgullo, pero supo disimularlo muy bien; lidiar con el humor ácido de Ada Wong formaba parte de su currículum.

—Es un terrorista, Ada. El que estés involucrada no mejora la situación; ya sé que es vano el amenazarte pero… —exhaló— no quiero llevar el rapto de Claire en mi conciencia.

Ada se supo intrigada. ¿Por qué era culpa lo que emanaba del perfil de Leon? ¿Y por qué se sentiría él responsable de las consecuencias que acarreaba el capricho de un hombre narcisista? ¿Sería posible que por un descuido del agente, la chica pelirroja terminara entre los brazos de un psicópata de categoría como lo era Albert Wesker?

La sola insinuación le parecía infantil; Claire Redfield, tal como su hermano, era miembro de la B.S.A.A. Ella debía conocer a la perfección los riesgos de su oficio, y no era tarea de nadie el darle un trato especial y protegerla contra los enemigos que perseguían. Leon había laborado en muchas posiciones, pero niñera no entraba en su lista de puestos. La asiática no agregó comentario, preparándose para lo que sería un relato lleno de lamentos. Por una parte le causaba curiosidad el papel de Leon dentro del barullo, pero por otro… a decir verdad, le daba igual la cadena de situaciones que dieron pie a que Wesker consiguiera secuestrarla y escapar de los 'mejores' miembros de la Alianza contra el Bioterrorismo.

—En la mansión Spencer… yo tenía a Claire a mi lado. ¡Pude haber evitado que la arrastrara consigo! De no ser porque el impulsivo de su hermano se metió en problemas, cegado por su ansia de propinarle a su enemigo una lección, tal vez ella jamás habría quedado al alcance de ese lunático —concluyó Leon con un tono amargo, bebiendo un amplio sorbo de su expresso.

—Por lo que percibo, fue decisión de la muchacha el atacar a Wesker en pro de salvar a su hermano. No veo por qué tendrías que acaparar tú, la responsabilidad de sus imprudencias.

El rubio no era capaz de pensar así; estaba en su sangre el querer corregir lo que saltaba fuera de sus manos, el querer regresar el tiempo y sustituir los errores por aciertos.

—Como sea… tengo que utilizar los recursos con los que cuento para poder… ayudar, con cualquier información, con el indicio más pobre de a dónde se la llevó. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien que yo… —El agente desvió la mirada celeste, incómodo. —Alguien que conocí durante esa catástrofe, la de Raccoon City, es empujado de nuevo a un infierno, quizá mucho peor.

Ada jugueteó sus uñas esmaltadas sobre la superficie de madera que los separaba a unos cinco pies de distancia. Así que eso era… Leon la visualizaba como un recurso. Un elemento poderoso que podía mover a su favor, como el jugador de ajedrez más complaciente. Y aunque Ada Wong tuviera un interés profundo —uno que no admitiría ni durante el fin de los tiempos— por el guardián de la seguridad, norteamericano de nacimiento, no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle sus cartas tan fácilmente.

La mujer de vestido de cóctel no mencionó ni la sílaba más suave, creándose un cuadro mental de toda la situación.

Podría decirle que la chica Redfield estaba lejos de estar padeciendo un infierno como 'invitada especial' dentro de los aposentos pertenecientes al tirano. Si supiera que había leído en los ojos de su jefe un reconocimiento seductor, una vía sutil en la Claire se había impregnado en la vida de él, causando pequeños cambios —casi imperceptibles pero reales— en su comportamiento.

—Me pregunto, Leon, si se trata solo de un… deber moral… o hay algo más. Será que tienes otra clase de tratos con… esa niña —indagó la espía, sin que del trémulo de su voz candorosa se asomaran sus verdaderas emociones.

Porque contrario a los cuentos y reportes oficiales, Ada podía optar por tomar decisiones irracionales; un ser humano de carne y hueso se escondía detrás de esos labios pintados de carmín y esos ojos puntiagudos.

Los celos no se pueden elegir; su aparición no es predecible, y tampoco significan que existan emociones fuertes. Puede que sólo sean el reflejo de una historia que terminó, o una respuesta absurda al calor de una charla.

Leon, por su parte, sintió que los colores le fluctuaban sobre el rostro. Una palidez de muerte y un sonrojo discreto, iban y venían de sus rasgos deliniados. Las intuiciones nunca le fallaban a esa espía; esa perspicacia se encargaba de acentuar su atractivo.

No era capaz de responder. Podía mentirle a todo el mundo, pero mentirse a sí mismo resultaba imposible. Si había un tema que podía remolcar a Leon hasta un abismo de confusión, se trataba del tan poco constante amor que se había ausentado por mucho tiempo de su desorganizada vida. Ni siquiera Hunnigan podría encontrarle pies o cabeza a sus relaciones personales. Y eso ya era decir bastante.

Miró a esos ojos arbolados, rellenos de una aurora floral que parecía un infinito. Los había catalogado, desde que la conoció como una civil que requería de su 'guía y protección', como un bosque interminable, que terminaba en una pared decorada con un número interminable de puertas cerradas. Miles de secretos se ocultaban detrás de esa enigmática mirada, y ni el más apto de los intérpretes, podría descifrar.

Entonces, comenzó a cantar una joven, acompañada del piano y la guitarra. Una pareja se levantó a balancearse con lentitud al estilo clásico.

Mientras, la tensión que crecía entre Leon y Ada, se podía respirar.

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker. Sinónimo de altanería, arrogancia, tiranía.<p>

De su pasado, quedaban los escombros.

Y de su futuro, meras predicciones.

Era del tipo de hombre que dibujaba cada uno de los escenarios posibles, y tenía contemplado la mayoría de inconvenientes. Controlador, exacto; ningún mercenario había conseguido burlar sus defensas y llegar con alguna sorpresa que no hubiese sido considerada por el tirano.

Exceptuando esa.

Al escuchar la voz de Jack Krauser, sus ojos color escarlata, mezclados con un ambarino encendido que delataba su rabia absoluta, se clavaron como un par de cuchillos sobre Mad Hemmingway, quien no imaginaba lo que ocurría.

_¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!_ Era todo lo que podía repasarse como letanía en la mente del rubio acaudalado; lo expresaba golpeando a puño cerrado uno de los armarios repletos de libros.

¿Por qué su mente, analítica y acertada, no contempló aquella remota pero latente posibilidad?

Krauser era un puerco obsesivo que parecía excitarse con el sufrimiento ajeno. Después de haberlo hecho huir de su residencia de manera tan humillante durante su primer encuentro con Claire, ¿qué le hizo pensar que no sería capaz de atentar en contra de Claire tan pronto como ésta se librara de su 'ala protectora'?

Ese padecimiento. Ese jodido virus que lo carcomía por dentro, no sólo afectaba su rendimiento físico, sino también el mental. Descontrolaba sus impresiones, lo volvía víctima de su propia alucinación.

Y estaba encargándose de chupar toda su fuerza vital, cual vampiro.

Iba a costarle muy caro aquel desliz. Aunque una parte de él pensara: — ¿Y qué importa? ¿No se supone que la chica obtuvo su liberación, y dejó de ser asunto de mi incumbencia y conveniencia?

— ¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres, querido jefe? —polemizó el veterano militar, fingiendo desconocimiento.

—Sabes perfectamente de quién estoy hablando. ¿¡Cómo conseguiste su teléfono?! ¡Responde y déjate de juegos!

—Para ser alguien a quien no le interesa nada más que su bienestar personal, debo de admitir que casi me convences de que te importa.

Wesker apretó los labios, formando una delgada línea, un poco pálida y quebrada debido a la enfermedad.

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Krauser.

—Es claro que no he llamado por entretenimiento. Es un… asunto de negocios, del que quiero hablar. —La sonrisa inclinada de Jack se marcó todavía más, generando en Claire, un largo escalofrío.

* * *

><p>El hecho de ver a ese rinoceronte hablando con Wesker, le helaba la sangre.<p>

Cualquier rastro de optimismo que se alojara en ella, se evaporó. Se hallaba en un profundo y desolador pesar. Por una parte, sabía que aunque Krauser se encargaría de aniquilar su cuerpo, sería Albert Wesker quien desmembraría su alma.

Tenía suficiente con repasar la rotunda verdad de que Wesker no la amaba, que todos esos días soleados y los no tan despejados, fueron una gran farsa, una burla a su inteligencia, una estaca clavada directo en el fondo de su corazón. Y lo peor era que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de haber encontrado los cuerpos inertes de Sherry y Steve, lo seguía queriendo de esa forma incomprensible, luctuosa, y pasional.

Por eso saber que no era capaz de ayudarla, y que jamás estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, la hería. Porque su absurdo corazón guardaba la esperanza, con todo fervor, de que el capitán pudiese llegar imponente y destruir a Jack Krauser con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Y otra parte de ella, decía que morir en anonimato era mejor. No le importaba la tortura; el morir sin calma, ensangrentada y sufriendo un dolor intolerable, había sido un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar desde que decidió convertirse en una 'luchadora'. Eso iba a evitar que el ex—capitán de los S.T.A.R.S cayera en la vil treta de Krauser. Lo mantendría lejos del campo de batalla lo suficiente para recuperar su energía, sus poderes inverosímiles, y acabar con ese puerco de una vez por todas. Era una creencia boba, y lo sabía; Wesker estaba en constante conflicto con los que se atrevían a 'rodearlo', y eso no lo cambiaría ni una enfermedad. Si algo había aprendido durante su estadía en aquel caserón, era que Albert Wesker tiene una ligera discrepancia entre los términos 'reposo', 'descanso' y 'muerte'.

Miró a Krauser, sin poder evitar que se le cristalizaran los ojos y estos mostraran una muda plegaria. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de romper sus cadenas y atacar a ese segundo secuestrador, con uñas y dientes si hacía falta.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de un hombre que al que no le importaba, del frívolo asesino desalmado, el destructor de la civilización?, ¿y por qué deseaba proteger su vida —la del peor enemigo de su hermano— a toda costa… condenándose a no volver a ver a la familia que amaba?

* * *

><p>— ¿De qué negocio hablas? —interrogó el ex—capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, colocando una de sus manos sobre el respaldo de su silla giratoria, a manera de apoyo. —Será mejor que valga escucharte, porque estoy a punto de irte a dar una maldita lección de lo que no te está permitido hacer; te sientes protegido por tu ejército mediocre, pero de esa burbuja me encargaré de que no quede nada.<p>

Como respuesta, el rubio malhumorado recibió una risa zumbona.

—Te aseguro que después de que escuches lo que estoy por decirte, no te sentirás a salvo. —Jack se dio una pausa, tomando un trago de ron y se volteaba a afrontar a su rehén.

—Habla.

—Este teléfono… ¿un gesto un poco romántico, no lo crees? ¿Tenías el impulso de comunicarte con ella aunque te fueras de viaje? ¿Y por qué escapó? ¿Ya no te soportaba? No la culparía. No conozco a alguien capaz de aguantarte por más de quince minutos, con toda la mierda que tienes por carácter.

El ceño de Wesker indicaba que un asesinato estaba a punto de acontecer.

—No tengo porque rendirle explicaciones a una basura como tú, Jack.

—Perfecto, perfecto, apresuremos los trámites ya que… la señorita Redfield parece estar a punto de desmayarse.

El antiguo dirigente de Umbrella apretó inconscientemente los puños, provocando que el gesto consternado en el rostro desequilibrado de Mad, se agravara.

¿En tan mal estado se encontraba? La chica perdía el conocimiento sólo en el caso de que su cuerpo fuese orillado el extremo.

Algo embistió directo al pecho de Wesker.

¿Aquello era desasosiego? ¿Preocupación? ¿Todavía recordaba la diferencia entre dichas emociones?

— ¿Cómo diste con ella?

—Sencillo. Es una chica muy lista, ¿sabías? Eso de correr durante una tormenta en medio de la nada, parece ser una decisión muy inteligente. No fue nada complicado localizarla. Y… bueno, en vista de que iba a morirse a la intemperie decidí, con benevolencia, traerla hasta acá.

Albert contuvo un gemido de malogro. ¡Eso es lo que se sacaba por hacerle caso al imbécil de Birkin! ¡Y aunque William Birkin representaba parte de su subconsciente, seguía dotado del mismo sentimentalismo mediocre que tuvo en vida! ¡Hubiese preferido encerrarla en un el maldito sótano, que lo odiara, que lo insultara mientras él, como siempre, se hacía de oídos sordos! ¡Cualquier grosería de Claire hubiese sido preferible a que ese inepto se saliera con la suya, reteniéndola contra su voluntad, jodiéndola a golpes!

La sola idea de que él pudiese tocarla con intenciones… distintas, de que se apoderara de sus caderas, de que la obligara a complacer sus instintos de macho salvaje, provocaba que la sangre de Wesker hirviera como boiler.

—Qué gentil… Ahora, vas a soltarla, y tendré piedad de ti. Una elección distinta de tu parte, y me aseguraré de que padezcas hasta el último día de tu miserable vida. —Amenazó el integrante de Tricell, con tal firmeza, que hasta alguien tan distante como su diseñador de modas, fue invadido por una agitación cardiaca involuntaria.

Otra risa socarrona, y parecía que Jack estaba disfrutando de sobremanera cada una de las amigables advertencias de su antiguo empleador.

—¡Oh, si todo fuese tan asequible, jefe! Sigues creyendo que el mundo entero debe de caer de rodillas ante tu… formidable… presencia.

—Vas a hacer lo que te digo. Estás condenado, Jack. No voy a contenerme. —Albert supo que tenía que cambiar de estrategia. —Me da exactamente lo mismo lo que hagas con ella, no obstante, debes de aprender cuál es tu posición en todo esto. Te has pasado de la raya, y te corresponde recibir un castigo de la envergadura que tienen tus faltas.

—Así que no te interesa lo que suceda…. Vaya, yo no pienso igual, ya que fue su paradero tu primer punto en la agenda a tratar. En fin, sigues teniendo el mismo discurso aburrido… ¿acaso no renuevas el inventario? Te has vuelto… predecible. Te ablandaste, Wesker, y eso lo vas a pagar con tu sangre. O… no, creo que mejor pagarás con la de ella. ¿Es un trato justo?

Y el demonio personal del ex—capitán regresó, dispuesto a paladear el verdadero sabor de su impotencia; un sabor que nunca antes había probado puesto que Wesker jamás se permitía fallar.

Para obtener el poder, pagó con la sangre de sus subordinados. Para colocarse en la mira de agencias internacionales, para dirigir Umbrella, con la de James Marcus. Para volver a la vida, mucho más determinado y revestido de gloria, pagó con sangre propia.

Pero… ¿estaba dispuesto a pagar con la sangre de Claire Redfield, por haber cedido a su necesidad de sentir, de retornar un tacto que parecía devolverlo a su estado más humano cada vez que aparecía?

—Tu silencio lo confirma.

— ¡¿Qué demonios deseas?! ¡Sabes que voy a destruirte tarde o temprano, como lo he hecho tantas otras veces con mis enemigos! —expresó el adinerado científico, perdiendo ese tono estoico y adquirieron el aire de estratega, de general en medio de la guerra. —Suficiente de habladurías. ¿Qué pretendes con Redfield?

—Creo que es un poco obvio. Vamos, puedes fingir lo que se te pegue la gana, pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad; tu interés en ella escala un poco más lejos de lo que aparentas. ¿La quieres libre para mandar a tus compinches a que la lleven de vuelta? Bueno, pues me temo que eso no será posible; si quieres que la deje ir, tendrás que venir a enfrentarme.

Fue turno del hombre de gafas negras de reír ladino, su barítono rebotando en la bocina con una gracia perturbadora.

— ¿Y por qué habría yo de querer ir hasta tu… territorio, para sacarla? Eres aún más estúpido de lo que creía.

—Oh, ¿en serio?… Es increíble hasta qué punto eres capaz de llegar con tal de no ser atrapado en tus bajezas. Déjame contarte un par de cosas; ¿te parece familiar una plaza cercana a la ciudad nevada en donde decidiste vivir ostentosamente? ¿O qué tal aquellas salidas 'discretas'? Porque Ada y yo tenemos una creencia muy singular acerca de su… ¿cómo la llamarías, Wesker? ¿Relación?

Toda Suiza podría haber percibido la incredulidad, la cólera que el capitán expresaba con el apretar de sus nudillos.

¿Cómo pudo descuidar tanto sus sentidos? Era obvio que Krauser había colocado a un halcón que lo vigilara día y noche, sin pausas.

Esa pelirroja había tramitado su destrucción. Se encargó de hipnotizarlo, adormeciendo levemente su entrenado sexto sentido. Las miradas ajenas lograron penetrar su escudo de plomo; las ceremonias que realizó para complacerla, para… conquistarla como mujer, estaban pasando factura.

Iba a permanecer distante a sus consternaciones sobre la pelirroja; pero si algo prometía, era que ese mastodonte sin cerebro jamás se saldría con la suya, porque iba a convertir su existencia en un suplicio tan pesado, que no podría levantarse ni aunque la traidora de Ada llegara en su auxilio.

Pero de esa gata habría de ocuparse más tarde.

—No sólo eres obsesivo, sino más fácil de engañar que la mismísima Redfield. Eso debe ser un récord. Parece que no eres capaz de diferenciar lo banal de lo esencial.

—Oh, ¿entonces era un juego? Creo que yo también pienso divertirme un poco con ella, ya que terminaste de usar a la muñequita.

Iba a destruirle la cara a ese maldito infeliz.

No cabía duda. Antes habría dejado algo para que los perros lo cenaran, pero pensándolo mejor, iba a portarse egoísta y desmembrarlo con las manos, sin ayuda de ninguna clase.

—Ya nos veremos las caras; será mejor que estés preparado. Ni Umbrella ni tú cuentan con las armas necesarias para arrebatarme lo que por derecho me pertenece. —dijo Wesker.

Un gruñido al otro lado de la línea, y Albert estaba a punto de gritarle a Mad que saliera del lugar antes de que se desatara el apocalipsis. Asesinaría a todo ser viviente que habitara cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

Quizá diez.

—Es una lástima sabes, jefe. Porque… ella parecía guardar la absurda esperanza de que te presentarías a rescatarla. Creo que tienes razón, ya veo porque Leon tiene debilidad por la muchacha. Idiota sentimental. Después de huir, no entiendo su… inclinación a serte leal. La muy puta se niega a hablar sobre tus negocios. He obtenido dicha información por otros medios pero… esperaba que soltara la lengua con facilidad. Lloriquear por conservar su vida. Pero no lo hizo. Resistió y hasta se atrevió a gritar que tú me harías pedazos. En un pasado, quizá lo habrías conseguido. No ahora que eres un vestigio —comentó Krauser como si estuviesen charlando acerca del clima o la situación económica del país.

El rubio, por su parte, cachó en las observaciones de su enemigo, una sensación de crudeza que le escaló hasta el puente de la nariz.

Esa mocosa inepta. Ni estando a dos sencillos pasos de recuperar su antigua vida, le fue posible escapar de ese rinoceronte con el cerebro de un chícharo. Oh, cómo la odiaba. Detestaba el recuerdo de sus cabellos pelirrojos resbalando por el marco de su rostro, el olor de sus ropas cuando éstas se sacudían con el aire, su afición infantil a las pinturas y su escritura de cría de secundaria, remarcando las 'j' y las 's' con un garigoleado tan cursi como sus discursos acerca de arte.

Y lo que más le sacaba de quicio; la suavidad de sus manos.

¿Por qué la pintora sensacionalista se negaba a hablar? No era como si él fuese a perdonarla con eso. Disculparla por haberlo golpeado, forzándolo a aplastar el recuerdo que lo rescató de una locura prematura, de una soledad incorruptible —pese a que para él, aquellos meses acompañado de la hermanita menor de Chris Redfield, ya no le importaran en lo absoluto—.

—Basta de palabrería. Ya dejaste muy presente que tienes un sentido del humor envidiable, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

—De acuerdo. No absorberé un minuto más del valioso y escaso tiempo que te resta de vida. Pero antes, quiero darte un incentivo, para ver si así cambias de opinión con respecto a tu antigua inquilina —musitó Krauser con una diversión poco inocente, causando que su antiguo superior casi tragara saliva.

El rubio captó un poco de estática en la bocina, indicación de que algún desplazamiento estaba siendo llevado a cabo.

No tenía paciencia para esperar; quería lanzar cualquier ente que tuviera próximo. Pero… no pensaba colgar.

Jamás había sido la clase de hombre que escapaba de las situaciones que no eran de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Claire experimentó el frío de la reducida estructura electrónica contra el lóbulo de su oreja. Quiso resistirse y empujar el auricular muy lejos, pero con las manos atadas, resultó ineficaz.<p>

* * *

><p>El general Wesker, como en esos tiempos era denominado por sus soldados, detectó una respiración conocida, pero diferente a la del traidor de su ex—empleado.<p>

Eran inhalaciones discontinuas y aceleradas, que luchaban por mantenerse silenciosas, sin promesa de lograrlo.

Algo se revolvió en el interior de Albert Wesker, y lo reprimió, como en un pasado lo habría hecho; escapar a los viejos hábitos no formaba parte de su rutina.

Casi creyó poder escuchar los reclamos de Claire; estaba siendo forzada a tener el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

— ¡Habla! —Se escuchó la exigencia desde el fondo, superando el sonido que provocaban las respiraciones de la pelirroja.

Pero por lo que pudo notarse, la jovencita mantuvo su lengua estática, provocando que aquel bruto perdiera la paciencia.

Se pudo percibir un forcejeo; Albert no entendía la razón, pero sus labios también permanecieron estáticos.

El estruendo característico de una bofetada. Wesker en serio iba a perder toda ecuanimidad.

¿Cómo… se atrevía ese pútrido insecto a ponerle una mano encima?

Se decía que no le importaba, que sólo estaba enfurecido porque aquel cerdo tenía una posibilidad que él ya no; atormentar a Chris Redfield.

Estuvo a punto de colgar sin mirar a la pantalla, cuando de súbito, se escuchó un desgarrador grito que provenía de esa voz femenina que escuchó decir que lo quería, perteneciente a la dama a la que prometió regresar de su tratamiento antes de que el invierno llegara.

Gritaba de dolor. Para su infortunio, Albert Wesker la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Claire no exclamaría de esa manera, a menos de que le estuvieran infringiendo una tortura siniestra.

— ¡Dirás lo que quiero, maldita sea! ¡Háblale! ¡Suplica que venga por ti! —De nuevo se trataba de la voz de Jack, la esquizofrenia tomando partido y haciéndole sonar como un animal salvaje, incapaz de conservar cualquier atisbo de clemencia.

Pero la chica se mantuvo firme. Su voluntad no iba a quebrarse, y su espíritu no iba a doblegarse; otra de las múltiples maldiciones de los Redfield.

Y Claire siguió sin participar, sin permitirse alzar una plegaria o rezar mientras las lágrimas saladas se trasladaban veloces a lo largo de sus mejillas. Sin admitir que lo que más deseaba era decirle que lo odiaba porque pese a los malos ratos, el sufrimiento, la soledad y la decepción, lo seguía amando. Y que aunque no supo cuándo, ni cómo, ni por qué comenzó a sentir algo tan desenfrenado por un capitán traidor, un asesino a sangre fría y secuestrador de pasatiempo, dudaba volver a sentir algo tan fuerte, dañino y profundo, por otra persona. Percibía con nítido horror como el metal caliente que estaba usando ese… ese… bastardo si alma para lastimarla, iba arrastrándose como una serpiente a través de su brazo desnudo, dejando tras de sí, un sendero rojizo, decorado con las ampollas reventadas y la piel en carne viva.

La pelirroja reprimió hasta los sollozos; no quería que el Albert Wesker escuchara su llanto, pese a que por sus agudos sentidos, estaba segura de que dicho dato no había sido omitido. Pero pasados unos minutos del inicio de aquella cruel incineración, ya no pudo evitar quejarse audiblemente, escuchando sus gemidos como si éstos pertenecieran a un tercero. Lejanos, perecederos, cansados…

Se sentía tan humillada.

Los puños apretados de Wesker comenzaron a causar estragos en su dermis; las uñas se le habían clavado en las palmas y escapaban de ellas, pequeños riachuelos de sangre. Aquellos desalentados lloriqueos provenientes de la muchacha, se encargaron de rebotar dentro de las paredes de su cráneo; se repetían tal cual las voces de un coro demoniaco. La arritmia de su corazón —la que una vez fue síntoma de su enfermedad— en aquel interminable instante, pareció lanzar una marea exorbitante sobre todas las extremidades de Wesker.

Y entonces, la escuchó llorar, con derrota, como en la habitación griega donde estuvo a centímetros de abofetearla, donde murmuró 'lo lamento', y se apoderó de ella en cuerpo y lo que burlonamente iba a denominar como alma.

¡No quería escucharla llorando, maldita sea!

Krauser debió mover el aparato de tortura a un sitio distinto de su cuerpo, provocando una nueva oleada de agonía, y los alaridos forzados no se hicieron esperar.

El rubio altanero se juró que escucharía una y otra vez las mismas expresiones de Jack Krauser, tan pronto éste se hallara al alcance de sus manos.

Sus ojos color piedra de volcán estaban firmemente apretados; no iba a permitirse emitir la mínima expresión. Era muy importante mantener a Krauser convencido de que la hermana de Chris Redfield no era más valiosa que el tapete de su entrada.

El teléfono volvió a manos del actual dirigente de Umbrella y agregó lo siguiente con su tono aguardentoso: —Ya que no te importa, jugaré un par de horas con tu muñequita en mi habitación, espero que no te importe que no la devuelva completa. Llamaré en algunas horas, sólo para enterarme si cambias de opinión.

Y colgó.

Se escuchó el crujir de la madera que había apresado para sostenerse el tiempo que la llamada duró; se soltó pensando que no podría derrotar a ese imbécil si ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie solo.

—Llame al médico, y aliste a mis hombres —le solicitó a Mad, su segundo al mando, quien lo observaba absorto.

—Pero señor... —intentó rebatir el sastre.

— ¡Nada de peros! ¡Haz lo que te digo y sin preguntas! ¡Largo! —gruño Wesker, determinado. —Si no te largas, me encargaré de arrancarte los brazos antes de que puedas hacerle otro maldito vestido.

Mad, aterrado por no poder volver a diseñar una prenda lujosa en su vida, abandonó aquel despacho repleto de libros y ordenadores.

Pero era lo que sucedía cuando lo tentaban a ser un hombre común. Eso ocurría cuando dejaba a alguien acercarse demasiado. Por combinar sus reprimidas emociones, con el trabajo. Por creer que podía ser distinta su realidad; liberado esa humanidad que mantuvo encadenada poco más de una década.

Sintió un acceso de espasmo apoderarse de su pecho, y tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante, con la mano encima de la zona afectada.

De alguna manera, los gritos de Claire no abandonaban sus oídos; la veía de rodillas, la imaginaba siendo forzada a posar sus labios sobre los de aquel engendro. Y todo perdía sentido. Se convertía en un hombre lobo sediento de venganza, un personaje de las novelas de terror cuyo objetivo de creación había sido el asesinar.

Un nuevo espasmo, esta vez, en la parte superior su abdomen; Wesker percibió como el sabor metálico de la sangre escalaba su garganta, y volvió a maldecir.

¿Cuál era el curso de acción a tomar? Si no podía controlar todos esos malestares, ¿cómo podría darle una lección al antiguo mercenario de sus filas?

Escuchó pasos al otro lado de la sala.

— ¡Demonios, soldado! ¡Le di una orden! —profirió el capitán, creyendo que era Mad Hemingway quien estaba retornando a la sala.

—Uh, pero qué carácter, ¿te hace falta tu mujer, Albert? Y… por cierto, no creo que estés en la mejor facha para ir a enfrentarte a un enemigo tan desquiciado. ¡Hasta parece que necesitas bastón!

Albert alzó la mirada, fastidiado: —William…

Si claro, como si él no supiera que le sería imposible acabar con Krauser y salvarla estando en abstinencia de su suero.

Sería su vida, o la de ella.

* * *

><p>Ufff, eso fue cansado. Muy bien. Acá está. Terminado. El capítulo, el capítulo, no el fic, tranquilos.<p>

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy bueno? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Muy malo?

En lo personal, creo se me salió lo desgraciada que llevo dentro; sé que no quieren ver sufrir ni a Wesker ni a Claire pero… es por el bien de la trama (¿?).

Pero me gustó escribirlo. Creo que no me resultó tan complicado en otras ocasiones, aunque no diré que fue pan comido, porque casi nunca lo es.

Ahora, he tenido un par de días difíciles, espero que disculpen la demora. Pero… ¿qué demonios? FF es para leer fics y pues eso es lo que queremos todos; he intentado dejar atrás los problemas personales, y mientras una sola persona quiera seguir leyéndola, la seguiré escribiendo. ¿Saben por qué? Pues porque soy la persona más testaruda y aferrada que tendrán la desgracia de conocer. Y la verdad es que amo escribir y forma parte de mi vida, y me viene muy poco lo que los demás piensen o no de mí.

Claro, no me mal entiendan. Por supuesto que me interesan sus opiniones sobre la historia, pero lo he dicho antes y lo seguiré diciendo; no voy a dejar de escribirla.

Así me lleguen cincuenta haters a decirme que soy la peor y que no leerían ni mis listas de mandado, pues… no les daré el justo. Así de sencillo.

Entonces, espero comprendan mi posición acerca de los insultos, las ofensas, las indirectas, entre otras estrategias para reducirle la moral a alguien.

**Queridos haters:** Vayan a hacerse una vida, por favor. Suficiente tienen las personas con sus propias cabezas como para estar cargando con traumas ajenos.

Pasando a temas un poco más amigables, espero que la historia les siga apasionando, a pesar de esa connotación oscura que se carga en este momento.

Lamentablemente, no podré contestar a los reviews en esta ocasión; sé que lo he hecho siempre, y les pido una gigantesca disculpa por ello. Tengo un humor muy irregular en este momento, por algunas… situaciones, y no quiero que parezca que estoy molesta con ustedes o que estoy siendo grosera en mis respuestas. Es por eso que de todo corazón les pido una disculpa, y prometo que esto no volverá a suceder.

Quiero agradecer a **Ariakas DV, Yuna-Tidus-Love, Polatrixu, name, Nelida Treschi, CMosser, Stacy Adler, DarknecroX, Addie Redfield, Guest, Ary Lee, mike, VioletStreat, Eryy Ely Days, Victoria, y a Andy Pain** por comentar la historia. Ya saben que ésta no existiría sino fuse por sus mensajes de aliento y críticas constructivas.

Sé que esta no es la respuesta que se merecen, pero… como ya dije anteriormente, mi condición actual me impide que pueda hacer lo que usualmente hago; no sé qué más decir para aminorar mi falta como autora de esta historia.

Ahora, creo que ha sido todo, queridos. Les recuerdo que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, pueden dejarla en un review. Si son lectores anónimos y nunca han dejado un mensaje… por favor, háganlo. No hay nada más bonito que saber que las desveladas y el dolor de dedos rinde frutos y que ustedes están disfrutando de la historia.

No muerdo, no soy un dolor de cabeza, no soy una crítica profesional, no soy aprehensiva con los señalamientos correctos acerca de mis faltas, no como niños, en realidad no creo tener un talento del otro mundo aunque trato de darme mi lugar, no voy a quejarme de que dejaron un review chiquito por los deberes cotidianos, etcétera, etcétera. No se dejen guiar por las primeras y falsas impresiones; ¡soy más divertida de lo que parezco, lo juro!

Si les gusta 'Cuerpo cautivo', agréguenla a _favoritos,_ y denle follow si quieren enterarse del momento en que actualizaré.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendaciones musicales: <strong>

**All of the stars – Ed Sheeran**. Porque soy una cursi de lo peor y no tengo remedio.

**Bad company – Five Finger Death Punch.** Porque esta canción le sienta a Krauser y a Wesker como anillo al dedo.

**Too Bad – Nickelback. **Consejo: lean Cuerpo cautivo con las canciones de estos canadienses. Muchas le sientan al ritmo de escritura y lectura muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Todavía no tengo el título del siguiente capítulo…<strong>


End file.
